Here We Go Again
by TTY7
Summary: After the Black Rebellion, Rei decides to stay in Area 11 in order to keep an eye on Lelouch and his 'younger brother'. But can she push past mixed emotions? Can she prevent an enemy from killing her friends and brother? Will she find love along the way or will she lose everything at the hands of chaos? Sequel to A Date With Destiny.
1. Prologue: Here We Go Again

A/N: Hello everyone. This is TTY7 posting the first chapter of a new Sailor Moon and Code Geass Crossover. But…**if you have not read "A Date With Destiny" don't read this story. You have to read "A Date With Destiny" first. This story is the sequel to that one and if you don't read it you won't understand what's going on in this one at all. So read "A Date With Destiny" first. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass belongs to me. I only own the OC's I created for this story. I don't own the song I'm going to use for this first chapter either. The song is called "Here We Go Again" (obviously), and it belongs to Demi Lovato.

Anyway, enjoy the first chapter everyone.

_Here We Go Again_

Chapter 1

Prologue: Here We Go Again

June 25th, 2018

"_I throw all of your stuff away,_

_And I clear you out of my head._

_I tear you out of my heart,_

_And ignore all your messages._

_I tell everyone that we are through,_

_Cause I'm so much better without you._

_But it's just another pretty lie,_

_Cause I break down,_

_Every time you come around. Oh, oh._

_So how do you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in._

_Should have known better,_

_Been trying to let you go,_

_Cause here we go, go, go again._

_Hard as I try I know I can't win,_

_Something about you is so addictive._

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by now I'd know,_

_Cause here…_"

Rei Hino turned down the volume on her car's stereo. That song was not what she needed to hear right now. She was getting away from this place and she was getting away from him.

Her bags were fully packed and stuffed into the trunk of the car. She'd already bought her plane ticket and she was on her way to the airport. Nothing was going to stop her from leaving this time. After all that had happened, she couldn't possibly stay in Area 11 for another second. She had to say goodbye to her past once and for all.

The airport was in sight as the raven-haired girl changed lanes on the interstate. She slowly drove down the exit and watched as the airport drew closer and closer. It was only a matter of time now.

"_I can finally leave this world behind_," Rei thought as she drove into the parking lot. After parking her black convertible, she got out, opened the trunk, and removed her bags. Her mind was irreversibly set on the goal of leaving as she walked toward the entrance. It was still set on that goal as she walked into the building and checked in with the receptionist. Her mind remained set even as she received her boarding pass. It's perfectly obvious that the girl isn't going to change her mind at this point.

"_Flight 703 for Domino City, America, is now boarding._"

Rei smiled to herself as she walked to the boarding area. Nothing could stop her now.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

"Rei!" a voice called. Rei inwardly panicked as she recognized it. However, she didn't let her panicked feelings show. Instead, she kept walking ahead. If she stopped now…it would be all over for her.

Unfortunately, Rei already knew that her resolve to move forward had begun to crumble. His footsteps drew nearer as she slowed her pace. Eventually, Rei stopped and the footsteps behind her stopped as well. Others around her and the man a few feet behind her continued on their way without a second though. They did not realize the inner turmoil that was happening between the two teens.

Rei took a deep breath and turned around. The man in question stood a short distance away, but the gap between them couldn't have been farther. At one point, the two had been inseparable, but now…things had changed.

As the two raven-haired teens stared at one another in silence, memories of the past eight months weighed on their minds. These memories are the memories of what happened between the time the Black Rebellion failed and now. The memories of what happened between the warrior of fire and the masked terrorist.

But what actually happened. What has caused the scene that we see now? There's only one way to find out.

(Cue the flashback effects)

-Nothing happens-

Uh…

(I said cue the flashback effects)

-Nothing happens…again-

(Dang it, what does it take to get some flashback effects around here! I'll do it myself for heaven's sake!)

-Flashback effects finally work-

Now, where was I? Oh, yes the drama and all that. Ahem…

It all started on October 25th, 2017

* * *

A/N: And that's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Of course, I won't know unless you review. So if you have time to kill, leave a review please.


	2. Nunnally's Birthday

A/N: Here is chapter two. This one will be longer and more detailed. It'll also be in Rei's P.O.V. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

Nunnally's birthday

8 months earlier

Rei P.O.V.

Today is Nunnally's birthday, but no one here remembers. Instead, they believe that this day is Rolo Lamperouge's birthday. Of course, I know that it's not. After all, I'm one of the few people that actually knows the truth of what's going on around here.

My name is Rei Hino, though recently I've learned that my real name is Julianna Jun Kyuske. I am the last princess of the nation once known as Japan, but I am also something that is of greater importance. I am Sailor Mars, protector of Sailor Moon and the world.

"Serena!"

I turned my head to where Serena Tsukino and Milly Ashford were. It was clear that Milly, otherwise known as 'Madame President', was scolding Serena, a.k.a. Sailor Moon.

"Stop eating all the strawberries," Milly ordered. "We won't have enough to make the filling if you eat them all!"

"But they're so delicious Milly," Serena replied as she bit into another one.

Milly sighed and inclined her head in my direction. "Oh, dear me! Rei, do you think you can stop Serena from eating my precious strawberries?"

I laughed. "I can't stop that big mouth."

Serena glared in my direction as she finished off another strawberry. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on Serena," I replied, "even a meatball head like you should be able to understand what I meant."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Serena asked.

"Those aren't the words I used," I told her bluntly.

Serena pouted. "That isn't very nice Rei. You shouldn't say such things."

"I'll say whatever I want to say," I stated as I returned to mixing the cake batter. "Deal with it."

"Okay you two," Rivalz cut in. "Cool it. It's already hot enough in here thanks to all this cooking we're doing."

"Rivalz, you've hardly done anything since we've been in here," Milly announced.

"That's because you won't let me touch anything," Rivalz replied.

"You have no sense of taste," Milly stated. "I can't risk you ruining my cuisine ideas."

"Then why are you letting Serena cook?" I asked.

"Shut up," Serena snarled as she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and continued to mix the batter.

"_At least she's somewhat back to normal now_," I thought to myself. "_Two weeks ago she was the queen of melancholy_."

You can say that a lot has happened recently. I've been living in the Tokyo Settlement for almost three months now, but it doesn't feel like it was that long ago. I guess I just can't believe that it's been three months since I left Hikawa Shrine to live here. So much has happened since that day and I'm sure that more is going to come soon.

However, in the last two weeks, things have been peaceful. After the Black Rebellion, the Black Knights disbanded into thirteen different sections. Tohdoh and his group went off somewhere. Tamaki took his squad and Ohgi away from the settlement. Diethard and Rakshata fled to the Chinese Federation supposedly, but no one knows for sure.

Truth be told, I'm not sure how I came to know all this. I was unconscious at the end of the Black Rebellion…well actually I'm pretty sure that I was dead for two weeks. Still, everything seems moderately normal now.

Except, no one remembers Nunnally, Suzaku is gone, Kallen and C.C. disappeared, and Lelouch…

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yes," I replied as his voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I think you've mixed the batter enough," Lelouch stated. "You mind helping me pour it into the pan."

"Yeah, sure," I replied in a bit of a haze. Yeah, a lot has changed recently.

And more change is sure to come.

"Rei, would you stop dazing out," Lelouch barked. "We don't have any time for that."

I groaned as I began to pour the batter into the pan. "Shut up Lula."

"Is there a reason for why you keep calling me that?" Lelouch asked.

I smirked as I thought back on that night. "Nope. No reason."

"Guess, Rei must like you too since Shirley always calls you Lulu and she…"

Rivalz got cut off by Shirley, who had hurriedly slapped her hand over his mouth. I laughed as the last of the batter filled the pan.

"Is the filling almost done Milly?" Lelouch asked as he put the batter into the oven. We're going to need it soon.

"Well, it would be if not for Serena," Milly stated as we all watched Serena eat another strawberry.

Serena just smiled. "Strawberries are delicious."

Shirley rolled her eyes. "Come on Serena, let's go. We're no help in here."

"What?" Serena asked as Shirley began to pull her out of the kitchen.

"Come on!"

"Wait a second…"

Shirley had already slammed the door behind the two of them. Milly began to chop up the remaining strawberries before putting them into a blender that had some other ingredients for the filling.

"So Lelouch, what'd you get for Rolo?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," Lelouch replied. "You'll tell Rolo and spoil the surprise."

"Not true," I stated. "I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah, right," Lelouch exclaimed as a smirk filled his features. "We all know how you like to gossip."

"I think you're mixing me up with Serena," I told him. "She's the gossip in the group."

"Speaking of gossip," Milly inquired, "I heard that you're taking Shirley on a date Lelouch."

Lelouch groaned a bit. "Yeah, so?"

"So!" Milly exclaimed. "You're finally going to declare your love for her?"

Lelouch blushed a bit. "Our relationship isn't like that yet."

"So you're saying that it will be?" Milly asked.

Lelouch blushed a bit more. "We'll see. I know Shirley has had a crush on me for years, but I've been too preoccupied with other things to do anything about it until recently. Truth be told, I didn't really want to at first."

"Well, what made you change your mind?" Rivalz asked as he watched Milly finish up the filling.

"Something that a friend told me two weeks ago," Lelouch replied.

"Let me guess," I cut in briskly. "Something about following your heart."

"Something like that," Lelouch replied with a smirk. I groaned. He believes that I'm in love with Rivalz, but in reality, I'm not in love with anyone. I just had a hard decision to make that involved Lelouch. That's all. Nothing significant if you don't count that fact that I thought about killing Lelouch.

Yeah, that's a whole other story.

"I'm surprised that you have a soft side under that indifferent exterior of yours," I stated. "So when do you plan on taking Shirley out?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Lelouch replied. I scoffed. It wasn't like I really cared about it. His dating life was his business. Besides, I didn't stay to keep tabs on Lelouch and all his fan-girls. I'm here to make sure that Rolo isn't an enemy. I'm here to protect the school and the people in it.

I'm here to find more clues on how to find my brother.

* * *

In a separate dimension

A woman threw a glass goblet at the wall before collapsing onto a comfy red couch. She placed one hand over her face as the tears began to fall from her leaf-green eyes. For the first time in thousands of years, she wanted to die.

However, she knew that there was no way for her to do this. At this moment, she was forced to live through a suffering she didn't know how to deal with. It was maddening.

E.E. was not an emotional person. If anything, she was the exact opposite. She was utterly heartless when it came to almost everything. Almost nothing ever phased her.

Key word here is 'almost'.

So, you can see that something has happened to make E.E. act in this manner.

"_Why_," she wondered as her tears stained her face. "_Why did K3 die?_"

It should have been impossible. K3 was immortal, but somehow…Sailor Mars had managed to kill her. E.E. had hoped that K3's death wouldn't have been in vain. She had hoped that Sailor Mars would have died as well, but in a sick twist of fate, the witch had lived.

E.E. continued to silently cry as her cousin's death finally registered in her mind. The twisted woman had been suffering from shock, but now she only felt sadness and fury. Her painful emotions had been released from the depths of her soul.

This made her far more dangerous than she had ever been before.

E.E. wanted blood for this. She wanted to make Rei suffer in a way that no had ever suffered. She wanted to hear the warrior scream for mercy. She wanted her to feel the pain and loneliness that she now felt. She wanted revenge.

"And I shall have revenge," she said aloud. "Sailor Mars will regret the day she ever trifled with me and my family. I'll destroy her and everything she loves if it's the last thing I do."

Seconds after she said this, D.D. entered. D.D was blue haired, black eyed immortal that deeply cared for E.E. He knew just how deeply K3's death had affected her and he vowed to help his love carry out her revenge. In the meantime though, he would just have to comfort her.

"Here," he said as he walked to the couch. He held out a can of grape soda to her. E.E. didn't look at him as she took the can from his hands. She simply opened the can and drank it as if it were alcohol.

"Listen," D.D. began, "K3 wouldn't want to see you like this. She'd want you to be contemplating your revenge against the Sailor Scouts."

"I'm contemplating alright," E.E. stated bitterly as she finished off the soda. "Sailor Mars is going to pay dearly for this."

D.D. sighed. "If only we could go back in time…"

"We can't do that this time remember," E.E. cut in. "That's what that spirit said. We could only travel back twice. We've already used our two chances. Everything that happens now is completely set in stone. Nothing can be changed."

D.D. knew that this was true, but he hated seeing his beloved like this. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to find a way to bring K3 back.

"D.D."

"Yes," D.D. replied.

E.E. finally sat up on the couch and looked at him. "I may have a plan, but in order for this to work, we'll have to gain the trust of the remaining Black Knight operatives."

"How will we do that?" D.D. asked. "I'm sure that C.C. is with them. She'll never allow it."

E.E. smiled. "Leave that to me D.D."

* * *

Back at Ashford

In the student council room

Lelouch P.O.V.

"This room just isn't big enough."

I sighed. Milly and her enthusiasm can really make you want to crawl under a rock sometimes. Still, it's nice of her to help me throw a party for my younger brother…though he's not a big fan of these sorts of things either. Oh, well.

"We'll have to transition to the grand ballroom!" Milly shouted, completely unaware of my disdain.

"Do you think we have enough decorations for such a big space," Rei asked as she and Rivalz stopped hanging streamers.

"If we don't, we'll just have to buy more," Milly replied.

Rei sighed. "Speaking of shopping though, have Shirley and Serena come back from the mall yet?"

"Shirley called earlier and told me that she and Serena would be here in about twenty minutes," I told her. "I think the two of them may have gotten sidetracked..."

"Hopefully, they got some stuff for Halloween too," Milly cut in. "I'll have to send them back if they don't."

"One event at a time Milly," Rei replied. "And besides, I think the ballroom is a bit too big for Rolo's surprise party. He's a quiet type and quiet types don't like a lot of hype."

Milly scowled at this and sighed. "But where else can we possibly have the party?"

"How about at my house," I suggested. "There's definitely more room there than in here and it's Rolo's favorite place."

"Yeah, he's definitely a home boy," Rivalz commented. Rei jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Rivalz, don't say things like that," Rei chided. "Rolo's just a bit more sensitive."

"That's one of the reasons why he doesn't have friends other than us…"

Rei smacked him across the head. "Quit being a jerk Rivalz. It's his birthday after all. We have to make him feel special."

"And in order to do that, we need a big party!" Milly exclaimed. I sighed. That girl never changes. Still, everything is pretty much normal again now that the Black Rebellion has ended. According to the news, the Black Knights disbanded and Zero was killed.

He should have known that a world like ours cannot be changed. There is no hope for the weak in Britannia. The weak are devoured like defenseless sheep against a wolf. The Black Knights never stood a chance.

And yet, somewhere deep inside I feel like something isn't quite right. The fighting is over and my country remained victorious. My brother is celebrating his sixteenth birthday though for some reason I keep thinking that he should be fifteen today.

Maybe I'm losing my head. Even so, the world remains unchanged now. Area 11 is back to its normal state. Oppression and hunger exist for the elevens and special rights exist for the Britannians. That is how it has always been.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard I try to ignore it. My feelings of my country are those of hatred and bitterness. I do no know of the reason for these feelings, but regardless they are there just the same.

Of course, I could never let that show. My friends would probably disown me or think of me as a lunatic. Maybe I am a lunatic for feeling that way. Still, I believe its better to feel something than nothing at all.

My stance on most issues is indifferent. I honestly don't care much. However, recent events have made me realize that the things that are most important to you can easily be taken away. That I've come to know from almost losing my brother during the Black Rebellion. I promised myself that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"Lelouch?"

I shook out of my daze as Rei laughed. "Looks like you're the one dozing off now, huh, Lelouch."

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied as I watched her and Rivalz finish taking down the decorations.

That's another thing that bugs me. I don't understand why I feel like I owe Rei something. She hasn't done anything for me recently. I mean before she first showed up here three months ago, the last time I'd seen her was in the homeland. I'd challenged her grandfather to a chess game and won. She then challenged me to that same game and lost. From there we became rivals and friends.

Still, I feel like there's more to that. I can't put my finger on it though.

I finally got up from the chair I was sitting in and helped Rei and Rivalz get the rest of the decorations. At the same time, Milly dashed over to my house, which was really right down the hall.

The fact that Rolo and I live in the clubhouse is a bit odd, but I don't ask questions about it. I honestly don't care all that much.

However, the life that I'm living now feels wrong somehow. I feel like I should be doing something. I feel like I'm wasting time. There's nothing I can do about that feeling though. It's out of my hands.

Kind of like how the plans for this party are out of my hands.

* * *

_And so, our story begins as preparations for Rolo's surprise party are made. However, little is known about this Rolo character and he could very well be a dangerous criminal. The only way to know for sure is to wait and see what comes._

_

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end of the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Mind of the Assassin

A/N: As we now approach chapter three, let us dive into the mysterious character of Rolo Lamperouge.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me

Chapter 3

Mind of the Assassin

Around six o'clock that evening

Rolo P.O.V.

I silently trotted down the long hallway as I made my way to the student council clubhouse. From there, I would walk to the rooms where me and my 'brother' lived.

My name is Rolo. I am an undercover agent from the Office of Secret Intelligence or O.S.I. for short. I have no real family and the people I call friends are merely nuisances that I have to keep an eye on. Their lives hold no significance to me.

I'm a killer. I've killed since the time I was a young boy. It's simply my job as an assassin, so I feel no guilt over the lives I've taken. My stance on that issue is one of indifference. Some would say that I don't possess a heart.

Still, this undercover operation requires more work than I would have thought. I have to wear a mask of a shy student who is the younger brother of a more popular student, a.k.a. Lelouch Lamperouge.

My job on this mission is to keep tabs on him and make sure that he isn't doing anything suspicious. His memories may be gone, but they could always return.

If that happens, I am to kill him immediately.

Until then, I have to deal with annoyances. One of them being the student council president and her antics.

(Flashback)

It had been a pretty normal work day since classes weren't in session. Mostly, the O.S.I. operatives were just informing the baroness/undercover coach, Viletta Nu on some minor issues and what not. Nothing real significant. It was just a meeting.

Around five thirty, as Viletta is going through important information, my cell phone rings.

Viletta had paused as my phone relentlessly rang. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It can wait till later." I told her.

The silver-haired woman groaned as the phone kept ringing over and over again. It finally stopped and Viletta returned to her debriefing.

"As I was saying…"

The phone began to ring again and I sighed in slight embarrassment. This situation was highly unprofessional.

By now, Viletta was angry. "Would you mind turning your phone off Rolo?"

"Right," I replied quickly as the ringing subsided. However, in my haste to turn off the phone, I accidentally put it on vibrate.

"Now, back to the issue at hand," Viletta continued. "We had reports that Rei Hino had died on Kaname Island, but apparently she is alive and well. She shows no signs of being a threat though and it is believed that she lost her memories. Still, there is the issue that she is Sailor Mars and that she betrayed the Britannian military and the royal family. She has to be punished."

"But how can we do that?" one operative asked. "If she doesn't remember…"

"Yes, that is certainly a problem," another operative interrupted. "If we randomly arrested her it would reflect shame on the empire."

"That's also true," Viletta agreed. "There's also the fact that we don't want the identity of Sailor Mars to be known throughout the settlement. What do you suggest Rolo?"

"We could simply get rid of her since there's no guarantee that she actually lost her memories," I told her. "If she's acting then it could mean trouble for the O.S.I. and for the settlement as a whole. She could very well be helping the Black Knights as we speak."

"I don't think killing her would be the best thing right now," Viletta said after a moment. "We need more information and that girl could prove to be useful to us if she indeed hasn't lost her memories. For now we should just…"

That was when my phone started to vibrate. Loudly.

Viletta groaned again as the vibrating echoed through the room. "Rolo, didn't I tell you to turn that thing off."

"I thought I did," I replied, reaching for my phone again. I finally looked at the caller I.D.; it was Milly Ashford.

"Just answer it then," Viletta ordered, obviously impatient. I nodded and brought the phone to my ear.

"Yes, Madame President?"

"ROLO! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS?"

I sighed as I heard others in the room snicker. This was turning out to be a really bad day.

"Sorry about that," I told her. "I'm a little tied up at the moment…"

"Excuses don't interest me Rolo," Milly cut in. "I need you to come home pronto!"

"But, I…"

"No buts Rolo," Milly interrupted again. "Get down here."

The connection was cut off after that and I sighed. That girl was so annoying. Still, I really had no choice in the matter at that point.

"Sorry about that Ms. Viletta, but I have to be leaving now."

"Was that Milly again?" she asked. I nodded as I awkwardly got up from the black couch and walked past the long table where the other operatives sat.

"Good luck, she's a bit of a handful."

That fact was obvious.

(End Flashback)

So now, as I approach the student council clubhouse, I wondered what could have been so important in the first place. There hadn't been any student council meetings scheduled for today. It didn't make sense for Milly to be calling me. It also didn't make sense that she was asking to meet where Lelouch and I lived.

That was suspicious.

Milly Ashford didn't seem like much of a threat when I first met her. The only thing that bugged me about her was the enthusiasm she had for parties and events. Not to mention that she had tons of energy. Seriously, I wonder if she ever takes a break.

Still, I don't see her as dangerous. A bit scary, but not dangerous. She was just a normal high school student.

However, I wonder what little scheme this girl has in her mind. Probably nothing malicious, but it's definitely something devious if I'm correct about her personality. For all I know, I'm heading straight for a lion's den.

I'd just walked out the main school building and across the courtyard. The student council clubhouse was nearby, but since she wanted to meet me at the house…well this way was faster.

As I continued walking, I absentmindedly stared off to the horizon. The sky was tinted in a light orange as the sun began to set. Many take things like this for granted. I didn't though, especially since most of my life was spent hunting people down during the night hours. I hardly ever saw the light of a beautiful day and when I did I didn't get time to appreciate it.

Of course, when you're an assassin, there is no time for sightseeing. There is only time to kill.

That's why…living here in the Tokyo Settlement is a very different experience. It's nothing like my former life.

"_Do not forget the mission Rolo_," I reminded myself. "_You can't afford to._"

My hand reached for the doorknob as I reached the front door of the house. This door wasn't automated like most of the doors around here so I had to literally open it. I didn't expect it to be locked since Milly was inside and it wasn't.

I entered the room with caution. The lights weren't on and the place looked completely empty. This is an obvious sign of trouble. I guess Milly was more of a threat than I thought. Maybe she regained her memories and knows that I'm not related to Lelouch…

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and the student council appeared out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed.

"Happy Birthday Rolo," Lelouch added.

"_Birthday_?" I wondered as I blinked in surprise.

"Wow, we really shocked him," Rei noted. "He hasn't moved an inch."

I finally shook out of my daze and looked around the living room. It was covered in streamers, balloons, and other decorations. I walked into the house further and saw that the dining room had an arrangement of food on the table. A big cake was sitting at the middle of it with words that said 'Happy Birthday Rolo'.

This was totally unexpected. I've never…

"Is all this for me?" I asked as I continued to look around.

"Duh," Rei stated. "It is your birthday after all."

"And birthdays require a party," Shirley added.

I really didn't know what to say. I've never had a birthday before, nor have I ever had anyone throw a party for me. For the first time, I felt something.

Were those…emotions?

"Okay, Serena turn on the music," Milly ordered. "It's time to bring on the PARTAAAAAY!"

"You got it Madame President," Serena replied as she went over to the stereo. In an instant music blared out from the speakers. It was loud, but surprisingly not annoying.

"And as the guest of honor," Milly continued. "You get to dance with me!"

"What?" I asked as Milly took my hands and started twirling me around. "Hey, hold on a second!"

But it was already too late for me to prevent her from making me dizzy. I actually didn't mind to much though. Somehow, I found this…fun.

I don't think I've ever used that word in my life.

Around that time the others started to dance too, including Lelouch though he seemed reluctant to do so. Rivalz tried to ask Rei to dance, but she'd already started dancing with Serena.

Then out of nowhere Milly proclaimed that every girl dance with me. Serena was the first since she and Rei were the closest to us. Rivalz finally got a chance to dance with Rei.

Throughout that short time I'd danced with every girl on the student council, including Rei…or Sailor Mars.

Right, I can't forget why I'm here. I have to keep an eye on everyone.

After a few minutes, Lelouch finally demanded that we stop dancing. He was panting like mad and he was sweating. It made me wonder how he could have taken on the role of Zero. A position like that should have required some physical strength. Lelouch obviously did not possess that.

Milly had protested at first, but then decided that it was the perfect time to eat since her stomach growled.

"This is a lot of food," I commented as I sat down at the table. "It looks good."

"And it tastes good too," Milly chimed in as she sat down next to me. "After all, Lelouch cooked most of it."

"And Serena touched none of it," Rei added from across the table. I watched as Serena glared at her.

"What are you trying to say?" Serena asked.

"Is it not obvious," Rei replied as she watched Serena sit down next to her.

"You know," Serena began. "I get tired of you insulting my cooking skills."

"Serena, you have no skills in cooking," Rei fired back. "If you don't manage to burn something it usually ends up tasting terrible. After all, you remember that one time Darien got sent to the hospital from eating those cookies you made."

"Well…that's because I'd used bad sugar," Serena explained.

"Sugar doesn't go bad you dodo!"

"You're the dodo!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"ENOUGH!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Rei and Serena screamed at once. They looked over at the boy who had yelled.

"Would you two quit fighting for ten minutes!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Ugh, apologize to each other and to Rolo right now."

"But she," they both said.

"No excuses!"

They groaned.

"Sorry Rolo."

Through all of the nonsense I'd been trying not to laugh. However, I lost it in the end.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

The two girls in front of me blinked in confusion in then stared at each other.

"Was it something we said?" Serena asked.

Rei sighed. "I guess so, but…Milly when did you take that camera out?"

I stopped laughing long enough to look at Milly. She'd been recording them the whole time.

"Hehehe, this will be the perfect thing to put on my blog," Milly stated as she smirked evilly. "It could even be you-tube material!"

I watched as Lelouch smacked his forehead. Shirley giggled and Rivalz only sighed in embarrassment. The whole scene was pretty funny, but I couldn't allow my defenses to go down. After all, I have a job to do.

"How about we eat," Shirley suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Serena commented excitedly.

With that, we all started eating. The food was delicious. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like Lelouch. He did everything to perfection.

"What's this called?" I asked before taking another bite of the chicken that was covered in cheese and tomato sauce.

"Chicken Parmesan," he replied.

"Definitely the best Chicken Parmesan I've ever had," Shirley commented. "Did you do something special to it Lulu?"

"Not really, I just followed a recipe that Lita gave me," Lelouch told her.

"Speaking of Lita," Milly began. "Where did she and Ami go?"

"They returned to the homeland to get some things they forgot when they first came here and to check in on my grandpa," Rei explained. "They should be back in a few days. They wished you a happy birthday Rolo."

"Oh, they did?" I asked.

Rei nodded. "Of course, that's what friends do."

"_Friends_," I wondered. "_I have no need for friends._"

Dinner progressed as scheduled and all was peaceful. This kind of setting is so unlike anything I've ever experienced. It's the sort of thing that would fill someone's heart with joy.

Of course, I had no heart.

"Okay everyone, onto the presents!" Milly exclaimed.

Boxes were suddenly being handed to me. I opened each of them, but the items inside didn't matter all that much to me. They were just things.

After the gifts were given to me, most everyone left except for Lelouch, who lived here, and Rei who…I'm not sure why she stayed.

"Go on Serena," Rei was saying. "I'll meet you at the mansion later."

"Fine," Serena replied. She was gone soon after.

Rei turned toward Lelouch seconds later. "Okay Lula, I know that present you gave Rolo earlier wasn't the only thing you got him."

"What?" I asked.

"Intuitive as always," Lelouch stated offhandedly as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small white box that was tied with a red ribbon. I wasn't sure what to think as he handed it to me.

"Here Rolo."

I untied the ribbon with caution before lifting the lid of the white box. Inside was a heart-shaped locket. It was beautiful.

"Awwww, you got him a locket Lula?" Rei asked as a smile lit her face. "I knew you were a softy."

Lelouch groaned. "Would you please stop calling me that."

"I'll give it some thought," Rei replied. "Ummm, no."

"Come on!"

"I can't just stop," Rei explained. "I like calling you Lula."

"But you make me sound like a girl!"

"That's not my fault. You shouldn't have such a girly name in the first place."

Lelouch's expression turned deadly. "My name is not girly."

"Tell that to Shirley, Lulu," Rei said playfully.

As the two of them argued over whether Lelouch had a girly name or not, I stared at the locket in the box. After a moment, I finally took it out and examined it's surface. It was white and gold. My fingertips gently stroked the smooth surface before absentmindedly opening the locket.

Inside was a recent picture of me and Lelouch and these words.

_You are cherished little brother_

_~ Lelouch_

"Cherished?" I muttered aloud. Luckily, Lelouch and Rei didn't seem to hear me. I closed the locket and then clutched it tightly in my hand. What was this feeling?

"Thank you," I said finally. Rei and Lelouch stopped arguing and looked over at me.

"You're welcome Rolo, I'm glad you like it." Lelouch stated. "At first I wasn't sure if it was a good enough gift."

Rei smiled. "Yeah, seeing that lockets are normally given to girls."

"Rei!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Still, I think you did a good job Lula," Rei stated. "Right Rolo."

"Right," I replied instantly as I unclenched my hand to stare at the locket some more.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Rei proclaimed as she made her way toward the back entrance where everyone else had left. However, she suddenly stopped as she reached the door.

"Oh, no, we forgot to sing Rolo happy birthday!"

"That's right," Lelouch replied as he groaned. "Milly threw us off when she proclaimed that it was time to open presents. She and the others left pretty fast too."

"I know, they didn't even touch the cake that we worked so hard to finish," Rei stated. "We can't just let it go to waste Lelouch."

"Then we'll just have to eat it," I cut in. "All three of us."

"But I can't," Rei replied. "Serena will worry about me if I don't get back soon."

"Come on Rei, please," I pretended to beg. I have to keep tabs on her as well after all.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please," I begged again while pouting in a childlike manner. No way would she be able to resist.

"You may as well stay Rei," Lelouch added. "You know Rolo and I can't eat that cake all by ourselves. I'm sure Serena would appreciate it if you brought her some too."

Rei hesitated, but she quickly smiled. "I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Great," I said as I put the locket in my pocket and rushed over to her. I grabbed her arm and led her over to the dinning room. At that same moment…I could of sworn that I felt something otherworldly about her. I felt that and a sense of recognition for a certain power.

The power of Geass.

* * *

Around nine o'clock that night

Rei P.O.V.

"Rei."

I'd been preoccupied with packing Serena some of the leftover cake, so I didn't answer right away. Serena would want an explanation when I got back to the mansion. If I didn't bring something back for her she'd really have a cow on me.

"Rei."

"Yes Lelouch," I called out from the kitchen. "Did you need something?"

Slow footsteps entered the kitchen as I finished packing up the cake. I turned around and found him standing by the kitchen's entrance. He had a small grin on his face.

"Rolo's fast asleep on the couch," he said.

"Is he now?" I asked, not really caring but knowing that it was polite to pretend otherwise.

"Yeah, and I can tell that he really had fun tonight," he continued as I sat the packed cake onto the table.

"He did seem livelier," I replied before yawning a little.

"Are you tired?" Lelouch asked.

I nodded. "I'll be just fine though. I'm used to being tired."

He laughed. "You work yourself too hard. Almost like Suzaku did when he came to school here."

"Yeah. He did."

Lelouch saw my change in expression, but he didn't question me on it. Instead he changed the subject.

"Um, thanks for sticking around after everyone left," Lelouch said quickly. "It meant a lot to Rolo that you stayed."

"No problem," I told him. "_After all, I have to keep an eye on him since he's not really your brother._"

There was silence between us after that and I took that as I sign for me to get going.

"I'll see you at the council meeting tomorrow."

"Right," he said as I walked past him and out of the kitchen. "See you tomorrow."

"Later," I called back while getting out of the house as quickly as possible. I really had no right to be around Lelouch and his friends at all. In some ways I find it hard to believe that my reason for staying is adequate. Things will play out as they should with or without me around.

Once outside, I began to walk toward the parking lot. Normally it would already be past curfew, but since it's the weekend, the curfew is extended to eleven o'clock. Still, most of the students in the dorms are at least half asleep by now. I'd better be sure not to make a lot of noise.

My motorcycle wasn't far off, so I took my time as I walked. It may have been better to walk at a faster pace during the night hours, especially when your by yourself, but I felt no fear. I'd been through worse things than being surprised by a random mugger in the middle of the night. I'd seen far worse in my life.

Thoughts of recent times came rushing back as I continued my leisurely pace. The thoughts of how I'd ran away from home and how I'd abandoned the Sailor Scouts. I remembered how I'd been so happy to be reunited with Lelouch and Nunnally only to find that Lelouch was my enemy. Then there was Chad's death during the battle of Narita. Mao showed up and basically activated my Geass power, though it had been dormant within me for a long time. I found out that Geass is a power that I created and then…I had to kill Chad all over again.

And then there was the incident that changed everything forever.

The Specially Administrative Zone of Japan was supposed to be an area of peace for the Japanese people. It was supposed to be a place where my people could be free.

It was the power I created that had killed them. My hands were stained with their blood even though I had nothing to do with what happened that day. I'd even tried to prevent it.

Unfortunately, Zero had a really dumb moment and accidentally used his Geass to force Euphemia Li Britannia into massacring thousands of my people.

The princess ended up being killed by her half-brother and her knight…

He lost the person he loved most in the world. I was helpless to stop any of it. I was helpless to stop the pain that now lingered in his heart.

"_Suzaku, where are you now_?" I thought as I finally reached my motorcycle.

"Rei!"

I turned around and saw that Lelouch was running toward me. He looked exhausted as he reached me.

"You…forgot…," he began as he panted. He was sweating and he now had his hands on his knees. He looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Lelouch?" I questioned.

He lifted up the little box in which I'd packed the cake in. "You…forgot…the…cake for Serena."

I took the box from his outstretched hand. "Thank you, Lelouch. You didn't have to run all this way though. I just got here."

"Well, you…left so fast…" he breathed.

"I understand," I cut in so that he could catch his breath. He really needed to exercise more. "Thanks again, but you really should exercise more. It'll keep you healthy."

"So you're an exercise nut too," Lelouch commented with a laugh.

He always used to say that about Suzaku. I smiled slightly before putting the little box of cake into a compartment on my motorcycle.

"Goodnight Lelouch," I said as I put on my helmet.

"Goodnight," he replied just before I revved up my engine. "Be careful!"

"You sound like my grandpa!" I shouted as I backed out of the parking spot. "Don't worry so much."

"Whatever!"

I took after that and didn't look back. For a moment, I wondered if he'd be that worried about me if he still had his memories. Knowing him, he'd probably want me to crash.

Still, the last thing he said.

(Flashback)

"_You make it hard not to care_."

(End Flashback)

Even now, I wonder if he really meant that. Was he trying to tell me that he forgave me for betraying him again. Was he saying that he doesn't care that I let Suzaku capture him. It wasn't something I could fathom.

The cold October wind kissed my face as I drove a little faster. This made me wonder where Haruka was right now. She and the other outer senshi had disappeared after the Black Rebellion.

Hopefully, Lita and Ami would find them somewhere in Juban though now…it's become like the other ghettos in the settlement. Just another thing that's my fault.

However, I know that I have to keep hoping that our home will return to normal someday. I have to hope that things will work out for the best and that I'll find my brother soon.

Still, even with the clues I have so far, I can't just leave yet. I need more information on what actually occurred that day. The pieces I remember are no help to me when it comes to finding him. All I know for sure is that my baby brother was with me when I left that palace.

So then, how did we get separated?

That was the missing piece. There had to be a book or something on what occurred that day. There had to be something in Britannian records somewhere, but there was no way for me to access them anyway, not anymore.

Of course, there is one place I haven't checked that might be of help. The Ashford's are a noble family, so they might have information within the school library.

And then, at some point…

I must return to Narita.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the third chapter. I had fun writing Rolo's perspective even though it was a bit of a challenge. His character is well…downright creepy at times. In some ways he's so emotionless and then in others he's very emotional. Hopefully I portrayed him well, but I want your opinions. Press that review button. You know you want to.


	4. Secret of the Assassin

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the two anime's that are incorporated into this story.

Chapter 4

Secret of the Assassin

Two days later

Monday around noon

(With Rei)

"_Come on bell, ring already_!"

This is what Rei Hino was thinking as she watched the clock tick in her chemistry class. The teacher of the class was speaking on electron configuration or something equally useless and most of the class was either passed out or they were staring blankly at the ceiling.

Rei on the other hand had fire in her eyes as she watched the clock. She had a goal set in her mind, but in order to complete that goal the bell had to ring.

"_Come on already!_"

The warrior of fire impatiently tapped her pencil on her notebook as she continued to wait. She'd barely taken any notes on what the teacher was talking about even though she knew that there was a big test coming up. Apparently, Rei was more preoccupied with something else that was on her mind.

"_Can the clock go any slower_," she wondered as she watched the second hand tick ever so slowly. Each second felt like a decade to Rei. She could hardly stand it.

The second hand moved to the three, indicating that fifteen seconds had gone by. The second hand continued to move as it reached the four, the five, and the six. Thirty seconds to go until a minute passed.

"_Thirty more seconds_," Rei thought frantically. "_Just thirty more seconds_."

The second hand moved to the seven and then moved to the eight.

"_That's it, keep going_."

It moved to the nine and that was when Rei began to count off the seconds in her head.

"_Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven…_"

Rei felt herself getting more excited as she quietly packed up her things.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_"

The last five seconds seemed to take forever.

"_Three, two, one…_"

"RING!"

Rei zoomed out of the classroom before anyone could blink. It was no secret that Rei wasn't a big fan of chemistry, but she'd never ran out of a room so fast in her entire life. Though, it wasn't because of her dislike for chemistry that she ran so fast. She had things to attend to.

The raven-haired beauty zigzagged through the other students in the hall. She looked at her watch as she slowed her pace. The lunch hour had just begun, so she'd have plenty of time to do her research.

She stopped and opened up her locker. She put her chemistry book in and took out her duffel bag that held her laptop computer. A smile lit up her beautiful face as excitement and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"Today's the day," she said aloud as she closed her locker door.

"Hi Rei!"

Rei jumped upon hearing the voice that was right next to her. She turned to find Shirley Fennette standing next to her locker.

"Shirley?" Rei wondered as she placed her hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack."

"I figured that out based on how hard your clutching your chest."

Rei scowled momentarily before answering. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that Milly's scheduled another meeting for today," Shirley began, "but you ran out of chemistry so fast that I couldn't tell you. You must really hate it huh?

"Yeah, chemistry isn't my favorite subject," Rei replied. "Still, it's better than modern history."

"Are you skipping lunch to go somewhere?" Shirley asked, noticing the duffel bag Rei carried.

"Oh, yeah, just the library," Rei replied quickly. "I have research to do."

"I see, then I'll see you at the meeting," Shirley said as she began to walk away.

"Make sure to tell Serena though," I reminded her. "She'll forget otherwise."

"No problem, see ya!"

Rei sighed while heading in the opposite direction. She honestly wondered why Milly insisted on having meetings everyday. They'd just had one over the budget, so what could this one possibly be about? Probably about an event if Rei's instincts were correct.

Of course, Rei didn't bother to think on that as she strolled down the hallway. Her mind was set on the goal of finding some long awaited answers from the Ashford library. She wasn't sure of what she'd find or even if she would find anything, but Rei clung to the hope that she would find a small clue.

Recently, she had found a picture of her real family. The only person in the picture who hadn't belonged was a little girl that Rei knew nothing about. She'd also found a music box, though she couldn't open it without some kind of key, and she knew two places where she could find other clues and answers. However, Rei decided that she needed more information about her brother before she ran off to find him. They'd been separated somehow, so he could already be dead.

Finding his whereabouts would be impossible in the Ashford library, but learning about what may have occurred before to cause Atsushi Sawasaki to betray them might help. Rei believed it was because Sawasaki hated her father, but he still wouldn't have done what he did without knowing something was in it for him.

And surely, someone else must have known about it. Sawasaki wouldn't have gotten away with betraying the royal family of Japan otherwise.

Would it have anything to do with Genbu Kururugi?

Rei wasn't sure, but in the long run it didn't matter that much to her. The past was dead and gone. Finding out the truth wouldn't bring her parents back and it probably wouldn't help her find her brother either.

"_If I only had a name_," Rei thought bitterly. "_If I had his name I could find him._"

Moments later, Rei entered the school library. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to hold thousands of books. Rei knew that one of those books had to be of help to her in some way. The only problem was knowing where to start.

She thought it over as she set her duffel bag on the floor by a table. She would have asked for help from a librarian, but the woman wasn't there. In fact, no one was there.

"_I suppose that's better_," Rei thought irritably. "_I can operate in secret_."

Rei checked her watch again. She had fifty minutes to search the library and find the information she needed. At this rate she would have to come back tomorrow and the next day.

However, Rei was determined to find the information she needed no matter how long it took. Her brother was out there somewhere and she needed to know where he could have gone when they were separated. Since Rei couldn't remember much of her past, she couldn't remember how they'd gotten separated in the first place.

"_Files can be deleted from the internet_," Rei thought as she searched through the titles of the research books. "_However, they can't be erased from the books._"

The search for something useful seemed endless. Most of the books were of Britannian history from a long, long, long, LONG, time ago. The more recent volumes held nothing on how Britannia conquered nations. It had more info on the royal families than anything else.

Rei was about to give up when she saw something shine in light as she took out another book. Her first instinct was to ignore it and look through the book in her hand. Instead, she reached into the bookcase for whatever it was that shined. She figured she was just imagining things before she touched the casing of another book. A book that had been hidden deep within the bookcase.

"Interesting," Rei whispered to herself as she set the book she'd been holding on the floor. After a moment, she pulled the other book out. It wasn't a big book, but there was something otherworldly about it.

Likewise, Rei found that the book was familiar to her. She'd seen it somewhere before, but she wasn't sure where. The book had no title and she couldn't open it without a key.

Rei examined the place where the key should go more closely. It was identical to the one on her music box. In fact, Rei was pretty sure that it was the same.

"Very interesting," Rei whispered as she stood. The librarian still wasn't there and Rei doubted that the book was registered in the computer's system.

"_What do I do_?" she wondered. Rei knew the answer, but she didn't want to resort to that.

Eventually, she began to look around for cameras. There were some in the room, but the area she was in was luckily a blind spot. She quickly put the book into her bag.

"This is definitely going to weigh down on my conscious later," she stated as she moved back to the bookshelf. She checked her watch again. She had less than thirty minutes to find something else.

Since she'd had a book beforehand, she decided to start with it. It also had no title on the front, but the binding said that it was written by…

Rei's mouth nearly fell to the ground as she stared at the name. She could barely muster the sanity to utter the words that spilled out of her mouth.

"Written…by…C.C.!"

It was a shocking thing indeed. Who knew that C.C. was a published author?

Beyond that though, why did she write a book in the first place? It didn't make any sense as far as Rei was concerned. In fact, Rei hadn't seen C.C. since before the Black Rebellion, so when would the immortal find the time to write a book.

Well, I guess immortals do have all the time in the world.

Rei finally opened the book to the first page. The title page, (which actually had the title on it.), read "_Legends of the Silver Millennium_"

"_This will definitely be useful_," Rei thought as she got out her computer from the duffel bag. At the same time, she took out a pair of sunglasses. Of course, these weren't ordinary glasses.

Rei flipped through the pages and stopped when she reached a chapter about a power called "Geass". She put on her glasses and used the small camera within them to take pictures of the written pages. She continued to do this as she went through other sections of the book.

"_I'll upload these photo's onto the computer later_," Rei thought as she continued to go through the book "_Still, this information isn't going to help me find my brother at all_."

As Rei finished, she found that she only had about fifteen minutes until her next class. Time was running out faster than she'd anticipated. If she didn't want to end up back there tomorrow she'd better…

A noise to Rei's left made her jump as she took off her glasses. However, Rei didn't panic and instead placed the book back into the bookcase. She listened intently as she stood. Quiet footsteps were moving towards her.

"Darn it," Rei thought as she gathered her things. She quietly darted around the bookcase in order to hide, but she also wanted to know who else was in there. Probably a teacher or the librarian who wanted to know who was in there without her permission.

The footsteps drew nearer as Rei quieted her heavy breathing. She looked around the corner of the bookcase once she was sure that she wouldn't make a sound. It was at that moment that the figure appeared.

He was a student. He had sandy brown hair that was the same shade as Nunnally's and he had violet eyes like his 'older brother'.

The student was Rolo Lamperouge.

"_What's he doing here_?" Rei asked herself.

Rei watched as Rolo walked right past the area where she'd been. She slowly emerged while leaving her duffel bag behind. She had a feeling that Rolo was up to something and quietly followed him.

Rolo, who had no idea of Rei's presence, walked toward the bookcase that was closer to the corner of the room. Once he reached it, he pulled a book from out of the shelf. A secret door opened. Apparently, it was an elevator.

"_Where does it lead_?" Rei wondered. "_To the underground circulation system?_"

Rolo entered the elevator while Rei watched. He pressed a button and the doors closed. The mysterious student was gone.

Rei sighed. "_There isn't enough time for me to follow him. I guess I'll have to wait until another day to figure out what his true motive is._"

In the meantime, she had other issues to attend to.

* * *

(With Rolo)

Rolo Lamperouge entered the office room. Today, he and Viletta were the only ones in there.

"So Rolo, any new information?" Viletta asked.

"Nothing new to report today," Rolo replied while fiddling with the locket he'd just gotten. Viletta eyed it suspiciously.

"What's that?" she asked

"Just a gift that my brother gave me for my birthday," Rolo told her. "Nothing significant."

Viletta nodded as her gaze took on a faraway look. "These undercover missions can be quite tedious. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Rolo answered robotically. "_Still, it's better than being a living experiment_."

"By the way Rolo," Viletta began. "You came from the Geass order correct."

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, I possess a Geass," Rolo replied. "Since you know about Geass already, I'm allowed to disclose that information to you."

Viletta tensed slightly. "Yes, I understand. As for C.C., we haven't gathered any new information on her either. Do you know anything from your experience in the Geass order that could help us find C.C."

"C.C. is immortal," Rolo stated. "She cannot be killed and she is eternally young. That is what my main boss told me. And he wants her found immediately. Other than that and the fact that she gave Lelouch his power…I have no information on where to find her."

Viletta thought it over for a moment. "She'll eventually return for Lelouch. That is what I'm sure of. Maybe we just have to make a situation where he's about to die and needs saving. Surely, she'll come to rescue him from the clutches of death."

"That's if…" Rolo trailed off.

"If what?" Viletta asked.

"We need to make sure that Rei has really lost her memory," Rolo stated. "If we don't confirm that, she might prove to be an obstacle for the plan to capture C.C."

"Do you have a suggestion for how we can do that?" Viletta asked.

Rolo smiled slightly. "Well, I agree that we should make a situation in where Lelouch is in danger. However, it shouldn't be to draw out C.C."

* * *

In an underground base that lies underneath the remnants of the Saitama Ghetto

(With C.C.)

"Awwww Chewwwww!"

C.C. sniffled a bit as a smirk worked its way onto her features. "It looks as if someone is talking about me Marianne."

It was then that the automated doors opened and a red-head entered. She wore a red sash around her head and a Black Knight uniform. Her name was Kallen Kozuki.

"C.C. are you sure that this is the best place to hide out?" the half Japanese girl asked. "I don't think it's far away enough from the settlement."

"You shouldn't worry about it Kallen," C.C. replied as she took out a slice of pizza from a box. "Relax a little."

"It's hard to relax when you have all of Britannia looking for you," Kallen stated.

"What, are you afraid of being put in jail or something?" C.C. asked. Kallen groaned.

"No, it's nothing like that," Kallen explained. "I'm just thinking about the others and how…"

The automated door opened again as a young girl entered. She wore a red and white, Japanese style dress. Her name was Kaguya Sumeragi. She was the last survivor from the Six Houses of Kyoto.

"Hello you two, I just thought I'd say goodbye before I left for the Chinese Federation," Kaguya said with a smile.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon Kaguya?" Kallen asked.

Kaguya nodded. "I have business to attend to there. It is where I am needed."

"I understand," Kallen replied as she offered her hand. "It was nice meeting you though Kaguya."

Kaguya gladly shook it. "I hope to see you and Miss C.C. again soon."

It was then that the girl left the room. She was in a hurry after all.

"That girl is related to Suzaku," C.C. noted as she finished off a slice of pizza. She quickly grabbed another from the box.

Kallen on the other hand tensed at the name of the traitor of Japan. It made her think about how she'd abandoned Zero…

Or rather, how she'd abandoned Lelouch.

"Don't worry about it," C.C. ordered after reading Kallen's expression. "The past is the past. You should focus on living in the present."

Kallen tried to smile, but she failed miserably. Her thoughts were constantly tangled with threads of guilt. She simply couldn't get past it. She couldn't move forward until she knew the truth.

She had to know if her devotion to Zero had been real or fabricated with Lelouch's Geass power.

The automated doors opened again. This time, C.C. set down her current slice of pizza back into the box.

"I've been expecting you," C.C. stated as she stood. "Welcome to the secret base, Haruka Tenou."

Kallen turned around to find a sandy-haired woman, (who looked a bit more like a young man), standing right behind her.

"Oh, are you a new recruit?" Kallen asked oddly.

"So, you're C.C.," Haruka stated while ignoring Kallen.

"Yes, I am," C.C. replied simply. "Though, I'm curious to know what brings you here."

"You were an accomplice to Lelouch, correct?" Haruka asked.

"Yes."

"So, you know he's Zero, right?"

"Yes."

"And as for Rei…she was a Black Knight?"

"You are correct."

Kallen blinked in confusion. "_Does this woman have a connection to Rei_?"

Haruka stopped asking questions for a moment while staring defiantly at C.C. C.C. on the other hand, kept her composure. She was not afraid of the person before her.

"Did he…cause the special zone massacre…or was that Euphemia?"

"Are you asking based on Rei's actions after the massacre?" C.C. asked.

Haruka nodded. "Tell me. I need to know the truth."

"First, I want to know how you came to learn of the information yourself? You were still in the hospital after the massacre occurred."

"I received a message," Haruka replied. "After the Black Rebellion ended I received a message from a woman who called herself M."

C.C. smirked. "_So, Marianne, you've got yet another trick up your sleeve. This must be in order to prepare for E.E.'s onslaught._"

"She practically ordered me to enlist as a Black Knight, but I don't plan on it," Haruka stated.

"Then why come here?" C.C. asked.

"To find out the truth," Haruka insisted. "Now, tell me what I want to know!"

"The information you received is true," C.C. stated. "The massacre was caused by Zero. However, it was not of malicious intent. That massacre was purely accidental."

"Like I'd actually believe that!" Haruka exclaimed angrily. "He's a Britannian. That was his plan from the beginning. Otherwise, that fool Rei wouldn't have betrayed him in the first place. She'd betray the Sailor Scouts first before she sold him out."

"You wanted the truth," C.C. replied with a laugh. "Don't tell me that you can't handle it."

"Don't patronize me witch!"

"Wait a second, you can't just barge in here and…"

"I can handle myself Kallen," C.C. interrupted gently. "Don't worry about me."

Haruka grabbed the collar of C.C.'s white and gold pilot suit. "Tell me what really occurred that day!"

"If you don't believe me, then go ask Lelouch for yourself," C.C. stated. "Oh, wait, you can't. He doesn't remember."

Haruka growled. "Dang it witch! Tell me!"

"Do you think that I am afraid of force?" C.C. asked. "You're sorely mistaken if you do. You should be the one afraid of me. I can do horrible things to you, things that you can't even imagine. I'd suggest that you let me go before I get irritated and start inflicting serious damage on your subconscious."

Haruka hesitantly let go of C.C., but a glint of anger still remained in her eyes.

"Good, now that you're feeling a little more reasonable," C.C. began, "I can offer you a deal."

"What makes you think I'd accept any kind of deal from you?" Haruka asked. "You and the Britannian are killers and liars. I want nothing to do with that."

"Are you saying that you've never lied or killed?" C.C. questioned. "That's very hypocritical."

"Why you…"

"Stop it," Kallen cut in as she stood in between Haruka and C.C.

C.C. sighed. "Kallen, you worry far too much."

"You could just say thank you," Kallen replied.

"Whatever," C.C. stated. "Now, Haruka, if you enlist in the Black Knights and help me find an opportunity to restore Lelouch's memory, I'll make sure that he tells you what really occurred on that day. From there you can decide what path you'll take."

"I could just ask Rei…"

"You won't believe her," C.C. cut in knowingly. "Face it, you'll only believe me after you've gotten the answer from him."

"I don't know C.C.," Kallen interrupted. "I doubt she'd believe him either."

"Ms. Firecracker has a point there," Haruka commented. Kallen groaned in frustration.

"Like I said," C.C. began, "the path is yours to choose. The only question is, what will you choose?"

Haruka thought it over for a good long moment.

"I choose to…"

* * *

Near Tokyo Tower

Around 4:12 p.m.

People walked along the streets of the Tokyo Settlement and past Tokyo Tower. There were only three who were standing still at the moment. Each of them were staring at the tower that stood before them. Their thoughts were clouded with worry.

A teal haired woman held a mirror close to her chest. "A big wave is coming. Something big is going to happen soon."

"I can feel it too," the woman next to her replied. "We're in for our toughest fight yet."

A younger girl sighed. "It makes you wonder if the fighting will ever truly end."

"Not to mention Haruka," Michiru stated. "Her heart has been filled with darkness. Her actions are now fueled by a thirst for revenge. That thirst will lead her onto a path where she does not belong."

"Yes, the path of blood is a lonely road indeed," Setsuna stated as her raven hair blew in the wind. Small green highlights shone on it as the sun's light touched it.

"I fear that Tomaru is headed down that same road," Hotaru said with another sigh. "I'm scared for him and for Haruka."

"All we can do now is pray and hope for the best," Michiru replied sadly while resting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Sometimes that's all we can do for the people we love," Setsuna reasoned as she held Michiru's hand reassuringly. She knew that Michiru was feeling more pain than herself and Hotaru combined. After all, for the longest time, Haruka had been the only family she'd had.

But now, Michiru had two other sisters to lean on. A younger one and an older one. Though they weren't related by blood, they were bound by something stronger. They were bound by the ties of friendship and the cords of destiny. Nothing would ever truly separate them.

And so, the three of them had hope that Haruka would soon come to her senses.

However, once someone is on the path of blood, they can never return to who they used to be. They are forever changed by the blood on their hands.

* * *

A/N: I think this is the best chapter I've written so far. Getting all the perspectives in was cool, but you know what's missing from this story. SUZAKU! I've got to get him involved somehow. Until then though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter five.


	5. Suspicions, Plots, and Memories

A/N: This is chapter five everyone! Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one for this chapter

Chapter 5

Suspicions, Plots, and Memories

The following night

5:12 p.m.

(With Lita and Ami)

Lita Kino sighed as she and Ami Mizuno entered the mansion. For three days they'd been searching for the missing outer senshi. However, they didn't find a trace of the four scouts. It was as if they'd completely vanished off the face of the Earth.

"Serena, Rei!" Ami called as she removed her light blue jacket. She was wearing a black sweater and a denim knee-length skirt with black heels. As she sat down on the couch, she let out her own sigh. "They must still be at the Academy."

"Yeah," Lita replied halfheartedly. "Being involved with the student council takes up a lot of their time."

"I'm just glad we didn't get roped into it," Ami stated. "After all, we have more important things to worry about than the schemes of Milly Ashford."

Lita walked into the kitchen as she tossed her black jacket onto the recliner chair. She was wearing a dark green sweater with a black vest over it and dark denim jeans. She'd already taken off her shoes.

"Are you going to cook something up for us?" Ami asked as she took out her hand-held computer from her purse. She began to type soon after.

"Rei and Serena haven't been shopping," Lita replied after a moment. "I can probably make some Ginger soup with the ginger and celery that's in here. I believe we've got some chicken broth left too."

"That sounds good to me," Ami stated while trying to add up the data in her computer. After all, the things that had been happening were not adding up in her mind. The outer senshi disappeared along with Tomaru after the Black Rebellion ended. Rei was brought back to Hikawa Shrine from Kaname Island thanks to Serena and C.C.

However, the fact that Rei was alive was definitely something that didn't add up. Ami was glad for it, but none of it made sense.

"I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

Ami sighed after realizing she'd voiced her frustrations. "I studied Rei's body extensively when Serena and C.C. brought her to the temple. She'd had cuts all over her and she'd lost nearly all of her blood. I know for a fact that her heart wasn't beating when those two brought Rei there. She was dead."

Lita stopped what she was doing and turned to face Ami. "Are you saying that Rei was revived somehow?"

"It's the only explanation," Ami replied. "She was dead, but then her wounds miraculously vanished without a trace. She didn't even have scars from her wounds."

Lita returned to her work after a moment of silence passed between them. As she cut the ginger she thought over what Ami had just told her. She had a hard time rationalizing it in her mind.

Of course, nothing had been rational lately.

"There's something else that's been bothering me too," Ami continued after a long moment. "According to my readings, Rei's powers have increased dramatically over the last three months and they still are now. There was also that time when that Mao character nearly killed her. Her body recovered way too quickly."

Lita continued on with her work, but what Ami was saying made sense.

"Our bodies recovered quickly as well Lita," Ami stated as she finally shut down her computer. "My powers dramatically increased the night of the Black Rebellion and my ankle was completely healed."

"That was odd," Lita finally replied. "My powers haven't increased, but my body did heal really fast. The wounds we had should have taken at least another month or two to completely heal…"

"Exactly," Ami cut in. "Obviously, something has happened to all of us."

"Do you think Mina is going through it too?" Lita wondered aloud.

"There's no way to know for sure," Ami told her. "Speaking of Mina though, she hasn't made contact with us since she left. Do you think something has happened?"

Lita narrowed her gaze onto the pot of broth that was beginning to boil. "Who knows? Her father was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor. She's probably still adjusting to her new life."

Ami sighed. "Hopefully having that dueling deck that she acquired will give her some comfort. Since all of the monsters are inspired by the real Sailor Scouts."

Lita nodded. "She'll be okay…"

The door to the house suddenly opened as Rei and Serena entered. They had been bickering about something, but when they saw Lita and Ami they stopped.

"Hey girls," Rei greeted. "How did the search go?"

"No luck," Ami replied. Rei sighed wearily before walking over to the recliner. She practically fell onto it.

"Where on Earth could they be?"

"That's what we all want to know," Serena answered as she sat next to Ami. "Still, we've got news too, don't we Rei?"

"Yeah," Rei stated while sounding tired. "I've confirmed that Rolo Lamperouge is hiding something. Of course, what's of more importance is this book I found."

Rei reached into her backpack and pulled out a green book. "Just read the title page!"

The warrior of fire tossed the book to Ami. She opened it to the title page and began to read.

"Legends of the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked. "Written by…C.C.!"

"I was pretty surprised too," Serena and Rei muttered in unison.

From the kitchen, Lita sighed again. This mess was really starting to get complicated.

* * *

Near Ashford Academy

A slim figure quickly passed the gates of the Ashford Private Academy. Her appearance was that of a normal woman with the casual clothes that she was wearing. The illusion had been crafted beautifully.

Upon looking at this blond-haired, green eyed beauty, you'd never guess that she was really an evil, deceitful, witch. You also wouldn't guess the fact that she isn't human.

She is in fact, an immortal.

E.E.'s quiet footsteps echoed in the night as she quickened her pace. She brought her hand up to the black cap she was wearing and lowered the brim of it so that it covered her eyes more.

Her outfit was simple, a short-sleeved black t-shirt and jeans. It wasn't very fitting for the mildly cold weather, but E.E. didn't mind the cold. It merely made E.E. more determined to reach her demented goals.

"_I will engulf this world with chaos_," she thought as an aristocratic smile lit up her features. "_It will bow before my feet_."

The only person that truly stood in her way was the creator of Geass.

The evil immortal would have loved to storm the girl's home and kill the nuisance that stood in her way, but she knew that doing so wouldn't satisfy her. She wanted to bring chaos and suffering. She wanted to bring confusion and despair.

"That is why, I shall seek out those you once allied yourself with," she stated aloud. "Those allies will become your greatest enemies. And that will only be the beginning of the pain I plan to dish out."

The immortal's angelic chuckle echoed throughout the cold night.

* * *

12:00 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Man, this book is pretty extensive. I can't believe that C.C. failed to mention that she'd written the complete history of the Silver Millennium. Oh, well. At least I was able to find some answers.

Originally, I hadn't planned to check out this whole book, but I figured it wouldn't be a problem if I 'persuaded' the librarian not register the book as checked out in the computer. That way, it couldn't be traced back to me and I wouldn't have a problem on my hands.

Still, I'm on the first chapter and I'm completely lost on what all of it is supposed to mean. Obviously this chapter wasn't going to help me with my issues with Geass, but if I can just understand what I'm reading then I should know the secrets of how the Silver Millennium came to be in the first place.

I yawned while flipping the page over. I'm only one page away from starting on chapter two, but I'm definitely not going to try and read it tonight. There's just too much information in this book to just speed through it.

My eyes scanned the page as it talked about the powers of the moon and how they originated. Not one word of it made much sense to me and I was beginning to wonder if I should just let Ami go through the book. I rationalized that it was the best plan and quickly closed the book.

"I can't believe that first chapter was over sixty pages," I commented quietly while yawning again. "That was just torture to go through."

I still sat in the living room, but now it was lit only by the lamp that was sitting on the small table next to the couch I was currently sitting on. My eyes were heavy and I quickly decided that I was in no condition to travel up the stairs that led to the room that Serena and I shared. I'm not normally lazy, but this was an occasion where laziness was required.

I reached for the blanket that was on the other end of the couch. Once I'd covered myself, I turned off the lamp and shifted my body weight so that I was laying on my side. Using the armrest as a pillow, I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off.

However, as always a nightmare worked its way into my subconscious. Since the Black Rebellion, my nightmares have become a bit more mild. I didn't see myself killing my friends or innocent people. I still saw the end of the world each night, but it wasn't nearly as terrifying.

Nightmares have become part of the routine. It was something that was just a part of my life now. My only concern was that if my nightmares got too horrific, I'd sleep walk and start attacking my friends.

The nightmare that I was having now didn't seem too horrific, so I was sure that I would be okay. Before I knew it, I heard the sound of my cell phone's alarm ringing. Was it morning already? Did I even set the alarm to begin with?

My eyes slowly opened. The room was still dark so it wasn't morning yet. The ringing of my phone echoed throughout the room, which would wake everyone up if I didn't go ahead and turn it off.

"Darn it," I muttered while tiredly reaching for my bag. After pulling the phone out, I noticed that someone was actually calling me, and at three in the morning no less. Seriously, who would call that early in the morning?

Likewise, I don't recognize the number on my caller I.D. I was tempted to just chuck it back into my bag, but figured that giving whoever was calling a piece of my mind would be more satisfying.

I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Whoever this is has a lot of nerve calling me at three in the morning! I swear, if looks could kill…"

"So, you really are alive."

My mind blanked out. "Suzaku?"

"I'm going to ask you something," Suzaku replied. "You will answer."

"Okay, but do you mind explaining why you decided to call me at three in the morning?" I asked.

"That isn't important…"

"You better believe its important," I cut in irritably. "I get angry when I don't sleep Kururugi!"

There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone. "I see you still have that temper of yours."

A part of me wished that Suzaku was actually in the room with me. The satisfaction in strangling the knucklehead would have been nice right about now. Still, this was definitely a suspicious call, not to mention a dangerous one. Suzaku knows that I'm Sailor Mars and that knowledge could get me into big trouble if he decides to use it.

"Does Kaname island mean anything to you?"

Why in the world would he ask a question like that? Idiot, he knows that place is where I…died. Of course, he's probably just asking me that to draw me in.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, hoping that he would buy it.

"Liar."

Dang it. I need to end this conversation now.

"Listen, Suzaku," I began, "if you called me just to call me a liar, then you should have waited until a decent time!" I cut off the connection and flipped my phone close before dropping it back into the bag. I tried to sleep again, but it was use. My mind was whirling with questions.

Perplexed by the call, I decided to get online and book a weekend trip to Narita. Doing so distracted me from all the thoughts that centered around Suzaku, but it didn't distract me from the problems I now faced. The fear that he might try to capture me was almost more than I could bear.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered incoherently. "How could I be so stupid as to answer that phone call?"

My fingers danced across the keyboard as I finalized my plans. Going to Narita right now was the last thing I wanted to do, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. I couldn't put it off any longer.

Still, it's Wednesday morning right now. My trip for Narita wasn't until Saturday morning. I'd go into hiding until that time, but I'm unable to thanks to Milly's Hallow's Eve Party that's coming up on Friday. Not to mention homework, my job, keeping an eye on Lelouch and Rolo…all of it is just too much for me to handle right now.

Suzaku's interference just makes things more complicated.

* * *

In Area 1, otherwise known as America

3:12 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

After Rei hung up on me, I placed the phone back onto the receiver. I felt like an idiot for saying those things to her after what she'd done to help me, but it was part of my job as the knight of seven.

Of course, I still could have called her at a better time. I'd forgotten about the time differences and since she's on the other side of the world…well it definitely wasn't a great time to call.

"Suzaku Kururugi."

I turned around as Kanon walked in through the automated doors. He was one of Prince Schneizel's advisers. He was the one who suggested I made sure Rei had lost her memories like the secret intelligence officers suspected.

"So, is she a threat to us?" Kanon asked.

"No," I lied.

Kanon nodded and smiled. "Good, Prince Schneizel will be happy to know that. By the way, Miss Cecile and Professor Lloyd are expecting you in the underground lab. I'd suggest you head down there.

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that," I told him as he headed for the automated doors. After he was gone, I pulled out the chair that was by the round wooden table and sat down. My surroundings were more spacious than I was used to, with its high ceilings and huge immaculate rooms. It was almost more than I could stand.

I suppose the life of luxury isn't meant for me. There was once a time when I wanted to live in a big place like this believe it or not. I even wanted to live the high profile life for a little bit.

However, those selfish desires took a backseat after I killed my father. The thought of that man still sickened me to this day even though I regretted what I did to him. Even though we didn't have a good relationship, he was still my father.

My selfish desire to save my first friends is what drove my decision. I'd forgotten that Lelouch and Nunnally were hostages when they'd lived under the care of the Kururugi shrine. My father insisted on war and insisted on killing one of the hostages. In that case, the planned victim was Nunnally.

After the death of Japan's last emperor, Yoruba Kyuske, my father took over as Japan's leader. However, he did things that made the Britannians come after us. He sided with the E.U. and the Chinese Federation instead of staying neutral. He also manipulated the sakuradite distribution to purposely anger the Britannian Emperor.

A long time ago, I met the Kyuske family. Just before they were all killed. I remember little of it because I was only four when we met, but I distinctly remember overhearing my father threaten the emperor. I'm even sure that my father orchestrated his death along with Sawasaki, the man that killed Rei's real family.

So, it's no surprise that my father tricked all of Japan in believing we could have won against Britannia in the first place. Even now, some believe that he was an honorable man.

I knew better.

To gain power, my father plotted to kill Nunnally. At the time, I didn't know anything about it, or at least I didn't know until I overheard Tohdoh talking with my father.

At the time, I only knew that my friends were in danger.

(Flashback)

I remember running toward the annex building where Lelouch and Nunnally had lived during their stay at the Kururugi shrine. I practically knocked down the door the second I'd arrived.

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" I had screamed.

There wasn't an answer, but I called out again.

"Where are you? Answer me!"

Silence was their response. The annex was completely silent as I walked in. My mind swirled with questions before calling out again with everything I could muster. My ears perked up when I heard a muffled sound from above. Terrified, I ran up the stairs two at a time.

After reaching the hallway on the second floor, the groaning sound I heard became more distinct. I threw the bedroom door open and walked in. Lelouch was laying on the floor next to the bed. He looked as if he were passed out, so I tried to wake him. He returned the favor by biting me.

"Ow…idiot!" I'd sneered. "It's me, Suzaku!"

Lelouch hadn't stopped though. He continued to try and fight me off. He even landed a kick to my stomach, but Lelouch finally turned to face me. His eyes were almost glazed over.

"Lelouch?"

He'd grabbed hold to my shirt as he began to shiver. My mind was utterly blank until Lelouch started speaking.

"Father…"

I thought that he'd been asking for help, but clearly that wasn't the case when I saw the hatred in his dimmed eyes. Lelouch had been seething in pure rage.

"Father…I knew it…you knew this would happen…and you…abandoned us! Father!"

My mind finally put the pieces together. The clouds surrounding the situation had cleared. I understood everything.

When we'd met, Lelouch had been cautious and downright hostile towards me. Well, I was pretty hostile too, but for different reasons. Eventually, he'd allowed me to be his friend.

However, he was still cautious with everyone else.

For a long time, I didn't understand.

Now it was clear.

Lelouch knew that everyone around him was an enemy or at least thought everyone was an enemy. In this case, his thoughts had been very rational.

After a moment, Lelouch had muttered Nunnally's name. I'd asked where she was, but he didn't respond right away. He started mumbling about drugs. Obviously, he'd been drugged and was about to pass out.

"Hey, don't close your eyes!" I ordered. "You have to protect Nunnally!"

"Sorry, I misunderstood you," Lelouch mumbled. "So…can you…at least…save Nunnally…"

He trailed off as he passed out. I lifted him off the floor and laid him on the bed before making the silent vow to myself.

"_I swear I'll save her from him_."

The following events were like a blur. I'd begged my father to stop the war, but he wouldn't listen. I finally decided to end it all.

I killed him.

(End Flashback)

That was the defining moment in my life. It was then that everything changed. Everyday I live with the guilt of what I've done, but back then I didn't regret it. I did what I had to do in order to save my friends. From there on, I decided that I'd do all I could to save the lives of those who were weak. That was my reason for joining the army of Britannia.

I was reunited with my best friend only to realize that he'd become my worst enemy. I fell in love with a princess that was entirely too naïve for her own good. I failed her and the people she'd tried to help.

All because of Lelouch.

And to top it all off. He cursed me with his Geass. He forced me to live and move forward to the future. He killed the woman I loved.

My desire to kill him was immeasurable, but one girl forced me to make a promise. She made me promise not to kill him. In the midst of that though, she was handing him over to me, to Britannia. She betrayed him.

And then she saved us both from the clutches of death. She protected us from an enemy we didn't know how to fight. She was willing to give up her life. She survived through whatever pain Lelouch and I had caused her.

I'm in debt to her, but she is the enemy of Britannia. She could possibly be a threat to the world because of her insane powers over fire, light, and even blood.

The sound of the automated door interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw that Anya Alstreim, the knight of six, was standing in the doorway. She said nothing as she lifted up a small device. There was a flash and then she finally spoke.

"Recorded."

"Uh…"

"Anya!"

I blinked in confusion as another figure walked into the room. It was Gino Weinberg, the knight of three.

"You must be Suzaku Kururugi," Gino stated as he walked over to where I was sitting. He paced around me a few times with a thoughtful grin on his face before sitting down across from me. "You must be a real ladies man."

I blushed. "Uh…"

Another flash and a beeping sound filled my senses. I turned back towards the girl who still stood in the doorway.

"That blush on your face is cute on you," she stated in a bored tone. Her crimson eyes scanned the room as she twirled her finger through some of the curls in her light pink hair.

Gino laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well, I think you'll fit in just fine buddy."

"Uh…"

"I hope that isn't all you can say," Gino cut in, his big bright smile almost blinding.

"It's not," I told him. He suddenly grabbed my arm and brought me to my feet. "Hey, hold on a minute…"

"We should introduce him to the others," Gino said to Anya.

Anya simply shrugged. "That could be entertaining."

"Okay," Gino replied while he dragged me toward the doorway. "This way buddy."

"Wait a minute…can't this wait…I have a meeting to go to…"

"No buts, Suzaku," Gino interrupted. "You're our new compadre!"

"Compadre?" I asked.

"Our new friend and comrade," Gino explained as we left the room with Anya on our heels.

"Then, wouldn't you say amigo?" I asked.

"Everyone says that."

Well, I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful compadre-ship. Oh, good grief! I don't want new friends!

* * *

A/N: Too bad Suzu, you're getting new friends. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.

Note: Parts of Suzaku's portion of the chapter were based off of an excerpt from the Code Geass novel Stage -0- Entrance by Mamoru Iwasa. Just thought I'd make sure you all knew that. That and, I didn't disclaim it in the beginning of the chapter so I'm disclaiming it now.


	6. Hallow's Eve Party

A/N: We're skipping a couple of days and going straight to Halloween in this chapter. It is Friday night and those at Milly's party will be sure to experience a fright. Don't know what I'm talking about. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me

Chapter 6

Hallow's Eve Party

Friday night inside of the student council room

6:35 p.m.

Ami P.O.V.

"WELCOME STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS AND FRIENDS OF STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS TO THE ANNUAL HALLOW'S EVE PARTY!"

"Question. How can it be a Hallow's eve party when its Halloween?" Serena whispered into my ear as I sipped on the strawberry 'blood' punch.

Since I was busy drinking the punch, Rei decided to answer. "She had a dumb blond moment."

"Wow, that's worse than me!" Serena exclaimed loudly. Milly glared in our direction since we'd just interrupted her speech. After ten seconds, she turned away and started speaking into the microphone again.

"HAVE A HAUNTED TIME EVERYONE!"

The noise returned to the quiet room. The room wasn't too crowded since it was just the student council and some of their friends. Rei and Serena are in the council so we got an automatic invite. Rivalz brought some of his friends and Shirley brought a few girls from the swim team. Neither Lelouch nor Rolo had brought anyone to the party.

Everyone was in costume, but some costumes stood out more than others. I wore a French maid outfit, which was definitely not as conservative as I'd like, but at least it wasn't too short. The only thing I'd really change about the outfit is that it shows too much cleavage. It's just not my style, but Serena had begged me to wear it so that we could both be maids. Since I had no other costume, I agreed to it.

Lita was dressed up as princess. That isn't much of a surprise because she likes to dress up in frilly things whenever she can believe it or not. The dress she was wearing tonight was a light blue formal gown that sparkled in the light. Her hair was pinned up into a bun, but a few pieces still hung over her face and she wore a crown to top the hairstyle off. She looked like Cinderella.

Rei was wearing an outfit that resembled the one C.C. had worn when they'd all been in Narita, or at least that's what Serena said when she found it on Rei's bed Wednesday morning. The note attached said that it was the perfect outfit to wear for snagging a guy.

Oddly enough, the note was signed by C.C. herself.

Against her will, Rei wore the outfit and almost every guy in the room was staring at her. It was a white blouse with a black corset over it, which also had red pieces of fabric hanging from the sleeves, a red mini-skirt that opened in the front to reveal the black Capri pants, red high heels, and a small red hat on the top of her head. From what Serena said, C.C. had worn her hair in two ponytails on the sides of her head. Rei however, wore her hair in a high ponytail. For the occasion, Rei even wore red lipstick and put on her ruby stud earrings that her grandfather had bought for her when she was eight.

Milly, the host of the party, wore a simple cat suit outfit the resembled something straight off of Tokyo Mew Mew. The only key difference was that it had a long floor length skirt attacked to it and had a split up the side. The colors of this ensemble were black and white. Shirley wore a similar outfit, but it was in gold and purple.

Both Rolo and Rivalz were wearing ghost outfits.

And Lelouch was wearing a purple tuxedo that somewhat resembled his Zero uniform. Of course this costume wasn't nearly as dramatic and instead of a mask, Lelouch was wearing a purple top hat. He was supposed to be a magician, but he looked more like a mysterious warlock that wore a top hat.

Music was playing in the background, and some students were dancing. I was content in sipping my punch so I didn't join the festivity. Lita ended up dragging Serena to the dance floor, and Rei now stood next to me, watching the scene as I did.

She suddenly laughed. "Weird how so much has changed in such a short time."

"Yes, things have changed haven't they?" I asked while taking another sip of punch.

"Yeah, but hopefully we'll figure everything out soon," Rei cheerfully stated while setting her own cup of punch down. "Now, lets go have some fun."

I nodded and sat my punch down too. We both took off to the dance floor and started dancing even though Rei isn't the best dancer. It's odd how someone with grace like a princess can be a total klutz on the dance floor.

Well, she really is a princess…so that makes it more perplexing.

After a moment, we stopped dancing and went back to our spots by the punch in fits of laughter.

"You really can't dance Rei," I told her as I laughed.

"I know," Rei replied. "Weird huh?"

"Very weird."

We would have laughed more, but we were interrupted.

"Hey, Rei!" Milly exclaimed. "Can you come over here for a moment?"

Rei sighed wearily. "Be right there! I'm sorry Ami, you know the prez."

"Don't worry yourself over me," I encouraged. "Go on over there and handle whatever business you need to attend to."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

I smiled as she left and then turned my attention back to the area where everyone was dancing. The room was somewhat small for a party like this, but since the table had been moved, there was more room.

My gaze turned over to where the table normally was. That was when I saw him.

Lelouch was staring out the window and into the night. The sun had just set and the sky was dark. I couldn't see his expression, but his body language expressed boredom. Since I had nothing to do, I decided I'd stroll over and see what he was thinking about.

Of course, my feet didn't move at first and my heart was pounding a little bit. Apparently, I was nervous about talking to him. I didn't understand it.

"_Go on Ami_," I thought. "_Take a chance._"

My feet didn't want to move, but I made them do so. My heart began to pounded harder as I pressed forward, but I didn't stop.

I soon found myself standing next to him, but I didn't dare glance at him. Ironically, I realized that I was terrified of this guy. He was at one point Zero after all. How could I not be afraid.

Thoughts raced through my head, but I locked my gaze onto the night beyond the window.

"Are you bored too?"

"_Did he just ask me that?_" I wondered fearfully. "_Oh, what do I say?_"

The words flowed easily from my mouth. "No, I'm actually enjoying myself."

I heard him chuckle. I kept my gaze locked on the stars in the now black sky.

"Then why are you over here?" he asked.

"I just wondered why you were staring so intently at the sky," I replied. Was I actually keeping up a conversation with him?

He chuckled again. "No reason. I just like looking at the sky. Keeps me calm I suppose."

"When are you not calm and collected?" I asked as I felt myself turn my gaze towards him. He hadn't shifted his gaze either, but now he glanced over at me.

"Only when Madame President starts talking about her ridiculously grand events," Lelouch answered. "Her schemes can be downright scary."

I heard myself laugh. "She does seem intimidating. Anyway, if your so bored, why not do something?"

"Dancing is not my thing," Lelouch replied.

"I don't mean dancing."

Lelouch finally turned toward me. "I'm listening."

I wracked my brain on the things Rei had told me about him. "How about a game of chess."

"Chess?" Lelouch asked. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"I don't know," Lelouch stated. "I only like to play chess against worthy opponents."

"Who says I'm not a worthy opponent," I countered. "Back in Britannia, I'm a chess champion."

"Really?"

"Really."

I watched as Lelouch smirked. "Very well then. Lets play."

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

What the heck!

I was peacefully chatting with Milly about the upcoming events while keeping an eye on Rolo. While all that was happening, Ami somehow started talking to Lelouch and now they're about to play a game of chess.

"Well, that looks like it'll be interesting," Milly commented. "Lets get a closer look."

A closer look definitely sounded good right now. It appears that Lelouch isn't the only one I got to keep an eye on.

(a/n: Do you guys feel a hint of jealousy in the air?)

I'm not jealous!

(a/n: Sure.)

Anyway…I have to look into this and make sure things don't get out of hand.

The music had been turned off as Lelouch and Rivalz brought in a small table. From there, Lelouch set up the chess board on and began working with his black pieces. Ami started setting up her white pieces.

Within seconds the match was underway. I squeezed through the small crowd so that I was standing next to Serena and Lita, both of which were standing right behind Ami.

Ami had immediately started with her knights just as she always did. Lelouch however, started with the king just as he always did. For his strategy, Ami is going to have to move with her king as well or at least the queen.

However, she did neither. Instead she started moving her pawns and bishops. Lelouch started using his knights.

As the game proceeded. Ami took nearly all of Lelouch's pieces. Lelouch remained calm while using his queen to get within Ami's line of defense. Now she had no way to stop him unless she took out his queen with hers. Unfortunately, she was unable to do so because her queen was trapped within the pawns. This allowed for Lelouch to go right in and take out her king.

All of this happened within eighteen moves that were timed in twenty second intervals. I believe it was the time limit that messed Ami up. She's a fantastic chess player, but she usually needs more time to calculate her best moves. Without time, she forces on a plan that won't work against the enemy.

Ami always pulls through under pressure, but even then she normally needed more time to execute the right plan. Twenty seconds just wasn't enough for her.

"You were a challenge Ami," Lelouch stated, "but I'm still the reigning champion."

"You are quite good," Ami agreed. "I doubt anyone could beat you."

"I'm willing to bet that I could."

There were gasps around the room. Did I say that out loud? Oh, no.

"Really Rei?" Lelouch asked. "Last time we played I beat you in five moves."

"Give me a break, I was only ten," I replied. "By now, I bet I could play circles around you Lula."

Lelouch scowled at the nickname I continued to call him by. "Fine, but if I win, you have to stop calling me that."

"And if I win, I get to call you any name I want," I stated with a smirk. "Is that a deal then Mr. Lamperouge?"

"Yes, it is."

I took Ami's seat and started moving the pieces into their proper places. I'm not a great chess player, but I know Lelouch's moves and the best ways to counter them.

Because he's lost his memories, he probably doesn't know that I know him better than anyone else in this room. That will give me a clear advantage over him.

He allowed me to make the first move. In doing so, I started with the white queen. He in response started with the black king.

From there, our pawns and bishops went to battle. He surprised me many times, but I always had a back-up plan that was prepared for those surprises.

As of now, I have all of his pawns, one of his knight pieces, and his queen. He has nearly all of my pawns, both of my bishops, and one of my knights.

The battle was fierce indeed, but I moved my knight accordingly. If Lelouch moved with his king next, I'd have him with my queen. Of course, I'm sure he realizes the logical thing to do would be to protect his king with a bishop.

On the other hand, Lelouch is set on the belief that the king should lead. His pride would stop him from protecting the king. Lelouch isn't a fool though. Since he wants to keep his pride intact, he'll move his knight into position to take my king. Unfortunately for him, that strategy won't work for him if I'm correct. If he moves his knight, my bishop will be able to move right in and capture Lelouch's king.

As expected, Lelouch unknowingly handed me a victory. He moved his knight to get into the position to put me in check. It's just too bad that he didn't put me in check right then.

I moved my bishop diagonally and took his king straight from under his nose. The game was over.

Everyone in the room gasped, including Ami who probably had no clue how I'd just beaten Lelouch. He may be a tactical genius, but he can't win a battle against me. I know him too well for any of his strategies to work against me.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be calling you Lula for a long time," I stated while rising from my seat. "And that's checkmate."

Lelouch stared at the bored and at the black king in my hand. "How?"

"Oh, dear Lula," I began while walking to his side of the table. I gently laid my hand on his head. "I just know your strategies."

Lelouch scowled. He was acting like a sore loser. "Whatever."

Everyone in the room started laughing, but the lights clicked off seconds later. At first, I thought it was part of the party, but then we heard a horrific scream coming from outside.

"That's not funny Milly!" I exclaimed.

"I only turned off the lights," Milly replied while flipping the lights back on. "The scream wasn't part of the plan."

"Sure," Serena stated while rolling her eyes. "That couldn't be a coincidence. It was timed to perfection."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"How about that one?" Milly asked.

"Okay, you might be onto something," Serena admitted.

I sighed and looked around the crowded room. Everyone was here except for…

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

The scream was heard again, louder this time.

"Milly, this is getting out of hand," Rivalz exclaimed in sudden horror. "Stop joking around!"

"I swear, I'm not doing this!" Milly fired back. "The plan was just to shut the lights off and break that glass vase over there! Then Rivalz was supposed to scream."

Everyone looked toward the vase that hadn't been broken. They looked over at Rivalz next.

"I haven't screamed one time," Rivalz said defensively. "Honest!"

The scream was heard once again. It was clear who was screaming now.

"I think Sophie might be in trouble," I stated while heading out of the student council room. Serena and the other scouts followed, but they were soon followed by the student council and the other guests.

For me and the other scouts, this could mean trouble. The first problem is the fact that we can't transform in front of them, but a more pressing problem is that if we transform at all our covers will be blown or at least mine will. Suzaku mentioned something about Kamine Island and if it meant anything to me. At the time I didn't understand, but obviously he wanted confirmation on something. He wanted to know if I remembered everything.

If Rolo Lamperouge is part of that, then I need to be careful about transforming. Sailor Mars has become a last resort option. I can't transform unless absolutely necessary. As for the other scouts…the risk is too great for them. Transforming into their Sailor forms could put them in danger too.

Still, there's no way for me to know until I figure out Rolo's true purpose for being here. Until then, the Sailor Scouts and I have to lay low. We can't be thrown into situations like this.

On the other hand, as we reach the courtyard, we find that Sophie is alright. She isn't hurt or in any kind of danger at all.

I sighed in relief as I stopped running. It was just a prank.

Most everyone stopped behind me except for Shirley. She moved closer to get a better look at Sophie, who had said nothing at all.

"_Something isn't right about her_." I thought oddly.

"Sophie, why did you scream like that?" Shirley asked her roommate. "Are you okay?"

Sophie didn't respond. Her gaze seemed locked on her feet.

"Sophie?"

I studied the girl cautiously as she lifted her head. Her eyes were glowing red and her face was all wrinkly.

"ZOMBIE!" Serena screamed. I mentally sighed.

"Serena, there are no such things as…"

Sophie suddenly spoke up. "You shall pay Rei Hino!"

"What?" I asked, completely confused on what was happening. The girl raised her aged fingers toward me after shoving Shirley away.

"You cannot escape the clutches of death forever!" she screeched just as Shirley hit the ground. Lelouch ran over to her.

"Sophie? What's wrong with you?" Lelouch asked while glancing at both Sophie and me. I couldn't respond to him or even to Sophie.

"Prepare to suffer Rei," Sophie continued. "Prepare yourself for the inevitable doom that's about to befall you and your pathetic friends. Soon I shall claim the lives of all that have oppressed me. They shall be consumed by the fire!"

I still couldn't respond.

"Sophie, what are you saying?" Shirley asked frantically as Lelouch helped her off the ground. "Come on, this joke is going way to far."

"No one asked you to speak mortal!" Sophie snarled her gaze still set on me. My fists clenched at my sides.

"Who are you?" I asked finally. "You can't be Sophie. She'd never say any of this."

"Perceptive as always, but it hardly matters," Sophie replied. I finally realized how demonic and deadly her voice sounded. In fact, that tone in her voice sounds very familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before.

"On this day," Sophie proclaimed while raising her hand in the air, "I place a curse on you! You will destroy what's most dear to you. Your heart will be consumed by the flames of vengeance and sorrow. You will never find peace in this world and you'll die by the hands of the wielder of chaos. The executioner of hope will eliminate you off the face of the Earth. And once you are gone the world shall no longer hold the princess of the moon as their ruler. The only ruler shall be…E.E.!"

The words were cold and heartless. I felt myself shaking, but I kept my composure. I pretended to not understand anything that Sophie had said. However, it was all clear.

K3 said that she was E.E.'s cousin. I killed K3 and in response to that E.E. is after revenge.

The only thing I didn't understand was why E.E. targeted me in the first place. C.C. told me that E.E. held a grudge against the Sailor Scouts for something that happened in the Silver Millennium. She failed to mention what actually happened back then, but maybe that book holds some answers. It has too.

And Narita…that place has to hold answers too. My real mother was a priestess and she must have known something about the legends of the past generations. There has to be a written record of something that can give me answers to what's really going on.

Sophie's aged face suddenly returned to its normal state. Her eyes closed and she fainted.

"Sophie!" Shirley cried while rushing to her friend. Lelouch looked back at me and I shook my head. There was no explaining what had just happened without looking really suspicious.

Silence filled the night air for a long while. I felt Rolo staring at my expression with a cautious eye. My breathing was normal, but deep down I was terrified.

"That was just plain creepy," I said after a long while. "Definitely the best Halloween prank I've seen in a long while. Crazily enough, I found myself laughing at the whole thing. Was it just an act? Had I lost all sanity? I would hope not, but in either case it worked in easing the tension. Just about everyone laughed.

All except Lelouch and Rolo.

They understood that this was definitely not a joke or a prank. That had been a serious threat towards me. My laughing may have fooled everyone else into believing that it hadn't bothered me, but Rolo and especially Lelouch knew better.

Lelouch caught my gaze when I glanced over at him. The look in his eyes was stern and suspicious. He may not have his memories, but he's just as precocious as always. He had insight that was far beyond his years. Even without his true memories the results of his past were still a part of him. He was cautious and observant of people. A deadly combination when those traits were directed at me. He could clearly see past my laughter. He knew that this had shaken me deeply.

Now he wanted to know why.

As for Rolo, he doesn't know me well enough to really draw a conclusion based on my reactions. He's most likely trying to figure out if I was affected or not.

In either case, both of them have their eyes on me. They'll both be observing me as much as they can from now on. That will definitely cause some issues.

Fortunately, that fact doesn't bother me too much. I'm Sailor Mars after all. I can do anything if I set my mind to it. I can easily divert their attention off of me so that I can go forward with my plans.

Lelouch would have his love life to deal with since its clear that he and Shirley are dating now. As for Rolo…well…what to do about him?

A smirk lit my features as my laughter ceased. I turned my gaze away from Lelouch and focused it on Ami instead. She had just stopped laughing too, but the look in her eyes clearly displayed a bit of fear. I winked to reassure her, but she saw past that and gave me a warning glare. She knew I was up to no good.

Well, being perceptive isn't going to help her get out of this one.

* * *

In the shadows not far from where the students were.

E.E. wore a cold smile on her pale face. D.D. stood next her while watching the scene before them.

"K3 would have been laughing right about now," E.E. commented. She missed her cousin very much, but she was trying to hold in the pain. D.D. didn't need to see her weak side again under any circumstance.

However, D.D. knew that his beloved was heartbroken over the loss of her cousin. She wanted vengeance for what Rei had done and he vowed to help her get it.

So when E.E. asked him to temporarily turn Sophie into a zombie, he agreed. At the same time though, he thought the little scheme was a bit childish.

"_She isn't thinking rationally yet_," he thought disdainfully. He didn't seem to realize that E.E.** was **thinking rationally. The whole 'zombie' thing was just a ploy to strike fear into Rei's heart and E.E. knew for a fact that it had worked. There was also the fact that E.E. had in fact placed a very real and deadly curse on Rei. All that she had said would come to pass unless the spell happened to be broken.

"Thank you for assisting me D.D.," E.E. said as she turned to face him. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and then gestured for him to return to C's world. He nodded in consent and quickly disappeared. E.E. remained in the shadows while watching the students and the fire warrior.

It wouldn't be long until her plan fell into place.

As the immortal departed from the scene her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly as her smile widened.

"Yes, Elaina Earnest speaking," E.E. answered while stating her false name. There was some shuffling of papers on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, this is Kaname Ohgi, second commander of the Black Knights," the man replied. "We've received your resume and wish for you to report to our secret headquarters immediately. You received the map to the area correct?"

"Yes," E.E. told him. "I'll be there in a few minutes. It's near the Saitama Ghetto isn't it?"

"Correct, we have a job waiting for you here," Ohgi stated. "A secret mission if you will."

"Understood." E.E. cut off the connection as she departed from the school grounds. She put the phone back into her pocket and quickened her pace. The evil immortal would have just transported to the base, but she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Besides, there were a lot of people who were out on that evening. It was Halloween after all.

"_I hope you are ready to see me Lady C.C._"

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens. Review please.


	7. The Trip Part 1

A/N: Moving on to the trip to Narita. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. I only own my OC's.

Chapter 7

The Trip Part 1

Rei P.O.V.

Saturday morning

November 1st, 2017. This is the date that I'd come to dread over the past few days. Now the date resembled what today would be and what I would face when I reached my destination. Still, it wasn't long ago that I'd vowed never to return to that place. I'd told myself that I had to put the past behind me. The person who died that day did not want me to blame myself for what occurred two months ago.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I quietly opened the door. Hopefully, Serena and the others won't notice my absence. No, that'd be asking for too much. I'll be lucky if Serena thinks that I'm just at Ashford for the day. I've taken precautions to make sure that Serena and the others won't try to find me, but there's no guarantee that they'll work.

"I should be alright if everything goes according to plan," I muttered quietly as I closed the door behind me. After locking the door to the mansion, I walked toward the motorcycle that was parked in the parking lot. The weather was cool and dreary with a mass of clouds overhead. The forecast stated that it was going to rain sometime in the afternoon. My eyes glanced down to the watch I was wearing. It was nine o'clock.

"_Thirty minutes until the train leaves_," I thought before climbing onto the motorcycle. I lifted the black helmet onto my head and fastened the clasp. My hands reached for the handlebars as I revved the engine. In seconds, I pulled out of my parking spot and sped toward the highway. Even now, I can hardly believe that I'm able to drive this thing so easily. For a while I wondered if it had anything to do with my increasing powers; however, I now understand that the only reason I learned how to ride so quickly is because I'd been very observant to how Haruka had driven motorcycles. She had given me a ride once too so, the ins and outs of it became simple after trying it myself a few times. I suppose that's why M gave it to me.

Speaking of M though, who is she exactly? I still have no clue to what her true name is or what she looks like. The only reason I know that M is a woman is because of the femininity in the voice I heard when M first contacted me. What I want to know is why she gave me that mission in the first place. What was her connection to Lelouch?

I groaned as revved the engine a little more. The motorcycle sped up slightly as I passed by some of the cars. "_I have endless questions over all this. Few of them have been answered. Well, that has to change today._"

The light changed to red at an intersection and I quickly came to a stop. During this time, I pulled my black goggles over my eyes since I'd forgotten to earlier. I wouldn't want to get in a wreck because the wind was burning my eyes and clouding my vision. Still, while I was at the intersection, my heart held an intense desire for me to turn back. After all, no one can learn the answers to all of life's questions. Why would I be any different?

"No, I have to keep going," I whispered to myself as the light turned green. The engine revved again and I sped forward before turning left. The motorcycle sped onto the interstate without a hitch.

As I began to change lanes, I felt a sense of calmness along with the feeling of freedom. This feeling of euphoria must be why Haruka craves speed so much. I guess she isn't the soldier of the wind and sky for nothing. It's just unfortunate that Haruka and I couldn't see eye to eye when it came to Lelouch, Nunnally, and all the other students at Ashford. Something must have happened to her in order to make her so callous toward Britannians. Her feelings are understandable, but at the time they were clouding her thoughts just as my emotions were clouding mine.

However, now I'm completely focused on the tasks at hand. Nothing will divert me from what needs to be done. I will find the truth behind my past and the whereabouts of my brother. Maybe along the way I'll be able to figure out where Haruka and the outer senshi disappeared to. If Suzaku doesn't rat me out, then maybe I can figure out what Rolo is up to as well. In fact, thanks to Ami, I already have a plan set in order to find out his secrets.

My eyes glanced up at the sign that was hanging over the bridge.

"_Exit 12, Ikebekuro Station"_

"_One mile_"

Taking a deep breath, I changed lanes again. After a mile I sped onto the designated exit that led to Ikebekuro station. My heart began to pound as the prospect of getting closer to Narita ate away at me. The memories of what happened are still fresh and the pain is as well.

"_You let me die_."

I know that those words are no longer true, but they still hurt me deeply. Even though what happened wasn't my fault, I still feel the guilt. Chad may have forgiven me but I still can't forgive myself. Going back to Narita just reawakens the feelings I've tried to forget.

"Keep moving forward Rei," I told myself as the station appeared in my line of sight. "Just keep moving forward."

I groaned yet again. "_That's easier said than done_."

* * *

Around the same time

Lelouch P.O.V.

My mind was erratic as the November wind blew through my hair and bit at my face. The Thanksgiving and Christmas seasons are right around the corner and there's no doubt that Milly will hold grand events for both since this is her Senior year. She'll be graduating in May with the rest of the Senior class.

In a way, I wish I could have been a senior this year. The life of a student is full of routines and other boring activities. The only thing that really keeps me from losing my head is the student council and when Milly leaves…well no one could take her place as much as I hate to admit it.

Well, I suppose that's a matter to think on later. Right now, there's another issue at hand.

"So where are you taking Shirley tonight Lelouch," Rivalz asked while changing lanes. I bit down into one of the burgers he'd bought so that I wouldn't have to answer. However, there was still a notable blush on my face. Rivalz noticed it a smiled wryly.

"Come on Lelouch, there's no reason to keep it a secret from me."

"Well I…"

"Just tell me," Rivalz cut in. "I promise that Shirley won't find out about it."

I sighed. "I'm just taking her for a picnic in the park."

Rivalz started laughing as he changed lanes on the interstate. "That's all?"

"Hey, a lot of preparation goes into planning a picnic," I replied. "So what about you and Rei? I hear that you haven't taken her out on a date since that time you two had dinner together."

"Yeah, that had been nice," Rivalz proclaimed as his gaze took on a faraway look. Was he dazing out?

"Rivalz, the rode!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Lelouch, I've been driving this baby since the eighth grade," Rivalz stated. "I'm not going to drive off the…"

He had trailed off. His gaze turned toward a different direction. I would have looked to see what was making him act so bizarrely but that was when I noticed that Rivalz's speed was too fast. We were about to drive straight into a delivery truck.

"Rivalz! Slow down!"

"What? Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Grip the break!"

Rivalz's fingertips frantically reached for the break on the left handlebar. He clutched it tightly before he finally came to a halt. The cars behind us hurriedly steer around us to prevent a collision. After a moment, Rivalz finally calmed down enough to drive normally.

"What on Earth happened back there!" I spat with frustration. "You could have killed us."

Rivalz's expression sank. "Sorry, it's just…I think I saw Rei heading towards Ikebekuro Station."

I raised an eyebrow. That was definitely an unusual occurrence. Was she going somewhere?

"Did she have plans this weekend?" I asked him.

"If she did, she certainly failed to mention it," Rivalz replied as he turned his gaze back to the road. "Anyway, we need to concentrate on saving your love life."

My raised eyebrow inched a bit higher. "Pardon me?"

"You can't take a girl out on a picnic on the first date," Rivalz continued. "It's just unethical man. There are rules to the dating game."

"Like what?" I asked my eyebrow inching even higher, if that was even possible.

"A dinner at a restaurant and a movie are first date traditions," Rivalz answered. "Breaking them could result in a failed relationship."

This guy must be out of his mind. "Rivalz, I don't think that's even a real superstition."

Rivalz rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a real superstition."

"And like all superstitions," I cut in, "they continually state that you'll have horrible luck if you don't do things a certain way. Superstitions are the foundations of traditions and though some girls like tradition, Shirley isn't one of them. If she wanted a traditional date she would have crushed on a traditional type of guy."

"Oh, now you're just getting philosophical," Rivalz said, exasperation etched in his features as he sighed.

"I'm stating facts," I told him while taking another bite of the burger. After chewing and swallowing I continued.

"Listen, this date is just a starting point. Once I confirm that I actually want to date Shirley then we'll continue going out on dates. This is simply a test of chemistry."

"Whatever you say buddy," Rivalz laughed. "Still, if you don't know the rules of love by now, you're totally going to fall flat on your butt."

I laughed along with him. "Who says that love should have rules to begin with?"

"You've got a point."

"Besides, this date is just to see if Shirley and I have a connection," I added as Rivalz drove us off the interstate and onto the highway. "Like I said before, it's a starting point."

"Well, I wish you luck."

I nodded and returned to eating my burger. At the same time, my mind wandered toward other things.

For one, my heart aches whenever I think of Shirley. The feeling is faint, but the grief and guilt are still definitely there. I can't imagine why I would feel that way. Have I done anything to upset or hurt Shirley recently? Other than going out to gamble, I can't see a reason for why guilt would weigh so heavily on my soul.

Then there's Rei, thinking about her always sends my mind into a frenzy of mixed emotions. Emotions such as hatred, relief, sadness, happiness, anger, compassion, worry, guilt, bitterness and any other emotion that can fit the description of mixed emotions. What is it about her that plagues me so? Did I say or do something to her? Did she say or do something to me? Am I angry at her over something? What did she do? Why can't I remember?

So many questions, and no answers.

There's also what happened last night. Sophie turning into a zombie…I don't know how anything like that could have been possible, but it happened. She said something about placing a curse on Rei and then the girl passed out. I thought it had been some weird joke, but Rei…

The look in her eyes said it all. She'd been affected by Sophie's words, though at this point I doubt that they had actually been Sophie's words. She had been controlled by something or someone.

Rei knew that and she'd looked terrified. It seems that I'm the only one that noticed it though. However, now the girl is headed to Ikebekuro Station. For what reason would she go there? Is she trying to escape something? Maybe she's trying to find answers just as I am.

Well, no matter what the circumstances are, the situation is clear. There's something amiss in the Tokyo Settlement. Trouble is arising again from somewhere. The only question is what and how.

I suppose, I'll have to wait to find out.

* * *

Around the same time outside of Ashford Academy.

Ami P.O.V.

The sky was ominous and so was the situation at hand. I honestly don't think I can do this for Rei. I may be a Sailor Scout and a bit of a genius, but this sort of thing is beyond my abilities.

"_She better know what she's doing. Otherwise we'll both be in trouble._"

(Flashback)

Right after the party ended, Rei pulled me aside. We had stood by the back entrance to the clubhouse. The night had been cold, but Rei hadn't seemed to care as she began to elaborate on her plan.

"Listen Ami, tomorrow, I going to Narita," she had said. "I don't want the others to know, so don't tell them okay."

My mind had gone blank. "Why are you…"

"I can't tell you the details," she cut in. "However, I will tell you that I'm going there to find some answers."

"Well, if you don't want the others to know, why tell me?" I had asked.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me here while I'm gone," she stated. "I need you to keep tabs on Rolo for me."

"Rolo?"

Rei nodded. "He's not to be trusted Ami. I know he's up to no good. So please, just keep an eye on him until I get back."

"But the others…"

"Don't need to know," Rei interrupted. "Trust me, it'll be alright Ami." She rested her hands on my shoulders. "Please Ami, I can't go to Narita without leaving the current situation to someone I trust. Besides, I know you can handle this."

I was wary about doing this for her, but I agreed in the end. After all, I didn't trust Rolo either, nor did I trust anything else that was going on around here.

(End Flashback)

Still, I don't see why Rei would trust me with something so important. Well, I do see why she wouldn't trust Serena with this. Her stubbornness and temper are just about equal to Rei's. She'd probably blow the whole operation.

However, Rei could have asked Lita just as easily. In fact, Lita was definitely more fit for something of this nature. She's stronger and thinks quickly on her feet. I'm more of a strategist anyway and planning strategies is something that takes more time.

Oh well, I just have to keep an eye on Rolo. It's not like I'm going to have to follow him anywhere or spy on him. After all, Rei wouldn't have asked me to do this if she thought it was dangerous. Besides, Rolo doesn't appear to be dangerous, so there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

Inside of Ashford Academy

Rolo P.O.V.

"Are you sure that's where she's headed?"

"Yes, we hacked into Ikebekuro's systems and confirmed that Rei Hino is going to Narita. I have a feeling that she's up to something."

"When does the train leave?"

"It already left, but another one is scheduled to leave for Narita in half an hour."

"Very well, I'll head down to the station as soon as possible."

"Good."

I turned my phone off and dropped it into my pants pocket. The possibilities for why Rei was going to Narita are endless, but I've already narrowed it down to one.

Sophie was turned into a zombie through the power of Geass. In that state, she'd spoken about a woman named E.E. and about a curse. I remember V.V. telling me about her once. At one time, E.E. had taken control of half the galaxy, but she was defeated by the princess of Mars; the one who first created Geass.

E.E. is an immortal, but not in the same way as V.V. and C.C. She obtained immortality after being revived by a Geass she and her subordinate D.D. came to possess. Apparently, E.E. failed to mention that she also had a cousin who'd suffered the same fate. In any case, all three of them gained partial immortality. They could be killed multiple times without being destroyed, but if they are killed the same way the princess of Mars killed them in the past…well K3 is the shinning example of what happens. They die and disappear off the face of the Earth.

However, because of what the creator of Geass did, each of them gained multiple forms of Geass along with their codes. E.E., along with D.D. and K3 are the Code Geass users.

So in retrospect, E.E. holds a grudge towards Sailor Mars. She and D.D. believed that K3 had killed Sailor Mars, but somehow Rei survived. However, it would seem that her memories were lost.

That doesn't explain what happened to her friends though. Were they Sailor Scouts as well. Lelouch had known, along with a faction of the Black Knights and C.C.

Unfortunately, because Lelouch refused to say anything about Rei and her friends before he lost his memories, we have no evidence. Even though we tried truth serums and Refrain on him, nothing worked. He wouldn't talk.

There's also Suzaku Kururugi, but he is a different matter altogether.

The only way to find answers at this point is to follow Rei to Narita.

I sighed as I walked toward the double doors that led to the outside. At the same time, I reached back into my pocket and stared at the heart-shaped locket. The feeling from that night still hasn't left me. There's still a sense of happiness in the depths of my soul.

"This is a weakness I cannot allow," I muttered when I reached the doors. They opened automatically and I nearly jumped when I saw a blue-haired girl standing right outside the door. She was wearing a blue vest over a long-sleeved white blouse and denim Capri pants with white ballet flats. She was carrying a black duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rolo," she said after I'd jumped. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"_This is one of Rei's friends. Is it Ami perhaps_?" I wondered. "It's not a problem Ami. I'm just a little out of it this morning."

"Right, I understand," she replied as I walked past her. She turned around as I past. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Ikebekuro station. To Narita." was my instant reply. I mentally cursed myself afterward. That information wasn't supposed to be spoken. Now I have to kill her. I guess I better make this…

"Oh, really, Rei and I were going to go, but she left without me. Mind if I tag along with you Rolo?"

My mind went blank. Should I still kill her, or should I bring her along? Maybe I can use her as a hostage if I find it necessary. No, if Rei has her memories, then bringing Ami along could ruin my whole operation. Then again, if such a thing occurs I can just kill Rei and Ami at once.

"Alright, I don't mind," I told her with a fake smile. "But weren't you doing something?"

Ami blinked in confusion before glancing over at her bag. "Oh, I was just going to grab a few books out of my locker. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, the train leaves in thirty minutes…"

"Rolo!"

I turned around and saw Lelouch and Rivalz pull into the parking lot. An exasperated sigh left my lips before I addressed Ami. "Yeah, I'll wait for you here. I just found a means for transportation."

"Very well then, I'll be right back."

Ami disappeared into the school as Rivalz and Lelouch rushed over towards me.

"Mind if I borrow your bike Rivalz?" I asked.

"Sure buddy, I saw you and Ami," Rivalz replied. "Looks like you've got good taste after all. She's a cutie."

"Rivalz, have you forgotten about Rei?" Lelouch asked.

"I can still look can I?"

They laughed and I found myself blushing despite myself. What is it about this place that makes me react like…a human. No, I'm a tool used for destruction and assassination. Pretending to be anything more than that is idiotic and pointless. I'm here to fulfill a mission.

And that mission will be fulfilled no matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: Obviously, there is something up with this Rolo character. Is he an insane psycho loony toon? Probably, but it also appears that love might be in the air. The only question now is what will happen next? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	8. The Trip Part 2

A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 8

The Trip Part 2

On the highway

10:15 a.m.

(With Ami)

Ami Mizuno glanced down at her watch as she and Rolo sped down the highway on Rivalz's bike. She wasn't too happy about the current situation and she knew Rei wouldn't be happy about it either once she found out.

"_What am I going to do_?" Ami wondered aimlessly. She shivered as the cold wind touched the soft and vulnerable skin of her cheeks.

"So what time is it Ami?" Rolo asked.

"Oh, it's ten sixteen," Ami replied after a moments hesitation. She sighed and turned her gaze toward the passing cars.

"Tell me, why did Rei want to go to Narita?" Rolo questioned after a minute of silence.

"Don't you remember Rolo?" Ami asked, obviously pretending that Rolo knew what she was referring to. "Rei lost a good friend in the Narita attack."

"I see, so she's going to pay her respects?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to go alone and Serena was busy," Ami told him. "I decided that I'd go along and she agreed. Of course, when the time came she decided that it'd be better to go on her own."

Rolo chuckled slightly. "She's the loner type?"

"Sometimes."

Rolo changed lanes and pulled onto the interstate. "I suppose that's to be expected after you've lost someone."

"Yes, she loved Chad very much," Ami stated sadly. "His death really changed her. On the other hand, she's still as strong and feisty as she ever was. Still, I worry about her sometimes."

"That's understandable," Rolo replied simply. "Your one of her best friends right?"

"Right."

Silence enveloped them again and Ami's thoughts wandered toward the arising problems that were fast approaching. Thanks to E.E.'s threat through Sophie, Rei had become eerily tense and cautious. However, Ami figured that the threat wasn't the only thing troubling the warrior of fire.

She understood that Rolo was a problem. At the same time, she also knew that Rei was concerned over her state of being. Rei died on Kaname island, but through a bizarre twist in fate she lived.

"_What happened there_?" Ami wondered with a sigh. She stared up at Rolo from the side-car before glancing back at the passing cars again. The station was slowly approaching Ami's line of sight. The timid warrior of ice sunk deeper into her seat. This whole day was just getting worse by the second.

On the other hand, at the moment Rolo didn't seem to suspect Ami of being associated with the Sailor Scouts. After all, their involvement with Britannia had been limited. Rei was the only one they'd had extensive knowledge on so the other soldiers were in the clear for now.

However, Ami knew that she had to play it cool. She had to be careful of what she said around Rolo just in case he was a spy from Britannia like Rei suspected. At the same time though, Ami was under the impression that Rolo wasn't as bad as he first appeared to be. He was being a perfect gentleman to her after all.

Of course, she knew that the whole gentleman thing could be an act to lure her in. She couldn't afford to let Rolo's shyness and quiet charm intrigue her…or at least not yet.

Ami felt herself blush as her gaze shifted around and around. The air was too tense, too awkward, and quite frankly, just too quiet.

"Tell me Rolo?" Ami began. "Why are you going to Narita?"

Her blue eye's watched him closely as he answered. "A friend of mine died there. I guess I just wanted to pay my respects too."

"I understand," Ami replied with a solemn nod. She turned away and processed his reaction in her mind. He had hesitated, indicating that he didn't want to discuss his reason initially. The hesitation could have also been an excuse to buy himself time as he made up a story in his mind. The look in his eyes had been cold, thus making Ami assume that a memory was causing him emotional pain. She also understood that he could have been acting too. Still, the pain in his violet eyes seemed real.

"_I need more information_," Ami thought as she looked up at him again. "Was that person important to you?"

Rolo eyed her warily as if accessing his options. Ami waited patiently for his answer, but it was a long time before he said anything.

"I don't know," he said finally, in a whisper that was almost too soft for Ami to hear. In response, the blue-haired beauty said nothing, but her mind buzzed like one of those annoying bees that always seem to fly around your head in the summertime.

"_I'll figure you out Rolo Lamperouge,_" Ami thought determinedly as the two of them pulled into the parking lot of the station. "_One way or another_."

* * *

On the previous train toward Narita

(With Rei)

10:28 a.m.

The warrior of fire anxiously sipped at the tea she'd been given by the attendant. She lightly set it back onto the table that was in front of her. She'd sat in a train just like this one the last time she visited Narita. The trip hadn't been a pleasant experience.

"_This time, I'm going to find more clues on my past_," Rei thought while staring out the window. It was a cloudy day, but Rei's mind was filled with hope. After all, the last time she'd been in Narita, she had found a big clue to her past.

The first was a picture of her family. The only missing link in that part of the puzzle was the little girl in the picture. For the life of her, Rei could not figure out who that girl was. However, on the back it stated that the picture was taken in the Chinese Federation.

Another clue was the music box she'd found. However, Rei couldn't open it without some kind of key. She figured that the key might be in the room where she had found the music box and the picture.

"_The visions are clues too_," Rei stated silently to herself. She picked up her teacup and sipped at the hot liquid again. "_I know what happened to my parents now, but my brother is still a mystery. Hopefully I can find a clue here. If not, well…I know that the next stop in my quest will be the Chinese Federation. However…I'm not sure when I'll have the time to go there. Things are so hectic and confusing now. Not to mention that the outer senshi are still missing. Then there's E.E. and her plot to take over the world. Ugh, all of it is just a big splotchy mess._"

Frustration was plastered all over Rei's expression as the train began to slow. She drank the rest of her tea and gently set it on the table for the attendant to get after she and the other passengers left.

"_We've arrived at the Narita district. Please make sure to be in possession of all your belongings and wait for the train to come to a complete stop before exiting. We hope you have had a pleasant ride. Have a good rest of the day and thank you for traveling on the Ikebekuro route._"

Rei sighed as she rose out of her seat. She then grabbed her backpack and walked toward the exit doors that were on the other side of the train. About a minute or two later she was standing in the town where her first love had died.

"_This place hasn't changed much since then_," Rei thought as the cold wind blew through her hair. She pulled her purple jacket tighter around her body before walking ahead on the dirt road.

The area around her was mostly a barren field until she reached the actual streets of the somewhat deserted town. As she walked through the streets, she noted that there were bulldozers cleaning up the last of the debris left from the mudslide disaster.

Eventually, she came to the intersection where she last saw Chad alive. A small but sad smile appeared on her features as she stopped to collect her thoughts.

"_The pain is still fresh_," she thought simply as a single tear fell from her eye. She lightly wiped it away before continuing on her way. At the same time, she silently promised herself that she would never forget about how she felt about Chad.

The wind picked up as Rei continued on her path. She took out the purple scrunchie that had been in the pocket of her black skinny jeans. She quickly pulled her hair into a partial bun before raising the hood of her jacket over her head. Moments later, she arrived at the memorial that had been built for those who had died in the mudslide.

Rei clasped her hands together as she stared up at the statue. "Wish me luck Chad," she said, bowing her head slightly before turning away. She scanned the area around her to make sure no one was around before disappearing into the forest where she had found the underground fortress.

Climbing down into the hole, Rei searched around her once more. No one was watching her, so she silently snuck down the stone steps before closing the trap door.

Inside, the torches hung on the stone walls. Rei had been here once before, so she already knew where to go in order to find the room where she'd found her previous clues.

After walking thirty minutes, she grabbed a torch from off its stand and slowly opened the door that awaited her. The room was dark, but upon entering the room was filled with the dim glow of the fire. Rei hadn't been able to inspect the room properly the last time she had been there, but things had changed.

"Well, this is it," she muttered quietly while finding a torch holder in the corner of the room. She hadn't noticed that the last time she'd been in the room. Her eyes glanced around the room as she waited for something to jump out at her.

Of course she didn't expect for something to actually jump out at her.

And she really didn't expect that something to be a cockroach that'd been crawling on the ceiling. In fact, let's throw in that the cockroach happened to land on the raven haired beauty's shoulder.

What do you think her reaction will be?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Exactly.

"Get it off me, get it off!" Rei screamed frantically while flailing her arms in the air and shaking the disgusting bug off of her. She ended up tripping over her feet when she repeatedly tried to crush the little critter with her foot.

The warrior of fire fell on her butt with a loud thump. While on the floor she noticed a piece of paper lying beneath the wooden table she'd found the music box on the last time she'd been there.

"_Why is it that something crazy has to happen before I find clues_," Rei wondered briefly before reaching for the paper. She sat cross-legged while trying to examine it in the dimly lit room. It wasn't easily manageable, but it was manageable nonetheless.

Rei's eyes widened upon realizing what she held in her hands. "Is this…"

Apparently, the paper was a map to the underground fortress she was now in. It showed each escape and entrance route, all the rooms that were in the fortress, as well as where Rei could find food and supplies. It was almost like an underground hotel.

"This just might help me find what I need."

* * *

In Black Knight HQ under Saitama Ghetto

Kallen P.O.V.

"Domino City?"

"That's right," C.C. replied as she tied up her hair into a bun. "I have something I need to deliver personally."

I raised my eyebrow. "And what's that?"

C.C. glanced back at me before reaching toward the chestnut nightstand next to her. On the nightstand was a wig that matched my hair color, but the wig was styled after Milly Ashford's normal hairstyle. There was also a pair of black frame glasses on that same nightstand. People were looking for C.C., so the fact that she was wearing a disguise wasn't surprising.

What surprised me was where she was going.

"C.C., isn't Domino City…"

"Like here in Japan, there are places in America that weren't affected by Britannian takeover. Most of America is like that except for places such as Dallas, Texas and parts of New York City."

"Well, is Domino City part of Area 1? I asked.

C.C. shook her head as she placed the wig on her head. "Domino City has not been affected by Britannia in any way other than the fact that Britannian students attend the high end schools.

"I understand," I replied, "but why leave now? We have new recruits and we need you to help us…"

"Why bother me with such trivial things Kallen?" C.C. interrupted while putting on her glasses. "You're more than capable of handling the meetings with the new recruits."

My expression turned sour. "There's also the issue with Haruka Tenou."

"Again, not my problem."

"But C.C…."

"It's not my concern," C.C. cut in briskly before putting on a dark green blazer over her black tank top. She also wore a black pencil skirt and black peep-toe heels.

"Listen Kallen, there's really no need to worry about anything. We can't do much of anything without Lelouch anyhow."

I frowned at the mention of his name. "Speaking of, how are we going to restore his memories and…"

C.C. turned around after noticing how I lacked to finish my sentence. She frowned slightly.

"And what Kallen?"

I wasn't sure if I should voice my concerns, but I did so anyway. After all, the Black Knights is an organization and an organization can't be an organization without its members.

"I'm not sure if restoring Lelouch's memories is the best idea." I told her. "He did use his Geass to kill the Japanese people after all."

C.C. sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes he did, but that was an accident."

"I know, but…"

C.C. rested her hands on my shoulders and gazed at me with her fierce amber eyes. She said not a word, but she didn't need to. I understood what she was trying to say. She wanted me to stop worrying about everything, but how could I not worry. The Black Knights are falling apart, Zero is gone, Japan is once again under the control of a ruthless Britannia…I don't know if I can stand it.

"I'm leaving the Black Knights under your control until I return," C.C. stated as she removed her hands from my shoulders. She smiled before turning away. "Don't let me down."

I sighed. "I'll do what I can, but try not to get into any trouble while your in America C.C."

She scoffed. "When do I ever get in trouble in the first place?"

The automated doors opened and then she was gone. Now I was left to govern the Black Knights. How did it come to this?

I sullenly plopped onto the bed that was behind me. This room was C.C. and my quarters though it used to belong to Zero only.

"_I wonder, did they ever…_"

A blush came across my face as I tried to put the thought out of my mind. I really need to get my mind out of the gutter. Why would I even wonder about such a thing. Could it be because I…no that's ridiculous. There's no way I could ever even think about having a crush on that guy.

"Get it together Kallen," I groaned. "C.C. is counting on you."

Still, I don't see why she had to leave in the first place. What business could she possibly have in Area 1? She said she had to personally deliver something, but why would she wear business attire just for something like that?

"Whatever, it's not like I care that much," I commented to myself before stretching my arms over my head. "Ugh, I really need a vacation."

The sound of automated doors opening stopped me from complaining further. I sat up and caught a glimpse of Tamaki at the entrance.

"The meeting is about to start," he said, sounding bored as he spoke. "You ready for the newbie's?"

"I guess so," I replied as I stood upright. I patted out the wrinkles in my uniform before leaving the room with him on my heels. This was the moment of truth. As the substitute leader of the Black Knights, I could show no weakness or doubt. I had to be strong just as Zero and C.C. had been strong.

However, something about this doesn't feel right. In fact, something in my mind keeps telling me that there is something sinister happening within our base. I'm not sure what it is, but I've always had a sixth sense for these things.

Terrible things are about to happen.

* * *

A few minutes later in the Black Knight board room

E.E. P.O.V.

My, my, my, what a surprise. C.C. isn't here to greet me like I'd expected. No matter, I'm better off if she's not here anyway. That way, I can get close to the substitute leader of the Black Knights.

"Good morning, my name is Kallen Kozuki." the red-headed girl stated. "I am the captain of the zero squad and at this moment I am the substitute commander of the Black Knights. As of this moment, you are now apart of the Black Knight team. Therefore, as of now you all have a specific job to do. This organization expects excellence in its members. Mediocrity is unacceptable along with laziness, bad attitudes, spiteful behavior toward other members; need I go on?"

The other new recruits shook their heads.

"Very well then," Kallen replied with a nod. "Onto the next order of business then."

Kallen walked toward the front of the room and flipped a switch. Seconds later, a monitor screen descended from the ceiling and she motioned for the man in the back of the room to start the slide show from his computer.

After a short moment, a map of the interior of this base appeared on the screen. The substitute commander then used a pointing stick to direct our attention to a certain room. That room was the one we were in now.

"As you can see, this map shows the interior of our base," she began. "All of you will be spending most of your time in this room over here." She moved the pointing stick toward a larger room that was directly south of this one. "This is the Knightmare training station. You will each be tested on your current piloting skills. From there we will begin to instruct you on how to use the more current generation frames such as the sixth and seventh generation frames. Once that course of action is complete you will be tested on your new knowledge."

Kallen nodded her head toward the man at the back of the room again. The image on the monitor changed to another map, but this one was the exterior blueprint of Babel Tower toward downtown.

"This is a structure map of the exterior of the Babel Tower," Kallen stated. "An operation to attack and seek out priority number three will be executed. This will be your first mission as new recruits, but this operation isn't scheduled to run until after Christmas. By that time, you have to be ready to fight. If not, the only option left to you all will be death."

She turned her gaze back toward the group. "Your training here will prepare you for the operation; however, the training is rigorous and difficult to complete. The risk of your lives may not be worth it. So, if anyone wants to leave the Black Knights, now is the time. Your fate is sealed otherwise, and you will be a member of this team until the bitter end.

No one moved, just as I'd suspected.

Kallen smirked and glanced at all the new recruits. Her gaze lingered on me a second longer than the others, but she wouldn't begin to suspect me at this point. After all, she hasn't met me.

"Alright, this meeting is now adjourned."

I smiled as the crowd within the room arose from their seats. "_This will be a piece of cake._"

A minute later, I stood outside of my new quarters. From here, I would conduct my symphony of chaos and destruction. As I entered, I saw that the room was small and only had the necessary things such as a bed and a bathroom. The room wasn't decorated in a flashy fashion either. It had beige walls and a blue carpet. The room was simple and plain to put it into basic terms.

Although the room wasn't as nice as I would have liked, I sighed in satisfaction. My plan was falling right into place and no one but D.D. knew I was here.

"Ring, ring."

I sighed. "_Only one person could be calling me at this moment_."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my red cell-phone. After flipping it open I pressed it to my ear. "Hello, Elaina Earnest speaking."

"Oh, that's a lovely name," the voice replied immediately, "too bad its isn't your real one."

My perky expression fell slightly. "I don't have a real name. The name you call me by isn't my true name either."

He chuckled. "That may be, but then again, I already know your true name."

"Just try not to call me by it," I told him. "I truly detest it."

"I don't see why, but it doesn't matter anyway," he replied. "Now, E.E., tell me how you are progressing in eliminating the nuisances."

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I'm taking my sweet time on it. Besides, you know that I have a grudge against Sailor Mars."

"Yes, I know, but try not to mess things up again," he said soothingly. "After all, this is your last shot to take the Sailor Scouts and Zero down."

"I understand that."

"You haven't forgotten about our little deal have you?"

"Of course not."

There was a pause before he continued. "I'll keep my part of the bargain then, but remember…you have to keep your side as well. Otherwise, I'll destroy your soul."

My hand instinctively touched my chest, but I felt no fear. The path ahead was already set. The events that are going to take place have already been set in motion. The flow of destiny will not be able to stop now.

And once I unbind my soul to that monster, I'll be able to takeover this world for myself. Nothing will be able to stop me.

"Goodbye then, E.E."

"Goodbye…"

* * *

A/N: So now you guys are probably wondering…WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE! Why is C.C. headed for a city that's not even in the CG or SM anime? Who did E.E. speak to on the phone? What is Rei about to stumble on? And the ever popular question…ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO PAIR ROLO AND AMI TOGETHER!

Now, how are you going to know the answer to any of these questions unless you read the next chapter? You could try asking the authoress, but even she does not know the answer to all these questions as of now and even if she did she wouldn't tell you anything. (She's quite stingy really.)

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for reading.


	9. The Trip Part 3

A/N: It's been a while since I've had an idea for this story, so I hope you'll enjoy this one even though I struggled through writer's block while writing it. Plus, let me go ahead and rate it **M** since I just have a feeling this chapter is going to be a bit crazy.

Disclaimer: Too lazy and too tired to write one right this second.

Chapter 9

The Trip Part 3

Underneath Narita

2 hours later

Rei P.O.V.

My eyes scanned the map once more as I traveled down the long corridor. So far, I'd found no clues on where my brother could be, nor did I have any idea who that little girl was in the picture that I'd found the last time I was here. The only thing that I found down here that had been useful was a laptop that was deep within a room filled with weapons. From what I can guess, the computer belonged to my father and from that there might be a clue that can lead me to my brother. However, that still leaves me confused on who the little girl is.

"I suppose there isn't much more to see down here," I whispered to myself as I walked into the last room of the long hallway. It seemed to be a private bedroom, with a king size bed right in the middle of it. Along the wall toward my right was a bookshelf filled with numerous books, and adjacent to it was a small desk that had paperwork scattered over it. On the left side of the room was a wardrobe, a nightstand that was next to the bed, and a door that probably led to a bathroom. At first glance, there didn't seem to be anything significant about the room. In fact, I'd been prepared to leave it in that instant.

However…

"_Julianna._"

The voices bombarded me all at once, clouding my thought process as I hesitantly stepped toward the desk where the paperwork lied. The voices coached me to gaze over the papers and in a trancelike state, I did.

At first, I found nothing to be helpful. The papers were mostly records of the sakuradite trade with the Chinese Federation and the E.U. There wasn't much else on the papers that led me to think that they were helpful.

That is…until I got to the last page.

"_This is what you need to see Julianna_."

I hesitantly touched my suddenly aching forehead while reading through the paper. Like the other documents, this one was based on the sakuradite trade; however, one detail stood out among the rest. The date of the document.

_April 17__th__, 2004_

"My birthday," I murmured. The rest of the page listed the countries we were trading with and on the top of the list was the Holy Britannian Empire.

From what Taizo Kirihara told me, the palace where the Japanese royals lived was attacked. Both of my parents died that day and it was rumored that my brother and I died as well. All that occurred a month before my birthday. This document clearly states that on this day Britannia became one of the countries Japan traded with.

Sawasaki killed my father to gain power from Britannia, but he did not get to rule Japan in my father's place. Someone else did.

I read down the list of public officials of each country that Japan was trading with. At the bottom a page was a dotted line that was signed with a messy signature.

"Genbu Kururugi," I whispered removing my hand from my head. "So, Sawasaki wasn't alone in this scheme like I thought. The prime minister was in on it as well, which means the whole Kururugi regime was based on lies and murder."

Still, Genbu Kururugi ended up dying. Suzaku killed him to end the war.

No, that's too simple of an explanation for why Suzaku did what he did. Wanting to end the war may have been part of it, but it certainly wasn't all of it. He's still hiding something. There's also room to suspect that the Chinese Federation and the E.U. had something to do with this too. My brother could be located somewhere in those areas. It would make sense if someone were trying to keep us separated.

I groaned and stuffed the papers into my backpack. My father's computer would hopefully explain all this.

"_Julianna._"

"_I get it already_," I mentally seethed. "_Shut up!_"

"_Julianna._"

"_**Julianna!**_"

The pounding in my head worsened. I felt my powers acting up as a dark aura surrounded the vicinity around me. I thought the voices were trying to aggravate me, but they'd been trying to warn me.

A fist crashed into my stomach before I could turn around. Then, out of nowhere, I feel hands on my shoulders forcing me onto the king sized bed.

"Ugh," I groaned, finally looking up to see my attacker. He had coal black eyes and blue hair. My mind immediately registered the familiar dark aura.

"You're like K3!" I exclaimed.

He smiled wickedly. "Yes, but I'm far more powerful than she was."

E.E. was a woman, so I knew that this guy couldn't be her. Still, he must know her if he knew K3.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I suppose you should know the name of the man who's about to…well you'll soon find out."

I did not like the hungry look in his eyes, nor did I take pleasure in the fact that his lips were only inches from mine.

"You can't escape me, Sailor Mars," he whispered just before his lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened as I realized what he was planning to do.

"_There's got to be a way out of here_," I thought in horror. My eyes searched frantically for something I could use as a weapon. I found nothing.

"_No, no, no, no!_" I tried punching him as he tightened his grip around my waist. I tried biting down on his lips in an attempt to make him stop kissing me. I kept biting down until his lip bled, but apparently he liked the taste of his own blood.

He broke the kiss. "You're a feisty one, but this would be more pleasurable if you'd just give in."

"Are you out of your mind!" I shouted, struggling in the process. "Let me go!"

He laughed and his lips crashed onto mine again. His hands were fiddling with the zipper on my jacket. He was slowly pulling it downward.

"_I can't reach my transformation brooch_!" my mind screamed.

"_Julianna!_"

I recognized the voice, but it wasn't one I had ever heard before. I couldn't place who the voice belonged to.

"_There's a knife under the pillow_."

After hearing that, my mind crafted a quick plan. I stopped fighting and gave into his kiss, though I wasn't enjoying it at all. He was distracted by my sudden eagerness to kiss him, but he still kept a firm hold on me. However, that little bit of distraction gave me the opportunity I needed to slowly snake my hand under the pillow behind my head. I felt the handle of the knife and gripped it tight. After waiting a moment, I withdrew my hand and stabbed him straight through his heart.

Once immobilized, I kicked him off me and grabbed my backpack from off the floor. I ran straight ahead and didn't look back as I reached the room where I'd found the music box on my last trip to Narita. I opened the back door and climbed the steps two at a time without fumbling or falling. I felt for the trap door above my head and pushed when I found it. The daylight streamed into the hole as I climbed out. Luckily no one had been around to see me, but even if they had I wouldn't have cared. My mind was too frazzled and confused by what had just occurred.

I got to my feet after a short moment. I was at the spot where I'd seen Lelouch, Shirley and Mao that time. A cable car was just getting to its designated stop when I noted the blood covering my jacket.

"_Darn it_," I thought running down some steps and taking it off. The day was still cold, but the sun had come out partially, as if to welcome me after escaping…

"D.D." I muttered, remembering how he told me his name telepathically while he was kissing me.

Holding my jacket tightly to my chest, I walked into a public bathroom. There were other women in there, so I felt a bit safer.

However, what I'd just experienced…

"_God must have been on my side_," I thought while removing another jacket from my backpack. I stuffed the purple one into the bag before putting on the red jacket. After pulling out a toothbrush and some toothpaste, I begun brushing away the taste of his foul mouth.

"_If not for that voice…that guy probably would have raped me._"

I tried not to think about it as I spit into the sink. Going through that had been horrible enough, reliving it would just make it all the more real. If I could, I'd go straight to the authorities and report this, but Suzaku is probably after me by now. Going to police is simply out of the question, even for an attempted rape.

Yes, doing so would cost me my freedom. I need freedom to find my brother.

"I'll find another way to make him pay," I stated softly after I finished brushing my teeth. I threw my things back into the bag and walked out of the bathroom.

The sun was again behind the clouds when I stepped out. The wind was blowing hard and a few drops of rain were beginning to fall.

"REI!"

I jumped slightly, but I smiled once I saw Ami coming towards me.

"Hey," she greeted. "Why did you leave without me Rei?"

I noted that Rolo was behind her, but I didn't care as a few tears rolled down my face.

"Oh, Ami!" I wailed, hugging her as if she were my last life line. "I miss Chad so much!"

She sighed and hugged me back. "I know, I know."

The tears came down harder, but I said nothing more. I just simply hugged her and when Rolo finally arrived I ended up hugging him too. At that point in time, my suspicions of him had been thrown aside. I had needed my friends and in the moment, he was one of them.

Still, something was still missing. Like there was someone else I wanted to embrace, but he wasn't there.

Probably Chad…yeah, that's probably it. I miss him, so its only natural that I'd feel this way.

Then again…

* * *

Ami P.O.V.

The train ride to Narita had gone smoothly, but once Rolo and I found Rei things got a little strange.

For one, Rei is not one to cry in public. For another, she hugged me and then hugged Rolo. She doesn't even like Rolo as far as I know.

When I put all that together, I figured that something had gone wrong while she was here. She said she'd been looking for a clue to find her brother. Is she crying because she didn't find one? No, Rei wouldn't cry over something like that. It must have been something that affected her personally.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't crying because she missed Chad.

"I'm sorry," she stated as she let go of me and Rolo. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. "So, Ami what are you doing here with Rolo?"

"Well," I began, "you left for Narita without me. Rolo here was nice enough to take me."

"I was headed here anyway," Rolo stated.

"I see," Rei replied. "Here to pay your respects too Rolo?"

He nodded. "Yes, I lost a friend to the landslide that occurred here as well."

"Then I won't delay you Rolo," Rei stated. "Want to grab something to eat Ami?"

I nodded. "Sure, there's a restaurant just south of here."

She turned toward Rolo. "Feel free to join us once you've paid your respects."

"I will."

It was then that she began walking away. I quickly followed after saying goodbye to Rolo, though I figured we'd see him soon.

The two of us walked in silence until we reached the restaurant. Once seated, we ordered the first thing we saw on the menu, which was a hamburger. He left soon afterward, stating he'd put in our orders right away.

I waited until he was out of ear-shot before speaking. "Rei, what was that back there."

"Sorry," she replied. "I was a little emotional about what I'd found."

"Which was?"

"I was able to find my father's computer," Rei said. "I don't know what files are on it, but I just know they'll bring me one step closer to finding my brother."

I pondered over her statement just as the waiter brought the teas we'd ordered. He left and I started speaking again.

"I get the feeling that your lying to me."

Rei's eyes betrayed nothing. "Is that so?"

My gaze fell to the tea that was in front of me. "Rei we've been friends for almost four years now. I know you and Serena are very close, but you can trust me and the other girls too. You don't have to hide things to try and protect us. We can protect ourselves. Besides that, you can't hide your emotions from your best friends. We know you too well. Please, tell me what's really going on."

Rei sipped at her tea and smiled. "It's not that I'm trying to keep it from you Ami. I just don't want to talk about it right now. What happened underneath Narita…it's a personal matter that nearly scarred me for life. Right now, I don't want to think about it."

I sighed, knowing that her acknowledging that had been lying earlier was about all I was going to get out of her for now. "Very well then."

Our table was silent for a moment, but Rei soon broke it.

"So, why did you come here with Rolo?"

I found myself blushing slightly. "You told me to keep an eye on him so I made up an excuse so I could come here with him."

"Interesting," Rei replied nonchalantly. "Do you know his true reason for being here."

"No, but I did notice that he was acting a bit callous before I mentioned you were here," I told her. "Maybe he came to keep an eye on you."

Rei's gaze turned thoughtful "I figured that much, but if that was truly the case why didn't he immediately join us for lunch?"

I wasn't sure of what to say to that.

"Ami, do you think that Rolo really was paying his respects to someone?" Rei asked.

The waiter appeared then and put our hamburgers in front of us. After he left, I sighed and picked up the sandwich.

"I don't know what to think," I stated finally while biting into the burger. She said nothing more and eventually started to eat her sandwich. Silence surrounded us, but our thoughts were probably as noisy as ever thanks to the questions that had risen over the issue of Rolo Lamperouge.

However, what concerned me more is what happened to Rei underneath the stones of Narita. She seemed to be having a hard time keeping her mind off of it whatever it was. She'll probably tell me and the others about it later, but the fact that its bothering her this much is definitely a cause for worry. Did it have anything to do with her brother? What clue did she find?

I sighed in defeat. Only time would tell.

* * *

At the memorial site

Rolo Lamperouge stood before the memorial monument that signified that those who had died thanks to the mudslide would never be forgotten. It was here that the young assassin allowed himself to have a human moment.

(Flashback)

At the Geass order, he was treated as an experiment, a tool, an object, and a weapon. He was nothing more to the scientists stationed there. However, if Rolo recalled correctly there was one who had treated him with decency. Not quite like a human being, but not like a monster either. By this person, he was treated as if he were a precious lamb that needed to be guided in the right direction.

Her name was Tokine Mazura. She was a young, Japanese scientist that V.V. had personally selected to take charge of the experimental subjects. Her job entitled the killing of any failed experiment and she was personally in charge of every experiment that was conducted in the facility. She was to report to V.V. everyday over the successes and losses.

Rolo was found half dead outside the facility and brought to the Geass order when he was only five. Tokine oversaw his experimentation to the utmost, seeing that he was her first test subject.

The experiment was almost successful, but there was one defect that caused the whole thing to fall flat. It was this defect that made Rolo disposable as far as V.V. was concerned.

Rolo was born with a heart disability. When he was human, it stopped whenever he went through too much physical activity.

The experiment enabled Rolo to go through hours upon hours of physical activity without a hitch. However, whenever he used his Geass his heart stopped for the amount of seconds he could hold his Geass out. At the time it was only two seconds.

V.V. ruled Rolo as a failed experiment and ordered for Tokine to kill him. Instead she directly defied V.V. and took Rolo away from the order. She bought a house in the country and brought him to it. She trained him to use his Geass for the purpose V.V. had wanted it, which was assassination.

Instead of killing him, she took care of him and all of the other failed experiments. She trained them to do their duties despite their difficulties and inspired them to follow their mission no matter the cost.

She had been a young woman when she first took Rolo in. She had long, flowing dark blue hair, and stunning sapphire eyes. Her skin was pale and soft and she had a gentle touch even though she made monsters that were against the nature of God.

She sent Rolo on his first missions and eventually V.V. accepted him along with countless failed experiments. It officially became Tokine's job to train the failed experiments into doing V.V.'s bidding.

Rolo spent many happy days with Tokine. He loved and respected her even though he knew that he meant nothing more to her than an experiment. He treasured her company and lived through all the horrors of being an assassin to please her.

Though Rolo would never admit it, Tokine Mazura was the mother he never had.

However, something unexpected happened one day.

"Rolo."

"Yes master V.V.?" Rolo had asked. He was fifteen years old at the time.

"I want you to seek out Tokine Mazura and kill her."

This shocked Rolo, but he said nothing.

"She has escaped to Narita in order to warn Zero of our plans," V.V. continued. "She taught you to be loyal to me correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then this mission should be no problem for you," V.V. stated as he turned away from Rolo.

Rolo sought out Tokine, who was almost thirty-three by that time. He didn't want to kill Tokine by any means, but he would do it in honor of all she taught him.

On the day of the Narita battle, he found Tokine standing on a ledge of one of the mountains neighboring the area where Zero and his subordinates were fighting. Rolo didn't use his Geass initially, instead he made his presence known.

"Tokine Mazura."

She merely inclined her head in his direction, looking more beautiful than Rolo had ever seen her. The woman was almost thirty-three, but she hadn't aged at all.

"Rolo."

There was silence between the two for a short moment as the wind blew. Rolo stared at the angel before him. She had been wearing a simple white blouse and a black blazer with blue jeans and black boots. Her eyes were sad, but a smile was clear on her face.

"Just as I expected," she stated. "He sent you to kill me just like he always intended."

Rolo had wanted to question her on what she meant, but like a mindless puppet, he didn't.

The woman who had been like a mother to him finally faced him. "So aren't you going to do it Rolo? You have every advantage. I can't escape you, so why are you hesitating?"

Rolo pulled the knife out of his pocket, but he didn't move.

"Have you forgotten what I taught you Rolo?" she asked. "Never hesitate when you have the intent to kill. Hesitation will amount to your own death."

She pulled out her own dagger, then she lunged in to attack. Rolo dodged the blow and knocked her back. Unfortunately, her reflexes were fast and she recovered without a sweat. He went to attack her, but he hesitated and that led her to graze his cheek with the dagger.

"I'm disappointed Rolo!" she had shouted coming for him again. "After all these years you haven't learned a thing!"

He dove downward and kicked her in the stomach. The impact gave her the momentum to perform a backhand spring before safely landing in the spot where she'd started. In an instant she was prepared to use her dagger on him. The intent to kill was clear.

It was then that Rolo finally let his emotions go. He activated his Geass, which he could hold for a good thirty seconds now, and rushed forward. With his own dagger he stabbed the woman under her ribs.

Time moved again and Tokine's lean figure slumped against Rolo's. She smiled.

"I knew you would do it in the end," she choked out. "Well done, experiment number 1."

Rolo felt tears well up on the sides of his eyes, but didn't utter a word as he pulled the knife out of her body. She would've fallen to the ground, but he held her up in his arms. She was still breathing, so he stabbed her one last time through her heart. This time, she died instantly.

Even though she was dead, he clung to her limp body. He hugged her and cried for the first time in his entire life.

Then, out of nowhere he heard the rumbling of the ground. He stopped time over the area so he could have thirty more seconds with the woman that gave him life.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "So, so sorry."

He finally stood and threw her off the edge of the mountain. The rumbling returned and soon his mother was crushed under knightmare frames that the landslide had knocked over. He soon left, vowing to never love anyone or anything again.

(End Flashback)

Rolo gently touched the monument. He again allowed himself a short moment to cry over the love of his life. He again vowed that he would never love another and that he would fulfill every mission V.V. gave him in honor of the person he cherished most in the world…his beloved mother…Tokine Mazura.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end it there and let you process that. This chapter was dark, even for my standards. I'm not sure what came over me when I wrote this, but well…there it is. I think it's one of the best I've written, but still…it was just so morbid and not my usual way of writing at all. Anyway, I want to know what you guys thought of that because when I read back through it, the whole thing sent me for a loop. Please review.


	10. Cause and Effect

A/N: After that last chapter I'm going to try and go for a more light hearted approach to this one. Hopefully have a bit of humor too to lighten the otherwise tense atmosphere of this story.

Disclaimer: Lord knows I don't feel like writing one right now.

Chapter 10

Cause and Effect

That evening around seven o'clock at the mansion

Rei P.O.V.

"WHAT!"

That was Serena's immediate reaction after I told her and the others about what had nearly occurred under Narita. My initial plan was to make up a story about why I was upset, but figured that doing so would do me no good. Besides, they know me far too well for me to get away with it.

"So that's what happened," I finished with a sigh.

The room was completely silent for a long moment. I'm not a big fan on awkwardly silent moments, but I welcomed it this time. Truth be told, I would have preferred not to have discussed my trip to Narita in the first place.

Ami finally spoke up. "So, that's why you were crying then."

I nodded. "I was shaken up, but I realize now that things could have been a whole lot worse. If it hadn't been for that voice that guy would have…"

"Who did you say he was again?" Lita asked.

"His name is D.D., he had blue hair, coal black eyes," I answered. "He was immortal like C.C."

"Blue hair, black eyes," Ami noted with a nod. "That sounds familiar."

Serena groaned in frustration. "Guys, didn't you hear any of what Rei just said. She was almost raped! We should not be questioning her about who tried to…"

"Actually," I interrupted, "this conversation about D.D. is beneficial for us." My gaze turned to Ami. "Since he's immortal and has powers like K3 did, I'm suspecting that he might be working for E.E."

"But Rei…,"

"What?" I asked, a bit more defensive than I had intended.

"I just don't think that now is the time to talk about it," Serena stated simply. "This happened only a couple of hours ago. You can't tell me that you're already over it."

She was right. I wasn't over it by any means. However, the fact in the matter is that D.D. made a crucial mistake in revealing himself to me. I have a way to draw him out and find E.E., thus giving me an opening to get rid of them both once and for all.

"My feelings about it aren't important right now," I stated finally.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "Of course its important."

"We have a duty to this planet first Serena!"

She and the others froze at my sudden fury. I groaned before combing my fingers through my hair. "You said that my description of D.D. was familiar, correct Ami."

"Yes, I believe he's the one we fought on Shikane Island," Ami replied. "He's very strong and very dangerous."

At that point, I had nothing more to say on the issue. The day had been a long one, and though I'd been planning to stay in Narita for the weekend, D.D.'s surprise attack on me sent me for a loop. Oh well, I guess the money I spent on that hotel was wasted.

"I'm going to bed," I announced after a moment. "If you find anything else on D.D. Ami, let me know."

"Alright, sleep well."

I gave a quick nod and got up from my seat on the recliner. Serena stared at me sympathetically, but I didn't even glance at her as I passed. There was no time for her to extend her pity out to me. No matter what happens, I will press forward and go on until the day I die. After all, how else can I live? How can anyone live when they aren't facing their inner demons? How can anyone be happy if they don't have a reason to live?

I have my reasons; therefore, living my life as best I can is all I can do. Dwelling on what happened in the past is just another way to waste time. That luxury isn't something I can afford anymore. Time is of the essence, and I have to seize whatever opportunities I have in order to figure out the truth.

My tired legs carried me slowly up the steps. Seconds later, I stood in the bedroom that Serena and I shared. After closing the door, I walked into the bathroom, I peeled off my clothes before slipping on a silk, black nightgown and a green silk robe. Then, I quickly brushed my teeth again to get ride of any lingering taste of D.D.

My body shuddered involuntarily as I again thought of how his lips assaulted my own. Never in my life had I been so vulnerable and scared. The feeling isn't something I'm used to, nor is it something I like. Still, there's no point in thinking about such things now. I need to go to bed and try to dream pleasant dreams.

After turning off the lights and slipping under the covers, I quickly fell into a deep sleep. However, after what could have been an hour a dream began to take root in my mind.

In the dream, the sky was black and covered with stars. Then, the lights of a city began to hide the stars and soon the true setting of my dream took shape. I was standing in the Tokyo Settlement near the park. A picnic blanket was laying on the grass by a tree, and from what I could tell, two people were sitting on it. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

The boy reached into the picnic basket next to him and tossed the red/orange haired girl a candy bar. I watched as she opened it.

"_What is this_?" I wondered idly while stepping toward the two of them. Though hesitant to disturb them, I continued to walk closer until I was right behind me.

"Hey, would you two mind explaining to me what's going on?" I asked.

They didn't seem to hear me, so I walked around so that I stood in front of them.

My eyes widened. "Shirley? Lelouch?"

The two of them didn't even glance at me. It was like I hadn't spoken at all.

"_Could it be that this is actually happening right now_?" I wondered. "_But why would I have a vision about Lelouch and Shirley on their date? It doesn't make sense as far as I'm concerned._"

"Tell me Lelouch."

I shook myself out of my thoughts and waited for Shirley to continue.

"Do you…do you like me?"

He chuckled. "Shirley, why would you ask a question like that. You know the answer."

"Actually I don't."

A growl escaped my throat as I plopped myself on the ground in front of them. Watching their love scene isn't my idea of enthralling entertainment. If anything it was downright maddening.

"_Now, why would you think that Rei?_" my conscious asked.

"_Just shut up_," I replied mentally. "_Don't even bother trying to convince me that I'm jealous somehow._"

My conscious laughed. "_Very well, it's your life_."

The voice of my annoying conscious left me to watch Shirley and Lelouch's conversation soon after that. I hadn't missed much.

"How can you not know how I feel Shirley?"

"Well, sometimes…you give mixed messages."

My eyes glanced at both of them as they stared at each other. Lelouch broke the silence first.

"Shirley, I've just been…" he trailed off.

"Just been what?" Shirley asked.

His eyes seemed to take on a faraway look as he stared up at the sky. "I've been preoccupied. Too preoccupied."

"Meaning?"

I stared at him as Shirley and I both waited for his answer. A blush was working its way onto his face.

"Well, I guess I just never noticed how beautiful you are," he stated finally while forcing himself to gaze at her.

Shirley blushed in response. "I…thank you."

"I wonder how long I'm going to have to sit and watch this date?" I wondered aloud. Neither of them looked at me since they couldn't hear me anyone. Obviously, they had no clue that I was even watching them.

Or rather, dreaming about them.

Still, in either case, the whole thing was starting to make me sick. After what D.D. tried to do, the last thing I wanted to see was a romance movie where my friends were the stars.

"So, would you…like to go out on a date with me again?" Lelouch asked her after a long moment.

Shirley seemed to squeal in delight as she answered. "YES! I'd love to Lulu."

"She sounds eager," I said to no one in particular. "Okay, I want out of here now."

At that, the scene around me changed. Now I was at the food court at the mall downtown. It was daytime, probably around noon since the court was especially busy. People were passing by me without a second thought. Some even decided to walk right through me.

Yeah, dreams are crazy like that.

Anyway, the main attraction in this vision was that Shirley and Lelouch were again on a date at the center table at the food court.

"Anywhere else you'd like to take me?" I asked again.

The scene changed again. This time I stood at Lelouch's house in front of their dinning room table. Shirley and Lelouch were both there, but along with them were Milly, Rivalz, Rolo, Serena, Ami, Lita, myself, though I don't know how that could have been possible when I was standing in front of the table and the girl that looked like me was sitting at the table, and…

"SUZAKU!" I screamed in horror. "WHAT THE HECK!"

No one noticed my shock, including the other me. She seemed preoccupied with staring at both Suzaku and Rolo. She seemed puzzled, and nervous. The other senshi seemed to be acting in the same manner, except that Serena was devouring all the food.

"Is this the future?" I asked myself while getting out of the room and walking toward the hall the led to the front door. I'd been here enough times to know that Lelouch had a calendar hanging by the door. I stared at it now, wondering how I'd been able to see this long into the future.

The top of the calendar read November. The rest of the calendar was marked with X's up until Thanksgiving. That square and that remained after that day were left blank.

"Twenty-four days," I stated bluntly. "I'm going to be faced with this in twenty-four days?"

"That is correct, Julianna Kyuske."

My mind completely blanked as I recognized the voice. The scene around me changed again. I now stood in a garden by a grand palace. The sky was cloudless and the sun was shinning brighter than I had ever seen it. The garden itself was filled with roses and lilies. Surrounding it was a small pond that had a bridge over it.

My clothes had changed also. Instead of my nightgown and robe, I wore an elegant red dress. From what I could tell, the dress was made out of satin and it clung gracefully to the curves of my body. However, it was still a modest cut and for that I was grateful. A plunging neckline would have made me very uncomfortable.

"Okay," I proclaimed irritably. "What is going on?"

"Ah, Julianna."

I turned to my left and there stood a sight that astonished me.

The man before me was indeed Lelouch, but not as I'd seen him in the past. He wore a white suit that was trimmed in gold, just like the last time I'd seen him in my dream. However, along with that was a white robe that was also trimmed in gold. The belt he wore around his waist was black and gold, with a crimson eye like pendant in the middle of it. On his head he wore a crown. It was white, but it was adorned with black and gold, with the same crimson eyed pendent in the middle. Hanging from the crown was a single gold chain where a small emerald hung. He looked as if he'd become emperor of the world.

"You…you have to be…"

"I am," he said. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. The one who remembers your true name and true purpose for living and fighting."

"So, you remember what I've done too then," I stated nervously. "Tell me, is this real?"

He smiled. "Right now, we are in a realm that is of neither the living or the dead. It is a place where only dreams exist."

"Oh," was all I could say.

His smile faltered slightly. "Rei, I've come here to warn you about your future. I'm here to tell you that you have to stop searching for your brother for a little while."

I frowned. "Why would I stop Lelouch? I'm almost at a breakthrough…"

"D.D. is after you."

I paused. "How did you…"

"You must trust me," he cut in. "If you continue on this path, D.D. will get what he wants from you. You'll fall apart."

"How can you know that?" I asked him as he walked toward me. "You aren't making any sense Lelouch."

He came to a stop once he was directly in front of me. His hands came to my shoulders.

"I watched it happen," he stated softly. "I watched you lose yourself to what he did." He paused. "I'm not the Lelouch you know Rei. I'm from the future."

His words didn't register in my mind right away, but I pretended to understand as he continued on.

"Postpone your search until after midnight on New Years Eve. In other words, wait until 2018."

"But that's two months!" I argued, pulling away from his touch. "Something could happen to him before that time. He could die. He could already be dead."

Silence greeted me once I'd finished speaking. There was so much I still wanted to say to him too, but in the end I couldn't adequately tell him what needed to be said. The words just weren't coming to me at all.

On the other hand, I don't think words were needed in that moment. In my heart, this felt like it was the first time I'd spoken to Lelouch since the day I'd betrayed him. The Lelouch who had lost his memories had also been lost to me. I hate to admit this, but I had missed his friendship. I missed being able to tell him about the things that really concerned me.

Tears were streaming down my face before I could say anything more. The guilt I'd felt had finally come to the surface.

"Lelouch…" I began, feeling utterly stupid as my voice broke. "I…I'm…"

His arms wrapped around me before I could say another word to him. In response, I leaned into his embrace and sobbed quietly onto his chest. The feeling that coursed through me in that moment was strange. For the first time, I felt like I belonged to something. I'm not sure why I felt that way in Lelouch's arms in that moment, but it was a feeling I welcomed.

As we embraced, I felt his fingers comb through my hair. His lips came to my forehead in a gentle, endearing kiss that baffled me beyond measure even though I was too caught up in my emotions to really care about it. And as I looked up into his eyes, I saw something different that I hadn't noticed before.

"Rei," he murmured, gently stroking my cheek with his hand. Again, my tears had fallen onto his fingertips, but this time I didn't have the desire to pull away as I had before. If anything I…

No, I can't think like that. I just can't.

"Lelouch."

"Don't talk," he ordered gently. "Haven't I told you time and time again that I forgive you, that I'll always forgive you."

None of this was making any kind of logical sense, but I believed him nonetheless. "Yes, I know you have."

He leaned in until our foreheads touched. "You can always trust me, whether I remember who you truly are or not. The way I feel will remain the same."

"I don't understand," I told him as he pulled away. He turned away and began walking toward the bridge.

"In time, you will understand and remember everything."

The wind picked up around me as I watched Lelouch disappear.

"Hold on a minute!" I screamed. "Wait!"

"_In time you will remember everything_."

"Lelouch!"

The sight of the ceiling awaited me when I opened my eyes. Apparently, confusion has become my best friend while clarity has become my worst enemy.

At this point, only one thought comes to mind.

"_What in the world was that?_"

* * *

Around 2 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

The wind was blowing at a fast rate, but I continued running toward the shadowy figure ahead of me. Every logical thought had been tossed away in that moment. My only thought was that I had to reach the shadow and fast. Otherwise, it would be lost to me forever.

However, I had to ask myself why this shadowy figure was so important. The identity of the person ahead of me was unknown to me, so why did I care so much? Is it someone I know? Is it my brother Rolo."

"_Big brother, where are you_?"

The voice calls me brother, but it doesn't sound like Rolo at all.

"_Lelouch, where are you. Please answer me. I need you_."

It's a girl. A young girls voice.

"_Please answer! It's me your sister!"_

"_Sister_?" I wondered.

The figure seemed to morph before my eyes and then the voice changed.

"_Lelouch, you came for me after all_."

"Is that…Rei?" I asked. "Rei!"

"_Who am I? Do you know Lelouch_?"

The wind blew harder; I sunk to my knees in an attempt to steady myself.

"Rei! Is that you?"

"_I don't know. Who am I Lelouch? Who am I to you?_"

"_What is she talking about_?" I asked myself in agitation. "_This doesn't make sense at all._"

"Can you tell me?"

The shadowy figure disappeared and reappeared before me. The darkness lifted partially, revealing Rei in the Ashford uniform. I quickly stumbled to my feet, seeing as the wind had stopped abruptly.

"Rei…"

"You still don't know do you," she stated. "You don't know who I am."

I raised my eyebrow. "Explain what you mean."

"You don't know me," she replied sadly. "I shouldn't be surprised though, you don't even know yourself."

Confusion was etched in my words. "What are you talking about?"

She only smirked. "Oh, Lula. You really don't remember me."

Her forehead started to glow with an odd symbol. That symbol turned into another symbol that was the shape of a crane.

"You can't remember her without remembering me."

The voice of the little girl called out to me again, but I still didn't understand. Who was I supposed to remember. How is it that I've forgotten Rei? I've known her since we met in Britannia. So then…

The wind suddenly picked up again. Rei's raven locks flowed in the wind as she spoke her last words to me.

"Please remember me Lelouch," she stated, closing her eyes as she disappeared into the wind.

"REI!"

"_Big brother, where are you!_"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up in bed then, taking deep breathes as I colleted my jumbled thoughts. The clock read 2:14 a.m., thus far to early for me to be awake. Still, how would anyone sleep after a nightmare like that?

Upon realizing that sleep was probably out of the question, I pulled the covers away from me and planted my bare feet onto the floor. After stretching a bit, I stood and walked over to my window. I unlatched the knobs and opened the window to obtain the taste of fresh air. There was a calm breeze though the air was cold. I quickly realized that this little bit of air wouldn't be enough. Apparently, I had a lot to ponder on.

A few minutes later, I stood on the roof of the main campus building. I now wore my red jacket over my flannel pajamas. My feet were comfortable and warm inside my socks and house shoes. In my hands, I held a simple cup of black coffee.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, though it would have been brighter had it been a full moon. On this night, the moon was in its crescent form in the sky. Seeing it calmed my eerie feelings, but didn't resolve them.

Tonight had been moderately normal. I'd had my picnic with Shirley. We'd kissed and then I brought her back to Ashford. Plain and simple, no big deal to that. My dreams should have been about Shirley.

But…to my surprise…they weren't.

Rei is the girl that seems to be on the forefront of my mind lately. Every night since after the Black Rebellion, I've been dreaming about her. In each dream, she asks me to tell her who she is. I usually state that I know her to be Rei and then symbols will glow on her forehead. I'll hear a familiar yet younger voice calling out to me, calling me their brother.

"I just don't understand," I muttered. "Why do I keep having that dream?"

The subconscious mind is a very cunning thing. It'll dump things that have been forgotten from your conscious mind into the subconscious, therefore creating weird dreams like this.

Still, for it to reoccur again and again, and to remember it each time. Now that is something to ponder over. Dreams are dreams, but somehow…those dreams feel…real.

No, no, impossible. That's just impossible.

Besides, dreaming about Rei while dating Shirley can cause a real issue later on if I don't just forget it. I know, seeing Rei all the time might be causing it. Yes! I'll just have to avoid her at all costs. That's the only way to cure this. Seeing her everyday has turned me into a lunatic. Yeah, that's it, I've just gone a little crazy. Such a situation is easily remedied when you know you have a problem; therefore, I can safely conclude that Rei is the root of my problem. I just need to stay away from her.

Besides, I can stay away from her for at least one day right?

* * *

A/N: Uh…not exactly Lula. Anyway, that's the end of the chapter. So what did you guys think about that one? Things are heating up! Stay tuned and review.

note: I've got a poll on my profile. Basically I'm asking which of my stories do you like the best. If it's this one or if it's A Date With Destiny, (the story that comes before this one), then you can vote for them. This one isn't for prizes or antying, I just want to know what you all think.


	11. Attraction

A/N: Say hi to chapter eleven! This one is going to include some mild humor so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass is in any way my property

Chapter 11

Attraction

Monday morning at around 7 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

There are plenty of reasons for why someone would feel an attraction for another person. Some find it in their smile, or in their looks, sometimes in their intellect. Such things are qualities that Shirley, my new girlfriend, possesses.

However, there is a slight problem in my attraction for Shirley; moreover, it is one that she has no idea of and one that she can not discover. If she were to find out about my problem, she would decapitate me without a moments hesitation.

So that leaves a question. What am I going to do about my problem? Will I try to ignore it? Will I face the issue? Could I possibly move away from Ashford until the problem subsides?

Each of those questions have the same answer in the end. And that answer was a big fat **no**.

I could pursue other options, but a realization dawned on me.

The most logical thing to do is to simply avoid the subject of my problem.

"Lelouch, come on down and eat breakfast!" Rolo shouted suddenly, causing me to lose my train of thought as I buttoned up my white shirt.

"I'll be right down Rolo!" I shouted back, trying not to sound like I'd just been surprised.

"Alright!"

A sigh passed through my lips as I sat back down on my bed. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky and the birds were already singing. Normally, a sight like this would make me feel at peace, but this morning it made me want to put a gun to my head.

"_How am I supposed to avoid her_?" I wondered aimlessly. "_She's in almost all my classes, not to mention the student council. The only chance I'll have at avoiding her is on the weekends and even then its no good if student council work is involved._"

My thoughts drifted back to the dream that had been plaguing my mind.

"_Rei…_"

* * *

At Rei's mansion

Rei P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Serena stared at me as if I'd gone out of my mind. However, my concern wasn't about what she thought about my pacing and groaning. This issue was serious, vital, and extremely important.

Now, how to deal with this madness.

Suzaku hasn't arrived in Area 11 yet, but I know he'll be here on Thanksgiving. D.D. tried to take advantage of me and will probably try to do so again if we ever cross paths. Of course, I only know all this because of a dream that Lelouch appeared in.

My pacing ceased as I sunk to my knees. "I can't take all this pressure!"

"What pressure are you talking about?" Serena asked. "Come on, as far as I can tell you aren't making sense and if you don't hurry we're going to be late."

"I know," I sighed, glancing over at the Ashford blazer laying on my bed. "But…"

"But what?" Serena cut in, her gaze haughty. "Come on Rei-chan."

My shoulders sunk as I took in a deep breath. "It's just…I feel guilty about what happened."

Serena tensed. "Rei, what D.D. tried to do in Narita wasn't…"

"No, not that," I interrupted, "I feel guilty about Lelouch. I just…I don't think I can face him anymore."

I don't think Serena had an adequate response to that at first. The words she spoke slipped out of her mouth hesitantly, almost like she didn't want to address the issue of Lelouch with me at all.

However, her determined nature forced her to keep going, which meant that I had to answer a very hard question.

"Are you saying that you regret it?"

My hope had been for her to just make a silly comment or state her opinion. The fact that she asked if I regretted my decision forced me to reflect on my actions again. What would have happened if I'd just left the Tokyo Settlement? Where would Lelouch and Suzaku be now? Would K3 still be alive? If I didn't kill her, would she have continued to go after those two?

After a moment, I rose to my feet and clutched the fabric of the blazer lying on my bed. Serena stood as well, not sure if I planned to answer her or not. Even I wasn't sure of that to tell you the truth.

"Well?" she asked as she watched me put the blazer on. Her gaze was cold and calculating, which was so unlike the Serena I knew. Had she really matured this much over such a short time. Had I gone soft? Those questions were ones I refused to answer.

As for her question about Lelouch…

"I don't regret saving his life," I stated finally, fiddling with the last button on the blazer. "Maybe I regret the way things went down. Perhaps I feel like I betrayed him by doing so."

Serena let out an exasperated sigh and without a word she walked out of the room, thus leaving me with my troubled thoughts once again. On the other hand, her response to my feelings made me realize that I couldn't heed the warning Lelouch gave me in my dream. I have to find my brother as soon as possible, regardless of what D.D. might try to do. As for Rolo and all the drama that unfolds in the Tokyo Settlement, I failed to spot a reason to stay. The Sailor Scouts and I belonged back in Juban. That place was our home.

Still, now that it's a ghetto, living there won't be the same. Poverty and hunger will make the people of Juban suffer. In retrospect, there was little hope in a place ruled by Britannia. The only hope for Japan had been the Black Knights.

"So now what?" I asked myself aloud while sitting down on my bed. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

I guess for now, the only solace I can give to Lelouch and those he tried to protect is to avoid him as much as possible. Then, he can live a normal life without my interference and I can seek out my brother without distraction. At this point, the path leading me to my brother is all I have. The only choice I've got is to follow that path until the end.

Where it takes me is all up to destiny.

* * *

During school hours

10:00 a.m.

(With Lelouch and Rei)

The ringing of a bell signifies a lot of things for students. To some it means freedom from classes, to others it means the dawning of doom, and to all it shows that something has just ended or something is about to begin. Everything in school began and ended with a bell.

Even so, the ringing of a bell doesn't dictate everything that happens during the day. For example, while some students are rushing for their next class, others are relaxing and walking at a leisurely pace. There are also the few, like Lelouch Lamperouge, who liked to ceremoniously skip his classes day in and day out.

One of the classes he most frequently skipped was P.E., otherwise known as Physical Education. To Lelouch, this class meant absolute terror. He did all kinds of tasks to avoid going to gym. Sometimes he would go to the library or head to a roof, but most times he skipped school altogether after his English class.

However, in the heat of the current moment he had no time to evade the P.E. teacher.

"Lelouch Lamperouge!" the woman exclaimed coldly. "Trying to skip my class again are we."

Lelouch cringed as he closed his locker. He berated himself for trying to retrieve the current novel he was reading when he knew full well that the new swim coach would be waiting for him.

"Good morning Coach Viletta," he replied indignantly.

Her pale green eyes glared down at his violet ones. "Now that we've finally been formally acquainted, I can drag you down to that gym."

Lelouch searched his mind for a way to worm his way out of the situation, but in the end it proved to be no use. The silver haired, ebony skinned woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"Let's go!" she ordered, pinching his ear while dragging him in the direction of the gym. "You could use some exercise."

"I'd rather not…"

"Lamperouge!"

Lelouch swallowed hard and decided that it was best not to aggravate this woman. She seemed to be mad enough at him already.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the school, Rei sat in the principal's office, waiting for her leave of absence papers. Unfortunately however, the principal of the school stated that she was not liable for it a few minutes later. He basically told her that a leave of absence wouldn't be possible for her until she got her grades up and started coming to school more often. So with that, Rei left the office disappointed over her failed attempt of freedom from the school.

"_Great_," she thought angrily. "_Now I'm stuck here until my grades are A's. Lord knows that I won't be able to get those grades up in a day, which means that my plans for finding my brother have been put on a definite hold. I'll really have to wait until 2018_."

Her pace was slow as she walked down the long, deserted hallway. If not for the fact that her next class was P.E. she would have walked a bit faster.

Now, it's not that Rei doesn't enjoy P.E. Truth be told, she loved the physical activity. It made her stronger and it helped her realize her physical capabilities and weaknesses. In fact, it was the only class that Rei didn't have a D in.

However, the reason she detested this particular P.E. class was because of its teacher.

"_Viletta Nu_," Rei thought irritably. Her eyes rolled and her sighs became a loud groan that echoed through the hallway. "_Why does she have to be the teacher of that class_."

Viletta's involvement in the school had been a recent change. For reasons unknown, the old teacher was fired and Viletta became his replacement. She coached the football, basketball, golf, soccer, baseball, and swim teams. If that weren't enough, Viletta also became an instructor for the Basic Knightmare Training Course, which was mandatory for all students to learn.

Rei quickly realized over little time that Viletta had a lot of power in the school. It may be possible that the woman had more power than the principal himself, which meant that Rei really had to be careful around the woman.

"_I'd been sure that Shirley had killed her that night_," Rei thought wearily just as she stepped outside. The building that housed the gym and the pool was close by, adding to the anxious feelings that Rei harbored within herself.

"_Just keep calm and act normal_."

The bright light of the sun beat down on her as she slowly approached the building. After pushing the door open, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. On the right of her was the girls locker room while the boys locker room was right across from it. Rei entered the girls locker room with a look a dread cast upon her face. However, she put on a bright smile when she saw Shirley inside, who had just finished putting on her gym uniform.

"Hey Rei," Shirley greeted as Rei walked in and opened up her locker, which was a few lockers away from Shirley's.

"Hey, how are you?" Rei asked.

"I'm fantastic, though Coach Viletta yelled at me again," Shirley replied. "I don't know why, but that woman seems to hate my guts half the time."

"_Probably because she remembers you shooting her_," Rei thought nonchalantly. "Don't worry about her Shirley. She's like that with me too." While saying this, Rei began unbuttoning her blazer, revealing her white blouse.

"I guess, but she needs to lighten up. Otherwise she'll get wrinkles in a few years."

Rei laughed at that. "That's one way to put it, but why did she yell at you anyway?"

Shirley's expression turned into a defiant pout. "She totally slammed me for being three seconds late."

Rei raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Three seconds?"

"Okay," Shirley admitted, "more like three minutes, but she wouldn't have known if she'd been on time herself."

The warrior of fire figured that Viletta still would have known that Shirley was late, but instead of pointing out that little detail, she decided to question Shirley on why she was late.

"Oh, she was late because she decided she was going to do whatever it took to get Lulu here," Shirley informed her after Rei had asked her question. "He always skips this class."

Rei's response faltered a bit. "He skips this class?"

"Are you saying you haven't noticed?" Shirley asked, her eyes full of mischief. "He only showed up for class one day and then decided that he was just going to skip it for the rest of the year."

"I see," Rei replied, laughing slightly, though there was an undertone of nervousness in the laugh.

"Yeah, and because of that she's giving him a hundred laps around the gym." Shirley continued. "She gave me thirty and she told me to tell you to say that you have sixty laps for being late too."

"Fantastic."

Back with Lelouch, he was in the boys locker room alone. He had just finished putting on his gym uniform, but soon realized that he was in a predicament.

"_Dang it_," he thought with immense irritation etched in his handsome features. "_This is the last thing I wanted to happen_."

A few minutes later, he stepped out of the locker room. At the same time, Shirley and Rei stepped out from the girl's locker room. Lelouch's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at them.

Or rather, as he gazed at **her**.

The feeling of desire was very faint within his mind, however it was there just the same. All in all, he didn't understand why he was feeling that way. He didn't like Rei in that way.

But in that moment, his eyes glanced over her. She wore the standard gym uniform, a white t-shirt trimmed in green and green shorts with white kneesocks and tennis shoes. Her hair was tied up into a long ponytail that hung from the top of her head and down her back. The violet eyes that mirrored his own were like pools of a mysterious realm that only he could see. He found himself lost in them if only for a second.

"_Dang it_," he thought again, though he smiled to avert the two girls from seeing how flustered he was. "Hey."

"Hi Lulu," Shirley exclaimed, smiling as brightly as ever. Apparently she never noticed Lelouch staring at Rei.

She also didn't notice that Rei had been staring back.

As much as she hated to admit it, Rei thought Lelouch was a really handsome guy. Whenever he looked at her, it was as if he were peering down to her soul. The feelings that coursed through her reminded her of the kiss they'd shared a month earlier, when everything had been going insane. The kiss had been a fleeting moment, one that never should have happened as far as Rei was concerned, but at the same time she felt the faintest bit of desire.

"We should probably go in," Rei said as she led the way toward the gym. "We have laps to run."

"Yeah," Lelouch replied in disdain, remembering that he had to run a hundred of those laps."

Time seemed to move quickly after that moment. Shirley, Rei, and Lelouch started running together, though Lelouch quickly fell behind after only four laps. Shirley and Rei laughed, while Lelouch groaned, panted, and complained. In no time at all though, Shirley finished her laps.

"That was my last one," Shirley stated, also panting, but not as heavily as Lelouch. "Coach Viletta sent the others to the tennis courts, so that's where I'm headed. You'll meet me out there right?"

"Right," Rei replied. "See ya."

Shirley nodded and took off after that. Now there were only three people in the gym. Viletta, Rei, and Lelouch.

Rei tried not to concentrate on the fact that Lelouch was in the room with her. Unfortunately, as she ran circles around the unfit Lamperouge, she found herself thinking about her dream over and over again. She thought about how he'd been kind and gentle toward her and wondered if that kindness truly existed within Lelouch.

On the other hand, Rei wasn't sure if she wanted to find that out. Besides, he was dating Shirley and Rei refused to come between them. It was then that she realized that she was going to need some kind of distraction.

Rei continued running circles around Lelouch as he slowly jogged the laps. His breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping from his forehead. The fact that he couldn't stop thinking of Rei didn't help matters either. Through all of it he was watching her, observing how she moved and kept her breathes even. She was sweating too, but she was focused on running the remainder of her laps in a graceful fashion that left Lelouch baffled.

"_How can she be running like that_?" he wondered briskly. "_The only person I know who's in shape like that is Suzaku._"

The thought of Suzaku made Lelouch angry. He didn't understand why though, and didn't even attempt to try and figure it out when his emotions and thoughts were already more jumbled than usual. Actually, Lelouch couldn't remember a time when he was this frustrated by something. He normally walked around like a zombie. He was uncaring about the situations he often found himself in, his regard for the rules wasn't entirely there, and normally he was constantly bored.

But now he found himself intrigued, interested, and perplexed by everything around him. Almost all of it though, was originating from one source.

And that source was Rei, the very person he'd been desperately trying to avoid.

The only question now is…

Where will they go from here.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. This one was more of a filler chapter, but hopefully it filled in some of the gaps that were in this story. The next chapter should be more interesting though, I'm ready to complicate things further for our heroes. Stay tuned.

Note: I've got a poll on my profile, basically I want to know which story is your favorite out of all my stories. If it's this one or A Date With Destiny, (which is the CG SM crossover I wrote before this one), feel free to go to my profile and vote for them.


	12. Mixed Up Part 1

A/N: I've got nothing to say for this chapter. I'll let it speak for itself…

**(Rei): Hold on a second!  
****(TTY7): (Groans) What are you doing here?  
****(Rei): I just want to make one thing clear to everyone.  
****(TTY7): Oh really? And what's that?  
****(Rei): There's no way that I, Rei Hino will ever, EVER, fall for a guy like Lelouch. He's arrogant, deceitful, cruel, a pathological liar…  
****(TTY7): (Sighs) Are you saying you'd like to be paired with someone else?  
****(Rei): NO! I'm still mourning you idiot!  
****(TTY7): (While looking bored) Fine then, I'll mix things up.  
****(Rei): (Starts to leave) Just make sure I don't end up with Lula!**

Anyway, sorry for the interruption onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon belong to other people, not me.

* * *

Chapter 12

Mixed Up Part 1

About an hour later at the Black Knight HQ

The time was eleven twenty-five when E.E. returned from a practice course on knightmare training. It was more like a test though, one that E.E. passed with flying colors. However, she was not satisfied with her circumstances. All in all, she was bored out of her mind.

As the automated doors closed behind her, E.E. immediately tossed her Black Knight jacket onto her bed. From there she opened the small personal fridge she'd conjured up thanks to dimensional powers. Inside of it was a bottle of grape flavored Gatorade, the closest thing the evil immortal could get to grape soda at the moment.

Though tired, E.E. was invigorated by the fact that her plot for revenge would be set in motion soon. Her smile widened when she thought of the mission she'd sent D.D. on.

"_I know he won't disappoint me, he never does_," she thought.

As if on cue, a portal off to the side of her room opened and D.D. stepped out. He wore a simple tan jacket and jeans. He held out a can of grape soda toward her and E.E., being addicted to the stuff immediately tossed the Gatorade and took the can from D.D.'s hand.

She popped open the can and took a hefty gulp of the substance. "Ah, now that's what I'm talking about."

D.D. didn't smile at her as he usually did. The look on his face expressed irritation, but E.E. did not notice this right away. She'd been too content about acquiring the grape soda.

After a moment however, she noted that he was staring at her with an expression of disdain.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting the soda onto the coffee table near her bed.

"I'm not happy about the mission you've sent me to do," he stated in a blunt manner, one he rarely used on E.E. "You told me that I wouldn't have to take advantage of that filthy girl again."

E.E. rolled her eyes. "That was before Sailor Mars ruined our plans for the second time." She sent a fierce glare at D.D. "This is our last chance to take the world for ourselves. We don't have any more redo's. Besides that…" she trailed off for a moment, "…that girl killed my cousin. I refuse to accept her death without getting full revenge."

D.D. understood this, but that didn't mean he took pleasure in it.

"E.E. we've tried that approach before and it didn't make a difference," D.D. stated matter of factly.

"That was when K3 was alive," E.E. told him. "And if she were still alive now I might reconsider asking you to do this, but…Sailor Mars…Rei Hino deserves this. She won't escape my wrath. You must do this for me."

"But, doing so betrays you, hurts you," D.D. replied earnestly. "I don't take pleasure in it."

E.E. smirked sadly. "Pretend she's me."

D.D.'s earnest gaze turned ice cold. "That's not funny. She's nothing like you."

"That's where you are wrong D.D.," E.E. proclaimed while reaching for the can of grape soda. She took a sip before speaking again.

"You already know of how we came to be, don't you D.D.?"

D.D. scowled. "Of course."

"Then, seeing Rei as me shouldn't be that hard for you," she told him.

He in response waved his hand through his blue hair in frustration. As much as he wanted to protest further on the issue, he knew that E.E. wasn't having it.

However, he could not betray her in that way again. He resolved in his heart that loving E.E. had its limits.

"I can't. I won't."

E.E.'s lime eyes peered at him with anger. "You won't?"

"That's right," he answered defiantly. "I won't betray you like that again." It was obvious that he didn't know that E.E. could care less about what he felt about the situation. After all, the only person she really cared for was gone. She only pretended to be in love with D.D. when the reality was that she didn't. Her only reason for keeping him around was because he was entirely devoted to her. He'd do whatever she asked him to and without fail because he wanted to please her.

So imagine her surprise when D.D. flatly refused to do what she wanted. It had never happened before. Sure, there were times when D.D. protested to her wishes, but never did he flat out refuse to do what she asked of him. His loyalty was something that E.E. relied on.

However, there was one other she could turn to. She had not foreseen this outcome, but she rationalized that the second option would suit her as long as Rei suffered. As for D.D., she'd find another way to use him.

"Very well then," she stated finally while reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. After retrieving it she quickly dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

Tense seconds passed before E.E. heard someone pick up.

"Hello E.E., its been a while since we've last spoken," the voice stated immediately. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," E.E. replied while staring coldly at D.D., "listen are you alone right now?"

"I am."

"Good, I have a job for you," she told him.

"Does it involve me killing someone?" he asked, already excited. E.E. rolled her eyes.

"No, it involves the other thing you like to take from people, or rather women."

There was a short silence on the other end. "I'm listening."

E.E. smirked in response. "Sir Luciano Bradley, knight of ten of Britannia, I request that you seek out a girl named Rei Hino. Her location is in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. However, I don't want you approaching her until I tell you, understood? Also, this trip you'll be taking needs to be kept secret."

"I see, do you want me to make arrangements to arrive there?"

"Yes, that will do nicely. If anyone asks tell them you have business to attend to."

"Very well Lady E.E., though I must ask why you want me to seek out this girl?"

"Because," E.E. began, "this girl killed my cousin."

"K3? Oh, dear, how horrible."

"It was," E.E. replied a hint of sadness in her voice. "Now, go to Area 11, but don't do anything until I tell you."

"Fine by me," he told her. "Though, does this have anything to do with the Emperor? Has he discovered anything about your plans, about my involvement."

"No, it has nothing to do with him," E.E. stated. "He's as clueless as he ever was; he's nothing like his son."

"Which one?"

"That's for me to know," E.E. replied. "Will you do this for me?"

"I will, after all, I owe you my life Lady E.E."

E.E. smiled. "Good, don't delay on it. Make arrangements."

"I will."

"I'll be in touch, Vampire of Britannia," she said, almost seductively as she clicked off her phone.

"What was that about?" D.D. asked immediately.

E.E. sat back down on her bed. "The issue of you and Rei has been resolved. Another is going to carry out that wish for me. Consider this the extent of my love for you D.D."

"Understood," he replied, a half smile on his face. "So, what is my next assignment."

"Return to C's world and keep the emperor from suspecting me," E.E. ordered. "I'll be in Area 11 until the end of the year."

"Alright then, and E.E…"

E.E. glanced over at him. A quick word of thanks was all he said before he reopened the portal he'd arrived in. The evil immortal sighed.

"_Vengeance will be mine_," she thought with determination. "_As soon as C.C. returns, my reign over the Black Knights shall begin_."

* * *

Back at Ashford

11:51 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

We both screamed, having no idea how we had gotten into this indecent situation. In my mind, the day couldn't get much worse than this.

(Flashback)

P.E. ended just as I finished my last lap. My breathing was erratic, but I still had enough energy to get me to the locker room. Lelouch however, was still running laps around the gym. He looked exhausted, but I didn't stick around to wait on him after getting the okay to leave from Viletta.

After changing, I started toward the main school building where my next class was. I'd been trying to remember math formulas since we were having a big test today. My mind was prepared since I'd taken time to study on Sunday. However, upon reaching my locker I realized something awful.

"NO!" I had shouted, while gaining stares from the majority of the students around me. Shirley, having arrived at her locker a few seconds before me gave me a startled look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I left my textbook at the gym," I told her. "It had my homework in it and you know how Mr. Atkinson is about homework. He'll totally freak on me."

"Oh, well hurry and go get it," Shirley told me. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," I replied, taking off in the opposite direction of my class. However, I was quite exhausted after running all those laps around the gym, so I slowed down at bit so I could catch my breath.

Once inside the gym and in the girls locker room I opened up my locker and grabbed my math book along with my other notebooks that held information I needed for my research paper for English.

"_I hope I have everything this time_," I thought, feeling like an idiot as the late bell rang. It'd be another five minutes before I reached class.

I hurriedly left the locker room after saying hi to Milly, who had gym this period and stormed out of the building, only to realize halfway through my course back to the main building that I'd again left something behind.

"_My calculator_," I inwardly muttered while running back toward the gym. I was starting to wonder if Serena was really starting to rub off on me. I'm never this forgetful in one day, though I tried not to worry about it. Other things were on the forefront of my mind anyway.

So, I wasn't expecting what happened when I reached to open the door to the gym building.

In what seemed like slow motion, Lelouch, now wearing the school uniform, slowly stepped out looking utterly exhausted. He wobbled toward me and then just fell right on top of me.

"Lelouch!" I'd screamed, completely taken off guard by him passing out. The force of him falling on me had knocked the wind out of me too, causing us both to fall backward and onto the ground.

My heart nearly stopped as I stared at the sky. My face was scarlet and I awkwardly tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge. I was thankful though, that no one had been around.

Although, one thought came to mind through all of this.

"_I'm going to kill that authoress for doing this to me!_"

"Lelouch," I whispered awkwardly still trying to shove him off me. He was out cold, and I was too weak in that moment to do much. Still, there was one way to at least wake him up that might draw attention.

I took a deep breath and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(End Flashback)

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lelouch's eyes abruptly opened and upon seeing me so close to him he screamed louder, which caused me to yell that he was a no good pervert. He quickly got off of me and tried to explain even though he didn't need to. I knew that the whole thing was an accident. Running all those laps just caused him to be completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted completely frazzled. There was mild amusement to seeing him like this, but I tried not to show it.

"Just…what happened?" I asked him.

He had calmed down and was trying to make an adequate explanation, but after a moment he swooned slightly and nearly fell.

"Lelouch!" I screamed again, catching him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer me and when I continued screaming Viletta finally stormed out of the building.

"What is going on here!"

"Lelouch just passed out," I said simply, having no other explanation. "I think running all those laps left him completely exhausted. He's practically dead!"

Viletta eyed me suspiciously. "And why are you still here?"

"I forgot to grab my calculator out of my gym locker," I replied. "I was just about to go in when he fell."

"Oh, good grief!" she exclaimed irritably. "Just…go to class and I'll take care of him."

The last thing I wanted to do was leave Lelouch with her, after all, she knew of Lelouch's true identity. Still, protesting would make me look suspicious to her unless she's lost her memories too.

I decided not to take a chance on it.

"Alright," I replied as she came forward and tossed Lelouch over her shoulder as if he were a rag doll. With a nod she went toward the nurses office. I stayed where I was, unsure of what to do.

"Rei?"

I turned toward the building to find Milly and a few other girls standing there. My initial reaction was to run away as fast as I could, but decided on addressing her to deny anything that Milly might make up.

"Milly, hey again," I greeted.

"Was Coach Viletta just carrying Lelouch?"

"Yeah, he passed out thanks to all the laps she gave him." I told her.

Milly laughed. "That's Lelouch alright, he never was a physical guy."

I laughed too, though I didn't really feel it. "Yep, that's just like him. Anyway, I'm going to head off for class now. I'm super late."

"Oh, that's right, you have Mr. Atkinson this period don't you?" she asked. "He's going to kill you."

I groaned at that figuring that the calculator was best forgotten at this point. "Probably, we have a test and everything today."

"Well, don't let me keep you," Milly stated, "get going. I'll see you at the meeting today."

My mind mentally cursed itself for forgetting that too. I couldn't go today, my job at the Red Tycoon interfered, though I probably should have been fired from that place a long time ago.

"Right later," I replied as I left. I didn't have the guts to tell her that I wouldn't be at the meeting today. I'll tell you, life is just becoming crazy around here.

And it's just going to get more crazy as I go on.

* * *

Around the same time within a private jet

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Our flight to the Tokyo Settlement will be landing in seventeen minutes," the flight attendant stated as she stood before us.

"Thanks cutie!" Gino exclaimed as he stared out the window next to him. "I've never been to Area 11 before. What is it like Suzaku?"

"_Why did he and Anya have to come along_," I wondered before answering. "Well the Tokyo Settlement is huge. People crowd the streets, but it's a nice place to live if you live in the right spot. I lived at Ashford Academy."

"You mean the school founded by the family that fell out of power in Britannia when Marianne the Flash died?" Gino asked, gazing back at me.

"Yes," I replied. "It's a nice place."

Thinking of Ashford reminded me of why we were going there in the first place. I wasn't entirely happy about it, but it should give me an opportunity to seek out Rei and find out the truth about what happened to her.

A soft click interrupted my thoughts. I glanced over at Anya, whose crimson eyes studied me with boredom.

"Recorded," she said flatly before pointing her camera at Gino. The device clicked again.

"This is so exciting!" Gino exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the city!"

My gaze shifted toward him again. "Gino, we're not going to Area 11 for a vacation. This is serious business."

"Oh, lighten up Suzaku," Gino replied. "Live a little."

I groaned. Living was the last thing I wanted to be doing. Right now, there's nothing I want more than to die.

However, because of Lelouch I'm forced to continue on and move toward the future. Even so, the path I've chosen now will lead me down another road of despair. I honestly don't believe happiness is going to be part of my vocabulary…

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

Gino and Anya looked down at my hands.

"Arthur!" I screamed.

"Meow!"

Gino laughed. "You sure do have a lot of trouble with cats," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "By the way, when did you get that cat anyway?"

"Well," I began, but stopped short of revealing more. Euphie had found Arthur and then he found his way to Ashford.

I gently stroked Arthur's fur even though my initial anger made me want to hurl him across this giant jet. Still, I feel that Arthur was a gift that Euphie gave to me. For that reason, I keep Arthur with me.

"_I'll always honor your memory Euphie_," I thought with a sad smile. "_Always_."

"Hey? Earth to Suzaku."

I snapped out of my reverie. "What?"

"How'd you get Arthur?" Gino asked.

"Princess Euphemia found him didn't she?" Anya asked, though she didn't seem to care to know my answer. "That's why you keep him around right?"

"Ugh…yeah…" I said stupidly. "It is."

"Are you still grieving over her death?"

"Anya, that's not a polite question to ask," Gino scolded, though he was still smiling brightly. "He might not want to talk about that."

"No, it's okay Gino." I took a deep breath. "Yes Anya, I'm still mourning her death. The truth is…I…well I loved her."

Anya gave a nonchalant nod. "I understand."

Silence left the room a bit tense, but I welcomed it. Talking about Euphie was a very difficult thing for me. I missed her and wished that all the death Zero caused could have been erased. Zero…Lelouch could be erased from the world too for all I cared as long as I could hold Euphemia in my arms again.

Tentatively trying to avoid further conversation with the two of them, I stood and walked toward the back of the jet and stating that I had to go to the restroom. Within the small room I allowed the wave of emotions to hit me at full force. There was only one person I would ever cry in front of and she…she was dead.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Probably not my best chapter ever, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. This one was fun to write too, especially the part where Rei was super embarrassed about Lelouch falling on her. Poor guy was exhausted….

**(Rei): Hey! Did I not just get through saying how I'm not going to fall for Lelouch!  
****(TTY7): You didn't, he fell for you or rather fell on you. (Laughs)  
****(Rei): That is not funny. That is downright crafty and despicable.  
****(TTY7): Are you done?  
****(Rei): I…yeah, pretty much.**

Okay then, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	13. Mixed Up Part 2

A/N: Alright. Here is chapter 13! Get ready for more complications.

**(Rei): It better not be anything too crazy, or I'll set you on fire!**  
**(TTY7): (Glares) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE NOT TO INTERRUPT MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!**  
**(Rei): (Sweatdrops) Uh…you okay?**  
**(TTY7): OUT! OUT! OUT!**  
**(Rei): Okay…(makes a hasty exit.)**

Sorry about that. You know how anime characters are. Especially the temperamental ones. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon belong to other people. The song I used in this chapter isn't mine either. It is called Mixed Up, by Miley Cyrus. (Also if anything is in parenthesis in the song, it means that the backup singers sing that part.) I'm also pretending that Rei wrote the song so…yeah lets just get on with the chapter.

Chapter 13

Mixed Up Part 2

_Our story continues as a massive jet lands at the private airport within the Tokyo Settlement. A few minutes later, three knights of the round emerge from the vessel. The first was the knight of three, Gino Weinberg, a blond haired, blue eyed man who wore a dark green cape over his white and gold suit that all knights of the round wore. The second person that emerged was a young girl by the name of Anya Alstreim, the knight of six. She had rose hair and crimson eyes that were dim. She wore a white knight suit as well, though the middle of it was not present, otherwise becoming a midriff suit. Over it she wore a crimson cape that matched her eyes. The device in her hands clicked as she looked around._

_The last knight took the longest time to emerge from the jet. He was the knight of seven, Suzaku Kururugi, son of former Japanese prime minister Genbu Kururugi. His emerald eyes reflected sadness as he descended the steps of the vessel. He wore a blue cape over his suit._

_After a few minutes, the jet retreated, leaving the three knights alone at the airport. However, it wasn't long before an escort arrived._

_From the airport, the three compadres traveled to the government bureau of the Tokyo Settlement. Because of Princess Cornelia Li Britannia's absence, the bureau had been left at a disarray. At the moment, none of the royals wanted the position to take on the rowdy nation that was once known as Japan. So, until a decision could be made on who the new viceroy would be, the three knights were to take over, as was the emperor's decree. He stated that Suzaku was the head man in charge and that he was to stay in Area 11 until February 2018._

_And so, the events unfold like a cascading waterfall. At that point, no one knew of what evil would occur within the settlement. They had absolutely no clue whatsoever, which left the inhabitants as well as its temporary rulers completely unprepared._

_Unfortunately, that's just how life is. Things happen unexpectedly and nothing can dictate the outcome of events, unless you believe in destiny. Of course, in my strict opinion, nothing is really predestined. Decisions are what decide the outcome of events. The path of human nature is what makes destiny what it is. Human history has always been of struggle ever since the beginning of time._

_It is the same for the people who live within Area 11. Problems will always exist for them whether their country is free or not. That is their destiny, their fate, their undeniable truth._

_The same can be said for the rest of the world. Even so, people will continue to hope for something better. They'll fight for a better world._

_And it is because of hope that destiny changes._

* * *

1:00 p.m.

On the streets of the Tokyo Settlement

Suzaku P.O.V.

This place. It's so familiar and yet…so far from what it used to be

Japan. Area 11.

Which name is the true name for the land that I now walk on? Do the streets I walk on belong to Britannia? Do they belong to the Japanese people?

These are the questions I ask myself as I travel through the streets of the city. The Tokyo Settlement was once my home despite the violence that corrupted it. I lived within the system of Britannia and became an Honorary Britannian.

Some would say that I became a slave. Some would state that I was traitor to my own race. In the end, what difference did it make? My life had been set for me since the day I made the crucial mistake.

I plunged the knife into his flesh. I watched his eyes go wide with shock and terror. His limp body fell and his blood stained the carpet. In grief I ran to the far corner of the room and cried.

My father had died.

I had killed him.

That event happened nearly eight years ago, and yet…it plagues my conscious every day. The only time it didn't was when she was alive.

I felt myself sigh. The wind was brisk and cold, but I welcomed the bitterness of it. It was comfortable and familiar to me, which made walking through this place so much easier. The constant buzzing and honking of horns was another thing I welcomed into my senses. They were the sounds of a bustling metropolis of which I'd lived since becoming an Honorary Britannian. Before that, I'd lived in ghettos and slums. I was beaten, spit on, spurned, cursed at, and all sorts of other things. That was my reality then, and I'd deserved every bit of it.

The sun was bright in the sky even though the day wasn't warm. I pushed my sunglasses to the bridge of my nose to block out the sunlight.

When I'd arrived in Area 11, I'd been wearing my formal knight of the round uniform. It hadn't been my plan to travel out into the city today, but after changing my mind I'd changed into casual clothes; a blue trench coat, a brown t-shirt, and jeans along with sunglasses to keep my identity secret.

My hands were in my pockets and my gaze was locked on the sidewalk ahead of me. People were all around me, but I didn't see or acknowledge them. They held no meaning for me anymore.

Then suddenly, I found myself slowing my pace and shifting my gaze. It had not been my intention to do so, but once done I saw it.

My steady pace slowed and before I knew it I'd come to a halt. I glanced over the sign and felt a pang in my heart.

"_The Red Tycoon_."

That was where Rei worked. She was the singer here?

"_Should I go in_?" I asked myself. "_Should I talk to her after everything that's happened?_"

It was probably best not to, but I found myself walking right in and squinting at the bright neon lights. The interior of the place was just as I remembered. The room was dimly lit, though the neon lights made the scene much brighter, there were tables stationed toward the back of the room while the area in front of the stage was a dance floor.

"_Leave now, while you still have a chance_," my conscious warned me. "_You are not ready to see her yet. Besides that, you know that you have to arrest her at some point. She has her memories, she's Sailor Mars, and she is your enemy regardless of the friendship the two of you once shared. Don't you know that she'll betray you? Think of Lelouch and what he did. Are you about to let Rei do the same thing?_"

My conscious was probably right, but in the end my emotions took over all the logic I had, which wasn't much to begin with really. Still, what will I do once I see her? Will I arrest her? Sentence her to death for being an accomplice of Zero? She betrayed him in the end didn't she? She handed him over to me.

And yet…

(Flashback)

"_If you kill Lelouch, I'll kill you_."

(End Flashback)

She'd made herself clear that day. Betraying Lelouch hadn't been easy for her. She claimed that she was only doing it to save him, but I didn't understand why. Why would he need or deserve to be saved by her? He wasn't worth her life.

But she gave her life to save his life and mine.

I need to know…even though I already talked to her on the phone, I need to know that she's really alive.

From there, I'll decide on what to do.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

Backstage

"Is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah, just need to finish plugging in the amps."

"Good, but try to hurry we only got two minutes left and we're still adjusting and tuning the guitars."

"Alright…"

Voices are all around me at the Red Tycoon. That's not always a bad thing, but at that moment I wanted to put everything on mute so I could actually think straight. I mean, seriously is it too much to ask to get a little peace and quiet.

"Whoa!"

I sighed. Apparently it was.

Tina had tripped over some cords and was now sprawled out on the ground like a dismantled scarecrow.

"Are you okay Tina?" I asked, walking over to her semi limp form. She twitched a little and finally lifted her head up from off the ground.

"Yeah…should be just fine," she replied. "I was actually looking for Fey, she was supposed to be up here three minutes ago."

"Don't worry I'm here!"

Fey rushed backstage looking like she'd just been run over by a steamroller. "Sorry about that." She took off her apron. "Things are really crazy in the kitchen right now. You know how the lunch hour gets."

Tina got up from the ground. "Please it's much worse at night."

"Uh, girls we're performing in less than a minute," I told them.

"OH RIGHT!"

They rushed to their places and from there I went to the other side of the stage. After picking up my guitar I stood in my place right behind the curtain. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep!" the band all shouted.

"How about my back-up singers?"

"We're ready!"

"Is all the equipment ready to go?"

"It's all taken care of!" called a technician. I gave a quick nod and waited for the curtain to rise.

"_This will be the first time that I perform one of my own songs here_," I thought with a small sigh. "_Everything is ready, but there's…I just wish…_"

The curtain started to rise and I put all other thoughts out of my mind. For now, I just need to sing so I can get my paycheck and pay my bills when I need to.

Still, I don't plan on holding back while I sing this. This song…even though he's not here…even though we're not on good terms…

This song is for Suzaku.

Once the curtain had fully risen, I heard the drums play behind me. Within a few short seconds, I began to play my guitar.

"_La la la  
__La di da di da da da  
La la la_

_How come everything turns out,  
Leaving me with more doubts,  
I feel like I'm upside down,  
And I don't wanna be here._

_I go right,  
Should have gone left,  
And I say things,  
I should of not said,  
Look at me in this big mess,  
I don't wanna be here.  
_

_Everything I do,  
Is making me more confused,  
Oh it used to be easy,  
All I had to be was me,  
Now I'm mixed up._

_Everywhere I go,  
Is somewhere that I don't know,  
Oh I'm hoping that I'm dreaming,  
Cuz I'm sick of this feeling,  
I'm mixed up,  
Somebody help me_

_La la la  
La di da_

_Tell me how to fix this.  
I'd trade my world for one wish.  
To go back to my other life,  
Oh, and get it right.  
_

_Everything I do,  
Is making me more confused,  
Oh it used to be easy,  
All I had to be was me,  
Now I'm mixed up._

_Everywhere I go,  
Is somewhere that I don't know,  
Oh I'm hoping that I'm dreaming,  
Cuz I'm sick of this feeling,  
I'm mixed up,  
Could somebody help me?_

_To hold me,  
To tell me,  
Everything's gonna…  
Be okay,  
Cuz today,  
It feels like I won't…  
Make through the darkness,  
Don't know how to get over this,  
I'm so mixed up,  
Somebody help me!_

_La la la,_

_Everything I do,  
Is making me more confused,  
Oh it used to be easy,  
All I had to be was me,  
Now I'm mixed up,_

_Everywhere I go,  
(Everywhere I go)  
Is somewhere that I don't know,  
(Somewhere I don't know)  
Oh, I'm hoping that I'm dreaming,  
Cuz I'm sick of this feeling,  
I'm mixed up,  
Somebody help me!_"

I played a few more cords on my guitar and then finished. The audience cheered and I smiled despite of my conflicted emotions. My eyes darted over the crowd to see the smiling faces and one…there was one…

My eyes probably widened like saucers in that moment.

"_Suzaku…_"

The curtain lowered and I backed away from the microphone. For a split second I wondered if thinking of Suzaku had somehow summoned him here, but after a moment I started to panic. I knew I'd have to deal with Suzaku soon, but I didn't expect to see him two days after I dreamed about him being at Lelouch's house for Thanksgiving. I mean…what the heck am I supposed to do about that? I can't run or hide from him. He's probably here to arrest me or maybe just to spy on me. Oh, for heaven's sake, what am I supposed to do now.?

Ugh! And I thought I was mixed up before! Now I'm really stuck in a bind.

Oh, all this madness is just…it's just…

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_"

"Uh, Rei?"

I barely turned around. Fey was behind me.

"Yes Fey?" I asked.

"Are you feeling okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"_More like I've just seen my worst enemy sitting in the audience_," I thought with agitation. "Nope, I'm just fine Fey. I uh…just got emotional during that song. The words mean a lot to me."

Fey gave me an odd look. "Well, I'd think so since you wrote it Rei."

A vein was practically ready to pop out of my head at that point. "Right," I replied pleasantly, resisting all desire to strangle her as I would Serena if she'd been the one asking all these dumb questions, "I better get back to seating the guests. You know how Mr. C is."

"Alright, Tina and I will meet you in the kitchen," Fey stated, her green eyes twinkling with a mix of worry and suspicion as she left. I didn't blame her for it seeing that I was acting like a freak. Oh well, my main issue is finding a way to avoid Suzaku. After all, my vision could have been wrong. He could be here to take me in. They'll put me prison and then I'll be executed for high treason against the Britannian empire.

Dang it! What do I do about this?

* * *

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy

Rolo P.O.V.

"100 laps! Ms. Viletta!"

Viletta only scoffed and tossed her silver ponytail over her shoulder. "He was skipping my class so I punished him for it. I was acting in my role as teacher Rolo."

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Lelouch was lying in the nurses office, practically dead, and this woman was taking it as if it were a joke. Does she not realize the delicacy of this situation? A slip up like this could be crucial to the mission.

"Ms. Viletta, it's okay to act as a teacher, but you know that Lelouch can't handle that much physical activity!" I exclaimed while glancing at the door to the nurses office. "You could have killed him."

"Well if I were to be honest it makes more sense to kill Zero than to leave him alive," Viletta stated softly so that no one would overhear. "He's an enemy of Britannia after all."

"It isn't our place to criticize the mission," I stated. "These are direct orders from the emperor himself. Lelouch has to be kept alive unless his memories return."

Viletta sighed. "Fine, I'll go easy on him and let him skip a class every once in a while."

"It'd also help if you didn't try to kill him every week," I told her. "Just lay off a bit."

"I get it already," Viletta grumbled as she walked toward the building's exit. "I'll ease up next time."

I groaned again. "_That's if we have a next time. Thanks to her grudge against Lelouch he's lying in that office half dead. V.V. will have my head if he finds out about it. After all, how else will we be able to track down C.C.?_"

The nurse suddenly walked out of her office. I was startled, but I tried not to show it. Instead I gave her a worried stare.

"Don't worry Rolo, Lelouch should be just fine," the nurse said. "Your brother was just severely dehydrated and severely sleep deprived."

"Sleep deprived?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he has all the symptoms of sleep deprivation," she replied. "Now, when he wakes up, you take him right home and make sure he drinks lots of fluids. Make sure he gets to bed on time too."

"Right," I told her. "Will do."

She smiled and nodded her goodbye. After she was gone I went into the room. Lelouch was still out cold, but he looked a bit better than he had earlier. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Thank goodness_."

"Ring!"

My hand instantly reached into my coat pocket. After retrieving my phone I clicked it on and pressed it to my ear. "Hello."

"C.C. has been spotted."

"Where?" I asked immediately.

"At the airport in Domino City, America."

"Do you have information on why she is there?"

"I believe it is to deliver a message to a friend of Sailor Mars."

My eyebrow raised. "Really? Does that mean Rei has regained her memories."

"Not sure, but I don't believe this has anything to do with Rei. This might have to do with another Sailor Scout, one we don't know of yet. I'll try to send you more information when the time is right. However, for now I want you to seek out C.C. Once you bring her back here you can kill Zero."

"Very well…"

There was a slight groan that came from Lelouch. His eyes were beginning to twitch.

"I'll have to call you back later," I said.

"Very well, don't let me down Rolo."

"Right, Master V.V." With that I turned my phone off and returned it to my coat pocket. A few minutes later, Lelouch's eyes opened fully.

"Umm, hey Rolo," Lelouch groaned, his voice hoarse. "Where am I?"

"In the nurse's office," I told him. "You passed out earlier."

"Ugh, I swear Coach Viletta is trying to kill me."

I laughed. He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Around the same time at the airport in Domino City

C.C. P.O.V.

The timing of this isn't good. If only Serena would have waited a bit longer, then delivering this message would have been simple.

(Flashback)

I'd only gone to the mansion to deliver the Halloween costume to Rei. Unfortunately, I got caught by none other that Serena Tsukino, the girl I secretly gave the power Geass to. At first she was shocked, but it didn't take her long to respond and instead of calling out for her friends she shut the door behind her.

"It's good to see you C.C." she had said.

"Likewise," I'd replied. "Listen, I only came to drop this dress off for Rei…"

"C.C.," she interrupted, stopping me mid-sentence. "I need a favor." My gaze had lingered on her, not sure if I wanted to accept or not.

"What is it that you need?"

Serena then traveled over to a dresser drawer that was near her bed. She brought out seven envelopes.

"Are those letters?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been writing these for two friends of mine ever since Rei left Juban to come here," she replied. "Four of them are for a man named Darien Shields, those have an address on them and the other three are for Mina Aino, Sailor Venus."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Serena walked over to her bed and sat down, the letters still in her hands. "I need the two of them to know what's going on here. However, because of all that's happened I haven't been able to send these letters. I would send them now, but I have to think about the harm it might cause Rei since people are after her. The information I reveal could put her and the other scouts in horrible danger."

"I see," I stated. "Are you asking me to deliver these letters for you?"

"Yes, if you could," Serena pleaded getting up from the bed. "I really need for Mina and Darien to know what's been going on around here."

I reached out my hand to her. "Very well, give them to me."

She smiled and handed me the envelopes. "Mina lives in Domino City and Darien is studying at a university somewhere in Texas."

My eyes narrowed. "Not Dallas I hope."

"Yeah, I think it was in Dallas," Serena stated, while searching her memory. "Yep, that's definitely it, he's somewhere down there."

I knew immediately that him being in Dallas would cause problems. However, I felt compelled to do this for her since I knew she would one day rule the entire world with this Darien man by her side. After all, that was what destiny foresaw.

(End Flashback)

Still, the timing is really bad. Rei isn't the only one who has people after her. V.V. is definitely searching for me after discovering my involvement with Lelouch. Such a thing would likely set him off too.

V.V. has spies all over this crazy world. Going on this mission for Serena gives him an opportunity to find me and if I'm caught Lelouch will die before I can get my wish granted. Under no circumstance can I allow that to happen. I'm going to have to tread this battlefield cautiously.

Finding Mina should be simple even though Serena didn't have much info on her. She'd stated that Mina hadn't made contact with the Sailor Team since the day she left for this city. She also stated that her father was dying of a terminal brain tumor and that a special operation here in America could save his life. Other than that, I have no information on the girl, which puts me a few steps behind.

As for Darien, I know he's in Dallas, Texas. He's at some university down there and if he's as smart as Serena claimed he'd be at one of the high end schools, which were owned by Britannians.

There's also the fact that a university like that wouldn't offer courses to any races other than Britannian and American. So where would that leave Darien, a Japanese man?

I suppose the only way to find out is to see this mission through whatever obstacles there may be. Hopefully, Serena, Kallen and everyone else can hold everything together until I return. If not, then all hope is lost.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter was one of my favorites to write. Each and every bit of it was super fun and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter too. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. You know that little green button is calling you.

Note: Also, this will be the last chapter posted for a little while. Remember a plot hole prevents me from posting until another story is finished. However, the wait shouldn't be too long as far as posting the next chapter goes. Probably a two or three months at most.


	14. Stairway to Absolute Madness

A/N: This one is dedicated to all my reviewers. Thanks so much everyone.

note: Sorry for the long delay. I re-read the chapter and figured I could post it now since it didn't reveal anything that could spoil one of my other stories. (They tie together so that's why I had to be sure.) Anyway, enjoy it. This will be the last one for a month or two.

Disclaimer: Too tired to write one right this second.

Chapter 14

Stairway to Absolute Madness

At the Red Tycoon

Rei P.O.V.

"_So far so good, so far so good, just keep walking and dunking every once in a while. He won't see you if you just keep cool._"

Those thoughts were on repeat in my mind. The last thing I wanted was for Suzaku to notice me. Surely he wanted to talk to me. He was here, sitting at a table and waiting to be served.

Unfortunately, his server refuses to go over to his table.

"Order for table fifteen!" I shouted to the cooks while giving them a piece of paper with the customer's orders. "Is order seven ready?"

"Coming at ya now Rei!" one cook, better known as Rodger, shouted passing me a plate with a steak on it. I nodded my thanks and headed back out into the lion's den.

Things went on like that for another hour. I was sure Suzaku would leave, but that was not the case. His stubbornness and persistence kept him rooted where he was and if I didn't go over there soon, Mr. C would notice and chastise me over it. Still, that'll probably be better than getting arrested in front of all these people.

"_But what if he doesn't want to arrest you_?" my conscious asked. "_What if he just wants to talk_?"

Somehow I highly doubted that was possible. When he'd called me last week, he'd been accusatory. He wanted to know if I remembered what happened on Kaname island. I lied, stating that I didn't know, and him, being the idiot he could be sometimes, accused me of lying!

Well, I was lying but…that's not the point. The point is that he asked to confirm something. The fact that he's here now means that I'm in serious trouble.

Therefore, my only option is to find a way out. Then again, if I just walk out of here I'll have to find another job. If I don't get my butt over to Suzaku's table I'll lose my job. If I go over there I'll be arrested on the spot and in turn, lose my job.

So, this leaves me with absolutely no options that will put me in a good situation.

"Waitress!" Suzaku called suddenly. I mentally cursed my bad luck. He'd spotted me and if I walk away now, my job will be at stake. Still, a job compared to freedom isn't much of a choice. The obvious choice would be to put myself first.

That is, it's the obvious and **logical **choice. And by now my choices have long since passed the point of being logical.

So, like an idiot, I walked over to his table and got my notepad ready.

"May I take your order?" I asked pleasantly, being sure not to look at him as I reached into my pants pocket.

"Yes," he replied. "I'll have the grilled chicken fettuccine and an iced tea please."

Okay, hadn't expected that.

"Did you get that?"

"Oh, yes," I answered, quickly writing it down before turning away. "It'll be ready soon."

"Thank you."

Presently, I'm not sure of what just happened. Well, I'm not going to complain about it either. Suzaku regarded me as a simple waitress and not as Rei Hino. That in itself relieved me, though I also realized that I'd have to face Suzaku again soon.

"_Dang it_," I thought, getting a glass and pouring the iced tea in it after giving Suzaku's order to the Rodger. "_This is not good_."

Sweat was starting to bead off my forehead when I exited the kitchen. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt as if I were going to pass out at any second. Also not a good situation to be in.

I reached Suzaku's table and carefully set the tea down. "Here is your iced tea sir. Your food should be…"

"Hold on," Suzaku interrupted. I paused mid-step, having already been heading back toward the kitchen.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Would you mind looking at me when you talk to me?" he asked. "It's a bit rude not to."

I involuntarily groaned and gave him a quick glare before taking off. He was not going to use my job as a means to get to me. I have pride and dignity. That won't be soiled by that stubborn knight. I simply won't have it.

My thoughts were temporarily adverted from Suzaku once I started serving other customers. However, in the back of my mind, I knew that he was watching me the entire time. He was just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

And that time was swiftly approaching.

"Order seventeen is ready!"

That was Suzaku's order and the sentence to my ill awaited fate.

"Thanks Rodger," I said, trying to be cheerful as I walked out of the kitchen again. The last thing I wanted was to bring this food to Suzaku, but what other choice did I have? He was a customer at my job. The hard fact is that I just can't ignore him.

Though it would have been nice if Tina or Fey had taken his order instead. Where are those two anyway?

Once at the table I looked at Suzaku before setting the plate down. "Here you go. Anything else you need?"

"Yes," Suzaku replied his emerald eyes twinkling with something I had never seen before. "I want to talk to you Rei."

"_See, I told you!_" my conscious exclaimed.

"You want to talk?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "About what?"

Suzaku's smirk faltered slightly. "You know very well what I want to talk about."

"Oh, that," I muttered. Clearly this guy wasn't going to take a hint and leave me be. "Fine. Go ahead and start."

"Nice try, but I'd rather talk in a place where there's less people."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

This sounded suspicious, but I decided that I'd take a chance on Suzaku. After all, we were friends once. I was the one who betrayed him, so I owed him a simple conversation.

"Very well," I agreed with a sigh. "Do you think you can wait until my shift ends?"

"I have food to eat to keep me busy for a little while," he replied. "Go on back to work."

I scoffed and turned away. "Don't tell me what to do Kururugi."

"Whatever you say your highness."

I wanted to slap him then, but decided against it. Slapping Suzaku would get me fired almost immediately. Still, referring to the fact that I was once the princess of Japan in a crowded place was like Lelouch taking off the Zero mask and shouting over an intercom who he is. Suzaku should know better than to broadcast information like that.

Whatever, at least this way I can find out what that guy is really after.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the airport in Domino City

C.C. P.O.V.

"Will this vehicle do for you Miss Ivan?"

"Yes this will do just fine."

"Very well, thank you for the business."

"No problem. Thank you."

My fingers clasped around the lone key in my hand. The last time I found the need to drive a car was many years ago. I'm not entirely certain if I remember how to operate one. My initial plan was to catch a cab, but that plan became obsolete when I realized something fatal about this operation.

For one, I'm being followed.

For another, the people following me are V.V.'s subordinates. Escaping them won't be easy if they manage to catch up with me. Oh well, V.V. might be able to locate me, but he'll never be able to capture me. That fact is one I'm certain of.

After a moment's hesitation, I hoped into the front seat of the black convertible and pressed my foot to the break before turning my key in the ignition. The car started and I quickly switched gears. I was driving away from the airport seconds later.

"_I don't know much about Mina Aino,_" I thought as I drove, "_but if I can manage to escape V.V. and his men I should have enough time to locate her. After all, she has to be somewhere in this city._"

The interstate wasn't very crowded. The time here in Domino was about four in morning whereas in Japan is was almost four in the afternoon. A twelve hour difference that would put an ordinary human off schedule. Of course for me that wasn't the case.

Even so, there still remained a very real danger for me. I may not have human limitations. I may not act like a human would in dire situations. But because of who's after me, I'm forced to accept the limitations I do have. One of them being my craving for pizza.

Those who are made immortal by the power of Geass, (with V.V. as the exception), end up obtaining an addiction of some sort. For D.D. it was E.E. For K3 it had been killing. E.E.'s addiction was her craving for grape soda.

And as for my addiction. Well, it should be obvious.

Likewise, the addiction can sometimes lead that immortal to trouble. In my case, it lead to me being captured by Clovis. Because of that, I suffered through all kinds of torture and humiliation. So, my sentiment now is to make sure I'm not captured again. After all, there's a lot more on the line this time around.

Although, if I do end up being captured…

"BOOM!"

"Dang it," I muttered aloud as I watched the glass of my windshield shatter. The rental dealer wasn't going to be happy about this by any means.

More shots fired, but luckily none hit the car or me as I swerved off the interstate. My foot slammed on the gas as I sped on through the highway. In my rearview mirror, I noted that three cars were following close behind. The only way to get away from them would be to divert them off my course somehow.

"I wish this kind of thing could have been avoided," I groaned while hastily reaching into my bag that was in the passenger seat. After hastily grabbing my silenced gun, I checked my rearview mirror again to see where they were. It seemed that they were starting to catch up to me.

My teeth clenched in aggravation, but I made no comment on it. Instead, I took a firm hold on the gun with my right hand. I positioned it so that it was aimed over my left shoulder. With little effort, I began to release my foot on the gas pedal and watched as the cars behind me drew closer. Just as one of them positioned himself to fire, I began shooting. My aiming was probably off, but I know that two of the cars leered off the road. Unfortunately though, my gun ran out of bullets shortly after I took care of them and one car remained. From what I could tell, four men clad in black suits were inside of the vehicle. It was probably V.V.'s personal forces.

Pressing the gas pedal to the floor, I stared firmly at the road ahead and prayed I'd be able to keep control over the car. My headlights were on, but the road seemed endless and black. If I didn't come up with a course of action soon, everything would fall apart. There'll be no one to guide Rei and the others. They'll be left to sort through all the twisted details of the origins of Geass and E.E. on their own.

Maybe…no that power is too dangerous. Using it again could disrupt the very flow of time. If that happens, everything will be thrown off balance and the world will be thrown into the clutches of chaos. In other words, E.E. will have all she needs to take over this universe.

Still, if I don't…if Rei isn't taught how to control the dark power that lives within her…the world will be resigned to the same fate.

Which means…yes it's the only way. The risk of endangering the planet is necessary. One way or another, E.E. has to be stopped.

My foot slammed on the breaks then. Once my car came to a halt, I slowly stepped out of the car. The other car was starting to slow, though I figured they would begin to shoot any second now.

"_Use it now_."

Centuries ago, I vowed that I would never use this power again. However…

I closed my eyes and waited as I summoned the power of my Code. Like Geass, the Code allowed me certain powers.

On the other hand, the power itself is far more difficult to control while it is being used. Even after all this time, I have not perfected it. The last time I used it, I nearly destroyed the entire planet.

I suppose it doesn't matter now. In the quest to fulfill my deepest wish, nothing is off limits. Especially not this.

After a quick moment I clasped my hands together as if I were about to pray. Then, I whispered out my request to the heavens in code.

"I now call upon the heavens to make a humble request. Please initiate Code Mars: sub code Rin Zen Kai!"

Power immediately escaped from the crane shaped scar on my forehead. I opened my eyes and watched as the red light ascended into the sky. Seconds later, the wind began to whip around and around like a tornado would until the wind turned into flames in the sky.

"Now, commence destruction."

The flames rapidly came crashing toward the ground in front of me. It struck the ground and then hurdled straight toward the car. The driver tried to drive away from it as the huge flames approached, but it had already been too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MASTER V.V.!"

"SAVE US!"

I sighed sadly to myself. This is my burden. My just punishment for accepting Geass.

That's why I…

"NOOOOOOO!"

"THAT WITCH!"

The flames devoured the men and the car after only mere seconds. I turned away from the scene and got back into my car.

"You should thank me," I said quietly, turning the key in the ignition again before pulling off. "At least you have an escape from this wretched world."

"_And someday soon, so shall I._"

I heard the sound of their car blowing up behind me, but I didn't turn back. I simply pressed my foot on the gas and drove forward toward the rising sun.

* * *

Back in the Tokyo Settlement

4:51 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"_Bad, bad, bad_."

"So Rei, how have you been since that day on Kaname island?"

I groaned as I sat down in the booth. Suzaku had decided he wanted to take me to Pizza Hut. For what reason, I don't know, but it obviously can't be for the pizza alone. Of course it would have been enough to get C.C. here. I wonder what she's up to right now.

"Well?" Suzaku pressed, making me forget my wandering thoughts on C.C.'s antics.

"I told you Suzaku," I replied. "I have no idea of what you are talking about."

Suzaku frowned. "Listen, I'm not going to arrest you. I just want to talk. Please, just tell me how you're doing."

He had that sorrowful look in his emerald eyes and his lips were quivering playfully. I wanted to continue on with my charade, but he and I both knew I couldn't say no when he pouted like that. With a sigh I finally answered him.

"I've been better," I said. "A lot has happened recently." At least that much was true. I haven't ruled out my suspicions of him yet, so I don't plan on telling him any details.

Luckily for me though, he decided not to press me on that issue and instead went straight to the point. "I'm a knight of the round now."

That wasn't a surprise. "And?"

"And starting tomorrow, I will be in charge of Area 11 along with fellow knights of the round. I also plan to keep a close eye on Lelouch."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked curiously.

Suzaku groaned in slight frustration. "It has everything to do with you. Do you not realize that I should be arresting you right now?"

"Well, then why aren't you?"

He paused.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to protect you from the wrath of Britannia," Suzaku stated finally. "My superiors want you executed if you regain your memories. Of course, I've known all along that you remember everything. Isn't that right."

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. "So tell me, why are you protecting me after everything I did to you. If memory serves me correctly, we're not exactly on the same side."

"You handed Zero over to me," Suzaku stated matter of factly. "You betrayed Lelouch."

That was all true, but it didn't mean that Suzaku and I were on good terms. Last time I checked, the man was furious with me over the lies I'd told. He called me a coward. He blamed me along with Lelouch for Euphemia's death.

Or did he?

"Suzaku, have you forgotten that I'm partially responsible for what happened to the Special Zone?" I questioned, my tone bitter. "Along with Zero, I caused you sorrow. You can't tell me that you've forgiven me for it and not Lelouch. That wouldn't make sense."

"You forget that I never really blamed you for it in the first place," Suzaku proclaimed.

"But…"

"One pepperoni and sausage pizza!"

I glanced at the waiter. "Thank you." He left and I took a slice off the round dish. Stuffing my mouth was really the only response I had to Suzaku's words. So, he can show me mercy and not Lelouch?

And what about me? Have I forgiven Lelouch? I can't say that I have and I can't say I haven't. Truth be told, those emotions are a bit complicated. Probably better not to think about them for the time being.

Suzaku reached for a slice and began eating as well. Silence stayed with us for a long while after that.

Three slices of pizza later, I finally decided break it. "I don't understand you Suzaku."

"Don't you?"

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him, my gaze narrowed at the pizza dish. There was one slice left. My hand reached for it and then…

I felt pressure on top of my own hand. It was light, almost as if…no way.

Upon glancing up, I found that Suzaku was staring directly into my eyes. His gaze was confused, maybe a bit embarrassed, but at the same time there seemed to be something else in them.

We both retracted our hands away from the dish.

"You take it." we both said at once. We both frowned and looked away from each other. I'm not sure if there was a blush on his face, but there was definitely one on mine. Darn it! This situation is really starting to annoy me. Still, I don't think leaving is an option I can take yet. There has to be more that Suzaku wanted to say to me. He wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make me listen to him otherwise.

"Anyway," Suzaku began, though he staggered slightly, "Try not to draw attention to yourself at Ashford. There are people there that will be watching you. They'll be waiting to apprehend you if you do something stupid."

Why do I get the feeling that Suzaku just insulted my intelligence?

"I know you don't understand why I'm telling you this," Suzaku continued. "Truth be told, I don't know why I'm telling you either. I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt after what happened on that island. You nearly died trying to protect me and Lelouch."

I sighed. "Suzaku, you don't have to repay me for saving you. My sworn duty is to protect the planet and the people in it. That includes my friends."

"Do you still consider me a friend?" he asked, his voice taking on a slightly bitter tone. At this I scoffed and he looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"What kind of question is that?"

He seemed puzzled, but said nothing.

"Listen Suzaku, what happened before is behind us now," I explained. "I have no reason to hold a grudge against you. Never had one against you anyway, so…lets just start over."

"Well…it's not…"

"I understand that you don't trust me," I cut in. "But please…let's at least try to be friends again…somehow."

He smiled. "The way you were avoiding me earlier it seemed like you didn't want anything to do with me."

"That's because I didn't want to get arrested."

He chuckled a little bit and then got up from his side of the booth. "As long as you don't do anything crazy you'll be fine. Keep an eye on Lelouch and let me know if anything changes with his condition."

Huh? He's asking what of me? Oh no, I didn't sign up to be his spy. Is that why he's letting me go so that I can keep tabs on Lelouch for him? Yes, that has to be the reason.

Still, that shouldn't be a problem for me. After all, I don't really have a reason to be loyal to Lelouch anymore. Then again…

(Flashbacks)

"_You make it hard not to care_."

"_Don't you know that I'll always forgive you?_"

"_Maybe you should just follow your heart_?"

(End Flashback)

Those words…I wonder what following my heart would do this time. Would I cause problems for everyone again?

Should I try going back to Juban despite the fact that it's a ghetto? Maybe escape to the Chinese Federation? After all, there might be clues on how to find my brother down there.

And if I found my brother: what would I do then? Would I stay in Area 11? Return home? What home could I possibly go to? Where do I belong in this world?

It certainly isn't here amidst the tyranny and war.

"You'll do that for me, won't you Rei?" Suzaku asked.

"_At this point, I suppose I have no choice_," I thought. "Yes, it's the least I can do for you for letting me go."

Suzaku smirked and put on his sunglasses though the sun was beginning to set outside. "Very well. I'll keep in touch."

He departed soon after he spoke those words, leaving me with a mountain of new worries. He knows that he's got me trapped. The whole act about how he still wanted us to be friends was just a means to lure me into his trap. I was a fool to fall for it.

And yet…I know there had to be some sincerity in his words. I'd seen it in his eyes. He really did care about me.

Likewise, he wanted to use me too. He knew that if Lelouch returned to normal, I would be the first to know. Suzaku believes that I'll tell him if such a thing happens.

I sighed and leaned my weight into the booth behind me. "How in the world did I get myself into all this mess?"

"_Shouldn't that be obvious_?" my conscious asked.

"_Shut up!_"

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this one. Kind of short, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	15. Finding Sailor Venus

A/N: Hello everybody! After months of inactivity for this story, as far as posting goes, I finally present Chapter 15. This chapter is all about C.C. and her adventures in America. (Mostly anyway.) So sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the ride.

Note: Initially I didn't plan on posting this chapter until Wednesday, but I just couldn't wait another second. Here it is!

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. I only own the OC's that I've created.

Chapter 15

Finding Sailor Venus

Later that night within Rei's mansion

7:30 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

The freshly made pizza in front of me looked amazing, but unfortunately, I didn't have the heart to eat much of it. All I could think about is how much C.C. would have loved it had she been here.

But instead of enjoying pizza, the immortal girl was risking her freedom in the streets of Domino City, or at least that's what I assume. Even so, she wouldn't have to risk her freedom if it weren't for me.

"Serena?"

I glanced up at Rei, who looked at me incredulously when I tried faking a smile. Of course she would have seen right past my faulty attempts at faking her out. She knows me better than any of our friends. Only one other knows me better than Rei and that's Darien.

"Thinking of Darien?" Rei asked as she hesitantly took a bite out of her pizza. She seemed to be hiding something too.

"I was," I told her, though it wasn't entirely true.

"Don't worry about him Serena," Lita stated as she tossed her apron over the recliner. She sat down on the floor next to Rei. Ami sat down next to me a few moments later.

We had decided earlier today that we would eat dinner Japanese style tonight just as we used to. We all sat on the floor and the baking dish filled with pizza that was on the table along with the plates we were eating from. Lita and Ami, both reached for a slice.

"I'm not sure how not to worry about him," I stated. "I really miss him and Mina too."

"Speaking of Mina, she hasn't contacted us since she left for Domino City," Ami noted. "Do you think something happened?"

"Her father is sick after all," Rei pointed out while setting her piece of pizza down onto her plate. "She's probably just preoccupied right now."

"Probably," I muttered simply. "So how about you Rei? How was work today?"

Rei tensed a bit. "Well, I…ran into Suzaku today."

The room was quiet as her words set in, but it wasn't long until I felt the need to talk.

"What happened?"

Rei stared at her uneaten pizza. "Well, he took me to Pizza Hut, thus spoiling my appetite for Lita's pizza which is just too bad because I really…"

"Aren't you getting a bit off topic?" Ami cut in.

Lita laughed. "Guess Serena is still rubbing off on you."

I growled at Lita's comment but tried not to get to agitated over it. After all, Rei's issues with Suzaku were vital to her freedom and ours.

"Go on and tell us what happened." I ordered gently.

Rei's gaze shifted a bit. "Nothing really, he just wanted to talk about what happened on Kanime Island."

"_Kanime Island?_" I questioned silently. "_That's where…_"

"What else?" Lita asked.

"He just wanted me to keep an eye on Lelouch and let me know if he reverts back to his old self," Rei replied. "Basically, he's allowing me freedom as long as I tell him what he needs to know about Lelouch. Though…it seems that he doesn't blame me for what happened to Euphie."

"So, is that all," Ami questioned, "or is there more?"

"Not really except..."

"Except what?"

Rei gave a slight glare in Ami's general direction. Ami turned scarlet and looked down at her pizza in shame.

"Suzaku got me thinking about something," Rei began. "You see…that day on Kanime Island…I died."

The words seemed to echo through the room as I thought back on that day. I remember flying in my knightmare, the Crystal Mirage Wing, the knightmare Rei's adoptive father created. I remember getting a message from C.C. and finding Rei dead when I reached the island. That was when I secretly received the power of Geass; the power that had brought Rei back from the dead.

"I honestly don't know how I could still be alive now," Rei said with a sigh. "It just doesn't make sense."

"_Should I tell her_?" I wondered. "_About what I did?_"

I finally decided against it. Somehow I doubted Rei could handle such a secret right now.

And as for C.C., the least I can do is keep this secret for her sake.

* * *

(With C.C.)

7:41 a.m.

Amber eyes stared out the glass window of a small hotel room. Though small, the room was a good size for one person. All the necessities were there like a bed, a T.V., a bathroom, a tiny kitchen, etc. Of course none of those mundane things concerned the immortal witch that stared out the window.

"_V.V. will find me eventually_," she thought as she looked on at the metropolis. With a sigh she moved away from the window and sat down on her bed. "_I suppose that means I'll have to settle this matter quickly. That's the only way_."

She reached into one of her bags and retrieved a laptop computer. Once it was fully operational she commenced a search for hospitals in the area. There were five of them, so she decided she'd hack into the first one and go down the list to find out were Mina's father was staying.

"_Alright, starting with Domino Hospital_." C.C. thought as she began to type in codes that would grant her access to medical files. She wasn't as good as Lelouch when it came to hacking, but she wasn't bad at it either. Within a minute or so she had gotten into the system.

She began searching in the A section of the medical files. After a few minutes she found the name she'd been looking for.

"_Aino, Toshido_," C.C. thought clicking onto the file. A loading bar popped onto the screen. It stated that the load would take exactly five minutes. C.C. would have preferred the load not to take that much time, but she figured that five minutes would give her time to change into her next disguise since the previous one didn't work out so well.

After walking into the bathroom, C.C. tied up her long lime-colored locks into a bun. Once she'd completed that, she put a black nylon cap over it before slipping on a long dark blue wig. She then reached into her briefcase and put on a light grey sweater over her black tank top. The jeans she wore were a tad bit wrinkled, so she tried patting them out, but it didn't really work.

"Darn it." C.C. muttered, giving up on the wrinkles and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing two crystal blue contacts. She set the contacts in place in her eyes and blinked to make sure they looked like her real eye color.

"An I.D. mask probably would have been easier," C.C. noted while fixing her wig a bit. "And this hair is a bit too curly for my taste." She shrugged. "Oh, well."

C.C. quickly applied a coat of red lipstick onto her lips before walking out of the bathroom. The computer had just beeped, signifying that the load was complete.

"_Perfect,_" C.C. thought looking over the file. "_Let's see, Mr. Toshido Aino has an almost terminal brain tumor. His surgery is scheduled for February 12__th__ 2018 if the documents are signed by Mrs. Aino. Particular surgery is experimental and is being paid by __Minako Aino__._"

A knock on the door interrupted C.C.'s thoughts. Mina's name was underlined so she clicked on the link before going toward the door. "Who is it?"

"I have a pizza delivery for Miss Tokine Mazura."

"Just lay it by the door," C.C. replied sweetly, reaching for her pocket just in case. "I'm a bit preoccupied right now."

"But Miss Mazura, it has a letter attached stating that you've won a lifetime supply of pizza," the woman stated from outside the door. "He said you must read it right away."

C.C. didn't hesitate to open the door. "REALLY!"

That was when C.C. noted that the pizza she'd ordered an hour earlier was not present. It was just a young woman, pointing a gun straight at her.

"Hello, C…."

C.C. reacted by shooting her own gun. She'd known to have it in her hand when she opened the door.

Of course, the gun she used wasn't her silenced one so she was going to be in for some trouble if she didn't flee from the scene.

"Definitely not the best time," C.C. groaned as she slammed her door shut. Then she rushed over to her bed and quickly looked over the file on Mina. Apparently, she'd been shot in late August, but only stayed in the hospital for a few hours. She was also the main visitor for Toshido Aino and she was paying for the surgery.

C.C. hurriedly scrolled down to the method of payment, which was a huge hefty check from Mina's own personal account.

"_How did she come to acquire all that money_?" she wondered before closing the laptop and throwing it into her bag. She ran over to the window and opened it, seeking a way out. On her left she saw an iron ladder connected to the building. Going up would take her to the roof and going down would lead her to the streets.

"WE-WOO-WE-WOO!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" C.C. exclaimed when she noted the sound of sirens. She glanced down the street and saw that police cars were closing in around the building. She also noted that people were banging on her door. She wondered how the cops could have gotten to the scene in such a short amount of time.

"Guess the roof is my only choice," C.C. told herself as she hoisted herself to the ledge of her window. After steadying herself she stood and grabbed onto the ladder. Once fully on it she began to climb up.

"_This would be so much easier if I weren't wearing heels_," she thought irritably as she climbed. "_If I have to get somewhere quickly, these evil shoes will slow me down._"

"Hey look up there!"

C.C. groaned and continued climbing until she got onto the roof. Looking around, she saw that her only escape would be to jump from rooftop to rooftop. She idly wished that she could still get to her car.

Suddenly C.C. came to a realization.

She could get to her car.

However, doing so wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot. She'd still have to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"_The only option I have now is to try_," she thought while taking off the pumps and throwing them into her bag. After taking a firm hold on the bag she started running toward the ledge of the building. Then without a second thought she leapt over the edge, barely reaching the building next to the hotel. She stumbled, but regained her footing and ran toward the edge of that building before leaping again. This time she reached the building without a hitch.

"Stop right there. You're surrounded."

C.C. froze and stared across the roof of the building where she was now. Apparently, the police had caught on to what she'd been trying to do. She smiled.

"_Just as I thought._"

C.C. backed away slowly, back toward the ledge.

"STOP! WE'LL FIRE IF YOU DON'T!"

C.C. didn't stop, instead she simply jumped off the ledge. Then as she fell, she reached for her belt buckle and turned on a mechanism. The buckle shot out from the belt, attached to it was a bungee cord that was connected to C.C.'s belt. The buckle itself latched onto the building she'd just jumped from while C.C. used the momentum she had to sling herself back toward the hotel. She pressed the mechanism again and the buckle unlatched from the building as she performed flips in the air. She then grabbed onto the cord and using it as a lasso, hooked it back to the iron ladder that she'd climbed earlier. Then, she unlatched the buckle completely and she fell safely into the backseat of her car.

"Okay," she muttered, moving a bit awkwardly into the front seat. "That was a bit painful."

She looked back behind her and noted that the police from earlier were starting to head her way, but she didn't care in the slightest. She turned the key in the ignition and began driving in reverse, almost running over the cops that were trying to catch her. After swerving a bit, she put the car in drive and began driving down an alleyway far away from the hotel. About a minute later, she heard the sound of sirens following her.

"_This is why I don't like cops_," she thought while taking unexpected turns within the alleyway. The police had to do a lot of backtracking in order to keep up with C.C.

Still, in the end, C.C. confused them one time too many and they ended up getting lost within the maze of alleys. C.C. took it as an opportunity and stopped her car completely. She got out, grabbing her bag along the way before running out of the alleyway and into bustling streets of Domino.

Down the street she took note of a game shop and decided that the place would be a perfect place to hide. However, she couldn't go in as Tokine Mazura.

She first hid behind a building near the game shop. C.C. then removed her contacts and took off her wig. After stuffing them into her bag, she retrieved the red wig from earlier that morning and put it on. She took off the grey sweater and replaced it with her dark green blazer. She put her shoes back on and finally emerged from the back of the building. From there she walked calmly toward the game shop and entered as if she were about to go shopping.

A bell rang when she opened the door. Inside the shop were shelves covered in packs of cards. C.C. noted it was probably that Duel Monsters game that was so popular in America, though she also knew it was gaining popularity around the world. Of course, the immortal witch didn't care for matters like that. After all, there were far more pressing matters to attend to.

The police sirens passed by, signifying that she was safe for now. She could go back to her research as soon as she…

"Hello Miss," a voice called. "May I help you?"

C.C. turned toward the voice. A short old man, with spiky grey hair and violet eyes was standing there smiling, waiting for her answer. The immortal didn't want to appear suspicious so she smiled back.

"Yes, I'd like to buy this pack of cards." she lied, having no interest in them whatsoever, but deciding that the old man might have information.

"Oh, new at dueling?" he asked.

"Actually, my little brother wanted me to get these for him. He's been begging me to get him some for months now."

The old man laughed. "Oh, to be young and so full of energy." He took the cards from C.C.'s hands. "Anyway, let me ring this up for you."

"Oh, by the way sir," C.C. began. "May I ask you something else?"

"Sure, fire away," he replied.

"Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Mina Aino?" she asked.

The old man perked up. "Oh, yes, my grandson is a friend of hers. Are you looking for her?"

C.C. nodded. "Yes, I'm an old friend of hers from Area..I mean Japan."

"Well, my grandson is running late for school today, let me just call him down here," the man stated after ringing up the cards. He handed them to her and then called up the stairs. "Yugi, we have a guest!"

"I'll be right down grandpa," the boy shouted right back.

The grandfather sighed as C.C. handed him the money for the cards. "I sure am proud of that boy, but he could learn to be more punctual."

C.C. giggled falsely. "Well, that's just how boys are."

"I suppose so, by the way I didn't catch your name miss."

"My name is Carrie Ivan." C.C. inwardly sighed at her choice of name. It was certainly not her best alias choice.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Carrie. I am Solomon Muto…"

"Alright, I'm ready grandpa!" a boy's voice shouted as he emerged from around the corner. He had spiky tri-colored hair and violet eyes that matched his grandfather's. He wore a blue school uniform and an odd necklace around his neck that was the shape of a pyramid.

"…and this is my grandson Yugi." Solomon finished.

C.C. extended her hand out to Yugi. "Hello Yugi, nice to meet you."

Yugi took it, a slight blush on his face. "Uh…hi?"

"Yugi, Miss Ivan is an old friend of Mina's," Solomon told his grandson. "I believe Mina is working today, so would you mind showing her where she works on your way to school."

"No problem grandpa, I'd be glad to help Miss Ivan…"

"Please just call me Carrie," C.C. cut in. "Calling me Miss Ivan makes me sound old." C.C. mentally sighed. "_Well, I am pretty old_."

"Splendid," Solomon exclaimed. "You two run along now and be careful."

"Thank you for your help Mr. Muto," C.C. said as she and Yugi walked toward the door. "I'll be sure to extend my business to you again."

"Alright, goodbye."

Once out of the shop. C.C. allowed Yugi to lead her down the streets of Domino.

"So where does Mina work?" C.C. asked.

"She works at Kaiba Corporation as Kaiba's assistant." Yugi informed her.

"Kaiba Corporation?"

"Surely you've heard of it!" Yugi exclaimed. "It's one of the biggest gaming corporations in the world."

"I see, and Mina works for the C.E.O.?"

Yugi nodded. "That's right. I'm not sure how she got the job, but it's a good one and it helped her pay for the operation her father is going to have in a few months."

"Yes, I heard that he's dying of a brain tumor." C.C. stated. "Why aren't they performing the operation now."

"Well, apparently, a lot of preparation goes into the surgery," Yugi replied. "There were some other things that were involved too, but Mina doesn't talk about her parents much."

"_It would seem that Mina has had a complicated life_," C.C. thought. A few minutes later the two reached the building that housed the Kaiba Corporation.

"Will you be alright on your own from here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'll be just fine," C.C. replied. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem. Catch you later."

C.C. smiled. "Later." Once he was gone her smile faltered slightly.

"_He's a very naïve boy_."

Presently though, C.C. had no time to think on how naïve Yugi was. Instead, she focused her attention on the task ahead of her.

* * *

Within an airplane headed for Domino City

1:00 a.m.

(With Rolo)

Rolo Lamperouge.

A man without a past. A soul seeking for a future that will never be. A single life that is not bound to the laws of time and space. He is an experiment, following the whims of an immortal being that could care less about him. That is the nature of the adolescent.

However, in his life, he has experienced things that have brought on emotions that didn't exist at one point. He was once just an experiment with a defective heart. Even now, he believes himself to still be a defective experiment. Of course, what he does not realize is that he had gained human emotions through an inhuman action.

For a moment, Rolo Lamperouge stared out of the window. He saw mostly clouds, but he also noted the pale blue sky in the distance. Only six hours ago did he board the plane that would land in Domino City. His watch currently read 1:02, though the time in Domino City would be about one o'clock in the afternoon instead of one o'clock in the morning. He figured since the sky was pale that it was about seven in the morning wherever he was, making him…well six hours behind C.C.

"Sir, would you like a glass of champagne?" a woman asked, stopping by him as she made her rounds through the first class area of the plane.

"No thank you," he replied immediately while inwardly scoffing. The flight attendant should know that he was far too young. If he accepted her offer, he'd be breaking the law. Of course, Rolo had broken other laws, many of which stated that murder was a capital crime.

The flight attendant walked off, continuing on as if she hadn't spoken to Rolo at all. He sighed and turned his attention back toward the window. He mildly berated himself for not bringing something to do. He was bored out of his mind just waiting around.

He decided to occupy his mind by thinking back on how he'd easily tricked Lelouch before his departure.

(Flashback)

The two of them had just returned home. Lelouch was still utterly exhausted and dehydrated. As he got into his bed he pleaded for Rolo to bring him a glass of water. Rolo agreed.

Of course, what Lelouch didn't know was that Rolo had drugged the water. Now normally, you couldn't get away with putting anything in water without it being visible. Crushing a substance into the water wouldn't have helped either.

But Rolo had a plan for that.

When Rolo entered the room, Lelouch's eyes had already been half closed. That was when Rolo activated his power.

His right eye glowed. In seconds the entire room was shrouded in an eerie red glow. Everything within the room stopped. This included Lelouch's heavy breathing as well as the ticking of the clock on his nightstand.

Rolo took the opportunity to quickly force the drugged water down Lelouch's throat. It was a simple task for him and once finished he knew that the infamous Zero would be out cold for at least three days. He figured everything would be alright if no one tried to visit.

Before his Geass subsided, Rolo put the glass in Lelouch's hand. Once time moved again, Lelouch nearly dropped the glass.

"What?" he questioned groggily. "When did…"

"Wow, you drank that pretty fast," Rolo told him. "Need another?"

"Uh…yes please," Lelouch replied, giving him the glass.

Rolo departed, filled the glass up, but when he returned Lelouch was fast asleep.

(End Flashback)

The young assassin sighed. "_I could have killed him so easily. If only I weren't undercover._"

His cell phone began to ring yet again. On the fourth ring he answered it.

"Yes."

"Rolo, you have disappointed me."

Rolo raised his eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you remember when I commanded you to kill Tokine Mazura?"

A sudden lump formed in the assassin's throat. "Of course."

"Then why isn't she dead!"

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Tokine Mazura was spotted in Domino City!" V.V. shouted from the other end. "She's probably going to make contact with C.C. there. I want her found and killed. This time for good. Understand!"

"Yes."

The phone connection was cut, leaving Rolo left to wallow in his sudden bewilderment.

"_Impossible_," he thought. "_I stabbed her…through her heart. She could have never survived that. Even if she did…that landslide…_"

Rolo wasn't sure what to think in that moment. In his heart, he felt waves upon waves of emotion, but of which emotions was a mystery to him. He couldn't understand. He couldn't even imagine a way that she could have lived. He felt his fists clench in anger, but there was no anger within him as far as he could tell. Did he feel relief? Did he feel joy?

Underneath the exterior of a heartless killer was the soul of a man who had once loved a woman. And not in a cliché romantic kind of way. No, he had loved this woman because of what she had done for him. She gave him life and raised him like a mother would have. In retrospect, he saw Tokine Mazura as his mother.

He had killed her.

But now he finds that she is actually alive.

This in itself awoke something powerful within Rolo. In that moment, he had become what he was never meant to be.

Human.

* * *

A/N: And that ends the chapter. What did you all think of it? I know that having Yugi and his grandpa suddenly appear in the story was a shock for those who haven't read Surviving Through Changes. Told you guys that the two stories went hand in hand.


	16. Discovery

A/N: Here is the next exciting chapter of Here We Go Again. We're starting where we left off on C.C.'s viewpoint in the last chapter. In this one you'll see more characters from the Yugioh series. (Also, I hope some of the time changes aren't confusing. If they are let me know and I'll try to fix it.)

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon are not my property. Yugioh references do not belong to me either.

Chapter 16

Discovery

In Domino City

C.C. P.O.V.

I walked into Kaiba Corporation without the slightest idea of where Mina was in the building. Yugi stated that she was an assistant to the company's C.E.O., but I doubt they would let me into his office just so I could reach her. Massive corporations such as this don't usually work that way.

"_So now what_?" I wondered while glancing around. A check in desk caught my eye, so I walked over and asked the man stationed there where I could find Mina.

"Mina?" he asked, scratching the back of his black hair. "I think she's in Mr. Kaiba's office."

"Do you think I could go up and see her?" I asked him. "It's important that I speak with her as soon as possible."

The man frowned a bit. "I don't know, Mr. Kaiba doesn't usually allow anyone into his office unless it's on business."

I inwardly groaned in frustration, hating that I was going to have to beg this man to let me up there. "Sir, please, I really need to speak with her. It's an emergency."

"Well, I don't think he'll mind that much," the man replied. "The guy needs to loosen up anyhow. Go on up."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "No problem just take that elevator up to the twentieth floor and his office will be straight ahead."

I thanked him again and walked over to the elevator with ease. There weren't many other people in the elevator, so I wasn't delayed for more than a minute or two. When the doors opened on my floor, I stepped out and walked straight ahead just as the man had ordered.

The door to his office wasn't an automated door, so I was sure to knock on it first.

"You may enter," a gruff voice answered. I turned the knob and stepped in. I found a young man sitting in an office chair directly in front of me. He was probably seventeen or eighteen, but his long fingers were typing furiously along the keypad of the black laptop in front of him. He wore a white business suit with a teal dress shirt underneath and a blue tie. He had chestnut brown hair and crystal blue eyes that reflected the screen of whatever program he was working on.

On the couch nearby sat a younger boy. He looked about twelve. The boy had long raven locks and grayish violet eyes that were filled with complete boredom as he stared at the huge flat screen TV that was in front of him. He wore a red shirt that had stripped sleeves and blue jeans. His shoes were lying on the floor next to his sock covered feet.

Other than these two boys, there was no one in the room.

"What is it that you want?" the elder boy asked impatiently as he typed. "I don't have a lot of time."

"I've come to see Mina," I stated bluntly, emotionlessly. "I was told that she was with the C.E.O. of this company."

"She was here a few minutes ago," the younger boy told her, his eyes not shifting from the television set. "She's gone to get us a late breakfast."

My eyebrows rose as I questioned the elder boy. "You're the C.E.O. I presume?"

"You presume correctly," he replied, "but like my brother just said, Mina isn't here right now. Go out and find her."

"I have no time for a tedious search," I said, my tone inexplicitly bored. This was getting tiresome after all.

The C.E.O. shrugged slightly. "That's none of my concern. Now if you'd be kind enough to…"

"I don't like arrogant men."

He finally stopped typing and gazed up at me with his crystal eyes. "And I don't like persistent women, what's your point?

I smirked. "You are an interesting character." I removed the letters from my bag and tossed them onto his desk. "These are letters from Mina's friends in Japan. I expect them to be given to her."

"Do I look like a messenger boy?" he asked.

"Your reputation doesn't make any difference to me," I told him, turning toward the door. "Just give the girl the letters."

"Hold on," he commanded. I glanced back to find that he was rising from his chair. "Just who are you?"

I smirked. "I'm not someone you want to know."

With that, I swiftly left the room and made my way back to the elevator. Half of my mission was complete whether the fool in the C.E.O. chair gave Mina the letters or not.

"_I suppose its time to travel again_."

* * *

In the Tokyo Settlement

Ashford Academy

Rei P.O.V.

2:00 p.m.

"Ring!"

"Finally!" I exclaimed happily as Serena, Ami, Lita, and I walked out of the school. "School was really a killer today."

"I'll say," Serena agreed, her stomach grumbling angrily. "I had so much make-up work that I couldn't even eat lunch today. I say we go to a Burger King and get a gargantuan whooper!"

I sighed as we stopped by the main courtyard. "Serena, stop using words like gargantuan, they don't suit you at all."

Serena stuck her tongue out at me. "So what if it doesn't. They don't call it freedom of speech for nothing."

"Serena that was an amendment in the United States constitution," Ami told her. "The Bill of Rights to be more precise."

"Not like their constitution matters much now," Lita stated bluntly. "Most of it is Area 1 now."

"That's true," I agreed. "Speaking of Area 1 though, how do you think Mina is doing?"

Ami's expression turned thoughtful. "She must be extremely busy since she hasn't contacted us since the day she left."

I shrugged. "Maybe she lost her communicator on the plane or something. That girl was known for being extremely forgetful sometimes."

"Knowing her she's doing just fine," Serena stated as she smiled, "now come on! We need to get something to eat or I'm going to die from starvation."

"Not with those love handles!" I teased, pinching her sides. She blushed and glared at me, but started laughing as I started to playfully tickle her.

"Rei! Stop, I'm not fat!"

"Really? You got enough of it not to starve for at least a week."

"Take that…hahaha…take that back Rei!"

"I don't think so Serena, you've had one too many milkshakes."

"Girls!" Lita shouted as Ami sighed. "Enough already." She laughed a little and began pulling on Serena's arm. "We're hungry too you know."

"Oh, right," Serena replied, smiling as she began walking with Lita and Ami. I lingered a bit. Something felt off all of a sudden.

"Rei?"

I gave Serena another smile. "I'll catch up with you. I just remembered that I left something in my locker."

"Okay, see you there!" Serena shouted, taking off with the others to the nearest Burger King.

I on the other hand, needed to check on something.

Lelouch Lamperouge, otherwise known as the pesky thorn in my side, had not shown up at school today. I figured he wouldn't be there because of what Viletta put him through yesterday, but the absence of his 'brother' Rolo was slightly suspicious for two reasons.

The first reason is because Lelouch can take care of himself, even when completely exhausted. Physically, Lelouch is pretty weak, but if he sets his mind to something he can endure just about anything.

The second reason would be because if Lelouch were determined to take a day off, he would want the house to himself. The man is a solitary soul after all. He treasures his time alone and Rolo being there would hinder him from fully enjoying himself.

Unless Lelouch was horribly sick, Rolo would have no reason to stay home with him.

There's also the fact that something just doesn't feel right around here. Something sinister is brewing right under my nose and I don't like it. Still, before I can do anything, I have to access the options I have. Suzaku stated that people are watching me here. There's not a thing I can do without being seen by someone at Ashford Academy.

However…

* * *

Forty-five minutes later

"_Let's hope this works_," I thought, stepping toward the door of Lelouch's house. The cameras above were locked right on me, but I doubt they could detect me while in this state.

It had taken me five minutes to figure out where to transform to where I wouldn't get caught. That place had been in a ghetto that was moderately close by. It took fifteen minutes to get there, transform into Sailor Mars and to make myself invisible which is a new power I've acquired. It took another five to will my powers to make me ghost-like as well, you know so I could pass through things. I spent the remaining ten minutes flying back here.

Now that I am here, I find that my spells are starting to weaken a little. This meant that the visit to Lelouch's home would have to be quick. Basically, I go in, check on him and Rolo, and get my butt away from here as soon as possible.

"_Here goes_." I reached for the door knob and my hand easily slipped through it. Good sign. My powers are still working for now.

With slight hesitation, I tiptoed through the door and into the house. None of the lights were on and all the curtains had been pulled to block the light of the sun. This alone was enough to send chills through me, but I continued to proceed further into the darkness. The living room and kitchen were empty, as well as the sitting room where the piano resided. The back patio was empty as well, so I backtracked and headed up the stairs.

If I remember correctly, there were six rooms on the upper floor. One was Lelouch's room, another was Nunnally's/ Rolo's room, and one is a bathroom. As for the remaining three rooms, that was left to be seen.

I started with the first door to my left. This was the guest bathroom I'd thrown up in just before the phantoms attacked the school.

"_Those were the days_."

Taking a deep breath, I leave the room and look to the one on my right. Another bathroom, but this one consisted of a shower and tub, which the previous one had lacked. No one was in either of these rooms thankfully, so I'd knocked out two of the six possibilities.

The second door on the left was a small personal library that held hundreds of books. Rolling my eyes, I went to the second door on the right. It was a guest bedroom, probably where Sayoko used to sleep. Both rooms were empty.

The last door on the left was Nunnally's bedroom, which now belonged to Rolo. Also empty.

Only one door remained: the last door on the right side of the hall. That must be Lelouch's room. Would both brothers be in there right now?

"_Only one way to find out Rei_," I thought worriedly as I passed through the door. I sighed in relief when I found Lelouch there on the bed sleeping. However, I soon noticed that he was still wearing his school uniform and that Rolo was nowhere to be found.

My footsteps were hesitant as I walked closer. Lelouch's chest was rising and falling as he breathed deep even breaths, but his body looked completely limp and pale.

"_What did Rolo do_?" I wondered, glancing around the room. "_I know he did something to Lelouch, but what and why_?"

My eyes settled on a glass that was on the nightstand. The glass was filled about halfway with water, but I noted small specs of white within it.

"_He drugged him_."

But why would he drug Lelouch? Obviously Lelouch isn't dead and if Rolo doesn't want suspicion to come his way, Lelouch will have to wake up sometime tomorrow. Of course, there's also the fact that Rolo is not here. He's nowhere in the house and he wasn't at school. Is he somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement? Ugh, there's no way to know where he's gone at this point.

Wait there might be a clue in his room!

I dart out of Lelouch's room and straight into Rolo's. Almost immediately I noted a card on the nightstand. Upon closer inspection, I found it was some kind of keycard…a keycard to the circulation system underneath the school.

"_So, Rolo has access to the circulation system thanks to this card_," I thought as I stared at the card in question. It had Rolo's picture on it. Listed on the card was information stating that he was an agent of the O.S.I. That part was a mystery to me, but it confirmed my earlier suspicions that Rolo was a spy of some sort.

Even so, if his main objective was to keep an eye on Lelouch, or me, or both of us, then why would he disappear like this? Sure, he could have just gone downtown or something, but if that were the case he wouldn't have needed to drug Lelouch.

He wouldn't need to unless he was planning on going somewhere for more than a few hours. In order to keep Lelouch from suspecting, Rolo would have had to drug him which he obviously did. But where on Earth did that spy run off too?

"_Great, just when I think I've solved one puzzle, another one pops out of nowhere_."

It would seem that the only way to figure out what's really going on is to find a way to get to the circulation system myself. I'd steal the card if I could, but my powers prevent me from doing so at the moment. I could allow myself to reappear and just take the card, but then the cameras would catch me. Yeah, talk about really being in a bind.

And even if the cameras didn't catch me, Rolo would instantly suspect something if his keycard suddenly went missing.

Finding a way down to the circulation system without getting caught isn't going to be an easy task. It's probably an impossible task, but it's something I have to try. Maybe then I'll be able to figure out Rolo's secret. There's also a possibility that I'll be able to find out exactly what's going on here.

And maybe, just maybe…it'll lead me to my brother.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter and probably not one of my best, but this is where I'm ending it. Stay tuned for the next one.


	17. The Immortal Demon

A/N: Okay the last chapter wasn't fantastic and I can't guarantee that this one will be great either, but hopefully you all will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write one this time around.

Chapter 17

The Immortal Demon

Later that evening around 5 p.m. within Black Knight HQ

Kallen Kozuki or Stadtfeld, whichever name you prefer, sat in a black swivel chair as she arranged documents on her desk. Paperwork wasn't her cup of tea and the fact that the Black Knights were at such a disarray didn't help ease her irritation either. Even so, she signed document after document and bit down the curses that threatened to escape from her lips.

At the same time though, Kallen wondered where Ohgi had gone off to. He was the one that needed to be handling all these documents since he was the deputy commander and all that. Sure he had just recovered from getting shot, but that didn't mean that Kallen had to suffer through such a meaningless activity.

"_Oh well,_" Kallen thought irritably as her blue eyes scanned yet another document. This one was about another new recruit. Basically it was a contract that said new recruit had signed and brought back to her, stating that they would abide by the policies of the Black Knights and all that junk. Even though Ohgi was supposed to be handling the paperwork, Kallen had the authority to sign the papers since she was temporarily the C.E.O of the Black Knights. It wasn't a position she expected to have and it wasn't one she was enjoying at the moment.

"Why on Earth did C.C. leave me to deal with this?" Kallen asked herself as she signed the contract. She went to the next one and looked it over. This one had been signed by a girl named Elaina Earnest. She glanced at the document just as she had with the others, but when she saw the attached photo of her Kallen immediately heard warning bells go off in her head. She wasn't entirely sure why, but Kallen just had the sinking suspicion that something wasn't entirely right about the girl. For one thing, the woman looked Britannian despite the fact that the document stated that she was Japanese. She didn't like the age on this girl either. She was just sixteen. Now Kallen was a teenager herself and shouldn't have really judged her, but Kallen had grown up at an early age. The girl in the picture looked entirely too innocent.

To be perfectly honest, that innocence seemed to be fake as well. The smile on Elaina's face was too wide and her eyes seemed to convey something far more sinister.

Kallen shook her head. She figured that she had to be going insane. All the paperwork was getting to her.

"C.C. is going to get it when she gets back," Kallen muttered, signing the paper and putting it on the stack next to her. She was about to start on the next one when the automated doors opened. Haruka Tenou walked in seconds later.

"Kozuki!"

Kallen just sighed. "What is it this time Haruka? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"

"I'm not here over something tedious Kallen," Haruka replied, clearly worried about something. "We have an emergency on our hands."

Kallen set down the piece of paper she was looking over and focused her gaze on Haruka. "What's going on?"

Haruka was about to answer but before she could someone else entered the room. It was a member of the Four Holy Swords, Urabe to be exact. He had dark blue hair that was spiked atop his head and he wore a custom pilot suit. He had a long face and his dark eyes were wide with fear.

"We've got to move quickly, those things out there…"

Kallen slammed her fists on the desk as she stood. "Will someone explain to me what is going on!"

Warning bells sounded throughout the base seconds later. It wasn't long after that Ohgi's voice came over the intercom.

"_Evacuate the base! We've been infiltrated by…aaaaaaah!_"

"Ohgi!" Kallen screamed just as the connection was lost. She set her gaze back on Haruka. "Tell me what's happening!"

Haruka's eyes had darted over to the stack of papers Kallen had finished signing. She immediately cringed as she saw the picture of the blond haired, green eyed demon. "E.E. is what happened."

Kallen was completely confused. "E.E.?" She followed Haruka's gaze and again caught site of the photo attached to Elaina Earnest's file. The initials were E.E..

"_Darn it_," was all Kallen could think as she began to contemplate what could possibly be happening. The girl was Britannian so…

"The Britannian army?" Kallen asked after a moment.

Haruka shook her head. "It's worse than that, but I can't explain it to you now. We need to leave and find a place to hide before E.E.'s phantoms take control of this facility."

"But the others…"

"We have to leave Kallen," Urabe stated. "If we don't, they'll get us too and…"

"I still don't understand," Kallen replied. "This isn't making sense at all."

Haruka grabbed Kallen's arm and began to drag her towards the automated doors. "Trust me Kallen," she said. "You'll understand soon."

* * *

In the communication's area of the Black Knight HQ

E.E. laughed heartily as Kaname Ohgi fell to the ground. E.E.'s phantom, which was a cross between a giant black widow spider and a human, had just finished injecting Ohgi with its venom. This venom would allow E.E. to control him once he regained consciousness. After all, the venom was infused with a form of Geass.

Other officers within the room, including Sugiyama, Tamaki, and Minami were also in this state. Throughout the base, these creatures were simultaneously turning the Black Knights into E.E.'s personal slaves.

At the same time, D.D. stood in the corner of the room, watching the evil woman as she laughed at the spectacle in front of her while sipping at her grape soda.

"K3 would have loved this," E.E. stated as her laughter died down. She inclined her gaze at her subordinate. "Tell me D.D., do you think I'm stupid for wanting revenge so badly?"

"Of course not," D.D. replied. "If someone killed you, I would stop at nothing to claim vengeance."

E.E. smiled. "I thought you'd say that." She then glanced down at her handheld computer that had a camera feed of everything within the Black Knights HQ. So far, her phantoms had taken over most of the base and most of the key members of the Black Knights. However, she noted that there were some areas left unscathed and a few of the new recruits had begun to evacuate thanks to Ohgi's warning. Even so, the Japanese were a prideful people and because of that, a great deal of the members stayed and vainly tried to fight off her phantoms.

"_They'll fall soon enough_," E.E. thought while taking another sip of the delicious grape soda. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon, the Black Knights will belong to me."

"Are you sure the timing is right though?" D.D. asked. "It seems too early to be wreaking havoc."

E.E. scoffed. "What are you talking about D.D.? It's the perfect time to take over the Black Knights. After all, C.C. isn't here and those cowardly new recruits won't try to find her. So if we get all of the key members of the Black Knights, I'll have C.C. cornered when she returns here. It's definitely a better plan than just waiting around for her to return."

She nodded at her phantoms and they left the communications office.

"What will you do after you've cornered her?"

"I'll turn C.C. over to V.V. and he'll have his little spies kill Zero," E.E. replied with a vindictive grin. "Once he's out of the way I can focus my attention on torturing Sailor Mars and the other Sailor Scouts. After all, they took something valuable away from me. I won't allow them to get away with it."

She walked past Ohgi's unconscious body and sat down in the black swivel chair. She set her can of grape soda down on the desk in front of her before hooking up her handheld computer to the video feed. In seconds, the image on the small screen of her computer appeared on the huge plasma screen in front of her.

Her leaf green eyes sparkled as she began to watch her beautiful spider phantoms attack the unsuspecting Black Knights.

"_Without Zero or C.C., the Black Knights are nothing but a bunch of pawns_."

* * *

Around the same time within Rei's mansion

Serena P.O.V.

"I don't like this idea Rei."

"I know you don't, but what choice do we have?"

"There are plenty of choices. We could ignore it, wait until a better time…"

"Stop being a coward Serena. It's not like we're doing anything reckless."

I scoffed at that. Who was Rei kidding? This plan was more than reckless, it was just plain craziness.

"You promised you'd help Serena," Rei stated as she put on the jacket to her battle suit. "How else am I going to figure out what Rolo is really up to?"

"Remind me of why you need to know again?"

Rei sighed before sitting down on her bed. "Serena, Rolo is pretending to be Lelouch's younger brother. Basically he's trying to take Nunnally's place. Aside from that though, I found out that Rolo is a member of the O.S.I. when I went to check on Lelouch."

I nodded, remembering how she'd stormed into Burger King a few hours earlier, stating the exact same thing. The O.S.I. basically stood for the Office of Secret Intelligence which probably meant that Rolo was a spy of some sort. Rei had also told me and the others that the keycard was used to get into the circulation system that was under the school.

"How do you know that the O.S.I. base is under the school?" I asked, tying up the laces to my white ankle boots.

"The day I was in the library I saw Rolo go to a bookcase. It slid open and then he pretty much disappeared behind it. That bookcase is probably just a disguised elevator." It was the same thing she'd said before.

"Okay, I get that Rolo is a possible threat and all that, but if you already have the info you need why are we going on this crazy mission?"

Rei groaned. "Serena, the O.S.I. might have information on my brother. It might even help us figure out where Nunnally is."

"You're sure of this?" I asked, glancing away from my shoes and up at her. She was tying up her hair into a bun. On the nightstand by her bed was a red motorcycle helmet. Lelouch had more of an influence on her than I thought he did. Rei may deny it, but it's clear to me that she has feelings for him. That's why she's determined to figure out Rolo's secrets and find Nunnally. All of that is for Lelouch.

Still, at least there's a possibility that she might find her brother too.

"Don't worry Serena," Rei replied after a moment. "Everything is going to alright soon."

I smiled. "You're right." I got up and stretched a bit. "Besides, with these awesome battle suits, there's no way we'll fail."

"That's right," Rei stated as she rose to her feet. Her hands reached for the helmet which kind of resembled Zero's mask except for the fact that it was red. I watched as she stared at it for a moment. I heard myself laughing.

"What's so funny meatball brain?" Rei asked a bit defensively.

"Nothing at all," I told her, still giggling.

Rei rolled her eyes and lifted up the black fabric that would cover the bottom half of her face. The voice changer thingy was inside the fabric, so it was important that she wore it. Then she lifted the helmet and placed it onto her head. Her face was now completely covered. All that could be seen was the red plating and the black face of the helmet.

I laughed again. "So what are you going to call yourself Rei."

"No way am I telling you," she replied, her voice barely changing. "You'll make fun of me."

"What?" I asked, still laughing. "I'd never do that."

Rei placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously Serena?"

I quit laughing and grab my white gloves from off my bed. "Okay, maybe I would make fun of you."

"Thought so…"

"But you should still tell me anyway," I cut in while stuffing my right arm into the first glove. "Come on, don't be shy Rei-chan."

She was silent for a second. "Promise not to laugh."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, putting on the second glove. "I promise."

"Zera."

I smiled. Yep, she definitely has feelings for Lelouch. And she calls me a meatball brain.

"So…"

"It's perfect," I told her, not letting her finish. "Just the name I'd expect from a former Black Knight."

"Oh, yeah?" Rei asked, walking toward the door as I began to put on my own mask. "What are you going to call yourself?"

"Mirage."

"Mirage? Where did you come up with that?"

I smirked. "That Rei, is a secret I'll never tell."

Rei opened the door and stepped out. I followed, knowing that Ami and Lita were waiting downstairs. This little mission of ours was going to be dangerous, but at least Rolo wouldn't be there. After all, Rei said he hadn't been with Lelouch or on campus or anywhere in the Tokyo Settlement as far as she could tell.

Still, that left me to wonder…where could Rolo be?

* * *

In America

7 a.m.

Rolo P.O.V.

The sound of my feet padding against the marble floor echoed throughout the airport as I rushed toward the exit. Transportation had been arranged, but I didn't have a whole lot of time. I had an undercover mission to get back to in Japan and if Lelouch woke up before I got back, things would get messy. I'd like to avoid problems like that for the time being.

My phone rang in my pocket. With an agitated sigh I grabbed it and checked the caller I.D. It wasn't my master, but it was one of his subordinates. Hurriedly I answered it.

"Have you found anything on the target?"

"No sir, Tokine Mazura is gone without a trace."

"_Darn it_," I thought irritably. "And C.C.?"

"We haven't been able to trace her either, but our security force at Domino Station reported that a mysterious woman got on board a monorail train that was headed for a neighboring city. Should we follow the train?"

"Do you have any information on this woman?" I asked.

"Red hair, amber eyes, she wore a dark green blazer, jeans, and black heels. She ordered a pizza…"

"That's C.C.," I interrupted. "Stop the train."

"I can't do that sir, the train has already left."

"What city does the train stop?"

"The first stop will be at Spade City. It's about two hours away from Domino."

"Have the security at that station apprehend her and wait until I arrive," I ordered. "Make sure that she doesn't escape."

"Yes sir."

I hung up and flung the phone back into my pocket. Whatever C.C. had come to do in Domino she had already taken care of it. Now I just need to stop her before she makes her next move.

Then, once I've taken her back to V.V. I can take care of Tokine.

* * *

Back at Black Knight HQ

6:45 p.m.

Kallen P.O.V.

"_Come on Kallen, hurry up and get the bullets in the gun_."

"World Shaking!"

"_At least now I know what connection Haruka had with Rei. Guess I should have figured that in the beginning._"

The sound of gunfire filled the halls as more of the creatures came after us. Haruka/Sailor Uranus was trying to handle them with her attacks, but they weren't doing much good. Our bullets weren't either.

"_Finally!_" I thought with exasperation as I managed to get the bullets into my pistol. In seconds I was firing at the half human half spider beasts. Each one had sharp fangs and some were even covered with blood. I didn't want to think of where that blood had come from.

"World Shaking!" Haruka screeched, sending off another blast.

"Run!" Tohdoh shouted. The other Four Holy Swords members ran off behind him. Haruka and I followed after she sent one more blast for good measure. These monsters weren't going to stop though. They just kept coming after us no matter what we threw at them. It was as if they were immortal like C.C.

"Haruka, what do you know about E.E.?" I asked, panting like mad but keeping up my speed as best I could. The fighting was beginning to take its toll.

"This really isn't the best time to ask," Haruka replied, sending off another attack behind us. "Focus on getting to the knightmare hangars. If we can get there we'll be…"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

I gasped when the others in front of me stopped. I wanted to ask why they'd halted so suddenly, but once I'd gazed around them I figured out why. One of those spider things had just gotten Tohdoh.

"Save yourselves…" he breathed just before the creature released him. Tohdoh now laid face down on the floor. Two holes had been punctured into his neck.

None of us had enough time to process the loss as another one attacked. Chiba, the only female member of the Four Holy Swords was attacked next. The creature bit into her neck like a vampire would and then she fell to the floor, lifeless and cold.

Behind me and Haruka, the other monsters were coming. In front of us was one more and more were coming from that side.

"We're trapped," I muttered.

Haruka tensed. "We're too close to give up now Kozuki." She stretched out her hands to either side of her and sent out another blast before another creature could attack us. She then rushed forward, attacking the creatures before they could get back up.

"Hurry," she shouted, rushing ahead. I followed. Urabe, Asahina, and Senba trailed us as Haruka blew her way through the creatures. I heard another scream, but I didn't turn back. I kept running ahead and hoped that we'd get to the hangar soon.

"We've lost Senba!" Asahina shouted. I cringed, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"_Focus on running Kallen_," I told myself. "_Don't look back._"

Another scream, this time it was Asahina.

"Are we almost there Uranus?" I asked, keeping my gaze ahead.

She didn't answer and instead blasted away another creature. In an instant, I caught sight of the metal door. The door to the knightmare storage room. We'd made it.

"Hurry!" Haruka exclaimed. "Type in the code Kozuki."

"Right," I replied, hurriedly punching in the code before rushing inside with Urabe on my heels. Glancing back, I saw that Haruka wasn't following.

"Uranus?"

"I have to stay and hold them off so the two of you can escape," Haruka stated, sending off another blast. She then took off one of her gloves and unlatched some kind of watch before tossing it to me. "You can use this to contact a friend of mine. She'll help you out. Just press the blue button."

I examined the wrist watch, which turned out to be a communicator. "What about you?"

"We can't just leave you here," Urabe stated. "We're going to need you…"

"Forget it," Haruka cut in, sending off another attack. "I'll take care of things here. You two need to find another place to hideout for a while. My cousin will be able to help you."

"Your cousin?" I asked.

Haruka nodded and smirked. "Tell her something for me. Tell her that I'm sorry. I should have listened to her."

I sighed heavily before taking the key to the Guren out of my coat pocket. "I'll be sure to tell her." I turned my attention to Urabe. "We better go."

"Very well," he replied, rushing off to his custom Burai.

My gaze shifted back towards the Sailor Scout. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Just go Kozuki."

"Thank you," I told her.

She nodded. "Go."

Turning away from a comrade wasn't easy for me to do, but if Haruka was going to sacrifice herself for this I couldn't let it be in vain. Urabe and I needed to get going and fast.

"World Shaking!"

I heard the snarls of the creatures as Haruka continued to attack. Quickly, I used the elevator system on my knightmare and opened up the hatch. Once inside I jammed the key into the ignition and waited for my knightmare to power up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Urabe had already opened up one of the underground tunnels. That would get us out of here in one piece.

"Kozuki, be sure to call my cousin as soon as you're in the clear!" Haruka screamed. She was struggling to keep the monsters at bay. I could see them coming through the doorway. After a moment, I closed my hatch and took a deep breath.

"_Thank you so much for this Haruka_."

I hurriedly checked the systems before getting a good hold of the control stick in my hands. There was one last thing I could do to repay Haruka for getting us out of this.

The right hand of the Guren had been repaired. The radiant wave surger would be at full swing.

"HARUKA! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Haruka quickly leaped to the side.

"Die you filthy creatures," I muttered, pressing the button on my control stick with my thumb. The radiant surge shot out through the palm of the Guren and immediately incinerated them. There was nothing left of those creatures but a pile of black ash.

"Come on Sailor Uranus!" I extended the left hand of the Guren down to her level so she could climb aboard. She hesitantly climbed up. She hoisted herself high enough so that she was sitting on the shoulder of my knightmare.

"Let's go," Urabe commanded. "More of those things will be coming soon."

I smiled and moved my control stick accordingly. "You don't have to tell me twice."

The wheels on the land spinners revved and in seconds I was way ahead of Urabe.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of the chapter. By now some of you are wondering...Good lord! What on Earth is going on here? Why has E.E. taken over the Black Knights? Why is Rei wearing a mask and calling herself Zera? Why is Serena calling herself Mirage? When will the madness be explained?

Well the only way to find out is to read the next chapter.


	18. Zera

A/N: Well, that last chapter probably left a lot of questions. Now is the time to get some answers. Hope you all enjoy it. Peace baby.

Disclaimer: If Code Geass and Sailor Moon were mine I would not be writing fan fictions. Instead I'd be shopping with my millions of dollars. Unfortunately such a fate is only a dream. The reality is that I am flat broke at the moment. Only one dollar to my name to be honest and that's just sad.

Chapter 18

Zera

8:12 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

It's ironic isn't it? The fact that I, Rei Hino, have decided to imitate a man who left me with sorrow and insurmountable guilt. Not only is it ironic, but it's comedic as well. How is it that a woman of justice would come to imitate a man who became a monster? How can it be that a soldier of light would suddenly find solace in the darkness?

I don't have answers for those questions. The truth is, I can only wonder to myself how this ridiculous idea came to be.

(Flashback)

It was only a about three or four hours ago. The idea hadn't been in my head then. At the time, I had just wanted to tell Serena, Ami, and Lita what I had discovered.

"Guys!" I exclaimed as I entered the Burger King. Serena had been eating on a Whooper while Ami and Lita had decided on simple chicken sandwiches. Seeing the food made my stomach growl, but I couldn't even think about eating in that moment. I had to tell them about the keycard, about Lelouch…everything.

"Hey Rei," Lita answered, smiling after she'd sipped her soda. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, we ordered you a sandwich and everything," Serena complained before taking a huge bite out of her Whopper. "We're nearly done eating now and your sandwich is probably cold."

"Sorry," I replied, taking a seat. "I didn't mean to be so late, but you wouldn't believe what I've just gone through."

"Judging from how happy you sound it must have been something good," Ami stated. "What happened?"

"I found something on Rolo!" I exclaimed loudly, causing others to stare. With an inward sigh I lowered my voice. "He drugged Lelouch and he's gone. I don't know where he is now or even where he would go, but while I was…"

"Hold the phone Rei-chan," Serena interrupted. "Start at the beginning. How did you find out that Lelouch was drugged?"

I hadn't been sure how to explain that. "Long story short, I used my powers to make myself invisible and ghost like, then…"

"Since when can you do something like that?" Ami asked.

I shrugged. "For a while I suppose. My powers have been increasing since I came to Area 11…"

"We know that, but we thought that it was just your telekinetic abilities that were increased," Ami cut in.

"I thought it was your physical strength too," Lita added. "I never would have guessed that you could become invisible as well."

By that point I was annoyed, but I tried not to show it. After all, this was big news and they needed to hear it so that they could help me figure out what to do about it.

"Focus you guys," I ordered calmly. "The point is, I snuck into Lelouch's home and…"

"Now why would you do that?" Serena asked, a smirk on her face. "Do you have a thing for Lula?"

I groaned. "Serena, focus. The point is…"

"Serena has a point Rei, you've been talking about him a lot lately," Lita cut in. "There's also the fact that you've barely stopped trying to figure out Rolo's secrets since you met him."

"He's posing as Lelouch's younger brother," I reminded her. "That's not the point though…"

"Then what is the point?" Ami asked.

I had to rub my temples to keep from shouting. "If the three of you would quit talking I'd already be at the point."

"Sorry." they all said in unison.

I glanced at each of them to make sure that none of them would interrupt me again. All of them were focused now, so I felt free to continue.

"The point is," I began, "Rolo is a member of the O.S.I. He drugged Lelouch and now he's disappeared. I don't know where he's gone off too and Lelouch isn't dead, so I presume that Rolo will return. Not only that, but the same day I found that book that was written by C.C. I saw Rolo walk into this elevator that was behind a bookcase. I think it might lead to the circulation systems and I believe that is where the O.S.I. base is."

"What exactly is the O.S.I.?" Lita asked.

"The Office of Secret Intelligence," Ami answered, her blue eyes twinkling. "From the name you can infer that they're a secret organization and that they'll know secrets about things that no one else knows such as Zero's identity."

"But how do you know that Rolo is part of the O.S.I.?" Serena wondered aloud.

"I found his keycard to the underground system," I told her. "It clearly stated that he was a member of the O.S.I."

"Rolo could be some kind of undercover agent," Lita stated. "That's why he's posing as Lelouch's younger brother. To replace Nunnally so Lelouch's memory of his sister won't return."

My mind whirled as the pieces began to come together. Within seconds I realized that the O.S.I. could have all the information I've been desperately trying to find.

"Girls, do you know what this means?" I asked a bit too loudly, gaining more stares.

Ami smiled. "I think I do."

Lita's smile mirrored Ami's. "Same here."

Serena just looked confused. "Explain."

We all sighed.

"What, I can't read your minds," Serena pointed out.

"Serena, the O.S.I. could have information on where Nunnally is," I told her. "If they have that information, they might also have information on how to find my brother. Basically, we have a jackpot of information directly underneath Ashford Academy. We could figure out what Rolo is all about."

"There's a problem though," Ami interjected. "The O.S.I. probably knows about the Sailor Scouts. They could know our identities as well."

I sighed. "That's true, then again maybe not. After all, I was the only one that got directly involved with Britannia. The three of you should be safe."

"Yeah, but they had Lelouch in their custody," Serena stated. "What if he ratted us out? What if Suzaku decides to turn on us?"

Serena had given me a valid option to consider. Lelouch didn't have any reason to stay loyal to me after what I did to him. Turning him over to Suzaku and his father would have given Lelouch plenty of reason to give away my secret. Still, at the time he had probably considered me dead. There would have been no benefit in ratting me out.

Not only that but I…

"_Don't you know that I forgive you? That I'll always forgive you?_"

Had he forgiven me then? There was no way to know for sure, except to find a way into the O.S.I.'s base under the school.

"Suzaku told me that people are watching me," I said after a moment. "He said nothing about you guys, so I have good reason to believe that you all are safe. He also told me that those people believe I've lost my memories since I nearly died on Kanime Island. We're talking head trauma and all that crap." I glanced away from them. "So even if Lelouch did rat us out, there's no way for anyone to get to me or to you unless Sailor Mars suddenly appears again. I just can't use my powers."

"How else will you get past the security?" Lita asked.

"I doubt they would just let you walk in," Serena added.

Also a valid point; however, that was when an idea crafted its way into my mind.

"Ami, you finished all of the battle suit prototypes right?"

Ami looked surprised. "Yes, I finished all of the suits. They're ready to go."

A smirk had crept onto my face. "Looks like all we need are some masks."

(End Flashback)

From that moment, Zera, the female version of Zero, was born. Along with her were the Celestial Knights, otherwise known as Mirage, Verde, and Virgo a.k.a. Serena, Lita, and Ami.

Each one of us wore a battle suit, all in different colors. Mine was black and red, Serena's was white and black, Lita's was green and black, and Ami's was blue and black. Each suit was equipped with super powered weapons and each suit gave us all super strength and speed. All of us wore a helmet, each being our signature color, and all of us now stood near the campus of Ashford Academy. The curfew for students was at eleven o'clock so students were probably still out and about. We were students at the school, but because we didn't live in the dorms we didn't need to abide by the curfew. We just came to school.

Of course because of that curfew we were going to have to wait for the perfect time to strike. It's not like we can just run across campus and expect to get into the school library dressed like we are. We'd draw attention like honey draws flies.

"Are we seriously just going to wait here?" Serena…excuse me…Mirage asked.

"We don't have much of a choice Mirage," I replied. "Probably would have been a better idea to wait until eleven before leaving the house."

"Leaving at seven thirty wasn't my idea," Mirage growled. "This is totally pointless Rei…"

"Don't call me that," I hissed, crouching lower behind the tree I was already hiding behind. "I'm Zera remember."

"Oh, excuse me," Mirage replied sarcastically.

"Girls, enough," Virgo/Ami ordered.

"Yeah, this isn't the time," Verde/Lita added. "Focus."

I knew Serena was pouting even though I couldn't see it past her mask. Truth be told, I was pouting too, this was going to get real boring real fast if something wasn't done.

"Anyone want to play poker?"

* * *

Around the same time in the Juban district

Michiru sat alone in the living room of her apartment. Setsuna and Hotaru were in the back rooms, fast asleep, but Michiru hadn't been able to sleep since Haruka had disappeared. It's easy to say that Michiru was worried about her cousin, but Haruka wasn't her only concern. Her mirror had predicted that something awful was coming soon and without Haruka by her side, Michiru was unsure if she'd be able to handle it.

E.E. was on the loose. Her mirror predicted that she was only a few steps away from subjecting the world into chaos. Even so, the reasons behind E.E.'s grudge against the Sailor Scouts were unknown to Michiru.

The warrior of the sea sipped at her freshly made cup of coffee. She was tired and ready to give in to sleep, but feared that at any moment Haruka would walk in through the door.

"_Face it Michiru_," she told herself silently. "_Haruka isn't coming back. She's bent on revenge for what the Britannian Army did to our family. She's determined to obliterate that oppressive country for good, not that I blame her for it._" She sighed heavily and leaned back on the sofa. "_Still, with this wave coming…I just have a horrible feeling that Haruka will be in over her head. We may be strong on our own, but we can only be our strongest when we're working together as a team._"

More coffee slid down her throat as she tried to process everything that had happened in such a short time. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia instigated the Special Zone Massacre, as it came to be known, and innocent people were killed. That event sparked war between Japan or Area 11 and Britannia. The war was fought on Japanese ground and in one night the Britannian forces wiped out the military force known as the Black Knights. The media claimed that Zero was dead and that the Black Knights had split into factions all throughout the settlement and some even traveled as far as the Chinese Federation.

But something seemed off because of how Haruka reacted just after the Black Rebellion ended.

(Flashback)

Haruka had slammed her fist onto the counter of the kitchen. It had been late, around midnight, and the two had been conversing over Rei, Lelouch, and other issues such as that. Arguing would put it in better terms though.

"I just don't understand why she would choose to stay in the settlement," Haruka bellowed angrily. "Not only that, but I don't understand why the others followed after her. There's no reason for them to be there any longer."

"You don't know that Haruka," Michiru replied, rubbing her temples. "We don't have enough information to draw any kind of conclusions."

It was then that Haruka's phone beeped loudly. She quickly answered it.

"Who is it?" Haruka had asked. Michiru couldn't hear the voice on the other end, but in three minutes Haruka's expression changed from irritated to extremely angry. For Michiru, the change in expressions was actually kind of frightening, but she stayed rooted in place. She didn't move and simply watched as Haruka's face contorted in various ways.

"How do you know all this?" Haruka asked, her left hand had clenched into a tight fist. "Who are you? What do you mean I don't need to…"

Haruka stopped speaking and waited for a moment. Michiru really wished she could hear what the other person was saying, but before Michiru could contemplate further, Haruka slammed her phone onto the table and bolted out the door before Michiru could utter a single word. The warrior of the ocean tried to follow, but the effort was futile.

(End Flashback)

"_Why would she leave so suddenly_?" Michiru asked herself. "_What was that phone call…_"

Before Michiru could complete the thought, her door busted open and Haruka came through the door with two figures behind her.

"Hey, Michiru," Haruka began while laughing a bit nervously. "Long time no see."

The warrior of the sea simply rose from her spot on the couch and walked over toward her cousin. When she stopped, she fixed a stern glare upon the warrior of the sky.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Michiru asked, enunciating each word like a separate sentence. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her stance radiated anger.

"Oh, I've just been hanging out with the Black Knights," Haruka replied grabbing the red headed girl and pushing her in front of her. "Kallen tried to reach you, but you didn't answer."

"My communicator is dead," Michiru replied, ignoring Kallen who was terrified of the angry woman before her. "I left it on for a week straight while waiting for a message. You didn't send any."

Haruka sighed and stepped around Kallen. "I know…"

"You don't know!" Michiru shouted with an anger that was so uncharacteristic of her it was scary. "You don't know what it is like to wonder and search for the only family you have left in all the world. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. Anything could have happened!"

"I'm sorry," Haruka replied.

Michiru set her gaze toward the floor. "You could have at least told me that you'd come back. Haruka, you aren't just my cousin. You're my sister and my best friend. No one knows me like you do." She turned away. "You know how I worry about things."

Haruka rested her hand on Michiru's shoulder. "I really am sorry. I was selfish and completely inconsiderate, but now isn't the time for me to explain why I left." She gently forced Michiru to face her. "E.E. has infiltrated the Black Knights. The two people behind me and a handful of new recruits are all that's left of them now. The others are…well I don't know."

"_So, this is the wave then_," Michiru thought sadly as she glanced back at Kallen and Urabe. "Come in and sit down."

Kallen and Urabe did as they were told. Kallen sat on the sofa and Urabe sat on a recliner towards the back of the room. Michiru then left to get some blankets for the two of them since they'd have to sleep in the living room for the night.

Michiru knew that the two were going to have to hideout in her apartment for a while. That much she knew, but one thought nagged her as she returned with the blankets.

"Haruka, what about the knightmares?"

"Don't worry," Kallen answered. "Urabe and I found a hiding spot for them with the help of the recruits that escaped the base."

"I see," Michiru replied, sitting next to Kallen and bringing her cup of coffee to her lips. After swallowing the hot liquid, she set the cup back onto the table. "So, explain to me what happened."

* * *

9:37 p.m.

Black Knight HQ

"Your grape soda milady."

E.E. smiled and took the can from Kyoshiro Tohdoh's hands. "Thank you my slave." With a laugh she waved him away and he departed from the communications room, which had recently become E.E.'s throne room.

D.D. had gone back to C's world. After all, someone had to cover up the fact that she was absent. No need for the emperor to find out about E.E.'s little plans.

As for the Black Knights, every soldier that had been bitten by her phantoms had become E.E.'s little puppets. Each one was still alive and healthy. They were just unconsciously doing everything that E.E. commanded. She'd basically turned them into her personal zombie squad except that they didn't look like the living dead. The only thing that even hinted that they were under her control were the bite marks on their necks and the subtle red ring around the irises of her victims' eyes.

The Black Knights would follow her every order unless the spell was either broken or they were killed. Yes, the fearsome Black Knights were now at E.E.'s mercy.

"And that's just how I like it," she muttered, sipping at her soda.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_The time is 10:45 p.m. Exactly fifteen minutes before Zera and the Celestial Knights would make their first move. At the moment, they were still in the middle of a poker game and somehow Mirage, the meatball head of the group, was managing to win every game without fail._

_But on each of their minds was the task at hand. They were about to dig up the information that they so desperately craved. None of them knew if the O.S.I. held all of the answers, but they knew it would hold some._

_However, there was one little thing that would change everything._

* * *

A/N: And that my friends leaves you with a puzzle to figure out. What exactly will change things for Zera and the Celestial Knights? Will Michiru be able to hide Kallen and Urabe without government officials finding out? And what is E.E.'s plan? What is she going to use the Black Knights for?

The answers to these questions and more await in the next chapter.


	19. Behind the Mask Part 1

A/N: Hello everybody! What's happening? Alright, here is the newest chapter of "Here We Go Again". Relax, read, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Writing these things depresses me sometimes.

Chapter 19

Behind the Mask Part 1

_Let me bring you back about fifteen minutes. The time is 10:30 p.m. Within the student council clubhouse, all is quiet and still. The home that is adjacent to the clubhouse was also still, quiet, and peaceful._

_However, at that exact moment, a certain raven haired, violet eyed boy had begun to stir. He was not yet awake, but slowly he was drifting back into consciousness. This is itself is surprising, seeing that the drugs were supposed to keep him asleep for another day._

_At that particular moment, Lelouch Lamperouge was dreaming again. It was a familiar dream that was about a familiar raven haired woman with the dark violet eyes that mirrored his own. She was pleading with him to remember her, but Lelouch could never understand exactly what she was talking about._

_Then he would hear the voice of another girl. She would call herself his sister and he would sink to his knees in confusion. He could not understand why voices were calling out to him, why they were begging him to remember a person he'd never known and experiences that weren't his. None of it made sense._

_But within the minutes that passed he began to remember something, though to him it was more like a horrible nightmare._

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"_Don't you remember?_"

This dream is really starting to drive me crazy. I need to wake up before I completely lose my mind.

"_Lelouch, how can you forget?_"

My vision blurred as the wind whipped around me. Though my vision was blurred I could clearly see that the scenery around me was changing, shifting into a surroundings that seemed oddly familiar though I couldn't place why it would be.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. There were windows on either side of the room. I stood at the top of a grand staircase that led down into a large ballroom of sorts. High above my head hung a chandelier made of crystal that illuminated the large space. Off to the sides of the staircase were pillars that were probably supporting the ceiling above my head. The ballroom itself had a regal elegance to it. A commoner wouldn't usually stand in the middle of a place that looked so extravagant.

And yet…this room was familiar. I don't think I remember ever being in this room, but it's familiar nonetheless.

Out of nowhere came the sound of bullets shattering the windows that were on either side of me. I should have moved or ducked, but my eyes had locked onto a woman who was climbing up the stairway with a little girl by her side. The woman had raven locks and violet eyes that resembled my own and the little girl had sandy brown hair and those same violet eyes.

"_What's going on…the gunshots!_"

In a sudden panic I realized that the woman wasn't climbing up the stairs. Splatters of blood had stained the steps and the woman was falling. I heard the younger girl scream and immediately noted the bullet holes in her legs. The rest of the bullets continued to pierce into the flesh of the woman, however, sending out more and more blood. It wasn't long until there were puddles of blood dripping away from the woman's body. The eyes of the small girl were wide and full of terror. Her lips quivered as she softly whimpered.

The woman, who I believe to be this girl's mother, gasped as she tried to breathe. There were holes all over her body and her eyes were dimming fast.

I should have moved. I should have done something, but I couldn't . My body wouldn't move. All I could do was stare at the woman who was sacrificing her life for her child. I could see that this woman had loved her daughter with everything she had from the way she was protecting her. Even though she was dying, her grip was firm on the little girl.

The look in the woman's dying eyes was one of sadness and regret. I knew she didn't regret protecting her daughter, but maybe she regretted that she had to leave her now. She knew inside that she wasn't going to survive. The puddles of blood expanded, flowing endlessly down the long staircase. I noticed that there were guards lying on the steps as well. They were closer to me and I figured that they must have protected me. Deep inside I felt anger. They should have protected the woman and her daughter.

"Le…Lelouch."

I froze in place. My heart skipped a beat as the woman began to reach up to me, a small smile on her face.

"How do you…" I couldn't say anything more.

The woman was still trying to breathe, but her life's blood had flowed away. There was no more life left in her.

In horror, I watched as her hand fell with a sickening splat into the puddle of blood. The woman was dead.

My legs gave out and I sunk to my knees. Vainly I tried to speak, to say anything to the little girl who was crying. I wondered idly if she'd blame me for her mother's death. If I had been her I would have blamed me…that is…

Wasn't there something that someone should have done? Besides from myself and the guards that abandoned her, who? Who could have protected them? Why weren't they protected by that person?

I felt my heart pound and couldn't place the reason for it. My blood boiled and I felt myself sinking deeper into despair. There wasn't a rational explanation for why I felt so strongly about this. This woman was not someone I knew. I didn't know her, but the pain was still there. It was still fresh. Deep inside, I know that I cared about this woman, loved her even. The more I thought about it though, the more I wanted to run, to scream, to do anything.

Hot tears trailed down my face when I cast my gaze toward the floor. Yet another thing I couldn't understand. This was absolutely insane. There just isn't a reason for me to feel so horrible and helpless.

"Why can't you remember!"

I glanced up and found a younger version of myself staring back at me. He wore a light blue suit and a red cloak. He wasn't tall or formidable by any means, but the look in his violet eyes made me shrink in terror. I found myself crying harder. The irony in this situation was laughable, but I couldn't find any humor in it.

Hatred lined his face and his posture. He was furious with me for a reason I couldn't understand.

"Answer me! Why can't you remember them?"

"I…" I trailed off.

"It's bad enough that you can't remember your sister," he began, "but what kind of monster forgets their own mother!"

"_Mother_?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at the lifeless body that was still cradling the little girl in its arms.

"You need to remember! You swore to obliterate Britannia. You swore revenge for them and for all the weak. You promised deliverance. Where are the miracles you scum!"

I clenched my fists. "Shut up! What do you know about me anyway? You think you know anything just because you look like me!"

"You're pathetic," the boy stated, now growing in size. In seconds he mirrored me completely except for his attire.

I stood so that our gazes were locked. "Who are you?"

He smirked. "The real question is…" he stepped forward and pointed a gun towards my head, "…who are you?"

"No, wait," I gasped.

His finger tightened around the trigger.

* * *

10:45 p.m.

I shot out of bed like a torpedo and found myself laying on the hard floor seconds later. My vision was clouded with spots and I couldn't remember anything except for that horrible nightmare.

The room was dark so I assumed it was evening. I attempted to stand...and ended up back on the floor in an undignified position a few seconds later. If my mind weren't whirlling in circles, I'd be pretty embarassed with myself right about now.

"_Get it together Lelouch_," I thought angrily, figuring it was better to just sit up first. Making all this noise would probably wake Rolo up. What time is it anyway?

Slowly I crawled over toward my nightstand. I lifted up my hand and positioned the digital clock so that it faced me. It was ten forty-six. Yep, Rolo would be out of it by now. Huh, I wonder why I went to bed so early? Maybe Milly gave me one of her exhausting tasks again. Either that or Coach Viletta gave me a hundred laps in gym.

Probably the latter. Being this out of it proves that. Still, something feels off somehow. Ugh, why can't I remember anything?

"_Cool it man. Just slow your roll. No need to go crazy._"

I couldn't help but think that my inner voice sounded like a gangster from those stereotypical rap videos. Involuntarily I shuddered.

After a few minutes I was able to get to my feet. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could at least navigate now. I walked across the room and flipped the light switch. The room was now illuminated and I noted that I was still wearing my school uniform. Man, I must have been really wiped out. Maybe some fresh air will help.

With a heavy sigh, I walked toward the automated doors. After they opened, I silently walked through the hall so I wouldn't wake Rolo. I traveled down the stairs, past the living room, and out the back door. The fresh air of the night hit my face. Immediately felt better. My vision finally cleared up and my breathing didn't feel so labored.

"I suppose it's stuffy inside," I said aloud, trying to calm my nerves a bit. That nightmare had really done a number on my sanity. My head was starting to hurt too. Maybe some Advil will help.

I took a deep breath and sat down in one of the porch chairs. Beyond this veranda, I could see the rest of the campus as well as get a nice view of the night sky. The view on the roof was better, but I didn't think I could manage a trip up there tonight.

"Ugh, Mirage."

"_Huh_?" I wondered. "_What in the world was that?"_

"Sorry, sorry," came a whisper. "I didn't know your foot was there Zera."

"Is it time?" another voice asked. "My leg is cramping."

"It's time," the last voice stated. "Sorry your leg is cramping though Verde."

"I'll manage."

"_What the heck_?"

Three black flashes and a single white flash of light swam past my vision in a blur. I could only concur that it was headed for the main building.

Do I even want to know what that was about?

Before I could rationalize an answer, I was up and following whatever it was I saw.

* * *

Inside the school

Ami P.O.V.

Strictly speaking, my role within the Sailor Team is to provide strategic advice. I usually figure out a way to fight that will give us the advantages and with the least amount of danger.

Though lately, with the new knowledge that Rei has acquired, she's taken on some of that responsibility. I like that she can come up with strategies for dangerous situations such as these because it takes some of the pressure off. Still, sometimes I feel like my brain is all I've been able to offer the Sailor Scouts. If someone else takes that role…

No, I have no time to be thinking that way.

"Okay we're in the building," Rei stated, turning her head back toward us. Since she was portraying Zera, her face was covered with a red helmet that acted as her mask. The rest of us wore similar masks in our signature colors.

"The library is that way," she continued, pointing toward the left. "Once we're in there we can come up with a strategy."

"Wait a second," I whispered, suddenly frantic. "Do you mean to tell me that you haven't figured out a plan?"

Rei shrugged. "My plan was to disguise ourselves and get inside the school's circulation system. From there…I don't have any idea of what danger awaits us. We were able to get in without trouble, but getting out will be a different story Virgo."

Virgo was the name I had given myself. It was my astrological sign, though it had never meant much to me until I found myself needing a name for this new identity. Virgo just seemed to be the name to go with.

As for the others, each of their names signified something. Lita's name was Verde, which was the Spanish translation for green, Sailor Jupiter's signature color. Rei was Zera, which she'd directly taken from Zero. Psychologically speaking, I think Rei has a crush on Zero, a.k.a. Lelouch Lamperouge. I could see why. He is pretty handsome and charismatic. Just about every girl at Ashford Academy has fallen for him in one way or another. Of course, I think Rei had deeper feelings for him since they had been close friends at one time. Her guilt over betraying him was one of the reasons why she wanted to take on the O.S.I. in the first place. She wanted to find his sister for him.

That aside, the name that Serena chose was the only one that baffled me. I would have thought her to pick a name that resembled the moon in some way, but she surprised me.

Mirage. That was her name. The textbook definition for mirage would be something that appears to be real but is unreal or merely imagined. I wondered if Serena thought of herself as an illusion, or rather, something that wasn't entirely real. Such a thought seemed stupid to me. Serena is sincere and spontaneous. She has the ability to make others happy no matter how down they are.

Maybe I'm making too much out of names. Knowing Serena, she probably just thought it was a cool name. After all, she'd come up with the whole 'Celestial Knight' concept which somewhat mirrored the Black Knights. Even so, there's no time for me to be thinking on things that don't affect anything. Right now, I have to put my strategic abilities to use.

"Virgo?"

I shook my head. The others had already started toward the library. I quickly ran after them, not wanting to be left behind. Within a few minutes we stood at the library's entrance. The doors were locked, but I'd designed the suits so that we could tap into our powers if we chose to. Rei used her powers to become ghost like and passed through the door. A few seconds later, we heard a click on the other side of the door and they opened. We were in.

The library was dark, but Rei knew exactly where she was going. She led us to a bookcase and stated that it was the same bookcase Rolo had disappeared behind. She continued to say that it was a disguised elevator.

"So how do we open it?" Lita asked.

"Well, I didn't think that far," Rei replied.

"Serena really is rubbing off on you."

"Hush!" Serena and Rei hissed together. "Do you want to blow our cover?"

"Sorry, my mistake."

I sighed and stepped toward the bookcase. There wasn't a slot for a keycard anywhere, so I figured that a specific book would have to be removed before the elevator would be revealed.

With surgeon like precision, I scanned the rows of books and all of the titles. The books were alphabetized by the title, author, and the publisher. This was the D through F section of the library, so everything started with either a D, E or an F.

"What's wrong Virgo?" Rei asked.

"Hold on," I told her, still scanning the books for any traces of something. My eyes caught site of a book that was in the wrong place.

"_Forms of Darwinism_," I read silently. This book belonged in the F section, but it was in the D section. I removed the book and found there was an empty space in the F section. I placed it inside the space.

"Virgo, this is no time to be rearranging books," Serena began, but she was cut off by a sudden click. The bookcase shifted and slid toward the right, revealing the elevator doors. Another click sounded and the doors opened.

"Nice work!" Rei exclaimed, stepping into the elevator. We all followed suit and waited for the doors to close. Rei then started pressing buttons on a keypad that was by the door. "This should take us to the circulation system. Hopefully the school hasn't changed the codes. Hacking the system would be troublesome."

After a moment, Rei retracted her hand from the keypad and the elevator doors opened. An automated door stood before us. On either side of that door were adjacent hallways that could lead almost anywhere.

"So, where should we start?" Serena asked as we all stepped out.

"We should check and see what's behind that door," Lita suggested.

I pulled out my compact computer from my pocket. "Hang on, let me see if there are bio-readings."

"Bio-what?"

"Virgo's looking to see if there are people behind that door, Mirage," Rei explained. "Am I right?"

"You are," I replied, typing across the keyboard. "I should have it in a second." My computer continued to search and search, after a minute it finally beeped and I could see five tiny specs within the room. Some were moving and others were still.

"There are five of them." I closed the small laptop and put it back into my pocket. "Each one probably has a gun and one of us will have to take out two. It might be better to come up with a strategy first."

"Good point," Lita stated. "Still, we're sitting ducks just waiting here."

"I agree," I replied, glancing around. "There may be more people down here that we're not aware of."

"We should handle this quickly then," Rei proclaimed, stepping toward the door.

"Hold on a second," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"There's one thing I have that no one in there is immune to," Rei replied. "If I can manage to use my Geass on two of them, we should be able to handle the rest with their help."

"They probably know about Geass though," I pressed. "What if they have countermeasures?"

Rei sighed. "What other choice do we have? The answers we've been looking for could very well be on the other side of that door."

I wanted to argue that barging in there and putting all our faith in Geass could result catastrophically. Rei couldn't completely control her Geass powers. She didn't even know what type of Geass she had. So far she'd used it in the same way Lelouch had, to 'persuade' people into doing her bidding. She may have even used it to save herself when she was on the verge of dying, but that didn't make her invincible.

There were many things I could have said, but Rei probably could have fired all my attempts to sway her back at me. Rei had a tendency to be ruthless when she wanted something to be done. I'd witnessed just about all the fights she'd had with Serena. Once Rei made up her mind about something there was no stopping her. She was impossibly stubborn, more so than Serena and Mina combined.

No matter what I say, she's going through that door and she's going to need our help.

"Very well," I muttered. "Let's get in there."

Rei nodded. "Thank you Virgo."

The four of us were all wearing masks. Our expressions were hidden, but because of how close we were, we could sense each other's emotions. I know that Rei felt gratitude towards me for agreeing to this even though she and I both knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do. Lita seemed nervous, but I knew that she was ready for anything beyond that door.

And Serena, she had been dead set against this to some degree, but despite her feelings she was pressing forward. She wanted to help Rei find the answers she needed. We all did.

Even so, I had a bad feeling about this. Deep inside I had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen, something that would change the very nature of this mission.

* * *

At an airport in the heart of the Tokyo Settlement

11:15 p.m.

A private jet had just landed fifteen minutes prior. Aside from the plane personnel, a single man stepped out. He carried a brown duffel bag that carried within a uniform that was worn by a knight of the round. The man himself wore more causal clothes, a grey t-shirt, black pants, and a dark green jacket. His spiked orange hair swayed slightly in the cold breeze as a cold, vindictive smile crept onto his freckled face. His grey eyes were cold and filled with malevolent intent.

He snickered to himself as he stepped down from the jet and onto the ground. He thanked the personnel for a nice trip and began walking toward a parked BMW that had been personally picked for him. This man wasn't much of a car geek, so he didn't care that this particular car was a classic. He simply got in, put on his seatbelt and began driving to a hotel in which he had made reservations.

There was a car phone within the vehicle so the man mechanically dialed a number after getting caught at a red light. The phone rung and the man waited for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"I have arrived milady," the man stated after the familiar voice had come over the intercom. The light turned green and he drove ahead. "Are you ready for me to sweep little Rei off her feet?"

The woman on the other end laughed. "Not quite yet. I'm still preparing for my grand scheme. For now, just enjoy the settlement and relax."

"You know that will bore me quickly," the man told her simply.

"Very well, I suppose I can send you on a few assassination assignments," the woman replied, "that is if you're interested."

Luciano Bradley chuckled. "I'm always interested in taking what people value most."

"If it'll keep you busy, then by all means kill all you want," the woman stated. "Just be sure that you aren't caught."

"I won't be. I am the best at what I do."

"Good. I'll call you later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, E.E."

And with that, the knight of ten drove off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh! Now things get interesting. Sir Bradley has arrived and he's on the prowl for Rei! Not only that but the Sailor Scouts have become the Celestial Knights! Will they be able to discover the secrets of the O.S.I. facility? Will Lelouch make things more complicated? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter.

Advertisement: Have you while reading this story or this story's predecessor, 'A Date With Destiny', wondered what's been going on with Mina a.k.a. Sailor Venus? You know now that she's been in Domino City and that she works as an assistant to the notorious Seto Kaiba, but have you wondered how she got the job and how she came to meet Yugi and his friends? If so, then read 'Surviving Through Changes'. This story goes in depth into everything that Mina has been going through. Believe me, if you want to understand future chapters of this story, reading 'Surviving Through Changes' may be beneficial. All of it ties in together. So if you're interested, visit TTY7's profile and click on 'Surviving Through Changes' to read of Mina's adventures.

Until the next chapter, TTY7 is out yo!


	20. Behind the Mask Part 2

A/N: Here is chapter twenty! (What's crazy is that I haven't even gotten to the juicy stuff yet, but you'll find out what I'm speaking of in future chapters.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um…not feeling it today.

Chapter 20

Behind the Mask Part 2

A gloved fist collided into the jaw of one of the unsuspecting members of the O.S.I. In seconds, she renders him unconscious and steals his gun out from the pocket of his black pants. She glances up and sees that her partners in crime, the Celestial Knights, are trying to take out the four remaining people in the room, but one in particular was making things a bit complicated.

"_Viletta Nu_," Rei thought irritably as she watched Lita, a.k.a. Verde, kick a gun from out of Viletta's hands. Viletta fought back by lowering herself to the ground and performing a perfect three hundred sixty degree foot sweep. Lita fell to the ground and Viletta tried reaching for the gun.

Rei glanced around and saw the other girls were busy with their share of O.S.I. staff. She quickly dove into combat with Viletta before she could pick up the gun.

"Who are you!" Viletta roared, noting the mask on Rei's face as well as the other girls. Rei responded by punching Viletta across the jaw. Viletta tried to recover, but before she could, Lita slammed her fist to the side of her head, knocking the undercover baroness unconscious.

Serena and Ami had taken on the last three members. They were still fighting. After all, Serena and Ami weren't experts when it came to physical combat. Serena in particular, was not known for being a fighter at all. That certainly gave her another reason to be dead set against this whole operation to begin with.

After a moment though, the two of them managed to take care of the remaining guards with Lita's help. With that done, Rei turned her attention to the gigantic computer monitor behind her. On the screen were multiple camera feeds for areas around campus as well as in Lelouch's home. Since it was past curfew, no one was walking about except the occasional O.S.I. member.

Rei then minimized the camera screens and began to try and hack into the main system in order to find files on her family or Nunnally. So far, she hadn't gotten far.

"Ugh, there are too many firewalls," she muttered. "Virgo, can you help me hack this?"

Ami nodded her masked head as Rei stepped out of the way. She groaned a bit when she noted that the system was heavily encrypted and had multiple firewalls that she would have to pass. Even so, she figured she'd be able to crack it.

"I'm going to need a few minutes," Ami stated, typing furiously along the keyboard. "This system is different from the school's, so it has more security." She maximized the camera feeds again and clicked a few times, revealing that different areas popped up with each click. Rei examined each screen as quickly as she could. She noted that some of the cameras were catching footage of the underground circulation system as well as the rest of the underground facility.

"It doesn't look like anyone else will come in here," Lita stated, also examining the screens. "I bet most of the staff went home for the night."

"There are still a couple of guards though, so we'll need to be careful." Serena pointed out.

Ami clicked one last time and the camera feeds showed different areas inside of the school.

To Rei's horror, her eyes caught sight of a lone figure walking down one of the hallways. It only took her seconds to realize that the person in question was the ever present thorn in her side, Lelouch Lamperouge.

"What the heck is that idiot doing!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think maybe he spotted us?" Serena asked.

Rei shrugged. "I don't see how. When I last saw him he was out cold, but he could have woken up." She turned to Ami. "What if he finds us down here? Lelouch doesn't have his memories, so he might very well report us in."

"He's not going to recognize us as long as we wear these masks," Ami pointed out. "That is why we're able to be on this mission in the first place."

"Good point," Rei replied. "_Still, if he finds us down here and gets a hold of police, the Celestial Knights and Zera will be on Suzaku's list of people to hunt down. After all, the whole masks and knight thing is Zero's forte. Suzaku will automatically suspect me if we get caught. It won't matter if we escape._"

Rei glanced back up at the camera feed as an idea came to mind. "Virgo, keep trying to hack into the system." She turned toward Serena and Lita. "Mirage you stay here with Virgo. Verde, you should stand watch outside the door. Make sure no one except me enters the room."

"Where are you going?" Serena asked as Rei began making her way towards the door. Lita was a few steps behind.

"I'm going to take care of Lelouch," Rei told her. "Shouldn't take too long. Probably a few minutes tops."

Serena wasn't sure about that, but she didn't question Rei's logic. "Just hurry back. You're the one who needs information."

Rei nodded. "No worries. I've got it covered."

* * *

A few minutes later

With the grace of a jungle cat hunting for its prey, Lelouch Lamperouge snuck through the hallways of Ashford. It was dark, but his violet eyes had long since adjusted to the lack of light. Around every corner he cautiously searched around for the four figures he'd seen coming into the school about twenty minutes earlier.

"_This is ridiculous_," he thought as he walked. "_I'm being paranoid. There's no one in this school._"

Even with those thoughts however, Lelouch continued to search. He kept his footsteps quiet so that they wouldn't echo in the long, expansive hallways. If there was someone there, he didn't want them to hear him.

"_Ridiculous_," he ranted to himself. "_Just ridiculous._"

His ears suddenly picked up on an echoing sound. The sound of approaching footsteps. His thoughts of how he'd been paranoid flew out the window as new possibilities of who might be in the building flooded his mind.

The first possibility was that it was just the janitor, but that went out the window when he realized that janitors usually went home around six in the evening.

The second possibility was that it was a teacher, but again, teachers don't live at the school. Even if they did, they wouldn't be prowling around the halls late at night.

The third possibility was that his ears were playing tricks on him, but he threw out that one when he noted that the sound was drawing closer.

Fourth possibility: A random student. That was ruled out.

Eighth possibility: An animal somehow got into the school. Lelouch scoffed at himself after thinking that. Such a thing was just impossible.

Seventeenth possibility: All of it was a dream.

"Man, I hate the night shift."

That last possibility was ruled out and Lelouch fled around the corner as the footsteps drew near. Glancing around, he noted that two men were passing by. Both of them were wearing janitor clothes, but they wore an armband around their biceps. The armband was labeled O.S.I.

"_O.S.I._?" Lelouch questioned inwardly. "_Office of Secret Intelligence perhaps? No way, why would people from something like that be here? It makes no sense…_"

Lelouch's thoughts came to a dead halt as the sound of a muted gunshot sounded through the air. The bullet meant for Lelouch whizzed by him, missing only by a foot or so.

"Hey! Come out from behind there with your hands up!"

"_How'd they see me_?" Lelouch wondered silently. He figured that he'd gazed around the corner for a second too long. One of them must have glanced that way and seen him.

"I won't ask again. Surrender yourself."

Lelouch took a deep breath and stepped away from the corner. He raised his hands and stared down the two men who were now aiming their handguns at him.

The man on the left chuckled slightly. "Well, if it isn't Lelouch Lamperouge."

"You know who I am?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course we do," the one on the right answered. "We were assigned to keep an eye on you."

Lelouch was officially confused. "Keep an eye on me?"

The man on the left lowered his gun slightly. "Well, Robinson, I don't think he's regained his memories. Looks like he's just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Robinson laughed. "I don't buy it. This guy is known for being a pathological liar."

"_Memories? Pathological liar?_"

"What should we do about it then Robinson?"

"I say we just kill him Johnson."

Lelouch gasped and took a step back. "_Kill me? What did I do_?"

"Sounds like a plan," Johnson replied. "Once this guy is out of the way we can go back to our normal jobs, and you know what that means."

"Right, no more of the nightshift."

Lelouch couldn't believe this. These guys were actually about to kill him and for no good reason other than to get out of working.

"Wait a minute," Lelouch began, but another gunshot filled the air. Lelouch immediately felt a burning pain in his right shoulder. He fell backward and onto the floor seconds later. His blood splattered onto the marble floor.

"Don't you think Viletta will be mad at us for this?" Johnson asked suddenly.

"_Viletta_?" Lelouch questioned inwardly. "_What would she have to do with this_?"

"Nah, this guy is a terrorist," Robinson replied as he watched Lelouch get himself into a seated position on the floor. "There's no reason to keep him alive."

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock. "Terrorist?"

"It's time to say goodbye to Zero once and for all."

"_Zero? No, Zero is dead. Why are they calling me Zero? What's going on._"

Lelouch couldn't rationalize an answer and for the first time in his life, he felt like a complete idiot. These guys were talking about him as if they knew something about him, but Lelouch had no clue of what they were saying. He had no idea why they were calling him Zero, the masked terrorist that had foolishly tried to take on Britannia. He didn't understand any of it.

But what did it matter anyway? He was about to die.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"It's time to say goodbye to Zero once and for all."

"_Zero_?" I wondered, more confused than I ever had been in my entire life. "_No, Zero is dead. Why are they calling me Zero? What is going on_?"

There was nothing rational about this situation I'd gotten myself into. I never should have left home, but something compelled me to follow those four figures here. If I'd known beforehand that it would lead to my death, I never would have walked into this building.

But more than confusion, I felt rage. These men didn't know me. They had no clue of what they were talking about. Now they're going to kill me. I'm going to die for no reason at all.

What a pathetic way to die.

They've already wounded me. I'm suffering from immeasurable pain from a bullet that's lodged itself into my right shoulder. I'm watching helplessly as my blood drips onto the floor. Inwardly I laugh as a maniacal thought comes to mind. Maybe if this blood stains this floor I'll be remembered. Yes, once I'm dead they'll never be able to forget me. No one in this school will ever be able to forget what happened within this building. If my blood stains the marble, it'll be a permanent reminder of an untimely death that never should have happened.

I know better though. Britannia doesn't work that way. The dead bury their own dead in this world. In Area 11, scores of people are killed all the time and especially recently. Yes, the genocide that the imperial princess Euphemia Li Britannia instigated comes to mind when I think of that. All those people died for no reason at all. Even Euphemia became a victim of her own actions thanks to Zero.

They all died for nothing.

And now, I'm about to die. I'm about to be killed for no reason. I'm about to be killed because two idiots think I'm Zero.

Rumor has it that Suzaku saw his face, the face of Zero before he killed him. The two of us must look similar then. That's why these people are trying to kill me now.

Idiots.

They're despicable fools. How dare they? How dare they put an end to a life that hasn't even truly begun yet? Is that the nature of Britannia? It's clear that these two idiots are Britannian. Does that make all Britannian's evil? Does that make me evil because I'm one of them?

A chuckle escapes me. I can't help it. I may as well laugh it up. This is the end right? What does it matter?

"I guess those laughs are his last words Robinson."

"On three we kill him."

"One."

"Two."

I close my eyes. This really is a pathetic way to die.

"Thr…"

Suddenly I hear a thunderous thud echo through the hallway along with the clank of two guns. I open my eyes to see that a lone figure, one of the people I'd seen earlier was beating my two assailants to a pulp.

"Take that!"

That voice was unmistakably a woman's voice. If there was any doubt in my mind of that, I could simply look at her body and tell. This girl would be a ten by Milly's standards. She's a ten by mine too.

(a/n: A pervert, even in a desperate situation like this.)

My rescuer wore a red motorcycle helmet over her face. For her it was acting as a mask. The suit she wore was a type of jumpsuit. The torso of the suit was black in the middle, but the sides and the sleeves were red. The pants were red too, but she wore a black mini-skirt over the suit. She wore black elbow length gloves over the sleeves and black knee length boots over her pants. Truth be told, she looked like some whacked out version of a power ranger.

On her hip she wore a sheathed sword. Its hilt was red and the sheath was black.

"Kee-yah!" she snarled, extending her leg out so that the heel of her boot collided with Robinson's nose. He fell back onto the floor, but Johnson came for the girl again. She turned slightly and then sent a jab toward his chest. When she made contact, it knocked the air out of the guy. She then threw Johnson on top of the other guy.

In wonder I watched as she unsheathed her sword. The blade looked as if it were made of pure silver, but I could tell that it was made of Japanese steel, some of the sharpest steel in the world. An image of a tiger was carved onto the blade by the hilt.

Since both men were on the ground already, she turned the blade toward them and angled it so that it was ready to slice either one of their necks.

"I have news for the two of you," she began. "This boy behind me is off-limits to you and all the other members of the O.S.I. If I find out that you've harmed a hair on his head I'll decapitate you and the rest of the operatives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah…" they both mumbled, clearly afraid of the blade hovering over them.

I heard a click and saw that one side of the mask opened to reveal her left eye. I couldn't get a good look at it though.

"Make sure your boss gets that message and if they ask who sent it, tell them that they have a new terrorist to worry about. As for the rest, you'll both forget that you ever saw Lelouch tonight. Understood?"

"Understood," the both replied.

"Very well, now go home." she ordered, the left side of her mask closing back up again. She backed away from them so that the two of them could stand. They retrieved their guns from off the floor and then they left just as she'd asked them too.

Now it was just the two of us.

"_A terrorist just saved my life_," I thought wearily. "_I suppose I should be grateful._"

She turned to face me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I told her, ignoring the fact that my shoulder is still bleeding. "I'm going to be fine now."

I was hoping that she'd simply walk away, but instead she came towards me. My first instinct was to crawl backwards, to distance myself from her, but I couldn't move. Something about this woman was entrancing.

"You're bleeding," she muttered, kneeling down to my level. I watched her inspect my wound, her expression lost to me thanks to that mask. With wonder I studied her as she took off her left glove. I noted that the sleeve of her suit was only quarter length and that her wrist was glowing with some strange symbol. Somehow it seemed familiar.

Even so, I didn't want her to touch me while it was glowing like that. I tried backing away from her, but she simply took a hold of my other arm with her gloved hand.

She sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just hold still for a minute."

Vainly I tried to respond, but the words that came out of my mouth were a jumbled mess. I don't think she understood any of it. Even if she had, I don't think she would have cared. This girl was determined to do whatever it was she planned on doing.

"Don't freak out okay."

I nodded. My body tensed when she began unbuttoning my jacket. She tossed it aside and unbuttoned the white dress shirt I wore underneath. Even though I was a little apprehensive of what she was doing, I didn't feel fear. Something about her was comforting.

She made me take off my shirt even though I was a little reluctant to do so. Once she'd laid it down beside her she rested her ungloved hand on my shoulder. I shrieked in pain at her touch, but she reassured me that I wouldn't feel pain for much longer.

I stared down at my shoulder. Her hand was glowing red and the burning pain I'd felt was starting to subside. The pain eventually lessened to mere soreness and her hand stopped glowing. When she retracted it, she was holding the bullet between her index finger and her thumb. My wound was gone.

"How did you do that?" I asked, gaping at her.

She shrugged. "I'm not exactly a normal person."

"That ship sailed a long time ago," I replied as I stared at her mask. "Do you have a face under there or are you headless?"

A chuckle escaped her. "You definitely know folklore. I'm not surprised that you would. I've heard that you are quite the genius."

I smiled. "So are you saying that I'm correct in my assumption of you?

"Nope," she replied. "I'm not headless. "

"But its clear you aren't normal either," I stated. Oddly enough, this mysterious woman was entertaining.

She let out another laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment then." The left side of her helmet opened, revealing her left eye again. This time I could see it clearly. It was glowing red with a crane symbol peering down at me where her pupil should have been.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I can't have you getting into more trouble," she answered. "I'm going to have to erase your memory."

I blinked in confusion. "What? My memory?"

"Don't worry though, you'll be seeing me again."

I wanted to protest, but the longer I stared into her eye, the longer I felt compelled to listen to whatever she had to say to me.

"I'd like you to go home now. Once you get there, go straight to bed. In the morning you won't remember any of this okay."

"Yes," I told her, rising to my feet. She rose as well, but I wasn't entirely coherent to what was happening. Her mask closed up, her eye no longer visible.

I began to walk away so I could follow her orders, but there was still something I wanted to say.

I turned back slightly and gave her a halfhearted smile. "Thank you. I owe you my life."

She gave me a nod. "No problem. Now get out of here."

"Very well then."

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I watched his retreating silhouette as Lelouch walked further and further away from me. In the morning he wouldn't remember a thing, but I couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corner of my lips.

He thanked me.

It's not that Lelouch has never thanked me before. He actually did once, when I saved Nunnally from Mao's phantoms, but after that he usually didn't thank me for the things I did for him. As prideful as he is, it was hard to believe that he had ever thanked me to begin with.

But just now, even though he was under the influence of my Geass, he thanked me for saving his life.

"Beep, beep."

I stopped watching Lelouch and quickly retrieved my communicator from my pants pocket. I clicked the button and watched for an image to appear. Ami's masked face appeared on the screen.

"I've finished hacking into the system," Ami stated. "Did you find Lelouch?"

"It's all taken care of Virgo," I replied. "Have you found anything on my family yet?"

Ami shook her head. "No, not yet, but I have found some files relating to Genbu Kururugi as well as Lelouch and Nunnally. You might want to check it out."

"Alright, I'll be right down." I cut off our communication and put my communicator back into my pocket. This was the moment I'd been waiting for.

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I feel that this is a horrible way to end this chapter, but I didn't have anything left that needed to be said at the moment. However, the next chapter will reveal the answer to many questions. So you must check it out.


	21. Get a Clue

A/N: And now this chapter shall answer many unanswered questions about what's been happening. Of course, with answers come more questions. Don't know what I'm saying? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon belong to their respective and ingenious owners. I own nothing except my OC's, the Red Tycoon, and this plot. Also, I disclaim the excepts I used from Mamaru Iwasa's Code Geass novel Stage -0-.

Onto the chapter

Chapter 21

Get a Clue

Rei P.O.V.

I returned to the O.S.I. communications room with Lita at my heels since she had been guarding the doorway to the office. Once the automated doors closed, I stepped toward the massive computer where Ami stood.

"So what's the info Virgo?" I asked.

Ami sighed. "Well, you aren't going to like some of it." She pressed a few keys and some files came up on the screen. Towards the corner of one file was a picture of Lelouch and Nunnally when they were kids.

"As you know, Lelouch and Nunnally lived in Japan during the war," Ami stated, "but what you might not know is that they were sent to Japan as hostages for Genbu Kururugi's plans. That's how they met Suzaku in the first place."

"Hostages?" Serena asked, her confused expression lost on all of us thanks to the mask she wore. "Why would the Emperor send his children over to a foreign land to be hostages?"

I'll admit, the concept didn't make much sense to me either, but from what Lelouch told me in the past, he was sent to Japan after his mother died. He believed that someone in the royal family had a part in killing her so maybe his father sent him away for that reason. Then again, that wouldn't explain why Lelouch hated his father so much.

Apparently, there's a lot Lelouch didn't tell me.

"There's more," Ami continued, typing furiously across the keyboard. She brought up more files. "This one is mostly about Genbu Kururugi. Apparently, he instigated that Japan ally themselves with the E.U. and the Chinese Federation before the war began. He increased the number of troops in Okinawa Headquarters and made them have emergency drills should there be an attack. It would seem that Britannia had been planning one."

"With Lelouch and Nunnally still here?" I asked. "Why would the emperor do that?"

"I'm not sure," Ami replied. "Based on these reports it was because the prime minister had been withholding Sakuradite trade after their expressed agreement over it."

"Expressed?" Lita asked. "Something about that sounds shady."

"That's because it is," Ami stated. "These files don't reveal what that agreement was, but I have a hunch it has to do with what happened at the palace in Kyushu in 2004." Ami looked back at me. "The document clearly states that Sawasaki and Kururugi had an agreement with the Emperor of Britannia to eliminate your father Rei."

I sighed, the memory of my father being stabbed flashing through my head. "I know about that already Virgo. That information was in documents within one of the underground offices in Narita."

Ami shook her head. "Believe me, there's more to it than that. Sawasaki and Kururugi may have wanted your father out of power, but according to this file, it was the Charles Zi Britannia that wanted your father dead. He bribed those greedy men into betraying him."

I clenched my fists. "_Well Lelouch, I'm starting to understand why you hate your father so much._"

"There's also this sound file," Ami continued. "It's a conversation between Kururugi and Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

"How did the O.S.I. get a hold of the recording?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," Ami replied. "I'm guessing that maybe Tohdoh recorded the conversation for one reason or another, but ended up leaving said recorder in the room. Maybe Britannian troops got a hold of it and handed the recording over to the O.S.I."

A muffled groan broke the silence that came over us. I turned back to find that Viletta was starting to stir. She'd probably wake up in another ten minutes.

"Play the tape," I whispered.

Ami tapped the keypad and an audio program kicked on. The sound was muffled at first, but it became clear after a few seconds.

"'_Are you serious'. That's what your eyes are saying Tohdoh. But no, I'm not crazy. Or perhaps I'm not fully myself. Yes, once we go to war, Japan cannot win against Britannia. Never. It is like ants going against a giant with swords made of leaves._"

There was a moment of silence. Tohdoh must have not responded.

"_Although Sawasaki took my words seriously and is strengthening the defense line, it's obvious that Britannia can invade Japan any day, and our nation will lose in a matter of a short period of time._"

Another moment of silence, but it wasn't long before Tohdoh finally spoke.

"_You knew we were going to lose…_," it's clear that he's choosing his words carefully here, "_…then why did you make matters worse_"

Genbu scoffed. "_I don't know what you're talking about. Actually, I don't know which act you're talking about, Tohdoh. Are you talking about the fact that I used the media to raise anti-Britannian sentiments in Japan_? _Or that we sided with the E.U. and the Chinese Federation? Or manipulating the Sakuradite distribution to anger Britannia purposely?"_

"_All of what you did, including those_."

So this is why Britannia went to war with Japan. I always thought it was just over Sakuradite. I never would have dreamed that it had to do with the fact that Genbu broke an agreement he made with Lelouch's father and that he purposely angered Britannia by taking sides with the E.U. and Chinese Federation. The anti-Britannian thing probably didn't help matters either.

Where did that leave Lelouch and Nunnally? What about Suzaku: the young boy who killed Genbu Kururugi?"

Why did Suzaku kill him? Was it just because he wanted to end the war?

A big chunk of the conversation became lost on me as I contemplated all of these things, but my ears perked up a minute or so later when Tohdoh spoke.

"_Are you…_," he began, "_…planning to sell off this country just for that? To increase your power, you're going to start an unnecessary war and become a dog of a foreign country_."

"_Of course he would_," I thought angrily. "_He and Sawasaki let Britannians murder my parents. They would have killed my brother and I too if my mother hadn't given up her life to save us._"

I clenched my fists tighter. My fingernails dug into my skin through the fabric of my gloves.

"_Are you going to kill me, Tohdoh? You can't. You weren't given that much power from Kirihara. But even Kirihara can't stop what has come so far._" I heard Genbu laugh harshly. "_By the way, the Britannian children we're keeping at our house. We need to get rid of them here in Japan. I had a request from them._"

"WHAT!" I screamed, Serena immediately shushed me and motioned toward Viletta. The ebony-skinned woman twitched, but otherwise didn't awaken. The other members of the O.S.I. were starting to moan a bit. They'd all be awake soon. Another shout would definitely alert them.

"_Not from the father_," Genbu continued. "_I guess he's not that coldhearted. But the factional struggle within the family is a bit scary, eh? There are people in Britannia who do not want those two alive._"

"_So that is who you're dealing with_?" Tohdoh asked. "_You're going to obtain the power of viceroy of this country when it becomes a territory, in exchange for the lives of two children?_"

"_Of course not. No one is that generous. They were just convenient, that's all. But they would be good promissory notes. They die in the war. It's a cheap, but easy to understand, script. Of course I'm not that obliging. I'll let one survive. That would keep them in check. In order to make them keep the promise, the child would come in handy. I'm going to get rid of the daughter._"

My mind whirled as I heard those words. Nunnally, being blind and crippled, was the perfect target for something like that, but what I couldn't understand was the reason why Genbu would do that. Why would he want to end a little girl's life over a war that never had to happen?

Now I understood why Suzaku killed his father. Somehow he must have found out about this and from that…well, the rest is history. Suzaku killed his father and he fled with Lelouch and Nunnally. That's how they came to Hikawa Shrine that day seven years ago.

Another muffled moan sounded through the room as the recording was clicked off. I knew without glancing behind me that Viletta was almost fully awake now. The other guards would be too.

The opportunity to find information on my brother had slipped away, but somehow I knew that this was the information I needed to hear. I needed to know why Suzaku killed his father.

I understood now why the realization of Lelouch being Zero had hit him so hard. He had given up everything for his sake as well as Nunnally's, who would have been killed if Genbu had gotten his way.

For Lelouch to kill Euphie, the person Suzaku had loved most in the world…

It was the ultimate betrayal.

Suzaku killed to protect Nunnally for Lelouch and Lelouch returned the favor by killing the love of Suzaku's life. No wonder Suzaku was so vehement when it came to Lelouch.

"You…"

It was time to go.

In silence, me and the rest of the Celestial Knights fled from the O.S.I. base. Viletta was shouting from behind us. She probably shot a few rounds from one of the guns on the floor, but we got away too fast.

Through all of it, I moved in a trancelike state. My mind couldn't let go of the fact that Suzaku's actions had not gone unpunished despite his good intentions.

Which means that I will pay the ultimate price for mine in the end.

* * *

In Spade City train station

12: 00 p.m.

Rolo P.O.V.

My eye twitched violently as I stared at the fat buffoon before me. As much as I wished to end his life here and now for his incompetence, I reasoned that it wouldn't be a wise idea to do so. Still…

"What do you mean she disappeared?" I asked Tobashi, a Japanese subordinate of master V.V. who had been stationed in Spade City to keep an eye out for people like C.C. Unfortunately, this man wasn't very competent in his job. The fact that V.V. was still letting him live was a mystery to me. As far as I was concerned, this man had outlived his usefulness.

"I'm sorry sir," Tobashi replied. "She wasn't on the train when we ran the security check."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't understand. There weren't any scheduled stops between here and Domino City, so how is it that C.C. could have gotten off the train beforehand?"

Tobashi shrugged and scratched his balding head. "Actually, there was an unscheduled stop about an hour before the train was scheduled to…"

"And you're just mentioning that now?" I cut in. "What area of Domino or Spade City did this train stop before arriving at this station!"

"How should I know that?" Tobashi asked. "I'm just head of security, not head of navigations. You should ask the conductors where the train stopped kid. They only tell me of unusual occurrences, like I don't know, someone getting shot or a terrorist threat, or a gang fight getting out of hand. Unscheduled stops happen all the time for various reasons. It's nothing abnormal."

My hands ached to reach into my pocket for my switchblade and silence this man for good, but he did have a point. Tobashi was here to keep the area secure. Despite the fact that he showed little to no results, he had fulfilled his orders. He'd cornered the train, but because he didn't question the unscheduled stop, C.C. got away.

I have no way of knowing of where C.C. has gone at this point and even if I did, there isn't enough time to seek her out. Those drugs I forced Lelouch to ingest won't last forever, and if I don't get back soon he'll realize that I'm gone and start to suspect that something is wrong. My window of opportunity has been lost.

Even so, C.C. isn't the only issue anymore. There's the fact that Tokine Mazura is somehow alive and was here in Domino City as well. Did the two of them meet up? Are they together now?

"Tell our operatives to halt the search on C.C. for now," I ordered, turning away from him. "Eventually, C.C. will return to Area 11 and attempt to restore Lelouch's memory. It'll be easier to use him as bait rather than chase after C.C. across the world where there are multiple locations to escape to."

"Understood."

I took my leave then, traveling in the direction of the ticket booth where I'd have to buy a train ticket back to Domino and from there take a plane back to the Tokyo Settlement. This mission had been a failure and V.V. would be upset.

However, I know that an opportunity will come for me to capture C.C. as well as kill Tokine Mazura.

* * *

On a bus headed for Dallas

C.C. P.O.V.

I didn't think I'd end up traveling on a bus, but if it keeps me out of V.V.'s clutches, then it's a source of transportation I'll accept, though I prefer driving or taking a plane.

A light smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I remember the days before planes and cars were even invented, where all sorts of transportation had to be on horseback, carriage rides, boat rides, or simply walking from place to place.

My life has never been a simple one and some of my memories from my past have all but vanished into the current of time as it should. Memories fade away just as colors run together when a paintbrush mixes different paints together to make different colors. The original color fades, replaced by something entirely new. The symbolism reflects my heart. I continually mix with other colors, different experiences from all sorts of times, but the person I was long ago vanishes away, never to be seen in the same way again.

This bus that's heading toward my destination is a means to an end to a favor Sailor Moon asked of me. However, getting out of Dallas, a city of Britannian ownership, will be more difficult to escape than Domino and Spade city, both of which were just towns within Area 1. You could say that the people of those cities were like the people of the Juban district of Tokyo, naïve and oblivious of the turmoil that surrounds them. Even so, it's only a matter of time before the people of these places are affected.

I stare out the window as the bus travels down the road. Many different cars and trucks pass by in a blur, all of the people are busy walking the paths toward their own destinies without interference from Geass or supernatural occurrences such as the concept of immortality.

All of them are left untouched by the reality I've come to know.

The sun shines brightly in the sky. In Japan, the moon is probably out: the stars illuminating the night sky and hiding the secrets of sinister demons such as E.E.

I feel as though leaving Japan may have been a mistake despite knowing that Sailor Venus and Serena's future husband needed to know what was happening. The Black Knights were very vulnerable at the moment and though I trusted Kallen to take care of things, the fact that E.E. was still alive and plotting revenge was unsettling.

What's worse is that I feel as if I've been through this before. This sense of déjà vu had come over me the day of the massacre as well. It's not in my nature to panic, but I am worried about these feelings because if I'm right…if we're all somehow reliving the past then…I know that something worse is coming, something horrible could be waiting for me in Dallas.

Maybe it's just paranoia, but somehow I highly doubt it. No, I'm certain that this feeling isn't paranoia. Just as I am certain that the sun will set and rise again tomorrow for me…all of us are in for a rude awakening soon.

* * *

_And so new developments in this tale are spinning into a web that cannot be untangled. The webs of lies, love, and despair are beginning to be woven together by the needles of fate and destiny. _

_The Black Knights, all but taken over by E.E. are planning their first move on the settlement of Tokyo._

_Sir Luciano Bradley, knight of ten, waits for orders from E.E. herself. He waits in anticipation of taking what people value most. As the vampire of Britannia, he seeks out the blood of all people whether Britannian or Japanese despite his noble background and position in the Knights of the Round. He also waits for orders to seek out Rei Hino, a Japanese woman that E.E. seeks revenge on._

_Suzaku Kururugi, knight of seven, stands in his bedroom within the government bureau, contemplating his past, present, and future as well as his issues pertaining to Rei and Lelouch._

_Lelouch Lamperouge sleeps soundly due to the request of Zera, the mysterious woman who has appeared in the place of Zero as an instigator of justice and truth._

_The Sailor Scouts return to the mansion, each heading to bed, but the warrior of fire cannot think of sleep as questions roll through her mind as well as revelations on what to do next. Even so, nothing is in her favor. Her actions as Zera will surely catch up to her._

_The pieces have been set for the ultimate game of chess. The only question is…who controls the board._

* * *

In the distant countryside, somewhere in the E.U.

For miles, all that can be seen are the rolling hills of Ireland. The air is warm, but not humid, and a soft, but swift breeze blows through the trees that surround the meadows and hills of grass. In the distance, there is a lake of clear blue water that shines in the setting sun. Beyond that, a mountain range that is laden with ice at its peaks stands tall and strong. The air will turn cold as more days pass by, the leaves that have begun to change colors will fall to the ground and leave the limbs of the trees bare. Eventually, snow will blanket these hills and meadows.

The man sitting atop one of the hills knows this. He knows because he had captured this scene time and time again in his sketchbook after leaving Japan. He had left behind a wife and a daughter through a divorce, but he wrote letters and sent many of his sketches to his little girl. She would respond in glee and tell him about how much she missed him. She would also tell him of her friends and how high her grades were in school. He always responded to those with words of pride for his daughter. So badly he wished to return and see how she had grown over the years, but alas, he could not leave.

So he sketches and paints day after day, waiting and wishing for the day that he can be free from his dark past.

Today, he sketches something new; a companion of his from his dark past. She was a woman that reminded him of his ex-wife, and since the two were related there would be similarities, but this woman shared his dark past or rather…she's the reason why he can never escape it, and why he was forced to leave his daughter behind in Japan.

The woman he sketches sits on the hill close by him, staring up at the mountain range, her blue eyes distant and cold.

"Something wrong?" he asks, his own crystal blue gaze never leaving his sketchbook.

The woman doesn't move as she answers him. "I feel that our peaceful life together is coming to an end. Of course, after Narita I figured it would eventually, but I never would have suspected it to end this soon."

"What are you saying?"

The wind blew, pushing the woman's dark blue hair backward. "I was just informed a few hours ago that I was spotted in Area 1. It would seem that someone is masquerading to be me and as such, we're now in danger of being discovered by V.V." She sighed. "If we're found, he will discover that I am immortal."

The man's eyes stayed on his sketchbook. "So, what are you going to do then, Tokine?"

* * *

A/N: Insert dramatic music here! Okay, a lot of things are happening now and while this chapter may have been a tad bit confusing, it's going to be important for later chapters.

In the next chapter, there will be a time skip. We have to move forward into the main plot after all.


	22. Predicaments

A/N: Alright, in this chapter we initiate the time skip. Two weeks have passed, meaning that the current date is November 17th. Thanksgiving is coming up soon…so what will this chapter bring when you add all that up? Don't know? Let's find out shall we.

Small note: In this chapter, next to an equation I tried to come up with, my computer wouldn't let me put the 'squared' part in, so pretend that this symbol a.k.a. * is a two when you see the equation.

Disclaimer: Yeah, normally I'd write one, but I'm feeling very lazy today.

Chapter 22

Predicaments

Two weeks later

In Math class

9:34 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Equations were never my strong suit. Each time I see one my brain freezes up and I take about twenty minutes to solve each one. Maybe I over think it and that's why I never seem to finish my math tests these days.

I feel like my life has become one long, elaborate equation. Lelouch remembers nothing from that night two weeks ago. Rolo came back to school the day after Lelouch came back to school. He made up some excuse about how he needed a day off and that he just wanted to spend the day in the city alone. Though Lelouch has genius level intellect, he's too stupid to realize that Rolo is telling him lie after lie after lie. Seriously, I never would have thought of Lelouch as being so trusting. He's practically as naïve as Serena is.

Since that night, I've halted my search on my brother. However, I have been trying to hack into my father's laptop to at least figure out my brother's identity. So far I haven't been able to and unfortunately, Ami can't seem to crack the code either. Apparently, my real father had been a genius with greater intellect than me and Ami combined.

My grades are going up slightly, but they're definitely not high enough to get me out of this place. Right now, I'm pretty much stuck.

And I'm not just talking about my situation at Ashford Academy either. I'm literally stuck on this stupid equation in front of me.

17.) Please solve the following equation through quadratic formula.

3x* + 8x= 35

My mind whirled. "_I can't even remember what the quadratic formula is! Oh, why didn't I study for this!_" Equations are definitely not my strong suit. If anything they are the bane of my existence. At this rate, I'm totally going to fail this class.

In a vain attempt to get the correct answer on the stupid test, I started working it out in the most random way possible. Our teacher, Mr. Atkinson, didn't just grade on answers, but if you actually put effort into solving the problems, even on tests. Maybe if I just wrote a whole lot of numbers and showed my work on…something, he might take less points off. Still, I doubted that it would do any good. Oh well, at least I was doing better than Serena right now. She was sitting across the room, biting down on her pencil over and over again. From what I could tell, she hadn't written a single thing down on her paper yet.

Looking back down at mine, I nearly yelped in happiness in seeing that the next few questions were about the Discriminant, a formula I actually remembered.

My pencil danced across the page, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips now. If the rest of the test is like this then I should be able to pass.

A sudden shuffling of a chair alerted my attention and distracted me from my test. From the corner of my eye I saw Lelouch, who was towards the back of the room, stand up from his seat. His test was in his hand and he was walking up toward Mr. Atkinson's desk. Silently, he laid said test on the desk and then turned to sit back down. Glancing up at the clock, I almost screamed in horror. He'd finished the test in less than twenty minutes. There were at least forty questions on this, with all of them involving some sort of equation that my brain couldn't wrap around. Ugh, that Lelouch and his stupid genius level intellect. Why couldn't Ami be in this class too instead of Calculus? At least then I would have been more prepared for this evil test.

Again, I made my pencil dance across the page. My head started throbbing when the equations became more difficult, but I worked each one out as best I could. Through most of them I had to search my memory of what Mr. Atkinson had taught us in class.

After another thirty minutes, I finally managed to finish my test. Most of the other students had finished already with the exception of Serena, Rivalz, and Shirley. Rivalz was probably about done, but Shirley and Serena looked like they were both about to have a nervous breakdown.

I set my paper on top of Mr. Atkinson's desk, just as everyone else had, and went back to my seat afterwards. A small sigh of relief escaped me. "_Thank God that's over and done with._" I glanced up at the clock. "_Five more minutes and I'll be out of here._"

Someone poked my back. In response, I turned around slightly. The person poking me was a blonde haired girl with shimmering grey eyes. She was holding a folded note in her hand.

"From Rivalz," she mouthed, setting her gaze back on a book she was reading after giving me the note.

I blinked in confusion as I stared down at the folded piece of paper. For a long moment I wondered if Rivalz was asking me on another date. I'm not really interested in Rivalz in that way, but going out on a date with him might be a good distraction from my life for a little bit.

Hesitantly I open the note, excited and nervous about its contents.

_Hey Rei,_

_You're not going to believe this, but Milly said that Suzaku's come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She just texted saying that he's in the principal's office right now, getting his schedule. He'll probably be back on the student council too. I hear he's also become the knight of seven! Can you believe that! It's totally cool._

_Anyway, I was wondering…would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? I've got tickets for a concert. Please say yes._

_By the way, Milly also said that she's going to need everyone after school today to help dig up the pumpkins. She's bent on making Lita make a huge batch of homemade pumpkin pie for her Thanksgiving extravaganza party. She said she's probably going to drag Suzaku into it too. Think you can make it, or do you have work at the Red Tycoon today?_

It didn't surprise me that Suzaku was going to be at Ashford for Thanksgiving, but I didn't expect him to be here until oh I don't know…Thanksgiving! And now I'm finding out that he's staying until after Christmas? Oh, this is going to be horrible. How am I supposed to get anything done while he's watching me day in and day out? I'm sure he'll be keeping an eye on Lelouch too, but I'm his main priority right now because I actually remember everything whereas Lelouch doesn't.

What if something goes wrong? What if some sort of catastrophe falls upon Area 11 and I have no choice but to fight against it. How can I become Sailor Mars? Should I just use the guise of Zera? That might work, but I'd be the first person Suzaku would suspect if I did that. No, I'm pretty sure he'd know its me if something like that happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glance at Lelouch. He's staring out the window with that same bored expression he always wears on his face, leaving me to wonder just what's going on in his mind. Does he know about Suzaku coming back? Does he still feel animosity toward Suzaku despite the fact that he doesn't remember what happened between them?

Will Suzaku plot to kill Lelouch? Is it possible that Suzaku knows where Nunnally is right now?

I stared back down at Rivalz's note and began to write back, the strokes of my pencil nearly jamming holes into the paper in frustration.

_That's great. I haven't seen Suzaku since the Black Rebellion. We need to ask him how he got to be a knight of the round if he really is one. He's probably met the emperor too. _

_Yeah, I'll go to the concert with you. Who's performing?_

_I don't have work today, so I'm available to help Milly out. You better let Lelouch and Shirley know though. They've been ditching student council meetings lately to have their little romantic rendezvous…_

My hand ceased to move as I realized what I'd just written. The words themselves weren't really bad but…I didn't mean it as a teasing joke, there was some anger behind it…could I be…

"_No, there's no way I could be jealous_," I thought, shaking my head and erasing my last sentence before writing that they'd been forgetting about the meetings. To me, it didn't sound much better, but I wasn't going to fret over it.

Still, I really need to be careful of where my mind takes me.

* * *

Meanwhile in the principal's office

Suzaku P.O.V.

What am I doing here?

The pain I've lived through is still too fresh on my mind. It was because of Euphie that I ever attended this school to begin with and it's because of her that I've returned despite my secondary duties as temporary viceroy of Area 11.

"_Keep going to school. I had to stop before I…before I had the chance to finish._"

I clenched my fists in my lap, but kept my expression neutral. The man that had killed her still walked these halls. Even if he doesn't have any knowledge of who he really is, the fact remains that Lelouch is still a murderer. And I can't forgive him for that deed.

"_That's the past…over and done._"

His words still mock me. They still bring about rage in my soul. For a moment, I wonder if the true reason why I am here is to eliminate Lelouch and put an end to the memories that haunt my mind. Unfortunately for me, my direct orders from the emperor where to keep an eye on Area 11, not on Lelouch. Even so, I cannot allow for him to be in this school, which was the haven for his malevolent deeds, without someone watching him.

That's where Rei comes in, but I have no guarantee that she can be trusted. From the time she came to the Tokyo Settlement, she lied about who she was and what side she was on. She deceived me and Lelouch up until the very end.

Rei nearly died trying to protect me, but she protected Lelouch as well.

No, she went above and beyond to protect Lelouch. When K3 was about to kill him, she jumped into the path of the shards the crazy woman had sent and shielded him. At the time, I was partially unconscious, but I remember hearing Rei scream out that devil's name. I remember the shallow gasps that fell from her lips as she called out to me a few moments later.

What were her thoughts in those moments? Were her concerns for me and Lelouch equal or did her concern for Lelouch outweigh her concern for me? There's no way to know for sure.

That's why I'm here. I have to keep an eye on her because at any rate, she is a threat to Britannia. She's a threat to the world.

"Well Sir Kururugi, it is good to see you back at the academy," Principal Ashford said suddenly, breaking into my thoughts, "My granddaughter talks about you all the time."

I smiled. "Milly is very energetic. She and the student council made me feel so welcome when I first came here. It'll be good to see her again now that the Black Knights have disbanded."

Principal Ashford nodded. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you as well." He gave me a knowing smirk. "Knowing my granddaughter she'll be putting you to work right away."

"That's Milly alright," I replied, rising from the chair with me schedule in hand. "Thanks for everything Principal Ashford."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

And with that I was out of the principal's office, wearing a fake smile and harboring murderous thoughts. The timing for me to be here probably isn't good, but again, someone has to make sure that Zero doesn't resurface, and while I want to trust Rei to do this, she simply isn't dependable enough for this task.

Rather, she isn't honest enough for this task.

Glancing down, I look over me schedule just as the bell rings. Students begin to pour out from the classrooms, passing by me without a second thought. I continued to stare at my schedule.

_Homeroom: 7:30-7:55~ Class 1-D_

_Period 1~ 8:00-8:45~ Modern History_

_Period 2~ 8:55-9:50~ Algebra II_

_Period 3~ 9:55-10:55~ English III_

_Period 4~ 11:00-11:55~ Art II_

_Lunch hour~ 12:00-1:00_

_Period 5~ 1:05-2:00~ Britannian History_

_Period 6~ 2:05-2:30~ Free Period/Club Meeting Time_

Inwardly I groaned at my list of classes. Truth be told, I couldn't find a reason for why Euphie had liked school so much. Still, I'll try this for her sake and to keep my memory of her alive.

"_The time is almost ten o'clock, so I better get to English_…"

Out of nowhere, someone bumps into me. My soldier's training kicks in and I catch whoever fell on me before we can fall backward. My schedule falls out of my hand as I'm met with the sight of big, bold, blue eyes staring straight at me.

"SUZAKU!"

I try to smile as Milly wraps her arms tightly around me. She's practically squeezing air out of my lungs.

"Milly…long time no see…"

"Suzaku!"

I turn my gaze away from Milly as another familiar face smiles at me: Shirley Fennette.

She stops when she reaches us. "Wow, Rivalz said you were coming back today, but I didn't believe him."

Milly gave her a stern glare. "Rivalz's information always comes from a reliable source Shirley. After all, your Madame President would never steer you wrong."

I rolled my eyes at that, but otherwise said nothing as Shirley giggled out apologies.

"It's good to see the both of you again," I tell them, reaching down to pick up my schedule from the floor. Milly almost instantly snatches it from my hand.

"Hey…"

"No worries Suzaku," Milly cut in, her eyes gazing over the page. She hands it to Shirley. "Looks like we have Britannian History together."

Shirley looks over my schedule. "You have Modern History and Algebra with me. Rei and Rivalz are in both of those classes too. Lelouch is just in the Algebra class though."

"_Good,_" I thought, extending my hand out to Shirley for her to give me my schedule back. "It'll be fun to have classes together. Do you know anyone that's in art or English now?"

Milly shrugs. "Beats me. How about you Shirley?"

"I think Ami and Rolo are both in Art during fourth period."

My eyes narrow at the mention of Rolo. From what I've heard from the O.S.I. reports, Rolo is one of the undercover agents. Rumor has it that he's also an assassin from an organization that's strictly under the emperor's control, but I have no way of knowing of what that organization is. What I do know is that Rolo was assigned to be Lelouch's younger brother in order to fill Nunnally's spot. Lelouch may not remember anything, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't have noticed something missing in his life if the O.S.I. hadn't have assigned a replacement.

"How about English?" I asked.

"Just Serena I think," Shirley replied, smiling brightly, "and I think we all have lunch together too."

"So we'll see you then," Milly added, wrapping her arm around Shirley's shoulders. "We've got places to go Shirley."

Shirley nodded as Milly began to drag her away. "Bye Suzaku!" she called, waving back at me.

I waved at them as they left. Again I let a false smile come over my features. Though its good to see them again, I can't forget that I have a mission here.

Still, this situation would have been a whole lot easier if I had just killed Lelouch myself on Kanime island. Likewise, revealing to Kanon that Rei didn't lose her memories would have made things less complicated as well.

However, such actions aren't ones that Euphie would have wanted me to take. In that regard, I must carry out the mission I've been assigned and keep an eye on Lelouch and Rei on my own terms. After all, experience has taught me to never solely depend on systems no matter how perfect or organized they seem to be.

Still, this system, the system of knighthood, allows me to put my ambitions into motion. Through the system of being a temporary viceroy, I can attempt to make Area 11 a better place for the Japanese people to live. Through this system I can fulfill Euphie's dream and mine so that no one else will have to suffer through the hardships of war again.

The task will be arduous and laced with internal struggle, but I will see to it that Euphie's memory lives through the actions I take.

* * *

About two hours later outside of the main lunch lobby

Lelouch P.O.V.

I am irrevocably certain of one thing. My subconscious is trying to remind me of something that I've forgotten.

In my dreams, in instances of short-lived anger toward individuals, and in unexplainable hatred toward the system of the world I'm apart of. In all instances, my subconscious reminds me that there's something wrong. Deep down in the core of my mind, I understand that I have hidden hostilities for everything around me.

The past two weeks have gone by in an agonizingly slow pace. Small things in my everyday life began to prick me like thorns. Inconsistencies began coming up in things my friends said and did, whether it be Shirley folding a crane out of construction paper, Rei's stories about her job at the Red Tycoon, or Rolo's independence…

Yes, that last thing…Rolo…yet another inconsistency that I cannot comprehend.

But now, another thorn is pricking me, and it's nearly impossible to ignore.

"Well, long time no see."

Suzaku placed his tray onto our outdoor table and smiled. "Yeah, I've been pretty busy."

Rivalz, who was sitting next to me, took a swig from his Styrofoam cup that was filled to the brim with Dr. Pepper. "You aught to be busy if the rumors we've been hearing are right."

"Rumors?" Suzaku asked. "What rumors?"

Before Rivalz could answer, Milly, Shirley, Rei, and Serena, bounded toward the table. From behind them, I could see other students staring back at us from their tables.

"Suzaku!" Rei cheered, placing her tray next to his. "Wow, it's great to see you again."

"Yeah," Suzaku replied, laughing nervously as the look in Rei's mysterious eyes hardened. There was a hidden question in those eyes. It was clear to me at least that the girl was not happy with Suzaku in the slightest. Yet another phenomenon to consider on my growing list of concerns.

Milly placed her tray on the other side of Suzaku. "You were definitely gone long enough, so tell us if the rumors are true."

Serena wordlessly placed her tray next to Rei's as Shirley sat by me. She was practically beaming with excitement as she spoke.

"Did you really become a knight of the round?"

Suzaku shrugged his response. "More or less."

I laughed. "Always so humble."

"That's just how I am," Suzaku replied, keeping his tone neutral. That sent off alarm bells in my head, but I kept myself neutral as well. After all, I wouldn't want anyone here thinking that I've gone off the deep end.

"So what rank are you?" Rivalz asked, his eyes brightening with mischief. "And how did you become a knight of the round in the first place?"

"I heard that you got it because you unmasked Zero," Milly stated. "Is that what happened?"

Suzaku gave a nod.

"No way!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"What did he look like?" Rei asked, a smirk now on her face. Suzaku sent her a very slight glare, so slight that it was virtually undetectable.

At least it would be virtually undetectable for the untrained eye. This is not the case for someone like me.

"It's actually Prince Clovis right?" Rivalz asked.

"I bet it was a girl," Milly argued. "Was it a girl Suzaku?"

"Or a prince from another country?" Shirley added.

Suzaku laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, that information is classified. Revealing it would most likely get me stripped of my rank."

"And your rank is?" Serena asked, finally speaking up. Another oddity since the meatball head almost always had something to say.

"I'm the knight of seven."

"Seven?" Rei questioned. "Odd number for you Suzaku."

From the expression on her face, I could infer exactly what Rei was thinking. Yes, something along the lines of "Eleven would have suited you better."

It's just that sort of thinking that eats away at me.

At the same time, I get the feeling that Rei isn't trying to be cruel, more like she's trying to be ironic. Rei's not an easy person to read most of the time, but whenever she decides to be playful or devious she becomes slightly predictable. This time though, I think she might be purposely baiting Suzaku to say something.

He isn't biting though, instead he just smiles before glancing around the table. "Where's Rolo?"

"He's working on an essay for his English class," I answered. "He's a grade lower than us, so the assignments he gets are a bit tedious."

"Oh, yeah," Rivalz groaned. "We all remember sophomore year. Thank heavens I'm out of Biology!"

Milly's eyes twinkled. "Aww, sophomore year was the year I became student council president…and now I'm a senior! I just can't believe how quick the years have gone."

"Oh, that's right Prez," Shirley murmured, "I forgot that you were a grade above us."

"I tremble to think of what will happen to my beloved council once Lelouch takes over."

Rolling my eyes I simply ate a bite off of my pizza. "Hey, I'll make a great president."

"With all the gambling you do, I wouldn't count on it," Rei interjected, laughing as she began to eat some of her yogurt. "We'll be out of money in no time."

"Like you would do any better?"

"I bet I could, Lula."

I audibly groaned at her responding smirk. "Why the heck do you insist on calling me that?"

Rei shrugs before taking another bite of yogurt. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of your girly face."

At my responding deadpanned expression, Milly and Serena immediately started cackling like they'd never heard a joke before in their lives. Shirley covered her mouth and tried to suppress the giggles, but I could hear them easily. Rivalz was trying not to laugh either, but he was on the verge of turning purple from holding his breath. As for Suzaku…lets just say that he's rolling on the ground he's laughing so hard.

"Oh, real funny Rei," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just hilarious."

"I know," Rei answered, taking another bite of her yogurt. She almost looked bored as she set the now empty container down on the table. "There's more where that came from Lula…"

Rei trailed off as her gaze traveled to Suzaku, who was still laughing his head off as he laid in the grass. Everyone else had already stopped, but he just kept going on and on.

"Um…are you okay Suzaku?"

"Hahahahahaha! He does have a girly face! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Rei simply rolled her eyes. "If you're rolling on the ground just from that, the rest of my jokes concerning Lula will totally kill you."

Suzaku laughed a bit more before calming down a bit. "You know…I don't think I'd mind that…laughing to death I mean."

And just like that the cheerful atmosphere that had surrounded all of us was gone. Rei's half smirk faded into a deep scowl as Suzaku rose from the grass. Milly and Serena exchanged a puzzled glance, Shirley simply frowned, and Rivalz just looked uncomfortable.

As for me, I felt a smile tug at my lips as the concept of Suzaku dying filled my mind.

* * *

Meanwhile

O.S.I. Facility of the underground circulation system beneath Ashford Private Academy

Rolo P.O.V.

"Zera you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

In my hand, I fiddle with the locket Lelouch gave to me as the incompetent guards before us tell of a masked girl who called herself Zera. We had received this information already, but Viletta had wanted a detailed description of how they had ran into her.

So far, the fools haven't been helpful.

"I'm sorry," Robinson stated, bowing his head low. "All I can remember is the woman telling us to make sure that we told you that she is a threat to us.

"That's all I remember as well Commander Viletta," Johnson echoed. "Forgive us."

Viletta groaned before waving them away with her hand. The two men departed, leaving me and the baroness alone once again.

"I can only come up with one conclusion," I said after a long moment as I continued to open and close the locket Lelouch gave me. "Geass."

"I agree," Viletta replied, sitting down in a blue swivel chair across from where I'm seated. She stares at me across the table with a frustrated expression lining her face. "Rolo, who do you think would disguise themselves in this manner?"

"Who else but Rei Hino?" I asked, flipping the locket closed. "She worked closely with Lelouch while he was Zero. There's a possibility that she's fallen for him."

"True, they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Viletta agreed, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Still, there's no way to be sure due to the way she acts while she's here. The girl shows absolutely no signs of having regained her memories at all."

"Maybe she never lost them."

With that said, silence hung in the air between us as we both thought over the scenario. From what we had gathered two weeks prior to Rei's return to Ashford Academy in October, Rei had battled someone on Kanime Island. The battle resulted in a Sakuradite explosion. Whoever Rei fought died in the blast while Rei…well, there's no way to know what really occurred on the island. We do know that Lelouch was captured by Suzaku there. One possibility is that Rei actually betrayed Lelouch and handed him over to Suzaku before taking on a third party, but there isn't enough evidence to support that theory.

To be honest, there isn't enough evidence to pin Rei for being Zera either…unless…

"Viletta, is it possible that Zera may have hacked into our systems?" I asked.

"I don't see how," Viletta answered, rising from her chair. "It won't hurt to check though." She walked over to the control panel of the main computer and began sorting through our files. As she did, the baroness searched for traces of Zera's hacking.

My eyes lock on the screen as she goes through the systems. From what I can decipher, it's clear that Zera hacked the system, but did so in a way that's untraceable. We can't see what she looked at.

Of course, this little fact doesn't really matter. Only a select few would risk their lives down here to gather intel. The first person on the list has already been ruled out thanks to his sex.

That leaves Rei, but Viletta told me that there were others with Zera when she barged in here.

Serena, Ami, and Lita fill in those gaps, but there's still no way to prove that they are involved.

"Rolo, do you remember when we decided to make a plan to draw Rei out?" Viletta questioned suddenly.

"Yes, I do," I told her, my mind traveling on the same path. "If Rei has her memories, then she knows that coming out in the open as Sailor Mars would result in her captivity."

"Not only that, but her friends would immediately be caught in the same net," Viletta added as she stepped away from the control panel. "The only way to protect herself would be to put on a disguise. We don't know for sure who she is thanks to the mask."

"However, if we use a plan that's initially meant to draw out Rei and Zera steps into the picture…"

"Then we'll know for sure that Rei has her memories back."

"And in that event," I began, "we will either question her or kill her."

* * *

At Black Knight HQ

1:12 p.m.

E.E., the evil immortal and antagonist that continually has some kind of convoluted scheme up her sleeves, lounges on the couch within what used to be the office of the C.E.O. of the Black Knights. She hums a morbid tune as she kicks her legs up and down in the air. Her short hair is tied into a bun with a few pieces framing her face. She wears a lime-green sparkling t-shirt and dark denim jeans with black converse shoes. To the naked eye, she would have looked like any other teenager.

The world would be a lot better off if this were so.

Suddenly her cell-phone rings on the table in front of her. With a relaxed hand she reaches out to it and quickly answers it. "Good afternoon D.D."

"Yes, good afternoon E.E.," D.D. replied. From E.E.'s perspective, he sounded particularly pleased about something.

"Any news?"

There's a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone. "I just got through listening in on a conversation between the heads of O.S.I. facility beneath Ashford Academy. Their planning on setting a trap for Rei whose apparently taken on a guise similar to Zero."

"Really now?" E.E. asked, her eyebrows raising a bit. "Do tell me more."

"Apparently, Rei Hino has taken on the guise of…Zera."

E.E.'s expression was blank as a bit of disbelief set in. "Seriously?"

"Yep, that's what she's calling herself."

The immortal demon had to cover her mouth for fear of busting out with laughter. She knew that Rei had acquired a crush for the founder of the Black Knights, but she had no idea that the girl liked the guy enough to imitate him. In the past, E.E. had noticed that Rei was attached to Lelouch, but she never bought into K3's theory of, 'Sailor Mars is in love with the Britannian prince turned terrorist.'

It would appear that K3 had been right all along.

"This makes for something that'll add to the fun we'll have when I initiate my plan," E.E. said finally. "Wow, talk about making something obvious."

"So, now what will we do?" D.D. asked.

E.E. smiled as she let both of her legs flop on the couch. "I have an idea, but before I tell you, I'd like to know if you've pinpointed where C.C. is?"

"Last time I checked, V.V. had pinpointed her location to be somewhere in Texas. There's no way to know for sure though. C.C. moves like the wind."

"So true," E.E. replied, raising herself into a sitting position. "I get the feeling she'll be back sometime soon though. In the meantime, I have the Black Knights under control and Sir Bradley out and about waiting for orders. Maybe its time to dish some of them out."

"Very well. Should I remain here in C's world?"

E.E. finally got up from the couch entirely. "Yes. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Goodbye then, E.E."

"Goodbye."

The connection cut off from D.D.'s end as E.E. quickly shut her phone. A demented smile made itself known on her features. Her original plan had been tossed out the window thanks to this new concept of Rei actually being in love with Lelouch. It opened up massive doors of opportunities. Each route she could take would lead to Rei's eventual destruction, but which would be the most torturous?

"Decisions, decisions," E.E. mused aloud, walking toward the mini fridge that was in the room. She opened it and pulled out a can of grape soda. Popping open the cap, she took a hefty swig. "Ah, much better!"

Now fully refreshed, E.E. dialed another number on her phone.

It rang for a few seconds and then…

"Luciano Bradley."

"It's me."

"Oh, Lady E.E.," Luciano answered, "it's lovely to hear from you. What is it you need darling? Is it time for me to seek out Ms. Hino."

"Not yet," E.E. replied. "Actually, I have something different planned first." She smiled broadly, showing her white teeth in the process. "How would you like to take what people value most?"

"Oh, you want me to kill?"

"Yes, I want you to kill a lot. Go on a rampage through the Tokyo Settlement. Make their bodies unrecognizable if that's what you prefer."

"A killing spree, eh?"

E.E.'s leaf green eyes reflected her mirth. "Kill as many people as you can. Make it conspicuous, but don't get caught."

"I understand," Luciano stated. "After all, I am known as the master of homicide."

"Good, you've got free reign on this so you better not disappoint me."

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear."

"Goodbye then, vampire of Britannia."

"Goodbye."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Talk about some major tension coming about. Lelouch realizes that something is up. Rei is concerned about Suzaku's presence, Suzaku is trying to keep an eye on both Lelouch and Rei since he didn't want to rat the poor girl out, and Rolo has figured out that Rei is Zera already. After all, the disguise made it pretty obvious, not to mention the fact that she told the guards to inform Viletta on who she was. Yeah, not the wisest decision on her part. It's definitely going to bite her in the butt.

To make things worse, the holidays are swiftly approaching and along with it…schemes, challenges, and…romance? Who knows? Stay tuned and please review!


	23. Setting the Stage Part 1

A/N: This chapter is kind of…well I can't really describe it. You'll just have to read for yourself.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 23

Setting the Stage Part 1

Dallas Settlement Territory of the Imperial Homeland of Britannia/Area 1

2:34 a.m.

The sky is unusually dark on this night. The stars and the moon are absent tonight. The absence of its light leaves the young man standing alone on the far side of a private university campus feeling nervous, but he is prepared for anything that might occur.

He feels slight embarrassment for taking on his disguise. In this country, he had never had to use the persona he had created to hide his true identity since monsters and rogue Sailor Scouts weren't exactly common in Area 1 or America as it was commonly called by most residents. Since this man had an American name, he had skidded by the no race mixing nature of the school he now attended. No one knew of his true ethnicity in this region…

No one that is, accept for whoever sent him that anonymous message to his cell phone.

A swift, cool breeze stirs, sending a few strands of black hair swaying. The top hat that the man wears atop his head threatens to blow away, but he quickly pulls down the brim to keep it steady. Dark eyes hidden underneath a white eye mask are filled with an expression of annoyance. After all, he wasn't the type that liked to be kept waiting even though he was known for being extremely patient.

He taps his foot on the ground, hoping the soft thuds that sound will calm him of the nerves that eat away at his sanity.

The wind howls again, sending the cape the man wears into the wind once again. Though all around him is peaceful, he can feel an ominous aura drifting through the air.

From behind him, he can hear the trimmed bushes rattling slightly, just enough to insight that someone is sneaking up from behind.

The man turns, his weapon of choice a metal cane, poised and ready to go.

"Show yourself."

In the shadow of the trees behind the bushes, a dark and slim silhouette steps forward into the dim light of the street lamp that hangs above them.

The man scowls, taking in the young woman that stands before him. Lime green hair tied in a tight bun, amber, soulless eyes, a blank expression plastered onto delicate features. She wears a simple dark denim jacket, black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans with blue converse shoes.

"Who are you?"

The woman continues to move forward as she speaks. "I am a friend of someone you hold dear." She reaches into the inside pocket of her denim jacket and pulls out four envelopes. "My name is C.C. And you are Darien Shields I presume?"

"How do you know of my identity?" the man asked quickly, glancing around in case someone else was listening.

"There's no need to worry," C.C. assured him. "As I said before, I am a friend. Just take the envelopes."

Darien steps forward and hesitantly takes the four envelopes into his gloved hands. His eyes glance over the tops of the envelopes, all of which are written in a bubbly script he could recognize anywhere.

"Serena…"

"Yes, she requested that I deliver the letters to you personally," C.C. cut in. "It has become dangerous for her to send you letters due to the content within them."

"But why?" Darien asked, clutching the letters more tightly in his hand. "And why would she send you? Just who are you anyway?"

C.C. turned away from him. "The letters will explain everything. All I can reveal to you is that Serena and the Sailor Scouts have a new enemy named E.E. What's worse is that they've managed to get themselves involved in a war thanks to Rei's heritage and a chance meeting that never should have happened seven years ago."

Darien stared at her, his mind whirling. "Don't tell me…you don't mean that Serena got herself involved with the Black Knight madness."

"It wasn't really Serena," C.C. answered, turning to face him again. "Rather, Rei got involved with them to try and foil Zero's plans. In the end, the aftermath caused everything to become complicated. I see you've kept track of the news though."

"Japan is my home," Darien replied. "I was always aware of what was happening in other areas of the country, but I knew telling Serena and the others about it would just make things complicated for them. These kinds of battles are not the kind of fights they can talk their way out of. Being a strong team with supernatural powers in a war that involves killing machines and ruthless tactics isn't enough."

C.C. smirked at him. "Very true, but you would be surprised by how much they have learned. Those girls weren't as naïve or helpless as they made themselves out to be. Oblivious maybe, but not naïve and certainly not weak."

"So they've been involved with the Black Knights?"

"More or less," C.C. stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "They now reside in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11 and attend classes at Ashford Private Academy." With a smile she turned and started to walk away from the scene, having finally completed the mission Serena had sent her on.

"Wait!"

C.C. didn't turn back to answer Darien's lingering questions. The letters that Serena had written for him would be answer enough.

At this point in time, she had other matters to concern herself with.

(Flashback)

C.C. had just finished leaving a message for Darien after digging up college files. After hanging up an authentic pay-phone, she began traveling through the streets of Dallas, looking for places to hide from V.V.'s goons that were surely trying to find her.

Sometime later, C.C. found herself in a serene park that was across the street from a local pizza hut. After attaining the delicious delicacy, C.C. removed her laptop from her bag and began to play games on the internet to occupy herself.

However, before she could really get into the game she was playing, some random one called Sushi Cat 2, the computer beeped, signifying that an e-mail had just been sent to her.

"_I wonder who that could be. This is a private server._"

C.C. opened her inbox and opened up the first message. A letter appeared on the screen.

And it wasn't good news by any means.

_Dear C.C.,_

_I see you've managed to escape from V.V.'s grasp again. You always were so resourceful. If you hadn't allied yourself with the Sailor Scouts and Marianne, I think I might have liked you._

_Here's the thing C.C. The Black Knights are no longer under your control or Kallen Kozuki's for that matter. Thanks to my ability to control the many phantoms of C's world, I now hold the Black Knights in my hands. They've become a piece in my ever elaborate chess game. Luckily for you, a few pieces from your side managed to escape my net._

_However, the main members of the Black Knights are under my control and in time, I will bring ruin to Rei for what she did to K3. As for you my crafty friend, I'll deal with you once my grudge against the Sailor Scouts has been settled once and for all._

_By this time next year, the power of chaos will rule this world. I swear it this time C.C._

_Goodbye for now._

_Your friend,_

_E.E._

The message was enough to make C.C. sick, but she held in the fearful vomit that threatened to spew from her lips. She closed her laptop and rose from the park bench, ready to finish up the mission Serena had asked her to go on.

(End Flashback)

Now that the mission was completed, C.C. had another problem on her hands. For one, figuring out who had escaped from E.E.'s clutches and pinpointing their location. Also, there was the fact that since she had been warned by E.E. herself, most likely there was some kind of trap waiting for her in the Tokyo Settlement.

Likewise, there was the task of warning Rei about E.E.'s scheme. At this point, doing so might be impossible. Getting to Dallas had taken her a week and it had taken another to contact Darien. Returning to the Tokyo Settlement would be no easier, not with V.V. vehemently searching for her.

Hopefully Rei and the others could withstand whatever E.E. had in store for them in the time being. At any rate, chaos was about to ensue for them.

* * *

Back in the Tokyo Settlement

3:12 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I were a normal girl. Memories of study sessions and small parties at Hikawa temple with my friends come to mind, but then I think of how I hadn't had any friends before Serena stumbled into my life and pushed me toward my destiny. Such thoughts bring me back to my senses even though I wish that some things from my former life would've remained the same.

Still, before circumstances brought me to the Tokyo Settlement, my life had been relatively normal aside from battles that determined the fate of the world every once in a while.

That isn't my life anymore.

"These stupid pumpkins are way too heavy," Lelouch complained from a few feet away. He was carrying a hefty pumpkin toward the cart that Rivalz had brought out. Milly stood next to it, barking orders with the help of a megaphone.

"Pick up the pace people!" she exclaimed, her expression eerily cheerful. To be honest, it's not all that surprising seeing as how Milly hasn't lifted a finger to help us yet.

Lelouch grumbled as he passed me. I locked my gaze back on my work as he continued to complain. Rivalz joined him a few seconds later, saying things like, "This is unfair" and "Why aren't you helping us?" Typical, ordinary, completely peaceful, and…boring to be blunt.

On the other side of the pumpkin patch, Shirley was digging up the roots of another pumpkin for Lelouch to take to the cart. Serena was helping her with a small frown on her face. Digging around in dirt wasn't really her forte, but it wasn't something she seemed to mind either.

As for me, I was doing something similar to what Shirley was doing. Yeah, digging up pumpkins at Ashford Academy is not what I had in mind for my ideal normal life, but it's as close as it'll get with Suzaku here.

"How is it coming Rei?"

I fought the impulse to roll my eyes. "Almost done Suzaku."

We haven't said a concrete, actual conversation related sentence to each other yet, and at this point I prefer it that way. Really talking to him would just make things more complicated. After all, it's not like I can yell at him for being a jerk for no reason.

Taking a pair of shears into my hands, I cut the thick stem of the pumpkin and roll it out of its place in the ground. "Here Suzaku."

He gently takes the pumpkin from me. Those deep, sorrowful green eyes of his give me a hint that he wants to talk to me after we're finished working, but I'm not about to say anything to him. Why entertain a conversation with someone who doesn't trust me?

I realize that Suzaku has no reason to trust me. I understand that there are some things that he has to settle for himself. Besides, I knew all along that he was coming for Thanksgiving.

However, those facts don't ease the pain I feel. The fact that Suzaku doesn't trust me to keep tabs on Lelouch is a blow on my heart no matter how just his reasoning is. He's right not to trust me when it comes to Lelouch, but...

I risk a glance at the boy in question as he carries another pumpkin to the cart. Milly barks more orders at him and he slowly trudges back to Shirley and Serena while Rivalz digs up another pumpkin near them.

"Do you have the next pumpkin ready Rei?" Suzaku asked suddenly, having returned from his own trip to the cart. His eyes screamed sadness. It's almost more than I can stand.

"I'm just about done," I tell him as I finish cutting the roots of the pumpkin I was working on. "By the way…" I trail off, the words I wanted to say fell out of my brain.

"What is it?"

I shake my head and pass him the pumpkin. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

Suzaku blinks in confusion, but otherwise doesn't say anything about my behavior. As oblivious as he was in the past, I wouldn't expect him to understand just how tough this situation is for me.

There's also the fact that Rolo isn't here. Is he under the school? Has Viletta figured me out? What will happen if she does?

The questions ring on and on in my mind as my fingers claw through the dirt for the roots of another pumpkin. A cold wind whizzes past me, causing goosebumps to rise on my pratically bare legs.

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rolo…the three thorns lodged in my side.

Rolo is the spy and imposter sibling. I know next to nothing about him besides that, which makes him extremely dangerous.

Suzaku is the only person who knows the truth about me. He's holding that knowledge over my head without realizing it, or maybe he does realize it and he's trying to torture me in order to have some kind of vengeance after what happened to Euphie. After all, the Special Zone Massacre would have never happened if I had just been able to convince Lelouch to stay with me.

That leads me to the most prevalent thorn: Lelouch.

Lelouch remembers nothing. The person he was before his memories were erased is completely lost to me. I hate to admit it, but I miss that person. The Lelouch I see now…I don't know him at all. His mind is a puzzle that I can't crack anymore even though I can see past the smiling exterior he shows to everyone else. He has nothing to hide anymore and yet…he's hiding something.

In recent times, I've taken on the female version of his alter ego. Deep down, I wonder if I idolized him or something. Maybe I became one of his ever loyal and annoying fan-girls.

It's too soon to identify what's dictated my decision on that, but everything else…I stayed because of Lelouch. I'm here for Lelouch.

The question is why? Why am I staying for his sake? Shouldn't I hate him?

"_You make it hard for anyone not to care_."

What he said then…

"_Don't you know that I forgive you…that I'll always forgive you?_"

A sigh escapes me. "_Just who are you Lelouch?_"

"ALRIGHT!"

Milly's shrill shout stops me in my tracks just as I'm about to cut the roots of my next pumpkin. In a flash, she spreads her arms out wide and smiles broadly to all of us.

"I believe that'll be enough for today," Milly stated, clasping her hands together before staring admirably at the cart filled with pumpkins. "I think Lita should be able to work with this."

"Sounds good to me," Rivalz replied, sitting on the grass. "I'm bushed."

"The same could be said for all of us," Lelouch added while sending a playful glare at Milly. "Of course, Madame President is the one exception."

Milly rolled her eyes. "Someone has to keep you all on track." She points at the cart next to her. "Just look at how many pumpkins are here. If you didn't have me running the show, this cart wouldn't even be half full."

"Okay guys, no need to fight," Shirley cut in, getting to her feet. "The point is that we got finished."

Serena nodded as she rose from the ground. "Shirley's right," she stated, raising her arms above her head. "We did a great job."

"Guess you're right," Rivalz replied.

Lelouch gave a nod.

The corners of Suzaku's lips barely twitched upward. He was concealing a smile, no matter how small it might have been.

As for me, apparently I was still cutting at the roots of the pumpkin without being conscious of it.

Well, that changed two seconds later.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

All eyes turned in my direction. Suzaku immediately kneeled by me as blood began to drip into the grass.

"Rei!" Rivalz screamed, running to me and practically diving to my side. He would have wrestled my bleeding hand into his own if Suzaku hadn't forced him to stay back.

Serena, Lelouch, Shirley, and Milly were all next to me a few seconds later.

Talk about embarrassment.

"Rei, are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Shirley added, staring wide-eyed at me.

Milly shook her head. "Looks like clumsiness strikes again."

Everyone gave her what can only be called a death glare.

"What? It's the truth."

"Stupid garden shears," I muttered, pressing my fingers onto my wounded left hand. From what I could tell, the shears had sliced it open. There was no way to tell if it was a deep cut or not. At any rate, I don't think I cut my wrist where all the main blood vessels are.

Suzaku takes a hold of my hand. "I don't think it's a deep cut. A trip to the nurse should fix you right up."

"You should stop the bleeding first though," Lelouch pointed out. He gestured toward the blood stained shears. "Rivalz, hand me the shears."

Rivalz quickly picked it up. "What do you need it for?"

Lelouch didn't answer for a moment, instead he quickly unbuttoned the jacket of his uniform before throwing it to the grass, revealing the white dress shirt underneath. He nodded for Rivalz to hand him the shears. Once the shears were firmly in his hand, Lelouch cut up the edge of the left sleeve of his shirt. After that, he ripped a bit of cloth away before instructing Suzaku to hold out my hand to him.

In the moments that followed, I found myself lost in mysterious violet orbs that were strictly focused on my hand. Gaining half of my senses, I stared down at my hand. Lelouch had begun to wrap the cloth from his shirt around the wound to stop the blood flow.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Suzaku, staring at Lelouch with pure venom in his eyes. On the other side of him, Rivalz was kneeling, staring at my hand. On my other side, Shirley was staring at Lelouch. I couldn't identify her expression. Milly and Serena had a mutual expression of deviousness in their bold blue eyes. Between the two of them, I can't decide which is scarier right now.

Mostly though, I found myself staring at our hands. Once, a long time ago, he held my hand just like this. He had heard me crying after I had cut my finger on some type of glass that had been by the sycamore tree at the steps of Hikawa Shrine.

Like then, he's tending to my wound carefully. There's no emotion in his expression as he works, but his eyes say it all. Seven years ago those eyes said, "I don't trust you, but I like you."

That was the day we became friends.

But now they say, "I don't know what you've done to me, or why I've been angry, but I forgive you."

His words from my dream flash in my mind again.

"_Don't you know that I forgive you? That I'll always forgive you?_"

Sometime while I'm thinking those words a sob breaks from me and a tear slides down my face.

"Come on," Lelouch murmured, clearly annoyed. "It can't hurt that much. Don't cry."

I could easily tell that Serena, Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, and Shirley were about to wail on him all at the same time, but before they could another sound filled the air.

My laughter.

"Okay Rei, you haven't lost enough blood to be ditzy yet," Lelouch muttered.

His comment only made me laugh harder. The situation was so ironic and completely crazy that I didn't even think to care about how I was coming across to the others. For a moment, I just needed to laugh and let go.

To be real.

"Lula," I said in between laughs, happy tears sliding down my face, "you are such a cold-hearted jerk." Another giggle escapes me. "At least that'll never change."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter." With one more giggle I turn toward Suzaku. "Do you think you can escort me to the nurse now?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah, give me your other hand."

Rising slowly, I place my right hand in Suzaku's before withdrawing my left hand from Lelouch. "Thanks for the temporary bandage."

"Yeah…"

"REI! LET ME COME WITH YOU!"

Inwardly I sighed as Rivalz latched on to my side. To think I agreed to go out on another date with him. Clingy guys were never exactly my cup of tea.

"Actually Rivalz," Suzaku began, his smile apologetic, "there's something I need to talk to Rei about alone…that is, if you don't mind."

Rivalz frowned, but his grip loosened around my waist. "I guess I don't mind, just don't try anything Mr. Emo."

"Emo?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just get me to the nurse already." My moment of bliss had ended.

"Be careful Rei!" Shirley called as Suzaku took a hold of both my arms and guided me forward.

"Yeah, try not to let Serena's clumsiness kick in again," Milly added.

"Hey!"

Instead of responding I kept my gaze ahead. Now that the fiasco of me cutting my hand open was over, I had to worry about Suzaku's inquiry.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked once we were out of earshot. "Anything to do with Lelouch?"

"Not Lelouch," Suzaku replied. "There's another issue that we need to discuss."

I sighed. "When is there not an issue to discuss or fight over?"

Suzaku's steps finally halted, signifying to me that I said something wrong.

With a groan he lets go of my arms to stand next to me. "Rei, the war is over now. The world can move on into the future…"

"Then why are you here?" I questioned, stopping him mid-sentence. "Tell me Suzaku, what is your purpose in Area 11? Is it just to keep tabs on Lelouch and me or are you after something else? Do you still want revenge for what Lelouch did to Euphie?"

Suzaku clenched his fists. "And if I did? Would that be so wrong Rei?"

"It isn't wrong to be angry," I answered, turning my gaze up toward the dimming blue sky. "You should be angry at Lelouch and at me for what happened, but…I…I…"

"You what?"

The words were stuck in my throat.

"Rei…"

"I just don't think any of this is fair," I stated, cutting Suzaku off before he could start ranting about whatever it was he wanted to rant about. I just didn't want to hear it.

It's my turn to rant and be heard. After all, I'm the one whose voice hasn't been heard. I'm the one who got forced into becoming something that I didn't necessarily have to be. Circumstances pushed me into this war and into a world I never belonged in.

Even so, like it or not, I am apart of this world now. I am Julianna Jun Kyuske, princess of Japan and the voice of the people who have no choice but to live with whatever destiny befalls them.

"It isn't fair Suzaku," I continue, not sure of where this conversation was headed, but hoping that Suzaku would listen and understand.

He has to understand.

"It isn't fair that Lelouch and Nunnally lost their mother. They should have been able to live without fear for their lives. They shouldn't have become hostages in a foreign land. And you Suzaku…" I trailed off, turning my gaze so I was looking directly into Suzaku's emerald green eyes. "You shouldn't have had to kill in order to protect them."

The instant the words leave my mouth, Suzaku takes a step back. "Rei…how do you know that I…"

"How could I not," I answered, turning my gaze away again. "Why else would you be so determined to make Lelouch pay for what he did? I know you loved Euphemia, but Lelouch was your best friend. You killed your father to protect him and Nunnally. His actions as Zero, especially regarding Euphemia…were the ultimate betrayal. That's why you can't forgive him."

There's a moment of silence between us. The only sound that's heard for a long moment is the subtle wind whistling in the trees that surround the academy.

"Do you expect me to forgive him now?" Suzaku asked suddenly. "The pain is still fresh you know."

I nodded. "I realize that, but…Lelouch doesn't remember any of that now. It's no longer his sin to bear. It's mine."

"Very well then."

Suzaku takes my uninjured hand then and leads me toward the nurses office. I'm not sure what's going on in his mind now.

"Promise me one thing Rei."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't let him trick you like he did me. Be smart Rei. Don't fall for his lies."

I couldn't help but ask why.

"Because Rei," Suzaku explained, "Lelouch may not remember anything, but that doesn't mean his personality has changed. He's still who he was a month ago. He's still a monster on the inside."

"So that's why you came," I realized aloud, "it wasn't solely because you didn't trust me…it's because you don't think I can see past Lelouch's lies." I paused, laughing as the sweet memory of me beating Lelouch at chess comes to mind. "You're wrong about me Suzaku. I can see past Lelouch just as easily as you can if not more."

Suzaku smiles for a brief moment. "I want to believe you Rei. I know your intentions are good, but it's impossible for everyone to be saved and it's impossible for me to leave Lelouch solely to you."

"But you're a knight of the round now," I argued as we neared the building. "You can't exactly stay here forever."

"I don't intend to," Suzaku replied. "I just need a month or two to ensure that Zero doesn't return in any form or fashion."

I bite down on my tongue to stop myself from laughing. "_Too late for that Suzaku._"

* * *

In C's world

The room is all dark except for a lone spotlight that shines on a woman sitting in an electric chair. Her arms and legs are strapped to the chair, her sapphire eyes are completely bloodshot, and as the sparks of the chair brighten the room, the woman screams out in pain and terror.

"No! Stop!"

D.D. shook his head in disgust before nodding to a subordinate on his left. "She's still fighting the power of the microchip. We need to double the strength of the electrical shocks."

"No…please…"

The plea of the woman falls on deaf ears.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

D.D., the practically emotionless immortal man shakes his head again. "This woman is particularly strong. She's still able to battle the chip with over five thousand bolts of electricity flowing through her body." He laughs. "You'd think she'd be dead by now."

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Crank it up to ten thousand."

The subordinate obeys.

And the woman screams again.

* * *

A/N: Talk about dramatic and mysterious. So what will happen next? Who was the woman strapped in the chair? How is she related to the story? What will Rei do if Suzaku can't control his anger toward Lelouch? Will Rei be discovered as Zera?

And what other madness awaits Rei and the Sailor Scouts? The way this story is going, there's bound to be more surprises. Review and stay tuned please. Things are just getting good.


	24. Setting the Stage Part 2

A/N: Hello again everybody, this is TTY7 with the newest chapter for "Here We Go Again". In this chapter, we'll be delving into characters who've been off screen for a bit as well as introducing new conflicts. Don't know what I'm talking about? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 24

Setting the Stage Part 2

Within the pool room of Ashford Academy

4:00 p.m.

With a content sigh, a young woman with short, dark blue locks comes to the edge of the diving board. The cool surface of the board on her feet relaxes her. In response to the feeling, she closes her eyes and stretches her arms over her head.

Blue orbs open seconds later as the girl jumps from the diving board. She turns a single flip before elegantly splashing into the chlorine scented water below.

Underneath the surface of the water, Ami Mizuno, known commonly as Amy Anderson in the halls of Ashford Academy, swims gracefully and contently. Though ice is her element, she has always found solace in cool waves of water, whether it be in the ocean or in a pool.

She turns her body underneath the waves and lets herself rise closer to the surface. Her arms take her into a backward stroke. The sound of water swishing and sloshing calm Ami as her head breaks the surface of the water. Her eyes close again, relishing the short moments of peace that are hard to come by in recent times.

Her thoughts take her to her mother. In order to get to Area 11 in the first place, Ami had forced herself to lie about a trip that she and her friends were going on for school. Ami's mom was no fool though and initially didn't believe her daughter.

However, Ami was a flat out genius and could do a number of things that people didn't acknowledge. The most important in this situation being that she could forge documents and make them look official.

Ami had called it a study abroad program that would allow her and the other Sailor Scouts to study in Greece for a year. Ami had always wanted to go to Greece which made it easier for her mother to sign the fake document since she wanted her daughter to be happy.

Of course, that fell out of the water when Ami and two other Sailors got sent to the hospital in Juban due to the injuries they received from D.D. on Shikane Island.

Easy to say that Ami's mother found out about the lie.

Diving back down into the water, Ami shakes the memories away. They served no purpose other than to derive her from enjoying her free time. After all, she had put her mother out of her mind two months ago after the heated conversation to focus on getting herself out of the hospital when K3's phantoms attacked.

Doing so had been a necessary evil then. Patients and doctors alike were being killed in the hospital. The task of getting everyone to Hikawa Shrine fell on Ami since she was the only person who could drive a car with some sanity. The task would have been too much if Ami hadn't forced herself to forget that her mother could be inside the hospital.

The thoughts have been coming to the surface now. Worries of what could have happened ring through Ami's mind like an annoying ringtone that can't be reset.

At least swim practice wasn't scheduled for today. To avoid getting stuck in the student council, Ami became a member of the swim club. All students that attend Ashford Academy are required to be part of at least one club and swimming was the only club Ami found true interest in. She probably could have joined the science club, or chess club, or even the debate team.

For once though, Ami wanted nothing to do with academics. She wanted free time to think and sort through emotions.

Ami rose to the top of the pool again, having reached the limit of her breath holding capabilities. The second her head broke through the water, she took in a mouthful of air to cool her burning lungs.

"I didn't realize that you came here too."

Ami jumped at the voice, used to the silence that usually surrounded her. Slowly she turned to face whoever was talking to her.

She almost sighed in relief when she saw that it was Rolo, but then corrected herself when she remembered that he was a spy for the O.S.I. Clearly, he was a danger to her.

As for Rolo, his thoughts were focused on a task, despite a small blush that had crept onto his smiling face.

"_There may be a way for me to talk Rei's secrets out of Ami_," Rolo thought. "_Besides, there was one instance in the records that reported other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter. We know that Rei is Sailor Mars, so maybe the others are her friends. It would certainly make sense._"

Ami swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "_I have to act cordial. Rolo cannot be allowed to see that I know his secret._"

"Greetings Rolo," Ami said finally, smiling brightly but inwardly cringing at her choice of words. She reminded herself that Rolo is supposed to be a good friend that she's known for a long time.

No words were coming to her though.

Rolo didn't seem to notice, he just kept the smile on his face. "So you sneak in here too?"

"_Sneak in…sneak in…_" Ami's thoughts trailed off as she came up with a quick answer. "No, I'm part of the swim club, so I can get in whenever."

"I see," Rolo replied, walking closer to the edge of the pool. He could see clearly that Ami was a bit nervous by his presence.

I mean, seriously, the lobster blush on her face says it all.

Rolo shifted his gaze up to the diving board high above them. "The club suits you. The dive you performed was really good."

"Thanks," Ami answered, surprised by the compliment. "My father taught me how to swim…" she trailed off, almost instantly biting her tongue. What in the world made her mention her dad?

"Your dad, huh?" Rolo asked, slowly getting into the pool. He wasn't exactly the best swimmer, but his cover called for getting closer to Ami.

"What is he like?"

Ami swam a few backstrokes away from him, almost in a teasing way even though she was terrified of what Rolo might be planning.

"My dad is an artist," Ami told him, now floating on her back. "He's very kind and has a brilliant mind even though he didn't finish college. He loves to laugh and makes a point of knowing the best jokes around. You could say that he sees the world in a very eccentric way." Ami closed her eyes, remembering one of the sketches he sent her a year or so ago. "He's always sending me sketches and paintings."

"Does he live not live in the settlement?" Rolo questioned, his violet eyes probing for information even though Ami couldn't see his expression. He swam a bit closer to her.

"My mom and dad are divorced," Ami replied, her voice breaking a bit on the last word for reasons she couldn't identify. "Mom lives in the homeland and my father…well I actually don't know where he is now, but I know he's very happy wherever he is. Judging from the sketches he's sent me, he's close to a mountain range."

"Sounds nice."

Ami opened one of her eyes. For a brief second she caught his saddened expression. Almost immediately though it shifted back into the smile. The soldier of ice suddenly found herself wondering if Rolo was sad.

"How about you," she probed, opening her eyes fully and shifting into a neutral swimming position in the water. "What's your family like?"

"It's always been me and big brother," Rolo answered, his smile widening, but his eyes…Ami could see the sadness clearly.

"Did your parents die Rolo?"

Rolo was caught off guard by the question, but he gave her the only answer he was allowed to give. "It's always been me and big brother, so I don't really know what happened to them. It doesn't really matter."

Ami was unsure of what to say to him. She sensed the danger that hovered around the subject, but her kind spirit wouldn't let her throw away the opportunity to help him, even if he was an enemy.

"Surely you loved them though right? Even if you don't remember them?"

Rolo tried to respond, but found himself short on words to say. The smile he had been wearing before faltered, replaced by an expression of confusion as well as loss. Ami waited patiently, keeping her gaze firmly set on the younger boy.

Inside, Rolo was battling conflicted emotions, emotions he buried years ago. His anger toward his parents for abandoning him, his sadness for not being able to remember their faces, and guilt…over killing the only family he had known in the Geass Order, Tokine Mazura. Even though he knows that she is alive now, the guilt for hurting her is still there.

"Maybe," Rolo said shakily, completely still in the water. "I don't know anymore."

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the swishing of waves in the pool water.

Hesitantly, Ami gently pressed the palm of her hand atop of Rolo's head. His body tensed, but he was still, gaze locked with hers.

"Sometimes I feel that way about my dad," she whispered, talking more to herself than to Rolo. "Sometimes I'm angry at him for leaving mom when things could have been worked out, but…in the end I'll always love my dad no matter what. I'll always wish him the best."

Rolo blinked in confusion as he stared into sapphire eyes. "_She resembles…she looks like…_"

The young assassin didn't complete the thought, instead he quickly shrugged himself away from Ami and dove underneath the water. Ami didn't follow, instead she swam toward the pool ladder. Once there, she heaved herself out and grabbed a towel from off one of the reclining pool chairs.

Wrapping it around herself, she let out another sigh. "_He's a lonely soul. I remember how that feels. Still, I can't let myself feel compassion for Rolo. He is the enemy._"

Ami began to retreat from the pool room, hurriedly removing the swim cap from her head, but she glanced back at the pool just before she reached the automated doors. Rolo hadn't risen from underneath the water…

"_How long has he been down there?_" Ami wondered, suddenly panicked. She realized then that she had left her watch on the pool chair.

In a flash, she was back to the chair, picking up the small wristwatch. She had seen the time earlier when she had been drying herself off. The time had been four-eighteen then.

Her eyes widened now as she took in the time.

"Four…four twenty-five," Ami breathed, her eyes now on the pool. "Seven minutes."

She knew some people could hold their breath for a long time, but not Rolo with his body being somewhat frail in stature. Instinctively, Ami knew something was wrong.

"Rolo!" Ami shouted, hoping that she was just being paranoid. Even so, she threw off her towel, revealing the Ashford Academy swim uniform. "Rolo!"

No answer.

Ami didn't take anymore time to think about what she was doing.

With a leap, Ami found herself back in the water. Her eyes scanned the inside of the pool even though the chlorine burned them almost immediately. After a moment, she saw a blurry image of Rolo at the bottom of the pool. His mouth was open.

"_No!_" Ami screamed inwardly, willing her body to move faster. The second she reached the floor of the pool, Ami took a hold of Rolo's body and began swimming back to the surface. They broke through the water seconds later.

"Rolo!" Ami screamed. "Wake up!"

Rolo didn't respond. His face was pale.

The minutes that followed were of pure terror for Ami. Fearing for his life and not of the consequences her actions would bring, Ami brought Rolo to the edge of the pool. She strained to get him out, but once on the hard surface of concrete she immediately began to administer CPR.

"Rolo, wake up!" Ami ordered, forcing her voice to be calm as she mentally counted her compressions. "_Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…_"

Ami did this until she reached thirty. Her lips were on Rolo's moments later, forcing air into his lungs. Then she was back to counting compressions. So far, Rolo hadn't responded.

"Come on," she muttered, pressing her finger to the side of his neck. There was still a weak pulse. She still had time.

"_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four._"

At thirty her lips were on his again, breathing in quick breaths. "Rolo…" Ami trailed off, forcing herself to do more compressions, but she was beginning to lose hope. Terror filled thoughts rang through her mind.

"Don't die," she whispered in between compressions. "Don't die Rolo."

She had made it to thirty again. One more time she pressed her lips to Rolo's, forcing air into his lungs again.

Once she was done, she noted that Rolo's eyes were twitching slightly. Quickly she did a few more compressions and then those eyes burst open as the boy started coughing out water violently.

"Rolo!" Ami exclaimed as he coughed. "Thank heavens you're alright now."

Rolo continued to cough, his mind a frazzled mess. His right hand cupped his chest for a moment.

"_My heart…_" he thought, "_it stopped…while I was under water. If Ami hadn't…_"

That's when he finally looked at her. Ami was breathing heavily, but a smile was on her face. The short blue locks that had been covered with a swim cap earlier were soaked and dripping.

For a moment, Rolo almost thought his heart stopped again.

"Ami…you…saved me," he stuttered, his violet orbs still locked on her. "Why?"

Ami almost looked hurt. "Why? What do you mean why? You could have died Rolo. What kind of monster would I be if I didn't do everything I could to save you?"

"Save me?" Rolo wondered aloud, completely shocked, relieved, and freaked out all at once. His hand suddenly came to his lips. The surface was warm.

"I had to perform CPR," Ami explained, a soft blush on her face.

Rolo nodded. He made himself rise to his knees.

"Be careful," Ami instructed, gently grabbing onto his arm. Rolo jerked a bit, but Ami wasn't fazed. "Let me help you. You still need medical attention."

"No," Rolo replied hoarsely, shaking his head. "Just…let me go."

"But…"

"Let go!"

Ami released her grip on Rolo's arm. Stumbling he practically ran to the automated doors, but just before he left he turned around to face her. Ami stared back, confused and worried for Rolo's well being.

"Thank you," was all Rolo said before running out the door.

* * *

That night

11:26 p.m.

A muffled groan escapes a young woman before she falls to the ground with a subtle thump. Above her, licking blood off of a switch blade, stood the knight of ten, Luciano Bradley, otherwise known as the Vampire of Britannia.

For the past few hours, he had been seducing women into dark alleyways where he would kill them simply and effectively. A simple cut across the front of the throat that left no evidence of foul play since there was no obvious struggle in his victims. Men were a bit trickier, since he actually had to participate in combat with them. Mainly, Luciano went after thugs and drug pushers. He had a very fun time with some Refrain dealers.

By this time, he's lost count of how many people he's killed.

It didn't really matter anyhow, if there was on thing Luciano was good at, it was killing. Never once had he ever gotten caught committing these horrendous deeds outside of war. In war, he could kill all he wanted as long as it was an order. He didn't care who he killed as long as he did. Easy to say that family rank had it's benefits to a raging sociopath.

Another benefit was the knowledge of Geass, even if he didn't possess the power himself.

With a sinister laugh, Luciano darts down the alley again, waiting for his next victim.

* * *

The next day

Ashford Academy

8:57 a.m.

"Lulu!"

Lelouch turned away from his locker to see Shirley bounding down the hall. Her left hand was raised high above her hand. In it she held two tickets.

"Hey Shirley," Lelouch greeted once Shirley stopped. "What's up?"

Shirley smiled brightly, holding a ticket towards Lelouch. "My mom gave me these tickets to a concert that's scheduled for tonight. I thought we could go together."

Inwardly Lelouch groaned, but he smiled at Shirley. "Sure, I'd love to go with you Shirley."

The girl nodded and placed the ticket into his waiting hand. "Great, I'll be ready at five okay?"

"Okay."

Shirley was gone seconds later, rushing off to Algebra without him. After all, on most days he skipped the Math class, preferring to read on the roof of the school.

Such were the plans of Lelouch Lamperouge on this day, though he probably wouldn't be able to read with all of the thoughts that were raging back and forth in his mind. What made it worse was that each thought came from one source.

Rei Hino.

Lelouch couldn't wrap his mind around his conflicted emotions concerning Rei, nor could he identify why he felt some sort of animosity toward Suzaku because of her. He even felt some annoyance toward Rivalz, who had nothing to do with these conflicted emotions whatsoever, but still managed to make his skin crawl with bitterness. It was nothing short of weird.

His dreams as of late hadn't helped in that regard either. Almost every night he had dreams about someone telling him to remember an event or a person.

Then there's Rolo, another thing that eats away at him without reason.

At this point, all Lelouch can afford to do is allow Shirley to take him out somewhere so he can be distracted if only for a few hours. Still, he was sure that Shirley would expect something out of him by the end of the date. A kiss maybe, or a proclamation of undying love, or something else equally cheesy.

Lelouch liked Shirley, he really did. He wanted to be able to take her out on dates and act like a normal boyfriend would, but nothing seemed right when he was with her. Deep down, he felt guilt and pity towards her and something else that dictated that he shouldn't be getting too close to her.

"_There's no end to this questioning is there_?" Lelouch inwardly asked himself, sneaking away to the stairs that led up to the roof of the building. "_Still, what can I do? There's no way to eradicate the situation without causing harm, that much I can foresee without having to test any theories based on how Rei acted yesterday. Suzaku's acting strange too. He's different somehow._"

Quite frankly though, Lelouch knew that everything was different. The gap in his memory, the constant mental thorns pricking him, the nagging feeling that he was wasting time. All of it invited suspicion and doubt into what was really going on. He needed an explanation of some sort to put all the madness out of his mind.

But how to attain it? How can he hope to find answers without sounding like a psycho? Who should he ask? Who can he trust? There had to be someone, right?

"_Wrong_," a voice within Lelouch's mind stated as he reached the roof. "_This school is full of liars. You can't trust any of them and especially not Rei or Suzaku. They'll betray you in a second._"

Lelouch shook his head, staring up at the blue, partially cloudy sky above him. The birds chirped around him and the students bounded into different buildings to get to their classes. Everything was normal and peaceful.

"I just need some peace," Lelouch said aloud, reaching into the pocket of his pants for the small book he'd brought. "I need distractions."

"_Lula, you are such a cold-hearted jerk. At least that'll never change._"

"Ugh, just what did she mean by that?" Lelouch questioned, groaning as he shut his book. He'd get no reading done this way anyhow. If there was one thing Lelouch hated, it was being baffled. Being the intellectually minded person that he was, Lelouch always sought knowledge. One cliché that fit our genius hero was the 'knowledge is power' statement. Lelouch had to be knowledgeable to compensate for a lot of things. He wasn't exactly a guy made of brute strength, and while his looks could get him places there would be plenty that would try to take advantage of him.

Mostly though, having knowledge gave him a sense of control over things. The memory of why Lelouch needed to be in control wasn't there, but it didn't matter to him. What mattered was getting what he wanted. It was just a matter of how without making a fuss.

Easy to say that Lulu was back to the drawing board.

* * *

A/N: And that ends that. I know, a short chapter compared to some of the past chapters, but I wanted the main focus to be on Ami for once. Initially I thought this chapter would be longer, but I figured that the next point I need to hit on will best be served in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Review please.


	25. Setting the Stage Part 3

A/N: This chapter is going to be a pivotal moment for everyone. Though not very dramatic, things are about to change and this story is going to start moving at a faster pace. Get ready!

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. I only own my original characters and the Red Tycoon. Also, I do not own the following songs.

1.) Reminiscing with Grandma~ from the Anastasia movie soundtrack. This is an instrumental piece and is the first song in the concert that will be mentioned.

2.) Finale~ from the Anastasia movie soundtrack. This is also an instrumental piece and is the final piece that will be heard in the concert.

3.) Don't Stop Till You Get Enough~ by Michael Jackson. Not part of the concert but is mentioned later in the chapter. I won't spoil the surprise for you.

4.) Journey to the Past~ by Aaliyah. Rei will sing this song at the end of the chapter. And again, it's from the Anastasia movie soundtrack. (As you can see, I love that movie and the music in it is just fantastic, so I had to incorporate some of it in.)

To get the full effect, when in the chapter someone starts talking about music, especially during the concert portion of the chapter, look up the songs and listen to them. Same goes for the other two songs. When they come up, look them up and listen. After all, I'm trying to paint a picture in your head of what's happening. Music is a bit part of that.

* * *

Chapter 25

Setting the Stage Part 3

_It is a cool night in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. Cars whiz by in a frenzy as people strut down the streets toward their destination, wherever it may be._

_Within a mansion within a prestigious neighborhood, Rei Hino dresses for a date with her on again off again boyfriend Rivalz Cardemon…that is if you could really call Rei blowing him off on dates and taking pity on him a few times a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. It depends on your perspective really. In any case, tonight she had chosen to go with him to a concert to distract her mind off of her growing list of problems._

_Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch Lamperouge is dressing accordingly for his date, Shirley Fennette. They are also going to a concert in the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement. The point of the date for Lelouch would be along the same lines as Rei: to distract himself from his growing list of problems. Of course, Lelouch's list of problems dealt more with conflicting memories than emotions. Even so, he hid his problems from the sight of others just as Rei did._

_All the while, in the heart of the city, others lurk in the dark. There's Luciano Bradley, the Vampire of Britannia, waiting for orders from E.E. as she prepares to instigate her next plan, which involved what else but malevolent phantoms from C's world. E.E. herself was also among the people, but she was not alone. Tonight she was being escorted by three key operatives of the Black Knights: Sugiyama, Minami, and Tamaki._

_Easy to say that there's something going down in the Tokyo Settlement tonight. As of now though, it's too soon to anticipate what will happen next._

* * *

Inside Rei's mansion

Rei P.O.V.

4:51 p.m.

"Oh, dear lord! What am I thinking!"

Serena, Ami, and Lita stare at me like I've gone out of my mind. "What makes you think we know?"

Rolling my eyes, I trudge up the stairs to grap the white shall that I'd forgotten. "You guys could at least give me some advice."

Serena laughs from downstairs as I enter my room. Before grabbing my shall, I take one last glance at the mirror. Tonight I decided on wearing a strapless, knee-length red cocktail dress that flares out at the bottom and black elbow-length gloves since Rivalz had told me that this concert was a black tie event. I hope he didn't splurge on me again. They guy should know by now that money doesn't interest me…that much.

Sure, any girl would love to live lavishly, but what about chemistry or romance. Those sorts of things are what appeal to most girls. I'll speak for myself though, money may be nice, but it's more important to have things in common and be able to share secrets and sorrows.

When it comes to Rivalz and me, we just don't click in that way. He may like me, but most of that probably has more to do with what I look like and not what makes me, well, me.

"_It doesn't really matter though_," my conscious stated suddenly. "_This'll still be fun. Rivalz is good company, even if you don't like him romantically._"

That was true, but I can't help but feel like I'm leading Rivalz on.

With a shake of my head I quickly reach for my shawl and put it on, then I take one last look in the mirror. My pinned up hairstyle was trying to fall, so with a quick bit of primping I fixed it back up.

"_Good enough._"

"Hey! Are you coming back down or what?"

I roll my eyes again at Serena's comment. "I'm coming down now," I shout back, staring down at my wristwatch to get a vague idea of when Rivalz will show up. Hopefully five minutes.

"Ding dong!"

"Well, I'm out of luck," I muttered, trouncing back down the stairs as gracefully as possible in four inch-red pumps.

"Looks like Rivalz is here," Lita remarked, giggling a bit. "I'll open the door for him."

"Thanks," I replied, a small bit of sarcasm coming out. Maybe there's some guilt there too.

"Well, you have fun," Serena interjected, quickly sizing me up to make sure I'm picture perfect. She gives me a thumbs up after her inspection is done.

"We'll be waiting up for you, so try not to come back too late," Ami added, smiling before coming closer so she could whisper something in my ear. "Also, there's something I want to talk to you about when you get back if that's okay."

I nodded. "Sure."

It's not a second later that Rivalz comes bounding in, wearing a black tux and a giant grin on his face.

Is there any way to back out?

Rivalz eyes scan the inside of the house in wonder. "Wow! Talk about fancy. Your grandpa must be rolling in cash."

"You could say that," I replied, giggling nervously.

"And all of you live here?" Rivalz asked, staring at the chandelier hanging over our heads. "This place must be huge!"

"Would you like a tour?" Ami questioned.

"I'd…"

I slapped my hand over Rivalz's mouth. "I'll take you on a tour next time. We're actually running late.

Rivalz nodded as I released him. "Okay, let's get going then. I don't want to miss a second of the concert."

After saying goodbye to Serena and the others, Rivalz leads me to his motorbike and gestures for me to get into the sidecar. At first I'm reluctant to get in, but Rivalz convinces me that my skirt won't go flying into the air while we're speeding down the road, so I get in. He hands me a helmet and goggles. Again I'm reluctant to put on either. I did put in a lot of work to get my make-up and hair just right after all.

Still, it wasn't long until Rivalz was driving us down the road. The wind was a bit colder than I expected since it wasn't quite nighttime yet, but the bite of the wind calmed me from the nervousness I felt inside. Sure, Rivalz and I didn't click romantically, but that didn't mean that I wasn't paranoid around him. Like Chad, this guy totally drools over me.

And like Chad…Rivalz isn't someone I can love.

"You okay back there Rei?" Rivalz asked cheerfully, his grey eyes showing his excitement. My guilt increased.

"I'm fine," I told him as he drove onto the interstate. "Just a little chilly."

Rivalz smiled. "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm all through the night my darling rose."

My mood soured. "Okay…" Is it still too late to put an end to this ridiculousness?

"Look up ahead," Rivalz ordered as he drove off an exit. "That's the theater we'll be going to for the concert."

It took me a moment to spot what Rivalz was talking about, but once I did I felt my stomach twist into a knot. The building was tall and circular. The surface of that building from here looked like it was made out of gold.

"Rivalz, I hope you didn't blow a fortune just to take me to this concert," I muttered, narrowing my gaze at the back of his helmeted head.

"No, not at all," he answered, winking back at me. "It didn't cost a fortune to get the tickets at all."

I sighed in relief. "Good, because…"

"The tux is what cost a fortune."

My expression at that point was probably a mixture of annoyance and worry for Rivalz's growing financial troubles. There's a reason why he's always gambling with Lelouch and it's not because Rivalz is trying to escape boredom. From what I've heard, Lelouch doesn't even keep the money he wins.

"Rivalz, you don't have to splurge on material things to impress me," I stated bluntly. "I like you just the way you are."

"_Yeah, you like him…as a friend and nothing more than that._"

I inwardly groaned. My conscious just loves to get on my case every chance it can get.

"There's no need for you to worry about my finances Rei," Rivalz replied, turning a corner that brought us into the downtown area. "I just like to treat you to nice things. After all, my princess has to be pampered."

"You're terribly cheesy," I remarked, turning my gaze away as a blush crept onto my face. The guy did know how to be charming every now and again. In some ways, Rivalz is extremely similar to Chad. The goofy smile, the unyielding admiration for me, and the somewhat dumb exterior that hides the intelligence within are all things that the two have in common.

If I get too close to Rivalz, is there a chance that he'll end up like Chad did?

"_You let me die._"

I shake away the thought. The one thing I'll never do again is let anyone I care about die again, not without doing everything I can to protect them.

Even so, I don't want to push Rivalz away from me. Even if I can't love him, we can still be close friends right?

"Alright we're here!"

Blinking I force myself to stare up at the building in front of me. It looked even more grand up close.

Rivalz gets off the bike and ditches the helmet and goggles before reaching a hand out to me. "I'll help you out."

I eyed him warily. "If my dress starts…"

"I know, I know," Rivalz cut in, playfully rolling his eyes, "look away or face severe consequences."

"No," I answered, a smirk on my face, "look away or die."

Rivalz swallowed as I placed my hand in his. "O..kay."

With a gentle tug of his hand, I carefully step out of the sidecar. My dress decided to cooperate, which was fortunate for Rivalz. After that, he took my hand and led me toward the massive building before us. In some ways, it resembled one of those old opera houses from another era.

"I think a classy lady like you will enjoy this," Rivalz stated as we entered the building. My eyes widened as I soaked in the elaborate interior of the building. Small chandeliers with crystals hanging off them hung on the ceiling. The golden colored walls were covered with different paintings. The floor was made up of red carpet that led to a ballroom that had floors made up of cream marble. Inside the ballroom hung a giant chandelier that looked like it was made out of gold and a huge fountain that resembled a swan stood in the center of the room.

Directly across from the ballroom were cream French doors with golden handles. Adjacent to that door stood a winding staircase that led to an upper balcony on either side, which had similar French doors at the top.

The whole scene was straight out of a fantasy.

"Rivalz," I gaped, scanning every inch of the ballroom as we entered. "I totally feel underdressed."

"No way," Rivalz replied, nodding at the few people that passed by us. "You're gorgeous. You could have shown up in jeans and a t-shirt and no woman here would be able to outshine you."

I rolled my eyes. "Probably because I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"I meant that you're so pretty that you look good in anything you wear," Rivalz amended, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Um…I'm being cheesy again aren't I?"

With a smile I gave Rivalz's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, but I don't mind. It's charming."

Rivalz's face darkens and I laugh, glad that I said yes to this date. Even if I'm leading him on, that doesn't mean I can't have a night of fun. Besides, for once I want to forget all about my troubles. I want to let go of responsibilities and guilt. For once, I just want to live without any inhibitions or regret. Tonight, I want to be a normal girl.

"Alright, up the stairs we go!" Rivalz cheered, leading me up one of the winding staircases.

"Did you get balcony seats?" I asked excitedly.

Rivalz nodded. "Only the best for you my princess."

I allowed myself to smile at his compliment. Maybe if I can let go of my grief for Chad…there's a possibility that I could…that I could…

"Rivalz?"

"Rei?"

Rivalz turns to face the voices before I do, not quite recognizing them.

Unfortunately for me, I know immediately who the voices belong to. Rather, I know the voice that called my name, and for that reason alone I hesitate to turn, knowing that all the hopes I'd had for this night were about to fall down the tubes. All it would take was one glance.

Even so, I have to keep up an act.

Unwillingly I turn just as Rivalz is bounding down the steps. I barely see him though as my eyes catch sight of Shirley first. Her hair is tied up in a bun and she's wearing an royal blue, knee length satin dress with bell sleeves and white elbow length gloves with blue strap on heels. A bright smile is on her face.

The time that I really see her is only for an instant as my gaze catches sight of Lelouch. He greets Rivalz when he reaches them, but his gaze is locked on mine.

Lelouch stands out among the crowd of elegantly dressed people. The other men that I had seen passing by us had all worn black tuxes, but Lelouch was wearing a white tux with a royal blue vest underneath. Inwardly I wonder just how Lelouch had found the time to coordinate his outfit with Shirley's and how the two of them had managed to get tickets to this concert in the first place. The scenario was straight out of a romantic comedy.

I swear I'm going to kill that authoress for this atrocity.

"Hey Rei!" Shirley exclaimed as I finally stepped off the last stair. In the next second she was hugging me. I returned the gesture, but inside I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach.

"Fancy running into you here," I commented sweetly after our hug ended. With a smirk I sent a playful wink to Lelouch. "Hey Lula."

Lelouch immediately scowled. "Don't call me that here."

"Please, I'll call you what I please," I reminded him, taking a hold of Rivalz's hand again. "Anyway, it's crazy that you guys ended up here too."

"I know right," Rivalz added, smiling broadly. "Hey! I just had an idea."

"Uh oh, what convoluted scheme do you have in mind this time?" Lelouch asked.

Rivalz's grin widened. "Well, after the concert is over, we can go get a late dinner. Make it a double date."

In two seconds flat I was ready to beat Rivalz to a bloody pulp.

"Well, I don't…"

"That's a fantastic idea!" Shirley cut in, interrupting Lelouch. "Hey, do you guys have balcony tickets?"

"Yeah!" Rivalz shouted, his grin widening even more. "Let me look at yours real quick."

"Okay," Shirley replied, holding out hers. Rivalz quickly took it into his hands. For a moment, his eyes scanned the small piece of paper.

"Wow!"

"What is it?" I questioned, hoping against all hopes that they weren't sitting right next to us.

"Your seats are right next to ours!"

Mentally I sighed. "_This is just not my night. Can't I get a break anywhere?_"

"That's so cool," Shirley exclaimed, clasping her hands together before turning to Lelouch. "Looks like we can start the double date early."

Lelouch simply smiled and nodded. Smart move.

Even so, it was evident that he really didn't want to be part of this either. Knowing him, he had probably wanted to spend the night alone with Shirley, but her social butterfly attitude put that notion into the wind easily. Besides that, I could see that the girl was still a bit shy around Lelouch. I'm sure she wants alone time with him, but her nerves are probably eased with me and Rivalz here to watch over her.

As for me, I'm stuck with the consequences of accepting a date that I really didn't want to go on. I suppose this is what I deserve for leading Rivalz on in the first place.

"Come on!" Rivalz exclaimed, squeezing my hand as he started to lead me up the stairs. "The show is about to start."

Lelouch took Shirley's hand. "This'll be fun."

I turned my gaze away from them. Watching them be ridiculous love birds was not on my list of things I wanted to do. One thing I hate indefinitely are public displays of affection. In recent years, I'd seen enough of it from Serena and Darien, who had just broken up with me at the time. Such was destined, but that doesn't mean that I didn't feel anything from it. And while I've moved on, sometimes it's difficult to watch when I see them together, not because I'm jealous that Serena has Darien and I don't, but because she's in love and I'm not.

I tried to be in love once. I tried to be in love with Chad, but I felt nothing romantic wise for him despite wanting to. He loved me and for that reason I wanted to return that love. Doing so was wrong and in the end, trying to delude myself is what caused me to turn away when he needed me the most. Chad would still be alive if I had acted on love instead of selfishness.

Chad may have forgiven me, but the process of forgiving myself is agonizingly painful and grueling. Sometimes it makes me wish that I would've died on Kanime Island that day because now I have to live with the pain every day of my life. I have to live knowing that I caused a friend's death.

"_You let me die._"

I'm not about to let my mind take me any further down the road of despair. Lelouch and Shirley may be an annoyance, but I can still salvage this night and have fun. Ignoring them should be simple enough, right?

After presenting our tickets to the ticket-master, Rivalz opens the French doors that will lead us to the balcony seats of the theater where an orchestra will most likely be playing for us.

I think I would've been happier if we had come to see a rock band instead.

* * *

Nearly two hours later

Lelouch P.O.V.

I kept my eyes trained on the orchestra before us. My mind, with much effort, stayed focused on the music through most of the performance. On the stage far in front of us, I could make out a small choral choir that sang every once in a while as the violinists played soft melodies. Every so often a few notes would be played on the piano as those playing on flutes and clarinets hummed out a softer melody than the last.

And then in a moment of weakness, as the music rose in a crescendo, I shifted my gaze and caught sight of her again. Through the night, she had been silent, but in a single instant I had heard the softest of whimpers.

She hid her sadness well, whatever the source of it was. Only one tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes. A calm, serene smile was on her face. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze was tilted upward, toward the ceiling, but from the look in her eyes I could infer that she was really staring up into the heavens.

In that one second I found myself transfixed by a beauty that probably wouldn't make sense to anyone else. Though her sadness is clearly displayed before me, she brings a feeling of hope and of gratitude. In her eyes I see remorse as well as contentment.

She is a living paradox: a contradiction that exudes intelligence and grace as well as stupidity and clumsiness. All of these things are displayed at different times, but the truth of who she really is remains lost in her eyes. The truth is laid out in plain sight, but remains hidden thanks to an expression that usually doesn't match what's portrayed in those dark violet orbs.

Yes, violet. Not emerald.

As the violinists play softly again, I question the reason why I don't feel guilty for being mesmerized by a girl who isn't my girlfriend. Did I really consider the strawberry blonde haired girl next to me my girlfriend? Was I acting a part? Did I care one way or the other?

My gaze shifted away from her and back to the orchestra as the flutes played again. This piece was close to its end. Following it would be the finale piece, the shining piece of the nights symphony.

The music slows and then stops for a short moment, the audience claps. Many give standing ovations, including Rei, Rivalz, Shirley, and myself, but the music starts back up again a few seconds later. We all sit back down, listening as the violins and cellos begin. The music swells and changes keys for a moment before shifting to the main theme of the music that had been played continuously tonight. The small choral choir sings for a moment and then the music changes keys again. The music then rises in volume before the French horns play, bring the music into a crescendo again, and take the music to its peak. The violins play faster with the cellos and base accompanying it.

All the while, my mind wanders slightly. I'm not one to daydream most of the time, but a wide array of things have changed recently. Lately, my mind has come out of its dull state of stagnant inactivity. Though some of that has brought on nightmares and inner turmoil, it has also brought some new things to mind. For the first time in what seems like years, I feel for things, and though I'm unsure of what those things are, I know there's a spark that's been ignited within me. At one time, I was emotionless and dead inside.

Now, with thoughts of dancing with a girl I hardly know, yet have known forever, shakes away my zombie-like state. Yes, a girl with long raven hair and mysterious violet eyes that mirror mine…

"_No_," my conscious blurted suddenly. "_You have Shirley. She's the girl you need to be with right now. That is what's expected of you now. You have a role to play. Besides, you know that Rivalz loves Rei. She isn't yours to have._"

I shake my head a bit. Rei is definitely off-limits, not just because she's dating Rivalz and I'm dating Shirley, but the fact that we're just friends. What can I be thinking? She doesn't feel anything for me and while I may have some lustful thoughts, I don't feel anything for her either. We're meant to be friends and nothing more than that.

Seconds later, Shirley, Rivalz, and Rei have all gotten out of their seats. The sound of clapping slams into my senses, and I immediately jump to my feet to join them in giving support to the people who performed in this symphony. The music had truly been amazing even if I had been in dreamland through half of it.

The lights brightened over our heads as Shirley spoke. "That was fantastic."

"It really was," Rei agreed, wiping away a stray tear. "The melodies were totally awesome."

Rivalz grinned. "See, I knew you'd like it. Well, for once I'm glad I splurged."

Rei gave him one of her signature death glares. "I thought you said these tickets didn't cost that much?"

"Um…"

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into trouble again," I commented, smiling despite feeling somewhat conflicted.

Rivalz laughed nervously as Rei continued to glare at him. "You could say that again."

"Oh, come on Rei," Shirley laughed, walking over to her side. "We had fun didn't we?"

Rei sighed. "We did." The death glare turned into a smile. "Nice work Rivalz, though next time, don't lie to me."

"Okay. My bad."

She responded by giving Rivalz a quick kiss on the cheek. My stomach twisted into a knot, but I kept my composure.

"So, where should we go eat?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Shirley. She blushed, but I barely noticed.

"I didn't think about that," Rivalz replied.

"The Red Tycoon has great food," Rei stated. "I can get you all in for free thanks to employee benefits."

"Free food!" Rivalz shouted. "Count me in!"

Well, you know he wasn't planning on splurging anymore.

"Sounds great," Shirley agreed. "What do you think Lulu?"

I gave a nod. "Sure. Let's go."

The next twenty or so minutes happened in a blur. Rivalz and Rei led Shirley and I to the Red Tycoon on Rivalz's motorbike while I drove a car Shirley's mother had rented a week prior. Apparently, Shirley had been planning this ever since our first date.

Once at the Red Tycoon, Rei, as promised, got us a free table and free food for the night thanks to her employee benefits. She then told us the best things on the menu before we ordered.

I was astounded to find that Rei wasn't kidding when she said that this place had exquisite food.

"Wow Rei, you weren't kidding!" Rivalz cheered, taking the words right out of my head. "This food is great!"

Rei took timid bites of her chicken alfredo as a blush rose on her face. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you work here," Shirley stated, her eyes traveling around the interior of the restaurant/dance club. "It looks like it came straight out of one of those old jazz movies."

"It does resemble that," I commented, taking a sip from the tea I'd ordered. All the while I glanced around the place again. The neon lights yet classy decorum made for something that looked almost timeless. The dance floor in particular was something out of another era, maybe the 1970's. I can't be sure.

"I remember seeing you sing on that stage up there," Rivalz added, nodding his head toward the stage that was elevated above the front of the dance floor. A band was playing an old song, again from another era though I couldn't identify what.

Shirley blinked in surprise. "You sing here too?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Shirley!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Milly raved about it for a whole week after seeing her."

"If I remember correctly," I began, "you, Milly, and Suzaku followed her here to spy on her."

Rivalz blushed instantly. "We weren't spying exactly…"

"Oh, yes you were," Rei cut in, speaking up for the first time in a while. "I busted all three of you." She paused while rising from her chair. "Then, I made all of them dance."

We all stared up at her, wondering where she was getting at.

It wasn't long before she was holding out her hand to Rivalz. The band was beginning to start on a new song. It only took me a few seconds to realize what they were playing.

"Don't Stop Till You Get Enough," I mused, laughing a bit. "Michael Jackson, Rei? Seriously?"

"This song is a classic," Rei argued, her eyes begging for Rivalz to take her hand. "Come on and dance with me Rivalz. It'll be fun."

Rivalz nodded wordlessly as he took her hand. She brought him to his feet and immediately brought him toward the dance floor.

"We may as well join them," I muttered, rising. "That is, if you want to Shirley."

"Oh…yeah, definitely," Shirley replied, blushing as she took my outstretched hand.

On the dance floor, Rei was spinning in circles and shimming her shoulders while Rivalz imitated Michael Jackson moves, including the moonwalk. Dancing wasn't really in my strength range with the exception of classical dances like the waltz and other ballroom dances. This type of dancing was a bit different, but I put in some effort as I twirled Shirley around. As long as she had fun with it, the rest didn't really matter.

With a glance at Rei, I figured that the point is just to have fun.

From across the floor I could hear Rei's laughs as Rivalz dipped her and spun her in all sorts of directions. Then in seconds, she was dancing alone, not because Rivalz left the dance floor or anything, but because she just stepped away. In seconds she was performing her own dance moves, placing her hands on her hips and swaying and moving in time with the music.

When the guitar solo came up, Rei broke out into a variation of salsa moves that consisted of fanciful footwork. Again I was mesmerized, but I did my best to keep my focus on Shirley.

Eventually the music started to fade and at that point, we all found each other on the dance floor. Rivalz was sweating. I was panting from exhaustion.

Shirley and Rei started dancing with each other, twirling around as if they were at a slumber party instead of a restaurant.

Despite all this, everything was right in the world.

"Rei! Thank goodness you're here!"

We all turned to the sound of a new voice. An ebony skinned, tall, muscular, bald headed man wearing a bold and flamboyant orange suit and sunglasses came toward us.

Rei paused in her dancing. "Mr. C?"

The man practically knocked Rivalz out of the way as he frantically waved his arms in the air. "It's a disaster! I know you're off duty tonight, but Rei, please, these people were promised Christina Aguilera and she came down with the flu!"

"Oh, that's terrible," Rei murmured, giving all of us an apologetic smile. "I know how much you were looking forward to a celebrity coming."

"Yes, but worse than that, she canceled at the last minute!" Mr. C exclaimed. "Please Rei, take her place and sing a song for everyone. I don't care what, just hurry and get it set up so I won't die of a heart attack!"

"But Mr. C I…"

"Good luck," he interrupted, running off in the opposite direction.

Whatever Rei had been about to say was left hanging in the air. With a sigh she turned toward us and gave a shrug. "Sorry you guys. Looks like I'm on the job again."

"It's no big deal," Rivalz answered, smiling broadly. "Now you can show Lelouch and Shirley what your made of. I know you sang at the festival and all, but these two were so busy they probably couldn't appreciate the wondrous gift that's your voice."

"Rivalz, stop," Rei beamed, "you're making me blush."

"And a beautiful blush it is," Rivalz replied. "Now go. Go and sing!"

Rei nodded and took off.

"Good luck Rei!" Shirley shouted. Rei waved back, barely slowing her pace as she did.

In the meantime, while Rei started preparing for her performance, we sat back down at our table and ordered a cheesecake for dessert. While not as delectable as Lita's, we all agreed that it was delicious.

And then, in a flash, Rei was on stage, looking almost petrified.

Rivalz and Shirley immediately started clapping, much to my disdain, but I clapped too…silently so I wouldn't embarrass her. After all, it's not like anyone else is clapping right now.

"Hey," Rei began, smiling shyly at the crowd before her. "I know tonight you were expecting a celebrity, but she couldn't make it. So, Mr. C, the owner of this great establishment, asked me to fill in for her. So on that note, I hope you all enjoy this song that me and the band wrote a while back."

Rei stepped back from the microphone for a second and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as if she were about to say a silent prayer.

Then the music started, the beat and melody sounding familiar to me. A few seconds passed as Rei opened her eyes. She stepped up to the microphone again and began to sing.

"_Heart don't fail me now,  
__Courage don't desert me,  
__Don't turn back, now that we're here.  
__People always say,  
__Life is full of choices,  
__No one ever mentions fear._

_Or how a road can seem so long.  
__How the world can seem so vast._

_Courage see me through,  
__Heart I'm trusting you,  
__On this journey…to the past._"

Rei's smile widened then. The look in her sparkling eyes displayed growing confidence.

_Somewhere down this road,  
__I know someone's waiting,  
__Years of dreams…just can't be wrong, no.  
__Arms will open wide,  
__I'll be safe and wanted,  
__Finally home, where I belong._

_Well, starting here my life begins.  
__Starting now, I'm learning fast._

_Courage see me through,  
__Heart I'm trusting you,  
__On this journey…to the past._"

"_What is it about her_," I wondered, staring as she closed her eyes again. Her stance had changed from shy and vulnerable to powerful and brave.

"_Heart don't fail me now.  
__Courage don't desert me._"

And then her voice changes again, capturing the innocence of a child, waiting, hoping, and wishing for a dream to come true.

"_Home, love, family.  
__There was once a time,  
__I must have had them too._

_Home, love, family,  
__I will never be complete until I find you.  
__Yeah!_"

As much as I forced myself to wear a mask of indifference, Rei had me captivated, entranced, completely lost in a vision of grace. I knew I had to snap out of it soon, but the task was becoming more difficult everyday.

And while I still have some unresolved and unexplained anger towards her, there's something I admire in her spirit as well. Something I can't put to words.

"_One step at a time,  
__One hope than another,  
__Who knows where this road may go?  
__Oh!  
__Back to who I was,  
__On to find my future,  
__Things my heart, still needs to know!_

_Yes, let this be a sign!  
__Let this soon be mine!  
__Let it lead me to my past!_

_Courage see me through,  
__Heart I'm trusting you,  
__To bring me home…  
__At last!  
__At last, ooh, yes, ooh, ooh."_

She raises her arms in the air as the repeats the last few lines of the song. Her voice rings out, bellowing out her hope of a better future.

"_Yes, let this be a sign!  
__Let this soon be mine!  
__Let it lead me to my past!_

_Courage see me through,  
__Heart I trust in you,  
__To bring me home.  
__At last!  
__(Courage see me through).  
__(Heart I'm trusting you).  
__At last!"_

In those last few moments I'm able to identify where I heard the melody of the song before. Tonight, during the symphony. The main theme was this same melody.

That's either coincidence or fate. In either case, I'm sure I'll never forget it.

The crowd cheers and I allow myself to rise to my feet before Rivalz and Shirley do, even though they were a bit more enthusiastic about it. Rei sent all of us a wink before exiting the stage, smiling from ear to ear.

She has no idea of the impact she just had on me. She doesn't know that all at once, I'm falling into a trancelike state of no return.

Controlling myself at this point is really going to be a pain.

* * *

In the heart of the city

"Is it time?"

"Just about."

"Very well, I'll keep waiting."

With a click, the phone call is disconnected. A young woman with nearly shoulder-length blonde hair and leaf green eyes places her cell phone into the pocket of her black denim skinny jeans.

A smile is on her face as she turns to her escorts.

"Are the knightmares in the planned position?"

"Yes, milady," they all reply.

The woman nods. "Good, get to them and await orders."

"Yes, milady." The three Black Knight operatives take off.

Now the woman is alone, still smiling, but bracing herself for what she's about to do.

Taking a deep breath, the condescending immortal witch known as E.E. lays her palms out, facing the concrete ground of the alleyway she stands in. Adjacent to the alley is a clear view of Tokyo tower, glowing brightly in the now dark night.

Closing her eyes, E.E. begins to chant, waving her hands back and forth. The ground begins to shake a few moments later, then it glows with the symbol of the red crane: the symbol of Geass. As the ground cracks, vines rise from underneath the surface.

"I think it's about we brought the roots of the Xenian blossoms back to life and add to their power."

E.E.'s eyes open, revealing two glowing red orbs.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Okay, so far this chapter was the most fun to write. I love creating romantic tension and as you can see, there's about to be some conflict because Lelouch, whether he realizes it or not, is starting to develop some feelings for Rei. And Rei will probably never admit it, but she's starting to develop some feelings for Lelouch too, but he's not the only one. Though not prevalent yet, Rei has some issues regarding Suzaku as well. And then there's the issue of Ami and Rolo…we won't talk about that yet. As for what's to come…action, drama, and complicated madness await in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Please review.


	26. Setting the Stage Part 4

A/N: Well, after the romantic tension and sudden cliffhanger of last chapter, let us bring out the epic action!

Disclaimer: Too pumped to write one.

Chapter 26

Setting the Stage Part 4

Four hours later

Within the O.S.I. facility under Ashford Academy

Viletta Nu let out a sigh as she tapped her finger on the table. She was alone in the communications room of the O.S.I. operations. Her green eyes were locked on the footage of Zera in front of her, knowing now that of all the outcomes, she hadn't expected this.

One possibility for this new terrorist's identity had been indefinitely ruled out thanks to this footage.

Because behind the new masked terrorist, Lelouch Lamperouge was carrying the passed out suspect, Rei Hino.

Viletta taps her finger on the keyboard, switching over to the news.

"_Where these odd creatures came from is unknown to investigators as of now, but it seems that these things were the cause of a string of murders that started last night. Oddly enough, it is thanks the Black Knights and their new leader Zera and her Celestial Knights that the creatures have been eliminated._"

"Just who are you Zera?" Viletta muttered, eyes narrowing on the screen as a video feed of Zera fighting comes onto the screen. "What are you planning?"

There was no way for Viletta to know anything at this point.

* * *

Four hours ago

9:32 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as soon as I stopped singing. I had been reluctant to come up on stage tonight, mainly because I wasn't sure if I wanted Shirley and Lelouch to see me perform.

I can't put a finger on why I felt that way and at this point, I'm glad that Rivalz talked me into singing. Every time I come on stage I feel at home. In recent times, it's become one of the few places where I belong.

My eyes felt wet as I blinked, but a smile was on my face as I traveled down the steps of the stage, waving to the crowd as they continued to clap. For a moment, I was happy and truly free to be myself. For a few fleeting moments I didn't feel the need to care for anything. Though short, I was at peace on that stage tonight.

"Rei, you were amazing!" Shirley exclaimed, rushing up to me. "I heard you sing at the festival, but I had no idea that you could sing the way you did tonight. You were completely entrancing!"

"She took the words right out of my mouth," Rivalz stated, giving me a hug after leaping from his chair. "You looked spectacular up there with the lights hitting you and lighting up the sparkle in your eyes."

I blushed. Rivalz was really doing a good job with the flattery tonight, no matter how cheesy it was.

"The performance was simply wonderful," Lelouch said simply, staying at the table and eating another bite of what looked like cheesecake. While he was taking a bite though, I felt his eyes linger on me. I stared back, wondering if there was something wrong with the way I looked, but ended up getting lost in those violet eyes of his.

"You want dessert or something?" Rivalz asked, shaking me from my trance. I gave him a simple nod and sat down as he called the waiter over. I wasn't feeling cheesecake so I asked for a hot fudge sundae.

"So did you really write that song with the band?" Shirley asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, one of the guys wanted to have a song that was a bit more awe-inspiring. I wrote the lyrics and he came up with the music for it. Too bad he didn't get to hear how it turned out. He had to work some…symphony…"

Lelouch smirked knowingly. "Would he happen to be part of the symphony that played tonight?"

"I guess so," I replied, remembering vaguely what the guy had said to me. "He's one of the violinists. He usually plays the drums here, but this song used computer generated backgrounds so…the drums weren't needed all that much."

Rivalz sat back down next to me. "In any case, my girl was brilliant!"

A few seconds later, the waiter showed up with the sundae in hand. My mouth watered, but I kept myself under control as he placed it on the table.

"Thanks," I told him, reaching for my fork. "This looks…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lelouch, Rivalz, Shirley, and I all turned our attention toward the doorway. Immediately I'm on my feet when I see a young man on the ground. He's coughing now for some reason and...is that blood on the floor?

"Oh, my God!"

That exclamation fell from my lips the instant I saw the creature hovering over the man who was coughing violently on the floor. The creature is a woman with light blue skin, dark teal hair, venomous eyes and vines that make up the bottom half of her body, which resembled a spider. It's been a long time since I've seen this type of monster, but I recognize it instantly.

Again I look at the young man on the floor as screams begin ringing out through the restaurant. For one reason or another, the young man wasn't coughing anymore and his head was now laying in a puddle of blood.

Shirley screams, and the familiar monster, followed by three more of them, slowly begin to stalk toward us.

"We've got to go," I murmured, stepping backwards.

"What is that thing?" Rivalz asked, frantically falling over the chair as the things drew closer.

My transformation brooch was in the black clutch purse that lied on the table, but there was no way I could use it. I'd thankfully chosen to wear the chainsaw gloves that Ami provided, but I can't use them either if the others are around.

"We're not sticking around to find out!" I shouted, grabbing my clutch purse before reaching for Shirley, who had been standing in a complete state of shock. "Come on!"

Lelouch and Rivalz followed frantically behind us as one of the three monsters chased after us. I didn't turn around as more screams echoed in the building. We had to get out of here now.

"Back here!" I screamed, pushing past the doors that blocked the path to the kitchen. Once Lelouch and Rivalz were in, I slammed the doors, shut, and bolted all the locks before following the others to the backdoor of the restaurant. Banging sounds echoed behind me, then the breaking of glass from the door windows. We had to hurry.

"Go, go!" I yelled, flinging myself out the door behind them. We now stood in an alleyway that would lead us out to the main streets of the city.

"Which way do we go?" Lelouch questioned, taking a firm hold of Shirley's hand.

In response to the question I grabbed Rivalz and immediately started running toward the end of the alleyway. There was no time to think of any alternatives.

That monster is a duplication of one of the Xenian blossom monsters that Fiore tried to kill us with when he came to Earth, but we had only faced one of these creatures. Back in the restaurant there had been three.

At any rate, the addition of monsters is not a good sign. The fact that I can't transforms doesn't make matters better by any means. If I had the Zera costume with me, I could probably do something, but there's no way I can leave Rivalz, Lelouch, or Shirley for any extended amount of time without knowing where else these monsters might be lurking.

After a few terrifying seconds, we're out in the open. At the front of the Red Tycoon, I can see where Rivalz parked the bike, but there are two of the venomous Xenian monsters standing in the way. To make things all the more terrible, they've spotted us and they're coming fast.

"There's no way we'll be able to outrun them," Lelouch muttered as they rushed closer. "We need a plan."

"What on Earth can we do to deter that thing!" Rivalz screamed, standing protectively in front of me despite the fact that he was probably petrified.

With a grunt I force myself away so I can stand in front of him. I have no choice. If we can't outrun these things, I'll have to fight them.

"Everyone, get back," I ordered, positioning myself into a fighting stance.

"Rei what are you…"

"Get back!" I interrupted, readying myself to push the mechanism for the chainsaws the second those things got close enough. "The only way we're getting out of here is if we can fight them off somehow…" I trailed off as a wave a golden light slams into the monsters, burning them to a crisp and forcing them to back away from us.

I found myself blinking in stunned surprise. "What in the world…"

"Soaring through the skies of day and night, I fight for what's right."

Immediately I'm staring upward toward the sky. My eyes widen when I see four figures standing on the roof of the Red Tycoon.

"Sailing through the ocean waves whether peaceful or turbulent, I fight to save."

"_No way!_"

"Throughout time and space, I shine to keep the peace and save the divine."

"Through the power of rebirth, I put to death the things that bring chaos to this Earth."

My eyes are glancing over all of their faces as they smile down at us, wearing Sailor Suits and tiaras. Two of the four soldiers carry staffs in their hands.

"I am Sailor Uranus."

"I am Sailor Neptune."

"I am Sailor Pluto."

"And I am Sailor Saturn."

"And in the name of the outer planets, we shall punish you!"

Rivalz's eyes turned into hearts. "Wow! Hot girls!"

Slowly I gave Rivalz the death glare to end all death glares before hitting him over the head. "Idiot! Come on, they'll take care of those things."

"But aren't the Sailor Scouts terrorists?" Shirley asked.

"Does it matter?" Lelouch questioned, taking her hand in his again. "Let's go while we can."

My gaze was still on the outer senshi. "_Good luck my friends._"

"Let's go." I took a hold of Rivalz's hand and led him away as Sailor Uranus sent another blast toward the two monsters that would have probably forced me to reveal my secret if the outer senshi hadn't shown up and diverted their attention.

One thing is for sure. I definitely owe Haruka for this. I know how much she hates Britannians.

"We'll have to go back at some point," Shirley stated suddenly as Rivalz ran to the front of the group. "We can't just leave our car or Rivalz's bike…"

"Oh, yes we can," I cut in, picking up my pace as my eyes darted down the streets. A lot of people were screaming and running in various directions, which means another one of those things could be close by. We need a place to…

"CRASH!"

The sound causes me to stop. I turn my head to find one of the monsters right behind me, its sharp fanged teeth ready to dig into my flesh. A strangled cry flies from my chest as I close my eyes, waiting for the impact and pain.

The pain never comes, but something grabs hold of me around my waist. I'm screaming again, thinking that I'm being kidnapped, but then I hear the crackle of glass breaking. I hit the hard surface of a floor, probably carpeted due to the slight burning sensation I feel on my face. I feel a slight sting on my ankle, probably got cut from the glass.

Slowly I open my eyes, noting that something is still wrapped around my waist. First I'm met with the sight of a dark blue carpet. Glancing up, I see that bodies litter the floor. All of them lay in small puddles of blood that begin at their necks. My eyes dart around for an instant, taking in things such as clothes and shoes. This is a store.

I try to push myself up but find I'm unable to. At this point, I'm figuring that Rivalz probably leapt in to save me, we crashed through the window and now he's unconscious.

With a groan I turn my head to the right so I can see him, but what I end up seeing takes the breath out of me almost instantly.

"_Raven hair…not blue…_"

Then I see the blood oozing from a gash on his arm. It made me slightly grateful that my dress was already red. Even so, I couldn't believe that he…that…

"Lelouch," I breathed, forcing myself upward. As gently as possible I unlatched myself from him before studying the wound on his arm. Blood was gushing out from his wrist. If I didn't find a way to stop the bleeding soon, he'd be dead in no time.

Looking both ways and behind me, I made sure that nothing was about to barge in here while removing one of my gloves. Then, I closed my eyes and concentrated on willing my Geass to work before placing my hand on his wrist. I keep my eyes closed as I feel some of the blood retract and go back into his arm. His skin weaves itself back together seconds later. His pulse is stronger.

I shake my head and open my eyes to find the gash gone, just as I'd hoped. With shaking fingers I open my purse and take out my compact mirror as well as my communicator. First, I check my eyes to make sure that the Geass has completely disappeared. Once assured of that, I quickly dialed for Serena.

"Rei…"

"Serena," I cut in quickly, not bothering to look at the screen as I talked. "Listen to me, I need you, Ami, and Lita to come to the downtown district of Tokyo now. The Xenian Blossom monsters are back and wreaking havoc all over the city. I can't fight them as I am now. I need you to bring…"

"We're already down there," Serena interrupted, "do you not see the Zera get-up I'm wearing? Seriously, you almost blew my cover shouting like that!"

It took me a second to register her words, then I looked at the screen. Sure enough, she was wearing my motorcycle helmet.

"You're…you've…"

"Where are you now?" Serena asked quickly. "Are you alone?"

"Not exactly," I replied, glancing down at Lelouch, who was still unconscious. "Lelouch is with me, but he's out cold…" I paused, a horrible realization dawning on me. "We got separated from Rivalz and Shirley…oh my gosh, Sere…Zera, find Shirley and Rivalz first! That monster went after them when we got separated."

"Okay, just calm down Rei," Serena ordered. "Everything will be alright soon."

I nodded, reaching for my glove. "Just hurry and find them."

"Right."

I flipped my communicator closed and placed it back into my clutch purse. Now for the task of waking Lelouch.

* * *

A few minutes later

10:14 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Come on Lelouch, wake up!"

My body felt heavy as I started drifting back into consciousness. I felt myself being moved too, probably whoever it was that was talking to me was dragging me somewhere for one reason or another. I don't really care at this point.

"Gah, will you ever cooperate," comes another incoherent mutter. Obviously I'm annoying whoever it is that's dragging me. Again, I don't really care. Let me sleep a little longer.

"Lula! For goodness sakes, open your eyes already!"

"_Lula_?" I wondered. "_Who calls me that?_"

It's in that moment that my memory of what happened earlier hits me.

Rei had been running, then from out of nowhere one of those monster things came flying toward her. She screamed, I turned around and lunged toward her. We crashed through a glass display window and into the store. My arm had been cut open.

My arm?

We've stopped now. I'm trying to open my eyes now, but it's a bit difficult at first.

"Lelouch? Can you hear me?"

I make my lips move. "Yeah." Slowly my eyes open. The image is blurred right now, but I can make out her features easily. Rei's alright. Unharmed.

And I was…my arm.

"Am I dead?" I asked, blinking to clear my vision of its blurriness. "Did we both die?"

Rei shook her head, her hand resting on my shoulder now. "No, we're both alive. Everything is okay for now."

With a nod I made myself sit up a bit more. I was already leaning against something, a wall maybe?

"Where are we?"

"Girl's bathroom of a department store," Rei answered. "Figured it was safer than laying out in the open like we were earlier."

After blinking a few more times, my vision is clear. My mind has recollected itself.

And that's when the realization hits me.

"Shirley and Rivalz…"

Rei immediately puts a finger to my lips. "I know, I know. I'm worried about them too, but they can take care of themselves. I'm sure they're okay."

"What about my arm?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes as I tried to sit up further. "My arm? The last thing I remember was the glass puncturing my arm. If I'm this groggy then I must have lost a lot of blood…"

The sentence hangs in the air when my eyes catch sight of my arm, completely bare of the horrible gash that must have been there. I know I felt the glass cut a major blood vessel in my wrist. Even if Rei managed to keep the bleeding down, there would be some kind of bandage or some kind of sign that the cut had been there.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, staring at me worriedly. "Lelouch…"

"_How_?" I wondered, blocking out her words. "_What happened? How did…_"

Rei scowled. "Lelouch, why are you staring at me like that?"

The memory is faint, but recent. I remember being in the halls of Ashford two weeks ago…something happened. I think maybe I was attacked or I got hurt…something.

And then…a masked girl that looked like a whacked out version of a power ranger placed her hand on my shoulder and healed me. After that, I saw her eye, a blazing red orb with a crane shaped symbol where her pupil should have been.

The details are lost on me, but I remember her. I remember the girl and what she did.

"It was you," I muttered, staring down at her hand that was resting on my shoulder. "You're the one I met that night."

Rei's hand fell limply from my shoulder, but I quickly took that same hand in one of mine. By slow degrees I put her hand back where it had touched me that night.

"You're the masked girl," I stated, still holding her hand. "You healed me then…you healed me tonight too didn't you?"

"Lelouch…I don't know what you're…"

I cut her off with a laugh. "Don't lie to me. The glass cut one of my major blood vessels in my wrist. Being this groggy proves that it happened, but look at my arm Rei. It looks like the incident never happened despite the blood staining my sleeve and your dress. There's no trace of a cut or even a scar."

Her eyes were like wide saucers. Her hand shook under my grasp.

I could only smile, which was stupid granted the fact that if Rei was the masked girl then she was a terrorist, an enemy of Britannia.

The thought widened my smile.

"I…Lelouch, you see…I…" she began, stuttering and turning her gaze toward anything that wasn't me. It was comical, but laughing would probably anger her.

"You don't…you shouldn't…you have no idea of what you're saying," Rei finally stammered. "You are delusional from…hitting your head…yeah."

My grip tightened slightly on her hand. "Rei, you can trust me. I won't say anything, just don't try erasing my memory again okay." I stared into her eyes then, relishing in how they sparkled. "Now, tell me, did you heal me that night two weeks ago? Are you the masked girl?"

There was a long moment of silence between us. Her hand continued to shake under mine as she stared at me, afraid, perplexed, and flat out reluctant to say anything.

"BANG!"

Rei turned around, yanking her hand free as she did. Cracks were now on the far wall in behind of her.

"KABOOM!"

The door next to us shifted slightly.

"Oh, no," Rei groaned, pulling me to my feet before guiding me to the center of the room. In front of us stood the stalls, behind us a few feet away the sinks. We were in the center of the room, and surrounded on both sides from the looks of the bathroom door and the back wall.

"Darn it," I muttered. "There's no way for us to escape."

"Yes there is."

Blinking in surprise, I turned my gaze on her as she took a step or two away from me, taking up a defensive stance in front of me.

"Those sinks don't quite reach the floor," Rei stated as another banging sound filled the room. " The gap is enough space for you to hide under. Don't come out until I tell you to."

"Are you nuts!" I exclaimed. "Those things will…"

"I'm ready to trust you," she cut in, "so trust in me now."

Under normal circumstances, I probably would have protested further, but if there's one thing this situation isn't, it's normal.

"Hurry up!" she ordered.

Another bang sounded as I quickly bent down on the probably unsanitary floor and pushed myself into the gap underneath the sinks. From this position I could probably…

"And if you try looking up my skirt I will personally castrate you with a chainsaw."

Okay, that option is definitely out the window. "Be careful Rei. Don't get yourself killed."

"You don't have to worry about that."

The timing of the noises filled the room at shorter intervals. In time, I could hear the walls and doors crackling. Then there was a hiss.

And then a mutter as a clanging sound filled the room.

"Here we go again."

The hissing sound increased, and from my spot underneath the sinks, I could see the vine-like spider legs come toward Rei on both sides. Her feet didn't move until they got close. When they did, she simply spun, the sound of gnashing evident. It sounded almost like…a chainsaw?

The vine-like spider legs stepped back but rushed in again. Rei stepped backwards and then her feet weren't visible anymore. She must've leapt into the air.

A slicing noise fills the room, followed by more clangs. Rei's feet became visible again and then all of her became visible as she dove to the floor, from her arms I could clearly see the chainsaws. Then, with a low spin, she slices the vine-like legs of the beast before reaching upward again with the chainsaws. Another slice and splat sound later, the monster's head is on the floor. One monster left.

"Take this!"

A couple of slices and splats later, the room suddenly falls silent with the exception of Rei's heavy breathing.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I asked when she retracted the chainsaws back into her gloves

"Yeah, I think we're good."

Hesitantly I rolled myself from out of the hiding spot. Instantly my eyes lock onto the gory figures of the monsters as I rise to my feet, holding onto the counter of one of the sinks for support.

Then my gaze shifts to Rei, she's covered in a purple goo-like substance.

"How did you…" I trailed off.

Rei smirked slightly, stepping over the dead bodies of the monsters. "Let that be the answer to your questions regarding me Lelouch." She extends a hand out to me. I place my hand in hers and with shaky feet step over the monsters who are clearly dead.

"So you…amazing."

"By the way," Rei continued, leading me out of the bathroom. "try not to mention this to anyone, especially your little brother. I don't think he'd appreciate the terrorist saves my brother notion."

"I won't," I replied, staring at her again. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

Rei stopped walking when she caught me staring. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? You look like a lovesick puppy with that stupid grin on your face."

I just laughed. "_Maybe I am Rei._"

"Anyway," she pressed, dragging me toward the exit of the store, "we need to find Rivalz and Shirley and get back to Ashford. Surely we're late for curfew at this point."

"I wouldn't be worried about curfew right now," I remarked once we'd stepped outside. "The goal is to get back alive first. Worry about getting in trouble later."

"Good point…Lelouch?"

I turned toward her, only to find that she was blushing.

"What is it?"

Rei turned her gaze toward the ground. "Um…aren't you the least bit freaked out by what happened back there?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, "but at the same time I'm relieved that at least one issue has resolved itself."

"What does that mean?" Rei asked defensively.

With a sigh I placed my hands on her shoulders. "It's not important. Just know that I'm not going to report you or anything like that. I don't remember all the details, but I believe you saved my life that night two weeks ago and I know you saved me tonight. If it's one thing I hate, it's owing someone. In any case, we're even now. You keep saving my life and I'll keep your secret. Is that a deal?"

Rei stared up at me, a confused expression on her face. Then, to my surprise, tears sprang into her eyes.

"What's eating you?" I questioned as her gaze turned toward the ground. "Rei?"

"Oh, Lelouch!"

Her arms locked around my waist as she buried her head on my chest. Immediately I felt her tears dampen the front of my tux. Sobs wracked through her and I couldn't understand why she would burst in to tears on me when we were probably in critical danger just standing here. Even so, as I wrapped my arms around her, I felt myself smile. She was warm and smelled of peppermints and roses.

"Rei, why are you crying?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Just…I just…" she mumbled trailing off as more sobs broke into the silence of the night. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Lelouch, call it crazy, but I…missed your friendship."

For a moment I was the one perplexed. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "It's not something I can explain to you." She paused as she hiccupped a few times. "Lately, I've been so mixed up, you know, and everything I had before I've lost. So I pushed everything away, including you, Rivalz, and Suzaku…even Serena who's my best friend in the world. Ever since Chad died, I've been afraid that I'll lose everything, that I've already lost everything."

My grip tightened on her. "You won't lose everything. You're too good of a person to lose everything you love."

"Am I?" she asked. "I am Zera after all, a woman whose taken on the female persona of Zero."

"If he has someone like you imitating him, he couldn't have been all bad," I replied, pushing myself away from her so I could look into those eyes again. Though streaked with tears, her face was still lovely.

Reaching up I cupped her face in my hands. She didn't fight me as I wiped away her tears with my thumbs.

"Listen, you'll always have a friend in me," I told her as I finished wiping away the tears. "So at least that'll be one thing you will never have to worry about losing."

"Do you mean that?" she asked, her violet orbs that mirrored my own shining with lingering tears. "Honestly Lelouch?"

"Honest," I promised. "You'll never lose me."

She nodded, barely smiling. "Okay."

I found myself drawing closer to her then. She came closer as well, her eyes beginning to close as she leaned toward me.

It was wrong on so many levels. We needed to stop, but the pull of attraction was too strong for me to resist.

Luckily for both of us, Rei spoke the magic words just as our lips were about to touch.

"We need to find Shirley and Rivalz," she whispered. "They're in danger."

"You're right," I said, nodding as I slowly released her face from my hands. "We need to get going."

* * *

A/N: Okay, horrible place to end the chapter because I really want to delve into what's happening to the other characters, but with this one being so Lelouch and Rei centric, well that flew out of the box. Stay tuned, there's more action and drama ahead.


	27. Setting the Stage Part 5

A/N: Now for the latest chapter of Here We Go Again! This one is going to be full of action, so be ready for awesomeness!

Disclaimer: Too excited to write one at this time.

Chapter 27

Setting the Stage Part 5

Meanwhile

10:41 p.m.

Rivalz P.O.V.

I'm an idiot. A plain and simple idiot without a shred of courage.

I heard Rei scream and turned, foolishly believing that I would rush to her aid without any hesitation at all because I was in love. Yes, that's definitely what I should have done, but the second I saw the giant monster behind her, I froze in shock and fear.

But Lelouch…the next thing I know, as I'm gaping like an idiot, he's running which was something Lelouch never did. Even so, he ran and without thinking at all he leapt toward Rei as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever that monster had in store for her. In the seconds that followed, I watched my best friend crash through a store window with my girlfriend in tow.

Maybe I should've leapt into action then, but instead I quickly grabbed Shirley, who'd been gaping in complete shock, and took off running when the monster decided to come after us.

If I hadn't seen all these things with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed any of it.

"What happened back there?" I asked, glancing at Shirley as she closed the trap door over our heads. Somehow, the two of us had managed to escape that creepy thing. Now we're hiding underneath the floorboards of the bar I work at. The place is shady, since I got the gig from a fake I.D. stating I was old enough to mix cocktails and drug deals are usually made in here. Yeah, this isn't exactly a respectable job, but it pays well and every once in a while I get some entertainment.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried about Lulu and Rei," Shirley stated, sitting down next to me. This underground room is small and dimly lit, but it's big enough to fit the two of us in here. Unless we're loud, those monsters won't be likely to find us.

Still, I'm hardly concerned about the monsters anymore. Right now, all I can think about is how I'd been too cowardly to defend Rei when she needed me the most.

"You don't think those things have gotten to them, do you Rivalz?" Shirley asked, shaking me from my thoughts. In response to her question, I simply shrugged. There was no way to know what's going on in regards to them. They could be anywhere…and they could already be gone.

"It's my fault," I muttered, lowering my gaze on the floor. "I should have done something to help Rei. If I had, then Lelouch wouldn't have had to."

Shirley gave a small nod. "Yeah, that would've been a better alternative to this." Her gaze turned somber. "I mean, is it cruel to say that I wish Lelouch hadn't jumped to Rei's aide?"

I blinked in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I'd still want Rei to be saved, but by you," Shirley amended. "See, I know it sounds terrible, but…Rei and Lelouch go way back you know. They have a history."

"Are you saying that you're worried that Lelouch is going to fall for Rei?" I questioned. "Come on Shirley, Lelouch wouldn't be dating you if he didn't want to. He definitely has eyes only for you."

Shirley shrugged. "I want to believe that, but I have this nagging feeling that Lelouch doesn't feel much for me. It's almost like he's playing a role."

I rolled my eyes, completely put off by how ridiculous this conversation was. "Shirley, you are reading too much into what happened back there. Lelouch and Rei are friends and nothing more. The only reason he saved her is because I couldn't. He just did what I would've done if not for being a coward. Seriously, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," I replied. "Lelouch only has eyes for you. I'm totally sure of that."

Shirley simply nodded, lost in her own thoughts. As for me, well…her words have got me thinking about a different alternative.

I'm sure Lelouch feels absolutely nothing for Rei, but Rei's feelings are a different matter altogether. What if she starts seeing him as her knight and shining armor? I really wouldn't be surprised if Lelouch snagged another fan-girl, but for Rei to be one of those fan-girls is a concept that makes my blood boil. I'm not going to put much thought into it though. The fact is that Rei and Lelouch simply aren't compatible with each other. I mean, they argue constantly over nothing and even when they do get along, Rei's always teasing and pulling pranks on Lelouch. Rei has a raging temper whereas Lelouch is kind of emotionless half the time. Rei is adventurous while Lelouch is laidback and flat out reluctant to put effort into anything. She's athletic. He's not. Lelouch cooks all the time. Rei detests cooking. They have practically nothing in common.

But there's the saying that opposites attract and the other day at the pumpkin patch…Rei and Lelouch had one of those theater worthy moments. The locked stares, her hand in his, their teasing remarks toward each other…all of it was enough to make me sick.

Shirley very well could be right, but I refuse to think along those lines. Rei and Lelouch can't possibly be attracted to each other and even if they were the two of them would never act on it. If there's one quality they share, it's the fact that neither of them are experts on matters of the heart. Both of them would rather accept the love given to them than go seeking it on their own.

That's why I'm sure that Rei will eventually fall for me.

* * *

Shirley P.O.V.

"Why would you say that?"

A good question. Why wouldn't I want Rei to be saved? Did it really matter who helped her out in the end? After all, we were all running for our lives. Who saves who shouldn't make any difference.

Nonetheless, it did make a difference…to me at least.

"Well, I'd still want Rei to be saved, but by you," I amended. "See, I know it sounds terrible, but…Rei and Lelouch go way back you know. They have a history."

Rivalz stared at me in disbelief. "Are you saying that you're worried that Lelouch is going to fall for Rei?" Come on Shirley, Lelouch wouldn't be dating you if he didn't want to. He definitely has eyes only for you."

I paused for a moment, thinking back to the moment when Lelouch released my hand and ran towards Rei without any hesitation. Some would call it bravery, but I couldn't help but feel that his actions had been driven by something more. I suppose that's jealousy talking. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and possessive, but I feel the way I feel regardless.

"I want to believe that, but I have this nagging feeling that Lelouch doesn't feel much for me. It's almost like he's playing a role."

Rivalz rolled his eyes. "Shirley, you are reading too much into what happened back there. Lelouch and Rei are friends and nothing more. The only reason he saved her is because I couldn't. He just did what I would've done if not for being a coward. Seriously, you've got nothing to worry about."

"_But why_," I wondered, folding my hands into my lap. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," Rivalz stated defensively, turning his gaze away from me. "Lelouch only has eyes for you. I'm totally sure of that."

I nodded, no longer aware of anything Rivalz was saying. He couldn't understand. He's too concerned for Rei to care who saves her. He wouldn't suspect her to fall for Lelouch and I wouldn't either, but Lelouch…it's impossible to figure out what might be going on in his head. Everything he does has a reason behind it, whether anyone knows what that reason is or not remains a mystery. Look up the definition for mysterious and Lelouch's picture would probably be next to the word.

I'm not the type of person who needs to read into people. Most of the time, I just want to have fun and live life to the fullest. Ever since my father died in the Narita incident, I've been trying to uphold his legacy of life and of love. Plus, he was a big fan of classical music. That's why I was glad when my mom bought me the tickets.

Tonight, though uncomfortable with being alone with Lelouch, I had wanted this night to be romantic. At the time, when Rivalz and Rei showed up, I thought a double date would make things easier for me and for Rei since I knew how awkward Rivalz could be around girls he liked. I figured having extra company wouldn't be much trouble.

Now I regret my decision.

Lelouch's violet eyes had taken on an expression I had never seen before when he rushed to Rei's aide. It was a straining expression of panic. He had been terrified for her and without thinking at all he jumped to help her for one reason or another. I have no way of knowing exactly what he was thinking, but it was clear in that second that Lelouch didn't have his eyes solely on me. His main focus in that fleeting moment had been Rei.

"CRASH!"

I gasped immediately as the loud sound filled the air. Rivalz shushed me seconds later, leaning closer by me as other sounds echoed over our heads. There was snarling and hissing and then there was the grunt of a person.

"What's going on?" I mouthed.

Rivalz shook his head in reply. He had no more of a clue than I did of what was happening above us.

"CRASH!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

I bit my tongue as more hissing and growling sounds echoed above us. Then, one of the tentacles of those monster things slithered through the crack of the trap door. In a flash, the door was yanked up, revealing the dim light of the large room above us.

Then, all I could see was the face of the repulsive creature. Long, flowing blue hair, amber cat-eyes, purple lips, and light blue skin. The thing practically looked like an alien, but in some ways it resembled a human, not that I cared all that much.

"Rivalz!" I screamed, feeling vine-like tentacles wrap around my waist. Frantically I turned my head in his direction. Another set of vine-like tentacles were wrapping around him too.

"Shirley, these things are too strong!" he screamed, struggling. "I can't get myself loose!"

I tried to move too, but the effort was pointless. These monsters are going to kill us!

"_No, there has to be a way out_!" I thought hopelessly as I screamed. "_There has to be! We can't die like this! I don't want to die!_"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

There's another hiss from above us and then I hear something similar to a chainsaw slam through the head of the monster holding me. Frantically I looked up, completely freaked as purple goo splattered out from the neck of the thing. The body went limp and I felt myself fall back onto the floor of the small basement. A another hiss sound echoed before the body of the creature turned to dust. Above where the body had been stood a lone figure. I glanced up, hoping for someone on the police force.

My eyes widened at the somewhat familiar silhouette that stood before me. I couldn't believe it.

"Zero...no, who are you?"

* * *

A little earlier in the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement

10:32 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Over the years, I've gotten used to running around in a mini-skirt, fighting crime, and destroying monsters as a heroine of justice and truth. Doing so wasn't always easy, and at the start of the madness I was a rash and cowardly crybaby. Still, over time, I adjusted to my job as Sailor Moon.

But lately, this gig has gotten ridiculous. To make things worse, the Sailor Scouts and I are in more danger than we've ever been in before.

"How's the tracking going Virgo?"

I forced myself away from my thoughts to turn my gaze toward Ami, who had taken on the guise of Virgo. I'm sure that behind her mask is an expression of frustration as she types on her mini-super computer.

On the other side of me is Lita. She's taken on the persona of Verde. Why she chose such an odd name is a mystery to me, I mean, what exactly is a Verde? I guess it doesn't matter.

As for me, Serena Tsukino, my disguise has been altered a bit. Instead of wearing my white and black battle suit, I'm wearing Rei's. In addition, I'm basically taking on her masked persona, the persona of Zera.

The girl really made it obvious that she's in love with Lelouch. Rei should just admit it already. Then again, that matter and all the problems that come with it aren't all that important right now.

It's in times like this when I really wish that Darien were here. He'd ease my worries over all this madness. He would also be able to help us figure out what E.E.'s purpose is.

"I'm doing my best Verde," Ami stated, "but it's difficult to track bio-readings over such a large area. Besides that, I have to keep track of where the Xenian Blossom monsters are."

"_The Xenian Blossom monsters_," I thought, "_those were the monsters Fiore sent to Earth to wipe out the human race. At the time, Darien had been the only exception to that ambition since the two had been friends during Fiore's time on Earth. Yeah, that's one battle I won't forget._"

"How do you think they returned?" I asked suddenly, slowing my pace a bit. "Do you think that maybe Fiore…"

"No, I doubt it," Lita cut in, shaking her masked head. "Even if that were the case, it would make more sense for him to attack America first."

"But what if he thought Darien was still here?" I questioned.

Ami continued to type on her computer as she walked ahead. "No doubt that it's a logical theory; however, I haven't seen any of the Xenian Blossoms. I distinctly remember Fiore telling us that the flowers could grow on any surface, but so far I've seen none. Plus, we destroyed the original Xenian Blossom and its evil magic when we rescued Darien."

"If it's not Fiore or that Xenian Blossom then what could it be?" Lita asked.

"There's no way to be sure," Ami replied, still typing furiously across the keys. "I have only one hypothesis as of late. Recently we've been dealing with phantoms from an unknown dimension. They're controlled by our new enemies, one of which is gone thanks to Rei. This could be another one of their attacks."

Lita shrugged. "That's a good theory."

Ami suddenly stopped. "I'm picking up bio-readings nearby…oh no!"

"What is it?" I asked. "Virgo…"

"We've got trouble," Ami interrupted. "Multiple bio-readings are headed this way, they're being followed by the monsters based on the data." She closed her computer. "Get ready to fight."

Lita was already in her stance. "Looks like I'll finally get to test out this suit."

I echoed Lita's actions. "I think I'd feel more confident about this if we were in Sailor Suits."

"I feel the same," Ami replied, stepping back slightly. "Still, it can't be helped. This is the only way to protect ourselves from being apprehended by Britannian forces."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Seconds later, people were running toward us. They stopped and screamed after catching sight of us. Most likely they're worried about being shot down by terrorists.

But all of that changed when animal shrieks sounded behind them, they all raced in toward an alley across from us, but one man got caught by one of the vines the monsters sent out as Lita, Ami, and I sprung into action.

"No, no!" he screamed, struggling to breathe as the vine of the beast squeezed tighter around his neck. "Help…me!"

"Right away!" Lita shouted, jumping into the air before activating one of her gloves. Seconds later, a short-sword type knife came out. In an instant, she slashed the vines, cutting the man free.

"Go, run," Ami ordered as the man stumbled to the ground. After catching his breath, he dashed away.

Then, right before us stood three Xenian Blossom monsters. They smiled eagerly, waiting to pounce on us.

"Get ready girls!" Lita exclaimed.

The first monster rushed straight for Lita. Lita responded by pressing a button that was on the inside of her gloves. Then in the next second, she was able to send out shocks of electricity to the first monster. Ami rushed forward next, also pressing one of the buttons within her gloves. This also allowed her to send out icy waters.

As for me…well, Zera was supposed to control fire, but at the moment, there's no way for her to do that.

I pressed the button anyway, and hoped against hopes that this suit could actually tap into my specific powers like my original one. After a moment, my scepter appeared in my hands. Good, at least now I have a chance.

"Thunder strike!" Lita shouted, slamming another bolt toward the monster she was up against while Ami took on the other two. Rushing to her, I quickly began to activate the magic of my scepter.

"Watch out Virgo!" I exclaimed as the second monster she was fighting sent one its sharp vines toward her. She sidestepped away from it, but the vine still ended up slashing the top of her hand. In the next second, I was using my scepter to eliminate the two monsters attacking her. Once they were wiped out, I finished off the one Lita had been fighting.

"You guys, we've got more trouble," Virgo stated suddenly, having pulled out her computer again. "More monsters are coming on every side and they're multiplying fast."

"Multiplying?" I questioned.

Ami nodded. "I don't know how, but we've got to get moving, otherwise…"

"ZERA! VIRGO! WATCH OUT!"

Ami and I both turned to find another beast behind us. The woman-like creature lifted up her vine-like arms as she poised for another attack.

Seconds later, Lita was next to us, sending electrical waves at the monster. Ami and I ducked away from the shocks as she eliminated the monster, but from the corner of my eye I could see more coming. At this rate, we'd all be toast.

"This isn't enough," I stated. "At this rate, we'll have no choice but to transform."

"But we can't," Lita replied, taking a defensive stance in front of me and Ami. "We can't risk being captured."

"If we don't put a stop to this, everyone in the city will be killed," I argued. "We have to do something!"

"Zera is right," Ami agreed as monsters started to creep over to us from every side. "Even so, we're not in a position to save anyone yet."

Glancing around, I tried to find someplace where we could at least hide, but everywhere I turned there was a monster waiting to pounce on us. There was nowhere to run.

"We better get to fighting then," I muttered wearily. Truth be told, I've had it with fighting all the time. I mean really, do the bad guys never rest? I guess that drives home the saying "evil never sleeps". There's nothing I can do about any of it though. Fighting is just a part of my destiny. To bring about peace, I must be the heroine of love and justice.

For now though, I'll fight for love and justice as Zera, the female version of Zero.

"Ready?" Lita asked when the monsters began to race toward us.

I nodded.

Ami echoed my actions.

In the seconds that followed, we all leapt into battle, taking on as many monsters as we could manage.

"Oak Evolution!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Crystal Power Kiss!"

The blossom monsters continued to lunge for us and we kept firing back with our limited power attacks thanks to us being in civilian form under our personas. Eventually, it became clear that we were getting tired.

"Aah!" Ami screamed suddenly. I turned to find her being held up in the air by her neck. The monster holding her up snickered and tightened its vine-like hold.

"Virgo!" Lita screeched, rushing toward Ami, but that was when another monster came rushing toward her. The thing slammed its weight against her and forced her to the ground.

I took off into a run as I pressed another button within my gloves. Two chainsaws burst forth and I sprinted forward to cut the green arms of the blossom monster. Once Ami was free, she quickly retaliated by using her Aqua Illusion attack on it. It was reduced to dust a few seconds later.

"Are you okay Virgo?" I asked when Ami fell to her knees. She gave me a nod, but I wasn't convinced. I couldn't see her face, but I could clearly see how exhausted she was. Then there was Lita…

"Oak Evolution!"

The monster dodged the attack and flung itself at Lita again, this time the vines of the creature wrapped around Lita's body.

"Verde!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The blossom monster flung Lita away, she crashed through the glass window of a bar across the street. Two monsters went in after her.

"Virgo, we've got to help her!" I exclaimed, struggling to get her to her feet. More monsters were heading our way, but I managed to drag Ami across the street before they caught up.

"CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Shrieks sounded around us as I blasted away the monsters. By that point, Ami had passed out on me, but I forced us through the door of the bar. Lita was across the room, getting beat up by the two monsters that had followed her. Two more monsters were behind the actual bar of the place. I could barely hear voices rising from where they were.

"Rivalz!"

"Shirley…these things are too strong!"

My eyes widened from underneath my mask. "_Rivalz! Shirley!_"

"_Find Shirley and Rivalz first! That monster went after them when we got separated!_"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

There wasn't another second to think as I rushed behind the bar.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

With the flick of my chainsaw, I slashed downward, forcing the monster to let go of Shirley. She clattered to the floor of the little basement she and Rivalz must've been hiding in. In another flash I was fighting the monster that held Rivalz. Once I'd cut him free, I slammed all my weight into the thing, forcing it downward before slamming the chainsaw into the throat of the monster. Seconds later, it was nothing more than dust on the floor.

Glancing across the room, I saw that Lita had managed to defeat the other two monsters. She now sat on the floor, her head tipped to the side.

"Zero…no, who are you?"

I turned around and stared down into the small basement. Shirley, wearing a royal blue dress, stared up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," I told her. "Are the two of you okay?"

"Fine," Rivalz answered, coughing a bit. "As fine as we can be with crazy creatures trying to kill us and all."

I nodded. "I imagine this has probably been a bad night for you two. In any case, you're safe now."

"Are we?" Shirley asked, rising from her seated position. "I know you aren't him, but you resembled Zero…the terrorist."

"Terrorist or not, I saved your butt," I answered haughtily, crossing my arms over my chest. "You could at least thank me."

Shirley eyed me warily. "Thank you for saving us, but just who are you?"

"I'm uh…" I trailed off, knowing that spilling the beans on Rei's chosen persona would lead these two to think I'm a bad person. They'll never follow me to safety if they think that.

"That's a secret."

"Zera…"

And just like that my cover is blown. Thanks a lot Lita.

* * *

_Though injured and weak, the Celestial Knights find a way to convince the two teens they stumbled upon to travel with them. Doing so had been a difficult task due to Shirley Fennete's clear reluctance to go anywhere with Zero imitators, but Rivalz talked her into it when he mentioned that they could possibly save Lelouch from harm if he and Rei were hiding somewhere. That effectively shut her up._

_In the alleyways, Rei and Lelouch search the streets for their friends, unknowingly headed in a direction that could potentially lead both of them to their deaths._

_On the other side of the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement, police are picking up bodies of the dead lying about the streets. The knightmare operating police officers head into other districts of the downtown area, searching for the killer and hoping to save some people from getting killed despite the wide range reports that the killer was a mass string of weird female spider creatures. Plus, there had been multiple sightings of four new Sailor Scouts and three new terrorists. Another sighting stated that operatives of the Black Knights were out and about as well._

_Overall, it was a complete mess of a situation that called for professional help._

_That is how Suzaku Kururugi came to be involved._

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be honest guys…when I was writing this chapter, I hated it big time. Through half of it I was struggling with writer's block, but now after looking over it, I see that it's not as bad as I thought. So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you see anything I need to improve on. Thanks for the support everyone.


	28. Celestial Knights: STAGE ON!

A/N: After the epic zero failure that barely passed as chapter 27, I decided that I had to compensate by making this chapter as awesome as possible! So, without further adieu, let us get onto the epic awesomeness!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Code Geass are not my property. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise and Bandai and Sailor Moon is owned by…uh…I don't really know. For a while they were owned by DIC, but there was some other company that owned them, and of course the creators…I'm getting ahead of myself. You guys are smart, you get the point. Let's get on with this chapter!

Chapter 28

Celestial Knights…STAGE ON!

Within an apartment in the Juban District

10:51 p.m.

"_Breaking news! Across the Tokyo Settlement there have been sightings of what can only be described as monsters. As of late, we have acquired a picture that a citizen took on a camera phone._"

On the T.V. screen, a picture of the monster is projected. Long flowing blue hair, amber cat-eyes, purple colored lips, and blue skin. This woman-like creature wears a purple bra and bracelets on her arms that apparently turn into vines when she attacks. Also, this thing doesn't have legs…well it doesn't have two legs like everyone else, but eight spider-like legs that are made up of thick green roots and vines.

"_It is evident that these creatures are responsible for the recent killings that began two nights ago. At this point, these disturbing creatures have gone on a rampage through the Tokyo Settlement, killing anyone and anything that gets in their way. We advise citizens to stay in their homes and hide. These creatures are able to break into homes at will. Also, we have been notified that the knight police have contacted the temporary Viceroy of Area 11, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven and his associates Sir Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, and Lady Anya Alstriem, Knight of Six. Furthermore, it seems that remnants of the Black Knights and four new Sailor Soldiers have been spotted battling these creatures…._"

With a click of the remote, the T.V. screen turned black. The dimly lit living room was silent.

Sitting in the room were two soldiers of the Black Knights. Kallen Kozuki and Urabe of the Four Holy Swords.

"I can't stand this," Kallen stated, clutching the mug full of hot tea in her hand tighter. Her distorted reflection stared back at her, revealing the evident worry that was in her expression. "Haruka and the others could be in real trouble. I don't see why we can't go out there and help them fight off E.E.'s phantoms. All I need is the Guren and…"

"It's too risky for us to get involved," Urabe replied, his dark teal eyes locked on the sheathed sword he held in his right hand. "Believe me, I feel the same way you do, but going out there now with the police and Kururugi running about would lead to our capture."

"Even so…"

"We have to trust that the Sailor Scouts can save the people of the settlement, Britannian and Japanese alike," Urabe cut in. "This battle we've been fighting against Britannia holds little significance right now. Based on what Michiru said…if E.E. succeeds in her plans, there won't be anything left to fight for."

Kallen nodded, her sapphire gaze still locked on her distorted reflection in the hot tea. "You are right, but I wish we could help them."

Urabe clutched his sword tighter. "I wish the same. Despite how deplorable this world has become, I'd rather fight to make things better than watch it all waste away into nothing. Still, we must trust the Sailor Scouts. From the stories I've heard, they've saved the world plenty of times before. There's no reason why this time should be any different."

Kallen didn't respond, choosing instead to take a sip of her tea. She knew that Urabe was right, that the Sailor Scouts would be able to handle the monsters, but there was also the fact that the Britannian military were after the inner senshi. The fact that Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru went into battle in their Sailor forms could cause major trouble for the others…

Speaking of the others…

"Urabe, on the news, they said there were sightings of remnants of the Black Knights, but when they showed the picture…those three figures…"

"I know," Urabe answered, "they all looked like female versions of Zero."

Kallen couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought. "I should've figured that Zero would end up having fan-girls." She paused as she took another sip of tea.

"Including you right?"

The fiery-haired girl immediately started coughing as tea sputtered out of her mouth. After a few minutes she turned a fearsome glare at Urabe.

"I am not a fan-girl!" she stuttered, still coughing a bit as a blush rose on her face. "Zero is…"

"Yeah, yeah," Urabe cut in rising from his seat on the couch. "The girls probably won't be back until tomorrow so I'm sleeping in a bed tonight. Later Miss Kozuki."

Kallen slammed her mug of tea down on the table as she stood. "Wait a second! Urabe!"

"Night."

Seconds later, Kallen heard the click of one of the bedroom doors. With a growl she lowered herself back on the couch, thinking of multiple ways to torture Urabe in the morning.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder if she really had developed a crush on Zero. Before she discovered that he was Lelouch, she had been completely devoted to him. She would have done anything, even give up her own life to protect him.

Was her devotion Lelouch's doing? Had he twisted her will with the power of Geass? He used it on Euphemia according to what Haruka and C.C. had discussed a few weeks earlier. Sure, Kallen could see how the action would be an accident if the man who had done it had simply been Zero in her mind. This was not the case anymore. Zero was Lelouch like it or not, and he was incapable of even remembering the things he had done in his current state.

Then there was Rei. Kallen knew that the girl was still at Ashford Academy, but didn't understand or even know the purpose. The whole situation was strange and downright confusing.

To add onto that list of troubling things were issues such as E.E. controlling the Black Knights, including Ohgi and Tohdoh, these monsters roaming the city, these mysterious new characters that Kallen preferred to think of as idiotic fan-girls, and of course Suzaku Kururugi.

"And there's nothing I can do right now but wait," she muttered, leaning back on the sofa. The poor girl was longing for answers that wouldn't come for a good long while.

Despite this though, she knew she had to stay strong. If she couldn't fight, she would pray for her new friends that were taking on the world and its demons alone.

* * *

In the alleyways of the Tokyo Settlement

Rei P.O.V.

As far as I'm concerned, this night will go down in history as one of the worst nights of my entire existence. To make things worse, I'm pretty sure that I'll say this again about some other horrible night that will come in the near future thanks to ridiculous circumstances such as this.

And don't get me started on the fact that I've blown one of my biggest secrets to a pathological liar who happens to be devilishly handsome, and I emphasize "devilish"! Plus, this prevalent thorn in my side nearly coaxed me into kissing him and I'm dating another guy! Does the drama ever stop!

I'd say with a demented authoress running this story, probably not. There's also the confusion that comes with knowing that I wanted to kiss the guy who has continually turned my life into a living nightmare. I wanted to forget the monster he was inside and accept his lie of forgiveness and acceptance. I wanted his lips to ensnare mine in a moment of passion and lust.

Thank heavens my senses kicked in before it was too late.

"_Promise me you won't fall for his lies_."

Suzaku's words had echoed in my head in that moment. They continue to echo in my mind now as Lelouch and I walk through the alleyways. It's too late to take back what happened in the bathroom of that department store. Erasing his memory wouldn't do me any good either since he had found some way to break it…

"Oh crap!"

Lelouch stopped and turned around. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

I paused, blinking in confusion as Lelouch stared at me. Good heavens why did he have to be so attractive!

"Rei?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, shaking my head as a blush rose on my face. "I just thought I heard something that's all." Focusing my gaze on the ground I walked past him. "We better keep moving if we're going to have any hope of finding Rivalz and Shirley."

"Right," Lelouch replied. Instinctively, I knew his fierce gaze was boring into the back of my head. Knowing him, he's probably trying to figure out what's going on in my head. Yeah, good luck with that Lula.

Silence hung between us for a long moment as we continued to walk through the alleyways. I kept glancing from side to side, waiting for one of the Xenian monsters to jump out at us, but all was silent. Truth be told, it was enough to make me go insane.

"_What on Earth am I going to do_?" I wondered, quickening my pace a bit. "_There's no way I can trust Lelouch to keep this secret. I don't even know why I told him. Plus, I can't erase his memory because using my Geass on him may trigger something in his mind and all of his memories might return. If that happens, I would've failed my initial mission that M sent me on._"

I gritted my teeth. The obvious solution to this problem would be to kill him, but that resolution isn't possible because of these emotions that go against this logic. Why is it that everything involving Lelouch is a complicated mess? I can't stand it!

"Rei, are you sure you're okay?" Lelouch asked, shaking me from my mangled thoughts. I responded with a nod, but apparently it wasn't convincing enough. In the seconds that followed, Lelouch gripped my shoulders firmly and forced me to face him. Again his violet eyes bored into mine.

Yeah, my life would be so much easier if I could smack him dead and be done with this crap. But no…the drama continues and so does my growing confusion.

"If it's about earlier," Lelouch began, "you don't need to worry about it. I'm not going to say anything to Rivalz or Shirley…"

"That is the last thing on my mind right now," I lied, shrugging away from his hold. "Believe me, I have more important things to be concerned about." That much was at least true. Even so, I was thinking about how we'd nearly kissed more than anything else. The thoughts were maddening.

Lelouch narrowed his gaze. "I see. You're angry with me?"

I groaned loudly. "NO!"

"Sounds like you are."

"Oh, I'm angry all right, but for once I'm not mad at you in the slightest," I answered. That was a partial lie. I was angry at him for nearly cheating on Shirley, but at the same time I was angry because he'd taken too long to kiss me.

Mainly though, I was angry at myself for getting lost in my emotions to begin with.

"Rei…"

"Not. Another. Word." I muttered, enunciating each word as a separate sentence. "I don't want to talk about anything at all right now. Just keep your big mouth shut!"

"Temper, temper."

"Shut it!"

Soft laughter echoed behind me. That's just like Lelouch, always teasing me no matter the situation. It's been like that since we were kids.

"_Those were simpler times, huh_?" I mused, feeling a soft smile tug at my lips before shaking away the old memories. This wasn't a time to be daydreaming.

The wind suddenly shifted. An aura of darkness had made itself known to my senses. Turning around I reached for Lelouch's arm. In the next second, I swung my hand out and caught the handle of what can only be called a butcher knife.

"Good instincts."

I didn't recognize the voice, but it was clear that whoever this person was meant both of us harm.

"Lelouch," I whispered, "we've got company. Get ready to run."

"And just where would I be running to?" he asked softly as malevolent laughter filled the night air.

"Anywhere," I replied, taking a defensive stance in front of him. "Just be ready."

Seconds later, a dark figure stepped away from the shadows. The person's face was covered with a ski-mask, their grayish eyes barely visible. They wore a full black body suit that was equipped with a wide array of knives.

"I've been waiting for you Miss Hino," he muttered.

"Go now," I ordered, narrowing my gaze. "Find Rivalz and Shirley and get back to the academy."

Lelouch shook his head. "There's no way I'm leaving you here to fight some lunatic…"

"Don't argue," I cut in. "Just go. Trust me, I'll be alright."

The man before us laughed. "Oh, no. You are wrong Miss Hino. You'll be far from alright by the time I'm through. Yes, you and your boyfriend too."

My expression deadpanned. "Boyfriend? He's not my…"

"I'm not her…"

Lelouch and I both blushed then, remembering what almost was. Talk about embarrassing.

"A case of unrequited love then?" the man asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, quite a shame really. Since these are the last moments either of you will live, I would have hoped that you two would have had some form of heartfelt confession."

"Wha…what are you talking about?" I babbled, my blush darkening. "We're not remotely…"

"We're just friends," Lelouch finished, his blush having darkened also. "That's all."

I nodded. "Yep, yep. That's all."

The man just shrugged. "I don't really care all that much. You two are about to die anyway."

I clenched the knife he'd thrown in my hand. "Not if I can help it!"

My feet carried me forward then. The man pulled out another knife to block my attack and tried to slash away at me several times, but I managed to sidestep away from all of his attacks. While fighting him, I sent a glare at Lelouch.

"Go!" I screamed, slamming my body weight against the man when he dropped one of his knives. "I'll be right behind you."

"But Rei…"

"Just go!"

For a moment he lingered as I continued to wrestle the disguised man before me, but it wasn't much longer that I heard his footsteps pounding in the opposite direction. Good, at least he knows how to take orders.

"Take this!" I yelped, slamming my fist into the man's jaw. He fell backward, but not before retrieving two knives from within the pockets of his black jacket. In an instant, both were racing toward me. I sidestepped one and caught the other.

"You're very good at combat," the man stated suddenly, quickly rising to his feet. "Certainly not the weakling I thought you'd be. This makes the hunt far more fun."

I poised myself to attack. "I'm not exactly interested in whatever game you're playing. Just who are you anyway?"

The man laughed, his probably cheery expression hidden underneath the ski mask he wore. "No need for you to worry about who I am. Just know I want to take what you value most."

"Really?" I asked, narrowing my gaze. "And what do I value most?"

He chuckled again. "What else but your own life? Isn't that what everyone values most in the world?"

"I don't think so," I answered. "It certainly isn't what I value the most."

"I see, you're one of those self-sacrificing types." He laughed again. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Sailor Mars."

My eyes widened. "_How could he know…_"

"You've let down your guard."

"What!" I exclaimed, blinking frantically the second I realized that the man was no longer standing in front of me. Erratically I glanced around the area, fearful of how he'd managed to escape my line of sight in such a short frame of time. The initial shock of him knowing my true identity only lasted for a split second. He couldn't have possibly…

"Now you're mine."

Abruptly I turned around to find the ski-masked man right behind me. The only thing visible on his face were cold grey eyes that stared down at me in amusement. In a flash he had pulled out a knife.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you up Miss Hino."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream echoed from the alleyways and out into the open areas of the settlement. The scream itself had been laced with a terror that was uncharacteristic of the young woman that had produced the noise. It was louder than anything said woman had ever uttered too, making it equally uncharacteristic and downright chilling.

"_That scream_," Serena thought, stopping in mid-run as she heard it. "_Rei-chan?_"

Lita and Ami stopped in their tracks, causing Rivalz and Shirley to pause as well.

"You heard it too Zera?" Ami stated from within her guise of Virgo.

Serena nodded. "Someone else is in trouble."

From beneath her mask, Lita frowned. "_Rei…I hope that wasn't your scream we just heard._"

Rivalz and Shirley exchanged worried glances before Rivalz spoke up. "I think that was our friend Rei."

Ami's fists involuntarily clenched. "_We've got to hurry then._"

Nearby, the four outer senshi were taking on more of the Xenian Blossom monsters.

"Space Sword!" Sailor Uranus screeched, jumping into the air before the sharp tentacle vines of the monsters could reach her. "BLASTER!"

She swung the blade, slashing the monster's head off its body in the process. Seconds later the body of the creature turned to dust.

Neptune attacked next. "Submarine Reflection!" Two more monsters had turned to dust.

Pluto and Saturn combined their attacks, thus destroying more creatures, but they were still coming.

"How many more could there be?" Saturn asked, positioning her scythe defensively in front of her as more monsters closed in.

"It doesn't matter," Uranus replied, positioning herself into a combative stance. "We have to take them out regardless of how many there are."

"That's right," Neptune agreed, taking a deep breath. "We have to hurry though. If that scream was any indication, I think Rei might be in critical danger."

Pluto nodded while clutching her garnet rod tighter. "That could mean that the others are in danger as well. We cannot allow harm to come to the princess."

"Yes," the remaining three responded as the monsters raced toward them again.

Meanwhile, three knightmares were coming closer to the area. In the past twenty or so minutes, the three knights within them had been helping in the process of investigating the matter of the monsters since the story of it all had been fairly ridiculous despite the fact that there was evidence to back it up.

In the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi thought over all these things, wondering if Rei and the Sailor Scouts had gotten involved in trying to stop these creatures. Based on reports, there had been sightings of Sailor Soldiers, but their description didn't match the suspects he had listed for immediate capture.

To be blunt, these new Sailor Scouts were a new problem Suzaku had to deal with. His fellow knights of the round weren't that much help as of late.

"I can't believe it!" Gino called over the communication system. "Monsters and Sailor Scouts! Talk about a fairytale coming to life!"

"This isn't a joke Gino," Suzaku replied, his voice stern as he looked over his coordinates. "These things are conducting in mass murder. We have to put a stop to it."

"How boring," Anya stated, also over the communication system. "Another cleanup job."

Suzaku couldn't understand how the girl could be so…emotionless about…well everything. He put it out of his mind as he spoke. "Do either of you have any bio-readings for the creatures yet?"

"There's a big mass of them toward the south side of the settlement," Gino replied, overly cheerful. "There's some human bio-readings too. Based on what I've got here, the monster readings are disappearing. Think it's the Sailor Scouts?"

"Possibly," Suzaku answered. "And you Anya?"

"There are some monster readings to the east," Anya told him, her tone reflecting her boredom until she noted something rather strange.

"Suzaku, there are enemy knightmares to the east as well. Toward Juban."

"_Juban_?" Suzaku wondered, recalling that Juban was the district Rei had lived before she came to the settlement. "Anya, Gino, the two of you should head south. I'll see about the enemy knightmares in Juban."

"Okay!" Gino exclaimed, still too cheerful.

"Very well," Anya answered, her voice overly…emotionless.

Suzaku closed down his communications with them before changing direction swiftly.

At the top of Tokyo Tower, a lone figure stood, watching as mayhem continued to spiral below her.

"Chaos will rule this land. I shall see to it."

With that said, the evil immortal chuckled loudly.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That's the second time now. The second time I've heard her scream like that.

The first time she screamed I kept running. I had trusted that no matter what danger she was facing that she would be alright. From what I had seen earlier, I knew Rei could take care of herself. She was not a weak woman.

But the second time made me stop in my tracks. I hadn't gotten very far anyway due to my body's lack of physical prowess. Besides that, the second scream had sounded different. It wasn't a scream of pain laced with fear as the last one had been. This scream was of pure terror and I feared for the worst instantly.

Despite knowing the fact that finding Shirley and Rivalz was a top priority, I turned on my heel and ran. It wasn't long before I was panting, but I pushed myself to run faster. The ache increased in my lungs as I continued to push, but I was close, I could hear the sounds of fighting and her voice.

"Let go of me! Gaaaah!"

"Struggling only makes me try harder."

"Stop it!"

The ache in my lungs forced me to stop for a couple of seconds. I tried not to pant as I inched my way closer. After turning a corner, I could clearly see the man and Rei. He had her pinned to a brick building behind her. From what I could tell from here, Rei's thigh had been slashed open by one of the man's knifes. In her eyes was a glare of pure venom as well as fear. She was trying to kick him with her uninjured leg.

The mask the man wore had since been removed, revealing a head of somewhat spiked orange hair. His back was to me, so I couldn't properly see his face.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

My mind blanked.

Likewise, Rei's eyes had widened like saucers. "Just…just what are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "You remember D.D. don't you?"

"D.D.?" Rei questioned, her voice quivering. "Just who are you? How do you know D.D.? Do you work for E.E.?"

My mind was swirling with questions about who D.D. and E.E. were, but I figured that the best thing to do at this point was figure out a way to save Rei from what this psychopath was planning. Seeing that he hasn't killed her yet, there's only one thing I can think that he would want from her.

Inwardly I shuddered in revulsion as I searched with my eyes for a weapon. The way this guy had her pinned down, she wouldn't be able to use the chainsaws in her gloves…how that was even possible was a mystery to me, but at this point it didn't really matter.

"D.D. couldn't bear to be unfaithful to E.E., so I thought I'd step in to torture you myself," the man stated. "It is what E.E. wanted anyhow…for you to be tortured in the worst ways possible."

My eyes caught sight of an iron pipe laying on the ground.

"No…please don't…"

He laughed again. "Sounds like you're scared now. I like that."

I took a firm hold of the iron pipe as I inched my way into the alleyway. Carefully I measured my steps, being sure not to make a sound as I approached. All it would take was one good hit.

"Let go!" Rei screamed, thrashing wildly. "Let me go!"

"Nothing can save you Miss Hino," the man replied. "Not even your pathetic little boyfriend."

I paused in my steps almost immediately. Rei gasped, her eyes widening as she finally noted my presence. The man turned and revealed his face to me. Somehow he looked familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint how. In his grey eyes I could clearly see his malevolent intent. My eyes barely caught the movement of his hand as he withdrew another knife.

"Say goodnight boy."

"Lelouch! No!"

The blade soared toward me seconds later. I was too stunned to sidestep away from it or move period. Is this the end?

"_**STOP!**_"

My breath hitched as the blade stopped in mid air. The tip of it was only a few inches away from my forehead. Another second later and I would've been done for.

"What in the world!" the man screeched, his expression reflecting his surprise as the blade abruptly fell to the ground.

There was a subtle click as a chainsaw came out from one of Rei's gloves. Our gazes locked as she swiftly lifted her arm. Her eyes were glowing with that crane symbol again as she moved.

"ENOUGH!" she screeched, slinging her arm upward. The revolving blades of the chainsaw immediately slashed through the hand that had pinned her to the wall. Blood sputtered as the disembodied hand went soaring into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The man fell onto the ground, writhing in pain as blood spilled out from his wound. Rei's chainsaw was stained with his blood.

For a long moment, all I could do was stare at the gory scene in shock.

Rei fell to her knees after retracting the chainsaw into her glove. Her body immediately started shaking.

Hesitantly I walked toward her, having no idea what to do to comfort her but knowing that we both had to escape and fast.

"Rei," I breathed, kneeling beside her quickly. "We've got to go. Give me your hand."

She didn't respond. The agonized screams and curses of the psycho rang out near us.

"We have to leave now," I told her frantically. "Give me your hand!"

Shakily, Rei placed her hand in mine, but she didn't tear her gaze away from the concrete ground as I pulled her up. Her body continued to shake.

"It's over now," I stated, practically dragging her away as the man continued to scream out. "He isn't going to hurt you."

Rei nodded her head, but her knees buckled.

"Lelouch…you were supposed to…"she trailed off when I bent down to gather up her legs. With a groan I picked her up and began to carry her away bridal style. At first she tried to fight me, her traumatic experience overtaking her senses for a few seconds, but eventually she calmed down enough to speak again.

"If you hadn't come…I would've been…" she trailed off again for a moment. Her eyes returned to normal. "Lelouch…I'm dizzy."

"_I figured that would happen_," I mused, glancing down at the long cut on her thigh. Blood was steadily seeping out of the wound. The back of her head was bleeding too. That punk must have slammed her head against that brick building. "Rei, stay awake."

Rei moaned. "This is definitely going on my list as one of the worst nights of my life."

"You and me both," I told her distractedly, searching for someplace to hide, but we were out in the open now. On the ground before us, countless people young and old lay on the ground. Some of them were dead while others were simply unconscious with scarlet head wounds. The sound of screams grew louder.

"Lelouch, where are we now?" Rei asked, her voice softer.

I didn't get to answer as shrieks sounded from the nearby buildings. From the nick-knack store across the road, vine-like tentacles broke through the glass window. Adjacent to that store, two more monsters burst out from another window, flinging out an old man as they did.

Rei's eyes opened slightly. "Lelouch? We've got to get away."

Shrieks and hisses sounded from behind us. "There's no where left to run Rei. We're surrounded."

And indeed we were. One by one, the blue haired female-spider creatures appeared in a circle around us. Rei was in no condition to fight, and I didn't have anything to fight them with either. I didn't have the power to save myself or Rei.

It was sickening.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked, her voice weak. She was bordering on being unconscious at this point. Her blood had turned most of my tux a scarlet red.

Likewise, I didn't have an answer to give her. I had no plan to get us out of this disaster.

"Rei, unfortunately for us, we've come to the end of the road," I stated, tightening my grip on her. "Even so, I'll do my best to protect you."

"You're not exactly what I call a knight in shining armor Lula," Rei replied, chuckling softly. "Face it. We're pretty much doomed."

This was true, but I didn't want to agree. There was no way to openly accept that our lives were about to be extinguished so easily. The evidence that this fate was coming to pass was clearly evident. If I had any doubt at all of these facts, it would only take a glance at the bodies surrounding us and the monsters that had rings of blood around their lips and on their teeth.

Despite this, I tightened my grip on Rei. Something about this situation triggered an instinct of protection in regards to her. Something within me told me to defend her with my life. I don't know if it was loyalty or a feeling of owing her some kind of debt. Most likely it was the latter emotion. She saved my life earlier not to mention that she saved me two weeks ago. I had to compensate for the sacrifices she'd made to keep me safe.

Plus, there was the desire to know why she had protected me at all. What had she been protecting me from?

I guess I'll never know.

The monsters started closing in. By that point, Rei had passed out. If these things kill her, at least she won't feel anything…

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

A burst of lightning clouded my vision. Shrieks and sputtering noises followed. When I was able to see again, half of the monsters had turned to mush before simultaneously turning into dust that flew away into the wind. Some of the creatures backed away as three figures suddenly appeared before us.

"LELOUCH!"

I turned my head to find Shirley racing toward me with Rivalz close behind her. They'd both survived.

"Shirley, Rivalz!" I exclaimed once they reached me. "I'm glad both of you are alright."

Rivalz immediately started rambling about Rei, asking questions that I barely heard. My focus had shifted to the three figures that had saved me and Rei.

"Lo and behold creatures so evilly bold!"

"We will not stand for the wickedness you uphold!"

"Um…uh…guys, I've got nothing that rhymes!"

The two masked figures on either side of the leader sighed.

"What, I don't!"

Were these girls…well I imagine these are girls underneath those masks…serious?

"Anyway," the masked woman on the right of the leader continued, shaking her blue masked head. "Justice will be foretold tonight!"

"For I am Verde…" the green masked woman began.

"I am Virgo."

"I'm, Zera," the woman in the middle stated. "And we are…"

"The Celestial Knights!" they all finished.

"_Zera_!" I exclaimed inwardly, staring down at Rei's unconscious form. Is someone else posing as her persona?

"In the name of justice," they all chanted, "we will put an end to you!"

The monsters could have cared less about this proclamation. Almost immediately they rushed toward us, baring the sharp vine tentacles that could kill us in an instant.

I suppose it's all up to destiny now.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end it there. We're coming toward the end of this part of the story, which will lead to the actual juicy stuff that will make up the main plot. I'm excited for it, so I think I'll finish up everything in the next chapter so we can move into the epic awesomeness. In any case, I'm happy with this chapter and hope that you guys enjoyed reading it.


	29. Inner Battles Part 1

A/N: Well guys, this is where the action heightens! What more needs to be said? Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: Can I leave this blank?

Chapter 28

Inner Battles Part 1

Another creature lunged for Sailor Saturn, but the soldier of death and rebirth easily deflected and impaled the creature with her sharp scythe. The gore of the creatures splattered on the ground before turning into to dust instants later.

To Hotaru, the creatures were out of some of her darkest nightmares. As terrifying as those dreams had been, Hotaru felt no fear as she fought against the creatures. Though young, Hotaru had come to adjust to her role as Sailor Saturn. After all, being the senshi of death wasn't meant for the feint of heart.

Sometimes, the young girl who had been reborn thanks to Sailor Moon's grace and Galaxia's intervention, wondered why she had been chosen to take on this role. Hotaru herself was not a person who could look at a dead body without blinking an eye or kill on instinct when she was attacked.

Despite this, Hotaru did what was clearly against her nature as a human being. She saw the bodies, the wide, lifeless eyes in most of them, and of course the endless amounts of blood that had spilled on the paved ground below her feet. With so much death around, it was hard to see how a girl her age could stomach it.

The truth was that she didn't…not as Hotaru anyway.

She could only turn a blind eye while in her senshi form. Sailor Saturn was the senshi of silence. Silence meant silence. For that reason, Sailor Saturn hardly uttered a word while on the battlefield. Her mission was to fight and to kill anything that threatened the safety of the Earth. Sympathy and fear held no place in that.

However, deep down she knew that once the madness was over and she was back home that she would break. Tears would fall from her eyes, the faces of the dead would appear in her nightmares, and she would hear the screams.

Death was not silent. Death had a sound. More than that, death held the sounds of complete terror. At times, the sound of death was a gun or the clashing of a sword. Many times, the sound was that of blood sputtering from out of a body.

Hotaru could not escape this fate no matter how much she wished it. This was the task destiny had laid out for her. She had no choice but to accept it and deal with the horrors followed. Even so, coping with all the death that surrounded her now was not easy, even in her senshi form. Likewise, she found herself becoming weak. Exhaustion was starting to overwhelm her.

"SILENT WALL!" she screamed, using the magic of her scythe to block the razor sharp vines of the creatures that were before her. After that, she swung her scythe counter-clockwise to impale more of the creatures. More gore splattered onto her senshi suit.

The life of a Sailor Scout wasn't an easy one.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

The magic of Sailor Pluto's garnet rod surged forward, taking out more of the creatures. In a haste she moved next to Hotaru. "How are you holding up?"

Hotaru's violet eyes quickly scanned the area around them. "I'm fine, but we can't keep this up for too much longer. We need to unify our attacks and destroy all of them at once or they'll just keep coming."

Setsuna nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing, but Uranus and Neptune are cornered a good thirty feet away from us."

"That's true," Hotaru replied, preparing herself as another onslaught of monsters came toward them. "Still, that's the only chance we have at this point. If we keep going on like this we'll be done for."

Setsuna gave another nod, but didn't say another word as the creatures attack. She sent out waves of her attack as Hotaru rushed a few paces away to fend off the other creatures.

Again, sometimes the girl questioned the reasons for why she had been chosen for this destiny. She remembered a time, not too long ago, when all she had wanted was to be normal. She had wanted friends and maybe a boyfriend…

"_Tomaru_," Hotaru thought, flashes of his face suddenly entering her mind. Unfortunately for her, those few seconds of daydreaming were about to bring on trouble.

"SATURN!"

Hotaru glanced up to find one creature directly in front of her, readying her sharp vine arms for a piercing attack. The senshi of death tried to step away, but ended up being pinned onto the hard paved ground. Another monster pounced on her as Setsuna rushed to her aide, but the senshi of time ended up being halted due to other creatures attacking her from behind.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

All the while, Hotaru tried to knock the creatures of. From their vine arms she received cuts and scraps on her arms. Her scythe was nearby, but she couldn't reach it.

"No," she breathed as vines wrapped around her neck, blocking off her oxygen.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The creatures on top of Hotaru were suddenly blasted away. In the next second, Sailor Neptune was kneeling by her side.

"Are you alright Saturn?" she asked.

Hotaru gave a weak smile as Sailor Uranus and Pluto reached them. "Yes, thank you."

Sailor Neptune nodded before gazing up at Uranus. "We have to wrap this up quickly."

"Easier said than done cousin," Uranus answered, staring at the next level of monsters. It made the senshi of the sky wonder just how many were roaming the settlement. The same thought rang through the rest of the outer senshi, who were quickly realizing that there was no end to the army of monsters in sight.

That was when a bittersweet miracle came swooping in.

Setsuna was the first to notice the sudden shift in the air. Glancing up, she immediately caught sight of an aircraft. Its colors were white, red, and blue, with a few gold edges along the sides.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing up with her garnet rod. The others caught the sight of the machine just before it started sending out missiles at the creatures that had been heading for them. The Sailor Scouts had to move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"What kind of machine is that?" Haruka asked, steadying herself after landing back on the ground.

Michiru was next to her in the next second. "Not sure…but I believe it's transforming!"

Sure enough, the machine was beginning to change shape. Gears shifted, morphing into a head, arms, torso, and legs. The float system was suddenly evident.

"That's no aircraft!" Hotaru shouted. "That's a knightmare."

A voice came from the machine. "That's right ladies."

Another machine suddenly came flying from above them. It's shape shone easily in the night sky. The armor of the machine was a deep red that was also rimmed in gold. It was also equipped in a float system.

"So those are the Sailor Scouts," another voice stated nonchalantly. "I expected more."

It wasn't long before the machine started blasting out its own forms of attacks. The four Hadron cannons unfolded and merged into a quad-barrel cannon, forming one giant Stark Hadron Cannon. In the seconds that followed, the machine fired its devastating blast. The Sailor Scouts once again had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit by the remaining shockwaves of the attack.

Many of the creatures had been destroyed in this single onslaught of attacks, but it was clear that the remaining beasts were gearing up for one giant attack. The pilots of the two knightmares would in no way be prepared for it.

Haruka nodded at her comrades. "You know what we have to do now, right?"

"Yes," Michiru responded.

Setsuna rose firmly onto her feet. "Understood."

Hotaru's grip tightened on her scythe. Inside, she was trembling with fear and confusion, but she spoke words of bravery. "I'm ready."

Haruka withdrew her curved short-sword, Michiru her magic mirror, Pluto steadied herself as she pointed her garnet rod, and Hotaru aimed her scythe toward the creatures that the two knightmare frames were attacking. The monsters had temporarily retreated, but the four outer senshi knew that they were leading the fighters within the knightmares into believing that they had won a victory when the reality couldn't be more false.

"Gather your energy," Haruka ordered, her dark eyes narrowing on the knightmare frames. "Focus."

After these words were spoken, the four outer soldiers closed their eyes and concentrated on intensifying their collective power as the two unknown knightmare pilots withdrew partially from the scene. To them, the situation had been resolved.

What they didn't realize was the formation the monsters were beginning to take. Suddenly, a huge mass of them rose from the ground and flew high into the air. The two knightmare pilots were just realizing that these things weren't ready to quit yet.

"What in the world!"

"Oh, this might end up exciting after all."

It was in those moments that the objects the four soldiers held began to glow. Instants later, the for soldiers opened their eyes and aimed their weapons toward the growing mass of monsters readying to attack.

"SAILOR TALISMAN POWER!"

A blinding white light shot out from the four items the soldiers held and raced straight for the Xenian Blossom creatures that had combined into one giant vine-like beast. The now giant monster turned and retaliated with a blast of its own, but the Sailor Scouts held firm and focused all of their energy into their attack.

From within their knightmares, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstriem gaped in awe.

Well, Gino gaped in awe. Anya just raised an eyebrow while the rest of her face remained emotionless.

"Hey Anya," Gino commented over the communication system, "how do you think they did that?"

Anya's crimson orbs stared out of the monitor before her. "I suppose that maybe it comes from the objects they wield." She held up her tiny hand-held computer/recorder. "This will be a good thing to keep note of."

Gino laughed. "I haven't heard you get this excited over anything in a long time."

"Everything else is dull," Anya replied, her voice verging on a monotone.

The knight of three decided not to respond, instead he turned his gaze back to the four women who had just saved their butts from monsters that had suddenly become a gigantic beast that resembled a massive earth-worm…accept with giant and sharp teeth.

"_They're pretty brave_," Gino thought, smiling broadly. "_I'll give them that._"

Eventually, after minutes of intense focus, the bright light of the talismans broke through the blast of the giant earth-worm. The blast cut through the worm, causing it to collapse onto the ground. Seconds later, it returned to dust.

Hotaru let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "We did it."

Michiru sunk to her knees, completely exhausted. "The action never stops I suppose." She took a deep breath. "Thank heavens that the madness is over now."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Haruka argued, staring up at the knightmares. "We might have trouble."

Setsuna poised for attack. "I agree. These knightmares are definitely from the Britannian forces."

"Even so," Michiru began, rising to her feet, "I don't think they mean us any harm. Without their help, we wouldn't have had any time to prepare out talisman attack."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "Still, it's probably better if we get going now while we can…"

"That was awesome!"

The four girls found themselves at a sudden loss as a young man's voice continued to bellow out compliment after compliment from the blue metal knightmare. None of them were sure of what to say at first.

"Um, thanks," Hotaru managed. "We appreciate it?" She sent a questioning look to Michiru who simply shrugged in indifference. Setsuna grinned slightly, but Haruka stood firm in her resolve that there was something fishy going on. Due to her past, Haruka did not trust anything Britannian.

"Just who are you?" she asked, readying herself.

From within his knightmare, Gino smiled. "Gino Weinberg is my name and my partner over here is Miss Anya Alstriem."

"And just what do you want with us?"

Gino's smile widened. "Why don't we show them Anya."

"Very well."

The four Hadron Cannons on the shoulders of Anya's knightmare formed into one single cannon. An instant later she fired at the four soldiers. Luckily, all of them managed to hop out of the way.

A new fight had begun.

* * *

On the eastern end of the Tokyo Settlement

Near Juban District/Ghetto

11:32 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

A yawn escapes me as I pilot the Lancelot closer to the Juban District that had now become the Juban Ghetto of the Tokyo Settlement. Not too long ago, the district had been a safe haven for Japanese people looking for a shred of equality in a world full of prejudice and adversity. Rei, my childhood friend, was a girl from that world.

It was in that world that she became Sailor Mars.

With a shake of my head, I focus my attention on my monitors. The geographical map on one of them showed me the enemy knightmare frames that were close by. In this area, there weren't any monster readings that I could see. The ones that had been in the area earlier had moved to a separate location toward the west, so I was pretty much going down a road that led nowhere. Even so, these random enemy knightmares…

Could it be remnants of the Black Knights? Could it be that Zera character that Viletta was telling me about this morning?

(Flashback)

The morning had been a cold one. Frost had gathered on the grass and on the roofs of Ashford Academy during the night. My breath had become visible to all as my teeth chattered . To alleviate myself from further discomfort, I stuffed my hands into my pockets. It didn't really help though.

Arthur, somehow having found me the day before, followed me into the school building. The sun had just barely risen over the horizon, so it was clear that no one would be within the hallways of the academy yet.

I traveled to the library and swiped my keycard after finding the hidden compartment. With Arthur on my heels, I slid into the elevator and allowed it to take me to my destination. It wasn't long until I was seated in the main office of the undercover O.S.I. operation base. Only two other people had been present in the room at that time. Viletta Nu and Rolo Lamperouge.

My knowledge of Viletta Nu wasn't much. She had been noted in study as Lelouch's first victim in regards to Geass. She had also been the one to gain firm evidence that Lelouch was Zero, thus earning her the title of Baroness. After acquiring the promotion, she was assigned here to keep an eye on Lelouch since the emperor had taken pity on his son.

Rather, I had kept my word to Rei not to kill him.

As for Rolo, I knew next to nothing about him, which worried me considerably given the circumstances. Still, I had no reason not to trust him. He had been given the assignment to fill the void of Nunnally's absence…I still don't know where she is.

Despite my worries though, I had a mission to complete, so I didn't allow myself to think on Nunnally's whereabouts during that time, nor do I think about it now. What mattered then and what matters now is keeping Lelouch under wraps.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't count up the cost of letting Rei go.

"Zera?" I'd asked.

Viletta nodded. "She broke into this facility and gathered Intel. Unfortunately, thanks to some heavy encrypting on her part, I have no way of finding out which files she broke into. Even so, it's clear who the suspect of this action is."

"Rei Hino," Rolo muttered, folding his hands under his chin. "Either she has regained her memories or she never lost them to begin with." He glanced over at me. "Which do you figure Sir Kururugi?"

"Probably the first one," I lied. Even then, I had tried to protect her. Of course, there was also the slight possibility that Rei wasn't the one behind this persona. It could be Kallen...

Yeah, that would never happen. The only person who would dare to take on the female persona of Zero would be someone who worked closely by his side. Other than C.C., Rei is the closest confidant that Lelouch had when he was Zero. Maybe without realizing it, Rei managed to get a small crush on him and decided to take on this persona, but that theory fell out the window when I considered that there's no logical reason for Rei to become a female persona of Zero. The Tokyo Settlement was reaching a state of normalcy again.

And what information could she possibly want from the O.S.I.?

I had to put myself in Rei's shoes to find that answer. I had to remember the things she had told me. Things like…how she wanted to find her brother. It's probably that she only took on the persona to find information on him. The O.S.I. would have access to that information. There's also the possibility that Rei wanted to conduct a search on Nunnally, not to reveal her location to Lelouch, especially since he didn't remember her, but more to ease her own worries.

It was easy to put those scenarios together and come up with a simple reason for her actions, but that was when her words had come rushing back to me.

"_It's not fair that you had to kill to protect them_."

Was she looking to find the reason behind my actions seven years ago.

"We can't determine if Rei has her memories or not," Viletta had concluded, breaking into my thoughts, "That is, we haven't found an accurate plan to do so yet."

"What do you mean?"

Rolo answered. "It would be best to set up a situation where Lelouch is in danger. Based on the evidence we have now, Rei probably has crush on him and if he's in danger, she'll protect him. However, she knows that protecting him as Sailor Mars would lead to her immediate capture."

"So we need to create a situation where Lelouch is in some kind of danger," Viletta continued. "If doing so draws out Zera, then we'll know that Rei is the girl underneath that mask."

(End Flashback)

Was Rei leading the Black Knights now as Zera? Was doing so even her objective here? Just what is going on in her head?

My hands tighten on the controls of the Lancelot as I get closer to the enemy knightmares. If Rei is inside one of those knightmares, I'll have to fight her and maybe even kill her, whether I want to do so or not. At this point, my feelings have ceased to matter.

Enemies are enemies. Plain and simple.

A frantic beeping suddenly sounds within my cockpit. I hastily glance at my map. Two more enemy knightmares had gathered near Tokyo Tower…

_LOST_

"Lost?" I questioned aloud as another one of the enemy knightmares on my screen turned into a 'LOST' icon. The single knightmare that had attacked them was heading straight toward the knightmares I was about to corner.

Pressing on the controls, I forced the Lancelot to move faster toward the Juban district. It wasn't long until my eyes caught sight of two Japanese Burai units. Rushing toward them was a different type of knightmare that resembled my Lancelot aside from the fact that it had claws for hands on both arms. Easily I spotted the dual Slash Harkens on the chest of the machine and a single metal samurai sword attached to the hip of the humanoid machine. It was made of black metal framed in crimson red. Green metal lining framed the head of the knightmare, which had two grey horns sticking out from the sides of its head. The eyes of the machine were a piercing blue.

"_Who's piloting that knightmare_?" I wondered, speeding closer. The single knightmare was combating the two modified Burais. For what reason I couldn't understand. It was clear that both of these machines were made by Japanese technicians. Why would they fight each other?

The black metal knightmare sent out its slash harkens, dismantling one of the Burais. The hatch of the Burai flew out just before claws dug into it, sending out a blast that resembled the Guren's Radiant Wave Surge.

My fingers began rushing over a keypad that was next to one of the control sticks of the Lancelot. After a moment, I was able to set up an open channel with the enemy knightmare that was attacking its comrades.

"Stop!" I shouted. "What are you…"

I trailed off as the knightmare tore through the middle of the second Burai. The pilot escaped, but the knightmare was instantly torn to shreds by the metal claws.

The metal machine faced me next, the verbal communication of the pilot coming through loud and clear. "Are you next? If you're working with the ones that were protecting those creatures…" he paused for a long moment. "You're Suzaku Kururugi, aren't you?"

It took me a moment to answer. This pilot was definitely young, but there was deadly edge in his voice as well as his words.

"I am."

The knightmare slowly moved into a combative stance. "You're the traitor who helped those monsters commit that mass murder in the special zone. Well, is it not my lucky day."

I narrowed my gaze on my monitor screen, preparing myself to attack if I had to. "I'm not here to fight. My purpose here is to put an end to the creatures roaming the settlement. Weren't those pilots your comrades?"

"Those knightmares weren't doing anything to stop the monsters," the pilot replied. "They were watching innocent people get killed like it was some kind of theatrical play. I even caught some of the Burais attacking people."

"_Strange_," I thought. "Were they Black Knight operatives?"

The knightmare sped forward. "I don't see how it's any of your concern at this point." Two slash harkens fired toward me. "You've got other things to worry about now."

Quickly I made the Lancelot draw its V.A.R.I.S., a wide range machine gun that fires something equivalent to a Hadron Cannon blast. Professor Lloyd and Miss Cecile had been making some advances in my knightmare's stats recently. Hopefully that will work to my advantage if this fight gets rough.

Still, I find myself hesitating after blocking the initial attack the pilot threw at me. Something about fighting this guy seemed wrong. I could easily tell that this pilot was a kid, at most he was probably fourteen. I found myself wondering why someone so young would be battling in a machine that could very well bring about his death.

"Why are you hesitating?" he asked just as I fired the Varis gun toward him. "Did the status of being the White Death go to your head?"

I moved my knightmare backward, choosing to fall back before striking again and maybe talk some sense into this kid. "There's no need for us to fight right now. The people should come first!"

The claws soared toward me. "Are you referring to the Britannians? They're hardly people if you ask me."

"All of them should come first!" I fired back. "Britannians and Japanese people are dying right now. Race shouldn't matter."

He withdrew the samurai sword. "Try telling that to the people who trusted you to deliver them you scumbag!"

I countered using a metal sword of my own. "Do you think I'm happy with the results of that day!" My fists tightened around the control sticks. "You think I'm happy over the fact that thousands of my people died!"

"THEY AREN'T YOUR PEOPLE!"

The claws slashed at my armor, but missed by centimeters. In a flash I was rushing forward, shooting out my slash harkens. The first of the harkens knocked the sword out of the knightmare's clawed hand, but he deflected the others easily, maneuvering so he was in front of me again, mindlessly flinging out close range attacks that I easily countered. It was obvious that any further conversation would do no good, but I continued to try anyhow.

"This won't do anyone any good," I stated, blocking another close-range attack. "Please, if you want revenge, let's settle the matter at a better time. Right now the people need our help. If we don't stop, those monsters will bypass us and continue to kill those who can't defend themselves. Right now we have a common enemy!"

"That doesn't mean I have to team up with you," the pilot responded, sending another attack toward me. "Why would I trust in a traitor?"

"It's not about trust," I argued, withdrawing again. "This is about the saving the lives of the people. That's what matters now!"

"Are you trying to say that the rest is irrelevant?"

I groaned. "No. I'm saying that defending the people should be your top priority right now, not revenge. Understand?"

The pilot was silent for a moment, the movement of the attacks started to slow. After another minute, he stopped completely and withdrew his knightmare a few feet backward.

"Let's say I agree to this…do I still get to kick your sorry traitorous butt afterward?"

I had no choice but to agree to his terms…for now.

* * *

Toward the central area of the settlement

12:07 a.m.

Serena P.O.V.

With a loud sigh I sunk to the ground, relieved that with our last attacks we had finally managed to defeat the monsters that had been terrorizing everyone. Behind us, Rivalz, Shirley, and Lelouch stood. Rei was in Lelouch's arms, passed out and bleeding. Almost immediately I rushed over to see if she was okay, but then I hesitated, knowing that moving too quickly would raise suspicion which was definitely something we didn't need.

"Are all of you alright?" I asked after staggering to my feet. "How about that girl you're holding?" Inwardly I groaned at my choice of words.

"She needs a doctor!" Rivalz exclaimed frantically. "We've got to get to the hospital now!"

"Rivalz, just calm down," Lelouch ordered, locking his gaze on my mask as Ami and Lita walked over. "I think we'll be okay now. Thank you for saving us."

"Not a problem," Lita stated. "It's what we do."

"Would you like us to accompany you to the hospital?" Ami asked.

Shirley shook her head, her expression a mixture of confusion and anger. "We'll be fine. The hospital isn't far from here."

"I'll escort you all there," I insisted, my worry for Rei growing as more of her blood dripped onto the concrete. "After all, those things could still be roaming around." I turned toward Ami and Lita. "You two scout out the city for survivors and get them to the hospital."

"Right," Ami and Lita replied, taking off. As they departed, my eyes scanned the area around us. Bodies crowded around us, their pools of blood staining the ground under our feet. I did my best to avoid looking at it while we were fighting, but now there was no way to divert my gaze. I don't know who resurrected the Xenian monsters despite having a hunch of who would have done something like this. The only thing I know for sure right now is that the families of these people…they're going to suffer.

Despite saving our friends and even saying a couple of civilians…none of it eased the growing ache in my heart. Not too long ago, I had been given the power to resurrect someone from the dead. I used that power to resurrect Rei when she died on Kanime Island.

The catch, which I had ignored at the time, was that I could only use the power once every five years. When resurrecting Rei, I hadn't thought of the consequences of what I was doing.

I don't regret saving Rei. There was no way I could have ever let her die without doing everything I could. However, being faced with all this death around me, knowing that I could have saved every one of them had I not used my power so soon…it was a hard pill to swallow.

"_So this is what C.C. meant_," I thought, taking a steadying breath. "_This is the burden that comes with using the Geass power._"

"Um…Zera?"

With a sigh I turned toward Lelouch. He had handed Rei over to Rivalz, who was already running in the direction of the hospital with Shirley on his heels. Lelouch's expression was a strange one. I couldn't read it.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "Are you one of Rei's friends?"

The question caught me off guard, but I answered the way Rei would have wanted me to. "Who's that?"

He sighed and turned away from me. "Nevermind. If you're escorting us, you should hurry. Rivalz and Shirley are already way ahead."

I nodded as he took off. Hesitantly I glanced back at the bodies, desiring to do something to help them, anything to get rid of the guilt that was falling onto my shoulders. In the end, I guess there's nothing I can do. When the Sailor Soldiers died at the hands of Galaxia and before then with Queen Beryl, I had been able to resurrect them with the help of the Silver Crystal. Others affected by their powers were usually saved as well, so this…this feeling of not being able to save people at all was a new experience that felt foreign and wrong.

From within my mask, my eyes begin to water, the feeling of dread overcoming me for a short moment. In a flash, I'm shaking away the tears and sucking in a breath. After that, I'm rushing behind Lelouch and the others. I can't save those who have died, but I can still protect the people who meant something to me. At this point, all I can do is give my best effort and hope that nothing like this will happen again anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that didn't really heighten the action, but delving into the emotions of characters is always fun. This one also provided some questions like, who is the guy piloting that random black knightmare and why are Gino and Anya choosing to combat the Sailor Scouts after they saved them? Who knows? Plus, I'm sure there are other questions that you guys want answered, but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. For now, I'm signing out! Hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	30. Inner Battles Part 2

A/N: And here is the newest chapter. Thanks so much for all the feedback you guys have been giving. I really appreciate the support. You all rock. This chapter brings an end to the chaos, but will also delve into some answers to the questions you guys must be having at this point. Let's get on with it!

Also like to dedicated this chapter to SuperNova 23, Light-Sakura, Sailorspy 94, and Princesa De la Luna. You guys are really awesome! Thanks for all the support.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Code Geass are not mine. Hmmm, I wonder if folding a thousand paper cranes would change that.

Chapter 30

Inner Battles Part 2

_The time is thirty minutes past midnight. E.E., having noted the horrific screams of the Vampire of Britannia, began waving some of her phantoms away while leaving the rest that were combating the Sailor Scouts and the Celestial Knights. All the while, she had noted the camera crews that had caught all of the action from their hiding spaces. Luckily for her, she hadn't been caught standing at the top of Tokyo Tower, watching the scenes with heightened vision._

_Aside from the Knight of Ten's injury that E.E. had to attend to, another thing had disrupted her. A random knightmare, piloted by some random…kid, had torn through many of her phantoms and had sliced through the knightmares of those waiting for her orders to attack the chaotic settlement. None of her minions had been killed, but the fact that the boy had swooped in at all bothered the wicked immortal._

_She narrowed her gaze on the black metal knightmare that had halted in combating Suzaku Kururugi in the Lancelot. Her eyes changed from leaf green to a crimson red. Her vision altered, closing in onto the hatch of the knightmare. It wasn't long until she was able to clearly see the boy that was within the cockpit. He had curled brown hair like Suzaku's, but his face structure and skin tone resembled that of Rei Hino. His eyes were a sapphire blue and they were filled with anger. He wore a black and red pilot suit and a white communication device strapped onto his ear._

_E.E. had smiled then, allowing her eyes to return to their normal state. With a laugh she turned away and began walking toward the elevator doors that were a few feet behind her._

"Tomaru Kawaguchi." _She laughed again._ "Another device to torture Rei with."

* * *

Inside the cockpit of the mysterious black knightmare

My name is Tomaru Kawaguchi. I'm thirteen years old. This age has granted me the honor of being the youngest member of the Black Knights.

Some would call it ridiculous for a kid like me to be part of an organization that was centered around war and death. You could say that I've matured at an early age. Four years ago, my parents, Renji and Kinra Kawaguchi were murdered before my eyes. Since then I had been looking after myself, though the freedom to live for myself didn't come easily. I had to escape from the Britannian officials that had killed my parents, a task that would have been impossible if not for brave resistance fighters suddenly bursting in and saving me.

If they had only come a few minutes earlier…

That's usually the point where I put the thought of my parents out of my head. They're gone and there's nothing that would ever change that.

To survive, I did what I had to. I stole, I beat young rich kids from the settlement for their money whenever they crossed my path, and lived in whatever shelter I could find. None of it was easy, and there were times when I wanted to end it all. Despite all this, I pressed forward and lived as best I could with the given circumstances.

I forced myself to become strong, but I'm still a kid regardless. I lived in constant fear while wondering how I was going to get my next meal. All of it was a bitter existence.

Then she arrived.

I called her 'lady' on purpose to aggravate her, simply because she seemed like the type of person that was easily aggravated. She told me she was from the Juban district, the only district of Tokyo that hadn't been affected by Britannian rule at the time. She had come to Shinjuku to find a friend of hers and ended up being in the middle of an eleven massacre instigated by Prince Clovis.

Easy to say I was happy when news got out that he was killed.

I pretended to be a scared kid as she drug me from place to place, avoiding Britannian soldiers and searching for hiding spots. Eventually we came to a good hiding spot and that's when we saw the bodies.

I had seem bodies before, but it was clear that she hadn't. She'd had to cover her mouth to stop the spew of vomit that had been threatening to come up. It was completely clear that she hadn't seen the horrors of Britannian rule. Even so, I had already noted that the bodies were Britannian soldiers. All of them had wounds on their necks. It was obvious that most of them had shot themselves while some of the others had shot each other.

But why?

There had also been a pool of blood in front of the dead soldiers. The body that should have been there wasn't in the midst of the puddle.

That was when the green haired lady had shown up. From there, things are somewhat of a blur. Rei, the lady I met that day, used some magic mirror that ended up sending me to the Juban District. I gained friends there and life became easier despite the fact that I was still living on the streets.

Then the phantoms came one night and terrorized the district. Many of my friends were killed and I had been forced to bury them.

It was around that time that I met Hotaru Tomoe.

She was older than me, nearly two years older. Even so, she had a mysterious aura that drew me to her almost instantly. We grew close pretty quickly. She had lived without a mother, and while she had a father, she had been separated from him when she was a baby.

It wasn't much longer than that when she decided to tell me her secret.

And apparently, she wasn't older than me after all. Apparently, she had died, been reborn, and was actually only a little more than a year old. Once my freak-out moment over that news wore off, she told me of her destiny as Sailor Saturn, the soldier of death and rebirth.

Easy to say that it was a bit much to swallow. Especially when she started to talk about Rei, who was Sailor Mars.

Despite all this, I still felt drawn to her. I couldn't escape her hold on me and it wasn't much longer that I found myself helplessly falling for a girl I barely knew. Her world, filled with dangerous secrets of magic and monsters suddenly became a part of mine. It enthralled and angered me when she told me of the dangers she had faced and how death had nearly taken hold of her again only a couple of months prior to Rei's departure to the settlement. I found myself wanting to protect her, even though I had no way to do so.

Rather, I didn't have a way to protect her then.

Then we heard the news of the Special Zone and went to take part in it. You could say that the rest is history. Hotaru and I escaped, but thousands of others did not. The Black Rebellion, as it came to be called, ensued. After Zero disappeared and Rei returned to the Hikawa Temple half dead, I separated myself from Hotaru, not because I didn't want to be with her, but because I felt unworthy to stand by her side.

For the past month in a half, I've been honing in on my combat abilities that I had acquired in years of living alone in Shinjuku Ghetto. Night and day I practiced with my sword, a relic that was given to me by my mother. Then, after muscling up a bit, I began practicing knightmare combat with the help of a friend that was part of the disbanded Black Knights. It wasn't long until I was deemed ready to become part of the Black Knights.

At that point, the remnants of the organization had been willing to take in anyone who wanted to fight. Of course, I was told by the deputy commander that I was an excellent pilot…that was before the incident.

That's how I was given the knightmare that the Black Knight's old technician, Rakshata Chawla, had just finished working on before the events of the Special Zone Massacre.

"_Nigai-kukumu Mk IV_," I thought, smiling at the name. To a Britannian, the name of this knightmare would sound like Japanese gibberish, but knowing better, the name of the knightmare suits me and my purposes perfectly.

The literal translation is "bitter embrace". This knightmare has two clawed hands with radiant surge capabilities, though the right clawed hand is a little smaller so it can clutch the sword located on the hip of this machine. In an instant, the machine can enclose its hands around a pilot's hatch and send out double radiant wave surges, sending the unlucky pilot of the enemy knightmare to his end. Yes, this machine's main attack is a bitter embrace of death.

It's a tactic I would have used on Suzaku Kururugi seconds earlier if not for the fact that creatures are roaming the city and killing everybody. Thus the reason why we're speeding through the city together, searching for readings on the creatures.

The creatures haven't appeared for a while though. To make matters worse, we're heading straight toward enemy knightmares. Then again, they wouldn't be enemies for the traitor ahead of me. There are some bio-readings too. We're definitely close to the destination Suzaku intended on taking me to from the start.

Despite knowing the trap waiting for me, I waited until we got closer to the other knightmares. I had to zoom in the image to see what the two knightmares were fighting.

My eyes immediately widened as the monitors locked in on a girl kneeling on the ground. She wore a purple sailor suit with a nearly black ribbon on the front of it. In her hands she held up a scythe, though the trembling in those hands was easily visible. Her knees were badly scrapped and her eyes reflected how weak she was becoming.

"Sailor Saturn…" I breathed, narrowing my gaze as I checked my other screens. The other outer soldiers were fighting these two knightmares too.

Suzaku's Lancelot came to a halt near the scene. "Gino? Anya? What are you doing?"

I gritted my teeth as my fingers tightened around the control stick. "Don't act innocent Kururugi!" In an instant, the claws were reaching forward, ready to ensnare the hatch the traitor sat in. He turned and deflected my attack with his slash harkens, but not before I scraped my claws over the metal of the machine. Sparks flew slightly.

"Wait!"

"_Not a chance_," I replied inwardly, pressing my finger down on a separate control stick. This allowed for the right claw to retract before turning into a long range blaster gun. "GO GEFJUN DISTRUBER BLAST!"

The orange blast shot forward and grazed Kururugi's knightmare. It wouldn't hold him still for long, but I would only need a minute or two to help Hotaru and the others.

In the next second, I was sending out another radiant surge attack with the left claw toward the white and blue metal knightmare. It tried to cut me down with a scythe of its own, but I managed to slice the scythe in two with the help of the claws before sending another blast of the Gefjun Disturber cannon, rendering him motionless for a moment. Now for that burgundy colored knightmare…

A scream fell from my mouth before I could really process what was happening. The burgundy knightmare had shot out a stark hadron cannon straight toward Hotaru. She was able to hold it off with her scythe thanks to her Silent Wall ability, but she'd be in trouble if the attack wasn't deflected and that cannon wasn't about to stop firing anytime soon.

The knightmare was flying and unfortunately for me, this one doesn't have a float system. Even so, I have to try something.

With a press of a few controls on my side panel, I changed the settings of the Gefjun disturber cannon to a gamma ray cannon. That would deflect the blast…

"Gah!" I shouted. With a start I turned my gaze around. The Lancelot had slammed its weight into me. How was that possible?

"I may not be able to use my attacks, but I can divert you from attacking Anya!"

I groaned before turning to slash him again with the claws and my own slash harkens. "You scum! MOVE!"

The Lancelot quickly moved backward, the blue and white metal knightmare came charging for me, but before it could hit, I quickly sent out the grey gamma ray blast in the other direction. It shot through the burgundy knightmare's attack, but the force of it sent Hotaru careening backwards.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"HOTARU!" I exclaimed, rushing toward her. Just before she could hit the concrete, I caught her with the right hand of the machine, which I had returned to its clawed form. When the Lancelot and that other knightmare came rushing for me, I gently closed the claws over her so that she wouldn't fall, though I had to be wary of holding onto her too tight with the claw. I didn't want to end up stabbing her.

From the ground, the other three outer soldiers had rushed in our direction.

Sailor Uraunus raised up her hand. "URANUS WORLD…"

"NEPTUNE DEEP…" Sailor Neptune began, raising both her hands into the air above her head.

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes and aimed her garnet rod. "PLUTO DEADLY…_"_

"SHAKING!"

"SUBMERGE!"

"SCREAM!"

Two of the three attacks rushed toward us. I ducked away from the blasts. The Lancelot was hit in the shoulder, the same place where I had grazed it earlier. The other knightmare was hit on its arm.

The third attack, Pluto's attack, slammed into the burgundy knightmare, slicing off one of the arms of the machine. Electricity sparked in all directions.

"ANYA!"

From my communication I heard Suzaku grunt indignantly. "We have to withdraw for now."

"Fine," the pilot of the blue and white knightmare agreed before moving toward the damaged burgundy knightmare. "Are you okay Anya?"

The pilot of that knightmare scoffed nonchalantly. "Still breathing…how boring."

Now would have been a good time to tear the three of them apart, but with Hotaru still clutched in one of the knightmare's clawed hands, I allowed them to go. Once they were gone, I lowered the hand to deliver Hotaru to the other soldiers.

"Sailor Saturn!" Michiru exclaimed, rushing over to her fellow soldier. From what I could see now, Hotaru looked a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked.

Hotaru gave a nod.

That was when Haruka locked her gaze with the blue eyes of my knightmare. "I extend my gratitude for saving Sailor Saturn, but I'd like to see who you are."

"That's not a problem," I replied, pressing the unlock button on my side panel. The hatch immediately opened, allowing me to peek out from the knightmare. "I'm a friend."

Haruka immediately sighed in relief while Setsuna and Michiru smiled up at me.

Then Hotaru slowly turned her head, those mysterious violet eyes seeking her savior. When our gazes locked, her eyes widened in shock, but a smile had worked its way to her delicate features. All the while, I practically jumped out of the knightmare to get to the ground, almost disregarding the pulley system installed on the machine to help me get down.

The second my feet touched the concrete, Hotaru was running toward me, sudden tears in her eyes. Then her arms were around me as she buried her head onto my chest.

"Tomaru…thank goodness you're alright," she whispered, her tears dampening my pilot suit. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Yeah, for a while I was worried I wouldn't get to see you either," I told her, returning her embrace. "I'm sorry for taking off like that, but I had to train and make myself stronger…" I trailed off as a blush rose on my face. "You know…so I could fight by your side."

Hotaru shook her head, leaning away from me slightly so her gaze could be locked with mine. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad that you came back."

I smiled and wiped her remaining tears from off her face. "And I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Good," she replied, tightening her grip on me. The other three senshi were smiling at us, causing the blush on my face to darken, but I didn't mind too much. I was glad to be with Hotaru again. For this one moment, all was right in my world.

* * *

_Slowly but surely the Xenian Blossom monsters dissipated. While two members of the Celestial Knights searched the city for any more signs of the dangerous creatures, the third knight, Serena, though at the moment portraying Zera, followed three teens to the hospital. The fourth teen of the group was in the arms of a boy with blue hair and a goofy expression of anguish on his face. Once safely at the hospital, Serena reluctantly withdrew from the group and prayed that her friend Rei would recover from her injuries._

_The reporters went to town with the story. Camera crews who had bravely, (and stupidly), ventured out into the streets had captured all of the action. The monsters, the Celestial Knights and their grand entrance into the battle, the Black Knights fighting each other before a new knightmare turned on the Lancelot, and the four mysterious outer Sailor Soldiers._

_Speculation was raging throughout the night as knight police gathered the bodies of the dead from off the streets. Survivors of the horrific incident wailed and cried for lost loved ones. Every emotion was displayed on the news that night. Worst of all, many were blaming the temporary viceroy, Suzaku Kururugi, for the deaths of thousands even though he and his two companions had helped in decimating hundreds of the creatures. Easy to say that the Tokyo Settlement had been thrown into a state of chaos._

_From within the Juban District, Kallen Kozuki watched the news with a concerned expression on her face. She couldn't make sense of anything that had happened. She ended up turning the news off, deciding instead to go to sleep and hope for all of it to be nothing more than a nightmare when she woke up. Not long after she fell asleep, the outer senshi returned with Tomaru Kawaguchi behind them. Finding a hiding spot to place his knightmare hadn't been easy, but he'd found a pretty good place after being spotted by the unaffected members of the Black Knights. The knightmare was now safely tucked away where no one could find it. _

_Viletta Nu sat within the O.S.I. communications base alone since Rolo Lamperouge had just received a phone call from Lelouch, who was at the hospital with Rivalz, Shirley, and an unconscious Rei. Thanks to the news, Viletta no longer had a suspect for who Zera could be. Rolo didn't either, which meant that a new threat was coming for them._

_Many things weighed on the minds of our heroes, the villains, and even those who didn't really fit on either side of the spectrum._

_Mainly, Suzaku Kururugi._

* * *

Back at the government bureau

1:12 a.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

With a groan I tossed the blue knight of seven cape onto the couch. Gino quickly took a seat in the chair across from it, sighing out his exhaustion. Anya took a seat on the couch next to the cape I'd haphazardly thrown as I began pacing the floor, my mind racing with questions after receiving all the information from the police reports and from the witnesses who had seen everything from start to finish. Anya, Gino, and I had also gone over the tapes of the extra footage the camera crews had caught of the night to try and pinpoint what had happened and who had instigated the attacks since it was clear that those mutated things had no minds of their own.

After seeing the footage, I ruled out the possibility that Rei could be Zera. I ruled out her friends around the same time. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't see anyone else fitting into the roles of Zera and the Celestial Knights. The women in the video footage had powers of some sort…are the people in those suits clones of Rei and the others? No, that type of technology is still experimental, at least that's what Lloyd told me when I brought up the subject to him. Even so, I can't see any other explanation.

From the chair, Gino groaned. "I'm…so…tired!"

Anya barely glanced up from her hand-held computer. "I'm bored…again."

I continued pacing, not heeding their words or how Anya still sounded…emotionless about the whole situation. My two companions had latched onto me since the moment we'd met. In recent days, I've learned to ignore some of their outbursts to save myself from trouble. The two knights of the round could be quite demented when they got angry.

Then again, all of the knights of the round were like that, in particular, Luciano Bradley. Yeah, he was the most demented out of everyone, and that was saying something.

"_Speaking of Bradley_," I thought, remembering a report we received from the Britannian Homeland…something about the knight of ten taking off without a trace. Is it possible that he's here and that he had something to do with all of this?

I shook the thought away. Though a born killer, I don't think the guy had the mental capacity to the create genetic mutations we fought tonight. To be honest though, those creatures were easily destroyed…turning to dust.

"THAT'S IT!"

Gino and Anya both turned their heads in my direction. "What's it?"

I didn't answer them, but stopped pacing as the memory what happened at Ashford Academy flashed through my head. The phantoms cutting through the student body, attacking me and Nunnally…how Rei protected us.

I'm reminded of the clanging of swords and the sputtering of her blood. My mind takes me back to when Mao showed up and conjured the phantoms into one being, a figure that had brought unbearable pain to Rei. I remember hearing her thoughts as she fought her first love…how she nearly died.

"The girl in video 15-B," I muttered, turning to face Gino. "What happened to her?"

Gino's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The raven-haired girl that the guy was carrying when Zera and the Celestial Knights stepped in?" He turned to Anya. "Is that right Anya?"

A click of a button sounded. "It is. Based on later footage that I collected from the tape, she was taken to the hospital."

That was all I needed to hear.

"Hey!" Gino shouted as I raced toward the door. "Suzaku!"

"I have to check on something," I told him as the automated doors opened. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hold on…Suzaku!"

The doors closed behind me, but it wasn't long until Gino was following me down the long hallway, asking where I was going and why this raven-haired girl was so important.

I replied in the usual way, that I had to question her on the situation since she was a witness to what was happening. After all, Gino and Anya didn't know of Sailor Mars's identity like I did. Only a select few did, including myself.

And I was the only person who knew that she hadn't lost her memories on Kamine Island. For that reason, I had to get her perspective on the situation in case my hunch was correct.

That's the answer I gave Gino anyway. The truth is, I was worried about her well-being. Based on the video footage…she'd gotten hurt pretty badly. Though we're on shaky ground, Rei is still someone who sacrificed her well-being to protect her friends and she still sees me as her friend.

However, I'm not sure how much longer that will last. What has to happen next would probably gain me plenty of slaps on the face and a long rant of speeches. It doesn't matter though, I have a job to do and that involves making an arrest of someone Rei might know.

"_Hotaru…_"

* * *

A/N: Ooooooooh! Okay, there's a lot I want to say about this chapter. First, I loved writing in Tomaru's point of view. I've been wanting to delve into his character for a long time and I'm so glad that I finally got to do so. That was fun! Next, there's the mistake Tomaru made that Suzaku picked up on. He called Hotaru by her name while she was in her senshi form. Bad, bad, bad, mistake here guys. He's surely going to regret it soon, which will bring about more drama! As for the other characters, Rei and Lelouch were not part of this chapter but both of them will be in the next one for sure! After that, there might be a bit of a time skip just before we get into the big drama! I'm so pumped for it! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	31. Inner Battles Part 3

A/N: Bring on the excitement! Bring on the drama! Bring on the…oh you get the point. Lets just get to it.

Disclaimer: Don't feel like it right now.

Chapter 31

Inner Battles Part 3

1:58 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Screams.

The sound of screams continually sound in my head within the visions that flash behind my closed eyes. The sound of blood sputtering as monsters continue to chase people from street to street in a circle of madness and chaos fills my mind. There's madness in the eyes of the people as they run.

Chaos.

This vision is of chaos, the ultimate villain that had overtaken Sailor Galaxia. If not for Sailor Moon's belief in the rogue Sailor Soldier, the world we live in now would have been lost and the Sailor Scouts would have all died. Even so, saving Galaxia didn't rid the world of chaos. Chaos is out and about, waiting to destroy whatever it can.

Serena told me that the light of hope resides within the hearts of all people. I believe this to be true, but what if that light isn't enough to conquer the darkness? What if the darkness of chaos resides within the hearts of people as well? What do you do then?

More screams sound in my head as the visions flash in sections. Fragmented memories come together in a puzzle of what occurred tonight.

Then I hear my screams and see the grey eyes of the man who attacked me. I feel my head being slammed into the wall all over again. His hot breath is on my face as his gloved hand cups my face. My leg is bleeding scarlet blood.

I scream again as the blade slices my skin. Again my head is slammed against the brick wall of the building behind me. Dark circles dance around my eyes in a frantic rhythm.

What do I feel? Do you need to ask?

Hopelessness, fear, anguish, despair, and terror. Those are the emotions I felt and still feel.

My mind pieces the images together. I can feel my eyes widening as the realization of what this man is planning to do registers in my mind. All at once I started thrashing to try and escape, not wanting to relive the moments of helplessness I experienced in the depths of Narita, a place that holds guilt ridden memories of a man who tried to love me.

I can't escape…there's no way to escape!

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOO!"

"REI! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!"

Something grabs my shoulders and I strike out. My vision is gone, replaced by darkness on all sides. A lone tear seeps out from my left eye.

"Rei!"

Finally I open my eyes, blinking away the images as a face materializes before me. Emerald eyes, curly chestnut brown hair…

"Su…Suzaku?" I questioned weakly, my eyes scanning over my surroundings. The room we're in is small and plainly colored with beige walls and a white tile floor. The sound of a monitor beeping fills my ears, shaking me out of whatever state of shock I was in. Toward my left is a window that looks out into the night.

Screams once again echo in my head.

With a grunt I sit up, searching the room for someone other than the man sitting by me. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Suzaku. On the contrary, I was grateful for his presence, but the person I wanted to see was nowhere to be found. No one else was here.

"Where's Lelouch, Rivalz, and Shirley?" I asked, though I added Rivalz and Shirley as more of an after thought. My main concern was Lelouch. The last thing I remember…the man who attacked me sent a knife hurdling toward his head. Is it possible that…

"Where are they?" I asked again, my voice rising an octave. "Tell me…are they…"

"Calm down," Suzaku cut in, placing his hands on my shoulders. With a nod, he instructed me to lay back down. "Don't worry Rei, everyone is fine. Rivalz and Shirley are in the waiting room and Lelouch just left to get some coffee.

"So he's alright?"

Suzaku stared at me then, a weird look in his emerald green eyes. "He's fine. Just worried…about you."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad he didn't get hurt by those things." After taking another deep breath, I smiled at Suzaku. "I'm glad that you're here too. I'm glad that everything is okay now."

He frowned. "I wish I could agree with you, but…hundreds of people were killed tonight by those things."

"_Way to look on the bright side Suzaku_," I mentally groaned, sliding down so I could lay my head on the pillows again. "Just what were those things anyway?"

"I was hoping you would know the answer to that."

Only Suzaku would interrogate me right now. "Yeah, I know what those things were. What I don't know is how they came back. I…the Sailor Scouts and I…destroyed those blossom monsters a long time ago when Fiore invaded Earth."

"Fiore?"

I shook my head. "That's a whole other story. The point is that I don't know how they came to be in the Tokyo Settlement tonight."

"I'm sure you don't," Suzaku replied, sighing sadly. "But you have a hunch, don't you?"

I did. Truth be told, I had more than a hunch. Thanks to the grey eyed creep who tried to finish off what D.D. started, I know that E.E. was the one who instigated the Xenian Blossom massacre that occurred tonight. There was no way to doubt it and no way for Suzaku to combat anything that the immortal woman may have planned next. Telling him anything won't help him console the families and friends of the people that died tonight.

E.E. will pay for this, but I'll be the one to dish out the punishment. After all, I'm the one she really wants to kill.

"I don't know," I lied, forcing myself to sound groggy from the head injury I'd received from the orange haired creep which had probably already healed on its own since the only thing wrapped around my head were some bandages. I guess having my powers increase also made my wounds heal faster.

Suzaku rose from the chair he'd been sitting in. "I'll let everyone know that you're awake." He smiled. "I hope you'll make a quick recovery."

"Thanks," I muttered, closing my eyes. "And Suzaku?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Be careful," I answered. "There are some major wackos out there trying to tear this settlement apart. I can't transform into Sailor Mars to protect my people anymore because of Britannia. It's up to you now to keep them safe."

"Is that a command from the princess of Japan?"

Inwardly I scowled. "Yes, it is."

"Very well."

Suzaku said nothing more as he walked toward the automated doors. Once they had clicked shut, I opened my eyes again, allowing the few tears of relief I'd been holding back to fall. For now, E.E.'s rampage was over and I had again narrowly escaped being raped by one of her minions. Despite the relief I felt, there was a sense of fear welling deep inside of me. What would happen if I were to be attacked again? Who would save me if I couldn't save myself?

Suddenly I can feel the press of D.D.'s lips against mine, his tongue invading my mouth, and his hands moving to get my clothes off. Then I start to feel the sensations of what that grey eyed freak tried to do tonight. I remember feeling the tip of his knife's blade cut into the inside of my thigh. I remember seeing my blood trickle down my leg as he slammed me against the brick wall of the building that had been behind me. Then my head was slammed back by one of his hands while the other was on my leg, his fingers caressing the long cut he had inflicted on me.

All the while I had screamed and kicked, trying to get him away as the realizations kicked in.

That was when Lelouch showed up. The man had flung a knife at him…

After that I don't remember anything. That's why I wanted to see Lelouch. I had to know for sure that he was okay. Then after that was assured, I could yell at him for not running away when I told him to.

Still…what if he hadn't come back? What would have happened then?

"Click."

Immediately my attention is drawn to the automated doors. I smile as brightly as I can when Rivalz comes storming in, practically leaping across the small room to hug me. Shirley walks in at a more casual pace with a relieved smile on her face, but the expression in her eyes reflects that she's worried.

"Rei, I'm so happy that you didn't die!" Rivalz screamed, laying his head on my chest as he hugs me tight around my waist. I flinch at his touch, but he doesn't notice it thankfully. Even so, the way he's holding me is too much like the way D.D. and that other man held me.

Easy to say that I'll be happy when he decides to let go. I'm not a big fan of anyone touching me right now.

"We were really worried for a while there," Shirley stated. "I called Serena, Milly, and the others. They should be here soon."

"Thanks for telling them about this," I replied, nodding distractedly as my gaze settled on the automated doors behind Shirley. "Serena would've had a cow if she didn't know what was going on with me. Anyway, um where's Lelouch?"

Shirley's somewhat cheerful attitude sobered. "Suzaku's getting him now. Lelouch went to the cafeteria to get coffee about ten minutes ago. He almost refused to leave your side until you woke up, but Suzaku convinced him that he'd need something to keep him awake if you slept through the night. We stayed in the waiting room to try and catch up on some sleep since we had planned on spending the night here as well."

"Yeah, the doctor was concerned about your head injury," Rivalz added, tightening his grip around my waist and increasing my discomfort of the situation. "He said that your skull was almost fractured."

"_Fractured?_" I wondered, thinking back on the moment that man slammed me into the brick. I thought I'd heard something pop. That's probably why I don't remember what happened after Lelouch showed up.

"It looks like you're going to be okay now though," Shirley continued, smiling broadly now. "He probably just told Rivalz that you almost fractured your skull to scare him."

"If he did, it was a terrible joke," Rivalz replied, finally releasing me, a smile now on his face though is eyes were glassy.

To think all this madness could have possibly been avoided if I had just stayed home tonight. Better yet, everything that has happened could have been avoided if I had just been content with my circumstances in the Juban district or if those stupid visions about Lelouch and Zero hadn't popped into my head.

Every decision leading up to this point has been my own, but I wish I could blame M or my grandpa or anyone for all this. It'd be a lot easier than dealing with the issues at hand because now I've got Rivalz hanging all over me after nearly being raped again, Shirley staring at me with a weird expression of worry that I can't place, and a growing attraction for a guy that doesn't remember anything from the past three going on four months. And to add icing on my cake of problems, Lelouch knows I'm Zera, Suzaku probably wants to interrogate me again as soon as I feel better, and E.E. is spreading chaos through the settlement just to get to me.

That's a lot of pressure for a seventeen year old to take, especially knowing that the deaths of innocent people could have been prevented.

The hard fact of the matter is that I can't rewind the past, so there's no point in dwelling on it now. The only way to survive through this is to move forward.

"Click."

My gaze travels back to the automated doors. Rivalz moves away from me, a frown creasing his forehead as he stands beside my hospital bed. Shirley stares at the door too, but there's at least a smile on her face.

As for the person that steps in, the look on his handsome face reflects relief instantly.

"I didn't believe Suzaku when he told me you had woken up," Lelouch breathed, panting out air as a bit of sweat gathered on his brow.

"_Did he actually run all the way here to see if I was alright?_"

"The doctor said that you…"

"I know," I cut in, rolling my eyes in the usual fashion to keep myself from crying unnecessary tears, "almost fractured my skull. I don't think I suffered too much brain damage though." I smiled at him, glad that he was still at one piece. "How about you? Are you okay? Last I remember…well I actually don't remember much of what happened."

Inwardly I cringed. "_Make something up Rei!_"

"Do you remember those things attacking us?" Lelouch questioned, his violet eyes asking a different question.

"_Do you remember what you told me? What nearly happened between us?_"

I nodded, blushing a bit. "Yeah, up until you…" I trailed off as a piece of a memory flashed before my eyes. "Up until you started carrying me because I got hurt. Then I passed out."

Translation: Yes, I remember telling you my secret and I remember what nearly happened. Stop mentioning it or I'll make you regret saving me.

Lelouch's gaze narrowed as he smirked. "I guess you're right then. No damage."

"_Yeah, no damage to me in a physical sense_," I thought, glancing between Rivalz and Shirley who were both turning their gazes from Lelouch to me. I can already see the drama that could happen if me and Lelouch don't settle this little problem of ours.

Still, staring into Lelouch's violet eyes now and seeing how they shine with gratitude fills my stomach with butterflies. Despite the blood staining his tux and the fatigue in his stature, his smile is vibrant. Soon his gaze darts away to Rivalz and Shirley. The three of them exchange words that I don't hear. I'm barely aware of Rivalz's hand lightly resting on my shoulder as Rivalz thanks Lelouch for protecting me. My eyes stay locked on Lelouch even though I want to look away. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to fall for the false charm or the fake smiles. Within, Lelouch is a monster right? I'm supposed to hate him, aren't I?

Do I still consider him my friend? What is he to me? Why do I continue to find reasons to protect him?

Right now, I have no answers to any of those questions. All I know is that I'm grateful to him for what he did tonight. Twice he tried to protect me, and the second time he literally saved me from being victimized by that grey eyed freak.

I suppose I owe you then, don't I, Lelouch?

* * *

Back in the alleyways of the city

Luciano Bradley, the knight of ten, the Vampire of Britannia, now stood over a puddle of blood. His grey eyes stared at the red liquid, confused on how he had allowed his blood to stain the concrete ground.

He knew the answer, but he didn't want to revisit the incident in his mind just yet.

"I'm sure you feel much better now," E.E. stated from a little ways off. "There's definitely benefits to allying yourself with a woman who knows how to control every power of Geass, including the power of regeneration. Do you like your new hand?"

Grey eyes locked on the dead limb on the ground near the blood and then back to the new limb now attached to his wrist. All that was left to indicate that Rei had slashed his hand off with her chainsaw gloves was a small jagged scar. Aside from that, the whole incident could have been a figment of his imagination.

"It would seem that I'm in your debt again Lady E.E.," Bradley answered, clenching his new hand into a fist. "You halted your plans just to save me. That was thoughtful of you."

"Well, you are my favorite subordinate, practically a partner in crime," E.E. told him, turning to face him, her leaf green eyes reflecting something Bradley had never seen in them before. "I'd hate to lose you."

Silence hung in the air between them for a long moment. Bradley continued to clench and unclench his right hand, still relishing on how his wrist had been nothing but a bleeding stump less than an hour ago. To him, E.E. was truly an amazing woman.

"I've always been fascinated by your abilities E.E.," he said suddenly, walking toward her. He couldn't see her expression since she had turned her back toward him again. Her short blonde hair shifted as the wind blew, but she didn't give Bradley a verbal answer. Instead she stared toward the ground, transfixed by the cracks in the concrete.

Bradley walked closer, not understanding E.E.'s odd behavior. "Lady E.E., is something bothering you?"

E.E. closed her eyes, holding back tears. "I was thinking of K3, that's all." After taking a deep breath she turned to face Bradley. "At this point, using the same tactics that I did before will not help to avenge her death." She paused, taking her time in staring up into Bradley's eyes. "I thank you for your assistance, but I no longer require your services at this time. Return to the homeland."

"Return? Now?"

"Yes, now," E.E. answered, walking past him, her expression unreadable. "I need to work at a different angle this time. The best way to do that is to take the direct approach. Phantoms from C's world will be of no help at this point."

"Are you sure of this?" Bradley asked.

E.E. nodded. "I'm positive. I'll contact you if I need your services again. Again…I thank you."

And with that, E.E. pranced away without taking a single look back. Bradley stared after her, confusion lining his features. He had never seen E.E. act unsure of herself and never had she ever genuinely thanked someone for anything. The woman's callous nature is what sparked his attraction to her, but now she was completely the opposite of who she really was. It left the knight of ten terribly bewildered.

As for the evil immortal, she continued on, already preparing for her next plan. Involving Bradley had done no good for her. All it had done was bring her grief over K3 to the surface again. Plus, it was true that she didn't want Bradley to end up dead, not because she really cared for him but more because he reminded her of K3. In this world, E.E. wanted at least something to hold onto that memory of her only family.

She would use a different means to enact her revenge. She would destroy the only family Rei had. She would kill her brother before she ever found out who he was.

"_Yes_," she thought, a small smile forming on her face. "_I will destroy her family…Tomaru Zhao Kyuske!_"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. Sue me. This chapter was ridiculously short compared to the others, but I have to end it here. There's nothing left to say on this current timeframe. So, in the next chapter we'll go into a time skip. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though, despite it somewhat being poorly written. I did my best.


	32. Ghosts of Hikawa Temple Part 1

A/N: Big, bold, and ready to go! This chapter will bring about new challenges to Rei, making this chapter somewhat humorous. After all the drama that's been this story, I've got to spice things up. And I decided that I'm dedicating this chapter to SuperNova 23, who's been a really great friend in the past three or so months. Thanks for your support!

Note: This is totally unrelated to this, but I took this personality quiz and guess what character I'm most like on Code Geass…Euphemia! That means I'm sweet, loyal, and cute…but if you mess with me expect a massacre of epic proportions. Muhahahaha! And I took another quiz for which Sailor Moon character I'm most like. Turns out, my personality matches Rei's. Isn't that funny? Okay maybe not, but I thought it was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Code Geass. I only own my original characters such as E.E.

Chapter 32

Ghosts of Hikawa Temple Part 1

Two days later

9:55 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"Just sign right here Miss Hino."

Quickly I take the pen from the nurse's extended hand and sign the release papers on her clipboard. All the while, Serena stares between me and the nurse who is currently being controlled by my Geass. Yes, it's wrong for me to make a nurse draw up release papers when I'm not due for release for another two days, but there was no way I could sit in this hospital bed for a second longer. Being on a bed period reminded me too much of my experience in Narita, and more recently, my experience with that creep who randomly cornered me when Lelouch and I were running for our lives.

"Here you go."

The nurse nodded and smiled at Serena before taking her leave through the automated doors. Once she was gone, I slowly rose from my seated position on the bed. Another thing that the doctors here don't realize is the fact that my wounds heal more quickly than an average human. You could say that being Sailor Mars has it's perks, though lately I'd say anything but.

"Are you sure that leaving the hospital now is a good idea?" Serena asked, her sapphire eyes appraising me as I brushed nonexistent wrinkles from the jeans she'd brought me. Along with those jeans, I wore a simple purple sweater with a drooping collar and black ballet flats. Though the wounds on the back of my head have long since healed, I'm still wearing the bandages to keep up the illusion that I'm recovering. The cut on my leg has healed as well, though the skin around the area where that man sliced my thigh still hurts a little.

"I don't need to stay here any longer," I replied after a moment. "Besides, there are some things that we need to discuss with Ami and Lita immediately. Mainly, the issue of E.E."

Serena nodded. "Ami and Lita are in the hospital lobby."

"Good," I answered, grabbing my red clutch purse from off the bed. My red dress from the other night has since been discarded, but I still have the gloves that helped me escape. "The best thing for us to do now is go to Hikawa Temple where we won't be seen…"

"Actually, there's something else I need to tell you," Serena cut in. "Haruka sent me a message…"

My body froze as my gaze locked on the window across the room. "Haruka?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk about E.E. too…and the Black Knights."

"_The Black Knights?_" I wondered, shifting my gaze onto the bed again. "_Why would she want to discuss them?_"

"Did she give you any details?"

"I tried to ask her, but you know Haruka."

I did know Haruka, and that's exactly why the situation was so strange. The last time I saw her was during the Special Zone Massacre. After the Black Rebellion, she and the outer scouts disappeared along with Tomaru.

Haruka knew about Lelouch's identity as Zero, but did she know about his involvement in the massacre? Is that what she wants to talk about? Does she want to kill Lelouch?

An image of a knife hurdling towards Lelouch's stunned form fills my mind. Rather, it's a memory of what happened that night.

Somehow, I used my powers to halt the knife's path, saving Lelouch's life once again. I suppose that's another thing I need to talk about with the Sailor Scouts, but not with Haruka there. And what of Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru? Do they feel the same way about Britannians that Haruka does? Most likely Michiru would, but that didn't seem the case the last time I spoke with her.

There's no way to know until I speak with them face to face.

"We can't tell them about Zera or the Celestial Knights," I stated, finally turning to face Serena. Her expression matched what I felt inside. Fear, extreme confusion, and relief that the outer soldiers were still safe and sound after all that occurred the other night. There was surprise on her face too though, due to my words.

"Why not?"

I paused, choosing my words carefully. "I don't trust Haruka right now. Not entirely anyway. She hates Britannians. In this situation, she might forget that her mission is to protect everyone on Earth, not just the Japanese people."

"That's true," Serena answered, turning her gaze away. "Still, I don't like keeping secrets from our friends. It's not right…" she trailed off suddenly, her eyes taking on a glazed look that struck an immediate chord of worry within me.

"Serena, are you alright?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

She blinked and shook her head before smiling at me. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just…everything is so unclear Rei."

I nodded in understanding. "I know, but I believe that we'll be able to clear everything up soon. Reaching up, I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Serena. It'll all work out in the end."

If only I could believe my own words.

Her smile widened though, which made me feel better about faking my confidence. "You're right, Rei-chan."

I laughed, removing my hand from her shoulder. "Of course I am."

With a nod, Serena took my hand as an offering to help me walk since my leg was still sore. Reluctantly, I let her guide me toward the automated doors.

It was time to face the real world again.

After guiding me to the elevator, Serena pressed the floor button that would lead us to the lobby. Throughout the ride, I prayed and chanted silently to whatever was listening. Through my experiences, I've never been able to accurately claim my identity as far as religion goes, whether I'm Buddhist or Catholic since I went to a catholic school through Jr. high and some of high school.

Going from that to Ashford Academy was definitely a switch, but it was easy to adjust accept for when Serena showed up and I literally had to deal with her craziness everyday. Even so, as I look at her now, I can see how much she has matured. E.E. may be the enemy that forces her to take on her role as Neo Queen Serenity, especially with the tension running high in Japan in regards to Britannian rule.

Haruka is a perfect example of that.

I pray now, hoping that someone will hear me. At this point, God, whoever he may be, is my only lifeline in dealing with this. Despite having Serena, Lita, and Ami as support through it, I can't bear out my heart to them like I used to. I can't truly bare my soul to anyone…that is…except maybe…

No, I'm not going to go there. Not now.

The elevator doors open and we're greeted almost immediately with the smiling faces of Ami and Lita. One face is missing, Mina, but at this point in time, I'm hoping that she's faring better than we are and I hope that whatever she's dealing with she isn't dealing with it alone.

* * *

Around the same time

In Gym class

Lelouch P.O.V.

Viletta cornered me again, forcing me into a nightmare of running laps again. Thankfully, she decided thirty laps would suffice instead of one hundred. After all, running all those laps nearly killed me last time.

And I mean that quite literally.

As I run/walk those laps now though, I can't help but envision Rei, passing me over and over as she sprinted around the gym. I remember the fierce gleam in her violet eyes, the rampant rise and fall of her chest when she breathed, the light sheen of sweat that had gathered on her forehead, and the sound of her tennis shoes squeaking on the gym floor.

I've known Rei for a long time. Seven years to be exact, even though we were separated for most of those seven years. It never mattered to me though. That night in the Britannian homeland when we faced off at chess, I'd felt that I had learned all I needed to know about her.

Easy to say that I was flat out wrong in that assumption. The other night drove home that fact. The truth of the matter is that I really don't know anything about Rei at all.

It's intriguing to me how I can completely ignore the fact that she's a terrorist and simply see her as a human being. Of course, I can't help wondering why a Britannian girl would fight for Japan. To me, it didn't make logical sense.

Rather than think along those lines however, I've decided to make a plan for when Rei returns to Ashford Academy. Shirley doesn't know anything about what nearly happened between us, and I hope to keep it that way. I like Shirley, I really do. The last thing I want is to hurt her, but Rei is a temptation that's hard to ignore.

All the while, I wonder if she's thinking along the same lines about me. Is she fighting her feelings because of her relationship with Rivalz? Is she really even dating Rivalz? Is that relationship her way of trying to move on from Chad?

I can't answer any of these questions. Only Rei can find the missing pieces of the puzzle that is her heart.

Maybe I'm reading too much into what happened the other night. It's possible that she feels nothing for me, but trusts me as her friend to keep this secret of hers. All the while, I still have unresolved anger toward her, anger I've been suppressing for weeks on end. At the same time, there are other feelings that I have yet to sort through.

To be blunt, I'm worried about her. Her injuries weren't life threatening, but were extensive enough to keep her in the hospital for two days. From what Serena told me over the phone yesterday, she's still recovering and won't be back to school for another two days.

These worries would be put to rest if I could see her again, lively and mischievous like any other day, but the very dynamics of how I see her are starting to change. Every moment that I don't see her, I'm thinking about her and wondering all the things she may be contemplating in her mind. Does she wonder about what could have been? Is she concerned about what will happen when she returns? Is she worried that I might reveal her secret?

Again, I have no way of knowing, but the mere thought of Rei in that hospital, staring up toward the ceiling of her room is driving me out of my mind.

I want to be near her. There's no way for me to deny it, but whatever feelings I may have for Rei, I have to set them aside. Not only do I have Shirley to consider, but for Rei's own well-being too. Getting too close may bring danger for both of us. I won't reveal her secret, but I won't allow myself to get mixed up in her world either, no matter how much I may want to be in it. She stated that she didn't want to lose me. I assured her that I would always be her friend…that she wouldn't lose me.

For that end, I must protect myself and continue life as if the events of the other night never occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile in the government bureau

Suzaku P.O.V.

There was dense silence in the room as I scanned the reports of the events that happened throughout the settlement two days prior. Every report I go through adds to the number of casualties. Every report reveals a new problem to every scenario I've thought up to explain what happened.

Factor one: The Celestial Knights. No one knows who they are. It's rumored that they're some segment of the Black Knights, but my instincts tell me that this is not so. Plus, all the members of this group wear masks like Zero, making it impossible to pinpoint who they are since the O.S.I. ruled out Rei and her friends.

Factor two: The new Sailor Scouts. I know the identity of one of those soldiers, Hotaru Tomoe of the Juban district. Most likely, she is one of Rei's friends. However, if Hotaru shows up again, civilian form or not, I'll have to arrest her immediately for being associated with the scouts that attacked Gino and Anya.

Factor three: The kid in that black knightmare. The reports show nothing on that, but it's a factor that's present in my mind.

Factor four: The monsters themselves. Where did they come from? Who is responsible? So far, my only suspects are the Celestial Knights, but because of how they saved Rei and the others, I have no way of knowing this fact. When I questioned Rivalz about it yesterday, he told me that the Celestial Knights had risked their lives to protect them. I would have suspected the Sailor Scouts next, but the option was too ridiculous to even think about.

That leaves the option that I questioned Rei about. She didn't give me an answer, but I have reason to believe that those monsters and whoever sent them were after her. She was the target of the last phantom attack at Ashford so why not this one as well?

Unfortunately, I have no way to go about investigating where those phantoms came from. That's why I'm still sitting in this chair, slaving over paperwork that makes no difference in the case on any level. This isn't even my job!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Gino's sudden shout made me jump. "Gino!"

The blonde eighteen year old slumped backward onto the red couch. "Sorry, but I can't deal with this anymore. We're getting nowhere and Anya is of now help."

From across the room, a clicking sound could be heard from Anya's mini-computer. I turned my gaze toward the sound, immediately spotting Anya standing by the bay window. Her expression was lost on us, but we didn't really need to see it to know that she was bored out of her mind like always and of no help to anyone.

Sometimes it's hard to believe she's actually qualified to be a knight of the round.

"Sorting through paperwork isn't going to help the situation at hand Suzaku," Gino stated. "The people need to see action."

"That's true," I agreed, rubbing my temples before scanning another paragraph. "As of now, there is one suspect that I could probably arrest, but…"

"But what…" Anya cut in, her voice threatening to show signs of interest. "If you know something, you should tell us."

I sighed. "_Rei, you're going to kill me for it, but Gino and Anya are right. The people need to see action. And your fellow Sailor Scouts attacked my comrades. Besides that, it is possible that those other Sailor Scouts had everything to do with the attack. After all, it's not like all of you are buddies right?_"

"Well, Suzaku?" Gino pressed.

Taking a deep breath, I revealed the identity of the suspect.

* * *

Two hours later

Hikawa Temple

12:07 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

How long has it been?

I start counting on my fingertips. "_Nearly four months_."

The last time all of the Sailor Scouts, including the outers, had met at the temple was when Galaxia attacked the Earth directly. The events that happened afterwards are history, but at times I can still feel the slap Haruka dished out when she and Michiru pretended to be on Galaxia's side. The two of them even went so far as to betray Setsuna and Hotaru.

I doubted them then. For a moment, I truly believed that they had turned their backs on me and on the Earth.

The recent arguments between Rei and Haruka add to my doubts now, but at the same time, I want to trust them. I want to believe in them like they believed in me. Division among the Sailor Scouts wasn't helpful in the past and it's definitely not going to help us now.

That's why I think I need to tell Rei the truth about what happened on Kanime Island. Still, just how can I tell her? Would telling Rei about it even be beneficial for us? To be honest, I'm not sure, but keeping this secret is eating me up inside.

"Serena!"

I glance up and find that Rei, Lita, and Ami are way ahead of me on the steps heading up toward the shrine.

"Quit lagging behind," Rei shouted, turning away almost instantly. She's as impatient as she ever was. At least Ami and Lita were kind enough to wait until I got closer before turning away.

I picked up my pace but continued to lag behind the others. After all, I had a pretty big choice to make.

Can life be any harder?

A few minutes later I finally reach the top of the stairs. Rei, Lita, and Ami stand toward the temple with their backs to me. Before them stand Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Tomaru, and Kallen…

Wait…Tomaru, Kallen?

I sprinted forward to stand next to Rei. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Kallen, Tomaru" she breathed, "what are you both…"

"Don't focus on them right now," Haruka cut in. "We're here for a more pressing matter."

"Like what?" Lita asked.

"You know what," Haruka replied. "The issue of E.E."

"There are things you don't yet know," Setsuna added. "These factors change the very nature of the problem."

"Is that why Kallen is here?" Rei questioned, her gaze softening. "Tell me, what's going on with the Black Knights?"

"The Black Knights don't exist anymore…at least not in the way it used to," Tomaru stated. "E.E. took it over using her phantoms."

"No way," Ami breathed. "How can that be possible?"

Michiru closed her eyes. "A big wave is coming. In the coming months we'll be facing our greatest battle. The fight will decide the fate of the Earth or rather, who will have control over the world.."

"_Control over the world_?" I wondered. "_Does that mean that this battle with E.E. will bring about my rule?_"

Rei stepped forward. "Is that E.E.'s plan? To control the world?"

"I have no way of knowing for sure," Michiru replied, clutching her magic mirror tighter in her hands. "In any case, we think it might be best if you all have some back-up at Ashford Academy. Our identities aren't known, so it'll be easier for us to protect the students there."

"Is that really a priority for you?"

Ami and Lita gasped.

"Rei…"

Rei cut me off with a shake of her head. "Haruka, don't you still hate Britannians? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Haruka scoffed. "You would hold a petty grudge over meaningless words about meaningless people. Even so, it doesn't matter. Our duty is to the planet as a whole. What I feel personally is of no consequence."

Rei's frown lifted into a small smirk. "I'm relieved to hear that you haven't forgotten that fact."

"Anyway," Hotaru cut in, stepping toward us with Tomaru right behind her, "Tomaru and I will be returning to Ashford with you to keep an eye out for E.E. and the Celestial Knights…"

"Actually, we're the Celestial Knights," I interrupted, giggling nervously. "We had to take on disguises in order to actively help the people of the settlement."

Lita sighed before smacking her forehead. "Serena!"

"What?"

Rei simply shook her head. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell them that. You big blubber mouth!"

My bad.

"Well, it's too late to take it back now," Ami groaned. "We're the Celestial Knights, modeled after Zero's Black Knights."

The four Sailor Senshi, Tomaru, and Kallen stood silent for a long moment. Then, out of nowhere, all of them started laughing with Kallen being the loudest.

"What the heck!" Haruka exclaimed, giggling madly as Michiru leaned on her shoulder. "Whose crazy idea was that?"

Lita, Ami, and I all pointed to Rei.

Everyone laughed harder with the exception of Kallen who had abruptly stopped laughing.

"Who's Zera?" she asked.

We all pointed to Rei again. Rei responded by giving the three of us her best death glare.

"Why don't you just throw me under a bus," she muttered, turning her gaze away only to be met by Kallen's own glare.

"You betrayed him," Kallen stated once the laughter had died down. "What makes you think you have the right to imitate him Rei?"

Rei narrowed her gaze so it was fixed on Kallen. "I don't exactly remember you sticking around to help him. You were too afraid of me to do anything."

Kallen clenched her fists. "Don't turn it around on me! You still betrayed Zero in the end did you not?"

"I did," Rei replied, "but it was for the sake of finishing my mission. I did what I had to."

"That's a load of bull and you know it!"

Rei tensed, her fearsome gaze faltering a bit.

"You were angry at him for what happened in the Special Zone, right?" Kallen asked, her own gaze softening, though her voice rose in volume. "That's why you did it, right? For revenge? To avenge the Japanese people? Or was it because of Suzaku? Did you feel guilty because you knew the truth about Euphemia's actions? Why did you betray him?"

Rei was silent.

"Tell me!" Kallen demanded, stalking forward toward us. "Answer me now!"

I stepped in front of Rei, blocking Kallen's path after she had lifted up her hand. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd been ready to send a hard slap at Rei. I may not be a queen yet, but I will defend my subjects anyhow.

"Move Serena," Kallen ordered, lowering her hand.

"The two of you fighting isn't going to solve anything," I answered, standing firm. "I'm not going to let you speak to Rei like that. You don't know the conditions of what occurred on that island!"

I heard Rei gasp, but ignored it so I wouldn't have to explain myself to her here. "Kallen, this is not the time or place to sort out your anger toward Rei or the anger towards yourself. We're here to figure out a way to stop E.E. from reaching her goals."

"Serena is right," Lita stated, taking a defensive stance next to me. "You need to back off."

Ami came to my other side. "The past is over now. We can't change it, so there's no reason to discuss if further."

"Guys, it's okay."

The three of us turned to Rei. She slowly moved past me, finally lifting her gaze from off the ground.

"Initially," she began, "yes, I wanted revenge for what Lelouch did. I knew it was an accident from the start, but it didn't make a difference. He had promised me not to go to the special zone at all when I tried to warn him of the future. It's obvious at this point that he broke it and what happened was the aftermath of that action. So yes, I was angry at him, but I didn't intend to fight in the Black Rebellion against him. I had intended to run away from it all."

"What changed your mind?" Kallen asked, her blue eyes sparkling with anger. "Why did you come back to the battlefield?"

"I was reminded of my mission, to save Lelouch and destroy Zero."

There was a collective gasp from the outer soldiers, Tomaru, and Kallen, but the rest of us were silent.

"It was a riddle that plagued me from the moment I figured out that Lelouch was Zero," Rei continued. "Finally, that night, I figured out what I needed to do, but I didn't figure it out until after seeing Suzaku. I had wanted to pay my respects to Euphemia…but…he…somehow he found out about the Geass Lelouch used on her. He figured it out and demanded why I was still trying to protect him. He demanded to know why I was turning my back on the Japanese people." She paused, swallowing hard before going on. "After contemplating for a while, I finally understood the riddle and what needed to be done. Lelouch was supposed to be killed on Kanime Island. I stopped it by forcing Suzaku into a promise. He was not to kill Lelouch for any reason, only take him into custody. If Suzaku didn't go by our contract, I promised that I would kill him myself. After our deal was sealed, K3 showed up and tried to kill all three of us. I bought the two of them enough time for them to escape, nearly sacrificing my life in the process. Truth be told, I don't know how I survived."

Now was my chance to tell Rei the truth about what happened after she defeated K3. Now was the time to tell her that she couldn't die until the person she cared for most in the world was dead. Now was the time to reveal to everyone that I had acquired Geass that day.

My mouth moved, but no words came out. I couldn't begin to say it. I couldn't begin to reveal the truth.

"I'll be honest with you all," Rei started, her words signifying that my time to fess up had passed. "I regret betraying Lelouch, but there was no choice when it came down to the wire. He has a chance to start over now thanks to the decisions I made. He can live a normal life. He won't have to suffer through the burden Zero put on his shoulders. That's what's best for him and yet, I can't help but wonder if inside he misses Nunnally or if he's even happy with his life now. That's why I stayed at Ashford Academy. I was worried about him and even now, our enemies are still targeting him. Plus there's Suzaku to consider and Rolo too. If Lelouch regains his memories, he'll be in immediate danger."

Kallen could only stare wide-eyed. "Rei, I didn't…."

"Of course you didn't know," Lita cut in angrily. "You had no idea what was going on at all."

Ami stepped forward. "As for Rolo though, there's something I need to…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I turned toward Rei, who was now pointing toward the doors of the shrine with a shaky index finger. Her stare was wide with fear. She'd suddenly gone pale too.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Tomaru rushed toward us before glancing in the direction Rei was pointing.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't you see it!" Rei shouted, her eyes widening further. "Don't you see her!"

We all shook our heads, with the exception of Hotaru, who was staring intensely at the spot Rei was pointing at.

"What do you see?" I questioned as Rei slowly lowered her hand. Her eyes didn't move from the spot though, she just stared and blinked her eyes over and over.

Rei walked…no, sprinted to the shrine doors and opened them. In a flash she had slammed the sliding doors behind her, disappearing from our sight.

"What the…Rei!" Haruka groaned, rushing toward the shrine. However, when she reached for the door, an electric bolt sputtered from the doorway, knocking her backwards onto the concrete.

"Haruka," Michiru screamed, rushing to her cousin's side. "What was that?"

Haruka shook her head as we approached. "I don't know, but it felt like some kind of barrier. We can't get inside."

No. That can't be.

Just what is going on here?

"Don't worry," Hotaru stated suddenly. "Rei is not in any danger."

We all turned toward her, but Tomaru was the only person that spoke. "How do you know that?"

Hotaru smiled. "Rei saw…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Muhahahahaha! How did this chapter turn into a drama all over again? Oh, well. I think I meant to say that the next chapter will be humorous...or at least I think it will. Even so, this one was really fun to write, especially the dialogue between Rei and Kallen. The next chapter is going to reveal what or **who** Rei saw before rushing into the shrine. Got any guesses? You already know it's a girl. So who's most likely to show up? If you guess right, you may receive a prize. Hmmm, how does a sneak peek for upcoming chapters sound? If you want it, send your guess in a review. You can message me too if you want. Stay tuned.


	33. Ghosts of Hikawa Temple Part 2

A/N: Okay, I am really excited to write this chapter. Hopefully, this one will be more humorous, but I think it might end up being a little sad at the same time. You'll see!

Note: Some thanks are in order towards SuperNova 23 and Light-Sakura for pointing out an error I made in the last chapter regarding Rei's religion. I'll be sure to fix it...whenever I decide not to be lazy. In any case, thanks you guys. I really appreciate the help.

Disclaimer: Not up for that right now. Maybe another time.

Chapter 33

Ghosts of Hikawa Temple Part 2

Inside of the temple walls

Rei P.O.V.

Laughter echoes throughout the shrine. It's the kind of light laughter that puts you in the mind of carnivals and stuffed animals. The sound fills my head with memories of hanging out with Serena and the others in the summer, swimming in the ocean and building sandcastles.

At the same time though, the sound is eerie and completely out of place here in the dimly lit shrine. I'm not sure where Grandpa has run off to recently, but it's clear he hasn't cleaned in a little while. Maybe he's shopping for cleaning supplies at this very moment.

Other memories flash as I search for the figure of the girl that ran in here. Memories of Chad and the laughs we shared before he died.

The laughter sounds again, chilling me as a soft wind blows through my hair. I blink and glance around repeatedly, trying to figure out if I really saw her, if I really saw Princess Euphemia.

She's dead. Lelouch shot her. I watched her die in a vision and yet…there she had been a few minutes ago, standing outside of the doors to the shrine. Then, I saw her figure disappear as she passed through the sliding doors. Against better judgment, I followed her without explaining anything to the others. I'm pretty sure that Hotaru was the only person out there who was able to see her.

A movement catches my eye and I dart around the corner, heading toward one of the divination rooms. Another laugh, and I barely catch a glance of a figure entering the last room in the hall. Seconds later, I charge into it and am surprised to find the fire already lit.

Standing behind it, watching the flames, is the silhouette of Euphemia Li Britannia wearing a simple white sundress and white ballet flats. Her pink hair is flowing endlessly behind her back. She turns around, face serene and calm and her lavender eyes bright despite almost being transparent.

"Euphie," I breathed, stepping forward after closing the doors behind me. "Is that you?"

She gives me a nod. "It is. It's been a while Julianna."

Involuntarily I cover my mouth with my left had. I guess I was trying to hide the shock of seeing her alive…no she isn't alive is she? She's a ghost…a dead entity that I never should have seen. The realm of the dead is Hotaru's gig, not mine, so why…

"I'm surprised that you can see me now," Euphemia stated, her smile widening. "Even so, it's good to talk you again."

"Likewise," I whispered, stepping closer, "but how are you here? Aren't you…"

"Dead?" Euphemia interrupted. "Yes, I am no longer of this world, but I haven't been able to move on yet. My spirit is lingering because of unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?"

Her smile faded. "Yes, unfinished business and…I was worried about Suzaku. He's so sad now."

"He's sad because he still loves you," I told her. "He's angry too. Angry at Lelouch because of what he did…" I trailed off, noticing the tears that welled up in her eyes when I mentioned Lelouch's name.

"Are you angry at Lelouch too?"

Euphemia shook her head. "There would be no point in being angry at Lelouch now. Besides that, he's suffering as well. I'm not happy about that. That's another reason why I'm here."

I nodded, lowering myself to the floor when I felt myself swaying. "So why did you come to this shrine?"

"I was worried about you too," Euphemia answered, turning away from me. "I've watched you for a little while now. You seem to be conflicted over so many things."

I brought my knees up to my chest, hoping that sitting on the floor would help calm my nerves. After all, talking to a dead person isn't exactly a sane thing to do, especially when said dead person isn't visible to anyone accept you and the guardian of the dead.

Again, I don't understand how I'm able to see Euphemia at all. Sailor Saturn is the soldier directly connected to spirits being the soldier of death and rebirth. How is it that I'm able to see her?

"You could say that I am conflicted Euphie," I muttered, laying my head atop my knees. "There are a lot of things I don't understand. Right now, I'm wondering how I'm even able to see you at all."

"I can't answer that."

"_I figured that you couldn't_," I thought, inwardly groaning at my rotten luck. Glancing up, I noted that Euphemia was still staring at me with a worried expression.

"What?"

She shook her head. "You really are troubled Julianna."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am Ms. Obvious and with good reasons too. By the way, I told you a long time ago to call me Rei."

"Well, Rei…why are you so troubled?" Euphie asked. "From what I heard earlier, I heard you took on the female persona of Zero." Her expression turned into a smirk. "You've got a crush on my brother don't you?"

A blush rose on my face. "No! There's…no. I do not have a crush on Lelouch."

Euphie giggled. "You can't lie to the dead Rei. It's clear that you care dearly for him, but you're conflicted because of the things he has done. You haven't been able to forgive him yet."

I lowered my gaze. "No, I have…it's just…"

"Now don't try to lie again," Euphie cut in, lowering herself so that she was sitting right across from me. Her sundress spread out all around her, making her look even more innocent than she was. I lifted my gaze slightly to see her face. Her smile was serene and playful, like the whole incident of the Special Zone had never happened. She was almost at peace and yet…

"You know don't you," I muttered. "You know about what really happened to the special zone?"

Euphie nodded. "Yes, I know Suzaku lied so I wouldn't feel guilty for what happened. He wanted me to be happy."

"He did." I lowered my gaze again before speaking. "If you know that, then you must know about how he's running the settlement now."

"I do, but I can't imagine why he would come back so soon."

"Wouldn't you know all there is to know about him now?" I asked, lifting my fingers so I could twirl strands of my hair. At this point, any distraction would help me cope with what I was doing. Does Hotaru go through this on the regular?

Euphemia was speaking again, but I had stopped listening. Seeing ghosts has to be another power my Geass has let me control, but how and why? Just what is going on with my powers and why can't I control them anymore?

And what of Euphemia? How long is she going to linger on in this world of the living. She needs to move on, but just where would she be moving on to. Just what is the concept of death?

"Euphie, are you going to move on from here?"

She paused mid sentence, her lavender eyes taking on a faraway look as her tone changed from playful to serious. "Honestly, I'm not sure right now. I don't want to leave until all the people I love are happy again."

"But Euphemia…that may not happen for a long time," I stated, looking straight at her now. "Especially Suzaku…I'm not sure if he'll ever be happy again. When he lost you…it was like he lost his entire world."

Euphie rose from the floor. "I don't think that's true. I know Suzaku will be happy again someday. I can feel it. And I know that you and Lelouch will be happy too. Maybe the two of you will be together."

Abruptly I got up from the floor. "Nothing is going to happen between Lelouch and me. We're just friends…rather we were friends. I only stayed in the Tokyo Settlement to locate my brother and maybe find out where Nunnally is. Aside from that, I don't need to stay there."

"Your brother is closer than you think you know," Euphie replied, her body beginning to fade. "You would know if you weren't so confused about your feelings and everything else."

I clenched my fists and turned away. "Just how would you know Euphemia? It's not like…"

The sentence hung in the air after I glanced back to where she had been two seconds ago. She wasn't here anymore and the only evidence of her being here at all is the lingering sound of laughter.

Princess Euphemia, the bloodstained princess of Britannia was gone again. It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did. After all, she had died more than a month ago, but the second she disappeared I found that there was an aching hole in my chest. Yes, an aching hole of guilt inside of my heart. The events that occurred October 5th, 2017, were events that I couldn't control despite how much I had wanted to. I can't travel back in time and fix what happened, so I shouldn't dwell on it either.

However, there was no way to escape the sobs that were threatening to fall out of my mouth or the tears waiting to spill out of my eyes. All of a sudden, it hit me that I never properly mourned Euphemia. She was my friend despite being an annoyance to me at times. I had wished the best for her just as I wish the best for Suzaku and even Lelouch despite the anger I still feel towards him.

Tears slid down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Euphie." Taking a deep breath, I turned away from the door and walked further into the room. I kneeled down onto the mat on the floor and began chanting, hoping that maybe the real purpose for her being here had been to lure me back to this room. Ironically, it was in this room where I first heard M's voice. This was the place that set off the chain reaction of events that spiraled out of my control.

Maybe chanting now will bring me a clear direction to go. My first mission is over. Euphie said my brother was close, but that I'd been blind to notice. As for Nunnally, I have no way of knowing what happened to her at all and every time I think of her, I think of the song we wrote together...the song meant for Lelouch.

"_Please…give me some kind of sign. Give me a path to pursue. At the very least, show me something from the future._"

As if on cue, a vision began to fill my mind. My body felt as if it were being transported somewhere else even though I knew that I wasn't really going anywhere.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the ballroom of Ashford Academy, completely alone. Outside the giant bay windows, the sky was black and dotted with bright stars. The ones that shined the brightest were the guardian planets of the Sailor Senshi.

There was Venus, the closest planet to Earth. The star near it and further from sight was Mercury. Then there was my planet, Mars, on the other side of Venus. Then there was Jupiter. From here, I couldn't really see the rest, but just seeing the sky at all reminded me of the outer senshi too. If only we were all on good terms again.

"Rei? Is everything alright?"

I shifted my gaze over my shoulder to see who had snuck up behind me. To my surprise, it was some guy I'd never seen before. He had messy blonde hair that was styled in a weird way, but he had very warm chocolate brown eyes. There was a huge smile on his face, but he looked concerned for me as well.

Slightly I turned my body so I could fully face him. He wore a black tux with a red rose pinned to his breast pocket.

"Do I know you?"

"HEY!"

My gaze shifted again, this time locking on…Mina!

Whoa! Hold the phone. What the heck is happening here?

"What's up Rei?" Mina shouted, bounding over to me, smiling broadly before taking a hold of the blonde guy's arm. She wore an orange floor-length halter dress and her blonde hair was pinned up with an expensive looking hairpin. "Why on Earth are you standing here when you should be dancing?" she asked, her sapphire gaze sparkling with her usual mischeif.

I couldn't answer for a long moment. The aspects of my vision were changing rapidly. Instead of being alone, with the exception of Mina and this random guy next to her, there were students dancing in the center of the ballroom now. Music that sounded like an outdated Christmas carol was rising from an orchestra toward the corner of the room. Easily I spotted Suzaku on the other side of the ballroom, watching everyone else and drinking a glass of punch from the buffet spread that was near him. His emerald eyes were asking questions out of me, questions I couldn't understand given our circumstances.

To be blunt, it was flat out disturbing the way he was looking at me. I looked at myself, wondering if maybe I was having a nightmare about being in a public place naked, but it turned out that I was more than fully clothed. Instead of my purple sweater and black jeans, I now wore a strapless satin jade green ball gown with pretty pleats and a split on the front. The split was a modest one, but I found myself uncomfortable as I stared at my leg and the delicate foot that was clad with a jade green sling back heel. On that same shoe was a ribbon that was wrapped around my ankle in a petite little bow.

And Suzaku, he was staring, and I mean **staring**. Not the "I'm watching you because I don't trust you" staring. His emerald green eyes and the slight blush on his face was saying, "I never noticed it before, but she's really hot."

The very nerve of that guy! Euphemia died barely a month ago! Sure, this is a vision but…wait how far into the future is this?

"Rei? Hello. Are you in there?"

I blinked and turned my gaze back toward Mina while wondering what the heck she was doing at Ashford anyway. "I'm okay Mina…excuse me."

One thing is for sure. Vision or not, Suzaku is going to get a royal butt kicking for looking at me like that.

My feet carried me forward, despite being a bit slower thanks to the four inch heels that were suddenly on my feet. My coordination was a bit off as I pushed through the crowd of couples on the dance floor. Familiar faces flashed by me. I think I caught a glimpse of Milly dancing with some other guy, but I didn't really see who. I caught glimpses of Ami and Rolo dancing together, holding each other closely…

Hold on. **WHAT!**

Thoughts of Suzaku and his wandering eye were suddenly the last thoughts drifting in my head as I changed direction. As I rushed toward Ami and Rolo, I found my eyes wandering in other directions, catching the sights of familiar and not so familiar people. Then there was Serena, laughing as she spun around like an idiot. No doubt someone had probably spiked the punch. That's how these teen dances go.

But what kind of dance is this anyway. It's way too formal to be something Milly would orchestrate unless she was trying to set people up. Oh, for heavens sake! This is a vision, not a real life dance that Milly has orchestrated…yet. It's possible that this isn't the future at all and that I'm hallucinating all of this. I hallucinated Euphemia's presence too. That has to be it. There's no other explanation!

With that thought in mind, I turned away from Ami and Rolo. When this vision fades out, I'll talk to Ami about Rolo, about how he's _**not good for her**_.

Now, back to my other situation, Suzaku. He isn't staring anymore, but it's obvious that he's still trying to keep an eye on me.

I turn my gaze elsewhere and nearly shriek in terror when I see Lita, randomly kissing another blonde man in the corner of the room. What the heck! Just what is going on?

Okay, I've seen enough. I have got to get out…

"There you are Rei," Rivalz exclaims, suddenly reaching for my hand. "Dance with me!"

"But I…"

The next thing I know, I'm twirling in circles over and over. My vision spins, turning into a blur of people in tuxes and ball gowns. Then I'm pulled back into Rivalz's waiting arms. In the next second though, I'm stepping on his toes.

And not on accident, though it's evident that Rivalz cannot tell the difference between animosity and accidental violence.

"Now Rei," Rivalz commented suddenly, vainly trying to twirl me again, "I know you are a better dancer than this."

That's where he's wrong. Regular dancing, where I'm just moving to the music is all I can do. This…waltz or fox trot or whatever it is this idiot is trying to make me do is not in my skill set. I can't…I won't be a part of this for another second if I can help it.

"Rivalz," I muttered, venom seeping from my voice. "Would you mind, not spinning me like that. I'm…dizzy."

"Oh, come on," Rivalz replied, pouting. "Just one more spin?"

My mouth opened to protest, but Rivalz spun me again before dipping me downward, nearly dropping me in the process. Then, he lifted my body back up and spun me one final time, my feet twisted, making me twirl more and more without any hope for stopping. That was when the heels decided to slide on the marble floor.

I screamed, knowing that in seconds my face was going to hit the floor and I was going to be in a state of embarrassment.

That was when two arms caught me. They weren't strong arms, or even all that muscular, but the arms were familiar. My head fell against a chest. A warm heartbeat filled my ear as the person who caught me steadied me.

"You should try to be more careful Rei."

I gasped. Only one voice was that antagonistic. Glancing up, I was met with my worst nightmare and my dream come true: Lelouch Lamperouge.

Tonight he wasn't trying to stand out from the crowd. He wore a black tux with a white rose in the breast pocket. Immediately though I'm thinking of Shirley and where she is. After glancing around frantically, I find her, standing far behind Lelouch with her hands on her hips.

Easy to say that she is not happy at all by this development.

"Rei?"

"Um…thank you," I replied, questioning for the umpteenth time of why this vision was taking so long to be over. I think I've seen enough of the future.

"You know, that's no way to dance the waltz."

"_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, and no! I'm not doing this. I am not participating in this vision any longer…_"

The thoughts trailed off as Lelouch took one of my hands in his. "You mind if I show Rei how it's done Rivalz?"

I don't think Rivalz spoke a word, but apparently it didn't matter to Lelouch. He pulled me toward the center of the dance floor as a new song started, though I didn't hear a note of what it was. He stood a few feet away from me for a second as students danced around us. Then, he extended his hand again. I blinked in confusion as I hesitantly placed my hand in his.

Then, he began to lead me along the dance floor slowly. When he stepped forward, I stepped back. When he stepped back, I stepped forward. When he turned, I turned as well.

Instantly I forgot that the whole thing was a vision. All my senses were suddenly locked in the moment. One of my hands rested on his shoulder, allowing me to feel how relaxed he had become whereas seconds before he had been tense. One of his hands held mine. Every once in a while he would squeeze my hand slightly, just to let me know when to turn or when he was going to twirl me.

The steps I took were easier now. Truth be told, I couldn't tell that I was moving at all. My focus was completely and irrevocably focused on the man who continuously confused and entranced me. Easily I could smell the faint cologne coming off his skin. I swear, there should be a law against someone being so intoxicating.

And then there were those eyes of his. Violet orbs that matched mine so well, though I never really noticed how similar our eyes were until this moment. Right now though, his eyes reflect something I've never seen in them before. It's not even like the look he gave me the other night.

The look in his eyes was not one that was solely made up of attraction. There was something deeper there, almost like affection, but at the same time his eyes were asking questions about me. Questions like, "Who are you?" and "Why do you have this affect on me?" More than that, his eyes questioned if I had been waiting for this moment like he had.

My heart was pounding in my chest, so much so that I'm pretty sure that Lelouch heard it. As he twirled me again, I felt myself asking him silently if he felt like he was floating or if this moment was as enchanting to him as it was to me. His responding smile made me blush.

Barely I noted that the other couples had stopped dancing. They were all watching us dance together. Something in my mind told me that now was the time to stop dancing, but I was too entranced to make a move away from Lelouch. I was under a spell and I didn't want it to break.

The music started to slow, but again, I had no idea of what we were really dancing to. The only thing I know is that I don't want this moment to end. I want it to last forever.

Even so, a line had to be drawn somewhere. I needed to end this now. I had to. If I didn't…

"Lelouch," I whispered, staring up into his eyes again. Bad move. Doing so stopped the words from forming.

"What is it?"

"We…we should stop," I managed to breathe, my gaze still locked with his. "Everyone is watching us and…Shirley and Rivalz…"

"I know," he cut in, "but I don't want to stop dancing. Do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. Not at all, though, I am getting a little dizzy. We need to stop."

He smiled. "One more twirl?"

I smiled back. "One more twirl."

Slowly Lelouch guided me into a single spin, but I ended up spinning one extra time so I could meet his outstretched hand seconds later. We circled each other, the palms of our hand touching as well as our fingers. Our feet stopped moving, but the second they did our faces were leaning toward each other and before either of us could stop, our lips touched. My eyes closed, relishing in the feel of Lelouch's lips against mine again. It was just like the first time except that the setting and the moment was perfect.

The guy this time around was perfect too.

There was a collective gasp from the students surrounding us, but that didn't stop us. Lelouch's hand reached up, cupping the side of my face to deepen our kiss. My lips felt as if they were on fire from the electricity that passed between us. For a moment, I was worried that this passionate kiss was going to kill me.

Then all too soon, the feel of Lelouch's lips disappeared. I opened my eyes and found myself back in the ballroom alone. Completely alone. I looked in all directions, but there wasn't a soul in that room. Not Lelouch, not Suzaku, not Mina, Serena, Lita, Ami, Rolo, Shirley, Rivalz, or anyone else. There was no music and my outfit had returned to its original state, a purple sweater and black skinny jeans.

I reached up to touch my lips. They still felt warm.

"_Do you see now? You can't deny your feelings for him Rei._"

Euphemia's voice. "So you just sent me that vision?"

"_That's the real reason why I came to Hikawa Temple. You and Lelouch belong together._"

I scoffed. All of it was fabricated by her then.

"_This is the future Rei. You'll see very soon._"

"Aren't you the least bit offended that Suzaku was checking me out?" I asked, smirking. Sure, I was hitting below the belt on this, but the girl deserves it for putting that ridiculous vision into my head.

Euphemia was silent for a second. "_No. I want Suzaku to be happy. Mostly though I'm not upset because I know you won't choose him. You'll always choose Lelouch._"

Again I feel Lelouch's lips pressed against mine. It wasn't real, but the passion I feel hasn't gone away at all.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

A giggle fills the air. "_You'll see. I can't spoil all the surprises._"

Bright light fills the room blinding me for a moment. When I open my eyes again, I'm back in the Hikawa Temple. The fire has gone out.

For the first time in a while though, I let a smile tug at my lips. I let myself chuckle over Euphemia's antics. Now I don't feel like I've lost my friend. Thanks to my powers, I can talk to her now. For how long I don't know, but it's good to know that a person's soul never really dies. That gives me hope.

But when it comes to Lelouch, whatever fantasies I might have, they have to be just that, fantasies. I'm not going to betray Rivalz, or hurt Shirley that way. Lelouch won't try anything either if he knows what's good for him.

On the other hand, I can no longer deny it. There are unresolved emotions regarding Lelouch's past actions as Zero, but I'm attracted to him too. Up until the evens to the Black Rebellion, I really liked him and trusted him. I still trust him despite everything that has happened.

I guess I'll admit it. I've become one of Lelouch's fan-girls.

* * *

A/N: YEAH! Rei finally admits that she has a crush on Lelouch! And it's clear that Lelouch has a crush on her too, but will these feelings ever come to light? Also, what was with the other stuff Rei saw in her vision, like Rolo and Ami? And who was Lita kissing? There's going to be a lot of twists and turns in the coming chapters. Oh, it's getting hard to organize! Get ready though. Excitement is coming swiftly for these characters!

Also, I'm sure you noticed that this chapter was Rei centric. The next chapter will not be. In the next chapter, you all will be experiencing a time skip…to Thanksgiving. There, we'll get a perspective from all the characters involved.


	34. Thanksgiving Part 1

A/N: There has been a time skip of about…a week. I don't really know actually. It's Thanksgiving though, so that's all that needs to be said.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. I only own my original characters, which are not in this chapter so I do not know why I bothered to say that. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 34

Thanksgiving Part 1

Early that morning

Lelouch P.O.V.

"_Lelouch_."

"_What is it?_"

She paused for a moment. "_We…we should stop._" Her gaze barely drifted away from me. "_Everyone is watching us and…Shirley and Rivalz…_"

"_I know_," I cut in, barely tightening my grip on her hand, "_but I don't want to stop dancing. Do you?_"

Immediately she shook her head. A giggle threatened to escape from her lips. "_No, I don't. Not at all, though I am getting a little dizzy. We need to stop._"

I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want this moment to end.

Despite this, I smiled at her. "_One more twirl?_"

She nodded. "_One more twirl._"

Slowly I guided her into a single spin, but she turned again, anticipating that I would reach my hand out to her. The palms of our hands met as we circled each other. The music slowed and then our feet stopped moving.

Instantly I found myself leaning in. I was supposed to stop, but the pull of attraction and something deeper wouldn't let me give up this moment with her again.

When our lips touched, immediately I felt like I'd been burned. Her lips were soft though, inviting and more intoxicating than any illegal substance known to man. Those same lips tasted of something tart yet sweet, but I couldn't identify what. It didn't matter anyway. Finally, I had her in my arms once again and for a moment her touch was all I needed to survive.

But, good things are not meant to last I suppose.

"RING! RING!"

Immediately the dream faded, replaced by darkness and the sound of my alarm clock going off. I wonder how many times now I've contemplated throwing that thing out my window or throwing it to the floor and smashing it into little pieces with a frying pan or a baseball bat. Either scenario would be fairly gratifying, but neither would allow me to return to blissful sleep, especially not today.

For the past week I've been having that same dream. Seven nights in a row.

It's enough to drive a man insane.

The first day Rei returned to Ashford Academy was most likely the most challenging day of my life. The night before had been the first time I had dreamed that dream. The moment I saw her, I had wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her right there in the hallway. It took every ounce of my will not to do so. I even had opportunities where I knew no one would catch me and still held back. After all, I had resolved in my mind that the two of us could not get together. I made up excuses that it would be too complicated and that she would annoy me to death, anything to get the thought of her kiss out of my mind.

Avoiding her has gotten easier, but tonight she and her friends will be inside my house for Thanksgiving dinner. To make things worse, Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, and Suzaku will all be here as well.

May God help me through this.

With a yawn, I finally pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock before turning it off completely. Many tasks needed to be completed for today, but at this point I'm not sure if I'm really up for any of them.

After stretching a bit, I finally rise from the bed. Another yawn escapes me as I slowly walk to the automated doors of my room. Once they open, I walk down the hall and down the stairs. The house is quiet this morning, signifying that Rolo is still asleep in his room. For a little while, I'll have some peace.

Blinking away sleep, I step into the kitchen. Then, with measured quietness I began retrieving pots and pans from the bottom cabinets before going to the refrigerator. Upon opening it, I see that I may need to go out and get ingredients for one of the dishes Milly asked me to make, but that'll come in due time, so instead I quickly grab the eggs and the packet of bacon in the bottom drawer.

From the bread drawer on the other side of the kitchen, I take out the packet of white bread. Normally we eat wheat because it's healthier, but since this is a special occasion, we can afford the extra calories.

I go back to the refrigerator to get a few more ingredients for the egg omelets. Rolo usually likes cheddar and mozzarella cheese in his, while I just eat whatever I can get my hands on, not really caring for taste, but for survival.

Today though, I feel differently. Today, I want to try something new, so I go back to the fridge and take out leftover chicken breast that I had marinated in Dale's sauce the day before. The stuff is usually too salty for me, but the chicken mixed with other ingredients would make a fairly tasty omelet.

Reaching inside the fridge again, I grab the small jar of dill pickle relish that Milly had asked me to buy for some other recipe. I'll get more when I go out today.

After washing my hands in the kitchen sink, I take out a cookie baking sheet from another lower cabinet. Then, I take the raw bacon strips out from the package and begin laying them out on the pan. Normally, I would cook them in the microwave because it's faster, but cooking the bacon in the oven usually tastes better.

It's very peculiar, how now of all times I decide to focus solely on taste instead of the time it's going to take to make the food or how healthy it is or isn't. I guess this turn of events is due to it being a holiday. Then again, I don't recall ever being concerned about taste when I cooked. Normally I just followed the recipe to the exact decimals to ensure that it was made correctly. Others raved about my cooking, though in recent times everyone has been talking about how Lita's baking skills are by far the best they'd ever seen. Truth be told, I have to agree on that. Some of her other dishes that she's made us are delicious as well, but half the time she never needs to follow a recipe. From watching her make some of the pumpkin pies yesterday, she's the kind of cook that goes by feel, so the food she makes never tastes the same though it is still consistently delectable.

Her way of cooking is a more personal one and one that I want to try today.

I set the oven to broil before putting the pan into it. Then I set out a bowl to mix the ingredients for the eggs. While I mixed in the two different cheeses, salt, the chicken breast and a few turkey slices were being warmed up in the microwave.

When the microwave beeped, I took out the plate I had used to set out the chicken and turkey slices. Then, using a cutting board, I sliced the chicken and the turkey slices.

The rest of the time happened in a blur. I found myself humming as I poured the egg mixture into the frying pan on the stove. The smell of the bacon cooking painted a vivid picture of a woman making me breakfast, though I didn't know who the woman was, past dreams had led me to believe that this woman was my mother.

For as long as I can remember, it has always been me and Rolo. I do not recall ever having a mother or a father, but I suppose that the dreams I've been having are trying to remind me of the times we had together before they died.

The oven beeps, signifying that it was time to take the bacon out from the oven. After taking it out, and placing the pan on the counter, I went back to fixing the eggs. The omelets were finished a few minutes later.

It was around that time that I started fixing the plates. Though, I had to rid the bacon of the grease first. Once that was completed, I set a few pieces on Rolo's plate and a few more on mine.

"Lelouch?"

I smiled at the sound of my brother's voice. "Good morning Rolo."

"What's all this?" he asked.

My gaze stayed focused on the plates. I reached for another cutting board before grabbing an apple from out of the fruit bowl. "It's breakfast. I felt like cooking a big spread this morning…" I trailed off, realizing I'd nearly forgotten to check on the toast that was cooking in the lower oven.

"Why?" Rolo questioned, staring at me as I darted toward the second oven. The toast was ready.

"I don't know," I told him, reaching for my oven mitt. "I suppose I'm in a fairly good mood today. Do you think it's due to it being a holiday?"

"Possibly," Rolo replied. "Do you need help?"

I shook my head. "I'm about finished here. I'll bring the food to the table in another minute or so."

Rolo nodded. "Okay. Thanks…big brother."

I paused in my work, noting how odd my brother's voice had sounded just then. "You're welcome."

He was already gone and while I was still in a good mood, something about the way Rolo had just spoken bothered me if only slightly. With a shake of my head, I put away the thoughts for another time. Nothing was going to spoil this rare good mood I was in if I could help it.

After putting the finishing touches on the plates of food, I brought everything out to the dining room where Rolo was already seated. His gaze studied me with an odd intensity as I set the food down, but I ignored the nagging feelings that his behavior induced. There were more important things for me to be concerned over today anyway. Mainly, what I need to buy from the grocery store.

"I'll be right back with the tea," I told him, rushing back toward the kitchen.

"Wait a moment…brother."

There goes that odd tone again. With slight annoyance I stopped and glanced back at Rolo. His gaze was now locked on the plate of food, his hand was already clutching the fork, but he had yet to start eating.

"Something wrong Rolo?"

Rolo lifted his gaze. "Well, see…I have…" he hesitated, taking a deep breath as he set the fork back onto the table, "…I have a problem Lelouch…I need…help."

I blinked in confusion. "What kind of help?"

"Well, it's…you see…there's this girl…"

"A girl?" I questioned, cutting him off. "Do you like her?"

Rolo stared at me, giving me no inclination of one answer or the other. It was a visual reminder of my own state of confusion over my feelings toward Rei.

"Let me get the tea," I answered, turning toward the kitchen again. "It'll only take a moment and then we can talk about this girl you like."

Rolo didn't respond, but it didn't matter. I would be back before he could blink.

Of course…when I returned to the dining room, Rolo was gone and so was his plate of food. With a sigh, I set the tea cups down. My brother doesn't like to talk much. He hasn't really talked to me in a little while either. It's weird. The person I used to know so well now feels like a complete stranger. He's only a year younger than me, but at times he seems younger in how he reacts to things.

I sit down at the table, a smile spreading over my face. My good mood was still intact strangely enough. Truth be told, I've been like this for the past week…ever since Rei came back.

With a small laugh I begin to eat, savoring the flavor of the omelet in my mouth while wondering what madness the day will bring to me.

I can't say for sure as of now, but I'm sure that I will find a way to enjoy it if Rei is around.

* * *

A few hours later at Rei's mansion

11:56 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

His lips touch mine again. Instantly I feel like I'm on fire and yet the fire isn't painful. Then again, it wouldn't be anyway for me. Fire is my element. Some say that fire is only destructive, but in dark and cold circumstances fire gives light and hope for survival. The sun is like fire, it burns constantly but gives life to the Earth and allows everyone to start fresh each day.

That's how it feels to kiss Lelouch in these dreams I've been having for the past week. I thought I would only see the dream once…the day Euphemia's ghost appeared to me. That wasn't the case though. Night after night and even during the day, that dream pops into my head, steals my breath, and causes my face to flush. It got so bad one time that Rivalz asked if I had a fever in the middle of a student council meeting.

Rivalz…how am I supposed to face him and Lelouch today? What about Shirley? How can I look at her and not feel guilty about daydreaming a kiss with her boyfriend. To make things worse, Lelouch and I nearly kissed in real life.

Since I returned to Ashford with Serena, Lita, and Ami, I've been avoiding Lelouch in every way possible. It would be easier to do so if Hotaru and Tomaru had come to school with us like they initially intended, but Haruka and Michiru decided that Tomaru's transcripts to go to the school needed to be reworded a bit, so they've been delayed which is just too bad considering that I really could have used the distraction.

Of course, there are plenty of distractions, including Suzaku's behavior and Rolo's shift of attention from me to Ami.

Blinking out of my daze, I stand fully upright since I had been leaning against the bathroom countertop, staring at my reflection in the mirror as I recounted the events of the past in my mind again as well as that dream. Again I twirl, appraising my outfit in the mirror a final time. Today I decided on a royal blue long-sleeved satin blouse, black above the knee pencil skirt, and simple black pumps. When unbuttoned, the blouse revealed my thin black t-shirt that was streaked with silver diagonal lines. The shirt also had a silver trouble clef note on top of the diagonal streaks of silver.

Immediately I decided that this outfit was too much. I ditched the pencil skirt and threw off the blouse which had been acting more as a jacket anyhow. I searched my bathroom floor for something else. You could say that I had been here for hours, trying to find something to wear that would suffice and hadn't found anything decent despite the fact that the floor was piled high with all sorts of clothes and shoes.

"Gah, I have nothing to wear," I muttered, shoveling my feet through the pile of clothes littering the floor. Absentmindedly I opened the bathroom door to find Serena asleep on her bed across the room. She wore a pink sweater and jeans with pink ballet flats.

And she looked perfect. For two seconds, I wanted to strangle her for having such an easy time while I was frustrated and panicked because nothing looked right.

Then I remembered that the reason why it had been so easy for Serena was because she didn't care what she looked like in front of the others, she wasn't looking to impress…or to seduce another girl's boyfriend…not like me…

I'm terrible.

With another groan I shut the bathroom door again and glance over the mess. Jeans, sweaters, t-shirts, skirts, dresses…every article of clothing you can think of was laying on the floor in a variety of styles and colors. Resigning myself to fate, I grabbed a random pair of white skinny jeans and the black t-shirt I had been wearing seconds earlier. After slipping them on, I reached back into the mess and retrieved a black pinstriped blazer that would act as a jacket. After putting it on, I twirled again in the mirror. I wasn't really satisfied with the look, but I wasn't about to waste another minute looking for the perfect outfit to win over a guy that was in no way available…even if he was available, I did not need to be doing this. After all, I can't forget all the horrible things Lelouch did as Zero nor can I forget the promise I made to Suzaku.

"_I've got to keep my feet firmly planted on solid ground_," I muttered silently before letting out a sigh. If only doing so were that easy.

Again I feel the touch of Lelouch's lips on mine, but I shake the feeling away and open the bathroom door again. I'll clean up the mess I left when we get back. Right now I have other matters to attend to.

"Serena, get up," I ordered while poking her arm. She yawned and shifted to her side, away from the direction of my voice. With another sigh I poked her again. "Come on meatball brain. We have shopping to do."

"Do we have to," she whispered, her eyes twitching when she tried to shut them tighter.

"Unfortunately, yes," I replied, smiling down at her. "It'll be fun though."

Serena let out another yawn before sitting up. After rubbing her eyes she smiled weakly at me. "You look nice."

"Thanks." If only I could convince myself of that too.

Her eyes stare at me warily. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine, just a bit nervous is all."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, you see…"

Suddenly the door to the room opens and Lita pokes her head in. "You guys finally ready?"

"Yep," Serena answered, getting up from the bed. She stretches her arms over her head before winking at me. "How about you Rei?"

"Just let me put on my boots," I told her, walking toward the closet. "I'll meet you guys downstairs.

After they leave the room, I let out another sigh. This was going to be a rough day.

* * *

And so began the thanksgiving holiday. In other words, so began the holiday that allows people to pack on pounds without guilt. Okay, bad joke, but you get the picture.

Our protagonists of this story prepare for the day while dealing with inner struggles and growing attractions, many of which are currently unknown.

A few hours have passed. The time is around five thirty and the student council members, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Suzaku, have all gathered in the home of Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge to help prepare the feast of thanksgiving dinner.

Around that time is when Rei and the others arrived. Lita had brought the three homemade pumpkin pies, Ami had made a casserole, and Serena and Rei had brought two giant bottles of soda. Other dishes of the evening were prepared by Lelouch, Lita, and Milly, all of whom were excellent cooks…well maybe not Milly, but she knew how to bark orders and get things done.

As they were cooking, everyone else waited in the living room, making small talk and watching T.V. At that very moment, Rivalz was once again trying to flirt with Rei, but he realized that tonight she was hardly responding to anything he had to say. It was as if she were lost in her own world.

And she was. Rei was in a complete daze and when she wasn't in a daze, she was in a state of panic over a variety of things. There was Suzaku and Rolo like always, but now she had to deal with the reoccurring thoughts of Lelouch dancing around in her head. If not for her stubbornness and complete unwillingness to admit that she had feelings for him, she would have told Rivalz to back off the flirting and probably would have broken up with him on that note. Then she'd spend the rest of the night trying to convince Lelouch to break up with Shirley.

But Rei was not that kind of girl. She was **decent** and **respectable**. She was not going to break up with Rivalz despite not knowing if the two were even really a couple to begin with and she was certainly not about to try seducing Lelouch. It's not like she was that attracted to him anyhow.

Rei's basic mind set for the evening was this. "_I'm not talking to Lelouch unless absolutely necessary. And if I can help it, I will not think about him either. I'm just going to stuff my face until I'm content and then go home without incident._"

Toward the opposite side of the room, the senshi of ice was having similar troubles.

Yes, Ami Mizuno was trying to resolve some unanswered questions in her mind about the mysterious and elusive Rolo Lamperouge. Ever since the day he had nearly drowned in the pool, she had been wondering about his past and his true purpose for posing as Lelouch's little brother. Circumstances didn't allow for her to just ask Rolo the answers to these questions and even if she could ask him, there was the issue of what his answer might reveal.

There was something else though, something more drawing her to him. Was it something in his violet eyes that were strangely identical to Lelouch's own orbs? Could it be that his elusiveness sparked her interest? Ami wasn't sure, but whatever the case, she wanted to get to know Rolo better. She wanted to get inside his head.

She had no clue of how dangerous doing so would be.

At that same moment, Rolo was also weighing options in his mind. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Rei as she talked with Rivalz, but his gaze continually drifted towards Ami as Shirley animatedly showed her how to fold paper cranes. It was clear to him that the blunette wasn't really listening, but she was folding the paper correctly anyhow. He figured that she must have learned the skill from her mother or perhaps her father.

"_Her father_," he mused, turning his attention toward the plasma screen T.V. His eyes barely caught sight of a movie that was playing. It was something sentimental and comedic. Maybe one of those romantic comedies with a Christmas theme, though it was a bit too early for Christmas. It didn't really matter to him, his thoughts were centered on the words Ami had spoken to him that day at the pool.

"_My dad is an artist_. _He's very kind and has a brilliant mind even though he didn't finish college. He loves to laugh and makes a point of knowing the best jokes around. You could say that he sees the world in a very eccentric way_." She had closed her eyes then, simply floating on her back in the pool as she reminisced on the past. "_He's always sending me sketches and paintings._"

He had asked whether her father had lived in the settlement or not to which Ami replied, "_My mom and dad are divorced_." Her voice had broken slightly on the words, indicating hidden pain. At that time, something had stirred within Rolo and it drew him into the water.

"_Mom lives in the homeland and my father…well I actually don't know where he is now, but I know he's very happy wherever he is. Judging from the sketches he's sent me, he's close to a mountain range_."

Rolo shook the memories from his head, knowing where they were taking him. After all, it hadn't been long after that moment that Ami inquired about him. A few more words were exchanged and then…he remembered looking at her and seeing Tokine Mazura's tenderness in Ami's eyes.

He glanced at her now, wondering if that same essence was still there. At that exact moment, Ami glanced his way. Their gazes locked.

The intensity of Rolo's gaze forced Ami to look away first. A small blush was on her face. With a sigh she tucked a few loose strands of her short hair behind her ear.

Suzaku sat next to Rolo. He noted that he kept glancing back and forth toward Ami, but didn't comment on it or bother to take a mental note that this could cause problems later. On his mind now were things regarding the investigation on what had happened a week prior. He hadn't been able to find much and since Rei had refused to say anything one way or another, he had only one suspect in mind.

From what Anya had been able to dig up, Hotaru Tomoe was a fifteen year old girl who had gone to the prestigious Mugen school of the Juban district of Japan. About two years prior she had disappeared, never to be heard from again. Her father, Professor Tomoe, founder of the Mugen school, had also disappeared around the same time.

Upon further digging, Suzaku had realized that the girl had come to Ashford for a short time a few months earlier. This prompted him to the principal's office for her transcripts. Her grades were fairly good, A's and B's during her time at the academy. From digging around his own memory, Suzaku concluded that the young girl had been shy towards the other students, preferring to talk to Serena and Rini. He hadn't given her much thought at the time since he had been preoccupied with Zero's…Lelouch's uprisings in the settlement.

Now, thanks to whoever was in the black knightmare and Suzaku's prior knowledge of the Sailor Scouts through Rei, he knew for certain that Hotaru Tomoe was in fact Sailor Saturn. There was also the video footage from the Lancelot's databanks that confirmed the audio of Hotaru's name being called while in the guise of her sailor form. He had nothing to implicate Hotaru as the monster who sent out the beasts and since she had been seen fighting them off, the people might not buy it anyway. However, there was a possibility that Hotaru knew something Rei wouldn't tell him.

Plus, Suzaku hadn't questioned Rei's other friends yet, mainly Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon. She sat near him, her gaze locked on the plasma screen. On her face was a small and serene smile that reflected the happiness in her sapphire eyes. To him at least, she seemed to be carefree. If anything, no one would initially suspect her of terrorist activity.

Suzaku couldn't read her mind though or read into the deeper meaning hidden in her tension free posture. The T.V. was a welcome distraction from the ongoing questions that circled her mind. Serena isn't exactly an actress, but she was always good at shoving her insecurities away at any given moment. She was a deeper person than anyone around her would guess initially though she still wasn't the brightest star in the sky when it came to brains.

Even so, Serena has had her moments of wisdom despite being naïve at times. Slowly the naivety was falling away into awareness of reality. Spending time in the Tokyo Settlement was bound to change that; however, Serena still had hope for the future. Despite all the complicated madness, she still believed that people could change for the better and that no one was beyond saving. Her Geass, aside from its limitations, was a clear reflection of her belief, not that anyone else knew.

In the kitchen, Lita was watching the turkey that was finishing up in the oven. Her stomach involuntarily grumbled. Immediately her face flushed.

Milly laughed at her. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lita replied, backing away from the oven. "The turkey is nearly ready and it smells really good."

"The true test will be in the taste," Lelouch answered, his gaze on the frying pan. He was nearly done with his signature dish, Chick fillet mignon cooked in Arlonaise style. It wasn't what you call a traditional thanksgiving dish, but it was definitely delicious.

"So tell us," Milly began, smirking devilishly as she gazed at her longtime friend, "how are things going with Shirley?"

"Fairly well," Lelouch replied instantly, easily. Lelouch was good at a lot of things, but lying was one of his specialties. Even so, there was a very real possibility that Milly might be able to see through that lie. She had known the guy for a very long time despite not being able to recall when exactly she had met him or why he and his brother were living in the other wing of the student council clubhouse.

It didn't really matter in either case Milly Ashford. After all, there were bigger fish to fry.

"You don't sound convincing Lulu," Milly stated, easily seeing past the fake smile that the young man had plastered onto his face to throw her off. "I know your date got sabotaged last week because of those things that were roaming through the settlement, but since then you've at least spent some time together right?"

Lelouch swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he tried in vain to concentrate on cooking.

Meanwhile, Lita glanced back at them from the other side of the kitchen, suddenly aware of the evident blush that was beginning to appear on Lelouch's face. Something told her that she'd better pay attention to this.

"Well?" Milly pressed.

Lelouch lifted the pan from the stove. "Shirley's been busy for the past few days, so we haven't had much time to plan another date. Plus, exams are coming up soon…"

"Since when do you care about those?" Milly cut in. "Fess up Lulu and tell me what's really going on."

Lita's gaze was back on the oven, but her ears were locked on the conversation. She'd never admit it to the others, but she had the tiniest crush on Lelouch.

Yeah, it's clear that our Lulu is a real heart-throb. We'll never know just how many girls have fallen for him.

In any case, Lita was paying extra attention to this. She didn't really want to date Lelouch, but having an opportunity to flirt without guilt would be nice.

"Very well, I'll give it to you straight Milly…"

"You like someone else don't you?"

Lita's mouth nearly fell to the floor at Milly's assumption. Surely Lelouch wouldn't…

"How…did…you guess so quickly?" Lelouch stammered. "I wasn't even going to say…"

"I know you too well Lelouch," Milly answered, not giving him any time to answer. "So who's the girl?"

Lita turned her emerald gaze toward the two of them, her thoughts far from her grumbling stomach and the turkey that was still cooking in the oven.

Lelouch shook his head in response to Milly's question all too aware of Lita's presence in the room. He knew Lita wasn't one to gossip, but the same couldn't be said for the devious student council president. There was also the fact that Lita was Rei's friend. It'd be too risky to say that he liked her while she was there.

"Sorry, I'd rather not say now," he answered, turning toward a large porcelain plate he had set out earlier. With measured caution he put his signature dish onto the plate. "Besides that, I want things to work with Shirley. She's a nice girl."

Milly's concerned expression turned into a gentle smirk. "I see. Still, you shouldn't lead her on either if you don't feel the same way she does okay. Plus, I think it's about time you started being concerned over your own happiness instead of always concerning yourself with other people, mainly Rolo."

Lelouch inwardly groaned at the mention of Rolo but otherwise didn't show any reaction to Milly's words. His mind had already been made up. It wasn't just that he wanted to make things work with Shirley that he didn't want to get too involved with Rei. After all, she was a terrorist. He wasn't afraid of her and he wasn't about to rat her out to Suzaku or to the police, but getting too close might bring about danger.

Of course, that threat of danger also enticed him, making it even more difficult for him to stay away from her.

"The turkey is ready!" Lita exclaimed suddenly, putting on some oven mitts. "Is everything else ready?"

"I believe it is," Lelouch answered immediately, ignoring the questioning gaze in Milly's eyes. "Let's get to serving it."

Lita nodded as she opened the oven. The turkey was steaming hot, but it looked and smelled fantastic.

Meanwhile, Milly and Lelouch exited the kitchen to tell the others to start gathering in the dining room since the food was ready to be served.

From there, the teens would eat a gigantic meal and be satisfied. The night would end with small talk and complaints about the upcoming mid-term exams as well as the excitement of Christmas being just around the corner.

Yeah, that's what should have happened. However, one little thing threw the whole night off-balance.

An uninvited guest showed up.

* * *

Meanwhile at an apartment in the Juban district

Five young women, a teenage boy, and an older man of about thirty sat at a circular table near the small kitchen that was behind the large living room. At the center of the table laid a huge box of pizza made with mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, Tabasco sauce, and a touch of garlic. The crust was stuffed with mozzarella cheese as well, making the dish a complementary treat.

Unfortunately for Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Kallen, Tomaru, and Urabe, a familiar heroine with locks of lime green hair and golden eyes had come sauntering in about ten minutes prior.

Thanks to this unexpected turn of events, seven people were left hungry while an immortal witch stuffed her face.

After all, C.C. was never one to share her beloved pizza.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter everyone. Hoped you guys liked it. The next one is going to be a humor filled chapter with lots of twists and turns of unexpected craziness that can only be expected from my crazy brain. Stay tuned!


	35. Thanksgiving Part 2

A/N: Now for the humor filled chapter you've all been waiting for!

Note: It's very possible that all the characters will be out of character in this chapter. In particular, Lelouch. (He's going to be quite demented.)

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon are not my property. I'm just hijacking it for this story. Muhahaha! (Still working on the evil laugh)

Chapter 35

Thanksgiving Part 2

Lelouch's house

Rei P.O.V.

A month ago I had a vision about this time and place. I envisioned myself sitting at this exact table with this exact spread of food before me and just like the vision, Serena was eating everything she could get her hands on. On the other side of her sat Lita, twiddling her thumbs anxiously for some reason. That hadn't been in my vision. Another thing that hadn't been a part of my vision was Ami, who was sitting on Lita's other side, glancing at Rolo every few minutes. I kept shifting my gaze from Rolo, Suzaku, and Lelouch while also trying to keep up with what Rivalz was talking about. Ugh, I really shouldn't have let him sit next to me.

Even so, all had been fine. Nothing really out of the ordinary had been going on. The food Lelouch and Lita had made was delicious and I was trying to enjoy it despite being somewhat distracted. Conversation flowed through the room easily. Laughs were exchanged and for once everything was the way it should be.

I should have known that some unforeseen craziness would turn this night into a catastrophe.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone stared up at me as I jumped out of my chair. To them, I probably look insane right about now.

Here's the thing, one minute I'm listening to Rivalz babble on about the upcoming exams and in the next, I randomly find Euphemia's ghost sitting down in the empty chair next to Suzaku.

Hence the scream that fell from my lips.

"Whoa!" Rivalz exclaimed, rising from his seat. "What's wrong Rei?"

Lelouch laid his fork down on his plate before glancing toward me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"_You don't know how right you are_," I thought, still staring at Euphemia. She glanced at me, winked, and then turned her attention back to Suzaku whose expression was that of pure confusion. I'm sure it looked adorable to Euphie, but that expression meant trouble for me since he couldn't exactly see the ghost girl next to him.

You know, being a psychic is not all it's cracked up to be.

Serena had paused in eating. "You in there Rei?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," I lied, sitting back down. "I just remembered that Mr. C had wanted me to work today…I kind of forgot about it." Definitely not one of my best lies. If Euphie weren't already dead I'd strangle her for making my life more complicated. Seriously, I've seen enough ghosts to last a lifetime.

"Well, that was quite a startling reaction," Ami mused, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, who knew you were so dramatic," Milly added, digging back into her plate of food. "You really shouldn't stress out so much Rei. It'll cause wrinkles."

I inwardly scoffed. "_Thanks Milly. I wouldn't want to add wrinkles to my list of terrible things that could happen, but if I had to, it would be right under the possibility that E.E. could take over the world and kill us all. No, maybe I'll put it under the possibility of not finding my little brother alive._"

"Hey Lelouch, what did you say this stuff was again?" I asked, vainly trying to draw attention away from myself and get my focus back on eating while a ghost no one else could see was at the table.

"Chick filet mignon," Lelouch replied, taking a bite of his own dish. "It's a specialty of mine and Rolo's favorite, right?"

Rolo gave a hesitant nod. "Definitely."

Quickly I took a bite of the delicacy I'd yet to touch. Immediately a taste of salty sweetness filled my senses. The chicken was tender too since it practically melted in my mouth.

"Wow…that's really good," I told him, allowing myself to smile a little as I took another bite. "What's in this?"

"I marinated the chicken in a mixture of red wine and beer," Lelouch answered, taking another bite. "I also seasoned it by soaking it in white wine vinegar and garlic salt powder."

A smirk lifted at the corners of my mouth. "Lelouch, are you trying to get us all drunk with this?" I glanced at Serena, who was devouring the chicken filet like a deranged bull on steroids. "If so, I think it's working on the meatball head over there."

Serena glared at me, her cheeks bulging. "Hey…quit…cwallin' me that."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I ordered. "That's rude!"

"I'll talk with my mouth full if I want to!" Serena fired back after she had swallowed. "You are not my mom."

"Thank heavens I'm not," I groaned, inclining my head in Serena's direction as my smirk widened. "I wouldn't be able to stomach the disappointment."

"Take that back Rei!"

"Not a chance meatball brain!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Before I'd had a chance to blink, a handful of the casserole Ami made had splattered onto my face and hair.

For everyone else, the room fell into a tense silence.

But my ears perked up to the sound of Euphemia's ghostly laughter, and after wiping my eyes of the casserole, they were filled with the sight of her ghostly form falling out of her chair as her giggles turned into hysterics.

She really is lucky that she's already dead.

I set my glare back on Serena as I reached toward my plate. There's only one way to settle this.

"Wait Rei…" Rivalz began.

My fingers locked around the mushy casserole on my plate.

Lelouch practically jumped from his chair. "Rei don't!"

Milly had gotten out her cell phone. No doubt she was about to record this for her blog. For once, I didn't care. Let her post this on her blog. Let the world see the consequences a person pays for throwing casserole at me.

Serena's smirk dared me to do it and no way was I about to pass it up.

"KE-YAH!"

Casserole flew across the room, but Serena dodged it. Unfortunately, the casserole ended up splattering onto Lita's face. Immediately Lita leapt into action, throwing some of her casserole at me, but when she missed, the dastardly substance flew past Rivalz and smacked Shirley on her chest.

Shirley screamed at her ruined blouse.

"Hahahaha!" Milly screeched in wicked delight. "This is just too good to be true!"

Before Lelouch could stop her, Shirley threw a handful of her casserole at Milly's hands. When the substance hit its target, the phone went flying over the table and hit poor Suzaku on the top of his head.

"Ouch!" he screamed. "Shirley!"

"Oops, sorry about that."

In the meantime, Serena and I were in a full blown food fight, but every time we missed, someone else got hit and they got dragged into the fight.

But when Lelouch's hair became a victim of our fight, the fight turned into a full scale food war.

"FIRST YOU DISRESPECT MY HOME BY STARTING A FOOD FIGHT AND NOW THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY HOURS IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO GET THIS STUFF OUT OF MY HAIR!"

As Lelouch screamed, he threw his whole plate of food at me. Most of the food hit the back of my head, but when I turned around to wail on him, a giant glob of the casserole sent me crashing to the floor.

"SERENA STARTED IT YOU IDIOT!" I snarled, jumping up from the floor before reaching for the dish of potato salad Lita had made. "TAKE THIS YOU JERK!"

Lelouch fell to the floor, but not before Shirley sent a cold glare at me.

"You aren't going to get away with clobbering my man with potato salad!" Her eyes caught sight of the pot of stringed beans. After grabbing it, she tossed its contents at me. "TAKE THAT!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Serena pointed and laughed at me as I fell to the now stained area rug. Rivalz clobbered her with more potato salad before attacking Shirley with the mashed potatoes. Suzaku intervened to try and stop us, but ended up getting casserole flung in his face by Milly and Lita. All the while, Euphie stood in the corner of the room, laughing her head off without anyone noticing except me…

Wait a second, where did Ami and Rolo go?

* * *

A little ways off the general dining room area.

Ami P.O.V.

"CRASH!"

"SPLAT!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

My eyes turned the corner of the wall to check on the scene. Somewhere along the line of the playful bickering that usually occurred when all of us got together, a chord had been struck and chaos had ensued. My friends and the members of the student council were now engrossed in a massive food war. In a word, they had all turned into barbaric animals. To make things worse, the dining room was a horrible mess. Scraps of food were plastered to the walls, drinks had splattered onto the carpet/ area rug, and the face of the ornate table within the room was unrecognizable.

"_Oh, dear…now what?_" I wondered, dodging another glob of my casserole as it came flying in my general direction. Glancing back, I noted that Rei and Lelouch were locked in a tense verbal and physical battle. Rei was winning both of them.

"HAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT LULA!"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND MAKE ME YOU SCRAWNY CHUMP!"

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE A COMMENT ABOUT MY BODY!"

"YES I DO!" Rei screamed, slapping another glob of casserole onto Lelouch's face. Lelouch grabbed onto her wrist, causing both of them to fall back on the floor. Honestly, the whole sight was ridiculous.

"Crazy, huh?"

I yelped, nearly slapping Rolo in the process, but he caught my wrist gently in his hand before smiling shyly at me. "Sorry Ami, I didn't mean to scare you."

"When did you get behind me?" I asked, staring at his hand before lifting my gaze to his face. Somehow, he had made it out of that room without getting a single piece of food on him. That's more than I could say for myself.

Rolo responded to my question by looking around the corner. Another piece of food came flying toward us, but he dodged it easily. "I just got here. Thankfully I didn't get pummeled with casserole, but it would have been nice if I could have at least finished mine. It was really good."

"Thanks," I replied, a blush rising on my face as he glanced back at me. "I made it myself…"

"Watch out," Rolo cut in, pulling me against him as a plate flew past us. It shattered on the floor seconds later, but my nose is filled with the scent of cherries before I can really register this fact. Rolo's arms are locked around my waist protectively, a reassuring warmth emanating from his presence.

I'm all too aware of the sudden pounding in my chest as his grip loosens. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, pulling away from him. "Thank you. I might have gotten hurt if you hadn't pulled me back…" I trailed off, the intensity of his violet gaze robbing me of breath.

When I first met Rolo, I had only thought of him as an obstacle and after discovering that he was really a spy, I started seeing him as an enemy. However…

His eyebrow rises. "Ami?"

Shaking my head, I rise from my seated position on the floor. "Don't worry, I'm fine." With resigned carefulness I turned my head around the corner again. From what I could see, everyone was still immersed in the food war. Serena and Milly were piling casserole into Suzaku's hair while he screamed which is a bit odd seeing as how Suzaku is trained for military combat. Shirley and Rivalz are going at it though most of their fight is consisting of laughter and a comment here or there. Lita is laying by the corner of the room, half dazed as she crawls toward the kitchen.

As for Rei and Lelouch…their fight was nothing short of intense.

"Um…Ami."

I turned my gaze back on Rolo. He was still kneeling on the floor.

"What is it Rolo?" I asked.

Silently he rose to his feet, meeting my gaze as he did so. Once he was standing fully upright he reached for my hand. My gut instinct was to pull back, but found that I was unable to make a move as his fingers laced through mine.

"Do you think we could talk outside for a moment?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

Lelouch P.O.V.

My sight is robbed from me as Rei slaps more potato salad onto my face. I respond by pouring a glass of soda over her head, wetting her long raven locks.

I was exhausted beyond measure but too angry to stop the ridiculous food war that Rei had instigated by egging Serena on and now the meatball brain was helping Milly torture Suzaku.

Of course, I don't feel all that sorry for him. He shouldn't have intervened in the madness.

From my position on the floor, I could tell that Rei was exhausted too. Her breaths are ragged and her eyes are nearly bloodshot from the splash of soda that got into them. Even so, she radiated with an energy that continued to fuel her rage.

Even so, I wasn't about to give up. This was my home and she wasn't about to get away with sabotaging my thanksgiving.

With a yelp, I pulled her onto the floor next to me. After that, I reached up for the dish that held Ami's casserole. Most of it was gone thanks to Milly and Serena's antics, but no matter. Rei is going to pay dearly for this madness she started.

"Give it up Rei," I ordered, forcing myself to stand as she got to her knees. A deadly but playful grin was plastered onto her face. How stubborn can one woman get?

"I never give up," she answered, getting to her feet. Her eyes were locked on the unopened soda bottle on the far end of the table. Knowing her, she's probably going to make a run for that bottle so she can pour it one me as payback for what I just did. She's so predictable.

I smiled at her. "Don't try it. You'll never make it."

Her gaze was still locked on the bottle. "Please, I can do anything if I set my mind to it and my mind is set on getting you soaked."

In a flash she was running, but not in the direction of the bottle which caught me off guard. Instead, her gaze turned toward the pot in the center of the table…the pot holding the scalding hot chicken soup…

"Rei no!" I screamed. "Are you crazy!"

Rei didn't respond to my question. She grabbed the handles of the pot and turned toward me. I tried to dissuade her by throwing my bit of casserole, but it did no good. With the pot in hand, she rushed toward me, laughing maniacally. I had to do something quick.

Without thinking, which is not what I'm accustomed to doing, I rushed forward. Rei stopped, preparing to douse me with the hot liquid, but before she could I slammed my weight into her, hooking my arms around her waist and forcing her to the floor as she let out a scream. The pot in her hands flew over her head, the liquid and noodles raining down onto the already stained carpet.

"CLANG!"

The room that had been filled with shouts and screams seconds ago suddenly quieted. I'm not sure what made everyone stop, probably the loud clang of the pot or Rei's scream. In either case, I had won this food war.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted myself up slightly so I could stare into Rei's eyes, but to my surprise they were squeezed tight. Pale hands were covering her mouth. When she removed them, her giggles came shining through and her eyes opened to reveal tears.

"Rei?"

"I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. "I just…hahahahaha…you should see the look on your face. You look like a little kid."

I rolled my eyes as I rose from off the floor. "And you should see how funny you look with all that potato salad in your hair." A laugh fell from my lips. "Anyway, I believe that's checkmate Rei. You've lost."

"Fine, I'll concede for now," she answered, sitting up. "Mind helping me up?"

After giving her a nod, I extended my right hand out to her. My gaze stayed on her face as she placed her hand in mine. With a gentle pull, I brought her up to her feet. "I hope I wasn't too rough on you."

She scoffed before placing her hand son her hips. "Please. With your scrawny behind. You've got no chance of ever leaving a scratch on me."

"Is that so?" I questioned, an evil idea working its way into my mind.

Unfortunately my ingenious scheme wouldn't get the opportunity to be carried out tonight due to current circumstances. Still, I'll keep the idea in mind if something should change…

No, what am I saying? Our current circumstances can't change. Not with her life the way it is. I have to remember that Rei is Zera, a woman that radiates danger though…if Rei is Zera, then who was behind Zera's mask the other night? Was it one of her friends? Are they the Celestial Knights?

"Lulu?"

Shirley's voice shook me from my thoughts. I turn and give her my best smile before chuckling at how dirty she had gotten from the food fight. Rivalz gets up from the floor a few seconds later, completely covered in potato salad.

Serena and Milly were dirty too but Suzaku was nearly unrecognizable thanks to all the food that the two blondes had caked onto him. I held back another laugh as bits of the casserole dripped off him.

Lita had escaped to the kitchen a few minutes ago. No telling how bad off she had been when she'd decided to quit.

Then again, glancing around this mess of a dining room, I can imagine why she'd leave. There's food dripping off of every surface of the room. It'll be a miracle if I manage to clean it.

Of course, I certainly don't plan on cleaning it up by myself.

"Rei, Serena," I began, "since you two started this whole thing, you guys are going to help me clean this mess."

Rei shrugged. "Fine, I guess I can deal with that."

Serena, however, pouted after I made this announcement. "Do I have to? This place is a mess."

Milly threw her arm over the other blonde's shoulder. "Serena, you did start the fight. Don't worry though, Rivalz and I will help out too…" she sent a glare at him, "right?"

Rivalz nodded quickly. "You bet. Not a problem at all."

"I'll help too," Shirley volunteered, a bright smile on her face.

I sighed in relief. "Good, now all we need is to find Lita and…" I trailed off as I noted that two other people were missing in action. "Where did Rolo and Ami go?"

Rei's expression of ease immediately shifted to one of worry. "I didn't even notice them leave."

"I saw Ami leave around the time our fight started," Shirley cut in. "I'm not sure about Rolo though. One minute he was here and the next he was gone." She glared at Rivalz. "Not to mention that somebody distracted me by shoving stringed beans into my mouth.

Rivalz rubbed the back of his head anxiously as his eyes darted around. "Who me? What are you talking about?"

"I'll get Lita from out of the kitchen," Serena stated, bounding away. "She can help us look and then she can help us clean."

"In the meantime we should search around and see if they're somewhere in the house," Rei added after Serena had left.

Milly nodded. "I'll search this area and the back courtyard with Lita and Serena." She turned toward Rivalz. "You and Rei should check the living room and the front courtyard. Lelouch, Shirley, you guys check upstairs and the other end of the clubhouse. And Suzaku…you should stay here. You might leave a mess through the house otherwise."

I raised an eyebrow at Milly. No doubt that these pair ups were part of one her schemes. Of course, knowing her, there's no way to tell exactly what she's up to.

"Sounds good," Shirley replied. "We'll meet up back here if we don't find them in fifteen minutes."

"And if one of us finds them we should contact the other two groups immediately," I finished, turning my gaze toward the stairs. The probability of finding Rolo and Ami in one of the bedrooms was slim to none. I'm sure Milly realizes this as well. Clearly this is a set up.

"Alright, we've got the game plan," Rivalz exclaimed, "let's get to hunting."

Rei rolled her eyes before tugging on Rivalz's sleeve. "Come on goofball." She glanced back at me and Shirley. "If you guys find them, you can reach me on my cell."

"Likewise," I answered, pulling my own phone from my coat pocket. "Let's go Shirley."

* * *

_And so begins a search for two missing teens. Though unbeknownst to most of them, one of the teens was in grave danger._

_Rei Hino, a.k.a. Sailor Mars the guardian of fire and Zera the leader of the Celestial Knights, understood that Ami Mizuno, the senshi of ice, could be in trouble. After all, she knew of Rolo's true objective. She knew that he was a spy for the O.S.I. and based on the actions of other O.S.I. members like Viletta and the two guards that had nearly killed Lelouch four weeks prior, Rei concluded that Rolo was most likely trying to get information from Ami. After all, it wasn't like the reports had stated that the other Sailor Soldiers had lost their memory._

_Still, with Rivalz with her, she couldn't let on that she feared for Ami's well-being. She had to pretend that this search was simply a means for her and Rivalz to become closer. Why else would the infamous Milly Ashford, who was known for her schemes, pair the two of them up like this? Even if the plan was obvious, Rei couldn't allow Rivalz to figure it out. Knowing him though, he wouldn't act on the opportunity that was right in front of his face. _

_As for the others, Milly and Serena left after catching Lita in the act of eating a slice of the pumpkin pie. Lita stayed behind with Suzaku so she could get started on cleaning the dining room. Both teens were unaware of the other presence in the room, who watched with resigned affection toward the Japanese soldier._

_Meanwhile, Lelouch and Shirley began to search upstairs for the two missing teens. Both of them were aware of the fact that Milly had set them up for a very uncomfortable situation._

_And while Shirley was working up her nerve to tell Lelouch how she felt, the raven haired student was planning escape routes and preparing excuses._

_Then there are the two teens for which this search was initiated. What is happening with them? Is Ami Mizuno really in any danger?_

* * *

A/N: To find out the answer to the above questions, read the next chapter. Thanks for reading this one and I hope you enjoyed the mild humor. Be sure to leave a review.


	36. Thanksgiving Part 3

A/N: I'm excited for this chapter. This one is going to be humorous too toward the end, maybe even more so than the last one. You'll see why shortly.

Disclaimer: Too excited to write one right now.

Chapter 36

Thanksgiving Part 3

About ten minutes earlier

Rolo P.O.V.

Information.

That's what I need out of Ami Anderson…if that's even her real name.

I've yet to ask a question though and that fact bothers me. For the past five minutes we've been walking along the campus in silence.

My hand is still holding hers. I'm not sure why I haven't pulled away yet. Maybe it's because this girl resembles the woman who saved me so many years ago…the woman who I just found out is really alive and well, though there's no way to tell where she is at this point.

Glancing down at her, I notice that she's staring up at the now black sky.

"Um…Ami…" I trailed off, unsure of why I was suddenly feeling…what is this feeling? Nervousness?

"Yes?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I never thanked you properly for saving my life last week."

Ami's gaze locked with mine. "You don't have to thank me Rolo. Besides, right now I'm just grateful to be away from the madness that was going on inside the house."

"Yeah," I replied, feeling a blush rising on my face. "_Come on Rolo, get it together. You need information on Rei. Focus. Get the information and kill her._"

"Plus, I like being able to see the stars in the sky," Ami continued, shaking me from my thoughts. "I haven't been able to really look at them in a long time."

"Why not?" I asked. Inwardly I berated myself for asking such a useless question, but something about Ami was…intriguing.

"My life has been a little complicated lately," she replied, turning her gaze back toward the stars. "The sudden move from the homeland, the disappearance of Rei's grandpa, Chad's death, and so many other things…it wasn't long ago that I was in the hospital you know."

I didn't know, but I pretended to.

"My mother is a doctor and some of her colleagues worked at the hospital I stayed at," she continued. "When she found out I was here instead of in the homeland…you see…she thought I left on a trip to Greece for school…so when she found out I was here…"

"Did she yell at you?"

Ami nodded. "We had an argument once she arrived at the hospital. She took some shifts there to keep an eye on me. But then…"

"Then what?"

"There was a shooting at the hospital during the Black Rebellion," Ami replied. "I managed to escape, but I don't know what happened to her."

"_That's strange_," I thought, stopping as we reached the front of the campus. "Do you think she's dead?"

Ami stayed silent for a long moment. Her gaze turned toward the ground.

"I…I don't know."

Something deep inside me told me to give her hand a gentle squeeze. I did so and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her gaze shifted toward our entwined hands.

"Rolo, tell me…" she began, "why did you bring me out here? I know it wasn't just to thank me."

"_She's intuitive_."

"Guess you caught me," I told her. Maybe instead of just getting information, I should use her to get closer to Rei. The question is how to do so.

There was silence between us for a long moment as I contemplated my next move. Ami waited patiently without saying anything, but her eyes were still asking questions of me.

"I wanted to ask you…"

* * *

Meanwhile

Lita P.O.V.

"This place is a mess."

"It was fun though."

I paused in scrubbing the carpet to get a good look at Suzaku. He sat at the table with his right arm resting on it. His emerald eyes were locked on the scraps of casserole lingering on his left hand. There was a small, serene smile on his face.

"Suzaku…why did you come back?"

He gasped and locked his gaze on me, but by that time I had already gone back to scrubbing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," I replied, pausing again. "This place…it was Euphemia that picked this school for you right? After you were acquitted of Clovis's murder?"

Suzaku sighed. "Yes. She was."

"Then why?" I asked again, forcing myself to work and talk at the same time. "Doesn't this school remind you of her…of the pain? It can't be easy for you…knowing that the person that killed her…"

"Don't say it," Suzaku cut in. "I understand what you mean. So Rei told you why I'm here then?"

"She told Serena and Ami as well," I told him. "We are her best friends. What do you expect?"

"Betrayal."

My hand ceased to move once again, but this time I didn't intend to pick up where I left off. Instead, I rose to my feet and faced him, determined to make something clear to him.

"You can't assume that all friendships end that way!" I snarled, slapping my hand on the table in front of him. "We'd never hurt Rei on purpose nor would we ever abandon her or sell her out. We're a team bound by a sacred oath to protect. That's not something any of us are going to back out of."

"You asked for my opinion Lita," he replied, barely lifting his gaze from his hand. "I gave it."

His reasoning cooled my temper, but I still felt offended. "Suzaku…just because Lelouch…"

"Don't," he cut in again. "It's difficult to even be in his presence, let alone talk about him when he's not around. I'm only here to keep an eye on things and to protect the residents of Area 11."

My shoulders sagged a bit. "Fine, I understand now." Turning away, I kneeled back on the floor, returning to work yet again.

"Besides Lita, you and the others are bound by a sacred oath right? You couldn't break it…even if you wanted to."

I refused to answer, choosing instead to keep scrubbing. With an effort, I sprayed more carpet stain remover on the carpet or area rug rather since it didn't cover the entire floor. Most of the cleaning would include moping up the hardwood on the outskirts of the room. For that I'll need…

"Then again, that didn't stop Rei from breaking hers."

I paused again. "What do you mean?"

"She told him didn't she…about her real identity before he lost his memories?" he asked. "Isn't that breaking the sacred oath? Didn't you all swear not to tell anyone your secret. After all, knowledge of your powers getting out could bring danger to the people you hold dear."

I clutched the washcloth in my hand tighter. "And your point?"

"The point is that no friendship is perfect Lita," Suzaku stated. "Betrayal is imminent."

"You're right that no friendship is perfect," I replied, sighing as I did. "I've fought with my friends before and sometimes we make each other angry. Sometimes I can't stand them, but at the end of the day, we're still a team. They're my family and nothing can change that. And I know that I can always depend on them because they have my best interest at heart. That's what real friends are."

"And what of your actual family Lita?" he questioned, bitterness etched in his tone. "What about them?"

I went back to scrubbing as I spoke. "My parents died a long time ago in a plane crash. My friends are my family. Before I met them though, I had to do everything by myself. I had to face the world alone."

"Lita…I didn't…"

"I know you didn't," I interrupted, inclining my head so I could see him. "It's okay Suzaku. Things are different now. I have four sisters I can depend on through thick in thin no matter what life throws our way. We may not be related, but blood has never really mattered to me anyway."

"Four? Aren't there only four of you?"

I laughed at his puzzled expression. "No. Our friend Mina went to America…excuse me, Area 1, before Rei hightailed it here. When she left, her father had been diagnosed with a nearly terminal brain tumor. We haven't had contact with her since she left, but I get the feeling she'll come back someday." I turned away. "Anyway, the five of us make up our team, so we've been one short for a long while."

"I understand…um Lita?"

"What now?" I asked, digging the washcloth into the carpet. "If you keep talking to me I won't be able to finish."

"I'm sorry, but it's important. It's about…the Celestial Knights."

* * *

In another area of the student council clubhouse

Rei P.O.V.

The automated doors to the student council room open. The room is dark and there's no sign of Rolo or Ami anywhere.

"Think they're in one of the back rooms in here Rivalz?" I asked, stepping into the room with my companion close behind.

"I don't think they'd hide out in here…though…"

There was an odd tone to his voice. "Though what?" I asked, turning to face him. There was an evident blush on his face. Despite it being dark I could see the red on his face clearly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rivalz, are you alright?"

The automated doors closed behind him as he fully entered the room. Now that the doors had closed I could barely see him.

He stepped forward, a serious look in his eyes. "Rei…there's something I want to say to you."

"_Oh, no, not this again_," I thought, taking a step backward. "Rivalz, is this really a good time?"

"It may be the only time I have to tell you," he replied, placing his hands on my shoulders. Almost immediately I'm reminded of D.D. and that creep from the alley, but I don't let it show…not yet.

"Rivalz, everyone will be expecting us back soon," I told him, slowly backing out of his grip. With measured calmness I walked toward one of the back rooms. "Now help me look so we can leave."

For a long moment there's silence in the room as I twist the knob on the first door. This must be a storage…

Arms suddenly lock around my shoulders. The gesture is a gentle one, but my body tenses anyway. I didn't like where this was going.

"Rivalz…"

He interrupts me by turning me around. My back presses into the wall next to the open door. The look in Rivalz's eyes is filled with intense longing.

Not good. Definitely not good. This is colossally bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!

I know Rivalz wouldn't rape me, but after the last two attempts by those dirty creeps…I didn't want to take any chances on anyone and especially with someone I wasn't particularly attracted to.

Guess this is the price you pay for leading someone on.

"Rei please listen to me," he pleads, staring into my eyes so deeply I don't know what to do but I know that I have to do something and do it right now.

"Uh…Rivalz…I don't know if this…"

"Just hear me out," he cut in, his hands barely tightening on my shoulders. "I want you to know the truth."

"The truth…about what?" I questioned, hoping that keeping him talking would buy me some time to come up with a plan to escape.

"Rei, I don't know any other way to tell you, accept to do this…"

Rivalz begins to lean in, his eyes closing by slow degrees. My heart starts pounding. I have to bite down on my tongue to keep myself from screaming. Now is definitely the time to push him away or let him know that I'm really not interested in kissing him.

Then again, maybe I should let Rivalz kiss me. Maybe that would stop the dreams of kissing Lelouch from floating around in my head. He has Shirley and I could learn to accept Rivalz, he's a great guy…so…it might not be so bad.

But as he leans closer my body tenses. His eyes are completely closed now as his hands reach up to cup my face. His lips are only a few inches away from mine and I don't want them to make contact.

"RING!"

Rivalz stops and it's not a second later that he opens his eyes and takes my phone from out of the pocket of my black pinstriped blazer, which had been stained with remnants of the potato salad.

"What is it?" he asked.

I held back a sigh of relief.

"No…Milly it's not like that…did you find them or not?"

He moved further away from me as Milly spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Okay. We'll meet you there in a minute." He turned toward me. "Milly and Serena found them. They're in front of the school."

"Together?" I asked, my voice sounding breathless.

Rivalz nodded before handing me my phone. "You should call Lelouch. Tell him and Shirley the good news."

Rivalz isn't usually sarcastic in nature, but I'm sure that the disappointment of not being able to kiss me has upset him. My cell phone saved me. With a small smile on my face I dial for Lelouch.

* * *

In the upstairs area of Lelouch's house

A few minutes earlier

Shirley P.O.V.

"Well, they're not in Rolo's room," Lelouch stated with a sigh, "and I doubt they'd be in my room…"

"We should check just to make sure," I told him, clenching my hands to my sides. This is it. This is the moment where I finally make my move.

I don't think Rei is trying to win Lelouch's heart. I don't think Lelouch is trying to fall for her either. However, those two have major chemistry. They're comfortable around each other and without realizing it they constantly flirt with one another.

I'm not a fan of it.

Something has to be done to ensure that Lelouch won't fall for her. I don't know Lelouch as well as I'd like to. For that reason, I don't know what he's inclined to do at any point or time. What I can see is how he looks at Rei and how she looks at him sometimes. Those two have a connection, a connection that needs to be severed here and now.

A blush is rising on my face, but swallowing my fear, I follow Lelouch into his room. Glancing around, I note that it's neat and tidy aside from a shirt laying on the back of his desk chair. There's an open book lying on the covers of his bed, signifying that maybe he'd been reading before we had arrived.

"Well, they aren't here," Lelouch said after a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face me. Even covered in scraps of food, he was insanely handsome. It should be a crime for anyone to look that good.

A small laugh falls from my lips as I'm reminded of the time Milly instigated that cross dressers ball. Lelouch had been vehement about not dressing up, but once he had…well you could say that I lost my self confidence as a girl.

"What's so funny?" he asked, blinking at me in confusion.

I shook my head. "Nothing Lulu. I was just thinking that Rei was right, you do look like a kid with all that food covering you."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, are you going to tease me too now Shirley?"

Boldly I took another step toward him. Lifting my hand, I wiped my index finger across his cheek, which had been clad with a giant glob of casserole. An instant later, I pluck the bit of food into my mouth, savoring the chicken flavor. "It's still tasty."

Lelouch smirked. "You know, you've got casserole on your cheek too."

The blush that had been on my face darkened. "There is?"

"Yeah," he answered, leaning forward. "Let me take care of it…"

"RING!"

A vein was ready to pop out of my head. "_Seriously! Now of all times._"

Lelouch pulled back from me and reached into his coat pocket. His eyes scanned the caller I.D. on his phone. "It's Rei."

Another vein is ready to pop out of my head. "_I can't believe this. My moment ruined…by my competition!_"

"Did you find them?" Lelouch questioned. He gave a nod. "Okay, we'll meet you there." After shutting his phone he took a hold of my hand. "Let's go Shirley. They're in the front courtyard of the main campus building."

"Why on Earth would Rolo and Ami be there?" I asked, still a bit sore for losing my opportunity.

"Not sure," Lelouch replied, "though I have a hunch."

* * *

Back to the main courtyard

Ami P.O.V.

"So what do you say Ami?"

I blinked once, twice, three times. I blinked a fourth time to ensure that I was actually awake and in the present.

"Rolo, would you mind running that by me again?" I asked, completely frazzled. "I'm not sure if I heard you right."

He smiled shyly. "I said I wanted to ask if you'd mind going on a date with me."

I thought that was what he said, but my brain is not computing correctly. To be blunt, it's a frazzled mess now thanks to this simple request Rolo has made.

If I were a normal girl and Rolo were a normal boy, then there wouldn't be much of a problem, but that's not the case here. I am the senshi of ice and Rolo is a spy for Britannia's operation of secret intelligence. We are enemies.

So imagine my confusion over his proposal. I can think of only one reason for why he would do this. He wants information out of me on Rei and maybe on the Celestial Knights. That's if he suspects us anyway.

To him, refusing this offer will imply that I have something to hide. He's got me cornered whether he knows it or not. Still, if he wanted information, why didn't he ask me here when he had plenty of opportunity to do so?

This is a dangerous situation, but I have to take it. There's a possibility that I may be able to claim some information out of him. If I can get close to him, the probability of getting easier access to the O.S.I. facility will be higher. Maybe then, Rei will be able to get accurate information regarding her brother and Nunnally as well.

"Sure," I told him. "I'd like that."

He blinked in surprise. "Really? You would?"

I nodded. "Yes. It sounds like it would be enjoyable." Inwardly I cringed at my choice of words. If I'm going to convince Rolo that I'm not part of the Sailor Scouts or the Celestial Knights, I'm going to have to act more casual.

"Great…so is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?" Rolo asked.

The question hadn't been expected, but I was able to come up with a adequate answer after a moment. "I've heard that Clovisland is a nice place to go. The Christmas season has started, so I imagine that it'll be nice…"

"And we can tag along to chaperone!"

Oh, dear. Please don't let that be who I think it is.

I inclined my gaze backward only to be met by the sight of Milly Ashford and Serena. Both of them were smiling deviously. In another life, the two of them could have been sisters. Thank the stars that it didn't come to pass in this lifetime.

"Serena, Milly…" I began, a blush rising on my face, "how long have you two been watching us."

Milly lifted up her cell-phone. "Long enough for me to collect video footage for my blog. This'll be perfect for the psychology club's analysis on male/female dating."

"Madame President, that's not…"

"Don't worry Rolo," Serena cut in, "Milly's joking." She inclined her gaze up toward the student council president. "Right?"

"Sure, sure."

I didn't believe the girl for a second.

"In any case, we were wondering what had happened to you two," Serena continued. "I guess the food fight got a little out of control, huh?"

"Definitely," I replied, scowling a little. "I didn't appreciate my casserole getting flung all about the room Serena."

The future queen giggled nervously. "Sorry about that. Rei and I got carried away."

"Yeah, after you started it." Rei's voice cut in. Her silhouette appeared from a little ways off. Rivalz was close behind, but he did not look happy whereas Rei was a ray of bright sunshine.

Serena sighed. "Actually, you started it Rei."

My expression probably deadpanned. Rolo sighed from behind me.

"What?" Serena questioned, fixing her sapphire gaze on us. "At least I'm not trying to set up a date in secret."

Rei's ray of sunshine attitude faded as soon as the words fell from Serena's mouth. I know Serena was just teasing me, but to Rei, Rolo was a real threat to us. He was the enemy after all. Even so, Serena has always believed that anyone can change. She must think that there's a possibility that Rolo could actually be a good person underneath his shady job description.

I'm not sure if I can agree with that mindset yet, but I want to find out for sure.

"We're going out on a date," I stated, smiling timidly. "Right Rolo?"

A blush colored Rolo's cheeks. "Uh…yeah."

"I see," Rei replied, a smirk on her face now. There's going to be an interrogation waiting for me when we get back to the mansion. I can't say that I'm looking forward to it.

"There they are!"

The others glanced back as Lelouch and Shirley approached, hand in hand. Rei abruptly turned back toward me, her gaze suddenly distant.

Milly smiled at them. "Took you guys long enough to get here. You missed a great show."

"Huh?" Shirley questioned. "What do you mean prez?"

In the next second, Milly was striding toward me and Rolo. She laced an arm over my shoulders and another over Rolo's. "These two shy lovebirds are dating now."

Rolo's blush darkened. "Milly…I just asked Ami on a simple outing. We're not…"

"All good things come in due time," Milly interrupted, smirking at Lelouch. "Looks like your brother is finally exuding some of your charm."

Lelouch groaned audibly at Milly's choice of words. "Rolo, when exactly were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well, I was going to this morning but…"

"Come on Lula, who Rolo decides to date is his business," Rei cut in, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, you should be worried about how your going to make up this night to Shirley. Milly told me that you two haven't been going out as much. How do you expect anything to blossom out of that."

Rivalz's lips tugged upward in a smile. "I couldn't agree more."

Rei didn't audibly respond to Rivalz, but her eyes reflected that she hadn't intended for this result.

"He's my brother," Lelouch replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Of course it's my business. And why are you concerned about me and Shirley? It's not like you've gone on any dates with Rivalz."

Rei let out an exasperated sigh. "You idiot! I just got out of the hospital last week! Do you expect me to feel up to going out on the fly like that?"

"Well, you're out and about now aren't you? You seemed pretty energetic when you were slamming casserole into my face."

"That was different. I was angry at you. You were being a colossal jerk."

"And you were being an immature brat!"

"IMMATURE!"

"YEAH! IMMATURE!"

Well, at least some things never change around here.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter everybody. It wasn't as humorous as I would've liked, but I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned. More action is coming. From here on out, this story is going to start moving in a faster pace, which means more time skips. Be prepared.


	37. The Rant To End All Rants

A/N: Not much to say here, so I'll let the chapter speak for itself. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 37

The Rant To End All Rants

Back at Rei's mansion

9:28 p.m.

Ami Mizuno, the senshi of ice, was not one to lose her cool easily, thus her role within the Sailor team. She was a calculating, reserved, and very shy person who tended to keep her emotions at mild levels so she wouldn't blow her top.

But as she sat on the couch in the living room of Rei's mansion, the young woman found that she was being pushed to her breaking point.

"What on Earth are you thinking!" Rei screeched, pacing in front of her while Lita and Serena exchanged giggles at Rei's overreaction. "You know as well as I do that Rolo is part of the O.S.I. Ami, he's dangerous! You can't just randomly go out on a date with him."

"But I…"

"Trust me on this," Rei cut in, stopping to stare into Ami's cobalt blue eyes. "Don't go out with him. It's bad news Ami. He's bad news!"

"Rei has a point," Lita added, her giggle fit having stopped for the time being. "We don't know enough about Rolo. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go out with him if that's what you want to do, but maybe you should wait until we've gotten more info."

Serena scoffed. "Listen Ami, don't mind these two. If you want to go out with Rolo then just go for it!"

"Serena, it's not…"

"This isn't a game Serena," Rei interrupted, turning her wrath on the meatball head. "Ami could be putting herself in real danger because of infatuation! Not only is that not like her, but…it's just plain crazy!"

"Infatuation?"

"It means she likes him you dork!"

"At least I'm not an immature brat!"

"Oh, so you've resorted to stealing Lelouch's lines then? Fine! Two can play at this game!"

"I thought you said it wasn't a game!"

"Serena…I'm going to strangle you if you don't start keeping your little comments to yourself."

"Sure, sure," Serena answered, rolling her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, just like you keep telling yourself that you don't have a crush on Lelouch."

"Wha…I don't!" Rei stammered, a blush rising on her face. "I just…"

"You just want to kiss him right?"

"SERENA!"

"Girls, this is getting out of control," Lita cut in, trying to stand in between the two raging teens. "Just cool it okay."

Rei was desperately trying to get past Lita's tall frame as Serena smirked and giggled senselessly. "If Lita weren't in my way, you'd be dead meat meatball brain!"

"You only say that because you know what I say is true," Serena answered, making kissing noises as she did. "It's obvious that you adore Lula."

"Don't call him that!"

"Oh, is that nickname reserved just for you?"

"Shut up!"

"No way! Teasing you is just too much fun."

"You immature brat!"

"Now look who's using Lula's words."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling him that!"

Lita rolled her eyes, still trying to keep Rei away from Serena as she continued to make comments about Lelouch. Easy to say that for Lita, who had a small crush on the guy as well, this was a very awkward situation to be in.

As for Ami, she was fuming inside as the others continued ranting and raving like there wasn't something wrong. For the first time in a long time, a fire was ignited within the senshi of ice.

The shy, calculating girl was not one to go on rants often. On the contrary, she hardly ever got angry period, but again, she was at the breaking point thanks to Rei and Serena's antics. It was because of them that she and Rolo had to escape from that dining room in the first place. Not only that, but all the hard work she had put into the casserole ended up being wasted thanks to them. No way was she about to stand for Rei's verbal abuse, or Serena's childish comments, or even Lita's vain attempt to calm the two hotheads down for a second longer. Enough was enough.

With a determined scowl on her face, Ami Mizuno rose from the couch, her fists clenched and her mind sharp with the things she needed to express.

"_**QUIT WITH THE INANE BABBLING YOU INSUFFERABLE TWITS!**_"

If the way the above sentence is written is any indicator, the senshi of ice had momentarily become the senshi of volcanic eruptions.

The others were so stunned that immediately the room quieted. Tense silence filled the room as Ami glared at her three friends.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," she began, "let me start by saying that my date with Rolo is a means to gather information on both sides. He probably wants to get information on you Rei since you were directly involved with the Britannian forces for a time. Plus, based on the other O.S.I. records I accessed, Cornelia had processed a report about me. There was also info from the A.S.E.C. about Serena and Lita. All that data was taken from the Narita battle. I also have a hunch about Rolo when it comes to these facts. I believe that somewhere along the line, he lost someone in Narita just as we did. At least, that's what he told me when we traveled there together…there's something else too."

She paused, her gaze having lost some of its fire. "…The other day…at the pool...I talked to Rolo then, but after…I'm not sure what happened to him, but he nearly drowned and I…thankfully I was able to save him, but when he regained consciousness, something had changed in his demeanor. He went from being a shy recluse into someone who was deathly fearful…deathly fearful of me, the person that saved him." Ami lifted her gaze, focusing on her friends once more. "Then tonight, he randomly asks for a date instead of just asking me the questions he wanted answered when he had the chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is…the point is that I have to know for myself the kind of person he really is and if he's truly a threat to us. There's also the fact that if I can get close to him, I could gain easier access to the O.S.I. facility under the school. With that comes the possibility that we could find more information about Rei's brother and about Nunnally."

She set her gaze solely on Rei. "Do you understand now Rei? Do you understand that this is something I have to do, just as you had to come here…to find Lelouch and discover the truth about your past?"

Rei sighed. "I do, but that doesn't mean I like it. None of us want to see you get hurt Ami."

"She's right, we don't," Serena stated. "Then again, it's possible that maybe Rolo isn't as bad as we originally thought. I still say you should go for it if that's what you want to do."

"Same here," Lita added. "Follow your heart Ami."

A smile broke out on Rei's face. "And if you need back-up, we'll have your back. Just be careful okay."

Ami returned the smile. "I will. You just need to trust me, just as I trust all of you.

"Speaking of trust though…" Lita began, trailing off a bit as she collected her thoughts. "I had a discussion with Suzaku tonight."

"What? Suzaku?" Serena asked.

"When did you have time to talk to him?" Rei questioned.

Lita sighed. "Well, while the two of you were looking for Ami and Rolo, I stayed behind to clean up the dining room. Suzaku stayed as well since I didn't want him tracking through the house. I would've said the same to the rest of you too, but you guys had already left. Anyway, while I was scrubbing the floor we talked."

"About what?" Ami asked.

"About friendship. I guess since Lelouch betrayed him…he feels differently about it. He told me that in friendship betrayal is imminent."

Rei's gaze narrowed. "_I see. So that's why Euphie was worried. He's isolating himself so he won't get hurt again, so he won't lose anyone else that he loves._"

"I didn't agree with him. I told him that my friends…that all of you are my family and that nothing would change that," Lita continued. "I'm not sure if I convinced him though because it wasn't long after that he started asking me about the Celestial Knights. Since he knows Rei's identity he knows ours as well. He definitely suspected us as being them at first, but he said that the footage from that night contradicted his belief. He doesn't think that you're Zera, Rei."

"Did he ask you about anything else?" Serena asked, noting that Rei was lost in her own world.

"Yeah, he asked about the outer soldiers," Lita replied. "I told him that I didn't know anything about them, just that they were a different segment of the Sailor team. After that, he stopped talking and I went back to cleaning up the mess."

"_Why would he ask about the outer senshi_?" Rei wondered, her eyes narrowing into slits. "_There's been footage on the news about them from that night but not enough to bring about suspicion unless…_"

"We should let Haruka know that Suzaku is targeting them." The guardian of fire lifted her gaze. "In the meantime, there's something I need to take care of."

Without another word to the others, Rei grabbed her jacket from off the arm of the couch where Ami had previously sat. Shoving her arms through it, she walked toward the front door, wordlessly making a decision on the course of action she needed to take.

She'd barely made it out five steps when Serena came bounding out behind her.

"Rei, hold on!"

Rei inclined her gaze backward. "What's up?"

Serena sighed. "You're about to meet with Suzaku aren't you?"

"You know me too well for your own good," Rei muttered, turning away to close her eyes for a moment. "Of course, knowing me, you realize that nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "That's why I'm not going to try, rather…I'm going to say that if you need back-up we've got your back. Just call."

Rei opened her eyes, allowing a smile to lift the corners of her mouth as the subtle breeze lifted strands of her raven locks into the air. "I'll keep that in mind. And Serena…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She glanced back at her. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"So I've been told," Serena replied. "Go on now. Get out of here."

Rei turned away, already headed towards her awaiting motorcycle. "Very well, your highness."

She reached into her coat pocket then, absentmindedly dialing a number she hadn't dialed in a long while. After taking a deep breath, she pressed the phone to her ear.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"I need to talk to you. Meet me at Tokyo Tower in thirty minutes."

The raven-haired princess hung up without another word.

* * *

At Haruka's apartment

9:50 p.m.

"So then, E.E. decided to take over the Black Knights?"

C.C. was seated at the circular kitchen table. Most everyone else was seated at the table, with the exception of Tomaru and Urabe, who having decided that they didn't want to get too close to the green haired girl yet, chose to stand nearby. Neither of them really knew anything about her.

The same could be said for the five young women sitting at the table, though Kallen had a better understanding of her than the rest. She was the one who had told the story of what happened since the green haired witch had been notified through an email that was sent by E.E. herself.

"Do you have an idea of what she's planning?" C.C. asked, taking the last bite of the pizza. They'd had to order another one since the girl had eaten through the first two in a fraction of a second.

Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but she did gobble it up rather quickly.

"I have no idea," Kallen told her. "I'm just figuring out who E.E. is."

"My mirror hasn't revealed E.E.'s true intentions," Michiru stated, staring down at said mirror. "The only vision I can see in it is one of a big wave with destructive power. However…"

C.C. raised a delicate eyebrow. "However?"

"However," Haruka cut in, "there's another vision, one of Sailor Moon in critical danger."

"And we need to figure out what the vision means before it can happen," Setsuna added. "Sailor Moon is the ultimate protector of this planet. If anything happens to her, the world will be susceptible to chaos and ruin."

"With the war between Japan and Britannia still waging…it's hard to accurately time when this vision of danger will come to pass. We only know that it'll be during a time of great confusion and in a foreign land. That's all."

"For now we can only assume that destroying Sailor Moon is E.E.'s main objective," Michiru stated, "but I'm not sure if the assumption is really accurate, especially since the target of E.E.'s attacks on the settlement were directed towards Rei."

"From my knowledge of E.E., I can tell you that Rei is her main target," C.C. told her. "It's likely that she'll target Serena as well though, especially after what happened on Kanime Island."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"After you left, Rei fought against K3, E.E.'s cousin, and killed her. In doing so she saved Zero and Suzaku Kururugi."

"Saved him?" Urabe questioned. "Isn't Zero dead?"

There was a long moment of silence before C.C. finally spoke.

"Zero is alive," she told him, "but he has lost his memory. He resides at Ashford Academy as a Britannian student named Lelouch Lamperouge. Until his memory returns you could say that Zero may as well be dead."

Kallen gasped. "C.C.!"

'I don't see the harm in telling him that much," C.C. told her. "Besides, we have bigger issues to deal with now than just the state of the Black Knights. This battle has become much more than a fight for Japan. Now the world is at stake. As things stand, it's clear to me that the Sailor Scouts will not be able to defeat E.E. on their own."

"Hold on," Haruka cut in. "We're not asking for…"

A sudden shrill ringing of the phone cut Haruka off. Tomaru, having been somewhat bored with the conversation, walked to the cordless receiver and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said when he answered.

"Is that you Tomaru?" Serena's voice asked.

"Serena?" The others inclined their gazes in his direction.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied. "Do you think you can put Haruka on…"

"Put it on speaker," Haruka ordered. Tomaru complied immediately.

"Can you hear us Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"I can," Serena answered. "Listen, I need to tell you something important."

"Go ahead, we're listening," Setsuna pressed.

Serena paused for a moment. "It's about Suzaku. You guys need to be careful. He's been asking questions about you."

"What kind of questions?" Haruka asked.

Suddenly Lita was on the phone. "He asked me if I knew anything about you…rather about the outer senshi since I don't believe Suzaku ever met any of you. We thought we'd warn you to be careful if you see him though, just in case."

"We should warn you of the same," Haruka pointed out. "E.E. is still targeting all of you. We're working to figure out her next move. In the meantime, try to lay low and whatever you do, don't talk to Kururugi."

"Uh…is it too late to say that ship has sailed?" Serena's voice asked.

Haruka narrowed her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"You see…Rei just left…to go talk to him…"

"WHAT! THAT RECKLESS FOOL! WHERE DID SHE GO!"

"I didn't ask her…"

Haruka took the phone from Tomaru's hand, hanging it up before Serena could say another word. She was fuming, but more than that she was worried that Rei might do something to endanger herself and the other inner soldiers. She couldn't fathom how Serena and the other two inner soldiers could be so stupid as to let her go.

Well, she could imagine that Serena would, but not Lita and Ami, especially not Ami, but Haruka figured that everyone had to have an incredibly dumb moment at some point. She just wished that Ami would've picked a better time.

"Just great," Haruka muttered. She turned toward Hotaru. "After Rei's stunt, we're going to need damage control. You think you can handle it?"

"What are you getting at?" Hotaru asked.

"You are the guardian of death right? Killing Kururugi should be easy for you if you masquerade as a student for a bit. Tomaru can go with you as back-up."

Tomaru smiled. "Sounds good."

"Hold on, Haruka, we don't need to…"

"It's the best course of action Michiru," Haruka interrupted.

Kallen narrowed her gaze toward the table. "_I'm not so sure of that._"

Setsuna stayed silent, inwardly dreading that she could not reveal what time had in store for them in the near future.

C.C. smirked a bit, seeing that this was an interesting turn of events.

Haruka's dark gaze was still locked on Hotaru. "What do you say Sailor Saturn? Can you do this?"

Hotaru let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, if that is my destiny."

* * *

10:00 p.m.

"Where are you going at such a late hour?"

Suzaku Kururugi turned his blank stare behind him. He stood outside the government bureau wearing his civilian clothes, including the dark shades that he really didn't need since it was pitch black outside, but he wore them anyway.

Just outside the entrance of the building stood Gino Weinberg, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. He seemed worried about something.

"There's something I need to settle," was Suzaku's only reply as he turned away. "Don't slack on the paperwork while I'm gone alright. I should be back with more Intel soon."

It wasn't much later that Suzaku disappeared from Gino's sight. Gino lingered though, wondering just what went on in Suzaku's head sometimes. He didn't really know Suzaku all that well, but Gino was the kind of person that accepted anyone as his friend. For that reason, he was worried.

"You're too kindhearted."

Gino nearly yelped as Anya suddenly materialized behind him.

"Gah! Anya, don't scare me like that!"

"You scare too easily and you worry too much about people you don't know," was her monotonous reply. "Come back inside. You promised you'd spar with me."

"Oh, you mean our date?"

Anya shrugged as she turned away. "If such conclusions make you feel better about yourself, be my guest."

Gino laughed, following her inside. "You're no fun."

As the two retreated inside, Suzaku walked further away from the bureau, traveling toward the destination Rei had told him to go. Why he was going at all was a mystery to him. Was it to gather possible information Rei might provide? Was it Lita's words that made him accept Rei's proposal? He had no way of knowing for sure when it came to his reasoning for anything these days. All he knew for sure was that he felt compelled to talk with Rei and if she wanted to talk to him too then he was going to take her up on it.

He checked the time on his cell-phone, it was two minutes past ten. Approximately thirteen minutes to get to Tokyo Tower on time. If he didn't pick up his pace, he was going to be at least three minutes late. He knew Rei wasn't a patient person. She wasn't going to wait long for him to show up.

Despite knowing this, Suzaku took his time. He removed his glasses from his eyes and stuffed them the pocket of his navy blue trench coat so he could properly absorb the night. Every so often a subtle wind would blow, pushing strands of his curled chestnut hair away from his forehead. As he approached the downtown area, sounds of laughter echoed in his ears and the smell of pizza filtered out from the pizza hut where he and Euphie had gone on their date together.

He smiled at the memory, remembering when he had introduced her to his special spot outside the bureau. The two had danced in each others arms, relishing in each others warmth as he played her favorite song on an outdated CD player. Even so, the moment had been perfect.

"_Euphie…I miss you._"

"_I miss you too._"

Suzaku gasped, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Others shoved past him, grumbling as they did, but the Honorary Britannian turned Knight of the Round paid it no mind since he had just had the shock of his life.

"No way," he murmured, "was that…" he trailed off, unable to say the words.

With a shake of his head, Suzaku continued forward. The past was over, he just had to accept that Euphie was gone for good. She could never come back.

Even so, the sound of her voice in his mind was enough to make him smile, if only for a short moment. He'd always remember how warm her voice sounded and how gentle her lips had felt against his when he had kissed her. The memories of that time felt like another lifetime even though the events had only occurred nearly two months prior.

At any rate, Suzaku knew that he'd be mourning his lost love for a long time.

After another ten minutes, Suzaku found himself standing outside of Tokyo Tower. It was late, so there weren't a whole lot of people around at this time of night. He figured that Rei would have been standing by the doors since the tower housed a museum and it was closed for the night, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

However, from the corner of his eye, Suzaku noted Rei's motorcycle parked a few feet away. She was here and most likely, inside of the tower.

Suzaku let out a soft but bitter laugh. "She's just like Lelouch, hacking into systems and hiding to ensure that she has the advantage."

The automated doors to the tower suddenly opened. She knew he was here.

"_I don't know what she's after, but whatever it is, I'm ready._"

With that in mind, Suzaku walked through the doors.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but when I got to the end, there was nothing left that needed to be said. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oddly enough, this has been the easiest chapter to write thus far. Everything just flowed and I finished it within almost three hours. Normally it takes me six to seven if ideas are flowing and a week if ideas aren't flowing as much as I'd like, which wasn't the case here. I loved delving into Ami's hidden anger. Maybe it was a bit out of character to yell at Rei and Serena the way that she did, but again, she was at her breaking point. I told you the chapter would speak for itself though. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	38. Rain

A/N: This chapter is where the dynamics of the story change. It's going to be epic, so get your popcorn or a chocolate bar, or something sweet to munch on, because this moment is going to be theatre food worthy! So, without further advertisement, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. All credit goes to their owners.

Chapter 38

Rain

Rei P.O.V.

In the time it had taken for Suzaku to get in the elevator, a few drops of rain had started to fall outside.

I can see it because I'm staring out of an expanse of windows on every side. Below my fingertips are the control panels that control the elevator and other systems inside the tower. When I was here last, I didn't get to fully observe or absorb the state that this place was in.

For one, I didn't realize then that this tower was in Britannian control, nor did I realize that it had become a museum, its displays telling of the war that caused my country to be renamed Area 11.

Suzaku is in the elevator. I'm controlling where the elevator goes as of now, so it will take him to this point, but I don't want to stay in this room. I want to be outside.

Some would question that if I wanted to stay outside, then why come into Tokyo Tower at all?

The reason: I wanted to be sure that no one else would see us here. On top of this tower is an outer deck, one that clearly allows the sight of all of Tokyo, my home, my prison.

No one will interrupt us.

The droplets of rain that has splashed against the window were steadily increasing. No doubt that a downpour would fall upon us while we were out on that deck, but it didn't matter to me. I don't think I'd mind getting doused in rain. Since Suzaku is here on my terms, he'll just have to deal with it.

A long time ago, I think it was my adoptive mother, Kikyo Hino, who spoke the words. She once told me that if you stood out in the rain, you'd be able to feel the burden of all of your sins.

I can't recall why she said it. Truth be told, I don't remember much of my adoptive mother aside from the fact that she was a kind and giving person. I guess I just want to test her theory though, see if it really holds true.

"_Maybe I already know the answer_," I thought, remembering a time when a soft drizzle fell upon me. It was the day of Chad's funeral, the funeral I couldn't go to. Instead, I went to the funeral for Shirley's father and bared my soul to people I hardly knew and to a man who I was just beginning to understand. I'm sure now that Lelouch felt the weight of his sins that day as well.

There's a click behind me and I know that the elevator has reached the planned point. I set the controls. They'll open here, allowing me enough time to get in, take us up to the deck, and remain open until we decide to come back down.

Suzaku takes a step.

"Don't move yet," I told him, finishing up the settings. "We're going up."

Once done with the settings, I faced Suzaku and walked swiftly inside the elevator. He probably would have started talking then, but I told him not to talk until we reached the upper deck, so we stood in silence as the elevator made its climb.

When the doors opened a minute later we both stepped out onto the deck. For now, the rain was just a drizzle, but I could see that a storm would be here soon.

"Tell me Rei," Suzaku began as I kept walking forward, "what did you want to talk about?"

I stayed silent for a moment, closing my eyes as the soft rain touched the surface of my face. "Lita told me about what you talked about tonight."

From behind me, Suzaku sighed. "I figured she would tell you…"

"Of course she would," I answered, opening my eyes so I could stare out into the city. "What did you expect? Oh, wait, don't tell me. Betrayal, right?"

"Did Lita go **that** in depth?"

I shook my head, chuckling a bit as I turned to face him. "No Suzaku, she didn't say the specifics, but I know both of you well enough to predict what kind of conversation the two of you would have. I understand why you would question her seeing that I've become the black sheep of the group. But there are things I don't understand too, like why you would question her about the outer Sailor Soldiers."

"Are you saying that you know who they are?"

"If I did, do you honestly think I would tell you?" I asked. "I've done enough damage by revealing my own identity, but a true betrayal of the sacred oath I took would be revealing someone else's identity without their consent. I did that once when I told Lelouch and the repercussions of that nearly caused his death and yours. That's not something I plan on doing again by any means." I paused, noting that the rain was beginning to fall harder. "Still, that's not the reason why I called you here tonight."

Suzaku scowled. "What is the reason then?"

"I wanted to tell you…I need you to know that I understand now."

His emerald gaze clearly showed the confusion in his mind. "What?"

The wind picked up as I sighed, the rain wasn't a downpour yet, but the rolling thunder in the distance let me know that standing out here probably wasn't the best idea.

"Well?" Suzaku pressed. "What exactly do you understand?"

I turned my gaze away. "I understand why you told Lita that betrayal was imminent in friendship. You're trying to isolate yourself so that you won't be betrayed again. Suzaku…while I understand your reasoning, you need to know that's no way to live."

Suzaku laughed bitterly. "Your comment implies that I wanted to live in the first place. You know that wasn't the case."

"What I know is that you loved Euphemia and she loved you," I countered. "You wanted to be by her side. In the short time that you spent with her, you wanted to live…but Lelouch took her away from you just as I believed that he took Chad away from me in Narita. That's what I know and understand. I know the pain you feel Suzaku and I want you to know that what happened to her…it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to save her."

"I could have killed Zero long before that day," he replied. "I could have stopped Euphie from talking with him, but because I let her go…she's gone! The only person I can blame aside from myself is Zero and if it weren't for you I would have killed him by now!"

"Me?"

He laughed again. "Don't you remember? On Kanime Island, you forced me to promise you that I wouldn't kill Lelouch, that you would kill me if I did. That activated his Geass, making the deal sealed. As much as I want to kill him, I can't because you protected him again."

I sighed, the memory of that day fresh on my mind again, and not just what happened on the island either, but everything that happened that day. The bodies that littered the streets, the manic expression on Euphie's face as she shot down my people…the mere thought of it caused bile to rise in my throat.

It's true that I manipulated Lelouch's Geass on Suzaku to protect him, but that wasn't the only reason.

"You're wrong Suzaku," I whispered. "I didn't do it just to protect Lelouch. I knew that killing him wouldn't bring Euphie back to life, that killing him would only cause more pain and suffering. Deny it all you want, but I know you Suzaku. You would have felt guilty afterward, ashamed of your actions and holding a resolve in your mind that you need to be punished by the means of death just like you did when you killed your father."

Suzaku clenched his fists at his sides, a visual warning for me to stop, but I kept my composure and pressed forward.

"I did it to save you from that burden and I did it to ensure that Nunnally would get to see her brother again," I continued. "Suzaku, you know that he was Nunnally's entire world."

Suzaku didn't answer, he turned his gaze further away from me.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," I ordered, stepping closer to him. "Wherever Nunnally is now, I'm sure she's thinking of him and wondering what happened to him or if he's safe. That's how I feel about my own brother and I don't even know his name!"

His emerald gaze finally sought mine. There was understanding in his eyes.

My voice softened as I spoke. "I did it for her too. I did it for all of you because you're all important to me. Despite all the pain Lelouch put me through…the pain you put me through…" I trailed off as tears welled up in my eyes. "I forgive you both and wish for your happiness. After all Suzaku, Euphie…she wouldn't want to see you so sad…she wants to see you smiling and laughing again."

"Rei…"

"This is going to sound crazy Suzaku," I cut in, "but I know that to be true because I asked her myself…my powers…they've gone out of control…because of that I can see ghosts now. Euphie came to me herself and told me that she was worried about you. I saw her again tonight before our food fight started. She was sitting right next to you, but you couldn't see her."

Suzaku was silent, staring at me in disbelief. The sound of the rain was the only sound that passed between us for a long moment.

"It's a far fetched explanation I know," I whispered after a long moment, locking my gaze on the concrete below my feet as my tears mixed with the rain. "Even so, it's the truth. She wants you to be happy and so do I…so please…know that I'm sorry for everything. Euphie would still be here if weren't for me…I couldn't stop Lelouch from going to the special zone…I couldn't stop the massacre, and I couldn't stop him from killing her. For that…I'm truly sorry Suzaku." Gradually I fell to my knees as the rain soaked through my clothes. "I hope…I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't know if we could ever really be friends again despite the agreement we made and I can't say that we won't be enemies again. It's probable that we'll fight against each other in the near future, but even so, no matter what happens, you have to know that I want you to live and really live life to the fullest. After everything you've gone through you deserve that much. So… please don't give up on life Suzaku…not without a fight."

Again there was silence between us, but this time I made no attempt to break it. Everything that I needed to say had been left on the table. There was nothing left.

Something shifted above me. I lifted my gaze in time to see Suzaku kneeling down in front of me, a lone tear from his right eye streaming down his face. For the first time in a long time, the expression on his face was serene and calm.

In the next second, Suzaku's arms are around me, pulling me to him. I gasp as his head leans down to rest on my shoulder. The palms of my hands are against his chest and I'm vaguely aware of his heart beating underneath them. More than anything though, I note how warm he feels even though he's soaking wet.

His sudden whisper tickles my ear. "Thank you Rei. And as for what you said about Euphie…I believe you."

My eyes widened. "You do?"

"Earlier tonight…I thought I heard her voice in my head," he replied, holding me tighter. "She said she missed me."

"She does," I answered. "And she hasn't lost her touch when it comes to messing with people either. In that way, she's a lot like Milly."

Suzaku laughed, pulling away from me. "No way, Milly's much more devious."

I smirked at him, wiping away my tears. "That's what you think."

"Here, take my hand," he suggested, extending his hand out to me. Placing my hand in his, I allowed him to pull me up from the concrete. A crackle of lightning flashes in the air and a roll of thunder sounds.

"I guess we better get going," I told him. "It's late and there's a storm coming through. Thanks for meeting me."

Suzaku smiled. "No, thank you. You've given me hope and a better understanding of who you really are."

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

He didn't say anything more as he got on to the elevator. I kept asking questions of him as I got on, but he wouldn't say another word. Instead he just smiled like an idiot the whole way down.

Then again, as long as he's happy, I suppose I don't mind him not answering me for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile

Black Knight HQ

E.E. tapped an impatient, manicured index finger on the desk in front of her before taking a long sip from a grape soda can. She was leaning back in a swivel chair with her feet on top of the desk. Her hair was pinned back into a messy bun and she wore only a white tank-top and denim short shorts.

At the moment she was one the phone, talking to a nuisance.

"You've disobeyed orders again E.E.," V.V. was saying. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the order before you get it through your skull."

The evil immortal took another sip of the soda, completely disregarding every word V.V. uttered.

"Anyway," he continued, "if C.C. isn't located and captured soon, we'll be forced to use you for the sword of Akasha."

"I don't think so," E.E. replied, kicking off her ballet flats. "I have other plans."

"Don't think you can escape your duty girl," V.V. stated dangerously.

E.E. narrowed her leaf green gaze. "My only duty is to myself. Don't forget that I've been around a lot longer than you and C.C." She took another sip of her soda before answering again. "When you first found me, I was in a frozen state and completely vulnerable, but now that I'm back, I refuse to be controlled by anyone, understand."

"You would be wise to know your place…"

"And you would be wise to know that my code is not compatible with yours," E.E. cut in. "Have you forgotten that I can still use Geass?"

"I haven't."

"Good, then shut up and wait for C.C. to show up," E.E. replied. "She always does."

With that said, the immortal demon snapped her phone shut. Once she had stuffed it into the pocket of her shorts, she sighed.

It was in that moment that D.D. entered her office, the office that used to belong to the masked leader of the Black Knights.

He blinked in confusion when he saw the pout on her face. "Something wrong?"

"V.V. is what's wrong," E.E. replied. "He's being a pest, but at least he doesn't know my location yet. Thankfully, my phone can't be traced."

"I see," D.D. stated, walking towards the desk. "As requested, I pinpointed that C.C. has returned to the settlement. Should I get to work on pinpointing her exact location?"

E.E. shook her head. "There's no need for that. The initial plan for C.C. to restore Lelouch's memory after the new year has been halted thanks to this takeover. I've reworked the plan further by deciding that the next attack I instigate should target Rei's brother instead of Rei directly."

D.D. smiled. "And when will this attack be?"

The evil immortal laughed at this. "Now you know I never give away information for free."

* * *

A/N: That ends that. Compared to the chapters in the past, this one was insanely short, but it had to be done. I told you guys that things would start moving at a faster pace. We're getting to the really good stuff now. Every chapter leading up to this one was part of a set up. Now we're on to the main plot that's going to take us on a wild ride! Stay tuned.


	39. Descendant of Death

A/N: Now presenting the next fabulous chapter of Here We Go Again. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Sailor Moon. I'm still working on folding those thousand cranes though.

Chapter 39

Descendant of Death

The next morning

9: 00 a.m. in Rei's mansion

Serena P.O.V.

Coughs echo in the room before Rei turns over in her bed, sighing in frustration as she stares up at me. I don't pay attention to her though because right now my gaze is locked on the thermometer in my hand.

"Rei, you're sick," I muttered, showing her the digital reading. "You have a temperature of one hundred."

"I can read meatball brain," Rei answered, furrowing her head into her pillow, "but that doesn't mean I'm sick."

With a shake of my head, I turn the thermometer off. "You're sick alright. Not only do you have a fever, but you've been sneezing and coughing all morning." I sighed again. "Why on Earth would you stand in the rain, knowing that afterward this would happen?"

"I didn't want to be stuck inside," she stated, barely audible since her head was still pressed against her pillow. "Besides, I told you already…I am not sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." I placed the thermometer onto the nightstand next to her. "Just take it easy today."

"But the student council meeting…"

"I'll take care of it," I interrupted, walking toward my own bed where I had left my blazer. "It's not like your going to miss any classes. It's the day after thanksgiving after all. Most everyone went to the Britannian homeland for the week and I doubt that any of the O.S.I. people are lurking around so everything is cool."

"Okay," Rei mumbled, tugging the covers over her head. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, shrugging the Ashford blazer on. "Lita and Ami aren't part of the council so they'll be taking care of you."

Rei lifted her head. "At least take Lita with you. You never know what might happen. It's always good to have back-up just in case."

"Okay, okay." With that said I opened the door and steeped out of the room. "Feel better Rei."

"I'll try."

After closing the door behind me, I let out another sigh. "_Rei can't die, but she can still get sick. I guess my Geass couldn't change that. Still, I don't remember C.C. ever getting sick and she's immortal too…maybe it's because Rei doesn't know that she's immortal._"

"Of course, she isn't really immortal is she," I muttered, resolving in my mind that I could think about this another time. Thanks to Rei's sickness I was already late to the meeting. No doubt that Milly would have something embarrassing in store for me, either that or she was going to pile me up with paperwork.

Once downstairs, I greeted Ami and Lita, who were already sitting in the living room, eating French toast and drinking orange juice. On the kitchen counter was a plate with my slice of French toast and a glass of orange juice. I downed the juice in one gulp after tearing away at the toast. Normally I took a slower time eating so I could really taste the food, but I'm in a rush.

"I'll see you guys after the meeting," I exclaimed, racing toward the door.

"Wait Serena," Lita called. "I'm coming with you…"

"I don't have time to wait," I called back, yanking the door open. "Just meet me there!"

Lita called out to me again, but I was already running down the street. Normally I ride on the back of the motorcycle with Rei, but since she's sick…well I'm resolved to this I guess.

After about twenty minutes, I catch sight of the campus building. With a bright smile, I run through the open gates as the sun's rays warm my skin.

I smiled, slowing my pace a bit. "Looks like today is going to be a beautiful day. Too bad Luna's not around to nag me like she normally would right about now." For a moment I stopped, locking my gaze with the paved ground.

"_Speaking of Luna…I never really took the time to make sure my family was okay after the Black Rebellion._"

I shook my head of the thoughts. Worrying now wouldn't do me any good. I just need to keep moving forward…

"Huh?" I questioned, noting that someone up ahead was standing in front of the main campus building. From the looks of it, it's a girl from school, but I expected this place to be all but deserted. I wonder who it is.

Silently I move closer to get a better look. She has almost shoulder length raven-hair and she's a little bit shorter than me.

"Hey there!" I shouted, hoping to get her attention. "What are you doing here?"

The girl's head perked up. Slowly she inclined her gaze back at me…

"Hotaru…"

Before I could question her, something slammed into the back of my head. Seconds later, I felt myself falling as darkness surrounded me.

* * *

Hotaru P.O.V.

I flinched involuntarily as Serena hit the concrete. Tomaru stood over her, holding his gun firmly in his hand.

Slowly I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Is she going to be okay?"

Tomaru nodded, kneeling down to her level to check her pulse. "She should be fine. It's not like I shot her. She just needed to be knocked out. Still, I'm surprised that Rei wasn't with her."

"It doesn't matter," I replied as he began to lift her from the ground. "Her presence would've just made things more complicated."

"Another thing that makes things more complicated is the fact that Serena is heavy," Tomaru muttered, tossing her upper body over his shoulders. "Someone should've told her to lay off the milkshakes."

"You forget that you're thirteen Tomaru," I answered, chuckling despite myself. "You can't be expected to lift someone who's four years older than you, they're bound to be twice your size."

"You're fifteen," Tomaru fired back. "I can carry you and I'm taller too."

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't really the best time for us to be teasing each other. We have a mission to attend to. Did you check security?"

"Yeah, the O.S.I. people aren't around and the cameras have all been disabled."

"Good. This plan will be much smoother without their interference."

Tomaru gave a nod. "Still, there's the issue of the others. Haruka said to kill them too, but…"

"I know," I cut in. "They're just civilians. There'd be no point in killing them. We just need to wait until Suzaku Kururugi is alone. Once we secure that, the rest should be simple."

"Agreed."

* * *

Three hours later

12:00 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

"And that should do it," Milly stated, smiling down at us from her seat at the head of the table. As she rose, she placed her hands on her hips. "I expect all the preparations for the Winter Festival to be completed in the next week. That means that I also expect the budget to be worked out accordingly Rivalz."

"Right," he replied.

"And be sure to let Rei and Serena know what they missed from the meeting too Rivalz," Milly continued before locking her gaze with mine. "And I'm going to need your help in getting that orchestra I want Suzaku. Being the knight of seven should be helpful in that. It might also help in getting a raise in our budget."

"Yes, I understand," I answered. "I'll help in whatever way I can."

She set her gaze on Shirley next. "You understand that you and Serena will be in charge of decorating?"

Shirley nodded. "No worries. We started getting supplies for it weeks ago."

"Good girl," Milly complimented, turning her gaze on Rolo. "You'll be in charge of food Rolo. Have Lita and Ami help you."

Rolo blushed. "Uh…sure."

Milly finally locked her fearsome gaze with Lelouch. "And since you and Rei did so well last time, I want the two of you to be chairman and chairwoman over all aspects of the festival. Organization will fall on the two of you, so make sure you fill Rei in since she wasn't cordial enough to show up today."

Lelouch nodded, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"If that's all clear, then this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

A few minutes later

"See you guys on Monday."

"Bye Rivalz!" Shirley shouted, smiling after him. "Well, I better get going too. Mom expects me to meet her at the airport."

"Your mother?" I questioned.

Shirley nodded. "She would've been here for Thanksgiving, but she got delayed because of that storm. It came through here last night, but in Britannia it came a bit sooner than expected. A lot of flights got canceled."

"Well then, you should go see her," Lelouch stated, smiling. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Lulu, bye Suzaku."

"Later," we both called out, watching her hightail her way toward the front gate of the school.

Now it was just me and Lelouch, standing outside the clubhouse.

"I better…"

"Hold on Lelouch," I cut in before he could turn away. "There's something I want to discuss with you."

Lelouch stared back at me, blinking in confusion. "Can it wait for a moment? I left something inside the student council room. I'll be right back."

Reluctantly I nodded. "Sure, I'll wait here."

Lelouch turned away then, rushing into the student council clubhouse again. Resigning myself to the wait, I sat down on the steps again, contemplating Rei's words from last night.

"_I didn't do it just to protect Lelouch. I knew that killing him wouldn't bring Euphie back to life, that killing him would only cause more pain and suffering. Deny it all you want, but I know you Suzaku. You would have felt guilty afterward, ashamed of your actions and holding a resolve in your mind that you need to be punished by the means of death just like you did when you killed your father_."

I clenched my fists in my lap. My father was a different matter entirely. I killed him to protect my friends just as Rei betrayed Lelouch to protect him. Even so, she was right. I was trying to isolate myself so that I wouldn't be betrayed again and even now, while I know that I can forgive Rei, Lelouch is a different matter. Forgiving him isn't nearly as easy and I'm not sure if it's something I'm capable of at this moment.

Despite this and despite that Lelouch doesn't remember anything that's happened, I wonder if it's possible for me to at least get his perspective on the situation. If he were in my position, what would he have done? Would he have sworn revenge just as I have? Would he even contemplate forgiveness?

Do I even want to forgive him or am I just trying to because of Rei? Why would Rei's thoughts on all this influence my own so much?

So many questions and little to no answers.

"…_swish…_"

A sudden shift in the air alerts my attention. My gaze shifts to the left, just in time to dodge a lavender blast headed in my direction. I launch myself off the steps and onto the concrete ground below, barely aware of the stinging sensation on my arms as the sound of the blast sounds loudly in my ears. Glancing back, I see that half of the steps have been demolished by the blast.

"Suzaku Kururugi."

I turn my gaze directly in front of me now. A girl wearing a sailor suit approaches. Her expression is blank as she tightens her grip on the weapon she's carrying.

"You're…" I muttered, trailing off as I lifted myself to my knees. "…you must be…"

"Yes," she cut in, aiming her scythe toward me. "I am Sailor Saturn, a guardian of this planet and the bringer of your imminent death."

Her words trigger the Geass Lelouch cursed me with, but I try to fight it off as I get to my feet. After talking with Rei last night, I had resolved to stop my investigation of Hotaru Tomoe…Sailor Saturn, so then why…

"Why would you attack me now?" I questioned. "What good will it do you?"

"It's nothing personal for me," Saturn replied. "This is simply damage control so that I can fulfill my mission. Whatever feelings I may have are to be lain aside for the sake of the princess."

"_Princess_?" I wondered. "_Is she talking about Rei?_"

The Sailor Soldier took a combative stance. "Suzaku Kururugi, this is where you meet your end!"

Without another word, she charged straight for me.

* * *

Inside the student council room

Lelouch P.O.V.

When the automated doors opened, I was surprised to find Milly still in the room, sorting through paperwork.

"Madame President?"

She lifted her gaze. "Oh, Lelouch, what are you doing back here?" she asked.

"I left the paperwork that was assigned for Rei."

Milly chuckled. "Always so forgetful."

I rolled my eyes as I went to my spot at the table, picking up Rei's papers as I did. "I wouldn't have to worry about this at all if Rei had shown up today. She knew we were having a meeting today."

"That's true, but I don't mind too much," Milly replied. "Rei's like that. If she isn't here then she must have had something else to do."

Inwardly I groaned. "_I know, but the question is what she had to do? Has she gone on some secret operation disguised as Zera? I haven't checked the news today so I won't know until later…maybe she went to help with renovations for the Red Tycoon since it was half demolished in the attack two weeks ago._"

"Anyway, she gets the work done," Milly continued, rising from her seat again. "And she always works hard unlike a certain someone I know."

I stuffed the papers into my bag as I shifted my gaze toward the windows next to us. "Yeah, and she's always teasing me just like another certain someone I know…"

Milly probably raised an eyebrow when I trailed off. "Speaking of Rei…Lelouch do you…"

"SUZAKU IS BEING ATTACKED!"

Milly practically yelped in surprise, but my gaze didn't move from the window. Outside, I could see Suzaku dodging a sharp looking scythe that was being aimed towards his head. His attacker was a girl with short raven hair and dark eyes. She wore a sailor suit…

"_One of the Sailor Scouts?_"

"We've got to help him!" I shouted, rushing toward the doors that led out of the room.

"Wait," Milly called, rushing out behind me. "Don't you think calling the police would be better…"

She trailed off and I immediately turned around to see what had made her stop talking so suddenly only to find myself frozen where I stood as the student council president fell to the floor with a loud thump. Standing over her was a boy, probably thirteen years old. He had raven colored hair as well, but his eyes were a cold icy blue. He wore the Ashford uniform and…he held a gun in his right hand.

"_Did he just shoot her?_" I wondered, staring at Milly's unconscious form in horror.

"If you don't want me to kill her," he began, pointing the gun towards my head. "You'll come with me."

I had no choice but to oblige.

* * *

We were shoved into a dark storage room near the ballroom of the clubhouse. Milly fell to the floor, still unconscious, but I immediately rose to my feet. In the next second I was charging toward the door, but the kid had already locked us in.

"Open this door!" I demanded, pounding on it with my fists before pulling relentlessly on the knob. Dang it! Why couldn't this thing be automated like all the other doors in this place? Maybe I can kick it down.

With that in mind, I raised my foot. After taking a breath, I slammed my foot at the door only to painfully stub my toe.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Okay, that obviously didn't get me anywhere_," I thought, hoping on one foot to try and ease the pain. "_Maybe there's something in here that'll help me knock the door…_"

"Hmmm! Hmmm!"

The sound broke into my thoughts. At first I thought it was Milly, but when I looked down at the floor she was still unconscious.

"Hmmmm!"

I lifted my gaze from the floor and stared directly ahead. Tied up and with her mouth duck taped shut sat Serena Henderson.

"Hmmm! Hmm!"

"_I see that even duck taping her mouth shut doesn't reduce the level of noise she makes_," I thought offhandedly, rushing to her side. "How the heck did you end up in here meatball head?"

She stared at me as if I'd lost all sense. "Hmhm! Hm! Hm! Hm! Hm! Hm! Hm hm hmmmm!"

Based on how she enunciated the sounds like a separate sentence, I could translate this much: Hello! I'm tied up! I can't talk you idiot!"

Well, that was certainly rude, especially when the comment is coming from someone as dense as this girl is.

"Fine, fine, I'll untie you first," I told her, reaching my hand up toward the duct tape covering her mouth. "This'll hurt. You ready?"

She closed her eyes and gave a nod.

"Here goes…"

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIPPP!"

"KEYAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gah! Serena! Don't scream so loud!"

"But it hurt so bad," Serena muttered, giant crocodile tears falling from her eyes as I moved to remove the tape that was holding her to the chair. "Why didn't you warn me?"

My face deadpanned. "I did warn you."

"Did not," she groaned. "You just said it would hurt, not that it would rip the skin off my face or that it would be all stingy from the after effects you dirty mean man!"

I breathed in deeply. No wonder Rei constantly lost her cool. "Serena…shut up."

"Fine, whatever," Serena replied, "just hurry up and get this tape off me so we can help Suzaku. He's in real trouble right now."

I paused in removing the tape. "Serena, how'd you get roped into this in the first place?"

Serena was silent for a short moment. "Well, it happened pretty fast. One minute I'm calling out to Hotaru and in the next…well next thing I know I overhear Sailor Saturn and Tomaru…" she abruptly trailed off.

"And?"

Serena stayed silent.

"This Hotaru girl is Sailor Saturn isn't she."

"I…" she trailed off again.

Rolling my eyes I went back to removing the tape around Serena. "What about Tomaru? Who's he?"

"He's a friend of Hotaru's," Serena stated simply. "Lelouch…listen…I…."

"You don't need to worry," I cut in, focusing on my work. "Rei told me the night that those monsters attacked that she was Zera. I suspect that's how you know the identity of Sailor Saturn. You got it from Rei since you're part of the Celestial Knights also."

"Did she really tell you all that?"

"No," I replied. "She only told me that she was Zera, but the fact that Zera saved her made for an interesting complication. I figured that someone took on her guise to ensure that Rei wouldn't be suspected for terrorism. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"You would be," Serena answered. "She's Zera, but I…I took her spot that night."

"Were Lita and Ami the other two?"

"Yes."

"And the outer sailor soldiers?"

Serena paused for a moment. "They were comrades of ours along with the inner sailor soldiers that disappeared during the Black Rebellion. I'm not sure what's going on now though. Something changed."

I ripped the tape from around her ankles. "Well, whatever the case, we've got to stop them, but we're going to need help. Where's Rei?"

"Back at the mansion," she replied. "She had a fever this morning."

"A fever?" I questioned, moving upward to finish unwrapping Serena's torso of the tape since I had already finished her hands. "How'd she get sick?"

"She went out last night after we got back from your place," Serena stated. "She said she needed to talk to Suzaku about something and they both got rained on I guess. After Rei left, I called the leader of the outer senshi…I did it to check in, but I accidentally told them about Rei talking with Suzaku. They must think Rei revealed their secrets to him."

"Then why not go after Rei?"

Serena sighed. "I'm sure the leader of the outer soldiers will discuss it with Rei later. The only reason why she hasn't done anything to Rei yet is because of me. The leader respects my wishes…but this is something she pulled over my head and she's using Sailor Saturn and Tomaru to do it. We've got to stop them before it's too late."

"I understand," I replied as I removed the last piece of tape. "You're free. Now lets wake Milly and see about calling over some reinforcements."

Serena stood and nodded. "Right."

* * *

Meanwhile

At the market near the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement

12:47 p.m.

Lita P.O.V.

A smile tugged at my lips as I inspected the orange in my hand. "_Perfectly round and ripe_." I placed the orange into the basket.

Serena told me to meet up with her at Ashford, but I figured there was no point in going. Besides that, there were a lot of things that needed to be done around the house since Rei and Serena hadn't bothered to doing much cleaning recently. Rei because she has so many other things on her mind and Serena…well she was never the most tidy person.

Ami stayed back at the mansion to clean and to take care of Rei since she had a fever. That left me the opportunity to go out on my own and experience the city a little.

"Let's see," I mused aloud, searching along the aisles. "What else do we need? I've got all the fruit for the smoothies I want to make. That still leaves dinner to consider."

A light bulb suddenly flashed in my head. "I know, I'll make Hibachi steak for the night. Now, let's see if I can remember the ingredients. There's, canola oil which we're out of for sure…um I believe a carrot was used in the recipe as well. Then there's the zucchini…" I trailed off mid-sentence as the words turned into thoughts. "_Do they even have zucchini here? Well, I saw onions, so I'll need that. A packet of sliced mushrooms, the steak of course, egg roll wrappers…in this place…not likely I'll find those, cider vinegar, garlic, a touch of cornstarch that I believe we already have at the house, some butter, and…reduced sodium soy sauce…oh, dear there's no way I'll find that here. I guess I'll have to use substitutes._"

With all that bouncing around my head, I went back to the produce section and found the onion. Turns out that the zucchini was available, giving me hope that I might be able to find the other ingredients I needed, mainly the egg roll wrappers and the soy sauce.

After a few minutes of searching I found the egg roll wrappers, now I just need to find the soy sauce.

It wasn't another minute that I spotted the coveted sauce in the next aisle, but…there was a slight problem.

"Oh, what a bother," I muttered, a bead of sweat gathering at the side of my head as I stared at the top shelf of the aisle where the sauce resided mockingly. "Even though I'm the tallest of my friends, there's no way I'll be able to reach that bottle. It's up too high. I wouldn't be able to reach it if I got up on tiptoe." I sighed in defeat. "_Why do the Britannians make the shelves so tall?_"

Another light bulb flashed in my head. Quickly I glanced on either side of me to make sure that no one was around. The store was generally empty thanks to all the people eating leftovers from thanksgiving dinner. If only, we'd had leftovers…I wouldn't have to do this.

With a groan of reluctance, I gripped the edge of the shelf that I was eye-level with. After that, I stepped up onto the shelve above the bottom one, forcing myself upward just enough so I could reach the soy sauce, but even like this I was coming up short.

"Oh, come on," I muttered, placing my left foot on the next shelf. "This is already verging on ridiculous. Just grab it Lita!"

I stretched out my hand, but my fingertips only grazed the surface of the bottle. With fierce determination, I reached just a bit further, stretching my arm out as far as it was willing to go. After another moment of struggling, my fingers were finally secure around the bottle.

"Haha!" I shouted in glee. "Finally I…whoa…" I trailed off as my balance shifted. I'd lost my footing and now my grip was slipping from the top shelf.

"Oh, good grief! This just isn't my daaaaaaay!"

My body fell backward. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the hard surface of the tiled floor.

Unexpectedly, I fell into a pair of arms. My eyes opened abruptly.

"You aught to be more careful sunshine."

I inclined my head so I could look up at my savior. Immediately upon catching his gaze my heart froze and a blush rose on my face.

"Um…hi there," I mumbled, swallowing the lump in my throat as I stared into his striking blue eyes and took in his short blonde hair, though there were pieces of it that were braided and hanging over his shoulders. His smile was broad and warm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping me to stand on my feet again.

"Yes, I'm okay," I replied, turning to face him fully only to find that I had to look up at him. He was taller than me by a good six inches. "Thank you for catching me. I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes."

"Oh, it was no big deal," he answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Catching pretty damsels in distress is a bit of a pastime for me."

My blush darkened. "Well uh…thanks again. Really, I appreciate it…" I stopped when he bent down and started picking up things from the floor. I guess I didn't realize that most of my ingredients had flown out of the small basket I was carrying. Thankfully the soy sauce bottle, the oils, and the produce wasn't on that list.

"Here you go milady," he said, placing the items back into my basket. "If you don't mind me asking, what is all this stuff for?"

"I'm uh…making Hibachi steak for my friends tonight," I stammered while trying to avert my gaze. "We didn't have any leftovers from thanksgiving."

"Really? How come?"

"_This guy asks a lot of questions_," I thought. "Last night…well I have two friends that are hotheads sometimes…so they started a food fight after getting into one of their usual violent verbal exchanges. While entertaining it can be annoying too." I couldn't help but laugh as I thought back on how the food had gone flying across the room over and over again. "How about you? Why are you here?"

"I actually just came to observe," he replied, smiling broadly again. "I saw you earlier. You were talking to yourself about the ingredients. It's cool that you could remember all the ingredients without having to make a list. Not many people can do that."

My blush darkened again. "Thank you. Anyway, I better be going now. Thanks again for saving me."

He simply bowed his head. "You're welcome."

I took off in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid further embarrassment by getting out of the store as soon as possible.

After making sure I had all the things I needed, I went to the check-out line. In a haste I placed my things on the converter-belt before digging into my purse for my wallet…only…where is it?

"Your total is $75.25."

My mind blanked out. "I had enough on my debit card, but…my wallet. What the heck happened to my wallet?

"Um, Miss? Is something wrong?"

"_Talk about a disastrous day_," I thought, inwardly sighing at the inevitable embarrassment. "Yes…"

"Yes there is sir, my girlfriend didn't add this to the price."

I blinked and abruptly turned to find the blonde haired guy back. He smiled broadly and set a packet of gum down. The cashier picked it up, scanned it, causing the price to go up by about fifty cents, and then right before my eyes, the man pulled out his wallet and handed a crisp hundred dollar bill to the cashier.

My mouth was practically hanging open the whole time this was going on. Next thing I know, not only is my food paid for, but the blonde man who had saved me from hitting the hard floor minutes earlier was now carrying my grocery bags.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded dumbly, walking silently behind him as he carried my things.

"You…that was…" I paused and took a breath. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"I saw you were having a hard time finding your wallet," he replied. "I thought I'd make things easier for you…"

"But you just spent more than seventy-five dollars and change for me," I blurted, "and I don't even know your name."

He laughed as we exited the store. "My name is Gino Weinberg. And you milady? What is your name?"

"Lita," I answered, stopping a few paces outside the door. "Lita Kino."

Gino turned and smiled. "That's a pretty name, though that's what I'd expect from a lovely lady like yourself."

Another blush was on my face. "Not to be rude or anything but are you hitting on me?"

Gino blinked in confusion. "I haven't touched you, other than when I caught you."

"Um…that's not what I meant."

"Oh? What did you mean…"

"RING!"

The shrill ringing of my communicator cut him off. "Sorry Gino, I better take this." Quickly I retrieved the device and opened it. Serena's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hey Serena," I began, noting her expression, "sorry about not meeting up with you…"

"Forget about that!" Serena interrupted. "Lita, I need your help, Suzaku is being attacked by Sailor Saturn!"

"What!" I screamed. "Why?"

"I don't know," Serena replied, "but he's in critical danger…"

"Call the police," Gino instructed, getting closer to me. I nearly shoved him away, but his gaze was suddenly fierce and demanding. "Tell Suzaku I'll be there soon with my Tristan."

Serena blinked in surprise. "Who are you?"

Gino smiled. "The name's Gino Weinberg, knight of three of the Holy Britannian Empire."

* * *

A/N: And I'll end it there. Finally a long chapter! And this one was really fun to write, my favorite part being when Serena yelled at Lelouch. Writing in Lita's point of view was fun too since I don't do so often. Get ready for the awesomeness that's bound to come. In the next chapter, there'll be drama, action, and the imminent betrayal Suzaku spoke of. Prepare!


	40. Through the Looking Glass

A/N: We've come to the first…well maybe not the first…but we've come to a pivotal and climatic part of the story that will impact and change everything. Prepare for surprises, drama, and the sting of betrayal as the story continues to unfold. Note: Let me tell you. If not for my computer, this chapter would have been up ages ago, but thanks to my friend Supernova 23, I'm back up and running. Thanks so much! I owe you! This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with this story. You all rock so much!

Disclaimer: I'm going to leave this blank for today.

Chapter 40

Through the Looking Glass

Inside the O.S.I. communications room.

Rolo's fingers typed across the keypad of the main computer. Somewhere along the line while he had been in the student council meeting, someone had hacked in and disabled all of the cameras. To make things worse, Rolo was the only O.S.I. member present at this time. Viletta had gone to the homeland for Thanksgiving and the other O.S.I. members…well they'd pretty much done the same thing.

Since Rolo didn't have a family to go home to, he was reduced to staying in the settlement with Lelouch. He didn't really mind that, but he did mind the fact that no one was here to assist him in the crisis that had randomly fallen upon him.

"Why now of all times," he muttered, still trying to get the system back up and running. "Who would disable the systems?"

There were plenty of answers to this question, but Rolo wasn't sure of any of them, making it difficult for him to really concentrate on finding an answer.

However, after a few more minutes of tinkering, a miracle occurred. The computer decided to cooperate and all the systems rebooted themselves. The camera links came back online, allowing Rolo a visual of the whole campus.

Immediately, Rolo spotted the two people that were in Camera 12's sight. Suzaku Kururugi, knight of seven, was combating a Sailor Soldier.

"_It's not Sailor Mars,_" he thought, bringing up the internet as he did. After a quick search on a news sight, he concluded that Suzaku's assailant was Sailor Saturn of the mysterious outer soldiers. Not long after, Rolo dialed a short number on his cell-phone.

"_911, what's your emergency?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rei's mansion

1:20 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

Another violent coughing spree sounded throughout the room after I had groaned. What on Earth possessed me to stand out in the rain yesterday? I should've known that this would have been the outcome. Well, at least Ami was nice enough to make chicken soup for me.

With resigned eagerness, I slowly took another bite of the soup. It was definitely tasty, but I still felt terrible. My body was all achy and my head was pounding relentlessly. I hope I didn't catch a flu.

"_Rei!_"

"Gah!" I yelped, the bowl of soup falling out of my lap and onto the floor in the next second. With a groan I stared up at the ceiling. "Euphie! What the heck was that?"

Euphemia's ghostly form descended from the ceiling and floated to my side. There was a panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Euphie?"

"It's Suzaku!" she screamed, her lavender eyes welling with tears. "He's in danger! Critical danger!"

The pounding in my head increased. "Euphie, stop yelling. Calm down and…wait did you say Suzaku's in danger?"

Euphie nodded. "He's combating Sailor Saturn right now in the front courtyard of Ashford Academy. You have to save him!"

"How can I?" I asked, stifling a cough. "I can barely move let alone fight…" I trailed off. "Did you say he was fighting Sailor Saturn? Why on Earth would he be fighting her?"

"I don't know."

So much for that angle. "I'll tell Ami…"

"Ami already knows," Euphie cut in. "Lita called her about it. Ami just left."

She's got to be kidding me with this. "How did Lita find out?"

"It'll be easier just to show you what happened," Euphie stated, stretching her hands out. A bright pink orb appeared in her palms before morphing into something else. Then, with a flash, a golden framed mirror appeared. It resembled the mirror I used to have…the one M gave me when all the madness began.

She held it out to me. "Take it, you should be able to hold it."

Hesitantly I reached out. My fingertips barely brushed the gold metal before the glass of the mirror lit up. After another moment of hesitation, I took it from Euphie's ghost hands and stared into the glowing glass.

"Show me the events of the last hour from Ashford Academy."

The glowing intensified for a moment before the events began to appear. It started with Serena seeing Hotaru in front of the school. In the next second, Tomaru came up from behind and knocked her out. The scene fast forwarded to just outside the student council clubhouse. Suzaku was talking to Lelouch, but Lelouch stormed back inside seconds after their conversation began. About a minute later, a blast shot through the air towards Suzaku and narrowly missed him. In the next moment, Sailor Saturn appeared with the scythe in her hand. Only a few words were exchanged between them before she leaped into action.

The mirror changed the scene again, this time it showed me the student council room. Lelouch and Milly were inside talking…about me…

"I'll have to question Lelouch about that later," I muttered offhandedly.

"Focus Rei."

With a nod I set my gaze back on the events being depicted in the mirror. Lelouch spotted Suzaku fighting with Hotaru. He rushed out the room to try and help with Milly on his heels, but that was when Tomaru appeared again. He knocked Milly out and then threatened Lelouch with his gun before locking both of them into a closet where Serena had been tied up. From there, Lelouch untied Serena and they talked…about me…and how I'm…Zera!"

Okay Lelouch already knew that fact, but I'm going to go ahead and make a mental note to kill Serena later.

After they talked about that, Lelouch attempted to wake Milly. During that time, Serena talked to Lita and then a random guy from Lita's end started talking. He told her to call the police and then…

"What did he just say!" I exclaimed.

The mirror's image suddenly rewound and I was able to hear his words again.

"I'm Gino Weinberg, knight of three of the Holy Britannian Empire."

My gaze widened further when I realized that I recognized him. He's the guy Lita was kissing in the vision Euphie planted in my head. To make things worse, he's with Lita right this second. Does that mean…could it be that…oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

That means that I really will kiss Lelouch at that party. There's no way to avoid it!

"Oh, my…this can't be," I breathed, setting the mirror down on my lap. "That vision…"

"Rei, this is no time to be concerned about my brother!" Euphie screamed. "Suzaku needs help now!"

I nodded. She was right, but given the circumstances and the fact that I'm sick, I don't know how I'm supposed to do anything. Still, I have to try. I owe Euphie that much after everything that happened.

With renewed vigor, I got up from bed. My head swayed a bit, but after a firm shake I force myself to march to my closet. I open the door and walk to the very back.

"It's up to you to save him," Euphie stated from far behind me. "No one else can do it."

"I understand," I replied, pushing some clothes aside so I could see my battle suit. On the floor nearby sat my Zera helmet and my sword. "I'll do my best Euphie."

She nodded, disappearing from sight as I stripped from my pajamas and into the battle suit. Doing so wasn't easy, especially when I had random coughing fits in the middle of putting things on, but I had to press forward and quickly. I had no way of knowing how much time Suzaku had left. If he's been fighting for an hour he could very well be in trouble of succumbing to exhaustion.

Still, I couldn't help but think that this attack wasn't like Hotaru. I could see Tomaru going along with it, but I can't see Hotaru orchestrating it. No, only one person fits that bill.

"Haruka," I muttered, zipping up the front of my suit. "I see you've manipulated the situation to your will. You're no better than E.E."

I pulled up the black cloth to cover the lower half of my face before placing the helmet on my head, then I pulled on my boots and the gloves. After that, I walked back into my bedroom. The golden mirror was still on my bed.

"_Hopefully this one won't get broken_," I thought, gently grabbing the handle. "Show me where Ami Mizuno is."

* * *

Back at Ashford

Suzaku P.O.V.

I flipped through the air, landing on my heels just before Saturn's blast could reach me. In the next second she was surging forward with her scythe, doing her best to try and impale me. She'd been able to cut the top of my hand, but other than that I was fine. Still, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Even with the Geass command that forces me to live, I don't think I can beat her like this. Plus, I don't know what the Geass might do to my mental state. It might tell me to kill this girl myself. That's not something I want to do.

Rei's words influenced me more than she knew.

"Sailor Saturn, it doesn't have to be this way," I stated, jumping away from her attacks. "Listen to me, I don't want to fight you."

"Likewise," she replied, rushing toward me again, "but this is not my choice to make. This is for the sake of my mission. For that end I will stain my hands with blood."

"That's ridiculous," I answered, dodging again as she tried to blast me. "You should just protect the people you love."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

Her scythe came for me again, this time she was able to get a cut on my thigh. I fell back on my butt, but I was able to roll away before she could stab me with her weapon. With a groan I flipped myself in the air again, landing on my feet in order to regain my footing despite the sting of the cut and the blood flowing down my leg. That would definitely slow me down.

Saturn paused for a moment, aiming her scythe again as my blood dripped from it. "Surrender to your fate Suzaku. I am the guardian of death, the grim reaper of souls. Now that I've set my sights on you, there's no hope of escape. Accept your fate."

A bitter smile tugged at my lips. "Believe me, I would if I could, but I'm cursed,…cursed with Geass."

She sighed. "Very well then. Prepare to suffer by the hands of my blade."

In the empty student council room

A bright light suddenly appeared. In the next second, two teens fell into the room. One wore a mask while the other wore civilian clothes.

Rei groaned before turning her masked head toward Ami. "I can't believe you were going to storm up here and transform into Sailor Mercury. It's not like you to be so rash."

Ami got up from the floor. "Well, I was worried about Serena." Rei could clearly see that Ami had lied given the growing blush on her face, but Rei decided not to question the girl on it. She had other things on her mind.

"Here," she muttered, taking off one of her gloves. "Use that to get the two blondes and the knucklehead out of that storage room. I've already located Tomaru through the help of this mirror, so in the meantime I'll be knocking some sense into him."

Ami nodded. "Okay."

On that note, once the two were out of the student council room, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

A few minutes later within the locked storage room

Lelouch P.O.V.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Milly and I both covered our ears at Serena's horrible scream. She'd attempted to punch the door down…again.

"Serena, stop doing that!" I shouted. "You get the same result every time so just quit it."

"I want out of here!" she wailed, the crocodile tears coming back. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Screaming and pounding on the door isn't going to help," Milly chided, rubbing her temples in a rare show of frustration. "Good grief, now I know why Rei is always ready to blow her top."

I nodded in agreement. "It's a wonder that Rei hasn't tried to strangle her yet. Truly remarkable to be honest."

"Hello! I'm in the room guys!"

"We know."

Serena pouted before falling to her knees. "Oh, what's the point. There's no way we're getting out of here now."

"I wouldn't say that," came a muffled reply. Serena lifted her head as Milly and I moved closer to the door.

"Ami? Is that you?" Serena asked.

"It's me," Ami answered. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine aside from being a little annoyed," Milly stated. "How'd you find us?"

"I was one my way here when Lita called. She told me that Serena called her, telling her about what happened."

"Where is Lita?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," Ami replied. "I didn't see her. However…"

"What?" I questioned.

Ami paused. "I ran into Zera and she gave me one of her gloves. She said I'd be able to use them to help you guys out. After that she ran off. I think she's going to help Suzaku."

So Rei's here then. Hopefully that means she got over her fever.

"I'm not sure what these things can do so stand back okay."

I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips. Ami really needs a lesson in how to lie properly.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the settlement

This day had only managed to get worse as time passed on for Lita Kino. First the fiasco at the grocery store that caused her to meet Gino Weinberg and now this madness.

The senshi of thunder stood within the knightmare hangar base of the government bureau. As she waited for Gino to return, she watched the technicians work on the two knightmares stationed in the room. The first was a blue and red knightmare with a white face. Gino had called it the Tristan knightmare frame, named after Sir Tristan of the knights of the round table in Britannian legend. The same could be said for the burgundy knightmare next to it, named the Mordred after Sir Mordred. When Lita thought about it, the names of the two knightmares put her in mind of the Lancelot, which also stood in the room. She figured it was probably named after those knights as well.

Fitting that Suzaku became a knight of the round using that knightmare.

Lita didn't spend too much time thinking over that though as she glanced around nervously. The groceries that had needed to be refrigerated were in a cooler a little ways from her while the remaining groceries were put into a duffel bag that Lita had slung over her left shoulder.

Glancing upward, Lita noted another knightmare pilot. She had cotton candy colored locks and crimson eyes. Vaguely, she reminded Lita of Rini.

The pilot in question suddenly glanced down her with a bored expression on her face. Lita flinched at the intensity of her gaze.

"You shouldn't be here," she said monotonously.

"Now Anya, that's no way to talk to a guest."

Lita turned her gaze away from Anya and toward Gino's approaching figure. Even now, he still had a smile on his face, but he had changed into his knight of the round uniform with the exception of the green cape since he was about to pilot his knightmare out of the hangar.

"Sorry for making you wait," he told her, stopping when he was a few feet away. "The police have just been sent to swarm the school district, but I'm going to head there too." He smiled again. "I don't know how Suzaku always manages to get in these situations at that place or how he managed not to tell me about pretty girls like you."

Lita blushed, but instead of stuttering a thank you she locked her gaze with the knight of three. "Please, is there any way I can come with you? If my friends are in trouble I want to be of assistance. I can't just wait around and hope for the best."

Gino's smile turned into a concerned frown. "I'm not sure Lita. This isn't exactly something you want to get into. From the rumors I've heard, the Sailor Scouts are dangerous and right now they're targeting Suzaku and your friends. This is best left to…"

"I don't care about that," Lita cut in. "Besides, I've faced plenty of danger in the past and I know I can help you stop Sailor Saturn." She clenched her fists by her sides. "You helped me and brought me here, so let me help repay you for the trouble."

Gino stared at Lita's unwavering gaze for a long moment. He had just met her, but already he was entranced. "Can you pilot a knightmare?"

Lita gave a firm nod. It was a lie of course since Lita had never piloted a knightmare in her life, but she figured if a klutz like Serena could do it then she could as well. After all, when it came to fighting, Lita was the best asset Serena and the others had.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am," Lita answered. "My friends are my family. I have to protect them no matter what."

From above them Anya scoffed. "Foolish girl."

Gino and Lita ignored the comment, though Gino made a mental note to chide Anya about this during their duel later. "We have a prototype of a unit that's similar to the Lancelot. It's only been piloted once…I think during the Black Rebellion, so I think that'll work for you."

Lita smiled up at him. "Thank you Gino. I appreciate this."

"It's no big deal," he answered, turning away from her. "I just have a weak spot for your smile is all."

"You've…got to stop making comments like that," Lita stammered, her blush darkening again. "We just met an hour ago."

He laughed, gesturing for the technicians to come over. "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight."

Lita held in a gasp. She hadn't just heard of love at first sight, she'd lived it time and time again in the past. However, in the past it had never gotten her anywhere.

The technician came over seconds later. "Yes my Lord?"

"Get this young woman a manual for the Z-02 Camelot," Gino instructed, walking toward his knightmare. "Have her ready to launch in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Lita questioned.

Gino nodded. "Time is of the essence after all."

"Right away sir," the technician stated, rushing off for a quick moment. He returned seconds later with the manual and a yellow, green, and black pilot suit. "Here you go miss. We'll bring in the knightmare momentarily."

Lita stared at the items for a moment before she took them. "Thanks…is there a changing room?"

* * *

Seven minutes later

Lita ground her teeth in frustration as she got into the cockpit of the Camelot knightmare frame.

Immediately Gino contacted her through an open channel link. His face was bright with another smile. "Don't you look pretty in that suit."

"Can it!" Lita groaned. "You could have told me that there weren't any changing rooms in this place you pervert!"

"It's not like I expected you to strip half naked in front of everyone."

"SHUT UP!"

Gino laughed at her reaction. "Anyway, did you read over the manual."

"I skimmed it," Lita answered quickly, knowing that she hadn't understood a thing she'd read minutes earlier. "I've got it right here too as a reference."

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Anya's all set to go too, so just follow our lead."

"Does this thing have a float system?"

"Yeah, it says so in the manual."

Lita groaned again. "Must have missed that."

"Good luck to you," he answered, cutting off the link. Lita tried asking him to wait, but it wasn't seconds later that he was giving out orders to the other technicians.

"Mordred, Camelot, prepare to launch!" he called over the voice communication systems. Lita took another look at the manual in the meantime. She'd only get one shot at doing this right, but she wasn't too worried. Based on the manual, all she'd have to do is press a few buttons and have a firm hold on the two control sticks when she launched. The sakuradite readings looked good.

"All systems are good," Lita stated, taking a deep breath. "M.E. boost is set to maximum levels."

"Open hangar doors," Gino instructed. The wide door in front of them automatically unbolted. Seconds later, the doors opened, revealing the bright blue sky.

Anya took the lead then in her Mordred. "Launch."

Lita watched through her monitors as Anya's knightmare blasted out from the hangar and shot into the air. The girl involuntarily swallowed.

"Nervous Lita?"

"No…"

From within his knightmare cockpit, Gino smiled. "_Suzaku's been holding out on me for sure. Maybe I should start visiting Ashford myself after all this is over._"

"Tristan, launch!"

Lita swallowed again as Gino's knightmare went sailing out of the hangar. This was it.

"_Okay,_" she thought, taking a calming breath. "_Go for it._"

"Camelot, launch!"

Lita shot through the hangar and in the seconds that followed she was in the air. She pressed the buttons accordingly before taking a firm grip on both control sticks. Inwardly she smiled at her progress as she looked out her side monitors. She was soaring through the sky with the help of the knightmare's float unit. She had to admit that the view was pretty amazing.

Even so, she realized that this was no time for sight seeing or to experience a euphoria. Right now she needed to focus on helping her friends.

At that exact moment, Rei Hino was thinking along those same lines.

"_Focus on stopping Tomaru and Hotaru…don't think about sneezing_."

In one of the halls of the student council clubhouse, Rei was vainly trying to hold back a loud sneeze by holding her breath. Doing so caused her headache to worsen, her eyes watered, making it even harder to see out of her mask, and to make things worse, Rei knew she wouldn't be able to hold her breath or the sneeze in for much longer.

"_Tomaru was here when I last looked in the mirror_," she thought as sweat trickled down the side of her face. "_He couldn't have just disappeared._"

And on cue, Tomaru materialized before her after jumping down from a hanging chandelier, aiming his gun straight at her mask.

Rei surged forward then, flipping over Tomaru's head just as he made the first shot. She let out her held breath then, slamming her foot into the side of Tomaru's head. He crashed to the carpeted floor and the gun fell out from his hand. Rei kicked it away when she noted Tomaru trying to reach it. She would've started talking then, but that was when the loud sneeze finally came out.

Tomaru tried to escape from her at that point, but Rei was able to pin him down before he could reach the gun that was a few feet away. In the next second, she was handcuffing him.

"Stop it!" he muttered. "Let me go Zera…or should I say…"

"Not another word," I ordered, digging my knee into his back. "You knew it was me and yet you still tried to shoot my head off. Not cool."

"I can't let you stop her," Tomaru groaned, still struggling against me. "Suzaku must die!"

Rei shook her head. "I'm not going to argue with you about this now." She brought herself and Tomaru from off the floor. In the next second she was dragging him toward a small janitor closet at the end of the hall. "Killing Suzaku isn't going to solve anything. He's not a threat to us anymore."

"Like I'd believe you," Tomaru spat, "you're a traitor just like him."

His words stung, but Rei pressed forward, opening the door to the closet and shoving him inside. "I'll come back for you later." With that said she slammed the door shut and locked it. Tomaru immediately started pounding on it, but Rei ignored it. She had another task to attend to.

"_Hotaru…I hope you'll listen to me_," she thought as she picked up Tomaru's gun. With a sigh she stashed it into her pocket. "This isn't going to be easy by any means."

* * *

A/N: Okay…not as dramatic as I would have liked, but I think I'll save what I have in mind for the next chapter. A whole lot of bad things are about to happen at once so stay tuned.


	41. The Sting of Betrayal

A/N: Now, for the drama filled chapter of the century…okay maybe not the century, but it's going to be epic guys.

Disclaimer: Not writing it today.

Chapter 41

The Sting of Betrayal

2:11 p.m.

The sun was still high in the sky as another powerful blast skyrocketed towards Suzaku Kururugi. By this point, his blood from his two wounds had dripped onto the concrete, staining it in crimson red blotches. The young Honorary Britannian turned Knight of the Round was weak, the blood loss having almost gotten the better of him. Even so, he continued to dodge the attacks of Sailor Saturn or rather…Hotaru Tomoe.

The warrior aims her scythe at him once more. "You don't have to drag out your suffering Suzaku."

"And you don't have to stain your hands with blood," Suzaku fired back as Hotaru fired off another blast. "There's always a choice."

Hotaru tightened her grip on her scythe. "_I didn't choose this. I didn't choose to become Sailor Saturn. I have no choices regarding my life._"

The attacks came more swiftly then. Suzaku dodged as best he could, but his leg was hindering him considerably. Truth be told, he'd lost some feeling in said leg. It was obvious that despite his military training, he had no chance against the supernatural powers Sailor Saturn had at her disposal.

Sweat dripped off his brow as he took a defensive stance in the middle of the front courtyard. His fists were clenched, his teeth were gritted together as grim thoughts filled his mind. At this point, his chances of survival were becoming slim. To make things worse, the more dire the situation became, the more the Geass urged Suzaku to kill the girl threatening to take his life. After all, he'd been holding back because of Rei's words from the night before. He didn't want to betray her after she had bared her soul the way she did.

There wasn't much time though. He needed help.

Around that time, Serena, Lelouch, Ami, and Milly bounded out from the student council clubhouse. A little ways off, they could clearly see the battle taking place in the front courtyard.

"I called the police," Ami stated, holding one of Zera's gloves in her hand, "but the operator told me that the police were already coming. Lita probably called them after you called her Serena."

Serena nodded. "Isn't there something we can do right now though?" she asked. "I don't want to just stand here and watch Suzaku get killed."

"It's possible that we could distract Sailor Saturn somehow," Lelouch pointed out. "Still, in the next second she would come after us."

"And we have no way to defend ourselves," Milly added, her gaze narrowing as she descended down the steps of the building. "This is a terrible situation to be in. I wish the police would hurry up and get here."

Serena bit down on her tongue. "_Rei…we can't transform in front of the others or take on the personas of the Celestial Knights now. It's up to you now to save Suzaku._"

Back on the battlefield, Suzaku dodged another one of Saturn's attacks, but in the next second, Hotaru lifted her scythe in an upward motion and slashed him across his chest.

"Gah!" Suzaku exclaimed the second he hit the concrete. His Ashford Academy jacket and his white dress shirt were now ripped open, revealing a long thin cut that was quickly staining both articles of clothing.

Hotaru stood over him, her scythe now angled toward his exposed neck. Suzaku stared up at her pleadingly, knowing full well of the cold chill suddenly surrounding him…the aura of death that only the grim reaper could bring. In the back of his mind, the Geass he was cursed with screamed at him to fight back, to kill Hotaru, but he was fighting it with all his might.

"Ho…Hotaru…don't do this," he breathed, staring into her eyes. "The result of your actions will only bring pain and suffering. You have to stop."

The warrior of silence narrowed her gaze as her grip again tightened around the scythe. "You cannot be allowed to live. You know too much for your good or for the good of the planet. My mission will be completed no matter the cost, even my own life if necessary. For now though…all it requires is for me to put an end to you."

From afar the others watched in terror. Lelouch averted his gaze and clenched his fists in anger as Ami and Milly both closed their eyes.

But Serena couldn't tear her gaze away. Again she was overwhelmed by a feeling of helplessness and hopelessness. Nothing could save Suzaku now.

Hotaru lifted her scythe. "Farwell Su…" the girl didn't finish her sentence, instead she jumped backwards to put distance between herself and Suzaku as another figure entered the scene from above. The figure landed on the ground steadily in front of Suzaku, poised for battle.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "You…"

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

Through the mask I can see Hotaru's shocked expression. She knows who I am underneath it and could probably expose me on a moment's notice, but right now I can't bring myself to care about that. The guise of Zera is a tool to fight evil without becoming Sailor Mars and live undercover in the settlement. Still, I can't say that I'm not nervous right now.

"Zera," Hotaru breathed, lowering her scythe by slow degrees. "What are you…"

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned angrily. "Attacking an unarmed student on this campus? This school is supposed to be a safe haven, not a center for disaster."

"What are you saying?" she asked. "Suzaku Kururugi is no ordinary student. You know full well what he's capable of and the damage he has caused to the Japanese people."

"A grudge like that should be settled on the battlefield," I fired back. "This is not the time or the place. The only one causing damage right now is you."

The words were harsh but they were, nonetheless, true. Still, the person I really wanted to be screaming at wasn't here. That fact makes this situation all the more despicable.

I turned toward Suzaku, who had managed to sit up a bit. "Are you alright? You're not too badly injured I hope."

He nodded slowly. "No…I'm fine."

After taking a quick glance at Hotaru, I kneeled down by his side. He had a cut across his chest and I could see the thin cut on his wrist and a slightly deeper one on his thigh too. I was short on one of my gloves, so I could go ahead and at least heal the wound on his chest right now since I won't have any time to heal the other wounds.

"Hold still," I ordered, placing my hand on his chest. Instants later my hand was glowing with the symbol of Geass again. It was a risk to heal him this way, but hopefully he won't suspect me. Maybe he'll think that there's another Geass user running about.

Once he was healed, I rose from the ground. "Now might be a good time to get out of here…"

"Hold on, not so fast!" Hotaru interrupted, aiming her scythe as Suzaku rose to his feet. "He cannot be allowed to live Zera. As it stands, I don't see you as an enemy, but if you stand in between me and my mission then I will have no choice but to fight you."

I took a defensive stance in front of Suzaku. I didn't want to fight Hotaru, but there was nothing I could do to stop her. Haruka had convinced her that killing Suzaku was the best course of action. Hotaru truly believes that killing him will make things better for everyone, including me and Serena. I'll have to prove her wrong here and now, regardless of how wrong it feels to even think about exchanging blows with her.

"You need to get out of here and fast," I whispered to Suzaku, clenching my fists. "You're not safe here."

"I won't run," Suzaku answered firmly. "Besides, maybe if I talk to her I can convince her that this course of action isn't beneficial for anyone."

"_Idiot_," I thought, stepping forward. "Sailor Saturn, I'm not going to stand down. What happens next is your choice. If you choose to fight me, I won't hold back."

Hotaru aimed her scythe despite the sadness in her eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to. I won't hold back either. Prepare yourself Zera."

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "Now's a good time to get going."

Suzaku took a defensive stance next to me. "You shouldn't fight her on your own. She's got supernatural powers."

"I'm aware of that," I replied. Taking a deep breath, I reach for my sword and unlatch it from the sash around my hip. After that, I slowly unsheathe it, revealing its sharp, glistening blade in the bright sunshine of midday. "_I'm ready Hotaru._"

With a nod, Hotaru races forward in a flash. I take off at the same time, but I'm significantly slower because I'm not using the full capability of my powers. This battle suit can only do so much after all.

The blade of her scythe clashes with my sword, clanging loudly as the light of the sun bounces off of the surface of both blades. I turn my body counterclockwise to aim a high kick toward her head. She dodges by ducking downward. In the next second she's using her foot to try and sweep my feet from under me, but I retaliate by executing a back layout flip. Racing forward again, our weapons clash a second time.

"You've gotten better," I muttered, aiming to punch her in the stomach. She dodges by leaping backwards.

Hotaru doesn't say a word as she runs forward again. Our blades clash as she aims to cut me. All the while, I'm using other means to try and knock her out or leave her helpless so I can lug her and Tomaru out of here later. Honestly though, I'm running out of ideas and Suzaku still hasn't left. He's just standing by the sidelines of our battle, staring at the two of us like a retarded fat cat…though those little things are so cute. So squishy and plump…and so not relevant to this madness.

After dodging another blow from her, I finally manage to kick her in the stomach. She stumbles backwards but recovers in less than a second, aiming her scythe again. It starts glowing.

"I'm sorry Zera," she muttered, shifting her aim towards Suzaku who was at least ten feet to my left.

The next seconds happened in slow motion as I began running in Suzaku's direction, sheathing my sword in the process.

"SATURN SUPERNOVA RING!"

Hotaru slung her scythe in the air in a circular motion before flinging it into the air. Her scythe turned into a revolving disk that was probably sharp enough to cut through anything. If that thing reached Suzaku, he'd be done for.

"Move you idiot!" I screamed, diving toward him as he stared wide-eyed at the revolving disk that was closing in on him. My arms latched around his shoulders as I slammed my weight into him. We both fell to the ground just before the disk could reach us, but knowing Hotaru, that thing probably has a boomerang effect.

"Zera…why did you…"

"Are you out of your right mind?" I questioned, barely sitting up. My gaze traveled toward my back. I hadn't gotten away completely unscathed since strips of the fabric were torn, but other than that little detail I was fine. "Hurry up and get away from here."

Suzaku gave a hesitant nod, but the swish of Hotaru's scythe filled my ears. It was coming back.

Quickly I glanced back at Hotaru. Her eyes were closed and her fingertips were pressed onto her temples. She must be moving the scythe with her mind. If she can sense Suzaku's spirit, he won't be able to escape…still, if we can manage to break Hotaru's concentration…

"Suzaku, I've got a plan," I told him, rising to my feet. "I need you to run towards Sailor Saturn at full speed if you can manage it."

"I can, but…what are you going to do in the meantime?" he asked.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Just trust me on this. I promise you won't get hurt. Just cause enough distraction so I can disable that scythe of hers okay."

His emerald eyes stared at me, but with a nod he started running. Hotaru's scythe whizzed past me seconds later in hot pursuit of Suzaku. Once it had passed, I started running in the same direction as Suzaku leaped in the air, yelling out as he did so. Hotaru opened her eyes in time to see Suzaku's signature spinning kick coming straight toward her face. She jumped downward to avoid the attack, but the revolving motion of the scythe slowed, allowing me to visibly see where I could grab onto it.

With a leap, my fingers latched onto the handle of the weapon. Hotaru, having been immersed in a sudden fist fight with Suzaku didn't notice that I held her weapon until it was too late.

"_Forgive me Hotaru_."

I raised her scythe in the air when Suzaku landed a kick in her stomach, forcing her back toward me. Before she could turn around, I angled the scythe downward, slashing her across her back.

As she fell, her sorrowful gaze locked with the face of my mask. "Zera…why?…How could you…betray…your duty…"

Blood leaked from her wound as she hit the ground with a loud thump. In the next second, I dropped her scythe. It fell with a clang, but I barely heard it. My gaze had been locked on her blood staining the blade. My heart immediately fell to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't breathe right and it was soon evident that I had betrayed Hotaru…had truly betrayed her by doing this. My intention hadn't been to hurt her, but…it just seemed like the only way. I didn't want her to kill Suzaku.

Even so, thanks to this wound I've inflicted on her. Hotaru might be in danger of losing her life. Diana said that the balance of the planet depended on all of us. That meant that we all had to be alive…did I…did I just murder the senshi of death?

My knees shook as I became vaguely aware of sirens echoing in the distance. A whirl in the wind caused me to look upward. Giant knightmare frames were headed this way. I had to leave now.

Taking a few steps backward, I said a silent prayer for Hotaru and hoped that she would forgive me someday.

"Zera! Wait!"

Suzaku called after me, but I didn't turn to face him. I ran. I took off as fast as I could in the opposite direction from the scene. When the police cars started showing up, I reached inside my jacket for my new magic mirror.

"Take me home!"

* * *

Serena P.O.V.

Is this it? The inevitable betrayal that Suzaku spoke of?

My eyes had been locked on Rei, fighting as Zera against Hotaru who fought silently as Sailor Saturn. During the whole exchange though, I couldn't help but wonder why this had happened, why this had become the result of a misunderstanding.

Maybe it wasn't a misunderstanding. Maybe this was just a part of betrayal.

Who is to blame? I'm not sure right now. After Rei slashed Hotaru's back with the scythe, she stood in silence for a long moment. In the distance, police sirens sounded, drifting closer as time passed. Not long after that, Rei took off. Suzaku called out to her, but Rei continued on as if she didn't hear him.

Once she's gone, my eyes catch the drips of blood on the pavement near the senshi of death. I wanted to run over to her side and make sure that she would be alright, but with the circumstances as they are, there's no way I can do that now. I can't be concerned. I have to pretend that I'm grateful to Zera for saving Suzaku's life.

Am I grateful? That's the only easy question to answer. I'm grateful without a doubt, but at the same time I'm worried about what will happen to Hotaru. Will she be taken to the hospital? If so, will the charges be dropped against her or…will she be captured by the Britannian forces once she has recovered or will they leave her here to die?

The wind picks up as the knight police begin to arrive. Staring above, I catch sight of three massive knightmares. Milly and Lelouch are talking now, but Ami and I remain silent as the knightmares come down from the sky. I shift my gaze back to Hotaru's limp form. Suzaku stands over her, a stern expression of anguish on his face. Is he to blame for all this despite the fact that he was the victim? Is Rei to blame for choosing him over Hotaru and Tomaru?

No, it was Haruka. None of this would have happened at all if she hadn't convinced Hotaru to do this. She's to blame, but I can't say I'm angry with her. I feel confusion towards the whole situation and I know that I'm completely ignorant of what her emotions are over all this. The same can be said about Michiru and Setsuna, but I don't think Michiru would have suggested Hotaru to do this. Maybe she tried to stop her.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been able to bring out the goodness locked within Sailor Galaxia's heart. Sometimes I question what would have become of the world if I had failed in saving everyone.

The outcome of what probably would have happened isn't something I like thinking about. The world would have been swallowed in chaos and innocent lives would've been lost. Even so, such thoughts remind me of Haruka and Michiru's decision to join Galaxia. They did it to create an opening, but in doing so they helped Galaxia take Setsuna and Hotaru's star seeds. They betrayed their friends and they betrayed me.

Just as I did then, I'm starting to doubt their loyalties. Are Haruka and Michiru our allies or are they enemies? I thought this matter had been settled a long time ago, but thinking back on the past and seeing what's happening now…it's easy to see that this is how the outer senshi fight. They will do whatever it takes to complete their ambitions.

Still, I want to give them another chance. I don't think fighting each other will bring about any good. The fight between Zera and Sailor Saturn makes that point clear. But what am I supposed to do about it? How can I begin to understand Haruka's reasoning? How can I begin to understand her hatred of Britannians?

Three knightmares lowered to the ground as the sirens of the police cars rang on and on. The cockpit of a white and blue knightmare opened first, revealing Gino Weinberg. His handsome face was lined in a concerned scowl as he used the elevator pulley system to hop down from his Tristan. At the same time, Anya Alstriem rose from her cockpit, staring down toward the brunette Honorary Britannian as he looked down on the form of the unconscious Sailor Senshi.

Within the third knightmare, the Z-02 Camelot frame, Lita Kino stared out of her monitors in complete shock.

"_What happened_?" she wondered, her hands tightening on the control sticks. She couldn't believe that Hotaru had been struck down. She knew Suzaku was strong, but she couldn't fathom the idea of him standing a chance against Hotaru's supernatural power. Her scythe alone was enough to impale somebody.

As she stared closer though, Hotaru noted the cut across the surface of Hotaru's now exposed back and the blood on the scythe. Was it possible that Hotaru had done this to herself?

Lita shook her head. "_It had to be Suzaku right? Unless…_" her thoughts trailed off as she used the sensors of the machine to zoom in on the students that were a few yards away. She easily pinpointed Lelouch, Milly, Serena, and Ami.

And from seeing the shocked and desolate expressions on the latter twos faces…it was obvious of who was to blame for Hotaru's injury.

With a press of a few buttons, the hatch to the thunder senshi's knightmare opened.

Down on the ground, Suzaku continued to stare at the girl at his feet. His heart felt heavy and his body felt like it weighed over a ton. He'd lost a good amount of blood in the exchange with Hotaru, but he wasn't really concerned about that anymore. His mind was focused on the woman who had just saved him and on the actions she had taken to save him.

"_She really is like Zero_," he thought, clenching his fists slightly. "_She saved me just as he did…what will her next move be_?"

Suzaku had no idea if Zera was Rei or not. He didn't think it was possible anymore thanks to the conflicting footage, but the suspicion was still there just the same. The woman certainly acted like she would, but her fighting style was a bit sloppier than Rei's. At this point though, Suzaku was more concerned with how this turn of events would effect her. He knew that taking Hotaru into custody would be seen as a betrayal. Even so, he didn't have a choice in the matter now. The police and his fellow knights of the round were here. She would be taken to the hospital and once released, she would be arrested and tried for treason against a knight of the round…a crime punishable by death.

As Gino came bounding toward him, Suzaku felt his heart sink further down into the pit of his stomach.

A few yards away, Lelouch Lamperouge stood in the midst of his three friends. He noted Milly's worried expression, Ami's solemn gaze, and most disturbingly, Serena's clenched fists.

Lelouch's mind was filled with questions and he was sure that the minds of the three girls surrounding him were full of questions too. However, Lelouch's questions had more to do with his current state of being rather than the events that had just occurred.

His stomach had twisted into knots in the last few minutes. His fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands, threatening to draw blood at any given moment. His teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes were pure venom.

Lelouch noted this in himself. He couldn't see his own expression, but he could feel the fury deep within his heart. He could understand hatred and disappointment. Most of all though, he could relate with the sting of betrayal.

For the first time in a while, Lelouch's mind was not focused on his dreams of Rei or the conflicting emotions surrounding her. He wasn't concerned with Shirley or her feelings nor did he think of Rivalz in relation to Rei. He barely noted his surroundings and the sudden tense silence that hung over them like a cloud. He didn't feel the heat of the sun and he couldn't hear the sirens blaring loudly close by.

All the raven haired teen could focus on was the young man a short distance away. His violet, venom filled gaze was fixed on Suzaku's stern stare toward Hotaru's limp form on the pavement.

Something deep within his soul spoke in that moment of livid fury. Rather, it was a piece of a memory.

"_Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth_!"

The voice in his head belonged to Suzaku. Suzaku had spoken those words to him.

"_SUZAKU!_"

"_LELOUCH!_"

"_FREEZE!_"

The last word was spoken by Rei, but her voice didn't register in his mind as the conversation shifted, the memory changing.

"_I have to go now_."

"_Thank you Lelouch_."

"_Forget about it. I mean, you and I are friends after all."_

"_For the last seven years_."

"_Right, see ya then_."

"_Yeah, later_."

Lelouch's knuckles turned white as he tried to bury the sudden rush of hatred that swelled inside of him. He wanted to run to the scythe and chop Suzaku's head off himself, but he couldn't fathom the reason. The words echoing inside his mind made no sense to him.

"_These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now Suzaku. Your coming to face me doesn't matter at all. I even welcome it, of course you and I are friends_."

The sound of maniacal laughter filled his mind along with the bitter sounds of explosions. The sounds within his mind began to mix with the sirens of the real world, causing the amnesia ridden teen to clutch his head in pain.

Milly noted this, turning her head toward him with an expression of bewilderment on her face.

"Lelouch?" she questioned as he groaned audibly. "Are you alright?"

Lelouch nodded. "Just…a sharp pain in my head is all. Must be from the shock of being threatened by that kid earlier." He lowered his hands and smiled at Milly. "I'll be fine. Right now, I'm more worried about what just happened."

Milly sighed her agreement. "I'm glad that woman was here to help, but…she called herself Zera…is she supposed to be Zero's replacement?"

Lelouch's head started pounding again but he ignored it. "Possibly. She saved Suzaku though and that's all that matters."

If anything, you could say that Lelouch hadn't lost his touch in the art of telling lies.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter…is finally finished. This chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be and it did not turn out as epic as I would have liked. However, now that we have reached this point, I can finally say that we have come to the main plot of the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be a bit of a filler, but I can promise that it will be great!

Note: Now that I'm able to post again. I'm probably going to post all of the chapters I have ready now and then there will probably another week or so of inactivity from me unless I decide to write more. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. You all rock!


	42. Heart of Glass

A/N: Hello everyone. Are you all ready for the next fabulously dramatic chapter of Here We Go Again? Well, I hope so because this chapter will tug at the heart strings. Enjoy!

**THANK YOU!**

The giant bold indicator above is for all of my reviewers. Thanks to you guys, this story now has over 100 reviews. You guys are so awesome! Thanks for sticking with this story despite my overwhelmingly long absence due to my computer issues and graduating from high school. (I was terribly busy, but I'm very happy to be moving forward with my life.) Anyway, thanks again to all of you and especially to SuperNova 23 for helping me get back up and running again. These last few chapters wouldn't have been posted without your help. Thanks again, now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. I'm still working on folding those cranes though.

Chapter 42

Heart of Glass

Back on the campus of Ashford Academy

3:14 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

The sharp closing of ambulance doors brings me back to reality and out of my memories. Memories of a time that changed the outcome of my life. The murder of my father, Genbu Kururugi.

I was the one who killed him. He was the first person I killed. His blood was the first to stain my hands. At the time though, while I felt guilty for what I had done, I had also felt gratified in knowing that I had secured the safety of the only real friends I'd ever known. Back then, I believed that I had done what was best for everyone.

That wasn't so. In my childish act, I sealed the fate of the Japanese people, of Lelouch, Nunnally, and myself.

Then there's Rei, the girl who should have never gotten caught in this mess. Even so, with her being the last princess of the Japanese throne, I suppose her involvement was inevitable. The result of that wouldn't have been as complicated if not for her role as Sailor Mars.

Hotaru Tomoe is a Sailor Scout. There's not a doubt in my mind that Rei and Hotaru were friends. It was clear when Hotaru attended Ashford two months ago that she was close with Serena and her cousin Rini. In finding out what Zera has done and what I'm going to do…she won't be happy.

This isn't a matter of choice though. This is a matter of what must be done and what should have been done long ago. Despite knowing this, I keep revisiting the past, realizing too late that maybe all of it could have been avoided if I hadn't killed my father. Still, at the time it would have meant losing my friends.

Rei is similar in that way. She'll do whatever it takes to protect her friends. She would give her own life to ensure their safety. That's why…even though there's conflicting footage, I still believe that Rei is Zera. From watching her fight Hotaru, I could see that Zera didn't want to hurt the girl.

However, in the end, Zera sliced the girl's back open. If Rei was the girl behind that mask, then I don't doubt that her emotions are probably frazzled right about now. Maybe she's wondering if betrayal is truly imminent in friendship. In this case, I can't be sure because she was protecting a friend from a friend. Such a paradox makes for complications and confusion for her.

Still, what difference would that make to me at this point? In order for me to change this world, I have to work within the system. In doing so, I will have to betray my friends, including Rei, whether I want to or not. That's the commitment I made when I placed my father's broken pocket watch in Euphie's lifeless hands after she had died. I made a vow to make the world a gentler place. I vowed to turn Japan into the world she had envisioned for the both of us. Nothing will defer me from that goal.

"Suzaku!"

I barely turned around as Milly bounded toward me, ensnaring me in a tight hug before I could blink. Serena and Ami stood close behind, smiling on the outside but clearly hiding darker emotions.

"We're glad you're safe," Serena stated, staring up at me with pleading eyes. She understood that I knew Hotaru's secret without having to say a word. Despite being a meatball head, Serena had her moments of clarity and wisdom. In times such as this, she held a regal posture, almost resembling the stance Euphie took when she was determined to give comfort to people.

"Do you have any idea of why she might have attacked you?" Ami questioned.

"Not really," I replied, staring back toward the ambulance. The sirens were ringing and the vehicle already moving away. Some police officers were still lurking about, but their knightmare frames had since been piloted back to the appropriate stations. The only knightmare frames that remained on the campus were those that belonged to Gino and Anya and a third knightmare whose pilot hadn't revealed themselves yet.

"It looks like this place will turn into a crime scene again," Milly commented, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Grandpa won't be happy about that. At least this time, no one was killed."

I nodded, vaguely remembering when Mao attacked the school with those phantom things. That had been a rough night for us as well but Rei especially.

And Lelouch…

Locking my gaze on him, I note that his eyes are downcast. His fists are clenched tightly, like he's trying to hold back his emotions, but why?

Another sound from above me averted my attention from him. Looking up, I saw the hatch of the gold knightmare open. In the next second, Lita was peeking her head out.

"_How the heck did she get in there?_" I wondered, blinking in surprise before shifting my gaze toward Gino and Anya. The two of them were listening to a report from one of the officers.

"Lita?" Serena questioned in surprise. "How?"

Lita quickly climbed down the knightmare as she answered, "While I was shopping, I ran into Gino. Right around that time you called and he offered me this knightmare so I could help out. Suzaku was in danger after all."

"Well, you're a bit late," Milly stated. "Zera already took care of Sailor Saturn. She ran off just before you guys arrived."

Lita's gaze hardened. "I see, so Zera's on the move again. Just who is she?"

Ami shrugged. "Who knows?"

Inwardly I sighed. She really shouldn't talk right now. I realize that she's trying to act normally, but doing so only heightens my suspicions of who Zera is. Still, I owe her my life.

Then again, what life am I living anyway? If it were my choice, I would have died a long time ago. The day Euphie was killed would have been my pick. That day would have suited well for how I felt. If not for my rage against Zero…Lelouch…I would have ended it all.

Of course, thanks to Lelouch, I can't die of unnatural causes. Who knows if I can even die of natural causes. At any rate, Lelouch took away my choices regarding my own life. He's the one who set me on this path. Thanks to him and to the actions Zera has just taken…I can never turn back. Even if I could, doing so wouldn't bring about anything good for the Japanese people. For their sakes I must press on and for Euphie's sake as well.

It's not about forgiveness, or empathy. This war is not a conflict of friendship and betrayal. The battle I'm fighting is a fight against human nature itself. Serving Britannia is the only thing I can do to bring about a better world for my people. Eventually, if I continue on this path, the minds of those I serve will change. Maybe race and rank will be cast aside. It's possible that if I can become the Knight of One and claim this land for myself, the people of both nations will start to see things in a brighter light. Maybe then, I'll be able to forgive the sins of my past and forget the things that destroyed my friendship with Lelouch. When all this has finally ended, maybe I can reconcile with him and put Rei's heart at ease.

The girls start asking Lita questions about how she met Gino, mainly Milly since she had started commenting on him being hot and all that. I barely heard a word they said though and in a haze, I walked toward Lelouch.

He had drifted away somewhat, staring at the splotches of blood on the concrete where Hotaru had laid. With a sigh I pressed forward, noting slightly that Gino's voice had mixed with that of the girls. All of them were chatting as if this whole thing had been nothing but a family reunion.

Either that or they were just trying to distract themselves from reality.

Lelouch understood though. Even in his current state of mind, he's still as analytical as he ever was. It was also evident that he still didn't choose to wear his emotions on his sleeves. Still, right now, it's obvious that he has something on his mind, something that's eating away at him.

"Something wrong Lelouch?" I questioned, stopping near him.

He barely turned, his gaze not quite reaching mine. His words were whispered lowly. I didn't catch the words.

"What?"

His gaze returned to the blood. "If you gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss will also gaze into you."

I stayed silent.

"Suzaku, I believe you know the answer to your own question."

I refused to utter a word at his proclamation. He would explain himself soon enough.

"You inquired as to what was wrong with me," Lelouch stated, lifting his gaze to meet mine. "I don't know the answer." He paused, turning to face me fully. "You do though, don't you?"

I hesitated to answer but the words fell from my lips before I could stop them.

"And if I did?"

Lelouch laughed bitterly. "I thought that you might. Truth be told, I'm relieved to know that I'm not going out of my mind. For a while, I figured that I had become mentally unstable."

"I wouldn't throw out that possibility yet," I answered, heightening my guard. Is it possible that my fight with Hotaru restored his memory somehow…or was it…Zera?

My mind took me back to the moment when the woman had placed her hand on my chest. Her hand had been glowing with that symbol…the symbol of Geass.

I took a step backward. If he remembers…

"I realize now that I've been angry with you," Lelouch muttered, turning his gaze away again. "Just now, I recalled a piece of a memory. In it, you made grotesque statements such as 'Your very existence is a mistake.' I have to tell you Suzaku, that was pretty harsh."

"Lelouch, what are you saying?"

Lelouch took a few steps toward me. "I don't remember what I did to invoke you to say what you said or what happened after you said them. To be honest, I don't really care. The fact of the matter is that I've been holding an unresolved grudge toward you, but I don't understand why. The only thing I can conclude for certain is that you must be enraged with me as well despite your attempts to hide it."

The words that I'd been about to speak fell out in mumbles.

"Now there's no reason to try covering it up with lies," Lelouch answered, cutting me off before I could utter a coherent sentence. "We both know that you were never that good at it."

I groaned audibly at that comment.

"Right now, there's only one thing I need to say to you," Lelouch continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm only going to say it once so listen carefully."

He then took a couple of steps past me. I turned my gaze to the back of his head, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked in surprise. "Sorry?"

"For whatever transgression I made against you," he replied. "I hope you will forgive me just as I hope that I'll be able to forgive you."

And with that said, Lelouch walked away. I watched him walk toward the open gate of Ashford Academy.

"Hold…hold on!" I shouted, taking a few rushed steps toward the gate. "Where are you going?"

Lelouch simply waved. "I'm going on a walk to clear my head. Tell Rolo I'll be home late. I think he's working on a paper in the library."

As he continued to walk away, I felt my heart fall to my stomach. Lelouch was regaining pieces of his memory. I need to report the information to the Emperor. I need to tell Rolo to keep a closer eye on him right now.

But instead of rushing to the library to tell Rolo, I stand in the middle of the courtyard and vainly try to blink away the tears that threaten to spill out of my eyes.

An apology of any kind was the last thing I expected from him. To make matters worse, I could see that he had been sincere in it.

Could I ever forgive him? Could I ever really forgive the man that murdered Euphie?

Rei asked me to try, but I don't know if I have the emotional capacity to do so. Besides, for the steps I need to take…hardening my heart is what's necessary. Forgiveness and compassion have no place in the path I need to take. If Lelouch regains his memories he will once again become my enemy. It's far too late for apologies to be accepted or given.

As for Zera and her Celestial Knights, I will unveil her. If the woman underneath turns out to be Rei, I'll have no choice but to turn her in and bring about her end.

* * *

3:45 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

When I told the mirror to take me home…this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

With a sigh, I took off my mask so I could clearly see the shrine that stood before me. Nearby stood the house where Grandpa now resided alone. The clouds were looming overhead, signifying that another storm was coming.

"Ah, chew!" Inwardly I groaned as my nose started itching again. Another sneeze was ready to make its appearance. "Ah, chew!"

Slowly I took steps toward the small house. Grandpa was probably inside, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him or try to catch up. Still, maybe in a bit I can ask him some questions about my brother. After all, he's the one who told me that I was adopted. Maybe he knows that I'm the princess of Japan. Maybe he knows of my brother's whereabouts. Then again, he might not know anything at all.

Besides, I can't begin to think about finding my brother when there are so many other things weighing on my conscience. While this place provides me more privacy than the mansion would have, I can't deny the fact that I'll have to return there and face the music.

I don't want to imagine what Serena will say to me or the things that Haruka will do once she finds out. I don't want to think about how Michiru and Setsuna will react, knowing full well that I betrayed them. I betrayed the Sailor Scouts as Zera.

And Hotaru? Even if she makes a full recovery, it's probable that she'll be arrested by the police. There's also a very real possibility that Hotaru will be put to death because of my actions. In that regard, there's no one I can blame but myself.

Still, what other choice could I make?

"_Plenty_," my conscious stated. "_You could have simply knocked Hotaru out. You didn't have to literally stab her in the back. After knocking her out, you could have dragged her away so that she couldn't be captured. Instead you wounded her and ran away like a coward. Even now, you're hiding from the world._"

Involuntarily I clenched my fists as I reached the sliding back door that led to my bedroom. With slow hands I slide the door open and step in before shutting it behind me, locking myself away from the outside. My conscious was right. I am a coward.

However, I don't break my promises. I made a vow in my heart that I would never let anyone I cared about die again. I may have wounded Hotaru, but I didn't kill her. That allows for an opportunity for her to escape. I can aide her in escaping if that is what's needed. I can atone for this, but I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I had let Suzaku die. He's my friend, and despite everything that has happened, we agreed that our friendship would stand firm through it all.

The only thing that's difficult about the bargain is the fact that my friend is also an enemy of the Sailor Scouts. I can't deny the power he holds over me right now. He's the reason why I can't fight as Sailor Mars. I had to take on the guise of Zera to ensure the safety of the residents that live in the Tokyo Settlement and in this abandoned district as well.

Another sigh falls from my lips as I collapse onto my bed. I don't bother to strip of the clothes that implicate me as Zera. What would be the point? It's not like anyone is going to come barging in here.

"_They'd see a pretty embarrassing sight,_" I mused, burying my face in one of my pillows. "_The mighty Zera, curling up into a ball and ready to cry like a big baby._"

It would be nice to be a baby again. To have no responsibilities or have any idea of what evil is. I would like to be pure again. I would love to start my life over and grow up like a normal child. I guess Mao had been right before. I did want to be normal and I still do now. I want to have a normal life with normal friends. I want to be able to hang out and laugh without having to worry about the next peril that's going to befall the Earth. I don't want to understand the concepts of war or any of the complicated loyalties that come along with it.

Most of all, I want Chad to be alive again. I want to have another chance to try and fall in love with him. I wish that Euphie were actually alive too so she could be with Suzaku. And I wish that Lelouch and Nunnally would have never discovered the pain of losing a mother.

"But none of those wishes can come true," I muttered, lifting my head slightly from the pillow. With a shaky breath I reached toward my nightstand and pull open the drawer. My right hand goes inside, shuffling papers and such things around before my fingertips touch the edges of a picture frame.

In the next second, the picture frame is firmly in my hands. My eyes study the two teens smiling in the picture. My heart takes in the form of unruly brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin with a bit of scuffle, a white t-shirt, the black jacket paired with faded blue jeans, and the broad smile that shows off perfect teeth. All of it is forever captured on paper, making it even harder to believe that I can never see Chad again.

As for myself, I stand next to him in the photo. The expression on my face is that of resigned happiness. My attire is a simple teal sundress which gives off the illusion of innocence. I suppose back then, that was mostly true.

"It wasn't that long ago though, was it Chad?" I asked, smiling as tears finally dripped from my eyes and onto the framed photo. If Chad were here right now, he'd tell me that I had no reason to be crying. He'd tell me that everything would work out. He would say that I was being silly in wishing for things that will never be. In that way, he was a very wise man.

Then again, he was goofball too. He always knew what to say to make me laugh when I was having a bad day, and despite the way I treated him initially, he always tried to help me. If nothing else, Chad was a fantastic friend…and I let him down.

As more tears fall from my eyes, I clutch the frame to my chest, wishing with all my might that Chad could materialize before me. He had forgiven me for what happened. I knew that, but knowing the truth didn't make a difference. I still blame myself for what happened in Narita.

It's probable that I always will.

"So why then?" I asked myself, the tears falling harder now. "Why didn't I save you? What stopped me?" I paused in ranting to myself as sobs began to wrack through my body. My head collapsed back onto the pillows as the tears continued to fall. "Why didn't I do something to save you from that building or the Japanese people from the massacre…why!"

The sobs threatened to overwhelm me as my mind went on a rampant repeat of questions. Deep down I knew that no answer I could tell myself would matter. I can't change the past. I can't change the things that I did. Even so I…

"Did I have to betray Lelouch too? And Hotaru…" I trailed off, burying my head further down the pillow again. My sobs suddenly turned into screams that I couldn't control, a ironic reminder that I had no control over anything in my life anymore. And for a while now, all I've been able to do is cry about it because nothing else eases the pain.

So for now, until I can cope with this nightmare, I just have to cry it out. I have to lay here and face all the sins of my past without hesitation. That's the only way I can move forward now.

If I don't, all the suffering I've put myself and the others through would have been for nothing.

* * *

About an hour later

At the base of the stairway leading up to Hikawa Temple

Lelouch P.O.V

In the midst of clearing my head, I found myself irrevocably lost after walking the streets of Tokyo for thirty minutes. Normally, I know the streets like the back of my own hand, but once I had passed Tokyo Tower, everything had gone downhill.

For a little while now I've been walking through the newest conquest of Britannia, the Juban Ghetto of Area 11. I have no doubt that in a few months this ghetto will be another addition to the Tokyo Settlement due to its resources and communication lines. This area had been acting as a private society for over seven years. The effects of war didn't touch this place until the Black Rebellion. It was then that the protective wall surrounding this city finally collapsed.

The sun is now covered by dark rolling clouds. A subtle wind shuffles the bangs of my hair a bit as I stare up a tall stairway. At the very top, I can barely make out the Japanese kanji written on a sign.

"Hikawa Temple," I murmured, squinting just to be sure. I'm no Japanese expert, but knowing Suzaku has helped in my translations I suppose. Still, there's also the fact that this place holds a nostalgic feeling. It's almost familiar.

"_If someone lives up there, I might have a chance of getting directions home_," I thought, taking a step toward the stairway only to stop when I climb the first step. This was definitely going to be a long and arduous climb. Finding someone else around here might be more beneficial. Plus, the people here may feel more threatened by my presence then residents of other ghettos in the settlement.

After another moment of contemplating, I climb another step and then another. The climb will probably wear me out, but I feel a connection to this place. Is it possible that I've climbed these stairs before?

My feet carry me upward as the wind whistles past me. For a brief moment, the sun comes out and warms my skin before disappearing again into the clouds. In an hour or so the sun will begin to set and the moon will begin its ascension into the sky.

Thunder rumbles in the distance as the wind begins to pick up. Neither defer me from continuing my trek up the steps, but inside my mind is contemplating the events that occurred two hours ago. Thanks to Serena, I have a better understanding of the Celestial Knights and Zera. I also have a better understanding of who Rei is underneath her masks which increase by the day. The mask of Zera, the mask of a former Black Knight, and most importantly, the mask of Rei Hino, the Britannian student, though her name would imply differently.

Beneath those masks lies a kind and compassionate woman who only wants the safety of all of her friends. Watching her fight with Hotaru/Sailor Saturn made that point inexplicitly clear. Still, in trying to protect her friends she hurts them. I'm willing to bet that this is the quandary that plagues Rei's life daily. The question that I'm unable to resolve in my mind is why. I thought I knew Rei pretty well, but in the past few weeks I'm beginning to realize that I don't know anything at all. She's become a mystery of secrets and dangerous situations that I need to stray away from. However, every time I try pulling out of Rei's world, a crazy scenario straight out of an action film pulls me back in.

Just like the stairs that are leading me toward this shrine, Rei is leading me toward a world I don't need to know. But even knowing this…I can't resist the connection I feel. The fact is that I want to know the world Rei has involved herself in. I want to know more about her and why I didn't know these things before.

Am I mentally unstable because of this? Possibly.

Do I care? Not a bit.

After another five minutes of climbing, I find myself at the top of the stairway. Directly in front of me stands a tall shrine. Nearby stands a small house with a gable roof and sliding doors all around it. To my left stands a huge sycamore tree. Most of the leaves have fallen and a pile of the leaves lay at the base of the tree while some of the others littered the slabs of white brick tile that I stood on. On my right, closer to the shrine stood an old man with his back to me with a rake in his hands. He wore a white typical Japanese robe with light blue hakama pants and wooden sandals with socks on his feet. He was humming a soft tune to himself as he worked on raking another pile of leaves toward a tree near him.

I took a few steps forward before calling out to him. "Excuse me, sir…"

He whipped around in a flash and before I could do anything a slip of white paper had been slapped onto my face.

"Gah!"

The shock sent me hurdling backward. Seconds later the back of my head made contact with the solid white brick.

"Oh, no! What have I done!"

Stars clouded my vision as I spoke. "What was that about?" I reached up to my face and quickly removed the slip of paper. It was scrawled with Japanese kanji. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry," the man replied, reaching out his hand once he had gotten close enough. "I thought you were an intruder. You shouldn't sneak up on an old man Lelouch."

With a groan I rose into a sitting position before allowing him to help me to my feet. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time…" I trailed off, blinking down at the man as I did. "How do you know my name?"

The old, bald man gave me an incredulous look. "Sonny, I may be old, but my memory isn't that bad."

I resisted the juvenile urge to face-palm at the comment. "Have we met before?"

"Now look who has the bad memory," the man laughed. "You were just here two months ago. Rei was having one of her episodes and you calmed her down not to mention that…"

"How do you know Rei!" I cut in.

The man simply rolled his eyes. "I'm Rei's grandpa, remember?"

"Her grandpa?"

He sighed. "Well, not by blood, but I'm the only family she has now."

"Family?" I questioned, my mind whirling again. Rei never mentioned this man before. He's definitely not the man I faced in Britannia when she and I met. This guy is way too short. Is it possible that Rei is only half Britannian? Is it possible for her to be Japanese?

"Is Rei here?" I asked suddenly, cutting him off from whatever he had been saying.

Another sigh fell from his lips. "She's here, but…I'm not sure if now is the best time to see her. An hour earlier she was crying in her room and screaming like someone had died. I tried to ask what was wrong, but she wouldn't talk." He nodded toward the shrine. "She ran off into one of the divination rooms. Most likely she's trying to find out what the future holds again."

"Again?"

Rei's grandpa rolled his eyes. "Did my granddaughter tell you nothing or did you just bump your head on a rock? She's psychic which quote on quote means that she can see the future if she chooses to, and though she's been avoiding her responsibilities to this place, Rei is the priestess here." He smirked at me. "I'm rather surprised that you didn't know Lelouch. My granddaughter has taken a great liking to you. I was sure that you two were dating."

A blush rose on my face. "Rei and I are just friends."

"Sure, sure," he answered, turning away from me with his rake in tow. "Just watch what you say to her if you go in there. She can be very temperamental when she's emotional."

"_She's temperamental period_," I thought. "Thanks Mr. Hino."

"Not a problem."

In the next second he was back to raking the leaves toward the tree, leaving me alone to contemplate my next move. I glanced around the area to see what made this place so familiar to me. I know that I've never been here and yet…no, this is no time to be trying to recollect memories. Right now, since Rei's here, I need to talk to her and get some long awaited answers.

With that in mind, I stalked toward the shrine, hopping up the few steps that led me to the sliding doors. After sliding them apart, I looked down the two hallways. I began to turn right…

"By the way, the divination rooms are toward the left!" the old man called out, scaring me half to death. "And take your shoes off. I just cleaned the floors."

"_Stupid, old man_," my mind muttered as I began to pull of my shoes. I haphazardly threw them outside before turning left. Now I just need to figure out which room Rei's in.

My steps were slow and careful as I listened for any signs of Rei. I made sure to peek through the cracks in the sliding doors to see if there was light coming through.

"_The mysterious aura surrounding this girl becomes thicker every day_," I mused. "_She's making me feel like a stalker._"

The thoughts stop me in my tracks. Since when do I stalk people? This sort of thing is undignified is it not? I'm being ridiculous. Rei's personal life shouldn't be any of my concern.

I turn to leave, figuring that I can talk to Rei when she comes back to school.

That's when I hear her voice.

"_Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen._"

I blink in confusion. "Is she chanting?"

"_Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha…_"

My feet carry me toward her voice.

"…_Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai…_"

I come to a door. Without hesitation, I yank it open.

"Zen!"

My eyes widen as the roaring fire that had been before her seconds earlier disappeared. Darkness filled the room as Rei's hair blew back behind her in the random gust of wind.

Rei stopped chanting.

I didn't speak. I didn't know how to respond to what I'd just seen.

"Grandpa, I already told you that I don't…"

"It's me."

I'm not sure how I formulated the words or how I worked up the nerve to cut Rei off, but the instant I spoke her shoulders tensed.

Silence filled the room for an incredibly long moment as Rei lifted herself from the floor. I finally noted that she was wearing clothes that were similar to the ones that old man was wearing. The only notable difference was that the hakama pants were red instead of light blue.

I stepped into the room then, hoping that maybe my actions would inspire her to break the silence.

She didn't though. I couldn't read her expression because her back was to me, but her body language reflected her despair.

I took another step forward. "Rei…"

My words hung in the air as Rei finally turned to face me. Her violet eyes were glassy with unshed tears, her hands hanging limply at her sides as she stared solemnly at me.

I could do little more but stare back. The intensity of her stare kept me locked in place.

A few seconds later, a small but sad smile brightens up her face. "How did you find me?"

The question threw me for a loop. I hadn't been trying to find her at all; nonetheless, here she was. This place, this piece of her…was it something I needed to see? Was this part of her world? For a while, I've been trying to pull away from her, but now, thanks to this, I've been thrown into the middle of her complicated life.

Then again, maybe that had always been the case.

"I was walking by…saw the shrine…," I trialed off, smiling as I took another step toward her. "I suppose it was simply fate."

"Fate?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I take another step forward. "I figured you would be upset over what happened today." I shrugged my shoulders in a show of nonchalance. "Do you suppose the mere thoughts of an individual can influence fate?"

Rei's hands balled up into fists. "No. If they could…" she trailed off, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"We're friends." I told her, reaching my hand out towards her. "Friends should support one another, right?"

Her sorrowful gaze shifted towards my hand. "Lelouch, aren't you scared of me? Have you forgotten who I am? Have you already forgotten what you saw today?"

"No," I answered. "I'm not afraid despite what I saw today. However…"

"However what?" she cut in, slapping my hand away. "Lelouch, don't delude yourself into thinking that you know anything about me. I'm a dangerous person. I've killed people and I've betrayed close friends. Don't pretend that it doesn't matter."

"You're right."

Rei gasped. With wide eyes she blinked continuously at me. "What did you say?"

A smirk threatened to tug at my lips despite the stinging sensation on my hand. "I said that you were right Rei. You're dangerous, and being a Black Knight and Zera would call for some betrayals would it not? I'm not going to pretend that they don't matter Rei because those things are part of who you are." I reached my hand out to her again. "I don't know you at all, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to. I want to know you Rei, that's the point of the issue."

"Aren't names and faces enough?" she asked, turning her gaze toward the floor again. "The rest just makes everything complicated. And I…I don't want to drag you into more danger. There are things that you just can't understand…"

"Then make me understand," I interrupted. "If we're going to be talking about my life, then I should get a say in it. Dangerous or not, I can't forget the things I've been told or the things that you've done to protect me. I don't think keeping your secret is an adequate show of gratitude and I despise owing anyone anything."

"I could make you forget if I wanted to."

"But the fact is that you don't."

Rei sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. "You're so stubborn. Why are you so determined to add on to my list of worries?"

I chuckled. "Because that's how the game of friendship works."

She stayed silent.

"Besides, if you don't start easing my worries over your well-being, I'll start leaking information to Suzaku."

A bitter laugh fell from her lips as she stared back up at me. "That's just like you Lelouch. You'll do anything to have what you want, though I have no idea exactly what your aim is here."

"I just want to know more about my good friend," I answered. "Is that desire so wrong?"

She groaned loudly, finally allowing herself to place her hand in mine for a solemn shake. "Yes, it is." Her violet gaze lifted to meet mine. "I'm in no position to refuse you at this point. Why should I? After all, this is fate we're talking about, right?" A real laugh fell from her lips. "You've won again."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

A/N: This chapter took some effort to write towards the end. Lately, I've been concerned that I'm making the interactions between Rei and Lelouch a bit too…cheesy. Plus, I'm starting to think that Lelouch is a bit out of character too. So, to alleviate this situation, the next chapter is going to include something only Lelouch would do given the circumstances. Also, I need to start going back in depth into some of the foreshadowing things I portrayed in earlier chapters, such as the involvement of Ami's father and Tokine Mazura. Oh! So much to do and so little time. Thanks for reading everybody. Stay tuned!


	43. Dear Memories Part 1

A/N: Lets bring on a happy chapter for our center attraction characters, Rei Hino and Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm very excited for this chapter, so lets get with it!

Disclaimer: My day would be perfect if I could own these two categories. Alas, such dreams are not meant to be today. Oh, well. By the way, I don't own the song that will be in the next chapter. It's called, Dear Memories (hence the name of the next two chapters) and it is by the Japanese band, Do As Infinity.

Chapter 43

Dear Memories Part 1

A little later

4:51 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

How I ended up in this situation is a mystery I will never know. One moment I'm trying to see the future, coming up empty aside from that stupid vision of Lelouch and I kissing at some stupid ball, and that is when Lelouch materializes before me.

It was random and an insane concept for him to be standing in the doorway of a divination room at the Hikawa Temple. It's not like he remembers anything about this place and its importance in how all these events have come to be. Nonetheless, there he had been, standing and staring at me with a forlorn expression of worry on his face.

He was not acting like his normal self by any means.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step," Lelouch stated suddenly, breaking me free of my mangled thoughts as we descended down the steps of the actual temple. Grandpa stood nearby with his rake, smirking deviously. I sent him a glare before waving goodbye.

"However," Lelouch continued, ignoring my grandpa's presence, "the first step is usually the hardest to take." He gives his signature antagonistic smirk as he turns to face me. "For that reason, I'll ask you difficult questions first."

"Oh, the joy," I answered, sarcasm dripping off each word. "A long drawn out game of twenty questions is the perfect distraction from my growing list of inconveniences."

Lelouch just laughed it off which was again, uncharacteristic of him. He hardly ever laughed and I mean _**ever**_. He's definitely up to something. I better keep my guard up.

Still, hearing him laugh brings an involuntary smile to my face.

"First question," he begins, starting down the steps that lead away from my old home. "Are you Half-Britannian?"

"No," I replied, figuring that honestly was the only way to go here. "I'm not."

"So you're Japanese then."

My feet locked in place on the first step leading down. Lelouch stopped as well, turning his gaze backward so he could read my expression. His own expression had turned from playfully antagonistic to deathly serious.

"What did you just say?"

He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you were…"

"I heard you," I cut in, "but…wouldn't you refer to them as being Elevens?"

Lelouch's stare turned cold. "Maybe in front of Rivalz and the others, but I prefer the truth to the names the emperor has callously given to the weak, so I'll ask you again. Are you Japanese, Rei?"

My feet started to move again. "Yes."

Once I had passed him, he fell into step behind me. "Is Rei Hino your real name."

I hesitated a bit too long to answer. "Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Partially," I admitted. "The name you call me isn't my real name, but it's the name I've known all my life. No other name suits me."

"May I ask what your real name is?"

I stifled a soft chuckle. "You just did, but no. It's better if you don't know. Truth be told, knowing my real name has only given me trouble. I wouldn't want to burden someone else with it."

"Very well, I won't push you to answer the question right now."

"_But you'll pester me later_," I thought, tugging a few strands of my hair behind my ear as the wind picked up. "_I have no doubt of that._"

"Now for the last difficult question of the day…"

"Are you planning on confronting me on a regular basis?" I cut in. "This is starting to annoy me."

"Whatever," Lelouch answered, paying no attention to my growing animosity toward him.

"Do you hate Britannians."

His question was a valid one, but an easy one to answer. "No."

"Why?" he asked. "We're a race that holds value in frivolous things, we take no heed of the lives we ruin by conquering the territories of other nations, and we have no sense of patience. We're also the race that stripped the Japanese of their homes and rights. Even now, many of your people are rampantly using Refrain…"

"All are valid points," I cut in, picking up my pace down the steps, "however…many of my friends are Britannians and I know that they're good people. Race is just another way to divide people, it doesn't really mean anything. People should be judged by their character, not by blood. It's true that some Britannians are horrible people, but the reason doesn't lie in their blood, it lies in upbringing and ignorance. The same could be said for the Japanese or any race of people."

When I reached the last step I turned my gaze back to him. "The point is that no one is perfect Lelouch. A whole race shouldn't be blamed for the actions of one man."

"Is that referring to the emperor?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know the circumstances that brought him to make the decisions he has made regarding my country and right now…all I care about right now is ensuring that my friends don't get caught in the crossfire of the actions I must take. In that regard…" I let the sentence hang in the air for a moment, my mind taking me back to when I fought Hotaru.

Lelouch's gaze softened. "Rei tell me, did you love Zero?"

The question was so sudden that my mind blanked for a good ten seconds before I could speak.

"Want to run that by me again?" I asked, turning a quizzical glare at him. "I'm not sure if I heard you right?"

"Yes you did," he answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't avoid the question."

I rolled my eyes. "_It's not about avoiding the question. It's about understanding your reason for asking? To make things worse, you don't know that you're referring to yourself in third person. How the heck am I supposed to answer a question that involves trying to figure out what you mean to me. Right now…I can't be sure. I know I don't love you, but…I can't deny the attraction I feel._"

"Well?" he pressed as the breeze ruffled the bangs of his raven locks.

"_Even so, Zero is a different matter entirely_," I thought, lifting my gaze so that it was solely on Lelouch. "_Zero is the man Lelouch was before my betrayal, the man who let me down._"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "I thought you said you weren't going to ask anymore hard questions."

"It's a yes or no question, so it's meant to be easy," he countered, his eyes smoldering. "Did you love him or not?"

"No, but…" I trailed off to take another deep breath. How am I supposed to say this?

"But what?"

Without thinking I growled at him, turning away so I could stare up at the sky. "I just…Lelouch, this is extremely difficult for me to talk about. Zero is someone I considered a friend. I trusted him and against better judgment; I believed in him too. He was someone I admired and respected deeply despite never listening to his orders."

"I can imagine he would have a tough time with you."

"Shut up," I muttered, turning to face him. His expression was still gentle, but my anger was beginning to heighten. "The fact is that Zero broke a promise to me and in doing so he caused thousands of innocent people to die." I paused, noting the wetness in my eyes. I rubbed the sleeve of my grey sweater against my eyes before continuing. "The events that occurred afterward were beyond what anyone would have predicted and I was livid with fury towards Zero. Still, I blamed myself for what happened, made up excuses for him, convinced myself that if I ran away everything would work out, but…"

Silence enveloped us then as I turned away again. My footsteps carried me forward, but Lelouch was close behind, echoing each step and further reminding me of the events that occurred two months ago. The massacre, my conversation with Suzaku, my visit to Chad's grave and seeing his ghost, and then…my betrayal.

"I guess Suzaku was right," I whispered, allowing a lone tear to fall from my right eye. "Friendship always ends in betrayal." A bitter laugh fell from my lips. "My actions after what he did proves that theory to be true. I tried to run from that destiny and couldn't, already knowing ahead of time what had to be done for his sake and for mine." Sucking in a breath I stopped again, turning to the left so I could walk towards the Crown Café, the spot where the Inner senshi always used to hang out.

"Zero probably thought that my betrayal was a rash decision based on anger," I continued, picking up my pace again with Lelouch close behind, hanging on every word. "I'll admit that part of it was anger, but I felt more anguish than anything else. I had to contemplate and run scenarios in my head over and over to sort through my emotions and figure out what needed to be done. Then, on the night of the Black Rebellion, I decided that I had to betray him. Other forces were threatening to take his life and I was the only one who could stop it. In order to save him, I had to turn him over to Suzaku. If I didn't…if I hadn't done that, I have no doubt in my mind that Zero would have died that night."

"It's been reported that he is dead…"

"A lie," I interrupted, smiling at the irony. "Zero is alive, but…it's complicated."

Lelouch sighed. "I won't ask you to elaborate, but I would like to know why you wanted to save him. He betrayed you didn't he?"

"_He's definitely not going to make this any easier_," I thought, stopping once we reached the street that the Crown Café was on. The wind picked up, causing the baskets of flowers that were hanging from the overhangs to leak soft petals. For a moment, my mind was transported back to a time of laughter and normality. For a brief instant I remembered the boy who had asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Because of Chad," I answered, wiping my eyes with my sleeve again. "That's all I can say right now. I told you, this is a difficult subject for me."

I felt Lelouch's hand on my shoulder. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No worries," I told him, turning to look into his eyes. "I'm okay. Big girls don't cry."

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Isn't that a title of a song."

"It is." I smirked at him. "I'm surprised that you would know it."

Lelouch let out another one of his rare laughs. "Truth be told, I really don't know how I know it."

"_I'm willing to bet that I know though_," I stated inwardly, shrugging my shoulders like it didn't matter. "Don't try to lie Lula, there's no shame in being a Fergie fan."

He groaned audibly. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Nope," I replied, reaching to take a hold of his hand. "Now come on. Since you want to know all this stuff about me for no apparent reason, I may as well show you one of the places I used to hang out at on a regular basis." With my index finger I pointed up toward the café. "This place is called the Crown Café and it's right above the Crown Arcade, another one of my hangout spots. Actually, Serena and Mina hung out down there more than I did."

Lelouch's eyebrows knotted together. "Mina?"

"Another friend of mine," I told him. "She's in Area 1 right now." Briefly I glance back at him as I continue to pull him toward the building. "Anyway, this place was our hang out before we began to attend Ashford."

With a quick breath I shook away the heavy emotions Lelouch's earlier questions had invoked. "This building is two stories," I told him, pointing up at it. "The café portion is on the upper floor, so we'll have to go through the arcade to get up there."

"Are you sure it's even open?" Lelouch questioned.

"We're about to find out," I replied once we had reached the front door. Through the glass I could make out that some things had been messily moved around. Maybe Andrew was packing up for new game consoles or something.

Hesitantly I turned the handle of the door. My eyes widened as soon as I could clearly see the interior of the arcade. This place was more than a mess, it looked like an army had crashed through here. The many game consoles and machines had been toppled, their glass screens having shattered on the tile floor. The counter where Andrew worked was littered with glass as well and the wall behind it was filled with numerous bullet holes.

My breathing hitched in a half gasp half scream as we stepped inside. "What in the world…" I couldn't say another word as I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach again. Memories from a few months prior flood my mind.

Through all of this, Lelouch stayed silent. He said nothing as I scanned the practically demolished arcade. Broken glass, bullet casings, and splatters of dried blood filled every sight.

"Rei, this place turned into a ghetto the night of the Black Rebellion," Lelouch muttered after a long moment. "Surely you didn't expect…"

"But I did," I whispered, cutting him off. "I didn't realize…" I let the sentence hang in the air. I'd been doing that with a lot of my sentences lately. Still, with the realization of what had really happened that night came the worries that had long been waiting to plague my mind. There aren't any bodies lying around here, but the blood…

I took off toward the elevator that was at the rear of the arcade. Lelouch called out to me, chasing me as I slammed my finger on the button placed on the wall. When the sliding doors opened, I stormed through them and quickly pressed the button for the upper floor. Lelouch stormed in seconds later, panting heavily.

"_Please…let this be another nightmare…_"

When the doors opened again, I was met with the same gruesome sight. Shattered glass, dried blood stains, and bullet casings. Still no body in sight.

"This place…how did it turn into a crime scene out of some twisted horror film?" I questioned aloud, turning to Lelouch for answers. "Lelouch…tell me that this didn't happen during the rebellion. It couldn't have."

Lelouch's violet gaze reflected remorse. "I'm sorry Rei."

His answer wasn't good enough for me by any means, but I let the subject drop. After all, Lelouch had no memory of what really happened. Right now, he is not someone I can blame for the destruction of my city. The only person I can blame…the only person that can hold the blame is me.

The sudden sound of a gun clicking snaps me from my thoughts. Lelouch takes a defensive stance beside me, gently taking a hold of my wrist. I gave him a questioning glare.

"Stand behind me," he ordered softly.

"I can manage myself, thank you," I answered, keeping my feet rooted in place.

"Not right now you can't," he argued. "Last time I checked, you didn't have those gloves with you."

He had a point. I could do next to nothing in this state without those gloves or the rest of the Zera guise. As it stands I'm powerless. I don't want to transform in front of Lelouch, but this situation may force me to do so.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked, glancing down at his hand as his grip tightened on my wrist. "You're not planning anything stupid are you?"

Lelouch glared down at me. "I never plan anything stupid."

"_Sure you don't_," I thought, rolling my eyes.

There was another click of a gun, but it wasn't another moment later that a familiar face stepped out from behind one of the booths. My eyes were filled with strawberry blond hair tied in a pony-tail and fearful dark green eyes. She wore a simple white cardigan and black denim boot cut jeans and grey converse tennis shoes.

"Elizabeth?" I questioned, shaking away from Lelouch's grip. "Is that you?"

She was silent as she stepped closer. "Rei?"

I nodded. "It's me…tell me, what happened to this place?"

Elizabeth stared at me like I'd gone completely out of my mind. In the next second, her gaze had turned toward Lelouch. "How on Earth can you not know what happened here? The Britannians swept through and murdered half of the people living in the district. They killed Andrew!"

She lifted her gun, pointing it towards Lelouch's head.

"No wait!" I screamed, putting myself between her gun and Lelouch. "What the heck are you doing?"

"The Britannians like him…they killed my brother!" Elizabeth snarled, her hands shaking around the gun. "How can you stand there and defend someone like him?"

"You don't know him Elizabeth," I fired back. "Lelouch, this guy behind me, he's my friend. He's not like other Britannians at all."

"Tell that to my parents and to my brother's headstone!"

My gaze narrowed. "Elizabeth…please calm down. I need to know what happened here and what happened to Andrew. I've been gone for a long time. I went on a trip to Greece with Serena and the others."

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," Elizabeth muttered, her gaze never shifting from Lelouch. "The Britannian army broke through the wall that guarded the city. Soldiers crashed through here, attacking and killing everyone they could find, including my brother. He was shot right in front of me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "_That explains why she's acting like this.._"

"I managed to escape them, but through the course of the night I watched countless people get killed, including many of my friends and some of yours."

"Who," I croaked, my voice beginning to fail me.

"Your friend Catzi and her sister Bertie were both killed," Elizabeth stated. "Melvin was brutally wounded trying to protect Molly. My boyfriend Tom was blasted by a knightmare." She paused taking in a deep breath. "There are too many to count Rei. Those monsters killed everyone in sight. They even attacked a hospital." Her grip steadied on the gun, hatred filling her usually sweet and gentle green eyes. "None of them deserve to live after what they did. Here and now I'll take my revenge."

Lelouch's hands were clenched and his eyes were telling me to move, but I refused to take a step. "You won't be taking any revenge if I can help it, not on my friend. He has nothing to do with what happened to Andrew and the others." Part of that was a lie, but I couldn't exactly tell her that Lelouch was Zero and with his mental state being what it is…yeah, it's not a good idea.

"Revenge won't bring Andrew or your boyfriend back," I continued. "If you shoot, you'll be no better than the Britannians that you hate. They killed people that had no part in the war and now you're about to do the same thing."

"Then get him out of here," Elizabeth relented, slightly lowering her gun. "Get out and don't come back ever again."

I nodded, taking Lelouch's hand in mine without a second thought. Seconds later we stood in the elevator again waiting for the doors to close.

Lelouch turned his gaze toward me as soon as the doors shut. My hand was still locked tightly around his, but I was barely aware of his presence. All of my thoughts had shifted to Elizabeth's revelations of what happened the night of the Black Rebellion. Andrew, Catzi, and Bertie were dead. Melvin was mortally wounded…does that mean that he's dead now or is he still in the hospital…or did he die when the hospital was attacked? How is Molly taking all of this?

The more I thought about them, I started wondering about how the remaining two Negamoon sisters were holding up. Prisma had already lost Sapphire thanks to the treachery Prince Diamond's advisor Wise-man instigated and now she had lost two sisters because of a war that never needed to reach this place.

And what about Ami's mother and Serena's family? What happened to them on the night of the Black Rebellion? What happened to Luna? I don't want to think about the results of the decisions I made that forced the barrier around the district to crumble and bring about this disaster, but the hatred in Elizabeth's eyes spoke volumes. She would never know it, but I was the cause of her brother's death. Lelouch brought the rebellion to the Tokyo Settlement, but it would have never reached the district if I had stayed at the Hikawa Temple. If I had just accepted circumstances as they were…

The click of the elevator doors opening forces me to stare at the demolished arcade again. More memories of spending time here and in the café where Elizabeth worked flood my mind.

We'll never be able to recapture those moments now. All of it is gone. The world that I used to know has faded entirely into blackness.

"Rei…"

I cut him off with a shake of my head. "Lelouch, I never thought…listen would you mind escorting me to the cemetery?"

"The cemetery?"

"Yeah," I replied, tightening my grip on his hand again. This time however he began to intertwine our fingers. I would never admit it to him, but Lelouch's presence makes me feel calmer, despite all the guilt weighing on my shoulders. Maybe it's because he shares a similar past. He watched his mother get shot and I witnessed Sawasaki stabbing my father repeatedly. As Zero, he killed countless people, including his half-siblings while I…as Sailor Mars and Zera, I betrayed and caused the deaths of many friends.

For the first time in a long while, I find that I can truly relate to Lelouch. I understand his pain and his sorrow. At least for now though, he doesn't have to remember any of it. He doesn't have to feel the weight of his own actions. Knowing that, I believe that I'll be able to find the strength to push past my own pain.

"_But before that, there are some things I need to settle_."

With that in mind I glance around the arcade one last time, soaking in the last of the happy memories that will always be dear to my heart, for I know that this will be the last time I will ever set foot in this place.

"Let's go."

* * *

An hour later

Lelouch P.O.V.

I thought it would be difficult to understand her, but with every second I find that I can relate to the things she feels.

"_He's not like other Britannians._"

Her words from before tug the corners of my lips upward. I realize that her words should have offended me to some extent, but the fact is that nothing Rei does is particularly offensive with the exception of that nickname she calls me. Even so, others on the outside looking in would call me a fool for wanting to be around a girl who took on a mimicked guise of the greatest enemy Britannians had ever known.

I myself think of Zero as a fool for trying to change what was set in stone. No matter how hard you try, there's no way to do it. An individual standing alone cannot make a substantial impact on the world at all. Still, maybe my deduction of him stems from things I've learned today from Rei. He was someone that the Japanese people trusted and he let all of them, including Rei, down.

Since leaving the café and arcade, Rei has been speaking animatedly of the experiences she had in this district turned ghetto. As the sun begins to set, she talks about all the times she met with her friends at the Hikawa Temple to study and eat junk food. I couldn't be sure if Rei was feeling better. To be honest, I couldn't begin to figure out how Rei could be smiling after what she had seen and heard from that girl Elizabeth.

Violent coughs suddenly break my train of thought. I shift my gaze toward the girl next to me, the girl who had refused to let go of my hand.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

Rei nodded, but I could see that she was becoming weak. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine."

I shrugged. "Whatever, as long as I don't catch your cold."

"Keep talking like that and I'll cough in your face next time," Rei answered, sighing as we came closer to our planned destination: the cemetery.

As we came closer, Rei finally relaxed her grip on my hand and stepped forward to the entrance. Her dark violet eyes were suddenly locked on a tall rectangular statue. It resembles the one standing in Narita today though it's height was significantly shorter.

"This is new," she whispered, reaching out with her hand to touch the surface of the probably rough stone. As she knelt down to read some of the names, I stepped closer to read the inscription at the top of the statue.

"_Juban Memorial-Remembering Those Who Died to Keep Peace._"

"Elizabeth was right…"

I stared down at Rei. Her eyes were again filled with sorrow as she stared at the names that covered the stone.

"Many of my friends…they're listed here," she continued, her fingertips still grazing the surface of the stone. "Andrew, Catzi, Bertie, and Melvin as well." She sighed, her gaze narrowing on the grass she knelt on. "Most likely he succumbed to his injuries. Poor Molly." Her gaze met mine. "I didn't want to believe Elizabeth, but she was right. And it gets worse."

"How so?" I asked.

"Sit down and I'll show you," she answered. I quickly obliged to her request, noting the names written in English. Once I was seated, she moved her index finger to the name she wanted me to see.

"Tanaguchi Tsukino?"

"Serena's father," Rei explained, her eyes filling with tears. "He's gone and Serena doesn't even know."

My gaze narrowed on the name. "_Right, I forgot. Serena and the others are Japanese as well…and this was their home._"

"How am I supposed to tell her that her father is dead?" she asked, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater again. "Or that her mother and brother are missing."

"Missing?"

"Over here," she stated, pointing to a different list of names. "These are the names of those who were reported missing after the Black Rebellion. Serena's mother and her brother Sammy are listed." In the next second, Rei had risen to her feet. "Lelouch tell me…what do you do when you begin to realize that you were the ultimate cause of all the bad things that happened to your friends?"

I rose to my feet. "You can't blame yourself for their deaths Rei. What happened here was out of your control…"

"No, it wasn't," she interrupted, abruptly rushing toward her left. I followed until she stopped in front of another headstone. "All of it could have been prevented if I had just…"

Without waiting for her to finish I took a firm hold of her wrist. "When are you going to realize that you aren't the only person suffering from this? The Black Rebellion caused a multitude of deaths, Britannian and Japanese alike. Do you really think that your actions alone could have made the difference? Don't be naïve. People die every day, whether from sickness or unnatural causes, that's a reality that no one can escape. And in turn, people will suffer."

"Even so, I…"

"Do you really have time to wallow in your despair?" I questioned, cutting her off again. "Instead of wasting time worrying about the things you did in the past, you should focus on making a better future for the people who are suffering now. What happened in the past is over. It can't be changed."

Her gaze shifted toward the headstone. "You're right."

I loosened my grip on her wrist. "What?"

"I said that you're right," Rei replied, her gaze still locked on the headstone in front of her. "All this time I've been feeling sorry for myself. I never took the time to think about how I was affecting my friends nor did I ever think about what might happen to this place. I've been selfish." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Even though I intended to help people I cared for…I ended up hurting them instead, but you have to understand Lelouch…I haven't been the same since Chad's death…" She opened her eyes and pointed toward the headstone. I followed her finger to the inscription she wanted me to read.

_Chad Matsumoto_

_1998-2017_

"Ever since his death, I've been blaming myself for everything," Rei explained, "because the fact of the matter was that I know I could have saved him. I was right there when he died. It happened right in front of me…and I did nothing."

I wanted to tell her that she couldn't control what happened to Chad either, but Rei continued on when I didn't immediately open my mouth to contradict her statements.

"Since that moment, time has stopped inside of me," she stated, turning to face me. "For a time I thought that I could move forward and forget that he was ever apart of my life. I tried to pretend that his death didn't matter and refused to even go to his funeral." She paused and let out a shaky breath. "I found myself at the funeral of Shirley's father…baring my soul without even considering what Shirley was going through herself."

My gaze narrowed. "I remember that day. That was the first time I had ever seen you cry."

"Yeah," she replied, taking another calming breath, "it was. It was also on that day when I vowed that I would never willingly let any of my friends die again…not without fighting with everything I had. That vow, in response to Chad's death, has dictated every decision I've made until now. That includes the creation of Zera and my betrayal of Zero."

"Why tell me this?" I questioned, taking a glance back at the headstone.

She smiled. "Because you're the one person who understands and the only person who could force me to accept the past and begin to move forward. Chad wouldn't want me to feel sorry for myself. Like you, he'd be disappointed in me." Her smile broadened. "I'm grateful Lelouch, for your honesty and for coming to see me. What you said before is exactly what I needed to hear."

I returned the gesture. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Rei nodded. "Yes…," she trailed off as her nose scrunched up a bit, turning her serene expression into an annoyed scowl.

"Ahh ahh chew!"

"Uh oh, looks like someone's still sick."

"Shut up Lula!"

* * *

A/N: This was meant to be a happy chapter filled with laughs and a bit of fluff…it did not turn out that way. This chapter turned into melodramatic musings and inspiring speeches, which have been part of a great deal of these chapters already. Next chapter will not be like this though, oh no. This next chapter will be far more epic, and I'll actually use the song. Anyway, have a nice day everyone. Please review.


	44. Dear Memories Part 2

A/N: Feels good to finally get these things up and running again. Sorry for taking so long to post. Also, now I'm officially up to 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much. This one is dedicated to all of my reviewers. Thanks again for all the support.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that's all I'll say. If you want a giant disclaimer, take a look at the last chapter.

Chapter 44

Dear Memories Part 2

Back at Rei's mansion

Two teens were seated within the living room of the massive two story mansion. The other two teens that lived within the house were out and about in the cruel world that had swallowed up the remaining pieces of their innocent days. The change had been inevitable from the start of the journey to the Tokyo Settlement, but the four inner senshi could have never dreamed of the outcomes they now faced.

Serena Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon and Mirage of the Celestial Knights, laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as worries filled her mind. She knew that Lita would be back as soon as she returned the Camelot knightmare Gino had let her use.

Blonde eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "_I better make a note to ask her how she met a knight of the round._" That aside though, other problems weighed heavily on Serena's mind and heart. Mainly, she was concerned about the mental and physical state of her comrade and best friend, Rei Hino, a.k.a. Sailor Mars and Zera, leader of the Celestial Knights.

Rolling over on the couch, Serena turned her gaze toward Ami Mizuno, the soldier of ice. At the moment, Ami was immersed in trying to crack the code on a laptop computer Rei had found in the underground tunnels of Narita. From what Rei had spoken of it, Serena knew that the device had once belonged to her father, Yoruba Kyuske, the last emperor of Japan.

"Any luck?" she questioned.

Ami shook her head. "None. Rei's father definitely had superior intellect." She removed her reading glasses from her eyes. "Still, even if I could break the code…right now I can barely keep my mind focused on anything."

"I know what you mean," Serena replied. "Hotaru was wrong for trying to kill Suzaku and I know that Rei tried to stop her in a way that wouldn't harm her but…"

"But when it came down to the wire, Rei slashed Hotaru's back open," Ami finished, closing the laptop. "And as soon as she gets better, she's going to be locked in a prison for assaulting a knight of the round. It's a crime punishable by death."

Serena turned her gaze away. "That's true, but we can hardly blame Rei for what happened. Haruka…I'm sure she convinced Hotaru and Tomaru to seek out Suzaku. She has a special hatred toward Britannians and Suzaku in particular because he's an Honorary Britannian knight." Serena paused, pulling her legs up to her chest before resting the top of her head on her knees. "I just wish I could understand why."

Ami remained silent, her mind already shifting toward another subject. "_During the battle between Suzaku and Hotaru, where had Rolo been? He's almost always by Lelouch's side, but today…_" Ami shook her head of the thoughts. Rolo was not her concern right now.

"What are we supposed to do about this?" Serena asked, lifting her head so she could look at her friend. "How are we going to pull the team together when we're constantly fighting for different goals."

"_Good point_," Ami thought, setting the computer down on the coffee table before rising to her feet. "We'll figure something out Serena, we always do. When Rei gets back, we'll talk to her about what happened today and figure out a plan to rescue Hotaru from the hospital before she gets taken."

Serena gave a simple nod as Ami traveled to the kitchen to make tea. Making a plan to save Hotaru would be a good way to reconcile for the misunderstanding, but the future queen was still bothered by the fact that Haruka had convinced Hotaru to act in such a way, forcing Rei…who undoubtedly found out about the whole ordeal by some crazy or supernatural cause, to act as Zera would.

"_If only I'd been able to keep her identity as Zera a secret from them_," she thought, resigning to stare at her toes. "_Me and my big mouth made everything more complicated and now…Rei's probably beating herself up over everything. That's why she hasn't come back._"

To make things worse, the senshi of fire had been sick with a fever and a nasty cough that morning. Mostly likely, the poor girl was still feeling awful. The guilt that was likely hanging over Rei's shoulders would not make for a good recovery. Even so, Serena just hoped that Rei had gone somewhere safe.

A place where Haruka and E.E. couldn't reach her.

* * *

Meanwhile

Mr. Hino was fairly gratified by what he saw. Truth be told, he was more than gratified, he was downright cheery by what he saw.

"Lelouch! Stop that!"

"Why are you getting so hyped up about this? I'm just making dinner!"

Mr. Hino was smirking devilishly and ready to start cackling at a moments notice. He couldn't believe how foolish his granddaughter and her friend (soon to be boyfriend as far as he was concerned) were being.

"I should be the one making it!"

"You can't cook."

The old man stood around the corner, peeking in every few seconds to see the priceless interactions between the two raven-haired teens with matching violet eyes. It was clear, even to a old man like him, that the two were simply a match made in heaven.

Another laugh threatened to spill from his lips as he wondered how long it was going to take for the two of them to realize it themselves.

"I can cook just fine Lelouch," Rei muttered, having changed back into her priestess clothes. Her arms were locked firmly across her chest as she glared at the ever prevalent thorn in her side. "You're a guest in this house so I…" violent coughs interrupted her speech.

"Do you really think I'd let you make me dinner with that cold?" Lelouch questioned, smirking at the raven-haired beauty as he stirred a pot of chicken soup. "I don't want to catch your cold."

"But…this is not…ah chew!" Rei paused to wipe her nose with a tissue. "This is not customary and I'm not that sick."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, marching toward one of the cabinets as he did so. Upon opening one, he immediately found a thermometer. It was a wonder to him how he'd been able to find it so fast, seeing that he had never been in this house before. Then again, the place did seem vaguely familiar.

"This is not necessary," Rei stated as he approached with the device. "I told you I'm not…"

Lelouch forcing the thermometer into her mouth cut her off immediately. She reached up to take the thermometer out, but the second Rei's gaze met Lelouch's stern scowl she relented to allow the ridiculous display to continue. Besides, she couldn't deny that she wasn't feeling her best. The stress brought on by the day hadn't helped much either. It was a wonder how she'd been able to fight or stay out in the cold weather until sunset with Lelouch. Really, to her all of it was just plain stupid.

The thermometer beeped a moment later, allowing for Lelouch to remove the blasted thing from Rei's mouth. Upon reading it he sighed, "99.5. Well, I suppose you're getting better. Serena told me it had been one hundred this morning."

"Yeah," Rei replied. "She told you quite a bit didn't she? About Hotaru and Tomaru as well?"

Lelouch turned away, removing the plastic cover from the tip of the thermometer before discarding it. "She did. I'm sorry that you had to fight your friend."

Rei shrugged, watching Lelouch as he placed the thermometer back into the cabinet with all the other medicines. She idly noted that her grandfather had stocked up on medical supplies since the last time she had been home.

Her gaze stayed with Lelouch though as he moved toward the soup that was just beginning to boil. She watched a small smile lift his lips as he shrugged off the black jacket that was the customary uniform for Ashford Academy students, revealing the white dress shirt underneath. He tossed the jacket onto the back of the chair across from where she was seated before getting a bowl from the cupboard adjacent to him. In the next second, he was pouring in the steaming hot chicken soup. The smell caused her stomach to rumble involuntarily.

He laughed upon hearing the sound. "Have you eaten today?"

Lelouch had meant the question as a joke, but Rei blushed in response. "Actually, I haven't…I started to, but then…I found out about what was happening to Suzaku."

"I understand," he replied after a moments pause. In the next second he set the steaming hot bowel in front of her. "This soup should knock that cold right out of you."

Rei raised an eyebrow tauntingly, all thoughts of Suzaku forgotten. "Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me," Lelouch answered, pulling open a drawer and finding a spoon immediately. The fact that he knew his way so well around her house was starting to unnerve him, but he kept his feelings secret from Rei. He didn't want to put any more stress on her after all that she had faced.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rei asked as he set the spoon next to her.

Lelouch's stomach threatened to growl, but he hid his discomfort and simply smiled at Rei. "I'll eat when I get home…"

"Nonsense!"

Rei and Lelouch's gazes turned back to entrance to the kitchen. Mr. Hino stepped out from the corner, smiling broadly. "I'll fix you something Mr. Lamperouge."

"Ugh, I…don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense, nonsense," Mr. Hino cut in, rushing into the kitchen. He yanked open the refrigerator door and began taking out a variety of fresh herbs. Then, out of nowhere he yanked out a giant fish. "Have you ever had sushi Lelouch or grilled bass with a side of curry?"

Lelouch blinked in surprise. "No…I don't think so…"

"You're in for a treat my boy!" Mr. Hino shouted, yanking out a giant knife. "Back in my day, I was the master chef of Japan!"

Rei sighed, resigning herself to take a timid bite of her soup to relieve herself of embarrassment without realizing that she was about to make an even bigger fool of herself.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Lelouch turned his gaze back on Rei. "Are you alright?"

"Lelouch!" Rei exclaimed, her eyes beginning to sparkle as her lips lifted into a giant smile. "You're a genius!"

The poor boy nearly had a whiplash attack since he wasn't used to such exclamations from her. "Uh…thank you?"

"I'm serious," Rei continued, staring lovingly at the soup. "This is the best thing I ever tasted in my life!" She took another spoonful. "I feel better already."

Lelouch smiled then. "I told you it would knock the cold right out of you."

Rei nodded contentedly. "Thank you so much Lula!"

Lelouch's expression deadpanned. "_I hate that nickname she calls me with a passion, but at least she's smiling again._"

"Take a seat sonny," Mr. Hino ordered, flinging his knives around in the air. "This'll be done in a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Lelouch replied, letting out a chuckle as he sat across from Rei. She let out a laugh as well, enjoying how for a moment, life was completely normal aside from the abnormal company. It didn't matter to her. She liked having Lelouch around. It reminded her of when they were kids.

"_He may not remember any of it_," Rei thought, taking another bite of the delicious soup, "_but when he lived here with Nunnally and Suzaku, Lelouch actually smiled and laughed. For that short time, he was like any other kid, carefree and happy. He had real friends then, friends that never left his side._"

Rei's gaze narrowed on her soup, wishing that Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku had never left that day seven years prior. They were welcome to stay and become residents of the Juban district, the only place in Japan where the Japanese people could be free. In that way, the world that Rei had known for most of her life had been the world Nunnally and Euphie had wished for. A gentler world where kindness and compassion was extended to everyone.

A few minutes later, a platter of sushi as well as grilled bass with a side of curry was set in front of Lelouch. On a separate dish laid a small bit of ginger and wasabi.

"Enjoy!"

Rei's grandfather bolted out the room in ten seconds flat. The young fire priestess nearly burst into laughter, knowing that her ever playful grandfather would be spying the entire time. For once, she relented to allow it. After all, it was his spying and his continuous antics that had once made Hikawa Temple such a wonderful place to live.

"_It still is a wonderful place_," Rei inwardly corrected, smiling as Lelouch blinked at the food in front of him with a curious eye. His gaze then shifted toward the chopsticks.

Rei stared at Lelouch's hand as he moved to pick up the two sticks. "_Does he even know how to eat with those?_"

Without missing a beat, Lelouch simply picked up a piece of ginger from the side dish before gently placing it on top of one of the sushi. In the next second he moved the chopsticks to pick up the sushi and plopped it into his mouth.

It was obvious that Rei was in shock over the display. Her mouth was practically hanging open with surprise.

"It isn't polite to stare with your mouth hanging open," Lelouch stated, using a fork to eat the curry.

"I thought…you said you'd never had sushi," Rei stated, still staring, though she had closed her mouth.

"I haven't."

Rei's eyebrows knitted together. "But then…"

"I think I saw Suzaku do it once though," he cut in. "Maybe I learned it from him."

Silence enveloped the room as Rei moved her gaze toward Lelouch's hands again. "_He had moved so freely, like he knew exactly what he was doing. He must have had sushi before, but maybe he had with Suzaku…and Nunnally. That's why he doesn't remember, but subconsciously…the correct way of using Japanese utensils is still there._"

As the thoughts rang through her mind, Rei took a couple more bites of the soup. She hadn't been paying attention to the different flavors earlier, overwhelmed by the sheer 'wow' effect it had spawned. However, now that the effect had worn out, Rei could taste the different spices. Lelouch had chopped up some vegetables earlier while she had been changing, which she could clearly taste and see in the soup. He'd put something else in it though, something that was authentically Japanese.

"Miso."

Lelouch glanced up from his food. "Pardon?"

"Miso," Rei repeated. "You put Miso in this soup. It's commonly known as a Japanese herb."

His violet gaze shifted. "And?"

"_Trying to avoid the question_?" Rei wondered. "I was confused on how you would know what to do with it. Miso is an herb that benefits the immune system. In short, this soup should knock the cold right out of me, just as you said." I smirked at him. "It's weird that you would know that though."

"A good cook always knows his herbs."

Rei smirked. "_He comes up with good excuses, but I know better than to believe him. This'll make for some fun, a little revenge for being an inconvenience half the time."_

Lelouch plopped another piece of sushi into his mouth. "_Hopefully she'll believe me and stop asking questions. The fact that I know so much about Japanese culture without ever being exposed to it is creepy enough._" He lifted his gaze so he could watch Rei. She had returned to eating her soup, but it was clear that she was watching him. She hadn't believed a word of his excuses.

"_Maybe I can distract her. Use the knowledge I have to stop these excessive questions,_" he thought, his quick thinking having created a devious trap for his dear friend.

"Rei, may I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something first."

Lelouch and Rei were locked in a stare off. There was a clear challenge going on between them.

"Very well," Lelouch relented. "Ladies first."

"_Always the gentlemen_," Rei thought, her smirk widening. "I was just wondering why you haven't tried the wasabi yet. It's really good on sushi, though if you really want to taste the flavor you should eat it by itself."

Lelouch chuckled, but inside he was panicking. He already knew what wasabi tasted like and he knew the powerful effect it had on the human tongue. The last thing he wanted to do was put that green stuff into his mouth, but Rei had him cornered. If he wanted to convince her that he wasn't some type of Japanese fanatic, he'd have to eat it and suffer the pain.

"I don't know Rei," Lelouch answered, still smiling aside from the bead of sweat ready to fall from his brow. "It's green."

"That means it's good for you," Rei countered, her smirk widening further. "Go ahead and try a big glob of it. In fact…" she trailed off, rising from her chair. "I'll get you a spoon."

Lelouch's pupils contracted in fear. "_She must know that I've somehow had this stuff before. Why that ungrateful…_"

"Here's the spoon!" she cheered, setting it on the table next to the him. "You're going to love it. Wasabi is the best stuff in the world."

"You know Rei…"

"Hold that thought Lula," Rei cut in. "In Japan, it's custom for the host to entertain the guest. I think I'll play a song for you. You can tell me what you think of the wasabi when I get back." And with that, Rei bounded out of the room. She nearly bumped into her grandpa, but with a quick hand motion she shooed him down the hall so she could do the spying.

As for Lelouch, he knew he was cornered. He could probably stick all of the wasabi down the sink or something, but he was more likely to get caught doing that. If Rei really believed that wasabi was a good sauce (which he knew she didn't), then maybe he could try to stomach it. However, Lelouch knew Rei too well. This was undoubtedly a prank to show him that he couldn't lie to her without getting caught and that once he got caught, he would pay the consequences. It was a message he understood clearly. Rei wanted him to be honest with her just as she had been honest with him today.

Lelouch understood the reasoning behind the prank, but that didn't mean he wanted to participate. Still, he knew that Rei was probably standing around the corner, just as her grandpa had been before.

With a sigh, the amnesia ridden exiled prince ate a giant spoonful of the dastardly substance known to humankind as wasabi.

"AAAAAAAH!"

* * *

At the parking lot outside of Rei's mansion

Lita stared down toward the ground. Her mind was filled with many questions and hardly any answers. Ever since she had come to the Tokyo Settlement with her friends, everything had turned into a wild chase of claiming answers to uncertainties. The whole ordeal had been a mess and as of late, circumstances had gotten messier.

"_Just what are we going to do about Hotaru_," she wondered, sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

"Why so down Lita? We saved Suzaku?"

Lita turned her gaze to the man walking with her, Gino Weinberg, the honorable knight of three. Yet another complication on her growing list of complications. Even so, Lita didn't think much of it in that moment. To her, Gino was like a breath of fresh air. While he was around, she could forget about her problems.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, lugging one of her smaller bags of groceries that she'd bought earlier. "It's nothing important. I'm just a little worried is all."

Gino, who was lugging the rest of Lita's bags, smiled. "I understand. You're friends got roped up in that drama. Are you worried for their safety?"

Lita nodded. "You could say that." She curtsied for him. "It was nice to meet you though Sir Weinberg."

"Sir Weinberg was my father," Gino stated, frowning a bit. "Just call me Gino."

Lita blinked in confusion. "Did something happen to your father?"

"He died a while back," Gino replied, shrugging as he did so. "He would have been proud of me today, saving a young woman from her doom at the supermarket."

"Oh, quit teasing me about that," Lita groaned, rolling her eyes. She stopped as the two of them came to the front door of the mansion.

With another smile she faced him. "Thanks for all of your help today. I'll take it from here."

"Very well," Gino replied, bowing his head before walking toward the parked limo. "Oh, before I go though…" he trailed off as he reached into his pocket. Seconds later he was tossing a key toward Lita. She caught it in her right hand.

"What's this?"

Gino turned away. "That's the key to the Camelot knightmare you piloted. It's yours now."

Lita gasped. "But Gino, I can't…"

"I'll have my guards deliver it to you tomorrow," Gino interrupted, walking further away from her. "From there you're free to do with it as you wish."

"Hold on! You can't just give me a knightmare! I'm not a soldier and I'm not Britannian!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Lita felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She'd dropped a bomb…a big bomb…a colossally massive bomb of epic and destructive proportions.

"I figured that," Gino stated, surprising Lita. "What Britannian makes Hibachi steak or has the surname Kino?"

"I…I…then…what?"

"You're Suzaku's friend though and you attend Ashford Academy with Britannian students," Gino continued. "From what you said earlier as well…I know you are an honorable woman. I can trust in your judgment."

"_This guy doesn't have a shred of common sense_," Lita thought, still reeling from the surprise of Gino's words. "We just met Gino. How can you know anything about me?"

"I don't have to right now," Gino answered, finally reaching the black limo. "That's how love at first sight works!"

Lita could do nothing but stare as Gino waved goodbye. In the next moment the limo was being driven off and the knight of three was gone.

Emerald eyes stared down at the knightmare key that was held within a pale hand.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Back to the Hikawa Temple

"Aaaaah!"

Rei just rolled her eyes at the sight she beheld. "Lelouch, it was not that bad."

"Are you kidding!" Lelouch screamed, taking a quick break from rinsing his mouth out with water to glower at her. "I thought I was going to die!"

Now it's clear that Lelouch can be melodramatic, but to Rei's standards, this was going a little bit too far. "You act like you ate a tarantula or something."

"A tarantula sounds far more appealing right now," Lelouch muttered, head bent in the sink again. "You'll rue this day Rei Hino."

Rei shook her head, though inwardly she was laughing her head off. "That's such an outdated phrase Lelouch. Besides, if you pull a prank like this on me, you'll be eating that tarantula and a side of worms to go along with it." She turned away then, flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder. "I bet you won't be lying to me anytime soon."

Lelouch gave a weak nod from within the sink. "I wouldn't dare to."

"Good," Rei answered, smiling as she gripped the handle of her guitar case. "Come into the living room when your done. I'll entertain you with a song just as the Japanese custom demands."

Lelouch lifted his head from the sink after turning the water off. A hint of the burning sensation still lingered in his mouth, but he'd be able to bear it. One thing was for sure, Lelouch would never so much as look at wasabi again unless he was planning a devious prank for Rei. Then again, doing so may not be such a good idea. He wasn't exactly found of the idea of eating tarantulas and worms.

Offhandedly the Britannian student stared out the window. The sun was barely visible, hinting that the moon had begun its ascension into the sky. The different hues of red, orange, and yellow had transformed to dark blues and purples. Stars had begun to light the sky.

"_It's getting late. Rolo will be wondering where I went off to._" Lelouch walked out of the kitchen then, turning a corner absentmindedly once he was out in the hall. "_That kid terrorist took my phone today so…_"

Lelouch's thoughts trailed off as he came to the living room. Rei sat on the floor, her guitar in her lap and a piece of paper lying on the carpeted floor next to her.

"Take a seat Lelouch," Rei suggested, her eyes on the paper as she reaches for it. The paper was half crumbled and Lelouch could see that some of the words were a bit faded. Parts of the paper had been taped together.

"What's that?" he questioned, taking a seat on the floor like her.

Rei smiled. "This is a song a friend and I wrote together a long time ago. He said he wanted to have a way for him and his sister to remember the time they spent here."

"Then why do you still have it?"

"Because my friend was a bit of a scatterbrain." Her smile widened. "He forgot it, but it didn't really matter. When fate led me to meet with him again, he still remembered the fun times we had together. It was like nothing had changed between us."

An involuntary smile came to his face. "Sounds nice."

"It was," Rei answered, settling the guitar on her lap better. "I've had these lyrics forever, but I never had the right music to go with them…not until…today actually…it just came to me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Lelouch smirked. "Let's hear it then. I'll tell you if it's any good."

"I need to warn you though," Rei began, 'the lyrics are Japanese so that's the language I'll be singing in. You probably won't understand a word of it."

The smirk on Lelouch's face widened. "Who knows. Maybe I will."

Rei smiled, settling into a comfortable position before playing the first notes of a long lost song that seemed eerily familiar as the words began to fall from Rei's lips.

"_Sou imademo, omoidasu,  
__Te to te tsunaide, aruiteta, sakami chi.  
__Sotto hohoende, kureru tabi,  
__Zenbu yurushite kureteiru kigashita _

_Sugiyuku toki no naka,  
__Tsumazuku koto mo aru kedo,  
__Anata no yasashisa ni,  
__Makenai youni kurashiteru yo!_"

Lelouch's eyes widened suddenly as Rei sang. "Hold on…start over."

Rei blinked in confusion as her fingers ceased to move. "Start over?"

"Forgive me, it's just…I think I've…" he trailed off. "I think I understand it, but I'd like you to start over so I can be sure."

"Very well," Rei answered, starting with the beginning chords again. As she began, Lelouch realized that he recognized the phrasings in her dialect and could translate every word to his understanding.

_Yeah, I still remember,  
__How we walked…  
__Walked up the hill,  
__Hand in hand.  
__Oh yes, hand in hand._

_Each time you smiled,  
__Smiled so, tenderly,  
__I felt like you had,  
__Forgiven, me for everything._

_I know,  
__I stumble, sometimes,  
__As time goes swiftly,  
By and by,  
__But I am living,  
__My life,  
__Without giving in,  
__To your sweetness._

_That warmth,  
__That I,  
__Spent so many nights,  
__Searching,  
__For,  
__Searching for alone,  
__Still shines,  
__You see,  
__In a corner of,  
__My heart.  
__In a corner of my heart._

_If only,  
__I'd been more honest.  
__Then wonderful days would have been  
__Waiting for me.  
__Wonderful days, just waiting for me._

_I flip through the old photos,  
__Telling the same stories,  
__Of the past.  
__You're smiling now so tearfully,  
__Like you were that day.  
__Just like you were that day!_

_And my left hand,  
__Remembers the feel of your,  
__Right hand;  
__No matter how far apart,  
__We are,  
__You've always,  
__Spurred me on.  
__You have always spurred me on!_

_I look up at the distant sky,  
__And sing so that you'll hear,  
__My voice, calling._"

She stops singing for a moment for an instrumental break, her fingers strumming frantically as she closes her eyes. Lelouch watches intensely, finding that the words sparked something deep in his heart. He couldn't explain it, but in that moment, Rei had become the visual representation of purity despite seeing how dangerous the girl could be. At any rate, he was transfixed by the gentleness of her fingers as she strummed the chords of her song, a song that he remembers hearing once before.

Rei smiles then, opening her eyes as she begins to sing again.

_There are surely,  
__All kinds of events,  
__Between "I'm home"  
__and "Welcome home":  
__Such loving words.  
__That fill my heart with warmth today,  
__Fill my heart today…_

_And my left hand,  
__Remembers the feel of your,  
__Right hand;  
__Now that we're apart,  
__I remember,  
__That loving warmth we shared, and I…  
__I'll never forget it._"

Her fingers continue to strum long after she stops singing. The chords are fast at first, but they gradually soften and slow down, fading away into silence.

"So, how was that?" she asked, locking her gaze with his. "Pretty awesome for spur of the moment music."

Lelouch didn't answer at first. His gaze was still locked on her, a grin on his face.

Rei raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh…Lelouch?"

"It's beautiful," Lelouch answered after a moments hesitation. "The words are touching."

"You really understood all that?" Rei questioned, her eyebrow rising higher. "_I can't believe it. He actually remembers the Japanese I taught him when we wrote this. Maybe Suzaku taught him words as well._"

"I'm not sure how at the moment," Lelouch explained, "but I believe I'm fluent in the language."

"_Fluent?_" Rei wondered. "_But…I'm not even going to ask how. He won't remember._"

Lelouch let out a quick sigh. "Thanks for sharing that with me. Did you write it with Chad by any chance?"

Rei shook her head. "No, it's no one you would know." She smiled at him. "It was a really long time ago when we wrote this…he has no idea that I still have it."

"In any case, it's a good piece of work Rei," Lelouch answered, rising to his feet. "Thanks again for welcoming me into your home. I know I wasn't exactly invited."

"Doesn't matter," Rei replied, her eyes sparkling with a softness Lelouch had never seen in them before. "I'm glad that you came here. You cheered me up and helped me see that I'm not the only person who's suffering out there. Knowing that…I don't feel so alone anymore."

Lelouch could feel his cheeks flushing, but he hid it by turning his gaze away from the raven haired beauty. "Don't mention it. Anyway, I need to get going. It's late and…" he trailed off as other thoughts invaded his mind; the main one being the fact that he had stumbled upon the Hikawa Shrine by accident. He had no idea how he was supposed to get home when he didn't have any clue of where he was.

"Are you okay Lelouch?" Rei asked, picking up on his somewhat panicked expression as she rose to her feet. "Something bothering you?"

"No, nothing," he lied, not wanting to cause Rei anymore trouble. She had been through a lot of craziness recently. His worries about not getting home would do her no good.

Rei wasn't buying it though. She knew the guy too well to be fooled so easily. "Come on Lelouch. Did you learn nothing from the wasabi?"

An involuntary shudder shook through his body. "Please don't mention that foul substance in my presence."

"I won't need to if you tell me what your deal is."

"It's really not an issue," Lelouch amended, showing off his best smile. Just about every girl he knew swooned when he did this.

Unfortunately for him, Rei was not easily swooned. Don't get her wrong, she felt her heart flutter and her stomach tighten into a knot as he showed off his glistening white teeth with just the right sparkle in his ever glowing amethyst eyes. Even so, Rei stood firm and looked directly into those eyes, gauging the truth from them.

"You have no idea how to get back to Ashford from here do you?"

The winning smile fell into an atrocious scowl in seconds. "It's nothing like that at all. I know my way around…"

"Liar," Rei cut in mockingly. "You randomly stumbled upon this shrine and came up here for directions didn't you?"

Lelouch couldn't believe how accurate her guesses were. It was almost as if she were reading his mind.

"You…you are correct," he relented, sulking at the shame he had brought upon himself.

Luckily for him though, Rei had the perfect tool to help him out of his dilemma.

* * *

A/N: When I first started, I loved this chapter and how it was going. Everything flowed and I was very happy with the progress I was making…then I got to the song…after that, it went downhill as far as I'm concerned. Computer issues dragged me down big time. However, I can guarantee that the next chapter will be filled with epic sized events…well maybe not epic sized, but it'll be more interesting. Thanks for all the support guys. Stay tuned.


	45. Deja vu

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post again. Computer issues kept things from progressing. Anyway, without further adieu, let us get on to the newest chapter.

Chapter 45

Déjà vu

Lelouch P.O.V.

7:30 p.m.

This girl…at the moment I'm wondering if she can really be human. The things she can do, the power she holds…it's unbelievable.

"Well, here we are Lula," Rei stated, taking a single step forward as she gazed up at the open gates of Ashford Academy. She sent a wink in my direction. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

The words I would have said drifted off into space as I stared up at the iron gates. My mind was still in a state of shock.

She giggled at my reaction, holding up the golden framed mirror. "Told you this thing was magical." A triumphant smile graced her features. "You should've believed me Lula. I did use magic to heal you after all."

I scoffed at that. "Having an analytical mind makes the idea of magic difficult to swallow, though I suppose I have no choice but to believe in it now."

Her smile softened, those violet orbs of hers shifting toward the night sky above us. "You know, when you think about it, magic can be seen everyday. The fact is that people are usually just too caught up in themselves to realize it most of the time." She paused, choosing to turn away from the campus. "Others are simply too busy chasing fantasies to realize what's truly important in this world."

"Are you referring to magic when you say that?" I questioned, fixing my gaze on the back of her head, "or are your views traveling down a philosophical path now?"

"I guess you could say that," Rei replied, chuckling a bit as she did. "Anyway, would you mind doing me one last favor?"

I shrugged. "What do you want now?"

Her gaze traveled back to me. "I'd like you to tell Serena and the others that I'll be gone for a few days."

My eyebrow lifted slightly. "Do you want me to tell them where you are?"

"No," she answered, turning away again. "I'm going to be working on gathering Intel for the location of Serena's family and Ami's mom. For that reason…I don't want them to know. It's better if they're left in the dark for now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

Silence hung in the air as Rei began taking her first steps away from the campus. Assuming that she was about to leave, I turned back toward the school, but before I could make the first step, her voice pulled me back.

"Thank you Lelouch. I appreciate this."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as a visual refusal to turn my gaze backward. The last thing I wanted was to meet her mesmerizing gaze.

"It's nothing…"

Before the words could fall out of my mouth, I felt her hand on my wrist. Unwillingly I shifted my gaze, our eyes meeting in the process. Again I felt that pull of attraction, but I forced myself to stand still as the corners of her full lips lifted into the purest of smiles."

"I mean it," she whispered, "thank you, for everything Lelouch. I wouldn't have been able to move forward without your help today. I'm glad we're friends."

An involuntary smile crept onto my face. "Likewise. Life is certainly never boring when you're around."

Whimsical laughter fell from her lips. "I guess not…" she trailed off as a soft blush filled her cheeks.

The seconds after followed in slow motion for me. Her vibrant eyes closed as she stepped closer to me. Seconds later she was standing on her tip-toes and her lips were making swift but gentle contact with my cheek for the second time since our time together at Ashford Academy.

When she pulled back, I felt as if she had set the surface of my skin aflame. In that same instant, she had set a flame to my heart.

"Um…" she mumbled, stepping backward as her hand fell away from my wrist, "goodnight Lelouch." The blush stayed on her face as she gave a final wave.

"See you soon," I told her, my voice probably too low for her to hear. She turned away then, activating her magic mirror in the next second. Then, before my eyes I saw the magic of the mirror surround her in golden light, her long raven hair flowing in the wind the magic created. Then she was gone, having disappeared from sight.

Now I stand alone, gaping at her hurried departure and her sudden actions.

"_Such a strange girl_," I thought, lifting my hand to touch the spot where her lips had made contact. It was no surprise that an unnatural warmth radiated from it, but despite the confliction I still felt, I was undeniably certain of one thing.

I'm falling in love with Rei Hino.

* * *

9:00 p.m.

_Conflicting emotions surround many areas within and in the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement. The day had brought about high tension between the already tense atmosphere between the outer sailor soldiers and the Celestial Knights. The day had also brought about revelations for the senshi of fire, the Honorary Britannian turned knight of the round, and the amnesia ridden terrorist._

_For Rei, the revelation was this. Others around her were suffering from the loss of the lives they once knew just as she was. She also realized that the residents of the Juban district had also lost loved ones just as she had thanks to the war. Wallowing in self pity would not bring anything good for anyone. Rei knew that she had to press forward and do her best to restore the Juban district to the home she once knew. To start, Rei decided that she would spend a few days in the district turned ghetto in order to help reconstruct the demolition the Britannian armies caused and figure out how to gather information on the whereabouts of Serena's family and Ami's mother._

_For Suzaku, the revelation was to harden his own heart for the sake of everyone who had suffered at the hands of Zero. In this case, that meant arresting Hotaru as soon as she recovered from her injuries and interrogating her on what really occurred the night the Xenian creatures wreaked havoc through the streets of Tokyo._

_As for Lelouch, his revelation was on an entirely different plane from the issues that weighed so heavily on the two Japanese teens. As he walked back into his home within the student council clubhouse, he had come to realize that he had deep feelings for Rei and none for the sweet Shirley Fennette. Understanding this brought about confliction, but it also brought a sense of peace as well as excitement. For the first time in his life, Lelouch truly felt happy to be alive despite the atrocities of his country._

_Even so, these revelations and the feelings these three harbored would soon be rendered irrelevant. After all, evil forces were still at work in the Tokyo Settlement and dark secrets of the past are just waiting to be revealed. However, how these three teens respond to these events will eventually change the very nature of the world they live in._

* * *

9:05 p.m.

The outer senshi's apartment

Setsuna P.O.V.

My job has never been easy.

"What has she done!"

That was Haruka's resounding cry as she slammed her fist onto the surface of the kitchen table. My gaze traveled to the television screen again as the reporter spoke. The man stood just outside the gates of Ashford Academy with a solemn expression on his face.

"_It has been reported that Zera and Sailor Saturn were comrades, but disagreed in regards to Sir Suzaku Kururugi, knight of seven. Kururugi has stated that Zera saved him, most likely for ulterior motives, but those motives are not known to us at this time. As of now, we can only conclude that Zera is acting as the original Zero did when Kururugi was wrongly accused as Prince Clovis La Britannia's murderer which was Zero himself_."

I clenched my fists in silent frustration as the man continued to speak. "_Again, it is not clear if Zera is simply a Zero imitator or if she is actually another vigilante who has decided to hide their identity with a similar guise. Kururugi states that he and his fellow knights of the round, Lady Anya Alstreim and Sir Gino Weinberg, will question Sailor Saturn once she has recovered from her injuries. From there, she will be tried by the laws of Britannia. If convicted, she will either spend the rest of her life in prison or she will be executed as the treason law demands._"

After those words were spoken, my gaze traveled to other faces in the room. Michiru was crying silently, her hands clasped up on the face of the table as Haruka continued to seethe in silent rage. Kallen stood behind me in the kitchen. She had been placing dirty dishes into the dishwasher, but now I'm sure her eyes are locked on the television screen.

Urabe sat at the table as well, staring at the screen in solemn interest, his hand locked around the hilt of the sword strapped onto his hip as usual.

C.C. ate another slice of pizza from the box on the table, completely nonchalant of the whole situation.

"They didn't say anything about Tomaru," Kallen commented, trying to ease the thick tension of the room. "Maybe he escaped."

No one replied to her statements. The reporter continued to talk though, answering her question without missing a beat.

"_Milly Ashford, granddaughter of the school principal, revealed that Sailor Saturn had an accomplice, but aside from that, there is no other information regarding said accomplice. We were told that some of the students that had remained here were threatened and locked into a storeroom closet by this accomplice while Sailor Saturn attacked Sir Kururugi. This accomplice, according to the three students that were threatened, was an eleven adolescent of about thirteen years of age. Furthermore…_"

I closed my eyes then to block out the sound of the report. My ears didn't need to hear another word to know what had occurred. The truth of the matter is…I knew all along that this would be the outcome of Hotaru's decision to accept the mission Haruka sent her on. Knowing that Tomaru hated Suzaku definitely hadn't helped in thinking the mission through. After all, Hotaru is completely in love with that boy.

As for Rei, her actions aren't surprising either. In the end, this was to be the outcome for this timeframe. These were the events leading up to the destiny I had foretold many years before. The coming battles will decide the fate of the entire planet and if balance will reign when Sailor Moon rises from the ashes of the inevitable war that's drawing nearer by the day. At this point, I know that some aspects of the future are changing and that is because of interference from E.E.

I do not know the method E.E. uses to distort the timeline, but I do know the purpose behind her actions.

Some of the events that are occurring now have happened before. I know because this is the third time I have lived through them. The first time, Hotaru ended up in this situation because of Haruka's hatred for Britannians, but in that timeframe the Xenian Blossom monsters did not appear and Rei never became Zera. In that timeframe, Rei was attacked and left a broken woman thanks to D.D. Even so, she overcame the trauma inflicted upon her. It was during that time that she supposedly destroyed E.E. and all her minions.

The night after the first decisive battle in C's world, I woke up a year in the past, once again learning of Rei's initial departure to Area 11.

At first, I thought it to be a dream brought on by paranoia. However, as time passed, it became clearer every day that something off was going on. In the second happening of these events, Hotaru was killed in the special zone massacre.

That was when I realized that E.E. had manipulated time in some way, so I traveled back to the future to see if anything had changed. Sure enough, there was a memorial site for Hotaru and the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo was in utter turmoil, split by alliances and bureaucratic cliques. The only soldier unaffected was Sailor Mars.

When I spoke to her of the past, she revealed to me the secret behind E.E.'s powers and the truth about her origin.

After traveling back to the past, the events continued on with major changes. These changes allowed for E.E. to put off her eventual defeat.

She fought us off and even came up with better schemes, but in the end, Rei still defeated her with Serena's help. The second decisive battle came to a close.

But again, when I woke up the next morning, I was back to nearly a year and a half earlier when I first discovered Rei's departure from the Juban District. Again, I was to relive the past.

Now I know what's really going on thanks to revelations from the future. Unfortunately, because of my oath, I am forbidden to reveal the truth to the others. I have to relive these events again. Thankfully, this is the final time I will have to go through this. After this, there are no redo's for E.E.

Still, I am unable to go to the future as I did before because the distortion of the space time continuum is too much for my powers. As of now, Rini is the only soldier who can travel safely through the timeline since she contributed to part of the distortion by the continual traveling back and forth from the future to the past. Even so, I am glad for Small Lady's help…then again she's not so small anymore and she gets stronger every day.

Of course, E.E. is getting stronger as well. She isn't pulling any strings right now, but I know she has another plan to make Rei and the rest of us suffer. To make matters worse, I cannot predict what her next move will be. The plans she had before were much simpler and to the point, but now…everything has become more complex.

And now…for the first time…the Sailor Scouts are truly divided against each other. This time I have no way of knowing if the future will be what I foretold; nonetheless, I can't voice my concerns to the others. If I do, the balance of the world will certainly tip into chaos much sooner than it should. I really wish I could tell someone about it though. That would ease my tormented soul…if only for a moment.

Yeah, this job is not an easy one by any means.

* * *

C.C. P.O.V.

E.E. has nothing to do with the newscast everyone is watching, but I've got a terrible feeling that all of this is too familiar.

The first time I had this feeling of déjà vu was when the massacre happened. All of it had seemed too familiar. The same can be said when I was riding that bus heading toward Dallas after delivering those letters to the boring little man Sailor Venus works for.

Now I have that feeling once again.

This is definitely not the usual, "Oh, I feel like I've been through this before," or "This seems oddly familiar to me. Must be déjà vu, ha ha!"

No, this is certainly something much more. After all, I know how to distinguish the mundane feeling of déjà vu. You don't live hundreds of years without realizing that you're going to see the course of human history over and over again. To be blunt, I've seen plenty of massacres and I've ridden a bus a good amount of times before.

Déjà vu is something to shrug off, but not this feeling. This sense of familiarity fills me with dread. It tugs at my mind, pulling and squeezing for something that I should remember, but it does no good. It's almost like a sense of panic, a feeling I've long since forgotten.

An involuntary scoff falls from my lips. "_Hey Marianne, you've been hanging out in…_"

"What can possibly be so funny!"

Mentally I groaned. "_Guess I'll have to ask you about it later._"

"_Indeed you will._"

"Well," Haruka screeched, rising from her chair as her green eyes lit up in fury. "What is it!"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Sailor Uranus," I replied, taking another slice of pizza out of the box. With all this thinking, I'd nearly let it go cold and everyone knows that nothing is worse than cold pizza.

"Oh, really?" Haruka questioned, slamming her fists on the table again. "You forget that I don't trust you witch. Everything you do is my concern, especially when you're laughing at the fact that Hotaru is in the hospital."

I narrowed my gaze at her as I chewed on my pizza. "Don't get mad at me just because your little plan went south. You should have known that Rei would act to protect Suzaku. She probably didn't intend to hurt Hotaru, but that's what ended up happening. Now Hotaru is in real trouble and the cops probably won't stop until they find that Tomaru kid either." Another laugh fell from my lips. "You used the two of them for your dirty work. You didn't want to be implicated. It's understandable, given your past…"

"That's enough!" Michiru suddenly screamed, rising from her chair as her remaining tears dripped from her cheeks. "You have no idea what's going on in Haruka's mind."

I took another bite of my pizza. "You're angry at yourself too. After all, you didn't do anything to stop Hotaru from leaving. You don't hate Britannians, but you're only concern is your cousin. Do you even care about the rest of the world?"

"C.C., just stop it," Kallen ordered, storming out of the kitchen. "This isn't the time."

With a shrug, I swallowed, allowing the delicious pizza to slither down my throat. "Very well."

Haruka sat back down, opting to rest her head on the table now that her temper had finally cooled down. Michiru glared at me for a long moment, but seconds later she was walking toward her bedroom. There was the slam of the door, but it wasn't long before she came out again, wearing a long white trench coat and a white fur cap on her head.

"Michiru, where are you…"

"Out," was all Michiru said as she stalked toward the front door, cutting off Haruka as she did. "I've had enough of our nonchalant houseguest." With a firm yank she opened the door before slamming it behind her. Haruka started to get up, but it wasn't another moment later that she simply laid her forehead back on the table as a long sigh fell from her mouth.

By the time all this was through I had finished another slice of pizza. "That went rather well."

Urabe shook his head. "Women, and all their drama. I swear I'll never understand them."

I nearly chuckled at his statement as my hand reached for another slice of pizza…however…

"Who's paying for the pizza this time?"

There was a collective sigh in the room.

* * *

In C's world

Within the confines of a small room inside the endless realm of C, a young man of about twenty with chestnut colored hair and golden eyes sat in a swivel chair, listening to the man on the other end of the phone rant and rave over a so called crisis.

"You imbecile!"

Fernando Green, an assistant to the two immortal demons sighed. "Master D.D., that's really no way to talk to a subordinate."

"Shut up!" D.D. screeched from the other end of the phone. "Of all the prisoners to let escape, you choose to let that woman go!" She is one of the most important aspects to E.E.'s plan for the Sailor Scouts. She must be found immediately."

"I realize that," Fernando answered, narrowing his amber gaze toward the table as he placed his feet atop it, "but honestly, you worry far too much. If I knew you'd freak out, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Do you have any idea what you've done!"

A smirk tugged at the young man's lips. "I haven't done anything sir. The woman escaped. Such rebellious behavior is probably just a negative effect of the computer chip you placed in her brain."

There was a loud groaning on the other end of the phone. "You know as well as I do that the computer chip is meant to keep that woman in line. Find her and bring her back to C's world alive. We can't have that woman running around Britannia. Even a dunce like Charles will figure out what we're up to."

"Yes, yes, I know how essential she is to the plan," Fernando stated, his grin faltering as a concerned frown lined his handsome features. "Still, I have to wonder D.D., I thought the point of all this was to bring suffering to Sailor Mars. I don't see the relevance in using…"

"E.E. has her reasons," D.D. replied. "The are of no concern to you. Find her!"

Fernando heard a click and then the echoing sound of the dial tone.

"_Well, that was rude_," the young man thought, placing the wireless phone back on its receiver. "_Still, purposely allowing Cecelia to escape is going to cause trouble, especially now that I have to capture her all over again. That was hard enough the first time._"

"With a small sigh, Fernando leaned back in the swivel chair, his mind spinning with endless questions on how he was going to foil E.E.'s plans when he couldn't escape from being her lapdog.

At the moment, all he could do was allow for Cecelia a head start in the chase.

* * *

A/N: Well that ends this chapter. I'm so glad to be writing again. I totally missed it. Stay tuned. This story is about to head into epic craziness!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Did any of you happen to get confused by the last section of this chapter? Have you wondered by any chance, what the heck is happening with Mina, who has been missing in action since A Date With Destiny began? Have any questions on why C.C. had to travel to Domino City a couple of chapters back? The only way to have concrete answers to these questions are to read Surviving Through Changes…the sister story of A Date With Destiny which was this stories predecessor. I'll be honest. In coming chapters, things from Surviving Through Changes are going to become a major part of the plotline and impact every little thing on a major scale, so much so that I'll have to stop work on this story for a bit and update the sequel to Surviving Through Changes which I named, The Golden Strands. So, since this story will be put on hold in the near future, reading Surviving Through Changes might be a good distraction from the endless questions I leave you in this story. Thanks again for reading and thanks again to all of my reviewers too. You guys all rock out loud. Writing this story wouldn't be the same without your support.


	46. The Battle of Kyushu Palace

A/N: Hello, hello! Here is the newest installment of Here We Go Again. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Also, a big thanks to all of my reviewers for giving this story over 100 reviews! You guys are so awesome! Thanks for sticking with this story.

Note: Just as a reminder, these next few chapters won't have line breaks due to computer issues that don't allow me to put them in. There may be more errors because of that as well. If you guys happen to see anything, please let me know, and I'll keep note of it so I can fix it when I'm able to go back and edit through this story. Thanks again for all of your support and feedback.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. (Got about a third of a crane folded now. One day they will be mine!

Chapter 46

The Battle of Kyushu Palace

9:47 p.m.

For the last few minutes, a steady downpour had begun to descend from the heavens. A fierce wind now blew, sending the decaying leaves into the turbulent air. Thunder rumbled in the night as strikes of lightning brightened the sky every few moments. Most of the residents of the Tokyo Settlement were safely tucked away in their homes for the night, but there were some who roamed the ghettos, searching for a shelter from the storm.

At a lonesome apartment complex toward the western area of the Juban District, Haruka Tenou now sat in the living room alone. Everyone else had retired to bed, figuring that arguing all night with C.C. wouldn't do any good in figuring out how to save Hotaru.

Not that Haruka was really thinking about that at the moment.

"She's not acting like herself," Haruka muttered as she tied the laces of her black ankle boots. The weather reporters had stated that the current storm had the potential of becoming a powerful tornado in the next few hours. Because of this turn of events, Haruka was gearing out to travel into the night in order to find Michiru.

With a long sigh, Haruka rose from the couch, turning off the television as she did. Then, with hurried steps she approached the coat rack by the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Haruka paused in shrugging on her leather jacket as she turned her gaze toward the voice. She let out a small groan as her gaze met the concerned eyes of Setsuna Meiou.

"Yeah," the sandy haired woman replied, turning her gaze back toward the door. "Michiru is out there. I need to go find her. You don't intend to stand in my way do you?"

Setsuna allowed a knowing smirk to grace her normally stoic features. "No, I don't."

Haruka gave a halfhearted nod, reaching toward the doorknob as she did. With a firm yank, the door opened…

And Serena Tsukino fell through the doorway screaming.

The senshi of the sky stared down in bewilderment as Serena's face fell flat onto the carpeted floor of the apartment. She wore a white hooded coat, a pink sweater underneath, faded blue jeans, and black converse tennis shoes, but Haruka didn't really note the apparel because of the puddle the girl had created just from falling.

"O…odango?"

Inwardly, Setsuna cackled like a madwoman.

"Don't call me that," Serena muttered, groaning as she rose to her knees. The puddle of water expanded around her.

Haruka could do little but gape at the display. "Serena…you're soaking wet."

Setsuna bit her tongue. "_Like I said, I don't intend to stop you, but our future queen however, is a different matter altogether._"

"Listen Haruka," Serena said after shakily rising to her feet. "I need some answers."

Haruka's expression shifted into a concerned frown. "Serena…now is not…"

"This is exactly the right time," Serena cut in. "I need to know why you hate Britannians so much. I just don't understand."

Setsuna took this moment to depart, knowing that the two needed to sort this out among themselves.

After a long moment of silence, Haruka finally relented and stood aside to give Serena room to properly enter the apartment. Serena watched her carefully as she shut and locked the door.

Another tense moment of silence passed as Haruka led Serena to the table that sat by the kitchen. The two took seats across from each other, wary of the other one's movements.

"It's a long story Serena," Haruka finally stated, "long and full of death."

Serena narrowed her crystal blue gaze. "I'm willing to listen Haruka, but you have to trust me. You have to trust me enough to explain your hatred so we can move forward. After all…I know how angry you must be with Rei right now."

Haruka's hands clenched atop the table. "Yes, that's true. I am angry at Rei for betraying her duty, but I'm more angry at myself then anything else."

"Why?"

"Because hatred is one thing a Sailor scout should never be guided by," Haruka answered, unclenching her hands slightly. "We fight for the sake of the world. Unfortunately, that includes Britannians."

Serena stayed silent, waiting for Haruka to continue.

"It's in moments like this that I wish that the world didn't need people like us," she continued, a small sigh falling from her lips. "We're supposed to be perfectly righteous and fight for justice, truth, and love." She paused again to collect the emotions that threatened to spill out. "However, the cold hard fact is that the Sailor scouts are still human. Having powers only adds to the consequences of our decisions whether they be good or evil. In recent times, I've made some bad ones."

"I understand that," Serena answered. "What I don't understand is the reason behind your hatred."

Haruka couldn't answer, her gaze falling to her hands again. She was too ashamed to look at the future queen.

"You said it yourself," Serena continued. "We can't be guided by hatred. We need to work to understand each other so we can do what's best for the planet right?"

The senshi of the sky barely lifted her gaze in order to meet Serena's. She almost laughed, seeing for the first time how regal the meatball head could look when she wanted to.

"Will you help me understand? Will you tell me the reason why you hate Britannians so much?"

Haruka fully unclenched her hands, raising her torso so she could lean her back against the chair. Her gaze lifted toward the ceiling as she brought back memories of a horrific night thirteen years ago to the surface of her mind.

* * *

At the Hikawa Temple

Rei P.O.V.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm fine grandpa."

My grandpa smiled tenderly at me, as if seeing me for the first time. "I'm glad that you're back home." His gaze narrowed slightly. "Even if it's only for a few days."

I smiled as I extended my arms out to him. "I'm glad too."

He came forward, practically rushing into my arms. It was a tight, nearly bone-crushing embrace, but I would have given anything to stay in that moment. For so long, I had gone without the love of my family.

"I love you grandpa."

"I love you too Rei."

The embrace lasted a few more seconds, but as they say…all good things come to an end.

"Goodnight, Rei."

"Goodnight," I answered, watching him as he closed my bedroom door behind him. A small sigh of content fell from my lips before I fell backward onto the pillows of my bed. It felt good to be back in my old bed, wearing my kimono styled sleepwear and remembering all the times I had spent in this room with my friends.

Now I have new memories to go along with the old ones. Crazy events at Ashford Academy orchestrated by Milly and her newest meatball headed protégé., my somewhat uncomfortable dates with Rivalz and his out of this world sense of humor, and then there's Shirley and her carefree attitude and loving personality which I'll admit, at times I'm jealous off. Before everything became complicated, I actually had some good times with Suzaku and with Euphemia as well.

And then…there's Lelouch.

Not all of my memories regarding Lelouch are good ones. We've fought each other in the past, I tried to kill him on multiple occasions, and there were times when I really hated his guts…mainly after the special zone massacre.

Even so, we've had some good times together. When I first saw him again after seven years, I truly felt my heart leap out of my chest in happiness. I remember feeling his arms encircle me that day in a genuine embrace and hearing the way his heart was beating. Our playful arguments were always entertaining and no matter the circumstance, Lelouch was always around when I really need a friend. Despite proving that he isn't trustworthy in the slightest, I still place trust in him.

I've kissed him three times now. The first time was after he caught Arthur during Suzaku's first week at Ashford Academy. It was an innocent peck on the cheek and I was in a rush, so I don't really count it. The second time though…well the kiss was certainly memorable if nothing else.

This third time was different from the other two kisses in one major way. This time, I actually wanted to kiss him and not on the cheek either. I wanted to relive the feeling of his lips on mine in all the dreams I've had. I wanted to know if my connection with him was real, but I held back. I just couldn't take that step. After all, he has Shirley and I don't want to hurt her despite wanting Lelouch for myself…

I shake away the thoughts, resolving that I needed to sleep away this craziness. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day of trying to find information in my demolished district. Sleep will give me the strength I need to endure it.

"_Yeah, that and what Lelouch told you_," my conscious stated. "_Face it girl, you totally have a crush on him. In fact, you might just be in love._"

"No!" I screamed, fully sitting up on my bed as a lobster red blush burned my cheeks. "That's not even close to being possible!"

The sudden burst of thunder rumbled through the house. The lights flashed on and off a couple of times before cutting out completely when another peal of thunder rolled through the air. The only light that filled my room now were the few flashes of lighting that appeared every few minutes. The thunder increased in volume, but I didn't feel afraid. Truth be told, I was grateful for the distraction. All this turbulence around me will make for easy sleeping conditions as long as I'm unable to hear my thoughts.

Outside the sliding glass doors of my room, there's a whooshing of wind. I turn to look at the door as another flash of lightning illuminates my room. What I don't expect to see is a silhouette of a woman standing just outside the door through the curtain.

Along with the next peal of thunder comes a knock.

"Rei…open the door."

I get up from the bed, but I don't move toward the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Michiru."

"_Michiru_?" I wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she replied, "but I rather not talk outside in this weather. Please, open the door."

Without another moment of hesitation I come to the door and unbolt the lock. I pull the curtain aside and then slide the door open, letting in a puddle of rain and Michiru all at the same time.

"Thank you," Michiru said as I closed the door behind her. She wore a long white trench coat over her outfit and a white fur cap, but the two articles of clothing had done little to keep her from getting soaked.

"What on Earth were you doing in that storm?" I questioned, once I'd pulled the curtain back. "It's a nightmare out there and…how did you know that I was here?"

"You aren't the only one with a magic mirror," Michiru replied. In the next second, the lights flashed back on. Now I could really see how soaked Michiru really was.

With a roll of my eyes I walked over to my dresser. "Well, you're soaking wet." After a moment of searching through my drawers I found a long pink floral print t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Here, you should shower and change into these," I told her, handing her the clothes. "The bathroom is right there. We can talk once your dry."

"No, we need to talk now," Michiru argued despite taking the clothes from my hands. "It's vital that you know…that you understand."

I shook my head. "Michiru you're shivering like you've just been to Antarctica." With a small chuckle I headed toward my bedroom. "I'll make you some hot chocolate okay. You're definitely not going back out into that storm so we have plenty of time to talk."

Michiru stared at me oddly. "Rei aren't you wary about letting me stay. I could be here to kill you for what you did to Hotaru."

I stiffened but otherwise didn't show any reaction to what she'd said. "I'm pretty sure that if you intended to do that, Haruka would be here too and you wouldn't have said, 'It's vital that you know and understand.'"

"But…"

"Chill out," I ordered, opening my door. "Meet me in the kitchen when your done."

Without another word I shut the door behind me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

Michiru quickly shrugged on the floral printed t-shirt Rei had given her to wear after she had combed out the tangles in her teal locks. Then, she shimmied herself into the black sweat pants. Unfortunately, said pants were a little bit too small for her.

For a short moment, Michiru wondered if all the stress from the past few months had added to her weight. Without really thinking about it she poked at her stomach. It was clear that she needed to do some extra crunches.

The senshi of the sea didn't take too much time to think these things over though. After all, her purpose for being at the Hikawa Shrine so late into the night was to explain to Rei the reason for Haruka's hatred of Britannians and anyone who defended them.

Still, Michiru knew full well that Rei and Haruka had chosen completely different paths. The consequences of their decisions has led to the division of the Sailor Scouts. C.C.'s nonchalant comment about not doing anything to stop Haruka had hit a nerve which is why she decided that she needed to settle this issue herself. She had to make Rei see Haruka's side of the issue so that the two of them could talk it out properly and get this mess handled as quickly as possible. Past experiences had taught her that fights within the group would do nothing but enable E.E. to complete her evil ambitions.

To be blunt, enough was enough.

On the other side of the Juban district, a certain meatball head was thinking along the same lines.

"So what happened?" Serena questioned, staring into Haruka's eyes with fierce intensity.

Haruka sighed heavily, deeply wishing that she could have avoided talking about her past. Nonetheless, she had no choice in the matter now. "Michiru and I grew up together. Our families lived near each other on the island of Kyushu."

"Kyushu?"

Haruka gave a nod. "On that same island was a palace. That is where the Kyuske's lived."

Serena's eyes widened. "_The Kyuske's…that's…_"

"The Kyuske's were the royal family of Japan," Haruka stated, unaware of Serena's knowledge over the subject. "The head of the family was Yoruba Kyuske, the last emperor, but he didn't hold as much power as the emperor of Britannia. Truth be told, he was more of a figurehead than anything else. Even so, he was a brilliant man."

"Did you know him?"

"My father was a representative that assisted him in foreign affairs," Haruka explained. "And on a few occasions I had the opportunity to talk with him. He was kind and he loved his family more than anything else in the world. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to protect them."

"_That's how Rei feels about all of us_," Serena thought, her expression softening. "_She'd do anything to protect us, but sometimes she ends up hurting us because the situations we're involved in are so complicated._"

"I don't know much about what happened when our emperor visited Britannia a year prior to his death," Haruka continued. "I only know that the issue involved the princess."

"The princess?"

Haruka shook her head. "There were plenty of other issues as well, things that I never learned about. It doesn't really matter anyway." Haruka paused then, closing her eyes. "That monster sent his army to the streets of Kyushu. The soldiers ransacked the palace and killed the emperor and his entire family."

Serena stayed silent, knowing that she couldn't reveal the Rei was the princess and that she had survived that horrific night.

Haruka was silent as well, fighting back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Tell me Haruka…" Serena trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. "What happened to your family? What did the army do to you?"

More silence filled the room as Haruka dug deep to reveal to Serena what she witnessed the night of the attack.

Back at the Hikawa temple, Michiru was struggling to find words to bring up the topic as Rei placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

"That'll make you feel better," Rei commented, taking a seat across from her. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Michiru set her saddened gaze on Rei's smiling face. It had been a while since she had seen her in such high spirits. The fact that she was so happy set her on edge a little. Only hours ago did she literally stab a friend in the back after all.

"Rei, are you alright?" Michiru questioned. "You seem…happy."

Rei paused in sipping at her hot chocolate. "I wouldn't call it happy." She set the cup down on the table. "More like…I feel at ease and hopeful of the future."

"And what brought about that disposition?"

"I just realized some things is all," Rei answered, unwilling to let her mind take her back to Lelouch again. "Honestly though, I still feel awful about what I did to Hotaru. I should have handled it better."

Michiru nodded. "I agree, but I don't believe you would have had to make that decision if Haruka's hatred hadn't provoked the issue. That's why I'm here. To tell you what happened…the reason behind her hatred and mine."

Rei's expression sobered. "Go on then."

"The reason for Haruka's hatred is because of an attack we witnessed thirteen years ago in Kyushu," Michiru stated simply, allowing herself to take a small sip of the hot chocolate.

Rei's hands tensed around her mug upon hearing the name. "What happened in Kyushu?"

Michiru closed her eyes. "The attack happened in late May, but I remember it being very cold outside that night. Haruka and I had been sitting by the ocean, talking and laughing…it wasn't long after that the boats began to arrive. We ran to my house since it was closer, but as soon as we arrived, my mother rushed us out, telling us to hide with Haruka's family." Michiru paused, opening her eyes slightly. "That was the last time I ever saw her."

"It wasn't long after we left that we heard the screams," Haruka continued, staring at the ceiling of the apartment. "We just kept running, refusing to look back as shots were fired into the night. Michiru's parents…her older sister…all of them died that night."

Serena sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't realize…"

"No," Michiru cut in, shaking her head. "It's not something we talk about Rei. Especially Haruka. You see…"

"…Michiru and I witnessed the murder of my family Serena," Haruka stated. "The soldiers bombarded my home only minutes after Michiru and I got there."

"How did you escape?" Rei questioned, staring into Michiru's eyes.

"Haruka's father…my uncle, met us at the doorway," she answered, her mind focused on the memory of his sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. "He was a representative of the emperor of Japan. He had known about the incoming attack, but the arrival time was two weeks earlier than expected. No one was prepared."

"The result was…"

"…a massacre."

"Haruka's father shoved us into a hidden basement," Michiru continued, sighing heavily. "He embraced Haruka one final time and told her that he would bring down her mother. She had been pregnant at the time, so it took her longer to move around. Plus, he knew that if there was any kind of danger, she would want Haruka to be safe first."

"My father locked the door, promising that everything would be alright, but…about a minute later…we heard more shots."

"The basement had no electricity. The room was pitch black aside from the light that came from an air ventilator in the ceiling."

Rei took a deep breath. "Is that how the two of you witnessed…"

"…your father's murder," Serena finished.

Haruka nodded in response. "He fell face first onto the ventilator, eyes wide open…but no trace of life in them. We watched his blood drip onto the floor…"

"…but they did worse things to Haruka's mother."

Serena and Rei both asked the same question in that moment.

"What did they do?"

Michiru took a hefty gulp of the hot chocolate to soothe herself as she remembered the screams. She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Haruka spoke though, unbeknownst of Michiru's struggle on the other side of the district. "As I said before…my mother had been pregnant at the time…four months to be exact. And do you know what those monsters did to her?"

Serena stayed silent. There was nothing she could say.

Back at the Hikawa Temple, Rei was trying to get Michiru to say anything.

"Michiru, what did they do?" Rei asked as Michiru covered her eyes with her hands. Her shoulders hunched over as sobs threatened to break the senshi of the sea.

It was a heart wrenching moment before Michiru could calm herself down enough to speak.

"The soldiers tortured her to death Rei."

Rei's blood ran cold. "How?"

"What did they do," Serena asked, her voice rising slightly as she stared across the table at Haruka's clenched fists and downcast gaze.

A sob fell from Haruka's mouth. "All sorts of things Serena. We could hear every word of what those monsters were saying. First they raped her, then they cut the baby out of her before killing it…all the while my mother screamed and screamed. She could do nothing to stop it."

Rei felt her own heart breaking inside her chest. "Michiru…"

"After they had done all those things to her, the soldiers shot her over and over again," Michiru told her. "And those men just laughed as if it were nothing, calling her all sorts of horrible names as she died. They were ruthless."

A few bitter laughs filled the sitting area of the apartment. "My blood boiled with anger, but there was nothing I could do. I had no power to stop what was happening to my mother. I had no more power than she did. Plus, I had Michiru to think about. Her family had been murdered just as mine had. All we had left was each other and yet…"

"And yet what?" Serena asked.

"I wished for nothing more but to die at that time," Haruka answered. "I just wanted to die because…"

"…because we had lost our innocence," Michiru stated, rising from the kitchen table with her mug of hot chocolate in her hands. "Our childhood was over, but more than that, we had lost everything that we had held dear in our hearts, but…"

"…somehow, we both found the strength to move forward."

"What made you move forward?" Rei questioned.

Michiru smiled. "We still had each other, but more than that…we realized that the other survivors had lost family members as well and had witnessed the same things."

"You took comfort from that," Serena stated, her gaze reflecting her sympathy.

"I did," Haruka replied, "and from then on I vowed to protect Michiru…the only family I had left. Then again, there was a time that I didn't want to live up to that vow. I tried to run from my destiny."

"But Haruka couldn't escape her destiny, just as I couldn't escape mine."

Rei turned her gaze backward. "Michiru…do you hate Britannians?"

Michiru hesitated, thinking it over so that her answer would be true. "No, not Britannians. I hated the soldiers that killed my family and Haruka's, but I agree with your position on the issue. A whole race cannot be blamed by the actions of a few. I suppose it's because I learned to forgive what happened in the past whereas Haruka could not."

"I can't forgive them. I can't forgive them for the simple fact that their parasites. Britannians feed off of the resources and gifts of every other nation. They only crave power and satisfaction. They're selfish creatures. If not for my role as Sailor Uranus, I would aim to kill every last one of them."

Serena tensed. "I understand why you would hate them now, but Haruka…you can't blame all Britannians for what…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Haruka interrupted. "They ruined my life!"

Serena silently rose from the chair before coldly glaring down at the senshi of the sky. "You said it yourself, a Sailor Scout cannot be guided by hatred. If you don't learn to forgive the past you'll only bring destruction to the ones you love. Obviously you aren't proud of what you convinced Hotaru and Tomaru to do. You set them up to become murderers, Haruka. Like the emperor of Britannia, you refused to dirty up your own hands."

With that said, Serena left the kitchen, fully prepared to walk out the door.

"Wait."

Serena paused, her hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Before you judge my hatred," Haruka began, " you should take a look at what the Juban district has become. Maybe then you can understand. After all, as naïve as you are…" She laughed. "…you've never known true hatred."

Serena closed her eyes then, remembering when Galaxia had taken the star seeds of the inner senshi.

"That's where you're wrong," she answered. "I know full well what it means to hate someone and the power it takes to truly forgive."

The meatball headed girl left then, resolving in her mind that she and Haruka would have to agree to disagree and that the inner and outer senshi would just have to be enemies from now on.

Rei however resolved something more hopeful.

"I believe that someday she will," the senshi of fire stated, rising from the table with her mug in hand. She set it on the counter next to Michiru. "Haruka is a good person. She's just going through a rough time because the issue of the war is bringing those memories to the surface. I know she realizes that she'll have to set those feelings aside when it comes to the fate of the planet. That's what matters."

"What about you then?" Michiru asked, opting to meet Rei's gaze. "What are you going to do now? You have to admit, this conflict between you and my cousin has really made a mess of things."

Rei smiled. "I'm going to take one day at a time and know that everything will work out in the end."

Michiru returned the smile. "That's not a very solid answer, but I believe in you Rei. You have good instincts, so I know that you'll make the right decisions when it comes down to the wire.

"Of course, do you expect anything else?"

The two laughed lightheartedly then, agreeing that they would do their best to ease the tension between the inner and outer senshi, unaware that such was no longer possible as far as Serena and Haruka were concerned.

And unbeknownst to all four of them…E.E. was enacting another one of her schemes.

However, in this instance, she was executing them personally.

* * *

A/N: Okay, in this chapter, I tried a new writing technique where two conversations are meshed into one. I hope and pray that the meshing didn't confuse anybody, but this was my first attempt so if there are mistakes or ways that I can improve, let me know. Thanks again to all of you for the continuous support for this story. You all rock out loud.

Note: In the next chapter, there will be multiple time skips. I got to move this story along and get the romance kicking. Because of said time skips, soon, I'm thinking three to four chapters from now, I'll be halting this story to work on the Golden Strands. Said story directly influences this one, so I need to work on that one up to a certain point so this one won't spoil that one. Thanks again for reading. Have an epic day!


	47. Shifting Tides

A/N: Howdy everybody! Now for the newest chapter! In this one, there'll be drama (as always), comedy, time skips, and blossoming romance. Be prepared for epicness!

Note: Special thanks to all of my reviewers who have given this story over 100 reviews. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Do you have any idea how hard it is to fold paper cranes? I've got two done now, but at this rate, I won't be owning these two anime's anytime soon.

Chapter 47

Shifting Tides

Later that night

11:34 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

There's something nice about the rain hitting my skin. I only wish that the rain didn't have to be joined by thunder, lightning, and all this wind. Seriously, my hair can only take so much of it.

"Stupid weather," I muttered, pulling my hood further over my head in a vain attempt to keep my hair from getting wet as I continued to walk down the road. I honestly don't know what possessed me to sneak out of the mansion and trek my way through this mess of a storm to Haruka's apartment. To make things worse, I ended up figuring out that no amount of understanding on my part would change her mind about Britannians, not that I entirely blame her for it. Even so, she's completely bent to hate them no matter the circumstances.

I'll admit, she has plenty of reason to hold a grudge against the soldiers that murdered her family. If I were in her position, I would be inclined to hate Britannians also.

Maybe that's the reason why I'm still trekking through this storm. For nearly four months I've been away from this district, from my home, and from my family.

The day I left still weighs heavily on my mind.

(Flashback)

"_Greece?"_

"_Yeah, Ami won the trip. It's all for free."_

"_I don't know if I feel comfortable with you leaving on a trip that takes you halfway across the world Serena."_

"_Come on mom, please!"_

My mother's expression had reflected her worry. "_Just be careful Serena. There's been a lot of conflict surrounding the E.U. lately._"

"_The E-what?"_

"_The European Union,"_ she had replied. "_You should really pay more attention to the news."_

"_Eh, the news doesn't really concern me._"

My mom smiled then, stretching out her arms as she approached me. I had rushed into her arms, knowing it would be a while before I would be able to embrace her again.

"_Are you sure you don't want to wait for your father and Sammy to get home so you can give us a proper goodbye?_"

"_The plane is leaving in thirty minutes mom,_" had been my answer. "_I'm already running late."_

"_Very well. Call me when you get to the airport then. Stay in touch and please don't get into any trouble. I'm not traveling halfway around the world to bail you out of anything._"

"_You don't have to worry mom. I'll be home before you know it."_

"_Alright. Have fun."_

"_Kay, love you!"_

"_Love you too."_

(End Flashback)

Surely by now, mom has figured out that I lied to her about the trip and that we had actually been in the Tokyo Settlement the whole time. Seeing how this city looks now, I could say that this district is definitely part of the ghetto areas of the settlement just as Shinjuku and Saitama are.

"_Before you judge my hatred, you should take a look at what the Juban district has become. Maybe then you can understand. After all, as naïve as you are…you've never known true hatred_."

Past the rain I could clearly see the remnants of takeover in the streets. Broken store windows, glass scattered across the pavement of the sidewalk, dismantled cars had been left in the middle of the road, many of which were filled with bullet holes, and most disturbingly, there were demolished pieces of knightmare frames laying around in every direction.

This district was not the place where I grew up. The sights that filled my eyes now were straight out of a nightmare.

Eventually, I found myself at the arcade/café where I used to hang out with Rei and the others. My feet carried my inside, my eyes hoping for the familiar playful atmosphere this building used to hold. Instead I found the room filled with more nightmarish sights. Bullet holes in the walls, glass all over the floor, and dried blood spatters everywhere I looked.

Haruka was right about one thing. I had been naïve. I had hoped that despite the attack that was instigated during the Black Rebellion, everything would return to normal. I really should have known better. I should have known that this was coming.

With a heavy sigh I stepped out of the arcade and back into the rain. Thunder rumbled, sending my mind into a whirlwind as dark thoughts crashed into my mind. Suddenly I found myself sprinting down the wet road, my eyes searching for any sign of my old home, but there was no trace of it. Down every road I could only see what the Britannian soldiers had done.

Every second brought about a clearer understanding of Haruka's hatred.

After fifteen minutes, I finally arrived on my street. My breathes turned ragged as I stared at my house across the road. In that moment, all I could think was that I just wanted to see my family. It didn't matter what mom would say about my lying, or how disappointed dad might be, or if Sammy teased me until kingdom come. I just wanted to see their faces again. I needed to know if they were still okay.

My feet finally carried me across the street and to the front door. I shoved my hand in my jeans pocket for my key. Mom used to always leave the door open, but I'm sure that changed after the Black Rebellion.

"Serena?"

A small gasp fell from my lips as I turned to find the source of the voice. Seconds later I found myself looking down into Luna's tangerine colored orbs. She was soaked to the bone and her expression reflected sadness, but I had never been so glad to see her.

"Luna," I breathed, falling to my knees in relief. She came toward me as I stretched my hand out to pet her head. "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought that you might…"

"Serena, I've been waiting here for you for the past few days," Luna cut in calmly, pulling away from me. "Before that I was staying with Ekeru."

"Ekeru?" I questioned, barely remembering the short time that Luna was in love with that scientist who had taken her in when she had gotten sick. "Why did you stay with him?"

Luna sighed. "Go inside the house Serena."

Suddenly my world shifted and I didn't want to go inside anymore. "Luna, what happened here…"

"Just go inside Serena!"

I stared wide-eyed at her for a long moment before finally rising up on my feet. My logic about the key long forgotten, I simply turned the handle of the door. It opened right away…

And I found myself staring into an abyss of the life I would never have again.

"No," I whispered, my eyes immediately finding the dried pool of blood on the floor a few feet into the main hallway of the house. Around the puddle was a chalk drawing and a label, probably from the district police. On the label, written in black ink, was my father's name.

My body stumbled forward toward the massive dried spot. "_Did he die here? Did my dad die in this spot? Was he transported to the hospital? No, that isn't possible. I helped in evacuating the hospital so…_"

I moved away from the dried blood and deeper into the house. My eyes caught sight of the living room and kitchen area, both of which were a complete mess. I took another step forward and heard the crack of glass beneath my shoe. When I looked down, my heart froze in my chest.

"This can't be happening," I choked out, sinking to my knees again. Shakily I reached for the broken picture frame in front of me, completely unable to come to terms with the reality that was staring me in the face. I mean, this has to be some crazy nightmare. Yeah, that's it. I never left home, the Black Rebellion didn't happen. This is all just a bad dream that came about from eating fudge cakes before bed. That's all this is isn't? Just a nightmare?

More and more I delude myself that this has to be a nightmare, but the longer I stare at the picture of me and my family…all of us together and happy…the more I realize that this is really happening. My family had been attacked and most likely…they were gone now.

Tears dripped from my eyes as the realization hit and there was nothing more I could do at that point but allow myself to feel whatever it was that I was feeling, whether it be hatred, sadness, or complete disbelief and rage. The point of it all was that I had to deal with the consequences of my choices and the choices of my closest friend.

"No, no, no," I muttered, gasping as sobs began to shake me. "I've got to wake up. Please don't let this be real." Another sob escaped me and it wasn't much longer that I was screaming. More than ever, I wished that Darien were here to hold me. I wished he were here to make me feel better about this. Why did he have to leave me again anyway? Why did he leave me alone again to deal with this mess by myself. Did I not make it clear that I just can't make it in this world without him?

It's not fair. It just isn't fair.

"_Haruka was right…she was right about everything wasn't she?_"

* * *

Early the next morning

7:00 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

The sun was low in the blue sky. It shined on the demolished city far below this shrine. Someday, I know that the damage brought to this place will be reversed.

But to get to that point, I'll have to keep fighting to ensure the safety of the people that remain here and work to help those who are still suffering while preserving the peace in the Tokyo Settlement.

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night," Michiru called from behind, shaking me from my thoughts. I turned back to see her wearing the same clothes she had appeared in last night. Thankfully the articles of clothing aren't leaving a puddle on the floor anymore.

"It wasn't a problem Michiru," I replied, smiling broadly. "You're always welcome here."

Michiru gave a slight nod. "I appreciate your kindness Rei, but you realize that the journey ahead is going to be a rough ride, right?"

"Yes, I do." I let out a sigh. "Even so, I plan to make things right…" I trailed off, noting that Michiru's gaze had shifted toward the steps leading away from the temple. My eyes followed her gaze until I caught sight of Tomaru's limping frame approaching.

His blue eyes met mine. "Rei…" his words trailed off as he fell to his knees. His right hand laid over his left shoulder, obviously trying to hide the blood oozing from whatever wound he'd been inflicted with.

"Tomaru," Michiru breathed, rushing toward his side. I fell in step behind her, but at a slower pace.

"I was attacked," he choked out as Michiru knelt beside him. "I barely managed to escape. She was too strong…too fast."

"Who was?" I questioned, kneeling down slowly, trying to gauge information despite knowing that I was probably the last person Tomaru wanted to talk to and yet…he had come to this place.

Tomaru looked up at me, his eyes reflecting fear. "E.E.! She came after me. She tried to kill me and she said…that she won't rest until she sees me dead."

"But why?"

"I don't know," he answered, opting to lean his head on Michiru's shoulder, "but she won't rest…she wants me dead just as she wants you dead."

"_Then why won't she show her face to me?_" I thought angrily, rising up on my feet. "You need medical attention." My gaze shifted towards Michiru. "Will you take him to my room. I need to make an emergency call."

"To who?" Michiru asked, slowly getting Tomaru to stand on his feet.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it right now. Just take care of Tomaru until I come back there. I need to inspect his wound to see if my powers will be able to heal him properly, but I need to make this call first. It's urgent."

Tomaru turned his gaze toward me as Michiru began to lead him away. "You're going to call that traitor aren't you? You're going to turn me in?"

"You're partially right," I answered, reaching into my jeans pocket for my cell phone. "I'm calling Suzaku, but not to turn you in."

"The just…what…are you…"

"Don't talk," I cut in, motioning Michiru with my eyes to hurry up. "Save your strength Tomaru."

Tomaru stopped resisting long enough for Michiru to get him into the house. Once they were gone, I dialed Suzaku's number. He answered on the third ring again.

"Rei, listen…if this is about Hotaru's arrest…"

"I'm not calling about that," I interrupted. "There's another matter I need to discuss with you." I paused for a split second, wondering if telling Suzaku this was really the best idea.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "It's about those creatures that attacked the settlement. I know who sent them and I know what they're after."

"Go on."

"Her name is E.E.," I told him. "She's after me. She wants to kill me, but the woman is a coward. She never gets her own hands dirty." I paused again, realizing that E.E. had personally attacked Tomaru. He survived her attack which means he knows what she's really capable of and what she looks like. The outer senshi have seen her before as well, but I never have. She sent K3 and D.D. to come after me, but for what reason? Why would she attack Tomaru at all? What did he ever do to her?

"And," I continued after a moment, "she has mind control powers. I found out from a reliable source that she's taken over the Black Knights. They're like zombies under her command."

"Do you know the location of their base?"

"No, the Black Knights disbanded after the Black Rebellion. I only know that a faction of it remained here in the settlement and that's the faction that's under E.E.'s mind control. Other than that, I have no idea what she's planning or what she's going to do next. And since you mentioned Hotaru, I'd appreciate it if you let her go once she's released from the hospital. She had nothing to do with those Xenian attacks.

"Did you not see the news Rei?"

I nearly groaned in response. He was antagonizing me now, knowing or at least suspecting that I suspect him of suspecting me as Zera. Clearly though, this is not the time for me to argue with him.

"Yes, I saw the news," I answered, rolling my eyes. "I know she attacked you, but…"

"But nothing," Suzaku cut in. "I cannot release Hotaru. She assaulted three knights of the round, a crime punishable by death."

My mind whirled. "Death? You're going to execute her? What is wrong with you? I thought you agreed that…"

"Our agreement has nothing to do with this Rei," Suzaku argued, cutting me off again. "My duty comes first. Besides, I never said I would execute Hotaru."

By this point I'd had enough of Suzaku's duty crap. "Then why keep my secret then? Why not just tell them that I didn't lose my memories, huh?"

Suzaku didn't answer.

I let out a long sigh. "I get it. You're holding it over my head to keep me in line. You're making sure that I'm powerless to do anything."

"Rei, you know it's not like that…"

"Please don't lie to me Suzaku," I replied, cutting in on his parade this time. "I understand. Your duty comes first. Just do me a favor and track down E.E. Put an end to her schemes before I have to step in because I will. I'll do whatever it takes to protect what matters to me and I'll accept any consequences those decisions bring."

I heard Suzaku groan on the other end of the phone. "I know that you will. That's why I've kept your secret."

The cold wind blew then, causing my hair to fly about around me as I answered him.

"You've kept my secret to control me. I got to say Suzaku…" I trailed off, knowing that my words would hurt him; nonetheless, I continued, "you're becoming more and more like Zero all the time."

I didn't wait for his response to that. Instead I simply turned off my phone and raced back into the house where Michiru waited. I had spent too much time arguing with Suzaku. There was really no point in trying to talk any sense into anymore. Tomaru needed my help and I wasn't about to consult Suzaku on anything else. I'm going to do what's right for my people, I'm going to save Hotaru, and I'm going to stop E.E. myself if Suzaku won't. That is my mission and I will fulfill it.

* * *

One hour later

Tomaru P.O.V.

"There," Rei muttered, tying the last bandage around my shoulder. "I was able to use my powers to heal most of the wound, but it was a bit more extensive than I'd originally thought." She smiled up at me. "You should heal up nicely though."

I nodded before glancing around her room again. It was weird, seeing how bright and open it was with the sliding glass doors and light colored walls. The pink carpet was a big surprise since I hadn't pegged Rei as being a fan of pink. Most of the time she wore red, black, and purple. Sometimes she wore other colors but pink hadn't been among them.

I haven't known Rei long, but something about her is familiar and comforting despite the fact that we disagree over…well, everything.

From across the room, Michiru stared down at both of us. "Rei, when did you learn to use your powers like that?"

Rei shrugged. "I've been able to do this for a little while now. At first I couldn't control when I used it, but now I've gotten the hang of it." She lifted her gaze again so she could look me in the eye. "Now that we've got you patched up, I have some questions I want to ask you."

I turned away from her. "What makes you think I should answer lady."

A vein threatened to pop out of her head as she answered. "Because I said so kid. After all, you said E.E. mentioned me. Did she tell you that I would be here?"

"No," I told her, narrowing my gaze at the bandages. "I just…something just told me that this was the best place to go. Plus, I knew there was medical supplies here. I figured I could patch myself up.

"Well, aren't you lucky that Michiru and I were here when you arrived," Rei stated, rising to her feet before rolling down the sleeves of the white blouse she was wearing.

"About that," I began, turning my gaze back on Michiru. "Why are you here? She betrayed us."

Michiru shook her head. "Rei protected her friend. You attacked Suzaku when he was unarmed. He was of no threat at that time."

"But he's a traitor," I argued, clenching my fists on my lap. "He let that princess murder hundreds of innocent people. I can't forgive that!"

Silence filled the room then. Michiru turned away from us, sighing heavily.

"Tomaru…"

I finally allowed myself to really look at Rei. Tears filled her violet orbs and suddenly my heart felt heavy.

"Rei…it's the truth…"

"No, it isn't," she replied, taking a deep breath. "The massacre…the truth is that it was an accident. A terrible, horrible accident caused by Geass…a power I created."

With a groan I laid my head back on the pillows that Rei had propped up behind me. "Right now I could care less what caused the massacre. The fact is that Suzaku Kururugi is still a traitor and he deserves to die."

"No one deserves to die," Rei argued, rage in her voice now. Again I gazed at her. Now instead of tears, venom filled her gaze. Looks like I woke the beast within.

"Whatever," I rolled over in the bed.

Before I could blink, Rei had forcefully pulled me back toward her. Those violet eyes of hers were still filled with venom, but her expression had softened slightly.

"Tell me this then," she started, choosing her words carefully. "How did E.E. find you? If I remember correctly. I locked you in a closet at Ashford."

"Yeah, I didn't forget that lady," I replied, moving to sit up so I could meet her gaze fully. She's not the only one around here who can pull off a death glare.

Rei simply crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to explain what happened or not?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I'm asking so I can make preparations to protect you."

"Who needs your protection? You didn't exactly protect Hotaru?"

"I realize the error of my judgment Tomaru. There's no need to rub it in my face."

"Why not? You kicked me in my face!"

"You dumb brat! If you spent more time listening instead of moving that endless void you call a mouth…"

"Oh, great! Give a hand to the advice columnist of the year, Rei Hino!"

"Will you please just shut up! I've used up just about all the patience I have on you!"

"Lalala, I'm not listening! Lalala!

"Stupid brat!"

"Crazy lady!"

"I am not crazy!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"At least I'm not a stupid brat!"

'Oh, yeah, well at least I'm not a literal backstabber!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Rei tackled me then. She tried to aim a punch at my face, but I blocked using my good arm.

"Ha! You couldn't beat me up on my worst day lady."

"Wanna bet you spineless punk!"

"_**ENOUGH ALREADY!**_"

Rei and I yelped as Michiru forcefully pulled us apart. "This is no way to get things settled." She gently shoved Rei toward the chair by the desk.

"Now you sit down there and keep your mouth shut," she said motioning for Rei to take the seat. Rei sat down, but she didn't fail to stick her tongue out at me the second Michiru looked away.

I would have gone on to tell Michiru this if she didn't turn her fearsome gaze on me. "Tomaru, can you please calmly explain what happened last night."

Michiru and I stared at each other for long moment. Her gaze didn't waver, so I relented to tell her what happened.

Still, it wasn't a memory I wanted to relive.

* * *

Black Knight HQ

Two hours later

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"CRASH!"

"BOOM!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

D.D. thoroughly regretted telling E.E. that Cecelia Ashford, the most important aspect to her plan, had escaped from C's world. He knew that she would be upset, but he never would have expected this disastrous reaction.

"CAN NOTHING GO RIGHT FOR ME TODAY!"

D.D. wisely stayed silent as E.E. sent a swivel chair crashing through a wall. In the next second she was ripping up documents and tossing empty wine glasses at the coffee table…that happened to be glass as well.

After a while of this, E.E.'s anger heightened. She walked up to the glass table, raised her foot up high in the air before slamming it down on the table with a resounding cry. The glass shattered, piercing through her black denim skinny jeans and into her leg, but the evil immortal didn't feel any pain from it. Without missing a beat, she easily lifted her foot from the mess, crushing more pieces of glass underneath the heel of her white lace-up, knee-high boot.

Again, D.D. said nothing as E.E. opted to plop onto the couch. As angry as she was, she had no more energy to throw her tantrum. There were monumental issues that she needed to sort through.

With a deep breath, she finally addressed D.D. "Is Fernando conducting a search?"

"Yes," D.D. answered immediately.

E.E. nodded. "Good, that works fine. Cecelia is easy to read. Most likely she'll come to Japan, thinking that it'll be a safe haven for her. Fernando knows this and will be able to corner her. And before that, she'll try to get in touch with Mina which works out quite nicely actually, but…this means I'll have to move the plan along faster than I had intended. I suppose the sooner the better. Unbinding my soul is essential and the only way to do so is to draw Sailor Venus back here."

"That's understood Lady E.E."

"D.D…." E.E. trailed off.

"What is it that you need?"

"Right now…I just need to be alone," she answered, barely raising her gaze. "Before you go though, be a dear and bring me a grape soda."

D.D. gave a quick nod. "Of course." He took a few quick strides to the small fridge in the corner of the room and took out the last can of grape soda. After opening it, he handed the beverage to her.

"If you need anything else, he offered, "I'll be waiting in C's world."

E.E. muttered a quick thank you as D.D. turned away. He strode out of the room quickly and without a sound.

Now alone, E.E. took a small sips of the grape soda while picking out the shards of glass from her leg with nimble fingers. Idly she noted the blood now staining her white boot.

Her thoughts were elsewhere though. She had failed in a personal mission. Because of this, there were about to be multiple complications to all of her plans.

(Flashback)

_The rain poured relentlessly from the sky as the immortal demon approached Ashford Academy. She could sense the spirit of young Tomaru Kawaguchi as he finally forced himself out of the supply closet Rei had locked him in earlier that day._

_A smile lit up E.E.'s face despite the rain that had soaked through her clothes and hair. Her leaf green eyes began to glow before turning crimson with the symbol of Geass._

_Tonight she would avenge her cousin. She would avenge K3 and cause endless suffering t Rei by killing her only family. It didn't matter to the evil immortal that Rei had no knowledge of Tomaru's true heritage. She only wanted vengeance._

_Thunder rumbled as lightning tore through the sky, brightening up the campus briefly as Tomaru stormed out into the rain and straight into E.E.'s path._

_Tomaru turned, somehow noting the sinister presence in the air. In the midst of the rain, he could barely see E.E.'s silhouette, but he could clearly see her glowing red eyes._

_Easy to say that it freaked him out big time._

_The boy screamed and took off running in the opposite direction. E.E. simply smiled, eager for the chase._

"_Tomaru Kawaguchi," she called out, her feet moving so fast they were nothing but a blur as she surged forward. "Don't try to run. You're going to die. I won't rest until I kill you."_

_Tomaru continued to run, but E.E. was faster. She leaped into the air, flipping over his head. When her feet touched the ground, she stood before him, her eyes glowing even brighter as she unsheathed a blade out of thin air._

"_Just accept your fate Tomaru Kawaguchi."_

_Tomaru wasn't about to accept anything. He turned back around, stumbling as he ran for his life._

_E.E. shook her head, barely taking three steps forward when she reached for the collar of Tomaru's black turtleneck shift. Tomaru had been running at full speed, but _

_E.E. had simply walked. When it came to speed, no one could match her._

"_Don't struggle," she murmured, restraining Tomaru so he couldn't move. "It'll be over before you know it."_

"_What do you want?" he asked, struggling to escape from her clutches but getting absolutely nowhere._

"_To kill you," E.E. answered, seductively whispering in his ear. "And cause suffering to Rei."_

"_You've got the wrong person!"_

_E.E. laughed softly, her lips still pressed to his ear. "Oh, dear Tomaru. You don't know how significant you are. It's a shame. Now hold still. I intend to make this as painless as possible."_

_Tomaru tried screaming again as E.E. moved her blade, aiming to plunge the sword straight through his heart._

"_Goodnight, Tomaru Kawaguchi."_

_The seconds passed in slow motion as E.E. moved the sword upward, but she didn't expect Tomaru to counter her attack._

"_LET GO!"_

_His sudden movement was too fast for E.E. to detect. Her sword still slashed through him, but not at the desired point. It was then that Tomaru sent a curling punch into E.E.'s jaw, forcing her to real backwards._

_The evil immortal gasped, the force of the attack catching her by surprise as she landed on the concrete._

"_How did he…" E.E. didn't have time to contemplate further as Tomaru rushed toward her. She moved to grab her sword but ended up receiving a swift kick to the stomach that sent her hurdling into the side of the main campus building with a sickening smack._

_Tomaru stared wide eyed as E.E.'s body collapsed onto the soaked ground. A few cracks had been left behind on the building. His sapphire eyes then moved to his hands as he struggled to comprehend what he had just done._

"_How did I do that?" he questioned aloud, his gaze locking back on E.E.'s seemingly limp form on the ground again. Thunder rumbled again in the distance._

_E.E. suddenly rose to her feet, the movements happening in less than a second._

_Tomaru's breathing turned erratic as lightning brightened up the campus again. The immortal demon slowly clapped her hands._

"_Well done," she said, taking a slow step forward once she had stopped clapping. "No mere human has ever managed to bring me to my knees like that." Her crimson gaze turned wild. "And I can assure you, it will never happen again."_

_In a flash E.E. was rushing for her abandoned sword. Tomaru didn't wait for her to retrieve it. He sprinted as fast as he could away from the front courtyard. E.E. started after him, holding back her speed until she realized that Tomaru was moving at a speed that was nearly equal to her full speed._

_It was in those split seconds that E.E. realized that she had missed one major thing about Tomaru. He was Rei's brother and that meant…_

_By a tie of blood, Tomaru had inherited some interesting abilities._

"_Fantastic," E.E. muttered, picking up her speed, but by that point, Tomaru had already gotten away. He had managed to outrun her. To E.E., it was simply a disgrace._

_As for Tomaru, he continued to run, unaware of where he was headed and unsure of how he was able to run so fast. After a while though, the injury finally took its toll and it forced him to slow down at daybreak. He wandered into the Juban, wounded and weak, but he found the strength to climb the concrete steps that led up to the Hikawa Shrine where he knew he would find a safe haven._

(End Flashback)

"And that's how it happened."

Rei and Michiru stared at Tomaru as he turned his gaze back toward them. When he had told his account of what happened the night before, he had kept his gaze on the sliding glass doors of Rei's room. The sky had been so turbulent the night before and now…everything was at peace again.

But staring into the eyes of the two young women, he knew that there would be no peace until they could track E.E. down.

"Tomaru, you said that you somehow gained super strength and speed?" Rei questioned from her swivel chair.

"Yeah, he replied. "What of it?"

Rei shook her head. "Nothing…it's just weird is all."

"You control fire and blast people in a mini-skirt," Tomaru stated bluntly. "I think my weird is a whole lot closer to normal."

Normally, Rei would have made a comeback with a snaky comment, but in this instance she let it slide. The concept of Tomaru having supernatural abilities was unsettling to her. She could understand why though. Something just didn't feel right about it, like there was something she was missing.

"I just don't get it," she muttered. "I can't put the pieces together."

"You shouldn't worry about it now," Michiru told her. "Leave E.E. to the outer senshi for now."

Rei frowned. "Michiru are you sure…"

"You have other issues to attend to, right?"

Rei gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah, you're right, but…" she paused, setting her gaze on Tomaru again.

"What?"

"Michiru, I can't just leave him here on his own," Rei stated, ignoring the immature boy.

"He'll have your grandpa."

Rei's expression deadpanned. "I'm not sure if it's safe enough here. Besides…my grandpa would drive him insane. He hasn't had company in weeks. It's made him go crazy."

"It'll be alright," Michiru assured. She smiled at Tomaru. "Be a good houseguest Tomaru. I'll come back for you in a few days."

"But Michiru…"

"No buts," Michiru cut in as she opened the sliding glass doors. "Be good and stay safe."

Tomaru glanced at Rei. "Stay safe? In this house?" He pointed at the senshi of fire. "With her?"

"You'll be fine."

Michiru closed the door behind her. Rei came to the doors and shut the curtain to block out the sun.

"Rest Tomaru," she ordered. "I'll have grandpa bring you some food."

Tomaru groaned. "Just where are you going?"

"Michiru told you," Rei stated, walking toward the bedroom door. "I have other issues that I need to attend to."

"Like what?"

"None of your business." With a sigh, she turned her gaze backward for a short moment. "Hang tight and be safe Tomaru. I'll be back soon."

Rei closed the door behind her, never knowing that the brother she had been searching for was so close.

* * *

November 28th

Ashford Academy

7:20 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

It's only been a few days.

So much can change in such a short time. I feel like a lifetime of events have occurred since the last time I walked these halls.

There's Tomaru, who's been driving me crazy at the Hikawa Temple every chance he can get. Then there are the people of the Juban district who are trying to rebuild the area from the ground up. I was able to help them out and hear their accounts of what happened during the Black Rebellion, but I couldn't find any information on the whereabouts of Serena's family and Ami's mom.

"Hey, Rei!"

I smile and wave at the acquaintances that pass me in the hall, never knowing if they can see past the mask I'm wearing. When Rivalz comes up to me, asking me what I did during the weekend and if I had heard the news that's been buzzing around, I simply tell him that I had been spending time with family and that there hadn't been time to watch the news.

He goes on to tell me of the events I lived through and I listen despite wishing that he would leave me alone.

After a few minutes, he takes off toward his locker with a quick goodbye and a swift kiss on my cheek. The kiss barely registered and I thought it odd that he would pull something like that when we were going to be in homeroom together in just a few short minutes.

I climb a flight of stairs, arriving at my locker without much trouble. Shirley arrives a few seconds later, blabbing about the things I missed during the student council meeting, but I don't hear a word.

As we walk together down the hall, Shirley goes on about the winter festival that Milly wants me to plan. Lita and Ami meet up with us and Shirley starts filling them in without realizing that the two of them were staring at me with mixed expressions…not that I blame them.

Serena's absence concerns me, but I don't think about it right away because there's simply too much on my mind. I can't handle anything else.

And it's in that train of thought that I enter homeroom, thinking that the mundane affairs of school would distract me from all the things I needed to get done and all the worries spinning round in round in my mind despite my efforts to keep a positive attitude.

But then my eyes lock onto his from across the room and all the worries filling my head begin to disappear. As his lips turn upward in a smile, I find myself returning the gesture.

"Good morning," he says, his eyes still locked on mine even he's speaking to me and to Shirley.

"Hey Lelouch," I answer, not sure why my mind was suddenly spinning as he held my gaze. There was still something I needed to do, but this thought didn't fill me with dread.

I had a promise I needed to keep…a promise I had made to Nunnally.

"I'll be back," I stated abruptly, smiling genuinely for the first time that morning before turning toward the door.

"Wait Rei!" Shirley called out. "Where are you going?"

There was no time to answer her or the calls Lita and Ami sent out when I passed them by the door. I had a promise I needed to keep. Besides that though, I needed to repay Lelouch for giving me hope for the future. He needed to know that I truly valued his friendship.

And there's no better way for me to do that then to do something special for his birthday.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. It took me a while, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the support everyone. Also, a special thanks to yugioh5dsgx-girl for giving me advice on how to make my flashback scenes better. You rock my sista! Thanks for all the help.


	48. Just Wanna Be With You Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! This one will hopefully bring about laughs and happy go lucky feelings. In this chapter, I have two songs. The first is 'Just Wanna Be With You" from High School Musical 3. This song has been introduced before in A Date With Destiny in which Nunnally and Rei went through the process of trying to write said song. The second song is called 'I Will Be' by Lucas Gabreal, who was a high school musical star as well, but we won't get into that much. The songs aren't the main focus of the chapter, more like background stuff. You'll see what I mean, so enough with the talking.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Code Geass are not mine…yet. The songs do not belong to me either.

Chapter 48

Just Wanna Be With You Part 1

7:28 a.m.

Rei. P.O.V.

Thirty seconds passed before I realized the potentially fatal flaw in my plan to do something nice for Lelouch's birthday.

"_Rolo_," I thought bitterly, stopping in my trek down the stairs. "_How the heck am I supposed to go through with this without the excuse Nunnally provided? The lyrics to that song are too personal. It can't come from me and just be from me. That's like flat out saying that I have a crush on Lelouch and there's no way I'm about to admit that out loud. I can barely admit it to myself without cringing._"

The excuse factor wasn't the only problem though. To make it work, I would need to use Rolo, but I simply don't know him well enough to take the risk. After all, if he figures out that I didn't lose my memories on Kanime Island, he's going to report to Viletta. I can easily see that the woman will see to my arrest if she's given any excuse and Suzaku won't be able to bail me out of it though I doubt he would after the comment I made the other day. To make matters worse, Serena, Ami, and Lita would be put in a prison right along with me.

There's no way I can take this big of a risk for Lelouch. He may not remember a single detail of who he is and what he has done, but he's still Zero regardless. He's still the one that broke my heart and he caused the special zone massacre. A stupid crush isn't enough reason to put everything I know about him aside.

"Ridiculous," I muttered, turning on my heel to go back up the stairs and to homeroom, but that was when the unthinkable happened.

Without warning, Rolo smacks into me at full force, carrying my body backward and down the stairs before I could blink.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Thankfully, the bumpy trip stopped on a level plane that led to the sophomore classes. Without the plane, we probably would have fallen down the last flight of stairs and out the building.

"Ouch, that was definitely not expected," I groaned after a moment, slowly pushing myself up to my knees. "You okay Rolo?"

Rolo gave a small nod from beside me, looking a bit dazed as he lifted himself up little by little. "I could have gone without that detour. Are you okay?"

"Fine," I answered, figuring there was no point in not taking advantage of the situation that had miraculously occurred. Either that or someone really loves to see me squirm.

"I was actually looking for you Rolo. We need to talk."

Rolo's gaze narrowed. "About what?"

I could easily sense the danger in his gaze, but pretended that he was nothing more than Lelouch's innocent younger brother.

"We can't talk about it here," I told him quietly, noting a few wandering students. "There are spies everywhere. We have to leave campus."

Rolo eyed me warily as I hopped to my feet. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," I replied cheerfully, reaching out for his hand. "Come on, there's no time to lose Rolo."

He stared up at me for a good ten seconds before slowly placing his hand in mine. I tugged at his hand, pulling him swiftly to his feet before leading him down the third flight of stairs and out of the main campus building. As we passed, some of the wandering students stopped and stared after us, but I paid no mind to it. Right now, I needed to settle the matter of a promise I had made to Nunnally. Even if she wasn't here to see it come to fruition, I had to finish that song and sing it for her sake. That's why I'm doing this. It has nothing to do with the continuous thorn lodged in my side named Lelouch.

Besides, his birthday isn't the only one I need to consider. Ironically, his birthday is the same day as Lita's. Somehow I need to find a way to do something nice for her too. After all, I had put her and the rest of the Sailor Scouts through the ringer recently.

The question is how I'm going to do it all without any of them finding out about it.

Once in the parking lot, I tossed Rolo a helmet. "Put this on."

Rolo stared at the helmet in confusion. "We're skipping school?"

"That's the basic idea," I answered, placing my helmet on my head.

"But there's a student council meeting…"

"We'll be back in time for that," I cut in. With a groan I climbed onto the motorcycle. "Get on."

Rolo wasn't budging. "Just where are you taking me."

"_He's certainly not going to make this easy_," I thought, placing sunglasses over my eyes. "Truth be told, I'm making this up as I go along."

The deadpanned expression on Rolo's face would have been comical if I hadn't been focused on the task at hand. Again I motioned for him to get onto the bike. If he waited for much longer we were going to get caught and all of my impulsive courage to go through with this would fall out the window.

"Alright," he muttered, placing the helmet on his head and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, "but are you sure that skipping school is necessary for whatever it is you want to talk about?"

"Yes," I answered, watching him as he climbed onto the bike. "Now be sure you hold on tight okay. You're brother is already going to kill me when he finds out about this. You falling off and getting hurt would only incite his anger further."

"Uh, alright."

With a slight nod I turned my gaze away and willed my body not to tense up when Rolo's arms encircled my waist. I'm sure that he's uncomfortable with this too, but like me, he isn't about to show it. Ironically, knowing that fact made me feel a whole lot better.

After quickly glancing in both directions to make sure that there were no teachers around, I revved up the engine. "Here we go."

Rolo gasped slightly as the machine abruptly took off. In seconds we were speeding off campus and onto the highway.

"Pretty thrilling isn't it?" I asked, smiling a bit as the fierce wind chilled my face. I steered the machine through the traffic easily, bypassing any slow drivers that would have gotten in the way.

"Are you still making this up as you go along?" Rolo asked after I had pulled onto the interstate.

"It's basically the story of my life," I told him, keeping my eyes locked on the road ahead. "You're just along for the ride today."

Rolo didn't reply. There was no way for me to look back to read his expression so I kept my gaze forward. Presently, I'm not sure if making this up as I went was the best way to approach the situation, but I'm acting on a whim I guess. Besides, this will give me a chance to see what Rolo is really about too. Ami had planned to do something like this so there's no point in why I shouldn't. In the end, it's probably safer for me to talk to Rolo first.

At least…I hope this is safer.

* * *

A little later

Rolo P.O.V.

I'm not sure if I know what to make of this. Is this supposed to be a long drawn out trap or has Rei simply lost her sanity? What actions am I supposed to take? I've been ordered not to harm her whether she remembers who she is or not, but what if she attacks me or something? Should I not defend myself? Right now, I'm just confused.

"Gah! There are so many different flavors of pancakes!" Rei exclaimed, her head practically buried in her menu. "How on Earth am I supposed to choose?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of all the places that I thought she would bring me to, an IHOP restaurant was not even close to being on my list of rational choices, yet here we were.

A waitress with short auburn hair and teal colored eyes came to our table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," I answered, glancing at the menu. "I'll have two buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup."

"Would you like the whip cream," she asked, writing the order down on a notepad.

"Yes that's fine."

She turned to Rei. "And you miss?"

Rei studied the menu carefully for another few seconds before answering. "I'll have the berry pancake platter please. Oh, and I would like extra whip cream if that's possible."

"What flavor of syrup would you like?"

"Maple is good."

The waitress nodded. "Alright then. I'll get right on it."

Rei smiled up at her. "Thank you very much."

"Sure."

I watched the waitress leave, still wondering how on Earth I had ended up in this situation. I'm fairly certain that Rei never lost her memories, so why would she put herself in a place where she could possibly be implicated. There's no logic in it. She's being completely impulsive.

"Rolo?"

"Yes," I answered, shaking myself away from my thoughts so I could observe Rei more closely. Her expression was thoughtful but serene. She didn't seem worried about anything…at least not on the surface.

"Well, do you remember when you asked me to help you do something special for Lelouch's birthday?"

My mind blanked for a good ten seconds before I could formulate any words.

"What?"

"You don't remember?" Rei questioned, looking genuinely perplexed. "You said you wanted my help in writing a song for him."

"_This is something Lelouch's sister probably asked of her_," I thought, narrowing my gaze slightly. "_Is Rei confusing me for her because she really has lost her memories or…is she faking it?_"

"I know!" Rei exclaimed, pulling her moderate sized black purse into her lap. She opened it and dug through it a bit before pulling out a piece of paper. "This will jog your memory. It wasn't that long ago, but a lot has happened recently."

She placed the paper onto the table, pushing it to me gently with her fingertips. The paper was a little crumpled, but I could easily see the words written in black ink.

_There are a lot of things,  
__I have to do,  
__All these distractions,  
__Our future's coming soon,  
__We're being pulled,  
__A hundred different directions,  
__But whatever happens,  
__I know I go you._

_You're in my mind, you're in my heart,  
__It doesn't matter where we are,  
__We'll be alright,  
__Even if we're miles apart,  
_

_All,  
I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
__Be with you,  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just want to be with you,  
Only you,  
And no matter where life takes us,  
Nothing can break us apart,  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you._

_You know how life can be,  
It changes over night,  
It's sunny then raining,  
But it's alright…_

"That's all we have so far," Rei said after a moment. "We had to stop because Lelouch nearly caught us working on it." She laughed a bit. "To be honest, I completely forgot about it until I found this in my purse this morning."

"_Just what is she thinking_?" I wondered, staring up at her again. "Yeah, that was a pretty close call. I forgot about it too." Inwardly I questioned if I should really humor her like this. After all, it's not like I care about Lelouch's birthday.

Without thinking I reach into my coat pocket for my cell phone. My fingers stroked the locket attached to it…the locket Lelouch gave me.

"_I must be going out of my mind as well. Still, by humoring her I'll gain more opportunities to figure out if she's hiding anything."_

"We still have time to finish it," I stated, glancing down at the paper again. "The problem is how to surprise Lelouch."

"That's what I need help with," Rei replied, reaching for her small cup of coffee. She took a small sip of it before setting the cup back onto the table. "And I need help with the lyrics because I simply can't think of anything good. Can you tell me more about why he means so much to you?'

"_He means nothing to me._"

"He's always looking out for me," I answered, smiling if only slightly. "He's my big brother and he's supposed to do that, but I see him more as my best friend to be honest. Our parents died a long time ago and when I feel lonely, I can always turn to him for support."

"_I have to wonder though, Rei. What exactly does Lelouch mean to you?_"

"He makes the loneliness easier to bear, right?" Rei asked, pulling the lyrics back into her purse.

I simply nodded.

"Here you go!"

The two of us barely noted the waitress as she set our plates in front of us and the two maple syrup dispensers down onto the table.

"Enjoy!"

"Thank you," Rei replied, smiling as she picked up her fork. "Hey Rolo, I think I've got something in mind now, but I'm still going to need your help to finish it up. After all, you said you wanted to sing it with me."

I paused in picking up my silverware. "I did?"

Rei nodded, groaning happily as she began to pour syrup over her pancakes. "This is going to be so yummy."

All at once I had lost my appetite, but I poured syrup over my pancakes anyway and dug in. Eating might distract me from the imminent disaster that Rei was setting me up for.

"Still, I never got to hear you sing Rolo," Rei continued just before she took a massive bite of her food. "Oh, that's good." She smiled as she chewed. "That's really, really good."

I ate mechanically, barely tasting anything. My mind was filled with dread.

"Would you sing a little for me now?"

I nearly choked on my pancakes. "What! Here!"

Rei smirked, taking another bite of her pancakes. "Yeah, why not? There's a nice song playing right now. Sing along. After all, I have to test your skills. I'm known for my perfect performances."

"But…not here!"

"Don't be so shy Rolo. It's easy."

"But I…"

"Just follow my lead then," Rei cut in, smiling broadly as she took a quick bite of her pancakes. After she swallowed she started singing in harmony with the guy who was singing over the sound system.

"_And through all the ups and downs,  
I'll always be around,  
You know when nothing goes your way,  
When nothing goes your way,  
You know I will…_

_I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears,  
You know I will,  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears,  
You know I will,I  
'll be behind you till your in the clear…_"

She stopped then, laughing and bopping her head. "Come on Rolo. It's fun."

"I…" I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"It's easy," Rei stated again, "Just sing out." She bopped her head once more as she started singing along with the verse.

At first I thought I would just stay silent and ignore her to get myself out of this singing thing, but then my mouth started moving as I watched her and eventually…sound actually came out.

Rei smiled. "That's it, Rolo."

I nodded. This is just part of the mission. Getting close to Rei will allow me to find out her secrets. All I need to do is just do a little…singing.

Yeah, I've lost it.

"Together now!"

"_When we're having fun,  
There's no one else in the world._

_And if you slip and fall off track,  
I'll carry you on my back,  
You know when nothing goes your way,  
When nothing goes your way,  
You know I will,_

_I'll stand between you and your darkest fears,  
You know I will,  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears,  
You know I will,  
I'll be behind you till your in the clear…"_

Rei laughed again. "See Rolo, you sound just fine, but we'll have to work on that stage fright of yours. Singing is about following your heart after all."

"My heart?" I asked, the music still in my head a bit despite my attempts to block it out.

"Yeah, singing is all in the heart," Rei explained. "You have to feel it. If you don't, the words won't mean anything." A smirk lit up her face again. "Now, this time you sing by yourself."

I gave a nod. "_The final test then_."

The music break finished and whoever was singing began again. I followed in step as best I could.

"_And through all the ups and downs,  
I'll always be around,  
You know when nothing goes your way,  
When nothing goes your way,  
You know I will…_

_I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears,  
You know I will,  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears,  
You know I will,I  
'll be behind you till your in the clear…"_

I stopped then, hoping that the little I did would suffice. Rei's answering smirk and pleased nod reassured me that I was done with the singing…at least for now.

Just what had I gotten myself into.

"Okay, okay, you pass," she relented, getting back to her pancakes. "Now that we have business taken care of, there's something else I want to talk to you about."

"There's more?" I questioned, realizing too late that I had said it aloud.

Rei scowled at me. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with singing." The smirk returned. "Actually, I was wondering about Ami."

"_Ami_?" I wondered, all at once remembering that she was Rei's friend and that I had recently asked her for a date. Maybe I should have rethought that.

"So you like her, huh?" Rei asked, smiling broadly. "It's cute Rolo. I can see the two of you together. You're both shy and incredibly intelligent…"

"Ami is a whole lot smarter," I cut in. "She and Lelouch are tied for the top academic score of the junior class."

"Wow, you've been paying pretty close attention haven't you?"

"Uh…well…"

Rei giggled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to Ami about it. I just wanted to peep into your mind a bit. Ami is one of my best friends you know."

"You're just looking out for her, right?" I asked, taking another bite of my pancakes.

"You could say that," Rei replied, giggling again. By now I'm starting to wonder if Rei ingested something illegal. I've never seen her act this way before. Normally she's guarded and even a little quiet until Serena agitates her. She teases Lelouch every so often, but even then she's not this bubbly. I wonder if something is wrong with her.

"Rei, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, taking another bite of her pancakes. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. "You're just so cheerful. I've never seen you so…happy."

Rei's gaze traveled to the window next to our booth. "You think so?"

I stayed silent for a moment, vainly trying to make sense of what might be going on in her mind but getting nowhere. She's unreadable.

"For the first time in a while," she began after a moment, "I feel hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

Rei nodded. "You see…the other day I ran into Lelouch in the downtown area of the settlement." She turned her gaze back toward me. "We started talking about some things and…"

"And what?"

Her violet eyes closed as she smiled. "Long story short, he gave me some much needed advice." She paused for a moment. "Rolo, the truth is that I lied to you earlier."

I kept my expression neutral. "About what Rei?"

"When I said that I just thought of the whole song thing this morning," she answered, sighing heavily when she opened her eyes. "The truth is that I wanted finish the song we started because of what he said. Like it or not, he's the reason why I feel this way and I need to repay him for that."

"The two of you are friends," I pointed out. "He doesn't expect you to pay him back for advice."

Rei's gaze narrowed on her pancakes. "I know that, but it doesn't feel right not to do something like this after everything he's done for me recently. I mean, when those monsters attacked the settlement, your brother risked his life to save me." She closed her eyes again. "I might not even be alive right now if it hadn't been for him. His birthday gives me an excuse to really show my appreciation." With another sigh she raised her gaze and set it squarely on me. "That's the reason for me bringing you here. Like I said before, I need your help."

Staring into her eyes, I could easily see that she was sincere in this. She felt grateful to Lelouch and wanted to show him that, but she's afraid to do so alone. After all, it's clear that she and Lelouch have a connection. Anyone with eyes can see it, but neither one of them would ever admit to such a thing, especially not Rei.

From my standpoint, that's why the two of them are dating people they have no real romantic interest in. I can't comprehend why they would put themselves through meaningless relationships, but it's not my concern. In that regard, I really shouldn't humor Rei in this.

Then again, this is still a great opportunity to expose Rei for who she really is. All I have to do is play along. After all, Rei may just be the key in discovering where C.C. is hiding. That's the mission I've been assigned.

"I understand," I told her, allowing a fake smile to tug at my lips. "Besides, you're helping me too by writing the song. Together we'll both do something special for Lelouch."

Rei's answering smile was as bright as the fluorescent lights hanging above our heads. "Thank you so much Rolo."

"_No, thank you…Sailor Mars._"

* * *

After school

Student Council Meeting Room

2:31 p.m.

Ami P.O.V.

"Gah! They're late!"

I tapped my finger on the table with impatience, not because I was upset with Rei and Rolo's tardiness for the meeting, but the fact that Rei had hijacked Rolo out of the school for the day without an apparent reason. Did she not understand that I had the Rolo situation under control? More than that though, did she not realize that there were more important issues that needed to be dealt with.

Mainly, the fact that Serena has disappeared without a trace.

A groan fell from my mouth. "_I can't believe Milly dragged Lita and I into this festival business. We're not even part of the council._"

"Are you alright Ami?"

My gaze lifted slightly. Lelouch stared back at me, his expression reflecting mild curiosity.

"I'm fine," I told him, keeping the tone in my voice as neutral as I could.

"I'm not," Lita blurted from her seat next to me. "Milly, how on Earth do you expect to cook all of the food for this winter banquet you're planning? I don't have any time! To make matters worse, Ami and I aren't even part of the council."

"She has a point," Rivalz stated from his spot next to Lelouch. Milly sent him a pointed death glare before smiling broadly at Lita and me.

"First, it is not a banquet," she began. "It is the Winter Festival's highly acclaimed annual Christmas Snowball. Secondly, you and Ami are both great cooks!"

"Why not use Lelouch?" Lita asked, her expression reflecting dread. "He's just as good a cook as I am."

My eyebrow raised slightly. "_I think she complimented both of us Lita._"

"Sorry, but I'm chairman of the festival," Lelouch replied. "I have to be involved in every detail of the event…"

"And Rei is supposed to help you," Milly droned, slamming her palms onto the ornate table, "but that girl is…"

Before Milly could finish her sentence, the automated doors behind her opened, revealing Rei's silhouette in the doorway. Rolo stood a few paces behind her.

"Hi there!" she cheered. "Sorry we're late. Shopping went overtime." She held up some colored bags. "Rolo told me that I'd be helping Lelouch with running the festival, so I went ahead and bought some decorations and I booked an orchestra."

Milly's words fell out in mumbles. "An orchestra? How did you…"

"Rolo filled me in on everything," Rei cut in, settling the colorful bags onto the table with Rolo on her heels. "I know Suzaku was supposed to get them, but there's a guy in the band I perform with whose a part-time conductor. He drove a hard bargain, but I convinced him to handle everything for a pretty good price. The only bad part is that the money is coming from my pocket."

After a moment, Milly smiled broadly. "That's perfect Rei?"

"Don't thank me," Rei answered, smiling back at Rolo as he placed more bags on the table. "If it hadn't been for Rolo I wouldn't have known anything about it."

"Nice work," Shirley perked up, waving at the younger boy. "I'll take those decorations. That's my station of expertise."

Rei nodded, pushing the bags closer to her end of the table. "Awesome. I know you'll do a great job Shirley."

While Rei continued chattering with Milly, Lelouch, and the others about the festival, my gaze locked on Rolo for a short instant, mentally wondering what on Earth had happened to Rei's mental stability. One thing was for sure, I did not feel comfortable with her display. She was acting as if nothing had happened the other day. Possibly she's just avoiding the inevitable discussion we're going to have about Hotaru, but in any case…this is agitating me.

Exchanging glances with Lita told me that she felt the same about the situation.

"Rei, you mind if we talk to you for a minute?" I asked, abruptly rising from my chair.

Lita followed my lead, her expression reflecting resigned anger that was about to boil over. "Yeah, there's a big problem we need to discuss."

"What problem?" Rei answered, turning her attention away from the others. Lelouch and Rolo glanced over at us, but Shirley, Rivalz, and Milly were too preoccupied with excitement to really pay attention to what was happening right in front of them.

"A major _food_ problem," Lita stated, adding emphasis on food knowing that a matter of food was the last thing we were worried about. We needed this situation sorted out now and not later.

Rei gave a simple nod, her cheerful demeanor still in tact as she led us out of the student council room. Said demeanor remained until after she had led us to a hall where the cameras hadn't been positioned. In other words, she had brought us to a blind spot within the clubhouse.

She turned toward us then, a small frown lining her face. "This is about Hotaru right?"

"Partly," I stated, "but…"

"Listen," Rei cut in, all business now. "I'm working on a plan to bust Hotaru out, but she needs to recover from her injury first."

"That's not the main issue right now Rei," Lita stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Serena has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Rei questioned, her eyes widening in surprise. "What do you mean disappeared? I thought she just skipped school or something. Why didn't you say something this morning?"

Lita clenched her fists by her sides. "Don't turn this around on us. You're the one that needs to explain what's going on here. It's obvious that your head is not on straight these days, but that's no excuse for disappearing for days and acting like everything is all peachy when you get back."

Rei shrugged. "We've been acting for a while haven't we? We're pretending not to know who we are after all." She sighed. "I'm sorry that my behavior has been erratic, but I have a clear direction of where things need to go now."

"Do you really think that makes anything okay?"

"No, and that's exactly why I'm acting as if nothing is wrong…to keep the two of you and Serena safe." Rei turned away from us then, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "But now I'm finding out that Serena is missing. I mean, come on guys, it's not like I turned my communicator off or anything. You could have tried to contact me. Then again, I understand why you wouldn't."

I stepped forward and placed my hand on Rei's shoulder after a moment of tense silence passed between all of us. "We were angry about what happened despite being worried about you. Hotaru was wrong in aiming to kill Suzaku, but you were wrong as well."

"You abandoned her," Lita stated bluntly. "You were the only one who could help her and instead of doing so you ran away."

Rei nodded in agreement after I had retracted my hand. "I realize that." She turned her gaze back on the both of us. "That's why I came back. I need to make this right, but there's nothing I can do until Hotaru's injuries have healed. In the meantime, we need to act like nothing has changed."

Lita and I exchanged quick glances.

Rei scowled. "What?"

"We think you're right about the fact that we need to act as we normally would," I told her, "but…"

"Serena is still gone," Lita finished. "She disappeared from the mansion and she hasn't come back."

"We've been searching for days now," I continued, narrowing my gaze at the floor. "We started by locking onto the signal from Serena's communicator, but that only led to us figuring out that she had left it behind inside the mansion."

Rei's gaze narrowed. "I can't believe this. Where could she have gone?"

"I thought that she might have tried confronting Haruka," Lita answered.

"Did she?"

Lita and I exchanged another glance, hesitating to tell Rei the truth.

"Come on guys! Did she see Haruka or not?"

"Yes," we both answered solemnly. "The two of them had a fight."

Rei let out an another exasperated sigh. "Did Haruka say what the fight was about?"

Lita shook her head. "She wouldn't tell us the details."

"But she did tell us that she told Serena to take a good look around the Juban district," I explained. "She said that Serena didn't understand true hatred and that seeing the district as it is now would make everything clear."

Rei didn't respond verbally, but her horrified expression spoke volumes of what she was thinking. So, that's where she's been the last few days.

"You were in Juban this weekend weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but…I never saw Serena there."

"But you did see what Juban is like now, right?" Lita questioned, her eyes reflecting her fury.

Rei answered with a small nod. All of a sudden it was like she had been transported into another world. Her breathing quickened a bit and she closed her eyes after a few seconds, probably trying to chase whatever she had seen recently out of her mind.

When she opened her eyes they were filled with a determined fire. "If I were in Serena's shoes and I had been told to see the Juban district as it is…the first place I would have gone would have been the arcade where we all used to hangout. Did you check there?"

We both nodded, remembering the sight of the overturned arcade machines and the bullet holes throughout the walls.

"Then you know what Serena saw," Rei stated, her gaze reflecting a realization that Lita and I couldn't begin to guess. "If you were her…where would you go after that? No, let me rephrase that. Tell me Ami, who did you think of after seeing the arcade? Where did you want to go?"

It only took me seconds to tell her. "I thought of my mother…I had wanted to go home, but…"

"Exactly," Rei interrupted. "And if you had been alone at night during a turbulent storm, you would have rushed there, right?"

I nodded, realizing that I had failed to see the whole picture of things. During our search for Serena, I had been thinking on a strict analytical path. I had been thinking of who might have captured Serena and where, but I never thought to look at this from an emotional standpoint.

Maybe that was because I didn't want to fall victim to mine. The reality is that I didn't want to face the reality that was waiting for me.

But I understood now, I know where Serena went after she visited the arcade, and I know where she is now.

However, knowing where she is doesn't bring me any joy. Lita didn't have anyone waiting for her in the Juban district because she lost both of her parents in a plane crash when she was only six years old.

As for me, I had a mother and there hasn't been peace in my mind since the Black Rebellion. Something happened to her.

"Rei…do you know…what happened to my mother?"

Rei's eyes were downcast by this point. She hesitated to answer.

"Tell me!"

Rei still hesitated. "I'm sorry Ami. Your mother…she went missing. No one knows where she is."

Something inside of me felt relief as well as panic. My mother could still be alive, but I had no way of knowing if she was safe or not. At this point in time, she may as well have been dead for all the good her being missing did. After all, missing does not equal alive in most cases. Most times it just means that the police haven't found a corpse to match the name on the death certificate.

For the first time in my life, I didn't understand. I couldn't comprehend the horror that had been flung in my face.

The silence carried enough weight to crush me, but there was no way for me to break it…not anymore.

Lita and Rei were both staring at me, but I refused to look at either one of them. There was nothing more I needed to say to either of them.

It was then that Lita relieved me of the tense silence. "Rei, do you know where Serena is now? Did you figure it out?"

There was silence again for a short moment, but eventually Rei answered.

"Yes. I know where Serena is now." She paused, her eyes most likely locking on my state of unbreakable silence. "And knowing Serena, she's taking her news a whole lot worse than Ami is now."

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Serena's family?"

The question forced me to look up at Rei again. Her violet eyes reflected grief.

"Serena's father…is dead."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I'm kind of sad that I had to end it on such a dramatic note, but that's just how these things go. Rei had hoped to keep the truth secret from the others, but such was not meant to be. Plus, the inner scouts still have to pretend that everything is the same as it always was, but nothing will ever be the same again for any of them. What happens next depends, but stay tuned. Big events are coming guys. Also, the songs probably looked weird in this chapter, but I will be fixing that issue soon. In previous chapters I was finally able to put in the line breaks because I was using a different computer. I'll have access to it again in a few days so bear with me. Thanks for all the support everyone!


	49. Just Wanna Be With You Part 2

A/N: Well, the end of the last chapter probably left all of you saying…why are you torturing the inner senshi like this? Answer: I'm EVIL! Muhahaha! Don't worry though, happy times are coming for the girls. Just wait for it. But for now, let us be on with the drama and the morbid sadness.

Disclaimer: Because I'm evil, I will not write a disclaimer today. Wahahaha!

Chapter 49

Just Wanna Be With You Part 2

3:45 p.m.

Juban Cemetery

Serena P.O.V.

Nearly three days now.

It's a record for me. Never in my life have I ever sat completely still for longer than fifteen minutes, and that's an exaggeration to be honest.

A meatball head, a bubbly girl, a person that invented the phrase dumb blonde…yeah, that's who I've been, who I used to be before this moment in time. Despite the war around me and the dangerous situations I often found myself in, my personality had remained untouched.

That's history now.

Luna sits next to me. She hasn't said a word since we got here nearly three days ago. Neither one of us have eaten, but Luna managed to lap up some of the puddles left by the storm around the cemetery. As for me…as weak as I am, I refuse to move. I can't drink anything or eat. I haven't slept any either.

My eyes haven't moved from the small monument that stands tall before me. My fingertips haven't moved from the single name that I've stared at for endless hours.

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

My father's name is written among the dead. My mother and Sammy are written among those who have gone missing. When I saw that there was a possibility that the two of them could be alive, I tried to think on the bright side. Doing so was pointless though. All I can think about is the fact that my father, the man I never said goodbye to, is gone forever.

Even now I still can't believe it. I saw the dried blood on the floor of the hallway. My father's name was written on a police label and everything. The only thing I can see in my mind though is his smiling face and those ridiculous glasses he always wore. The image is so clear that I almost believe that my dad is right in front of me.

No more tears fall as his smiling image disappears from my mind. Every tear that I had cried had long since dried up, leaving only a cold, numb feeing in my chest. The weakness I feel now is almost like a death call of its own, begging for my eyes to close. My stomach begs to be fed and my throat screams for water, but I barely notice the physical damage I'm doing to myself by sitting in this still state of grief.

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

The name repeats over and over in my mind. I've scanned the name with my eyes hundreds, maybe thousands of times now. Every breath I take feels like it belongs to the owner of this name. I would have never existed without him and my mother. The two of them brought deliverance to the world through me.

I am Sailor Moon. I should have been able to protect the people that gave me life, but I failed. I failed my family when they needed the most and now…I can't even use my Geass to bring my dad back because of its time conditions. Talk about sad irony.

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

_Tanaguchi Tsukino_

With slow movements I finally retract my hand from the name. It will forever echo in my mind and I…will never be the same girl again.

Luna finally speaks, but not to me.

"Rei?"

My mind didn't register the name at first. After all, my father's name had been on repeat in my mind for three days.

"Serena…"

The voice trails off. I recognize the voice, but I still don't move. I felt too numb to talk and too filled with sorrow to feel the anger that dwells deep within my soul.

"Serena it's us…"

Ami's voice prompts me to shift my gaze from the name, but instead of looking at her, I focus my gaze on the grass lining the ground.

A pair of hands touch my shoulders. I barely feel the contact.

"Serena…snap out of it…"

"Snap out of what?" I asked, my voice sounding foreign to my ears. "Snap out of my grief Lita? Snap out of my numb state and pretend that everything is alright again?"

The hands fall away from my shoulders.

"She won't move," Luna stated, clearly talking to the others. "She's still in a state of shock." There was a slight pause. "I've been by her side since she found out, but I just don't know what to say to her."

"There's nothing you can say," Rei stated. "Serena should be allowed to feel whatever it is she's feeling without our interference."

The sound of footsteps alerts me that someone is coming closer. Hands are on my shoulders again seconds later. Slowly I feel the warm begin to return to my skin.

"All we can do is offer our presence…" Rei continued, her voice hovering over me, "…and condolences."

Silence hung in the air for another moment before Rei spoke again.

Her hands tightened on my shoulders. "I'm sorry Serena."

A half sob fell from my mouth as I lifted my left hand. Shakily I placed it over the hand that was on my right shoulder, clinging to the warmth it provided and hoping that it would drive out the ice in my heart.

More footsteps approached. Fingertips touched my right hand which rested lifelessly on my lap. Two arms folded around my right arm, holding me steady as I shook. Luna curled herself into my lap seconds later, the sound of her purrs easing the dull headache I had gotten over the course of all this time.

Slowly but surely, my body relaxed and new tears fell from my eyes. This time though, the tears were not of grief but of gratitude. In my darkest hour, I could always count on my friends. It's true that I still felt some anger towards Rei because a deeper part of me blamed her for my father's death, but I know in the end that this was not something anyone could control. No one is to blame for this. I'm not to blame for this tragedy.

It's not about looking on the bright side, but accepting that what happened cannot be changed. That is what makes this moment so difficult to bear. I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I can begin to move forward when I blame myself for what happened to my dad. Realizing that I am not to blame doesn't mean that I can't put blame on myself. I feel what I feel and no amount of pep talks will change that.

But this person had been in my life since I was born. How can I ever come to terms with not having that constant in my life? How can I move on? How can I go on pretending that my life hasn't been changed?

I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to answer those questions. Even so, sitting here for the rest of my life is not an option. As Sailor Moon, I have to make myself move toward the future. Besides, wasting away like this is no way to honor my father's memory.

My stomach growls then, forcing my mind to accept that my body was reaching its limits. I know that the girls heard it too, but none of them make an effort to move until I do.

"We have to leave now," I tell them, sighing heavily as I motion with my eyes for Luna to get up. "I'm hungry."

The hand atop my hand pulls back. The arms locked around my right arm fall away as well, but the hands on my shoulders remain for a few seconds longer.

"It's okay Rei."

Rei's hands pull away from my shoulders. "Do you need help standing up? You've been here for a long time."

"Yeah," I answered, turning my gaze so I could see her and the others. Immediately I notice the tears in all of their eyes. Easily I see that Rei had cried the most tears, but her hand was steady as she moved to help me to my feet. I allowed her to assist me, smiling as brightly as I could despite the pain that continued to resonate within my soul.

"We're all here for you," Rei stated, her voice a bit shaky. "We won't leave your side."

I nodded, allowing myself to look at her violet eyes. Almost instantly, I'm reminded of the other person who owned those same violet eyes. A laugh falls from my mouth.

Rei's answering expression of worry was hysterical. "Serena?"

"Don't worry," I told her, stifling the giggles that threatened to spill from my lips. My gaze shifts so I can look at Ami and Lita.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's just…you're starting to look more like Lula."

Rei smiled a bit. "If you had said that a few days ago I would have beaten you up meatball head."

"Serena has a point though," Lita interjected, tipping her head a bit. "Your eyes are more expressive than they used to be."

"My eyes?"

Ami sighed. "I think Lita means that your gaze isn't as intense as it used to be. We all know it came from hours of meditation, but at times it was a bit much. However, lately your expressions have become softer. It makes you look more like Lelouch."

Rei raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Well, there's no need to act sarcastic about it."

"It's not sarcasm. More like disbelief Ami."

"You better start believing it," I told her, perking up if only a little bit. "After all. It's obvious that you're in love with him."

A blush rose of Rei's face. "Am not Serena."

"Sure you are," I pressed, "you just refuse to admit it."

"Please, that's totally off base meatball brain."

"Speaking of meatballs, can we get spaghetti?"

Rei rolled her eyes as she started walking ahead of us.. "That's up to Lita."

"Sounds easy," Lita stated, smiling broadly. "I'll make a giant pot just for you Serena."

With measured steps I started to walk in step behind Rei. Ami came to my side a few seconds later, offering to help since I was moving so slowly. Lita followed and Luna held up the rear in silence. Looking back, I caught the small smile on her face.

For now at least, I can hide my grief. I'm not sure about Ami and Lita, but I know that Rei won't try to say anything to me about it. After all, she knows all about this kind of grief. The grief and guilt that comes from knowing that you didn't protect the people that mattered the most.

This kind of grief is only healed by solitude.

* * *

About two hours later

Within the government bureau

"Oh, so you don't need the orchestra anymore?"

"Nah, Rei booked a guy she knows for an awesome price. Plus, it doesn't even come out of the budget because she's paying for it. It's really nice to have such a dedicated person on the council."

"Yeah, sorry that I couldn't come to the meeting today."

"You didn't come to school either so I would have been foolish to expect you at the meeting."

"If you say so."

"Anyway Suzaku, there are some other things I'll need you to help me take care of. We're still going to need a giant Christmas tree for the festival."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

"Great! Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Probably not, but I'll be there Wednesday."

"Okay! I'll see you then."

"Later prez. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Bye Suzaku!"

With a sigh, the Honorary Britannian turned knight of the round places his cell phone on the desk. The school festival was the last thing on his mind, but humoring Milly eased his spirit. After all, Milly was a carefree and bubbly…just like Euphie used to be.

Thoughts of Euphie bring about bitterness towards the man who caused her untimely death and the horrific deaths of the innocent who were only seeking equality and freedom.

"_I got to say Suzaku, you're becoming more and more like Zero all the time._"

"I am not like him," Suzaku muttered, clenching his gloved hands atop of his lap in evident frustration.

Rei's comment had been a low blow. She knows full well how much Suzaku despises Lelouch for being Zero; the man that murdered his one and only love. Based on the comment though, it was clear to Suzaku that Rei didn't understand how difficult it was for him to walk through the halls of Ashford everyday, knowing that it was because of Euphemia that he had ever walked those halls in the first place. Euphemia was the person that enabled him to become a knight and a person who could possibly deliver his people from being oppressed over and over again.

When he summed it all up, Suzaku realized that Euphemia was the only person who had understood him. She was the only person who didn't judge him for choosing this path.

"_Friendship is an illusion_," he thought, vividly picturing Lelouch and Rei's faces in his mind. He almost laughed, making the connection that Rei was the one becoming more like Lelouch and vice versa. Seconds later though, that same revelation began to unsettle him. They were becoming more like each other with each passing day. What would that lead to in the future? Lelouch thinks that he's just a normal teenager at this point in time, but Rei knows that she isn't.

Even so, from Suzaku's standpoint, Rei and Lelouch are becoming closer. He first noted it after Rei had been attacked by the Xenian monsters. Lelouch had been vehement about staying by her bedside at the hospital. Later, when Rei had awakened, her main concern had been Lelouch's safety. She said that he had protected her from the monsters.

Suzaku knew Lelouch to be a selfish person at heart. He held no value in anyone's life except for his own and Nunnally's. For him to protect someone else at the possible cost of his own life was a concept Suzaku couldn't quite swallow.

As for Rei, Suzaku couldn't understand why she would continue to defend him. He figured she would hate him for what he did to Euphemia as well. Just where did all this so called forgiveness come from anyway? Did Rei feel guilty for what she did on Kanime Island? Suzaku couldn't be sure. Rei was especially difficult to read. Her actions at times were predictable, but in other instances she completely went off the wall with her decisions. While calculating and calm in some high stress situations she could be temperamental and completely rash in others. The flip flop of her emotions was enough to set everyone around her on edge.

Despite this, Suzaku still admired her courage and willingness to protect what was important to her no matter the cost. In that way, he knew that she was incredibly brave.

For that reason, he had been looking into trying to find out information on E.E., the woman Rei had told him about just before Milly had called him. At the moment, he was trying to hack into the government bureau's main database with his laptop, but he wasn't a computer genius by any means. Hacking into systems would have been easy for Lelouch, Ami, and even Rei if she really set her mind to it, but Suzaku didn't have the slightest clue of what he was doing. He kind of felt stupid for trying.

The click of the automated doors made Suzaku pause in his futile attempts. His emerald gaze traveled down to the doors as Gino Weinberg entered. In his hands he held Anya's handheld computer/diary/phone device. Anya was nowhere in sight.

"Gino…isn't that Anya's?" Suzaku questioned, closing his laptop so his comrade wouldn't see what he was doing.

Gino was not paying attention to his comrade in the slightest. His expression was serene but focused as he typed on the small device. He sat down on the couch, still clicking away.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Gino?"

"Hold on a second."

Now the Japanese youth was curious. "What are you doing with Anya's…"

"Will you be patient! Sheesh!"

The shocked expression on Suzaku's face would have caused the knight of three to bust into hysterics if he hadn't been preoccupied with what he was doing.

His thumbs danced over the keys. _Sorry Lita, I have to get going. Suzaku's having a fit over here about something._

Seconds later there was a reply to his message. _That's fine. Rei's having one of her fits now. I have to get going too. Lol!_

Gino smiled. _One last thing though. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime next week_?

On the other side of the Tokyo Settlement, Lita's face lit up in a blush. There was slight hesitation as she typed her reply to Gino's message on her newly acquired cell phone…one that a certain knight of the round had bought for her.

_Next Monday is my b-day. Would u like to go out then?_

Back inside the government bureau, Gino jumped to his feet in erratic joy. "Alright! She said yes!"

By this point Suzaku was thoroughly confused by Gino's behavior.

The knight of three sat back down, excitedly texting his reply. _Well, I better get to planning something special since it will be your birthday. Until then love. See ya!_

Lita's eyes scanned over the message. She smiled broadly just as Rei yelled out in evident madness.

"WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME THAT YOU HAD A GIANT GOLDEN KNIGHTMARE PARKED IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE LITA!"

Rei was yelling at the senshi of thunder continuously while Ami tried to calm the temperamental girl down, but Lita hadn't heard a word. A full on scarlet blush was on her cheeks as she read the message over and over. She sent back a simple one-lined message.

_See you then. __J_

Gino's smile widened as he read the text. With a small sigh of content he turned off the device in his hands before turning his head to address Suzaku. "What's up buddy?"

Suzaku simply stared as Gino waited for his reply.

"Gino…what was that about?"

The blonde knight simply laughed. "Nothing really. I just got a date with a beautiful woman next week. Love in the air my good man."

Suzaku felt his stomach tighten a bit. "That's nice Gino. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Gino replied, "but there was something else I needed to discuss with you. That Hotaru girl is awake now, but the doctor said that she has no memory of how she came to be at the hospital in the first place. He said it's a case of mild amnesia and that she should regain her memory in a few weeks. Apparently she hit her head after Zera sliced her back open."

Suzaku nodded. "I see. We'll have to wait on the questioning then. However, I received an anonymous tip about the person who created those things."

"Really? Who sent the tip?"

"I said it was an anonymous tip Gino," Suzaku pointed out. "I know it was a woman's voice though. Anyway, she told me that a woman named E.E. created those monsters."

"E.E.?" Gino questioned. "That's an odd name."

Suzaku narrowed his gaze on his laptop. "_I wonder if she has any connection to C.C._"

"Do you have any information on what this woman looks like?"

"No, just the name," Suzaku answered. "_Still, if she's somehow connected to C.C., then there's a possibility that she'll be in the restricted files in this bureau's databanks. If not, then I could request an audience with the emperor and ask him about it. After all, it was him and V.V. who told me about Geass in the first place. They might6 know just who E.E. is and what she's aiming to do._"

"Well, it's a start," Gino stated, smiling brightly. "By the way, we've been asked to oversee a public execution tomorrow."

"An execution?"

"Yeah, the police captured a few recruits from the Black Knights last week," Gino explained. "The police questioned them about where their base is and such, but none of them would say anything, just a bunch of weird babbling about their new leader would take over the world and yada yada."

"_New leader? Could they mean Zera?_" Suzaku inwardly questioned. "Gino, just when did the Black Knights get a new leader."

Gino shrugged. "I don't know much about it to be honest. Anya had the paperwork but she disappeared somewhere a few hours ago. I'm actually a little concerned about it. She almost always has this device on hand, but I found it laying in her bedroom."

Suzaku gave Gino a pointed look. "Gino, what were you doing in her bedroom."

Gino rubbed the back of his head as a blush rose on his face. "Well, I was looking to steal these chocolate candies she keeps stashed away in her room. She let me have one once and it was all gooey with chocolate and caramel…I just had to have another and I thought I would give some to Lita when we go on our date…"

"LITA!"

Gino stared up at Suzaku in bewilderment as he jumped up from his swivel chair. "Yeah, she goes to your school. Isn't she something? I hear that she's an amazing chef."

"Yeah, but…" Suzaku trailed off. He didn't know how to continue.

"Don't worry, I know she's Japanese already," Gino stated. "You know, I always thought I would fall for a Britannian woman, but the second I saw Lita I knew that she was the girl of my dreams, ethnicity aside."

Suzaku couldn't really say anything to that. It reminded him of Euphie.

Then again, everything reminded him of his beloved princess.

Still, Suzaku couldn't exactly let Gino go out on a date with Lita. She was Sailor Jupiter, an enemy of Britannia. If he revealed that though, it would become apparent that he knew the truth and he would be forced to arrest Lita, Rei, and all the others.

After what Rei had said, Suzaku was prompted to do just that, but he knew that Euphie wouldn't have wanted him to. He opted to just let the situation go. There was enough going on without having to deal with the inner Sailor Soldiers.

"Come on," Suzaku began, moving away from the swivel chair and desk. "We need to find Anya to look over that paperwork. We should question these prisoners ourselves before we allow the execution."

"Whatever you say," Gino replied, rising from the couch with Anya's handheld computer in tow. "I hope Anya will forgive me for taking this. She can be really dangerous when she's mad."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

A/N: Initially I was going to add a segment in Lelouch's point of view in this spot, but I decided against it because what I have planned is better set in the next chapter. Plus I really wanted to focus on Serena and get insight on what's going on in the government bureau. Suzaku is looking for E.E. now, but there are some big plot twists that are coming. Next chapter there will be a major time skip and we will start with Lelouch's point of view. I will also warn you now that the next chapter is going to be a long one. A really long one. Hope you enjoyed this one. Have a nice day everybody.


	50. Just Wanna Be With You Part 3

A/N: Now it is time to kick up the romance! There's nothing more I need to say. On to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 50

Just Wanna Be With You Part 3

The next day

Chemistry class

Rei P.O.V.

Constant conflictions surround my life these days. When I'm not staring into the bleak reality of the Juban district turning into a ghetto or having a pointless argument with Tomaru about Britannians and what I did to Hotaru, I'm dealing with the fact that Serena's father is dead because of the actions I took.

Lelouch is the one that put things into perspective for me, but that doesn't erase the guilt and confusion that I feel. If things were the way they used to be, I would be the one chiding Serena for being reckless. Looking back now, I realize that I never should have allowed a stupid vision to coax me away from the temple. No, that's not what caused my inevitable departure, isn't it?

Maybe I would have ignored the vision and the mission M gave me if my grandpa hadn't told me the truth. I know it probably sounds like I'm blaming him for this. Who knows, maybe a small part of me places blame on him because I'm tired of blaming myself. Maybe no one was to blame at all. It's possible that this was a destiny I couldn't escape.

The faces of the people of Juban flash in my mind as the chemistry teacher drones on and on about chemical equations. Absentmindedly I write down notes without comprehending a word. Vaguely I wonder why I'm still trying to pretend that nothing has changed. Serena's father is dead, the rest of her family is missing, and Ami's mother has gone missing too. To top that off, Hotaru is in the hospital, Haruka hates the inner senshi, and I can't work up the will power to stop what I started yesterday at the IHOP restaurant.

I want to keep my promise to Nunnally, but is doing so worth the cost of my friendships with Serena and the others. All of them are drawing away from me little by little, not that I blame them, but I'm starting to feel lonely all over again.

"_Suck it up Rei_," my conscious chided. "_This isn't just about you._"

My head was beginning to pound with all these thoughts running about. Vainly I tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about, but I was getting absolutely nowhere fast.

Presently, the only thing I can be glad for is the fact that Serena and the others aren't in this class. Rivalz, Shirley, and Rolo aren't either thankfully. Suzaku would be here, but he didn't show up for school today.

So that left only one problem…

"Mr. Lamperouge, would you please answer this equation?"

I turned my gaze backward as Lelouch rose from his seat toward the back of the room. "Certainly, Mrs. Nelson." With slow and confident strides, Lelouch walked up to the blackboard at the front of the room. His fingers were deliberate as he reached for the chalk. His violet eyes glanced over the equation and an instant later he was writing. While he worked, I took the time to get a good look at the equation Mrs. Nelson had put on the board. From what I could tell it was a double-replacement reaction that had elements of carbon and other elements. Like I said before, I haven't been paying attention in this class, so I had no idea what any of the other elements were at the moment. Besides, committing the periodic table of elements to memory wouldn't do any good in my quest to save the world.

After a few seconds of placing numbers here and there, I was lost on what Lelouch was doing. Yeah, equations of any kind are definitely not my strong suit. I'm more of an English person.

Lelouch moved to his left so everyone could study the equation. My mind whirled, but I knew that all that junk on the board was the correct answer. After all, when it came to studies, Lelouch was almost perfect.

Mrs. Nelson studied the equation. "Beautifully done Mr. Lamperouge." She turned her gaze toward the class. "Now this is…" she trailed off, her gaze traveling toward the back. "Mr. Dowel!"

I kept my gaze forward as Mrs. Nelson went on a verbal rampage about how James Dowel talked nonstop every day during class. I had never heard him, but he sat toward the back. It would take bat ears to hear him which was something Mrs. Nelson didn't lack.

"Lelouch go back to your seat," Mrs. Nelson instructed once she had finished her tirade. She turned her gaze on me for a split second. "Mr. Dowel you will be taking Ms. Hino's seat up here where I can keep an eye on you from now on."

"Aw! Come on Mrs. Nelson!"

"Shut your mouth and move to the front," she replied, turning her gaze back on me. "Rei, you'll be sitting next to Lelouch from now on."

My mind blanked. Of all the rotten luck! Why me!

"Ms. Hino? You're not moving."

"What? Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, rising hurriedly to my feet. In a rush I gathered my things from off my desk. After a few seconds I passed by James, who looked exactly how I felt about the situation.

My eyes locked on Lelouch. His gaze was on his notebook and he was writing something down but I didn't care to know what. I was too focused on the frantic beating of my heart. Oh, God, please don't let him hear it.

"_Be calm Rei. It's going to be fine. Just chill out._"

The little voice in my head that kept me from being irrational and panicky was doing a poor job of keeping me from becoming irrational and panicky. In fact, I was downright flustered as I lowered myself into my seat next to Lelouch. For once I was glad that he wasn't paying attention to me. If he had been he would have been able to see the rising blush on my face and would have heard the relentless pounding of my heart. Good lord it's getting hot in here.

"_Breathe Rei. Breathe! Rei you aren't breathing!"_

How could I even think about breathing at a time like this? How am I supposed to keep my stupid crush on Lelouch secret when I'm having a heart attack from just being near him?

"Now, back to this equation…"

For two seconds I had been determined to pay attention and write useless notes about the types of reactions and how to solve the equations that came with those reactions, but that was when pale fingers swiftly slid a folded note toward me.

"_What do I do? What do I do?_"

Mrs. Nelson was busy at the board. With slight hesitation I opened the note and laid it over my notebook.

_So, are you going to tell me the real reason for why you kidnapped my brother yesterday?_

The question knocked me off guard, but I wrote back an answer without hesitation.

_I just wanted to talk to him. There wasn't really a reason behind it._

I shook my head as I silently passed the note back to him. "_Embarrassing Rei. You know could have come up with something better."_

Lelouch's written response was almost immediate. I opened the folded note again.

_Okay Rei, that's just embarrassing. I know you can lie better than that._

What the heck! Is this guy reading my mind now? Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks. I have enough on my mind without him badgering me about something he doesn't need to know.

_If you're so convinced that I'm gonna lie then why bother asking the question? Didn't Rolo tell you the same thing?_

I slowly passed the note back, resolving that nothing he said would change my resolve to pay attention to this lecture. After all, there was a big exam coming up and if I didn't pay attention I was going to fail the class.

From the corner of my eye I watched him write. His eyes shifted slowly, following the words as he put his thoughts on paper. In some ways, this felt like having a window into his mind, a place he isolated himself in with or without his true memories.

His eyes suddenly shifted in my direction. Our gazes locked and suddenly we were in a tense staring contest. Mesmerizing as those eyes of his were, I held onto my sanity and broke the connection, opting to stare back at the board as Mrs. Nelson droned on and on. Her words made no more sense than those seven inch lime green stilettoes she wore.

Lelouch had passed the note over again. It took every ounce of willpower I had to leave it laying there for five minutes. Unfortunately, as those five minutes felt like five hours with the weight of Zero's gaze locked on me. I caved under the pressure.

"_Stupid violet eyes_," I thought, glancing up at the board before opening the note. It was a long one this time.

_Rolo said the exact same thing that you did, but any good sibling knows when the other is lying through their teeth. And I learned a lesson about lying from you if you recall the wasabi incident. Would you like to talk about it after school Ms. Hino? If so, meet me in the student council room. There won't be a meeting today because Milly is visiting her fiancé downtown, so no one will interrupt us. _

_By the way, while it's still on my mind, I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on with Serena. She seems as carefree as she usually is, but something in her eyes was off? Is she okay?_

Quickly I scrawled a note underneath is perfect cursive writing. Is there nothing this guy can't do?

_Yeah, the wasabi incident was quite funny in my opinion. Are you planning something devious Lula? Well, if you are, I will be prepared. We need to talk about the festival anyway so I'll comply to your request. I had no idea that Milly was still engaged though. Truth be told, I was sure that she would have called the whole thing off by now._

_As for Serena…she found out about her father's death. Don't worry, I know you didn't tell her. Serena has a knack for finding out secrets. You could say it's her calling. She's struggling through the grief. She doesn't want anyone else to know aside from me and the others that she lost him. Lita and Ami have been trying to cheer her up, but I decided to leave her alone. When Chad died I wanted to be alone in my suffering because I blamed myself for it. Serena is blaming herself for what happened even though it's far from being her fault._

With unsteady fingers I passed the note back to him. Stubbornness kept me from glancing over at him as he read the note, but inwardly I wondered if he could understand the confliction that surrounded all of us. Lelouch was no longer Zero, but did a trace of that man still exist within? I imagine it would, but I couldn't be sure of that. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

Pretty weird for a psychic to be without a clue, huh?

My gaze was on the board again but my focus had been pulled far away. Right now, it didn't feel like anyone else was in the classroom. It was just me and Lelouch, having our usual platonic conversation through the use of sharpened pencils and paper. Oddly enough, this exchange of words felt more genuine and natural than any other conversation we'd had.

Lelouch passed the note just as I began to reach toward the paper. Our fingertips brushed against each other, sending an electric shock up my spine. That one touch sent my heart hammering in my chest again. I kept my breathing as normal as I possibly could. Even now, I still can't believe that Lelouch has this effect on me. A crush is a crush, but an electric current flowing into my body because of a mere touch of the hands is not something I would call normal. I'm still having a hard time breathing right.

He drew his hand back, forcing me to lock all my focus on the folded piece of paper. I opened it gently, just as I had every other time.

_Maybe I am planning something. After all, we promised not to lie to each other._

I had made no such promise, but Lelouch was the king of manipulating anything I did to his will. For now I'll let it slide.

_Try not to be late alright. We have many important matters to discuss._

_I'm sorry that Serena found out about her father. I know you were trying to protect her from feeling this grief. Is that why you stormed out of the meeting with your friends yesterday?_

_By the way, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything, especially Chad's death. None of the deaths were your fault Rei. The Black Rebellion was instigated by Zero and the massacre by Euphemia. Those are the ones that are to blame for all the suffering._

A laugh nearly fell from my lips as I started to write back.

_To be honest Lelouch, I don't really blame anyone for anything anymore. The past is over. One way or another I have to move on. Serena will realize that with time just as I have. Everything will be alright someday. _

With a small sigh I passed the note back to him. Our fingers brushed again, but the electric current wasn't as strong as before.

In less than a minute he had written back.

_Someday doesn't have to be a lifetime away. Someday can start today._

I smirked as my pencil danced across the page.

_No. Someday started four days ago…the day you found me._

A blush was rising on my face, but I pushed any embarrassing thoughts I had away as I passed the note back. There was no denying the crush now, so why fight it? Lelouch was not the only person who could start all over again.

Seconds later he had passed the note back.

_I think maybe you were the one that found me. We'll talk after school._

_Sincerely,_

_~Lelouch Lamperouge_

My heart swelled at the words, but I made an effort to keep the happiness I felt hidden. Something deep in my heart told me it was wrong to feel this way with all the problems that were surrounding me and my friends. Even so, I was encouraged by Lelouch's words once again. He always knew what to say to make me feel like I wasn't alone.

Right now, with Serena so far gone from who she used to be because of her father's death, Lelouch is probably the person I'm closest to now. I suppose it's ironic for me to see him in that way, knowing the things that he did in the past. Perhaps I stopped caring about it altogether because I realized that he understood me.

And I was beginning to understand him.

* * *

After school

Student council room

Lelouch P.O.V.

Generally speaking, there are few things that make sense in my life. The gaps in my memories, the strong feelings of hate I feel towards Suzaku, and this nagging feeling that there's something off about Rolo proves that. However, there is one thing that I've been able to settle within my own mind.

Rei was still a mystery in many ways, but I understood who she was. The bitterness I had felt toward her was slowly disappearing, replaced by a connection I couldn't begin to explain.

As I step toward the automated doors of the student council room, I question whether or not I'm doing the right thing. Rather, I wonder if I'm doing what's expected of me from everyone else. Presently, I should be asking Shirley for a date right now. Instead, I'm standing outside of the student council room, hoping that Rei is inside.

The automated doors open, revealing the long empty table aside from the raven-haired girl that sat at the head of the table. Her gaze was up at the T.V. monitor hanging on the wall. Offhandedly I noted that it was a news channel.

_An execution for a small group of recruits in the disbanded terrorist organization known as the Black Knights was halted today when knight of seven Suzaku Kururugi took in the prisoners for another round of questioning. It is not known what the ex-terrorists were questioned about…_

Upon hearing that bit of the news, I focused my attention solely on Rei. Her hands were clasped tightly on the table but her expression revealed nothing. As always, Rei Hino is a difficult person to read. Knowing this is part of what makes her so intricately intriguing.

"The news is no way to get your mind off of things," I stated, setting my briefcase on the table. "We have festival matters to discuss."

Rei allowed a smirk to tug at her lips but her gaze didn't drift from the screen. "I have to keep an eye on things in the settlement Lelouch, you know that."

"Yes, I do," I answered, opening the briefcase. "However, if you focus too much on things that are bleak you're going to end up depressed."

With a sigh she turned off the television. "You worry too much about me Lula."

"Perhaps…" I trailed off, my focus shifting to the documents Milly wanted us to look over, "but someone has to look out for you if you don't look out for yourself. I imagine that there are still some sore feelings between you and your friends."

"Things are a bit tense right now," Rei replied, confirming my suspicions. "I'm okay though. Things are getting a little bit better every day."

I nodded, lifting my gaze to meet hers. "Very well, now about that lie you told in chemistry..."

"How about we just let it be a surprise," Rei cut in, her smirk returning. "We have other issues to attend to at the moment."

"Yeah, the main one being how to organize all the events Milly has planned. For one thing, this festival is supposed to be a week long. The last day of the festival will be centered on the Christmas Snowball…"

"Wait a second Lula!" Rei exclaimed, cutting me off for the second time. "A week-long festival! How are we gonna manage that? I nearly lost my sanity working on the last festival we had."

I shrugged, tugging more papers from out of my briefcase. "Prepare to be put in an insane asylum then."

"Why?"

With a groan I passed over the ten page packet of what Milly wants for the festival. Rei picked it up, scanned the first page, and nearly fell out of her chair in the span of fifteen seconds.

"What kind of list is this!"

"A list made by Milly."

Rei sent me a death glare. "Not funny Lula." She stared back at the list, shaking her head in disbelief as she went through the pages. "A production of the First Noel from the drama department, an orchestra sonata for every day of the festival, a mountain of gifts for the young kids from a Santa Claus, elaborate decorations covering the entire campus, fake snow…" Rei trailed off for a moment to glance up at me. "Fake snow? She's kidding right?"

"Keep going."

Rei looked back at the list. "Bake a cookie that's six meters long? What is it with this girl and massive sized foods?"

"Keep going."

"Don't tell me there's something more ridiculous than that?"

"There are plenty of things more ridiculous, but I think there's one thing you might actually like."

Her violet gaze traveled back to the list. She read through silently now, her eyes widening with each psychotic idea that had filled Milly's mind. After flipping a page though, Rei's eyes were as large as watermelons.

"A Christmas concert…from me!"

I smirked at that. "It's supposed to be a one woman show for the last night of the festival."

"But I…" she trailed off again. "Lelouch, a song is one thing but a whole concert?"

"You'll be amazing," I told her, looking down towards my own set of paperwork. "The problem is the planning. Milly wrote all of those crazy things down and expects everything to be done to perfection."

There was silence for a long moment. When I glanced back up, Rei was smiling at me.

"You really think I'm that good of a singer Lelouch?"

I rolled my eyes. "A ridiculous question Rei. You know full well what I think of your singing by now. You have the voice of an angel, pure and simple. Now, quit tugging for a compliment and help me sort through what needs to be done in the next few days."

"A voice of an angel, huh?" Rei asked. I noted that something had changed in her voice, but I kept my gaze on the paperwork. Silence filled the room again. This time however, there was something comfortable in it. The air between us felt light and easy instead of heavy and difficult to bear. I felt myself smile as the minutes of silence continued on.

After a while, I finally stared up at her. She was reading over the list again and crossing out some things with a red pen she was holding in her hand. There was a small smile on her face. It was clear that she was focused on working now and I was glad for it because I couldn't take my eyes off her.

My eyes had locked onto her hands first. They seemed so fragile and delicate as she used her fingers to brush her soft raven hair away from her face, but I had seen the true power of those hands. She was a warrior. She had blood on her hands. Despite knowing this though, I felt a need to reach out and touch those hands with my own.

Her full lips held my attention for the longest. She was only wearing gloss on her lips at the moment, but I remembered a moment when those lips were colored red and so close to touching my own.

I knew for a fact that her skin was warm to the touch from touching her face. At times, she was as fragile as porcelain and at others she was as strong as pure marble. In every sense of the word, she was a walking contradiction.

Her eyes held mine in a trance even though her gaze was far away from me. My heart performed acrobatics every time she was near.

"_She has you wrapped around her finger_," my conscious stated, laughing bitterly at me. "_Pathetic._"

Pathetic as it may be, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Rei's eyes finally met mine. The smile on her face fell into a confused scowl. "Lelouch, what are you staring at me for?"

I shook my head, her words breaking the spell. "No reason in particular…I just…"

"Yeah?"

A blush was rising over my face. "I was thinking that you look really pretty today."

Rei's eyes widened again. "Huh?"

"I mean…you look pretty every day, it's just that you look especially pretty today is all…just radiating beauty I guess…" I lowered my gaze to the table.

"_What the heck was that babbling about?_"

There was silence again for a long moment.

Then Rei abruptly rose to her feet, staring me down with a kind of glare that would strike fear into the heart of Coach Viletta and she was pretty scary in her own right.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

In a flash Rei had tossed the papers and my briefcase aside. In a millisecond she was leaping across the table, her weight taking me and the chair I was in to the floor.

"Wha…Rei!"

Those delicate hands were on my face as she leaned her head down. Before I could ask what she was doing her lips were on mine and I lost all sense of myself.

We had rolled off the chair, completely lost in the passionate kiss that Rei had initiated. My surprise was lost in the mix of the swirl of heat that began to consume me. In an instant I was shoving my fingers through her soft hair and kissing back with the kind of force I didn't know I possessed. For a moment I wondered if I was hurting her, but when we rolled again I found that she was the one hurting me.

Her lips fell away from mine as she unbuttoned my jacket. Seconds later she ripped open my shirt and her lips came in contact with my neck.

"Lelouch…"

I couldn't say anything. My mind was swirling.

"Lelouch…"

She sounded almost annoyed now, but I still couldn't answer.

"Earth to Lelouch…"

I closed my eyes.

"LELOUCH!"

I blinked once and found myself seated back in the chair. The papers and my briefcase were back on the table and Rei was seated across from me. Her expression reflected horrified concern.

"Good greif Lelouch!" she exclaimed. "You scared me. I thought you were having some kind of weird seizure."

I blinked again. "What?"

"One minute you were giving me a compliment and then your eyes went wide, like saucer wide and then you literally stopped breathing."

A raised the palm of my hand to my head. "_Was I daydreaming? It felt so real._"

Rei stared at me as if I'd lost all sense. "Lelouch, is that drool coming from your mouth?"

I took that opportunity to rise from my seat. "I just…dazed out and I'm hungry. There is no need to worry at all. I'll be back in a minute." Turning away, I practically ran out the door. At this point she's probably wondering if there's something really wrong with me.

Truth be told, I'm wondering if there's something wrong with me.

"_Dude, you're whipped! I knew this thing was bad but this is more than I can handle._"

Yeah, my conscious had done such a good job of helping me do what's right before. I'm losing my sanity over a terrorist for crying out loud. She's a Japanese woman and I'm a Britannian man. I am not supposed to be losing my mind in lust over that girl!

Nonetheless, my conscious was right. I was in a complete and utter state of insanity over a girl I barely knew. For the first time in my life, I feel utterly ashamed.

A few minutes later I stumbled into my home on the other side of the student council clubhouse. Rolo was seated in the living room, watching the news…just what is with everyone and the news today?

"Big brother, are you okay?" Rolo questioned as I walked past him. "You look like you've just been attacked by a wild animal."

That was a pretty accurate conclusion considering that the wild animal was inside my mind. "I'm fine Rolo, just really hungry." With that said I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. Haphazardly I reached for the sliced turkey and cheese. A sandwich may calm my nerves.

Still, I don't think any amount of food will chase that daydream from my mind.

* * *

Back in the student council room

Rei P.O.V.

I stared toward the automated doors for a long moment.

"What in the world was all that about?" I wondered aloud, shrugging as I reached for the remote. With a click I had turned the T.V. back on. The news cast from before was still blaring loudly from the speakers.

_The execution will proceed tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 p.m. It would seem that the last round of questioning brought about little to no answers._

Immediately a scowl returned to my face. "_Just what good will it do to execute them now, Suzaku? If you were still going to do this then why put off the execution for another day? What questions could you possibly…_?"

I let the thought trail off as my mind took me back to my phone conversation with Suzaku just a few days earlier.

_I only know that E.E. took over the Black Knights…_

"Those men are under her control," I whispered. "And Suzaku knows that now, but…his duty comes first. He's not going to let them go and they'll die under E.E.'s spell."

"_Unless…_"

It became apparent to me in that moment that I had made another crucial mistake. When Tomaru came to the Hikawa Shrine, wounded and weak, I felt rage and in that rage I acted irrationally again. Maybe that's the real reason why Tomaru got away at all. E.E. must have figured out that I would call Suzaku and reveal everything that I knew about her.

The knowledge I had of E.E. wasn't much, but it was more than enough to trap me. Those men were under her control. If Suzaku questioned them as the news stated, then he must know that to be true. He can recognize Geass in a person's eyes. He must know.

"_Then why? Why would he plan to execute them tomorrow?_"

More words from the phone conversation popped into my head in that instant, revealing the exact point of where I had made each mistake.

_If you don't stop her I will find a way to do it myself._

_Yes, I know you will, Rei._

More than ever I felt like a complete idiot. By telling Suzaku about E.E., I had given him an excuse to see if I am Zera. He knows me. He knows that I would be watching his every move as the temporary viceroy of this settlement.

Then again, I don't really know what's going on in his mind at all. I'm not even sure of the real reason why he took on this temporary position in the first place. I would think it would be too soon after Euphie's death for him to be here. I can't understand any of it.

I suppose it doesn't matter if I understand what he's doing or not. Tomorrow those recruits will die. I may not recognize any of their faces but they're still part of the Black Knights. People assume that Zera is like the female version of Zero. Zero would save those recruits without hesitation and come out on top because he always had a brilliant strategy in mind and he needed the recruits to help him fulfill his personal vendetta against Britannia.

But I'm not Zero. I'm not Lelouch. Brilliant schemes don't just fall from out of my brain like nothing and if I try to save those people there's no doubt in my mind that Suzaku will see the woman beneath the copied mask. It would be one matter if my future was the only thing on the line, but I have Serena and the others to consider. Can I really take the risk? Should I take the risk?

"You have to, because it's the right thing to do."

I turned my gaze away from the T.V. and toward the doorway. Euphemia's ghostly form stood before me once again. A small smile was on her face.

"The right thing Euphie?" I questioned, turning my gaze away. "What about Serena and the others. I can't put them at risk…"

"Then you should ask them about it," Euphemia replied as she walked toward the table. "See what they think. You never know Rei, they could be watching the news as we speak."

"But…"

"You are a Sailor Scout," Euphie cut in, coming around the table so I couldn't avoid her gaze. "However, you are also Princess Julianna Kyuske of Japan. You have a duty to aid your people in the way you know is right. If E.E. is the one controlling them right now, then you must save them from this execution and break the spell. You are the only person who can Zera."

My hands clenched atop the table. Like it or not, Euphemia was right. I couldn't sit and watch those people be executed. In this situation, Suzaku has done something good. He has given me the opportunity to show the world what Zera is really about.

This is my life now. I have to accept it and the consequences of the life I have chosen.

* * *

That night at the mansion

6:00 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

"No way!"

"There's no way we can take a risk like that."

I stayed silent on the couch, watching as Ami and Lita glared at Rei, who stood by the door of the house. Luna and I exchanged a glance. She knew as well as I did that my vote would be the deciding one.

But I didn't want to answer yet.

"We can't just let those people die," Rei stated. "Believe me, I don't want to take this risk either, but we're still Sailor Scouts. We can't run scared just because Suzaku is holding our secret over our heads. You don't have to be a part of it. I'll go alone if that would make it better."

"Do you think we'll be of help to anyone behind a jail cell?" Lita asked. "Come on Rei, think about this."

"I have," Rei argued. "That's why we're discussing it now. I won't be happy about it, but if all of you tell me that it's a bad idea I will let it go." Her violet eyes moved toward me. "And I mean all of you."

Ami stepped in front of me. "This is not the right time to be asking her anything like that. You know that she just found out about her father."

Rei nodded. "I realize the timing is terrible. Even so, I can no longer stand idly by and watch more of my people suffer. Like it or not, we are who we are. The Sailor Scouts are the defenders of justice! Where is the justice in allowing innocent people to be killed because of a trap E.E. set up?

"None."

Lita and Ami turned around, their gazes full of surprise as I rose from the couch. Luna stared up at me with evident pride in her eyes.

"Rei and I will go to the execution grounds tomorrow alone," I stated, my words carrying authority. "Ami, you should go on that date with Rolo. Lita, you should start getting to work on some of the food for the festival."

"Are you crazy?" Lita questioned. "Serena…"

Her words trailed off as I shook my head. "Rei is right. The people of Juban are suffering now because we didn't have our priorities straight. Our mission is to carry out justice and protect the innocent. Besides, this offers an opportunity to figure out some answers as to who E.E. really is."

"Even so Serena, this is a risky operation," Ami pointed out. "The two of you may get into the execution grounds but there's no guarantee that you will get out."

"Not without killing Britannians," Lita added. "Do you really think you can live with that Serena?"

A sigh passed through my lips. "I have to live with a lot of things now. Like it or not though, I'm still Sailor Moon and in the future I will be the queen of this world. At this point, I don't believe any path will be without sacrifice. Regardless, we have to do what's best for the world."

Rei nodded. "That's right."

I smiled if only slightly. "I'm in, Rei."

Ami and Lita exchanged troubled but determined glances. "Not without us you're not."

"Thought you'd say that." I placed my hand in the middle of the circle we had formed. "We fight together. No matter what happens we have to stay strong and keep moving forward."

Rei placed her hand in next. "We have to keep our priorities straight from now on. Not just for the sake of Japan, but for the sake of the world."

Ami placed in her hand. "Together we'll stand or together we'll fall."

Lita was the last to place her hand in the circle. "And if we don't get killed, I'll make a giant cheesecake to celebrate our victory and renewed friendship."

"We're Sailor Scouts forever!"

* * *

The next morning

_The morning brought about new hopes and new fears for the inner Sailor Soldiers. All of them were prepared to go to the execution ground, but none of them were prepared for a bloodbath._

_Even so, each of them went about their own path, following the plan that Ami had set up to bypass Viletta Nu's expert observation team. The four senshi went to their homeroom together as always. The execution wasn't scheduled until after school, so there was still time for them to add the finishing touches of their plan._

_Unfortunately, Suzaku's attendance that day threw off the whole thing in a major way._

* * *

After homeroom

Suzaku P.O.V.

This was not going to be a good day. That much I was certain of.

(Flashback)

"_We will tell you nothing. We are disposable in the plan and have no information to give."_

_Suzaku, Gino, and Anya stood before the five recruits from the Black Knights. Two of them were women in their mid-twenties, one was a boy of about eighteen, and the other two men were in their thirties. All of them had the ring of Geass surrounding the iris of their eyes._

_However, Suzaku was the only person in the room who could see that. He was also the only person who could see the bite marks on their necks._

"_Who's plan?" Gino questioned. "You better fess up or you're all gonna die."_

"_We were chosen to die," a woman stated. "We will die for the sake of the plan."_

"_What plan?" Gino asked again. "Who are you taking orders from? Is it Zera?"_

"_Zera, Zera, Zera, Zera, Zera, Zera."_

"_Wow, these people sound like they're from some kind of cult." Anya stated. "How mildly interesting."_

_Suzaku cut in on the chanting. "What did she order you to do?"_

"_Kill Zera, kill Zera, die, die, die."_

"_Okay," Gino droned. "I don't think Zera is their leader."_

_Anya shrugged. "How obvious."_

"_Does the name E.E. mean anything to you?"_

"_E.E., master, master. She will kill Zera. She will kill Sailor Mars."_

_The ranting held Suzaku's full attention now. "What does Zera have to do with Sailor Mars?"_

"_She will come. She will come. She will come to save us all."_

"_Who will come?" Gino asked. "Zera, E.E., or Sailor Mars?"_

"_She will come. She will come. She will come to save us all."_

_Gino shook his head. "They're not making any sense Suzaku."_

"_It doesn't matter. I have all the information I need. The execution will proceed tomorrow."_

"_She will come to save us."_

(End Flashback)

The words of those people had done nothing to help me. The only thing it had done was heighten my concern. More and more I was coming face to face with the possibility that Rei was indeed Zera. Today I would know for sure and I would have to keep my word.

The symbol of Zero was born in a situation like this. I cannot allow for Zera to become a symbol of its own. The Japanese people do not need another masked hero or heroine to deceive them. This is the only chance I have to put a stop to another rebellion.

Still, my legs carry me down the hall toward the very woman I should have arrested long ago. Today…right now, I hope to make one last plead for her to stop in her reckless actions. This will not only throw her into jail after all but her friends as well.

"Rei…"

She slammed her locker shut before turning toward me. Her expression was bleak.

"Hey Suzaku, what's up?"

I sighed. "You know."

She nodded, sighing before leaning against her closed locker. "Suzaku, I'm sorry about what I said, but it was and still is the truth."

"Rei…"

"Don't say it," she cut in. "I know what you're going to say and what you intend to do today. After all, it's all over the news."

"Yeah, it is."

"More blood is going to stain your hands you know," she continued, her violet eyes finally locking on mine. "More blood of your people."

"Yes, that's true."

"Are you really prepared to walk that path Suzaku?"

"I must."

Her gaze fell from mine and her eyes closed. "I understand that you need to keep the promises you made to yourself just as I have to walk the path leading to my destiny. I only wish we could have walked those paths as friends instead of enemies Suzaku."

"I know."

Rei opened her eyes. "Soon, things will change and I'm sure…that you will be arresting me."

I gave a firm nod.

"I only ask that you spare my friends. They have nothing to do with this path I'm walking on. They won't interfere with yours…so please…" her voice faded out. With a shaky breath she tried to continue, but nothing came out. There was nothing left to be said. She had made her plea.

This was the time to be ruthless, to walk away and not look back.

But I wasn't Zero. Rei may believe otherwise, but I knew that I could never be like him. There was no way I could walk away or allow an execution of people who were simply victims of mind control.

The plan had been to harden my heart, but the expression on Rei's face made it impossible for me. Sadly enough, no other expression on anyone's face had ever been so compelling for me, not even Euphie's.

"Rei, you just aren't fair," I muttered, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone. "How am I supposed to harden my heart when you make a plea like that for your friends?"

Rei didn't answer, but her answering expression of confusion was enough.

"I'll cancel the execution so I won't be forced to arrest you," I whispered, dialing the number of the prison guard. "But you realize I have another secret on you, right?"

"I…Suzaku…are you really…" she trailed off again.

"You're the princess of Japan right? I'm supposed to follow your commands."

Rei remained in a state of stunned silence as I passed her. I didn't look back, dreading the fact that I would have to explain my change in decision again.

Truth be told, I'm not even sure of the reason.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Suzaku was actually cancelling the execution indefinitely which meant two things.

One: He knew that I was Zera.

Two: He still cared about me as his friend.

The second realization filled me with more hope than I thought possible and I realized in the same instant that I wouldn't be arrested anytime soon. Everything was going to be okay. My life wasn't going to change again.

Which meant…

"Rei! Hey!"

I turned around to find Rolo rushing toward me. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him the second he reached me.

"Gah! Rei! What's up with this?"

My eyes welled with tears. "I can't really say. I'm just…so happy!"

"Have you gone completely nuts?"

I nodded, releasing my grip on him. "Don't worry about it. We've got some things we need to get done today. Lelouch told me that he's going to the mall after school with Shirley to get more decorations for the festival. That will give us time to finish the song."

"Oh, that's fine," Rolo replied, his expression ranging from concern and discomfort. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Better than okay," I told him, choosing that moment to start off to class. "I'm ecstatic!"

There's a good chance that Rolo and a good deal of students watched me as I sprinted down the hall. Suzaku's decision to cancel the execution meant freedom for me and the others. I'm not sure how long that will last, but I'm going to enjoy each day as much as I can.

Soon Suzaku will arrest me and the others, but at this point in time, I'm just glad that the inevitable isn't going to be upon me tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this ridiculously long chapter. It seriously took me two days to finish, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as well. Also, I decided to make Suzaku's flashback in third person for one reason or another. It just worked better for what was going on so I left it alone. Thanks for the support everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter brings about more romance for our main characters.


	51. Just Wanna Be With You Part 4

A/N: It's been way too long since I last posted. I have really lost track of time lately. My days are filled with busy events, so I haven't had much time, but today I am ready! Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!

Note: This one is going to be a long one as well. Also, the song entitled "Just Wanna Be With You" will be sung three times in this chapter. The first time, Rei will be singing by herself. The second and third time, Rolo will be joining in. For the second and third portions, refer to the below indicators to know who's singing.

_Italics _= Rolo

(_Italics in parenthesis_) = Rei

(Regular in parenthesis) = Rei and Rolo

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. The song is not my property either.

Chapter 51

Just Wanna Be With You Part 4

3:18 p.m.

Ostamundo Mall

Lelouch Lamperouge was thoroughly disgusted with himself. He was spending time in a mall with his girlfriend Shirley Fennette, a kind-hearted, bubbly girl who had harbored a crush on Lelouch for nearly three years. Lelouch understood this and he understood that he felt something for the girl, but those feelings weren't centered on attraction. His emotions regarding her centered more on guilt and immeasurable anguish and as usual, he couldn't comprehend why.

At this particular moment, Lelouch felt exceptionally disgusted with himself for continuing with a charade. Around him he could see other couples holding hands as he did with Shirley now. He noted the smile on his girlfriend's face and the sparkle in her green eyes. However, his thoughts were all guided toward a girl that was a good thirty miles away inside of Ashford Academy. In his mind, he visualized long raven hair and violet eyes that were similar to his, but filled with sincerity instead of intense boredom.

Of course, recently, Lelouch had seen a change in his demeanor. He had always been the type to just breeze by life. He never really tried because he didn't see the need to. His grades were great, his looks even better, and he had a mysterious nature that left every girl within proximity of him, dating or not, in a trance. Even so, the violet eyed teen had been the kind of person who took like at face value. He lived because it was necessary, not because he really wanted to be alive.

When Lelouch looks in the mirror now though, he can easily see that he no longer lives just because he has to. In fact, he actually looks forward to each day without caring for what they may bring. In some ways, the young man had become somewhat carefree.

Unfortunately, knowing this also brought him a substantial amount of guilt because he knew the true reason for this change. He knew it was because of Rei that he felt like he could jump off a cliff and sour into the sky instead of falling to what would be a certain death. He understood that if there were no such thing as gravity, Rei's smile would tie him down to the Earth in its place.

It was incredibly cheesy and so unlike him to feel that way about another person, especially someone so temperamental and dangerous. Nonetheless, Lelouch was slowly being pulled into orbit around a different sun, a sun named Rei Hino.

Shirley was wonderful in her own way, but Lelouch knew full well that he was leading the girl on. As the two of them walked through the mall, he tried thinking of a way to tell her the truth without hurting her. So far, no option for how to properly break up with her was coming to mind and he was running out of time to do so every second that he hesitated.

"This next store looks like it'll have the ornaments we need for the trees," Shirley stated suddenly, breaking into Lelouch's train of thought. She smiled up at him, her teeth sparkling bright in the florescent lighting.

Lelouch simply gave a nod, losing the will to say anything for a moment.

The store in question was a small one that was centered on all things Christmas. Through the window, Lelouch could see the huge stuffed Santa Claus toward the back as well as the many different colored miniature Christmas trees atop a six foot display. As he walked in with Shirley, he noted that the shelves were neatly distributed throughout the store and the boxes of different types of ornaments had been alphabetized and color coded.

"I believe we have hit the jackpot," Lelouch stated calmly, still distracted by his swirling thoughts.

Shirley saw this, but she didn't say anything to him in response. She figured that he was just a bit stressed about the week-long festival business he had gotten stuck planning. However, in the back of her mind she wondered if there was something more going on. One way or another, she didn't have a good feeling about it.

Likewise, back at Ashford, Rei had a sinking feeling that she was getting in over her head as she approached the automated doors to Lelouch's home in the student council clubhouse. Her relief about Suzaku changing his mind about the execution, (for whatever reason), had long since faded. Sure, she didn't have to worry about Suzaku arresting her and the other inner senshi didn't have to worry about fighting anyone that day, but Rei was still putting them on the line.

"_And for a ridiculous crush on a guy who caused a massacre,_" Rei thought, shaking her head before pausing just outside the door.

The senshi of fire had just started to suck in a deep breath when her cell phone rang out loudly. She gasped out almost as loudly before muttering angrily to herself for being so jumpy. With a trace of exasperation she reached into the inside pocket of her Ashford blazer for the dreaded device.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Rivalz's name on her caller I.D. He had sent a text message.

"_Should I reply to this?_"

Against her better judgment, Rei opened her phone. With the press of a button, she was reading his text.

_Hey! Want to go out for ice cream?_

A knot formed in Rei's stomach as she typed back her answer.

_I wish i could, but i can't. I'm working on festival stuff and i have to retake a test in an hour 4 Chemistry. I'm sorry. If u want, we can go out tomorrow._

Rei nearly pressed 'sent' but hesitated after reading her last sentence again. With quick fingers she erased the last sentence before reading over the text again.

_I wish i could, but i can't. I'm working on festival stuff and i have to retake a test in an hour 4 Chemistry. I'm sorry. _

She hit 'send' with her thumb so she wouldn't rewrite the whole text.

Seconds later Rivalz had sent a text back.

_Oh, that's fine. I hope u do well on ur test. Is Lelouch working with you right now?_

Rei tensed but sent an honest answer. _No. He went to the mall with Shirley 2 get more decorations. U know madame prez is crazy abt this festival stuff. Why?_

After sending the message, Rei stepped toward the automated doors. She didn't have time to entertain Rivalz and even if she hadn't been busy she would have made up an excuse to avoid her boyfriend.

To lead Rivalz on was despicable, but Rei didn't know how to tell the boy that she wasn't interested in him. To do so would be the equivalent of stabbing him through his heart and Rei really didn't want to hurt him.

Upon entering the main hall that led to the living room/dining room area, Rei's phone rang out again. An inaudible groan fell from her lips as she read over the message.

_Great, I'll come and help._

Rei gasped in horror without realizing that Rolo had just come down the stairs. _No, don't. I'm leaving right now to retake a math quiz. I've been failing a lot of those lately. We'll do something together this weekend. Bye!_

"What was that about?" Rolo questioned, watching Rei carefully as she turned off her phone. Rei let out a sigh of relief.

"It wasn't anything important. Rivalz was just making a date with me."

"Oh, I see," Rolo answered, his eyebrow rising slightly. "Speaking of dates, mine with Ami is on Friday."

As if Rei didn't have enough to worry about. "Really? Where are you taking her?"

Rolo shook his head. "I can't tell you. You'll blab to her. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Fine," Rei told him, shrugging off her academy blazer, revealing the white blouse and green tie underneath it. "I won't force you to tell me. Besides, we have work to do." With that said, Rei placed her backpack onto the couch. After opening it, she pulled out the sheet music and the lyrics. "I finished the lyrics, but I still need your stamp of approval before we can work on our performance."

Rolo's expression shifted from slightly bored to terrified in a span of two seconds. "Per…performance?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Rolo, we already talked about this. Come on, you can't bail on me now."

"I know but…"

"But nothing," Rei cut in, pulling on the sleeve of Rolo's jacket. "I'll perform it first so you can get the feel of the song. Then we'll make changes to the lyrics if there's a need for it. Once that's done, we'll chose parts and sing it together as a duet."

Rolo gave a nod, giving into his fate as Rei dragged him to the piano room of the house. Rei sat down on the bench first and then pulled Rolo next to her before placing the sheet music on the music stand of the piano.

"It's been a while since I played on this piano," Rei mused, slowly lifting the black covering that hid the keys of the instrument away. Rolo's eyes carefully watched her fingers as she gently touched the keys. Small notes sounded from the piano as she played a few scales to warm up her fingers. Within a minute or two of doing this, she was ready to play.

"Listen carefully okay."

"Yeah, sure."

Rei turned her gaze to the music as she played the first few notes of the song. She hummed a bit before singing the words she already knew by heart.

"_I got a lot of things, I have to do,_

_All these distractions,_

_Our futures coming soon,_

_We're being pulled,_

_A hundred different directions,_

_But whatever happens,_

_I know I got you._

_You're on my mind, you're in my heart,_

_It doesn't matter where we are,_

_We'll be alright,_

_Even if we're miles apart._"

Her fingers quickly danced across the keys before she started singing through the chorus.

"_All, I wanna do,_

_Is be with you,_

_Be with you,_

_There's nothing we can't do,_

_Just wanna be with you,_

_Only you,_

_And no matter where life takes us,_

_Nothing can break us apart._

_(You know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you._"

Rei's face lit up as she played whimsical notes with ease. Though Rolo was intent on convicting Rei as Zera, he couldn't help but be in awe of her angelic voice. She became a completely different person when she sang.

"_You know how life can be,_

_It changes over night,_

_It's sunny then rainin',_

_But it's alright._

_A friend like you,_

_Always makes it easy,_

_I know that you get me,_

_Every time._

_Through every up, through every down,_

_I know you'll always be around,_

_Through anything you can count on me._

_All, I wanna do,_

_Is be with you,_

_Be with you,_

_There's nothing we can't do,_

_Just wanna be with you,_

_Only you,_

_And no matter where life takes us,_

_Nothing can break us apart,_

_(You know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with…_

_You,_

_You,_

_I just wanna be with you._

_The sun will always shine,_

_That's how you make me feel,_

_We're gonna be alright,_

_Cause what we have is real,_

_And we will always be together._

_All, I wanna do,_

_Is be with you,_

_Be with you,_

_There's nothing we can't do,_

_Just wanna be with you,_

_Only you,_

_No matter where life takes us,_

_Nothing can break us apart,_

_(You know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you._

Rei played a few more notes. "All I wanna do. Is be with you."

Rolo watched Rei's fingers as she slowly played the last lingering notes of the song. When she finally stopped playing she sighed happily, her thoughts clearly elsewhere in that moment.

That's it," she said after a while. She turned her gaze toward the younger teen. "Is that what you wanted out of the song Rolo?"

Rolo couldn't answer at first, his heart was swelling with something he couldn't begin to understand, but he cherished the feeling because it made him…happy.

Rei's expression softened. "Rolo, why are you crying?"

The younger teen nearly gasped, noting that his eyes felt wet. He couldn't believe it; he had actually shed tears again after vowing that he never would.

"Are you okay?"

Rolo nodded, quickly wiping away the tears. "The song is just right Rei. It's exactly what I want to say to Lelouch."

The words were false, but there was real emotion behind them. The song and its words were words he wished he had expressed to the woman who had raised him, Tokine Mazura. V.V. had informed him expressly that Tokine was alive and well, much to said immortal's chagrin, but Rolo had been somewhat relieved by the news. It meant that he had another opportunity to tell her the truth.

Then again, the truth held no place in his profession as an undercover assassin. Emotions held no place either.

"I guess that means I don't have to change a thing then." Rei stated, smiling somewhat timidly. "You ready to sing it now?"

Rolo wasn't very confident in his singing ability, but he figured that he could let himself forget about his mission for an hour or two.

Besides, at the core of his heart, Rolo truly wanted nothing more in that moment than to be someone else.

"Sure, I'm ready."

Rei gave a nod, also forgetting about the purpose behind spending time with Rolo. A smile was on her face as she picked up the lyric sheet. "Since this is for Lelouch, I think you should start it off.

"Does that mean I should play the piano too?" Rolo questioned.

"Nah, I'll play the piano for the song," Rei answered, her gaze still locked on the lyrics. "This is your gift more than mine so it would be more appropriate if you took center stage."

"Yes, but…"

Rei shifted her gaze from the lyrics to Rolo's fearful expression. She could easily see that he was still uncomfortable with the performance aspect of the gift. That wasn't surprising considering that Rolo was an imposter trying to replace Nunnally, but Rei couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him.

"Would you rather play the song?" Rei asked.

"I would," Rolo replied. "I'm no performer. I can still sing it with you though,"

"Okay." Rei got up from the bench so Rolo could be centered with the piano keys. "If you are confident in your playing ability then don't let me stop you." She smiled broadly as she sat back down where Rolo had been seated previously. "Besides, I was meant for center stage."

Rolo nearly rolled his eyes. "I'm starting right?"

"Yep." She placed the lyrics next to the sheet music before pointing to the first stanza. "You sing the first stanza. I'll join in when you sing this line and then we'll sing the chorus together."

Rolo replied by warming up his fingers a bit. Then, with a small smile on his face, he started to play the first few notes of the song while humming some of the melody.

"_I got a lot of things, I have to do._

_All these distractions,_

_Our futures coming soon…_"

Rei smiled, preparing for her moment to join in.

"_We're being pulled…_

(A hundred different directions),

_But whatever happens…_

(I know I've got you.)

Rolo slid his hands over the keys, barely glancing up at the music sheet as he did.

"_You're in my mind, you're in my heart,_

(It doesn't matter where we are)

_We'll be alright,_

_Even if we're _(miles apart)

(All, I wanna do,

Is be with you,

Be with you,

There's nothing we can't do,

Just wanna be with you,

Only you,

And no matter where life takes us,

Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you).

Rei rose from the bench then, spinning around as if she were on a stage. "Yeah, yeah."

"Just be with you."

"Oh, yeah…"

"_You know how life can be,_

_It changes over night._

(It's sunny then rainin',

But it's alright.)

(_A friend like you_),

(Always makes it easy),

_I know that you get me,_

(Every time!)

(Through every up through every down,

You know I'll always be around,

Through anything you can count on me!)

(All, I wanna do,

Is be with you,

Be with you,

There's nothing we can't do,

Just wanna be with you,

Only you,

And no matter where life takes us,

Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you).

Rolo stopped then, his fingers a bit tired from the excursion, but Rei didn't seem to mind. She stopped twirling and looked over her shoulder to give him her brightest smile.

"You really know what you're doing on that piano," she stated. "You ever thought of going somewhere with it?"

Rolo shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Like I said, I'm not much of a performer."

Rei scoffed at him. "They way you just played my song would say differently despite stopping early. Where did you learn how to play?"

The gaze of the young teen drifted away from the girl as he thought of simpler days. He remembered the smile of the blue haired scientist as she placed his smaller hands over the keys of the piano in her home.

"My mother taught Lelouch and I how to play," Rolo told her, adding some lies to ensure that his cover wasn't blown. "She used to say that music was the way to touch people's souls. I never quite understood what she meant…not until today."

Rei wasn't sure how to respond to his words. She could easily see that he had lied about some things, but the latter of the story was definitely more believable, like someone had actually told him that once. His tears from earlier made it easier to believe as well.

"I think your mother would be proud if she saw the way you played a few moments ago," Rei finally blurted, opting to look away from Rolo. "In any case, it won't impress Lelouch unless the song is flawless. You ready to practice again?"

Rolo nodded. "Definitely, but…"

"But what?"

"Afterwards, can we eat something?"

Rei's stomach growled in response. "Definitely."

Forty-five minutes later

Lelouch P.O.V.

Ridiculous.

That's the first word that comes to mind when I think of the last hour and a half that I spent at the mall with Shirley.

Shirley is a sweet person with a bubbly personality. At times, she can make me laugh and there are moments when I see how beautiful she is, but my thoughts regarding Rei make it inexplicitly clear that I'm leading her on. Today was the perfect opportunity to tell her the truth and break off our dating relationship, but instead of doing so I hesitated and now it's too late to say or do anything.

And all because of Milly's stupid Christmas ball.

(Flashback)

_The food court of Ostamundo mall had been bustling with activity. Students and adults alike crowded the many fast food chain restaurants that surrounded them like a circle. The food court itself was a circular room. On the outskirts of the circle were the many restaurants. The interior of the circle consisted of about two hundred tables. In the center of the circle stood a large water fountain that was in the shape of a swan._

_The area was crowded and noisy. It was a place that Lelouch would normally avoid, but Shirley had convinced him that they should eat before returning to the academy._

_Besides, Lelouch saw it as a good opportunity to end things with his girlfriend._

_The two of them had decided to get food from a restaurant that served quick Chinese food. The servers that prepared the food were two elevens turned Honorary Britannians. Shirley was gracious to the two servers and they treated her with respect, but their gazes had been locked on Lelouch through the entire exchange. The blue eyed woman with auburn colored hair had been particularly vehement with her gaze. She almost looked angry at him for something._

_Even so, Lelouch didn't pay much attention to the two servers. He had other things on his mind that held more importance to him. The main thing being that he really needed to break up with Shirley._

_The two of them sat toward the center of the court. Before they sat down, Shirley quickly dug into her purse. After retrieving a penny, she tossed it into the fountain._

_Lelouch saw this as a good way to start a conversation. "What did you wish for Shirley?"_

_She laughed, turning away from the fountain to smile at him. "You know the rules Lulu. If I tell you what I wished for it won't come true._"

"_Not necessarily," Lelouch answered, placing their tray of food onto the table. "I'll take those bags now Shirley."_

_Shirley nodded, handing him the two huge paper bags filled with heavy ornaments. Earlier Lelouch had been carrying the heavy bags, but he gave them to Shirley so he could carry the food to their table. It was easier on his body to carry something a bit more lightweight but he chose not to admit that little detail to Shirley._

_With a sigh, Lelouch placed the heavy bags down before taking his seat. Shirley sat down seconds after he did. Seconds later she had opened up her box of food with an enthusiastic gleam in her eyes._

_Lelouch opened his box of food, not nearly as enthusiastic about eating. To be blunt, he had lost his appetite._

_Now was the time to tell her, but he couldn't think of the words to say._

_And it was in that span of hesitation that Lelouch ran out of time._

"_So, about the snowball…"_

_Lelouch noted that Shirley had trailed off. He looked up from his food to gaze at her. Green eyes stared back at him, filled with determination despite the nervous edge that had filled her voice._

"_What about it Shirley?" he asked her. Mentally he cursed himself._

"_Well, I thought it would be nice if we went together…you know…as a couple…"_

_Lelouch's throat had dried up by that point, but he answered without taking a swig of the soda next to his hand. "I was…just about to ask if we could."_

_The lie was perfect. Lelouch had said the words with just the right kind of smile and twinkle in his mesmerizing violet eyes. He could clearly see that Shirley was practically melting in her seat._

"_Fan…fantastic!" she cheered, abruptly rising from her chair. With frenzied movements she quickly tore through her food. "I'll be back…in a…few minutes. I saw…the perfect dress for the ball earlier…" She paused, taking a hefty gulp of her soda. "This is great Lulu!"_

"_Well, we are dating," Lelouch told her, watching as she drank more of her soda. "It wouldn't make sense not to go to the ball together."_

_Shirley finally set the cup down. "Thanks so much Lulu!"_

_Lelouch probably would have tried to tell her the truth then, but it wasn't seconds later that Shirley was at his side of the table. Her hands were suddenly framing his face. As she came closer, the words he needed to say completely fell away from his mind._

_The feeling of Shirley's lips against his own was a familiar one. Even so, Lelouch forced himself to return the kiss, knowing in his heart that he craved the lips of another woman._

_When Shirley pulled away, the smile was still on her face, but it was accompanied by a scarlet blush. "Will you wait for me here?"_

_Lelouch returned the smile. "Of course."_

_The strawberry blonde girl took off then, her smile brighter than Lelouch had ever seen it. However, as the sound of her footsteps drifted away, Lelouch's smile fell into a tight scowl. The guilt he always felt around Shirley had intensified tenfold._

(End Flashback)

I can't bring myself to tell Shirley the truth now. The way she smiled after she kissed me was proof that there was no way to do so without really hurting her feelings. Selfish or not, I don't want our friendship to end because of this. I really do enjoy Shirley's company, but I don't see her as more than a friend. After meeting Rei, I suppose there was no way that I could.

Still, my feelings toward Rei will have to be set aside. I'm not the only one dating after all. Rei is in a relationship with Rivalz. Even if I broke up with Shirley, there is not a high probability that I would have a chance with Rei anyway. We may have a connection, but she is not the kind of woman that is sustained by attraction alone. After all, the reason she's still at the academy is because of Rivalz. She loves him.

"_Whatever, she isn't good for you anyway._"

An inaudible groan escapes me as I enter my house from the back door. Almost immediately my ears are met with the sound of music.

"_What in the world_?" I wondered, following the sound until I was just outside of the piano room. Upon seeing Rolo and Rei inside of the room together, I took a step backwards to keep myself hidden. The music stopped a few seconds later.

"That sounds good Rolo, but your finger placement is a bit off."

"Oh, should they be here at this part?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. This will make it easier for you to progress into the next chord."

All I could think in that moment was that something weird was going on.

"Are you ready to start again Rolo?"

"Sure."

The music started again. The melody was slow and gentle. As it progressed though, the music became faster and changed key.

"Perfect!" Rei exclaimed. I couldn't see what she was doing inside of the room, but I could envision her rising from the piano bench in a show of excitement.

Rolo continued to play for about three minutes before stopping altogether.

"I think we should sing it one last time to make sure we have it down," Rolo stated.

"Okay, we better hurry though," Rei replied. "I don't want Lelouch to catch us."

I nearly laughed. "_Too late for that Rei. Just what are you and my brother up to?"_

The melodic music started again, but this time it was accompanied by the hums of my brother and Rei. The my brother started singing.

"_I got a lot of things, I have to do,_

_All these distractions,_

_Our futures coming soon,_

_We're being pulled…_

(A hundred different directions),

_But whatever happens…_

(I know I've got you.)"

My brother's voice alongside Rei's sent me for a loop, but I continued to listen to the song as it sped up.

"_You're in my mind, you're in my heart,_

(It doesn't matter where we are),

_We'll be alright,_

_Even if we're _(miles apart)

(All, I wanna do,

Is be with you,

Be with you,

There's nothing we can't do,

Just wanna be with you,

Only you,

And no matter where life takes us,

Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you)"

The music lifted from out of the room along with Rei's angelic voice. Rolo's voice joined hers in harmony, but something about it wasn't quite right. Rolo sounded pretty good, but in comparison to Rei, his voice was amateur at best.

I'm not really a singer, but I couldn't help feeling that I should have been the one in that room singing with her. Something inside told me that our voices were better suited to each other, but I disregarded the thought as absurd.

Despite my inner critiques, the song itself reflected the emotions I was starting to feel for a raven-haired girl I barely knew. In that moment, I realized that the lyrics were a reflection of how Rei truly felt. We both wanted the same thing. We wanted to be together.

Then again, I had no way of really knowing that for sure. A song wasn't enough to draw that conclusion.

"(Through every up, through every down,

You know I'll always be around,

Through anything you can count on me!)

(All, I wanna do,

Is be with you,

Be with you,

There's nothing we can't do,

Just wanna be with you,

Only you,

And no matter where life takes us,

Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with…)

(You!)

(You!)

_I just wanna be with you!_

(The sun will always shine,

That's how you make me feel.

We're gonna be alright)

_Cause what we have is real._

_(And we will always be together!)_

(All, I wanna do,

Is be with you,

Be with you,

There's nothing we can't do,

Just wanna be with you,

Only you,

No matter where life takes us,

Nothing can break us apart!)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you!)

_(All I wanna do)_

_Is be with you._

(All that I wanna do,

Is be with you,

All that I wanna do,

Is be with you,

All that I wanna do,

I just wanna be with you!)

After Rolo played the last few notes of the song, the room filled with silence.

"Well," Rei began after a long moment, "I think if we can perform it just like that, Lelouch will be in for a splendid surprise come Monday."

My eyes widened. "_Surprise? For what? And why on Monday?"_

"Are you sure that this song alone is a good enough gift for him?" Rolo questioned. "I mean, it is his birthday."

I mentally counted the days on my fingers. December 5th was this coming Monday which meant that my eighteenth birthday was this coming Monday…

You know you've reached adulthood when you start forgetting about your own birthday, but how did Rei know? I never told her when my birthday was…

Rolo must have told her. This must be why Rei kidnapped my brother from school the other day. Rather, Rolo probably asked her to take him with her to wherever she was going so he could ask about what kind of gift to get me for my birthday, but Rei had to work at the Red Tycoon for the day. It's possible that he heard her sing and that's when it hit him what the gift should be.

"Rolo, the best gifts come from the heart," Rei was saying. "Your brother is going to love it. All we have to do is keep it secret."

It was far too late to keep the whole thing secret anymore, but at least I learned why Rei lied to me the other day. Now it's time for the payback.

With that in mind, I silently snuck back out the way I came in.

Later

7:00 p.m.

Outside of the mall

Kallen P.O.V.

"I can't believe this!"

"Kallen, quiet down. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

"I could care less right now!"

Urabe shook his head at me as he slipped into the driver's seat of the car we had stolen the day before. AT the moment he was wearing a uniform for the fast food Chinese restaurant we were temporarily working in. His face was covered with an I.D. mask to resemble a man who actually worked at the place…or at least did before we convincingly fired him through the use of a voice changer. I was wearing a similar uniform, an I.D. mask, and an auburn colored wig to cover up my wild fiery hair to take the place of a woman I had pretended to fire.

Having to take up disguises as Honorary Britannians made me feel sick on the inside, but doing so was necessary since our waned posters were everywhere. Some of the new recruits from the Black Knights had already been captured by the Britannian government. Urabe and I had no way of knowing if they were the recruits controlled by E.E. or not, but it didn't really matter. Whether under mind control or not, those men and women were still comrades.

Initially, we had planned on trying to rescue those recruits. If we succeeded and they were part of E.E.'s zombie squad, then there was a possibility that we could use C.C. to break the spell and add to our numbers. Another perk of doing so would have added to our Intel on the whole mind control situation.

Of course, that plan was thrown out the window when news got out that Suzaku had canceled the execution yesterday for another round of questioning. The execution was rescheduled for this hour, but apparently Suzaku has canceled the execution indefinitely for reasons not explained to the public. Seems to me that the traitor doesn't know how to make up his mind.

If all that weren't enough to drive me crazy, Urabe and I were forced to take on this ridiculous food gig in order to have money to pay for our share of the rent as well as C.C.'s pizza bills. I attempted to drag C.C. into working with us to pay for everything, but that gluttonous girl wouldn't budge. Oddly enough, she's as stubborn as a bull. Trying to make her do anything was a wasted effort.

Then…there's Lelouch.

With a loud grunt I slammed my door shut. "This whole hiding thing sucks."

"I understand your frustration, but this is all we can do right now," Urabe stated, closing his door before crossing some wires. After a minute he let out a groan. "We'll have to ditch this care somewhere and steal another one tomorrow."

I couldn't respond to his words. After another minute the car started and Urabe slowly backed out of the parking space, but I was barely aware of it. All my thoughts had shifted toward a man I didn't think I'd see again for a long time.

"_He was like a regular Britannian student_," I thought, absentmindedly putting my seatbelt on. "_He was at the mall with Shirley…going out on a normal date like any teenager would._"

My mind drifted back to those moments. After serving Shirley and Lelouch their food, I had kept my gaze locked on them, even as I served other customers. Urabe had noted this. He had even tried to distract me from them, but I couldn't stop staring.

The view I had of them was perfect. I had watched as Shirley tossed a penny into the water fountain. Lelouch took some bags from her after setting the tray of food on their table. The two of them talked for a few minutes and then Shirley abruptly rose from the table, talking animatedly about something. Her expression had certainly reflected excitement as she took two giant gulps of the soda I had poured her.

Then I watched her as she scampered toward Lelouch's side of the table. She brought her hands to the sides of his face so quickly that I almost missed it.

But what happened next was something I couldn't let go of in my mind.

Shirley had leaned in without any hesitation, her eyes closing as she pressed her lips against his. Lelouch's striking violet eyes closed slowly. He returned her kiss.

After that, I had forced myself to turn away.

"Kallen?"

I tore my gaze away from my open window. "What is it Urabe?"

"I'm pretty sure that seeing Zero…"

"Lelouch," I muttered. "That was Lelouch…not Zero."

"Kallen, they're the same."

I shook my head. "No they're not. They aren't the same by any means."

Urabe tried to say more, but I was done listening. Nothing he said would change my mind. Yeah, Lelouch was the face of Zero, but they were two different people. Zero was the man I believed in. Zero was the one I was willing to follow to the grave.

Still…when the mask shattered back then…

_No, how could you?_

_Yes, I am Zero, the man that works miracles, the one who holds the entire world in his hands._

I turned my gaze back out the window to escape the memories of that day. The fading lines on the road remind me of simpler times. There was once a time when I was free. There was a time when I had a family…a mother, a father, and a brother.

"_Naoto, where arm I supposed to go from here? I abandoned the man that tried to make your dream a reality but…he was a Britannian. He was an imposter, wasn't he?_"

With a sigh I finally removed my I.D. mask and the wig along with it. The cold wind from outside my window began to chill my skin.

"Urabe, we need to come up with a strategy to restore Lelouch's memories. The people need Zero."

Urabe nodded. "When the time is right, Zero will return and hope will begin again."

I couldn't be so sure of that, but I want to believe that Zero was something real. I wanted to believe that the things he said were true.

_Will there be sacrifices? Not only soldiers, but civilians as well. Even so, we must move forward, even if others call us cowards. We've spilt so much blood to get here. We mustn't let it be in vain. But I won't force you Kallen. If you wish to turn back, now is the time._

There was no turning back for me then. Likewise, there's no turning back for me now.

Meanwhile at the Red Tycoon

Rei Hino sat across from the owner of the Red Tycoon, Mr. Cartwright, otherwise known as Mr. C.

"So what do you say?" she asked. "I think it's a pretty good plan considering that things are a bit slow here right now. It may be a while before the place is ready for customers to really enjoy what we have to offer again. In the meantime, we need to be bringing in money for repairs."

Mr. Cartwright smiled broadly, his white teeth shinning as brightly as his bald head. "Rei, I like the way you think. If you can keep lining up gigs for the band, I'll gladly raise your pay and give you complete control of the advertising for this place."

"That sounds perfect Mr. C," Rei replied, closing her eyes. "However, there is one other thing I would like you to do."

"And what's that?"

Rei opened her eyes, revealing two crimson orbs that shone with the Geass symbol. "I know you've been selling Refrain to Elevens to get extra cash for this place. I would appreciate it if you ceased doing so."

As the Geass activated, Rei couldn't help but wonder to herself exactly what kind of Geass she actually controlled. She knew she could use the Geass Lelouch had, but she also noted that she didn't have the restrictions that he had dealt with. She could compel a person as many times as she wanted and she didn't always need direct eye contact for her Geass to work. Plus, her Geass gave her extra abilities that Lelouch had never received with his.

Rei hadn't begun to really experiment with her new powers yet, but she had a vague knowledge of some of the abilities she had gained. She was faster, stronger, and if she really concentrated, she could make herself disappear completely from sight. She could even pass through doors and walls if she wanted to. Most importantly, she could use her Geass to heal injuries.

Still, other than knowing that she had created Geass in the first place, Rei had no idea of how she had gained so many abilities from just one power.

"_In the near future I should see if I can find C.C. and talk to her about that book she wrote_," she thought after Mr. Cartwright had consented to stop selling Refrain. "_Maybe Kallen knows where she is._"

As Rei left the Red Tycoon, she decided that she would wait until after Christmas to settle the questions about her Geass and the whereabouts of her brother.

A/N: And that ends this chapter. This one didn't turn out as long as I had initially planned, but that's okay because the next chapter is going to be filled with epic madness! Don't know what I'm talking about? You'll see in the next chapter.

Note: From now on, if I put flashback indicators on something, that particular flashback will be in third person. Kallen also had a flashback, but I wanted you all to really see her feelings over the kiss she witnessed. For that reason, there wasn't a flashback indicator, just Kallen describing what she saw. I hope that the way I presented the lyrics in this chapter weren't confusing. If they were, I'll do what I can to fix it when I get my computer issues resolved. (At this rate it might be months.) The song will return in the next chapter, but I promise that it'll be the last time you'll have to read the lyrics. (I just love that song so much that I keep putting it in over and over again. I'm a music lover too you know.) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter. You all rock out loud! Peace out for now!


	52. Just Wanna Be With You Part 5

A/N: Hello, hello! It's been far too long! I really had a bad case of writer's block,(plus all these crazy computer issues), but now I am back up and running for the time being. This chapter, similar to my last two chapters, will be long. Also, in this chapter, you will have to read the lyrics for "Just Wanna Be With You" once again. Thankfully, this will be the last time you'll have to do so…for a while. I would tell you more about what's going to be happening in this chapter, but I don't want to spoil anything so we'll get on to the good stuff.

Note: Below are indicators for who's singing since the song is a duet.

_Italics _= Rolo's part of the song

(_Italics in parenthesis_) = Rei's part of the song

(Regular in parenthesis) = The chorus and other parts that they sing together

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or the song "Just Wanna Be With You." I only own my original characters such as E.E., D.D., and Tomaru. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 52

Just Wanna Be With You Part 5

Friday, December 2nd within the theater of Ashford Academy

2:38 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

With a twist of my wrists I pushed the heavy metal door open. Apparently I've gotten so used to the automated doors that actually opening one seems a bit tedious. Even so, the small effort to get into the expansive theater was well worth it.

A couple of long strides brought me out from backstage. The theater was truly a spectacular sight. The fact that said theater was part of a school made it even more impressive. Easily this room can fit up to a thousand people and the stage itself is huge. When the lights are on, the entire room becomes bright and extravagant. At the moment it's dark, but yesterday I had come into this room with Rivalz. He had been assigned to help the drama department with the play they were going to put on during the festival.

My heart sunk a bit as I thought of Rivalz. Yesterday I had made up my mind to finally break things off with him, but…

(Flashback)

_The date was December 1__st__. The student council of Ashford Academy officially had less than two weeks to plan and organize the school festival. School had just ended for the day, and Lelouch and Rei had assigned everyone for a separate job for that day since Milly had turned up absent. Shirley was ordered to start decorating the interior of the school with Serena, Suzaku had been ordered to start decorating the exterior, and Rivalz had been sent to the drama department by Lelouch. The vice-president then went back to the clubhouse to adjust the budget. Rei stayed outside to help Suzaku in hanging some of the decorations, but it became clear after a few minutes that the exercise nut didn't really need her help._

_It was around that time that Rei noticed that Rolo hadn't come to the meeting. The young teen had grown on her, but she that didn't mean that she trusted him. He was an imposter after all._

_At first, Rei thought she would look for Rolo but later figured that he was probably in the underground O.S.I. facility. Most likely he was reporting her odd behavior to Viletta Nu. Knowing this put her on edge a little, but she knew that Rolo would be distracted. After all, thanks to her handiwork, Rolo was stuck trying to learn the chord progressions for her song. Rolo was a fast learner, but Rei was sure that he was worried about messing up since it was clear that the boy had stage fright._

_Thinking of stage fright reminded Rei that she had to check out the theater to make sure it was a good place to perform come Monday. With that in mind, she left Suzaku to hanging decorations and went inside the school. She barely noted Shirley and Serena as they struggled to hang festive streamers down the long halls._

_After a few minutes of walking, Rei finally caught sight of a large metal door. The door wasn't automated, but had two lever handles._

_Rei placed her hands around both handles. Then with a little effort, she pushed the heavy door open, revealing an expansive and bright backstage area that was equipped with several small dressing rooms. Upon looking up, Rei could see that the drama department had already started in building a set for the production Milly wanted. A few students from the department were running back and forth, yelling, and carrying pieces of plywood for construction of the set._

_Slowly Rei stepped further into the room, watching in awe as people passed her by without casting her so much as a glance. After taking a few strides across the floor, Rei stood before a thick black curtain. Gingerly she reached up to touch the fabric with her fingertips. Mentally she tried to identify the type of fabric she was touching._

_It was then that she heard Rivalz's voice echoing from beyond the curtain._

"_Someone pull the curtain back!"_

_Rei glanced behind her shoulder. Her eyes caught sight of a thick rope hanging from the high ceiling. After a moment of staring at it she glanced to see if anyone else was coming open the curtain. The rest of the crew seemed too preoccupied with whatever it was they were doing._

_Not long after Rei noted this, she walked closer to the rope. With steady hands she took hold of the rope and pulled down as hard as she could._

"_Come on, let's go. We don't have all day."_

_Rei groaned. "Who knew Rivalz was so bossy?"_

_More groans fell from her lips as she continued to pull on the rope. Little by little, the curtain opened, revealing even brighter lights and Rivalz's silhouette by the edge of the stage. In one hand he held a clipboard and in the other he held a black ink pen. On his ear he wore a black earpiece that was blinking red._

_His gaze was on the other side of the room. "Alright, based on this sketch Milly drew, we're going to need an incline that starts back stage right and circles all the way around the back of the stage." He paused, turning toward Rei's direction. "You're doing great, just try pulling that curtain back a little faster alright."_

"_Yeah, I'd like to see you do this," she muttered, pulling a bit harder. "Where's the super strength when you really need it?"_

_With a couple more tugs she had pulled the heavy curtain all the way back. Rivalz was still looking towards her direction when the curtain finally stopped moving. It was then that his eyes locked on her._

"_Rei!"_

_Rei let out a sigh of exasperation. "You think that maybe you can get something more modern to pull these things back?"_

_Rivalz's mouth hung open for a moment, but seconds later he was looking toward the workers. "Take five everybody."_

_The raven-haired beauty watched the workers as they ceased in what they were doing to take a breather. She could see that they had been working relentlessly._

"_What are you doing here Rei?" Rivalz asked, taking a few steps toward her general direction before noticing that she was already walking toward him._

"_I came to check in on you," she told him. "That and I wanted to see what this theater looked like." With that said she shifted her gaze past Rivalz so she could really see the theater. The room was brightly lit, showing off the walls that had been painted an apricot gold. Crown molding surrounded the edges of the white ceiling and the edges of the ornate wood doors that were toward the back of the theater. The rows of crimson seats that were embellished with embroidery of the Britannian seal were absolutely stunning against the black carpet that lined the many aisles. _

_Rei couldn't help but gasp as she looked up toward the ceiling. High above the seats hung a spectacular chandelier that had thousands of iridescent crystals hanging off of it._

"_Wow, this place looks like a smaller version of one of those theaters from the 1940's!" Rei exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"_

_Rivalz smiled in response to her enthusiasm. "Yeah, it's really nice. I've seen a lot of great productions in this room."_

"_And now you're the one in charge," Rei answered, finally turning to look at him. "That must feel weird."_

"_A little, but…"_

_Rei noted that he had trailed off, so she decided to get a better look at him. His dark eyes had taken on a pain stricken look and his fists were clenched by his sides._

"_Something wrong Rivalz?"_

_Rivalz stared back up at her, his blue hair shifting a bit. "I wanted to ask you something?"_

"_Go ahead," Rei encouraged, her expression switching from excitement to concern. _

"_Well, it's about us."_

_Rei could see where the conversation was going. She didn't want to let Rivalz say another word, but her lips didn't move to cut him off. Instead she made herself listen._

"_Do you…do you care about me Rei?"_

"_Yes," she answered immediately. That was something she knew to be true._

_Rivalz didn't look convinced as he stepped toward her. "Will you show me? Because…based on what's been going on lately…I'm just not sure."_

_Rei's instinct told her to step away from him and tell him the truth. Her mind told her to break things off with him._

_However, as Rei stared into Rivalz's eyes, she found that she couldn't turn away. Rivalz's eyes, though nowhere near the same as Chad's, held a similar intensity that her first love's eyes had held whenever he had looked at her._

_It was then that Rei understood that Rivalz really cared about her. He wasn't just attracted to her. He wanted to know her. He wanted to love her._

_Thoughts of Chad came rushing back as she stared into Rivalz's eyes. All the memories of where she had stood in this moment with him and had turned him away flooded her heart._

_Without thinking of the consequences, Rei took a step forward. She lifted her hands to the sides of Rivalz's face and brought his mouth to hers. _

_His response to her actions was almost immediate. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss._

_Rei knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she pulled Rivalz closer to her for reasons she couldn't comprehend. His lips didn't feel right against hers at all. She felt nothing, but she kissed him as if she were kissing someone else._

(End Flashback)

I suppose it's because I was.

Kissing Rivalz was a terrible mistake, but I did it because he had reminded me of Chad. Even so, I had never felt prompted to kiss Chad the way I kissed Rivalz yesterday. After thinking back on it, I realized that the passion I had felt had not been toward Rivalz or towards my memory of Chad.

Because when I pulled back from Rivalz yesterday, it was Lelouch's face I saw in my mind.

And somehow, I feel as if I've betrayed Lelouch again.

The thought is ridiculous. It's perfectly fine to kiss your boyfriend. Rivalz is my boyfriend…right? I mean, he cares about me and I like him a lot. I don't want to hurt him. Lelouch is dating Shirley anyway. We're not supposed to be together and…I shouldn't want to be with him after everything that he's done. No matter how much my mind tries to sugarcoat it, Lelouch is still the one that caused the deaths of thousands maybe even millions of people. He took on the mask of Zero to take revenge on his father the emperor.

Lelouch is the one that fought to make a gentler world for his younger sister.

I'm the one that abandoned my family and friends to come to the settlement. I abandoned my own people and shot them down in Saitama. I betrayed everyone that dared to get close to me and I caused Chad's death by pushing him away.

I'm no better than Lelouch, and when it comes to relationships…I think I'm worse.

The sound of the ornate wooden doors opening breaks me away from my thoughts. Rolo enters, holding his briefcase in his hand. There's a small smile on his face as well as a blush.

"Hey Rolo!" I called out, trying my best to smile as he moves to the control panel near him. The lights come on a few seconds later.

"Hey! You ready to practice?"

I nodded. "The band should be coming in soon. Most likely this will be the last opportunity we have to practice, but I'll keep it short so you can go on your date with Ami."

Rolo nodded. "I actually just saw her…she didn't see me but…"

"Yeah, I get it," I told him. "Just the sight of her drove you crazy."

The younger teen blinked at me in confusion as he approached the stage. "Something like that…Rei are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"Fine," I answered, trying to keep up the facade as best as I could. Still, I'm not sure how much longer I can do so. I'm tired of lying to my friends and even to my enemies.

Mainly, I'm just tired of lying to myself.

* * *

One hour later

Rolo P.O.V.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your bike Rivalz."

"No problem dude," Rivalz answered, smiling broadly. "I know how it is when it comes to impressing the ladies. "It certainly took a while for me to get Rei to notice me."

I gave a halfhearted nod. "Hopefully I won't have to work so hard."

Rivalz shrugged. "You may, but that depends on Ami's personality. Rei is the kind of girl that naturally puts up walls around her heart. Ami seems quiet, but I think she's more open minded than Rei and the rest of her friends…except maybe Serena. That girl is so gullible it's not even funny."

"_Thanks, I'll keep that in mind_," I thought. "Ami will probably be here any minute."

"Good luck then," Rivalz replied, giving me a thumbs up. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get a kiss."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Rivalz left. He had been talking about his kiss with Rei ever since it had happened. Under normal circumstances, his big mouth wouldn't have bothered me. After all, I had to deal with Milly and Serena on a continuous basis, though the latter hadn't made much noise lately.

What started to bother me was how the news affected Lelouch. Initially I didn't notice because it wasn't my place to really care, but…his approaching birthday and the performance awaiting me forced me to be more aware of how he acted.

When he got back from his date with Shirley on Wednesday, he had seemed irreversibly ecstatic. Yesterday, he was equally ecstatic until Rivalz came barging into our house later that night, telling the news of how Rivalz had finally kissed Rei and that they were going to the snowball together officially.

Today, Lelouch was like a zombie. Sure, he acted like he normally would every day, but it never translated into his eyes. It was like he had died or something.

Apparently, Lelouch wasn't the only one affected by the kiss Rivalz continued to talk about. When we practiced the song today, Rei was hardly singing. I mean, she sounded as good as usual, but there was no emotion in the words she was singing. Like Lelouch, her eyes reflected something out of a zombie movie.

I'm not sure what's going on, and I'm not sure if I should dig into it. Whatever it is, I'm sure Rei and Lelouch will figure it out. As far as I'm concerned, it's clear that those two have a connection to each other. The problem lies in the relationships they're already in.

"Good afternoon Rolo."

I blinked and shifted my gaze toward Ami's approaching silhouette. She wore a simple black sweater that was lined in white fur around the collar and sleeves and white dress pants with black boots. In her hands she held a dark green trench coat that had a hood on it.

Oddly enough, we kind of matched. I was wearing a dark green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with black jeans and black converse shoes.

"You look pretty," I told her, watching as strands of her hair blew in the subtle wind. She smiled back, but I could see that she was nervous about this. My feelings were irrelevant in this situation, but I found that my heart wouldn't stop pounding no matter how calmly I tried to present myself.

"_Remember the mission Rolo_," my conscious stated. "_Don't forget the mission because she resembles Tokine. You need information to implicate Rei of being Zera._"

"Thank you," Ami replied, a small blush rising on her face. I couldn't be sure if the blush was in response to my comment or to the cold. My questions over the issue were soon forgotten as she climbed into the sidecar of Rivalz's bike. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," I told her, handing her a helmet and goggles. I busied myself with putting my own helmet on so I wouldn't watch her in that moment.

"I like surprises, but I hope the surprise includes dinner." She let out a small giggle.

I sucked in a deep breath. This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside of Ashford Academy

Lelouch P.O.V.

The whole thing really shouldn't have bothered me.

"Um…Lulu? Are you listening?"

"Yes, I hear you Shirley," I replied, shaking my head as I continued down the hall. "I approve of your idea to host carriage rides for the festival. That'll bring more money for the equestrian club."

"Great, I'll let them know."

"Good, I have to check on the drama department now," I stated. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, goodbye Lulu."

A click sounded on the other end of the phone, signifying that Shirley had hung up. With a sigh I ended the call from my end and turned the device off. Once I had placed the phone back into my pocket, I rubbed the sides of my head with my fingers to ease the pounding headache I'd had through the course of the day. As anyone could guess, I was not in the best of moods and Shirley's happy go lucky attitude had been wearing my patience.

No, everything about today was wearing my patience. From Milly's insane ideas for the festival to Rivalz's constant bragging about the kiss he had shared with Rei the day before.

The latter was especially annoying. Rivalz was my friend. He is someone I respect, but that doesn't mean I approve of him talking about Rei and their kiss as if he had won some kind of trophy. Rei held far more value than that and deserved to be treated with respect. Rei is secretive and guarded. She's the kind of person who keeps these sorts of things to herself. The whole student body knowing about it will just embarrass her.

Then again, maybe she doesn't care if anyone knows. We sit next to each other in Chemistry, and while I didn't pass notes to her today, I noted that she didn't react when a couple of bratty girls from the drama department loudly gossiped about how the two of them had made-out in front of everyone in the theater yesterday.

Rei is a temperamental person in nature, making her display of flat out nonchalance very disorienting. Even so, I forced myself to ignore Rei because like it or not, I felt like she'd betrayed me.

But when I thought along those lines, I knew I was no better than she was. At the end of the day, I was still dating Shirley and we had kissed. If anyone is being betrayed in all this, it's Shirley not me. The same would go for Rivalz if I didn't already know how Rei felt about him.

My footsteps echoed in the hall as I finally came to the backstage door of the theater. Absentmindedly I pushed the doors opening, expecting the hustle and bustle of the drama students, including the two bratty girls, busying themselves with the upcoming production of 'The First Noel'.

However, when I stepped into the backstage area, I was met with darkness and near silence. The only sound I could hear was the vague sound of a grand piano being played, but I couldn't decipher the melody.

"_I wonder who's playing_," I thought, moving towards the thick black curtain that blocked my view of the stage. With slow fingers I pushed a bit of the curtain back so I could see out. Easily I spot the piano and the musician behind it. A single spotlight illuminates her raven hair and the pale features of her face.

My gaze locks onto her hands as she plays the softest of melodies. From there I looked toward her face, my heart sinking as I observed her expression.

Now more than ever I felt disoriented. All of a sudden, I was staring into a mirror and seeing myself for who I used to be. While a soft smile was on Rei's face, her eyes reflected deep pain. Yes, those eyes were a mirror of me, of how I went through life searching for reasons to live but never feeling worthy of happiness because I had somehow made a mess of my relationships with people. Rolo, Suzaku, Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, all of them were clear examples of the confliction that afflict my daily life.

My reflection kept her gaze on the keys, those delicate fingers continuing to play the soft melody without making a mistake. Slowly I began to recognize the melody.

And before I thought about what I was doing, I started to sing.

"_I've got a lot of things,  
I have to do,  
All these distractions,  
Our future's coming soon…_"

Rei's fingers slowed as she turned her startled gaze toward me. I continued my pace toward her, smiling softly while nodding for her to continue. For whatever reason, she complied without pausing to ask any questions.

I smiled. "We're being pulled…"

(A hundred different directions.)  
_But whatever happens,  
_(I know I've got you.)

Rei's hands quickly danced across the keys. I sat down next to her on the bench without missing a beat.

(All, I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
Be with you,  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just wanna be with you,  
Only you,  
And no matter where life takes us,  
Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you.)

Without warning a band kicked in. I nearly yelped in response, turning my gaze toward the back of the stage. Apparently, Rei had been rehearsing this alone with the band from the Red Tycoon.

She laughed, still playing the keys without making a mistake. "Didn't know you were so jumpy Lula."

"Didn't know you had a band backing you up," I answered, reaching for her hand. "I'm sure someone else can take over for you."

She nodded, rising to her feet before just as it was time for me to sing again.

"_You know how life can be,  
It changes over night.  
_(It's sunny then rainin'  
But it's alright.)

_(A friend like you_),  
(Always makes it easy.)  
_I know that you get me,  
_(Every time!)

(Through every up, through every down,  
You know I'll always be around,  
Through anything you can count on me!)

(All, I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
Be with you,  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just wanna be with you,  
Only you,  
And no matter where life takes us,  
Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you.)

The bridge of the song was played by the band, but Rei and I had stopped singing to look into each other's eyes. We both knew in that moment how the other felt. It was clear, not just from the song, but how we related to one another, that we had a bond that couldn't be broken. Neither of us could guess how it began and we couldn't fathom how we were going to be together when we had made prior commitments to other people, but it was clear that in the end, this would always be the result.

The smile on her face broadened. "How did you find out about this?"

"You were practicing in my house," I told her, reaching for her delicate hands. "Did you really think that I wouldn't?"

Our fingers intertwined as the music began to repeat the bridge of the music. Rei shook her head, holding in laugher.

"Happy early birthday Lelouch."

I gently squeezed her hands. "Thank you."

(The sun will always shine,  
That's how you make me feel,  
We're gonna be alright…)

_Cause what we have is real._

_(And we will always be together._)

The background singers of the band joined us as we sang the chorus one last time.

(All, I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
Be with you,  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just wanna be with you,  
Only you,  
No matter where life takes us,  
Nothing will break us apart…)

In the seconds that followed, I released Rei's hands from mine, opting instead to finally wrap my arms around her. She gasped, blinking in surprise as I leaned forward, barely hesitating before finally pressing my lips against hers. It no longer mattered to me that she had kissed Rivalz the day before or that I had kissed Shirley. I just didn't care. As the song said, I only wanted to be with the girl right in front of me.

And if Rei had a problem with that, she certainly didn't show it.

The music and background singing continued, swirling around us as Rei wrapped her arms around my neck. Sparks of electricity passed between us, consuming me as our kiss ignited a spark I'd been waiting to feel for a long time.

My conscious had been right before. I was completely and utterly wrapped around this girl's finger. As much as I hated her hold on me, I couldn't help but feel whole as we kissed each other over and over again.

It wasn't until the music finally stopped that Rei and I both pulled away. We were both flushed from the lack of oxygen, though Rei's breathing was almost normal compared to my erratic breathing. Our gazes remained locked as the members of the band whooped and hollered. I wasn't entirely sure of why that was going on in the background, but after ten seconds of it, Rei and I both blinked back into reality.

"Lelouch…that was not supposed to happen," Rei whispered, her voice lowering with each word. "We're dating other people. What we just did was wrong."

I nodded. "You're right. Even so I'm…"

"I know," she cut in, a small smile tugging at her lips as the blush slowly faded from her face, "I'm glad that happened too…" she trailed off, pulling back from me. "Still, that…" another pause, "that can't happen again."

"Agreed," I answered, feeling oddly satisfied. "Truth be told though, I was sure that you would slap me."

Rei shrugged. "Maybe I should have, but..." a giggle fell from her lips. Seconds later she was laughing hysterically.

"But what?" I questioned.

She shook her head, finding it within herself to hold back the remains of her laughter. "I don't know anymore. Just…thanks Lula."

I would have tried gauging her expression for answers she wouldn't give, but that was when two red-headed twin girls wearing identical red dresses came up to us.

"Rei, you didn't tell us that you had such a hot boyfriend!"

A blush rose on Rei's face. "Um…we're not exactly dating…"

"Does that mean he's single?"

Rei's blush darkened. "Um…"

I took that moment to extend my hand out to the two girls. "I'm Lelouch. And you two are…"

"Tina!" the first girl exclaimed, her cat-like green eyes sparkling as she took my hand in hers. She flipped her bone straight hair over her left shoulder. "I'm the pretty twin…"

"More like the dumb twin," the other girl stated, comically pushing Tina out of the way to take hold of my hand. She flipped her curly hair over her right shoulder. "I'm Fey, the exotic twin. It's a pleasure to meet you Lelouch."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Tina rose up from the floor. "Hey, not cool Fey! What makes you think you can have him?"

"Oh, come on sis, you always get the hot ones. I think it's only fair that I get a turn."

A glance at Rei told me that she was about to pop a blood vessel, so I casually set the two ladies straight.

"Sorry, but I only have my eyes on one woman at the moment."

The twins stared at me wide-eyed.

I inclined my head towards Rei. "She's just playing hard to get."

Rei rolled her eyes in response. "Like that would stop you. It's clear that you barely have a conscious."

"Aww, that's too bad for us I suppose," Tina stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Fey nodded in agreement. "Rei's lucky to have such a handsome and charming guy for a boyfriend."

"But he's not…"

"Actually," I started, cutting Rei off before she could say anything, "I think I'm the lucky one."

"Awwwww!"

Rei's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance by this point, but I smiled, gladdened by the fact that we had both settled our issue of attraction. We're both attracted to each other, but beneath that Rei and I both understand that we could never be more than friends. It's true that I may want a deeper relationship with her, but only if she's ready for it. I do not intend to share her with Rivalz or any other man.

And if Rei feels a trace of what I'm feeling, then she won't be able to stomach sharing me with Shirley. It will be amusing to see if this turn of events will drive her insane. It'll be good payback for all the teasing she has put me through.

Though I didn't expect this outcome, stage one of my plan is now complete. Onto stage two.

* * *

A bit earlier

Rei P.O.V.

His voice came straight from a fairy tale.

I had been playing quietly to myself. Rolo and I had finished practicing the song and the band had begun packing up to leave, but I hadn't been able to tear myself away from the piano or the song that was repeating over and over in my mind.

My thoughts in those moments had been filled with confusion and guilt. Literally my world had been flipped and there was simply nothing more I could do to control my life. I was in a state of normality yet I felt anything but normal. I felt empty, bored, and flat out disgusted with how things were.

That was when the sound of his voice filled my ears.

At first I continued to play, unsure if I could really trust myself to look towards the sound. His voice would disappear as soon as I turned my gaze and I would return to a state of nothingness.

My fingers slowed, and with measured movements I forced myself to look. There, in the darkness I could see his approaching frame. The lights brightened around him as he stepped into the spotlight I was seated in. He nodded for me to continue on and I did so without stopping to ask the many questions that filled my mind.

Somehow Lelouch always knew. Somehow he always knew when and where to find me when I needed someone to lift me from my guilt and despair. I couldn't comprehend how he always figured me out, but it was like he was reading the easiest book in the world while trying to read him was like trying to read through the dictionary…completely and utterly pointless.

But a dictionary is made up of many words and definitions. A dictionary is a complex compilation of all the words that make up a language. With every piece, you learn a bit more of the language and the proper way to speak it.

Lelouch and I sang together, our voices mixing in harmony. His voice was deep, yet soft and gentle like the smile on his face. His violet eyes reflected purity, which was weird considering that Lelouch was far from being pure. Even so, staring into his eyes was like staring into the eyes of the most gorgeous angel.

Suddenly he was next to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my face as our voices melded together. I fell into a trance then, like every other girl in Lelouch's expansive fan club.

When the band kicked in, having heard us and deciding to join in our song, Lelouch jumped up in surprise. I laughed at him.

"Didn't know you were so jumpy Lula."

"Didn't know you had a bad backing you up," Lelouch answered, reaching for my hand. "I'm sure someone else can take over for you."

I nodded, allowing Lelouch to pull me to my feet just before he started singing again. As he did, I noted the gleam in his eyes and how the piano still played even though I had left it far behind me. Slowly he twirled me in circles as I sang along, forgetting the world around me.

We sang solely to each other. Nothing and no one else mattered.

(Through every up, through every down,  
You know I'll always be around,  
Through anything you can count on me!)

(All, I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
Be with you,  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just wanna be with you,  
Only you,  
And no matter where life takes us,  
Nothing can break us apart.)

_You know it's true._

(I just wanna be with you.)

The music continued on, but I couldn't sing anymore in that moment. Lelouch stared into my eyes just as he had in my dreams of him. I almost laughed, realizing that they hadn't done him justice.

As the seconds passed, I realized that he had feelings for me and he understood that I felt something for him too. We didn't have to say a word to know what was happening between us.

Though in the back of my mind, I wondered if it was a plausible concept, knowing that Lelouch didn't remember anything that I had done in the past.

Somehow, the smile on my face broadened. "How did you find out about this?"

"You were practicing in my house," he answered, reaching for my hands. "Did you really think that I wouldn't?"

Our fingers intertwined as the music began to repeat the bridge of the music. I shook my head, holding in laugher in response to the irony of the whole situation.

"Happy early birthday Lelouch."

He gently squeezed my hands. "Thank you."

(The sun will always shine,  
That's how you make me feel,  
We're gonna be alright…)

_Cause what we have is real._

_(And we will always be together._)

The background singers of the band joined us as we sang the chorus one last time.

(All, I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
Be with you,  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just wanna be with you,  
Only you,  
No matter where life takes us,  
Nothing will break us apart…)

Lelouch stopped singing, surprising me as he released my hands. His arms snaked around me, my own hands falling onto his chest as he pulled me toward him.

I blinked and tipped my face up toward his, not knowing that he had begun to lean forward. His lips hovered over mine for a split second and then they touched mine.

My guard fell away as I closed my eyes. Without any hesitation I wrapped my arms around Lelouch's neck, deciding that I would enjoy this moment because it would never happen again. I would never allow these emotions to take control of me when I knew the world was counting on me and the Sailor scouts to defeat E.E. The Japanese people were going to count on Zera and Princess Julianna Kyuske too when the time came. More than that, this couldn't happen again for the simple fact that I was determined to give Rivalz a real chance. There would be no risk of getting hurt with him because I felt nothing romantic towards him anyway.

But Lelouch…the way his arms firmly lock around me and make me feel like I could fly above the clouds will most certainly be the death of me. His lips depriving me of oxygen and all reason will bring doom to the world. The feel of his hair between my fingers and his scent will send me down a road I don't have the strength to walk on.

This will never happen again. I can't ever allow myself to fall like this again.

Lelouch and I pulled away from each other at the same time. Our eyes remained locked on each other as we both struggled to catch our breath. I knew then that I was in a whole mess of trouble.

"Lelouch…that was not supposed to happen," I whispered. "We're dating other people. What we just did was wrong."

Lelouch nodded his expression serene. "You're right. Even so I'm…"

"I know," I cut in, a small smile tugging at my lips, "I'm glad that happened too…" I trailed off, pulling back from him to stop myself from kissing him all over again.

"Still, that…" I paused again, the words failing to come out at first, "that can't happen again."

"Agreed," Lelouch answered, his smile reflecting his satisfaction. "Truth be told though, I was sure that you would slap me."

I shrugged. "Maybe I should have, but..." an involuntary giggle fell out. Seconds later I was laughing hysterically. Just great. This whole kissing madness has made me insane.

"But what?" Lelouch questioned.

I shook her head, finding it within myself to hold back the remaining giggles. "I don't know anymore. Just…thanks Lula."

"_Yeah, thanks for turning my world upside down once again._"

* * *

A/N: It is done! And…I completely changed what I originally planned for this chapter. See, I was going to have Lelouch pop in while Rolo and Rei were singing to surprise and annoy Rei, but then I randomly made it where Rei had kissed Rivalz. Rei was upset, then Lelouch came back, sung the song, (because he has such a great memory from after only hearing the song once mind you), and then the two of them kissed, which was never my intention for this part of the story, but this chapter wrote itself. This whole kiss is going to cause some major issues that I'm going to have to work around. Even so, you guys have been waiting for this, so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter, we'll be turning the focus away from Lelouch and Rei and onto Ami and Rolo as well as some other major things that are going on. Actually, the next two chapters will probably be centered on things that have nothing to do with Lelouch or Rei, so say goodbye to them for now.

IMPORTANT FUN FACT: Turns out that Lelouch's English voice actor, Johnny Young Bosch is actually the lead singer in a band called Eyeshine. I've only heard one song from the band, entitled "Hope So Far Away". It's a cool song, but I'm more happy about the fact that it gave me an excuse to make Lelouch a singer. That means the other characters that this voice actor has played…ex.) Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Izaya Orihara from Durarara, could potentially be singers if they wanted to be.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, so about…I'll say seven to eight chapters from now, I will be halting work on this story to work on The Golden Strands which is the sequel to my other story Surviving Through Changes which was centered around the story of Sailor Venus after she left Japan. You will see the reason for this once I get to the end of these five or so chapters, cause I don't want to spoil anything. Just thought I'd let you know.


	53. Schizophrenia

A/N: Hey everybody! Here comes the newest installment of this story. In this chapter, we'll be focusing on some other characters since I got wrapped up in writing about Lelouch and Rei's blossoming relationship. So, sit back, eat some popcorn, or a giant chocolate chip cookie, and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Still haven't managed to fold a good paper crane yet. Kind of sad really. Maybe I should get a guide book on the art of origami.

Chapter 53

Schizophrenia

The Britannian capital of Pendragon

The events happening in the Tokyo Settlement that involved Rei and Lelouch were events that everyday Britannians held no concern over. After all, the people of the bustling capital had been led to believe that the threat of Zero and his Eleven disciples had been vanquished by the brave efforts of Princess Cornelia Li Britannia. Though the warrior princess had since disappeared, her name was still floating through the vast country like a feather in the wind.

However, the imperial capital city of Pendragon was in its own state of panic as of late. For the last few days there had been a string of vicious serial killings. There were many residents of the city, including some royals, who believed that this killer was some kind of vengeful terrorist. Many believed that someone had decided to follow Zero's example and become a widely known terrorist. Whatever the case, this killer was attracting attention.

The time in Pendragon at that very moment was six a.m. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, but a local park had been bombarded with swarms of police cars in the last half hour. Sirens wailed loudly as the seizure inducing lights flashed over and over. Officers of many shapes and colors draped the 'no crossing' police tape across the perimeter of the park, closing it off from pedestrians.

This was the setting one clever young woman walked into. Her long dyed red hair fell across her back as she strolled toward the park, strutting proudly and almost arrogantly in a long black trench coat that fell over the purple wrap around dress she wore. Black peep toe pumps clanked loudly, but the young woman didn't seem to care for the noise she was making. In fact, a smile lifted the corners of her full glossed lips as a gleam sparkled in her emerald green eyes.

"The name is Kara Fennette," the woman stated, showing her card to one of the police officers as she entered the scene. "I'm the consulting detective sent by Prince Odysseus to survey the scene."

The two bald police officers glanced at each other before glancing down at the young woman. "You don't expect us to buy that do you?"

Kara rolled her eyes, stuffing her hand into the front pocket of her jacket. "Honestly, you people never change." She shoved her royal I.D. card into their faces. "My name is Kara Alyssa Fennette of the royal guard. I am Prince Odysseus's personal bodyguard, but I also serve as a consulting detective on cases like this. I was called here by Fernando Green. Isn't he the head of the CIA here?"

The two officers stared at the card. "But you're too young…"

"I believe Fernando is only twenty years old," Kara muttered. "I am twenty-one." With a groan she stepped forward, ducking underneath the police tape and past the two officers. "Do me a favor and buy some donuts."

Kara Fennette was a woman of great intellect, unquestionable integrity despite the people she worked for on a daily basis, and a knack for putting people off with her know it all attitude. Of course, being the expert on the scene in most situations, she felt somewhat entitled to have whatever attitude she needed to in order to get through the day. Being one of the leaders in Britannia's royal guard and acting as a consulting detective to people who don't know how to do their jobs was not an easy task for a woman who had just turned twenty-one.

There was a slight bounce to her step as she walked toward the center of the park where the mangled body lay. Her job wasn't an easy one, but Kara could never say that she didn't enjoy it. To be blunt, Kara loved nothing more than to investigate crimes and capture dangerous and brilliant serial killers. Occasional mafia hitters were always welcome too. She loved a good challenge.

As she approached the body she noted Fernando Green and an older assistant standing by the body. She couldn't imagine why the young man who had become head of the CIA was standing over a body of civilian who clearly had nothing to do with foreign affairs. Her emerald eyes glanced over him, taking in his features and his golden eyes before quickly looking toward the body. Immediately her mind began to explode with questions about what happened.

"Good morning Ms. Fennette," Fernando stated, turning toward her as knelt toward the body.

"It would have been better without the murder," Kara answered, reaching into her pocket for her gloves. "Looks like an animal ripped through her, but I'm guessing that the same animal wouldn't strike three times in the same week." Without another word she knelt closer to the body, inspecting each wound carefully. Her eyes first locked onto the killing blow that had been dealt to the skull. The indention had been clearly made with a pointed rock seeing that there was a slight puncture mark near the temple. Her eyes continued to move over the body, scanning the multiple cuts across the back of the victim. She noted that the cuts melded together to make a pattern that created a large symbol of a crane.

"This same mark has been left on all the other victims," Fernando stated, kneeling down next to her, "and we're sure that the murders are related…however…"

"You haven't been able to figure out where this woman is headed."

Fernando blinked in surprise. "How do you figure that a woman is doing this?"

"If a man had hit this woman at full force with a pointed rock, this scene would have been a whole lot messier," Kara explained. "The sizes and angles of these cuts indicate that this person is an athlete, but they aren't wide enough or deep enough to let on a whole mass of strength. Biblically speaking, it is said that men are physically stronger than women, but I know for a fact based on studies, statistics and common instinct, that women are smarter, so this woman must have something mentally wrong with her to leave the body out in the open like this, or she might be trying to send out a message to us."

"What message?"

Kara leaned closer to the body. "To find that out we would need to know what this crane symbol means. At this moment, I can only concur that this woman has some form of schizophrenia based on the erratic nature that she cut up the body. The method of killing is never the same, but she always leaves a crane shaped cut on the victim's back. It has to mean something, but what?"

"We can't be sure," Fernando stated. "What we need to figure out is where this murderer will strike next and bring them to justice."

Kara nodded. "Do you know the name of this victim?"

"Tamara Grey."

Emerald orbs looked over the body again, finally noting the outfit the woman was wearing. "She's got on an outfit that resembles a business suit, almost like she was heading toward a meeting, yet we found her here in a park? Why would someone headed for a meeting come to a park?"

"I don't know."

"They wouldn't, at least not if they were headed to a meeting here in Pendragon," Kara stated, her eyes gleaming even brighter than before. "But this outfit is more casual and built for travel. Tamara Grey, from what I can recall off the top of my head, was the name of a famous international fashion editor. If she was going to a meeting in another country, then she would have had a carry-on bag and plane tickets, but there's nothing here. The woman's purse isn't even lying about, which means…"

"That if we find out where the scheduled meeting was…"

"Then we'll discover where our murderess is headed next," Kara finished, smiling as she rose to her feet. "Even if we don't discover the scheduled meeting, it's possible that this woman may use Tamara's credit card and we'll be able to trace where she's going from that." She laughed. "Looks like we have a functioning psychopath on our hands. How exciting!"

Fernando lowered his gaze. "_You have no idea and D.D. isn't going to happy with all of this madness going about. Still, Kara is known to be the best in the business. With her help and skills in deduction, I know that finding Cecelia is going to be a simple task. Besides, even without her help, I get the feeling that I know where she's headed. Still, I didn't think that she would start randomly killing people. If I had known, I never would have let the woman escape in the first place. My goal in letting her go had been to try and save her, but it seems that there is nothing I can do and I never should have tried in the first place._"

Easy to say that things are about to become majorly complicated.

* * *

Back in the Tokyo Settlement. Let's say it's around the time we left off from in the last chapter.

Serena P.O.V.

I'm not used to being right about anything. Sure, I've had my moments of half-baked wisdom and have been able to encourage others from time to time, but I didn't really have anything to do with that. After all, what do I really know about anything? There's a reason why I'm the meatball head in the group and it isn't just because of my hairstyle.

This girl isn't insecure enough to call herself stupid, but I'm not confident enough to call myself smart either. Call me average or even a bit gullible and you would have me set for the most part.

Then again, with the news of my father's death, a lot of things were changing. My perspective on life, my will to go on, and the cheerful disposition I used to have were all falling steadily downward. The only upside on the issue was that my grades were getting better and I was actually learning a thing or two. Maybe trauma and loss had its benefits.

At the same time though, while my grades were getting higher, how I related to my friends was transforming. In the mansion, there isn't a whole lot of talking anymore. We used to all gather in the living room and discuss the issues surrounding Ashford Academy, Lelouch, the Black Knights, and the Britannian government. Sure, things had been a bit tense, but we still tried to sort things out together. Now it was like we were strangers living under the same roof. Part of that was because of the actions Rei took when Hotaru attacked Suzaku. The other part…I suppose we were all dealing with our own issues now. I wasn't the only person grieving after all. Ami had pretty much lost her mom, Lita was sad over what had happened to Andrew despite her relationship with him practically being nonexistent, and Rei…well you get the picture.

Speaking of Rei, that's the whole reason why I'm musing about this. Just a few minutes ago, I walked into the school theater, having heard the loud music coming from inside and ended up witnessing a lip-lock I knew would happen eventually. However, the timing for this long awaited teenage love affair was bad…we're talking really, really bad. There's really no other way to put it.

Lelouch is dating Shirley and Rei is attempting to date Rivalz because he reminds her of Chad. The picture…a love square that's going to end up hurting two really nice people. Actually, that's not a clear picture at all. Let's add in the fact that I wasn't alone when I witnessed the lip-lock. Let's also throw in that the person I was with at the time is a blonde haired, blue eyed senior who absolutely adores good gossip and juicy secrets.

Of all the people to be with me in that moment, Milly Ashford was probably the worst. Even so, it was apparent after a minute that she wasn't all that surprised by the development either. She had probably been expecting it just as I had.

The problem in the situation dealt with the whole idea that these two were already dating other people. In my opinion, neither of them should have tried to date anyone when it was obvious that the two of them were attracted to each other.

Well, it's too late to turn back now. Lelouch and Rei have kissed and they have no idea that two of their classmates who are close friends with their boyfriend/girlfriend, have witnessed the whole thing. I'm not going to say anything to anyone about the whole ordeal; after all, I have more important issues to deal with than Rei's love life, but Milly…not so much. We're both notorious gossips, but Milly has far more motive to tell Shirley and Rivalz what's going on than I do. I know where my loyalty lies in this and Milly knows hers too.

Now that I'm outside of the building and trekking toward the mansion, all I can say is that Rei has really gotten herself into a mess. I don't know what Milly is going to do from here, but in any case, her knowledge of it isn't going to remain secret for long. She's going to tell someone about it.

For a moment I contemplated letting Rei know, but decided against it. Like I said before, I have my own problems to deal with.

Right now, it's every Sailor for herself.

* * *

A little later

Ami P.O.V.

It's inconceivable. Truly astonishing and utterly frightening for this to be happening.

"Cotton candy?"

I gave a nod, accepting the small wand of fresh cotton candy from Rolo's hand. I stuffed a small bit of the powdery candy into my mouth but barely tasted it. My stomach had twisted into knots and I was no closer to solving the mystery of Rolo's mind any more than I had been a few days ago.

Was I wasting precious time in Clovisland with him right now? Definitely. Did I really care? The astonishing answer was that I didn't. I was enjoying my time with him and had completely forgotten the reason for being on this date in the first place. My mind had become a scattered mess. The revelation was confusing, astonishing, and downright scary. Here I was at a pretty secluded place with a guy I barely knew…alone.

And my friends weren't here to back me up.

However, despite the ache of fear that tugged at my heart, I allowed myself to have fun. I allowed myself to feel normal for a change. Something inside of me told me that the desire for a normal existence was wrong, but I clung to it anyway. Who was to stop me from doing so? I certainly wasn't going to. Why would I?

"_Maybe because your friends are depending on you_," my conscious stated. "_You are Sailor Mercury. There isn't time for you to be normal like this. Besides, Rolo is the enemy. You're here to get information._"

The words of my conscious registered vaguely and for a moment I tried to snap back into reality. "Say Rolo, do you remember when we were in Narita?"

He gave a nod as he bit into his candy. "Yep. What about it?"

"I was just wondering…"I trailed off for a second, unsure of how to word my question without offending him. After all, I had just lost someone close to me as well. "Who…was it that you lost in the landslide?"

Rolo stiffened but he didn't show any other signs of the question bothering him. "Just a close friend. Her name was Tokine."

"That sounds like a Jap…I mean an eleven's name." Whew, that had certainly been a close one.

"She was an eleven," Rolo answered, barely missing a beat, "but we were close. She was very kind to me when I was a child."

I nodded, deciding to change the subject as my eyes caught sight of a tall roller coaster. "We should ride…"

"Don't worry," he cut in, stopping in my tracks. "I'm not offended by you calling her an eleven. That's what she was."

"I…I guess," I stammered, turning away when his violet eyes bored into mine. My gaze traveled upward toward the darkening sky. "I don't really like calling people by a number though. I mean…elevens are human too right?"

"Yeah," he answered, suddenly taking a hold of my free hand. "You said you wanted to ride the roller coaster next?'

My face had turned scarlet by that point. "Um…yes. It will be enjoyable."

He let out a low chuckle, pulling me along. "Come on then. Let's go."

I couldn't speak as we trekked toward the tall roller coaster. From a short distance I could hear the screams of the other riders and the laughs of those who were just getting off the ride. Looking up, I really took in how tall the ride was as well as the many dips and curves that were part of it. By slow degrees my stomach started to perform flips as my eyes circled the loops that would take me upside down.

As Rolo led me closer to the ride, I started to question whether I was sane or not for mentioning it. The news of my mother's disappearance had rattled me considerably, but I was not aware that the whole thing had caused me to become suicidal.

"I'm not so sure of this," I breathed, nervously eating the rest of my cotton candy. The nauseous feeling in my stomach increased with every bite.

"Don't worry," he stated. "I won't let you fall."

Falling off had been the least of my worries…until he mentioned it.

"Wristbands?"

Rolo lifted up both of our hands, showing the engineer of the ride our wristbands. He allowed us through the gate that led up to the motorized cart that would drag me up toward my imminent death.

The nausea increased tenfold.

"I'm a bit scared," I stated, inwardly cursing myself for pretending that this wasn't a big deal. At the same time, I tried putting things into perspective. Being Sailor Mercury had put me in several life or death situations. Compared to the monsters and villains I've come face to face with, this is a piece of cake.

The thought of cake made bile rise up my throat. With an effort I choked it down, swallowing the fear as Rolo helped me into the cart. It was far too late for me to turn back now.

"Everything's going to be fine Ami."

As he spoke the words, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, almost ensnaring me in a tight embrace, and the pressure against my shoulder was a welcome feeling. The nausea faded, if only slightly.

"Just hang on tight okay," Rolo stated, smiling a bit as another engineer secured the bar over our laps. I hoped it would be enough to hold us down, but it was then that I realized we had ended sitting at the forefront of the motorized cart.

I never should have mentioned this park.

The cart began to move, carrying me and Rolo forward on the tracks. The passengers behind us hollered loudly, screaming about how excited they were. There were some others that were talking about how scared they were…maybe I should have told Rolo that I was already screaming on the inside.

The ride started up a tall incline that rose high above the park. To make things worse…the thing was steep. If it hadn't been for Rolo's hand hanging onto my shoulder I would have screamed then.

"Oh…we're pretty far up," I said, willing my voice to be calm as we continued upward at an agonizingly slow motion.

"Just don't look down," Rolo answered, holding on tighter. "It'll be alright. I'm actually really excited about this."

"EXCITED!" I yelped, noting at the same time that we were nearing the top. I'm not the dramatic type, but I had the distinct feeling that my death was upon me.

"Well, I've never done this before…"

"And after this you never will AGAIN!"

I closed my eyes, unwilling to watch as gravity pulled us down at a speed that should be illegal. An involuntary scream fell from my lips as we were jerked upward before moving in an almost circular motion. Then I felt my butt lift off from the seat as we traveled upside down. My stomach traveled up my throat before falling back down again which stopped the screams for a short moment until we were back upright. Anyone with any sort of intellect would be able to see that I was not enjoying this, but Rolo…he was soaking it up like a deranged sponge. He didn't scream, but there was a broad smile on his face…almost as if this was the first night he had really lived. I, on the other hand, generally felt that I had done enough living to last the rest of my life. I would much rather go on this journey on the other side of a thick novel.

After another terror filled minute, the ride abruptly skidded to a screeching halt. The bars lifted from our laps and a voice over an intercom instructed us to get out on the left side of the cart. Many passengers did so; lively talking about how they simply had to ride this death machine again.

As for me, I stepped out slowly, feeling dizzy and sick as my feet made contact with the metal platform. Rolo was behind me, smiling broadly while asking me what I wanted to ride next. At first I couldn't give him an answer.

A few seconds later it turned out that I really different have to. Rolo had responded with so much excitement from the roller coaster that he had begun to drag me to every ride that had any hint of danger attached with it. At first I tried to protest, but later found that the effort to do so was in vain.

An hour later though, Rolo finally got a clue that I was not up for the stomach churning rides.

"Why didn't you say something earlier Ami?"

My head is bent halfway into a trashcan where I can easily smell my own vomit mixing with the smell of popcorn and half-eaten caramel apples and this idiot has conveniently forgotten my efforts to sway him from getting on any kind of ride after that roller coaster. More and more I'm starting to understand why Rei would have a bit of a temper. My own temper was ready to flare.

His hand suddenly pressed against the small of my back, driving out all of my temper flared thoughts. "I'm really sorry. I should have noticed that you weren't feeling well."

"No, it's alright," I answered, a bit of sweat beginning to fall from my forehead. "Would you mind getting me a napkin and maybe a pack of gum from somewhere?"

"Okay, I'll be right back," he replied, his footsteps quickly departing from me. After he had left, I found the strength to pull my head from out of the trashcan to stand upright again. Immediately I spot onlookers staring at me in disgust. I suppose this is a good time to add embarrassment to my list of achievements for the night.

With shaky steps I walked across the dirt ground toward a nearby bench. After sitting down, I concentrated on calming my erratic breaths.

"RING!"

The sound of my communicator buzzing alarmed me, but I reached into my coat pocket without any hesitation for the device. After pulling it out I quickly answered the call.

To my complete and utter surprise, C.C. appeared on the small screen.

"What…how…?"

"Don't worry about how I've contacted you Ami," C.C. cut in, a small smirk on her face. "I need to see you and the other inner soldiers as soon as possible. You're the sensible one in the group, so I imagine that you can pull everyone together to meet me at a secure location."

I frowned. "I'm willing to bet that I could, but I will not."

C.C.'s expression reflected mild surprise. "What do you mean?"

"We all have deeper issues that we're dealing with right now," I told her. "Mainly, I'm dealing with some major difficulties in my life. Whatever emergency you need to see us all for will have to wait."

"But…"

I clicked off my communicator and stuffed it back into my jacket just as Rolo came back with the napkin and pack of gum.

"Who was that?" he questioned, holding out the items to me.

"No one important," I told him, gratefully taking the napkin first. "_Besides, for once I want to put my duty aside. C.C. and whatever issue that's going on can wait for a bit._"

"So, do you want to ride something that's a bit more mellow?" Rolo asked, watching as I wiped the corners of my mouth. "There's a…"

"A what?" I cut in, noting the slight quiver in his voice.

"A tunnel of love."

My mind blanked, but somehow I was able to function enough to open three sticks of mint gum and plop them into my mouth before answering. "Yeah, that's fine by me."

"_What!"_

Rolo looked away, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You sure you won't get sea sick?"

I laughed at that, slowly lifting myself from the bench. "I'm sure. Boats are my strong suit."

He shrugged; the corners of his lips lifting slightly as he finally turned his gaze back on me. Without saying a word, he offered his hand out to me. I took it willingly, uncaring of what I was getting myself into by accepting his offer.

Easily I recognize that this form of reckless behavior is directly linked to the news of my mother's disappearance. To go on with Rolo is clearly a mistake, but…

A normal teenager wouldn't think along those lines. I won't think along those lines either.

* * *

At the exact same time

C.C. threw Setsuna's communicator onto the recliner chair. "And here I thought she was the sensible soldier." With a groan she turned her gaze back toward the television. A national newscast about a schizophrenic woman running about in Britannia had caught the immortal's attention.

Rather, it had stirred up a very distinct memory.

She wanted to reveal this revelation to the inner senshi. It wasn't because she was worried about this woman attacking people in Britannia or anything like that. C.C. was unattached to the unyielding concept of death in human beings. However, the sanity of the Sailor Soldiers was a different story. The news of this woman and the memory it provoked caused C.C. to realize that her instincts about her déjà vu incidents had been correct.

C.C. knew the truth, that she had lived similar events twice in a row. She understood that E.E. had manipulated time.

"_But how_?" she wondered, opting to travel to the kitchen for leftover pizza Kallen and Urabe had ordered the night before. "_How can E.E. be so powerful? I have come across other Code Geass bearers, but never have I encountered a being that held so much power over the abilities. E.E. is unlike any other immortal and probably the most dangerous._"

As C.C. mused over this, she opened the fridge and pulled out the cardboard pizza box. She placed the box onto the counter before quickly opening it. Two slices of cold pizza stared back at her.

"This news is so unsettling that I'm actually contemplating the idea of eating cold pizza," she stated aloud, taking a slice out of the box. By slow degrees she took a bite of the cold food, chewing carefully.

While she contemplated whether the pizza tasted good cold or not, the doorknob turned and the door to the apartment opened, revealing Setsuna Meioh, carrying in a box of fresh pizza.

C.C. smiled, placing the cold slice back into the box. "Thank heaven you've come. That tasted awful."

Setsuna shrugged. "I rather enjoy cold pizza actually. Sometimes I like it more than the fresh stuff."

The immortal woman strode across the room. "Being a Sailor Soldier has warped your mind." She gently took the box from Setsuna's hands before traveling back to the kitchen. "You're back early today."

"Work was slow today," Setsuna explained, following C.C. into the kitchen. "That and I got word of what was going on in the capital city and wanted to talk to you about it."

C.C. set the box onto the counter before answering. "Why me?"

"Because you once lived in Pendragon did you not?"

A tense silence passed as C.C. slowly turned her full attention to the senshi of time. "I should have guessed that you would know of my past. You are the soldier of time after all." She turned away to pick up a fresh slice of pizza from the box. "So, you also know that we're living similar events for the third time in a row."

Setsuna took this opportunity to grab a slice of cold pizza from the other box. "So you remember then? That's a first C.C."

"Not the point," she replied, scowling in an uncharacteristic show of annoyance. "If we're living similar events over and over, you realize as well as I do that we have a real problem on our hands. E.E. is far more powerful than any of us accounted for."

"I see you don't remember everything…"

"But I know what's coming next Setsuna," C.C. cut in, placing the slice of fresh uneaten pizza back into the box. "I tried to warn Ami about it earlier, thinking she would be sensible, but she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say." With the pizza momentarily forgotten, C.C. walked into the living room and fell onto the couch with a childlike whimper.

Setsuna said nothing, opting instead to eat the fresh pizza C.C. had neglected.

"Horrific events are about to unfold," the immortal continued, her lime green locks flowing towards the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. "I remember that much and I know that E.E. found a way to manipulate time so that she couldn't lose against Rei. Her plans as of late have become a convoluted disaster of wickedness and gruesome brutality. The inner soldiers have to be warned of this…"

"No they cannot."

The words stopped C.C. from saying anything for a moment. A look of genuine shock crossed her normally stoic features as she rose up to a sitting position on the couch. For a long moment she watched Setsuna carefully, barely aware that she had finished the slice of pizza. The senshi of time moved steadily toward the kitchen table. After taking a seat she let out a long sigh.

"No one else can know about this. The very fabric of time could be unraveled if we reveal anything."

C.C.'s turned her gaze away. "The fabric of time is already unraveling because of E.E.'s vindictive scheming. I've known her for a while, but I don't know how she obtained the power to control time…"

"How else but Geass," Setsuna stated her gaze equally distant. "Listen C.C., I am forbidden to say anything to the others about this. You are not under such bonds. You can do as you wish. However, I warn you to be cautious in what you reveal to the inner soldiers. They are in a fragile state." She sighed and rose from her chair. "The future is no longer clear to me and I have no way of finding out what will be anymore. For that reason, I do not believe E.E. is capable of manipulating time again. This is her last shot to win and our last chance to stop her once and for all."

Setsuna took one last slice of pizza from the box. "I'm going to take a nap. Enjoy the pizza."

C.C. didn't move until she heard the sound of Setsuna's bedroom door closing. After that she silently walked out of the living room, past the kitchen, past Setsuna's room, and into Michiru's room. She didn't bother to shut the door and instead stripped herself of her straightjacket suit before putting on one of Michiru's sweaters and a pair of boot cut jeans.

"_You really shouldn't get involved in this. Charles can handle E.E. Don't be reckless._"

"Yeah, he's been doing a fine job of handling her Marianne," C.C. muttered, plopping onto Michiru's bed to pull on a pair of tennis shoes. "And the Sailor Scouts are obviously going to be of no help in this matter. Lelouch is amnesia ridden, the Black Knights are all but destroyed, and there's a raging psychopath coming to Area 11 for Christmas." With another groan she got up from the bed and marched silently into the kitchen. Without a glance she grabbed a slice of fresh pizza and after a few steps grabbed Haruka's white jacket from off of the coat rack.

"_It's high time I handled this madness myself_," she thought, holding the pizza halfway in between her teeth as she shrugged on the jacket. Once the jacket was securely buttoned up she yanked the apartment door open and left.

The question is whether she'll come back.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. So now you have met my newest OC Kara Fennette, a consulting detective that is partly inspired by the great Sherlock Holmes in the BBC series entitled Sherlock. (The series is epic so I implore anyone who loves mysteries or the Criminal Minds T.V. series to watch this show on youtube.) Anyway, you'll learn more about Kara as time goes on, but for now, she's just a sideline character related to Shirley, but that's not the most important thing. Serena and Milly witnessed the kiss! That's going to cause major issues! Plus, Ami and Rolo…on the tunnel of love? What happened there? And then there's C.C. What is she about to do? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter. Later!


	54. What's Done in the Dark

A/N: Hello everyone. Time for the next chapter of Here We Go Again. This one is going to be SUPREMELY LONG! If any of you out there have read Surviving Through Changes, then you know that a SUPREMELY LONG chapter consists of about 12,000 words. Now this one won't be that long but 10,000 is the minimum of how long I plan this chapter to be. (I always write these author's notes before writing the chapter.) This incredibly long chapter is dedicated to Princesa De La Luna and my fanfiction bff Black Cat Angel. Let the epicness begin!

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me and never will…unless I can get the hang of origami and fold two thousand cranes. (Whew that's a lot for two wishes.)

Chapter 54

What's Done in the Dark

Hikawa Temple

6:00 p.m.

Tomaru Kawaguchi was seated alone in Rei's room, his eyes staring at a computer screen. His injuries had impaired him from moving around too much around the house, but if he wasn't watching the news on T.V. he was checking the news on the World Wide Web. At the moment, a broadcast about a string of murders in Britannia had caught his attention.

"_To aid in the investigation process, First Prince Odysseus has ordered the head of his royal guard, Kara Alyssa Fennette, to help the head of the CIA bureau, Fernando Green, in identifying and capturing the killer before anyone else is targeted. Lady Fennette has concluded that this serial killer is female and that she may be leaving Britannia to target one of the Area settlements, but any other deductions have been held from the public until further notice. So far there have been seven victims, all of them women of varying ages and social classes. Hopefully, Lady Fennette and Lord Green will bring this murderer to justice. In other news…"_

Tomaru shook his head and clicked out of the video feed to watch a different newscast from the stations in Area 11. Unfortunately for him, not much was going on today in Area 11 aside from some speculation reports about Zera. That fact eased him slightly because if they weren't talking about Hotaru the obvious conclusion was that she was still in the hospital recovering from her injuries.

"_Injuries inflicted by Rei._"

The thirteen year old was having a difficult time dealing with what Rei had done. She had made up for it by tending to his wounds and giving him a safe place to stay, but he didn't trust her judgment despite knowing that she had a decent heart. Good heart or not, it was no excuse for the actions Rei had taken against Hotaru in his eyes. He could probably find it in his heart to forgive her, but not until he saw Hotaru again and held her in his arms.

With a sigh he clicked off from the second video feed and then the internet all together. "At least things have quieted down here in the settlement. Seems that the Britannians are wearing down on the resistance now that Zero is out of action…"

"But it doesn't have to stay that way."

Tomaru nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice but he recognized tone of it and calmed himself down enough to address her. "C.C.?"

"The one and only. Now turn around boy."

He complied with her request (or demand) and turned his gaze to meet that of the immortal witch. However, he noted almost immediately the lack of nonchalance in her expression. In fact, the woman looked downright worried and that troubled Tomaru more than he cared to admit.

"Something wrong?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow at her outfit. "You don't look like yourself. To be honest you look like Michiru and Haruka threw up on you at the same time."

C.C. sighed, her gaze traveling toward the floor, another first as far as Tomaru was concerned. "There are a multitude of things that are wrong in this world, but the reason I'm here has nothing to do with the world, at least not yet."

She wasn't making any sense to him. "And the outfit?"

"I was in a rush to get out of the apartment," she stated, a hint of the nonchalance returning but not enough to soothe him. "The point of my visit is to tell you that E.E. is after you."

"I figured that," Tomaru blurted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he lifted himself up from the chair he was seated in. "She did try to kill me not too long ago."

C.C. ignored the sarcasm in his tone. "Michiru told me about it, but I don't understand the purpose in her doing so. However, recent news has caused me to remember some things."

Tomaru's eyebrow rose a bit higher. "What things? You aren't making much sense to me."

"This madness doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me either," C.C. told him, taking this opportunity to take a seat on Rei's bed. "To make matters worse the things I can't remember are the things that hold the greatest importance. I'll be blunt with you Tomaru, for one reason or another; E.E. is after you because of Rei."

"It wouldn't be the first time she put me in danger."

C.C. finally locked her intense gaze on him. "This isn't a joke. The fate of the world may be at stake if I can't figure out your importance."

Tomaru couldn't think of anything to say to that. After all, the woman was talking about things that were going way over his head. For a short moment he wondered if C.C. was an avid drinker. It'd be a good explanation for the craziness. Then again, the woman wasn't really known for being sane…

"Before you ask," C.C. began, cutting into Tomaru's inner mantra of things that were wrong with the immortal witch in general, "I'm not drunk and I'm not going insane."

"Then what's going on?"

C.C. paused. For the first time in a long time she was unsure of how to answer a completely straightforward question. Most of the time she gave straightforward answers when simple questions like this came up. Even with some of the questions Lelouch used to ask her she would give blunt answers or just not answer the question at all, but this situation seemed far more delicate than the issues Lelouch used to be concerned over. After all, whether cloaked in the ideals of peace or not, Lelouch had been looking for revenge against his father for allowing Marianne's murder.

At least that's what Lelouch had been led to believe. It had been for his own safety.

However, with the fabric of time and the fate of the planet hanging in the balance, C.C. needed to figure out a way to draw E.E. out from the fold of the Black Knights and take her down. She had intended to use Tomaru to do just that, but now she was rethinking her whole strategy.

Maybe she should just tell Tomaru the truth about what she remembered. Doing so may trigger Tomaru to remember his role in all the madness.

"C.C.?"

Amber colored eyes blinked and refocused. "_Great, now I'm getting lost in my own world with witnesses around to question me. Since when did I become such a scatterbrain?_"

"Are you in there?" Tomaru slowly took a seat next to her on the bed. "You're starting to worry me a bit C.C. You aren't acting like yourself at all."

C.C. allowed a smirk to lift the corners of her mouth. "I suppose I'm not. Tomaru, forgive my intrusion. I never should have come here." She rose abruptly from the bed. "I give you this warning as my goodbye; steer clear of E.E. and don't leave this shrine for anything. There's no place safer in all of Japan."

Without another word, C.C. walked out the sliding glass door. She didn't bother to shut it behind her.

A gust of wind blew in; chilling Tomaru's face as he came to the door and shut it. For a moment he stood there, his hands on the chilled glass and his gaze on the retreating silhouette with lime colored hair.

"_What on Earth has gotten into her?_"

Tomaru wasn't sure, but C.C.'s words kept echoing in his mind. He closed his eyes to chase out the words, but they kept repeating as a piece of a memory flashed before him. Suddenly he could hear screams and a little girl gasping for air. He could hear the sound of a baby crying too, but he couldn't begin to understand why he was hearing those things.

After taking a deep breath, Tomaru made himself stand straighter. He pulled himself away from the window and shut the curtains just as C.C. disappeared down the steps.

Whatever was going on with C.C., he had a bad feeling that the same thing was starting to happen to him too.

* * *

Around the same time

Omotesando Mall

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be miles away…"_

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now," Rei finished, whispering the lyrics as her feet carried her forward. In each of her hands she held three bags, all filled with gifts for her friends. She wasn't entirely sure of how she was going to get the entire mass of things home. After all, it's not like she could fit all of the bags into the small compartment on her motorcycle. For a moment she stopped singing, wondering if she should try taking a taxi.

It was in that moment of distraction that her eyes caught sight of a dress in a store window display directly across from her location. The dress was a brilliant jade green color, floor-length with a long but modest split. The gown was strapless, but it fit on the headless mannequin like a glove.

"_That's the dress from my dream_," she thought, her mind taking her back to what had happened in the school theater a few hours prior. Immediately guilt shot through her, diminishing any hopes of delusion. What happened with Lelouch had been no dream.

Unconsciously, Rei brought her fingertips to her lips. She could still feel the sensation of Lelouch's lips being pressed against hers. If she closed her eyes, her mind would take her back to the seconds leading up to the kiss. She would once again feel his arms around her, pulling her to him as she finished singing, their lips coming together roughly but also with tenderness, and most importantly the subconscious feeling of safety that filled her soul.

Rei turned her attention back to the dress in the store window. The dress wasn't jaw-dropping on the mannequin. The design was a simple one and most girls in the area would go for something flashy for the Asford Christmas ball. However, Rei knew that the moment she put the dress on it would be a show stopper and her dream of a romantic ballroom kiss would become a reality.

"Bad idea Rei," she muttered, her eyes never leaving the display. Slowly her feet started moving toward the store, cutting across the center of the corridor to get to there faster. As much as she wanted to be free from the curse of attraction, she found that its pull was growing all the time. Now that she had kissed Lelouch and knew that he wanted her…she annoyingly discovered that the attraction had become a giant beast that roared endlessly.

While kissing Lelouch earlier, she had been sure that the attraction business would have been done, but no. Apparently, this was a bigger issue than she'd first thought. This wasn't just about a kiss by a long shot. There were deeper emotions underneath the surface, emotions Rei didn't want to explore. Even so, Rei was finding it nearly impossible to deny what she felt in her heart.

Stopping outside of the boutique that held the dress, Rei reached into her purse for her cell phone. After flipping it open, she dialed Rivalz's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello my darling Rei. I was just about to call…"

"Rivalz, I need to tell you about something important," she cut in, a sad smile now on her face. "It's about us."

Rivalz was quiet for a moment. "Something wrong?"

Rei sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell you over the phone. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the food court in Omotesando Mall," he replied. "You?"

Rei almost laughed at the sad irony. "I'm in the mall too…" she glanced at the sign on the door, "near Renaldo's boutique. Do you mind waiting at the food court until I get there?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Okay, see you in a bit Rivalz." Rei hung up then, her smile widening despite the sadness she felt deep in her heart. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Rivalz, but carrying on and pretending that she was committed to the relationship with him would do far more damage. She never should have kissed him.

"_You shouldn't have kissed Lelouch either, but there's nothing you can do about that now._"

Rei smiled, shaking the thought out of her head as she stepped into the boutique. "There's plenty I can do."

* * *

A little later

7:00 p.m.

Rivalz P.O.V.

I stared down at my watch. What on Earth was taking Rei so long? The first day I met her was the first day I realized that the girl was a star athlete, not to mention a martial arts champion. Even going at her slowest pace she was difficult to keep up with. She really should have been up here by now.

"_Oh, well_," I thought, taking another hefty sip of the chocolate milkshake I had bought for myself. "_Maybe she was in the middle of shopping when she called and had to finish up before coming. That's fine. I can see the escalator from here and all the pathways leading to the court from here too. I won't miss her when her gorgeous figure comes strutting toward me…just like she did when she came to school in that green jumpsuit._"

I practically had hearts in his eyes as I envisioned Rei, her hair blowing in the wind as she removed a helmet from her head. Her teeth had glimmered in the sunlight when she smiled; the jumpsuit she wore had sparkled too. At the time, I had been pinning over Milly, but ever since that day my heart has been a slave to Rei's charm and elegance.

My persistence and unwillingness to give up had finally paid off. The girl of my dreams is mine and wow! Our kiss yesterday was unexpected, but now I know she digs me. Whew! That had been some kiss. I still can't stop thinking about it. That girl really is amazing. She's strong, confident, smart, kind, modest, not to mention an expert martial artist! At times she's temperamental and in others she's really shy and reserved, but that's why I love her.

There were moments when the complexities of Rei's personality bugged me, most of those times being when she would skip out on our dates. Maybe she was testing me or something. It's possible that she was uncomfortable around me at first. I have to admit that I may have been too forward when Rei and I first met. Then again, I guess everything worked out for the best. Rei and I have finally crossed the bridge. I can officially say that we're dating now that we've kissed.

"_Rivalz, I need to tell you something important. It's about us."_

She said that something was wrong. Does she mean that there's something wrong with us? No, I'm just being paranoid. It probably has to do with something silly like… a dress mix up at the boutique or maybe she's just wants to say it was wrong for us to kiss in front of the drama department yesterday. More than likely she's mad because I was bragging about how we finally kissed. She's one of those women empowerment types. None of them want their man to think of them as a trophy. I can deal. Chidings are easy for me to take thanks to Milly.

"Hey! Rivalz!"

I blinked, smiling broadly but inwardly hoping that my gut reaction to Rei's call was completely and utterly wrong.

Rei was looking beautiful as always. Her outfit consisted of a grey sweater with a scoop neck, a black mini-skirt, grey tights, and black ankle boots. It's clear she went home and changed out of her school uniform, whereas I didn't. I probably should have thought of that. After all, with a girl like Rei, I needed to look like I deserved her.

Still, judging by the expression on her face, I have a feeling that looking good is going to be the least of my problems.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching carefully as she placed her multitude of bags on either side of the chair she was about to sit in. "Do you need help with those?"

"I'm fine," she replied, finally smiling. Unfortunately the smile didn't quite reach her violet eyes. Yeah, definitely a bad sign.

"I did some Christmas shopping."

"I can see that." An even worse sign that something is up. "So, what did you buy?"

Rei laughed. "Christmas presents for my friends and everyone on the council, including you." She paused as she sat down. "I'd say more, but I don't want you blabbing to the others. After all, I still have to gift wrap everything. With one present in particular I have a whole lot of work to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lita's birthday is on Monday, so I really have to bust my butt to finish up what I have planned," Rei explained while waving a hand through her long raven hair. "Still I…didn't call you just to tell you about my shopping adventures."

I gave a nod. "You said something was wrong?" Please let her just be mad about my bragging.

"There are a lot of things wrong," Rei stated, the smile disappearing when she sucked in a deep breath. "But in this case, what's wrong is that I'm not being fair to you Rivalz."

"What do you mean?"

Rei's gaze fell toward my hands which lay lifelessly on the table. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush on this. So here's the truth. I've been using you."

Okay, those words were not what I expected. "What?"

"The truth is that I've been using you," she repeated, lifting her gaze so that it met mine. Her eyes were filled with regret but there was something else there…something that almost reflected relief.

"Using me?" I had to turn my gaze away from hers. "What are you talking about?"

Rei was silent for a moment, just long enough to force me to look back at her. Once our eyes met again she continued with a question. "Do you remember the funeral that was held for Shirley's father?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," she answered softly. "It has everything to do with our current relationship, Rivalz." She paused again, but only to suck in another deep breath. "That day I told all of you about what happened to me in Narita. I told you how…"

For a moment Rei couldn't continue in her explanation but I knew where she was getting at. She was going to mention Chad, the eleven who died in Narita.

"Rei, he was just an eleven…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Rei exclaimed, cutting me off before anything else could come out. Her violet eyes showed no lingering traces of sadness or regret. My comment about Chad had set off a spark of rage for one reason or another. There wasn't going to be any mercy from her now.

"Chad was my friend," she began, "one of my closest friends. And whether anyone blames me for it or not, he died. I watched him die before my eyes. Do you have any concept of the trauma I have to deal with because of it? Plus, left and right my friends call him an eleven." Her voice lowered as she spoke her next words. "Chad was a proud Japanese man. His race doesn't make him less than you or me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't lie to me," Rei interrupted, her gaze narrowing into slits. "I have no interest in lies anymore. That's why I'm telling you all this. I used you to try and get over what happened to Chad, rather, I used you in attempt to relieve myself of guilt, but doing so isn't fair to either of us. I never should have kissed you yesterday because the fact of the matter is that…I'm not ready for any kind of dating relationship, period."

By this point I'm ready to fall to the floor and cry. "You lead me on?"

Rei's anger was still ignited, so she did little more than nod at my inquiry. At her response, I simply rose from the table. I didn't want to hear what she would say next. After all, I had heard it time after time.

It wasn't another second before whatever guilt she felt set in. "I'm sorry Rivalz. Is there any way that we could still be…"

"Friends?" I finished, almost laughing aloud. "I'm not so sure if I can do that. Being used and stomped on is something I'm used to thanks to Milly, but being used to get over a guy that's dead…pretty creepy if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," she snapped, her temper rising all over again. "Furthermore, I didn't expect you to understand. You've never lost anyone important to you. You're a naïve boy." A bitter laugh fell from her lips as the fire of her anger all but faded. "In that regard, you and Chad are very similar. After all, he left me because I wouldn't let him love me. I'm ending my relationship with you so you won't have to suffer the same fate he did." She rose from her seat, her fierce gaze fully locking with mine. "You deserve someone who can make you happy. That's not something I can do for you. To pretend that I can at this point would lead us both down an endless road of sorrow. For leading you on, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. Even so, I believe you will thank me for this someday."

I had hoped to leave the last word in the conversation, but Rei had turned the tables too quickly for me to react. The click clack of her boots began to echo out long before I realized that she had picked up her bags and walked right past me. A part of me wanted to turn around and call out to her, but I made no attempt to move from where I stood. The food court was still bustling. It was filled of plenty of loud noises, noises I should have tried concentrating on, but all I could hear was the retreating sound her boots made and the Christmas music that played over my head.

Rei had broken up with me. I always knew she would, but I didn't think it would be this soon or that I'd be the one feeling guilty. Suddenly it was like I had broken up with her.

And along with that guilt, I get the feeling that I should apologize to Suzaku. Can't imagine why though.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Rivalz, but it was inevitable that he would get hurt in the end. For too long I lead him on, allowing him to think that I already had feelings for him. Even Lelouch, though amnesia ridden, believed that I really liked Rivalz in that way, but the truth is that I never could no matter how much I wanted to. Likewise, the same thing had been the case with Chad. I loved him, but we would have never been anything more than friends. The guilt I feel regarding both situations is the same. I inflicted pain on those who loved me.

The same has happened with Serena and the others. My actions have turned our home into a demolished wasteland and caused the deaths of people that mattered to us. I even sent Hotaru to the hospital. Everything I've done as of late has turned their lives into a mess. Of all the people I've inflicted suffering on, they have suffered the most.

Then there's Lelouch and Suzaku, two best friends who turned into enemies. The rift between them would have happened without my intervention but my intervention didn't help matters either. If anything, I probably made things worse.

"But, now is not the time for self-pity," I muttered, forcing a smile on my face as I reached for my cell phone again. I dialed a taxi service, told the guy on the other end on the phone where to pick me up, and put the phone back into my purse in a span of five minutes. Then, with an effort I picked up all six of my shopping bags again, three on each arm if you want to get technical, and confidently strode toward the awaiting exit doors. "All my shopping for the festival and Christmas has been finished and I'm a single woman again."

When it comes to Lelouch, I'll let him decide for himself what he wants. I may have kissed him today, but I do not intend to steal him from Shirley. That isn't the kind of person I am. Besides, I didn't lie to Rivalz. I'm not ready for any dating relationships. Truth be told, I'd like to be done with men in general, but Lelouch remains a problem in that area. It doesn't really matter though. There are other things I can do to occupy my time.

"And the first thing I'm going to do is finish the gift for Lita after the student council meeting tomorrow."

The sky was black, but the surrounding city lights illuminated the walkway easily. My motorcycle was parked on the other end of the mall, but I would have to leave it here for the night thanks to all the bags I have. Maybe after I drop these off at the mansion I can come back for it…

"Stop right there."

The voice and the click of a gun startled me, but I didn't scream or attempt to turn around. I was about twenty feet away from the mall now and from any mall cop that should have been outside to keep this from happening. Most likely I'm dealing with some desperate mugger.

"If it's money you want," I began, "I'm pretty much out of it at the moment. Would you mind bothering someone else?"

"Turn and face me."

Okay, that's a bit odd. I complied with the request, slowly turning while thinking of possible escape routes, unaware that I was about to face another blast from the past.

At least it wasn't my past though.

* * *

At Rei's mansion

8:11 p.m.

Ami P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me before scanning the interior of the house. No trace of Lita, Serena, or Rei anywhere. Good. Seeing them would only add to my humiliation.

With measured quietness I kicked off my boots before silently tip-toeing across the dark living room. So far so…

The lights suddenly clicked on, scaring me half to death.

"Well, well, well."

"_No…not now! They'll misunderstand everything. They'll think Rolo and I are…"_

"Wonder what little miss Ami's been up to," Serena started, her hands immediately grasping my shoulders, no doubt a mischievous grin on her face. "That date took a long time."

"Yeah, far too long if you ask me," Lita finished. I turned my gaze toward the kitchen. Sure enough she was standing there, the grin on her face matching the one that I envision being on Serena's face right this second. Okay, where's Rei? My horrible luck in this situation wouldn't quite be complete without her.

The click of the door and the sound of the locks coming undone made itself known. Someone has to be directing this madness.

Serena's hands fell from my shoulders. "Looks like Rei's interrogation is coming up next."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that and didn't care either. Right now I'm just praying that they don't see the evidence of what happened between me and Rolo written all over my face. If they do…oh I'll never live it down and Rei will go on another rant about how Rolo is dangerous and how this whole date had been a horrible idea. Truthfully, I'm starting to agree with her on that front.

"Hey," Lita greeted her gaze on the opening door. "Did you finish the…"

The sentence was left to hang in the air. While thankful for the distraction, my sense of danger was almost instantly alerted. Serena wasn't speaking either and that doubled my suspicions as I turned to face the doorway.

But what met my gaze exceeded my wildest expectations and brought forth a person I never thought I'd see again.

"This can't be," I breathed, barely noting that Serena had stepped aside so I could have a full view of the man that was standing behind Rei. In the seconds that passed, Rei stepped aside with her bags in tow. I took in his dark hair first, hair that I barely remembered touching with tiny hands. I noted his attire next, a simple black jacket, white button-up shirt, and black trousers. He carried nothing in his hands but they were balled into tight fists. My breath hitched as I took in his face, a face so familiar that I feared hoping that this could really be…that he could really be…

"Dad…" my voice faltered as tears fell freely from my eyes. "Is that really you?"

He nodded, his own sapphire eyes mirroring everything I felt inside. "It's been so long Ami."

It didn't take another second for me to run to him. My arms wrapped around his torso as I buried my head onto his chest. "I can't believe it. You…you're here!"

His arms slowly wrapped around me, barely pulling me closer. "And here to stay." His voice shook slightly as he spoke his next words. "I've been so worried about you and your mother."

My body tensed when he mentioned mom. "Dad…she's…"

"I know," he cut in, "you don't have to say it. I know she's missing, but we're working to discover her location."

"We're?" I pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "You mean you aren't alone?"

"I'm the reason he's here."

Dad released me and turned toward the door again. A new person had entered the room. She was a very pale woman who was roughly in her early to mid-thirties. Her sapphire eyes were striking and almost cat-like, but there was a gentle beauty in her expression. Her nose was small and petite while her lips were full and painted in a sugar pink color Mina always liked to wear on her lips. She wore a simple white cardigan with a black scoop necked t-shirt underneath, grey dress pants, and white pumps. Her long blue hair was pulled into a high pony-tail on the top of her head and decorated with a few hair clips that resembled white lilies.

The outfit reminded me of something mom would wear. A closer inspection at the woman led me to believe that she looked similar to mom too, but I couldn't begin to understand how or why. The situation that was being laid out before me wasn't making any logical sense.

"May I ask who you are Miss?"

The woman bowed her head slightly. "Certainly Ami. I am Tokine Mazura."

I blinked a few times. "Did you say Mazura?"

"Correct."

The room was silent, but everyone's eyes were on me. Serena was clearly confused about the situation. Her gaze asked for answers I couldn't give. Lita's gaze reflected concern for what was unfolding and she was wondering what was going on in my head. It was another answer I couldn't give. Rei's expression was similar to Lita's, but it was instantly clear that she was concerned solely on my reaction to whatever was coming next.

Nonetheless, it was my father's expression that I paid the most attention to. He was uncomfortable. His stance had turned almost awkward during the span of a minute. The reunion that I had longed for between my father and me was not turning out as I hoped, and all because of this mysterious woman he had brought with him.

Mazura was my mother's maiden name. As far as I know, my mother didn't have any siblings. That's what she told me. Maybe this is a distant relative but…no, she looks too much like her.

"Are you related to my mother?" I questioned, bracing myself.

Tokine smirked slightly, almost as if she were enjoying my confusion. "I'm your mother's younger sister."

I chanced a glance at my father again. He wasn't looking too good by this point. The awkward atmosphere around him had increased exponentially.

"My parents divorced a long time ago," I stated, my full gaze now on the woman in front of me. "Tell me, are you the reason for it?"

Tokine chuckled before Dad could jump in to defend her. "Not at all. The reason I haven't been in your life is because your mother and I didn't agree on moral principles. She was concerned on saving lives and my concerns dealt with making sure the human race never died out."

"That's not an answer," I replied, my gaze narrowing in on her. "I'm not incompetent. My father's body language speaks for itself. You two are romantically involved, correct. Did it start before or after the divorce?"

"Ami…"

"Don't worry yourself over it," Tokine cut in, barely glancing at him. "It's a perfectly logical assumption, even if it's wrong. The divorce between your parents had nothing to do with me. At the time your father didn't even know I existed. I was but a phantom, watching my sister from afar and handling foreign affairs." With a sigh she closed the open door. "It wasn't until after the divorce that I met your father in the European Union or Universe as it's called today."

Tokine moved further into the room, passing Serena in order to sit on the couch. "The issue of your father and our current relationship is not the reason we're here. We both came here to warn you of the danger that's headed your way. The entire Geass Order is out to get the Sailor Scouts."

Silence filled the room again. This time I was too stunned to break the silence.

Rei stepped in then, crossing the room to stand by my side as well as glare at the mysterious woman. "Okay, that's it. You better start giving us some real answers. Let's not forget the fact that you threatened me."

"That was to coax you into bringing me and (insert ami's dad's name here) to Ami and the others," Tokine explained. "I've known of your identities for a long time, but I wasn't concerned about any of you until I learned of E.E.'s existence from an old associate of mine. From there I learned many secrets that my master didn't want me to know."

"Your master?" Lita asked, stepping out from the kitchen.

Tokine chuckled again. "It's a very long story, too long to explain now. My only concern is that all of you remain alive for the sake of (insert ami's dad's name here).

I turned my gaze toward him. "So you knew too? About my identity?"

"I've only known for a short time," was his only answer.

"Well, that certainly doesn't help anything," Rei blurted, crossing her arms in front of her chest before prancing to the other side of the room. With a loud groan she plopped onto the recliner. "Seems like everyone knows who we are now. Why bother keeping it a secret?"

"Hey, your attitude isn't going to help either," Serena pointed out before turning her attention to Tokine. "You mentioned the Geass Order. What exactly is that?"

Tokine sighed. "Well, for one, it's an organization of which I used to be employed. And judging from the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you have all experienced the power of Geass for yourselves in some form or fashion."

Serena glared at Rei. "Apparently she created it."

"Just let it all out of the bag why don't you."

Tokine shifted her gaze toward her. "Is that so Rei? You failed to mention that."

"I'm sure there are some things you failed to mention too," she replied tersely. "Mainly the whole, I've been in the E.U. with Ami's father and hiding from yet another immortal menace. What did you say his name was? V.V.?"

"Details, details," Tokine answered, pulling down the right sleeve of her cardigan before staring up at me. "In any case, the Geass Order is an organization that studies into the power of Geass. Its main goal is to supply immortal warriors for the Britannian Empire under V.V.'s control. Of course, when C.C. was the director, things were different."

"C.C. is part of this too?" Lita questioned. She gave a half shrug as she sat on the arm of the recliner where Rei was rolling her eyes, making it obvious that she wasn't surprised by C.C's involvement. Quite frankly I wasn't either. It seemed that C.C. was involved in everything that included Geass and even in some of the things that involved our past lives.

Thoughts of C.C. bring forth a sense of regret for cutting her off when she contacted me. The proper thing to do would have been to end my date with Rolo and meet up with C.C. to discuss whatever it was she had wanted to discuss. Then after I could have asked C.C. the many questions I have about her, the book on the Silver Millennium she wrote, and an array of other things that Rei gripes about every other day.

But when I think about what happened between me and Rolo…I can't bring myself to feel much of anything…except the heat rising to my cheeks. Unconsciously I pull my jacket closer around my body, hoping that no one noticed the embarrassment in my expression.

Suddenly, I had a whole lot of other things on my mind.

"There's another issue that I need to warn you all of as well," Tokine stated, her playful tone shifting into a tone of concern without warning. "It deals with the spy that was sent here to keep a close eye on Zero while he's in his amnesia ridden state."

Rei sighed loudly. "You know about that too? Who is giving you this information anyway?"

"That's not important."

"I actually agree with Rei on this," Lita stated, eyeing Tokine warily. "You seem to know every detail of what's going on. And you used to work for the Geass Order which I assume are the bad guys in this madness. How can we trust you?"

Tokine narrowed her gaze, changing her nonchalant expression into one that expressed agitation. "Believe me, I have my reasons for wanting to help you all." Her gaze shifted to me again. "Mainly for your father Ami, so just let me finish what I need to say."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Serena answered, opting to take a seat next to Tokine. "You were warning us about a spy?"

"About Rolo," Rei verified, her gaze still reflecting the suspicion she felt.

All at once I felt conflicted.

Tokine gave a quick nod. "I raised Rolo and trained him to serve V.V., the immortal who now runs the Geass Order in C.C.'s place. He has a Geass that is suited specifically to assassination."

"Assassination?" I questioned, the image of his face flashing before my eyes. "You mean to say that Rolo is…"

"A killer," Tokine finished, filling in the blanks I hadn't been willing to fill. "He attempted to kill me in Narita…" she trailed off as a smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. "He would have succeeded if I had still been human."

The room was silent as we all tried in vain to absorb the information she had disclosed. After a while, Tokine finally spoke.

"I am immortal, just as C.C. and V.V. are."

"And E.E. as well right?" Rei asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Tokine shook her head in response. "Not exactly. E.E. is not what you would call a…conventional immortal. She's special."

"You say that as if being immortal is a common thing," Serena blurted, her eyes showing her confusion clearly. "How exactly is E.E. different?"

"I honestly don't know much about E.E.," Tokine answered. With a sigh she rose from the couch. "You'll have to ask C.C. for the details of how Geass works. All I can tell you is to steer clear of Rolo. He has the power to alter a person's sense of time. To put it in basic terms, he can stop time for those around him."

My gaze drifted toward the carpeted floor. "_That makes Rolo the perfect killer. He stops time, kills, and gets away before deactivating his power. He's far more dangerous than I first anticipated…however…_"

"Ami…"

I glance up quickly enough to see that my father is standing directly in front of me. With measured slowness he places his hands on my shoulders. "We have to go for now."

"Go?" I wondered, staring up into his eyes. "Where?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I won't be far away. We're just going to find a place to hide in the outskirts of the settlement. I'll come and visit you when I can. In the meantime, stay safe."

With a nod I say, "You stay safe too." Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as he pulls me in for a hug, muttering that he loves me and that everything will be okay, but my thoughts have drifted back to Rolo and the horrible mistake I had made.

I never should have traveled through the tunnel of love.

* * *

Meanwhile

Back at Ashford Academy

Rolo P.O.V.

"Rivalz…there's no need to…"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

"Come on, it's not the end of the…"

"It's the end of my world Lelouch! The total and complete end! She totally dumped me and all because she wanted to save me from herself but she doesn't know that I love her. I didn't even get to tell her. It all happened too fast! The most radiant, beautiful girl in my life…dumped me because she was using me to get over a dead eleven!"

"Rivalz, you are being ridiculous. This is ridiculous!"

"But I love her!"

When the automated doors opened, this was the scene I was met with. Rivalz was sprawled out on the couch with one arm hanging toward the carpeted floor while the other rested over his chest as if he were clutching a broken heart. His shoes lay on the floor near his hand, leaving his feet only to be clad in socks. The Ashford blazer he wore was unbuttoned, revealing the white dress shirt underneath. Over his eyes was a wet washcloth, meant to calm him of his most likely ragged emotions and doing little more than adding to the tears that were falling down his cheeks in a pathetic display of lost puppy love.

Lelouch was seated near him in a kneeling position. His expression was a mixture of agitation, embarrassment, and guilt. He had changed into a simple red t-shirt and jeans. There was a slight blush on his face and one glance at the coffee table showed me why. He had been reading one of those romance novels again. Apparently it was supposed to be this huge secret, but just about everyone knew about them. There were oven mitts lying next to it along with a folded up apron, which meant that Lelouch was baking. He didn't bake often, but when he did, the guy hated to be disturbed by anyone. He was truly adamant about it, threatening death to anyone who distracted him from making a masterpiece. That would explain the agitation.

Mostly though, Lelouch just looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. Rivalz was supposed to be his best friend, but it was clear that Lelouch was wondering where best friends drew the line.

Simply put, I walked into a soap opera or at least one of those horrible comedy shows they put on T.V. today.

"Rivalz, I have a cake in the oven man!" Lelouch snarled, the agitation taking control for a moment. "I'm going to kill you if it isn't perfect."

See what I mean?

"Screw the cake!" Rivalz exclaimed, abruptly lifting himself into a sitting position. The wet washcloth fell from his face, revealing his bloodshot eyes that were filled with confusion and anger. "I'm having a crisis!"

For a moment I contemplated turning around to leave them to their argument, but that's when Lelouch spotted me in the doorway.

Relief immediately washed over his expression. "Rolo! Thank heaven you've come…I mean…" he trailed off, opting to collect himself first. "Would you mind talking with Rivalz for a moment? I have to check on the cake. It should be nearly finished by now."

"I thought Lita was doing all the baking for the festival."

"She is," Lelouch replied, his fierce gaze saying something entirely different. "But she got tied up with some other issues and asked me to handle the cake for the Introductory Banquet scheduled for the first night of the festival."

"When did she find the time to do that?"

Lelouch didn't answer, just gave me a look that said. "_I can't deal with this right now. Please take over for five minutes._"

I glanced at Rivalz's pathetic display and then back at Lelouch. "Five minutes."

He let out a small sigh of relief and mouthed out a 'thank you' before turning his attention toward Rivalz again. "Everything is going to be alright Rivalz. I'll be right back. Just talk to Rolo while I'm in the kitchen."

Lelouch darted out of the room with his apron and oven mitts before Rivalz and I could protest any further.

Silence filled the room at first, but Rivalz broke it after only a few seconds. "How was your date with Ami?"

I smiled genuinely. "It was great."

Rivalz gave a nod. "Enjoy it now man. It's over the second she kisses you."

"Guess it'll be over pretty fast then," I stated, the smile never leaving my face.

"Why's that?"

"She already kissed me."

Rivalz fell back onto the cushions. "What am I doing wrong!?"

_Everything_. "Nothing Rivalz. What happened between you and Rei is in no way your fault." I sat down near him, being careful to avoid the stench that was coming from his sock covered feet. "She said that she was protecting you from her?"

"Yeah," he answered, "said that she didn't want me to end up like the eleven that died in Narita. She's still blaming herself for it. Saying things like, 'I could have saved him' and 'I let him die' and blah, blah, blah!"

This might be useful. "Go on?"

"I never understood it," he continued, "her love for him. She's a Britannian, raised to think that we are a higher people. Britannians are supposed to believe that they better than any other race and hold pride in that belief and yet…she treats an eleven like the two races are on equal footing. I mean, she yelled at me when I called him an eleven."

"Did she?" I asked, knowing that I had hit the jackpot for the second time tonight. "What were her exact words?"

"Well first she explained why she was breaking up with me," Rivalz began. "She said, 'Do you remember the funeral that was held for Shirley's father?' I asked, 'What does that have to do with anything?' She says that it has everything to do with our relationship. Then she tried to explain how on that day she told me, Shirley, well basically all of us about what happened in Narita and started to say how she had inadvertently caused Chad's death, but she couldn't continue because she got choked up. Then I stupidly stated that he was just an eleven."

Rivalz took a breath, opting to sit up on the couch and look me dead in the eye before continuing. "That was when she yelled, 'Don't you dare say that! Chad was my friend, one of my closest friends. And whether anyone else blames me for it or not, he died. I watched him die before my eyes. Do you have any concept of the trauma I have to deal with because of it? Plus, left and right my friends call him an eleven.' She stopped to take a breath because by this point she was livid with fury towards me because of the comment I made. Then she said that Chad was a proud Japanese man and that his race didn't make him any less than the two of us."

Talk about a gold mine of information. "She really said all that?"

"She said that and more!" Rivalz exclaimed, getting up from the couch to pace the room. "The next thing I know she's asking me if I understood the concept. I tried to lie and said that I did, but she saw right through me. She told me not to lie to her about it while her gaze bore into the core of my soul. She told me that she wasn't interested in lies and that was the reason why we were talking about the issue to begin with. She used me Rolo. Rei used me to get over Chad and to relieve herself of guilt. She told me that straight out and said that doing so hadn't been fair to either of us. She regretted kissing me and then stated that she wasn't ready for any kind of dating relationship. By this point in the conversation I'm ready to fall to the floor and cry. I asked her if she led me on. Her anger was still blazing so she didn't do much more than nod at my question. It was at that point that I tried leaving, but then…"

"Then what?" I asked, wishing he'd hurry up and get to the point.

"She started to ask if the two of could be friends," Rivalz continued, "but I told her that it might not be possible. I told her that being used and stomped on was on thing, but being used to get over a guy that's dead was pretty creepy. If that girl didn't get mad all over again…"

"_I wish he would just spit it all out already. This is annoying. No wonder Lelouch had to leave._"

"She was like, 'I didn't ask you. Furthermore, I didn't expect you to understand. You've never lost anyone important to you. You're a naïve boy.' She calmed down a bit, saying, 'In that regard, you and Chad are very similar. He left me because I wouldn't let him love me. I'm ending my relationship with you so you won't have to suffer the same fate he did.' She said I deserved someone who could make me happy and that pretending she could would only lead us down a road of sorrow. She apologized, grabbed her things, and left me in the food court of Omotesando Mall to rot in my misery and even made me feel like I had been the one who had broken up with her."

I was officially dizzy from Rivalz's incessant rambling, but it was worth the information I received.

* * *

In the kitchen of Lelouch's house

Lelouch P.O.V.

Rivalz had just gotten through telling the entire story, right down to the gory details of how he'd been left to rot in misery. As pathetic and ridiculous his display was, I couldn't help but feel like I played a part in Rei's decision. Heck, I know I played a role in this. We did kiss this afternoon after all.

With an effort I lift the cake pan from out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool off. Just as I'd hoped, it was a perfectly baked cake, but the most difficult thing about a cake is decorating it. Thankfully, Lita said that she would be able to work on it here at school after the student council meeting tomorrow.

The student council meeting is definitely going to be an issue tomorrow. For one, Rei and Rivalz will have to sit in the same room together after having this blowout breakup. It's easy to see that Rivalz is going to be bitter about it for a while, avoiding her and maybe even badmouthing her if he gets angry enough. At this point, I can't be too sure of how he is going to react. All I know is that he is not taking Rei's kiss of death too well. Knowing her, she's probably not going to want to have anything to do with me either which is best considering that I still intend to take Shirley to the Christmas Snowball as I promised.

Besides, breaking up with Shirley now is a terrible move for three major reasons. One: It's the holiday season and a season of love and happiness. Breaking up with Shirley during this time of year would crush her. Two: Rei has broken up with Rivalz. Breaking up with Shirley at the same time would not only crush her but it would provoke suspicion. Three: Rei and I have already expressly decided that we're going to be friends. Based on Rivalz's quotes, it's clear that Rei doesn't want to be in a relationship right now anyway. Her grief over Chad's death and grief over a lost friendship with Zero have made her swear off men altogether.

Even so, I'm sure that I remain a problem for her. She's taking precautions because she still feels something. Likewise, I still feel that pull of attraction for Rei, but there are unwritten rules about this issue, rules that cannot be broken. However, those rules can be bent and twisted into my favor eventually. For now though, for the sake of Rivalz and Shirley, I have to keep up the façade and pretend just as Rei is going to pretend, that nothing happened between us.

Still, just to be sure…

Without thinking anymore I dig into my pocket for my cell phone before exiting out an adjacent doorway that leads outside. Once fully in the cold air I dial Rei's number.

She answers on the fourth ring. "Lelouch? Is something wrong?"

Caller I.D. never allows for a surprise I guess. "There's something very wrong. Just what have you done? Are you crazy?"

"What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Rivalz is over at my house driving me crazy because you broke up with him. Just what is going on in your head woman?"

"Hey, watch the tone Lula," she replied. I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "Listen, don't think that I broke up with Rivalz because of you and our kiss. We both agree that we're better as friends right?"

"Right, but…"

"Then what is your problem?" I'm pretty sure now that the girl is smirking a bit just to annoy me. "If it's Rivalz that's bothering you then kick him out of your house."

Since when…that girl's been hanging around me too much. "Rei, you know you could have handled it better."

"I feel bad enough about it without you pointing it out," she answered, the eye roll most likely present again. "Can you mind your own business and keep out of mine for me? Can you do that? Can you please do that just this once?"

Something in Rei's voice struck a chord of worry inside of me. "There's something else wrong isn't there? What happened?"

Rei took a deep breath. "It's not that anything happened Lelouch. It's just…breaking up with Rivalz was difficult for me and brought up a lot of pain." She paused to suck in another breath, like she was holding back tears now or had been during the entirety of our conversation. "But I'm okay. I'm dealing with it."

"You don't sound okay," I stated as I took a few more steps away from the door behind me. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

There was a bit of a chuckle on the other end. "Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that I always should." She paused again. "I appreciate you caring enough about me to worry but please don't. I'm a big girl and I know that everything will be alright someday. I just wish someday was now, that's all. Besides, you have your own life to live Lelouch and your own problems to deal with, so don't worry about mine okay."

"If that is your wish," I answered, smiling a bit. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve that even if you are crazy and flawed like you keep saying."

Real laughter buzzed from her side. "Alright, alright. I'll do my best. Thanks Lula. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rei."

* * *

_The weekend passed swiftly, but not for our teen heroes and villains. Oh, no. For them, time passed so slowly it was like a snail trying to beat a cheetah in a race. Now, while that picture is painted in your head, let's say that the snail was trying to pull along a cart that was weighed down with a bunch of rocks. That snail isn't going anywhere and as far as our heroes and villains are concerned…time isn't going anywhere either._

_Saturday's student council meeting had been the worst of it. An adequate description of tension filled atmosphere wouldn't begin to cover the discomfort, anxiety, and flat out hostility that filled the small room that day._

_Milly orchestrated the meeting in her usual way. On the surface she seemed like her normal bubbly self, but she kept sending glances toward Serena, glances that said "You better get a handle on Rei before I jack her up."_

_Word had gotten out about the not so intimate break-up at Omotesando Mall. After all, Milly had spies everywhere, so all of Ashford Academy knew about it. Rumors were flying about the reason behind the break-up, but Milly was pretty sure it had everything to do with Lelouch and nothing to do with Chad, the deceased boyfriend that Rei rambled on about every once in a while. In fact, after witnessing the kiss between the two of them, she was worried that Lelouch was going to follow Rei's selfish example._

_Serena didn't feel much anxiety. For once, she felt pretty nonchalant about the situation. At the same time though, she didn't want to watch any drama unfold right before her eyes. She had dealt with enough of that in the last few weeks. Actually, she had enough drama to last a lifetime and really didn't care to have anymore. The problem was that Rei had become impulsive in her actions. Serena knew that the girl's heart was in the right place and understood that the kiss that happened between her and Lelouch was bound to happen at one point or another. The terrible thing was the timing. Then again, when is the timing ever right for such things?_

_Ami and Lita, though not in the council, were present in the meeting, taking note of the things Milly talked about and trying not to get too preoccupied in their own thoughts. _

_For Ami, it was the issue of her father, her apparent aunt Tokine Mazura, and Rolo…the dangerous assassin she had kissed in the tunnel of love._

_For Lita is was mostly just thoughts of all the food she still needed to cook, but below that were thoughts of Gino Weinberg, the handsome and valiant knight of three. She didn't know much about him and she also knew that he could potentially…okay he was an enemy to the Sailor Scouts by association with Britannia, but she wasn't concerned about it. She liked Gino and she couldn't wait to see him again._

_Likewise, in a government bureau in the center of the settlement, Gino was thinking that he couldn't wait to see her again either._

_But that's off track from what needs to be talked about, so let's get back to the meeting._

_Rivalz was a complete and utter mess. He was hardly listening to a word Milly was saying and every few minutes he would glance at Rei, who was being fully attentive to Milly and practically hanging on her every word just to avoid the gaze of her ex-boyfriend who never should have been her boyfriend in the first place._

_Lelouch sat on the other end of the table. Milly was chiding him every few minutes but he paid it no mind. Instead he glanced back and forth between Rivalz and Rei, watching their expressions carefully as he tried to make sense of what he would need to do in the coming weeks. After all, even though he intended to take Shirley to the Christmas Ball, he didn't intend to date her for much longer than he had to. Even so, he felt guilt for even wanting to break up with her. Shirley was a sweet person and one who deserved happiness._

_And at this moment, Shirley was pretty much the only person in the room oblivious to the horrible situation that was unfolding. She had no concept that this break-up between Rei and Rivalz would eventually involve her and leave her heart shattered. As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss and Shirley better enjoy it while she can._

_Suzaku was in the room as well, having secured a small window of time to participate in the meeting. He was seated next to Lelouch, carefully watching his every move and noting his continual glances between Rivalz and Rei. As usual, Suzaku had been oblivious to the gossip that floated around the halls of Ashford. Even so, the tense atmosphere of the room clued him in to the fact that Rei had broken Rivalz's heart or something of that nature. For a moment he tried studying Rei, but her expression gave nothing away. Her eyes were either glued on Milly or on the sheet of paper she was writing things down on._

_Rolo had been trying to watch Rei as well, but his gaze would always drift back to Ami as thoughts of their kiss flew through his mind._

_For the first time in this Student Council's history, Milly was able to go through a whole meeting without interruptions of any kind. That in itself was unnerving. To make things worse, Lelouch hadn't tried to combat her chidings as he usually did, making it blatantly clear that something was up with him as well to everyone except Shirley. The poor girl was too busy daydreaming about the upcoming Christmas Ball to wonder what her boyfriend was thinking about._

_The meeting ended with a quiet dismissal, another tip that there were many things amiss, but most everyone filtered out of the room without a hitch._

_However, two people lingered a bit, their questioning gazes boring into the back of two raven haired teens' heads. _

_Once everyone was gone, the two of them talked. _

* * *

A/N: And that ends the long chapter. Whew! I am tired. Even so, we're getting close to the good stuff. Along with romance and drama, there's about to be a bout of action coming, so get ready. Thanks for reading the chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it. Until the next one, adios!


	55. Birthday Wishes

A/N: Here is the newest installment of "Here We Go Again". In this chapter there will be…well I don't want to spoil all the surprises. Let's just say you'll love it and I get on to the good stuff. This one is dedicated to all of my reviewers and for all of the readers who have stuck with this story despite the craziness of me not being able to update in such a long span of time. This one is for all of you.

Disclaimer: I'll leave it blank for today.

Chapter 55

Birthday Wishes

December 5th, 2017

At a local gym

8:00 a.m.

Lita P.O.V.

Today is my eighteenth birthday.

"I can't believe that this is how you wanted to start off your birthday!"

Inwardly I laughed, glancing over at Serena as she tried in vain to understand the concept of the elliptical machine. Of all of the Sailor Scouts, Serena was definitely the one who was most out of shape. In recent days, I myself had gotten a little bent out of shape too. Even so, today seemed like a perfect day to work up a sweat.

"It's better than going to our morning class though isn't it?" I questioned, refocusing as I continued to walk/climb on my machine. I took a bit of time to stare out of the massive glass windows that were twenty feet in front of us, giving a clear view of the parking lot and of the settlement beyond.

"Yeah, I definitely don't enjoy any of our classes," she replied, a smile in her voice. "I've been getting better grades though. I wouldn't want all my hard work to slip away because I skipped."

This time I laughed out loud. "Now that really doesn't sound like you Serena." I glanced over at her again. "Are you sure you aren't some kind of alien that's replaced my best friend."

Her expression softened into a sad smile. "I certainly feel alien these days."

With a sigh I slowly turn off my machine, having finished my warm-up. "Sometimes I feel the same way Serena." After a moment of pause I step onto the carpeted floor. Serena follows my lead, but she's a bit clumsier coming off and nearly falls to the floor.

"Whoa, steady there," I breathed, hurriedly grabbing her by the arm before she can make a face plant of the floor. "Just because you're getting better grades doesn't mean that you're any less clumsy."

Serena let out a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny Lita." With a small grunt she pulls herself fully upright and wipes her black t-shirt of any lint. "Anyway, what do you want to do next?"

I shrugged. "Well, for your sake I think we'll have a second warm up, this time on the treadmill."

"Fine by me," she answered, stretching her arms above her head before winking at me. "It is your birthday after all. Still, I can't help but wonder why you decided to come to the gym so suddenly. Is it because of your date tonight?"

"I…" my words fell out in mumbles as a blush crept onto my face.

Serena's smile broadened into a huge grin. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head. Should I take a guess on who the lucky guy is?"

"Guessing won't be necessary," I muttered, motioning her to follow me to the treadmill machines on the other side of the large room. "I'm going out with Gino tonight at seven."

"You mean the handsome Britannian knight?" Serena questioned, her gaze reflecting approval as well as worry. "He seems really nice, but aren't you a little concerned that he might become our enemy?"

"A little," I admitted, stopping by two treadmills. "Essentially he's already our enemy if you think about it." With a small sigh I dropped my brown backpack to the floor next to the treadmill I wanted. "Right now though, I just want to see where this could lead."

Serena nodded, opting to take a sip from her water bottle before answering me. "I understand. When Darien and I first met, I was sure that we'd be rivals." She paused, smiling as she placed the water bottle in her bag. "He was always teasing me and for a while I didn't like him. However, as time moved on I began to have feelings for him and when he risked his life to protect me…" she trailed off a bit, closing her eyes at whatever memory was floating through her head. "I suppose the rest is history."

I frowned. "You really miss him don't you?"

"All the time," she replied, opening her eyes to smile at me, "but I'm dealing with it as best I can."

Even so, the fact that Darien wasn't here was difficult for Serena to stomach. The love of her life was fundamentally missing from her life. Serena understood the purpose behind it. Darien was pursuing his dreams and studying in America…or I guess Area 1. Still, that didn't make the blow any easier on her or on the rest of us, especially now that Serena knows that her father is dead.

I had hoped that Serena would never know the pain of losing a parent, but in the end nothing could have been done to prevent it. Eventually everyone dies. That's a reality no one can escape from. Of course, reality doesn't stop me from wishing that death didn't exist or that people could come back from the dead and live new lives or even the lives they lived before. It's what I wanted when my parents died in that plane crash all those years ago. I wanted them to somehow be resurrected and come rushing home. For a while it was a reoccurring dream that was never meant to come true.

But wishing will not bring them back and they wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life grieving. There are times when I grieve now, knowing that my friends are suffering the same pain that I did. Nevertheless, I have to stay strong for them and encourage them to keep pushing forward as well.

"It's possible that Darien may come back soon though," I blurted while setting the time limit to fifteen minutes on the treadmill. I set the speed as I continued saying, "He has to take a break at some point. Christmas is coming soon after all."

Serena nodded, slowly climbing onto her treadmill. "I'll be too busy with the festival to miss him or anyone else."

Her expression hadn't changed, but her eyes reflected the same grief I had once felt so many years ago. That alone was enough to shut me up and get me to focus as the treadmill started up. After taking a deep breath I set my gaze on the wide windows in front of me. I blocked out the noise of the other machines going and the sound of Serena's incoherent complaints about working out. My thoughts centered on taking one step after another.

However, I found that I couldn't be centered for very long. As the minutes passed on the small monitor below my gaze, I discovered that this walk was reflecting the current state of our lives. We were moving, some of us more slowly than others and some more quickly than the rest, but no matter how fast or slow we went...we remained in place.

It's kind of like a hamster running on a wheel. The wheel spins over and over again as the hamster runs, rooted in place with absolutely no hope for ending the cycle. For a while now, the Sailor Scouts have been living in a similar cycle that consisted of fights, enemies, and temporary peace.

Now that I've stopped to really think about it, we had been living that cycle ever since we accepted our roles as Sailor Scouts. The others may not feel this way, but sometimes I feel like we're stuck in a violent rut that never ends. In the past we have conquered evil and have moved past all the things that held us back in the past. As the years go on we learn a little bit more about ourselves and each other. Recently, we've all grown into people we never thought we'd be and have learned to survive in a world we never knew existed until our eyes were opened.

At times I wish that we had never learned the truth about our world. There are moments when I think back on our memories and wish that nothing had changed. Growth and change is good for the human soul. I know this without a doubt, but my desire for things to remain the same does not change because of that fact.

When I look at Serena now, I can see the change in her. It's a vivid expression that's embedded clearly in her crystal blue eyes. Looking into her eyes paints a picture of what's going on in her soul just as the old saying goes. To be honest, I'm not sure if what I'm seeing is a good thing. Of course, I know that it isn't my place to tell her how to deal with her grief and trauma. Her life is hers to live. She has to figure out what's best for her on her own.

Right now, we're in a state of normalcy in many ways. We're going to school, meeting with friends in after school activities, talking about boyfriends and potential boyfriends like any other group of teenage girls. We're living a typical, suburban life with the exception of parents to show us the way. We're essentially independent, living the way we see fit until the next enemy or rather, our current enemy shows up again.

Maybe the problem is that none of us are equipped to live normal lives anymore. Maybe that's why we're drifting apart despite living under the same roof together.

If I had a cake with eighteen candles on it right this second, I would wish for all of us to rebuild our friendship. Despite resentments and hidden rage, I would wish for nothing more than that. In this dark world of oppression and hatred, we need each other now more than ever to survive. A single person can only stand alone for so long. When loneliness and depression set in, who's going to be there if not friends and family? Who can close the holes in a person's heart if those people aren't around?

At a young age I learned how to fight in order to defend myself. One lesson I always remembered in the art of fighting was to always keep a clear head and be void of all emotion when faced in life and death situations. However, in day to day life, I was always taught to pray and meditate if I couldn't lean on others and to gain a clearer understanding of myself if others couldn't understand me.

For a while, those lessons were the hardest to learn. A massive portion of my life was spent on defending myself and trying to defend others, only to have them fear me for standing up for them. No one gave me a chance.

It wasn't until I met Serena that I even considered the possibility of having any real friends at all. She was positive, earnest, devoted to making me feel welcomed, and more than anything she was a breath a fresh air. She always knew how to make me smile.

Maybe that's the real reason why I don't like this change in her. She's so lost in grief and in everything else that's been going wrong lately that the meatball head we all know and love is fading away. Even when Serena's being silly…lately it just seems forced.

I glance over at Serena now and see that she's doing better on the treadmill than the elliptical machine. Her jaw is locked into a tense scowl and her gaze is focused on the windows just as mine had been when I first started on the treadmill.

"Serena."

Serena locks her gaze on me and puts on a bright smile. "Yep?"

"I'm really glad that you're my friend," I stated, turning my gaze to the timer for a short moment. "If it hadn't been for you…well, I guess I don't know where I would be."

"I appreciate you saying that Lita," she replied, the smile widening and reaching her eyes if only slightly. "I'm glad we're friends too." She turned her gaze back toward the window. "So what are we doing once we're done here?"

With a thoughtful sigh I watch as the timer reaches zero. The treadmill slows and then comes to a stop, allowing me to come to a stop as well. "I made some rice cakes for us to eat. You want to go the café across the street for a milkshake to help wash it down?"

Serena's machine stopped moving as she spoke. "Won't our workout totally go down the tubes if we do that?"

"Do you really care?"

"Not even a little bit," Serena answered, hopping off the treadmill with a slight stumble as she picked up her black backpack. And from there we go to…"

"The mall."

Her expression changed from excitement to confusion. "The mall?"

"Yep," I told her, following her lead after taking a swig of water. "I need an outfit for tonight."

"But what about school?" she asked, watching as I picked up my backpack. "Aren't we going to go?"

I shrugged, deciding that it was answer enough.

"Well, isn't someone a rebel today."

With a smile I turned to face her. "Missing one day of school won't kill us. Besides, you and I aren't the only ones with guy problems."

Serena almost giggled. "You have no idea."

* * *

Ashford Academy

Lelouch P.O.V.

Today is my eighteenth birthday.

"Hey Lelouch!"

"Congratulations vice-prez!"

"Happy birthday!"

A chorus of "happy birthdays" and "congrats on turning eighteen" filtered through the hall as I walked, their voices echoing behind me but barely carrying any volume. Other things weighed on my conscious.

In recent days, I had come to realize that the anniversary of my birth had been the wrecking ball that punched a hole through Rivalz's heart. Thanks to this anniversary, Rei had spent many days with my younger brother Rolo and had helped him write a song to show how much they both appreciated me in their lives. That in itself had been an innocent gesture, but the tide of love and war shifted the second I found out about Rei's plan.

There had been an unyielding attraction to Rei for a while by that point, but when I saw her singing with my brother in preparation for this day…my world flipped so to speak.

But then she kissed Rivalz.

That threw a wrench in things. Initially I had planned to prank her today since I had wriggled information out of Rolo for what would have been happening today. However, when I heard about the kiss…well, you could say I was in the dumps.

To be upset over it was not my place. Rei was dating Rivalz, not me. Still, it became apparent later that Rei hadn't been happy about the kiss either.

We're both at fault for what happened in the school theater, but I place blame mainly on my actions. I had made a commitment to Shirley just as Rei had to Rivalz. Rei's intention for the song had been to help Rolo do something nice for my birthday and that was the extent. I took advantage of it by going into the theater and took advantage of the clear guilt she had felt for kissing Rivalz. I didn't realize by doing so that I had added to her plight. She was already bearing a heavy load because of her role as Zera and a number of other things.

The girl isn't perfect. She's stubborn, temperamental, and a pain to deal with on most occasions and especially when Serena is included in the equation. Rei is complex in all senses and definitions of the word. With a multifaceted personality and twisted circumstances, the girl is a complete mess of a puzzle that I can't begin to piece together.

I suppose that's why I didn't stop myself from kissing her in the theater. In those moments, I had only been concerned in quenching the thirst to solve even the smallest piece of the living riddle that Rei was. It was clear that we were both attracted to each other. The unfortunate little thing I didn't count on was still being attracted to her after realizing that she felt the same. Certainly this madness had to end at some point. Am I not correct in saying that all flames eventually burn out?

The faces in this hall are blank in my point of view. It had been this way for a great deal of my life. The only people that registered as actual human beings were my brother and my friends on the student council as well as Suzaku, Rei, and her friends. The rest however, leave no impressionable marks on my mind even though I know every name of each and every person that walks these halls.

"Happy Birthday Lelouch!"

"Thanks," I answer, waving to another blank faced person as my eyes suddenly locked onto another set of violet eyes from the other end of the long corridor. Her pace slowed a bit and others passed her without a second thought, momentarily blocking my view of her face as a small shy smile lifted the corners of her mouth. In her arms she held two textbooks, one for the Modern History class that just ended and another for the English class that was on the other end of the hallway we both stood in.

My pace had slowed as well, but my objective to reach her remained. The speed of my heart accelerated, causing my breathes to shorten as the distance between us grew smaller. People continued to pass in the gap between us, but it was as if they weren't there. The hall suddenly felt vacant and soundless, void of all life except for the two of us.

Unfortunately, a set of arms pulled me away before I could be lost in the spell Rei had cast on me.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I wanted to be thankful to Suzaku. I truly and wholeheartedly wanted to be grateful to him for dragging me away from the pull Lelouch had gained over me.

But dang it! Why did he have to drag me away from where I was going at all? What was so wrong with being attracted to Lelouch? I mean, it's just a crush. It's a phase of my life that I simply have to get out of my system. It's not like I was in love or even trying to be in love. Lelouch is the last person on Earth I'd fall in love with.

Lust however was a whole different ball game and one that was becoming increasingly harder to deny.

And if Suzaku's interference in the situation hadn't been enough to ignite my temper, his grip on my arm definitely helped.

"Hey!" I shouted, my eyebrows probably furrowing in complete frustration. "Just what are you doing?"

"Funny," Suzaku muttered, his grip tightening just a tiny bit, "I was about to ask you the very same question."

Now I was confused. "What you talking bout Willis?"

Suzaku paused in dragging me away to glare at me. "This is not a sitcom Rei. This is serious!"

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that Knight of the Obvious," I stated as he returned to the pulling. Others around us stared, watching as Suzaku tugged me along like a rag doll on steroids. I was tempted to kick him where it hurts and run like the wind, but one good look at Suzaku's expression told me that I better ditch the escape plan.

For one reason or another, Suzaku was livid with fury and it was somehow my fault. Now, I'm willing to take the blame for a big chunk of what's happened over the last few months, but this random accusatory attitude of his was totally uncalled for. Other than kissing Rivalz, then Lelouch, and then breaking up with Rivalz…I've done nothing wrong recently. Zera has all but disappeared and the people of Area 11 are settling into a state of peace for the Christmas season. Suzaku should be, at the very least, satisfied that the so called "terrorists" have taken a break for the holidays.

So with a grumble I allowed Suzaku to drag me along. The hallways emptied out just as Suzaku took me through a doorway that led to a dark stairway. My stomach started twisting into knots, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing that the idiot would explain himself once we were in a place where the cameras couldn't reach us.

Finally he led me into a room. It was small, but light filtered in from the open windows that surrounded us on every side. There was a single table in the center of the room with two chairs on each side of it. Surrounding the table towards the outskirts of the room were a few cardboard boxes that were probably filled with old textbooks and supplies.

At the sight of the room, I muster the courage to speak. "You made me drop my textbooks by abruptly dragging me from my planned path of going to class for a cheap date?"

Suzaku finally released me, but his enraged expression intensified at my nonchalance. "Really Rei? Really?

I respond by walking further into the room. To answer right now would be to enrage him further and I really don't want to waste my time any more than I have to. Hopefully the silence will give him some time to calm down.

Silence fills the room, making it clear after I take a seat that Suzaku's not saying anything until I give a snide comment or begin asking questions about his reasoning for bringing me all this way. I realize he wouldn't go through all the trouble just to stare daggers into me so there must be a reason. During the long extended silence I wrack my brain for something on the news that might have upset him or something about Hotaru or anything at all.

Ten minutes later I still can't piece together the reason why Suzaku would be so angry at me when I clearly haven't done anything to him…

I pause, my gaze nowhere near Suzaku when I finally force myself to ask him a single question. "Is this about Rivalz and me breaking up?"

"In a sense."

The words sent a chill through me. Suzaku had calmed down, but he was still furious. I could practically feel daggers in my flesh from his intense stare.

My gaze had been toward the window on my right, but now it had traveled down to my clasped hands. His reasoning for bringing me up here wasn't clear to me yet, but if my instincts were of any significance in this then this situation was what I had feared from the moment I kissed Lelouch to begin with.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku questioned, his words uncharacteristically vindictive and harsh. "Is it that you realize why I'm shaking with rage."

"In a sense," I muttered, throwing his words back at him while lifting my gaze to meet his. "What of it?"

Suzaku shook his head, his emerald eyes showing utter contempt for me. "Breaking up with Rivalz was one thing Rei, but breaking up with him because you kissed Lelouch? I could hardly believe it when Milly told me."

I blinked in surprise. "Milly told you? How…"

"She saw you," he interrupted. "Serena and Milly both saw you kissing Lelouch in the theater on Friday."

My heart sank and there was nothing I could say to defend myself. It's not like Suzaku was going to give me a chance to do so anyway.

"I realized that you cared about Lelouch," Suzaku stated, starting on a rant that wasn't going to end anytime soon. "I understood and accepted that your feelings of friendship toward him weren't going to change. You just didn't have it in your heart to hate him. But to kiss Rivalz then Lelouch right behind that and break Rivalz's heart…just what are you thinking Rei?" He paused to take a few steps toward me, his gaze glowering. "Do you really think that anything good can come from having a relationship with Lelouch? For one thing it's a lie!" His fist slammed down onto the table as he said that, shaking my nerves significantly. "You sold him out to me and I sold him out to the emperor. Do you think he'd respond to you if he remembered what happened on the island? Do you really believe that he'd forgive you? Knowing him, he'd try to kill you."

Suzaku had a good point, but for one reason or another I couldn't accept his view as the truth. Yes, Lelouch's memories have been manipulated and I'm the reason for that happening. Even so, I know deep in my heart that Lelouch forgave me for doing so. I did what I had to in order to save his life and Suzaku's from K3. There was no other choice at the time.

There were choices after that though, many tests that I failed in the aftermath of what transpired on Kanime Island. Staying in the Tokyo Settlement after those events was one of them, but I simply couldn't leave it all behind as if none of it happened. I couldn't pretend that Lelouch didn't mean anything to me. He was and still is my friend and at this point my closest friend. Nothing can reverse what he's done to me or the mistakes he made but that doesn't mean that I can't forgive him too. I have to for my own sake as well as his.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you Suzaku," I began, "but I can't take back what happened between me and Lelouch. Even if I could…at this point I wouldn't. Besides, this isn't the first time we've kissed and I'm certain that it won't be the last."

Suzaku's eyes had widened, he even took a step backward as if he'd been struck by a sword. "You two have kissed before?"

"Yes," I answered, rising to my feet. "The same day Lelouch cursed you with the Geass that forces you to live, we kissed. So you see, there's been something between me and Lelouch for a long time now."

Suzaku didn't respond, so I kept going, saying, "And for the record, I didn't break up with Rivalz because I wanted to be in relationship with Lelouch. Do you really think I'm so evil that I'd do that to Shirley?" Suzaku tried to answer at that point, but I stopped him by pressing my index finger to his lips. "Don't answer that. The point is, I broke up with Rivalz because I wasn't happy with who I was becoming with him. I was stringing him along Suzaku. I would have broken up with him whether the kiss happened or not."

"But the fact is that it did happen," Suzaku muttered, his breath tickling my finger.

With a groan I pulled my finger away from his mouth. "I'm sorry. What more can I say Suzaku? I know you hate Lelouch, but that doesn't mean I have to."

Suzaku tried to say something else, but I passed by him before he could stop me, barely inclining my gaze backward as I spoke the final words of the conversation. "I'm going to wish Lelouch a happy birthday and I'm going to be a normal student with normal teenage problems. I'm not going to carry the weight of the world or your hatred on my shoulders today. See you later Suzaku."

I left then, focusing on the sound of my footsteps as I trudged down the steps two at a time.

* * *

Later that day

Chemistry Class

The teacher was droning on about equations, chemical reactions, electron configuration, the laws of matter, and basically all the things most teenagers hated learning about. On the surface, the ins and outs of chemistry seemed useless and utterly pointless.

However, when applied to teenage life; the ins and outs of chemistry actually made a great deal of sense.

For one, when two hydrogen atoms unite with a single oxygen atom, water is created. When wood is burned, carbon dioxide filters into the air. When you mix a bunch of ingredients together in a bowl and place them into an oven, you get a cake or casserole or whatever it is the recipe calls for.

There are physical changes in teens. Some get taller, others get pimples, and some develop a bit more slowly than they'd like. Then there are the chemical changes such as raging hormones and all that good puberty stuff.

In relationships, chemistry plays a roll. The law of attraction in relation to science is that opposites attract, but when it comes to a relationship, sometimes it's best to have a mix of opposite and similar qualities. Of course, most high school students aren't thinking long term when it comes to dating.

Lelouch and Rei however were a different story altogether.

Rei's brow was furrowed, tears ready to pour out of her eyes as she scrawled a message out on paper. She barely glanced up at the teacher before passing the note to the boy seated next to her.

Lelouch felt similar disdain, but he wasn't about to burst into tears in front of anyone, not that he ever would anyway. He was mostly composed, smiling despite that he wanted to slit Suzaku's throat and smother Milly with an extra fluffy feather stuffed pillow.

His eyes scanned Rei's note.

_So Milly wailed on you too, huh? I'm sorry Lelouch. This is all my fault. I totally screwed up everything! Again!_

Lelouch quickly wrote down his response before passing the note back to Rei. Her eyes scanned the note just as his eyes had seconds earlier.

_Would you quit blaming yourself for everything! For heaven's sake woman! Not everything has to be your fault! I'm the one that made an error in judgment. For the record, we both messed up this time._

Rei couldn't write much, her hands were trembling from the anguish that had descended upon her. Between Rivalz's brokenhearted gaze, Milly's disappointed glare, and Suzaku's absence from classes and lunch, guilt was being thrown at Rei on every side. She couldn't even look at Shirley without feeling the need to apologize.

She passed the note over to Lelouch, not caring who saw her as she wiped away the few tears that had leaked out from her eyes. Lelouch read over the note, careful not to grumble his frustration as he did.

_Yeah, we did. We really did. But the worst part is that I can't bring myself to regret what happened between us. I just wish that circumstances were different._

Lelouch wrote back to her, his mind traveling back to the kiss they had shared. He knew that he felt the exact same way she did.

_I don't want to regret what happened between us._

Rei read the quick note before hastily writing back.

_What should we do?_

The notes continued to pass between them.

_I don't know Rei. _

_I hate feeling this way._

_I do too._

_But at least Milly didn't go spreading it around. Rivalz would have killed you._

_And Shirley would have killed you._

Rei almost laughed out loud, for a moment she had to fight the giggles that threatened to spill before she could write back.

_Guess we share the same destiny then, don't we?_

Lelouch smiled, feeling better than he had the whole course of the long day as he wrote to her once again.

_Yes. I believe we do, Rei Hino._

He passed the note back to her, but this time Lelouch allowed his fingers to gently brush hers, the tingle of heat passing between them simultaneously. Rei read over the note, relishing the feeling his hand had left on hers.

_Are you saying there's no turning back now, Lelouch Lamperouge?_

Rei passed the note over to Lelouch. She wanted their hands to brush again, but she pulled her hand back just before he could touch her, inwardly laughing at his mock expression of hurt.

Seconds later the note was in front of her again. The tears Rei had cried earlier had been erased completely.

_No turning back. Not now, not ever._

_Oddly enough, I like the sound of that. Oh, and since I didn't say it earlier. Happy Birthday._

_Thanks. Tell Lita that I wished her a happy birthday as well._

_What no birthday wishes for me?_

Lelouch wrote a final reply.

_It's not your birthday, but I'll send you some when the day comes milady._

With a broad smile, Rei wrote her final reply.

_I look forward to it._

After chemistry had ended, Lelouch and Rei went to the student council room, talking about normal day to day things like the notes had never happened. When Shirley came on the scene, Rei left her and Lelouch to talk alone. She wasn't the least bit jealous or hurt by the situation before her anymore thanks to Lelouch's words. The Christmas Ball was swiftly approaching and on that night…it would be impossible for Shirley not to see the chemistry between them.

For the first time in her life, Rei actually felt good about doing something so bad.

* * *

That night

5:27 p.m.

Back at the mansion

Ami and Rei had taken off from the student council meeting early to decorate the mansion for Lita's surprise birthday party. Streamers lined the walls and about a hundred balloons filled the room. Ami had whipped up a few quick dishes that Lita had taught her while Rei tidied up around the living room area, dusting and folding some of the blankets that had lain strewn about. Though things were still tense between them, Ami and Rei put it aside in order to celebrate Lita's birth.

Ami checked her watch. "They should be back any minute now."

"We did get the cake right?" Rei questioned.

"I'm taking it out from the fridge now," Ami answered, smiling as she set the huge cake onto the countertop. "One of Lita's cakes would have been better, but I don't think it would have been a good idea to ask her to cook for her own birthday."

"We just need to learn how to make good cakes," Rei replied, patting out the wrinkles in her black trousers. With a small grunt she tugged on the bottom of her red off the shoulder sweater. She glanced back at Ami, watching as she pulled a freshly baked pizza from the oven. She wore a simple blank tank top with a navy blue long-sleeved cardigan over it and white jeans. The outfit almost resembled something Ami would have worn before all of their lives had flipped upside down.

Rei smiled a bit, watching Ami's peaceful expression as the smell of pizza wafted into the room. "_I'm glad that the madness reunited Ami with her father though. She seems a lot happier knowing that he's close by and safe. Hopefully we'll be able to find Ami's mother in the near future._"

It was true that Ami was feeling better now that she knew of her father's whereabouts, but other things were worrying her. The young senshi of ice had allowed her heart to melt a little. Unfortunately, the melting of her heart had allowed her to kiss a dangerous assassin in the tunnel of love.

For the first time in her life, Ami felt stupid. For the first time she had made a seemingly crucial error in judgment that could potentially lead herself and her closest friends to a violent death none of them would see coming. Ami would have loved nothing more than to freeze up her heart again and pretend nothing happened, but it was far too late. She was caught in a web with no way to escape.

Ami glanced at Rei, watching as she continued to tidy up the living room. Serena had opened up the previous night, long after Rei was asleep, and told the details of how she had witnessed Rei and Lelouch in a lip-lock. This not so famous lip-lock had been seen by Serena, Milly Ashford, and Rei's band mates. That same night, Rei initiated the break-up heard round the world, thanks to none other than Milly Ashford and her many spies. From Serena's perspective, it was clear that Milly believed the kiss between the two raven haired teens had prompted Rivalz Cardemon's inevitable heartbreak.

When Ami and Lita had both heard the full story, they had only sighed and went to bed. It was clear that neither of them felt inclined to judge Rei when it came to Lelouch anymore. Both of them were beginning to understand how Rei was feeling.

With Ami in a bad romance with Rolo and Lita's sudden relationship with Gino…well, let's just say that they had placed themselves in similar situations and they weren't handling themselves any better than Rei was at this point. Ami in particular, was sure of this fact.

Even so, the love bug blues weren't going to interfere in Ami's thoughts or Rei's anymore tonight, so the two of them kept their thoughts centered on finishing up the preparations for the party.

Rei walked to the window behind the couch and slowly lifted one of the blinds. At that exact moment she saw Serena and Lita coming up the street.

"Oh no! They're early!"

"What!?" Ami exclaimed, her eyes bugging out as she locked her gaze on the metal pizza cutter in her hand. "I haven't set the table yet or even cut the pizza."

"Looks like that'll have to wait," Rei stated, sprinting toward the light switch. With a flip of her finger she turned the lights off. "Just hide."

Ami nodded, but she could barely see what she was doing in the dark. She dropped the pizza cutter on the counter next to the cake before slowly tiptoeing her way toward the living room. Rei had already hidden herself behind the recliner. In the dark she motioned Ami to stay in the kitchen. Ami ducked down under the counter, sighing in relief as the sound of jangling keys sounded outside the house. There were voices too, but they were muffled.

Rei had a clear view of the door as it opened. Serena stepped in first, wearing a pink hoodie and dark denim jeans. Lita came in afterward, wearing some type of cocktail dress, but Rei couldn't quite make out the color in the dark. She assumed that it was black.

"Where's Rei and Ami?" Lita asked as she moved to turn on the lights.

Rei quickly glanced at Ami, motioning with her eyes to be ready the second the lights came on.

The lights came on, illuminating the room and its decorations immediately. Rei jumped out of her hiding place, screaming out "Surprise!"

Ami was supposed to jump out at the exact same time, but she had forgotten that the counter had been right above her head.

"OUCH!"

Serena rushed further into the room, stopping once she was standing next to Rei. At the sight of Ami rubbing the top of her head, both of them sighed in disappointment.

"You planned a surprise party?" Lita asked, following behind Serena. She chuckled at the sight of Ami as the poor girl stumbled to her feet, careful to watch out for the counter this time. "Are you okay Ami?"

Ami gave a nod, barely managing a smile as she said, "Surprise."

The other three girls glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Ami placed her hands on her hips, pretending to be upset by the laughter, but it wasn't long before she joined in. In seconds all of them were in full blown hysterics.

"Awww, Ami," Rei giggled, clutching her stomach as she did. "You're hysterical."

Ami laughed harder as she spoke, saying, "You could have warned me to watch out for the counter and you know it."

Serena and Lita were too busy laughing to join in on the banter. Tears were practically pouring out of Serena's eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, my gosh," Lita breathed, wiping away the single stray tear that had leaked out of her eye. "We totally needed that laugh."

"Yeah, everything's been so tense lately," Rei agreed, toning down her laughter a bit, "It's good to finally ease up a bit."

"Well, now that the head trauma has subsided for now," Ami cut in, smiling broadly as she turned toward the kitchen. "Who wants to eat?"

"I do!" Serena exclaimed, raising her hand up high.

Lita's smile widened. "Did you cook Ami?"

Ami nodded. "I most certainly did, and since you are the guest of honor you get first dibs."

The whole atmosphere of the house had changed. Thanks to some good humor and well prepared food, four friends had dropped their grudges against each other, deciding that being a team through the difficult times was far more important. Besides, after all the time they had spent together, it would take a whole lot more than their world's flipping upside down to split them apart. There was still a slight void because a Sailor was missing from the group, but they all understood that when destiny called for it, all of them would be reunited and the team put back together once again.

So the four girls made the most of the party, exchanging jokes and funny stories about the crazy things that had happened over the last few days at Ashford Academy. Rei and Serena even had a pretend fight about Serena failing to mention that she had seen her kiss Lelouch.

"All right, cool it girls," Lita cut in, raising a glass that had been filled with a fruit punch Ami had made. The gesture was made more regal by Lita's short-sleeved, scoop-necked emerald green cocktail dress. "I would like to make a toast."

The girls were now seated Japanese style around the coffee table in the living room. At Lita's proclamation, Serena, Rei, and Ami all lifted their glasses.

"To my best friends and to all the adventures we've had together," she began, smiling at each one of them. "To the tears we've cried and to the laughs we've shared. To the treasured memories of our past, the treasured memories in the coming future, and may we treasure the present moment."

Serena smiled broadly. "Amen sista."

Lita nearly laughed extending her glass out toward the other girls. "To us."

"To us," they chorused, clinging all of their glasses together in union before taking a sip.

Once everyone had taken a sip, Serena loudly exclaimed that it was time for the cake.

"You pig," Rei joked, shoving Serena a little. "You just ate five slices of pizza. You can't possibly still be hungry."

"Anything is possible Rei-chan," Serena argued, playfully leaning on Rei's shoulder. "You should know that by now seeing that you said you'd never fall for Lelouch, but it's clear that you have."

"Not true meatball brain," Rei fired back, her gaze glowering but failing to deliver the usual air of denial. "It's just a crush."

"A mighty big crush."

"Keep talking and I'll tickle you to death."

"I dare you to try Rei."

Lita laughed, shaking her head as she told the two girls to cool it again. Seconds later, Ami returned, having lighted the eighteen candles on the cake. With a little bit of help from Rei, she set it in the center of the table.

Ami then motioned for the other girls to start singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

"Cha, cha, cha!"

"Serena, stop that!"

Ami rolled her eyes, but Lita didn't notice it. Her gaze was locked on the cake and its candles. Inwardly she laughed, knowing that her birthday wish for today had already come true.

"Well, what are you waiting for Lita!" Serena exclaimed.

"Make a wish!" Rei added.

Lita stared at the glowing candles, wracking her brain for another wish.

A few more seconds passed before Lita blew out all the candles at once. Serena, Rei, and Ami cheered and clapped their hands, but it wasn't much later that Serena attempted to steal the pie cutter from out of Ami's hand. Rei held the ravenous meatball head as Ami cut the first slice and put it on Lita's plate. Then, Ami cut another slice, a massive slice, and placed it on Serena's plate. Serena dug in immediately, eating like she had never eaten anything in her life as Ami put a far smaller slice on Rei's plate before helping herself.

"The cake is good," Serena stated, her mouth half full as she spoke, "but it just can't touch any of Lita's awesome cakes."

"That's for sure," Rei stated, placing a piece in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "Instead of getting the cake from the local bakery we should have asked Lelouch to make it. At least the gap between taste wouldn't have been as huge."

Serena smirked at her. "Look at who's talking about Lelouch again."

"She has a point though," Ami said, nodding her head as she chewed. "Lelouch is a really good cook. He's definitely better than your customary baker. Of course…" she smiled at Lita, "Lita's cakes are still the absolute best."

"For sure," Rei agreed. "No contest."

"Come on guys," Lita pleaded, holding her hands up before them. "No more ravings about my cakes…"

"You know you love it," Serena interrupted. She placed her now empty plate back onto the table. "Gushing about your cooking is part of the norm sista."

Lita nodded. "That's true, but…"

"So much has changed," Rei cut in, the smile falling a bit. The girl had hit the nail on the head, so Lita did little more than nod at the statement.

Silence filled the room for a moment, but Rei took the opportunity to lift her glass and make her own toast. "Many things have changed recently. The lives we knew before forever lost and the paths we walked on have narrowed. However, the one thing that will remain through all of it is our bond. We are all Sailor Soldiers. Magic flows through our veins like blood." Rei paused, her smile beginning to return. "That magic brought us together but what keeps us together is the bond of friendship we share. As you said earlier Lita, the fond memories we have of the past, the present, and the memories we intend to make in the future will forever bind us together. No matter what."

Rei raised her glass a little higher. "To our bond of friendship?"

Lita nodded, lifting her glass. "To our bond of friendship."

Ami and Serena followed suit and the four soldiers clinked their glasses again. Once their glasses were all back on the table, Rei rose from her seat, stating she'd be back in a moment. While she was gone, Ami and Serena retrieved gifts from two huge red bags that were in the corner of the room.

"You have to open mine first," Serena proclaimed, plopping down next to where Lita was seated. "You are going to love it!"

Lita excitedly pulled out the giant box that was inside of the bag. Casting said bag aside, Lita lifted the corners of the box. Tissue paper concealed what was within, but it was easily disposed of as emerald eyes widened.

"What is this?" Lita questioned, pulling out a fancy black pin-striped single-breasted blazer and a matching pencil skirt. Underneath it laid a crisp pearl white silk shirt.

"There's another box in the red bag," Serena stated, ready to burst into giggles as Lita retrieved the second box from the bag. It was smaller box, a shoe box. Once opened, Lita was met with the sight of a pair of pearl white peep-toe heels.

"Serena…this stuff is gorgeous…"

"And expensive," Serena cut in, "but that's not the best part. There's more to your gift."

"There's more?" Ami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Serena nodded, keeping her full attention on Lita. "The other day when I went to the mall with Shirley, I saw this fabulous boutique that totally fit your style Lita. Turns out that their hiring for an assistant fashion buyer position and I immediately thought of you."

"So you…" Lita trailed off.

"I bought you these and then I secured a job interview for January," Serena finished, smiling broadly. "You're simply perfect for it Lita. I know you're going to love me forever once you go on the interview."

Lita was speechless.

"Serena, how did you pull that off?" Ami asked, smiling broadly.

"All I did was tell the manager about her," Serena explained, barely glancing at Ami. "The interview has been secured for January 7th at the boutique's central headquarters which is near the Lake Kawaguchi area."

"What's the store name again?" Lita questioned.

"Renaldo's boutique," Serena stated, "named expressly after the famous Aaron Renaldo."

Ami and Lita exchanged glances. "Never heard of him."

"He's known as a Britannian designer…"

"The name sounds like he should be from Spain or something," Lita cut in, laughing a bit. "Even so, this sounds like a fantastic opportunity. Thanks so much Serena."

Serena gave her a thumbs up. "You bet!"

"Now it's my turn," Ami stated, placing her red back in front of Lita. "It's not as big as Serena's, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Lita smiled and tore through the huge bag. She threw out about a pound of tissue before finally reaching the small cardboard box at the bottom of it.

"Well, that was quite an adventure," Lita stated, pulling it out. "You warned me that it wasn't as big."

Ami laughed before motioning for her to open it. Lita complied, opening the top of it. A puzzled expression fell over her face.

"What are these?" she asked, pulling out four chain necklaces that had some kind of key-card as a pendant. Ami didn't answer and let Lita study the key-cards. In three seconds, it all became clear.

"No way!"

"I pulled some strings with a bit of help from Michiru," Ami explained. "The key-cards are invitations for VIP seating in Lake Kawaguchi's most famous restaurant, Oceana De La Musica."

"Again that sounds Spanish, but I'll go with it," Lita breathed, smiling broadly.

"Michiru will be performing there," Ami continued, "and she rented out at an apartment complex for us to stay in, given the occasion. We'll be leaving on the trip January 2nd, the day after New Year's, which means we'll already be in Lake Kawaguchi when the meeting comes up on the seventh. After we'll still have two days to celebrate until we come back to the settlement."

"Wow, that's just…" Lita couldn't form the words. "Did you two plan it like this?"

"Not really," Serena answered, laughing a bit as she glanced at Ami. "It just sort of worked out in our favor."

"Well, compared to your gifts, mine isn't all that great."

The three girls turned toward Rei as she came into the room. She shakily held up a giant rectangular canvas that was covered up with a white sheet. "Can I have a little help?"

Lita responded before Ami and Serena could move. She grasped the other side of the canvas so that Rei could carry it levelly. It was a little heavy, but with a little effort, the two of them set the canvas on the couch.

"Sorry, I took so long," Rei blurted, sucking in a breath as she dropped a cream bag that she'd been carrying on her arm. "I had to add one last touch to it and then I discovered just how heavy the thing is."

"What is it?"

Rei smirked, opting to retrieve the bag she had dropped. "Not so fast. I have this gift for you first."

Lita gently took the bag from her hands and reached inside. Immediately her hand met a box, similar to the one that had been in Serena's massive red bag.

"Is this from where I think it's from?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," Rei replied, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Open it and you'll find out."

Lita pulled out the box and sat down on the recliner chair as she opened it. She pushed away the tissue paper smiling broadly at the sparkling cream ballroom dress that was specked in gold glitter.

"I know green is your signature color, but I believe that you're prince charming will enjoy this. You'll be the beauty of the ball."

Lita lifted the dress from out the box. She gently unfolded it before standing again, holding the dress in her hands as the fabric touched the floor. She twirled with it in her hands, loving how the swooshing sound mirrored how the skirts of the dress spiraled.

"It's gorgeous," Lita stated simply, her eyes welling with tears. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"There's one last gift."

Lita lifted her gaze from the dress, watching as Rei pulled the white sheet away from the canvas.

Once the canvas was fully uncovered, Rei allowed for the white sheet to simply fall out of her hand and onto the carpeted floor.

"This one is for all of us."

Lita, Serena, and Ami all stared at the canvas. It was a collage of photographs, new and old, capturing all of the memories they had shared together.

Ami felt her heart soar as she stared at the photos. There were some from the Juban city festivals the girls had participated in. Pictures of her playing volleyball at the beach. There were pictures that surprised her, like the one of when she was little, baking cookies with her mom. However, the one picture she kept staring at was the one in the very center, the picture that depicted the ten Sailor senshi in school uniform, laughing and gawking at Serena, who was in the middle of falling down in the picture.

Lita cried as she looked at all the pictures. There were pictures of her, Ami, Serena, Rei, and Mina as well as everyone else they had held dear. There were pictures of precious memories, pictures that depicted laughter, comical fights, and all the parties filled with yummy food. The pictures depicted a time of happiness, a time where nothing could go wrong. Like Ami, her eyes stayed locked on the picture in the center, depicting the ten Sailor senshi in school uniform, laughing and gawking at Serena, who was in the middle of falling down in the picture.

Serena was crying the most. She didn't sob or make any noise, but her tears flowed faster and farther. Her eyes took in every single picture and all the little details. There were pictures of her and Rei fighting, laughing, and even sleeping. There were pictures where it was just her and Lita in the kitchen. There was another where Ami was vainly trying to teach everyone a difficult equation and another where Mina was laughing hysterically while hugging Lita. There were pictures of all of her friends, including the outer soldiers, the Three Lights, Molly, Melvin, Elizabeth, Andrew, and so many others. There were pictures of Luna, Artemis, and their daughter Diana with Rini. There were countless pictures of her and Darien together, and that alone brought out most of the tears.

Then there were the pictures of her parents and her younger brother, the family she missed so very much.

Serena also noted the newest pictures, pictures that depicted them as students at Ashford Academy. These pictures included their newest friends, Milly, Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, C.C., Nunnally, and even Rolo. Everyone was included, not one person left out of the loop.

"Wow," was all Serena could say as she wiped away the tears.

Lita followed suit and wiped away her own tears. "Rei, how on Earth did you get all of these pictures."

"A lot of digging," Rei stated, laughing a bit as she glanced back at her masterpiece. "Finding the pictures was easy, but compiling them together like this was definitely the hardest part. I actually had some help from Lelouch on it."

"Lelouch?" Ami wondered aloud, "but there are pictures of Nunnally and C.C…"

"Oh, he didn't see those," Rei cut in. "I added those pictures in this morning. Plus, I left a little room in case we decided to add more memories on it, mainly the Christmas ball, which is why I got Lita one last little thing."

Rei motioned for Lita to give her the cream bag. In seconds she pulled out a silver colored digital camera. "This can hold up to a thousand pictures and this baby came with a color photo printer and photo paper, which is in the box in my room."

The others exchanged happy glances before smothering Rei in a group hug, all of them thanking her for making the collage and bringing good memories back to mind and for giving them all hope once again.

Things were far from back to normal, but one thing was certain. These girls planned on sticking together no matter the issue. In this space of time, all is right in the world.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. There are still many issues to deal with. Milly told Suzaku about the kiss, which caused him to yell at Rei. Milly yelled at Lelouch…figuratively speaking, and a whole lot of other problems are coming for our heroes. So, in this epic romance, what will happen next? The only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it. You guys are the best!


	56. The Winter Festival Part 1

A/N: We've had two chapters in a row that were ten thousand words. Well, let me tell you something. That is not happening in this chapter. We're going to keep the word count on this one fairly low. Also, in this chapter, there has been a significant time skip. The date in this chapter is December 13th. If any of you have read Surviving Through Changes, then you know that this date holds significance. Those of you that haven't, you'll get the picture. Anyway, now that the note is out of the way, let's get on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 56

The Winter Festival Part 1

December 13th, 2017

Early morning, Tokyo Settlement of Area 11

It was still dark, but the morning sun was peaking over the horizon. Outside it was bitterly cold and a light frost had covered the ground. In the midst of this, a single woman strode in a hurry toward a pay phone booth that was in the downtown area of the settlement. The area was deserted, void of all life except for the woman who violently opened the door to the phone booth. She darted inside, throwing her purse to the ground as she shut the door behind her and locked it. With heavy breaths she sunk to the ground next to her purse. The four glass walls that surrounded her weren't much protection, but the woman didn't mind it. For now, four glass walls were plenty.

The woman in question had shoulder-length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that were almost bloodshot. She wore a bloodstained white sweater dress over a pair of dark wash jeans. Her white boots were also stained with blood, making them look almost pink in the rising sun. Over the ensemble she wore a dark blue trench coat that was clean of any blood.

She continued to breathe heavily as her mind filtered through the events of the last three weeks. Insanity and desperation had led her to kill seven women in Britannia. After taking a plane to the Tokyo Settlement, she had killed another three women, all of them Britannians. To others, this woman was nothing more than a senseless killer, but those who knew the scenes behind this story knew the truth. They would understand the reasoning behind all of those deaths.

However, this woman would never be able to make sense of it. One terrible decision in her life had led to an endless span of terrible decisions until one day she had no will of her own to decide with.

As she sat alone in the phone booth, watching the rising sun, words of a scientist filtered her brain.

"_It appears that I have another failed experiment on my hands. Too bad, I was sure that you would be the perfect subject._"

"He was wrong to believe that," the woman muttered, her gaze traveling to the ground as her breaths evened out. "The experiment was a success. I am a human weapon, a machine of death that no longer holds power over itself." Her gaze moved, traveling up until she saw the phone. For a long time she stared at it, contemplating all the mistakes of her past and her most recent blunders against her flesh and blood.

"_I have to speak with her_," she thought, "_Just one last time."_

The woman frantically dug into her purse for spare change. Glancing up she noted that she needed at least seventy five cents to make a call that would last five minutes.

After a minute, she put three quarters into the slot and dialed her daughter's cell phone number. The dial tone sounded over and over, causing the woman to almost lose hope.

Then she picked up.

"Hello?"

Her daughter's voice sounded foreign to her ears, but she smiled despite that fact. Her final wish had been granted.

"Anyone there?"

The woman was happy, but she knew that there wasn't much time. There was something she needed to tell her daughter. She needed to tell her to stay away from Japan…

Something snapped in her mind then, alerting her that someone was beginning to invade on her will. The woman fought against the pain, all the while the young woman on the other end of the line had no earthly idea of what was going on or even who had called.

"Mina, it's me…"

The woman's legs began to shake; she was losing the battle against the micro-chip that had been installed in her brain so many years before. The person controlling it was coming closer and faster with each passing second. There wasn't much time.

"Mom…is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me Minako."

"Thank God! I thought…I thought you were..."

The woman barely heard her daughter's words. Her head was pounding, her world spinning too fast for her to comprehend.

With all her might she forced words from out of her throat. "You must listen to me Mina. I don't have much time…" the chip was interfering with her thought process. "Please, you have to stop what's coming in Japan. You have to get back there now."

The words had ceased to be her own by that point. Her lips moved of their own accord, forming words she didn't want to say.

"What? Japan? Mom where are you? Where did E.E. take you? Did you escape? Are you in Japan now? What's going on?"

The woman could feel E.E.'s presence upon her. The short window of time she had secured was almost up.

"I don't have time to explain," she breathed. "Just know that I love you and your father Mina. No matter what, always remember that."

"Mom, please. This whole time I..." her daughter trailed off. "Mom, I thought E.E. killed you…I thought you were dead…"

"Mina listen, you must come back to Japan immediately." Her time was up, for these were not the words she wanted to speak. "You and your friends are all in danger. E.E. knows where you are and she'll come for you before she comes after the others. You're alone in Domino Mina. I can't protect you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" the girl questioned. "Mom, just tell me straight out what's going on!"

"I…I can't Mina," the woman answered, her legs shaking violently as she tried to endure the pain. "It's too late now. I'm no longer your mother. That woman is dead and gone…forever."

"Please wait!" Mina screamed. "Mom! I'll come for you wherever you are. I swear it! Don't give up okay."

_Oh, my little girl. I would have given anything to spare you from the nightmare you will have to face._

_"_Go…to…Japan…Minako…"

"Wait…"

Cecelia May Ashford hung up the phone just as the door was yanked open. The lock broke in two, exposing her to the cold wind as a hand yanked her back by the collar of her jacket. Her vision became a blur of the sky, pavement, and the angelic face of an evil immortal.

"My, my," she began, "You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

On the other side of the world, in the split settlements of Area 1 and the remains of what used to be the United States of America, it was still December 12th. The time was closer to the end of day and the sun was setting outside.

Inside of a tall building that housed the world's largest gaming corporation and within an office on the top floor, Minako Aino, the soldier of love and beauty stood. Before her stood the two brothers that owned the company. The two of them stared at her wide-eyed, both of them questioning what they had witnessed.

Mina could say nothing to either of them. She pulled her cell phone away from her ear, and it fell to the floor with a loud clang.

* * *

Inside the mansion

Rei P.O.V.

6:21 a.m.

A gasp fell from my mouth as I abruptly sat up in bed. Around me everything was peaceful. Serena still slept in her bed on the other side of the room, her long blonde hair falling over the pillows like a waterfall as her loud, obnoxious snores filled the room. The sun had fully risen in the blue sky, leaving only traces of the red and yellow hues from the dawn. Frost lined the grass in the front yard, leaving a reminder that winter was fast approaching.

It was the same setting my nightmare had just taken place in.

This is the first nightmare I've had in a long while. To be honest, it's the first nightmare I've had that didn't end with the end of the world or someone being killed. When I put it in that perspective, it's difficult to call what I saw a nightmare.

Death or no death though, this dream was still a clear warning to watch out for E.E. because her next scheme is in full swing. I'm not sure if what I saw really happened or not, but I'm sure of one thing.

Mina is coming back to Japan.

Under normal circumstances I would be overjoyed by the certainty, but I can't bring myself to feel anything but concern. Months have gone by since we've had any contact from Mina and judging by the events that happened in my dream or vision, she's had her own set of problems recently.

Even so, that's not the worst of it. E.E. is planning some kind of trap for Mina and it involves her mom. The reason for this is lost on me, but it's clear that Mina's mother wanted her to stay away from Japan. After all, Mina has no idea of what's been happening here. Then again, maybe Mina does know some things; she seemed to know about E.E. in the dream, but how? It makes no sense? How is Mina's mom even involved? Weren't the two of them in America to save Mina's father? What happened to him? Did he die? Did E.E. kill him or something?

No answers are available to me at this time, but if Mina really is coming to Japan, then I'll have the opportunity to ask her about it. In the meantime, it'll be better to pretend that I never had the dream. Besides, I figured that Mina would come back eventually anyway thanks to the other reoccurring dream I've been having lately.

"Now isn't the time to think on it though," I muttered, glancing at the clock. "Got to go to school for the last day of classes."

With a groan I dragged myself out of bed and walked across the room. After sitting down on Serena's bed, I placed both of my hands on her shoulders.

"Wake up Serena. It's time to get ready for school."

Serena didn't budge and I didn't try to wake her again. In a few minutes the alarm clock will do that for me. Plus, I want the bathroom first.

My footsteps were slow as I walked into the bathroom. Yawning softly I closed the door behind me and locked it before turning on the hot water for the shower. As the water warmed up I lazily stripped myself of my night clothes.

The alarm clock screeched just as I stepped into the shower. Hot water poured over my head, but my focus was on the sound of the clock. It continued to ring for a while, but eventually Serena cut it off, leaving me to focus on the sound of water pouring over me. The sound drowned out my thoughts of the nightmare, school, and everything else, but I still felt stressed. There was just something sinister and foreboding about the peace that surrounded me.

For a while I just stood there, concentrating on breathing and meditating, but it was of no use.

With a groan I reached for my shower gel and loofa, determined to distract myself from my raging emotions, but nothing helped

By the end of my shower I'm pretty sure that I'm even more stressed out than I was before the shower, but instead of dwelling on it I concentrate on getting ready. I brush my teeth and dry off my hair before taking a good look at my face in the mirror. When I'm certain that I don't have any zits, I tighten the sash around my white robe and open the door with a sigh.

"Took you long enough," Serena muttered, passing by me and slamming the bathroom door before I can say anything. In seconds I hear the shower running again, along with a scream of "You used up all the hot water again!"

A few minutes later I step out of the closet, wearing the full Ashford Academy uniform, accept that I had decided to wear black dress pants instead of the navy blue mini-skirt the girls usually wore. Since it's nearly winter, the ladies of Ashford Academy were allowed to wear black dress pants or black tights with the usual Ashford uniform for the weather. Today I had decided on pants.

I checked the time on the alarm clock. "Serena, it's seven fifteen."

"I would have been ready by now if you hadn't taken five years in the shower!" Serena exclaimed. I'll be out in three minutes."

"Whatever," I mumbled, grabbing my cell phone and purse. Without another word I left the bedroom and traveled downstairs. Ami was seated in the living room watching T.V. while Lita was finishing up on breakfast.

"Right on time Rei," Lita complimented, pushing a plate of sausage biscuits toward me. "Would you like jelly?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I answered, taking my plate and a glass that had been pre-filled with orange juice. Lita nodded at me, smiling as she started on cleaning up the kitchen.

My footsteps carried me toward the couch where Ami was seated. I took a seat next to her and gave a half-hearted good morning; still tense from the stressful shower I'd taken.

And it's about to get worse.

_The serial killer that had killed seven women in the Britannian Homeland has been rumored to be headed towards Area 11…_

Orange juice spewed out of my mouth as violet coughs suddenly wracked through my system. Great, it looks like my dream had definitely been a vision. Mina's mom is the serial killer and she's here in Japan. To make things worse, E.E. is pulling the strings behind the whole thing. Talk about awful.

"I hope Suzaku has been alerted about this," Ami stated after she had helped me recover from my coughing fit, "Another serial killer is the last thing he needs to be dealing with."

Lita came into the living room then with two plates in her hands. "I'm more worried about who might get hurt. According to the news the killer has only targeted women, mainly blondes and girls with green eyes."

"That automatically puts you and Serena in danger," I pointed out, forcing my gaze to stay on my food. "_Should I tell them the truth? Should I tell them what I saw?_"

Before I could come up with an answer, Serena came bounding down the steps and Ami changed the channel, obviously trying to shield the meatball head of anything that could be traumatizing. I didn't blame her for it, but I wish that she would have spared me of it too.

One thing is for sure, I better be prepared for whatever comes next.

* * *

After school

Student Council Room

Milly P.O.V.

Student life for a girl like me looks simple to the naked eye. As the granddaughter of the once famous nobleman Ashford, who just so happens to be the principal of this school, I am automatically guaranteed prestige and power. At least that's the assumption everyone made initially. Yes, everyone assumes that my life is sunshine and rainbows. Everyone assumes that becoming the campus queen was a simple task.

It wasn't.

Working my way toward being campus queen had been a necessity my freshman year, but no one had been willing to give me a real chance then. If someone talked to me, it was only to act as a parasite. Either they wanted to use me to receive benefits or to get themselves out of trouble. At the time, being used had been part of my daily life. There was nothing real to be gained.

That was the year I met Lelouch.

He strolled into school with his younger brother Rolo by his side, his violet eyes void of any kind of emotion. I had been standing by my locker, collecting my books for the next class like any other day up until two of the books fell out of my hands. I bent down to pick them up and ended up bumping my head against Lelouch's hard head in the same second.

The pain was instant, but so was our friendship. We bumped heads that day because Lelouch had seen me dropping my books and had wanted to extend a helping hand for the first and possibly last time in his life. We continued to bump heads because I held a grudge about the pain he caused me that very first day. Eventually though, we bumped heads because we had grown to care about one another. That's how things have always been between Lelouch and me. We fight, cause each other pain, laugh it off, and move on.

It's not love. What Lelouch and I have barely passes as a friendship, but that's what we are. We're friends.

The problems come in when others intrude and force their personalities and opinions into the mix. It started with Lelouch and me, then Rolo was added through association, then Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Kallen, Suzaku, Rei, Serena, Ami, and Lita along with some added stress from classes, Zero, and the Black Rebellion, created the space that we live in now. Some pieces are missing and others have remained, but one thing is certain at this point.

"Are you excited about the festival Madame Prez?"

I smiled, turning my gaze toward Shirley. "Of course. This is the biggest event of the year, aside from my impending graduation."

Lies can spill from my mouth easily. Forcing a smile isn't difficult for me to do. I suppose the reason for this is because I've committed both sins a thousand times. Masking who I am is second nature to me now.

And yet, I have come to discover that the time to face who I really am is coming swiftly. Everything is changing against my will.

"It's still hard to believe that you're graduating this year," Shirley stated, smiling broadly despite her gaze being locked on a budget report. "What are you going to do after you leave? College? Maybe pursue a career in T.V. production? Being the student council president has certainly prepared you for it."

"Perhaps," I replied, my thoughts drifting elsewhere as I take a seat at the head of the table. "At the moment though, I just want to focus on what's happening in the immediate future, mainly the budget."

Shirley's green eyes scanned over the report. "Based on this, it looks like Rei has paid for most of it. We just have to pay for a catering service to serve the food Lita's going to make. We're actually saving a whole lot of money this year."

"Is that so?" I questioned, opting to tap my index finger on the table as I looked over the schedule. Today was the last day for classes, thus clearing next week for the festival. After the festival, all the students will head to the homeland for Christmas and the New Year celebrations.

Well, all the students except for me.

"We just have to finish decorating the ballroom and everything should be set," Shirley continued, "The giant Christmas tree you ordered should arrive tomorrow."

I nodded. "Perfect."

Silence filled the room for a while, immediately alerting me that I should work up an act or tell a joke, but instead I keep my mouth shut and busy myself with correcting the mistakes on the festival schedule.

"Madame Prez, is something wrong?"

"Of course not," I answered, my gaze never leaving the paperwork. "Just focused is all. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

My fingers paused as I wracked my brain for a lie, but nothing came to me. The truth kept flashing before my eyes.

(Flashback)

_December 5__th__ was Lelouch's birthday._

_Milly knew this and had been preparing her usual birthday prank for him up until she witnessed him kissing Rei in the school theater. _

_Her emotions on the situation were complicated to say the least. She wanted to direct her anger towards Rei, but she figured that Rivalz had it coming as far as the break-up went. She felt bad for Rivalz and wished that he could have avoided the heartbreak, but Milly knew how unbearable he could be at times; especially when it came to the girls he "loved". Yeah, he had it coming from the start._

_If she were to be honest, Milly would say that she could relate to Rei's feelings in some ways. Based on what her spies had told her, Rei had broken up with Rivalz because she felt guilty for leading him on. She told him that she wasn't ready for any kind of dating relationship because she was still carrying the death of a lost love on her shoulders. Any other time, Milly would have thought Rei's side of the break-up to be tragically romantic._

_But witnessing the kiss Rei shared Lelouch ruined the illusion and made it clear to Milly that Lelouch was the reason behind the break-up. Like it or not, the kiss had influenced her decision to some degree._

_Even so, Rei was not Milly's main concern. Rei was fairly new on the scene and wasn't worth the time in her book. There were bigger fish to fry on this particular matter._

_As Lelouch strode through the hallway, saying hello to students wishing him a happy birthday, Milly noted his sudden pause and followed his gaze across the hall. Up ahead was Rei, walking straight toward him with two textbooks in her hands and a shy smile on her face. Upon looking back at Lelouch, Milly saw how intently he was staring at her._

_In all the time Milly had known him, she had never been able to read his emotions or figure out what was going on in his head. He had been an elaborate messed up jigsaw puzzle with thirty missing pieces from the box. No matter how much time elapsed, Milly couldn't solve it._

_Then in one instant, the mere sight of Rei placed all of his emotions on display for Milly and everyone else to see. The chains that held in his heart rusted and fell away as he smiled at the girl from across the hall._

_Rage was all Milly could feel as she marched stiffly down the hall after him. Without warning she locked her hand around Lelouch's wrist and tugged at him with all the might she could muster. He gasped in surprise, but he didn't resist until he realized that Milly was the one pulling him away from the girl of his dreams._

"_Milly…what…my class is that way!"_

"_Shut up you two-timer," Milly answered, whispering as she pulled Lelouch toward the stairway. We need to talk outside."_

"_Have you forgotten that mid-terms are a week away?" Lelouch questioned, his expression indignant. What is so important that we have to talk now?"_

"_Your dating status."_

"_My what?"_

"_You heard what I said Lamperouge."_

_Lelouch would have tried resisting further, but Milly wouldn't hear any of it. She simply dragged him out of the building and out of earshot from any of the surrounding students. All the while her rage climbed higher and higher up the charts._

"_Just who do you think you are!?" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her once they had reached the front courtyard. "Honestly! Do you think you're entitled to have every girl in school?"_

_Lelouch stared at her as if she'd gone nuts. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me!" Milly shouted, pointing an accusatory index finger straight in his face. "I saw you with her on Friday!"_

_Lelouch's dumbfounded expression sobered into a scowl. Milly waited for him to speak, but when he didn't say anything she went on another rampage saying, "I can't believe you would do this to Shirley. You know how much she likes you."_

"_That's why I haven't said anything to her about it," Lelouch finally stated, turning his gaze away from her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I have no intention of breaking things off with Shirley, at least not yet."_

"_Not yet?" Milly asked, shaking her head in disbelief at how calmly he was answering her. "Do you care at all about her feelings? What am I supposed to tell her when you do break up with her?"_

"_Nothing," was his response. "I promised to take Shirley to the Christmas ball and I intend to do so, but after…I can't keep up a charade Milly. It isn't fair to Shirley or to me."_

_Milly sighed, her gaze falling toward the paved ground. "Is life supposed to be fair? Just think of what I'm still going through with Earl Lloyd Asplund. We're engaged to be married, but I don't know him and I don't love him and vice versa. If I had any choice in the matter I'd break it off, but my parents are depending on me to bring our family back to noble status. Granted, I love having status and fantastic parties, but what I really want is the power to choose my own destiny." She lifted her gaze so she could look at Lelouch again. "You have the very thing I wish I had and what do you do? Instead of picking the right person the first time you play around and break hearts left and right."_

_Lelouch finally met her gaze. "Tell me Milly, are you lecturing me solely for Shirley's sake? Is there someone else you're worried about?"_

_The question caught Milly by surprise, but she answered quickly and indirectly. "There's Rivalz. Isn't he your best friend? You're the reason Rei broke up with him at all."_

"_You shouldn't assume that Rei broke things off with him based on one kiss," Lelouch fired back, his irritation shining through as his gaze intensified. "You don't know what goes on in her mind."_

"_And you do?"_

"_I know better than you do."_

_Milly scoffed, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Whatever intentions the two of you have isn't the problem here. What the two of you did was wrong regardless."_

"_Do you think I'm daft enough to not realize that?" he asked, his voice rising in volume. "Rei and I both know that what happened between us shouldn't have but it did. And for the record, the two of us don't want to be anything more than friends."_

"_Are you sure about that Lelouch?"_

_Lelouch was silent for a few seconds. "No, I'm not. However, one thing that isn't going to change is our friendship. Rei is going to be part of my life in one way or another. I've made up my mind on that front. The ball is in her court now. She decides if we remain friends or if we become something more."_

"_Aren't you worried that she'll break your heart next?" Milly asked, her rage fizzling out into concern for him._

_His responding smile to her question sent a flutter through her heart. For a long time he was silent, his smile widening little by little as the cool wind blew through his hair and added color to his normally pale cheeks. His mesmerizing violet eyes reflected something Milly had never seen in them before and after a moment's contemplation, she understood._

_Words were no longer needed to explain, but Lelouch answered her question with a broad smile on his face as he slowly walked passed her. "For most of my life I was certain that there wasn't a heart inside me for anyone to break. Rei's involvement in my life has shown me otherwise."_

_He said nothing more as he continued on his path, but Milly remained despite the chilling wind that now whipped her blonde hair about. There were things about Lelouch that she would never understand, but she understood her own feelings now. She knew the real answer to the question he had asked earlier._

"_I suppose I was concerned about myself," she whispered, her gaze traveling up toward the blue sky. She smiled. "If I could choose my own destiny and future, I would choose you Lelouch." A laugh fell from her lips. "In the end though, I suppose it wouldn't matter. You've already chosen who you're going to love and it isn't me or Shirley. You've chosen Rei and I sincerely hope that she has chosen you."_

_Milly allowed a tear or two to fall from her eyes as she turned back toward the campus building. It stood tall and strong and she had to do the same. Though saddened by Lelouch's words and choices, she decided that she still wanted him to be happy and that she would work through whatever issues she had to in order to be happy too._

(End flashback)

The life that I live appears to be simple, but the most difficult lives lived are often those that are unpretentious in nature. The things I wish to attain are the things I'll never have.

But to let thoughts like that get me down would be the equivalent to giving up. I may not be able to control who I love and marry, but I can still choose how to live my life right now.

"You know Shirley," I began, smiling at her as if the painful flashback never happened, "right now I want to know what dress you've picked for the ball."

* * *

A/N: Told you that this one was going to be a short chapter. To be honest, it's a filler, but I really wanted to explore Milly's character in this one because she's going to be more involved in the story soon. I always suspected that she had some feelings for Lelouch, but she never acted on them or really said exactly what was on her mind. This little bit was the result, so I hope you guys liked it. In the next chapter, there's gonna be a huge plot twist so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	57. The Winter Festival Part 2

A/N: This chapter will be epic. That's all I can say.

Note: At the end of this chapter I have a bit of a time glitch. The section was written before chapter 7 of The Golden Strands, making it a bit difficult for me to know what I was doing. At the beginning of the section I go into this spew about the sunrise and blah, blah, blah, but then I changed the time in the other story. Because of this, I was supposed to rewrite the section of the chapter…which I did…partially, but I just couldn't touch the first few paragraphs. They were perfect! I just couldn't erase them and try to write something else, so I left it alone. If you've read all these random stories, you will see what I mean. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I know that I should disclaim, but the desire to do so isn't there at the moment. Maybe next time around.

Chapter 57

The Winter Festival Part 2

Saturday night

8:17 p.m.

C.C. P.O.V.

Tokyo Tower was once the symbol of Japan. It used to shine brilliantly in the night just as a lighthouse would to sailors out on the turbulent sea. In recent years, turbulent events have circulated through this country. First was the Sakuradite dispute, then the Britannian takeover instigated by Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, and after seven years, Zero appeared and shook the foundations of this land once again.

Of course, Lelouch's personal campaign of revenge hadn't had much to do with Japan itself or the justice its people deserved. He used the Japanese people as pawns so to speak. Still, as misguided and foolish as Lelouch was back then, I had considered him, at the very least, a friend.

Sometimes I question how our relationship would have turned out if Geass was something out of a science fiction film and didn't truly exist. Well, I suppose I wouldn't be alive to even know what a science fiction film is. Perhaps that's beside the point of the issue. What I would really like to know is what would have happened if Lelouch's Geass hadn't spiraled out of control when he confronted Euphemia about the special zone. Would Nunnally still be around? Would Euphemia be alive?

"To wonder at this point is foolish," I muttered, taking slow steps toward my destination. Tokyo Tower stood in the distance, barely shining its light. The frosted grass crunched under my tennis shoe clad feet and the waves of the sea crashed against the cliff ahead of me. Both sounds calmed the nerves that had crept upon me but I knew better than to lower my guard just yet.

Another sound had fluttered through the wind, the sound of someone shedding quiet tears. I knew the sound well, having cried many tears in the distant past. As my feet continued to carry me forward in the graveyard though, my eyes were met with the silhouette of the woman that had set the stage for calamity. As the seconds passed, said woman wiped away the tears and rose from staring at a marked gravestone. The woman's gaze turned toward the horizon, watching the waves of the ocean.

After a few more seconds of slow steps, I'm sure that E.E. is aware of my presence. I can practically sense the smile slowly appearing on her face. She must have been anticipating my arrival. The silent tears were probably false, but I took a moment to look at the headstone. To my surprise and bewilderment, my eyes read over a familiar name…a name that's too familiar.

"Nice of you to finally greet me," she stated suddenly, breaking my concentration. "I've been waiting."

I took another moment to glance at the headstone. The name didn't change. "I'm sure you have. I came to settle things once and for all."

The evil woman smiled, her gaze having traveled toward the stars. "You don't have the power to settle anything. I hold all the power and all of the pieces to the game."

A new set of footsteps sounded on my left. Instantly I shifted my gaze, but by that time someone had already slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. The shock to my system prevented me from reacting as quickly as I should have. A knife slashed across my chest in the next second, knocking me back to the ground before I could fully stand. Seconds later I was forcefully pulled back up to my feet. One arm held both of mine behind my back while the other brought the knife closer to my neck.

"_Talk about terrible timing._"

My attacker slit my throat swiftly and steadily. Fire immediately blasted in my throat as I tried in vain to scream and plug the injury with my hands. I would be dead soon, but the wound would mend itself, bringing me back to life yet again. The only problem was that I'd be left to E.E.'s will while unconscious.

"You would have been wise to exercise some patience."

My vision blurred as my body fell forward. Hot blood flooded out from my throat, making it impossible to breathe as it stained the ground in a scarlet red.

"Things will be settled between us eventually," she stated, her voice fading in volume. "Right now there are other issues, like the coming of Sailor Venus, to prepare for. And you will see for yourself just what I intend for her and the others in the very near future. So, rest easy for now C.C. because once my plan is executed, everything you and the others hold dear will be destroyed."

The world faded to black as her malignant laughs filled the air of the night.

* * *

Juban Ghetto

The apartment

Michiru P.O.V.

"You didn't! Come on Michiru! That's not fair and you know it."

I rolled my eyes. "Haruka, I invited them so you and Serena could settle your dispute with each other. After all, Rei and I have talked things over and she's willing to come to a compromise with you. If we're going to have any chance against E.E., we're going to need to come to an agreement or something because this constant tension between the inner and outer senshi is ridiculous."

"I agree," Setsuna stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she came into the living room where Haruka and I were seated. "Besides that, Serena just found out that her father was killed during the Black Rebellion. Show some sympathy."

Even Kallen and Urabe, who were sitting at the kitchen table, nodded their heads in express agreement.

Haruka's eyeballs threatened to pop out of her skull as she set a truly fearsome glare on me. "Michiru, this goes against my principles. Serena made it clear that she wants nothing to do with us. She's naïve and foolish and I want nothing to do with her either."

"Don't act that way Haruka," I muttered, opting to rub my temples now that my suspicions of having a headache had been confirmed. "You both need to apologize to each other."

Setsuna sighed. "At least she set aside her grudge against Rei. That's a start on the road to recovery."

Kallen and Urabe nodded their heads again, determined not to make any verbal statements as a precautionary measure. So far it was working for their good.

"Why should I set aside what I know to be right for her sake?" Haruka questioned, forcing herself to look away from me. "She never listens to reason and all of them have chosen to protect the Britannians. They're traitors as far as I'm concerned."

"Haruka has a point on that issue," Urabe commented, making his first verbal comment of the night. Setsuna and I glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

"The Britannians they're protecting are students Haruka," I argued. "They have nothing to do with the war or the oppression the Japanese face."

Haruka scoffed. "What about the massacre? There's a student there who put the whole thing…"

"A total accident!" Kallen screeched, abruptly rising from her seat in a show of desperation. Urabe studied her quizzically, but otherwise didn't react as he sipped at his coffee.

This time I kept silent. Haruka had made a valid point in this debate. Lelouch Lamperouge a.k.a. the amnesia ridden teen who used to be Zero, inadvertently caused the Special Zone Massacre. Such facts couldn't be ignored, but it was a fact that could be handled at a later date. After all, the plan is to eventually restore Lelouch's memories. From that moment forward, we can deal with Lelouch however we choose. Of course, I'm certain that Rei will be determined to stand in the way of any revenge plots Haruka might come up with.

All in all though, Haruka is quite the vengeful sailor soldier. As the warrior of the wind, the spirit of freedom and equality is Haruka's guiding force. Britannia's show of conquering countries and massive killing sprees has stirred up a fire within her that can't be quenched. I suppose nothing can douse the flames of hatred once they've been burning for an extended amount of time.

Still, her unwillingness to apologize to the woman who will ultimately shape our future worries me to no end. Serena is going to be the ruler of the world one day…or at least…that's the future we've been aiming for up until this point. What's changed is how we reach that point.

The Sailor Senshi as a whole had been led to believe that a single battle would decide the fate of the planet and that Serena would be the woman of deliverance. Now our beliefs are being challenged thanks to the destruction that surrounds us.

"RING!"

The phone rang out in the tense silence that had filled the room. Setsuna moved toward the cordless phone on the receiver mechanically while the rest of us stayed in our stiff seated positions.

"Hello."

My gaze traveled to where Setsuna stood. She was silent as she listened to the person on the other end, but a twist in her expression set off alarm bells in my head.

"Setsuna?"

"What do you want?" Setsuna questioned, clearly talking to whoever was on the other end of the line. Anger lined her face as silence filled the room again. Haruka's expression had sobered into one of concern as the silence dragged on.

During that extended time of silence I began to rummage through my purse for my magic mirror.

"You won't succeed in your plans," Setsuna stated suddenly. Her words and dramatic change of tone made it clear that I wouldn't need the mirror to tell me who was on the other end of the phone. However, my instincts urged me to use its power for another purpose.

Anxiety filled my mind as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The sinister wave I had felt months earlier was nearly upon us and we weren't prepared for it by any means. With Haruka's ridiculous dispute with Serena and Hotaru's confinement in the hospital, we're one breath away from calamity already.

Plus, the black shadow that's beginning to appear in my mirror is that of sailor soldier…one who departed for Area 1 some time ago. There's no doubt in my mind at this point that E.E.'s newest scheme will be set in motion by her return.

About a minute later Setsuna slammed the phone down on the receiver. With a groan she inclined her gaze toward us. "That was E.E. She called to tell us that C.C. was brutally assaulted by Britannia's serial killer."

"Britannia's serial killer?" Urabe questioned.

Kallen sighed. "Urabe, I told you about it. There have been a string of murders in Britannia recently."

"And those murders have a connection with Mina."

Everyone froze at my statement except for Kallen and Urabe who both exchanged confused glances before asking, "Who's Mina?"

Haruka answered them. "Mina is the missing Sailor Soldier in our group. She's Sailor Venus."

"For the last few months she has been in Area 1," Setsuna continued, her gaze never leaving my face. "How are the murders connected with her, Michiru?"

Somehow I had the feeling that Setsuna already knew the answer. After all, she is the guardian of time in all realms, but I answered regardless of my suspicions. "I'm not sure. My mirror only revealed that Mina will be arriving in Tokyo very soon." With a sigh I stared back into my mirror, noting a second shadow. "And she's bringing someone with her."

"Who?" Haruka asked.

I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? "The image I'm getting isn't clear. Besides, who Mina's bringing along is hardly important. I just know that E.E's next plan is geared to destroy all of us, and that includes Mina. This serial killer has a connection to her, I can feel it."

"The question is what kind of connection we're talking about here," Setsuna muttered, descending onto the couch. "In any case, E.E. said that she left C.C. at the graveyard. If we don't go there soon she'll alert the O.S.I. of her location."

Haruka glanced back at Kallen and Urabe. "Let the two of them handle it. We have more important matters to deal with. Mainly, we have to find a way to break Hotaru out of that hospital and fast. If the serial killer has anything to do with E.E. we'll really be in for a mess. Plus, with Hotaru's present predicament, she's the most vulnerable to an attack."

"There's also the issue of Tomaru," I added, rising from the couch. "E.E. tried killing him not too long ago. I have no doubt that she'll be aiming to kill him again." Another sigh fell from my lips as I took a few steps toward the coat rack. "I'll go find C.C."

Kallen rose from the table in a haste. "I'll go with you Michiru. You might need the back-up."

Resisting the urge to laugh at the latter statement, I grabbed my favorite lavender trench from off the rack before tossing Kallen her black denim jacket. "Feel free to do as you wish."

"Hold on Michiru," Haruka called out, glaring as Kallen caught the jacket. "We still haven't finished discussing the matter of…"

"It's too late to change anything," I cut in while stuffing my arms through the sleeves. "Besides, the most important thing for us to do right now is reconcile with the other half of our team. E.E. will win otherwise and I know how much you hate to lose at anything."

Haruka fought off the smirk that tried to lift the corners of her mouth. "Tenacity and tact is important in battles of this magnitude Michiru. I realize that. However, apologies won't make a difference in how Serena feels now. She was never the type to be bitter towards anyone, but now that her father is dead…well such circumstances make for bitterness." Haruka turned her saddened gaze toward the carpeted floor. "At this point, I'm sure she realizes that I was right about her being too naïve."

Kallen responded before I could even think of replying.

"Being naïve isn't always such a bad thing you know," she began, finishing up on the buttons of her jacket. "In the past, I've been envious of Serena and Rei. The two of them always carried hope on their shoulders. Everything could be in chaos and the two of them would always find something to joke about." She smiled a bit, her gaze distant as she continued, "My brother and I used to be the same way until…"

The fiery red-head firmly turned away then, opting to rush for the door instead of explaining further. And even though she said nothing more, the message was clear to me. "What Kallen was trying to say is what I've been trying to say all along. Times of loss are when we need our friends the most. Naïve or not, Serena is our friend and she's the reason why we're all together at all. Suck up your pride, put on your big girl panties, and apologize." Without another word I followed Kallen out the door.

* * *

Monday morning

6:59 a.m.

The sun was swiftly rising in the horizon. Hues of red and orange filled the sky and reflected in the recently cleaned windows of the prestigious Ashford Private Academy. Each building of the expansive campus had been covered with an array of decorations. Reefs, streamers, and bright red, green, and gold lights, were in every sight around the general area. In the center of the front courtyard stood a massive Christmas tree that was decked out in every ornament and crazy knick knack known to man. Nearby the equestrian club was adorning the horses with little hats and decorative saddles that screamed of costly budget cuts in the near future. The stage that had been set up was also decorated lavishly with crystal white lights shining down from above. The other clubs of the school had set up kissing booths, food carts, and the drama club in particular had been hassling to finish the production of "The First Noel".

Rei Hino stood in the midst of all the beauty and madness that filled the front courtyard that morning. Visions of a rocky future had unsettled her in the last two days, but in that moment she couldn't feel anything but a sense of sublime peace.

The annual Ashford Private Academy Winter Festival was to begin in an hour. All tasks for the festival had been cleared thanks to the diligence of Milly Ashford's student council. The only thing left to do was for everyone to enjoy the week-long festival.

With this in mind, Rei smiled and continued in the direction she had been headed in. Issues concerning her love life probably should have entered her head as she stepped through the doors of the student council clubhouse. She probably should have been worried about her visions and the prospect of E.E.'s newest plan coming to fruition during this time of peace. Rei understood this, but her heart wouldn't let her worry about anything as she continued forward. Her clanking footsteps and soft hums that fell from her full lips pushed away all the negative thoughts.

Of course, focusing on these things alone weren't the only reason for Rei's positive attitude on the situation. Through much deliberation and debate within herself, Rei had decided that worrying about E.E., her convoluted schemes, and everything else, would bring nothing but stress to everyone around her. After all, to take life so seriously is pointless. As the old saying goes, no one makes it out of life alive anyway. The point of life is to do the best you can with what you got and go with the flow.

Circumstances make the principle difficult to live by, but Rei was determined to keep herself at ease for the remainder of the holiday season. She wasn't going to worry about Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz, Shirley, or even Milly. She was putting all the negativity out of her mind.

A bright smile was on Rei's face when she entered the student council room. Rivalz and Milly were sitting at the table, discussing something about the budget. Lelouch was lying on the couch half asleep while Shirley was skimming a book from off the corner bookshelf. Suzaku was standing by the window, his gaze distant as he held little Arthur in his arms. Luna was curled up nearby, soaking in the morning sun and Rei's closest friends, Serena, Ami, and Lita, were all lying haphazardly on the floor in a state of exhaustion.

Without hesitation, Rei lowered herself onto the carpet near Serena and whispered. "You guys look how my body feels." A tiny laugh escaped her. "Milly working you too hard again?"

Lita turned her gaze toward the raven-haired beauty. "You don't know the half of it. I've spent the entire day baking and decorating cakes."

Ami shifted so that she was lying on her left side. "I don't think I've ever been so sleepy in my life. I'm sure I never want to see a cake again."

"How about you Serena?" Rei asked, taking in a breath as she closed her eyes. "The school looks fantastic. I'm willing to bet that you and Shirley finished everything today?"

"All done…everything is done," Serena sighed, barely opening up one of her eyes.

"That's almost true," Milly cut in, her voice a bit higher in volume as she glared at the four girls on the floor. "Unfortunately, we still need to finish up on this budget report. Grandpa needs it in the next hour."

"Hey, I'm working as quickly as I can prez," Rivalz answered mechanically. "Chill out a bit."

Milly rolled her eyes. "What I meant is that we could both use a little more help from the rest of the council…"

The senior student would have continued on, but it was at that moment that the automated doors leading into the room opened. A white cat suddenly sprinted in. His blue eyes were wide and filled with happy tears as said cat caught the eyes of another kitty across the room.

Serena blinked in surprise when she finally noticed him. "Is that…Artemis?"

Rei, Lita, and Ami exchanged glances.

Artemis was already across the room where Luna was. The two of them were already into their silent reunion. Suzaku's emerald eyes locked on them in slight confusion.

"Where did this little guy come from?" he asked, kneeling down to place Arthur on the floor.

Serena, Rei, Lita, and Ami already had a good feeling of where the cat had come from. Milly and Rivalz felt that the girls knew too, but they weren't about to address it. After all, there were more immediate issues that needed to be dealt with as far as they were concerned. As for Lelouch and Shirley…well neither of them were paying attention at the moment.

With an effort, Rei pulled herself to her feet. The others followed soon after, their smiles widening in anticipation.

"You know what this means right?" Lita asked, bypassing Ami as she moved toward the automated doors. Serena and Rei were on her heels.

"Hold on a minute!"

Milly's call wasn't heeded. Instead the four girls rushed out of the student council room. Almost immediately their gazes locked on two blondes that were locked in a discussion. The first blonde was dressed in a white turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans, and white knee-high boots. In her hair she wore a simple red ribbon, one that the four inner sailor soldiers recognized easily. The second blonde was a young man none of them recognized, but it was clear that he was into the girl next to him. He wore a black trench coat that defied the laws of gravity, a green turtleneck sweater underneath, black trousers, and brown tennis shoes.

"I'm still a little nervous about meeting your closest friends. I know Amara and Michelle like me, but what if your closest friends end up hating me…"

"That couldn't happen."

The four inner soldiers exchanged glances again, only this time it was out of curiosity.

"That couldn't happen, Joey because you are a great guy. They're going to love you, especially now that you're in decent looking pants."

The young man simply laughed, his blonde hair falling into his chocolate brown eyes a bit.

"And they're going to love because I do."

Four smirks painted four faces.

The young man looked perplexed by the statement. "I'm sorry what was that you just said Mina?"

A pout was fixated in her expression as she spoke. "Pay attention for once. I said my friends are going to love you because I do. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Su amiga es su amiga?' You know, my friend is your friend and vice versa."

"Um…I think the phrase is 'Su casa es mi casa'."

The young woman groaned impatiently, her grip tightening on the boy's hand. "What does that even mean?"

That was classic Mina behavior.

"My house is your house. But, anyway that's not the point of what I was saying anyhow…"

"MINA!"

Serena rushed in first, ensnaring her in a hug that would have killed anyone else. "I can't believe it!" she wailed, tears immediately pooling into her eyes. "It's so great to see you Mina."

Mina's eyes had started to well with tears. "I missed you too Serena." She glanced up toward the others as they came toward her, slamming their weight into her and the boy barely a foot behind her. In seconds they had tumbled onto the floor for the long awaited group hug. Giggles and cries of joy filtered through the halls as Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley came to see the commotion. Suzaku followed a few seconds later with Lelouch behind him, (all the noise had disturbed his peaceful sleep).

The inner senshi had finally reunited. With Mina back in Japan, the team was complete once again.

However, none of them knew that the peace would be short lived. Excruciating heartbreak and sorrow awaited each of them. The guardians of the planet would all experience pain in its deepest form as well as love in the coming future.

Without realizing it, they had all started the next chapters of their lives. These chapters would test the very core of their character. The fabric of their being as they know it will transform for better and in some cases for the worst.

Even so, this moment in time will remain with them. The setting of the sun may bring terror as night falls, but the sun always rises again and life starts anew each day.

* * *

A/N: This one took a little while to finish, only because I didn't know how I wanted to end the chapter at first. Thankfully, I have a clear vision of where this story is going now. The next few chapters will be centered on the joys of Christmas and the festival and there's going to be a whole lot of romance. (Maybe a hint of drama, but not much and unfortunately the action I had planned is going to be put off for a tad bit longer. A good story has to have action and fighting, but again…I have to put it off for a bit to set the right kind of mood.)

Important notice: Also, since The Golden Strands is a bit behind in catching up, I'm going to be writing chapters for both of these stories at the same time. Mina's points of view will not be in this story period because of that. Her view on what's happening in the next few chapters will be far more dramatic and mystery centric, so if you have read A Date With Destiny and Surviving Through Changes, feel free to read a bit of the Golden Strands for Mina's take on everything.

Another note: Big thanks to all of my reviewers and to all my good friends on this site. You all rock and I appreciate all the compliments and constructive criticism. God bless!


	58. The Winter Festival Part 3

A/N: Alright. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews and support. You guys rule!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh, the anime where Joey randomly comes from. I only own my original characters such as E.E. and Kara Fennette.

Chapter 58

The Winter Festival Part 3

Serena P.O.V.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Mina, we've missed you so much!"

"What have you been up to? How was America!?"

"Who's the guy!"

"Who's the guy!"

"Who's the guy!"

I pushed my way through the dog pile. "Who's the hunk!"

Mina laughed loudly, her giggles filling the hallway.

After a moment, Ami finally rose from the pile. "It's so good to see you again Mina. It feels like it's been years instead of four months, but I think we may have gotten a bit too excited."

In my opinion we weren't nearly excited enough. Yeah, it's true that only four months have passed, but with everything that's happened…well, it's as Ami said. It feels like years have gone by since this whole mess was set in motion and even now there's still more madness to come.

Still, at least now we have the whole team back together again as well as a cute new addition that Mina hasn't introduced yet.

Rei and Lita rose up from the pile seconds after Ami did. The two of them gave apologetic smiles to the newcomer.

With a smile I rose to my feet and extended both of my hands out to the two of them. Mina's smile was wide and filled with joy. The guy next to her smiled too, though he looked a tad bit nervous.

"You're back!" I cried, slamming her weight into Mina again. She stumbled back again but thankfully we didn't tumble to the floor. I glanced over at the guy again. "And you brought along a cute guy with ya too! Oh, Mina, you are so thoughtful."

Mina glared down at me. "Hey, I didn't exactly bring him for you Serena. After all, you already have a boyfriend."

I chuckled, opting to let go of Mina before she decided to choke me. "Please we're not exclusive." Without hesitation I bounded around her so I could get a good look at this new guy. He was tall and had brown eyes that reminded me of my favorite chocolate candies. His blonde hair was stacked a bit messily on his head, but his smile was nice and the outfit he wore looked pretty cool. Normally I'm a bit wary of the guys Mina brings around. She's not really known to have the best tastes in guys, mainly because they always end up breaking her heart.

When I look at this guy though, I can easily see that he would never intentionally hurt Mina. I can't explain how I know, but a woman's intuition is a very powerful thing.

""So what's your name?" I questioned, smiling broadly at him.

He blinked a few times, but answered without much hesitance. "I'm Joey. Joey Wheeler."

With a nod I extended my hand out to him. ""Nice to meet you Joey. My name is Serena Henderson."

As Joey shook my hand, I noted that Mina's gaze was on me again. Uh oh, knowing her she's probably confused. Then again, who wouldn't be? It's not every day that you return home and find your friends in a school you've never been to and then realize that they've changed their last names for no reason.

Okay, there's a reason behind it all, but Mina doesn't know what it is yet.

Ami stepped forward after I let go of Joey's hand. "How do you do, I'm Ami Anderson."

Mina doesn't know this, but her emotions show in her expressions. It doesn't last very long because she normally shifts back into a neutral state where she can pretend that nothing bothers her, but right now she looks like a cross between a chicken getting ran over by a truck and me when I'm in the middle of taking an algebra test. As the senshi of love and beauty, it's rare for Mina to look anything less than fabulous no matter what she's wearing or the expression on her face. Unfortunately, the expression she's sporting now is one of those rare occasions…actually it's a once in a lifetime occasion in which she looks like a hot mess.

Lita stepped forward next, a small blush on her face. "My name is Lita Carlson."

Now Mina wore a deadpanned expression of complete astonishment. This whole changing of the last names was really getting to her for some reason.

Rei smiled, opting to stand back from the scene like usual. "I'm Rei Hino, and I'm vice chairwoman of the festival. It's a pleasure to meet you Joey."

Mina almost sighed in relief. Her thoughts were probably along the lines of, "_Thank goodness. At least somebody kept their real name._"

Joey nodded a bit nervously as a blush crept onto his face. "The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to finally meet Mina's friends. She talks about you guys all the time…"

"Hey! What's going on out here?"

Everyone in the hallway turned towards the voice except for Rei, who was smirking devilishly like Lelouch would. She's definitely spending too much time with him.

Milly stood in the doorway with Artemis and Luna in her arms. The two cats were staring lovingly at each other, barely aware of Milly as she took a step forward. There was an expression of curiosity on her face.

Rei finally inclined her gaze towards the prez. "Hey Milly. Come on out and meet our old friend Mina Aino and her boyfriend Joey Wheeler."

If Mina's expression deadpanned as a blush rose on her face. Joey's blush from earlier darkened by about twenty shades. Seriously, he almost looked like a black man.

"Rei…he's not exactly…we're just friends," Mina stated weakly. It was clear that her mind had fizzled out.

Milly placed the two cats onto the floor before walking toward Mina and Joey. Her steps were measured and bounding with confidence. She held out her hand to Mina. ""A pleasure to meet you. I'm Milly Ashford, student council president of this academy."

Mina gave a short nod, her blue eyes revealing that her mind had gone elsewhere for a short moment. She shook Milly's hand though without hesitation. "It's really nice to meet you too Milly."

Her gaze immediately shifted towards Joey, who was standing a few paces away from Mina. "And you're the boyfriend?"

Joey's blush somehow managed to darken again. "Friend! We're just friends."

Milly smirked. "Oh, you're one of the shy, innocent types." She wrapped an arm around Joey's neck, bringing his head downward until she had him in a firm headlock. "Would you like me to change that?"

"Uh… sounds nice and all, but I'm uh…"

"Already dating a deliriously hot blonde," Milly finished her smirk wider than before. "A shame really because you're so cute."

Shirley came bounding down the hall then, her gaze locked on the back of Milly's head. "Madame prez, what are you doing? We still have to finish discussing the ingredients for the giant chocolate chip cookie you want made this afternoon."

Milly released Joey from her grip. "Shirley, come meet Mina and Joey."

Shirley blinked and tilted her head to the side a bit. In the doorway behind her I could see Rivalz, Lelouch, and Suzaku. Rivalz stepped out of the room without any hesitation, following in Shirley's lead…

Actually he bolted right past her…

"I'm Rivalz," he proclaimed, taking both of Mina's hands in his. "And let me just say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I couldn't help but gape at the display. How on Earth could he say that when he was head over heels in love with Rei a week ago?

"Wow, uh…thank you Rivalz," Mina replied. It was clear what she was thinking from my standpoint. Yeah, somewhere around, "_This guy is creepy,_" or, "_Is this guy a stalker?_"

In either case, you get the picture. Up until this point, I thought Rivalz was just a bit dramatic, seeing that he runs the drama club so well and all. Now I know the truth behind all the madness…

"NO WAY!"

My short moment of daydreaming had caused me to miss what had happened. All of a sudden, Rivalz was dancing around and acting more weird than usual.

"Uh, Rivalz stop that," Milly chided, pinching the side of his ear. "You're making a fool of yourself!"

She acts as if that weren't normal.

"Don't you guys know who this guy is!?" Rivalz exclaimed, waving his hands about. "This is Joey Wheeler! The Joey Wheeler!"

Joey blinked in surprise at the proclamation. "Um…how does he know my name? I haven't introduced myself yet."

"Hello, you're like famous!" Rivalz screamed. "You were the second place winner of Duelist Kingdom! Duel Monsters is totally my life dude!"

Rei tried placing her hand over her mouth, but the giggles fell out before she could. "That…explains so much."

What's sad about her statement is how true it is. An obsession with a children's card game explains everything down to the letter. Poor guy.

"No one asked you to say anything heartbreaker." Rivalz muttered, turning a glare towards Rei.

I shook my head. "_Great, now he's acting like a victim again. It's no wonder Rei broke up with him. Don't get me wrong, I still feel sorry for him. What Rei did was totally wrong but…_"

"Hello. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch's introduction shook me from my thoughts. For a moment I set my gaze on Mina again, watching her interact with him. She was blushing, as all girls do when they first meet Lelouch and her eyes were all googly. Looks like I'll have to give her the boyfriend speech now…that is if Joey is actually her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you," Mina stammered, her voice shaking just a tad. I just hope that she doesn't have one of her nosebleeds again. That wouldn't be good right now. "I'm Mina Aino."

"Rei has told me a lot about you," Lelouch stated, gently taking one of her hands in his. "She failed to mention how pretty you are though." With a smirk that was clearly directed towards Rei, he swiftly kissed the top of Mina's hand. Almost immediately blood rushed to Mina's face. She was definitely restraining herself from acting like a lovesick puppy but I'm not sure how much longer she'll last.

"Whoa, hands off her Casanova!" Joey roared, rushing to stand between Lelouch and Mina.

Lelouch seemed to be too preoccupied in studying Rei's reaction to respond to him. She didn't say or do anything, but I could see the annoyance in her eyes. I'm pretty sure Lelouch picked up on it too. He may be amnesia ridden, but he was always good in reading people. He could always sense exactly what they were thinking and feeling no matter the circumstance. Even now, anyone can see that Lelouch is a genius, a person with an extremely complex mind.

So far, no one has gotten close to figuring out who he really is. The only exceptions would be C.C. and Rei.

And Suzaku.

As Joey foamed at the mouth, Lelouch stood aside to allow Suzaku to come forward. He smiled, trying his best to be cordial.

"So, you're another friend of Rei's?" he questioned.

"I am," Mina answered, glaring up at Joey. "Come on Wheeler, stop being so protective."

Joey grumbled and forced himself to stand aside.

Suzaku bowed before offering his hand to Mina. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It is an honor to meet you."

"He won't say it, but Suzaku is a bit of a celebrity as well," Milly stated. "He's a knight of the round, one of the twelve strongest knights in all of Britannia."

I watched Joey for a moment. His frown immediately shifted into an impish grin. "That's pretty impressive Suzaku. How'd you snag that sweet deal?"

Suzaku's gaze suddenly narrowed and his calm expression turned into a deep scowl. "Believe me; it's not as sweet as it sounds. You are Joey Wheeler, correct?"

"Yep, the one and only," Joey answered, his grin wide and extremely goofy. On anyone else it would look stupid, but Joey just looked adorable.

"And it's a good thing too," Mina jumped in, a smirk on her face. "I don't think the world could handle two of him."

Joey glared at her. "Take that back Mina."

"No, I don't think so."

"There's one more person you have to meet," Shirley cut in, smiling broadly. "His name is Rolo and he's Lelouch's younger brother."

My gaze shifted towards Mina again, but only for a short moment. When it comes to Rolo, my main concern has nothing to do with Mina, but with Ami. Ever since her date with him she's been acting strangely. I don't know what happened between them, but if her actions are any indicator, something gossip worthy had transpired. I just wish I knew what. Rei's love square with Lelouch wasn't going to keep me occupied forever.

Ami blushed and her gaze traveled towards the carpeted floor. "You'll probably get to meet Rolo later though."

See what I mean? There's a story behind her actions, but that girl isn't about to say anything about it. That fact is definitely annoying, but it can't be helped. Somehow I'm gonna have to scheme the information out of her. Besides, I'm sure Mina will want to know the details of what happened too.

Of course, she's gonna have to tell me the story behind Joey first.

"Well," Milly began, dragging out the word for a full minute before continuing, "We all have to get back to work. There's a festival that needs to be run and if we don't do it no one will."

"But Milly, we still have to give Joey and Mina a tour of this place," I stated, grabbing onto Joey's arm. "It's important!"

Milly rolled her sapphire eyes. "Alright, alright. You and I can show them around campus, but after that we have to finish preparations for the cookie."

"I thought Lita was handling that," Rei moaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lita sent Rei a glare. "I'm overseeing the cooking in all the booths around campus and I'm cooking for the banquet scheduled tonight."

"And as you know," Ami added, "I have to help."

"But that means…"

"That you'll have to work on the cookie with the rest of us," Lelouch stated, finishing Rei's sentence for here. "Don't worry though. It won't be very difficult for you."

Rei let out a sigh. "Oh, whatever."

* * *

A little later

9:10 a.m.

The O.S.I. facility

Viletta Nu tapped a lone index finger on the long table in front of her. The revolving chair she sat in was turned toward the giant monitor. The image of said monitor was divided into six different sections. Each section showed an area of the school grounds. With a tap of her finger on the mouse she could switch to other screens, but she didn't need to do so. There was really no point.

"How…annoying."

The silver-haired woman narrowed her leaf green eyes at the corner section of the screen. Within it was the image of four blondes, two of which were completely new on the scene.

On the other side of the room, two other operatives were working on gathering information on the two of them. So far, only mundane things had been revealed.

The first newcomer was a young woman named Minako Aino. The name was clearly Japanese but she looked like a Britannian. For the past few months she had been living in Domino City, one of the sections of America/Area 1 that had survived Britannian takeover. Her father, Toshido Aino, had been in Domino City Hospital for the last few months as well. Apparently he was suffering from a nearly terminal brain tumor.

"Anything more on the girl?" Viletta asked, barely glancing at the two men across the room. The first man, Hunter Belikov the third, turned and shook his head of spiky blonde hair. "The only thing stated here is that Minako won third place in the Duelist Kingdom tournament that was hosted three months ago. Other than that there's absolutely nothing about her in our records."

Viletta expelled a shaky breath. "What about the boy?"

The second man, Richard Ukraine, turned to face her. His dark brown eyes were filled with frustration. "We have even less information on the boy. His name is Joey Wheeler. He's a student of Domino City High School and he was the second place winner in Duelist Kingdom. Anything more than that is obsolete in the mission I'm afraid."

"Is that so?"

Richard nodded. "He has a younger sister named Serenity and his parents are divorced. That information isn't really relevant."

"Fine," Viletta relented, sighing heavily as she turned back toward the monitor. At that moment, Joey and Mina were traveling alongside Milly and Serena. They were getting a quick tour of the campus.

"Tell Rolo to keep an eye on them," she stated, rising from her chair. "In the meantime, you two keep watch on Rei Hino and her friends."

"What will you be doing, Lady Viletta?" Hunter questioned.

The woman kept her gaze ahead as the automated doors of the room opened. "I'm going to keep an eye out for C.C. With all this festival madness going on it's likely that she'll attempt to appear sometime this week. We should be on our guard in case that happens."

"Yes, my lord."

The words of consent echoed behind her as the doors closed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Around the same time

Rei P.O.V.

"Ring!"

I continued walking forward despite the shrill ringing in the pocket of my Ashford blazer. The cold air bit at my nearly bare legs, but somehow I was able to put it out of my mind. Discomfort over the weather was a trivial matter compared to the problems that were staring me in the face right now.

"Ring!"

"_Shut up!_" I thought, putting a bit more force into my steps as I sprinted across the frosted grass. My phone had been going on and on like that all day, but right now I held no interest in answering it. Again, there were more pressing things that I needed to think about, things that had absolutely nothing to do with the festival.

Mina was back. Yes, I'm happy that she's back and I'm even glad that she managed to find a nice guy while she was in Area 1, but the timing could not have been worse. Then again, Mina was never known for having the best timing when it came to anything. She was the spontaneous and random type. Even if she thinks something through, she's more likely to make a rash decision because it holds more benefits.

I never begrudged her of the quality before because things always worked out in the end. Mina knew how to take a terrible situation and bend it to her will and she knew how to take care of herself. She was independent and she did what she wanted to do, end of story.

However, the fact that she brought this Joey character here is a gigantic cause for concern. Oh, who am I kidding, even Mina's appearance is a cause for concern. Last I checked her dad was still sick. She should be in Area 1 where things are relatively safe. Seriously, this place is still recovering from a war and the Japanese people are suffering everywhere I look. The last thing I want for Mina to see is how I sent our home into ruin.

Blaming myself doesn't help anything, but I can't help but feel what I feel. We're all headed for a mess, a terrible mixed up mashed up mess!

"RING!"

"Ugh! Fine already!" I shouted, yanking my cell from out of my blazer's pocket. With a grunt I flipped the phone open and pressed the thing to my ear. "What is it?"

"You don't sound very happy."

My mood went spiraling downwards even further. "C.C.? What on Earth could you possibly want at a time like this?"

"My, my, aren't we just sunshine and rainbows today."

"C.C.! What is it?"

There was a bit of shuffling on the other end of the phone. "Well, there's something I need to tell you. It's important that you relay the information to the others and especially Mina."

I froze in my tracks. "How did you know that…"

"Michiru foresaw it in her magic mirror," C.C. cut in. "By the way, have you seen her or Haruka at the festival today?"

"No, can't say I have," I told her, picking up my pace again. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Are we making small talk Rei?"

"Just answer the question."

There was a scoff on the other end of the phone. "Well, E.E. used a minion of hers to attack me the other day. I presume it was Mina's mother."

"WHAT!"

The loud exclamation caused the surrounding students, faculty, and guests to stare at me like I'd lost my sanity. Well, after everything I've been through these past few months that would be very likely.

Sucking in a breath I calmed myself. "What?"

"Mina's mother," C.C. stated. "She's Britannia's serial killer. Then again, I presume that you already knew that."

Well, I did…somewhat.

"I just wanted to warn you Rei," C.C. continued. "E.E. is shaking things up. She's out for blood. She aims to make you and the others suffer."

"What does Mina have to do with all that?" I questioned, quickening my pace again. Glancing down at my watch I inwardly noted that I still needed to help the drama club finalize their production before making the giant cookie with Lelouch, Milly, and the others.

I could practically hear C.C. shrugging on the other end of the phone. "How should I know? I'm not a mind reader."

I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I never would have guessed that C.C." With wandering eyes I checked my watch again. "I have to go now. We'll talk later. Rest up and try not to get attacked again."

"You don't have to worry about me," she replied. "Setsuna, Kallen, and Urabe have been keeping watch. It's quite troublesome."

"Bye C.C. Have a Merry Christmas." Without another word I shut my phone and pocketed. The cold was starting to bother me now, but I attempted to keep my mind off of it. One thing is for sure, I'm wearing pants tomorrow instead of this way too short skirt.

"Ring!"

I stopped again to roll my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me with this." A bit of shuffling later and I had my phone in pressed to my ear again. "Yes?"

"Hey Rei! We have the packages of cookie dough ready and waiting for ya in the warehouse."

"Gotcha," I muttered, closing the phone. This time I kept it in my hand.

"Ring!"

This was going to wear on my nerves.

"Hello?"

"Rei! Where are you? You were supposed to be here three minutes ago."

I made an abrupt turn. "I'm almost at the building now. Just chill out Rivalz."

"Whatever." He hung up on me.

A few incoherent mutters fell from my mouth as I shut my phone again. "_Jerk._"

"Ring!"

Oh, no. There's no way I'm answering that. I don't care who it is.

"Ring!"

I climbed up the steps leading inside of the main building two at a time.

"RING!"

"No! No! No!"

"RING! RING! RING!"

I let out an aggravated scream as I slammed my phone open. Once the device was pressed against my ear I went on a verbal rampage.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME!? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY CAN'T IT WAIT UNTIL A BETTER TIME. I'M WAY TOo BUSY TO BE DEALING WITH ALL THIS CRAP! IF YOU NEED HELP THEN CALL LELOUCH! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING THIS STUPID FESTIVAL ANYHOW! MAKE HIM DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEMS! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

"Wow…you sure get riled up easily."

Of all the voices that could have replied back, it just had to be Lelouch's. I may as well just give up trying.

"Sorry," I breathed, pressing my hand against the front door. "I've been getting calls all morning. The stress is starting to get to me."

"Yeah, I can see that from where I'm standing."

His words prompt me to check my surroundings for his silhouette, but I don't see anything.

"Where are you?" I asked, too tired for a mindless search that would serve no purpose but to distract me. "Come on out."

He chuckled. "You know where I am."

For a moment I just stood there in silence, unsure if I should look up or not. After a few seconds I turn my gaze toward the sky. Sure enough Lelouch was leaning over the roof, staring down at me with those violet eyes of his.

"Are you turning into a stalker Lula?"

"Wha…of course not!"

I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "Why do you sound so defensive? If it's not true then you should just shrug it off…unless it is true."

"No…"

"Have you become my stalker?" I asked, cutting him off. "Oh, Lula, that's sweet."

"I…no that's not what it is at all," Lelouch finally managed. "I was just looking to be alone and happened to see you."

He can be so stupid sometimes. "Well, you're eating up my time Lula. As you can see, I have a whole lot of work to do thanks to your laziness."

"Hold on a moment."

My hand barely placed more pressure on the door in front of me. "Come on, what is it? Hurry up and tell me."

Lelouch groaned. "You need to learn how to be patient woman."

"And you should learn how to not be an annoying idiot."

Normally Lelouch would combat me on a comment like that, but this time he gave no outward signs of offense to calling him stupid. "Listen, I'll handle Rivalz and the drama club since I'm already here. I'll also take care of the final preparations for the concert later today. You just worry about getting the ingredients for the cookie. I'll handle the rest."

I took a few steps away from the door. "Really? Is there a catch?"

"You know there is."

That guy never changes. "Fine. I'll go, but you better hold up your end of the bargain. Otherwise I'll beat you down Lula."

"Very well then," he answered. There was a click, signifying that he had hung up. In the next moment I closed my phone and placed it back into my blazer pocket before staring back up at him. He was barely visible from my spot on the ground, but I could see that he was still watching me.

Yep, I definitely had a new stalker on my hands. At least I like this one though.

"_Crazy Lula,_" I thought, fully turning away from the building. I bounded down the steps and in the opposite direction. The warehouse wasn't too far off from here, but if I didn't hurry Milly would definitely have my head.

Still, C.C.'s call had disturbed me greatly. Mina's mother was Britannia's serial killer and now Mina was here with an innocent teenager. For heaven's sake, what was that girl thinking bringing him here? Surely she saw the news while she was in Domino, right? She must have heard about the massacre and the Black Rebellion, right?

Presently, I have no clue of whether she knows about anything that's happened or not and I can't ask her while we're at the academy.

Somehow I have to find a way to talk to her without tipping off the O.S.I. operatives and Rolo.

* * *

A few hours later

2:58 p.m.

Rolo P.O.V.

"Do you have them in sight?"

I never enjoyed this job, but it was easier to deal with when all I was required to do was kill. Everything was simple and easy. You went in, killed, and got out. There was nothing elaborate or brilliant in the assassinations I took part in. The missions I completed in the distant past were always simple and to the point. There was no beating around the bush so to speak.

Now, I feel like a mere shadow of the calculated killer I used to be.

"The two targets are in my line of sight," I muttered, pulling a riding jacket over my sweater. "I've been watching them for most of the day Viletta. How are things on your end? Have you seen C.C. anywhere?"

Viletta sighed on the other end of the phone. "I haven't. However, I did spot two mysterious characters earlier. They look similar to the photos we have of Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Unfortunately I lost them in a crowd."

_And she calls herself a spy. Pathetic. _"I'm sure that you will locate them. It's best to keep an eye out for C.C. anyhow. This is an ideal situation for her to restore Lelouch's memories."

"My men are keeping an eye on him as well as Rei and her friends," Viletta stated. "Just continue following Minako and Joey as you have been."

I nodded. "Very well. I'll give you a status report at the end of the day." With that I hung up and glanced at my surroundings before staring down at the boy I had just killed. He was a member of the equestrian club. I didn't know his name, but he had been known as one of the best riders in school. Oh well, he was in the way and I needed the jacket. With this, I'll be able to observe Minako and Joey more closely, maybe even attain some information.

After looking around once more, I activated my Geass again and drug his body away. The storage house was only a few paces behind me. This one wasn't being used, so it'll serve to hide this body until I can secure a more ideal time to get rid of it. Though dead, there was a lot of blood seeping from the boy's neck from where I'd stabbed it. Because of this, I had to keep my heart stopped for a full minute as I dragged from one warehouse to another while attempting to keep his blood from dripping onto the ground. It wasn't easy to accomplish, but I managed it.

I took thirty seconds to rest then used my Geass again just to be safe. I dragged the boy into the storage house and placed him near the back. This storehouse was near the stables, so there were packages of hey here and there. I used them to cover up the body. Later I would come back and bury him somewhere off campus.

This isn't something I enjoy doing but I do not feel regret from it either. Killing is a daily part of my life. I was born to die but someone chose to give me life and that person desired for me to take life from others. I took an oath at a young age, some would say too young, but I swore to follow the laws of the Geass Order. I vowed to kill whoever I was commanded to kill. That was the end of it.

However, this mission has me questioning the purpose behind any of it. What has my purpose been all this time? Has it only been to kill? Will it always be to kill?

Ami's face appears in my mind, further reminding me of the woman who saved me. The resemblance between them is uncanny, bizarre even. Is it possible that maybe…

I shook my head and turned away from the dead boy. As I walked out, I checked to make sure that I wasn't covered by any blood. There was a bit on my hands, but other than that I was fine. With ease I reached into the pocket of my black riding pants for the black gloves. After pulling on both gloves, I strode out of the storage house.

Once outside I immediately caught sight of Minako and Joey. They were both headed toward the carriage rides as expected.

* * *

Three minutes later I realized that this plan was probably the most illogical and flat out stupid plan that anyone could come up with. Even Serena, the world renowned meatball head, would never attempt something as dumb as this.

Mentally I cursed myself as I approached the carriage. The other members of the equestrian club had questioned where…Drew, was. I answered in a shrug, saying that he had randomly taken off and had asked me to take over for him. Thankfully for me, the equestrian club members were full of C average idiots.

Getting past them was the easy part of the plan. Students at this school are naïve and easily fooled, but…specially trained horses are an entirely different story. Rumor has it that Drew's horse is very particular about the person controlling the reigns. For years, that horse had only allowed Drew to ride it.

Maybe killing him wasn't the best idea.

Joey and Minako were next in line for the carriage ride. Joey stepped up first and pulled himself into the carriage easily. "I've never done anything like this before."

Minako took his awaiting hand. "I've never done anything like this either." He pulled her up into the carriage easily. Their conversation continued, but my focus had shifted towards the horse. It was white with a long blonde mane. Its eyes were a pure brown, but there was a menacing glint to them. As I approached, those eyes glowered with rage.

Suddenly, I found myself feeling terrible for killing that guy especially since I was more than likely to get my butt kicked as soon as I attempted to pull myself on him.

With measured quickness I activated my Geass and held it long enough for me to get halfway onto the horse without the thing noticing. When it deactivated, the horse inclined its gaze backward, that glowering gaze narrowing on me.

"You two ready?" I questioned a bit shakily as I took the reins. "My name is Rolo Lamperouge and I'll be your driver."

I heard Minako suck in a breath. "Are you Lelouch's younger brother?"

"Yes, I am," I replied, glancing back at her. Minako was a pretty girl with golden blonde hair and striking sapphire eyes, but the red ribbon in her hair made her look a bit too young. What's worse though is that she looks just like Serena.

The thought made me shiver. Two people like Serena…that would signal the end of the world for me.

"Do you know my brother?" I asked, attempting to distract myself.

The other blonde, Joey, nodded. "Actually we just met him today. I didn't like him."

Minako groaned. "Joey! That's rude!"

With shaky fingers I began to tighten my bowl shaped helmet. "No, that's okay. Most guys don't like my brother. Girls however…well I think Joey knows what I mean."

"Yeah," Joey muttered. "He's the type of guy that has a bunch of fan-girls."

"Don't be silly," Minako answered, clearly rolling her eyes at the statement. "No guy can be that popular, no matter how handsome he is."

I almost laughed at that. "You two must be new here. Where are you guys from?" Maybe this will provide me with some answers.

Minako answered almost hastily, cutting Joey off abruptly before he could even speak. "We're both from the homeland."

"Really, the homeland?" I questioned. That was most definitely a lie. This girl's name was a clear indicator that she was Japanese…unless she was going by a different name here. It may be beneficial to ask Ami about it, seeing that the intelligence reported that this girl is one of Rei's friends.

"Yes, we're visiting for Christmas," Minako continued, chuckling a bit. "Do you know Rei Hino."

_How could I not. _""Yeah, she's my brother's best friend these days." I snapped at the reins then, figuring that we better get this ride over with. The horse didn't want to move at first, but with another snap of the reins the beast attempted to cooperate with me. I just hope it lasts.

"I'm not sure if she told you about me," she stated, "but I'm a friend of hers. I traveled to Area 1 to visit my distant relatives and that's when I met Joey here. He worked under my uncle, a board director of the Kaiba Corporation."

This girl is quick on her toes when it comes to lying. If I weren't already sure that she was Japanese I would have believed her without question. "You mean that gaming corporation?" I paused to show off a smile, oddly proud of this girl's feeble attempt to steer me off course. She's certainly full of surprises. "Pretty cool."

"Yeah, and Joey actually won second place in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

I nodded. "So we have a celebrity then?"

"I'm not really a celebrity…"

"Ha! Don't be so modest Joey," Minako interrupted, "Being in second place makes you the second greatest duelist in the world as of right now. That's something to be proud of."

There was silence for a few seconds as Joey soaked in Minako's words. I barely glanced back, noting the goofy grin that was spreading across his face. "I guess you're right Mina."

I turned away from them. "_So Mina is her cover name. Mina Aino. People are more likely to believe she's Britannian with that name. My main question though is why this girl has decided to return? Did the others call her here? Why did she bring this goofy guy with her? Is she a Sailor Scout too?_"

The questions went on repeat in my mind for a few minutes as the silence continued to linger in the air. As the wind blew, I noted a few flurries of snow beginning to fall from the now cloudy sky. For a moment my mind took me back to when I had lived in Switzerland with Tokine for a year.

My gaze narrowed slightly at my gloved hands. "_I killed more in that one year than all the other years combined. Back then, I never really thought about the bloodshed and suffering I caused…but now…_"

I let the thoughts trail off. What's happening to me? The mission is what's most important. I can't allow for anything to stand in the way of that. There's no time for regret or compassion. I'm an undercover assassin and a ruthless killer. That is who I am. That is who I must be.

"MEOW!"

My eyes widened at the sudden sound. I looked past the horse to see two screeching cats headed straight for the road. One was Serena's cat Luna and the other was a white cat I had never seen before. As they passed, a few people shouted, warning for me to stop, but almost immediately I panicked. I didn't know what to do.

"What's going on!?" Mina wailed as the two cats darted across the road. I managed to get the horse to stop, but I had pulled on the reigns too hard. The horse screeched loudly.

"Whoa…whoa!" I exclaimed, attempting to calm the grotesque creature down. "_Awww, man I don't know how to control this thing!_"

The horse suddenly charged forward. The carriage lifted off the path and nearly sent me hurdling to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Mina's scream of terror only made the horse go faster. It screeched and bucked violently as we charged down the path. I could barely keep my balance. Any more of this and I was going to fall out for sure.

"Can't you control this thing?" Joey snarled, holding Mina in place as she continued to scream. I tried to answer him. I was even going to tell him the truth, that I had no idea what I was doing, but before I could I lost my footing and stumbled to the edge of the carriage. To save myself from breaking my neck when I fell, I forced myself to leap from the carriage. The force of the fall sent me rolling across the frosted grass.

A gasp fell from my lips as my body slammed to a stop at the bottom of a short hill. Little scraps and scratches would appear on my face and neck later, but aside from this no damage had been done. Vaguely I heard students and faculty shouting and pointing at me as I rose to a sitting position. For a moment I tried to see where the carriage had gone, but it was nowhere in sight. Joey and Mina were gone. I had lost them.

"Looks like I'm the pathetic one now," I breathed, falling back on the grass. My eyes slipped closed as I fought to catch my breath. My heart raced in my chest even as my breathing slowed and evened out. I better rest…just for a minute or two and then I'll be fine.

"Rolo!"

My eyelids barely lifted, but I could see Ami rushing toward me. Lita was a few paces behind, calling out for medical help.

"Are you alright Rolo?" Ami questioned, kneeling by my side. Her hands reached for my wrist. Gently she pressed two of her fingers to the base of it. "You're pulse feels alright. Are you dizzy or anything like that?"

My vision was spinning a little. "Yes…my heart is racing too."

Ami pressed her ear to my chest. "Hmm, that's not normal. Your breathing has almost evened out. Your heart should be slowing down by now." She moved away to gaze into my eyes. "Do you have a family history of heart problems Rolo? This is the second time something like this has happened."

I was born with a heart defect, but was certain that the Geass eliminated it for the most part. Physical activity isn't usually a problem for me. Maybe it's the stress of using my Geass too much at one time.

"You should be alright though," Ami stated, her ear against my chest again. "It's starting to slow down. It appears to me that you may have been suffering from some sort of shock just now."

"Yeah," I answered, feeling a little weak. "That was a rough fall."

Ami chuckled a bit before turning to Lita. "We better take him to the nurse's office."

"Should we tell Lelouch?" Lita asked, her gaze reflecting concern.

"No, Rolo's going to be fine," Ami answered, lifting me into a sitting position. "Telling him right now will just make him worry." She grunted a bit. "Do you mind helping me pick him up?"

Lita complied without a word, lifting me up and throwing me over her shoulder like a rag doll. Normally I would protest, but I felt too tired to do so. My eyes slipped closed again and the voices surrounding me faded out.

* * *

Meanwhile

Two figures stood in the distance, watching as two blondes jumped from out a runaway carriage. The two blondes fell into the frosted grass with a resounding thud that echoed through the chilled air.

Michiru giggled at the sight. "Those two are so cute together."

Haruka shrugged but there was an evident smile on her face. "It's clear that Mina really likes him and that he likes her just as much if not more."

"He's quite charming and really funny too," Michiru added, turning away from the hilarious scene below. "Still, I'm worried that he's going to end up in trouble because of everything that's happening. Mina still doesn't know about what happened to the Juban district."

"You might be wrong about that."

Michiru blinked in surprise, watching her cousin carefully as she placed her hands into her pockets. "What do you mean by that?"

Haruka's teal gaze hadn't moved away from the scene below. Joey and Mina were laughing loudly as little bits of snow began to gather on the ground. "When we grabbed Mina earlier…didn't you feel something?"

"Hmm, not especially," Michiru replied, tilting her head a bit. "Why?"

"_Maybe it was just me_," Haruka thought, shaking her head. "Nah, it's nothing I guess. It's just…when we touched her I got this feeling. Something wasn't quite right."

"Now that you mention it…I did feel something odd."

"But you can't put your finger on what it was?"

Michiru nodded, her gaze returning to the two blondes. "Exactly right. Mina seemed like her usual self, but I get the feeling that she may be hiding something from us."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Britannia's serial killer?" Haruka questioned, finally turning her gaze towards her partner in justice. "You said there was some sort of connection."

"Yes, but I can't pinpoint it. Something is blocking my mirrors power."

Astonishment was clearly displayed in Haruka's expression. "What? How can that be?"

Michiru sighed. "I don't know. There are many riddles that remain unsolved Haruka." She paused for a moment, her smile fading as she watched Rei, Serena, and the members of the student council race toward Joey and Mina. The two of them were still laughing, completely careless of where they were or how they looked to the people surrounding them. There was something effortlessly beautiful about it.

"We should go back home now Haruka," she proclaimed, turning away. "I'd like to do some painting today."

Michiru started off before Haruka could respond, not that she would have anyway. Her mind had taken her elsewhere for her eyes had drifted toward a distant edge of the campus.

"Who is…" she murmured, the words trailing off as she studied the shadowy figure that stood near the forest. Coal black eyes stared at the exact scene Haruka and Michiru had been watching moments earlier, but now the gaze was turning toward her.

Haruka met the man's gaze. She remembered who he was and decided it would be best to send a silent warning to him.

"_D.D., I don't know what you and E.E. are planning and it doesn't matter_," she thought, those teal eyes of hers narrowing into slits. "_We will defeat you no matter what you throw at us. Justice will prevail and the two of you will meet your end. This I swear on my honor as Sailor Uranus._"

D.D. smirked mockingly from where he stood, his eyes also sending a message to her. "_Honor holds no meaning for us, only revenge._"

Haruka felt a prick in her heart, but her gaze didn't waver. She waited until D.D. disappeared from sight. Once he was gone, Haruka turned and followed Michiru to the exit gates of Ashford. As much as she despised the school and the Britannians within, she knew that coming back tomorrow would be essential. As Michiru would say, a big wave is coming.

* * *

A/N: Okay, in the next chapter there will be a bit of romance, some drama, epic action, a time skip, humor, a beautiful concert, and lastly, a Christmas Ball to end them all. Well, all of those things won't be in the next chapter, but some of them will, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	59. The Winter Festival Part 4

A/N: Well, last chapter was a bit mixed up and crazy. This one…is going to be even crazier. For this reason, I'm going to attempt to make another one of those 10,000 word chapters. Wish me luck because it's not going to be easy.

Special thanks to my friends SuperNova 23 and Black Cat Angel. You both have been really supportive of me and I've had loads of fun talking with both of ya. This chapter is dedicated to the both of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own…you know what forget it. I'm too lazy to write one today.

Chapter 59

The Winter Festival Part 4

In Rei's dorm room

4:05 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

A few hours is all it takes for things to go haywire with Mina around. Yes, only Mina could manage to find herself in a runaway carriage that crashes through at least ten different booths, including the absolutely useless, "Dress Like a Chicken" booth. Why Milly even wanted a booth like that is beyond my comprehension. To make things worse though, after Mina and Joey jumped out of the carriage, it went straight through the windows of the pool building. Obviously the carriage met a watery grave.

With the window of that building shattered to pieces, Milly is going to have to reroute the budget again and I'm going to have to put in more of my money to help out.

Well, at least the giant cookie didn't flop. Serena, Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley, along with all the other students, are enjoying the cookie right now, but Lelouch and I ended up getting stuck with the crazy lovesick blondes.

Thank God, Mina came back. Things were really starting to get boring around here.

I stepped out of my bathroom with a towel in my hand. "This is for your hair Mina." She smiled as she took it out of my hand. "I'm sorry that the hairdryer didn't work."

Mina giggled a bit. "It's fine. I'm sorry that Joey and I caused you and Lelouch so much trouble."

I shook my head. "It's absolutely no trouble at all." That much was true. Even though I would have loved to get a bite out of the massive cookie, standing anywhere near Rivalz and Shirley would have ruined it for me. I was trying to keep a positive attitude and rid myself of guilt for kissing Lelouch, but the emotions weren't going away. Having Mina around at least distracted me from it.

A sigh passed through my lips as I sat next to Mina, who was only clad in a terrycloth bathrobe I'd lent her. "I'll tell you what does bother me though." I paused to glare at her. "You totally didn't stay in touch. What was that about?"

Mina shrugged, a bit of a nervous smile on her face. "That actually couldn't be helped. My communicator whacked out on me and then when I got a cell phone…I forgot all of your numbers."

My expression deadpanned. "That sounds like something you'd do."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mina asked, pouting a bit.

"Only that you're a bit of a spazz," I answered bluntly, smirking at her. "Don't worry though; you aren't nearly as bad as Serena."

"Thanks, I guess," she drawled out.

I smiled as Mina began to rub the towel through her hair. "So, what's the story on Joey? Did you meet him in America…I mean uh, Area 1?" Dang it. I have to be more careful about that. Even in this dorm room there are cameras. There's no way I can really talk to Mina about anything significant while we're here. I'm gonna need a plan.

Mina was staring at me a bit oddly, but she didn't take long to answer my question. "Yeah, I met him on my first day there actually. We went to the same school together and then we both ended up participating in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

_She's still playing those games? _"Why'd you play in a tournament where all you do is play children's card games?"

"Because…" Mina droned, stretching out the word like taffy, "there was a three million dollar prize and I needed the money to pay for my father's operation. You guys know I left because he was sick."

I was still stuck on the fact that there was a three million dollar prize in a tournament where all you did was play card games. The concept just went right over my head, but at least it helped Mina… "Yeah, I remember that day. Did you win the money?"

Mina smiled and I think a small blush appeared on her face too. "Not exactly."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Joey won the prize money," Mina explained. "He needed it to save his sister from going blind, but he split it up with me and helped me pay for Dad's operation…the only problem now is that it can't legally be paid for unless my mom signs the contract and…"

"And what?" I asked. "What happened?"

Mina's gaze fell to the floor as she sighed. "Let's just say she couldn't sign the papers. She disappeared unexpectedly."

For a moment I thought back on my dream, the one about Mina's mother and the news report I heard right after that. Did Mina's mom leave just to kill those people or does it have something to do with E.E. having some kind of control over her? In my dream Mina knew about E.E., but does she really know anything about her?

"You mean to tell me that she just randomly took off?" I asked, confusion lining my face. "That makes no sense. Why would she do that?" The question was a pointless one to ask, but I had a feeling that Mina knew the answer. She had to know, right?

"This place doesn't even looked lived in."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Mina definitely knows something, but if she wants to change the subject, fine. There are more ideal places and times for us to talk anyway. "I don't live in here anymore. I still own the dorm, but I actually live in a house with Serena and the others near the downtown area of the settlement."

Mina tried perking up, but I could see right through it. "Seriously? How did you work that out?"

"Well, it's a bit difficult to explain," I replied, distracted as I rose from off the bed. The only way to get Mina to talk about what's going on with her mom is to meet her someplace private and away from all the spies here.

Without pausing to think I opened up my nightstand drawer and reached around for a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked.

I didn't answer, opting instead to write a clear message on the paper. The cameras in here won't be able to pick up the words.

"This is the address," I told her, finally turning to meet her gaze. "You probably have plans with Joey tonight, but tomorrow you should spend the night with us so we can really catch up." The words were a good cover up of what I was really trying to say, but Mina would figure it out as soon as she read the note.

Mina nodded as I slipped the paper into her hand. She looked over it, seeing my home address first. Her eyes widened suddenly, alerting me that she had gotten the real message.

I pointed to the set of drawers across from the foot of the bed. "There are some clothes in this drawer here. When you're finished we can meet Lelouch and Joey downstairs."

"Speaking of," Mina began, her teasing smirk in full swing, "tell me Rei, is Lelouch your boyfriend?"

I tried in vain to keep a blush from rising on my face. "Don't even think something so stupid. Lelouch already has a girlfriend."

"Well, that isn't a shocker."

One thing's for sure, I didn't miss Mina's boy crazy antics. "Can it. You met her earlier today. Her name is Shirley Fennette, remember?"

Mina's expression was neutral as she spoke. "Yeah, I remember." She paused to smirk up at me again. "Still…I think you and Lelouch look better together."

A blood vessel threatened to pop out of my head. "Not. The. Point." I grumbled a bit before continuing. "I may like him, but there's no way I could date him because…"

The sentence fell flat and no more words could come from my mouth. I had just confessed out loud that I liked Lelouch, but that wasn't the part that forced me to stop. No, what stopped me from continuing was that last word and the meaning packed behind it.

'_Because_' is a word used to connect sentences, but it's also a word that shows the relationships between sets of factors and events; it's a word that shows the meaning behind cause and effect. For example, because this happened I'm left with this result and so forth.

Saying that word forces me to remember the events that brought me here. The reason I can't be with Lelouch doesn't just stem from the fact that he's dating another girl, though that's certainly important. It's because of what I did to him and how it affected him as a person and also because of what will happen if Lelouch's memories ever return.

Suzaku said it plainly and clearly, but I didn't want to take his words as the truth. I still don't, but…

"_Do you really think that anything good can come from having a relationship with Lelouch? For one thing it's a lie! You sold him out to me and I sold him out to the emperor. Do you think he'd respond to you if he remembered what happened on the island? Do you really believe that he'd forgive you? Knowing him, he'd try to kill you."_

Thinking back, I remember how vengeful Lelouch was. His thirst for blood and revenge had unsettled me many times and through many events. Scores of innocent people died because of his evil desires. Yes, some of those deaths were accidental, but more often than not, Lelouch killed with purpose and without any hesitation at all. And at one time he did try to kill me.

He wanted to make a better world for Nunnally as well, but I had always known better than to believe that was his only reason. He aimed to make sure that the people who brought on his suffering would suffer ten times the amount. Suzaku called Lelouch a coward because he never dirtied his hands, but I know without a doubt that Lelouch would kill anything and anyone if he had to. After all, Suzaku and Lelouch were best friends once and look where they are now.

I betrayed Lelouch. Good intentions behind that wouldn't matter to him, would they? Even though I laid down my life, he would still choose to hate me in the end wouldn't he?

Because like it or not, I made him suffer for what he did to the Japanese people and Euphemia. He would never say it out loud, but I know that this normal life bothers him. He's restless and bored.

For Lelouch, that has always been a deadly combination and no matter what I may feel, I need to accept the truth. My current relationship with Lelouch is a lie and that's all it will ever be.

"Because of what, Rei?" Mina questioned, her words shaking me from my thoughts.

I shook my head and turned away. Tears had formed in the corners of my eyes and the last thing I wanted was for Mina or anyone else to see them. "It's not important." Sucking in a breath I walked toward the automated doors in front of me. "I'll see you downstairs okay?"

"Kay."

The doors closed behind me and I turned left towards the staircase, but after taking a few steps I found that I really didn't want to be anywhere near Lelouch right now. His presence would just make things worse for me.

And yet…at the same time I still felt a force pulling me forward. As much as I wanted to keep myself from being near Lelouch, I couldn't do it.

So I went downstairs in an aimless daze of despair. A few minutes of traveling through corridors and halls brought me to Lelouch's door.

For a while I just stood there remembering things about our past. There were good memories, memories from our childhood and our reunion. There were bad memories, memories of when I cried on his chest after Chad died and the multiple times I pointed a gun at him. There were precious moments of when I had spent time with him and Nunnally, laughing and talking about nothing. I thought back on when Suzaku used to smile from his heart and tease Lelouch about how he needed to excercise

Then there were the memories that could never be erased, the memories of the special zone massacre. I could still see the blood and hear the screams. The sorrow that filled Suzaku's eyes then remains as time continues to pass. Nunnally is gone, a constant reminder that things aren't what they should be.

Lelouch and I are becoming closer as friends. Despite everything that's happened I still trust him and even though Suzaku's words struck a chord in my heart, I still believe in him. I believe that maybe he can forgive me for what I done.

Even so, nothing will ever be the same. Traumas and betrayals have placed a rift between me and all of my friends. And no matter how much I fight to hold on to who I was before, it's clear to me now that the Rei Hino of old is gone. She died when Chad took his final breaths.

I'm not sure how I willed my feet forward.

When the automated doors opened I was met with the sound of the piano being played. The song was easy to identify. _The First Noel_ had always been one of my favorites. This rendition however was by far the prettiest I had ever heard. There was a specific emotion behind every stroke of the keys and I felt each one deep in my heart.

To distract myself, I turned toward Joey. He was sitting on the couch, listening to Lelouch play. He now wore a black t-shirt with one of Lelouch's red jackets over it along with the black coat that seriously defied all laws of gravity, and a pair of jeans. He exuded an aura of calmness that made me feel a bit jealous. I'd give almost anything to have one day when I wasn't worrying about something.

"Mina should be down in a few minutes," I stated, smiling at him despite the lingering jealousy. "I see that you've made yourself comfortable though."

Joey smiled back. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm not used to this sort of treatment." He let out a small sigh. "Enjoying Christmas is a bit new for me."

For a moment that piqued my interest. "Why is that Joey?"

"No reason in particular," he answered with a shake of his head. "I just didn't have anyone to spend it with is all. Christmas can be a lonely time of year."

My heart felt heavy all over again. "I can imagine…" I trailed off, allowing my gaze to settle on Lelouch. He was still playing that familiar melody, but now all the notes captured the simplicity of the dark emotions I was never willing to face. Anguish, regret, hopelessness, disappointment, and grief were all present in the music, and that's only the tip of the iceberg of what I feel all the time.

It suddenly dawned on me that Lelouch was going through the same thing I was. After all, he told me that there were things about me that bothered him. There were things about me that freaked him out and made him question our friendship. He knew that I was Japanese and how I used to be part of the Black Knights. He knows that I betrayed Zero and he understands the reason why.

Amnesia can change people's personalities, but Lelouch's basic personality never changed. He's still the same Lelouch he's always been. He's still that stubborn and fiercely loyal boy who would do anything to protect his little sister from harm. He was still the young child that lost his mother at a young age. He was still the man that made miracles for people. He was still the one person who could make the impossible possible.

Suzaku is wrong. Yeah, it's unlikely that Lelouch will forgive me for what I've done even if he understands. If he regains his memories there's a real chance that he might try to kill me out of anger. All those scenarios have gone through my head more times than I care to count, but there's one scenario that I never considered until now.

There's a slim possibility that Lelouch will forgive me and accept what I did. Deep down, I know that he could never stop himself from caring about me, not after I put my life on the line for him time and time again. Even if that did happen…it wouldn't stop me from caring and it wouldn't stop me from protecting him.

I can think back on all the Christmas mornings I spent alone with Grandpa. I remember the sadness that always filled me when my father…adoptive father…never came through the front door. I could still feel the sorrow that came when I wished for my mother to raise herself up from the grave. Granted, I still wish for that. I wish for both of my fathers and both of my mothers' to be around. I needed guidance from them. I needed to know the path to take.

Beyond all the rage inside of us lies two people that are still grieving. The bloodshed instigated by Zero and by me is a testament to that truth. We're both orphans in a sense and we screwed our lives up because of it.

Before I knew it I was sitting next to him on the piano bench. His fingers had finally ceased to move, ending the notes of his exquisite Christmas requiem.

"That was beautiful," I told him, my soft smile widening. "Say Lelouch, would you be willing to play that tonight for the concert?"

He blinked, obviously trying to clear his head of something as he stared at me. "The concert…I don't know. Milly usually has this place swarming with cameras and such during these festivals. I'd rather not be involved in something public like that."

I pouted. "But it's so pretty Lula."

"Gah! Will you desist in calling me that?" he growled, glaring down at me. You know how much I hate it."

I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, right. Deep down I know you love it."

Lelouch scoffed at that, his glare turning into a small smirk. "There are a wide array of things that I love more than that childish nickname you call me Rei."

"Really?" I asked, snuggling a bit closer to him. "I wonder what all of those things are."

He wasn't going to answer that question. I could tell from the obvious blush on his face. The guy had a pretty big crush on me too after all. Oh well, I didn't need an answer from Lelouch anymore anyway. What mattered in this moment was the realization of my own feelings.

No matter what happens in the future, I will always see Lelouch as my friend. There's a possibility that we could end up being more, but it would never last. We both know this but neither of us care right now.

The automated doors opened again. Mina stepped in seconds later wearing a simple red cardigan over a thick black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red ankle boots. As always, that red ribbon was fastened tightly in her long blonde hair. Her outfit mirrored Joey's almost perfectly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Joey," Mina bellowed loudly, having noted the obvious love scene going on between me and Lelouch. We both blushed.

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?" Joey questioned as he rose from the couch.

"Mina, you can't leave yet," I stated, rising from the piano bench. "The first Christmas concert of the week starts in an hour."

She nodded as I walked into the living room. "And I know that you'll be great, but Joey and I have some important errands to run. I have deadlines to meet." A smirk was on her face now. "You understand, right Rei."

"Of course," I replied. "You'll be back tomorrow though, right. I know we didn't get to catch up with you because of all this madness, but it shouldn't be as busy tomorrow."

"We'll definitely be here," she glanced up at her companion. "Isn't that right Joey?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Joey answered.

With that said, Mina folded her arms around me. "Tell Serena and the others I'm sorry for not saying goodbye."

I returned her hug. "You'll see them soon so don't worry about it." I sent a slight wink to the boy standing behind her. "Besides, you have Joey to take care of you now, so we're not worried."

Mina chuckled and pulled away from me. "I guess you're right." She turned toward Lelouch and bowed her head slightly. "It was very nice to meet you and your friends Lelouch."

"It was a pleasure to meet the two of you as well," Lelouch stated as he came up behind me. I glanced back at him. He was wearing that signature smirk on his face again.

Mina gave another quick nod before turning towards Joey. "Let's go."

"Alright," Joey agreed, waving at us before turning away. "See you both later."

"Later." I called out, watching as the two of them exited the room. Once the automated doors closed, I let out another sigh.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I told him, turning in order to fully face him. "It was good to see Mina again and she'll be back tomorrow."

Lelouch's violet eyes narrowed. "You're still worried about something though, aren't you?"

I really hated how easily this guy could read me sometimes. "Just a few things here and there." My eyes stared down distractedly at the watch on my wrist. "Mainly, I'm worried about being late for rehearsal. If I don't practice the songs I'll mess everything up…"

"No you won't," Lelouch cut in, his smirk widening. "You're a skilled musician. It'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, placing both of my hands on my hips. "Can you see the future or something?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Your Grandpa told me that you could see into the future, so I'm only telling you what you already know."

I rolled my eyes. "My power to see into the future doesn't work that way…"

"Nevertheless, I'm certain that you worry far too much Rei," Lelouch stated, interrupting me again. "Focus on the present and allow the future to be a surprise. Worrying about it serves no purpose but to waste energy." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Just live your life the best way you know how."

Vainly I tried to hide the smile that was tugging at my lips. "You…are so annoying Lula."

"And you're not?"

"Good point," I relented, stepping back from him. "Listen, would you mind doing me one little favor?"

Lelouch's smirk turned into a scowl. "I've been doing you a lot of little favors as of late Rei. I don't think I can perform another miracle for you unless there's something in it for me."

"How about I don't ruin your pretty face," I suggested, making my right hand into a fist. "Does that sound good?"

Lelouch shrugged, his expression neutral. "Fair enough. What do you want this time?"

"Well, it's like this…"

* * *

An hour later

Lelouch P.O.V.

Rei never listens to me. I told her how much I loathe being in the public eye like this, but no. That deplorable woman just can't stand to leave my buttons untouched.

_I just realized that I have a really important errand I need to run. If I want to be on time, I'm going to need to leave campus for a while. The only problem is that I have to perform in a concert at the exact same time, so…would you mind filling in for me?_

Protesting had been useless. My excuses didn't sway her and my pleas didn't help either.

Up until now, I never realized how ruthless Rei could actually be.

"I'm going to kill her one day," I muttered indignantly, struggling to take a single step out the door of my home.

_If you don't want the cameras to see you…then just dress up as me. We look pretty similar already as it is. It shouldn't be too difficult._

My eye twitched involuntarily as I pulled at the wig on my head. "_This is ridiculous._"

Rei's likeness stood in the full length mirror in front of me. She wore a beaded, royal blue formal gown that spiraled out around her ankles. On her feet she wore two inch black pumps. On her wrists she wore silver bracelets, it wasn't real silver but the few fake gems on them sparkled in the dim light of the hallway. Over her shoulders she wore a thick black fur shawl that was found deep in the student council room's storage closet.

Her lips were painted red and her violet eyes were lined with black charcoal ink, her eyelashes painted with the thick black paint of mascara. She even went so far as to put on a little bit of light blue eye-shadow and some blush on her cheeks.

The woman in the mirror looked drop dead gorgeous.

Unfortunately, the woman I was staring at was my reflection.

My eyes continued to twitch as I clipped on some silver studs to my ears. They continued to twitch as I examined myself carefully; making certain that the bra I was wearing was perfectly stuffed. For a moment I was thankful that the dress was a scoop neck style and that it had long sleeves. It was a modest dress that suited my new found identity.

"I can't believe I'm playing stand in," I growled, inwardly wondering why I couldn't just go as myself. Was it really because I was afraid of some lousy T.V. cameras? That's just…pathetic.

Still, after putting this much effort into playing stand in, I may as well exploit this part to the utmost. I'm going to annihilate her reputation for this foolishness.

The thought brought a smile to my face. All I have to do now is make sure that I don't do too much talking. I can mimic Rei's voice a little bit, but the impersonation isn't perfect. As for the concert, that's easily dealt with. All I have to do is play piano and I can do that just fine. There's absolutely no singing involved tonight, which works in my favor.

All I have to do is convince everyone that I'm Rei. The added height is a bit of a problem, but no one can see the shoes I'm wearing underneath this dress. Everyone will believe that Rei is just wearing really high heeled shoes.

God, I can't believe I'm doing this!

Another low growl escaped me as I walked toward the front door. "A little favor? As if!"

The click clack of the heels echoed around me as I opened the door in front of me. The cold wind blew into my face and through my newly placed wig. I pulled it down again to make sure it stayed in place. With an angry mutter I wobbled down the front steps. Man, I can barely walk in these stupid things. Whoever created heels should be stabbed with them…over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

* * *

About ten minutes later

And over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

"Rei!"

I stopped walking. "_I'll have to finish that inner mantra later._"

Milly came bounding forward with an evident scowl on her face. "The orchestra is ready to start and the audience is waiting. Get your butt up there."

I gave a simple nod and she stormed off without saying anything else. After sighing in relief I stared up at the tall stage. Giant red curtains hung over it, obscuring what was happening on the stage. However, from underneath it I could see bright lights and shuffling feet. It was a tailspin in there.

Of course, the craziness going on behind the curtain wasn't what concerned me as I stared at the stage. It was the stairs leading up to it. They were steep, narrow, and there were a whole lot of them. If I were in normal shoes this wouldn't be a problem, but because of these heels…

Sucking in a breath I wobbled forward and placed my right foot on the first step. "_Why isn't there a rail or something for me to grab onto?_" My left foot came to the next step and somehow I was able to climb to the third, the fourth, and the fifth. Well, surely I'm almost to the top…

Upon glancing up, I saw that I still had at least ten steps to go.

There's no doubt about it. I will have revenge for this, mark my words.

* * *

Serena, Ami, Shirley, Rivalz, a recovered Rolo, and Suzaku, sat in the center of the audience. Next to Serena was an open seat reserved for Milly. Behind that row, Lita sat with Gino, who had randomly appeared sometime between the last two sections of this chapter. The two of them were laughing and whispering to each other. It was easy for Serena and Ami to see that their friend was head over heels in love again. At least this time she had met a guy who was equally in love.

"This is going to be great!" Serena exclaimed, her eyes brightening. "I can't wait to hear what Rei has been working on…"

Serena would have continued, but that was when she noted Rei at the stairs leading up to the stage. Her best friend looked oddly tense as she slowly climbed up the steps one at a time. Actually, she looked flat out freaked to be climbing up those stairs.

"There she is," she stated, barely pointing at her friend. The others followed her gaze. They all noticed how she was moving in slow motion.

Ami lifted an eyebrow. "I've never seen her look so nervous before."

"What I want to know is why she's moving in slow motion like that," Shirley stated, tilting her head a bit. "Everyone's been waiting for her to arrive. She could spare to move a little faster."

"Maybe she's just afraid of falling flat on her face," Rivalz suggested, smirking.

He had no idea that he had hit the nail on the head with that.

Lelouch, dressed to resemble Rei, finally stumbled onto the stage seconds later. He took large gulps of air as little bits of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"_Thank heaven! I made it. I made it past the stairs of imminent death and onto the stage where I'll most certainly be slaughtered if I don't get to that piano behind the curtain…_"

Suddenly a spotlight hit Lelouch, blinding him for a moment. He blinked and inwardly cursed his luck when he noted the microphone a few feet away. Rei failed to mention that he would have to speak.

With measured steps that wobbled every so often, Lelouch came to the microphone stand. After tapping the top of the device to make sure it was on, he sucked in another breath and prayed that he could project Rei's voice.

"Welcome," he began, forcing his voice to climb up a pitch or two. "Tonight is the first night of the highly anticipated Christmas Concert Nightly Specials." He paused, he wasn't sure what else he needed to say. "Um…tonight we will be presenting…"

_The band has been instructed to play three compilation pieces for tonight: I'll Be Home For Christmas/A Time For Peace, I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day/ Dona Nobis Pacem, and Merry Christmas, Darling. The music sheets for all three pieces will be on the piano…_

"We'll be presenting three compilation pieces: I'll Be Home For Christmas/A Time For Peace, I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day/Dona Nobis Pacem, and Merry Christmas Darling," Lelouch stated, his voice still in its high pitched state. "We hope you enjoy it."

The curtain rose up behind him, revealing the expansive orchestra. There were violin players, cello players, a couple of guitarists and bass players, a harpist, some people carrying jingle bells, some xylophone players and a lone guy with a saxophone. Lelouch took a moment to stare at all the people as he took his place at the grand piano on stage left. The conductor, a man of about twenty, winked at him.

Lelouch shuddered. "_If only he knew._"

With a bit of tugging and maneuvering, Lelouch sat down on the piano bench. He nodded for the conductor to begin after he had glanced over the music sheets. The man turned, waving his hands and music immediately filled the chilled air.

Lelouch moved his hands then, playing the careful notes Rei had composed for the piece. It was a soft melody that reflected the simplicity and joy of Christmas. He couldn't help but smile a little as he played. The violinists joined him after a few moments, adding to the beauty of the music.

Agile fingers danced across the keys slowly and beautifully. The audience was in pure awe of the simple melodies of the two songs that compiled the magnificent piece.

"I knew she would pull it off in the end," Milly whispered, finally taking her seat next to Serena. "Rei can be annoying, but she definitely has a whole lot of talent." She stared up at the pianist on stage, full heartedly thinking that it was Rei playing on stage. "Plus, you can tell that she really loves playing. There's a quiet intensity about the way she's moving her fingers over the keys. I have to say, it's extraordinary."

Serena stared at the pianist. "_Yeah, a bit too extraordinary for Rei. She's a great piano player and all, but she never played this perfectly. Something is not quite right about this._"

Suzaku was staring too. The music was quiet and absolutely beautiful, but the expression on Rei's face wasn't quite right. She was smiling, but there was something different about her…something in her eyes.

He studied those eyes carefully as a small bit of silent night was played on the xylophone. He studied the hands that played new music after the xylophone players stopped. The piano was the center for this musical piece, the violins and cellos barely accompanying it. The expression on Rei's face shifted into sheer concentration. Her eyes closed for a moment as she played.

But when those eyes opened, Suzaku saw the truth almost immediately. There was emptiness in those eyes that stared at the keys. Those were the eyes of someone without a soul.

Suzaku's face shifted from utter contempt to complete shock in the span of three seconds. "_What in the world? Why is Lelouch dressed up as Rei?_"

The Japanese knight's mind went into a frenzy for an answer, but when he looked up at Lelouch again, sitting there on the piano bench, dressed as Rei…he just couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Many pairs of eyes glared at him, but Suzaku couldn't help the little chuckles that spilled from his mouth. He finally understood why Rei had given Lelouch that nickname he hated.

The man once known as Zero was a cross dresser and a really good one too. This guy has everyone fooled into thinking that he is Rei. He looked exactly like her and his voice had nearly matched hers when he spoke.

Suzaku really wished he could take a picture. He could use it as blackmail material should Lelouch ever regain his lost memories.

There was still a problem that needed to be addressed though. Lelouch was on stage pretending to be Rei and the real senshi of fire was nowhere to be seen. Had she left campus? If so, then what for?

The young knight couldn't be sure, but he wasn't about to take chances. Without warning he rose from his seat and silently excused himself. He needed to figure out what Rei was up to.

And while he was at it, congratulate her for convincing Lelouch to become Lula.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hospital room deep in Tokyo

Hotaru P.O.V.

Well, it's certainly been a while since I've had any screen time.

Ever since Rei literally stabbed me in the back, I've been in this hospital room. My injuries fully healed a while ago, but I'm still here because I managed to convince the doctors and Suzaku's subordinates that I can't remember anything. They keep running tests on me, but other than that, I'm in the clear for now.

Still, it's obvious that I won't be able to lie my way out of trouble forever. If I had my transformation pen I could easily bust out of here, but Suzaku took it away from me when I was unconscious and bleeding to death. That was definitely a foul play though I suppose getting stabbed in the back by my friend is worse.

In any case, there's a low probability that I'll be able to escape this hospital without that pen, but I don't intend to let something like that stop me. I'm getting out of here.

And I'm getting out tonight.

* * *

At Rei's mansion

Rei P.O.V.

After shoving my arms into my black leather jacket, I started down the stairs. If I'm going to be traveling at high speeds in thirty degree weather, I best be bundled up for the occasion.

I paused at the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't full length but I could see my outfit well enough. I wore a black leather jacket over a thick black sweater, black denim jeans, black knee-high boots, black leather gloves, and a black scarf.

In other words, I have become the all black panther of the night.

"Cool," I whispered, nodding as I turned away from the mirror. Without wasting another moment I busted out the front door and into the freezing air again. At least this time I wasn't wearing a mini-skirt.

"Now, just to lock this door." I reached into my pocket for my keys and shoved the first one into the top lock. After turning it a bit, I pulled the key out and took off towards my awaiting motorcycle.

Without warning my foot slid on the pavement and I fell backward onto my butt…again.

"Man, that's the third time tonight," I muttered, sitting up a bit. "If I keep this up my butt is gonna bruise and then where will I be?" With another groan I pushed myself to my feet, but that's when I noted the black convertible parked next to my motorcycle. It had a giant red bow stuck to the door.

"_That wasn't there two seconds ago_," I thought, taking slow steps toward it. There was a note under one of the windshield wipers. With steady fingers I withdrew the note from its place and unfolded it. "This seems pretty familiar."

_Dear Rei,_

_I hope you are having a nice holiday season. Enjoy it because trouble is headed your way once again and it's coming swiftly._

_There's a new mission I need you to complete for me, a mission that will test your judgment as well as your friendship with young Minako Aino._

I paused in reading the note for a moment. "M, I don't like where this is going."

_As you know, Britannia's serial killer has traveled to one of the area settlements. I'm sure I don't have to tell you which one it is._

She didn't.

_And I'm fairly certain that I don't need to tell you who this serial killer is._

She didn't, but I had a feeling that she was going to.

_The mission is simple in writing, but it will be difficult for you because of your friend. Even so, you must press on Rei. You have a duty to your people and I still need you to protect Lelouch for me. Keep him safe and kill Cecelia May Ashford, Mina's mother._

My eyes widened at the words. "Kill? Mina's mom?" I reread the sentence. "Ashford? Mina's mother is an Ashford? What the heck is this about!?"

_Do what needs to be done. I thank you._

_Love,  
~M_

_p.s. Here is a car for the winter months. Your license is in the glove compartment on the passenger side._

M couldn't really expect me to be happy about the vehicle when she was asking me to kill my friend's mother. Did the woman not realize that I had already done my fair share of killing? She can't be serious? This has to be some whacked out Christmas joke that I don't understand. I mean, this M person is just a voice in my head after all, a spirit hanging around me like Euphie.

"You have to be out of your mind to ask me this!" I shouted, not caring who heard me or if anyone heard me at all. This mission was complete ludicrous. There's no way I'm going to kill Mina's mother. I don't care if she's the serial killer. I'm not going to hurt Mina like that.

However…Mina's mother is already here in Japan and if my vision was correct, she's under E.E.'s control.

I can see now that this whole thing was a trap set up for Mina, but why? Why is E.E. targeting her like this? I thought her grudge was with me.

"No, what am I going to do," I breathed, my knees shaking as the note fell out of my hand. "What do I do now?"

M didn't give me an answer, but I knew that I had to warn Mina about E.E.'s trap and I had to do it now.

As for the rest…I don't know where to go from here.

* * *

A/N: So now comes the twist. Rei has been given a new mission, to kill Mina's mother and obviously that's going to cause a whole lot of problems. If you've been keeping up with Mina's side of this mess, then you know that this new twist is going to set up for some major drama. Stay tuned everyone! You won't want to miss what's coming next. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome!


	60. A Break From the Festival

A/N: Okay, I made a mistake last chapter. I was going to write a chapter that was 10,000 words, but instead I left it around 7,000. Now, some of you are probably thinking, "Does it really matter?" In hindsight, probably not, but because I left the last chapter shorter, I'm gonna have to add three thousand more words to my goal for this chapter which is ten thousand. You know what that means: a 13,000 word chapter. All I can say is, yikes! Wish me luck you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh. They belong to their respective and brilliant owners. I only own my original characters and this specific plot.

Chapter 60

A Break From the Festival

8:00 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

The roar of my motorcycle and the blaring horns of the other cars fill my senses as I pass through the winding roads of the interstate. Many thoughts circulate through my mind as I near the downtown area of the settlement. Tokyo Tower was in sight, shining as a beacon of despair for the Japanese people.

At this point though, my main concerns were all focused on Mina and the boy she had brought with her. As my grip tightened on the handlebars, I couldn't help but ask myself what she had been thinking in bringing Joey to Tokyo. I mean, he seems nice enough and all, but that doesn't mean that he can be trusted based on a first impression. More often than not, Mina's dating relationships end up in disasters.

Then again, Mina isn't one to deny having a boyfriend if she has one. Their relationship could be completely platonic. In any case, his presence in Tokyo didn't leave a good feeling in my stomach. I really do like him and it's clear that he cares about Mina, but he really shouldn't be here, especially now.

My eyes narrowed on the road as I came off the interstate. Ahead I noted a red light and slowed my motorcycle accordingly. While at the red light I contemplated what my next move should be. I was meeting Mina at the tower and my initial plan had been to just fill her in on everything, but now that doesn't even seem possible. Thanks to M's letter, I really have a giant pickle on my hands.

Once the light turned green, I shifted gears and surged ahead once more. The cold wind met my face as I broke the speed limit, but the goggles I wore enabled me to see clearly, though I probably should have tied back my hair. All this wind is going to make it frizz up.

I would have even more to worry about if Lelouch hadn't agreed to cover for me at school. I'll definitely have to thank him for it…if he doesn't kill me first.

"_Almost there_," I thought, sucking in a breath as I drew closer to the tower. A little ways off I could see two figures standing at the tower's base.

Wait…two figures?

My eyes narrowed at them. It didn't take me long to identify the first figure as Mina, after all the red ribbon is a dead giveaway, and guessing who was standing next to her was child's play for me.

"What is he doing here?" I muttered, slowing down as I pulled into a parking spot. This was supposed to be a private place for Mina and I to discuss things openly, but with Joey here I won't be able to warn her about E.E. I should have made it expressly clear in my note for her to come alone.

Once I had come to a complete stop, I turned my key and yanked it out. I could sense Mina and Joey's eyes on me as I pulled off my helmet, but I took my time with it. My purpose for coming here had been to explain some things, but now I needed some answers.

"What's he doing here?" I called out loudly, extracting myself from the bike. "I called you here for a private conversation."

Mina answered as I approached. "You don't have to worry about Joey. He's more than trustworthy."

"Really?" I asked, more than doubtful of her words by that point. "Can you prove it?"

"Of course I can," she answered with a smirk on her face. "Joey knows all about Sailor Venus."

What in the…no she didn't! She did not tell this random guy that she's Sailor Venus! Of all the moronic, rash, and irresponsible things Mina has done in the past, this certainly wins the golden globe, better yet, this show of stupidity should win an Oscar for best supporting idiot.

I kept my expression fairly neutral despite the rants that continued to spiral through my brain. "I guess that suffices if he hasn't told anyone."

Joey shook his head. "No, never." He attempted to smile at me. "I know how important it is to keep Mina's identity a secret."

"_Too bad Mina doesn't_," I thought, sighing heavily. "_Oh, well. I can't really blame her for making this decision. I did the same thing once. I suppose it's a weakness of the inner senshi._"

Mina stepped forward. "So Rei, based on the letters Serena sent me, it looks like you are the center of all this craziness."

She had no idea just how crazy things had gotten. "Yeah." I took a few more steps forward. "I'm sure you want an explanation about why all this happened and how I'm involved."

"That's partially right," Mina stated, her eyebrows furrowing together as she scowled. "Actually though, I want to know more about Lelouch…or Zero rather."

Okay, what the crap! When did Mina…how did Mina…this doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"How…how on Earth did you find that out?" I asked, stuttering on half of the words. "I know Serena didn't tell you." I shook my head in complete disbelief. "She wouldn't have."

"_She wouldn't have if she valued her life anyway,"_ I mentally added.

Mina nodded. "You're right, she didn't tell me anything like that." Her gaze suddenly softened. "However…she did tell me about Chad. I'm sorry, Rei. I know how much you loved him."

"We're not here to talk about him," I cut in hastily, turning my gaze away. Now wasn't the time to get caught up in that section of my recent past. Right now there are more important things to worry about; mainly this new mission M gave me. Somehow I have to figure out a way to tell Mina that her mom is Britannia's serial killer.

_Then again, maybe it'll be better to delve into some other things first_. "I came here to explain why the other Sailor Scouts and I are attending Ashford."

Mina chuckled darkly. "Rei, none of it is going to make sense unless you start at the very beginning." I turned to meet her gaze. Those sapphire eyes of hers were glazed with determination. "I want to know the truth about everything that happened while I was gone. Don't try to leave anything out."

There was a tone of superiority in her voice almost like she was giving out commands. That sort of attitude from Mina isn't something I'm used to. I'm used to the bubbly, boy crazy girl who always managed to say the wrong thing at the right time and the right thing at the wrong time. The girl that stands before me now doesn't even seem like Mina. It's like she's been replaced by someone else.

Either that or this is who Mina's been all along and she's just now deciding to show her true self.

"Are you sure you want the entire story?" I asked, just to be sure. This was going to be a long conversation.

"I think I made my intentions clear when I said not to leave anything out," Mina muttered, placing both of her hands on her hips. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"_Oh, yeah, she has definitely changed alright_," I reflected, a vein about ready to burst in my head. "Fine. I get the picture Mina. You want to know everything that transpired here while you were gone." A smirk lifted the corners of my mouth. "Just be warned that it's a long story. I'm not sure if you have the attention span for it."

Now that's what I call a slam dunk.

Mina clapped her hands in a show of nonchalance. "Bravo. Now there's the Rei I remember. I've been waiting for one of your classic insults."

I sent a fearsome glare at her, but Mina glared back with an expression that almost made me cower. The intensity of her stare sent shivers down my spine and made goosebumps crawl up my arms. In the span of two minutes, Mina had taken complete control of the conversation and she wasn't about to back down. She was going to have her answers one way or another, at least that's what her stare keeps telling me.

A sigh fell from my lips. "Very well. I will tell you the whole sordid tale, but first there's something else of greater importance that you need to know."

"What's that?"

For a moment I couldn't look directly at her. How was I supposed to tell Mina that her mom was a serial killer being controlled by E.E.?

I still couldn't do it yet.

"At the end of the Black Rebellion, the Juban district was turned into a ghetto," I began, hating myself for going into this topic. "The area is demolished, deserted, and dangerous. The people who remain there suffer every day and thanks to some spies from the Britannian government, Sailor Mars can't appear in public. If that happens, I will be arrested and Serena and the others will follow. Do you understand?"

Mina nodded. "I figured something of that sort was going on. What I need to know is why and how? Where does Zero tie in? How did you end up in this mess to begin with? Come on, start at the beginning…the very beginning."

Okay, that's it! I've had it with the attitude! If this ungrateful girl wants a fight, she's definitely got one now. "Shut up! I needed to tell you all that so that you wouldn't go and blow our cover. If you transform while you're here, it's likely that the spies will pinpoint it back to me and the others. If that happens, everything will be ruined!"

By this point Joey was cowering far behind Mina. "Okay," she droned, "I understand. Now, tell me when this whole thing started."

My gaze fell to the ground in annoyance. "_There's no way I can explain everything from the beginning. That's like ninety-four chapters worth of explaining and we're heading for trouble right now. I've got to tell Mina the truth and I have to tell her now. Dancing around the subject won't help anything_."

Just get it over with Rei. Tell Mina the truth and be done with it.

"It actually started the day you left for Domino."

Well, I'm officially a coward. Let it be known throughout the land today.

"How?" Mina questioned.

"After we said goodbye to you, I went back home to the temple," I began, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "I had been feeling uneasy about some things. I was searching for a sign. I needed to know what was to come in the near future because everything was changing. Then…a voice called out to me while I was seeking out a vision."

"A voice?" Joey questioned. "Wait, are you saying that you can see visions too?"

Leave it to Joey to bring up a subject that could momentarily distract me from what needed to be done. Yep, I definitely like this guy.

"Say what now?"

Mina immediately elbowed Joey in the ribs. "Don't you ever know when to be quiet mongrel?"

Looks like the tables have turned in this conversation. "What is he talking about Mina?"

"Joey knows something else about me…"

"And what is that exactly?" I cut in, focusing my gaze on the second blonde. He had been wise to stay out of the conversation for as long as he had, but I'm guessing that this guy normally has a difficult time keeping quiet.

Mina turned away from Joey, a clear pout on her face. "Go on and tell her Joey. Let's get this over with."

I kept my gaze on Joey and waited for him to speak. He still looked torn as to whether he should say anything or not.

After a few minutes of indecisiveness, he let out a sigh and finally started talking. "Mina has this power called Geass. This power allows her to see visions of the past."

Random character said what now?

I had to repeat his words in my head for a full minute before they registered. Mina has Geass. How did she attain Geass? Is this why…is this the reason why she's acting so strangely?

"You have a Geass?"

Mina groaned. "Yes, I do and you do as well. Actually, you created it, right?"

That was another blow on my sanity. "That is…correct. Did your Geass reveal that to you?"

"No, Serena said it in one of her letters."

I'm going to kill that meatball head one of these days.

Silence hung in the air for a while. Mina and Joey's gazes were locked on me but mine had traveled upwards toward the sky. If Mina knows about Geass then there's no doubt in my mind that she must know about E.E. What I don't know is if Mina gained her Geass from E.E. or not.

The avoidance maneuver allowed me to continue with what I had been saying earlier. "I have always been able to see the future. Of course, I could never control when the visions happened. It was a random gift." I paused, opting to meet their gazes again. "The voice in my vision belonged to a woman that called herself M. She gave me a mission."

This was it. There was no avoiding it now.

Joey stepped forward. "What kind of mission did she give ya?"

"The mission was simple," I continued my voice firm and collected unlike my emotions. "I was to protect my childhood friend Lelouch and destroy Zero…the masked terrorist."

"But…Lelouch is…"

"I didn't know that at the time," I cut in, frowning at the memory, "but when I did find out…it's easy to say that M gave me a riddle to solve."

And I thought that mission was rough.

Mina placed a hand on the side of her head. "What did you do?"

Memories of Kanime Island flashed before me. I closed my eyes to chase them away. "I fulfilled my mission and I intend to fulfill the mission I was given earlier tonight."

"You have another mission?" Joey asked, glancing over at Mina. She appeared to be lost in her own world.

"Yes, I do." Again I lowered my gaze. There was no way I could look at either of them anymore.

Silence hung over us again. This time Mina broke it.

"What's the mission this time?"

I clenched my hands into fists. My mouth had lost all of its moisture.

"Rei, you promised not to hold anything back," Mina stated when I didn't answer. I kept my gaze firmly locked on the ground beneath my feet. This was a pivotal moment that would change the course of the future for Mina.

"_Rei! Don't! You can't tell her…_"

I ignored M's voice. If I'm going to kill Mina's mother, she should at least know why. I owe her that much.

"Come on Rei, just spit it out."

I lifted my gaze to glare at her again. "Will you chill out!? This isn't exactly easy for me to say, especially with Joey here." I was hoping to use him as an excuse to put it off for a few more minutes.

"I already told you that Joey isn't an issue," Mina fired back, her arms now crossing in front of her chest. Rage filled her blue eyes. Her Geass must have revealed what I'm about to say. She already knows and yet…

"Tell me!"

Swallowing a thick lump down my throat, I forced the words out. "There's going to be a serial killer on the loose here in Japan…and that killer…is your mother."

Mina's whole body shook. "I know that! Rei, tell me what your mission is. Tell me right now!

"I should explain some things first," I stated quickly, hoping to distract her from the blow of the words, but Mina wasn't having any of it. She stalked toward me without warning.

"There's nothing you can say that will explain it!" she screamed, grabbing the collar of my jacket. "Just say the words Rei. Say the freakin' words already! I want to hear you say it!

Joey rushed toward us. "Mina! Calm down…"

"Stay back Joey," I ordered, forcing myself to look Mina dead in the eye. "You don't want to get in the middle of this."

Mina gritted her teeth, her grip tightening on my collar. "The mission that this M woman gave you is what? Come on Rei, we don't have all night."

I could have put off saying the next eight words for my entire life.

"My new mission…is to kill your mother."

Joey took a single step forward. "Mina…"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She shoved me to the ground. The impact hurt, but I felt more pain when I stared up at Mina's enraged expression. Her sapphire eyes had lost their innocence and purity. They were filled with darkness and absolute hatred…for me.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't already figure some things out for myself!?" she snarled, staring into my eyes with utter contempt. "I know all about E.E. and I know why my mother killed those people in Britannia. This is all E.E.'s doing. I bet that voice in your head is E.E. as well. Did you ever think about that!?"

The words gave me pause. She was right, I had never considered it as a possibility.

"E.E. is a menacing and vindictive witch," she continued, kneeling so that she was at my level. Her hands snatched at my collar again, the tight grip robbing me of air for a short moment. "She'll stop at nothing Rei. She'll force you to play her games, but I'm not interested in any games now. I came to Japan to find my mother and save her."

"What makes you think that she can be saved?" I asked, my temper taking control as I attempted to fight back. "It's just as you said Mina, E.E. is menacing, vindictive, and she'll do whatever it takes to win. She'll exploit your mom to the utmost and then she'll kill her!

Joey rushed toward us then. He wrapped both of his arms around Mina's stomach. "Stop it! That's enough, both of you."

Mina barely glanced at Joey as he yanked her away from me. "Don't think for a minute that I'll let you touch my mother!"

Slowly I rose to my feet, breathing hard. "I don't want to kill her, but she's become a serial killer Mina. We're all in danger here. This isn't just about you."

"It isn't all about you either!" she screeched, tugging and pulling as Joey continued to drag her away from me. "Let go of me!"

"That's not happening!" Joey nearly screamed. He glared at me. "And you…what the heck is wrong with you? Don't you know anything about what Mina has been going through?"

A bitter laugh fell from my lips. "I would if Mina ever said anything, but she has always kept her life a secret from everyone. She hides her emotions and then expects us all to feel sorry when she finally snaps. If you ask me Joey, you should be asking Mina what's wrong with her!"

Joey growled. He was struggling to keep Mina still. "How is she supposed to react!? You just told her that you're going to kill her mom because a voice in your head told you to. If you ask me, that's just plain psychotic."

"You don't know anything about this," I fired back, "so just keep your nose out of our business."

"I know enough to understand that voice or no voice, mission or no mission, you stand by your friends! You're turning your back on her!"

And just like that, Joey Wheeler sent a dagger through my heart. My eyes widened, my breath hitched, and I lost all feeling in my body.

He knew nothing, absolutely nothing and yet…he was right. That was the truth. If I choose to go ahead with this mission and seek out Mina's mom…I'll be turning my back on my friend.

That's the last thing I want to do, but if Mina's mother is under E.E.'s control, any one of us could be next on her list. E.E. wants us all to suffer, to see us squirm and fight each other.

I don't want to play E.E.'s game anymore than Mina does, but I made a promise to myself. I swore on my life that I would never let anyone else I loved die, not without giving my all.

Joey's chocolate gaze was on Mina. "Please, try to calm down."

Her breaths were ragged, her eyes locked on mine.

Call me a demon or a monster, I don't care. I'd rather kill Mina's mother than for Mina's mother to kill her or any of our friends. Like Lelouch, I have to be willing to stain my hands in order protect what matters most to me. Even if they all hate me in the end, at least they'll be safe from harm.

"_You let me die._"

Those words will never be spoken by anyone else.

I turned away. "I'm sorry Mina, but there's no other choice for me. Your mother is going to die by my hand."

Mina sucked in a sharp breath. "If you touch a hair on my mother's head Rei, I swear I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands!"

It was sickening to me, that her words caused the corners of my lips to lift into a smirk. "Really? Are you prepared to stain your hands with blood as I have?"

"Joey's the reason why you're still alive."

A laugh fell from my lips. "I figured as much." Without another word I took the necessary steps toward my motorcycle. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Mina and I would be enemies in this.

If she decides to kill me once the mission is completed, so be it.

* * *

A good thirty miles away from the over the top drama.

9:32 p.m.

Area 11 General Hospital

Hotaru Tomoe had come up with a plan, a diabolical, horrible, awful, evil, malevolent, condescending, wicked, vindictive, and expertly crafted plan...

Wait a second, that's not in the right script.

Ahem, sorry about that. This author had her notes a bit mixed up. Let's see, ah, here we go.

Hotaru Tomoe had played her current opponents like a fiddle. It was simply too easy for her to escape the confines of the hospital room.

First, she had unplugged all the beeping machines that monitored her heart rate, oxygen level, etc. She also yanked out the I.V. tube that had been in her arm, enabling her free movement. As the machine's beeping increased in urgency, she climbed out of her hospital bed and hid herself under it. After a moment, the automated doors to her room opened and three doctors came in. They all gasped, seeing that their patient had disappeared. Hotaru watched the three pairs of feet exit the room before coming back in with two more pairs of feet. Hotaru was certain that these extra pairs of feet were the men assigned to guard her. Shouts and murmurs of confusion filled the room as the machine flat lined. After another minute of this, the five pairs of feet frantically fled from the room.

"FIND HER!" a man screamed. "DO NOT LET HER LEAVE THIS HOSPITAL!"

The automated doors shut and Hotaru peeked out from under the bed with a small little grin on her face.

You would think that someone who went to medical school for eight years would check under the bed for a patient claiming to have amnesia. It didn't really matter to Hotaru though, she was grateful for the stupidity.

About a minute later, Hotaru emerged from her room wearing her hospital gown and a white terrycloth robe over it. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but at least she had bought herself some time.

Currently, Hotaru was tiptoeing through a deserted hallway that split into two more hallways at the end. Her dark violet eyes scanned a sign that hung from the ceiling. Restrooms and changing rooms were located somewhere along the left hallway and the operation and patient rooms were to the left.

"_Well, I know where I'm going_," she thought, turning on her heel and sprinting to the left. A few seconds later, she noted a normal door on the right. A sign hung on the front of it.

_Resident Locker Room_

Hotaru glanced both ways before placing her hand on the knob. With a turn and push she stepped in.

The room she stepped into was small. It only had one row of blue lockers lining one wall. There were two wooden benches parallel to each other in the very center of the room. On the other side of the room were a few wooden cabinets. Adjacent to the cabinets were two doors that led to private restrooms.

Without making a sound, Hotaru moved to the lockers. Some of them had actual locks on them, but many were left unprotected. Upon opening one of them, Hotaru found a grey sweater and a pair of jeans that looked about her size. Unfortunately the shoes looked a little too big for her. She opened another locker; it was a man's locker so she immediately went to the next one.

She smiled when she found a simple pair of nurse's shoes, a lab coat, and a pair of reading glasses.

"_Absolutely perfect_."

* * *

At that exact moment in the parking lot of Ashford Academy.

Suzaku Kururugi folded his arms in front of his chest after checking his watch. It was nine thirty-eight and Gino was still saying goodbye to Lita.

The Japanese knight had attempted to leave earlier, but Gino followed and then Lita followed.

Gino and Lita had been trying to say goodbye ever since, leaving Suzaku to stand by his car, bored, miserable, and flat out irritated. There was something major going on with Rei right now. He knew this for a variety of reasons, but the most prevalent had to do with the fact that Lelouch had just finished performing a concert in a wig, a dress, and heels.

Another fit of laughter escaped the young knight. "I still can't believe she convinced him to do that. Oh, that makes up for not being able to kill him."

"Being able to kill who Suzaku?"

Suzaku yelped as he turned around. Gino stood behind him with his hands in his pockets. His expression mirrored his confusion.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You're acting a little weird tonight."

"Oh, I'm fine Gino," Suzaku replied, laughing a bit nervously. "I was just talking to myself…yeah, that's right."

Gino just shrugged. "Anyway, you said we have some patrolling to do?"

_What I said is that I had some patrolling to do_. "You know Gino, you don't have to come with me. This is more of a personal issue…"

Suzaku's words were cut off by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it out of his coat pocket. His eyes scanned over the caller I.D. "_I'm getting a call from the hospital?_"

The knight had a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach as he answered the call. "This is Sir Suzaku Kururugi, knight of seven speaking."

"Lord Kururugi, Hotaru Tomoe has escaped!"

Suzaku clenched his fists. "_So that's what Rei was up to._"

"Lord Kururugi…"

"Have you been searching the premises of the hospital?" Suzaku interrupted, his emerald gaze intense as he contemplated his next move.

"We have sir, but we can't find her anywhere."

"At what time did you note her disappearance?"

"It was about fifteen minutes ago sir."

Suzaku sucked in a breath to calm himself. This situation could have been avoided if Gino hadn't decided that he should come along. "Keep searching. She couldn't have gone very far. Also, if there's anyone with her, capture them as well. I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes."

"Yes, my lord."

After slamming his phone shut he sent a glare at Gino. "That was the hospital. While we were here having fun, Hotaru Tomoe escaped her hospital room."

Gino frowned. "Well, I guess we have been neglecting our responsibilities a bit."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow at him. "Gino, I've been assigned to watch over this school. It's part of my job. You on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah," Gino cut in, passing by him. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital and bring her back into custody. Evidently she has regained her memories and that's if she even lost them in the first place. I have to say, I'm impressed by this Hotaru girl."

"Hold on, there's another phone call I need to make," Suzaku stated, rolling his eyes as he dialed a number in his phone. He pressed it to his ear seconds later.

Anya's mechanical voice answered on the third ring. "Good evening Suzaku. I presume that Gino is causing you trouble again."

"You have no idea," he answered, sending a sharp glare at the blonde as he climbed into the passenger's seat of Lloyd's borrowed Mercedes. "Listen, I need you to gather up a fleet of soldiers and send them to the Juban ghetto."

"Is that so?" Anya droned. "What for?"

Suzaku opened the door the driver's side and climbed in. "Hotaru Tomoe has escaped the confines of her hospital room. I have no doubt that Juban is the first place she'll run to if she manages to get out of the building. There's a shrine on a steep hill in that place, the Hikawa Shrine. Have the area surrounded in case she shows up. Also, keep an eye out for Zera."

Anya almost smirked on the other end of the phone. "That sounds halfway interesting. I'll comply with your request."

"I appreciate it," Suzaku replied. He hung up then and placed his phone back into his pocket. "Are you ready Gino?"

Gino was smiling broadly. "When it comes to battles, I'm always ready."

Suzaku nodded and placed Lloyd's car keys into the ignition. The vehicle roared to life as he shifted to the reverse gear. After recklessly pulling out of the parking space he shifted gears again and slammed his foot on the gas.

"_Rei…I knew that you would try to rescue Hotaru eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon or that she'd use Lelouch as a cover. I wonder if he knew about it?_"

Suzaku shook his head as he sped off of campus. "_No, Rei isn't the type to explain anything and I can see now that she's got Lelouch wrapped around her finger. He isn't of any threat right now._"

"Hey Suzaku, you're knuckles are turning white over there," Gino stated suddenly. "Ease up a little bit man. Stressing out won't help anything."

"I'm not stressed," Suzaku told him, his gaze on the road, "just focused. Don't be concerned."

Gino frowned as he let out a sigh. "Fine, but seriously man, you need to let go of some of that intensity. It's not good for your health."

Suzaku's hands tightened on the wheel. "Gino, sometimes I wonder why you're a knight of the round. You really don't have the mindset for it."

"Sure I do," Gino argued, his bright smile returning. "I love my country and I want to ensure that it's protected. That's all the mindset I need."

The comment struck the Japanese knight; after all, he had betrayed his country and his people to become a Britannian knight. He betrayed his best friend to climb up the ranks.

"_No, Lelouch had ceased to be your friend by that point,_" his conscious stated. "_He killed Euphie, the one love of your life. It was an unforgivable act that deserved death by your hands and you let him off by taking him before the emperor. His life mocks you every day in its errant simplicity and mediocrity. He's relatively normal and you're stuck with the suffering._"

Suzaku would show no mercy, no forgiveness. He couldn't take his frustration out on Lelouch anymore but he could still direct his rage towards the woman who refused to let go of a pointless and fruitless friendship. The chances extended out to Rei had expired. It was time to arrest her and bring her to justice.

Unlike Lelouch, Suzaku knew that Charles Zi Britannia had no use for Sailor Mars. The woman would be convicted for treason and she would be put to death, end of story.

That's why he had been hesitating all this time to do what needed to be done. Even now, he still didn't want Rei to be delivered to her death despite the fury that consumed his soul. Rather, he didn't want to be the deliverer.

As he turned onto the interstate, Suzaku relented that he would wait for the outcome of this night before making his final decision.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

The apartment, Juban Ghetto

Michiru smiled as she placed a paintbrush into the teal colored paint she had just finished mixing on the palette. In times of distress and turmoil, painting became her favorite pastime. She could display all of her emotions into a single masterpiece thus allowing her to forget the world's troubles for a little while. Those who were fortunate enough to witness her paint often found themselves transfixed by the movement of her hands. The strokes she made on the canvas were quick and precise. Each line and shape told a story.

The senshi of the sea had been painting all day, causing the apartment to look rather messy with all the wet canvases strewn about. The paintings all depicted things that she had seen at the winter festival earlier in the day.

However, the painting she was currently working on was something Michiru briefly saw in her magic mirror.

"Wow," Kallen breathed, staring at a painting of the exterior of Ashford Academy. "Michiru, these are absolutely exquisite and you painted them all so fast."

Michiru gave a nod. "Yes, painting has always been a talent of mine." Her gaze was locked on her current painting.

Haruka, and Urabe watched Michiru from the couch of the living room while Setsuna watched from the kitchen. She was guarding the hall where C.C.'s room was located. Even though the immortal had healed from her injuries, Setsuna had refused to let the woman come out until she had gotten the proper rest.

At that very moment, C.C. was muttering inaudibly. Setsuna could hear the low mumbles thanks to the small opening the immortal woman was peeking out of. The guardian of time simply sighed before redirecting her attention to the newest painting.

Michiru's cobalt blue gaze was intensely focused as she moved her brush over the page. After finishing with the few strokes she used a smaller brush that had been dipped in pure blue paint. Carefully she moved the brush in small circles. The slight blob of paint expanded, barely leaving any white in the space. With an even smaller brush she used black paint to place a tiny black circle in the middle of the blue blob.

Her paint stained fingers pulled away from the canvas. "There, it's complete."

Haruka smiled as Michiru moved. "That's a perfect likeness of them Michiru."

Kallen's sapphire gaze finally locked on the next masterpiece. She tilted her head to the side a bit, examining it with a careful eye. "Who are those two?"

Setsuna was grinning. "One of them is our old friend Mina, but I don't know the young man she's depicted.

Michiru stepped back from her work. "It's Mina's boyfriend," she stated simply as she tilted her head toward the side again. There was still something missing.

Her eyes thoroughly scanned the painting for what could be missing. First she looked at Mina's likeness. Snowflakes were gathered in Mina's long, golden blond hair. The red ribbon was perfectly in place at the top her head. She wore a long brown coat in this painting that covered her chest and torso. The ends of the coat seemed to flow away from her as if it had been pushed back by the wind thus revealing a black mini-skirt over orange pants with black boots came up to her knees. Over her hands, Mina wore black fingerless gloves that were held up by a loop encircling her middle fingers. Those same hands were pressed against her chest.

Mina's sapphire eyes were locked on the boy that was standing before her. He was staring down at her with a soulful chocolate gaze, one of his hands wrapped around Mina's hands while the other rested on her shoulder. He was wearing the same black trench coat he had worn to the festival with a teal t-shirt underneath and black jeans. His golden strands of blond hair melded with Mina's. Her hair was blowing about around them in the wind.

The background of the painting was a cloudy night illuminated by the light of the full moon. The ground underneath their feet was completely white with snow. The trees nearby were vacant of leaves and the sidewalk near them was slick with ice and traces of that same snow. Beyond the paved sidewalk was a railing; beyond it was a raging river.

Michiru still couldn't put her finger on what was missing. The painting was absolutely perfect.

"Hold on there Michiru," Haruka stated, her smile widening a bit. "Mina would have a cow if she heard you calling him that."

"Yes, I suppose she would," Michiru answered, shrugging indifferently as she turned away from the painting. "Speaking of which, you said you saw D.D., correct."

Haruka's smile faded. "I did. He was watching Mina."

"That certainly doesn't sound good," Urabe stated. "E.E. and D.D. already have control of the Black Knights which means they can cause some major damage right now."

Kallen nodded in agreement. "We have to find a way to bring them down as quickly as possible." She turned toward Michiru. "You saw what E.E. did to C.C."

"Actually that was done by Brtannia's serial killer," Michiru answered, opting to sit on the couch with Haruka and Urabe. "Still, I see your point. We definitely need a plan. Actually, we needed a plan weeks ago."

"Months if you ask me," Setsuna stated, leaving her post by the hall. "Years even."

That last comment brought a questioning expression to Haruka's face. "Setsuna…"

"You're right, that's going to far back," Setsuna cut in quickly, a blush rising on her tan face. "My mistake."

Michiru raised an eyebrow at her as a shrill ringing filled the room. Kallen was closest to the phone so she answered it.

"Hello?"

Someone was breathing raggedly on the other end. "Put…me on the phone with…"

"Who is this?" Kallen asked, her temper rising. "E.E., if this is…"

"It's me, Hotaru," the girl breathed. "Put Michiru-san on the phone please. Hurry."

Kallen's eyes widened as she placed her hand over the receiver. "It's Hotaru."

"WHAT!" Haruka screeched, practically jumping off the couch. "Let me speak to her…"

"She wants to speak with Michiru," Kallen interrupted.

Michiru didn't waste any time in getting up. She raced toward Kallen with Haruka on her heels.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Michiru immediately asked once she had pressed the device to her ear. "Where are you now?"

"I'm…a little ways from Tokyo Tower," Hotaru stated shakily. "I'm near Juban but…I saw knightmares heading in that direction a few minutes ago. Michiru, if they capture me again they'll put me in a prison. What should I do? Where should I go?"

Michiru clutched the phone closer to her ear. "If you saw them coming towards Juban then don't go near it." She turned her gaze as her instincts kicked in. "Setsuna, get my mirror."

Setsuna ran back to Michiru's room without hesitation.

"Stay on the line," the teal haired woman ordered, exchanging a glance with Haruka. A battle was about to go down, both of them could feel it.

Setsuna came back seconds later with the mirror in her hand. "Here."

Michiru took it gratefully. "Are you still on the line."

"I am, but please hurry," Hotaru stated, "I don't have enough change for another call and I'm running out of time. Plus, I don't have my transformation pen. If they find me it's all over."

Michiru stared into the mirror as Hotaru spoke. She willed her magic to work despite the blockage that had been hindering her powers over it earlier. After a few seconds, flashes of images appeared in the mirror. Some of them flashed too quickly, but others revealed things Michiru hadn't expected to see, mainly pieces of a conversation Mina had with Rei.

"_I know what's missing from the painting now thanks to this…oh, Mina…_"

Another image flashed in the mirror, this time of Suzaku on the phone ordering a fleet to surround the Hikawa Temple. After that, an image of a mansion near the Fugi Mountains appeared.

After another moment the pieces came together in Michiru's mind. "Hotaru, I'm going to send Setsuna to you and she'll take you somewhere safe. Can you keep yourself hidden until then?"

There was a moment of hesitance on the other end. "I…I believe so. I'm disguised pretty well as of now, but…I'm still scared."

Michiru sighed. She was starting to feel frightened as well. "Everything will be alright. Setsuna will be there in fifteen minutes. I promise you that."

"Okay. I…I love you Michiru-san and please tell Haruka and Setsuna that I love them too."

"I will and I love you too. Bye."

With that said, Michiru hung up. Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," she turned towards Setsuna. "I need you to go to the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement. Hotaru should be nearby. When you find her, take her to the mansion at the base of Fugi Mountains. Mina is staying there and the place is well hidden. Take Kallen and Urabe with you."

"Wait a minute," Kallen cut in. "Just what is going on here?"

Haruka squeezed Michiru's shoulder to reassure her. "Michiru's mirror can reveal pieces of the past and future but we can't see them. Only Michiru has power over it. Whatever she saw just now tells me that we're about to be confronted with another problem." She glared at Kallen. "Don't ask questions now, just go with Setsuna. We'll meet up with you later."

"But…"

Setsuna turned on her heel and marched towards the bedrooms. "C.C., we're leaving."

"You can go without me."

"C.C…"

"Just leave her!" Haruka shouted. "She can take care of herself! Go get Hotaru!"

Setsuna nodded and said nothing more. She walked past the two cousins with Urabe on her heels. Kallen hesitated, but after a moment followed after them.

Once they were gone, Michiru spoke. "The Hikawa Temple is going to be raided tonight. Rei's grandpa and Tomaru will both be captured if we don't do something."

"I see," Haruka said with a sigh. "There was something else though, wasn't there."

Michiru almost smiled as she turned towards her canvas. "Before we go to fight again, there's one last thing I need to do here."

Haruka stayed silent as Michiru picked up another paintbrush. With slow fingers she dipped it into the red paint.

C.C. stepped out into the room then, her amber gaze locked on Michiru's hand as she lifted the brush to the canvas.

"_I understand now_," Michiru thought as she placed thin lines of red paint over Mina's clasped hands. She placed another splotch of red onto Mina's cheek, a thick narrow trail down the length of her right leg, and tiny specks on the white snow below her feet.

Then, with tears in her eyes she painted the crane symbol onto Mina's forehead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Tomaru Kawaguchi knew there was going to be trouble the second he saw the bulky, maroon colored knightmare in the dark cloudy sky.

He had been standing near the steps of the shrine, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate Mr. Hino had made for him. His injuries had fully healed, but Michiru had asked him to stay at the shrine as a precautionary measure. She said it was the safest place for him.

Two seconds after the knightmare appeared, that theory had been blown out the window.

He clenched his fists as he watched the machine descend from the sky. "This is definitely not good. My knightmare is in a storage area far away from here. How am I supposed to protect myself and Rei's grandpa without it?"

Up in the sky and within the giant knightmare, Anya Alstriem stared at her monitor with a bored expression. Her scanners had picked up on the young man standing near the steps of the shrine. As she descended toward the bottom of the hill, she noted that the knightmare squadron had already reached the area and were awaiting her orders.

She narrowed her crimson gaze. "Suzaku asked me to have the area surrounded, but he never told me what to do afterwards." With a slight tilt of her head she locked in on the boy. "It's possible that this boy could be hiding her within the temple."

Tomaru was still gazing up at the red thing when Rei's grandpa stormed out of the shrine. "What on Earth is that knightmare doing here!?"

Anya's fingers tightened around her controls while using the infrared scanner to further examine the area. There were high Sakuradite readings underneath the shrine. That intrigued the young woman.

She pressed a button on her earpiece. "This is my order to all autonomous police units; continue to surround the perimeter of the area. No one is allowed on the premises. All flight enabled units are to join me in the sky." With a flip of a switch Anya's knightmare began to rise in the sky again.

Tomaru dropped his mug of hot chocolate as he stepped backward. More flight enabled knightmare units had started rising from the bottom of the hill and all around it. In minutes the sky was filled with them.

"We're surrounded!"

Anya smirked for the first and probably the last time in her life. "Descend onto the grounds of the temple."

"We have to get out here!" Tomaru screamed, taking off in a run down the steps. Mr. Hino followed at his heels, but Anya had expected them to run. With quick fingers she activated the controls for her Stark Hadron Cannon. A telescope type device appeared in front of her eyes. She aimed toward the halfway mark of the stone steps and fired.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The young Japanese boy was thrown back by the force of the attack. Sparks of the blast burned him as he collided with Mr. Hino. They both landed at the top of the steps with a crushing clang.

"That…wasn't fun," Tomaru muttered. He lifted his gaze and found that their path to freedom had been engulfed by flames. There was no way to escape.

Mr. Hino groaned in pain when he tried to move. His left arm was unnaturally bent at the elbow.

Anya opened up an external line so she could speak to them. "Do not attempt to run. We have the area completely surrounded. You are now in the custody of the Britannian military."

Tomaru lifted himself up to his knees. "Britannian scum!"

"Cooperate and you'll be fine," Anya stated, her expression neutral as her knightmare finally landed before them. "We're simply conducting an investigation."

The rest of the air forces landed on either side of Anya's Mordred. The forces folded into another circle that surrounded them once more. With Rei's grandpa pretty much out for the count; all of their machine guns had been aimed towards Tomaru.

The young man barely flinched at the guns. "Tell me what you want with us."

"We're looking for Hotaru Tomoe," Anya replied, her voice sounding lackluster again. "I received word that this was one of her hiding places."

Tomaru blinked in surprise. "_Hotaru escaped? Well, thank goodness for that. Hopefully she's somewhere safe._"

Anya narrowed her gaze at the boy through her monitor. "Do you know her?"

Her question was met with defiant silence and a smile. Yep, he knew her alright.

"Where is she?"

Tomaru scoffed. "I don't know and even if I did there's no way I'd ever tell you." He raised up his clenched fist. "I'd die before selling out the woman I love."

Anya couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "_How cliché and unoriginal._"

The young man kept his gaze locked on the knightmare in front of him. "_Hotaru…I wish I could have told you that, but it looks like I won't be able to. Anya Alstriem is the knight that pilots the Mordred knightmare. She's known for being completely void of emotion which makes her a perfect killing machine. She's not the type to waste time asking questions. This may be the end._"

"Search the premises," Anya ordered.

"Yes, my lord!"

The knightmare cockpits opened one at a time, revealing each of the pilots. Most of them wore police suits, but some of them wore lower rank military uniforms and a few of them were…

Tomaru fought back a snarl as he watched Japanese men storm into the shrine and the small house next to it. "_This must be Suzaku's doing. He must have created new regulations for Honorary Britannians. Those traitors! How can they support the men and women who stripped them of their rights and freedoms? How can they bring themselves to turn their backs on their own people?_"

Anya stayed inside of her knightmare, but she trained her cannon on them as a precautionary measure. "So you know Hotaru Tomoe otherwise known as Sailor Saturn, correct."

Mr. Hino barely lifted himself from the ground when Tomaru didn't answer.

"Answer my question or I'll blast you and the old man."

Tomaru glanced back at Rei's grandfather. It was clear that his arm was broken. He wouldn't be able to avoid the blast.

"Yeah, I know her identity," he stated, turning his gaze back on the maroon machine. "What of it?"

"You must know the identities of the other outer soldiers as well, correct?" Anya asked, sounding a bit bored.

He nodded.

Anya's eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at him through the lenses of the telescope. The cannon was aimed straight at his forehead; the simple push of a button would wipe him and the old man off the face of the Earth. "Start by telling me the identity of Sailor Uranus…that is, if you want to keep yourself and him alive."

Tomaru gritted his teeth. Giving up his life was one thing, but Rei's grandpa…he had to figure a way out of this and fast.

"I'll give you one minute to answer," Anya droned. "Surely there are plenty of others who will tell us…"

The young woman trailed off as a teal colored blast slammed into the side of her knightmare, sending electrical shocks through her system without warning. The target lock for the cannon was interrupted, causing the telescope device to recede back into the sides of the cockpit.

"What was…" she stared at her monitor screen, a woman with teal blue hair wearing a dark blue sailor suit landed in front of the boy. She held some kind of mirror in her hand.

Tomaru gasped. "Sailor…Sailor Neptune!"

Michiru nodded. "Are you alright Tomaru-kun?"

"A bit burned and scratched up here and there," Tomaru replied. He stared at Mr. Hino. "Mr. Hino broke his arm. He needs a doctor."

Seconds after the words were spoken, screams echoed from within the shrine. Tomaru turned just as six men were kicked out of the door. All of them were unconscious.

A woman with short sandy brown hair wearing a dark green sailor suit revealed herself seconds later. In her hand she held a curved sword that was covered in jewels. "The chains of Britannia cannot hold me for I am the soaring wind of freedom."

"Likewise, the atrocities of oppression cannot defeat me for I am the raging sea of hope."

Anya stared at them in awe, surprise in her crimson gaze.

"I am, Sailor Uranus."

"I am, Sailor Neptune."

Tomaru smiled as Haruka came forward, taking her place next to Michiru.

"In the name of Japan, we shall punish you!"

Anya would have simply blasted them all with her cannon then, but that's when more shouts echoed from the house next to the shrine. The remaining soldiers flew out of the sliding glass door. Another Sailor Soldier stepped out, wearing a black sailor suit. In her hands she held a staff with a heart shaped garnet at the top.

Haruka and Michiru blinked in surprise as Setsuna stepped toward them.

"The ways of Britannian rule are revolting," she stated with a smile. "As the soldier of revolution, I shall see to it that your nation falls to its knees. I am the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto!"

Anya's eye twitched slightly. "Can I blow you all up now?"

Setsuna nodded at the two outer soldiers. "You know what we have to do now, right?"

Haruka sighed. "Well, Neptune, it doesn't look like you'll be performing in Kawaguchi now."

"Is Hotaru alright Pluto?" Michiru questioned.

"She's perfectly safe," Setsuna stated, watching the Mordred as it geared up for an attack. "No one will be able to find her now."

Tomaru sighed in relief. "That's great."

With a small smile, Michiru turned to face the young man. "Tomaru, I need you to take him away from here. This place is about to become a battlefield."

"But…"

"There's no time to argue," Haruka stated, almost laughing. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Just go," Michiru ordered, her gaze returning to the Mordred. "We'll take care of the Mordred and the knight police too."

Tomaru had no choice but to trust in their judgment. With a nod he gently picked up Mr. Hino and took off as quickly as he could. The Mordred moved to intercept, but Haruka stepped in, sending out her famous "World Shaking" attack. Anya barely dodged the blast.

She stared at her systems. "_Neptune's attack combined with that last blast drained my knightmare of most of its energy. I'll have to make my next blast count._"

Haruka held out her sword. "Now, we'll combine our attacks and take you down!"

Michiru followed suit, holding her mirror over Haruka's sword. Setsuna followed, holding her garnet rod over Michiru's mirror.

Anya readjusted her cannon and set it for maximum power. "_I'll make them disappear._"

The three Sailor Senshi began to glow with the combined power of their mystic items. All of their gazes were locked on the Mordred as the Stark Hadron Cannon revealed itself. There was no turning back.

"SUPER SAILOR POWER…"

Anya slammed her thumb down as soon as she locked in on her targets.

"SPACE REFLECTION SCREAM!"

The two attacks surged each other at the exact same time, meeting in the middle with a loud clang. For a long time the attacks continued to rage on. It was a standoff.

"Push hard!" Haruka screamed, putting all her strength into the attack.

Tears slipped from the corners of Michiru's eyes. "_Hotaru…please stay safe._"

Setsuna let out a groan of pain. "That blast…it's so strong."

Anya was struggling to keep the strength of her attack up, but for the first time in her life there was fierce determination in her eyes. She didn't want to lose. She wasn't going to lose.

It was then that both of the blasts exploded.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of that!? Whew! I'm so tired. My brain went on overdrive with this one, but I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. All the drama and action just exploded and I left you with a cliffhanger. In order to find out what happens next, you'll have to read the next chapter.

Side note: At the exact moment the outer soldiers arrived, I started listening to the DragonBall Z theme entitled Goku Super Saiyan 3. It's an epic musical piece so if you really want the full effect the last few paragraphs, reread them while listening to it. It's only three minutes long so it works perfect for the small scene. The music should end as soon as you read the very last sentence of the chapter. (At least that's how it worked for me.)

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Unfortunately, for about a week or so, I'm gonna have to put this story and The Golden Strands on hold to work on my newest crossover Aquamarine. Once I get another chapter or two uploaded for it, I'll come back to this one.


	61. The Fall of Hikawa Temple

A/N: After taking a bit of a break, new ideas flooded my brain. So, I'm not going to talk too much in this author's note. Let's just get to the good stuff.

However, I will say that during my break I made a Code Geass AMV. The link is on my profile if you want to check it out. (My first amv vid ever mind you.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh (the anime where Joey comes from if you didn't already know). I only own this plot, my original characters, and the constant cross-dressing of Lelouch Lamperouge.

Chapter 61

The Fall of Hikawa Temple

A few miles away from the Hikawa Temple

Tomaru P.O.V.

"BOOM!"

The ringing sound of an explosion forced me to stop in my tracks as I climbed down another set of steps leading away from the tall hill where the Hikawa Shrine resided. On my back I carried Rei's grandpa, who had fallen unconscious due to the pain of his injuries. Truth be told, I was pretty banged up too and halfway burned to a crisp if the bits of charred flesh on my arms are any indicator.

Even so, up until the sound rang throughout the land, I had been running. I ran into the backyard of the temple and climbed over the tall concrete wall that stood nearby, all the while still carrying Mr. Hino on my back, and ran about thirty feet to these steps.

My gaze traveled backward as I stopped, in the distance I could see the rising black smoke and blazing red flames hovering above the grounds of the temple where three outer Sailor Senshi had been.

"Michiru-san," I breathed, closing my eyes in frustration as well as grief. Those Britannians ruin everything that's even remotely good in my life. First they took my family from me, forcing me to live all alone in Shinjuku, next they decimate my home with knightmares and kill scores of people, then after finding myself in Juban and after the random phantom attack instigated by E.E., that malevolent witch Euphemia constructed a death trap for me and countless others who wanted a chance to be free.

Looking back on it now, I realize it was foolish of me to think that any Britannian could be different from the rest. They're power hungry killers who will stop at nothing to attain what they desire. If their prey attempts to fight back, more people end up dying because of it. Zero was the only person that came close to ending their despicable deeds, but even he couldn't stop them. Like a Britannian, which I now know he is thanks to C.C., Zero fled and left right when the Black Knights needed him most.

Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna are most likely dead now thanks to that explosion. Anya Alstriem, the girl piloting the Mordred is probably dead too, but in hindsight the death of one Britannian knight makes no difference. People are only expendable pawns in that ruthless country. It won't take them very long to find a replacement for that girl.

As for the three outer soldiers, there's absolutely no one who can replace them. They were the last shot the Juban district had for returning to normal. To make things worse, Rei's home is about to be engulfed by the flames. The shrine where she could always return to was going to be no more in a matter of minutes.

Everything ends like that here. Everything ends in flames and death.

I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at the glowing fire that continued to grow with each passing second. My mind had been traveling so far down the road of despair and nostalgia that I had forgotten Michiru's order to run as far away as I could as fast as I could. My feet remained grounded on the stone steps even as the words repeated themselves in my brain and alerted me that I had to get going before…

"Freeze, boy!"

My gaze abruptly turned to meet that of an armed policeman. He was an older man with a thick grey mustache and pale skin, but his hand was steady around the trigger of his gun, his cold grey eyes meeting mine almost immediately. He would shoot if I dared to resist him. If Mr. Hino hadn't been on my back, I would have taken my chances on it.

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Hino was on my back, and I couldn't risk getting him killed. He was a kind old man who did nothing but help others. I wouldn't be able to stomach his blood on my hands.

"I'll go quietly," I muttered, sighing as my eyes traveled towards my feet. "There's no way for me to escape at this point."

As the policeman lowered his gun and came toward me with handcuffs, I prayed for a majority of things. I prayed for Hotaru and hoped that she had escaped the fate that had suddenly been laid out before me. I prayed for the women who had fought to give me this chance to still be alive despite the explosion. I found myself praying for C.C., Kallen, and Urabe as well.

Prayers for Rei, the girl who caused this whole mess to begin with, filtered my brain without warning and without permission, but I prayed on, ignoring the twinge of anger I still felt towards her. For a moment, I hoped for her sake that she never found out about the events that occurred on this night. Realizing that her home and the memories held within had been burned to the ground would ultimately kill the small shred of innocence that still filled her heart. She needed a place untainted by the Britannians and the war they started but…

Now there's nothing remaining of the home she and the others used to know. It will never be that way again.

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy

Rei P.O.V.

I'm not sure why I came back to Ashford when everything was said and done with Mina. Thoughts of going to the Hikawa Temple filled my mind, but I decided against it, opting to travel towards the mansion. I ended up passing the neighborhood as soon as it filled my sight.

Fifteen minutes later I find myself pulling into the open gates of the academy. I slowed down and cruised through the parking lot as endless questions began to crowd into my mind. The flashes of the conversation Mina and I had continued to haunt me as I parked the vehicle and turned it off.

Arrays of emotions were trying to press in on me, but I couldn't feel anything but numb inside. No, I felt more like a shell of the human being I used to be. The person I used to be would have never contemplated the things I found myself thinking about now. The person I used to be would have held on to the belief that anyone can be saved and would have fought to make that belief a reality.

The fight in me is gone and the only feeling that courses through me now is simple exhaustion. I'm so tired of battling through my emotions and through these absurd circumstances. I'm weary of playing the games E.E. has laid out for me and the others to play. At this particular moment, as I take off my helmet and extract myself from the bike, I'm just weary of placing one foot after another. Every move I make feels sluggish and heavy, like I'm wearing weights around my ankles.

A cold laugh falls from my mouth at the thought, causing fog to rise around my face due to the chill in the air. "_I feel like a chained robot, carrying on like this or better yet, I feel like the Tin-man did when he realized that there was a hollow space where his heart needed to be. I can imagine the despair he felt, knowing that a piece of him was missing. He was incomplete and so am I._"

The part of me that died so long ago was most likely the best part. At one time I believed in miracles and in dreams. Sure, I was cynical and a bit judgmental of others every once in a while, but on most occasions I rose to challenges and attempted to face my fears head on. I was a girl that believed wholeheartedly in friendship and love.

Gradually, those naïve beliefs disappeared. I'm willing to guess that it started in Saitama when I killed innocent people…my people as Sailor Mars. Killing had been so effortless and easy for me that day. I couldn't understand why at the time, maybe because I was too focused on myself and my goals to put much thought into the purpose behind those actions. Now I understand.

When forced to kill, I'll do so without any mercy. I'll never stoop so low as to kill innocents again, but when it comes to Mina's mother…there's simply no way around my new mission in the end. She is a menace to the people of Tokyo, controlled and manipulated by the immortal demon E.E. That much I can be absolutely certain without M's interference. After all, I had a vision about Mina's mother after one of the murders.

Mina brought up a good point in saying that M could have been E.E. all along. From the beginning, I had never questioned M's true identity, nor had I questioned whether she was real or not. As Joey had put it, M was simply a voice in my head. A rather loud and somewhat annoying voice at times but a voice nonetheless. To follow M's words without a whim of concern or caution was completely and utterly stupid of me.

Maybe if I had ignored the voice or Lelouch's face within that first vision, I could have lived on as normal and Mina would have come back to the world she knew. Even if that world was fabricated with ignorant bliss, it was a better world than the one we're living in now.

The wind shifts, blowing my hair about as I move forward. "_No, our world filled with naïve hopes and dreams would have collapsed around itself eventually. No utopia can stand forever, not on this Earth anyway. I'm certain of that now and I'm certain that the battles awaiting us will test the very nature of our hearts._"

Another sigh fell out from my mouth, heavy with the burdens that weighed on my soul. "I'm not sure if I'll survive the strain or even how much longer I can push forward."

I stopped moving to gaze up at the student council clubhouse and Lelouch's home. Somehow, in the midst of everything going wrong in my life, I find myself back where all the lies and betrayals started. Yes, this exact place where I stand was the exact place where Lelouch and I reunited after seven years. Images of that moment briefly pass in my mind, reminding me of the warm feelings of pure joy that had coursed through me.

"To recapture that moment in time wouldn't make any of this easier, but…" I trailed off as my right hand came to rest over my heart, "...the agonizing sadness…I feel now…," the words fell to the wind as a strangled sob broke through me. Tears began to stream down my face and I didn't have the will to fight the sobs or wipe the tears away. What would be the point? Crying is about all I do these days. With everything going wrong all the time…I just don't know where I'm supposed to be…

"You!"

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. A few feet away, a woman with long raven hair and violet eyes rimmed in eye-shadow and mascara came toward me. She wore a royal blue long-sleeved dress that spiraled out around her ankles. She held black pumps in her right hand while the other hand was clenched in a tight fist. The expression on her breathtakingly beautiful face was twisted into a deep scowl. The woman was even baring her teeth to express just how angry she was.

Her eyes glowered at me as she lifted her left hand to her head.

"You are in an unfathomably bottomless colliery of distress, misfortune, and woe!"

The booming deep voice behind the woman's words immediately alerted me that Lelouch had taken my advice to cross dress again, but I couldn't make myself laugh at him and his ridiculousness. The words he used to tell me that I was about to be in big trouble for putting him through his embarrassing feat summed up the very core of what I felt deep in my heart.

My tears dripped onto the concrete when I forced my gaze downward.

"Rei Hino, you better look at me when I'm screaming at you!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I can't…"

"So help me woman if you start laughing…"

"I get it!" I snarled, cutting him off from another melodramatic rant, "you're angry at me and so is half the planet. What else is new!?"

There was an extremely tense lapse of silence that passed. More tears flooded into my eyes, blurring my vision of the concrete where more of the droplets had landed. At this point, I'm fairly certain that there are multiple trails of tears cascading down my cheeks. To be honest, I wouldn't mind the tears if I could be certain that Lelouch was an oblivious idiot. Unfortunately, more often than not, he picked up on everything around him. He's exceptionally observant in his surroundings and with people, even in his amnesia ridden state.

A heavy sigh filled the air. "Rei, what are you bellyaching about this time? Seriously, every day you invent something new to worry about and arbitrating all the tears rolling down your face leads me to assume that something detrimental has happened. Just tell me who's butt I'm kicking already."

My temper kicked in then, forcing me to cast my pride and dignity aside as I glared up at him. The image of his silhouette and expression were blurred thanks to the tears, but I could see that the wig was no longer on his head.

"Detrimental doesn't begin to cover it!" I shouted, angrily pointing at him. "And bellyaching? Really Lelouch!? Are you so insensitive to reduce the weight of my daily struggles and pain to mere complaining day in and day out? " With a growl I turned away from him, wrapping my arms around myself to bear against the coldness I felt deep inside.

"Furthermore, I don't make up new problems every day. They fall out the sky and smack me in the face every day. Lately, I haven't even been given a chance to breathe. Everything is going wrong at once! I messed up my relationship with Rivalz, one of my best friends and her boyfriend hate me, I can't find my lost brother, and to top off all that mess, I've got a nutcase after me, two guys tried to rape me with only three weeks difference in the timeframe, my best friend in the world lost her father, not to mention that the rest of her family is missing, Suzaku yelled at me, twice mind you, I've had to work double time to pay for a great deal of this festival to appease Milly," I paused to take a breath and turned back around to face the most prevalent thorn in my side, " and worst of all I have to deal with the fact that I have feelings for a cross-dressing, arrogant, and pig-headed jerk who's dating another girl and couldn't kick anyone's butt even if they had their hands and legs tied behind their back! So, if I breakdown and fall to pieces on a day to day basis, I have a giant list of reasons to do so. Either get over it or leave me alone! Better yet, do me a favor and find me a gun so I can shoot myself with it!"

Lelouch's scowl deepened with that last sentence. He didn't say anything though. He just stood there staring at me with that piercing gaze of his. I didn't meet his gaze, opting to stare at the ground again as my tears stained the concrete. By this point I had nearly made puddle.

"_This is so stupid_," I thought, raising my hand to get rid of the tears.

Suddenly his hand was locked around my wrist. "No, leave them there. You need to release the tears so you'll stop doing this to yourself. This cycle of self-hatred and pity isn't going to solve anything. You realize that, don't you?"

I couldn't answer him or meet his gaze.

"Look at me Rei."

"I can't."

He groaned, his other hand coming to rest on my face. "Then I'll force you to." With a tug he tilted my chin upward against my will. The movement pinched a bit, but was otherwise painless physically.

However, staring into Lelouch's eyes was mental torture. My emotions were being pulled into that inescapable place again, a place I vowed I'd never go with Lelouch again.

"The answer to the favor you just asked of me will always be no," he stated suddenly, those eyes softening in their intensity.

"_Why?"_ I inwardly questioned, giving it my best effort to look away from those eyes. "Tell me something then. Tell me, if I were to betray you like I have others and that caused you to be separated from Rolo, would you hate me then?" A broken sob escaped me and I closed my eyes. "If not then tell me, what would it take to make you hate me?"

Lelouch's hand moved to wrap around my shoulders. Gently he pulled me into an embrace, pressing his other hand on the small of my back. Though I wanted to, I didn't fight him and instead leaned my head against his chest. Doing so was a bit awkward thanks to the fake boobs he was sporting, but I ignored it.

"I have already tried doing that," he whispered against my hair, "hating you, that is. It would have been simple if you were a woman with malevolent intentions or if you weren't constantly saving my life. I can't always predict what you'll do or even all the things that go on in your head, but I can see that you only want what's best for your friends. You would risk anything to protect them and would betray them for the same reason if necessary. Still, you should know that forcing good intentions is the same as an evil act, like it or not."

I gave a small nod. "Yes, I realize that, but…I made a promise to myself that I would never let…"

"I know," he cut in, tightening his hold around me. "Eventually though, you have to let go of Chad's memory. He wouldn't want you to be miserable like this."

Lelouch was right, but at this point I'm not sure if I know what it means to be happy.

"As for me," he continued, "I don't think I could ever hate you Rei because I understand. Sometimes you must commit evil to do what is just."

I couldn't be sure if Lelouch was right about that one. Committing evil acts for the sake of justice seemed a little hypocritical, but who was I to judge him. Lelouch had his own way of thinking and I wasn't about to intrude upon it.

"Lelouch…there's something I want you to know."

He loosened his grip a bit and pulled away to look me dead in the eye again. "What is it?"

This time I met his gaze fully. "No matter what happens or what's happened in the past I just want you to know that I'll always see you as my friend." A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth. "Even if you change your mind about me someday, just know that I'll always be here for you just as you've been for me because…whether you believe me or not, I really do care about you and I want you to be happy."

Lelouch smirked. "Do you now?" he asked, pointing toward the makeup on his face. "Well, if that's true, promise me here and now that you'll never ask me to cross-dress again."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you to do it this time. It was merely a suggestion."

His expression deadpanned.

"Don't worry though," I replied, wiping away the leftover tears from earlier. "I won't tell anyone about your transformation Lula."

"Second of all, stop calling me that!"

I shook my head while reaching for his hand. "That's one thing that's never gonna happen Lula-chan."

"Rei…"

"Come on," I cut in, pulling at the sleeve of his dress. "I'll help you get that make-up off your face so you can reclaim your dignity."

"I should have made it so you lost yours."

"Huh? Were you going to sabotage my reputation?"

Lelouch laughed. "I thought about it, but I figure you can do that all on your own."

I can't really say that I feel better right now or that I can come to terms with the obstacles set before me. I don't know if killing Mina's mother is the right thing or the wrong thing to do in this situation. In any case, there's a lot of thinking that needs to be done before I act in any way.

And maybe, with a little help and a lot of prayer, I'll do the right thing for once.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Shirley P.O.V.

For the first time in my life, I felt on top of the world. Granted, I didn't have a whole lot of bad days period, but lately everything had been turning up. Lelouch and I were dating, I had a gorgeous dress for the Christmas ball in which I was attending with said prince charming, and the festival was starting out fantastically well. All the pieces of my life were slipping into perfect place.

But then, just now, the crescendo of bad circumstances fell from the sky and slapped me in the face. At least, that's how Rei would put it.

It started when I followed Rei after the performance. I had noticed that she had been acting a little strangely after the performance and her sudden disappearance from the scene hinted that something was up. So, picking up on her trail, I followed her all the way back to the student council clubhouse a.k.a. Lelouch's house.

Upon seeing the clubhouse in the distance, I slowed my pace to make sure that the girl didn't catch me. After all, Rei was known for having superb instincts. The last thing I wanted was to get caught spying on her. I mean, I wouldn't know how to explain it. Here I was, following Rei to Lelouch's place because of her strange behavior.

That and Lelouch didn't show up at the concert tonight.

Okay, so maybe I did have a reason to follow her. She may have everyone else fooled, but I know why she broke things off with Rivalz. It's totally clear that she likes Lulu and I can't have her trying to snag my man from underneath my nose. It took too much time and effort for me to get him in the first place.

My long time crush was finally, finally my boyfriend. There's no way that I'm about to let anyone ruin it.

The air was cold as I tiptoed around the trees that surrounded campus. Rei walked on ahead, nearing her planned path only a minute or so before I did.

But as I hid behind the last tree and some bushes across from the clubhouse, my eyes darted across the courtyard for a split second, gaining me a second glance at Rei wearing an all-black outfit instead of the blue cocktail dress she'd had on two seconds earlier.

"_What the…_" I wondered, moving my gaze back again. Rei was there, walking towards the second raven-haired girl with her shoes in hand though, she looked a bit angrier than the second girl did. The second girl's gaze was locked on the student council clubhouse and…were those tears sliding down her face?

Okay, something weird is definitely going on…

"You!"

My eyes widened and my gaze snapped back to the woman wearing the blue dress. After staring at her for a good long moment, I concluded that the deep voice I heard had to be my imagination.

Rei 1 stopped moving and glared at Rei 2. Rei 2 was staring back at her, but she didn't say anything.

That was when Rei 1 moved her empty hand to her head. "You are in an unfathomably bottomless colliery of distress, misfortune, and woe!"

My mouth immediately dropped open. "_That's…_"

After another moment, I watched the hand rip away the long locks of raven hair, revealing a shorter cut. Instantly, past the make-up and the dress, I recognized my boyfriend, Lelouch Lamperouge.

I had to take a couple of steps backward as well as look away from the scene. "_Lelouch performed at the concert as Rei? Why would he do something like that? He could have just performed himself if Rei needed a stand-in. Is he…no way…he couldn't really be a cross-dresser could he? Based on the rumors, Lelouch is completely straight. He looks a bit feminine but that's because he has a face of an angel. There's no way that he'd actually enjoy…" _

"Rei Hino, you better look at me when I'm screaming at you!" Lelouch yelled, cutting off my thoughts. Okay, he definitely didn't enjoy the cross-dressing, but still. He really didn't need to. Why didn't he just go as himself? I mean, I know he's camera shy but this is just flat out crazy. Maybe it was a prank on Rei's part. She's been known to do that. She's always calling him Lula despite the fact that it grates on his nerves.

More importantly though, why did Rei need a stand-in at all? Where did she go off to and why is she wearing all black like that? Did she do something illegal? No, that's silly. Rei can be temperamental and reckless but she wouldn't steal from a bank or rob a jewelry store. After all, her grandfather is supposed to be this chess champion and she lives in a mansion as well as in one of the dorms here, so the girl is rolling in money.

Still, if she's not stealing or doing anything else illegal, why did she leave without telling anyone? Whatever the reason, something must have happened for her to cry. Rei never cries as far as I know. If someone upset her, she was more likely to go on some convoluted rant that lasted five hours and…

"So help me woman if you start laughing…"

"I get it!" Rei snarled suddenly, cutting him off mid-sentence, "you're angry at me and so is half the planet. What else is new!?"

I lowered myself a bit to get a better view. "_She really sounds down on herself._"

There was silence for a long moment. Lelouch rolled his eyes and broke the silence with one of his classic jerk comments that surfaced every now and again.

"Rei, what are you bellyaching about this time?" He questioned with a deep sigh. "Seriously, every day you invent something new to worry about and arbitrating all the tears rolling down your face leads me to assume that something detrimental has happened. Just tell me whose butt I'm kicking already."

The comment struck me as I remembered a forwarded message I received from Milly a while back.

The content had been about the perfect guy. If I wanted to, I could recite the whole thing from memory because at the time I was still hoping for Lelouch to be that perfect guy despite the fact he didn't know I existed.

In this instance, one piece of that message surfaced in my brain and left my legs feeling wobbly.

_When you run up to him crying, the first thing he says is: Who's butt am I beating up today babe?_

Rei was trying to hide her tears from him with no success. Lelouch hadn't been perfect in the delivery of the words I remembered, after all he could really be a jerk sometimes, but the overall message was still inexplicitly clear to me.

Lelouch was the perfect guy…for Rei.

He would do all the things on Milly's forwarded message and more for Rei. He went through all this trouble of becoming Lula, put aside his dignity as a man, and performed her concert while she was doing…well whatever it was that she was doing.

Right on cue, Rei started on another one of her rants, "Detrimental doesn't begin to cover it! And bellyaching? Really Lelouch!? Are you so insensitive to reduce the weight of my daily struggles and pain to complaining day in and day out? " With a growl she turned away from him, opting to cross her arms over her chest.

"Furthermore, I don't make up new problems every day. They fall out the sky and smack me in the face every day. Lately I haven't even been given a chance to breathe. Everything is going wrong at once! I messed up my relationship with Rivalz, one of my best friends and her boyfriend hate me, I can't find my lost brother, and to top off all that mess, I've got a nutcase after me, two guys tried to rape me with only three weeks difference in the timeframe, my best friend in the world lost her father, not to mention that the rest of her family is missing, Suzaku yelled at me, twice mind you, I've had to work double time to pay for a great deal of this festival to appease Milly," Rei paused to take in a breath before turning around, " and worst of all I have to deal with the fact that I have feelings for a cross-dressing, arrogant, and pig-headed jerk who's dating another girl and couldn't kick anyone's butt even if they had their hands and legs tied behind their back! So, if I breakdown and fall to pieces on a day to day basis, I have a giant list of reasons to do so. Either get over it or leave me alone. Better yet, do me a favor and find me a gun so I can shoot myself with it."

I would have been more than happy to fulfill that favor. I always knew that Rei had feelings for Lelouch, but I never thought she'd say it aloud and so bluntly like that. It took me years to say those words and she said it in the span of a few months.

To make things worse, while Lelouch is dating me, it's obvious that he's in love with Rei. Anyone with eyes can see that and now I know that Rei is in love with him too. That's the real reason why she broke up with Rivalz. She's in love with my Lulu but she's been pushing aside her feelings for my sake all this time.

Rei sucked in a sharp breath as she lifted her hand to wipe away the tears on her face. However, before she could start Lelouch took hold of her wrist, stopping her.

His gaze bored into hers. "No, leave them there. You need to release the tears so you'll stop doing this to yourself. This cycle of self-hatred and pity isn't going to solve anything. You realize that, don't you?"

Rei couldn't answer him or meet his gaze. She continued to stare at the ground.

"Look at me Rei," he ordered, those violet eyes narrowing into slits.

"I can't."

Lelouch groaned, his other hand coming to rest on Rei's face. The action drove a steak through my heart. I wanted to look away from the scene because I knew what would follow. Even so my gaze stayed on the two violet eyed beauties. My Lulu and the only girl he could come close to loving, Rei.

"Then I'll force you to," he stated. With a tug he tilted her chin upward. Rei's gaze finally met his, but she didn't look happy about it.

Lelouch's eyes softened. "The answer to the favor you just asked of me will always be no."

"Tell me something then," Rei answered, her eyes pleading with him. "Tell me, if I were to betray you like I have others and that caused you to be separated from Rolo, would you hate me then?" A broken sob escaped her as she closed her eyes. "If not then tell me, what would it take to make you hate me?"

Lelouch's hand moved to wrap around Rei's shoulders. He pulled her into an embrace, pressing his other hand on the small of her back. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched from my hiding spot. I could feel my own tears beginning to slide down my face.

I forced my eyes shut as I turned on my heel. After a moment I wiped the tears away from my hand and began walking in the other direction. There was nothing more I needed to see. I saw what I needed to.

Besides, I don't think I would have been able to bear it if they had kissed.

* * *

About an hour later (Not sure what time it is at this point with all the random skips)

The remnants of Hikawa Temple

Suzaku P.O.V.

I curse the day of my birth.

In this cold world, I have lived for seventeen years and in those seventeen years I have done nothing but kill and destroy. I am a murderer and an abomination to all that is good in this world. I loathe admitting it, but in that regard, Lelouch and I are exactly the same. No matter our intentions, we only bring pain to others, especially Rei.

The Hikawa Temple, the place where Lelouch, Nunnally, and I met Rei all those years ago, is no more.

"Suzaku!"

I barely inclined my gaze away from the wreckage that lay beyond. "How is Anya doing?"

Gino nodded, breathing in heavily as he came to a stop. "She's unconscious but she'll be just fine once the doctors are finished stitching her up. We were able to salvage her knightmare from the blast too though it'll need to be repaired big time."

"That's good news," I answered, my gaze returning to the charred remains of the temple and the house next to it. Dull flames ate away at the small bits of plaster and wood that remained strewn on the ground. The temple was still standing, but half of it had completely blown away in the explosion while the other half was damaged beyond repair. The house hadn't fared much better. The explosion may have not affected it, but the fires ignited had done a great deal of damage on both the exterior and interior areas. It was a miracle that the fire department had arrived on the scene so quickly. If they hadn't, the house would have fallen too.

Debris and ash covered the paved stones underneath my feet. A few feet ahead laid a blue haired woman wearing a dark blue Sailor suit. She was in the midst of the debris lying on top of broken pieces of glass. Many of the larger pieces had pierced through her arms and legs, but it was the thick stake of wood that proved to be the killing blow for the woman. The stake had gone through her chest, killing her instantly upon impact. Blood was still seeping around her body, staining her suit. The blood of another Sailor soldier had splattered across her face and onto the lids of her open, lifeless cobalt blue eyes.

"How are the other two Sailor Scouts?" I questioned.

Gino sighed. "Well, Sailor Pluto has a broken leg and she had an extensive head injury like Anya. She should be alright, but she won't be waking up or walking anytime soon. As for Sailor Uranus…her only injury sustained was a cut across her back. She's conscious, but her mental state isn't good. She's been calling out for Sailor Neptune and as you can see…"

"She's dead," I cut in, hanging my head. "What about the boy and old man?"

"Old man has a broken arm and the boy has some burn injuries, but otherwise they are fine."

"_The old man was Rei's grandfather_," I thought, sighing again. "Gino, can I tell you something?"

Gino took a few steps forward. "Sure, what's up?"

My gaze traveled back towards the charred shrine. "Seven years ago I visited this shrine. The old man we've taken into custody owns it. When I came here, he took care of me and even trained me a little so…"

"So we let the old man go?" Gino questioned, his sapphire eyes boring into me.

"Yeah, I don't think he's involved," I told him. "Besides, his granddaughter would kill me if she were to find out that we attacked and arrested him for no reason."

Gino raised an eyebrow. "His granddaughter?"

"Rei Hino," I muttered.

"Oh, you mean Lita's friend that performed in the concert," Gino asked, turning his gaze toward Sailor Neptune's body. "Yeah, I know Lita's Japanese and figured that her friends were too."

"You actually refer to them as Japanese?"

"Yeah," he answered, sighing again. "I used to be able to call people by numbers, but after meeting you and Lita, it just doesn't feel right anymore. As much as I love Britannia, I love my darling Lita all the more."

_How foolish. _"Gino, you've only known her for a couple of weeks. How can you already be in love with her?"

"It's called love at first sight Suzaku."

I knew the feeling well. My relationship with Euphie had been spur of the moment like that. We had an instant connection from the moment we met and it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. What surprised me back then was the realization that she felt the same way.

However, my world came crashing down the moment Zero…the moment Lelouch used his vile Geass power to stain Euphie's hands with blood. Closing my eyes, I can visualize her in that bloodstained dress as she stood before him with an innocent looking smile on her angelic and blood splattered face.

I can still see how she looked in the monitor and still feel the gasp that fell from my mouth when the gunshot sounded, tearing into her flesh without warning. I can still see the machine gun falling out of her hands as she fell to the concrete. Instants later a pool of blood began to surround her.

Upon opening my eyes I nearly gasp again, the sight of Sailor Neptune's body sending my mind back into my personal purgatory of memories, not just of Euphie, but of my father as well.

Staring down at my right hand, I finally address Gino again. "Promise me this then." I turned my gaze toward him. "If you really love her, do whatever it takes to protect her and make sure she knows how much you need her in your life. No matter what I say or what anyone else says, stand by her side."

Gino laughed a bit. "That promise shouldn't be too hard to keep. It's not like she's involved in any of this. So Rei's grandpa was harboring terrorists. She has nothing to do with that. We may as well keep him in custody."

"No," I answered, feeling the Geass Lelouch cursed me with. "She'll kill me if we do that. Actually, I'm fairly certain she'll kill me if she ever finds out that the Hikawa Temple has been destroyed. She loves this place."

"Then just don't tell her."

His suggestion works in theory, but Rei might already know about this. I can't be sure if she was involved with Hotaru's escape seeing that the three outer soldiers and that kid are the only ones accounted for in the situation. Plus, if Rei did know, I'm pretty sure she would be here as Zera right now, ready to strike me down for allowing Anya to obliterate her home. She would seek vengeance for Sailor Neptune's death as well.

"Good point Gino," I stated, my eyes drifting back to Sailor Neptune again. "One last thing…would you mind taking care of everything else for me."

Gino tilted his head to the side as I took a few steps forward. "What will you be doing?"

I lowered myself to the ground near Neptune's body, careful to avoid the glass surrounding her. "I think…Sailor Neptune deserves a proper burial, but if we take her body to the bureau, I'm pretty sure she'll just end up being used for experiments or something else like that."

"I understand." Gino answered, turning away from me. "I'll take care of things. Take all the time you need."

His feet carried him away from me as I wrapped my gloved fingers around the bloody stake lodged in Neptune's chest. Gino could be a complete idiot at times, but he was the only person who could come close to understanding why I needed to do this. Since this was Rei's home, he could see my quandary of simply leaving it like this, especially with Sailor Neptune's body just lying here.

However, what he would never know was the true quandary behind Sailor Neptune's death. Like Hotaru, I'm certain that this woman was one of Rei's friends. Thanks to my idiocy and complete lack of forethought, Rei has lost another friend to death's chilling grip.

With a forceful tug I pulled out the wooden stake. Blood sputtered out from the wound almost immediately causing a bit of bile to rise in my throat. I'm used to seeing carnage and corpses, but it was never something I liked seeing. Nonetheless, killing and watching people die has become a routine for me.

Using my fingertips, I closed the woman's eyes. "_Rei…if I had known that this would be the outcome, I would have never had Anya come here. What's worse is that you probably had nothing to do with this. Even if you did, you wouldn't have brought her someplace so obvious. I should have realized that before._"

Slowly I lifted Neptune's body into my arms. "Forgive me." I rose to my feet with the woman in my arms and carried her over towards the edge of the grounds. In this area, there was just enough space to bury a body.

The woman's blood stains my jacket just as Euphie's did that awful day. My heart clenches as I stare her, knowing with certainty that Rei and the others will eventually find out about this. I was angry at Rei earlier tonight, but I don't want to imagine the pain that will fill her eyes when she does find out, nor do I want to think about the tears Serena will cry, or the shocked and desolate expressions that will be present on Ami and Lita's faces.

All at once, I find myself shaking as I lower Neptune's body back on the ground. Then, after collecting myself, I take off my gloves and start digging in the cold, almost frozen ground.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was…guys, I don't know what came over me. I think my writing got all emo in this. Seriously, I never planned to kill Michiru off but in the midst of writing, she ended up dead. I'm truly sorry. Really, I am. Please don't throw tomatoes. The next chapter will be happier, I promise. Really, it won't be as…emo. (That's really the only word I can use to describe this chapter. It's just plain eerie.)


	62. Geass Chain

A/N: Well, last chapter was really out of the box. There was random character death and that left me feeling sad. So, onto the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh (the random anime where Joey comes from.) I only own the plot and my original characters.

Chapter 62

Geass Chain

1:00 a.m.

_Urabe, one of the members of the Four Holy Swords, tightened his grip on the wheel of Haruka's car. His eyes narrowed upon the road ahead while his foot pressed a bit harder on the gas. Doing so wasn't the best idea due to the slightly icy state of the road, but he drove faster despite this fact._

_For a moment he glanced backward at the two girls in the backseat. Hotaru Tomoe, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn, lay curled up asleep with her head of shoulder length raven hair resting on the lap of Kallen Kozuki. The fiery haired woman narrowed her sapphire blue eyes toward the window, barely aware of Urabe's gaze. Her fingertips rested on top of Hotaru's head and every once in a while she would brush hair away from the girl's pale face. The thoughts raging through her mind called for some sort of distraction and with things as they were…playing with Hotaru's hair was the only distraction available._

_Earlier that night, Urabe and Kallen had picked up the young sailor soldier with Setsuna in tow, but the older woman had decided to travel in the direction of the Hikawa Temple. She had been certain that Haruka and Michiru had gone there alone to save Tomaru Kawaguchi and Rei's grandpa. After transforming, she left the task of protecting Hotaru to the two last normal members of the Black Knights._

_However, as Urabe continued to drive down the long road towards the Fugi Mountains, Hotaru's eyes suddenly opened with a start. He breathing hitched as she lifted her head up from Kallen's lap. Her gaze fell to the palm of her hand._

"_Stop the car!"_

_Urabe glanced backward again. "What? Why?"_

_Kallen blinked in confusion as she stared at the back of Hotaru's head. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"_

_Hotaru shook her head violently and yelled again. "Stop the car!"_

_Kallen nodded at Urabe and he turned his gaze back on the road. Without another word he drove off towards the side of the road and slowed to a stop. As soon as the car stopped moving, Hotaru sat up and opened the back door. Kallen followed behind her._

"_Wait a minute! Hotaru!"_

_Hotaru ran across the road and to the small field that lay beyond it. Once her feet touched the snow she stopped and looked upward towards the sky, her heart racing in her chest._

"_No," she thought, her right hand shaking as she lifted it up. Red light dimly lit up her face as her gaze met the crane shaped symbol that had appeared on her palm. "This is…" her mind took her back to the nightmare she had just woken up from. "This is the Geass Chain. It actually exists…which means…"_

"_Hotaru!"_

_The young Sailor soldier made her hand into a fist to hide the Geass sigil. "Sailor Neptune has died."_

_This stopped Kallen in her tracks. Sapphire irises widened in horror. "Died?"_

_Hotaru barely inclined her gaze backward, nodding as her eyes filled with tears. "It gets worse Kozuki-sama. She's…we're all…ugh!"_

_Before the raven haired girl could begin to explain, a sharp pain jolted through her heart, bringing her to her knees without warning. Kallen rushed forward, placing her hands onto her shoulders as soon as she was near. "Hotaru-chan!"_

_Urabe slammed the door to the driver's side of the car and rushed across the road. "What's going on with her?"_

"_I don't know," Kallen replied, her gaze never leaving the girl. "Are you alright? Speak to me!"_

_Hotaru's body trembled underneath Kallen's own shaking hands. Her breathing turned erratic as Urabe finally joined them, his gaze filled with concern._

"_She used Geass," Hotaru whimpered, the pain hindering the volume of her voice. "She wasn't supposed to ever touch that power. Now…now that she has…the Sailor Senshi…aaaaah!"_

"_Try to hang on Hotaru!" Kallen shouted, her grip tightening on the girl's shoulders. For a moment she looked back at Urabe. "We need to get out of here. If we stay for too long…"_

"_I know," he answered, kneeling down. Kallen stepped back, releasing Hotaru's shoulders so Urabe could pick up the young girl. She was still trembling violently, but she accepted the help without protest. "She's burning up Kallen. We need to get out of this weather and tend to whatever it is that's going on with her."_

_Kallen nodded. "She said something about…" she stopped herself. Urabe didn't know anything about Geass._

"_About what?" he questioned, sounding impatient._

"_Nothing, it wasn't anything important."_

_He only shrugged and carried Hotaru back towards the car. "Come on."_

_Meanwhile, as this was going on, Suzaku Kururugi was miles upon miles away at the Hikawa Temple. His hands dug endlessly through the ground as he worked to make a proper grave for Sailor Neptune. So far, he had made a pretty decent hole only using his bare hands, but he was nowhere near finished yet._

_He was so intensely focused on his work of retribution or cover up, whatever you want to call it; he failed to notice the subtle glowing red crane on the woman's wrist. _

_However, when a sharp and loud gasp fell from her lips, he snapped his gaze toward her and immediately noticed the evil sigil that plagued his thoughts day in and day out._

"_How?" he whispered, abruptly rising to his feet. His emerald eyes locked on the woman's chest. Blood still stained the Sailor suit, but upon closer inspection he saw that the wound had completely closed up. Color was beginning to return to the woman's face and short, erratic breaths were falling from her now pink lips._

_Suzaku couldn't begin to guess what was happening._

_Back in the mansion where the inner senshi stayed, Ami and Lita had been in the same room together. Ami had been sitting on the couch in the living room, working on cracking the code to Yoruba Kyuske's computer again as well as skimming through some chapters in the book C.C. had written. Lita was in the kitchen connected to the room, cooking up a storm for the festival since half the booths had been knocked out earlier that day._

_Then out of nowhere, both of them nearly doubled over in pain._

"_Aaaaaah!" Ami shouted, dropping the computer onto the coffee table with a slight smack. C.C.'s book fell from her lap as her body fell against the cushions of the couch._

_In the kitchen, Lita dropped the casserole she was about to place in the preheated oven. With a clang the glass dish shattered, its contents splattering across the floor. A loud groan fell from her lips as she took a few steps away from the mess. Then with a strangled cry her knees gave out and she fell._

_Upstairs in the bedroom, Serena Tsukino heard the cries of her friends, but she stood frozen, her hand only inches from the knob of the door._

_Her eyes widened as something sparked in her left eye. She didn't feel any pain, but she couldn't move either._

_In the hospital near the downtown area of the settlement, Haruka and Setsuna were suffering from similar symptoms that Lita, Ami, and Hotaru were going through. The doctors surrounding them couldn't figure out what was happening and neither could Gino who was present in Haruka's hospital room._

_In the castle hidden deep within the Fugi Mountains, Mina was going through agonizing spasms of pain alone in her bedroom. If she could have, she would have screamed. Even so, Joey wouldn't have heard her because he was downstairs watching T.V. and eating junk food to distract his mind from the worries that filled it._

_As for the last Sailor Senshi…well, what do you think is happening?_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_Lelouch's eyes widened as Rei suddenly collapsed to the floor. Earlier that evening she had helped Lelouch remove the make-up he had worn to take Rei's place in her performance while she was gone from Ashford. Afterwards, he asked if Rei had wanted to spend the night, seeing that it was nearly midnight by the time she finished getting the make-up off him. With reluctance evident in her expression, she accepted._

_For the last hour the two of them had been playing chess against each other in their pajamas, (Lelouch had wanted a rematch). Again, Rei had reluctantly agreed to this, for she was mentally exhausted thanks to all the craziness that had transpired between her and Mina. The two of them had been playing for more than an hour, and Rei had managed to win every single game, though it had been with extreme difficulty. Lelouch had stepped up his game, seeing that he couldn't underestimate her, but she still beat him despite his quick thinking and ever changing motives. It frustrated the young man to no end and he wasn't about to go to sleep or let Rei sleep without settling the score. As for Rolo, he had stumbled upon them playing earlier and had stayed in the adjacent living room to watch them. _

_At that particular moment, Lelouch had just risen from the table, proclaiming that he was going to make a batch of coffee. Clearly it was going to be a long night._

_Just as the raven haired boy turned around, Rei screamed out in pain and fell out of her chair. With a loud crash she hit the floor. Her body started convulsing almost immediately as more screams fell from her lips._

_Rolo rushed in. "What's wrong with her big brother?"_

_Lelouch was already kneeling by her side. With a gentle tug, he lifted her torso from off the floor. Briefly, his eyes caught sight of her wrist. It was glowing with a strange red symbol. Rolo saw it too, but he pretended not to notice, opting instead to watch Lelouch carefully._

"_There's something familiar about that mark," he thought, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Almost as if…"_

_A vague image flashed before his eyes. He saw a girl with green hair and amber eyes and that same symbol glowing on her forehead._

_Lelouch shook his head, his gaze returning to Rei's face. Her eyes were tightly closed together, her teeth clenched tightly as she tried to bite back the screams that wanted to come out._

"_Rei…" he breathed, concern filling his immediate thoughts. He turned toward Rolo. "Call the school nurse…"_

"_No!"_

_He snapped his gaze back to find her wildly staring at him. "Don't do it Lelouch…I…gah!"_

"_You need medical attention," Lelouch stated, his tone seeping with a sense of finality. "Go Rolo!"_

_Rolo lingered for a few brief seconds and then took off without another word._

_Rei's eyes glazed over a bit. "Something's wrong…I don't know what's happening to me." Her heart felt as if it were throbbing in her chest. "I can't breathe Lelouch."_

_His grip around her tightened. "Don't be frightened, everything will be alright. I won't leave your side."_

_She closed her eyes again. "You better not Lula." A small smirk lifted at the corners of her mouth. "Whatever is going on…really hurts and while I loathe admitting to this…I'm actually kind of scared right now." _

_Slowly and carefully, Lelouch lifted her from off the floor. He stumbled a bit from the weight, but after a moment he was able to hold her up fairly well. "Like I said before, everything will be alright."_

"_Okay," she breathed, opening her eyes once more as Rolo returned._

"_The nurse will be here in ten minutes," Rolo announced, watching as Lelouch carried Rei to the couch in the living room. After sitting her down on it, he lowered himself onto the carpeted floor, never once letting go of her hand. Rei's eyes had closed again by this point, but the rapidness of her breathing had calmed down a little._

_Rolo stepped closer to him. "Do you plan on staying up all night with her?"_

"_I do," was the only answer Lelouch gave. Rolo sighed and went into the kitchen. He decided that he better make the coffee._

* * *

Back at the mansion

Serena P.O.V.

Leaning against the door, I lowered myself to the carpeted floor in a haze. My left eye felt as if it were burning which ultimately made me want to gouge the thing out. Sweat poured from my head and dripped down my face as I took in deep breaths. My heart was thumping wildly, but the only pain I felt was in that cursed eye!

"What the crap is this about," I muttered, holding my hand over it. "Is this my Geass?" Almost immediately I shook my head. "_That can't be. I've only used it once. There's no way that it can be out of control at this point. Besides, Ami and Lita were screaming down there…if my Geass had anything to do with it, surely I would know, right?_"

When I thought it over, I realized rather quickly that I probably wouldn't know.

Taking another deep breath I forced myself to stand up again. "I need to help them…"

"You can't right now."

I spun my head around to find C.C. standing by the open window. Hmm, I should really stop leaving that thing open.

"C.C.?" I questioned, moving to fully face her. She looked like her normal, nonchalant self, wearing that same white straight jacket, but the look in her amber eyes reflected something that froze the blood in my veins. Looking closer, I noted her clenched fists and tense jaw. Was she angry?

She took a few steps toward me, her expression never changing from its neutral state. "E.E. has really stepped up her game this time. I can see now that I have gravely underestimated her abilities and influence. Because of that, I ended up falling straight into her trap."

My hand fell away from my eye as I blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Look in the mirror Sailor Moon."

For a moment I just stood there stupidly staring at her. My mind hadn't been able to wrap around anything she had just said so I tried gauging her eyes for any hints. They revealed absolutely nothing.

"Quit staring at me and look!"

Her sharp command finally snapped me out of my daze. Without another word I took slow steps toward the bathroom. I hesitated once I reached the door, afraid of what I would see.

"Go on."

Upon opening the door, I immediately turned my gaze toward the mirror. The reflection that met my eyes completely robbed me of breath.

"That's…" my sentence trailed off. One sapphire blue eye stared back at me, radiant, beautiful, and pure, but the second was a red orb that shone with the dark symbol of Geass. The pads of my fingertips touched the delicate skin underneath it, the mirror image showing off the trembles that filled my body.

"As I said before," C.C. began, her footsteps muffled by the carpet, "I gravely underestimated E.E.'s abilities and influence. She didn't expect for K3 to die, but she used her for the sake of her plans. E.E. knew that we would find Rei dead on Kanime. She knew I would give you Geass in order to save her. All this time, it was part of her scheme."

"What does all that have to do with this?" I pointed towards my eye for emphasis. (And yeah, I know what that means now if anyone is wondering.)

C.C. opted to take a seat on Rei's bed. "You have the spirit of Princess Serenity within your soul Serena. In the Silver Millennium, when Rei created Geass, she gave the power to your other guardians, but not to you. The truth of the matter is that you weren't ever supposed to be exposed to it."

I finally looked away from the mirror to stare at her. "C.C., if you knew all that then why did you give it to me at all?"

"E.E.'s goal is not to destroy this planet," she answered, her gaze falling towards her feet. "However, there is one ultimate dark force desiring to destroy this planet. In the future, you are to defeat this ultimate evil, but you can't do that without all of the Sailor Soldiers standing behind you. With Rei dead or any of the other soldiers dead before this decisive battle, you will fail and all will be lost." She inclined her gaze toward me. "That outcome is not something E.E. wants. She wants to take your place and rule this world in chaos."

My feet carried me back into the bedroom. "C.C., I'm not really following you on all this."

The immortal woman sighed as I sat down next to her. "Serena, E.E.'s purpose in life is to make the Sailor soldiers suffer. When you used your Geass on Rei, you essentially gave her eternal life, but she wasn't the only one." Her amber eyes suddenly bored into mine. "The souls of the Sailor senshi are already interlocked with yours, which means they are all connected through that link. By using your Geass on Rei you in turn used it on all the others in the event of their own deaths. Based on how Ami and Lita are both screaming in pain downstairs, I'm guessing that another Sailor Soldier died tonight."

"What!" I screamed, feeling my heart snap in two inside my chest. "C.C., why didn't you say that first? What happened? Who die..."

"It's not like it matters anymore," C.C. muttered, interrupting my flow of questions. "They're already being revived. The others are just suffering the side effects because of the soul link."

I groaned. "This didn't happen the first time. Rei's revival didn't instigate the pain of my other friends."

"You're Geass wasn't as strong then," C.C. answered, turning her gaze away. "Plus, at the time, you weren't exploiting a loophole within your Geass."

"A loophole?"

She unclasped her hands which had been lying almost lifelessly in her lap. "Yes, your Geass has one loophole, the Geass Chain. I didn't think it was possible which is why I didn't mention it, but the Geass Chain allows for multiple people to receive the effects of your power through supernatural links despite the drawback of the power. For example, you revived Rei, the Geass Chain allowed you to offhandedly use it on all of the inner and outer Sailor Soldiers despite the five year gap you're supposed to wait out. So, when one of the outer soldiers died tonight, the power activated and now your other friends feel the effects. I believe tonight will be the worst of it though, given that it's the first death since you used it on Rei."

The info went over my head slightly, but the basic idea was clear enough for me to understand. "Okay, so I used it on Rei and in turn used it on everyone else. That's why my eye is still glowing like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I rose up from the bed. "And, based on what you said, an outer soldier died tonight for some reason?" My eyes darted toward her once more. "Tell me what you know about it."

She shrugged. "Very well. Hotaru escaped from the hospital. Kallen and Urabe are taking her somewhere safe and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna went to the Hikawa Temple to face the knight police who were ordered to surround the place."

My brain blanked for a good long minute as I processed her words. "There were knight police ordered to surround the Hikawa Temple?" I paused to stare at her, waiting for a response, but when she didn't I went on a tirade. "C.C., Tomaru and Rei's grandpa are there! Don't tell me that those guys have captured the two of them!?"

C.C. sighed. "Serena, I wasn't there. I don't know what took place at the temple."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because I needed a new place to stay," C.C. answered her expression completely neutral now. "Plus, I had a feeling that your Geass would go out of control tonight. Thanks to the Geass Chain, your one act has caused you to strain the power near its limit. That's why your eye continues to glow and why I brought you this."

Her left hand drifted inside one of the pockets of the suit. Seconds later she revealed a small white box. With a snap of her thumb she opened it, revealing a blue contact lens.

"This is to keep your Geass secret if you choose to keep it that way," she explained, her eyes narrowing into slits. "If I were you though, I'd go ahead and tell the truth and face the consequences."

My own gaze narrowed. "No…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," I told her, walking past her. My footsteps carried me to the window. "C.C., I messed around with the sanctity of life and because of that, all of my friends have become immortal. That means E.E. can continue to torture them forever unless…" I couldn't complete the sentence.

C.C. sighed. "Their immortality will end when the one's they love most perish. Like with Haruka for instance, if Michiru were to die which she can't thanks to the Geass, her immortality would end and become mortal once more. Actually the only way for the two of them to die at this point would be for them to die at the exact same time."

"What about Rei?"

"I can't be sure of whom Rei values most in her life," C.C. stated, the sound of her footsteps alerting me that she was behind me now. "It could be you, or Lelouch, even Suzaku."

"Ami and Lita?"

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know Serena. I'm not Rei. I can't exactly see the future and I certainly can't see into people's hearts."

"What about Mina?" I asked, hoping for any concrete answers from her. "She has a boyfriend now…"

"Serena, I don't know." she cut in, her hand gripping my shoulder a bit more tightly than it really needed to. "What I know is that E.E. has figured out the answers to those questions. She will use that information and exploit it for as long as she can. She'll use those people to make Rei and the others suffer for as long as possible. Then, the second she becomes weary of messing with their minds and yours, she'll go for the kill. That's the reality of the situation now."

Outside of the open window I could see that snow was starting to fall from the sky again. "And I'm not immortal either which means…E.E. will use that too."

C.C.'s hand fell from my shoulder. "What you decide to do from here is entirely up to you. I won't tell the others if you deem it unnecessary, but leaving them in the dark will have dire consequences. Are you certain of your ability to cope with them? Can you live with this secret on your conscience?"

"I'll have to," I answered, inclining my gaze back toward her. "Telling them…especially Rei…it would really mess them up mentally. I'm messed up mentally knowing that I've given E.E. the perfect ammo. For now, it's better that they don't know. It's less complicated that way."

Her gaze softened slightly. "What do you intend to do then?"

My fists clenched at my sides as I answered. "I'm going to figure out E.E.'s weakness. In that lies the secret to destroying her and ending this twisted nightmare."

"You do realize that E.E. is not the only problem you have though, right?"

I answered with a nod. Meatball headed or not, I had my moments of clarity and I knew full well of the other dangers that surrounded us. With the Britannian government out to get us, Suzaku holding Rei's secret over her head, and the fact that Japan was falling apart under Britannian rule…seriously do I need to go on here? We're knee deep in trouble as it is.

C.C. chuckled a bit, her expression bitter. "You know as well as I do that Rei's identity as Julianna Kyuske will force her to fight in another war. She may even instigate it." She turned away from me then. "Even if E.E. is defeated, there are still other dangers awaiting you. The fighting never ends for them Serena, especially now that you've used the Geass Chain on them. They will live on, struggling through their pain and desolation long after you are dead and gone."

Her words shook me to the core. I couldn't reply.

She tilted her head a bit. "The screaming has stopped. Your friends must have passed out." With another sigh she glanced at me. "Do you have any pizza in the fridge?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because filling your mouth with food is _so_ important right now."

"It is," she replied, smirking as she walked toward the closed door. "In any other instance, you'd be suggesting food as well." Another dark chuckle fell from her lips. "How does it feel to be on the other side of things?"

Quite frankly, it's aggravating.

* * *

A/N: Okay, compared to my other chapters recently, this one is really short. I wanted it to focus more on Serena and on the whole Geass Chain concept. Basically, thanks to this, the other Sailor Soldiers are all immortal like C.C. with Serena, Rini, and Darien as the exceptions because they weren't guardians in the distant past and won't be in the faraway future. I hope you guys were paying attention because this is definitely going to come into play again later on. So, now you know something that all the other characters, aside from C.C. and Serena (possibly Setsuna and Hotaru), don't. Yep, that's how it goes guys. Please review and tell me what you all thought. Feel free to ask questions too if this got a little confusing for ya. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	63. The Break-Up

A/N: Well it took me a while to write this one guys. With the holiday season and all kicking in…just ran out of time to write and now Christmas is over which makes these upcoming chapters a bit ill-timed since they are still Christmas themed. Oh well, you'll still enjoy them hopefully. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You all rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime's involved in this story.

Chapter 63

The Break-Up

Early the next morning

6:39 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

When my eyes fluttered open, I found myself lying on a couch surrounded by unfamiliar surroundings. Well, they weren't really unfamiliar. This was Lelouch's house; that I could conclude instantly upon noting the décor of the living room. The question was why I was here instead of in my bedroom at the mansion. For a long moment I wracked my brain for any shreds of a memory, but the stabbing pain of a headache hindered me from doing much thinking.

My gaze shifts when I notice the sound of soft breathing next to me. A head of raven hair lies atop the cushion of the couch I lay on, nearing my unclasped hand.

"_Lula_?" I wondered, pushing myself up to my elbows without taking my eyes off of him. Hesitantly I poke the side of his hard head with my index finger. A groan falls from his lips, but other than that there's no response from him. Just what happened last night?

"Ouch," I breathed, pausing in poking Lelouch to rub my own head. "Ugh, this is no way to wake up."

The sound of approaching footsteps forces me to look towards the stairway adjacent to this room. Seconds later, Rolo appears in the archway wearing stripped flannel pajamas. His gaze immediately meets mine, a small smile on his face. I can't tell if it's genuine or not at this point. He's been smiling an awful lot lately.

"You're awake," Rolo whispered, his gaze drifting to Lelouch for a short moment. "Lelouch and I were really worried about you last night."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, blinking in confusion. "What am I doing here in the first place?" Another groan escaped me as the pain in my head intensified. Vaguely I could picture my conversation with Mina and my hasty motorcycle ride back to Ashford.

Rolo took a few steps closer. "Well, when I got back home last night you and Lelouch were playing chess."

The conversation I had with Lelouch flashed through my mind as well as the other events from last night. "Oh yeah, I remember that now, but…" I trailed off as the stabbing pain returned. My fingertips pressed a bit more closely to my temple. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out and nearly gave us both a heart attack," was Rolo's immediate answer. "Lelouch was adamant about calling the nurse, but when she didn't show up; he took it upon himself to watch over you for the whole night."

"Really?" I questioned, turning to look at Lelouch again. He was knocked out, exhaustion having obviously taken over at some point during the long night. He was still wearing his school uniform and everything.

Rolo sighed. "Yeah, he wouldn't leave your side for anything."

A blush was rising on my cheeks, I could feel it but I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassment. My heart swelled in my chest as I continued to stare at Lelouch's head of raven hair and the troubled expression on his handsome face.

"You seem to be okay now though aside from a headache."

I nodded, lowering my hand from the side of my head. "I'll be just fine I think." My eyes shifted in his direction for a short moment. "Would you mind bringing me an Advil or something?"

"Sure."

Rolo left the room as quickly as he had come in. My gaze once again fell on the amnesia ridden prince sleeping uncomfortably by the couch. I smiled down at him, wondering how he could be insensitive and vindictive in one minute yet be compassionate and gentle in the next.

Lelouch's heart was supposed to be this hardened black void of brutality and hatred, but he's been showing me a completely different side to him for a long time now. Part of that is due to him losing his memories but his sympathy was extended to me long before that. As twisted as it was then, he still had a heart.

_You make it hard not to care._

Such simple words yet so difficult to believe back then. He said them just before I finished off K3 in a life or death battle. Even now, I can't fathom how I survived, but I'm grateful in any case. Having this second chance at life, though I've made more mistakes along the way, has allowed me to understand some of the complexities of Lelouch's heart and my own heart as well.

With slight hesitation I placed my hand atop of Lelouch's head. Some of the strands of his raven hair slipped between my fingers. His hair felt soft and it was thick too but there wasn't a single tangle in it at all.

My fingers moved of their own accord through his hair, rubbing his scalp as he continued to sleep. The troubled expression that had been on his face softened into a neutral expression of content. He almost looked happy and relaxed, a sharp contrast to the usual agitated, tormented, and flat out bored looks he's used to sporting.

I was so absorbed in running my hand through Lelouch's hair that Rolo's reappearance was lost on me until he spoke, holding out two Advil pills in onr hand and a glass filled with water in the other.

"Here," he whispered, glancing down at my hand on top of Lelouch's head.

The blush that had been on my face before darkened a bit as I moved my hand to grab the glass of water. I used my other hand to take the pills. "Thank you Rolo." Without looking directly at him I popped the two pills in my mouth (all the while checking to make sure he wasn't trying to poison me) and guzzled the whole glass of water down before he could leave.

He took the glass from my hand. "I hope that'll help you feel better."

"I should be just fine," I replied, folding both of my hands into my lap. "It's your brother I'm worried about…the festival…"

"After kneeling like that for the whole night, he's going to be sore and in a really foul mood," Rolo interrupted, stretching his arms above his head as he walked toward the kitchen again. "I'll take over as chairman for the day so the two of you can rest."

I sighed, glancing down at Lelouch once more. "No, I can handle the festival today, really."

A sudden low grumbling came from Lelouch's mouth. "You're not going anywhere."

Rolo blinked in surprise, turning back around to face us as Lelouch barely lifted his head. His bloodshot violet gaze met mine seconds later, revealing just how exhausted the guy really was. Whew, I did him in big time.

"Lula…you look awful," I breathed, staring at him.

Lelouch lowered his head back onto the side of the couch cushion. "What time is it?"

"Rolo?"

"It's um…six forty-three."

Another groan fell from Lelouch's lips before he spoke. "Rolo, take over for an hour. I'll resume my duties at nine o'clock sharp." With that said, Lelouch slowly brought himself to his feet, his gaze locked on the floor.

"Hold on," I stammered, my eyes following him as he staggered away from the couch. He didn't make it far; he plopped into a chair by the dining room table seconds later.

"You don't look like you're in any condition to go anywhere Lelouch," Rolo proclaimed, sighing in exasperation. "I told you that staying up all night wasn't going to do you any favors."

"I promised Rei I'd be next to her when she woke up," Lelouch muttered, pressing his forehead against the table. "I couldn't run the risk of breaking my promise by going to bed."

My heart was beating rapidly by this point, but I tried pushing my mixed up emotions aside as I rose from the couch. "I'm sorry. If I knew that you would resort to staying up all night like you did, I wouldn't have asked you to do that for me. And honestly Lelouch, I'm alright now. You need to rest or you'll pass out next."

Lelouch just groaned.

With a shake of my head I addressed Rolo. "Think you can handle Milly for a while?"

Rolo tilted his head a bit. "Why?"

"Cause, with your brother in that state he won't even make it up the stairs," I explained, pointing at his pathetic slumped form. "I'll stay and make sure he gets some rest and then join you guys later."

"But you need to rest too…"

"I'm going to be fine," I cut in haughtily, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just get ready. I'll make breakfast for you today and for Lula as well."

Lelouch barely lifted his head from the table. "Rei…"

"Oh shut up, don't bother," I ordered, smirking. "It's time I repay you for helping me out all the time. Let me take care of you for a change alright!" My gaze turned to Rolo once more. "Now you get going and leave him to me."

Rolo was hesitant to comply with my wishes, but after a long moment he finally trudged up the stairs.

With a nod I turned back towards Lelouch. "I think I'll start by making you some herbal tea. With any luck, it'll knock you right out."

A loud groan was Lelouch's only response, causing the throbbing in my head to heighten, but I ignored it and took careful steps into the kitchen. I was used to being in Lelouch's house on a daily basis at this point making it easy to find the herbs I needed to make the tea. While making Lelouch's tea, I went ahead and made myself a batch before removing a pack of bacon from the fridge.

"Cooking them in the microwave will be the fastest way to go," I muttered, placing a few strips of bacon onto a plate. After placing it in and setting the cooking time, I picked up the two mugs of tea and traveled back to the dining room.

Lelouch had straightened up a bit, leaning back against the chair instead of resting his head on the table. His eyes were closed, an evident scowl on his face.

"Here you go," I began, placing his mug in front of him. "That'll make you feel better."

"Whatever," he breathed, opening his eyes just enough to glare up at me. "You cause me so much trouble Rei Hino."

I rolled my eyes, lowering myself into the chair next to him. "Well, sometimes you're a thorn in my side, so I think we're about even in the trouble department."

With trembling fingers Lelouch lifted the mug of tea to his mouth. After taking a long sip he sighed. "So, you've recovered from your episode?"

"Perfectly fine aside from a headache," I answered, taking a sip of my own tea. "I'm not sure what happened to me last night. Rolo explained everything, but my memory is a bit sketchy on what occurred before I passed out."

"We were playing chess," Lelouch stated, letting out a small sigh. "You kept beating me."

I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Unfortunately."

"_That at least explains why I was still here at such an ungodly hour of the evening_," I thought, barely noting the sound of the microwave beeping in the kitchen. "You weren't going to let me leave until you won, right?"

Lelouch grumbled out his response, making it inaudible. That was answer enough. Slowly the memories were clearing up in my head.

"You were about to make coffee and that's when…" I trailed off, my left hand moving towards my chest as I vaguely remembered the stabbing pains that had wracked through my whole body. The pain didn't last long, but it was mind numbing and excruciating. My heart had felt like it was going to explode in my chest.

"You're not in pain again are you?" Lelouch questioned, his eyes widening in sudden fear.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine now." A smirk lifted the corners of my mouth. "I must have really frightened you last night."

Lelouch's gaze traveled towards the wall. "Me? Frightened? You've got it all wrong. I wasn't the least bit worried about you."

A laugh escaped me. "Liar. Don't you know by now that you can't hide the truth from me?" With a sigh I rose from the table, leaving my mug filled with tea behind. "I know you far too well."

"Intriguing; you've discovered just how my mind operates in such a short frame of time," was his curt reply as I turned away from the table. "I'm impressed with your skill in deduction."

"Deduction doesn't have anything to do with it," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "We're friends Lelouch, best friends even."

I could feel Lelouch's gaze on me as I started towards the kitchen once more. "I believe we passed through the lines of mere friendship a while ago Rei."

"Whatever, Lula."

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Rolo P.O.V.

Okay, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second and that's saying something knowing where I come from and how I ended up in this situation to begin with.

"Hey there!" Rei exclaimed, setting another plate onto the dining room table. "You're just in time Rolo. I just finished making bacon, omelets, and French toast for you."

"I wouldn't touch the French toast," Lelouch drawled out, chewing on a piece of it. "The stuff is charred beyond repair."

Rei delivered a swift smack to the back of his head. "Hey, I never said I was a master chef Lula. You'll eat the toast and like it!"

I hesitantly took a seat as Rei set a glass of orange juice next to my plate. Everything looked edible aside from the burned French toast. Still, the girl could have done something to my food…

"Go on and eat Rolo," she ordered, cutting into my thoughts. She sat down in her chair, removing Lelouch's baking apron from around her waist. "You must be starving, I know I am."

I glanced over at Lelouch who was chewing on the omelet. He gave a quick nod, signifying the omelet was at least decent and that bacon was bacon, good no matter what.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I stabbed my fork into the omelet and brought some of it to my mouth. It tasted like a normal omelet would, nothing extraordinary and nothing that screamed poison to the system. Looks like I'm in the clear for now.

"Gah! That's disgusting!"

Lelouch just nodded. "I told you that the French toast was charred beyond repair Rei."

"Just shut up," she snarled, reaching for her glass of orange juice as Lelouch ate some of his bacon. She downed half the glass in one gulp. "Rolo, don't eat the toast. It's not good at all."

I blinked in confusion, staring at the charred bits of bread on my plate. "Is it really that bad?"

"Stick to the omelet and bacon and your taste buds will be spared," Lelouch proclaimed before taking a sip from his glass.

Rei sighed, staring sullenly at the toast on her plate. "I'll never attempt to make French toast again or any toast for that matter."

Glancing at Lelouch, I noted the wide smile on his face. "If it makes you feel any better, the rest tastes just fine."

"You really think so?" Rei asked, a smile now gracing her face.

"Of course, would I lie to you?"

"On some occasions you would."

There was a laugh exchanged between them before Lelouch answered, "That's true."

My brain couldn't begin to wrap around what was being displayed in front of me. For one, Lelouch was acting lively and cheerful, two things he never, _ever_ did and I would know, I've been observing him for a good long while now. Secondly, Rei…well she's never been predictable, but her behavior as of late has really been erratic and Lelouch's actions in response have been surprising and in some cases…hilarious.

_(Flashback)_

_Rolo had departed from the festivities of the first Christmas concert and had been heading towards the stables where he had left the body of a student earlier that day. However, before he could get anywhere, Viletta randomly appeared and demanded his presence in the O.S.I base underneath the school._

_Upon reaching the destination, Rolo noted that all the other members of the O.S.I. had been called as well. _

_Viletta had cleared her throat as soon as the conversations circulating through the room died down. _"Now, something critical has come to my attention recently. Our target bait, Lelouch Lamperouge has been spending more time with suspect Rei Hino. In the future, this could potentially cause major issues. However, thanks to her we also have some leverage against Lelouch should his memories of being Zero should ever return."

"How did you attain that?" _Rolo questioned, taking an open seat at the table._

_The ebony skinned woman almost started chuckling. _"We have cameras set up in the house after all. Just watch."

_She pressed a button the remote and the wide plasma computer monitor lit up with the footage of Rei and Lelouch talking. Their words were muffled, so the conversation couldn't be distinguished. In any case, the basic point was clear. After a few words, Rei left the scene, leaving Lelouch in the house alone._

_Viletta pressed the fast forward button. _"He stands there gaping for a minute, but that's not the leverage." _After another minute she presses the play button once more. _"This is the blackmail material."

_Suddenly on the screen came Lelouch's image as he trudged down the stairs wearing a royal blue dress, a long black wig in his right hand and some socks in the other. Half the room busted out into hysterics almost immediately and the other half just stared in complete shock. Rolo's jaw, metaphorically speaking, hit the floor._

"What…you don't mean to tell me that…"

_Lelouch's grumbles could be heard clearly in the video. _"I can't believe she asked me to do this crap." _With a groan he started stuffing the top of his dress with the socks. This time the whole room was in a fit of hysterics, including the normally stoic Viletta Nu who was currently doubled over from laughing so hard._

_Rolo stood there, staring at the screen, totally astounded by what he was seeing. His pretend older brother was cross dressing…to fill in for Rei?_

_The younger teen had to place his hand over his mouth to stop the fits of laughter that wanted to escape._

"Oh, that's just too funny," _Viletta stated, turning the screen off as she collected herself. _"In any case, there's still the issue of where Rei was while Lelouch was…ahem, playing stand in. However, I have a theory that it may have something to do with Minako Aino. Before all this happened, the cameras in Rei's dorm room picked up their conversation in which Rei handed Minako or Mina rather, a note. Now, Rei stated that it was just an address to her home within the settlement, but I have a sinking suspicion that there's more on that note than she'd like us to believe."

"Well, what are we supposed to do about that?" _one operative asked._

_Viletta sighed. _"Well, there's nothing we can do about it really. Just keep a closer eye on Rei. As for the footage…" _she trailed off stifling the giggles. _"This will come in handy I'm sure."

_(End Flashback)_

Even now, I still can't believe he did that for her. Lelouch was known for avidly protecting his reputation and dignity no matter the cost, but he set all of that aside, put on a dress, and risked becoming a youtube sensation just because Rei asked him to.

Evidently, Rei Hino is Lelouch's greatest weakness aside from his younger sister Nunnally. Truth be told, I'm not even sure if he would have put on a dress for her sake.

The way those two are acting towards each other right now and the way Lelouch hovered over her last night leaves absolutely no question in my mind. These two are hopelessly in love with each other but they're both too stubborn and too dense to clearly see what everyone else is bound to notice in ten seconds flat.

Love, a useless emotion as far as I'm concerned, but as Viletta said last night, this can be used as leverage should Lelouch ever regain his memories…and live.

For my orders are as follows, if Lelouch regains his memories of being Zero then he is to die.

Speaking of death…oh no…

Rei glances at me and her expression shifts from giddy serenity to concern. "Are you alright Rolo?"

"I have to go!" I state abruptly, rising from my chair. With quick motions I stuff as much of the omelet as I can into my mouth.

"Whoa! Slow down Rolo!" Lelouch exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. "What's the rush about?"

"_I forgot to get rid of the body!_" my mind screamed. "No...nothing…" the words were a bit muffled because I was still trying to chew my food. After swallowing I picked up the last piece of bacon on my plate, downed all of my orange juice, and sprinted towards the front door.

"Rolo wait!" Rei shouted, but I didn't listen to her. Viletta's random meeting last night completely distracted me from what needed to be done. Removing the body of that kid from the stable warehouse was an essential matter that should have been dealt with immediately. It was bad enough that my haste to gather information on Mina had led me to kill unnecessarily, but now there was a time sensitive problem on my hands that could potentially turn into an outright disaster.

As soon as I escaped the confines of the house I activated my Geass as a precaution, giving me thirty seconds to get ahead of Rei and Lelouch if they had attempted to follow me. After turning the corner of another building, I continue forward, rushing as the Geass fades and my heart begins to beat again.

"Not good," I choked out, stopping to lean against the building for a moment. My breaths were hard and ragged, but it didn't take long for me to recover. Within a minute I was running toward the stables once more. "Please don't let me be too late."

A few more minutes passed as I frantically sprinted across campus. The sun had fully risen in the sky by that point, glinting off of the asphalt I continued to run across. Up ahead I could see the building that housed the stables, but a girl was already standing in front of the building, blocking my path. Even from behind though, I could recognize her instantly.

"Madame President," I called out, inwardly cursing my horrible luck. "What are you doing here so early?"

Milly let out a long sigh and shook her head as she turned to face me. Her blue eyes were filled with concern. "Well, Sophie is president of the equestrian club. She asked me if I would help her organize a schedule for the carriage rides since things got a little haywire yesterday. We met here an hour ago. She had already been inside…and she found his body…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Whose body?"

"Drew Canterbury," Milly answered, her gaze falling to the ground. "He was the school's top rider and a really nice guy." Another sigh fell from her lips.

"Where is Sophie now?" I questioned, noting that she was nowhere in sight.

Milly shrugged her shoulders. "After seeing the body she started to run off, but I forced her to show me what she saw. Now…I wish that I hadn't asked her to do that. She threw up and then passed out in there. I've notified my grandfather about Drew's death."

"Just the principal?"

"This school has been in the public eye quite a bit recently and not in a good way," she explained, turning away from the stable once more. "After the last incident with the Black Rebellion, some of the students packed up and went back to the homeland, costing my grandfather thousands of dollars. Many of the parents have been forcefully taking students out of school as well. At the rate we're going…my family will end up bankrupt."

_So, it's just about money to them then_? "The safety of the students and faculty is what's most important isn't it?"

Milly crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That's what I said to my grandfather, but he told me to keep this hush hush." She unwound her arms to form air quotes around the two words with her fingers. "Right now, Sophie, my grandfather and I…and you now, are the only ones that know anything about it." With a solemn shake of her head she glared at the main campus building that was far beyond the stable grounds. "Festivities are to go on as scheduled, so please don't tell anyone Rolo."

I nodded. "I won't."

She set her gaze back on me. "By the way, what were you coming here for anyway?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure the horse was alright," I stated, hoping the lie would suffice as a valid explanation. "I really messed things up yesterday."

Milly gave a halfhearted nod. "You wouldn't have had to fill in if Drew…" she trailed off, crossing her arms in front of her chest once more. "Rolo, I have to go. I can't stand to be here right now. Do me a favor and take Sophie back to her dorm and don't worry about Drew's body…my grandfather made arrangements for him to be…removed from campus."

Before I could say anything Milly took off in a sprint. For a moment I contemplated going after her, but in the end I decided to just let her go. She wasn't of any threat to me at this point and getting Sophie away from the scene wouldn't be an issue either. It was fortunate for me that Milly's grandfather wanted to keep this entire thing secret. Knowing that would make the process of removing Drew's body far more simple than I'd hoped for.

Still, I made a mental note to be more careful about my kills in the future. This place and this mission aren't ideal for disposing of people in my way. I'll have to take a slower approach to obstacles in order to keep my cover.

With a relief filled sigh I quickly darted into the stables.

* * *

A little later

8:59 a.m.

Milly P.O.V.

The pit of my stomach felt hollow as I stared over the campus from the rooftop of the main building. Below me, in the center of this building is my grandfather's office and at this moment he is probably sitting in his swivel chair, reviewing security tapes of the festival yesterday while the festivities for today continued on without anyone noticing the missing young man from the Equestrian club.

Life goes on with or without you I guess. That's reality, but to see it clearly displayed like this was difficult to process. It wasn't as if I had never seen death before. Thanks to the events of the Black Rebellion and that random attack on the school by those weird monster things before that, I had seen my fair share up close. Those memories had been pushed to the back of my mind, but seeing Drew's body today brought it all to the surface.

I had heard news of Britannia's serial killer, but I didn't think that the serial killer would come here. Maybe I should have known better. Maybe I should have gone back to the homeland when there had been a chance to go. Clearly this school wasn't as impenetrable as I would have liked to believe. For so long this had been my fortress of freedom and safety. Nothing was ever supposed to go wrong in this place and up until Zero first appeared, nothing ever did.

My heart ached as my gaze traveled to the students and civilians that traveled across campus. Some of them were walking and laughing, eating cotton candy and talking about Christmas while others were running around, scrambling to get everything done. They were so carefree, so happy to be alive.

How easily we humans perish.

My eyes caught sight of Rei and Lelouch walking together, arguing about anything and everything as per usual. I hadn't seen them earlier this morning when the festival had first started. Rolo said that the two of them hadn't been feeling well. It was a terrible excuse for what was really going on, but I didn't question the boy on it since Shirley had been in the room. Now that I think back on it, she hadn't been looking too good this morning either. Poor Rivalz was still a mess over his breakup with Rei, Ami and Lita had been looking pretty green, Serena had been eerily quiet, and with me seeing what I saw…well I wasn't in good shape today.

Suzaku was the happiest guy in the world in comparison to all of us.

However, in comparison to Lelouch and Rei right now…he may as well have been a zombie.

It was strange, watching Lelouch from his usual perch up here on the roof; kind of like one of those outer body experiences people have often talked about. There he was, walking side by side with Rei, laughing, playfully arguing, and acting like any normal teenager would.

Then up here above them, I stood, watching in resigned silence, almost dead to the world as problems filled my every thought. A sense of envy crawled into my subconscious but I got rid of it before it could settle in good. It wasn't often that Lelouch was happy…actually I had never seen him smile so much, it was like looking at an entirely different person. Could Rei really be responsible for all that?

"Wow," I whispered, a ghost of a smile lifting the corners of my mouth as the two of them disappeared from my line of sight. "Who would have thought that those two would actually stand a chance together?" I almost laughed, turning away from the scenes below me. "I assumed from the start that those two had a strong connection, but I never thought love would be a possibility between them. Maybe it isn't now but…" for a moment I let the sentence hang and stared up into the cloudless blue sky, "it's obvious that she makes him happy. Hmm, Shirley must realize that too and that's why she looked so upset earlier."

Realizations like this are never easy to bear for a girl hopelessly in love. I can't say that I was ever in love with Lelouch, but it's something I've thought about in the past. Even so, I've known long before now that Lelouch and I would never be anything more than friends. I can only imagine how terribly Shirley must feel right now; realizing that the guy she's loved for so long is in love with someone else. I feel pretty badly for her.

But I feel worse for Drew and for his family and friends. Right now they don't know, they have no idea that he's truly dead to the world.

A gust of wind blows, sending my hair in all directions, but I don't move, opting instead to bear the chill. "This won't stay secret forever…grandpa is being selfish again. Surely he realizes that there are more important things to worry about than social status and money. He couldn't possibly be so dense as to not see that Drew's loved ones deserve to know what happened to him. It would be better for them to know now rather than later. Besides…Sophie can't keep a secret to save her life."

Another feeling of dread filled my stomach as soon as the words left my mouth.

* * *

A few hours later

12:46 p.m.

Inside the theater

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Well, looks like that's all settled."

My eyes darted in Rei's direction as she wiped her hands on her navy blue pants before crossing her arms over her chest. She had discarded her canary yellow Ashford blazer, revealing the white dress shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She had used the green tie of the uniform to tie up her long raven hair into a high ponytail.

Glancing back at the stage I smiled. The two of us along with Rivalz and some other members of the Drama club had just finished painting the backdrop for the night scene for the "First Noel" production. The glowing Star of David was in the center of the massive canvas shinning down on the small city of Bethlehem.

"It looks really good," I stated, turning my attention towards Rei once more. "The sky is just the right shade."

"You did great on painting the houses," Rei answered, smiling at our combined efforts. "They all look as if light is shining through them, you know like one of those Thomas Kincaid paintings."

"Is that so?"

Rei nodded. "Sure." Her eyes closed for a moment. "A long time ago I went to an art exhibit with my father and he showed me some of his work." With a sigh she opened her eyes. "My favorite was a painting of a small church set out in the middle of winter. The scene was so captivating and the church looked almost like a little house. The best part though was when our tour guide shut out the lights because that was when you could see the dim light coming from within the windows."

"Tell me, do you ever miss your father."

I could immediately sense that my question had caught her off guard. Her violet gaze traveled to meet mine, a look of sheer confusion settling on her face. "Why do you ask about my father?"

A groan fell from my lips. "Come on, just tell me."

"Well, of course I miss him," she stated, her voice lowering in volume as her gaze fell toward the floor. There was a slight pout on her lips, making it obvious that she had lost herself in thought again. Normally I would interrupt, but this time I decided to just leave her be until she snapped out of it.

To my surprise it didn't take her a long time to rid herself of whatever thoughts were filling her mind. She snapped her gaze toward me, a smile on her face. "So why do you ask Lula?"

"Stop calling me that," I growled, a blush rising on my face as memories of the previous night flashed through my head. "I don't ever want to hear that detestable name again!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Get over it. I'm gonna call you that until the day I die and that's all there is to it, now answer my question."

I would have responded, but that was when Rivalz bounded to the edge of the stage with two other members of the Drama club, Mason and Angela, behind him, yelling and screaming like a maniac.

"This is no time for small talk!" Rivalz shouted indignantly, waving his arms in the air frantically. "We've got a huge problem!"

"What's the crisis this time?" Rei questioned, rolling her eyes once more. "Honestly, there seems to be one every five minutes."

Rivalz clenched his fists. "We don't have time for your attitude Rei."

"And I don't have time to waste on stupid things," Rei fired back, "yet here I am, wasting time on dealing with your miniscule problems."

"But this is actually a major problem," Mason stated, laughing nervously while trying to hold Rivalz back from wailing on Rei. Angela just shook her head as she continued where Mason left off, "Drew hasn't shown up to rehearsal for the last two days and our production is scheduled for tomorrow night. Plus, Sophie called me a few minutes ago and said that she's going back to the homeland today. I tried asking her why but she wouldn't say. Anyway, the point is that she and Drew are pretty much out of the play. Do you know what this means?"

"No," Rei answered, raising an eyebrow.

Rivalz groaned loudly. "Drew and Sophie played Mary and Joseph! We can't have a play about the birth of Jesus without Mary and Joseph!"

Rei narrowed her gaze. "What do you want me to do about it? This goes beyond my level of expertise. You're the president of this club Rivalz, don't you have understudies or something?"

"No we don't," Rivalz droned, sinking to his knees. "Everyone had a part, but now with Drew and Sophie out of the picture, we're pretty much doomed unless we can find last minute replacements…"

"Then there's no need to look any further."

Rei, Rivalz, Mason, and Angela snapped their gazes toward me as I walked toward Rei. With a smug grin I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We'll play Mary and Joseph."

Rivalz stared at me for a long moment, his expression ranging from sheer shock to suspicion in a span of thirty seconds. Mason and Angela exchanged glances before staring back at me and Rei.

"We're doing what!?" Rei exclaimed, staring up at me liked I'd lost my sanity. "Lelouch, we can't act!"

I scoffed. "Speak for yourself Rei Hino. I happen to be a brilliant actor."

Rei's eyes threatened to bulge out of her head. "You have got to be kidding. You don't really expect me to go along with this do you?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, egging her on. "Are you afraid? I didn't think you had stage fright seeing how you sing all the time."

"Acting and singing are two totally different things Lelouch," Rei mumbled, a blush rising on her face. "You can forget it."

A short laugh escaped me. "So you are scared."

By this point she was ready to blow her top on me. "I'm not scared at all."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it then."

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Rei screamed, shrugging my hand away from her shoulder. "There's no way I'm doing it and that's final. I wouldn't do it even if this play was a musical and I'd be singing through half of it."

Angela bit down on her thumbnail. "Well, actually…"

"No, no, no, no!" Rei cut in, shaking her head over and over. "Don't even say it!"

"But the play is a musical," Mason offered, laughing nervously once again. Rei responded by throwing her shoe at his head. With a loud smack the poor guy fell backward onto the stage.

Angela sighed, noting he was unconscious about a minute later. "This is a daily thing for us."

"Come on Rei, did you really have to throw your shoe at the guy?" Rivalz questioned, leaning over him. "Geez you have a temper."

Rei's growls were inaudible until she forced words out of her mouth. "Keep talking and I will throw my other shoe at you Rivalz."

After checking to make sure that Rivalz was still preoccupied with helping Angela tend to Mason, I took Rei's left hand in mine. Her gaze immediately met mine as I pulled her towards me, just enough so I could whisper into her ear.

"You owe me, remember," I told her, noting how her body tensed in response to our proximity. "It's time to pay up, unless you'd rather pay in another way."

"Why you," she began, snarling the worlds lowly as she clenched her right hand into a tight fist. Then with a quick intake of breath she slammed her fist into my chest and sent my flying backwards. Next thing I know, I'm lying sprawled out on the floor.

I saw the punch coming from a mile away, but the bit of pain was worth what she said next.

"Fine! I'll play the stupid part."

Angela glanced back, smiling broadly. "You will?"

Rei nodded, blushing furiously as a vein threatened to pop out of her head. "Yeah, the performance is before the concert so…I may as well."

"Right on," Mason mumbled, barely raising his fist in the air before completely passing out.

I lifted myself onto my feet. "Great, so it's settled."

Rei sent a glare my way, a glare that said, "_Oh, it's far from being settled between us Lula!_"

Rivalz rose to his feet as well. "Are you two sure about this?"

"Of course," I stated, moving to stand next to Rei again. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out Rivalz?"

"The kind that don't get thrown into a ridiculous play," Rei muttered, taking a step away from me.

Rei was being stubborn again, but her reluctance wasn't really an issue for me. The issue that was staring me in the face at this moment had to do with Rivalz. Ever since I mentioned helping him he's been staring at me oddly, not that I blame him. Well, it would seem that he's starting to figure out another reason for why Rei broke up with him, of course, I am making it blatantly obvious that there's something going on between the two of us. He would have to be more than dense to not see it at this point.

"Anyway," Rei continued, letting out a small sigh before allowing herself to smile a little bit. "If we're going to do this, we're gonna need the script a.s.a.p.!"

Rivalz blinked before staring down at Angela. "Go on Angela. Get the scripts for Lelouch and Rei…" he trailed off, his glance toward the two of us reflecting the conflicting emotions easily. I hate tormenting Rivalz like this, but I believe he deserves to know the whole truth. That reminds me, I need to talk to Shirley at some point…

"Lulu!"

_Okay, that was just weird. _"Shirley, just the person I wanted to see," I began, waving her over to the front of the theater where Rei and I stood. "Come on over."

Shirley only took a few steps away from the back doors that served as the main entrance to the theater. "Actually Lulu, I need to talk to you…alone."

Rei smirked as she gracefully lifted herself onto the stage. "Go on Lula. I'll grab your script for you."

"Okay, thanks Rei," I replied, barely glancing at her as I noted the series expression on Shirley's face. The cheerfulness usually displayed in her green eyes had muted into dull sadness, an emotion Shirley never displayed unless something was really bothering her.

Without saying a word, Shirley turned back to the theater doors. I followed, nearly taking off in a sprint as the door closed behind her. Once out of the theater I noticed that she was heading toward the exit doors to the building.

"Slow down Shirley!" I exclaimed, rushing after her as she pushed the door open and let in a gust of cold air. A few seconds after the door closed, I pushed it open once more. Shirley stood at the bottom of the steps, staring across campus as students and visitors passed by. She didn't turn around and address me as I approached.

"Shirley?"

"Lulu…it's over isn't it?"

Her words caught me by surprise. "What are you talking about Shirley?"

Shirley shook her head a small laugh escaping her as she turned around. "Don't play dumb Lelouch, you're far too intelligent for that." Her eyes drifted toward the pavement. "I know the truth."

"The truth?" I questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. "About what?"

"Lelouch…" she trailed off, collecting her thoughts as her gaze darted to a couple that was walking a few feet away. Her eyes followed them as they passed, laughing and holding onto each other in an attempt to keep warm from the cold. She smiled.

"You and Rei are like that."

My gaze traveled toward the couple and I immediately shook my head. "Shirley, you've got it all wrong. Rei and I…"

"Are totally in love," Shirley finished, her smile widening as she spoke the words despite the shakiness in her voice. "I know about what you did for her last night…how you dressed up like a girl to cover for her."

I took a step backward as my jaw threatened to hit the pavement underneath my feet. "What!"

"I'm not going to tell Milly," Shirley replied, giggling just a tad to make a point that she wasn't upset, but I knew better. Her eyes expressed everything that she felt.

"You're angry at me though, aren't you?" I asked, the words sounding more like a statement than a question.

Shirley sighed, her smile gone as quickly as it had come. "I am, but it's not because I think you cheated on me or anything like that. What I think is that you're simply in love with Rei and she's…well there isn't a girl on campus who isn't in love with you except Serena, Ami, and Lita, but that's because they're hung up on other guys."

I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "You saw us last night then. You heard us talking?"

"Yeah, I didn't hear everything because I left in the middle of the conversation but I heard enough to come to the conclusion that you love Rei." She smiled at me again. "The fact that you aren't denying it right now pretty much seals the deal. You love her and that's all there is to it. That's why…it's over between us and it has been for a good long while."

A smile was fighting to lift the corners of my mouth, but I forced myself to keep my expression in a neutral state. "I'm not in love with Rei, but I do care about her a great deal. She is my best friend."

Shirley laughed again. "That's enough to put on a dress Lulu? Come on, we both know how you are about your pride and dignity. You would never do something like that of your own free will unless someone important asked you to and even then you might flake out." She turned away. "Believe me, I could tell. Rei is a special person to you. If you wanted to convince me you should have denied it the second the words left my lips. Just be honest and admit it."

"I really don't know for sure," I told her, following suit and turning back towards the building. "She's a puzzle I can't seem to figure out."

"In any case," she began, taking a few steps away, "I'm going to free you from worrying about me now. If you like Rei, feel free to pursue her. I just…" her voice shook as she spoke her next words, "I just want you to be happy and if Rei makes you happy then I'll learn to accept it."

Rei had spoken the exact same words last night. These two girls are so concerned about my happiness that they put themselves through misery and suffering. Am I really worth all of that? Am I worth the heartache?

Shaking my head, I took a few more steps away from Shirley. "Thank you. I hope that you'll be happy as well. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's okay," Shirley answered, sounding more like herself. "I'll get another chance that much I'm sure of."

The sudden sound of her rushed footsteps tempts me to turn around and watch her run off, but instead of turning back I take a step forward and then another. With a heavy heart, Shirley had broken up with me and had freed me from any lingering guilt for pursuing a deeper relationship with Rei. As of now, I won't say that I love her. No, it's far too soon for me to admit to something like that, but I enjoy being around her.

As I walk back into the building, I wonder if what I have with Rei could develop into love but the thought immediately causes me to laugh. That could never happen, not with us. We're too different and what matters most to both of us is preserving the friendship we have. At least, I know that is what is most important to Rei.

My emotions over the subject? Essentially I feel grateful to Shirley for allowing me freedom, but I feel sadness as well, knowing that I had caused her grief. In the end though, I think circumstances will be better this way. I would have broken Shirley's heart eventually, so in the long run she saved herself from me.

Rei's heart is a different matter. She is stronger than Shirley in some ways and weaker in others. The woman brings out the best and the worst in me when we're together and sometimes I'm left wondering why I even bother to waste my time on a girl who clearly has other issues on her mind.

I suppose the reason is because I'm a deplorable and selfish creature in nature. Rei captivates me and keeps things interesting. For that reason alone, I want to be near her every day. She presents challenges that others can't begin to present, challenges I need to keep the demons of my mind away.

Nightmares still plague me. The dreams I have are vivid like memories, but the people within them are people I have never seen or met before in my life. The situations are completely improbable, but everything that happens within them feels real.

My most recent dream was of a man. He was a cruel man. I could sense that as soon as his face came into view, but it took me a moment to recognize him as the emperor of Britannia. For some reason I was screaming in terror, trying to break free of an invisible force that was holding me onto the red carpet below his feet.

_Charles Zi Britannia engraves into you…_

_Stop it!_

_False memories of a false life!_

I halted in the middle of the hallway as a sharp stinging sensation suddenly gripped at my left eye. The small pain escalated after only a few seconds, turning into a pounding migraine that left me immobile as I stumbled to my right. Slapping my right hand against the wall as a means of support, I sunk to my knees. Once on the floor I pressed my other hand to the side of my head.

"Gah!" I groaned, griping a handful of my hair. "What the heck is going on?" Closing my eyes, I vainly tried waiting out the pain, but it only got worse as time went on. I couldn't understand why the agonizing pain had struck me so suddenly or why it happened after I thought of that horrible nightmare. Normally, figuring out such a thing would be simple, but right now it was flat out impossible to think beyond the relentless pounding that wracked through my brain.

Sweat beaded from off of my forehead, and though my eyes were closed I could feel it dripping from my face and onto the floor. My right hand slid along the wall, slowly dropping toward the floor as the pain intensified.

_You have to remember now! Right now! If you don't remember your past you'll make the worst mistake of your life!_

The voice in my head sounded identical to my own. Opening my eyes I gasped, realizing that I was no longer staring at the floor. Instead I was floating in a clear blue sky that was partially clouded over. The sun shone above me and below me I could see an island.

"This place," I whispered, my eyes widening as I took in the scene. "I've been here before…I know I have."

A sudden whoosh in the wind forced me to shift my gaze to the left. A white and gold knightmare was rising into the air, rushing away from the island. My eyes followed the machine as it passed.

"Suzaku…that's Suzaku's knightmare," I shakily stated, still watching it as it continued on its path toward the sun. "Why…"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

As the scream sounded I snapped my gaze back toward the beach of the island.

And the sight that filled my eyes was enough to make all of my past nightmares look like mere child's play.

* * *

A/N: And that leaves you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Honestly, this chapter wrote itself toward the end. Half of what was written wasn't in my original plan and now that I look over it, I've gone and made things complicated again. Oh boy, talk about crazy. This chapter ended up being longer than I expected to, but stay tuned. Next chapter is going to be filled with epicness!

Special note: I want to personally thank all of my reviewers. At this point, this story has received nearly 200 reviews. For your support and dedication to reading this…I thank you so very much. You guys are awesome!


	64. Regret

A/N: Okay, last chapter I left in a really odd spot. I'm not going to keep you all waiting today, so let's just get onto the story.

Disclaimer: We're wasting no time on that today. You know the drill anyway. I think we've established that I don't own this stuff. I write these things out of habit at this point.

Chapter 64

Regret

Lelouch P.O.V.

Several seconds passed before I could process what was happening right before my eyes. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, shook my head, and even pinched myself before it all set in and even then I couldn't believe it.

On the island, standing near the banks of the ocean a young woman with long raven hair stood, but she wasn't in incredible shape, actually she was in unspeakably horrible shape. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but I didn't need to. The raven hair was always a dead giveaway for me.

Blood stained the back of the white and blue pilot suit she was wearing. It dripped down onto the sand, leaving small blotches in its wake. Rei's body was visibly shaking as she struggled to stand upright. With every movement more blood was spilled onto the white sand and with each passing second her breathing became more labored. Upon further inspection I noted that blood was flowing down the length of both her arms like a tiny stream. I couldn't detect where the exact wounds were, only that they were extensive and that Rei was suffering.

Before her, rising from a pile of ash stood a woman with long red hair pulled into two ponytails on the sides of her head. Crimson red eyes stared daggers into Rei and for a moment I was afraid that her glare would literally kill Rei on the spot. The woman was badly burned, almost beyond repair judging from the skin that was hanging off of her bones on her right arm, but she rose to her feet anyway as pink electric sparks began to surround her. I watched the skin on her arm expand and begin reattaching itself to the bone and the damaged muscle tissue.

I found myself floating closer to the scene a few seconds later, allowing me to see Rei's expression as she stared across the beach. Though weak, I could see the same determination that was always in Rei's eyes when she was fighting. With shaking fingers she reached into the pocket of her pilot suit.

The other woman growled just as Rei lunged forward, fully removing a small vial from her pocket; a vial filled with liquid Sakuradite.

"No," I breathed, my eyes widening further. "She doesn't intend to…"

The words never left my lips, the horror too great for me to utter aloud. With profound terror I watched Rei latch the small vial onto the other woman's chest after dodging an attack, and then she stumbled over to the side, the look of sheer determination still bright in her dimming eyes.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she raised her hand up into the air. For the first time, Rei's smile filled me with dread, so much so that my heart felt like ice within my chest. Even so, I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

It was all too simple to understand the thoughts that were going through her mind at that point. She had lost too much blood and the enemy she was fighting had probably threatened someone important to her. I'm guessing Suzaku, but for one reason or another I kept thinking that this situation was brought about through actions I took. Such thoughts were completely absurd, but I thought them anyway and a mountain of guilt descended upon me as Rei's strained breaths continued to reach my ears.

"Now," she whispered, her blood suddenly extending away from her body. It folded into the air, changing shape until it had become an arrow. "It all ends here."

The words churned my blood, almost causing an unsustainable rage to build inside of me. The disbelief that she would give up her life in such a way was sickening to the point where I was certain I would vomit right then and there. The fact that she was using weird powers to manipulate her own blood didn't help on that front either, but that was easily ignored. What appalled me, what drove home the fact that I was a deplorable creature, was the realization that there was a deeper part of me that delighted in watching her suffer.

I slammed my hand over my mouth, holding in the spew of vomit that was ready to come out. There was no understanding the mixture of emotions that bubbled within me. I didn't try to understand how in one moment Rei's suffering sent a metaphorical stake through my own heart and in the next brought me so much joy that I couldn't stand it. The only thing that I'm certain of right now is that watching this is torture and I want it to stop.

But it didn't end there. Rei's blood arrow morphed into a blazing flame arrow. She closed her eyes as her lips formed into three words.

"Mars Blood Sniper!"

With a resounding cry, Rei released the arrow and the blood flowed away from her body. All the color drained from her face as she dropped to her knees. Her torso fell into the sand seconds later, but my gaze followed the arrow as it hit the intended target; the vial of Sakuradite.

The explosion was immediate, the force of it slamming into my body and forcing me up into the sky once more, but my eyes were still locked on the island as flames surrounded it, as flames surrounded Rei's lifeless form.

"Mars," I whispered, my heart beating frantically in my chest. "Then Rei is…could she be Sailor Mars?"

My mind couldn't begin to contemplate, for the pounding headache from earlier had returned. I closed my eyes, trying to will everything I had seen away, but even with my eyes closed the images still haunted me.

After a long moment the pain finally subsided. When I opened my eyes I found myself back in the hallway, almost as if nothing had happened at all.

But I could never call what I just saw nothing. I couldn't pass it off as a hallucination either, and believe me, I attempted it for a good long minute.

The images were beyond comprehension. Were they memories, something created by my subconscious to make me remember, something I had forgotten recently? Was I being plagued with a mental disorder? Did staying up all night bring about this dream in the middle of the day?

Another thirty or so questions and scenarios passed through my mind, but none of them sufficed. Even if they did, I couldn't sort through them in my shaken state.

"Rei," I breathed, staring down at my hands on the cold floor. "Just who are you and why…" the words trailed off as the vision of her firing off that arrow flashed through my mind once more.

Watching Rei die in whatever that was had been horrific and traumatizing to put it as lightly as I possibly can. Given the circumstances, no words would be enough to explain what watching that was like. Words have so little meaning in a world like this.

My hands clench into fists atop the floor. I still couldn't breathe right after watching that, but as the visions of her continued to flash through my head, all I could think about was how breathlessly beautiful Rei had looked in those moments.

In all the time that I had known her, Rei's eyes had never shined as brightly as they did when she fired that arrow. Despite knowing that she was going to die as soon as she fired it, there was a wide smile on her face. The tears that fell from her eyes as she closed them held no meaning, for they were just the lingering traces of fear.

Pleasure as well as horror filled my soul in those moments, but no matter the emotion, the beauty in her death could not be denied.

Rei has a beautiful soul and that soul did not allow her to die so easily. One thing I'm sure of now is that whatever I saw was something from Rei's past.

False memories of a false life. That's what Charles Zi Britannia said. I don't know who he was talking to when he said those words, but I have a feeling that Rei knows. Of course, right now, figuring out what I saw is the last thing on my mind.

Right now, I just need to see Rei alive and well so I can put all thoughts of that nightmare behind me.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Backstage

Rei P.O.V.

_I can't believe I let that jerk drag me into this._

My eyes scanned the script quickly, vainly attempting to memorize all the words. However, it wasn't long before I realized how impossible a feat memorizing my lines was going to be. For one thing, the script was about six inches thick and my lines made up half of it. Secondly, I had to learn two new songs and sing 'The First Noel' as a duet with Lelouch at the very end of the play. So far, the ending scene was the only scene I could memorize.

And that was due to the kiss.

Yeah, that's right. There's a kiss in the last scene which means I'll be kissing Lelouch in front of the entire student body.

As soon as I figured that out, the desire to kick Lelouch were it really hurts increased tenfold. It's not that I didn't want to kiss him again, on the contrary, kissing Lelouch again was something I'd been thinking about a great deal ever since early this morning. He did stay up all night just to make sure that I was going to be okay and if that weren't enough, for most of the day the guy had been nothing but charming and sweet. It was enough to drive any woman absolutely nuts.

And while this ridiculous stunt doesn't chase away the desire, it does make things more complicated than they were before. Honestly, I never should have let Lelouch talk me into it. Forget for a minute that I have to perform in the Christmas concerts every day this week and run the festival; I have major issues to deal with that have nothing to do with the festival. For one, I have to figure out a way to stop Mina's mother from killing people without killing her and at this point I'm not sure if that's possible with E.E. controlling her mind. Secondly, I have to find a way to get Hotaru out of that hospital before Suzaku takes her into custody. After that I have to settle things with Haruka and get the Sailor team back on the same terms so we can deal with the one issue none of us have been thinking about.

Nunnally is still missing in action here. Apparently, no one knows where she is, not even Suzaku and he's a knight of the round now. He's part of the Emperor's inner circle and he is completely in the dark about the little girl's whereabouts.

Rolo is an undercover agent for the O.S.I., we all know that but we haven't addressed it because of this crazy festival business and personal tragedies. My confusion about Lelouch definitely hasn't helped matters either.

To make things worse, Suzaku knows that I'm Zera now, so if something catastrophic does happen, (which it most certainly will at some point), I can't resort to using that disguise and I can't become Sailor Mars either. Basically, I'm completely sunk unless I can come up with another plan to fool the guy.

Adding a school play to the mixture is almost more than I can handle.

"I'm so doomed," I muttered, flipping page to find that I had a giant monologue to memorize. "Aw man, you've got to be kidding me with this crap!"

Angela, a sophomore student with shoulder-length dark brown locks and cerulean eyes, glanced over at me. She had been working on organizing the props we had up until I started ranting.

"You okay?" she questioned, smiling a bit. "You seem a bit tense."

Tense didn't begin to cover it. "I think I'll manage, but couldn't someone else have taken this part? Your lines don't even fill up a full page in this thing Angela, so why didn't you want to take this part when you had the chance?"

Angela laughed. "Are you crazy? Taking on that part would have been way too much pressure, especially when you consider that I would have to learn all the lines in one day. It took me two weeks just to memorize what I have." In noting my exasperated expression she started scratching the back of her head. "I'm sure you can do it though Rei. You're like Ashford's superwoman. You can do just about anything."

"_If only that were true_," I thought, letting out a sigh as she walked towards me. "I'll do the best that I can, but this whole play business is definitely nerve-wracking."

"Don't tell me that you have stage fright!" she exclaimed, a look of disbelief on her face as she sat down next to me.

"Having the whole student body watching me isn't the problem," I replied, staring down at the script once more. "I just don't want to mess up, especially with Lelouch being my costar. He'll rub it in my face for all of eternity if anything goes wrong."

Angela blinked in confusion. "Lelouch has to memorize a handful of lines too you know…"

"Please, all of this is child's play for Lelouch," I cut in, glaring down at the page as another giant monologue stared back at me. "His mind is like a giant sponge. He can memorize this without any effort at all and memorize everyone else's lines too, even on his worst day. It's like he has photographic memory or something, not that he really needs it thanks to how observant he is. Much as I hate admitting it out loud, I think Lelouch is a genius."

"Sounds like you really like him."

I nodded, distracted by another mile long monologue on the next page. "Just don't tell him I said that, okay. He would never let me hear the end of it." With a groan I flipped the page again. For the first time the only line on the page that was mine was a sentence after a massive monologue that Lelouch would have to deliver. Knowing that made me smile a little. Maybe this won't be so hard after all.

"You know, I can tell that he really likes you too," Angela said suddenly, causing me to shift my gaze away from my script. There was a small smirk on her face.

"Well of course he does," I stated, fighting the blush that trying to rise on my cheeks. "We're best friends. That couldn't exactly happen if we didn't like each other."

Angela's smirk widened. "Now come on Rei, you know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, but what you mean to say is completely impossible," I answered, turning my attention towards the script again while barely noting the sound of the backstage doors opening.

"Well, here he comes now," Angela whispered, turning away from me. "I know Lelouch is dating Shirley and all, but I think you two would be perfect for each other." Without another word she trudged back to the pile of props that still needed to be sorted through.

A sigh fell from my lips as I turned toward Lelouch's approaching figure. I was about to make a comment about how he had taken too long with Shirley but I stopped before the words could come out of my mouth upon noting the pained expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, tossing the script aside as I rose from the bench I'd been sitting on. "You look paler than usual Lelouch."

He was breathing hard but he nodded and attempted to smile. "I'm…fine."

"You don't look alright to me," I replied, taking some extra steps toward him. There was something wrong; I could see it in his eyes. Was it fatigue? Did he and Shirley get into a fight while they were out or something? Maybe Milly sent him on a crazy errand after his talk with Shirley.

Speculating isn't my forte so I just flat out asked him what had happened with Shirley despite that Angela was only six feet away.

He answered with a shrug. "She broke up with me."

"_So that's what's wrong then_," I thought, sighing in relief. "_He's just ego tripping…wait he said what!?_"

Lelouch chuckled shakily in response to the shocked expression that must have appeared on my face. "Yeah, she broke up with me. Surprising isn't it?"

He was acting too casual about it which alerted me that something else might be wrong. "Did she say why?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really concerned about that right now."

Not concerned? Then what the heck is Lelouch concerned about? He looks awful, almost like he just saw a ghost or something. No, he looked worse than that, more like he had just come face to face with the grim reaper. There was only one other time when I had seen this expression; the night Lelouch found out that I was the princess of Japan before he lost his memories.

I still think back on that night sometimes, on how my powers had gone out of control for a split second, long enough for me to break the window in my dorm and send Lelouch flying. After that, he had given me this same look of terror. I had hoped to never see it again, but now…

I took a step closer to him. "What's wrong Lelouch?" My gaze bored into his, searching for answers he obviously didn't want to give. "Fess up, you're acting strange."

Lelouch's violet gaze softened as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I promise to explain later, but right now we need to go over the script. Do you have mine?"

"Yes I do," I answered, "but I won't give it to you unless you tell me what's going on. Come on, you're really starting to scare me."

He let out a long sigh. "Please don't ask me to explain now…I can't."

My mind blanked. "You can't?"

"No, I can't right now," he stated, his grip tightening on my shoulders. There was a stern look in his eyes, one that demanded for me to stop being stubborn. "Trust me on this. We'll talk about it later."

After a long moment I gave him a reluctant nod. "Fine, I guess I can deal with that."

His grip loosened on my shoulders, a small smile gracing his features once more. "Thank you Rei." Before I knew what he was doing, he had taken a step forward and his lips pressed against my forehead. My eyes widened as he pulled away. His hands fell from my shoulders and he walked around me, searching for his script. For a moment all I could do was stand there with my mouth gaping open.

I blinked once, twice, three times as the lingering sensation of Lelouch's lips being pressed against my forehead subsided. "_Did he really just do that?_"

"Rei, where is it?" Lelouch questioned annoyance clear in his tone. It was like he had snapped back to normal, but there was still a twinge of worry deep in my heart. Of course, such couldn't be addressed right now because of our immediate predicament with the play. I guess my questions will have to wait.

* * *

_The remainder of the day went on fairly normally, though there were secrets billowing below the surface. Though the festivities raged on, the troubles surrounding our heroes and villians grew to new heights._

_Rei Hino was thrown into a school play with Lelouch Lamperouge, the ever prevalent thorn in her side. She didn't see him as much of an obstacle anymore, but he had still presented her with a majority of issues. The only one she was willing to face was the subject of the play and memorizing a truckload of lines. With all the problems circulating through her life, she figured it best to take things one step at a time. So with reluctance she practiced lines with Lelouch for a couple of hours, grabbed a bite to eat with him, and started making final preparations for the second Christmas concert for the week. Preoccupation allowed worries over Lelouch's odd behavior to fall to the way side for a little while._

_As for Lelouch, his mind was plagued with the images from his strange vision. He attempted to distract himself in practicing his lines, but every time he looked at Rei he would see her pain stricken expression and her blood dripping to the ground all over again. It was enough to make his stomach queasy. He didn't eat anything despite being famished with hunger, opting instead to drink a soda and be done with it. Rei questioned him on it, but he was able to shrug off her worries without much trouble. _

_Rolo traveled around, handling other events in the festival while thanking his lucky stars that he'd been able to find a good place to hide Drew's body. Sophie had departed which left only one witness to the crime: Milly Ashford. For the remainder of the day he contemplated whether or not he should eliminate her and ultimately decided that to kill her would only result in more trouble._

_Ami, Lita, and Serena worked in the food booths, (Serena wasn't allowed to touch anything), and they exchanged laughs and memories of the old days. However, there were many questions raging in their minds regarding many things, mainly their new houseguest._

_Shirley was in a foul mood, a dark cloud hanging over her head for obvious reasons._

_Milly was in a similar state but instead of making it known to the world that she was upset, she acted as she normally would and barked orders at people._

_Rivalz kept a close eye on Lelouch and Rei while they were in the theater. He was finally getting a clue as to why Rei really broke up with him._

_Suzaku was the worst of all, brooding about the horrible mistake he had made the previous evening as well as reeling from the unexpected revival of Sailor Neptune a.k.a. Michiru Kaiou._

_You know, it's easier to say everyone is having a terrible day._

_And it's going to get worse before it gets better._

* * *

Later that evening

7:39 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Try as I might, I couldn't stop my eyes from darting at my watch every ten minutes. My foot was tapping impatiently as I sat staring up toward the stage where Rei (and not Lula) was playing another holiday piece. It was Carol of the Bells or something similar, but my desire to actually pay attention and enjoy myself was outweighed by the sudden complications that had randomly smacked me in the face.

The main complication being C.C. and her decision to hang around the mansion.

It wasn't a big deal at first. After Lita and Ami recovered from the effects of the Geass Chain, C.C. explained that Haruka and Michiru had decided that she would be safer with all of us. Lita and Ami didn't agree to this right away. C.C. wasn't the type of person anyone could trust easily, but I did and after a little bit of begging, the two of them were okay with it and even asked C.C. some questions about the book she had wrote. She didn't answer the questions, but only because she had been snacking on pizza at the time. We opted to rethink our questions and ask when pizza wasn't part of the equation.

However, we all forgot one tiny little detail.

"Serena, are you nervous about something," Rivalz suddenly muttered, his voice shaking me out of my thoughts as I turned toward him. He was seated next to me, arms crossed over his chest just as mine were. His expression was filled with suspicion.

I let out a quiet laugh and turned my gaze back toward the stage. "No...just have stuff on my mind is all. It's nothing important."

Rivalz nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "Are you worried about Rei?"

Well, Rei was certianly part of the issue that was staring me in the face. "Not exactly...it's no big deal. I'm fine."

"Hey, quit talking you two," Milly muttered from the other side of me. "I'm trying to hear the beautiful music here."

I just sighed. "Sorry prez."

Rivalz said nothing more as he turned his gaze back toward the stage. For a moment, I tried glancing behind my row of seats to see, Lita, Ami, Rolo, and Shirley, the latter looking more than depressed. After that I stared straight in front of us to see the backs of Lelouch and Suzaku's heads.

Word had gotten out about Shirley breaking up with Lelouch. From what I'd seen though, it looked more like it had been the other way around. When we met up earlier, Lelouch seemed a bit disturbed, but it definitely wasn't spawned from the break-up. There had been something deeper going on with him, something Suzaku picked up on as well. That's why Suzaku is sitting next to Lelouch now. He's looking for any signs of his memory returning. At this point in time, seeing that my only real connection to Lelouch is through Rei, well...I can't be sure of what's going on in his head.

My gaze settled on the stage once more. "_Rei never came back to the mansion last night, plus she made Lelouch take her place yesterday to go off somewhere...but just where did she go? I haven't had a chance to talk to Rei at all today. Plus, Mina didn't show up today either. I know she and Joey are in a relationship and all, but I figured Mina would have wanted to spend more time with us...unless..._"

Some of the pieces were starting to come together now. Mina wasn't the type of person to stay away from her friends with or without a boyfriend, not unless she was angry at one of us.

_"That one of us being Rei_," I thought, my foot beginning to tap again. Man, she seems to be rubbing everyone the wrong way lately. I think being around Lelouch so much is bringing out the worst in her. Still, I don't know what happened between them or if anything really happened at all. Maybe Mina caught a cold yesterday and had to stay indoors. It's possible that something urgent came up too. Besides, Rei may have a terrible temper, but she wouldn't purposely seek to upset Mina.

Trying to figure out what's going on with that situation wasn't helping to settle my nerves, so I started to think back on my initial problem: telling Rei that C.C. is going to be living at her mansion. I don't think Rei will mind all that much, but she's not going to welcome the idea right off the bat. Then again, if she wants her questions about Geass answered, as we all do, Rei may fall right in line for once. When it comes to her I can never be sure.

Changing my focus again I start wondering what Mina could be doing today since she didn't come here. Knowing her, it's probably nothing more than her forgetting that this is a week long festival. Yep, that's definitely something Mina would do.

"Serena, stop frowning so much," Milly chided softly, once again snapping me from my thoughts. "You're going to get early wrinkles at this rate."

I immediately started smiling. "Better?"

Milly tilted her head in slight confusion. "You certianly aren't actling like yourself." She smirked a bit, turning her gaze away. "Then again, no one is really acting like themsevles today...not even me."

My smile fell. "What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head, her smirk widening into a full blown smile. "Don't worry about it Serena. It's just an off day for everybody."

Well, that was definitely true, though for me, it felt more like an off week.

"But tomorrow is a new day," Milly continued, folding her hands in her lap, "and the woes of yesterday will be long forgotten."

There was a time not too long ago when I could say the same thing, but now...the woes of yesterday and days before that follow me wherever I go. And just when life starts to go in the right direction again, something else goes wrong. Sometimes it makes me wonder how we continue to find the strength to move forward. Could it be that we believe that the future will be better? Do we still have hope?

Darien...if he were here I would feel ten times better about the challenges we face. If he had been here when my father died there's a possibility that I wouldn't have sat at a grave sight for nearly three days where sleep depravation, lack of water and food almost sent me into a coma of grief. If Darien had just been around...his presense woud have been enough to ease the anguish in my heart. Just to see his face would have brought me enough hope for all of us.

But that isn't how things are. I know it's selfish for me to be thinking this, but Darien abandoned me. He left me behind again, never thinking of the trauma that had been inflicted on my heart the first time he left, when he never responded to my letters. I understand that Darien had been taken by Galaxia. He wasn't at fault for the emotions I felt then, but even so...

Those feelings of abandonment never left and when he decided to depart again, to just turn his back and pretend that the whole Galaxia madness never happened was like a backhanded slap to my face. As much as I hated Darien leaving though, I kept quiet and let him go to pursue his dream. I promised myself then that I would wait for him to return just as I had last time because my only dream, well the only dream that really mattered, was the dream for the two of us to be together.

I never dreamed of all the events that would follow his departure, of all the death and blood that would trail behind me when I set my focus on Rei's problems instead of my own. Regret fills me now, knowing that it's far too late to turn back because I have come to bear the burdens of Geass as well.

The purity that once existed deep within me vanished the moment I soiled my hands and brought Rei back from the dead. I did so with the best of intentions and I do not regret saving my best friend. I don't mind the fact that doing so will save my other friends from being killed as well, but they will suffer greatly for what I have done, all of them will.

My arms unfold and my hands fall into my lap as Rei plays "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". I stare at my hands, gazing at the lines that mark my palms and the swirls on my fingertips, knowing that the blood of innocent lives will soon be on them and that I'll have to deal with that realization alone.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Man in some ways this was an angst filled chapter, now wasn't it? This one was kind of a filler chapter, but the next one is going to be filled with a whole lot of twists, turns, and crazy/epic surprises. Stay tuned. You won't want to miss it!


	65. Approaching Madness Part 1

A/N: And now, the epic new chapter everyone has been waiting for! But, before we get to that, I'd like to give a shout out to SuperNova 23, Black Cat Angel, and Light Sakura! You guys rule and I wish you all great success in your writing and in your lives as well. Now that the shout outs are done, let's move on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from any of the anime's used in this story. I also do not own the song entitled "My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez which is used later in the chapter. (Great song!)

Chapter 65

Approaching Madness Part 1

At the mansion

8:09 p.m.

C.C. P.O.V.

Rei's reaction to my being here wasn't all that surprising.

"What in the world...okay what happened last night! Why is C.C. randomly here?"

Actually it was so predictable that I couldn't stifle the bored yawn that fell from my lips. Serena, Ami, and Lita made of show of trying to explain but were getting nowhere fast. They had only been inside for five minutes and already they were in a fit of chaos.

And these are the girls that are supposed to save the world. May God help us all.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier

7:49 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

My plan after finishing up the concert had been to find Lelouch, question him on his weird behavior, and then attempt to find out where Mina was staying so I could talk to her once more. However, one giant, meatball headed obstacle, blocked me from my path before I could even get off the stage.

There was an expression of agitation on her face that easily matched my own, slightly taking me by surprise as my feet carried me down the steps of the stage. Offhandedly I glanced at the row where Lelouch and Suzaku had both been seated. Neither one of them were in the row anymore, but I spotted Suzaku in the next row, talking with Milly. Upon seeing Ami standing right next to her my gaze shifted, my mind drifting to where Rolo might be, but he was nowhere to be found just like his "brother".

"Rei, I've been looking for you all day," Serena stated once my feet touched the ground. "We need to talk."

That much was obvious to me, but I was still preoccupied in trying to find Lelouch in the crowd. My quick search turned up no results once more causing a bit of irritation to flare up inside me.

Ever since he came back from his conversation and apparent break-up with Shirley, he had been acting really strangely. At first I assumed that he was ego tripping about the break-up since she had pretty much dumped him, a concept that was a little difficult for me to wrap my head around (not to mention everyone elses), but when I looked into his violet eyes I could see that there was something more going on. Something else had happened and it was something Lelouch wasn't willing to share right away.

Even so, he promised that he would explain things later. It's later, so now I want to know what his random display of affection backstage had been about. I'm sure he realized that Angela was watching us. She may not be a huge gossip like Milly, but that didn't mean that she could keep a secret either. For all I know, Lelouch kissing the top of my head could have already traveled throughout the entire student body and that...well that would just creat more problems for everyone involved.

Shaking my head I directed my full attention on Serena as she started speaking. "First I have a simple question to ask. Where were you last night?"

A blush immediately rose on my cheeks as I thought about where I had been and the conclusions Serena could come to.

"Well, after the concert I went to Lelouch's house," I began hastily, trying to explain in a way that wouldn't sound like we had snuck off together and made-out or something similar. "We talked, played chess, and by the time we were finished with all of our games it was really late, so I stayed over for the night..." I trailed off, realizing that Serena's agitated expression had turned into a full blown scowl.

She waited for me to continue, but when I wouldn't say anything she simply placed her hands on her hips saying, "What I meant was where were you _during_ the concert last night? I know Lelouch filled in for you."

My jaw would have dropped to the ground in shock, but Serena didn't wait for me to comment or ask any questions. "So, where did you go during the concert?"

The shock of Serena's earlier statement wore off a bit with her last question. My eyes searched through the crowds again, a final fleeting attempt to get out of this interrogation because the honest truth of the matter is that I really didn't want to talk about what transpired between me, Mina, and regretfully Joey. I know without a doubt that Serena doesn't need to be involved in the sudden war between us.

"Well, come on," Serena whispered, noting that I was scanning the crowd. "I don't think anyone is watching us Rei."

"It's better to be sure," I answered, seeing an oppurtunity to put off the conversation. "We should round up Ami and Lita first, maybe go to the mansion where there's no chance of being overheard by anyone else."

Serena nodded in agreement, her cerulean gaze also scanning the crowd. "Fine. We can all hear about your little adventure and your escapade with Lelouch as well."

My cheeks flushed once more. "Serena! We aren't..."

"Save it," Serena cut in, a small smile returning to her face as she turned away from me. "We'll meet you at the mansion. It's clear that you need to see Lula first." She pointed over towards the main campus building. "I just saw him go towards the school."

"Don't call him that," I growled, watching as she strolled on her way, smiling and giggling like she normally would, but I could see now that it was a facade. My slightly annoyed expression sobered. "Serena, wait."

She stopped and turned, that smile still on her face though it didn't reach her eyes at all. "What's up?"

For a moment I just stared at her, wondering what seemed so off about her right now. It wasn't a new thing for Serena to put on a mask of happiness every once in a while, especially after finding out that her father had died during the Black Rebellion. Under the circumstances, she's been handling her father's death in a way that scares me a little, only because she was so heartbroken at first and then shrugged it away, replacing her tears with endless smiles that never reached her eyes. Nevertheless, Serena had unconsciously made it clear that it was not my place to question her behavior, not when I've been making rash and ultimately stupid decisions as of late.

"Nothing," I told her, changing my mind. "We'll talk at the mansion."

With a shrug and a half-hearted laugh, turning away once more, she skipped off towards Ami and Lita, a clear indication that she was hoping to ease my worries and unknowingly causing them to escalate. As much as I wanted to clear the air between me and Lelouch, it became apparent as Serena skipped off that my questions for him will have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Back to the current madness

8:09 p.m.

I just couldn't help it. I tried to keep calm, tried to keep my head on straight, but the second my eyes locked with the amber orbs that could only belong to C.C., I lost it.

The fact that C.C. was here was not what bothered me. On the contrary, I was happy to see her believe it or not. However, a deeper part of me knew that whenever C.C. showed up, something was amiss. The phone call I received from her the yesterday was a pretty good indicator too.

And right now, another problem was not something I could deal with.

"What in the world...okay what happened last night!" I exclaimed, turning to face my three friends. "Why is C.C. randomly here?"

C.C. let out a bored yawn, but I didn't pay any attention to it. All of my focus was on the nervous state of the group as they attempted to explain, all of their words sounding like a jumbled mess that couldn't be deciphered by even the most brilliant scholars. Lelouch, the most intelligent guy I know, would have been completely lost just as I am now.

To be blunt about it, their explanations were getting nowhere fast.

"Okay, nevermind," I muttered, letting out a long sigh as my head shook slowly from side to side. "Just forget I asked."

C.C. chose that moment to speak up from the recliner chair. "I'm going to be staying here for a while."

Normally I would ask why she would just automatically assume that she could stay without permission from the person who owned the house, but instead of addressing it I just let out another sigh and nodded my consent before collapsing on the couch. With C.C. here I can at least get some questions answered.

Serena, Ami, and Lita were giving me wide-eyed stares exclaiming, "That's it," before their jaws fell to the floor.

"Yeah, that's it," I moaned, folding my right arm over my now closed eyes, the headache from this morning beginning to resurface. "C.C. is always welcome here, I was just surprised is all. That and I figured that something had gone wrong again. By the way, if something did go wrong, just save it for tomorrow. I can't handle anything else today."

"Very well," C.C. began, "I won't tell you that Hotaru escaped from the hospital last night."

With a start I abruptly rose to a sitting position on the couch, my vision a bit blurry for pressing my arm against my eyes as I exclaimed, "Hotaru escaped!?"

"Yep, she escaped and rather easily I might add." There was a smirk tugging the corners of C.C.'s lips upward now. "Quite impressive for such a young girl."

Lita stepped forward, equally surprised by the news. "That's fantastic! Is she safe? Do you know where she is?"

"Most likely she's with Haruka and Michiru," Ami stated, her smile wide and bright. "Well, I'm certainly glad that everything worked out for the better."

It would seem that way, but when my gaze locked on Serena...something seemed off in her eyes again, just like earlier.

Again, normally I would start questioning that expression, but this time I opted to just keep my mouth shut. If something else had gone wrong, I really didn't need to hear it right this second.

"She isn't with the outer soldiers," C.C. revealed, earning a small groan out of me, Lita, and Ami. "I can assure you all that she's safe though. She's with people you all can trust."

This seemed to ease Lita's worries, but Ami frowned. "Then what happened to the outer soldiers. Why aren't they with Hotaru? Is she with Tomaru?"

C.C. sighed. "I really don't know all that much about the situation, only that Hotaru is safe."

That was a full-blown lie. It was clear to me that C.C. knew more than she was letting on, but again, I really didn't want to hear the truth right now. Tonight, C.C. can lie all she wants to.

"But..."

Seeing that Ami wasn't going to drop the subject, I interrupted her with a loud exclamation about being hungry, immediately earning a slight glare from her which I returned with a nonchalant shake of my head.

"Food sounds good," C.C. added, the smirk once again on her face. "How about pizza?"

Lita let out a small sigh. "I'll order some. How many do you want C.C.?"

C.C. leaned back against her chair, pressing her forefinger to her chin while gazing up at the ceiling, an expression of innocent pondering evident in her features. With a blink of her amber eyes she answered, "Ten pepperoni pizzas should be enough for tonight."

Serena and I weren't surprised by this, but Lita's mouth dropped to the floor once more and Ami looked more than a little sick.

"You plan to eat all of those pizzas by yourself..." Ami trailed off, her face turning a slight shade of green. "All those carbs..."

"Immortality definitely has its perks," Lita stated, a deadpanned expression on her face. "All of that junk would go straight to my hips and I'd gain at least ten pounds whereas it doesn't affect C.C. at all. Even so, eating all that pizza..."

"That's just unhealthy," they both droned.

C.C. groaned. "I don't plan on eating all of them at one time. Plus, two boxes are for all of you. I was actually willing to share my delicious pizza since I'm imposing on you all."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Serena amended, laughing a bit nervously. "Ten pizzas it is. Would you like soda?"

"That stuff is poison," C.C. answered, folding her arms behind her head after closing her eyes. "A glass of water will be much more beneficial."

Lita's expression deadpanned once more. "Now she cares about health benefits."

With refound vigor I rose up to my feet. "Come on Lita. C.C. is our guest. It won't be much of a problem to accommodate her. She's our friend after all."

C.C. opened her eyes just as I winked at her. The slight smirk on her face grew a bit, but she didn't verbally respond.

Serena followed my lead. "Let's party, celebrating C.C.'s entry to our inner circle." With a burst of energy she raced to the stereo. "I'll put on some music."

Ami after a moment just shrugged. "I'll get the cards. We can play games like Go Fish and Poker." She darted to her room where she kept said cards.

Lita smiled. "I'll start making my special kiwi lemonade punch." She turned toward Ami as she came back with the cards. "You want to help me make some ice cream sundaes Ami? We can have them after eating the pizza."

"That sounds delightful!"

Music suddenly blared through the living room. I turned my head in Serena's general direction, laughing as she started dancing and singing off-key.

"_You make me so upset sometimes_," she began, twirling a bit as she animatedly faked being angry at someone, "_I feel like I could lose my mind_..."

I joined in seconds later, remembering the words of the song instantly. "_The conversation goes nowhere cause you're never gonna take me there_."

Serena laughed. "You tell him girl!"

_"And I know, what I know, and I know you're no good for me_," I continued, smiling as Lita suddenly picked up from where I left off.

"_Yeah, I know, what I know, and I know it's not meant to be_..."

Ami started off the chorus, all of us joining in right behind her.

"_He's my dilemma,  
One half of me wants ya,  
And the other half wants to forget.  
My, my, my, dilemma from the moment I met ya,  
I just can't get you out of my head.  
And I tell myself to run from you,  
But I find myself attracted,  
To my dilemma, my dilemma,  
Is you.  
Is you."_

_"You're eyes have told a thousand lies_,_ but I believe them when they look in mine,_" I began, shaking my hips as Serena, Ami, and Lita sang slightly off-key 'oohs' behind me. C.C. sat in her chair, watching the display with mild interest and maybe even a slight twinge of embarrassment for us, but I was having too much fun to stop. "_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean, I guess I'm hoping it's because of me._"

Lita started the next portion of the song. As she did this I locked gazes with Serena and silently nodded towards C.C. Her eyes immediately registered the devious little plan that had popped into my brain.

With a nod we both rushed to the recliner. C.C. saw us coming but made no attempt to escape as we grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her gaze lingering on Lita and Ami as they sang the chorus before it suddenly registered in her head. "Oh no, don't even think that I'll..."

"We won't take no for an answer," Serena and I stated in unison, mischievous grins on our faces.

C.C. groaned as we pulled her to her feet and practically dragged her over to where we'd been standing seconds earlier. "I can forcefully detach myself from you two, but I rather not break anyone's bones tonight."

"Come on, just have some fun and dance with us," I told her, playfully rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, this is part of the initiation to the inner circle," Serena added, chuckling slightly. "You got to do it if you want to stay."

"I could always go somewhere else," C.C. answered, "besides I hate this song..."

"Oh, so you know it," I interrupted. "Perfect we can sing together."

"But I..."

"Please C.C., come on!"

Lita danced over to us. "You have the floor. Bring it."

C.C. rolled her eyes, standing stiffly, but she let herself sing a few lines of the song.

"_I could live without you.  
Your smile, your eyes,  
The way you make me feel inside._"

C.C. wouldn't sing anymore than that, but she did smirk upon noting our dropped jaws at the fact that she could actually sing pretty well. With slight hesitance I picked up where she left off.

"_I could live without you,  
But I don't wanna, I don't wanna...  
Oh, you make me so upset sometimes._

_He's my dilemma,  
One half of me wants ya,  
And the other half wants to forget.  
My my my dilemma from the moment I met ya,  
I just can't get you out of my head,  
And I tell myself to run from you,  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma,  
Is you.  
Is you.  
Is you._"

The song ended a few seconds later, causing us all to bust out laughing at the clear blush C.C. was trying to hide on her face.

"Stupid teenagers and their peer pressure," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

I laughed, the next song beginning, one of Serena's favorites from the old U.S., "Music Sounds Better With You" by Big Time Rush. The thought made me laugh harder, knowing how much she just loved boy bands, no matter which country they came from.

"That's my song!" Serena screeched, attempting to actually dance well, but she just looked silly, causing scores of laughs to erupt from me, Lita, and Ami while C.C. let out a light chuckle before barking at us to order her pizza.

After that, the music continued, playing songs that we were all familiar with and some new ones Serena had listened to recently. Most of them were fast paced party songs that held no real meaning in them, but I couldn't help but continue thinking about the first song as I started helping Lita make her kiwi lemonade.

"_My dilemma, huh?_" I thought, smiling as thoughts of Lelouch resurfaced of my mind. "_Yes, he's certainly a dilemma for me. His smile makes me smile. His eyes pull me into places I don't want to go yet I can never resist the journey. I'm totally entranced, there's no way around that fact now. And with him not dating Shirley anymore..._"

Shaking my head I refocus on helping Lita, determined not to think about Lelouch anymore tonight.

About ten minutes passed. Lita, Ami, and I were busily preparing ice cream sundaes while Serena was still singing and dancing by the stereo. C.C. was sitting on the recliner again having found some headphones to place over her ears as she started scanning pages of the book she had written about the Silver Millennium. Apparently she was trying to refresh her memory over the subject before we started questioning her.

When the doorbell rang though, all thoughts in her head about the Silver Millennium were forgotten. C.C. almost leaped for the door, dropping the book on the carpet as she did so. Thankfully I was able to make a mad dash out of the kitchen to block her path, silently warning her that she had to stay out of sight. A pizza delivery person may seem harmless enough, but the O.S.I. could have spies within the ranks of Pizza Hut. After all, they are all aware of C.C.'s obvious pizza addiction.

"Cool it," I mouthed, noting the enraged expression threatening to pool over her features. With my hands I motioned for her to step back before reaching into the pocket of my Ashford blazer for my wallet. This was going to cost a lot, but I have more than enough cash on me thanks to the raise from Mr. C.

The doorbell rang again and this time I stepped toward the door, smiling as brightly as I could before opening it.

Of course, when I opened the door, the face that appeared before me was not that of a disgruntled Pizza Hut worker holding ten boxes of pepperoni pizza.

Instead, another problem had decided to fall from the sky and smack me in the face.

Sapphire eyes stared back at me. "Good evening Rei."

* * *

Meanwhile

The underground corridors of the Narita Mountains were halls and rooms that stretched out for miles. Part of the base, under the mountains themselves, had once been used by the JLF and it's leaders like General Katase as well as Kyoshiro Tohdoh before he became a member of the Black Knights. Before then, the base and its corridors had been used by the last emperor of Japan, Yoruba Kyuske and his wife Amelia Kyuske. The corridors were once used as a network to different areas of the country. Some of the halls stretched all the way to Kyushu, others to the Kagoshima coast. Most of them traveled into the Tokyo Settlement where most government issues had been settled back in the day, but all the corridors let back into Narita, the main station of an old military base that used to exist.

The corridors of the mountains had long since been deserted, the portion where the JLF used to meet, nearly destroyed by the massive mudslide Zero had instigated with the help of the Guren Mk-II knightmare frame piloted by Kallen Kozuki.

However, there was another pathway within one of the corridors, a pathway that led deeper underground. This pathway led into a large rectangular room, with old rusted chandeliers that hung in a straight line across the center of the gold lined ceiling. The chandeliers were lit with candlelight, feeling the room with an eerily warm glow. Along the stone walls torches hung, adding more light to the room. The floor was made of a pristine white marble that glistened in the light. Marble pillars rose up from the floor near the walls, lining the red carpet pathway that went straight through the center of the room leading up toward three marble steps that led to an elevated portion of the room. On the first platform stood a long table where twenty red velvet Victorian styled chairs stood. Beyond that elevated plane was another three steps leading up to next plane where a smaller table stood and one lush red velvet throne stood. Above the throne gold silk curtains hung down and expanded outward, making the whole thing look rather intimidating.

Footsteps began to echo as a single woman came strolling in. She wore a black fur-lined trench coat that (like all anime jackets) defied the laws of gravity. Underneath the thick coat she wore a black long-sleeved sweater and dark wash skinny jeans with black knee-high boots. She wore leather gloves on her hands and black sunglasses rimmed with rhinestones over her eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair peeked out from underneath a fedora pinstriped hat, her lips were painted a hot pink, and her cheeks were a bit flushed from the cold weather outside. She held bags on both of her arms, almost like she had gone out shopping at the mall, which apparently she had.

For a moment she stopped and glanced around the room and it's gothic but Victorian decor. She let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to make a mental note to redecorate this place as soon as possible," she muttered, taking steps forward on the red carpet. "This place looks way too cliché."

For a normal person it would have taken at least five minutes to walk to the raised portions of the long room, but for E.E., this task only took fifteen seconds.

With a groan she dropped her shopping bags on either side of her throne, not caring if the contents of the bags spilled out, which they did, revealing piles of make-up, accessories, and shoes as well as some things she didn't buy at the mall. There were some herbs that she bought at a grocery store, some quartz crystals she had taken from a crystal deposit in what used to be Arkansas. (Traveling through C's world apparently gets her to different places faster.) She traveled to some other areas in the North American continent for other types of crystals, each having a different purpose for something yet revealed.

After finding, buying, and in a few cases, stealing everything she needed, she had traveled through C's world once more and had come to Narita. For a normal person, doing all that she had done would have taken about a month, but for E.E. it only took a few hours.

She crossed off shopping on her mental to-do-list as she sat down on her throne with a sigh. She snapped her fingers, causing a mini-fridge to appear right next to her. With glee she opened it mentally and a grape soda floated into her awaiting hand.

"Ah, just what I needed," she said after taking a long sip. She set the can of soda down on the table in front of her. Removing her glasses from her eyes and her coat from off her body followed as a content sigh fell from her lips. Leaf green eyes sparkled, filled with malevolent plots.

E.E. snapped her fingers once more, changing here outfit to somewhat match the gothic Victorian style of the room. Her clothes morphed into a floor length black dress made of satin, lace, and cotton. The sleeves were quarter length, the red lace seeping out from the sleeve to rest over her wrists. A red sash was tied around her waist, accentuating the curves of her hips. The dress was scoop-necked with bits of the red lace peeking out. Around her neck she wore a simple black chain with a crimson ruby hanging from it. Her earings were simple ruby studs. The fedora was gone, leaving her hair to hang down as it normally would and her lips were now painted a blood-red while her eyes were rimmed with thick mascara and red eyeshadow.

For the first time, her appearance actually fit the persona of immortal demon.

"Now I can get down to business," she stated, snapping her fingers again. A book suddenly appeared over her head, hovering in the air as the pages opened up. Once on the desired page, the book lowered itself onto the table.

Her eyes began to scan the page, making sure she had all the ingredients she needed for the spell needed to reclaim the piece of her soul that was locked in the body of a boy named Ryou Bakura, a boy who was on his way to Japan at that very moment.

"Looks like I have all the ingredients," E.E. whispered, smiling giddily. "Wonderful." She continued reading, learning the process and how the spell was to be executed. "But the problem is having the proper spirit energy to perform the ritual. My minions and I alone simply won't be enough to cut it." The smile on her face widened. "However, I have the perfect way to gather powerful spirit energy thanks certain advantages. The question now, is when to strike?"

E.E. rose from her chair, opting to take a quick sip of soda before walking down the two platforms. She began to pace the floor, her mind whirling of when the best time would be for her to reveal the ace up her sleeve. It was quite a quandary, one that E.E. slaved over for a good five minutes.

But at the five minute marker the evil genius had realized the perfect time and place to unleash her many slaves.

As the plan began to build in her mind, low chuckles lifted from her mouth filling the room with an almost whispered sound, but as her joy intensified the laughter became louder and louder until she was cackling hysterically, her insanity filled gaze lifting toward the ceiling.

The sound echoed over and over, promising death, excruciating anguish, and betrayal of the maximum level. There would be no escaping the chaos that was about to ensue.

Time was the only obstacle that stood in the way. Unbeknownst to our heroes, time was swiftly running out.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. This chapter kind of started happily and then descended into mystery mode. At this point, I'm sure that none of you have any kind of clue of what's going to happen next. Just know this, it's not going to be pretty, but it will be epic. Stay tuned until next time.


	66. Approaching Madness Part 2

A/N: I'm sure the last chapter left you thinking, "What in the world." In fact, a lot of you said so. Don't worry though, in this epic, but somewhat of a filler chapter, you'll be seeing and hearing some epic things. Some things will be confusing if you haven't read Surviving Through Changes, but you'll pick up on everything without much problems even if you haven't read it. Just know if you guys have any questions, be sure to ask me in a review or a pm. Either one is fine.

Note: From here on, updates are going to take a little bit longer because I'm a college student now. (And let me tell you, things are BUSY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh (the random anime that got thrown into this mess). I only own my original characters such as E.E. and this current plot which is about to be explosive!

Chapter 66

Approaching Madness Part 2

Rei P.O.V.

I stood there, blinking as Mina stared back at me, her blue eyes revealing absolutely nothing. There were no traces of anger or of anything to be honest. She just looked...well how C.C. normally looks.

C.C. sighed, coming up behind me. "You aren't the pizza guy."

Mina smiled at C.C., gently pushing me aside as she entered the house without permission. "Hi there. You must be C.C." She extended her hand out to the immortal woman. "I've heard a lot about you."

She had heard absolutely nothing about C.C., but it was more than likely that her Geass, the ability to see into the past, had allowed her to see and learn about some things, including the immortal woman's involvement in Zero's quest for vengeance.

C.C. didn't get a chance to respond. Serena glomped Mina with one of her bone crushing hugs within seconds. Mina laughed and returned the hug, smiling and acting like Mina normally would, but...her eyes...

It was worse than the way Serena had looked earlier. Putting up a front was one thing, that I could see happening with Mina easily. She always masked her emotions when she was feeling upset, but this was something different, something much worse than that.

There was something almost calculating about her expression as she greeted Serena and as Ami and Lita came out from the kitchen, smiling broadly at her appearance. It was like she was sizing us up, looking for our strengths and weaknesses, things she already knew but for some reason was observing with a critical eye.

Then it hit me, the realization of why Mina was here painfully gripping at my heart.

She did not see me or the others as her friends anymore.

It didn't matter that Serena and the others had no idea about our conversation last night or of my new mission from M. Mina had already assumed that they would side with me which couldn't have been farther from the truth. Even so, it didn't matter to Mina. Her mind was made up on the subject.

She did not see us as her friends anymore. She was here for one reason and one reason only.

To use the trust the others still have for her and find ways of using it against them. Maybe even try to use my conflicted emotions to her advantage.

We were not her friends anymore. We were her enemies.

Problems falling out of the sky and slapping me in the face was something I had grown accustomed to, but this cut deeper, even threatened to leave a gaping hole in my chest. I halfway expected things to end up this way, but I had hoped, had wished that the words that were spoken yesterday could be taken back, that we could find a way to work through this crazy development together but...

There is absolutely no chance of that happening, not now. Mina isn't prepared to take the chance of losing her mother. She refuses to trust me or anyone else associated with me and I honestly don't blame her for that. Still I...

"It sounds like you tried to start the party without me," Mina suddenly cheered, smiling broadly, putting all of her energy into her bravado. She turned back toward me, winking as she said, "Close the door Rei, you're letting the cold air in girl."

I complied, trying to smile as I closed the door, but couldn't quite manage it. The heartbreak of truly losing a friend was hitting me too hard. Forcing out a smile when I feel nothing but sadness...I can't put on that bravado. The mentality of "fake it till I make it" just isn't going to work for me. Not tonight.

But I gave it my best shot as I trudged back into the kitchen with Ami, working on the sundaes while Lita and Serena talked animatedly with Mina. Every once in a while, Ami would glance back at them, adding a comment or two to their conversation, but I stayed silent, focusing on the food until the feeling of burning emotions in my chest reached its peak.

"I'll be right back," I told Ami, putting great effort into smiling as brightly as I could. Ami didn't seem to notice and I left, trudging up the stairs two at a time. Once in the bedroom, I rushed to the nightstand by Serena's bed, grabbing her cell phone since mine was still in my purse downstairs.

I'm not sure what went through my mind as I slowly closed the bedroom door. My fingers dialed instinctively as I walked to the bathroom, closing that door behind me as well. Pressing the phone to my ear, I sat down on the lid of the toilet.

The wait was agonizing, but after the fifth ring, Suzaku finally answered.

"Serena? Sorry to be rude, but why are you calling me? Not that I mind, it's just weird to get a call from you..."

"It's me," I interrupted, feeling my mood deflate even more. "It's Rei."

Calling Suzaku was a stupid move, it really was. I knew that we were not on good terms thanks the state of my relationship with Lelouch. In fact, Lelouch is normally the person I talk to when issues like this come up, but this time I needed to talk to someone who had a bit more experience with the horrible reality that was staring me in the face.

"Rei, I don't think we have anything to say to each other..."

"Please wait," I whispered, the burning pain in my heart still with me. My voice cracked as I willed myself to talk past the growing lump in my throat. "Suzaku, I just need to ask you something. It won't take long."

There was a heavy sigh on his end. "Alright. Ask away."

Phrasing the question wasn't easy due to my frazzled emotional state, so I asked the question the only way I knew how.

"When you found out that Lelouch was Zero...what went through your mind in that moment?"

It was a question I had pondered over dozens of times, but never thought I'd ask. It was a question that should have been reserved for a later time, at time when Suzaku could fully relinquish the hatred that accompanied the memories, but I had to ask now. I had to attain a clear idea of where Mina's head was and what I needed to expect from here on out.

Suzaku was silent for a long time after I had asked the question, so long that I thought he may have hung up, but eventually he spoke, almost too softly for me to hear.

"Before I shot the mask off his head...anger was the only thing I could feel," he began. "For a while I had suspected him of being Zero, but I just didn't want to believe it was true. I put off confronting him about my suspicions, put off what should have been done in the beginning...just as I'm doing with you now."

The fear of being arrested crept into my system, but I squashed it before my lips could form words I'd live to regret.

"When Zero killed Euphie, at first I completely put the possibility out of my head," Suzaku continued, obviously reliving the memories in his head. "V.V. showed up and told me about Geass, a power Zero possessed, the power to bend good people to evil."

I bit down on my tongue, determined to keep my mouth shut, to just absorb the information and whatever emotions he had, though the mention of V.V. definitely ignited interest in how he or she might be connected in all this. This person is probably another immortal like C.C.

"Then you showed up...to pay your respects."

There was a bitter edge to his voice as he spoke the words, placing emphasis on "respects" to make it clear that he was still a bit upset with me for the random appearance to Euphie's deathbed, even now.

"You were affiliated with Zero all along and you knew the truth of his identity from the start," Suzaku pressed on, daring me to say differently, but I say nothing, just listen as he continues. "I understood that you knew the face behind the mask of Zero the second you attempted to defend his actions, willing to take all the blame for his sins. Of course, when you told me that you were the reason Geass existed at all...I wanted to kill you."

Closing my eyes brought me back to the moment when Suzaku had me cornered against the wall of the clinic, asking me why I would create such a despicable power...the power that had inadvertantly killed his beloved Euphemia.

"But in the end...I understood that you truly regretted your actions," he amended, the bitterness leaving his voice for a moment. "You had never meant for anyone to be hurt or killed, but that's what happened. The results could not be changed."

I nodded, agreeing with his statement. It was the truth after all.

"I had a conversation with Lelouch, before the events of the Black Rebellion," Suzaku stated suddenly, the bitterness coming back swiftly. "Want to know what he said?"

"You're going to tell me anyway," I breathed, opening my eyes.

There was a pause for a split second, almost as if Suzaku were trying to collect himself. "He told me to embrace my hatred for Zero, to think of Euphie, to understand that he had made up his mind about who he hated long ago and that he had no intention of turning back."

"That sounds like Lelouch alright," I stated, feeling slightly better despite the intensity of the conversation.

Suzaku simply continued on saying, "He told you the same thing once though, as Zero...remember?"

I wracked my brain for the memory, but I was coming up a bit short. "Not at the moment."

"Do you remember Kyushu?"

My fists clenched, remembering Sawasaki. "How could I forget? I despised the man for what he did to my father. Since then though, I've been trying to let that hatred go. The hatred serves me no purpose."

"And that is something Lelouch nor I will ever be able to understand."

A gasp nearly fell from my mouth, instantly realizing the truth in his words. Lelouch had been guided by hatred before he lost his memories and Suzaku is guided by hatred now as well as when he killed his father so many years ago.

So that's it.

I didn't need to hear the answer to my actual question anymore. Suzaku's long extended rant was more than enough to clue me in on what was going to happen as far as Mina was concerned. Whatever trauma she went through in Domino City has forced her boddled up emotions outward. E.E.'s involvement didn't help matters, especially considering that she has control over Mina's mother now.

And then she finds out about my new mission before I can tell her myself thanks to a Geass she somehow gained while she was gone.

I pushed her over the edge of what she could put up with, what she could bear.

Mina is out for blood, just like Suzaku and Lelouch had been, but instead of waiting for the right moment to strike or being forced to hold back because of other obligations, Mina has intentions of going all out against E.E.

And if she's forced to, she intends to use me as a human shield because I am the one that betrayed her, the one that decided her mother must die before she kills again.

And she will kill again if E.E. has anything to say about it. Mina and I both understand that.

"Seeing his face when the mask split in two was the final straw," Suzaku stated, his calm voice suddenly laced with disappointment. "I would have killed Lelouch had it not been for your interference, but I realize now the reasoning behind those actions. You couldn't stand to watch another friend die so you used the Geass he placed on me to ensure that he would live...because you love him Rei. You're in love with Lelouch."

I rolled my eyes almost immediately at that statement. "Suzaku, I am not in love with him..."

The sentence trailed off the second I realized that Suzaku had hung up on me.

* * *

Government bureau

Suzaku P.O.V.

Pressing my thumb on the 'end' button was the only way to stop myself from going further. It was the only way to stop myself from telling her what I had done to her home, what I had put her friends and family through because I let my anger towards her escalate too far.

After placing my phone into my pocket I stared down at my hands in my lap, instantly seeing blood upon them, even though there wasn't actually any there. Even so, the stream of red running down my fingers was something I had become familiar with in real life and in my most terrifying nightmares. This hallucination was nothing new, so without much thought I simply let my hands fall by my sides, hoping to rid myself of the conflicts that were filling my mind.

"_Only Rei would ask a question like that now_," I thought, letting out a sigh. Clearly something else has happened in her life, causing her to reach out to someone. Normally, from what I've been noticing lately, that person would be Lelouch.

But since the question was directly linked to his past, a past he no longer knew, I was the only other choice, the only other person who could begin to understand any of the conflicted emotions that were welling up inside her.

Yes, I knew them well. I had went through something similar while falling in love with Euphie.

Up until she declared that she loved me, I hadn't been sure of Euphie's goodness, of the purity that was inside of her heart. I thought that something must be wrong, that I was being too naïve but...

Shaking my head I rid myself of the memories, deciding to focus on the giant stack of paperwork that was in front of me. All of them were arrest documents for Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou, Tomaru Kawaguchi, and Mr. Hino, Rei's grandfather. So far, Rei's grandfather was the only person set for release and was now in the hospital recovering from his injuries.

When I first realized that Rei was on the other end of the phone, I thought that she had found out about what happened, but with her question being so far from the subject, I now knew otherwise. Rei still had no idea about what had occurred at the Hikawa Temple last night.

I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars that she didn't know, for her wrath doesn't exactly have a limit when she's really pissed off. Still, eventually she will find out and she'll instantly know that it's my fault.

While wondering once more if I should just tell Rei the truth or not, I rise up from my desk and walk to the window, staring out at the small flurries of snow that had begun to fall in the last few minutes.

"Suzaku! Suzaku!"

I turned away from the window to see Gino's almost panic striken face as he entered the room.. "What's wrong?"

Gino rushed toward me, grabbing my arm before answering. "There's no time to explain things, but what I can tell you is that Britannia's serial killer has struck again, this time within Area 11!"

Narrowing my gaze I shook myself from Gino's grip. "Then we best get going. Where's the scene of the murder..."

"It's not just one murder," Gino interrupted, his blue gaze intensifying, revealing how dire the situation really was. "It's a massacre."

The word sent a chill through me, causing my hands to ball up into fists involuntarily. "Tell me where..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area of the settlement

Police sirens blared over and over, the shrill sound echoing in the dark night.

Kara Fennette groaned audibly, staring down at the mangled corpses that laid on the concrete below her feet.

"Well, this certainly comes as a shock," she stated, taking some pictures with her camera phone to study later. Her companion for the moment, Fernando Green, special agent and head of Britannia's CIA, was staring down at the bodies as well, knowing the gravity of the situation was about to weigh very heavily on his head.

While inwardly cursing himself, he turned his attention toward Kara, who had just placed her camera phone into the pocket the dark green blazer she was wearing. He watched as she opened up her black Gucci purse. She pulled out a pair of white latex gloves before meeting his gaze.

"I don't think our serial killer is a functioning psychopath anymore," she stated, tossing him the purse, which he barely caught. Her green, cat-like eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled on both gloves. Then, without another word she bent down towards one of the bodies, a young woman, though this fact was barely recognizable. She reached for a wallet that had fallen out of the girl's purse. After opening it and scanning it, she let out a long sigh. "Sophie Versailles, a student from Ashford Academy." Her eyes moved over Sophie's attire and the large duffel bag that was nearby. "She was heading home, obviously in a rush since she didn't change out of the uniform."

Rising up she looked at the other thirty bodies that were littering the airport's parking lot. Men, women, and even children were part of the piles of dead. All of them had varying body types and features, making it clear that the serial killer wasn't targeting a specific person anymore. She stared off, barely aware of the carnage as she noted the crane shaped cuts across the backs of all the victims. That was the only unifying indicator that this was the same serial killer. Everything else was different.

For one, this woman had increased the number of victims ten-fold.

"This definitely isn't good," Kara stated aloud, walking around the pools of blood that surrounded many of the victims. She bent down toward some, picking up little clues as well as closing the eyes of the victims that were too shocked to react as death came upon them.

Fernando followed Kara's lead, watching as she closed the eyes of the victims with her gloved hands. He glanced about, noting how necks had been sliced open, legs and arms cut off, and for some, eyes gouged out. The metallic stench of blood was heavy in the air.

"_I'm no stranger to carnage, but this...this is worse than before. E.E...she must have found Cecelia before I could and now..._" his thoughts trailed off as Kara sped up, moving toward the entrance to the airport.

"To think we were in this building only yesterday," Kara muttered, entering through the front doors. Police tape lined the area just as it did outside, most of the officers were marking off areas where the serial killer had struck, which had been pretty much everywhere. The former white tiles were now stained crimson with blood.

Fernando was starting to feel sick, knowing that he had been the one to cause this. All of the death surrounding him was his fault.

Kara noted the pained expression on his face. "Green, don't tell me that you're going soft on me."

"No, not at all," he answered, his eyes locking on an older woman across the room. With jet black hair and deep emerald-green eyes, he was instantly reminded of a girl he loved. He followed her gaze, noting a massive pool of blood the police had just marked off. Over her slim shoulders was a think white blanket, obscuring from sight the thick brown coat she was wearing. The blanket was supposed to be helpful for shocked victims, but it didn't appear to be helping this woman at all.

Unconsciously, Fernando started toward the woman, his golden eyes reflecting guilt so clearly that only an idiot would be able to miss it.

"Green?" Kara questioned, turning toward him once more only to find that he was a good ten feet away from her now.

"_Why is he acting so guiltily,_" she wondered, following behind him. "_Is it at all possible that Agent Green has something to do with this?_" Kara wasn't entirely sure, but she kept a mental note to dig up some more information on him as she followed his echoing footsteps.

A police officer came up to them, preparing a speech for how civilians weren't allowed in the vicinity, but Fernando halted him, immediately showing his CIA badge. "I'm Agent Fernando Green, head of the Britannian CIA_._" The police officer saluted, his gaze traveling to Kara as she approached.

She quickly withdrew her I.D. card. "I am Kara Alyssa Fennette, general of Prince Odysseus Royal Guard and a consulting detective on national cases. We've been tracking a serial killer." Her green eyes locked on the shocked woman. "She's a witness, correct?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, however...she's in a state of shock. From what we can tell, she watched her son die right in front of her. That puddle of blood...well, that's all that's left of him now. His body was so mangled up..."

"You don't need to say anymore sir," Fernando interrupted, briskly walking around him. "Lady Fennette and I will handle it from here."

The officer turned toward Fernando's departing silhouette, unable to say much. Kara frowned a bit, sighing as she asked, "Has Sir Kururugi been notified of this?"

"I believe so."

Kara began to follow after her companion, but kept her gaze on the officer. "Be sure to greet him and the other two knights of the round when they arrive. They need to be briefed on the situation at hand..."

"Nooooooooo!"

The sudden exclamation shocked Kara, causing her eyes to widen as she directed her gaze toward the woman. Fernando was now kneeling by her side, gently touching her shoulders.

"No!" she screamed, her head bending towards the puddle of blood. "My baby boy...he's dead! How could I let this happen!?" The woman closed her eyes, pulling the blanket on her shoulders tighter around her body. "It's my fault! All my fault!"

Kara watched as Fernando's grip barely tightened on the woman's shoulders. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, but if we're going to bring the murderer to justice, we need your coöperation. We need to take you to the downtown station..."

"I can't leave him!" the woman screeched, shaking her head as tears ran down her pale face. "I can't leave my son! I can't, I can't, I can't!"

Fernando looked as if tears were ready to fall from his own eyes, but he choked it down while raising his hand to his right eye slightly.

Kara caught the motion, but figured he was just brushing his brown hair away from his eyes.

Or at least she did, until she noted a slight flickering in his right eye. She took a tiny step forward, not making a sound, though it wouldn't have mattered. Fernando was too wrapped up in trying to soothe the woman to notice Kara's growing suspicions of him.

And those suspicions skyrocketed when she saw the crane shaped symbol glowing where his pupil should have been. Her eyes darted toward his hand, instantly sighting the contact lens he held between his forefinger and thumb.

The movements Fernando made were swift and subtle, no one else would have noticed them, but Kara was known for her skills in observation. She could walk into a room and instantly know how many cracks there were in the ceiling or how man books were on a bookshelf, not to mention the fact that she had solved more than a dozen cases by herself. Even so, this development caught the usually stoic woman by surprise. An involuntary gasp fell from her lips. She simply couldn't believe that she'd been fooled so easily.

"_All this time he knew..._" she thought, folding her arms across her chest. "_He knew what that symbol meant and said absolutely nothing. It's very clear to me now that Agent Green has a hand in all the death that's been dished out by this serial killer. And now, he feels remorse. Typical._"

Kara kept her gaze on Fernando, listening carefully as he spoke soft words to the woman, pleading with her to calm down. At first the woman seemed to grow even more hysterical, but as he continued to mumble soothing words, she seemed to relax, all the emotion practically flooding out of her. The young detective studied all this, noting all the small details as the woman's demeanor completely shifted. With a critical gaze she studied the woman as a thin red ring surrounded the irises of her eyes.

As for Fernando, his mind had drifted elsewhere, into a faraway past.

(Flashback)

_"No! No! You have to be lying! It can't be true!?"_

_Eight years earlier, a twelve year old Fernando sat on a plush white couch within the confines of the Sumeragi household. It was an odd place for him to be, but he had grown to call the small two-story house his home. _

_His arrival to the house had been a move made by his mother five years earlier to save him from being conquered along with the rest of his home country of Brazil. Since her relatives were close friends of the Sumeragi's...well it all just worked out._

_So for five years he had lived peacefully with the Sumeragi family, living as a young Japanese boy, having even gone so far as to go by a different name when he went out in public to protect himself and the family sheltering him. During that time, he got a chance to become close with the only child of the Sumeragi's, a young girl named Kaguya._

_Kaguya was a high-spirited child. She was always smiling and singing, completely carefree and unaware of the dangers that were constantly lurking about. With shining emerald-green eyes and flowing locks of ebony hair that complimented her pale skin, she was truly a beauty, even at the tender age of eight. She constantly wore elaborately decorated kimonos to showcase said beauty, though said kimonos belonged to her mother and were usually a bit too big on her. It didn't matter. She just loved being flashy._

_It was during those times that Fernando was at his happiest. There was a four year age difference between them ,but it never mattered. Fernando always treated Kaguya as a little sister, caring for her and protecting her against any and all obstacles that stood in her path. Kaguya teased him, acting as a little sister, but at times she would show signs of maturity that went well beyond her years and his. She gave him advice and always encouraged him to never give up._

_The young heir to the Sumeragi fortune had always been a beacon of light and joy._

_But this day was different, though the sky was a brilliant blue, the most beautiful and breathtaking sky Fernando had ever seen in his life up until that point, this day was not a good one. No, this was a day of sadness, of grief, of unfathomable rage and woe._

_Instead of smiling and singing, Kaguya, wearing her favorite purple kimono, was kneeling on the white carpeted floor, the left sleeve hanging off her shoulder slightly. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping onto the carpet, leaving slight stains that would dry and disappear later on._

_"It's not fair!" she screamed, shaking her head. "Why did my parents...both of them...that's just not fair!"_

_Fernando didn't respond. His gaze was locked on the wall of windows adjacent to the couch he was sitting on, completely enraptured by the pure beauty of the sky. He simply couldn't fathom how the sky could look like that when everything in his world had fallen apart._

_Kaguya was still crying, her tears falling faster as she sobbed._

_"I'm sorry," he said finally, barely glancing at her. "Truly I am, but someday...I promise that the people that killed them will pay. I swear that to you Kaguya."_

_The young girl couldn't stop crying, much as she tried. She just continued on, wailing and sobbing out her woes._

_It wasn't until his arms surrounded her that the tears slowed down. Even so, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough to ease the pain gripping at her heart. After a few minutes though, the escalating emotions lessened. The sobs died down, if only a little bit._

_Fernando held on to her small frame, his gaze still locked outside the window. Though young, he was tenacious. Thanks to his avid ability in eaves dropping, he had overheard some intel, information that revealed the murderer of Kaguya's parents._

_"I promise," he told her once more, "I promise that I won't rest until they pay retribution for their crimes."_

(End Flashback)

Fernando Green was still working toward that end, but now...he had been the one to bring death to others. He had caused pain and suffering to the innocent. The thought sickened him, brought on a wave of self-loathing as he continued to console the woman who had lost her son. All the while, his thoughts kept returning to Kaguya.

"_I never should have left her side_," he thought, sighing as he finally allowed himself to deactivate his Geass. The woman had calmed down and was more than willing to reveal the horrors she had seen.

But more horrors were fast approaching. This was just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer originally. I have this great scene that SuperNova 23 inspired. (Thanks again!) But when I thought it over, I realized that since the scene is more on the humor side...well it just didn't fit with all this bi-polar drama going on in this chapter. So, next chapter we'll be getting to a slightly brighter note. There has to be a small bit of funny before we descend into drama once more. (And believe me after this bout of happiness, that's pretty much it for a good long while. We're about to go through full-scale, blown out of proportion drama, angst, and tragedy, so prepare yourselves. Lord knows I have to prepare myself to even write it.)


	67. Approaching Madness Part 3

A/N: This is mostly a humor filled chapter that surrounds Rei and the others. At the end there'll be some foreshadowing drama again, but nothing too bad. Be warned that this and the next chapter will probably be the last, really funny chapters for a good long while. After this, it's full scale drama from here on out. Be ready. Let's go!

Other note: Special thanks to SuperNova 23 for the idea about the King's Game. (The rest of you will find out about what it is shortly.)

Warning: The fourth wall will be toppled multiple times in this chapter. You've been forewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh (yes it will come into play later on in this chapter), Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged, or the Persona Game series where the King's Game will tie in. This chapter is intended to make you laugh, so don't take it too seriously.

Chapter 67

Approaching Madness Part 3

Back at the mansion

Rei Hino spent fifteen minutes on the phone with Suzaku Kururugi. While this was going on, the rest of the inner senshi talked and gossiped like they normally would with C.C. watching from behind the cover of the book she had written long ago. There was an annoyed expression on her face as her amber-colored eyes kept darting toward the door.

"_Where is that delivery boy with my pizza_?" she inwardly questioned, tapping her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor.

Serena continued dancing for a bit with Lita and Ami following behind her.

Mina however...she used their distraction to conveniently slip something into Lita's kiwi lemonade punch. It was a foul move, but a necessary one in her plan...though what that plan is has yet to be revealed.

C.C. noted Mina's actions but she didn't say anything about it. She figured that this turn of events would make the night less boring. At the very least it would distract her from the obvious irritation of not having that pizza in her mouth right now.

Rei came down the stairs seconds after Mina finished up with her dirty deed with the punch. She was troubled, but was able to let go of some of her troubled feelings long enough to be pulled into a fun dance with Serena as Ami and Lita came back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the sundaes. Mina passed right by them, laughing and putting on her usual bravado as she joined in on Rei and Serena's fun. Her gaze locked with Rei's, promising dire consequences for her betrayal in the near future.

It was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

True friends are a precious blessing, one that I had taken for granted. I feel like I should have known better, that I should have held the gift of Mina's friendship closer to my heart, that I should have held on to what I felt for all of my friends and letting that guide me more.

My conversation with Suzaku left me feeling a little numb, like someone had given me a sedative and I was only seconds away from falling into a deep slumber. There were no emotions flooding through me, only the feeling of pure exhaustion from all the worries that had fallen so heavily on my shoulders.

However, with one forceful tug and off-key singing from Serena, well, for a moment I forget about all the worries and just dance with her, opting to just have fun for once and leave everything else in the past. After all, what does worrying really do in hindsight? Nothing, right? Worrying just causes anxiety and clouds rational thinking. I know that, but lately I've let my emotions run wild, letting them rule me instead of me ruling them.

Having Serena as a friend helps me break away from that. When she's around, everything just sort of clicks in my brain. Serena has never really been a worrier. There were times when she worried about failing a test or about all of us, but she still didn't let any of that anxiety rule her. She kept her head up and moved forward, even going so far as to hide the fact that anything is wrong at all. Serena is always smiling no matter the circumstances.

Even though that smile has been forced as of late, I can see that she's going to be alright. She's still grieving, but she's not blaming herself for her father's death anymore. She's realizing that what happened was out of her control and that her dad wouldn't want her to dwell on it. He would want her to keep smiling and laughing.

In response to Serena's smiles, I smiled and started singing along with her as we danced together. For a long time, I thought I was the strong one out of the two of us, but I realize now that she's the rock that keeps everything from falling apart.

Mina joined us not long after, singing and dancing with a broad smile on her face. I didn't worry about that smile being fake or the sapphire gaze that lingered on me. There was no point. Worrying serves absolutely no purpose.

"I'm so glad we're all together again!" Serena exclaimed over the music, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and the other around Mina's waist. "It's been WAY too long, and we have loads to gossip about." Her gaze flicked towards Mina. "Like the fact that somebody is dating a really cute guy."

Mina's bravado faded slightly as she groaned. "Joey is not my boyfriend Serena, honest. We're just friends."

Serena just laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say Minako-chan!"

"Yeah, it's not totally obvious that you two like each other," I added, smirking when Mina glared daggers into me. I shrugged and pulled out of Serena's grip. "I'm gonna get some punch. You two want me to get you some?"

Serena nodded. "For sure!"

Mina shook her head. "I already have a cup of it on the table."

"Okay," I answered, walking into the kitchen. Ami met my gaze and smiled, looking happier than she'd been in a long while. Lita was still busy finishing up her work on the sundaes, so she didn't look up as I grabbed two red plastic cups from the other side of her.

After filling one of the cups, I went ahead and took a hefty gulp. All that dancing had really made me thirsty...

My gaze narrowed, and I'm sure I went cross-eyed as I stared into my cup filled with the Kiwi Lemonade punch. It tasted the same as usual, but...I don't know. I guess there was this weird tingling sensation as the liquid went down my throat.

I took another sip of the punch. Nothing seemed off this time, but I still felt that weird tingle in my throat. After a moment I took another sip. That warm tingling sensation was starting to feel kind of nice.

Shaking my head I filled up my cup again and then filled up Serena's cup. My head swayed slightly as I exited the kitchen. This made me worry a little, but I handed Serena her cup regardless and then took another small sip from mine. Man, this stuff is good. Lita's going to have to teach me how to make it.

My vision got a little hazy when I took another sip of the liquid and at that point I started to see that something might be off about the drink. Even so, I just kept drinking up the stuff. I couldn't stop, it was almost addictive how good it tasted and that tingling sensation down my throat was like heaven...

Wait...oh no...

No she did not...no she did not...no she did not...wait a second did I just say the same sentence three times? Haha! That's funny, but...I'm losing the point of what I was trying to express to these readers. Uh oh, there goes the fourth wall again! Oh, man I never get tired of doing that. It always makes the authoress so mad when I do that. Always saying that it takes away from what would otherwise be fanfiction art...

Oh, dear God I'm drunk.

By the time I realize this it is far too late to warn Serena about it. She was seated on the other end of the table, leaning back against the foot of the couch, her face already flushed. Yep, she's totally drunk too.

Lita...did she...no...

Mina did this. Why that no good hussy! If I could move without falling over I would send a punch right into her pout button nose. Haha! Button! Oh my gosh, that's so hilarious. Think about it for a second readers, someone whose nose was actually a button, like on a blazer or something. What? Is that not funny? Oh wait, I obliterated the fourth wall again didn't I? Whoops!

Well, that Mina is mightily crafty, I'll give her that much. She totally pulled the wool over my eyes. Wool...that reminds me of sheep.

Ugh...okay, I'm pretty much done with this. C.C. looks like she's about to be the only sober person in this room aside from Mina seeing that Lita and Ami are drinking the punch now. Follow her point fo view now okay...I'm beat from all this talking.

* * *

C.C. P.O.V.

So the drunk senshi of fire referred you all to me, huh? Well, this should be vaguely interesting. Though, I'd be much happier about expressing my point of view if my pizza were here. Heck, I'm thinking about getting drunk just to help ease the tension from having to wait all this time for it. Seriously, it's been over thirty minutes since Lita called it in. That pizza guy better have a good reason for taking so long.

In any case, since I cannot be left to brood in peace, I'll simply have to explain the situation.

Rei and Serena are both currently drunk out of their skulls, their faces completely flushed as they stare up at the ceiling, laughing about absolutely nothing. Ami and Lita are close to being drunk, having already taken hefty sips from the spiked punch.

That leaves only two sober people in this mansion. Me and Minako Aino.

And it became clear after ten minutes that none of the Sailor Soldiers could hold their liquor very well.

"Ahahahahaha!" Serena screamed, holding her stomach as she rolled about the carpeted floor in hysterics. Rei pointed at her and joined in the laughing. "You look ridculous...hahaha!"

Glancing at Mina immediately let me know she was thinking something along the lines of "What have I done" or "I hope they aren't going to laugh like hyenas all night or I'm going to kill somebody..."

Okay that second one was something that went through my head, but I believe you readers get the point. By the way, due to my irritated state, I have no inhibitions about tearing down the fourth wall.

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

Shaking my head I lift up my book, willing myself to concentrate on my research despite the laughter that slowly increased in volume as the minutes went on. At the moment I was reading the chapter about the Princess of Venus. Truth be told, this was the shortest chapter of the book, mainly because I hadn't been able to come across much information. To make matters worse, my memory over the subject has faded with time.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Narrowing my gaze, I force myself to read while hoping that a vein won't pop out of my head. It was difficult enough to concentrate without having my precious pizza, but with the never-ending laughter from the two drunk idiots on the floor, reading anything was almost impossible.

"Where are they Lita!"

The sudden screech of sound tore my interest from the book. Lifting my gaze, I stared over the pages, watching as Ami paced the kitchen, tearing through the cabinets in an angry rush.

"Where's what Ami?" Lita asked from her sprawled out position on the floor, face completely flushed.

"Don't play dumb with me Lita!" Ami snarled, sending a chilling glare to brunette as she slammed one of the cabinets shut. "Tell me where the Cheetos are now!"

Cheetos? Really?

You've got to be kidding. Has the authoress really succumbed to making random references to abridged series that no one cares about because she can't come up with original ideas? Ugh, I hate my life. I really hate my life right now.

Lita giggled a bit, completely dazed. "I don't know where they are Ami..." insert hiccup.

Ami's sapphire eyes narrowed, a deadly sparkle to them as a tiny smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. "Fine, you leave me with no choice." She turned away, ripping open another cabinet full of porcelain plates. Without a word of warning she snatched some out and simultaneously threw them to the tile floor of the kitchen. The sound echoed into the room, causing Rei and Serena to laugh harder for one reason or another. Ami continued with this onslaught on the china for a few seconds until Serena started babbling.

"Sounds like Amiiii's maaaad," she chuckled, her words completely slurred as she hiccupped.

"She really wants Cheetos," Rei added, clutching her stomach as she fought against the laughs wracking through her body. "I didn't even know she liked them...hahahaha! And nooow she's throwing a tantrum like a wee little bwayby...bwahahahaha!" insert hiccup.

Ami turned her glare on them before dropping another plate on the floor. The crash caused more giggles to ensue, but her gaze only hardened as she stepped over the mess with a slight stumble. Then, with a growl, she bent down to the floor, grabbing Serena and Rei by the hair as she did.

"You two have the Cheetos then?" she questioned darkly, sounding completely sober despite the fact that she had drunk the most punch out of everyone. ( Mina and I had watched her drink down a good five cups of the stuff.)

Ami chuckled, the sound eerily similar to how E.E. normally sounded when she laughed. "Give me my Cheetos girls. If I don't have them I'm gonna die."

"We don't have your Cheetos," the two of them whined in unison, this eerie similarity lost on them as they started laughing again.

"Liars!"

Without warning Ami punched Rei in the jaw. With Rei being how she is...even in a drunk state...she started fighting back with a vengeance seconds later. Serena ended up getting caught in the middle, which caused her to be on the receiving end on many of the punches and kicks. All the while, Lita just sighed and stared up at the ceiling, rambling to herself about some guy.

Mina's jaw dropped to the coffee table, her eyes widening like saucers as she watched what would be a comical display if Ami's drastic change weren't so...drastic. In seconds, the normally calm senshi of ice became a raging fire storm, sending out curses and other such filth that would have called for serious censoring if this were a T.V. show. Even for someone void of most emotions like me, Ami's display of random rage almost sent my jaw tumbling toward the coffee table.

"I don't wanna be part of tis anymoooore!" Serena cried, attempting to crawl away from the entanglement as Ami and Rei continued to go at it. "Minaaaa-chaaaaan! Help!"

"Sheeee can't help...sheee did this to us," Rei drawled loudly, attempting to drown out Ami's stream of...creative vocabulary. "We're druuuuuuuuunk!"

I let out a sigh, lowering the book away from my face while turning my gaze to the ribbon wearing blonde. ""That much is obvious. You do realize they're going to kill you for this later, right?"

Mina shrugged, opting to dig around through her purse. "I'm not really concerned at this point." She directed her attention to the raging catfight on the floor. "I have an idea everyone. Why don't we play a King's Game?"

A small smirk threatened to tug the corners of my mouth.

Rei and Ami paused in their fight, allowing Serena to finally escape the madness.

"I remember that game," Lita stated from her spot on the floor. "It's a twisted version of truuth or dare...right?"

Mina nodded, pulling out a few numbered chopsticks from her purse. "You could say that. Should I explain the rules?"

Rei giggled a bit, having recovered from her fight with Ami. "That's if we can understaaand the ruuuules. We are druuunk after all, Minaaaa-chan. Hahaha!"

Ami rose up from the floor, stumbling a bit as she walked toward the coffee table. "In King's game we all pick chopsticks right? Whoever gets the one without a number is king. That person is allowed to give specific orders to any of the other players." She lowered herself down across from Mina, folding her arms in front of her chest as she glared daggers into Rei and Serena. "If I end up being King, I'm ordering all of you to stab yourselves and die."

Clearing my throat I spoke, "I won't participate in this." I pointed down to the pages of the book. "I'm studying...so to speak."

Mina kept her gaze on the chopsticks in her hand, slight annoyance in her voice as she answered. "Fine." She lifted her gaze to look at her friends. I could see that she was starting worry about the results of this little game she'd orchestrated.

Well, quit stalling you incompetent fool," Ami barked, tapping her index finger impatiently on her forearm. "The chances of me being King are one to five. If probability is on your side, you'll live to see a new day."

"Don't you mean queen?" Serena asked, barely lifting her head from the carpet.

Ami glared over at the meatball head. "You'll die first."

One thing is for sure at this point. Ami is a very demented drunk.

Mina motioned the other girls to gather around the table with wide eyes and a slightly fearful expression on her face. Lita and Serena sat on either sides of her while Rei sat next to Ami. The two of them exchanged glares before settling their gazes on the ribbon girl

I watched Mina closely as she placed five chopsticks on the table. All of them were numbered, with four being the repeated number, but no one else was sober enough to notice this fact. Most likely, Mina has the unnumbered chopstick hidden in her sleeve. So, she's planning to rig the game somehow.

"Alright then girls," she began after setting them all down. "Close your eyes."

Everyone complied, allowing Mina to take back the repeated chopstick. She stuffed it into her left sleeve.

"Okay Rei, you go first."

Rei nodded. "Did you close your eyes."

Mina smirked as she closed hers. "Of course."

Rei didn't respond, only reached out toward the chopsticks. As she grabbed the number two chopstick, I noted a slight disturbance. Glancing at Mina, I almost gasped upon seeing the Geass symbol barely glowing on her forehead.

I quickly glanced down at the chapter I was reading, flipping a page or two to the page I wanted, the page detailing the Geass Mina had held in the Silver Millennium.

"_I see,_" I thought, skimming through the paragraphs. "_Yes, I remember now. The princess of Venus had the ability to see into the past. On the surface it would seem to be a useless ability, but in the Silver Millennium, Sailor Venus used this power to reveal spies within the ranks of the kingdom and other such things._"

"Awesome! I'm King!"

I blinked, gazing over the pages again to see Mina's triumphant smile; the Geass symbol completely gone.

Rei groaned, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration. "Big surprise there Minaaaaa. Of course you're the king."

Serena sighed again. "Actually she's the queeeeeeen."

"Shuddup, meatball brain."

Ami growled, a vein threatening to pop out of her head. "It seems your lives have been spared...for now."

Mina glanced over at me. I smirked back at her, impressed by her control over the Geass. She was completely manipulating the outcome of this game.

"Alright then," she began pressing her index finger to her chin, "What should I do first?" She smiled, her sapphire eyes locking on Rei first. "I want number two...to jump off the cliff in Juban cemetary...naked, and I want number three to go with her to make sure she does it and to record the event."

Ami smiled wickedly. "That would be me."

Rei's eyes widened in complete terror. "You cannot be serious? Do you honestly expect me to..."

"Sorry, that's the rule of the game Rei. Now, be gone from my sight."

Ami grabbed Rei's arm, pulling her up to her feet. "Come on, I'll get Lita's camera. This is definitely something we'll need to capture."

"But I...no...no...no...no!"

As Ami dragged Rei out of the room, Mina completely ignored the rules of the game and instead barked out another order.

"I would like number one to go to a donut shop in the settlement and buy two boxes of glazed donuts and two boxes of chocolate glaze donuts...and all with Rei's credit card. In fact, feel free to buy anything else you want with Rei's card."

Serena cheered. "Yaaaaaaay! That's me! Wow...you sure are nice Minako-chan! I love you soul sistaaaaaaaa!"

Mina smiled as Serena darted up from her spot, rushing toward the staircase to get Rei's credit card. For a moment, I felt some sympathy for Rei. Not only is Mina forcing her to jump off a cliff naked, but she's using Serena to spend all of her hard-earned money. And, with all the spending that's probably been going on lately due to the festival, it's likely that she's already a little low on cash.

"Guess you're the last one Lita."

Lita nodded. "Yep."

Mina, seeing that Lita had been rambling about a guy gave out a simple order. "I order number four to go see a sappy romantic comedy and daydream about him till your heart's content. Eat lots of popcorn too, but don't ruin your figure."

Lita stood, stumbling all the while as she headed straight for the door. "Gotcha!" Without another word she yanked the door open and stepped out, not bothering to close it as Ami and Rei emerged from Lita's bedroom with the camera."

"I demand a recount or something," Rei drawled, each word slurred. "Mina cheeeeated!"

Ami laughed darkly as she continued to push Rei forward. "Your fate has been sealed mortal. Time to meet your doom! Wuhahahahaha!"

Serena came flying down the stairs with a puffy white jacket over her clothes and Rei's credit card between her mitten covered hands. She giggled as she ran past Rei and Ami, oblivious to the horror the senshi of fire had to face thanks to Mina's obvious grudge toward Rei. Now, I don't know what has set her against the senshi of fire, nor do I care. The fact of the matter is that the Sailor Scouts need to stop wasting time with senseless arguments and come together as a team to take down E.E.

Still, at this point, I'm worried that this task may be too much for them.

After another minute of Rei's protest, she and the rest of the girls finally departed, leaving me and Mina alone in the mansion

"Well done," I muttered, closing my book before setting it down on the table. "Using your Geass to cheat in a foolish drinking game and removing everyone from the premises is mighty impressive."

Mina frowned, narrowing her sapphire gaze on me. There was no sense in her keeping up the bravado anymore at this point. "How do you know about Geass? Are you E.E.'s partner in crime? You two have similar names. Are you immortal too?"

I let out a sigh, leaning back in the recliner chair I was sitting in. "Aren't you wasting time with these questions?" Closing my eyes, I sucked in a deep breath. "My answers won't help in your purpose, whatever it is."

"Maybe not," Mina answered, "However, you do hold some missing pieces in the puzzle. You know about Geass, which heightens my suspicion that you're connected to E.E. somehow."

"The only thing I have in common with E.E. is that we're both immortal witches," I told her, opening my eyes. "I know about Geass because I have the ability to give Geass to others."

Mina's gaze hardened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, what exactly is Geass?

I smirked. "You don't know?"

"I know that I have the ability to see into the past thanks to this power," Mina muttered, "but I noticed others who received the power gained different abilities. I'd like to know why."

With a small sigh I began to twirl a lock of my hair in my index finger, bored with this turn of events. "Geass manifests differently for each person," I explained. "You've gained the power to see into the past, your mother gained the ability to shape shift into different people, and Lelouch gained the ability to compel anyone to obey him."

Mina's gaze widened a bit. Probably wondering how I know about her mother. Well, E.E. and I did work together for a time. As for Lelouch, Mina's immediate reaction to me allowed me to guess that she had used her Geass to see into his past.

Scowling, I rose up from the recliner. "It seems you still have more questions, but I'm not in the mood to answer right now. Your friend Lita ordered pizza an hour ago and it still hasn't arrived." With an agitated grunt I began to pace toward the door and back, my patience wearing thin on the pizza delivery guy. He should have been here ages ago.

Mina was probably annoyed that her questions were being put on hold because of pizza, but her emotions were of no concern to me at this point. While she's a Sailor Scout, and probably a good person at heart, her actions tonight have me questioning her motives in regards to E.E. She wanted everyone out of the house for one reason or another and certainly it wasn't just to ask me questions. Besides that, I saw the way she was looking at the other girls earlier, assessing their strengths and weaknesses as if they were her adversaries.

I get the feeling that Rei may have something to do with this, especially since the only legit dare Mina gave out was for her to jump off a cliff naked.

"May I ask one more question?"

"You can ask as many questions as you want," I replied, my pace increasing in speed, "but I'm not going to answer you."

Mina suppressed a groan. "Did you have anything to do with the experiments conducted on my mother?"

I paused in pacing, giving her a quizzical look over my shoulder. "Do I look like a mad-scientist?" Letting out an exasperated sigh, I turned away to pace toward the door again. "I only know that E.E. and some other people put a micro-chip in your mother's brain. Nothing more, nothing less. Now quit bothering me."

Part of that was a lie. I knew more than that, but the information I held wouldn't help Mina now. After all, if Mina knows about the experiments, she must also know that E.E. has turned her mother into the serial killer roaming the streets of Tokyo now.

"DING DONG!"

I couldn't restrain the small excited yelp that escaped my lips as I raced for the front door.

Unfortunately, when I opened the door, I came face to face with an old acquaintance from the past.

* * *

A/N: I actually wanted to make this chapter longer and include just who it was C.C. was referring to at the end. (For those who have read Golden Strands, you already know who it is. Don't tell anybody.) Anyway, I decided in the end that this was the best place to end it. In the next chapter, I've decided to make it a long chapter including multiple points of view to describe what's happening. There's major awesomeness coming so stay tuned.

Thanks again to SuperNova 23! You totally rock! Thanks for all the inspiration and advice. You have been a great friend to me! God bless you!


	68. Approaching Madness Part 4

A/N: I'm not going to waste time babbling about what's going to take place in the chapter. I'll just let it speak for itself. Thanks to all of my reviewers for giving this story over 200 reviews. You guys are so awesome! I appreciate the support and will do my best to put out work deserving of the support you've all shown.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any references to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. (Yeah, I've snuck in another fandom guys.)

Chapter 68

Approaching Madness Part 4

Rei's Mansion

C.C. P.O.V.

"I don't like cold pizza."

This was stated simply and coldly as my old colleague, Shadi, entered through the door of the mansion carrying the ten boxes of pizza Lita ordered over an hour ago. He placed the ten boxes on the kitchen counter before turning his empty sapphire gaze at me. Shadi's history stems from an Egyptian background, with caramel tanned skin and piercing blue eyes that are without pupils. His attire always consists of a traditional cream robe and cloak. Around his head he always wore a turban which gave off the impression that he was probably bald. At least that's how I see it.

In any case, it's been nearly fifty years since I've seen this man and his appearance does not bode well.

Even so, I shrugged in indifference, pushing my growing worries aside to address a more important issue.

My pizza.

"My greatest apologies C.C., but there was nothing I could do about the state of the Italian cuisine. The man delivering it took an extended detour. If I hadn't used my Millennium Key to aid me in stealing his car, your ten boxes pizza wouldn't have ever arrived, your money completely wasted."

It wouldn't have been my money, but I didn't see a reason to point out that little detail. Instead I simply opened the pizza box while being vaguely aware of Mina's shocked state as she glanced between me and our guest.

"I'm going to have to microwave this now," I stated, shaking my head while removing a plate from the cabinet. "Watch your step over here Shadi, there's glass on the floor."

Shadi nodded, a concerned scowl on his face. "I can see that things got a little out of control here. Could you enlighten me on the events that took place C.C.?"

"Certainly," I replied, placing three slices on a plate. "Right after I eat my pizza..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Mina shouted, cutting into my sentence and storming into the kitchen with a feral looking expression on her face. "Mind enlightening me on what you're doing here Shadi? I mean seriously, where did you come from?"

I almost laughed. "_So Mina knows Shadi as well. Figures._"

Shadi locked his blue eyes on her. "Greetings to you as well Mina. I've come to warn you of the great danger..."

About ten veins were ready to pop out of Mina's skull when she interrupted him. "Oh no, don't even say it. You came to warn me and the other scouts about E.E. and her plans, right?"

"Well...not exactly..."

"But that is part of it, correct?" Mina questioned, interrupting yet again.

With a small sigh I rolled my eyes. "Looks like I have another melodramatic on my hands."

Shadi nodded again, closing his eyes. "Agreed."

Mina looked perplexed as she glanced between once more. It was clear that her mind was running rampant with all sorts of scenarios for why Shadi was here. Questions were racing through my mind as well, but I wasn't about to verbalize any worries I had. After all, the most important thing right now is...

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Without a word I opened the microwave door. The smell of cheese and tomato sauce wafted into the air, immediately making my mouth salivate at the mere thought of the food touching my tongue.

"Finally," I proclaimed, stuffing half of the first slice into my mouth. The taste was just as glorious as I'd imagined.

Mina's expression deadpanned as she watched me eat, but after a shake of her head she simply shifted her attention towards the Egyptian. "Okay Shadi, before you get into whatever it is you came here to tell me, just explain to me how you and C.C. know each other because I am not seeing the connection."

Shadi crossed his arms over his chest. "C.C. is an old colleague of mine. Over the last few hundred years she has kept a close eye on the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb as well as the mystic items assigned to my care a millennia ago."

"Millennia ago?" Mina questioned, her eyes widening slightly. "Hold on a second Shadi, are you saying that you are immortal too?"

Shadi closed his eyes, clearly exasperated with Mina's onslaught of questions. "No, I am not immortal. I am nothing but an ancient spirit with a physical body. The truth of the matter is that I've been dead for over a thousand years."

"You mean to tell me that you're a ghost?" Mina asked, backing away a few steps.

Shadi shrugged. "Well, in actuality I am from a world parallel to this one; a spirit world, if you will. Most who live in this world go on to become reapers of souls, but there are some like me who are bound to the living world. Our mission is to guide those whose destinies disrupt the balance of time..."

"Reapers of souls, huh?" Mina cut in, placing one of her hands on her hip. "Shadi, why do I get the feeling that another fandom is creeping into this story?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "Because shut up."

A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth as Mina's jaw dropped in surprise.

"C.C. and I crossed paths when I traveled to the Britannian homeland, though at the time it was simply known as England or Great Britain," Shadi continued, glancing in my general direction as I finished my second slice of pizza. "When we met, I immediately sensed an imbalance in her soul. For a time, I was certain that she was a demon."

"Well, you weren't too far off I suppose. In any case, Shadi tried using his Millennium Key on me, but it didn't work. I immediately noted that the result was the same when those I made contracts with tried to use their Geass abilities on me. In realizing that, Shadi and I began to research the history of Geass and the Millennium Items."

"I returned to Egypt to study the ancient scriptures while C.C. returned to her home country to investigate the origins of Geass," Shadi added, his gaze returning to the blonde girl. "We were looking for a connection between the two powers and how it would affect the future of humanity."

"But the trail turned cold. Shadi found no account on how the Millennium Items came to exist or any details on why they were created to begin with," I stated, continuing where Shadi left off. "As for me, finding information proved to be...difficult to say the least." I paused for a split second, remembering some of the torture I had to endure during the early days of my immortality. "As time wore on and violence escalated, I was left with no other choice but to flee to Brazil."

Mina's gaze narrowed for a moment, causing me to pause again in my explanation, but it didn't take me long to press on.

"While in Brazil I learned of an organization known as the Geass Order. At the time it was a very small group of people, but as the years went on, Geass began to evolve and spread across the world. During this time, I simply researched the different manifestations of the power, but I didn't discover anything substantial. Shadi and I didn't stay in contact much, so for a while we both gave up on trying to find any sort of connection and traveled our own respective paths toward whatever destiny held for us."

With a small groan, Mina sat down at the kitchen table, her gaze falling to her reflection in the glass. "So what changed things?"

I took a bite out of my third slice of pizza before answering. "What do you think? We found a connection: the Sailor Scouts."

Shadi sighed upon noting Mina's shocked expression. "We compiled our findings on the issue in that book on the table over there Mina. With your powers to see the past, if you read it, you will understand how everything came to be. However, there are more important issues that need our attention now."

"Like what?" Mina questioned, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead. "What could possibly be more important?"

Shadi sighed again, practically rolling his eyes in annoyance as I piled three more slices of pizza on my plate. "Do you remember when we met Mina?"

"How could I forget a man assaulting me in a bathrobe?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth, fighting the laughs that wanted to erupt from my mouth as I placed the pizza in the microwave again.

"This is traditional Egyptian attire," Shadi muttered, a groan in his voice, "not a bathrobe. You have no sense of culture."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mina muttered, rolling her eyes. "Just get to the point already."

I let out a soft chuckle as the microwave beeped once more. "My, my Shadi, you get ruffled up so easily." With that said, I brought my plate of pizza to the table and sat across from the stressed blonde.

"I...Listen, that day I was searching for Sailor Moon, known to you as Serena Tsukino. The reason was because of this one fact. Of all of you, she was the only one spared from the power of Geass in the Silver Millennium."

Mina narrowed her gaze. "What do you mean by spared?"

"The Princess of Mars created Geass and gave it to the seven other guardians of the Moon Kingdom, Princess of Mercury, Princess of Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and you, the Princess of Venus," I answered before taking another small bite from my pizza. "This power was created in order to assist the Sailor Soldiers against the forces that threatened to destroy their kingdoms and the Earth. However, while created under the best of intentions, it proved to be an evil force that exposed the hidden darkness within the seemingly pure Moon Kingdom."

"As time went on, the powers of Geass spread and spiraled out of control, causing chaos to erupt throughout the galaxies," Shadi continued. "That is how the Sailor Wars began."

Mina closed her eyes for a moment, contemplating the information we had just given her. After a moment, her eyes slipped open again.

"I see. When Sailor Galaxia sealed the power of Chaos, she sealed the power of Geass as well. Unfortunately, Galaxia wasn't strong enough to keep those dark powers from influencing her." Mina paused then, folding her hands underneath her chin. "From there, Chaos and the power of Geass leaked into the universe...which is probably what caused that whole ordeal with Queen Beryl back in the Silver Millennium. I'm guessing we were still recovering from the Sailor Wars and because of that...the Moon Kingdom was vulnerable and the rest...well that's pretty much history now."

Shadi nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Likewise, Sailor Moon's final form, Eternal Sailor Moon, is the form that manifests the light of hope. She holds the power to shine through the darkness of Geass and Chaos. However, before I met you, I received a vision and a warning that if certain events were allowed to occur, Sailor Moon would taint her soul to bring a fellow Sailor Scout back from the dead. In other words, thanks to the bond she shares with all of you, she would unintentionally invoke the power of the Geass Chain, the most destructive form of the Geass power."

"_Destructive?_" I wondered, my thoughts drifting to the day I gave Serena Geass to save Rei. Long before that point I had known that she had never received Geass in her past life in the Silver Millennium. In fact, now that I think back on the research I conducted before fleeing to Brazil, there was no connection between Geass or any legends from the Moon Kingdom. At the time, I thought it was some sort of cover up, but now...is it possible that Queen Serenity never learned about Geass from her subordinates?

More than that, now that the Geass Chain has been activated...Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, are all bound to this world through unnatural means. In the future, that will bring about dire consequences. Though all of them are strong-willed and powerful in their own right, I'm not certain if they'll be able to shoulder the burdens and sorrows of immortality in this cruel world. After all, I have lived on for centuries, waiting for my turn to die.

"The Geass Chain essentially makes all parties involved immortal," Shadi stated, interrupting my thought process, "but there is a catch. The Geass Chain binds your soul to the soul of the person you value the most in your heart."

"You live, never aging or changing for as long as they live," I added. "However, the moment they die, the immortality is gone and one of two things will happen."

Mina lifted her gaze to meet mine. "And what are those two things?"

I couldn't meet her gaze, regret filling me as I stared at my uneaten slices of pizza on the porcelain plate.

My stomach churned as I spoke. "You live on, aging like a normal person would until you die or until your killed, or...you die instantaneously. That's how Serena's Geass would work."

"You talk as if Serena has already done this."

Shadi gasped, and I could sense his panic as he stared at the back of my head. "Has she?"

I shook my head immediately, deciding that lying was the best course of action at this point. "No, I don't think so. However, she has changed over the last few weeks. She may fall susceptible to temptation, especially if the person giving her the Geass doesn't have a clue about the consequences."

At the time, I was certain that only Rei would attain temporary immortality. I was certain that I was only doing my part to keep the balance of the universe in tact. For once, I had hoped that my actions would bring about something good. Long ago I abandoned my humanity, abandoned all sense compassion or guilt for any of my actions, but since meeting Lelouch, Rei, and all the people their lives touch...the ice surrounding my heart has slowly begun to melt.

For that reason, instead of allowing the natural cycle of death to continue, I stepped in and changed the destinies of the soldiers and tainted the soul that was meant to destroy the dark power of Chaos through pure and just means.

To make matters worse, I know that this is a repeated mistake. After all, E.E. has messed with the fabric of time, manipulating events to her will to enact her revenge.

And because of this manipulation there's no possible way to change what I've done. Even E.E. can't change the events that have occurred now. Everything that happens now will be set in stone with no hope for rewriting history and all of it...all of it is my fault.

I really am a witch...aren't I?

"And the connection with the Millennium Items?" Mina asked, changing the subject somewhat. "In a vision I had, a man who resembled a friend of mine told me that I wrote the Millennium Spell Book. Is that the connection you found?"

"When did you have this vision?" Shadi questioned, the surprise in his voice clear even though I couldn't see his expression. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Mina blinked in confusion. "Are you meaning to tell me that you didn't already know this, Shadi? Then what was this big connection you found between the Sailor Scouts and the creation of the Millennium Items?" She slapped the palm of one of her hands to her forehead. "Honestly, you two are making about as much sense as a porcupine with Yugi's hair."

I shrugged, remembering the short, tri-colored haired teen who led me to Kaiba Corporation during my visit to Domino. "Porcupines have needle like skin that can stab people. Yugi Muto's hair can stab people. Makes a good amount of sense if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you!"

"In any case, this is a very new development," Shadi pointed out. "The connection I discovered was a written account from the Nameless Pharaoh himself about a pale, golden-haired princess who came to Egypt from beyond the sky. From the account, I was certain he was referring to Princess Serenity since she came to Earth as well, but now..."

"Yeah, that's great and all," Mina interrupted, "but don't you think you should have waited to say all this until Serena and the others got back..."

"Speaking of which, just where did they disappear to Mina?" he cut in, sounding annoyed. "And why do I get the feeling that they're gone because of something you did."

I grabbed my half-eaten slice of pizza and took another bite. The food had tasted wondrous earlier but now it tasted like moldy cardboard. "Mina spiked Lita's punch, causing the other girls to get drunk. Then, through a convoluted drinking game, she sent all of them out to do various tasks." I smirked at the blonde across from me, putting on a bravado similar to the one she had performed earlier. "In fact, Mina was about to use her Geass to help her snoop around the house."

"I..." she blushed.

"Mina, that's plain diabolical!" Shadi screeched. "You should be ashamed."

For a moment Mina stared at him, thoughts raging through her head. Then, without a word or warning, she simply rose from the table and started walking in the direction of the bedrooms. There was no doubt in my mind that my assumption had been correct. Her aim was to snoop around the house. For what reason I don't know and don't really care at this point. She's free to do what she wants.

Shadi let out an exasperated sigh before taking the seat Mina left behind. "C.C., under no circumstances can Serena be allowed to attain Geass in any form or fashion."

"_I see that he still has awful timing_," I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes as I lifted my gaze to meet his. "Why?"

"Because if she does...catastrophic things will happen to the others," Shadi muttered. "Mina's Geass has returned to her and I'm guessing that Sailor Mars has tapped into her Geass abilities as well?"

"You would be correct."

Shadi's scowl deepened. "It will not be much longer before the others begin to regain their abilities. It wouldn't be an issue if I were certain that Serena could resist the temptation of the power. However, under the right circumstances, Serena would accept the power without hesitation."

I closed my eyes. "_I know. That's why...it's already too late to stop whatever happens now._"

"The Geass Chain would not be limited to the Sailor Scouts, over time the power would spread."

"_Spread?_" My eyes opened abruptly to read his expression. "Shaid, what do you mean by that?"

Shadi inclined his gaze on me again. "The Geass Chain binds souls to the living world. As you already know, I am bound the living world because of my Egyptian ancestry. It is my duty to put certain events into motion, like the return of the Shadow Games and the Nameless Pharaoh. These events are put into play because history must repeat itself..."

"Because life is nothing more than an endless cycle," I cut in, annoyed with him now. "How about we get to the point of the issue Shadi. I'm certainly not in the mood for any of your cryptic nonsense."

The Egyptain groaned, but made no attempt to argue. "C.C., the Geass Chain interrupts the natural cycle of human life, causing those who receive it to meet and influence the lives of those in the future, will love people they come in contact with, will want to save others from death. Basically C.C., if Serena were to gain the power of Geass, those affected would eventually gain her ability to bring people back from the dead with the same restrictions as she has."

My stomach churned again, bile beginning to rise in my throat as he continued. "In other words C.C., the chain will expand and grow until it has locked around every person on Earth, making everyone immortal."

"Is that...such a bad thing?"

"In this world, immortality is a curse," Shadi answered. "You already know this to be true. To make matters worse, the Geass Chain does not work like a Geass Code. C.C., you are not only eternally young, but you can't die of natural causes like hunger, thirst, or illness. In fact, though you have an addiction to pizza, you don't have to eat to survive. You could decide now that you'll never eat again and still remain as you are now."

A groan passed through my lips involuntarily as the thought of never eating pizza again entered my head. "But with the Geass Chain, people can die of natural causes...correct?"

Shadi nodded. "More than that, those who are sick with disease, dying from hunger and thirst, will continue to suffer day after day. The relief of death will only last for a short time. And so...the moment they reawaken, they'll still be suffering the physical drawbacks of a normal lifespan."

"What about unnatural death?"

"The Geass Chain reconstructs the human body at an alarmingly quick pace, making it difficult for the mind and soul of the person to catch up," Shadi stated, "Often, those who are revived under the Geass Chain tend to lose their memories. At times it's only in short intervals while others lose their memory permanently. With you, your body simply reconstructs, your mind completely unaffected."

"I wouldn't say that," I told him, letting out a sigh. "I've lost plenty of memories during my time on this Earth. Of course, I did seal off some of my own memories to isolate my heart." A chuckle leaked from my lips as I closed my eyes, thoughts racing to the time Lelouch and I were alone within the makeshift Black Knight base after the events of the Special Zone Massacre. For a short moment, something deep within me stirred, a feeling that compelled me to console a man completely undeserving of consolation. After all, it was because of his Geass that the Japanese ended up slaughtered by Euphemia. The fact that this sin was unintentional made no difference in theory. However...

Shaking my head I opened my eyes again only to find that Shadi was no longer in the room with me. Oh, well. He'll come back as soon as Serena and the others return. After all, that was his whole reason for showing up at all.

Still, I'm concerned about how Serena will take this new knowledge when Shadi reveals it to her. Though she and I held the best of intentions, we still defied the laws of life and now the entire world is going to suffer for it. Like it or not, Serena made a deal with the devil wishing to be an angel. She will have to pay the price for her actions just as I have paid for mine.

If there's one thing I've learned in all my years of living it's this.

Good intentions hold no weight in the end, for there is no excuse for committing a sin. Those who do evil must endure the consequences of their evil deeds.

Or as Lelouch would say in a similar situation, "the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed."

* * *

About an hour later

11:00 p.m.

Out in the Tokyo Settlement, the night this evening was dark, dreary, and the weather conditions were bitterly cold. In fact, the temperature at this point in the evening is about twenty degrees which was made more frigid by the five-mile per hour winds accompanied by flurries of snow circulating every few minutes.

For the three knights of the round staying in the settlement, the terrible weather was the least of their worries due to the massacre instigated at the main downtown airport. After receiving the crime report from agents Kara Fennette and Fernando Green, Suzaku Kururugi's worries skyrocketed, immediately causing him a massive headache as the number of victims continued to travel through his mind. Around the same time he caught sight of one of the paramedics carrying away one of the many bodies. Upon seeing it, he noted the crane shaped cuts on the wrist of the victim...the symbol of Geass.

The sight brought an old memory to the surface.

_Her name is E.E. She has mind control powers. I found out from a reliable source that she's taken over the Black Knights. They're like zombies under her command._

Remembering Rei's words brought back the memory of the few Black Knight operatives captured during the Xenian monster fiasco a month earlier.

_E.E., master, master. She will kill Zera. She will kill Sailor Mars._

As the zombie like operatives droned on, Suzaku had noted the red rings surrounding the irises of their eyes. He had also deduced long ago that E.E. had connections with Geass and possibly the two other immortals who held the ability to give away the power.

Even so, he never dreamed the situation of E.E.'s apparent madness would escalate so quickly nor did he ever think it possible for her to use whatever Geass she had to force the Black Knights to...no...

Suzaku looked over Kara's report again. "One person did all this?"

Kara nodded, on full alert while studying the Honorary Brittannian knight. "We're certain it's the serial killer that was wreaking havoc in Britannia. At every murder, the suspect leaves a crane shaped mark somewhere on the body, though most times it's usually on a person's back. At first, I believed the perpetrator to be a functioning psychopath, but after this display I must retract that belief. Something must have finally made her snap."

Gino raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Yes, I realize that most cases like this are caused by deranged men, but my team and I have strong evidence to back up our hypothesis. We're dealing with a woman scorned whose lost the last shreds of sanity." She stared back at the gory scene behind her, watching as the police tapped off the areas where the killer had struck. "Everything about the situation has changed drastically. At this point, the only thing I'm entirely certain of is that the crane symbols carved into the victims are her way of crying out for help." She narrowed her emerald gaze on Fernando who was staring at the lingering puddles of blood all around the front lobby of the airport. "Someone else is involved, pulling the strings of a psychotic puppet whose probably too mentally unstable to know any better."

Anya typed something into her mini-computer, her crimson gaze reflecting no emotion whatsoever. "Dealing with this sort of thing is troublesome."

"Do you have any idea of who might be pulling the strings?" Gino asked sounding calmer than he actually felt.

"I think I might," Suzaku stated while folding one of his gloved hands into a fist. "Recently I received an anonymous tip about a woman named E.E. The person stated that she has mind control powers and that anyone under her command acts...well, for lack of a better term, like a zombie."

Kara was the one raising her eyebrows now. "That's scientifically inaccurate and improbable Lord Kururugi; however..." she trailed off, images of all the victims running through her head for a moment. Her expression softened. "At this point it's best not to rule anything out. Besides that, from the earlier murders, Fernando and I both concluded that the killer was after a specific type of person. Basically, her main target is a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. If this E.E. fits the profile, we may be able to figure out the back story behind all this and make a few arrests." Kara smirked then. "After all, this time our murderer left a witness, which means we can pinpoint just who this killer is."

"We'll need to act quickly," Fernando cut in, turning to face the group with his golden eyes ablaze. "There's no telling where the killer will strike next."

"I think I may know that too," Suzaku stated, letting out a sigh. "The person who told me about E.E. also stated that she's after a student attending Ashford Private Academy."

Kara's emerald gaze widened. "Ashford? My cousin Shirley attends that school..."

"I know, she's a friend of mine," Suzaku cut in. "I'm thinking that if E.E. is controlling this person through manipulation or some other means, she's most likely going to strike there next. We need to be ready for that."

"Tell me Sir Kururugi, did this anonymous person happen to reveal who E.E. is after?" Fernando questioned.

"No."

It was a lie, but a necessary one to protect Rei. Suzaku knew he owed her that much for destroying her home, arresting, and nearly killing her comrades.

At this point, he was praying she never found out about the incident.

Of course, we all know better now don't we. Rei is definitely going to find out about this eventually.

Thankfully for Suzaku, it's not going to be tonight because instead of heading toward Juban cemetery to complete the dare Mina Aino had given her, Rei Hino, carrying a nearly passed out Ami Mizuno on her back, was headed in the direction of the academy E.E. was most likely planning to target within the week.

How this situation came about for the senshi of fire is actually a funny story...

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out the details of said story. Ta ta for now muchachos!


	69. Approaching Madness Part 5

A/N: At this point, I'm realizing that I'm only just reaching the really juicy drama and craziness I've been planning since I started this story and we're almost at chapter 70. Since this thing tends to write itself and become even more convoluted with each chapter, I'm just going to give up on limiting myself when it comes to the length of this thing. In other words, this may go a little over one-hundred chapters by the time I'm through. Just thought I'd warn you guys beforehand. Also, there's going to be a lot of talk about vomit in the beginning so...prepare your stomachs because I got a little nauseous while writing this.

Disclaimer: We're skipping it today.

Chapter 69

Approaching Madness Part 5

11:28 p.m.

Twas the night before another day at Milly Ashford's orchestration of the annual Ashford Academy Winter Festival. At the Lamperouge residence-which was basically a miscellaneous area within the student council clubhouse-the two brothers were nestled snug in their beds with sugar-plums dancing in their heads.

Okay scratch that. The youngest of the two, Rolo Lamperouge, was sitting in his room, staring vacantly at the wall, wondering aimlessly of how he'd managed to get stuck with this ultimately crazy and redundant mission of keeping tabs on a guy who couldn't do ten laps around the gym without passing out instantaneously. Of course, there were other things on his mind, like Ami Anderson (known to the rest of us as Ami Mizuno) and his beloved mother figure, Tokine Mazura. At this particular moment, he was trying to find a connection between the two since they looked so similar. In fact, he noted that some of their personality traits were the same too.

If only he knew...

Then there was the older and more handsome brother, Lelouch Lamperouge. Instead of being nestled in his bed or sitting at his computer watching Death Note online, he was downstairs in the kitchen preparing himself a quick snack before going to bed for the night. He was dreading the task, the visions of Rei dying on an island still haunting him considerably. He was pretty sure that his dreams tonight would bombard him with the images once more.

At this point, Lelouch was seriously debating whether or not he should just finish the last ten episodes he'd yet to see of the old anime. To watch them all would take the whole night and leave him exhausted in the morning, but that fate would be better than feeling completely and utterly traumatized, though with a show like Death Note he may end up being traumatized anyway.

In any case, it's clear that our protagonist is having some issues tonight.

And more are about to fall from the sky and slap him in the face...

Okay actually the problems are just going to ring the doorbell this time around.

"DING-DONG!"

See what I mean?

Lelouch groaned irritably at the sound. He was just about to sink his teeth into a bacon and cheese sandwich he'd made for himself, complete with mayonnaise, a bit of lettuce, and slices of fresh dill pickle. The bacon was hot, the heavenly smell of it wafting into the air as the American cheese melted just a bit from beneath the top slice of white bread. It was a glorious, heaven-sent sandwich that would make the mouths of the extremely hungry (mainly me) salivate and the eyes of the depraved green with envy.

Unfortunately, Lelouch would not get to eat the treat until much later.

With another groan, the angsty teen slowly walked to the door, making sure to peek through the small peep-hole as he turned on the outside lights. Once the front patio was exposed to the light, he saw that Rei was standing there, her body shaking as she struggled to keep a unconscious Ami on her back.

Rei was the last person Lelouch wanted to see at the moment. He actually contemplated leaving her out on the doorstep for a second until he remembered that the girl had a terrible temper and a mean right hook to go along with it. Unless he wanted a black eye to mar his perfect good looks, he was going to have to open the door.

There was also the fact that he had just turned on the lights outside, but that was besides the point.

With a sigh, Lelouch quickly unlocked the locks and pulled the door open.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

With a sigh, I unlocked the locks to the front door and pulled it open so Rei could enter...

And immediately regretted the decision.

"Oooooooh, it's about time you opened the freakin' door," Rei bellowed, her eyes rolling a bit before a hiccup slipped between her lips. "You wouldn't believe the night I haaaad Luuula. You just wouldn't believe it."

Blinking I watched as Rei stumbled into the house, shifting Ami's weight on her back as she walked in a disjointed rhythm. The smell of vomit began to fill the air, immediately churning my stomach as it did.

"Rei, what happened to you? Are you drunk?" It was a stupid question to ask. Clearly the girl is drunk out of her skull right now. After all, no one dares to into the sanctity of my home, with the exception of Milly, without being invited inside.

"Well, technically..." Rei trailed off as she flung Ami onto the living room couch. "I didn't get drunk Lula-chaaaaan. That bimbo Mina came over to my house uninvited...well she was invited at first but last night we had this big blow-out fight..." she trailed off again as her eyes caught sight of the brown liquid of vomit covering the front of her long black trench coat. "Ohhh that is so gross! Ami threw up all over me..."

"Rei, don't lose focus," I cut in, shutting the front door and locking it before taking slow strides to the living room. "Finish the explanation."

She nodded slowly, moving to take a seat in the armchair behind her but missing by a few inches.

"Gah! What the..." she glared at the armchair. "Lula...why did you move the chair?"

Shaking my head I simply let out a long sigh. "This is what I meant when I said you could make a fool of yourself by yourself."

"Shut up," Rei snarled, shakily rising to her feet before plopping down in the chair successfully. "Anyway back to the story, Mina spiked Lita's punch when we were all distracted, thus the reason why I'm druuuunk now Lula. From there, things got a little craaazy. Ami started threatening to kill people, Lita was...not sure what Lita was doing actually, and Serena and I turned into a giggling fit of craziness. I think I'm sobering up though cause nothing about tonight is funny duuuude." She chuckled at that which gave me the impression that Rei was far from being any kind of sober. "I wanna kick Mina's pasty blonde booty for doing this to me."

By this point I'm ready to beat Mina's pasty blonde booty for doing this because now I have to deal with the repercussions. As of late, when Rei has any sort of problem her first response is to come find me. While I normally don't mind, right now the timing couldn't be worse. For one, I was about to eat a delicious looking and smelling sandwich; however, I've completely lost my appetite because of the nausea inducing smell of vomit, not to mention the sight of it on Rei's coat and on the front of Ami's clothes.

There's also the fact that daydream from earlier is still flashing in my head over and over as Rei continues to rant out nonsense. I'm still trying to resolve my emotions regarding that.

"Well, what brought you and Ami here?" I finally managed to ask.

Rei threw her head back in laughter in response to the question. "Oh I almost forgot. The bimbo had us play this drinking game called King's Game after we were all clearly drunk except her and C...chow the brown cow."

A vein was threatening to pop out of my skull. "Chow the brown cow? Seriously?"

Rei giggled. "It sounds even funnier when you say it."

"REI!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry...hahahaha!"

I sucked in a deep breath. "_Rei can barely formulate a thought let alone finish a convoluted explanation like this. I better wrap this whole thing up before..."_

"Wow Lelouch, you sure can pick em'."

My eyes darted to the stairs where Rolo was just appearing. He scratched the back of his head while glancing between me and Rei before his eyes finally darted to Ami's nearly unconscious form on the couch.

Rolo's mouth almost dropped to the floor as he rushed over to her side. "Why...what the heck happened to Ami?"

Rei threw her head back in laughter at Rolo's concerned expression before answering, "Same thing that happened to me. Mina got her drunk and then we played this twisted version of truth and dare. Mina dared me to jump off a cliff naked and for Ami to come along to make sure I did it, buuuuuuut..." she trailed off, a full-blown fit of hysterics rendering her explanation pointless.

Besides I was still stuck on the idea of Rei jumping off a cliff naked.

"As you can see," Rei continued, interrupting my thoughts while gesturing to herself clad in a long black trench coat, sweater, jeans, and boots, "no such thing happened. On the way there, Ami attacked me..."

"Did...not," Ami breathed, barely lifting her index finger to point at Rei. "You took off in a sprint to try getting out of the dare and then when I tried to stop you...you punched me in my stomach, causing me to...to..." Ami's hand suddenly flew to her mouth.

Rei glanced up at me, her violet eyes twinkling slightly. "By the way, that's going to be me in the next thirty seconds."

For a moment I glanced between her and Ami, watching in horror as Rolo tried in vain to get the poor girl off the couch before she could vomit onto the floor. Without another word, I grabbed ahold of Rei's arm, pulling her up from the chair just as her hand came to her mouth.

"Rolo, take care of Ami and..."

"Ami hang in there!"

The sound of liquid sloshing to the floor reached my ears as I began to drag Rei up the stairs. I didn't dare look back.

"...clean up the mess."

* * *

About forty-five minutes later

Tonight I've learned a very valuable lesson that I won't soon forget.

Rei and her friends are a handful

My appetite was thoroughly spoiled after watching Rei vomit into the toilet for ten minutes straight. The whole time I was holding her hair back while ranting that she should have gone to her own dorm.

"Couldn't make it that far..." was her response before she dipped her head back into the toilet. Rolling my eyes I sat there, dreading the sounds of sloshing liquid. This was a ridiculous situation to be in, one that called for revenge against Mina as soon as possible. After all, I don't particularly enjoy being dragged into someone else's mess. In this case, I mean that quite literally.

After bringing in one of my dress shirts and gym shorts to serve as her pajamas, I left her alone so she could shower and rid herself of the nausea inducing smell surrounding her. During that time I wrapped up my sandwich, placed it in the fridge, and helped Rolo with Ami, whose vomiting spells seemed to come out of nowhere. To make matters worse, the constant vomiting gave Ami a fever and chills. Rolo and I tended to her as best we could, wrapping her up in blankets while placing a cold cloth over her forehead. Constant trips to the bathroom weren't going to be possible with Ami's condition so while Rolo was in the kitchen filling a glass with ginger ale, I was looking for a pot big enough to hold pounds upon pounds of vomit.

Upon settling the issue downstairs, I barely noted that the shower had stopped running. With that thought in mind I filled up another glass of ginger ale and began to make a slow trek upstairs. The light was still on in the bathroom which meant Rei was probably still changing.

Lightly I knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," came a mumble. "I'm about to come out."

Stepping back I waited for Rei to open the door. When she did I had to restrain myself from sighing in exasperation.

The poor girl looked absolutely miserable. Her hair was still dripping despite the towel wrapped around her head. The buttons on my dress shirt are buttoned crookedly, revealing the tank top she was wearing underneath. The shorts were hanging on to her hips for dear life, but I had the distinct feeling they'd fall to the floor the second she moved. Rei's eyes were bloodshot, her skin paler than mine, and her posture was atrocious.

How she managed to still look attractive in this state is something I'll never be able to wrap my mind around. Seriously, Rei is the equivalent of the walking dead and all I can think about is how pretty she is even in this state. Either Rei is a gorgeous princess under a horrendous curse or I'm just falling into insanity. At this point, the latter seems like a more sane option to go with.

"You look terrible," I finally manage stepping around her to sit the glass of ginger ale down.

Rei sighed dejectedly, inclining her gaze back at me. "I know...but I look better than I feel."

Shaking my head I closed the bathroom door before gently grasping her shoulders. Her body stiffened a little, but I pushed her forward, slowly leading her to the vanity chair near the sink.

"What are you about to do?" she asked, sitting down into the chair.

Opening one of the cabinets underneath the sink I answered, "Just drink the ginger ale for now and try to relax. If you leave your hair wet like this in your condition you're going to catch another cold. Alcohol lowers the body temperature and you've been out in below freezing weather while carrying nearly a hundred and thirty pounds on your back. The strain dealt to your body concerns me."

Images of Rei on the island flash before my eyes once more. This time my focus is on her pained expression and the shakiness in her stance as she fought against an unknown enemy. Mostly though, my mind dwells on her final attack; the dazzling display of powers I didn't know she held at her disposal...the power to control fire.

From watching the news, I had heard about this woman who control fire. Her background and personal history were unknown. Her name and most of her face was hidden as well, but I remember the eyes of the persona that called herself Sailor Mars: the warrior of fire.

Those eyes match Rei's.

Still, now isn't the time to question her about hidden identities.

Rei's eyed me suspiciously when I finally retrieved a hairdryer from the bottom drawer along with a thick brush from the top drawer. "Lelouch...?"

"What is it?"

She blinked, staring between the hairdryer and me. "You have a hairdryer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I use it sometimes."

Her eyebrows lifted, turning her questioning expression into a confused scowl. "For realz?"

Groaning I withdrew a pair of scissors and a small comb from the top drawer. "It's not like I use the thing everyday," I defended, feeling a blush on my face. "Sometimes...my hair doesn't always cooperate with me."

Rei actually smirked at that. "Wow Lula, you really are girly..." her eyes darted to the scissors, the smirk instantly leaving her face. "What are you about to use those for?"

"Maybe I'll use them to snip a foot of hair off," I teased, a smirk of my own lifting the corners of my mouth as I made cutting motions with the scissors.

"That is soooooo not funny Lula."

"Please, you deserve it for calling me girly," I answered, setting the scissors down on the counter while watching her expression fall even further. "Don't worry your big head over it. You have some split ends. I'm just going to trim it."

Rei's expression deadpanned as she watched me plug in the hairdryer. "Lelouch...you worry about...split ends?"

Rolling my eyes I began to unwrap the towel around her head while simultaneously grabbing another towel from the cabinet under the sink. "Just shut up Rei."

"But I..."

"Shut. Up."

Rei sighed, opting to focus on her reflection in the mirror in front of her. "Well, at least now I know your apparent beauty doesn't come from nowhere." She glanced up at my reflection. "Any facial routines I should know about?"

"One more comment like that and I'll make you look exactly like me, short hair and all."

Rei bit her lip then, her eyes reflecting her sudden fear of having her hair cut too short. The sight made me smile as silence began to overtake us. Soon enough I was focused on the rough job of drying Rei's hair. It was a sopping wet mess even with the towel she'd wrapped around it to absorb the water. I ended up using three towels just to get Rei's long raven locks to stop making puddles on the tile floor.

Once that was completed I turned the hairdryer on. The sound of it made Rei cringe, but I ignored her, realizing that a hangover was starting to set in on her. After all, she wasn't giggling like a mad woman. I suppose sometime between her arrival and the long shower she had sobered up for the most part.

As I continued to dry Rei's hair my mind wandered. Visions of her dying weren't flashing before my eyes, rather other thoughts were beginning to surface. I feel like I've done this very thing before for someone else, someone younger than Rei, someone who...

A sharp pain thundered through my skull then. My grip loosened around the hairdryer but I made sure not to drop it and kept my expression composed. Thankfully Rei noticed none of this. By this point she was clutching her head in her hands, trying to escape the sound that was more than likely clouding all of her senses. I almost laughed, but kept the chuckles inside. There's no doubt in my mind she'd hear that.

Ten minutes later I was finally finished blow-drying Rei's hair which allowed for me to turn the device off so Rei could actually hear herself think.

A sigh of evident relief fell from her lips. "Thank heaven that's over," she breathed, smiling a little while appraising her reflection. "You did a really good job Lelouch. Maybe you should become a hairstylist."

"Very funny," I muttered, picking up the brush and scissors. "A perfect thing to say when I'm about to snip, snip, snip."

Rei's eyes widened and she nearly choked on the ginger ale. "Ooooh crap..."

"Like I said before," I cut in, using the small comb to straighten out the ends of Rei's hair, "don't worry your big head about it..." trailing off I used the scissors to cut half an inch of hair from the ends. "There, all done with the cutting."

"Really?" she questioned, watching my hand as I placed the scissors back on the counter.

"Really," I answered, picking up the brush. "Now I just need to comb it out so your hair won't tangle later."

Rei leaned back against the chair, a serene smile on her face as I started running the brush through her hair. "Thank you Lelouch." She closed her eyes. "You're awesome."

"Yeah, I know."

A few giggles from Rei followed along with the words, "You should say you're welcome you jerk." A chuckle of my own came with the snide remark. I didn't reply though, instead choosing to focus on the hair instead of the girl. Time passed quickly yet slowly as I continued to comb through the raven strands. Each one fit between my fingers easily. Parts of it had started to tangle a little bit, but it was clear that Rei wasn't tender headed, either that or she was too exhausted to care about any pain I may have caused.

"Alright, I'm finished..." I trailed off as I stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had fallen asleep.

With another roll of my eyes I began cleaning up the bathroom, allowing for Rei to rest in the chair a bit longer. After the task of cleaning up was complete, I slowly came to Rei's side, wrapping one arm beneath her shoulders and the other underneath her knees before lifting her from the chair bridal style. One of her arms fell over my shoulder as I stumbled. She was a bit heavier than I expected. Despite my low stamina though, I was able to carry Rei to my bedroom.

"_Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight_," I thought, glancing at the chaise lounge near my computer. With my growing exhaustion I was certain I'd sleep soundly on a cactus. That chaise lounge in comparison was going to be heaven-sent. However, I still have one last task to complete.

I used the last of my strength to gently lay Rei on the bed while pulling back the covers and sheets. Her head lands softly on the pillow, but somehow the contact causes her eyes to flutter open. Immediately I observe that she's only half awake and will drift back to sleep any second, but her expression locks me in place, compels me to wait for her to say something, anything...

"Lay down..."

My mind blanks. "What?"

Rei turns over, closing her eyes again. "There's more than enough room for both of us. Couches aren't suitable for a goodnight sleep."

She said nothing more, but those words alone had left me frozen in place mentally. Physically I simply got up and turned out the light before moving toward the closet to change from my school uniform. I took off the shoes first, being sure to set them inside the proper shoebox before unbuttoning the jacket of the uniform, all the while trying to drive out the temptation to sleep next to Rei. After all, a proud gentleman such as myself always offers to sleep on the couch when a lady, who is strictly a friend, unexpectedly stays over...at least that's how it should be in a situation like this, but...

Groaning I hung up the jacket and was just about to start unbuttoning my dress shirt when...

"Lula...it's freezing and you are not a proper gentleman from the nineteen fifties," Rei bellowed irritably, suddenly appearing in the doorway. I was too shocked to respond, my fingers were still pressed against the top button of my shirt.

Rei rolled her eyes while reaching out. "Come on, I'm too tired for this." She grabbed my wrist, turned, and dragged me to the edge of the bed before letting go. Then she climbed in and scooted to the other side before motioning for me to follow. Hesitantly I did so, but I really wasn't sure if this was a good idea. It's difficult to control myself around her.

And this...this is one of those situations that could easily turn into something that really shouldn't happen.

"Goodnight Lula."

"Night," I answered, laying on my back so all my focus would be on the ceiling instead of on her.

The option of sound sleep is officially out the window.

Every few minutes I would glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. The first time I looked it was one a.m., then it was one-ten, then it was one-eighteen, one-twenty-four, one-thirty, one-thirty-five, one-forty, one-forty-six, one-fifty...

I was about to look again for the ninth time, sure that it would read two a.m. this time, but my body froze as the sound of Rei moving alerted my senses. Those same senses were heightened further when I felt her head make contact with my chest as one of her arms landed on my stomach. My gaze shifted from the ceiling to where she rested, leaning against me with a serene smile on her face.

That was the turning point. Seeing Rei in that state put all my attempts to lie to myself to death. It was time to thrown in the towel and surrender to the truth. I've become a stranger to myself lately, but in a way that's exciting, strange, and new. The emotions welling up inside are feelings I've never felt before in any degree. For the first time in my life, I look forward to each day and what it will bring. I want to open myself to new experiences, delve into the passions in a heart I wasn't sure I possessed...

Yes, it's true that a myriad of daily events prick my subconscious like thorns, each of them urging me that there's something I should be doing, that time is being wasted, that Rei will eventually plunge her hand through my chest and rip out my heart in a bloody show of barbarism and rage because actions I took caused her the same amount of pain. Even so, right now the concerns over such things are lost.

There's an intensity to these new feelings that frightens me, almost like this moment in time is the beginning of an obsession that could end badly for all parties involved.

One of my arms, which had been laying limply by my sides, lifted up slowly to fold around Rei's waist while the other weaved itself through her soft hair. In response she moaned softly in her sleep, her arms both wrapping around my shoulders to pull herself closer to me. Her breath was on my neck now, sending chills through my body.

I can feel myself slowly slipping deeper and deeper into the valley of instability, to a place where control ends.

"_My dear Rei_," I thought, darker emotions rising from out of nowhere. "_What you do to me is nothing short of monstrous. You have no idea of the torture you put me through. I want your mind, body, and soul. I want your secrets, your joys, your despairs, every part of your heart. Twisted as it may be, I want you to feel the uncertainty I feel whenever I'm around you, for my name to be the very last whisper on your full and perfect lips. I want to destroy you...just like you destroyed me..."_

The last section of those thoughts sent alarm bells ringing through my head, but Rei's proximity made it impossible to completely register the feelings coursing through me. My body was slowly relaxing, her scent lulling me into slumber as soft whispers leaked from my lips and into her ear.

"You are going to drive me insane Rei Hino..."

* * *

Meanwhile

Black Knight HQ

E.E. P.O.V.

Things are moving far more quickly than I anticipated, but at this point it's better to go with the flow and just make this craziness up as I go along. After all, no plan is without flaws.

So after changing into a white button up collard dress shirt with a dark green jacket over it, dark wash jeans, and black ballet flats in the comfort of Zero's old office, I made may way towards the communications/security area of the base where my old nemesis/partner in crime, was waiting. With any luck he hasn't killed one of my mindless subordinates yet, though if he has to kill one, I'd prefer that Shinichiro Tamaki. Of all my recent mind slaves he's the most troublesome.

That Kaname Ohgi bloke is troublesome as well, but in a more redeemable way than Tamaki. Why Zero bothered with these people is beyond me.

Ah, Zero...the masked man who attempted to change the world. Unfortunately, underneath the mask of a man who looks down on the world was nothing more than a foolish exiled prince searching for revenge, not that I blame him. His parents are complete morons who happened to have a whole lot of ingenious people working for them. It's truly a shame what happened to Marianne. Of course, even in death she serves as a major problem.

Still, now isn't the time to think on such things. I have other immediate problems that need my full attention.

Mainly the issue of Ryou Bakura.

Rather, the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

The automated doors to the communications room opened once I arrived, immediately showing me a scene of my nemesis threatening to strangle the one subordinate I'd prefer dead.

Still, I can't afford not to be merciful. All the Black Knights are essential to my plan.

"Oh, there you are my darling Florence!"

Bakura froze, his white hair standing on end more than usual as he turned his dark, soulless gaze to meet mine. He smirked while taking me in which meant he had seen weakness in my demeanor. That's fine, to mislead him serves my purpose.

After summing up he turned back to Tamaki. "Luckily for you, I have someone else to kill tonight." With that said he simply shoved Tamaki away. The man landed on the floor with a loud clang, struggling for breath as Bakura walked towards me, a vindictive smile lighting up the handsome features.

"By the way, that name you called me..."

"I did that as a favor to a friend," I stated, winking at him as we left the room.

He chuckled. "You have friends?"

"Everyone needs friends Florence."

Bakura groaned. "I'd refrain from calling me that again E.E. After all, you detest it when I call you by your real name."

I turned away from him then, memories of my past flooding through my mid. "Point taken. Still, I would have liked to see what you would have done if I kept calling you that, other than refer to me by my real name."

"What do you think woman?" Bakura questioned, following me as I made a slow trek down the long hallway. "A quick trip to the shadow realm would have shut you right up."

I laughed at that, remembering that dark pit of despair. "Please, I'm not afraid of that place. Don't you remember? I helped create it." _Ah, those were such good times_. "Of course, that's a whole other story, reserved for another time. Right now, we have things to discuss."

"And what would those things be? I only came to oversee your newest plans." He paused for a moment, probably noting that I had picked up the pace as I began to lead him down a flight of stairs. By now he's growing suspicious of me, but not enough to be an issue. Besides, I know he loves challenges from worthy opponents. Long ago, the two of us fought in a relentless battle that ended with our souls being bound, his part of the bond holding most of my powers, and control over my lifespan, and a deal that thankfully called for me to follow through with my plans to destroy the Sailor Scouts. The task in itself should have been simple, but losing a great deal of my powers and answering to a spirit who'd taken over a British kid has slowed me down considerably.

There's also the fact that he simply knows too much about my past. I must eradicate our bond and annihilate him.

"It's nothing of consequence really," I told him. "More or less, my latest plans for taking out the troublesome Sailor Scouts calls for extracting souls. The only way I can think to do this without drawing attention is to play a series of duels. However, I'm not the best duelist and since we've manipulated the timeline of events, Seto Kaiba hasn't completed his new Duel Disk system yet."

Bakura chuckled. "Are you asking for my help?"

"In a sense," I replied, a small smirk on my face as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I turned left with Bakura following on my heels. He was watching me closely now, aware that something was slightly off when we came to the door at the end of the dimly lit hall.

"What exactly are you planning, E.E.?" Bakura asked, impatience finally getting the better of him.

"You were around during the era of the shadow games," I answered, motioning with my eyes for him to follow me room was pitch black making it difficult for humans to see anything, but I could clearly see the small path through C's world that would lead us to my underground ceremonial base of operations.

"Bakura...I'd like you to teach me..."

I trailed off as the world around us began to spin. The light of Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed for a moment before stopping altogether as the spinning intensified.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Involuntary laughs fell from my lips, echoing into the wind as the spinning continued. I couldn't verbally respond, even so...

"_It's the beginning of your end my dear..._"

* * *

A/N: And that ends the chapter! This one was really fun to write. It had been a while since Lelouch had any real screen time with Rei so I had to pull him back in and make him the main focus. Plus, if you haven't noticed, some of his memories are slowly coming back to him without the interference of Geass which means pieces of Lelouch's old personality is coming back. Will this mean trouble later on? What about E.E.? We're learning a little more about her personality and who she is underneath all the evil nastiness. Is she just a misunderstood woman or something far more diabolical than what's been portrayed? The only way to find the answers to these questions is to read the next chapter.


	70. I Dream of Lula

A/N: Long chapter alert! This one is about eight thousand words, so be warned. There's a lot of ground to cover and little to no time, so let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own the song _Hope So Far Away _by Eyeshine which will be in the beginning of this chapter.

Chapter 70

I Dream of Lula

Rei P.O.V.

Alchohol does strange things to the mind, so much so that I'm making it a point to state here and now that I will **never** touch alcohol again intentionally or unintentionally.

The reason I'm so adamantly stating this is because my dreams are already crazy vivid and scary enough without alcohol and while the dream I'm having now isn't necessarily scary it's...a little disorienting to say the least.

Right now I stand in the center of a spotlight wearing a red scoop-necked short-sleeved salsa style dress with red pumps and a rose corsage on my right wrist. My hair is pinned up in a high pony-tail, my eyes rimmed in eyeliner and mascara with blush coloring my cheeks, and deep red lipstick. There's no doubt in my mind that I look pretty good, but I only know this because there's a wall of mirrors standing directly in front of me.

For a while I just stand in this pitch black room aside from the spotlight and stare at my reflection. The whole time I'm wondering what's supposed to be happening in this dream or if this is all my damaged brain can come up with.

Suddenly, the sound of snaps reaches my ears along with the sound of soft whistling. My gaze darts around, finally shifting away from the mirror, searching for the source of the sound, but there's nothing in the room.

"You're looking in all the wrong places..."

Gasping I turn back toward the mirror, the image of Lelouch wearing a tuxedo, a black cape with a red interior, and a top hat instantly filling my line of sight. He stands just in front of the mirror, smiling that usual cocky grin of his as he reaches out his right hand, gloved in white, toward me.

Why he looks like Tuxedo Mask right now is something I really can't wrap my head around. I know Darien was my first crush and all but...this development is bordering on being ridiculous.

"Are you ready for enchatments beyond your wildest dreams my fair maiden?" he asks, his smile widening.

No thoughts circulate through my brain when I place my hand in his. His smile widens as his fingers fold around my hand, gently pulling me forward as he walks backward toward the mirror. My eyes grow wide as he begins to merge with the mirror, simultaneously passing through it as if it were a normal, everyday thing. On the inside I'm freaking out over this turn of events, but I can't begin to say what I'm feeling because he's staring at me with those entrancing violet eyes.

Without a word at all I follow him through the mirror. The world changes around us as we pass through it. Different hues of blue and green surround us, the atmosphere changing into what feels and looks like an ocean. I start to hold my breath but Lelouch laughs in response while taking an extra deep breath to add insult to injury.

Glowering at him I open my mouth to speak, but to my surprise and horror I can't speak at all. My voice is gone.

Lelouch notices my panicked state over not being able to talk. His over zealous smile softens into something gentle when he lifts his left hand to my cheek. "It's alright. There's no need for words now."

"_Then why the heck can you talk and I can't_," I wondered, frowning at him out of spite. "_Honestly, this dream makes absolutely no sense._"

He laughed again. "_Some of what's happening is your subconscious mixing with your drunken state..._"

My mouth dropped open. _"Did he just...oh no, don't tell me this guy just read my mind._"

"I did," he answered, his hand still caressing my cheek. "And you read mine. It's something we developed together in this world between dreams and reality."

"_I'm not inclined to believe that since it's obvious I'm suffering from an alcohol induced hallucination in the form of a very vivid dream,_" I told him mentally, seeing that I can't actually say anything. Honestly, how annoying is that?

He leaned closer to me, his lips hovering over mine. "You'll need to pay attention. Though mixed with subconscious trash thanks to the alcohol, this dream is a vision of the coming future. You have to find the hidden meaning in the puzzle." He pulled away then, his left hand falling from my cheek. "Don't worry..." he trailed of, slowly pulling his right hand away from mine. "I'll help you..."

"_You'll leave me is more like it_," I thought, watching as his image disappeared. Then out of nowhere the water surrounding me starts rushing into my mouth. Immediately I close it and place my right hand over my face as the current pulls my body toward a giant whirlpool in the middle of this vast sea. Closing my eyes I attempted to keep myself from breathing in more water as the whirlpool began to spin me round and round and round.

As this was going on, I heard a rush of wind and the sound of drumsticks being smacked together, slowly accompanied by a guitar, and then a drum. For a moment I open my eyes, too caught up in the spinning to see anything but still wondering, "_Why is music playing? And just where is it coming..._"

I didn't get a chance to register the question because my body randomly slammed into a tile floor at the bottom of the sea. Fortunately for me, the water drained out into some unknown place, allowing for me to open my mouth and breathe.

Turning on my back I stared up at a ceiling, taking my sweet time in laying there as the music continued.

"That was just..." I trailed off, glad that I could talk in this segment of the dream, but I'm still not in the best shape of my life seeing that I can barely breathe and the music...is the music really necessary?

Sitting up I took note of my surroundings. I was inside the Red Tycoon, I could tell from the neon lights lining the edges of the ceiling, but the dining area and the dance floor I was apparently lying on was empty. No people, no tables, no chairs, nothing but a vacant room and a dance floor.

And then there's that music.

Rising to my feet I noted that the music was faster now, the drums and guitars kicking into full gear. The music had an alternative rock sound, a sound I could appreciate if I weren't aimlessly wandering a dream world where nothing made sense.

The music softened abruptly and then the next thing I know...

"_Memories that fade,  
Colors that run,  
Shadows that fall upon us all..."_

My body turns toward the stage without my consent, allowing me to lock gazes with Lelouch...

Okay...what the crap?

On the stage stood five different versions of Lelouch. The one playing the keyboard was wearing a black and red top hat that curved into a V at the bottom. Wrapped around the hat was a white cloth with a red and white rose attached to it with a few blades of palm leaves hanging off the side of it. The collar of a white dress shirt was peeking from underneath a tie that resembled a club from off a deck of cards, a yellow vest underneath that, and a black jacket with red and gold collar accents and cufflinks on the sleeves. The back of the jacket hung down longer than the front, giving off a cape aspect to it. All in all, that wasn't so bad. Lelouch has always been a little flamboyant in his style when it comes to clothes, I mean...his Zero costume is a clear example.

However, my mouth dropped open when I saw the pants.

"Checkered print?" I questioned, staring at his legs. "No...just no...this is a fashion disaster! Is he out of his mind?" Truth be told the checkered print wasn't all that horrendous. In fact, Lelouch actually pulls it off...rather nicely, but that's not the point. Lelouch makes everything look good. The fact is that it's checkered print on pants and that is a fashion crime regardless of how good someone may look in it.

Turning away from that I moved on to the Lelouch dressed completely as Zero, mask and all. He was playing the drums...okay this dream is really making no sense whatsoever. Let's move on to the more normal Lelouch playing base guitar. He's in his school uniform, his expression reflecting boredom like usual. Thank heaven!

Then, there's the Lelouch playing electric guitar...

Okay, the so-called "Mad Hatter" costume has nothing on this terror.

This Lelouch, slamming on the chords is wearing a bright, neon blue bandana around his forehead and a chain with a black king chess piece pendant around his neck. He wasn't wearing a shirt, rather a denim vest over his exposed torso and tight black jeans with tennis shoes...I didn't know Lelouch owned tennis shoes.

I'm not going to start on how this look on him is just...plain wrong

Turning away from the horrible nightmare that was Lelouch as Bon Jovi, I looked toward center stage where the last Lelouch, the one I locked eyes with, should have stood.

But instead of seeing him all I see is an empty spotlight and a microphone.

"You were so wrapped up in my personas that you failed to see the real me."

I turned and nearly screamed upon seeing his face less than five inches away from mine. Stepping back I took in his attire, a red jacket over that sleeveless turtleneck he always wears and black pants with black dress shoes. He was the Lelouch I was used to seeing when we weren't at school except that he was wearing the same chain with the black king pendant that electric guitar Lelouch was wearing around his neck.

"You scared me," I breathed, fighting the nerves that had crawled into my system.

He chuckled nodding toward the stage. "I see some of my personas scared you too."

"Yeah," I replied, my voice shaking a little as I pointed at electric guitar Lelouch, "you really have to explain the Bon Jovi thing."

"It's good music." He shrugged. "Call it my rebel side, if you will. Funnily enough, it's the side you're most attracted to is it not?"

"Flaunting your bare chest at me is not what attracts me to you," I muttered.

"Ahaha, so you admit that you are attracted then?"

Rolling my eyes I pointed at the guy in the Mad Hatter costume. "How about him? What does he represent? Your Bugs Bunny side?"

Lelouch smirked, his eyes brightening in a way that verged on being creepy. "He is the madness threatening to take over my mind, the visual representation of psychosis developing inside me."

"_More like the madness developing inside me,_" I thought, crossing my arms over my chest. "_After all, this is my alcohol induced dream._"

"But the personas aren't important now," Lelouch continued, walking closer to me. Instinctively I stepped backward, wary that this dream could turn for the worst without warning as many of my dreams often did.

The scene shifted around us. My back suddenly banged against a brick wall. The "Lelouch band" was in front of us now, toward the back of the alleyway we were standing in.

"Now, listen carefully to me," he whispered, one of his hands gently gripping my wrist while the other pressed my shoulder against the brick, preventing me from moving away. Slowly that same hand moves up, pressing softly against my neck as he leans in, lips hovering over my ear.

"_Memories that fade,  
Colors that run,  
Shadows that fall upon us all..._"

He pulls back so quickly I'm left with a sense of whiplash. The alleyway and the band of Lula's completely disappear into a void of black, leaving me alone in the darkness.

"_Imagine no more war...  
Something we all...  
Crave for..._"

Images of the Japanese being slaughtered in Shinjuku, Saitama, and the Special Zone Massacre all flash in front of my eyes in a sequence as Lelouch continues to sing.

"_Hope is so far away,  
Yet with each passing day we want it so much more...  
I can scream but will anyone listen?  
I can run but is anyone coming?  
Hope is close but it's still so distant,  
It's in our hands just to make it happen."_

Lelouch told me to pay attention, that there's a hidden meaning in this dream because it's supposed to be a vision. However, the rapidly flashing scenes of the past, including the moment Lelouch's memories were erased, made it extremely difficult for me to concentrate on what he was singing. All I could hear were his screams of despair and all I could see was his terror filled expression locked straight on the Emperor.

That alone was distracting, but when Lelouch started on the second verse of his song, the vision of him losing his memories disappeared. His arms suddenly locked around my waist from behind, pulling me against him. I could feel his breath on my neck as he sang softly to me, almost as if he were trying to serenade me.

Definitely **not** helping me to concentrate at all.

"_Trials that come,  
No one has won,  
Burdens that crawl upon us all..._"

I had leaned entirely against Lelouch, so when his body disappeared I fell backward to the floor, hitting my head in the process.

"_Get yourself off of the floor..._"

A mental sigh escaped me. "_He would antagonize me with lyrics. That jerk._"

"_Something we all crave for..._

_Hope is so far away,  
Yet with each passing day we want it so much more.."_

Sitting up I find myself staring into the void eyes of Mad Hatter Lelouch. His smile is vindictive as he takes over the singing.

"_This is all that I can take_," he sings. Grabbing my wrist he forcefully pulls me up from the floor. "_Cause I am falling from nothing. I am falling from nothing. Bend more and I'll break...in two...in two..._

Mad Hatter Lelouch pushes me away, causing me to fall back on the floor as new images pass before me. This time, as Lelouch sings the chorus of his song, some of the visions begin to piece themselves together. I see destroyed buildings in a ghetto...Juban perhaps. There are soldiers yelling into communicators as civilians run through the streets of the settlement in a torrent of chaos. Gunshots echo in the distance and blood sputters in all directions, making it impossible to find the source of the problem. The vision is too mixed up, too jumbled for me to decipher much of anything.

"_I can scream but will anyone listen?  
I can run but is anyone coming?  
Hope is close but it feels so distant,  
It's in our hands just to make it happen..."_

Out of the blue the music stops abruptly, the world around me stops spinning, and with some blinking on my part, I can finally make some sense of my surroundings.

I'm standing on a platform in the middle of the Tokyo Settlement, surrounded by civilians below. Whether they're Britannian or Japanese is lost on me because all of them are toned in a shade of grey. Actually, everything around me is a shade of grey: the sky, the clouds, the buildings surrounding me, and the knightmare frames standing tall a short distance in front of me are all grey too.

These details make the man standing in front of me, pointing a handgun towards my chest, look like an artful painting. His tanned skin glows, his chestnut-brown hair sways in the grey wind and for the first time I actually notice that there are slight touches of a golden brown color within his locks of dark hair. His emerald eyes stand out in way that robs me of breath, completely rips my heart apart for two very different reasons. The first was because of the color itself, the hue of green breathlessly vibrant in contrast to the shades of grey all around us.

But what robs me of breath more is the look in his eyes. There's indecision there, fear, anger, regret, and so much sorrow that I can barely stop myself from bursting into tears. And then, looking down I finally register that he's pointing a handgun straight at my chest.

The man in front of me shouldn't be the one standing here now. This whole time I've dreamed of Lelouch so it would have made perfect sense for Lelouch to stand before me, holding a gun toward my chest. If he ever regained his memories, he'd be likely to threaten me or even kill me, but for Suzaku to stand in front of me instead...

This twist frightens me as I begin to note Suzaku's attire. He's not in his school uniform or that orange suit he wore when we worked together in the A.S.E.C's engineering Corp. together. Instead he's wearing a white suit trimmed in gold with black gloves over the sleeves, black boots, and his royal blue knight of the round cape over his shoulders.

Questions rapidly fill my mind as I continue to stare at him. Every other color has drained from the scene. Suzaku and I are the ones that stand out, the reason...I suppose it's because all eyes are on us. All these people surrounding us...they're waiting for something to happen.

Words slip from my lips then. They make no sense whatsoever to me...only because I have no clue what future this vision is trying to show me. Even so, it doesn't make the words any less meaningful to the person in front of me.

"Decide Suzaku," I command, my voice sounding far more calm and determined than I actually felt on the inside. "I've decided who I'm going to be in this world. Now it's your turn to do the same. You need to decide here and now who you're going be." I stepped forward, my voice shaking as the next words slipped out without my consent. "And I'm going to stand right here and wait for you to decide. And once you've decided, you'll show me and the rest of the world exactly who you are."

If this is truly a vision of the future, then I dread the day I have to speak those words. From the look in Suzaku's eyes, I can see that nothing good will come from them.

* * *

Later

6:57 a.m.

I'm not sure how long I slept after that. The last piece of the vision faded into nothingness, leaving me in a state of restless but thankfully dreamless sleep.

Eventually though, I became aware of the throbbing headache that could only come from a hangover. If crazy dreams, dizziness, and vomiting weren't already enough to convince me that alcohol was the devil's advocate, then the migraine would certainly do the job all on its own. My eyelids felt like they weighed three hundred pounds. I didn't want to move at all because my body was extremely sore, but it was getting more difficult to keep my eyes closed despite how heavy they felt.

After a while of fighting against a conscious state, my eyes finally fluttered open. The image in front of me was blurry at first, but as I continued to blink my vision cleared little by little. The only indicator of the night being over was the light color of the sky shining through the window.

The image directly in front of me finally settled into something very unsettling. A young man with short raven locks was lying next to me, his amethyst colored eyes just beginning to flutter open to meet my gaze. My memory of the night before is sketchy, so much so that I feel like I should be yelling and screaming about lying next to the pesky crush overtaking my life. The instinct is there, but the sound never reaches my lips. Instead I wait, captivated by the shape of his eyelids and the sound of his breathing. I'm suddenly aware of my fingers resting on the base of his throat and his arms firmly locked around my waist. More than anything I'm overly aware of just how close we are, how close his lips are to mine.

When his eyes open fully I find myself holding a breath. There's a question in his eyes when he first looks into mine, but then it fades, drifting into an expression of recollection and understanding. There's something else there too, something that scares me and excites me all at once. At this point, I've forgotten all about the headache and the growing nausea in my stomach. Everything disappears, leaving me without a clue of where to go or what to do.

I think I'm just reeling from the realization that I'm waking up next to the man I betrayed, that his eyes are so full of adoration that I want to cry on his chest and let the fabric of his shirt soak up the tears.

For a moment I wonder if it's all a dream. For Lelouch to look at me like this just has to be a figment of my imagination, right? It's a lie created by my betrayal, by Suzaku's betrayal, and the Emperor's Geass. The Lelouch before me is nothing more than an amnesia ridden monster and yet...

"_Why_?" I wonder, hesitantly moving my hand to brush his mused hair away from his eyes. As my fingers come to rest on his cheek, more tormented thoughts come to mind like, "_I know who you are underneath this façade. I know the man behind the mask of a student. I know the monster who craves nothing but revenge, but somehow...none of that seems to matter anymore._"

Lelouch leans into my hand, his eyes closing as a soft chuckle leaks from his lips. "Maybe Mina should get you drunk more often. You're certainly a lot calmer than I expected you to be in this situation. I was expecting a show of needless theatrics."

Normally a comment like that would call for a smack in the face and for two seconds I seriously considered it, but something else was stirring inside of me, something no amount of words would ever be able to convey. There were no actions that fit the bill either, not for this type of confusion and certainty. I was living in the center of a complicated paradox, completely caught in the middle between what I know is true and the fantasy coming to life in front of me.

He opened his eyes to gaze at me again, the confusion in his expression mirroring the exact emotions filling my mind. He was looking for answers now, answers to questions I simply had no answers for.

So I didn't say anything. With some hesitance, I settled for expressing my emotions the only way I knew how to.

The situation warranted a kiss of some sort, but my comfort level for that action was at a negative thirty-eight. For that reason I opted for a different type of embrace, something simple that couldn't give my real emotions away.

I hugged him.

Yep, you heard right. I hugged him. That's it.

Lelouch was stunned by the action. We were already close in proximity, but he was probably counting for me to either hit him or kiss him. I threw him off by deciding to hug him. What's worse was that I was embracing him like a five-year old might embrace a teddy bear. Basically, I had the guy in a death grip and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

Silence held the room for a really long time. Lelouch was stiff for the first few minutes of this silent period, his heart racing a million miles a second. Gradually he began to relax and eventually he returned my embrace. I couldn't see his expression anymore so I wasn't sure if he was okay with this development or not.

"In all the time I've known you this is the first time I've seen you utterly speechless," Lelouch whispered after a few minutes. "Are you alright?"

My head was still pounding, I was feeling sicker and sicker as the minutes dragged on, my emotions were a wired mess, and now I'm literally holding a guy like he's a stuffed animal. Seriously, what kind of dumb question is that? Lelouch is a lot of things, but idiotic has never...okay idiotic has crossed my mind before, but still...Lelouch is normally more observant than this. Our closeness must be throwing him off.

"I'm not sure," I tell him, loosening my grip on him while fighting the urge to cringe at the sound of my voice. "My head hurts a lot...for many different reasons."

"I could get something for that," Lelouch replied, waving his fingers through my hair. "Unfortunately I happen to be enjoying this. You're going to have to suffer a little longer."

The comment brought a small smirk to my face. "That's okay I guess. There's always a little suffering when you're involved." Closing my eyes I decided to put off thinking about the dream, or my worries about Ami and the fact that she's downstairs with Rolo. I'd like to worry about how I ended up sleeping in Lelouch's bed wearing one of his dress shirts and gym shorts, but clinging to him felt nicer than snapping back to what my normal reaction would have been. That would call for kicking Lelouch where it really hurts while accusing him of things he just wouldn't do...

Or at least I think he wouldn't do.

"Hey Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

I pulled away a bit, just so I could look into his eyes again. "Did anything happen between us last night?"

"No," he answered, smirking as he leaned his head closer, our lips only inches apart. "But something can happen now, if you want."

And while I believed his answer to be true, that last comment called for punishment.

Abruptly I jabbed my knee where it really hurts. Lelouch gasped out in pain and yelped again when I shoved him off the bed. He fell with a loud clang, but I shoved my concern of whether he was hurt or not away as I rolled onto the other side of the bed, smiling the whole time.

After a few seconds I inclined my gaze over my shoulder, stifling the giggles that were threatening to come out.

"For heaven's sake woman..." Lelouch droned, recovering enough to peer at me from the edge of the bed. "What is your problem?"

"Problem?" I questioned, still fighting the fit of giggles. "What ever do you mean Lula?"

His eyes are glowering with rage. "Don't act innocent you crazy viper of a woman. You just jabbed your knee me in the worst place possible for no reason at all, and thus ruining a perfectly good morning."

With a yawn I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position on the bed. "Made my morning. Besides, you were being perverted."

"How was I being..."

"Something can happen now, if you want," I cut in, the swaying of my world forcing me to lay back down, "those were your exact words, right?" This time I outright laughed at him. "Lelouch, I know what that "something" is."

"Well uh..." Lelouch slowly rose to his feet, a full-scale blush on his face. "You..." he paused and coughed in an attempt to collect his dignity. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions unless you have a bungee cord. The result is usually disastrous. Still, I was expecting this sort of reaction...when you first woke up anyway."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "You were expecting me to knee you in the worst place possible? Lula, did you lie to me earlier when you said nothing happened between us?"

"No, I'd never..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I answered, staring toward the ceiling. "I just can't remember much from last night, that and..." I trailed off for a moment, my thoughts drifting toward D.D. and that random guy that attacked me during the Xenian attacks. "Past experiences just have me shaken up a little is all." I shifted my gaze to meet his again. "Forgive me?"

He rolled his eyes while wobbling toward the automated doors. "Whatever, I'll pay you back for this stunt later. For now though, I think it best to sedate you with an Advil as well as check on Rolo and Ami."

Alarm bells rang in my head then, reminding me that Ami and Rolo getting closer like me and Lelouch were would only bring about more problems. Even so...those alarm bells didn't stick around and my worries about Ami faded as quickly as they came, replaced by the relentless pounding of my hangover headache.

"Hurry with the Advil," I muttered, burying my head into the pillow. "My head is killing me."

I'm sure that Lelouch was smirking when he said, "I'll take my sweet time thank you. Consider it part one of my revenge plan."

With that he left, the click of the automated doors making the pounding in my head a billion times worse.

There was also the sound of Ami and Rolo screaming to be concerned about, but the headache and increasing nausea took precedence over any worries that may have surfaced.

* * *

Downstairs

Ami P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"GAAAAAH!"

There was no thought process as I leapt up from the couch, my gaze traveled at a frantic pace, barely picking up the other details in the room as I tried to recollect memories from the night before. The smell of vomit is in the air, instantly making me nauseous.

Rolo is on the floor now with his hand over his ear, his eyes rolling round and round as if he were a cartoon character.

Under normal circumstances I would ask what was wrong or if he was okay, but all my thoughts were centered on trying to remember how I ended up in Lelouch's living room at all. The last thing I remember is Mina showing up at the mansion. Anything else that happened is completely erased from my memory.

Looking down at myself I noted that I was wearing red stripped flannel pajamas. The sleeves hung over my hands slightly, but other than that the pajamas fit pretty well. Of course, that begged the question of where my clothes had gone off to.

Rolo groaned, finally lifting his head from off the carpeted floor, which had clearly just been cleaned. "Ami...you have quite a set of lungs on you."

Blinking I timidly stepped away from him. Slowly he lifted himself to his feet. "Rolo, how did I..."

"Rei brought you last night," Rolo answered, rubbing his temples. "You were really sick..."

"That was due to the both of you being drunk."

My gaze darted toward the new voice. Lelouch had just appeared, having come down from the stairway. "Rei's upstairs with a terrible headache, but she told me the entire story of what happened. Mina spiked your drinks last night and tricked you two to leave the house." He turned away then, heading for the kitchen. "I'm guessing she did the same thing to Serena and Lita."

"You were throwing up a lot," Rolo continued, opting to sit down on the couch where I'd just been laying. "It was kind of nasty."

Blushing I placed both my hands over my mouth while mumbling out an apology.

Rolo just shrugged, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "Don't worry about it. I've seen worse." Turning toward me he managed an awkward smile. "Besides, this isn't the first time I've watched you puke your guts out."

My blush darkened. "Um..."

Thankfully Lelouch came back into the room with a bottle of Advil in his hand. "Do you need any Ami?"

I nodded simply, extending my hand out. Lelouch walked toward me, opening the bottle in the process before placing two pills in my outstretched hand.

"I'm going to need some too, brother," Rolo stated, holding his hand out. Lelouch sighed, smiling softly as he placed two pills in Rolo's palm.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes," Lelouch stated, moving toward the stairs again. "Rolo, would you mind preheating the oven while I'm gone?"

"Not at all," Rolo replied, already moving toward the kitchen. "What temperature?"

"Set it to four hundred degrees."

"Alright." He glanced back at me. "I'll get you some water for the pills Ami."

"Okay," I answered, watching him leave as he left the living room. For a moment I thought of Mina and wondered why she would play such a nasty trick on us. It's not uncommon for her to be devious, but this seemed a little too devious, even for her. For one reason or another she wanted all of us out of the house, but what was that reason? What about C.C.? She was in the house, did Mina spike C.C.'s drink too?

Trying to think it all over only made the headache I had worse, so instead of thinking I simply sat down and waited for Rolo to return with the water.

* * *

7:52 a.m.

Ashford Academy~Student Council Room

The morning sun was hidden by the clouds in the sky, but this little fact didn't put a damper on Milly Ashford's mood as she entered the student council room. She moved toward the back wall where a plasma screen had been set up along with a microphone. As she sat down in her chair, someone else silently entered the room.

Milly flipped the switch to turn the mike on, completely unaware of the new presence watching her from behind. Some of her thoughts were on other things, issues she was trying to keep out of her mind so she could enjoy the festival she'd worked so hard to orchestrate. Well, actually she did little more than give lists of what she wanted and bark orders, but this was still her orchestration. Whatever problems befell the production had to be kept under the rug. As the old saying goes, the show must go on.

The student council president smiled her widest grin as she started to speak. "Good morning Ashford Academy and welcome to the third day of our week-long winter festival. Today's events include a Christmas parade, the snowman contest, and tonight's concert piece by student council member Rei Hino. Be sure to visit the many booths and take part in any activities that catch your interest. It's a lovely winter day with snow falling in small clumps which is going to call for loads of hot chocolate. For those who can't stand the winter weather, there will be refreshments and other activities to take part in inside the student council clubhouse, including the screening of the old classics _White Christmas_ and _What a Wonderful Life. _Today's festival will begin at the sound of the cat's meow." Milly smiled then, turning toward the corner of the room where Artemis and Luna were curled up, sleeping like little kittens. Thankfully for them, the other academy cat, Arthur, was standing next to the blonde, gently rubbing his head against her ankle.

"Hi Arthur," she whispered, leaning down to his level. "Want to help me out today?"

The stranger in the room smiled as the cat's face lit up. "Meow!"

Milly laughed as she began to pick him. "That's right. We want it to sound just like that." With a grin she held him up over the microphone. "Ready? You're on in three, two, one..."

"MEOW!"

From outside, a chorus of cheers could be heard. The festival had officially kicked off for another day. With that done, Milly flipped the switch and set Arthur back on the floor.

"Good job Arthur," she praised while petting the top of his head. "Lelouch's attempt yesterday has nothing on you..."

"Excuse me...Milly."

Milly jerked her head up in the stranger's direction. A sigh of relief nearly passed through her lips when she noted blonde hair, blue eyes, and the red ribbon.

"Hey there Mina. You gave me a fright."

Mina raised her eyebrow at that. "Gave you a fright?"

Milly chuckled, turning away to pick Arthur up from the floor. "Sorry, my upbringing tends to make me say weird things like that. Anyway, was there something you needed."

"Well..." Mina trailed off for a second, her sapphire eyes almost mirroring Milly's. "There's actually something I want to discuss with you."

"Really?" Milly asked, walking with Arthur in her arms toward the sofa on the other side of the room. Mina followed, her nerves rising higher and higher as Milly laughed again, completely oblivious of the bomb that was about to be dropped on her.

"Having boyfriend trouble?" she continued, still giggling a little. "I can take Joey off your hands if you'd like. He's definitely cute."

A blush rose on Mina's face. "Um...no things with Joey are fine...and we're not dating Milly."

"Yeah, that's what all lovers say in the beginning," Milly answered, taking a seat. "Next thing you know the two are holding hands, kissing accidentally, then before you can even get used to the idea of them being "together" together, the two of them end up running away to be married to one another. It's quite romantic."

Mina had to fight with her increasing temper in order to keep her mouth shut. "We're not..." she trailed off to compose herself as well as get back on the task at hand. "There's something really important that I need to tell you." Mina took a seat next to her then, preparing herself for the worst as Milly's expression slipped from being playful to deathly serious.

She felt the shift in the room as Mina clasped her hands together, struggling to speak and choosing to just let the cat out of the bag...no pun intended.

"Milly, the truth is...I'm your cousin."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the settlement

Gino P.O.V.

When I was young, my father used to chastise me for a variety of reasons. Most of the time it was because I was finding myself lost in mischief. Like any young boy I played pranks on people, caused trouble, and even got into a few fist fights. My mother was always away, planning some sort of party or entertaining guests at someone else's. She was a social butterfly on the Britannian scene. She'd been bred that way and when she married my father, she fell into the role of a noble's wife seamlessly and produced an heir to the fortune as soon as she could. From then on though, she held no substantial influence in my life and that stands even to this day.

It was my father who taught me how to be a gentleman, who taught me discipline as well as loyalty to my countrymen and comrades on the battlefield. Though born into nobility, my father was the kind of person who wished to do good with his power. He joined the army and eventually became a knight of honor, serving under Marianne the Flash for a time before she was murdered in Aries Villa by terrorists. After that, my father served under Gabrielle La Britannia, the mother of the dearly departed Clovis La Britannia, up until his death four years ago. I was fifteen at the time but by that point my relationship with my father wasn't in good standing.

A year earlier I had fallen in love with an Eleven handmaid. Her name was Mizuki Takahashi. At the tender age of nineteen, my beloved was a riveting beauty, but she was smart too. Despite subjecting herself to the cruelty my mother often dished out against her, Mizuki was headstrong and confident in her abilities. My mother took credit for the parties, but it was Mizuki who planned them, who paid extra attention to details, and made my mother's crazy schemes come to life before my eyes.

In other words, Mizuki was a miracle maker.

What's more, she looks like the girl I'm carrying in my arms now.

(_Flashback_)

_The time was four in the morning. Gino Weinberg had left the airport an hour earlier with Suzaku and Anya, but the young knight of three had decided to take a detour around the settlement. He knew Suzaku would be up the whole night, hunting for answers while sending swarms of security toward the school district where the killer was likely to strike next. Gino also knew that Anya would stay up, sitting on the roof of the building, watching the dark clouds roll by as snow continued to fall as she often did on winter nights._

_Instead of going back to the bureau to attempt a good night's sleep, Gino wandered the settlement. He traveled through the park, past all the restaurants, around the still bustling clubs, through the dark alleyways, past Tokyo Tower, and finally he wandered into the Juban Ghetto._

_The demolished buildings sickened him, but he knew that this system of taking over countries was just how Britannia operated. The country couldn't survive without the resources from others, so when those same countries opted to withhold their resources, the Britannian's struck back by using what resources they had left to create something that would force those countries to give them the resources they needed._

_Taking over most of the United States had been the first and only objective. However, as time went on, greed grew. Yes, Gino knew the history well. From there, Great Britian, now renamed Britannia, took over Canada, then parts of Central and South America, and lastly after a hotly debated dispute over Sakuradite, Charles Zi Britannia instigated war in the neutral country of Japan._

_That was how Area 11 was born._

_Even with that knowledge, Gino still loved his country. Most of the people he knew were good and hated the segregated system. They were open to new cultures, to new worlds beyond what they had grown to understand and accept as the truth. At one time, Gino thought his father had been like that too._

_Unfortunately, when his father discovered Gino kissing Mizuki in a hall closet one day..._

_Gino's thoughts paused as his gaze locked on a woman standing across the street. She had chestnut-brown hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, similar to how Mizuki always used to wear it. She wore a black coat over the clothes she wore. The wind pushed it back slightly, revealing the back of her dark wash jeans and her tennis shoes. She was staring through the cracked glass windows that revealed the inside of an old boutique. In the glass, Gino could see her emerald-green eyes, dull from fatigue and sadness._

_Mizuki's name almost left his lips, but he shook his head, jogging toward her. "Lita!"_

_Lita turned at the sound of his voice, but the look in her eyes didn't change. She stood, her eyes locked on his sapphire irises._

_"Gino Weinberg," she whispered, the bitterness in it stopping him in his tracks. "Knight of three. You...you serve under the emperor...he's the one...he's the one that did this to my home..." her voice trailed off as she tilted her head to the right. Despite the movement her gaze stayed locked on his eyes. "You serve a monster and I serve the will of justice...I should hate you because of that." A laugh slipped past her lips then, her gaze falling to the slippery sidewalk. "However...I think...I think I'm falling for you."_

_Gino didn't know how to respond to anything she'd just said. All of it was true. He did serve a tyrant whose mentality mirrored the ignorant belief that differences in can't be trusted. Charles Zi Britannia's core belief is that people are not created equal and because of this, those who are weak by any standpoint must be destroyed._

_Even so, Gino could only think of Lita's slurred sentence about falling for him. He felt the same. He was trying to fight it, memories of Mizuki flashing before him. He knew the consequences that could befall the girl if anyone else found out of her true heritage._

_His conscious told him to turn away, to forget the girl and run, but he simply couldn't. Instead he marched forward, gently grasped her shoulders, and pressed his lips against hers without any thought whatsoever._

_He noted the taste of alcohol on her lips when she kissed him back, but he didn't pull away, simply allowed himself to give into his desire and ask questions later._

_Eventually Lita pulled away from him, simply stating that she was drunk because a friend of hers had spiked the punch. Gino chuckled and lifted the girl in his arms, preparing to make the long walk back to the mansion where she lived._

(_End Flashback_)

The gated community where the mansion lies isn't far off now, but Lita told me that everyone else left the house too, except for this Mina girl. Well, if she's there, I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind about drugging my girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Yes, I guess that's what Lita is to me now.

Smiling I place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well princess. You're in for a rude awakening when you finally wake up. I have a good feeling that this will be your first hangover."

* * *

A/N: And that, ends the chapter. As you could probably see, this was a big filler chapter, but there's important information that's been leaked in. Like Rei's strange vision at the end of her dream about Lelouch. What future is coming? Why does it center around Suzaku making a decision? What about this new development of Mina being Milly's cousin? How will Milly react? Most importantly, what will come of these new relationships the other inner senshi find themselves locked in? Most importantly, when will E.E. strike with her newest plan against them? The only way to find the answers to these questions is to read the next chapter.


	71. Web of Lies

A/N: Alrighty! In this chapter, we're going to be focusing on Miss Milly Ashford and her reaction to Mina's startling news. Grab a bowl of popcorn and get ready for a dramatic chapter with some touches of humor later on.

Warning: LONG chapter! It's over 7,000 words. Good grief...at this rate the word count on this story is going to be more than intimidating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 71

Web of Lies

Ashford Academy Student Council Room

8:10 a.m.

Milly P.O.V.

"I'm your cousin."

The words startled me, practically shut my brain down as I stared into the eyes of the girl I'd met only two days ago. Her eyes reflected her determination as well as her fear for my reaction.

My reaction? How does a person react to news like this?

My Aunt Cecelia died when I was just a little baby. I don't remember anything about her, but my mother talks about her all the time and shares pictures and stories about her beloved sister-in-law when we're together. The two of them didn't always get along with one another and they disagreed when it came to love and marriage, similar to how my mom and I are always fighting about it.

Even so, I don't have the courage my Aunt Cecelia had. Instead of marrying a Britannian noble as was custom, she earned an engineering degree and moved to Area 1 which was still the United States back in those days. She worked for a military organization known as Kaiba Corporation. for several years, helping the owner of the company make military weapons that included the prototypes for the first knightmare frame weapons.

She exchanged a few letters with my father, her older brother, and many more with my mother. I've seen many of these letters and most of them detail her projects within Kaiba Corp., and even some secrets she had discovered while working there. My mother often warned her about revealing too much in letters, that each one could be intercepted at any given time, but Aunt Cecelia simply shrugged off the concerns and did what she felt was best.

That included marrying Maximilian Pegasus. My mother wasn't entirely pleased with the marriage. He was an American man and the country was slowly being taken over during that time. However, Pegasus made up for his heritage by being filthy rich in my mother's account. Father and Grandpa were happy, glad that she had found someone who loved her as much as Pegasus did.

And then...a few weeks after they married...

I don't remember my Aunt Cecelia, but the funeral is a different story. Details are sketchy, but I remember hearing the cries of the people surrounding me as well as the sight of the casket.

Shaking my head, I slowly suck in a breath. "How is this possible...my Aunt Cecelia died only a few weeks after she..."

"Please let me explain," Mina cut in, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "My mother...Cecelia...she faked her death seventeen years ago...about a month after I was conceived."

I still couldn't process the information. "I don't understand...why would she fake her death?"

"From what I've learned recently, it had something to do with a conspiracy within Kaiba Corp. at that time," Mina began, looking me in the eye now. "She knew too much and they were going to seek her out anyway, but by this time she was pregnant with me so...she faked her death and fled to..." she trailed off then, her gaze falling to her hands once more.

I'm not the most observant person, but I can normally tell when someone is being honest with me. Just now, Mina's gaze shifted down, making it obvious that she was contemplating whether she should tell me where her mother fled to or lie and say something different.

Eventually, Mina looked me in the eye again, opting to go with what must have been the truth. "I was born and raised in the Juban district of Tokyo. I lived as a Japanese girl up until the man I'd believed to be my father fell ill with cancer. Since then I've lived in Domino City, a lingering community within the old system of the United States of America."

I nodded, taking in the information from a neutral standpoint instead of a personal one. The recent war between Britannians and the Japanese had left emotional scars for many, myself included. Still, I'm one of the lucky ones. I didn't lose anyone precious to me during the fray, I wasn't physically harmed, and after everything was said and done, life returned to normal. I was normal.

And then...out of nowhere Sophie and I find the lifeless body of Drew Canterbury in the stables.

"So...how did you find out?" I asked, ignoring the image that flashed in my mind.

Mina lowered her gaze again. "During my stay in Domino I found out that my father...my step-father..." she trailed off again, barely lifting her gaze toward me.

I smiled in understanding. "It's okay. You don't have to call him that if you don't want to. He raised you and that makes him your father. Go on."

Mina let out a small sigh before continuing. "My dad's tumor was nearing the point where it would be impossible to treat. We went to Domino because the resources and doctors were better suited for his needs. However, most of our insurance was used up to transfer him to Domino Hospital from the Tokyo Settlement. The operation my dad needed was going to cost us nearly a million dollars, but we didn't have that kind of money. Around that time, Pegasus announced his Duelist Kingdom tournament. The winning prize would be three million dollars, so I decided to go there on my own, but other circumstances drew some of my new friends into the tournament. Joey needed the money to pay for an operation his sister needed and his best friend Yugi was there to help the new owner of Kaiba Corp. stop Pegasus from taking over the company."

While Mina spoke I watched her movements very carefully, watching for any signs of dishonesty. Her eyes didn't shift much, which is a good sign considering the weight of information she wants me to believe. Through most of the explanation her gaze is locked squarely on mine, but those eyes reflected her anxiety. It's clear she's afraid I won't believe her, that I won't accept her into my family with open arms and instead disown her for being raised as a Japanese civilian for most of her life.

"As the tournament progressed," she continued, "I'm guessing Pegasus started noticing my resemblance to his lost wife Cecelia and when I reached the final rounds, he started talking about her." She paused, clasping her hands more tightly in her lap. "My mother had changed her name to Yumi Tachira after faking her death and when she married my dad her name became Yumi Aino, so at first I had no idea what he was talking about and I didn't care because my focus was on winning the tournament for my dad's operation. However, he had one of his cronies pluck a strand of my hair when I was sleeping and the following day, he revealed the results of the DNA test he had done. My DNA was a perfect match with Cecelia's DNA. At first I was certain that my mother, the woman who raised me, wasn't my mother because she didn't look anything like the paintings Pegasus had all over his walls but..."

Could this be real? Is Mina telling the truth? Right now, I'm not certain of anything. I can see that she's lying in places. At the very least she's lying about how Pegasus drew his conclusions about her. Even so...

"...Later on I discovered that she simply had plastic surgery to alter her appearance. As for Pegasus...I found out that he was my biological father and that the man I'd been fighting for...wasn't..."

The love Mina feels for her father is real. As her eyes well up with tears, I realize that she isn't acting or saying any of these things to get money out of my family. What she wants is acceptance from the family she didn't know she had. She wants support in a time of turmoil and desperation. Without her telling me, I know her emotions are genuine.

Of course, I'm basing my certainty on a memory. About three months after Lelouch arrived at Ashford, he told me about his parents, how they died in a car accident when he was ten. He also expressed to me that aside from Rolo, he didn't have a family and to some degree was glad he had already lost them. He felt it was better to deal with the pain early in life than later when he'd grown to love those people more than anything yet take everything they did for granted.

Then again, Lelouch doesn't remember much of his parents, so for him, there wasn't much to take for granted. Nevertheless, those few memories he has are memories he treasures. He bears the pain on his shoulders and attempts to appreciate all the people in his life, even if those people annoy him to no end. He appears stoic and calm in every situation, but deep down he's a wounded soul.

Staring at Mina, I can see that she's similar to Lelouch in that way. She's used to hiding her true emotions with smiles and with laughter. Addressing issues like this aren't in her comfort zone, not that they'd be in anyone's comfort zone, but for Mina, dealing with problems are especially hard. She'd rather pretend they didn't exist and live in the day-to-day motions that never cease yet never go anywhere.

Knowing this brings tears to my eyes as I reach behind me for the tissue box. After withdrawing a tissue, I hold it out towards her because a stream of tears are pouring down her cheeks.

Mina nods her thanks and takes the tissue from my hand before wiping her eyes of the excess tears.

"Meow."

Mina's gaze darts to my lap where Arthur is resting. Giggling I point toward the floor where Luna and Mina's white cat Artemis sit, peering up at Mina with wide, sympathetic eyes. It was actually kind of weird, but I didn't let my mind dwell on it. Instead I watched Artemis leap on her lap. He pressed his head against her stomach, purring as she patted his head.

"Milly, I don't want you to think I'm here for money or anything like that," Mina began. "Joey won the prize money in the tournament and the operation is paid for. However, recently my mom has been acting strange. She took an unannounced trip here without signing my dad's paperwork and unless she signs it...he can't have the surgery. So far...I haven't been able to find her, but I was hoping...if your grandfather could accept me as part of your family...that maybe he could sign the paperwork. I'd sign it myself but...I'm not old enough. The doctor said I have to be eighteen to sign it and I just turned seventeen two months ago. By that time it'll be far too late to save him. He'll die and I just...I don't want to lose him."

Mina's voice cracked on the last few words, reminding me of Shirley after she'd lost her father to the landslide in Narita.

I placed my hand over hers. "Mina, I'll sign the paperwork."

Mina blinked in surprise. "You'd do that? But aren't you..."

"I'm eighteen," I cut in, narrowing my gaze. "I've watched someone lose a father once before. I'd rather not see that again if I can help it, so I'll sign the paperwork and leave the matter of my grandfather for another day." I paused then, closing my eyes for a moment as I contemplated my next words.

Opening my eyes I continued. "Recently my grandfather has been really stressed. Don't say anything to anyone else but...there was a murder here just yesterday. Grandfather has been struggling to cover it up because a few months ago there were two other incidents where students ended up hurt, one of them being the Black Rebellion."

Mina's body tensed considerably at the words, but her eyes took an almost vacant look when she answered me with a simple, "Yeah."

Letting out a sigh I released Mina's hand. "I'm not entirely sure if I believe everything you told me but...I can see that you love your father very much and I'm sure that after you've put your mind at ease you can fully prove that you're my cousin." I patted Arthur's head, waking him up. He glared up at me with lazy eyes. With a glare of my own, I motioned for him to get off my lap so I could get up from the couch. The cat rolled his eyes but did as I commanded.

"_It's a shame that some of the student council members aren't as easy to control." _I thought, locking my gaze on Mina once more as I rose from the couch. "In any case, my heart goes out to you Mina. I can see that you're a strong person with a really good heart. I could also see that you're worried about not being accepted by me because you were raised as...a Japanese girl." I couldn't help the disgruntled scoff that slipped through my lips. "Not every Britannian is a racist. Besides, we have Suzaku on the council and he's Japanese. Sure, the government calls him an Honorary Britannian now, but he's still Japanese at his core."

Turning away, I walked toward the windows on the other side of the room "In this kind of world, blood determines who you are and who you become. In your blood you are half American and half Britannian."

"That's true," Mina answered.

"However, in your heart you are Japanese, right?"

"I am, and no amount of blood could ever change that." She paused, weighing her next words. "I...I detest that Britannians stripped Japan of its name and culture. I hate that they're treated like meaningless trash. Even though the area I lived in wasn't affected until the Black Rebellion, I still relate to what those people have felt. Especially when I saw the massacre on T.V."

I kept my gaze on the window, but I could see Mina's reflection in the window as well as mine. She stood with Artemis and Luna on either shoulder, her gaze filled with fire as she stared at the back of my head. As for me, I just looked exhausted.

"It's no wonder why Zero did what he did," Mina proclaimed, barely pausing. "I don't agree with some of the motives he took, but what drove him is something to be admired. No one should be treated the way the Japanese have been treated over the last seven years. No one should have to constantly live in fear of the government or wonder how they'll survive in the world."

My gaze narrowed as the faint sound of laughter echoed from outside. Students and residents of the settlement were passing by, enjoying the festival without any cares or concerns. Young children ran past the building throwing snowballs at each other while their parents chased after them, yelling at them to slow down.

All Britannian, all free. No cares, no concerns.

And yet, the Japanese...the Elevens...they're not here. Those people are out on the streets. They're living in a cold world where there's no food, no clean water, and hope is a thing of the past.

Zero's actions aren't actions I can fully stand behind, but I also believe that his reasoning behind wanting to liberate the Japanese was admirable, maybe even heroic.

"I agree," I stated finally, crossing my arms over my chest. ""No one should have to live that way."

Mina smiled, her image in the window turning away from me. "And that's why blood and pedigrees hold no meaning for me." She inclined gaze backward. "What matters are people's hearts, their souls. I can see that you have a good heart too Milly. You're strong and a beacon of light to everyone surrounding you. I know you don't totally believe what I told you but...I'm honored to be your cousin."

"_Flattery get's people everywhere,_" I thought, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "_That mentality is an Ashford trademark. _Friday is the Annual Christmas Snowball. I'd like to see you there with your future husband. We can all get to know each other better and I can sign the paperwork. "

"I'd like that," Mina answered with a laugh as she moved toward the automated doors. "See you later."

"Bye..."

"Oh, before I forget," Mina interrupted, the click of automated doors opening filling the room. "Joey is not my future husband. We're just friends."

I shrugged as the doors closed behind the ribbon wearing blonde. "_It's odd for a girl defending the manner of people's hearts to not know what's going on in her own. Oh well, at some point she'll discover what the rest of us already see. And when it comes to the matters of my heart...I believe her. I truly think despite the obvious lack of proof that Mina Aino is my cousin, daughter of my long-lost aunt, Cecelia May Ashford."_

* * *

Meanwhile

Lelouch P.O.V.

"THUNK!"

Rei's dark violet eyes widened considerably when I dropped my script for the play on the table before sitting across from her. "You aren't serious about this are you?"

"Unfortunately for you I'm dead serious," I replied, glaring at her. "The play is tomorrow and while I've memorized every one of my lines, I'm certain you haven't even begun to memorize yours."

"Can't we do something else first? Maybe take a nap?" Rei asked hopefully, lowering her head to her folded arms.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not Rei. We already ate breakfast and I gave you time to change..."

"All you did was give me some pants to wear instead of those gym shorts," Rei cut in, a pout on her face now.

Groaning I wondered why I subjected myself to staying here with Rei by myself. Rolo and Ami had left to enjoy the festival since Ami was having practically no symptoms of a hangover at all aside from a small headache. As for Rei, she had a relentless migraine and nausea. Her eyes are bloodshot, her hair an atrocious mess despite all the work I put into it last night, and her breath...

To put it in the most basic and blunt terms that may be offensive to some stereotypes, Rei is a hot mess with emphasis on **mess**.

"Lula, come on," Rei pleaded, attempting to hide her head in her arms. "I'm in no condition for this."

"Point taken," I told her, "Even so, we're performing this play tomorrow so there's no time for you to recover. You'll just have to deal with it."

Rei peeked her head out so she could glare at me. "You say that like this is all my fault. Mina's the one that did this to me you know." She turned her glare toward the window. "The next time I see her I'm gonna..."

Blinking I waited for Rei to continue with her rant, but instead of doing so she lifted her torso from the table, her gaze widening with each second she stared out the window.

"Rei, what's wrong?" I asked, watching as she abruptly rose from the table to stalk toward the window. For another moment she stared out of it, leaving me no clues about what was happening until she finally spoke.

"Lula, stay here." She walked past me, completely ignoring the glare I gave her. "I just remembered that I have a pest control problem."

"_Yeah, I have a pest control problem too it seems_," I thought, rolling my eyes as I followed behind her. "Rei, we have to rehearse."

Rei didn't listen, instead she yanked the door open and ran outside. A cold gust of wind blew into the house, instantly chilling me to the bone, but I followed after the sprinting lunatic as she rounded the corner. I paced myself, aware that slipping on the ice surrounding the area could bring about injuries I rather not have...

"MINA AINO!"

Crap. No wonder Rei's acting like a lunatic.

Picking up the pace I followed Rei's footprints in the snow covering the pavement. My breath came out in bursts due to the cold. I was only wearing my uniform and for this kind of weather that was far from being enough. At this rate Rei and I will both catch a cold.

My nose was running by the time I rounded the corner. Rei stood facing Mina and her boyfriend Joey. The two of them were appropriately dressed for the weather unlike us.

Panting I screamed, "Rei...hold on...we still...have lines to practice!"

Rei growled, completely ignoring me as she pointed her index finger at Mina. "You are so dead you little hussy! You're gonna pay for making a mockery out of me and the others."

Mina's expression deadpanned as her gaze shifted toward Joey. She was whispering, but I caught the words easily.

"She really didn't need my help in that department. Even so, Rei's temper is legendary and I...kind of went overboard on the revenge plan."

My eyebrow lifted at that. "_Revenge plan? Why would Mina need a revenge plan at all? According to Rei the two of them had a fight, but something like that doesn't call for spiking a person's drink and turning them into a blubbering psychotic mess."_

Despite the sudden desire to claw Mina's eyes out myself, I wrapped my arms around Rei's waist in an attempt to stop her from killing the blonde and her boyfriend. Rei growled in response, her movements so violent that holding on became as pointless as a cowboy trying to stay on the back a raging bull.

During that time, Mina and Joey made the wise decision to run in the opposite direction.

Rei shoved me away from her then, causing me to fall face first into the snow with a loud yelp.

"YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN MINA!"

Groaning I lift myself to my knees as Rei charges her targets, shaking my head to rid myself of excess snow before following after her. The screams streaming from her lips drew attention within a ten-mile radius, therefore making it inexplicably clear that Rei doesn't need any help in making a fool of herself. Not from alcohol, Mina, me, or anything else. That temper of hers does all the work.

Keeping up proved to be an impossible task. Rei kept moving faster and faster while I slowly slowed down little by little. Breathing became laborious, the cold wind robbing me of the little breath I could muster as I continued to follow Rei's disappearing silhouette.

"Why...do...I...even...bother," I panted, fighting against a runny nose as sweat dripped from my brow. The matter of freezing weather had been settled, but now I was feeling nauseous.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

By this point I'm nodding in agreement. "Yeah...you go Rei. Beat them...and stab them...with a...rusty spork, over...and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later inside the main campus building

"...and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over..."

I would have continued, but the lack of oxygen in my lungs forced me to stop as I entered the building. There were a few students inside, most of them being drama club members...

My gaze locked on Rivalz as he approached. There was a stern glare on his face.

Great, another nuisance to add to my day.

"Hey...Rivalz," I breathed once he was standing directly in front of me. "Have you seen..."

"Oh, I saw," Rivalz answered, shaking his head in disappointment. "Lelouch, I honestly can't understand what I ever saw in her. That girl is nothing but a psycho with a drinking problem."

His words called for a verbal and a physical pounding, but I didn't have the energy for either of those things. "Where is she?"

"Girl's room," he replied, shaking his head again. "She was throwing up whatever she ate for breakfast..." he trailed off as I passed by him. "Hey! Don't tell me you're about to go in there after her."

"Okay," I muttered, "I won't tell you."

Rivalz started talking again, following me as I walked down the hall, but I didn't pay attention to him. My concerns lied with Rei's mental stability and health. The mental thing was pretty much shot at this point, but her health could still be salvaged from the wreckage of her mental state.

At least, I think it can...

* * *

_The rest of the afternoon proved tumultuous for many of our heroes and anti-heroes for a variety of reasons. The festival was in full swing, keeping everyone busy, but the problems lied in the inner turmoil everyone was facing._

_Rei, Serena, Ami, and Lita, were all suffering from hangovers thanks to Mina, the friend they once thought they could trust with their lives. Three of the four victims couldn't begin to understand why Mina would play such a vicious prank on them. Sure, she was a prankster at times, even a mischievous psycho like the rest of them, but there was a point where you had to draw the line._

_Rei was the only one who understood Mina's reasoning. Even so, understanding and realizing that she had it coming didn't ease her temper. If anything, the realizations just pissed her off all the more._

_Lelouch was stuck dealing with it unfortunately. Rivalz had tried getting him out of it, told him that the play was going to be a disaster anyway thanks to Rei's hung-over state and other problems, but the amnesia ridden prince would have none of it. He was determined to stick to his commitment, even if it drove him insane._

_And you better believe that he's getting close to that insane point._

_Elsewhere on campus, a pair of detectives arrived on the scene._

_Kara Fennette the infamous and sassy detective was feeling anxiety for the first time in her life._

_She had solved difficult cases before, had bet her life in a game of cat and mouse more times than she could count, had killed on the battlefield within a knightmare frame, and she had killed a terrorist in the middle of a birthday extravaganza thrown for her boss, Prince Odysseus, with an assault rifle. She was an expert in killing, in solving cases that no other detective could solve. She didn't need anyone to protect or help her and was basically a one woman army with a mind that could rival even the most brilliant strategist._

_However, despite living through horrors no young woman of twenty-one should ever see, Kara's heart pounded at the thought of her favorite cousin Shirley being in any kind of danger._

_For that reason, Kara and Fernando were standing just outside the gates of Ashford Academy._

_She glared at the Brazilian as she slammed the door to the vehicle._ "Why won't you tell me what that symbol means?"

"It's dangerous to tell you," _Fernando stated_. "I've put enough lives at risk..."

"You're the reason why a good hundred people are dead," _Kara interrupted, following after the Brazilian as he walked toward the gate. _"You will tell me how you're involved and why I shouldn't cuff you and throw you into a cold prison."

_Fernando turned, his gold eyes boring into her green orbs. _"Kara, it's true that those people are dead because of me. The woman we're after was imprisoned by a crazier woman whose sole purpose is to take over the world. I set her free, thinking that doing so would help the her reunite with her daughter and explain this madness to her but..."

"But what?" _Kara questioned when he started to walk away again. _"You aren't making sense Green. The symbol. Tell me what it means. Why was it glowing in your eyes!"

"Shut up!" _Fernando growled, turning to grip her wrist tightly. With a swift flick of his wrist he removed the gold contact from his right eye._ "You need to calm down. I'll answer your questions later, but I think you should ease your worries about your cousin first. Don't you agree."

_Kara glared into his crimson eye, her resolve just as firm as it had been seconds earlier_. "Yeah, I agree. I'm worried about my cousin, but I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me what that symbol means. Does it represent some supernatural power? If so...then what's yours? You used it on..."

_Fernando blocked out the rest of her rambling questions, the shock of his Geass not working frustrating him all the more. The last thing he wanted to do was answer any of Kara's questions._

_But she didn't stop, even as the two of them neared the main campus building where Shirley Fennette was waiting._

_Shirley was probably in the most shaken state emotionally. On top of breaking up with a guy who was clearly in love with someone else, she had received a call from her cousin Kara, telling her to meet her outside the main campus building. Normally a call from Kara was a great thing. Shirley looked up to her, respected her for her intelligence, determination, and strength. However, Shirley had heard the news about Britannia's serial killer and knew Kara was working the case. If she was in the Tokyo Settlement, it could only mean one thing._

_The serial killer was in Tokyo as well._

_At that exact moment, Milly Ashford exited from the main campus building. She saw Shirley standing there and noted that two figures were approaching her. She recognized Shirley's cousin almost instantly, bringing a cold sense of dread to her stomach. Instantly she assumed that Drew Canterbury's killer had been Britannia's serial killer._

_What she didn't know, what she would never know, is that this serial killer was in fact her long-lost aunt, Cecelia May Ashford._

_At Omotesando Mall, two other protagonists were on a shopping trip aimed for finding the perfect attire for the Christmas Ball Friday night._

_Joey Wheeler wasn't really keen on shopping. He usually didn't have money to buy extravagant items or even less extravagant items. He had gained a hefty load of cash recently, but he wasn't inclined to use it on such things. He was a practical man who only bought what he needed and a pack of Duel Monsters cards here and there. In other words, the mall was foreign territory for the young man._

_Sure, he'd been to the mall before with his best friends Tea, Tristan, and Yugi on a few occasions during the holiday season, but he'd never gone alone nor had he gone to the mall with a girl he may or may not like as more than a friend. At this point, Joey really wasn't sure. There were moments where he was certain he was falling in love and then there were others were Mina annoyed him to no end._

_This shopping trip was turning out to be the latter._

"There are so many boutiques for us to go to," _Mina exclaimed as they traveled down an escalator. _"For this, I have to make sure I find the perfect dress. Of course we should probably get your tux first Joey because I want to make a grand scene!"

_Apparently, Mina was so caught up in her ecstasy of thinking everything was set with her father's operation that she was completely falling into frantic teenage girl mode. In other words, Mina was becoming one of the psychotic shopaholic girl's bent on finding the perfect dress for the perfect Christmas party._

_Neither of the teens were entirely sure if Joey was the perfect date for this thing, but they were going as friends anyway so it didn't really matter._

_Mina dragged Joey from boutique to boutique to find him a tux, but at each one Mina ended up trying on every single dress imaginable. She looked gorgeous in each one as far as Joey was concerned, but Mina continued to find something wrong about each dress which left Mr. Wheeler rather befuddled and irritated._

_Eventually though, after Mina grew tired of trying things on, she dragged Joey to a men's store specially suited for business attire and tuxedos._

_Joey wasn't keen on trying things on, nor was he keen on the owner who looked and acted a bit too feminine for him to be comfortable. To make matters worse, the store owner and Mina hit it off and tore through the racks of clothes to find Joey the perfect tux while the boy in question made every attempt to sneak away._

"Honestly Joey, am I going to have to come in there?" _Mina questioned impatiently from outside the changing room. Inside Joey was having a very difficult time with buttoning up the dress shirt that was to go underneath the orange vest and black jacket he'd be wearing over the ensemble. By this point the poor guy had tried on a total of ten tuxedos and if that weren't enough to wear him out, Mina's nagging took the cake._

_After another moment Mina finally came into the dressing room despite Joey's protests. A loud argument ensued with Mina practically dressing him in the tux. The owner of the men's boutique laughed from outside, thinking that the two made a rather interesting couple._

"There!" _Mina finally exclaimed, appraising her work. She waved her index finger in a circular motion. _"Turn."

"Mina..."

"Turn. Now."

_Joey groaned but he followed her command and turned in a circle so Mina could se every angle. She bent down to the floor as she did this to examine the hemlines of the pants. Joey stopped on cue as her eyes continued to gaze at them. Eventually she grabbed hold of one of the pant legs, folding it up slightly. _"These pants look great but they need some tailoring at the bottom." _She rose then, smiling broadly_. "As for the rest, you look amazing Joseph Wheeler. You'll make a perfect escort."

_The man in question frowned._

"Come on, just look in the mirror," _she told him, motioning for him to turn and face the mirror. Joey did so and when he saw himself in the mirror he actually smiled a little. He did look mighty good. It was kind of surprising seeing that he'd never worn a suit before let alone a tux, but he was actually pulling it off rather nicely._

"See, now you can see what I see all the time," _Mina stated, her smile so bright it was almost blinding._

_Joey turned around just enough to stare down at her with his signature goofy grin on his face. _"Thanks."

_Mina nodded_. "Sure." _She stepped out of the dressing room then, screaming_, "We're buying this tux but it needs some tailoring!"

_Another thirty minutes later, Joey and Mina entered another boutique with Joey's newly tailored tux in hand. The two of them were having fun together, enjoying the beauty of the decorations and the music that echoed throughout the mall._

_However, a little ways off, a familiar antagonist was watching them._

_E.E. chuckled from her perch on the balcony far above them. Her leaf green eyes glinted in the light as she hummed along morbidly to "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear." She dialed a number on her phone, smiling broadly when D.D.'s voice came from the other end._

"My dear, everything is in place," _she said, her eyes following after the pair of teens_. "We'll descend on a midnight clear, during the Christmas Snowball." _Without another word she hung up, relishing in the fact that every one of her devious plans were slipping right into place at the most perfect time of year._

_Through the intercom, the music changed to a classic Christmas hit. E.E. sang along, traveling in the opposite direction of two of her many targets._

"It's the most wonderful time of the year..."

_As for the other inner senshi for which this story revolves around..._

* * *

Ami P.O.V.

What am I doing here? This isn't right. I shouldn't be here with him now.

Sighing I take a sip of hot chocolate, grateful that the normal symptoms of a hangover weren't affecting me. Still, even with that relief, there was still the issue of what had come over Mina. I simply couldn't piece together why she would act in such a way. Even as my memories of the previous night return...I still can't make sense of it.

Nor can I make sense of the relationship I'm developing with the dangerous boy standing next to me. Once again I wonder what I'm doing here with him. I should be running to the mansion to check on Serena, Lita, and C.C. or tracking down Mina to figure out this mess, but no matter how much my mind screams at me, I can't bring myself to move.

"Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Rolo asked, staring down at me.

I nodded, faking a smile. "I'm okay, just thinking about some things is all."

Rolo turned away. "I see. Hmmm, you're just like her..."

The words were whispered, but they didn't escape my notice. "Her? Who are you talking about Rolo?"

He blinked, his expression mirroring surprise. "My old friend...Tokine."

_Tokine...that's... _"Rolo, did her last name happen to be Mazura?"

Rolo's gaze snapped to meet mine. "Yeah...how did you..."

"_He thinks she's dead_," I thought, remembering Tokine's words to me, how she's immortal. "That's the name of my aunt, but she died a long time ago."

I hated lying to him, but the cold fact is that he's lying to me as well. After all, he's been assigned to keep an eye on Lelouch and on all of us too. If we make any move to suggest that we're connected to the Sailor Scouts or Zera, he'll kill us without hesitation. Those are his orders.

And unfortunately for me, Rolo saw through my lie. "She died during the Narita battle. That wasn't that long ago."

Frantically I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "My mother told me she died in a plane crash ten years ago...she..." I trailed off, hoping I could bring out the actress inside me. "Is it possible that my mom lied? Then..." with a forced ragged breath I stared into Rolo's eyes, hoping that this emphasis on dramatics convinced him of the lie I was trying to tell. "How did you meet her Rolo? Did Lelouch know her too?"

There was a dangerous glint to Rolo's eyes now, one that told me I better start looking for an escape route. "Tokine was friends with our parents. When they died, she brought us here and took care of us until we adjusted to everything. Even after she would still come back sometimes, to visit."

I nodded, keeping my gaze locked on his. "I see. Still, that doesn't explain why my mom told me she died."

"Maybe you should ask her."

The words struck me, dug into my heart like a knife would have if Rolo had been wielding it. The truth is that I want to ask my mom about the aunt I never knew I had, this woman called Tokine Mazura. After meeting her and finding out that she was once part of the Geass Order, the organization responsible for Rolo being here...I'm not sure if my mom wasn't somehow connected in all this nor do I know the truth about what my father has done since the divorce. All I know is that he's fallen in love with my mother's sister.

I wish my mom could answer these questions, but she's still missing and I still need to find her.

"I should ask her," I told him, mentally deciding my next course of action from here. "After the festival ends I'll be going back to the homeland for Christmas. I'll ask her then."

Rolo's posture relaxed, but only a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any grief."

Shaking my head I simply took another sip of hot chocolate. "It's alright. I've meant to talk about some things with mom anyway." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I reminded you of your pain. I know it's still fresh."

"It's okay," he answered. "I'm used to pain."

The wind blows then, freezing my cheeks as it brushes past us. Rolo is dangerous, this I know and understand, but a part of me feels sorry for him. In his eyes I can see that he's lived a sad and lonely life. Truth be told, his eyes mirror how mine used to look when no one would talk to me because of how high my grades were. All my time was devoted to studying until I met Serena.

Since then, my life has been different. I've been different. Through the light of my friends I've been able to find who I really am. Maybe that's what Rolo needs in his life. He needs a person who can guide him to who he really is because there's more to him than just his killing instinct. Still, I'm not the person for the job. Now more than ever I have to take Tokine's advice and steer clear of him.

What draws me to Rolo is the suffering I see in his eyes, so if I don't look into them anymore it's possible that the feelings will disappear. If the time comes when I have to fight him, I'll be able to do so.

My duty as a Sailor Soldier comes first. Entertaining the idea of love with someone like Rolo is unacceptable.

* * *

A/N: And that ends that. Kind of a long filler chapter. This story tends to have a lot of those. Even so, big stuff is coming swiftly. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Please review.


	72. Can We Say Awkward?

A/N: In this chapter, you'll see...

Warning: Long chapter ahead. Over 10,000 words.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to the following people

1. SuperNova 23 for helping me with a little segment of this chapter. (He probably has no clue what I'm talking about, but he'll find out.) In any case, thank you!

2. Light-Sakura for supporting and reviewing nearly every story I put out. I appreciate it so very much soul sista. You are super special awesome! Thanks a bunch!

3. Princesa De La Luna for giving me an idea of how to introduce a character that's going to be very important later on to this series of stories. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 72

Can We Say Awkward?

At Rei's mansion

C.C. couldn't be certain of anything anymore. She knew the patterns of human history, had seen the same mistakes repeated over and over and over without fail. It seemed that humankind simply couldn't learn from the errors of the past.

Of course, the past she was repeating now was that of a literal sense thanks to E.E.'s manipulation of time. How the woman had managed it was still a giant mystery, but one C.C. was certain she'd find the answers to soon.

"_If only that foolish knight would leave_," C.C. thought, sighing from her seated position within the empty bathtub of the upstairs bathroom. Earlier that day Gino Weinberg had brought Lita back from wherever she'd gone to the night before. The immortal witch only knew this because she heard Serena grumpily answer the door. The honorable yet annoying knight of three had taken it upon himself to help Serena and Lita through their hangovers for the rest of the day afterwards, leaving C.C. no other choice but to hide herself away despite the avid growling in the bottomless pit that was her stomach.

Sighing she clutched the Cheese-kun in her arms more tightly as she stared at the opaque shower curtain. "_This is ridiculous. It's not like he's going to come up the stairs in the first place. Why on Earth am I hiding in this bathtub?_

_"It's better to be safe than sorry C.C._," the voice of Marianne replied, repeating one of those clichéd lines that really grated on the immortal woman's nerves. "_Besides, we needed a quiet place to talk. We have much to discuss._"

"I know," C.C. answered, narrowing her gaze on her plush doll. "Shadi's revelations have changed the nature of the battle we're about to fight. I made a crucial error in giving Serena Geass and now all the Sailor Scouts will suffer because of it. More importantly, E.E. has used Mina's mother for killing sprees for reasons I simply can't comprehend. The entire nature of her scheme has changed tremendously.

"_This situation has to be eradicated at all costs_," Marianne stated. "_E.E.'s thirst for revenge has resulted in too much bloodshed. She must be stopped."_

C.C.'s arms loosened around the plush doll as she gazed up at the ceiling. "I don't know much about E.E.'s past. She's always been mysterious much like myself. However, I have an idea of what her goal is and it's not just revenge anymore. If it were, she wouldn't be using Mina's mother in this way. There's something more that she wants this time around. I believe...she must be trying to regain her lost powers."

"_Lost powers._"

C.C. nodded. "Long ago, E.E. made a contract during a trip to Egypt. I'm not sure how, but the contract backfired, most of her powers absorbed by whoever she made the contract with." She paused as her stomach growled its protest about not being filled with delicious pizza. "It was around the time when Shadi and I were first looking for the connections between Geass and the Millennium Items. I was fairly certain that E.E. knew something, but back then she was much more quiet, opting to say little while doing much."

"_What does any of this have to do with what's happening now?_"

"Everything." C.C.'s jaw tensed, causing a grim frown to take over her otherwise angelic features. "At one time, E.E. was my mentor. She trained me and helped me become the leader of the Geass Order before V.V. replaced me. I didn't trust her, but she did hold power and for that reason I allowed her to assist me. She told me about a special ritual once, one that increases the capabilities of Code users, but to activate these abilities, countless lives must be sacrificed, their souls absorbed through a mystic item. Then, the ritual follows and the powers of the Code bearer increase..." trailing off she allowed a small smirk to replace the scowl. "I held no need for such information at the time; however, I realize now that she was giving me a sneak peek to her plans for the future. The mystic item she was referring to was one of the Millennium Items. Most of them have only surfaced recently."

"_At any rate, I'm guessing that E.E. has gotten her hands one of these items_." Marianne assessed. "_For this reason, she's using Cecelia Ashford, the test subject of Kaiba Corp.'s prototype for the knightmare simulation program. Of course, you and I both know she participated in other experiments, thus the reason E.E. has control over her mind now._"

C.C. didn't reply. There was nothing else she could say at the moment. In the pit of her stomach she could feel more than hunger now. She had the sinking feeling that the terrible situation at hand was going to become a million times worse.

"_Do you regret it C.C.?" _Marianne asked suddenly. "_Do you regret not joining her?_"

The immortal witch scoffed. "Please. I do have some integrity Marianne. I may not value my life, but the lives of those around me are a different story, especially now."

C.C. could hear Marianne's chuckles as she spoke. "_You've changed C.C. I thought you abandoned your humanity._"

"Humanity has nothing to do with it." Her smirked widened. "I need the Sailor Scouts to keep that rowdy son of yours alive until he can fulfill our contract. The rest is irrelevant really. If E.E.'s dreams come to pass, this world won't become any more unbearable for me unless the woman tries to abolish pizza."

Marianne was still chuckling. "_It's funny. In a sense, E.E.'s goals aren't much different from ours. She wants to destroy this mundane world and rebuild it anew. The only difference is that she wants chaos to rule whereas Charles, V.V., and I wish for peace. And you C.C.," _the voice paused, causing C.C. to lift an eyebrow in suspicion.

"_What is it that you wish for? Is death truly your goal? Living just to die...seems sad."_

C.C. closed her eyes, deciding to communicate mentally when she replied, "_Eternity isn't a gift in a sinful world. Death ceased being my enemy centuries ago. What I seek, is to end my..._"

Her thought abruptly cut off as an image flashed across her mind without warning. She heard thunder and the rushing of wind as the suddenly foggy atmosphere consumed her. In an instant, C.C. found herself standing in the middle of a barren wasteland during a violent storm.

As the wind continued to circle around her, C.C. vaguely saw a distorted silhouette standing a ways away. The dry ground crumbled underneath them, but the figure before the immortal woman stood firm as a downpour of rain descended from the heavens, instantly drenching the area.

When the dust settled somewhat, C.C. noted that the mysterious figure was that of a young woman. She had mid-length raven colored hair that swayed in the rushing wind and she wore a teal Sailor Suit with lace up heels covering her feet. Her arms were clad with elbow-length, fingerless black gloves and in her right hand she held a long, silver katana.

Turning, the woman faced C.C., revealing her face. Her piercing aquamarine eyes shocked C.C. with their intensity because the depth of sadness within them rivaled her own.

Then, as quickly as the vision came, it ended. C.C. opened her eyes, gasping as the ceiling met her gaze.

At that exact moment, she heard the distinct sound of a girl wailing downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile

Inside Lelouch's house

Shirley P.O.V.

This feels awkward.

"Very well, thank you for the assistance Sir Kururugi," Kara stated, holding her camera phone near her ear. "Fernando and I will meet you at the gate in an hour." With that she turned toward me and Milly, hanging up on Suzaku in the process. The two of us were sitting across from one another at the dining room table inside Lelouch's living quarters within the expansive student council clubhouse. A more appropriate place to meet would have been the student council room on the other side of the building, but because it's being used as a screening room for the day, this was the only other option.

Aside from the awkward factor of being inside my ex-boyfriend's house while he's not here, there's the issue of Kara's earlier revelation to me and Milly, who just happened to be leaving the main building right when Kara spilled the beans.

Britannia's serial killer is in the Tokyo Settlement and not only did this serial killer kill over one hundred people at the airport, but Milly says this person killed a student yesterday and there was a possibility that person was going to strike this Academy again within the next few days.

Based on that alone, I thought the horrors couldn't get any worse.

And then...the screeching sound of the front door opening squashed that theory. It's an unfortunate reality, but a bad situation can and will become more dire if the thought of, "this can't possibly get any worse", flies into the brain.

"This is...the worst day ever!" Rei wailed as Lelouch carried her bridal style into the room. She had thrown one of her arms around his shoulder while the other hung limply by her side. "First I'm drugged, then I wake up with the worst hangover in the history of humanity, and now I'm the biggest joke in the history of big jokes."

Lelouch's gaze was firmly locked on Rei, making him oblivious to our presence. "Becoming a joke to the student body is your own fault Rei. You went completely psycho out there. You could have avoided this if you had just listened and did what I told you to."

"I'm no one's mind puppet Lamperouge," Rei groaned, lifting her gaze. When it met mine, she straightened her posture and her violet eyes widened into saucers. Lelouch blinked at this before turning to stare into the dining room. His gaze locked on mine first, but it didn't linger like Rei's did. Instead his gaze darted from mine to Milly's, then it darted to my cousin Kara, and lastly her partner, Fernando Green.

Rei looked between me and Lelouch and the compromising position she was in. A blush rose on her cheeks and her breathing hitched. She attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

Lelouch remained calm despite the blush rising over his own cheeks. "Milly, Shirley, would you two mind telling me what's going on here? Who are these two?" He motioned to Kara and Fernando with his gorgeous violet eyes. Even now they take my breath away.

Why didn't I fight to keep him? Why did I allow myself to lose to Rei?

I began to rise up from the table, but Milly halted me with her hand, deciding to address Lelouch herself. "There's an emergency situation I think you two should hear about, now that you're here..."

"Well, it is my house," Lelouch blurted, glaring at the prez.

"Technically it's my house of horrors," Milly fired back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I place emphasis on horror."

Rei's expression sobered, her embarrassment fading as she glanced at Lelouch. "Put me down."

He complied immediately, slowly setting her down on her feet. Once she gathered her bearings, she stepped away from Lelouch, her gaze locking on my cousin. "Who's this?"

"That's my cousin Kara..."

"Detective Kara Alyssa Fennette," Kara cut in, stepping forward with her hand extended. "I'm also the leader of Prince Odysseus' royal guard. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She shook Rei's hand before winking at Lelouch. "Shirley has told me a lot about you Mr. Lamperouge." With a slight smirk on her face she glanced back at me. "He's more handsome than you made him out to be cousin." In the next second she was sizing Rei up. "Unfortunately, he seems to have a girlfriend already."

I slapped my hand over my forehead. "_Oh, that's just plain embarrassing!"_

Rei blushed, but she didn't flinch. "Lelouch and I aren't dating and I doubt our relationship is the emergency Milly is referring to."

Kara smirked as she gestured to Fernando with her right hand. "This is my temporary partner Agent Fernando Green. He's assisting me in solving the particularly difficult case of a serial killer that's been wreaking havoc through Britannia as well as here in the settlement. We believe this killer's main target is a student in this school based on some anonymous intel given to the knight of seven."

"You mean Suzaku?" Lelouch questioned, raising a brow.

Fernando nodded. "The killer is actually being controlled by a sociopathic nutcase named E.E."

Kara glanced at Fernando, a suspicious glint to her eyes, but she didn't say anything. My gaze shifted from her to Rei, whose gaze barely showed signs of recognition of the name."

"Furthermore," Milly cut in. "A student was killed during yesterday's festival, Drew Canterbury."

"Why tell us this?" Rei asked, letting out a shaky breath. "It's clear what we need to do here. If this killer is after a student, we have to cancel the festival and send all the students back to the homeland..."

"No, it's not that simple," Lelouch interrupted, stepping forward. "If it were, the principal would have already made arrangements."

Milly sighed. "I'm afraid my grandfather is making a desperate attempt to sweep all this under the rug. Ashford Academy has lost a great deal of money already due to the two previous attacks on the campus, mainly during the Black Rebellion. Parents from the homeland aren't certain that this boarding school is a safe place anymore. One more incident, and the school will lose it's funding completely."

"And while I wouldn't be concerned with such things happening," Kara added before glancing down at me, "this place is where my dear cousin lives and goes to school. I can't have it closing down on account of a killer we're going to catch. I'm simply taking Shirley out of the equation and leaving the rest to fate at this point."

"Wait...wait a minute," I blurted shakily, "don't talk like I'm not here Kara. I can't just leave. I have a responsibility to uphold here."

Kara shook her head. "The type of responsibility you speak of isn't worth your life." She turned toward Milly. "No life is worth it, but I owe a debt to your family Miss Ashford, and for that reason alone, we're going to keep this low-key."

"What's to stop us from saying anything?" Rei questioned, her temper sparking. "Are you seriously considering putting lives at risk for the sake of paying off a debt. We have to cancel the rest of the festival."

"No, we can't."

All eyes turned to Lelouch then, with Rei's gaze being the most intense. "What do you mean we can't Lula?"

That nickname she calls him made me grimace a little, but I pushed the jealousy down. This wasn't the place for it.

"The people we're talking about aren't idiots Rei," Lelouch explained. "The news is part of everyone's daily life in this settlement now. Britannians are still living in fear of the Black Knights even though they're long gone. All of them realized the possibility of the serial killer coming to this area. Since then, the number of people visiting this campus for the festival has increased by thirty percent."

"Which is all the more reason to cancel it," Rei fired back. "More people equals more deaths. It's simple math you dummy!"

Lelouch glared at her. "Doing that will cause a full-scale panic Rei. The people will know that something is wrong, that the serial killer has come. To absolve the situation we have to increase security and keep up the charade." He turned toward Kara. "Besides, sending all the students home would only put off the inevitable. If that killer is after a student, they'll find them no matter where they go."

Rei groaned, her eyes speaking what she felt. "This is a bad idea and you know it Lelouch. I can see why Milly and the others are adamant about keeping up the festival, but surely you aren't naïve enough to think..."

"If the funding for the school is cut, Rolo and I will be left without a place to live!" Lelouch interrupted. "We have no other place to go."

Kara was smirking again. "You could always live with me. It would be...entertaining to say the least. Meow!" She winked at him but Lelouch wasn't paying any attention to her.

I slapped my hand over my forehead again. "Kara!" Ugh, I shouldn't be surprised. Subtlety has never been her strong suit. Thank heaven Lelouch's focus is entirely on Rei right now...

Then again, I really wish his attention were elsewhere, not on my cousin, but elsewhere nonetheless.

"You won't have to worry about the funding being cut if you just..."

"The school budget has nearly reached its limit as it is," Lelouch cut in, screaming out his words in a rare show of rage toward the raven-haired girl. "This school needs the money its raking in to keep it afloat."

"Is that worth the lives of innocent people!" Rei asked, her screams out doing him in loudness. "We're talking about children losing parents, parents losing kids. Think of the bigger picture here!"

Kara sighed in disappointment, choosing to step in between them. "Look, there isn't a way to evacuate the settlement anyway so canceling the festival would do no good. Besides, I get the feeling the killer will target the school on the night of the snowball. It's the best chance we'll have to capture her."

Lelouch's gaze snapped to Kara. "Her?"

"Yes," Kara answered, glaring toward Fernando. "My associate here has just figured out her identity. Why don't you tell them Agent Green."

Fernando's golden eyes narrowed in disdain before his gaze shifted to Milly for a split second. His gaze locked on Lelouch and Rei afterwards. "The woman we're after...her name is...Ceceila Ashford."

Silence fell over the room, all eyes except for Kara's locking on Milly. Once, a long time ago, I had spent Spring Break with Milly and her family in the homeland. Though I never really learned who Cecelia was, I do know that she's Milly's aunt and that she died some time ago. So then, how could she be the serial killer unless...

Milly's hands molded into fists atop the table as her cerulean blue eyes narrowed in sudden understanding of something. "So, that's what she meant."

The words were whispered, but Kara picked up on them as if she'd shouted them out. Immediately she turned to face the blonde heiress. "What who meant? Did someone else inform you of this?"

"No, not exactly," Milly answered, letting out a long dejected sigh. "Just today, I learned that my aunt faked her death many years ago and that she had a daughter." She looked up at Rei, "That daughter is your friend Mina."

Rei sighed, turning her gaze away. "Yeah, I knew."

"You knew?" Milly asked, slowly pushing herself up from her seat. "What do you mean you knew?"

Lelouch was glaring down at her again. "How long have you known this?"

"For about two days now," Rei answered, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Mina told me the first night of the festival." She paused for a moment, glancing back at Lelouch. "You see, after the concert that night, Mina and I met outside of the student council clubhouse..."

"That's a lie."

Rei narrowed her gaze at me, a blush rising over her face as she glanced back at Lelouch. Anger swelled inside of me, guiding me to speak up as I rose from my chair. "You're lying Rei. I saw you with Lelouch after the concert, so obviously you met with Mina before then. Better yet, I know you met with Mina during the concert because when I saw Lelouch, he was wearing a dress!"

Lelouch's jaw dropped in sync with Rei's. I realized then that my anger may have gotten the better of me because I remember expressly telling Lelouch that I wouldn't spill the beans to Milly about his undercover operation. Besides that, this really isn't the time to let petty jealousy cloud my thoughts, but I guess I just can't help it. I really love Lelouch. I've loved him for a long time and just when I think he's taking initiative to return my love, Rei comes swooping in and steals him away from me. Granted, I let it happen. I should have faced up to them that night or talked to Lelouch about it the next day without breaking up with him so rashly, or at least tried to put up some kind of fight to keep him, but in the end...I just let him go. I let Rei win because it's clear even now that she has his heart and I...have nothing.

Kara smirked, the Fennette trademark emerald glimmer settling into her eyes. "Nice work Shirley." She turned her gaze toward Rei again, none of the information affecting her. "I was just going to say that explanation sounded like a lie. So, fess up and tell us the truth Ms. Hino."

Rei turned to look Lelouch in the eye. "I'm really sorry about this. Looks like I ruined your reputation too."

Lelouch groaned, a couple of veins clearly threatening to pop out of his head in annoyance as a blush rose over his cheeks. "Forget it, just tell them what they need to hear already."

"Alright then," Rei replied, her gaze returning to meet Kara's. "This is the truth. Mina asked to meet up with me at Tokyo Tower that night so we could talk and catch up because she's been in Area 1 for a long time now. Unfortunately, I forgot about the concert and realized too late that I couldn't be in two places at once so...I asked Lelouch to fill in for me." She grinned a little as she glanced back at my Lulu for a moment. "And so, for one night only, Lelouch turned into Lula for the sake of keeping my meeting with Mina secret."

"Why did it need to be secret?" Kara questioned, all business.

"Well, Mina told me she didn't want the other girls to know about it," Rei answered. "She told me there was something important she needed to share with me."

Kara placed a hand on her hip. "Other girls? Can you be more specific."

"Serena, Ami, and Lita," she clarified, unfolding her arms. "We've been a tight group of friends for a couple of years now. Up until Mina left for Domino City, we all lived in the homeland."

"After that, Rei called me up, and I invited her to come to school here," Lelouch added. "Her friends followed a few weeks later."

Kara nodded, clearly taking mental notes. "So, during this conversation you had with Mina...?

"Aino," Rei clarified. "Mina Aino."

"Yes, yes." She nodded again, her mind obviously working in overdrive now. "In this conversation you had with Mina Aino, Milly's name came up?"

Milly was staring daggers into Rei by this point.

Rei let out a dejected sigh, opting to take a seat on the floor despite there being an armchair a few feet behind her. "No. I wish it would have been that simple." Placing her hand on the side of her head, she continued, "Mina mentioned Britannia's serial killer and then told me out of the blue that said serial killer was her mother. Basically, Mina's whole reason for being here is to try to stop her because to act so viciously just isn't like her mom at all." She stared up at Milly then. "After that Mina told me about her mom being an Ashford. She asked me to tell you Milly but I...I didn't think it was right for me to tell you. I told Mina this and we got into a big fight over it and that she was planning on risking her life for the sake of getting her mom help. While admirable of her, it's dangerous for her to seek out someone who's so unstable. This sort of thing needs to be handled by professionals and not by someone so attached to the situation."

I narrowed my gaze on her, doubting if that was what actually happened, but Rei didn't waver in her explanation nor did she look away from Kara except for when she addressed Milly directly. At this point, I can't be sure if she's telling the truth or not, but Kara will know. She's always been good at reading people.

"In the end...things got messy between us and well," Rei sighed again, "to be blunt, last night she drugged me and my friends as a means of petty revenge and I'm suffering from a terrible hangover as a result. Then, I'm guessing she came here to tell Milly the truth about her mom without mentioning anything about her becoming a serial killer to protect her. Still, I'm really not sure where her head is now. She's become a stranger to me...to all of us..."

I'm pretty sure the raven-haired boyfriend stealer would have continued, but her hand had suddenly flown to her mouth, her eyes widening almost instantaneously.

Lelouch took a staggered step toward her. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rei practically jumped up from the floor, hand still over her mouth when she said, "I'm going upstairs to throw up now and then I'm going home for the afternoon to sleep this stupid hangover off." Without another word she turned away from us.

"That's fine," Kara answered, watching Rei closely as she rushed up the stairs two at a time. "I've gotten all I need here. It's time to question Miss Mina next." She nodded toward Fernando before smiling at me. "Shirley, I'll be back tomorrow. Have your things packed for the trip home."

"But I..."

Kara simply shook her head. "I understand, but this is far too dangerous for you. I won't be able to concentrate on capturing Cecelia if you're here." She stared down at Milly, who had long since sat back down after Rei's revelations, her gaze fixed on her shaking fists. "It might be best if Milly leaves as well..."

"Absolutely not," Milly cut in, raising her gaze. "It's up to me to keep this festival going." With a slight air of bravado she announced, "The show must go on!" She rose to her feet again and without another word left through the back door. At first I was sure she was going to comment or make a joke about Lelouch cross-dressing, but I guess the news about her long-lost aunt being alive and Britannia's serial killer have really shaken her up

I mean, it's not even my family and I feel terrible. That's why...

"Kara, if Milly stays I have to stay as well," I told her firmly, rising as well. "She's going to need the support. Please understand."

Kara placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Shirley...I already told you..."

"I know, I know," I cut in, tired of her protectiveness. "I understand your reasoning cuz, but good grief, this is my life too and I should get a say in whether I stay here or not. I'm choosing to stay and help out my best friend whether you like it or not."

Kara stayed silent for a moment, a look of worry barely mirrored in the eyes that nearly matched mine. There's a little surprise there too, because while Kara and I have always gotten along, she's used to giving me orders and me following those orders. When we were kids, that was fine and dandy. She's older and wiser in many ways, but when it comes to personal relationships, well Kara has always lacked some human qualities. That's why I can't comply with her request now. I understand that she wants to protect me but we're not kids anymore. She can't just boss me around and expect me to follow without questioning it. Furthermore, I have a friend that needs me. That takes precedence.

"Very well then," Kara stated reluctantly, turning away. "I see there's no arguing with you. I'm not one to force people into submission but understand that if you stay I won't be able to guard you. Taking Cecelia down is top priority. If your safety is jeopardized, I won't hesitate to send help, but know that I won't be able to help you myself." She glanced at Lelouch. "Keep an eye out for my cousin alright. You two are at least friends, right? I leave her safety to you."

Lelouch didn't say anything or even turn around as Kara walked right past him with Fernando a few steps behind.

In the span of a few minutes, the room had been left empty aside from me and Lelouch.

He stared at me now, a look of regret in his eyes and even a bit of embarrassment for what had just occurred. There were big issues ahead, but the issues that continued to circulate through my mind all revolved around him.

"I should probably go," I muttered, staring down at my shoes. "I'm sorry that my cousin wrapped you and Rei in all this. I...I know you...the two of you have lines to memorize right?"

He took a step towards me. "Shirley, I..."

"No," I interrupted. I knew this line and I really didn't want to hear it. "Don't apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that screwed up. Earlier, when I said those things...I didn't mean to embarrass you Lelouch I was just...angry with myself and I lashed out at you."

Lelouch stayed silent, so I continued without looking up at him. "See, yesterday when I broke up with you. I really shouldn't have done it. I should have fought to keep you or at least tried to dissuade your heart from her, but...the two of you..." I didn't attempt to continue. It's not that the love they had for each other was transparent or even that obvious. Everyone could see their chemistry but that was due to their friendship more than attraction, but that chemistry has blossomed into a way of communication that doesn't need words. It's like they already understand the intricacies of each other's minds, they argue constantly but still respect one another, and more than anything, it's clear that Lelouch and Rei both would go to the ends of the Earth to protect each other.

Their totally in-sync and in more ways than one.

"Shirley...I did do something wrong," Lelouch stated suddenly, his voice sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. "Rei and I both did."

My gaze snapped up to meet his. "What do you mean?"

His eyes narrowed, a look of contemplation in them. "About a week ago...the day Rei broke up with Rivalz..."

The world started spinning as he spoke, his words ramming into me like a pile of bricks.

"Rei and I kissed in the theatre," he continued, his voice gaining strength now. "You have every right to be angry, but not at yourself Shirley. Rei and I both knew the moment it happened that we'd made a mistake, and I know that now you probably think Rei broke up with Rivalz because of me. Maybe that's part of the reason, but I know the real reason is. She realized she was leading Rivalz on and that continuing to do so was going to hurt him in the end. Rei isn't ready for any long-term relationships. She's still mourning a person she loved deeply." He turned his gaze away from me, a look of guilt crossing his features. "As for me...I...it's true what you said the other day."

My heart was moving so fast I couldn't begin to search my brain for the memory. I didn't need to remember though because Lelouch was going to repeat the words anyway.

"When you said that I love Rei," he began, "you were correct to assume that, even though it's not the type of love you were thinking of." He took a few steps away from me to stare out the window behind the dinning room table. "Actually, it's more of a game to me right now. I'm in love with the challenge Rei presents to me, the puzzle of her mind is frustratingly complicated, similar to a riddle. The way a riddle presents itself makes it more difficult to solve, but in the end the answer to the riddle is usually something so agonizingly simple that you feel utterly incompetent for not realizing the answer sooner."

I listened intently, even though my heart chipped little by little with every word.

"The woman is crazy, downright insane," he continued, smiling a little. "Igniting her anger brings about a hailstorm of lava that'll burn the skin off your bones and yet...sometimes I love seeing her unhinged. She's a force of nature in that state." He paused, turning his gaze back toward me, the smile faltering a little. "And then, there are moments when she's painstakingly fragile, so breakable, like just a mere gust of wind could send her toppling over. Still, even in a nearly broken state, she manages to pull out a smile. The world could be sitting on her shoulders and she'd carry on like it were nothing, never letting her friends know just how tortured she is. It's not that she tries to hide her emotions, no that sort of thing is easier to read. Instead she simply convinces herself that everything will turn out right in the end, and somehow, something so illogical brings her out of that state, makes her smiles brighter than the stars that shine in the night. It's remarkable"

Lelouch's words felt like a mix of a serenade and a slap at this point. His gushing of Rei made me want to puke my own guts out, but with each word, the passion in his violet eyes grew and mesmerized me, leaving me without a cohesive thought of how I needed to react. A part of me wanted to slap him hard across the face. It was a perfect cliché for the moment, that's for sure. The other part though, the weaker part, simply listened and allowed his onslaught of words to wound me over and over.

"Don't misunderstand me, there are some things I detest about Rei as well," Lelouch stated, sighing. "She's impulsive, stubborn, a regular psycho nearly all the time, and at times her complaints about the hand life has dealt to her borders on whining. In fact her complaining reminds me of a cartoon she used to watch when we were kids. Something called Evangelion...there was this one kid who just constantly whined about his problems. He's supposed to be the hero of the story and yet no one likes him and no one wants to stand behind him." He sighed then. "Rei can really be a worrier and when she's like that...it's hard for me to be around her. The endless rants she spills are infuriating to listen to."

This is the part of Lelouch's rant I didn't mind listening to, but I could tell by the smile on his face that he was about to gush again.

And without missing a beat, he picked back up where he left off. "Even so, her smiles are worth the indignities I have to suffer in the end. So yes, on a whole, I do love her." He took a few steps toward me again. "But loving someone and being in love with someone are two completely different concepts and include emotions Rei and I haven't delved into in our relationship, probably never will because we've already agreed that we can never be anything more than friends. As much as I'd love to explore the option of being something more with her...I think maintaining our friendship is more important. I need that certainty in my life, the certainty that we'll always have someone to lean on should we lose everything else."

My hands involuntarily clenched into fists. "So what are you trying to say to me then? That's it was okay for you to cheat on me because you want to play games with Rei's mind? If so then you're just..."

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up on what you want," Lelouch cut in. "I doubt you can forgive me for this, for playing with your heart even though it was unintentional. The truth of the matter is that I shouldn't have accepted a relationship I wasn't ready for. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I did to you what Rei did to Rivalz..."

"Does Rivalz even know about this?"

Lelouch sighed. "No...he doesn't...and I don't intend to tell him. Not now. He needs more time."

My fingernails dug into my palms, threatening to draw blood. "Lulu...Lelouch...if you don't tell him...I will!"

"In either case it's going to hurt him Shirley," Lelouch pointed out, his tone reflecting his regret. "But I need to tell him myself. I intend to tell him when the time is right. Now is not the time. There's too many other factors involved for me to tell Rivalz about this."

"Then why tell me?" I asked, the stereotypical reaction of slapping him entering my head again.

"Because you're stronger than he is," he answered, no hesitation at all. "Rivalz's emotional state is already fragile thanks to Rei and he already suspects that I had something to do with her decision. More than those factors though, I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to be angry at yourself. In hindsight you've really saved yourself a lot of trouble. At heart, I'm a deplorable creature Shirley. You're beginning to realize this now I'm sure."

I wanted to confirm his assumption, to tell him that I thought he was a giant jerk with absolutely no sense of decency, but...those violet eyes...those stupid violet eyes...

My anger was fizzling out into numbness and disappointment. I want to be angry, to throw a tantrum, to do what Rei would do in this situation-slap him hard across the face.

Unfortunately, I still happen to love him and those emotions haven't died. Oddly enough, those feelings just grew ten-fold because when Lelouch said he only wants a friendship with Rei, for one fleeting second I thought he meant he wanted to be in love with me and just couldn't yet.

_Don't give up on what you want._

Who knows, maybe that is what he's trying to say. Maybe...

No, there's no maybe about it. I'm done with him. I'm done with Lelouch.

"Fine...I won't tell Rivalz now," I told him, ignoring his earlier statements, wanting nothing more than to get out of his section of the clubhouse. "After Christmas break...if you haven't told him by the end of our first week back...I'm telling him."

Lelouch didn't call out to me as I stalked toward the back door Milly left out of. He didn't chase after me or attempt to stop me when my footsteps carried me outside. He didn't reach out to me or wrap his arms around me to shield me from the cold air. He didn't whisper comforting words into my ear, or tell me to wait for him, and he didn't cup my face in his hands and kiss me with Rei watching from the window.

If any of those things had happened, just one of them, I could have forgotten the past, could have dreamed of a time when Lelouch and I could be together without interference from Rei.

But now I see that day will never come.

* * *

About twenty minutes earlier

Rei P.O.V.

Crap!

For two seconds tops, I believed that my life and the lives of my friends couldn't possibly get any more complicated. The concept was simply inconceivable to me for approximately two seconds. There's the issue with Mina's mom losing her mind and becoming a serial killer thanks to E.E., the fact that said mom turned psycho is probably going to come to the campus grounds and attack the students to get to me while poor Milly has to deal with the fact that her aunt isn't actually dead, she has a cousin she's never met, and said aunt is a serial killer now. Let's see, Serena's dad is dead, her other family members missing along with Ami's mom. Lita has fallen in love with the knight of three, Gino Weinberg. Suzaku knows about my identity as Zera making any attempt for me to stop the madness unfolding impossible. To top everything off, I have to memorize a truckload of lines with my crush/ever lovable thorn in my backside for tomorrow's play, perform another pointless Christmas concert tonight, tomorrow, and just before the Snowball on Friday which is going to have double the security because Mina's mom is probably going to attack us...

Really, I could go on and on about the other things going wrong, like Hotaru still in custody of the government, Haruka, Neptune, and Pluto, possibly in custody of the government...seriously our lives are about as jacked up as having three parts for those pointless Hangover movies. After my one experience with being hungover...I really don't see the appeal.

In any case, I mistakenly doubted that there could be any more complications to an already complicated plot because let's face it people, even the authoress can't keep up with all the twists and turns we've had to deal with.

And yet, somehow, somebody found a way to make my life in particular, all the more complicated.

I had finished with my last spewing of vomit and was determined to head home whether Shirley's cousin Kara and her partner Fernando were still questioning Lelouch or not. The same could be said with Milly and Shirley who were there for no other reason but to make things complicated and all the more awkward.

To escape the tension for one day would be nice. Just one day is all I ask!

But no. Instead, I get this load of crap thrown on me when I reach the top of the stairway.

"Shirley...I did do something wrong," Lelouch stated suddenly, his voice sounding uncharacteristically hesitant as it lifted up the stairway. "Rei and I both did."

Blinking in confusion I crept down the first two steps. "_Lelouch...please don't do the thing I think you're about to do. Please, oh please just shut your trap now if you're about to tell her..._"

"Rei and I kissed in the theatre."

Almost immediately I sunk to my knees as nausea inducing terror crept through my body. "_NOOOOOOOOO! LELOUCH WHY!?_"

Slowly creeping halfway down the stairs, I peeked around the wall to find Shirley and Lelouch standing across from each other, the tension so thick that an overused analogy is needed to explain it. Lelouch looked calm, though there was a touch of regret in his eyes while Shirley...

The heartbreak reflected in her emerald-green eyes forced me to look away for a moment. Of all the stupid and ill-timed things Lelouch has done, this is probably one of the worst. The only thing that tops the list of stupidity for him was the accidental massacre he instigated.

Everyone makes mistakes, but when Lelouch messes up he REALLY messes up.

"You have every right to be angry, but not at yourself Shirley," Lelouch continued. "Rei and I both knew the moment it happened that we'd made a mistake, and I know that now you probably think Rei broke up with Rivalz because of me. Maybe that's part of the reason, but I know the real reason is. She realized she was leading Rivalz on and that continuing to do so was going to hurt him in the end. Rei isn't ready for any long-term relationships. She's still mourning a person she loved deeply."

Everything he's saying is true, but the timing for it...oh good heaven's Lelouch just stop. Enough! You've made a mess of things already, just shut up!

"As for me...I...it's true what you said the other day."

The slight stutter in his sentence caught my interest. "_What did Shirley say to him?_" Peeking around the wall again, I took a good look at his face, a small blush was coloring his cheeks. I have a bad feeling that blush does not bode well for my sanity.

"When you said that I love Rei," he began, those words alone sending a shock through my entire body, "you were correct to assume that, even though it's not the type of love you were thinking of." He took a few steps away from Shirley to stare out the window behind the dinning room table, but I barely noticed it. Did he really just say what I think he said? Did he just admit that he...that he loves me?

What?

"Actually, it's more of a game to me right now," Lelouch clarified seconds later, relieving and disappointing me at the same time. "I'm in love with the challenge Rei presents to me, the puzzle of her mind is frustratingly complicated, similar to a riddle. The way a riddle presents itself makes it more difficult to solve, but in the end the answer to the riddle is usually something so agonizingly simple that you feel utterly incompetent for not realizing the answer sooner."

I pulled back from the corner, opting to lean against the wall instead of peeking around it. Slowly I slipped into a sitting position as I continued to listen to Lelouch's words.

"The woman is crazy, downright insane," he continued. "Igniting her anger brings about a hailstorm of lava that'll burn the skin off your bones and yet...sometimes I love seeing her unhinged. She's a force of nature in that state." He paused for a few seconds before picking up where he left off. "And then, there are moments when she's painstakingly fragile, so breakable, like just a mere gust of wind could send her toppling over. Still, even in a nearly broken state, she manages to pull out a smile. The world could be sitting on her shoulders and she'd carry on like it were nothing, never letting her friends know just how tortured she is."

"_That's all true too_," I thought, smiling a little. "_He's really been paying attention._"

"It's not that she tries to hide her emotions, no that sort of thing is easier to read," Lelouch stated, a touch a warmth coloring his voice. "Instead she simply convinces herself that everything will turn out right in the end, and somehow, something so illogical brings her out of that state, makes her smiles brighter than the stars that shine in the night. It's remarkable."

My smile widened as a blush rose over my own cheeks. "_He really thinks I'm remarkable? Hmm, I probably shouldn't be as flattered as I am..._"

"Don't misunderstand me, there are some things I detest about Rei as well," Lelouch stated, sighing heavily. "She's impulsive, stubborn, a regular psycho nearly all the time, and at times her complaints about the hand life has dealt to her borders on whining. In fact her complaining reminds me of a cartoon she used to watch when we were kids. Something called Evangelion...there was this one kid who just constantly whined about his problems. He's supposed to be the hero of the story and yet no one likes him and no one wants to stand behind him."

Oh, no he didn't. No he did not just compare me to Shinji Ikari off Evangelion. I'll kill him dead for that one, mark my words. That kid is by far the worst anime character ever created. How can Lelouch even think to compare me to that whiny brat?

Lelouch sighed again. "Rei can really be a worrier and when she's like that...it's hard for me to be around her. Her endless rants are infuriating to listen to."

"_Oh yeah, well it's infuriating for me to be around you too sometimes you stupid jerk," _I thought, raising my fist up. "_I'm still contemplating first degree murder for that Shinji comparison. That was just low, even for you Lula-chan. How do you even remember Evangelion? We watched it at the Hikawa temple for crying out loud! Ugh, this comparison blunder beats out the accidental massacre on counts of stupidity ten-fold._"

"Even so, her smiles are worth the indignities I have to suffer in the end. So yes, on a whole, I do love her."

"_Did he really just...?" _I had to pinch myself and even then I wasn't sure if I were dreaming or not. With a low sigh I banged my head once against the wall...

"Gah..." I whispered, clutching the bump instantaneously bursting from my head. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! That was stupid!"

"But loving someone and being in love with someone are two completely different concepts and include emotions Rei and I haven't delved into in our relationship," Lelouch continued, thankfully oblivious to my pain, "probably never will because we've already agreed to be nothing more than friends."

Again, I'm relieved and disappointed with his statements. He's right that I'm not ready for any long-term relationships, but at the same time...

I'm not about to let my thoughts take me there now. My emotions over the subject are too frazzled.

"As much as I'd love to explore the option of being something more with her...I think maintaining our friendship is more important. I need that certainty in my life, the certainty that we'll always have someone to lean on should we lose everything else."

Nodding in agreement I lifted my gaze toward the ceiling above me. "_Beings friends is definitely easier, but you already said it yourself Lelouch. We've crossed the lines of mere friendship. We're already something more than that...figuring out what, now that's the issue here._

Shirley's voice shook as she finally responded."So what are you trying to say to me then? That's it was okay for you to cheat on me because you want to play games with Rei's mind? If so then you're just..."

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up on what you want," Lelouch cut in. "I doubt you can forgive me for this, for playing with your heart even though it was unintentional. The truth of the matter is that I shouldn't have accepted a relationship I wasn't ready for. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I did to you what Rei did to Rivalz..."

The mention of Rivalz caused a lump to form in my throat. He's acted like a jerk ever since the break-up between us, but quite frankly I deserved it. I broke his heart into pieces. The reason I gave him was legitimate and to a degree true. I wasn't ready for a relationship after what happened to Chad, but Lelouch played a major role in my decision, not because he's an excellent kisser-though that little tidbit did help-but because he understands me and likes me for who I am. He's not basing his feelings off of an idealized thought he formed in his head. Lelouch actually knows me, can relate to my real feelings. He doesn't go out of his way to impress me or even try to impress me, instead opting to act like his normal antagonistic self around me...at least for the most part.

Unlike with Rivalz and even with Chad, my relationship with Lelouch is almost effortless. Knowing his past and the things he's done for the sake of revenge doesn't really bother me anymore nor does the idea of him hating me should he ever regain his memories. Maybe later, as guilt sets in, those feelings will return, but as of this moment...

"Does Rivalz even know about this?"

Lelouch sighed. "No...he doesn't...and I don't intend to tell him. Not now. He needs more time."

Shirley's voice was shaking again. "Lulu...Lelouch...if you don't tell him...I will!"

"In either case it's going to hurt him Shirley," Lelouch pointed out, his tone reflecting his regret for hurting her. "But I need to tell him myself. I intend to tell him when the time is right. Now is not the time. There's too many other factors involved for me to tell Rivalz."

"Then why tell me?" Shirley asked.

"Because you're stronger than he is," he answered, no hesitation at all. "Rivalz's emotional state is already fragile thanks to Rei and he already suspects that I had something to do with her decision. More than those factors though, I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to be angry at yourself. In hindsight you've really saved yourself a lot of trouble. At heart, I'm a deplorable creature Shirley. You're beginning to realize this now I'm sure."

A sad smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth. "_It's something I realized a while ago. I wish I could say that you haven't rubbed off on me Lelouch, but you have. At times you really bring out the worst in me..._" letting out a soft sigh I peeked around the wall one last time, my gaze locking on Shirley as she fought to answer Lelouch's somewhat cold words. "_Shirley, I hope you'll be able to forgive Lelouch and I for treating you so poorly. Believe me, I never planned on any of this._"

Slowly I rose back up on my feet, deciding mentally that I didn't need to hear anything more from the conversation. There was nothing I stood to gain from it. Hearing Lelouch's viewpoint on our relationship was enough. Right now he wants to play games, to try to figure me out.

The thought almost makes me laugh as I reach the top of the stairs. Lelouch really needs to get his priorities straight. There's a serial killer on the loose, ready to attack the campus within two days time, and all he can think about is solving the apparent riddle I present to him. Stupid Lula.

Aimlessly I wander into Lelouch's room, feeling woozy again as I plop down on his bed. Instantly my spinning gaze meets the ceiling. Yep, I'm definitely in no condition to walk through the bitter winter winds to a mansion a good fifteen miles away from the campus.

"But I need to get back," I muttered, closing my eyes and turning to lay on my right side. Exhaling I open my eyes again, my gaze meeting the light filtering in through the window. Light snowflakes fall from the sky, painting the world in white and creating the illusion that it's pure, that peace reigns and wars are nonexistent. I wish that were the case, that the snow could erase the sins of the past and allow for people to start over, but life isn't meant to be that simple.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, staring at the snow falling from the grey sky, only that I was startled when the sudden click of automated doors filtered through the room. Raising up on my elbows, I snapped my attention toward the noise.

"Just me," Lelouch answered instantly, taking slow steps inside. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Blushing I focus my gaze on the window. "I felt woozy so I came in here to lie down." Telling him that I'd spent the last half hour spying on him and Shirley was definitely out of the question. A deeper part of me wishes I could tell him though, then I could nail him for that ridiculous Shinji Ikari reference. He's lucky I'm not strangling him for it right this second.

A heavy groan slipped through his lips then, causing me to snap my gaze toward him again. His face was ashen, circles lined his eyes, and as he sat down at the end of the bed, his shoulders slumped, easily showing his fatigue. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from trying to keep up with me, listening to the news of Milly's long-lost aunt, and his confession to Shirley. In the span of one day, everything in his world had spiraled out of control.

"Lelouch..." I trailed off when his intense violet gaze met mine, but pressed on despite my throat locking up. "You...um..." how was I supposed to say this?

"What is it?" he questioned, exhaling the words slowly while his gaze shifted toward the floor.

At this point I'm struggling to form words around my constricted throat. "Just...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble today," I told him, folding my hands in my lap while his eyes stayed locked on the floor.

A slight smirk lit up his face. "There's something else you need to apologize for."

Blinking I asked. "What do you mean?"

His smirk widened, his violet gaze shifting to meet mine again. "You know what I mean. Don't play the idiot card, it doesn't work with you...though I must say peeking out from a wall I can clearly see was definitely dimwitted."

For a good minute I tried to form words with my mouth while Lelouch sat there, a devious grin on his face, knowing he'd caught me. As the minute dragged on though, that grin turned into a stern glare.

"So I imagine you heard nearly everything I said to Shirley, right?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

There was only one way to combat this one because I didn't want to address the emotions stirring inside me.

"I HEARD ALRIGHT! WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT SHINJI IKARI COMPARISON! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND HIM!"

* * *

One extremely creative, long-extended rant and a couple of smacks to the head later...

"And if you ever think of comparing me to that spineless, pathetic, wannabe hero again, I promise you'll be in for the pounding of your life. Believe me Lamperouge, you haven't seen psycho yet. I dare you to compare me to that punk again! I'll demonstrate the true meaning of the word if you even mention his name. I will turn this house around, you hear me!"

After another half-hour of this, and an argument about the timing of Lelouch's confession to Shirley, the two raven-haired teens finally got to work on memorizing their lines for tomorrow's Christmas play orchestrated by the Drama Club President, Rivalz Cardemon, yet another heart set to be broken through the exchange.

As for the two teens themselves, though flustered from their arguments and rushed apologies over various subjects, they were beginning the slow journey on the love boat.

* * *

A/N: However, this little journey isn't set to last long my dears, for in the next chapter comes big comedy, drama, music extravaganza's, and to top it all off, the beginning of the Christmas Ball! Plus, since Suzaku has been pushed out of this story for the last few chapters, it's time to bring him back in! Ah, so many plans to torture him are filtering through my head. This is going to be fun! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.

Also, I know this ending seems a little rushed, but I'm going to extend on it in the next chapter from Lelouch's perspective. Won't that be fun? Stay tuned!

And one more thing, for those of you who don't know, I have a new story up called Crimson Shakugan: Rays of Light, a Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z crossover. (In other words, it's glorious nostalgia at its best.) If you're interested and want to check it out, feel free to do so. Also, Rei's bashing of Evangelion was inspired by my friend Supernova 23. If any of you guys love Evangelion and are angry about the bashing, direct your distaste to him. It's his fault, all his fault. Muhahaha!


	73. Theatrics

A/N: Before I say anything else, yes, I am alive! I'm really sorry that this update took so long. I know half of you were wondering, "Have you abandoned this story?" Well, the answer is no. I have not abandoned my work, but whew, writing these days is difficult to squeeze in, especially when writer's block is involved. However, today I have finally managed to get an idea for this story again so, here it is. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. (Yeah, that last one got thrown in like a curve ball.)

Chapter 73

Theatrics

4:00 p.m.

Rei's headache had intensified over the last few hours. Between spewing vomit for the hundredth time that day, listening to Lelouch's ill-timed confession to Shirley, and arguing with said thorn in the backside about it, the young Japanese princess was feeling very weary.

Rehearsing the lines as well as the songs she and Lelouch would have to sing tomorrow wasn't helping in the headache department either and with each minute she grew more and more frustrated with herself.

Lelouch was playing one of the songs on the piano. His gaze was on the sheet music as he sang out the lyrics with ease. Rei was having a bit more trouble. They had rehearsed this song a good five times now and she still couldn't remember a word of it or even the title for that matter.

With a loud sigh, Rei finally shouted, "I quit!"

Lelouch stopped in his playing instantly, not a sour note leaking from the lingering sound echoing from the instrument as he inclined his gaze over his shoulder. "You can't quit. We have an obligation..."

"I know that," Rei muttered, taking a seat next to him on the piano bench, "but surely you understand that it's just not humanly possible to remember a truckload of lines in one day, especially when I'm still dealing with this stupid hangover." With another dejected sigh, Rei leaned her head against Lelouch's shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Lelouch replied with a flippant, "Sure it is. Most of our lines are in song, Rei. At this point we just need to master the rhythm. There's really nothing to it."

_Easy for you to say. _"Lelouch, you soak up information like a sponge soaks up water. You can't expect me to do the same. I'm a smart girl but for heaven's sake my brain can't work under these conditions." With a huff, Rei lifted her head from off Lelouch's shoulder, groaning when the movement sent a sharp jolt through her head.

"If you spent less energy complaining and more studying," Lelouch pointed out, "you would have already memorized most of your lines." He glared down at her with his always hypnotizing violet eyes, "And don't say that you can't because of your hangover. I'm not buying that excuse anymore so quit acting like a toddler."

Rei groaned again but she didn't argue with him, deciding she'd give it one more shot.

Leaning on his shoulder she breathed, "Okay, I'll try one more time."

A ghost of a smile lifted the corners of Lelouch's mouth as he lifted his right hand from the piano to flip through the pages of sheet music. "How about something easy. What needs the most work is our harmonization and pacing. We should practice with a song you already know."

"What song?" Rei questioned softly, closing her burning eyes. She didn't realize how taxing the day had been, but now she was feeling the effects of the long day. Some sleep would definitely be nice, but there was no time for sleep, not when she had a concert to do in three hours

"The First Noël."

Rei's eyes flew open. She was wide awake now. "The First Noël...?"

"Yes," he answered, reaching the desired page. "I played it for you the other night. The arrangement is a little different for the play, but the basic melody is the same and you know the words, right?"

"I do...but..."

"Good."

Rei's heart started to pound in her chest. The First Noël was a song she'd known since childhood, and unlike the rest of the script she'd memorized the lines just before and after the song.

However, the reason she remembered them was because of something that was making her heart skip over itself as it beat a million miles a second. Her face flushed at the thought of what Lelouch was suggesting.

"You...want to..."

Her words were cut off by Lelouch's playing of the piano. Notes filtered in through the room as Lelouch sung the first lines of the song. Rei followed in stride when it was her turn, but through the whole thing she could only think about their two lines after the song ended and the kiss that would follow.

For the majority of the song she watched his hands dance along the keys. His voice was melodic, mixing with hers effortlessly despite the fact that her voice was shaking a little.

And then, before the two of them could process what was to happen after the song ended, they came to the last lines of the song. Lelouch seamlessly started on his spoken lines, turning his gaze on her. Rei refused to look up at him because of the traitorous blush on her face, but the attempt to keep him from seeing it was rendered useless when he moved his right hand to cradle the left side of her face, gently tilting her head towards him in the same movement.

His gaze bored into hers as he spoke. "Thy pure soul has delivered salvation for all."

Rei swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, it is God who hath brought salvation through this babe, not I. We've been entrusted to take care of and raise this shepherd to mankind, Joseph." She paused, smiling at Lelouch as if the two of them were actually in Bethlehem, celebrating the birth of Jesus. "The star of heaven shines upon him and on us this night. We shall give our praise to God, for he has given us the most blessed gift of all..."

Rei's voice shook on the last word when she noted the tenderness in Lelouch's eyes. He leaned closer to her as she finished speaking, his eyes slowly drifting closed. Rei's actions followed in response to his. She leaned closer, anticipating the feel of his lips against her own.

"RING! RING!"

Lelouch and Rei both halted, their eyes flying open in shock. Seconds later they turned their gazes toward the phone in the next room, clear glares on their faces.

Lelouch especially, was fuming.

"_Of all the ill-timed, clichéd things to happen..._" his mental ranting trailed off as he released his hold on Rei. Rising from the piano bench he stalked into the living room. The phone continued to blare loudly, heightening his annoyance.

Rei, while annoyed with the interruption, was also relieved that it happened. If his lips had made contact with her own, it would have been the death of her sanity.

Picking up the phone with an agitated looking expression, Lelouch pressed the "on" button before moving to hold the phone near his ear. "Student Council Clubhouse Residence, Lelouch Lamperouge speaking."

"Lelouch, is Rei there with you?" came Serena's panicked voice. "Please put her on the phone if she is. I need to talk with her now. It's urgent!"

Lelouch could deduce that much from how she was speaking. "What's wrong?"

"There's no time for questions now," she answered. "Just put Rei on the phone."

"Very well." Sighing he placed his hand over the receiver and walked back into the piano room. Rei was still sitting on the bench, playing random keys of the instrument while humming to herself. There was a hint of a blush on her face, but aside from that she had returned to normal.

He held out the cordless device. "Here, it's Serena."

Rei blinked in surprise, her fingers stopping over the keys. "Serena? How would she know I'm here?"

Lelouch shrugged. "My guess is that Ami must have gotten in contact with her. In any case, she said it was urgent."

"I don't doubt it," Rei replied, taking the phone from Lelouch's hands. Nodding her thanks, she pressed it to her ear. "Serena?"

"Rei, what are you doing at Lelouch's place at a time like this?" Serena questioned frantically, the sound of wailing in the background evident to Rei's sharper senses. "We've got major trouble, in more ways than one."

"What's going on Serena?"

Serena's voice trailed off for a moment, the wailing in the background intensifying for a few seconds. Rei focused in on the sound, trying to figure out who the heck was crying so hysterically.

"Serena, are you still there?"

After a few seconds Serena replied. "I am, but Rei...this is too hard to explain over the phone especially in the state I'm in. Just come back to the mansion okay. Rini's here and..."

Rei's eyes widened. "Rini's there? How come? Did something bad happen in the..." she trailed off, remembering Lelouch's presence behind her while instantaneously realizing who was crying in the background. "Serena, why is Rini screaming like that?"

Serena seemed to be at a loss for words on the other end of the phone. "I don't know. She just won't stop crying, plus she's got a vice-grip around me right now. I can barely breathe with her hugging me like this, but...Rei I've never seen her so distraught. Lita and Ami have tried to help me with her, Gino too..."

"What the heck is Gino doing over there?" Rei questioned, her eyes widening again. "Did Lita bring him over or something?"

"More like the other way around," Serena stated, groaning in frustration, most likely due to her own hangover. The constant screaming from Rini definitely wasn't going to help in that department.

The screams intensified from the other end of the phone, making Rei cringe. "_Rini's borderline hysterical, but what for? What could have possibly happened in the future to make her react like this?_"

When Rini screamed again, Rei didn't take another second to think over the circumstances.

"I'm on my way Serena," she told her firmly, rising up from the piano bench. The sudden movement made her feel dizzy, but keeping her feet rooted to the floor she added, "You should try getting in contact with Mina too. From the sound of Rini's cries, she's going to need all of our support."

"I planned on it, but..."

"But what?" Rei cut in. "Am I mad at Mina for drugging us last night? Yeah, without a doubt, but Rini is more important than all that. We have to come together and figure out what's going on."

Lelouch, who had stood near the window, inclined his gaze back towards Rei. He felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Serena, from the other end of the conversation, stared down at the top of Rini's cotton candy colored hair, deep concern filling her sapphire eyes. The girl's cries increased in volume as her grip tightened around the meatball head's waist. Lifting her gaze she noted Ami and Lita, whose expressions mirrored her own, while Gino stood near Lita, clearly confused by the display before him.

"Please hurry," Serena ordered, willing herself to stay calm. She hung up seconds after making the request, her stare returning to her friends and the somewhat unwelcome visitor.

"_I wish I could contact Mina but...I have no idea how to do that,_" she thought, narrowing her gaze back on the top of Rini's head. "_She didn't give us a number to contact her with. Her communicator is still out of commission too so..._"

While Serena mulled over this dilemma at the mansion, Rei mulled over the dilemma of finding a way to get home. After Serena hung up, Rei attempted explaining the situation to Lelouch while rushing out of the piano room. However, the rushed movements made the dizziness she'd been experiencing worse. Her body swayed toward the floor, spots clouding her vision as Lelouch ran up behind her, barely catching her in his arms.

"Rei! Hey! Don't go passing out again!"

Rei's world spun. "Darn it. I'm in no condition to walk home. I'm totally exhausted, but I need to get back to the mansion now."

Lelouch's violet eyes narrowed, a solution to the problem at hand already in his mind.

However...

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Rivalz P.O.V.

People who have never met me will automatically make some assumptions about who I am when they see me around campus. Appearances make me out to be a goofball, they see a guy who rides an outdated motorbike with the sidecar forever attached to it, a person who always needs orders from Milly to function, and with those assumptions, they figure I'm nothing more than Lelouch's over excited gambling sidekick.

To a degree, all of those things are true. I am a goofball, I ride an outdated motorbike, I follow Milly around like a devoted pack-mule because I've always had a gigantic crush on her, and as for Lelouch...well, at one time I considered him my best friend in the world despite the giant issue of him never saying what was on his mind. He always gave me advice on what to do and helped me when I needed him to, but he never asked for anything in return, nor did he accept any help I tried to offer him. Part of it was probably because of stubborn pride on his part. He's used to doing everything on his own.

Still, there's another assumption people make about me right away. It grates on my nerves, but I can't control what people think or what people do in response to their own thoughts.

Generally, people automatically assume that I'm stupid, that or I'm too dumb to think for myself.

That isn't the case, but no one would believe that because I act like an idiot sometimes. Actually, more like all the time. I'm a laid back person, I like to have fun, and sometimes I'm a little over the top with how I react to things. Seriously, I'm the president of the drama club for crying out loud.

But acting silly and downright stupid doesn't make a person stupid, just like having fantastic grades doesn't automatically make a person smart. I know plenty of students who make straight A's yet don't have the know-how to help the other students when they ask and then there are some that simply make up creative ways to cheat on every test.

There are also students that are really smart but have trouble in social situations. Some of them have a hard time expressing how they think and feel unless there's a pen and paper in hand. Then there are many others like me, who are smart but are perceived as being stupid simply because they act a certain way.

Sometimes I work harder to make better grades just prove those people wrong, to show them that everyone has flaws and that making assumptions about people based on a glance is what's really stupid.

However, the things I lack hinder me from really proving everyone wrong. For one thing, I have a tendency to let people walk all over me. It's not that I want people to walk all over me, but it's easier to deal with on a whole. I pretty much know who I am, and what other people say shouldn't matter.

Unfortunately, in the dog eat dog society we live in, it does matter.

And I'm starting to figure out just why it matters.

I'm not an idiot. I don't always observe what's going on around me, but being oblivious is just a means to get through the day. I didn't miss the sidelong glances that happened occasionally between Lelouch and Rei. I watched the two of them flirt and have playful, loud arguments with one another. I saw the attraction between them. I saw the blushes that would sometimes rise on Rei's cheeks when she was around him, or when he would touch her.

I noticed all the signs, but I ignored them.

And when Rei kissed me, I assumed there was nothing to worry about.

Assumptions can really do a person in if they're not careful.

The break-up was unexpected yet expected. The timing was from out of left field, but I always knew Rei would end up dumping me, not for the reasons she gave me that night at the mall but because of Lelouch.

My blood boiled in anger upon realizing that.

And then there's Shirley. For the last day or so she's been hanging her head, barely talking or smiling. There are a plethora of reasons why Shirley would be a little depressed. After all, her father died recently and the Christmas season can be downright unbearable for people who have lost loved ones.

But I know Shirley, and I know the type of look she was sporting yesterday had absolutely nothing to do with her father. Disappointment was the emotion mirrored in her green eyes more than anything else, though there was sadness there too and when I saw her earlier today...bitterness.

So with those facts in my mind, there's really only one conclusion I can come to.

Lelouch broke up with Shirley.

And based on the actions he's taken and the what he's saying to me on the other end of the phone, I know why.

He broke up with Shirley for Rei.

As he continues to speak, explaining the situation while asking for my help for the very first time since we've been friends, my anger climbs to new levels.

But I don't let my anger bubble to the surface yet, instead I agree to his terms, knowing that when I see him face to face in a few minutes, I can give the guy what he deserves.

Slamming my phone shut after saying goodbye, I storm across my dorm room, haphazardly grabbing my Ashford Academy uniform jacket from my bed, a thick grey coat from off the floor, and my favorite red scarf from off the wooden nightstand. Then with a loud grunt I stuffed my feet into my tennis shoes and my fingers into brown riding gloves.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him," I muttered, fixing the collar on my coat. Sudden images of me sending a punch into Lelouch's nose filtered into my mind, making me smile the tiniest bit as I stormed out of the room and down the hall. Yeah, if I ruin his "perfect" face he won't be able to go around stealing girlfriends from guys like me or break hearts of innocent girls like Shirley. I can't believe I've gone around thinking that Lelouch was a good friend. He's the complete opposite!

A few buddies of mine pass by me in the hall as I walk out the automated doors leading into the crisp air outside, waving and extending a happy holiday greeting, but I barely respond to them. My emotions are too riled up for pleasantries or for any verbal communication.

The motions that bring me to student council clubhouse and to Lelouch's back door is a blur of actions I do routinely. I place my helmet on my head, put goggles over my eyes, and start-up up my motorbike, speeding along campus without worrying about the possible ice on the pavement. Through the whole trip I'm still visualizing what I'm going to do when I see Lelouch and Rei standing outside, waiting for me to come to the rescue.

I'm still lost in fantasy land when my motorbike slows to a stop behind the house.

"_They're despicable, both of them_," I thought angrily, clutching the handlebars tighter in my hands. "_How could they play around with hearts like this? I mean, why didn't the two of them just get together from the start if that's what they wanted all along..."_

"Rivalz!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I shift my glare towards Rei's voice with every intention to give her a piece of my mind before marching into the house to beat up Lelouch.

But that wicked girl pulled a fast one on me.

"Thank you," she breathed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug before I can blink. "I know you hate me right now, but thanks for this."

My arms returned the embrace against my will, foul sugar-coated lies slipping from my lips before I could stop them.

"You're welcome, it's all good between us."

Yeah, what the heck man!

Rei pulled away from me then, her dark violet eyes glowing with gratitude. "Rivalz...really, thank you so much."

I nodded, stepping backward so I wouldn't be touching her anymore as Lelouch came out of the house with a thick leather jacket folded in his arms. "Like I said before, don't worry about it."

Again, what the heck!

Lelouch strode up to us seconds later, holding out the jacket to Rei. "Here, you should wear this. It'll keep you warm."

Rei frowned when he tried to shove the jacket into her hands. "Oh come on Lula, quit hassling over me. It's not that cold out here..."

"You'll say differently when Rivalz starts driving down the highway and the wind starts whipping at you," he answered, groaning. "Don't be difficult Rei. Just put it on."

"Ugh, what are you my grandpa?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't compare me to that senile man!"

"My grandpa may be a little out there, but he's not senile Lula! Take that back!"

"Rei, this isn't a time for arguing. Serena is waiting on you remember?"

"Don't talk to me like I"m a child Lula!"

"Stop calling me that!"

My gaze darted between them as they continued to argue back and forth like I wasn't there. Am I wearing Harry Potter's invisibility cloak or something? How can the two of them act like this? The two of them know they've stomped on my heart and yet...it's like none of it ever happened. Do either of them care or are the two of them too caught up in their stupid love story.

Lelouch groaned loudly, ripping me from my thoughts. Rei looked frustrated, but she was shoving her arms through the jacket he'd given her. Both of them were blushing.

Sighing, I finally spoke up.

"You two deserve each other."

Rei's blinked, her blush brightening against her snow-kissed skin. "What did you say?"

I shook my head, willing my anger to go away, though it wasn't doing me much good.

"I said the two of you deserve each other. I mean, it's obvious even to me that the two of you belong together. Honestly, the realization is hard to swallow, especially since you guys can't seem to get your act together and just admit how you feel to each other."

Lelouch was clearly flabbergasted by my words. "Rivalz...you've got it wrong..."

"Liar," I cut in, choosing to lock my gaze on the ground. "I know you broke up with Shirley, Lelouch and the reason is obvious..."

"Shirley broke up with him," Rei interrupted, stepping in between us. "And furthermore, we don't have time for this argument. Please, can you just take me back home Rivalz? Afterward we can talk everything out. You said things were fine between us."

"I lied."

Rei's expression twisted into a scowl. "Well, that was a dumb lie to tell."

Shaking my head I turned and started walking back toward the boy's dorms. "Lelouch, I'll let you borrow my bike. You're capable of taking her home, right." Glancing back at him I added. "I know you ride in the sidecar when we go gambling together, but I know you can drive it. Honestly, you're such a lazy guy."

"Rivalz, hold on..." Lelouch began, his footsteps echoing behind me.

"Don't bother," I replied, still attempting to fight against the rage exploding inside me.

"Rivalz..."

My arm curled back, my fingers molding into a fist before I could think about what I was about to do.

"Don't bother!" I shouted, angling the swift punch toward Lelouch's nose before he could respond. The attack would have connected with a satisfying snap of bones and a spurt of blood, but then out of nowhere, Rei was in between us, screaming at me to stop.

My brain took a vacation, rendering her words useless as my arm continued to surge forward, propelling the power of the punch directly into Rei's jaw.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

That punch had been meant for me.

Logically, I understood Rivalz's intent and knew that the outcome that occurred was not his fault. Rei, that detestably foolish girl, decides to place herself in between us with movements almost beyond human. One second she's behind me and in the next she's only inches in front of me, screaming for Rivalz to stop before taking the full impact of the blow.

Rivalz put a great deal of power into his punch just now, aiming it with a precision I never realized he possessed. Then again, I never anticipated that Rivalz's anger would come out like this. I would expect him to punch me when I admit to the deed of kissing Rei behind his back, but I never imagined he'd snap like a twig because of mere speculation of coincidences. He was making assumptions left and right not only about my relationship with Rei, but about the relationships we'd been in previously.

Hurting Shirley was the last thing I wanted to do. She's a kind girl and I wouldn't want to lose her. She's been a good friend to me and she deserves to be happy. Shirley thought she could find happiness with me, but the state of that relationship has proven otherwise. Rei held no intention of hurting Rivalz either, but she's broken inside. She's far too fragile emotionally to invest in the kind of relationship Rivalz wants.

And right now, she's too fragile physically to take on the full force of a punch meant for a man.

Rei's screech of pain was immediate. She stumbled backwards, her weight slamming into me. My arms instantly locked around her, taking her to the slick pavement gently as her knees buckled.

Logically, I understood Rivalz's intent and knew that the outcome that occurred was not his fault.

However, rage consumed me the instant she screamed. Thoughts of retaliating against Rivalz surfaced, tempting me to wring his neck like a wet dish-towel until his eyes exploded from his head. I wanted to hurl curses at him for being the oblivious idiot he's always been, for acting on an immature impulse, and most of all, for laying his hands on her.

My teeth gritted together as she lifted her right hand to her face. The spot was already starting to swell, which meant an ugly black and blue bruise would present itself on her skin tomorrow. Without a word she pressed her forehead against my chest, astonishment still in her gaze. The shock of Rivalz's punch rendered her completely speechless, even as tears began to well up in her eyes. Normally I'd be glad for the silence on her part, but right now it terrified me.

Glaring up at Rivalz I noted the look of utter horror on his face. He stared down at her, his fist shakily hovering in the air.

I couldn't feel sorry for him.

My arms tightened around Rei's waist protectively while familiar visions of her dying on an island haunted me once more. "_I won't let anyone touch her._"

"Get off my property," I whispered, not bothering to glare at him. "I'll have Rolo deliver your bike to you later."

Rivalz didn't move. "Lelouch...Rei I'm..."

"GO AWAY!"

Rei twitched in my arms, but I held her secure. Until Rivalz was gone, I didn't plan on letting her go. I don't care how sadistic this sounds, Rei is mine. I won't allow anyone to damage what belongs to me. The only person alive allowed to damage Rei in any way is me. I'm the only one with the right to hurt her for anything she's done. No one else!

Rivalz finally left after a few seconds, fleeing like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs. Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. I continued to hold Rei in my arms through those moments, my eyes locked on Rivalz's retreating form as if daring him to turn around.

"Lelouch...I'm okay."

I barely heard her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not like I've never been hit in the face before," she replied shakily. "It's just that...I never imagined Rivalz would..." She winced before chuckling slightly. "He's pretty strong Lula. Ouch."

Scowling, I began to help Rei to her feet. "You should have let him hit me."

She nodded in agreement once she was up on her feet. "That would have been the wise choice, but...I couldn't just watch him break your nose. If I'd been in better condition I could have slammed him to the pavement." She rubbed her jaw. "I think he held back a bit once he realized he was going to hit me instead of you though."

"Perhaps," I muttered, staring at her swollen cheek. My right hand drifted up to the spot, resting over her hand as she tried to soothe the ache. I ended up pulling her into an embrace seconds later. "I'm sorry Rei."

"Lelouch you don't have to..."

"Just accept the apology," I cut in before pulling away. "We'll need to put some ice on your face. Afterward I'll take you home."

Rei slowly shook her head. "No, I'd rather you take me back now. I'm worried about Serena and the others." She paused to stare into my eyes. "I'll be alright. Please don't worry, okay. I've been through far worse than this."

Far worse? That's right. She was a Black Knight at one time, not only that but she's taken on the role of Zera. There's no telling what kind of battles she's had to live through over the last year alone...

The vision of the island flashed in my mind again.

And if she's Sailor Mars somehow...no that's impossible. Still...even if she was I just...

Placing my hands on her shoulders, I made a decision.

"Rei, I have a request."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is a big filler chapter. I'm sorry, I keep throwing these at ya. In any case, next chapter I'm going to attempt to bring everything together so we can finally get to the Christmas Ball! Anyway, please review and feel free to throw out some ideas too. (Seriously, that'll help me out big time.) I'll try to update faster from now on. I haven't given up on this story guys. Thanks for reading!


	74. Prophecy of Chaos Part 1

A/N: I"m not gonna say anything here. Let's just get to the story.

Disclaimer: Nope, not doing that today.

Chapter 74

Prophecy of Chaos Part 1

6:03 p.m.

A few miles from Rei's mansion

Rei P.O.V.

The ride back to my mansion was a silent one. Between Rivalz going crazy and Lelouch's request...words just didn't fit the bill right now. Keeping quiet was the only way I could really think at this point. Besides that, my main priority needs to be on figuring out what Rini is doing back in the past and why she's a screaming, crying mess that's apparently attached to Serena's hip.

Rini loves Serena. After all, Serena is Rini's future mother, but the two of them are more like sisters in this timeframe than mother and daughter, so Rini has never been especially affectionate towards Serena. To hear that the girl won't let Serena go for any reason whatsoever while crying hysterically is an immediate sign that something terrible must have happened in the future.

The wind whips through my hair as Lelouch continues to speed down the highway. Glancing at him I note the fire still lingering in his violet eyes. It's obvious that he isn't about to change his mind on what he asked me earlier, but I wish he would. The timing couldn't be worse. Yeah, he is really bad when it comes to that.

Sighing I lift my right hand towards my cheek again. It throbbed painfully, but I tried to bear against the pain as well as the lingering shock of Rivalz's actions this evening. I honestly couldn't wrap my head around what happened even though a good hour had passed since he'd punched me. I just never thought he was capable of acting in such a violent way. Sure, Rivalz had his moments of stalker creepiness, but all in all he was a gentle, happy-go-lucky type of guy. To see him in a state of rage like that really frightened me.

"_Don't think about that now_," I thought, shaking my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. "_Rivalz is an issue that can be handled later._"

I kept repeating that mantra in my mind, letting out another sigh while lifting my gaze toward the grey sky that was quickly beginning to darken. Light snow was falling from the sky, sticking to the ground and on the sides of the road.

"Rei."

Snapping myself out of my thoughts I answered, "Yes?"

"I know there's a great deal of stress piling up in your life and that my confession to Shirley and my request to you was ill-timed," Lelouch began, keeping his gaze ahead. "For that, I apologize. Still, there's something else I need you to do for me."

Groaning softly I let my hand drop from my face so it rested in my lap again. "Really? Something else Lula?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice sounding distant. "I need you to take better care of yourself from now on."

"Excuse me?" I asked, glaring at the back of his helmet covered head. "I take care of myself just fine..."

"No you don't," he cut in, barely glancing back at me. "Rei, you worry constantly and it's starting to affect your health both physically and mentally. Not only that, but you've willfully put yourself in danger on more than one occasion. That needs to stop."

Shifting my gaze I noted that Lelouch was pulling into my neighborhood. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child Lelouch. Besides..." I trailed off for a moment, my body feeling heavy as I exhaled a breath of resignation, "...danger follows me wherever I go. I can't escape it and never will for as long as I live."

Lelouch's grip tightened on the handlebars as he drove onto my street. "Even so..."

"No," I interrupted, smiling at his efforts. It was nice to know that he genuinely cared about me and wanted to protect me from harm, but there's no way for him to protect me. To give him a chance to try would end up costing him his life in the long run and...I can't allow that to happen.

"Lelouch, thank you, but my answer is no."

Silence hung in the cold air when he pulled into a parking spot outside my house. Without a word I slowly lifted myself out of the sidecar and stepped onto the wet pavement, taking off the helmet and goggles I'd worn for the trip in the process. I didn't look at Lelouch either. To see the look of agitation on his face wasn't going to help me deal with whatever was waiting for me within that mansion.

Truthfully I was dreading going inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I stated, beginning to shrugging the leather jacket I'd borrowed from him off my shoulders.

Lelouch didn't reply verbally, instead choosing to come up behind me and pull the jacket up so it rested over my shoulders again. "Keep it." He leaned a little closer, whispering in my ear. "And please, think about what I asked about earlier before making a decision. I know what you're trying to do Rei, but you know as well as I do that danger follows me too."

I did know that, but still...

"No means no," I told him.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"_He insists on being difficult_," I thought, rolling my eyes. "If I still tell you no after I've thought about it for a while, will you accept it."

I could feel him smirking. "Perhaps."

That was a definite no.

"Fine, I'll think about then," I answered, refusing to turn around to meet his smoldering gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Very well." His hands slowly started to fall from my shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for everything you did for me today."

As soon as he let go I started walking toward the front door. Briefly, as the sound of the motorbike's engine sounded in my ears, I inclined my gaze over my shoulder to stare back at him. He smirked at me as our gazes locked. That was his way of wishing me luck.

I waved at him, allowing a small smile to lift the corners of my mouth even though doing so was excruciatingly painful. My face was definitely going to be bruised in the morning. Hopefully I'll have enough make-up to cover it up.

"Goodbye Lelouch," I whispered, my gaze following him as he drove off the street. Once he drifted out of sight I turned back toward the door, praying for courage against the uncertainty waiting behind the other end of the door.

Lifting my hand, I reached for the doorknob.

"Here goes."

* * *

Meanwhile

E.E sat within her throne room in the underground base near the mountains of Narita. While sipping on grape soda, she stared down at three subordinates she hadn't seen for quite some time.

She had raised the three immortal triplets standing before her nearly three centuries ago, but while they were identical to one another their personalities couldn't be anymore different.

The oldest and tallest of the three was A1. His blonde hair was the longest of the three, and he typically wore his blonde locks in a low pony-tail. His bright orange eyes held no fire despite the fiery color, making him look lifeless half the time. He was a living statue, hardly moving and never speaking unless it was absolutely necessary. A1 had been that way as a child too, always keeping to himself. The formal black and red robes that were uniform for V.V.'s subordinates within the Geass Order suited him best.

His younger, and slightly shorter brother A.A. was ten times more lively, his hair short and shaggy atop his head with a bit of scuffle on his face. Out of the three triplets he was the most energetic, smiling continuously even in the worst moments. He was hardly ever serious, treating life like a game half the time. E.E. wouldn't deny that he was her favorite among the three. Unlike most immortal beings in this series, he enjoyed having eternal life.

The youngest of the three was little Ophelia, the only triplet who had refused to be called anything other than her birth name. Her stubbornness in that area had proved useful. The triplets were all orphans when E.E. found them, so none of them knew their original surnames. In other words, Ophelia could take on any name she wanted at any given time. For the last few years she has gone by the name of Ophelia Hyuga.

E.E. would never understand why the girl had chosen to take on that name.

Ophelia's personality was somewhere between her two brothers. It was clear that she wanted to die, but she didn't actively pursue the route towards death like A1 often did, making contracts left and right. In her nearly three centuries of life, Ophelia had only given out one contract. Ophelia was still waiting for him to come through on his end of the deal.

E.E. didn't particularly care for Ophelia. Well, she didn't really care for any of them in hindsight, but Ophelia was more of a pest than the other two for many reasons. For one, she was extremely compassionate. Because of this, Ophelia prefered to stay out of matters that involved killing people. The girl couldn't stand to watch people die, thus the reason her immortality was forced upon her through unspeakable means.

Though none of them could use Geass anymore like E.E. could, the immortal demon could still make use out of them, especially in what was to come in the near future.

"_Now isn't the best time to dwell on Ophelia's misgivings,_" E.E. thought, taking another sip of the grape soda. "_She may be troublesome to deal with, but she has no real power. She wouldn't dare betray me. None of them would._"

"My, my," she began after swallowing. "It's been a long time."

A.A. bowed gallantly. "Far too long dear mother." With a bright smile he stepped forward, reaching fo E.E.'s hand. "Why is it that you only call when you need something?" He kissed the top of her hand, playfully smirking all the while.

A genuine smile lit up E.E.'s face. "I would hate to bother you for anything mundane. After all, I know having V.V. for a boss is far from pleasant."

A1 said nothing as usual, only stared vacantly at the wall.

As for Ophelia Hyuga, she was all about business. "What was it that you wanted Lady E.E.? It's an arduous task for us to leave the order without alerting V.V. I hope you didn't call us all the way here just to chat."

E.E.'s leaf green eyes narrowed down on her. "_I do admire her backbone. However..."_

"Ophelia!" A.A. shouted indignantly. "That's no way to speak to our mother!"

Ophelia crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring her brother while rolling her eyes. "What is it that you want, mother?"

"I should have taught you manners," E.E. commented, setting her soda down while motioning for A.A. to let go of her hand. "My plans for the future are coming along nicely, but these plans involve a ritual and this ritual calls for some resources I don't have on hand." A vindictive smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "That's where you come in my dears."

"We'd be happy to assist you," A.A. stated firmly, glaring back at his siblings. "Isn't that right?"

Ophelia nodded solemnly while A1 continued to stare vacantly at the wall, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"I'm happy to hear that," E.E. replied, baring her teeth slightly, "Because to assist me you must cut your ties with the Geass Order."

"What?" A1 asked, having suddenly snapped into the conversation. "What is the meaning of this development?"

E.E. rose up from her throne. "V.V. and I have never gotten along. He's idealistic and childish. For years he has wasted years of time, hoping to kill the collective unconscious, what he believes to be God."

"He's doing that for the sake of humanity," Ophelia blurted, stepping forward. "Humans have fought against each other since the beginning of time, but V.V.'s plan will eliminate all their reasons to..."

"And for what?" E.E. interrupted, stepping down from the elevated platform her throne rested on so she could stalk down the four steps leading down to the floor. "In the end, this plan can only create a still world where everyone is the same. A stagnate life, a life without change is no life at all."

Ophelia didn't argue, but inside she shook with rage.

"The world I intend to create will be a utopia for chaos," E.E. continued, narrowing her gaze solely on Ophelia's. "The world's hatred will focus in on me once I'm through. It's people will unite in hatred under my rule and the only cries of sorrow in the world will be the cries of the humans should they defy me." Another smile lifted the corners of her mouth, but this one was unhinged, verging on sadistic. "And if you question me again girl, your cries will join theirs. Understand?"

"Yes, understood Lady E.E.," Ophelia answered, bowing her head. "Please forgive my insubordination."

Ophelia jumped in surprise when she felt E.E.'s hands on her shoulders. "Nonsense child." She raised her hands to her face before lifting it up so the two women could lock eyes. "You're my daughter. I'll always forgive you, but sometimes you need to be disciplined. Any good mother knows that all children need that from time to time."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," E.E. replied, releasing her hold on Ophelia before turning toward A.A. again. "Now, you said there was some news you needed to report?"

A.A. grinned mischievously. "Yep, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. See, I overheard something I shouldn't have regarding the state of Emperor Charles' plans to take over the E.U.."

"Really?" E.E. asked, smirking once more. "Do tell."

* * *

Back at the mansion

Serena P.O.V.

Gently I stroked the top of Rini's head, a few minutes before Rei arrived she had finally fallen asleep. Streaks of tears still stained her cheeks, but at least the pained expression on her face had disappeared.

Ami and Lita bombarded Rei with information at the door while Gino stood in the kitchen making tea for all of us. Earlier his presence annoyed me, but now I was grateful. Sure, he's a Britannian knight and is our enemy, but at the end of the day he isn't a bad guy. I'm happy that Lita met him and that he was nice enough to bring her back here when he found her drunkedly wandering the streets.

Still, my main concern now is Rini. I've seen her upset in the past. I've seen her wail hysterically, though back in those times it was because she was throwing a tantrum because I didn't give her something she wanted, or because she was worried about someone else.

But today...deep in my soul I knew that Rini's cries weren't about someone else. Her tears were because of something that had happened in the future. Something had happened to my future self.

That's why she wouldn't let go of me, why she kept saying she loved me over and over.

I knew this right away, but pretended not to for Rini's sake. She wasn't in any condition to talk about it. Despite being sixteen now, she's still extremely fragile when it comes to losing people she loves.

Rei's eyes narrowed on Rini as she came towards me, a look of concern etched into her features. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, shrugging. "This whole thing is bizarre. I've never seen Rini act like this before." With another sigh I continued to brush my fingers through Rini's hair. "I'm really worried about her."

"We all are," Rei stated, taking a seat next to me before placing her hand on my shoulder. "Try not to worry yourself too much though. Rini is a strong person and I'm sure that when she wakes up she'll explain what's going on."

Of that I was absolutely sure of, but what I wasn't sure of is whether I really wanted to know what was going on in the future. Rini's behavior alone was enough to set off alarm bells in my head that something horrific had happened. Did we all die? Did E.E. find a way to take over the world in the future because I stained my hands with the power of Geass?

Gino came in from the kitchen carrying a tray of teacups. "Please, have some tea ladies."

"Thanks," Rei answered after he had set the tray down. As she reached for one of the cups, I finally noticed that the right side of her face was swollen.

"Rei? What happened to your face?"

The raven-haired girl sighed out her frustration. "That's a nice way to start a conversation meatball head." She drank a few sips of tea. "Honestly, the atmosphere in here is tense enough, though while we're on the subject, where's Mina?"

Ami was the one to answer. "Rei, we don't have Mina's new cell phone number."

"Not to mention that we don't know where she's staying," Lita added from her seat on the floor before sipping at her own tea. "Thanks for the tea Gino. It's really tasty."

Gino exited from the kitchen a bright smile on his face. "You're welcome milady, it's a special recipe that I learned from a friend back in Britannia."

Rei pulled the cup away from her face for a moment. "This isn't spiked with alcohol is it?"

Lita slapped her hand over her forehead. "Rei! Don't ask Gino that!"

"After what Mina did I'd rather not take any chances," Rei muttered bluntly before shifting her violet gaze at Gino. "So, is there alcohol in this or not?"

Gino shook his head. "Nope. Would you like me to add some? I found a silver flask in the kitchen."

Ami shifted uncomfortably in the recliner chair as Rei sat her cup back on the coffee table. "Mina must have left that here last night."

"Oh...I guess that's a no then," Gino replied, his smile a bit forced. I felt bad for him. He was trying to lighten up the tension but it wasn't really helping. I like Gino and all, but right now he's adding to the tension in the room. There's no way that we can talk about Rini openly with him around. His relationship with Lita doesn't change that.

Suddenly, as if the heavens had heard me, a buzzing sound echoed from Gino's pants pocket. He retrieved the phone without a word, staring at the screen for a moment before placing it in his pocket again.

"Ladies," he began with a smile, "it was a pleasure to be in all of your company, but I'm afraid I have to go now. There's official knight of the round business I need to take care of."

Lita rose up from the floor. "Okay, I'll walk you out. Thanks so much for bringing me home and for sticking around to help us out."

"Anytime my darling," Gino answered lightheartedly, making his way toward the door with Lita close behind. "I'm your knight and shinning armor after all. I'm supposed to come to the rescue."

Rei leaned closer to me. "Okay, is it me or does this guy have some really lame pick-up lines?" she whispered.

"No, I think he's just naturally cheesy like that," I told her. Smirking I added, "I think it's sweet."

"Nauseatingly sweet is more like it meatball brain."

I rolled my eyes. "_Great, now Rei is trying to lighten the mood by acting normal, but...I'm afraid that all of us and Rini...we'll never be normal again._"

"Serena, everything will be okay," Rei whispered suddenly, her hand on my shoulder again. "You have to believe that."

Right now I'm getting the feeling that Rei is trying to convince herself of that more than me. After all, she doesn't just have Sailor Scout issues to deal with anymore, but the problems that come with being in love at the wrong time, maybe even the wrong person.

It's clear to me that Lelouch and Rei are perfect for each other in the normal sense, but if you add in all the details of their relationship, from the start of it untill now, it's pretty clear to me that all they can do is hurt each other in the end.

Then again, my relationship with Darien started out in a similar way. Still, lately I...

"Well, Gino's gone now," Lita announced, cutting my thoughts off abruptly. "Now we can talk about the real issue at hand."

Ami nodded. "There are other things we need to discuss as well aside from Rini." She turned toward me and Rei. "For one, we need to figure out what's going on with Mina. She's always been a little mischievous, but she would never go over the line the way she did unless she was desperate or angry."

"And, based on the dares she gave us," Lita continued, "I'm guessing you're the one she's mad at Rei." She paused to glare at the her. "So then, what else have you been hiding from us?"

"Whoa Lita," I cut in, keeping my voice down so I wouldn't wake Rini, "This isn't the best time to jump down Rei's throat."

"I'm in agreement with Serena on that," Ami stated, her stare fixed on Rei's jaw as she rose up from the couch. "It's clear she's had a rough day if the swollen jaw is any indicator."

Rei sighed, reaching to touch the swollen area as she did. "Rough doesn't begin to cover it, but this small injury is no big deal. I'll answer your question Lita..."

"Wait," I cut in again, the sound of ice crunching from the freezer nearly drowning out my whispered words. "You could explain how you got punched in the face before we go down the Mina train..."

"I don't want to discuss it," Rei answered irritably, interrupting me. "It really isn't a big deal. I had it coming."

Lita let out a groan as Ami came out of the kitchen carrying a plastic bag filled with ice. "Did Lelouch hit you?"

Rei outright laughed at that. "Please. You honestly think Lelouch could do this much damage?" She pointed to her face for emphasis.

Ami's eyes inspected the swollen area while handing Rei the bag of ice. "No, Lelouch definitely isn't capable of causing this. Besides, in the state he's in he would never hit you."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I commented, watching Rei as she pressed the bag to her face. "So who was it that hit you?"

Rei let out a dejected sigh. "If I tell you guys will you promise to drop the subject immediately. We really don't have time to waste on mundane matters."

"Promise," Ami and I stated.

Lita?"

Lita's only response was a curt nod.

Rei's violet eyes narrowed on the floor. "It was Rivalz."

There was silence for about two seconds.

"RIVALZ!?"

Rini woke with a start in response to our shouts. "WHAT! What happened!?"

None of us could respond. Ami's expression was a mixture of shock and fear while Lita looked as if she'd just eaten a cockroach that had hidden itself away in her homemade potato salad.

I could only imagine the kind of look that was on my face because of this news.

As for Rei, she just looked exhausted.

Rini glanced between the four of us as we sat in silence, soaking in the information while trying to imagine Rivalz punching Rei. Ami's expression shifted from shock to complete disbelief and Lita looked downright depressed.

At this point, I know I look like a confused puppy in a store window, wondering what the heck is going on.

Rei still looked exhausted, even as Rini busted out laughing at us. The sound of her laughter was welcome, especially after her traumatizing display of behavior earlier, but I couldn't really process that with the thought of Rivalz **punching** Rei in the face still occupying the main part of my brain.

"You can't..." Ami began, trailing off as her jaw slowly sunk toward the floor.

"...be serious," Lita added, her jaw falling in sync with Ami's.

Rini laughed harder. She was halfway between hysterics because of the looks on our faces.

Rei turned toward Rini, a warm smile on her face. "Hey, it's good to see you laughing kiddo." She pointed at me. "You had the meatball head scared to death."

Rini's laughter stopped abruptly, her crimson eyes widening like saucers before tears started welling up in them again. Immediately my mind snapped back to attention.

"Oh, nice choice of words Rei," I blurted angrily, placing my hands on Rini's shoulders as a soft, strangled sob escaped her. Rini had shifted to where she was sitting in between me and Rei, so I couldn't effectively glare at the raven-haired troublemaker.

"I'm sorry," Rei replied, sounding almost as distressed as I felt. "I didn't mean to upset her."

Lita placed her hands on her hips, having snapped out of it. "Well, at least now we can keep our promise to drop the subject."

Ami still looked stunned, but she nodded in agreement.

"Well, it would seem that another complication has fallen from the sky."

Aside from me and Rini, everyone looked toward the staircase. I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing there. The monotone voice is a dead giveaway.

"Has the knight of three left?" C.C. questioned, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, he's gone," I answered, keeping my gaze on Rini as she wiped away her tears. "He left a few minutes ago."

C.C. didn't reply, her footsteps echoing slightly once she reached the tile floor in the kitchen. There's no doubt in my mind that she's looking for pizza...

"C.C..."

Rini pulled herself away from me, her movements quick as she outright ran into the kitchen. She stopped once she stood directly in front of C.C., her breaths coming out ragged and sharp. C.C. stared back blankly, looking somewhat annoyed that she couldn't focus getting her precious pizza.

I stood then, taking hesitant steps toward the kitchen. "Rini..."

"Promise me!" Rini shouted, her hands curling into fits. "You have to swear to me that you won't..." She trailed off, her shoulders sagging as her gaze drifted to the floor. "C.C. you can't..."

"Rini, what are you talking about?" I asked, coming closer.

"What is it that C.C. can't do?" Rei added, rising to her feet behind me.

Rini was struggling to speak, but she managed to force out the words, "Don't...Geass..."

Those words alone were enough to make everything clear to me. I knew exactly what she was trying to make C.C. promise, but...

"_She's too late,_" I thought, taking a step backward. "_I've already tainted my soul with the power of Geass._"

Rini gasped. "Please don't give Serena Geass!"

"Give Serena Geass?" Ami questioned. "Rini, is that what happens in the future?"

I stared at C.C. and nearly applauded her for her acting skills. If she felt anything at all she was doing a splendid job of hiding it.

"Rini, you aren't making any sense," Lita stated. "Why would C.C. give Serena Geass?"

Rei walked around me, placing her hands on Rini's shoulders before gently forcing her to turn around. "Rini, please explain what's going on from the beginning. We won't be able to figure out what you're trying to tell us like this."

C.C. and I figured out half of it without the explanation and I was pretty sure that the rest was something I really didn't want to hear.

As for C.C., I'm not sure what's going on in her head right now. She looks as impassive as ever outwardly, no hint of emotion within her amber orbs.

Rini took slow breaths before speaking. "In my time...the whole thing began a little less than a year ago when Mom and Dad told me the news."

"What news?" Ami asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"The news that Mom was pregnant."

This caught me off guard. "But Setsuna told me that I never had a second child..."

"You're future isn't set in stone Serena," Rini cut in softly. "What happens in the past changes the future and what causes this future is something you and C.C. might do in the near future."

"_No, it's something that's already happened,_" I thought, narrowing my gaze. "_Still, I don't understand. What does this have to do with a second child me and Darien have?_"

Rini continued, her voice gaining strength as she did. "At first the pregnancy was joyous news for the whole kingdom, and for me especially. I had always wished for a younger brother or sister. But then...about a month after my parents told me the news, my mom started getting really sick.

"Morning sickness is common though," Lita stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't think what Rini is referring to is that type of sickness," Ami pointed out, barely glancing at the brunette. "Am I right in saying so, Rini?"

"Yeah," was Rini's reply. "It was more like excessive fatigue along with the vomiting. Sailor Mercury said that her muscles were slowly deteriorating too. After another month, Mom could hardly walk."

"What happened?" Rei asked.

Rini sighed, turning to gaze at C.C. "A few days after Mom stopped walking altogether, Pluto and C.C. came to the palace hospital. It was there that they told us the fate that awaited Mom.

I had to sit back down. "What fate?"

Rini stared at me then, tears welling in her eyes.

"That you were going to die as soon as my sister was born."

* * *

Rini's Timeline

Eight months earlier

Crystal Tokyo, Palace Hospital

July 10th, 2031

9:00 a.m.

Princess Chibiusa Tsukino-Chiba stared at the two women standing across from her in shock. For a good minute she continued to blink her crimson colored eyes. Her father, Darien Chiba, otherwise known as King Endymion, stood next to her, his expression mirroring his daughter's as silence overtook the moderately sized hospital room they were in.

In the bed, Neo-Queen Serenity sat upright, holding a regal posture despite only being clad in a hospital gown. Her sapphire eyes were a bright flame, sparkling even admist the pain sitting up was causing her. Ami Mizuno sat at the queen's bedside, checking her vital signs and the state of the baby she was carrying in her womb. However, the words of Sailor Pluto and the grey witch halted the task.

Sailor Pluto tightened her grip around the garnet rod. "Forgive me, but this is your fate my queen."

C.C. was uncharacteristically expressive as she spoke. "No, I should be the one begging forgiveness. Serena...I didn't realize..."

The queen held up her hand, stopping C.C. in her tracks. "Don't blame yourself C.C. I made the decision to accept Geass knowing full well that taking on the power could cost me my life." She smiled before exhaling a shaky sigh. "Besides, I always figured that I got off too easy for playing with the sanctity of life."

Rini felt herself swaying in response to her mother acting as if she hadn't just been sentenced to death. "But Mom...why...this can't be happening." She glared at Pluto. "I don't understand. How can my mother's Geass cause this?"

C.C. forced herself to meet Rini's gaze. "It isn't the Geass itself, but the Geass Chain that's causing the symptoms surrounding Serena's pregnancy."

"My soul is connected to each of the Sailor Scouts," Serena explained, smiling at her daughter. "When I accepted Geass to revive Rei when she died, I accidentally used it on everyone else too. In other words, I unintentionally made eight people immortal."

"For that reason," C.C. added, "The after effects of the power have always been more severe because it became too powerful too quickly."

"But this is different," Sailor Pluto stated quietly. "C.C. and I have concluded that your Geass is trying to link your unborn child into the Geass Chain. Because the child is still inside you, it's shutting your body down."

"Are you saying that she'll die giving birth to an immortal baby?" Darien questioned, placing his hand on Serena's shoulder.

C.C. nodded. "Most likely, though I'm not sure if the child would be immortal or not. However..." she stared solely at Serena, "you do have options. It isn't too late yet, but time is running out and we must act quickly."

The Queen of Crystal Tokyo didn't speak for a moment, allowing her eyes to convey her mixed emotions about these "options."

"There are two plans of action we can take," C.C. continued, her amber gaze wavering slightly. "You can take my Code, which will allow you to become immortal, but your child will die instantly."

Serena didn't respond.

"The other option is to...abort the baby..."

Rini gaze down at her mother, fully aware of what her mother was probably thinking. Even at the cost of her own life, the only options that mattered would include the safety of her children.

So Rini wasn't surprised with her mother's words when she finally decided to speak.

"Everyone has to die at sometime," she began, her voice heavy with conviction. "I haven't used my Geass since the day I cursed the Sailor Senshi with the Geass Chain. Immortality isn't a gift on this Earth, but when I die...if heaven is waiting for me...it will be a gift then." She chuckled slightly, her gaze falling to her lap as she lifted her right hand to touch the hand resting on her left shoulder. "Besides, there's nothing in the world that could make me kill my child. Nothing."

Darien took a step backward, his hand slipping from her grip. "Serena..."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's out of the question. I stopped being a child a long time ago Darien...I have to pay the price for my actions. There's nothing else that needs to be said on the matter."

"But you'll die!" he shouted. "Do you know what will happen to this kingdom, to our family, our friends...I don't want to lose you."

Rini sat down in a nearby chair. She was speechless but she understood her mother's reasoning. Still, even with that understanding, she was siding with her father, just as she had always done when her mother was being a meatball head.

In nine months time, she wouldn't be able to pick sides anymore.

The argument that escalated between her parents fell on deaf ears as Rini continued to stare blankly at the white ceramic tile floor and her tennis shoe clad feet. She'd forgotten that she was still wearing her tennis uniform from an hour earlier when she was playing against Helios. Now she wished she had accepted his offer to come with her. She really could have used a shoulder to cry on right about now.

Darien stalked out of the room a few minutes later with Pluto and C.C. following behind. By now Serena was breathing laboriously from the stress of the argument which caused Ami to be on high alert as she gently laid Serena back down. The blue-haired doctor spoke soothing words and told her that everything would be alright.

Rini had never seen Ami lie so convincingly.

She had never seen her mother sob uncontrollably either.

The pink-haired princess couldn't begin to understand how joyous news of a baby could be turned into a prophecy of chaos and sorrow.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I know I totally shifted the focus from Rei and all the upcoming madness of the Christmas Ball to this new thing, but don't worry. Everything will pull together soon. I'm going to warn you guys ahead of time that the next chapter is going to be a long one. There's a lot I need to squeeze into these upcoming chapters with the Christmas Ball and some extra surprises. Please review and stay tuned. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	75. Prophecy of Chaos Part 2

A/N: Many thanks to all of my reviewers and supporters. You guys are awesome! (And I'm sorry for taking over a month to update...this has actually been sitting on my computer finished for a while now...oops.) By the way, Happy Holidays! It may be a while before I update again. You guys know how holidays are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh (Yeah, that one was randomly thrown in at the last minute.)

Chapter 75

Prophecy of Chaos Part 2

Across the Tokyo Settlement within the Government Bureau

7:02 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Go to the E.U.? Now?"

A heavy sigh fell from my lips. "No, Gino a year from now."

"Really?"

_Sometimes I seriously wonder if this guy has a mental problem_. "No. I was being sarcastic Gino."

Gino rolled his eyes as the automated doors behind him opened. "Suzaku, this isn't the time for joking around."

Instead of commenting on Gino's idiocy I decided to relay the emperor's message again as Anya entered the room. "The emperor called earlier this evening. He needs assistance with the operations in the E.U. and wants the two of you head over there as soon as possible."

"What about you?" Anya asked, taking a seat on the leather couch in front of us while fiddling with her red mini-computer again. "Are you not accompanying us Suzaku?"

"I can't," I answered, walking behind the chestnut colored desk nearby. "Disputes over who's going to govern the area are still going on in the Britannian Homeland. I'm not to leave until the issue has been decided or until the emperor orders me to leave. At the moment, neither has happened." Sighing again I withdrew some overdue paperwork from the top drawer. "Besides, there are some security issues for the Christmas Ball going on at Ashford Academy Friday night as well as the matter of the Sailor Scouts we have in custody."

"Did you ask the Emperor about the Sailor Scouts?" Gino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, there's no need in involving him in that situation," I told him. Taking a seat, I reached for Euphie's old quill pen at the edge of the desk. "He would call it a mundane affair unworthy of his time."

Anya made a sound that was between a bored sigh and a chuckle. "That sounds like him. The emperor is very nonchalant on matters of politics and war. It's almost like he's preoccupied with something else..."

"Eh, it doesn't matter," Gino cut in, folding his arms behind his head. "We just follow orders." A broad smile crossed his features after a few seconds. "Of course, before Anya and I depart, I've got some people I need to say goodbye to, so we'll stay until after the ball. We can help with security."

I stopped writing, glaring up at him. "But Gino, the emperor..."

"I know, I know," he cut in again, stalking toward the desk before slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Relax buddy. The emperor is a patient man. It'll take at least two days to reach the E.U. anyhow. Why rush?"

"_Because he said to come as soon as possible_," I thought, but if there's one thing I know about Gino in the short time I've worked with him, it's that once he's made up his mind, there's no changing it. He see's this whole Area 11 business as a paid christmas vacation anyhow. There's no point in me rushing him out of here when the vacation has already been cut short.

Anya rose up from the couch, still typing away on her device. "I don't have a reason to stay here. It'll be best if at least one of us shows up when expected."

"Oh, come on Anya! It's just two more days!" Gino shouted, rushing out through the automated doors on her heels. "Please don't go! I can set you up with a date to the ball if that's what you're worried about!" The automated doors closed behind him, blocking out the sound of his shouts.

Once the two of them were gone I allowed myself to breathe. The stress of trying to keep this government bureau afloat with the mounting tension from the people who work under me and the stress of what disaster might be coming in the very near future was almost enough to drive me insane. I'm bearing against it as best I can, but before long I'm going to need an assistant thanks to these giant stacks of government paperwork. Some of them I can just sign and be done with it, but with others...well let's just say there have been some embarrassing consequences for not reading the fine print.

"_Euphie_," I thought, remembering her face when she was sorting through stacks upon stacks of papers when she was trying to set up the Special Zone. "_I don't know how you did it. Even though you had the option to ask for help, you went through paperwork like it was nothing. I wish I could inherit your abilities in that area right now..."_

The sound of the automated doors opening again caused my thought to trail off. The thought was completely derailed however when the sight of Lloyd Asplund, familiar white lab-coat and all, stood before me expectantly, tapping his foot impatiently with narrowed azure eyes hidden behind the lenses of his glasses.

"Suzaku," he began, tapping his foot with more emphasis. "I know I'm not your boss anymore but if you keep flaking out on me I won't let you touch the Lancelot ever again."

I blinked in confusion, checking my watch. "Oh, I apologize Lloyd. I guess the time got away from me again..."

"Excuses!" Lloyd interrupted, stalking toward me in the same manner Gino had earlier before attempting to drag me out of the chair. Of course when it comes to physical prowess...well I didn't think it was possible, but Lloyd is actually less fit than Lelouch. Though, with him being a knightmare frame engineer and scientist, he exercises his brain ten-times more than the average person.

But the main point here is that Lloyd trying to drag me anywhere ends up with him panting like a dog.

"Just...come with...me..." Lloyd trailed off, attempting to catch his breath after pulling at my arm for a solid minute. "We have...to test...the new...specs on the...Lancelot."

My eyes widened. "Are you saying that it's finally ready?"

Lloyd nodded, still catching his breath. "It just needs a test run my boy."

* * *

A few minutes later

Government Bureau Knightmare Hangar

"And here it is! Isn't she gorgeous."

Lloyd's enthusiasm made it difficult to keep my expression neutral, but I managed it. "Yeah, the Lancelot looks better than ever Lloyd."

Lloyd placed his hands on his hips, staring at me like I'd lost all sense of reason. "Kururugi! You say that like it's the same machine it was the last time you saw it. Well, I'll have you know that this baby is far more advanced." He pointed dramatically to the white knightmare. "I present to you my finest creation, Lancelot Conquista!"

From a short distance away, Cecile laughed. "Now, Lloyd, remember, I helped modify the core luminous."

"Yes, yes, I know that Cecile," Lloyd droned, waving his hands in a dismissive manner while directing his gaze to the Lancelot. "Now, first I'd like you to direct your attention to the float unit..."

"How about we let him test it out," Cecile interrupted, opening the hatch to the machine from the control panel sitting in front of her. "After all, that's why we need him here. There's no one else who can properly test our improvements." She motioned with her head for me to start making my way to the machine. Even though I've moved up the ranks, these two still treat me like a guinea pig.

"Cecile, at least allow me to tell him all the changes we made before we saddle him in," Lloyd whined, marching toward the control panel. "The Lancelot is very delicate right now..."

"I'm sorry to correct you Lloyd, but the Lancelot was manufactured to be anything but delicate."

"DON'T BACK SASS ME WOMAN!"

An involuntary laugh slipped from my lips as I grabbed ahold of the automated cable. Seconds later I felt myself being lifted off from the floor. Each moment that passed brought me closer to the cockpit.

I still remember the first day I climbed in, how liberating it felt to pilot a machine no one else could. Back then, as an Honorary Britannia, I was never allowed to pilot in the lines of battle, only within test simulators of fifth generation knightmares. The jump from that to the Lancelot was completely unexpected, but it's something I'm grateful for. I wouldn't be as close as I am to reaching my goal of changing the world from within the system if not for the opportunity piloting the Lancelot gave me. For that, I'll always owe Lloyd and Cecile a debt.

However, there are times when I wish I had died when I was shot earlier that fateful day. I could have met death with a smile, knowing that I had seen my best friend again after seven long years. If I had died then, I would have never experienced the love Euphemia extended, but I would have never known the feeling of loss that came from losing her and losing trust and respect for my best friend.

If I had died then, I wouldn't have been forced to live through these events. I wouldn't have to keep going.

Lowering myself into the machine, I shake the thoughts of my past away. "The specs look good Miss Cecile," I stated, pressing a few of the switches as the machine powers up.

The monitor kicked on, showing me Cecile's face. Her expression mirrored her excitement. "That's good to hear. I was worried that the upgrades might overwhelm the system."

Lloyd sat next to her, pressing his cheek against hers so that I could see both of them in the monitor. "The Lancelot Conquista is equipped with a hadron-blaster mounted on top of the Float System. To fire it you'll have to dock the VARIS rifle to the underside of the larger cannon mount."

I nodded, closing the hatch. "I can do that."

"This machine will have more power in battle and it's also equipped with countermeasures for the Gefjun Disturber," Cecile continued after pushing Lloyd away from her. "We added additional energy shields to the legs and chest as well. The leg shields will improve the efficiency when the machine kicks."

"On a final note," Lloyd cut in, pressing his cheek against Cecile's again. "There are four secondary emitters on the chest that form a defensive energy cone. It extends several feet ahead." He paused for a moment. "Cecile, what was it that we decided to call it?"

"The core luminous shield..."

"Ah, yes of course," Lloyd interrupted, fixing his stare on me through the screen. "Now, when you test this out, please don't break anything. You have a tendency to get the Lancelot damaged. Get one spec of dirt on this thing and I'll disembowel you."

To ease the tension I let out a nervous laugh. "Dont' worry. There won't be a scratch. Ha, ha..."

Something told me he was going to be carrying out his threat in the near future though.

"We'll launch you from here and have you test in the battle grounds behind the bureau," Cecile stated, pushing Lloyd away from her a little more forcefully. There was an audible bang in the background. "We'll be watching your progress."

I nodded, preparing the machine for the launch. "Everything is checking out fine as of now. Sakuradite levels are normal and the Yggdrasil drive is functioning."

Cecile's gaze locked on the control panel. "We'll need you to test the hadron-blaster more than anything else. The float system should be fine, but we made advancements, so be sure to test it as well."

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Have fun!" Lloyd called out from somewhere in the background. I barely caught a glimpse of his hand in the monitor.

Gripping the control sticks I did a final check of the machine's specs, reliving the first day I climbed into the Lancelot all over again. Things were so different back then. Much simpler.

I can only hope that I'll do a better job of protecting everyone this time around. Whatever comes on the night of the Christmas Ball, whether it be this allusive E.E. or something else...I'll be ready this time.

"Lancelot Conquista, now launching!" Cecile called out.

And no one will die.

"Lancelot Conquista, launch!"

* * *

Back to the main plot

7:48 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

After giving her explanation about what was to happen in the future because I was "going" to accept Geass, Rini refused to say anything more. The reason for this is because my future self died giving birth to her younger sister today and Rini can't accept it yet. That's why she's here now. She thinks that if she warns me it might change things. She doesn't want to live with me being gone from her life.

If she had known sooner, Rini could have traveled to the right time, the day of the Black Rebellion, but at the time she was already in our timeline, helping us fight against the Britannians. There was no way for her to know back then what was to happen on Kanime Island.

Still, Rini was there when I brought Rei back to Hikawa Shrine the next morning. She saw the state Rei was in. Rini explained that she knew the circumstances of me accepting Geass as far as who I revived. If she hasn't figured out when yet, it won't take her long to put two and two together. She's always been perceptive...just like her dad.

As for everyone else, none of them can wrap their heads around it, Rei especially. It's bad enough that she has Lelouch in his amnesia state to deal with along with Rolo and Suzaku continuously watching her and a bunch of other things. But now that she thinks that I'll accept Geass in the future for her sake and end up dying because of it, she's throwing herself into guilt trip mode. I don't blame her for it, but now isn't the time.

I've already made my decision and my future has been decided. Even if I could turn back the clock and change what I did, I wouldn't. Reviving Rei that day was the best course of action for me to take then. To regret it now would be a stupid waste of time. We've got enough problems without me throwing myself through a tailspin of self pity. There simply isn't time for it.

Rini's upstairs now, sleeping again. Lita's cooking in the kitchen, the smell of chicken wafting in the still air. C.C. is eating leftover pizza, her expression still neutral despite everything that's happened while Ami is pining over Yoruba Kyuske's laptop again, trying to crack the code to distract herself. As for me, I'm listening to music while pretending not to notice Rei glaring at me with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her index finger tapping her forearm.

I don't know morse code, but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess she's saying I'm the biggest idiot she's ever met through the taps.

With my thumb I turned the volume up on my MP3 player, making a final attempt to drown out her presence. Yeah, I wish music were that powerful.

"Serena," Rei finally muttered, keeping her voice down so she wouldn't disturb the others. "Serena, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you."

"_Oh, I'm going to try_," I thought, turning the music up again. I could barely hear past the music, but Rei's next words still reached me.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid like that," she stated, turning her gaze toward the floor. "Not for my sake. For any of our sakes. We're all prepared to die for you Serena. That's the oath we took when we became Sailor Scouts. Take that away and you take away our honor so...don't you dare accept Geass...for any reason."

_Too late. _"Rei, you don't have tell me that. Now that Rini's warned us about it, there's nothing to worry about." I smiled at her. "C.C. knows not to offer Geass and I know not to take it. Please, chill out will ya."

Rei turned her gaze away. "I'm not sure if I can Serena. I just...I'm getting really bad vibes about this."

"She's not the only one."

I lifted my gaze to meet Ami's. She had set the laptop aside.

"I'm worried as well," she stated, tears welling up in her eyes. "Serena, when it comes to the four of us, me, Rei, Lita, and Mina...in the past when we've been near death. Each time you fall apart."

That's true. I can't deny that. Losing my friends at this point is like losing my family, and thanks to the Black Rebellion, I've discovered first hand just what that means. My father is dead after all.

Lita took careful steps out of the kitchen. "Honestly Serena, I can see you accepting Geass too if it meant saving one or all of us. Even if we told you not to. You're pretty stubborn in that way."

That's true too. These girls know me too well. But what they don't know...

"Then you guys need to make sure nothing happens so I won't be tempted," I told them, showing off my brightest smile. "Honestly, if you guys would just take care of yourselves I wouldn't have to worry so much." Forcing out a laugh I added. "I can't imagine life without you guys, so I'm not surprised that I'd do something like that. You're my family. The bond we all share is the most important thing in the world to me."

Rei clenched her fists in her lap, forcing a smile even as her eyes watered up. "Since when? I thought the most important thing to you was stuffing your face with sweets." With a laugh she hung her head, the bangs of her hair partially blocking her face from my view. I didn't need to see to know that she was crying though.

"You're our family too Serena," Lita stated, placing her hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her, noting the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes too. I almost groaned at the sight. Seriously, I'm trying to be strong here and the strongest women I know are getting all wishy-washy on me.

Ami broke out into a full-blown sob. "We don't want to lose you. Don't you remember that you're what holds us all together."

I honestly wasn't sure of that, especially when an important member of our group was missing.

"Guys..." I breathed, my voice shaking with fear. "_It's too late for all this. I've already marked the path of my future and there's no stopping it. Besides that...even if I die, at least I'll die bringing a new life into the world to take my place._"

I wonder...in the future when Rini's sister is born...will I get to hold her in my arms before I die? Will I get to hug Rini one final time. And Darien...

Sucking in a breath, I finally found the strength to speak. "C.C., Darien is still in Dallas, right?"

C.C. nodded from her spot, her gaze locked on the carpet. "Yes."

"That settles it then," I replied, rising from the couch while pulling out the ear-buds in my ears. "Guys...after the Christmas Ball...I'm gonna go to Dallas to see Darien. I need to see him."

"Are you going to tell him about this?" Rei asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just...I just want to see him. That's all." Tears finally spilled from my eyes. "Everything that's happened...it's just too much. I need to be with him now."

The girls surrounded me then, wrapping their arms around me in a warm embrace, their tears mixing with mine. They were crying out of uncertainty. I cried because I knew what the future would bring for me. The countdown to my death had already begun.

There's no other choice but to walk the path of my destiny.

* * *

The next morning

Thursday

6:45 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

When Rini relayed her story to us, I immediately felt knots twist in my chest. Logically I knew that nothing had happened yet, that Serena and C.C. wouldn't make a Geass contract with each other unless something bad happened to me. Still, that left so many unanswered questions. Would Serena's Geass ability control life and death? Would she be able to revive people or simply stop them from dying. Rini told her story as best she could under the circumstances, but in between sobs and jumbled up words, I couldn't make much sense of what she was saying. Actually, none of it made sense. All I knew was that if Serena ended up having a second child it would be because of Geass and that it would end up killing her.

The inner senshi present relayed our concerns to Serena. She tried shrugging them off, tried to be strong for all of us, but deep down I knew something was already wrong. Something in her eyes said something more. Fear was there, but also...acceptance?

It could be my imagination. Sometimes I read too much into things; nonetheless, my sleep was restless and plagued with nightmares.

_"Wake up!" Come on, you've got to wake up!"_

The vision was a void of black. I could only hear voices and words as I slept, tossing and turning in bed. For a while the voices were distorted. I couldn't figure out who they belonged to.

_"Sailor Moon…"_

The voice wasn't discernible, but I knew one of them had to be Serena by that point.

_"No! You can't…you just can't be gone."_

_"What happened to Rei?"_

The voices blended then for a few seconds. I couldn't figure out what they were saying.

_"Why does E.E. keep coming after us? I don't understand."_

_"Listen, like me, E.E. is an immortal witch. However, her immortality was gained in a different way than how I received it. She can also control Geass even though she has a code. In other words she has a Code Geass."_

C.C. and Serena. I didn't recognize their voices within the blank vision, but their words made things clearer.

_"Where can I find her? Where is E.E.?"_

_"I don't know that either. I do know that E.E. has a personal grudge against the Sailor scouts. Sailor Mars in particular."_

_"And why is that?"_

Probably because of what I did to K3. She was E.E.'s cousin I think, so I wouldn't put it past the crazy immortal demon to hold a grudge about it.

_"The rest is up to Rei to solve."_

_"How do you think Rei's going to do that!" I shouted. "She's dead!"_

"_I know that! Look, there may be a way to bring her back."_

My mind froze then, the vision becoming slightly clearer. "_What!? No! C.C.! Don't!"_

_"How?"_

_"Geass."_

I could see their silhouettes now, but I still couldn't tell where Serena and C.C. were or where I was, not that it really mattered. Inside I was yelling for the two of them to stop.

_"I can give you the power to save Rei," C.C. stated. "Sometimes I can see what a person's Geass will be just by looking at them. You're one of those people."_

_"Are you saying that you know what my Geass would be if I had one?"_

I could see C.C. nodding her head_. "Your Geass would allow you to bring Rei back to life. However, there are serious risks involved."_

_"Like what?" _Serena asked.

C.C. paused before speaking. _"If you bring Rei back, you could possibly erase her memory."_

_"What else?"_

_"There's also the possibility that using it could end up killing you."_

_"Is that all?"_

Is that all? What is she, some kind of masochist!? Come on Serena, C.C., please don't be idiots. You guys know what's at stake here. Why would you...

_"There's one last thing. You can only use this power once every five years. If anyone else dies…there's nothing you can do about it. Are you prepared for that?"_

The vision was skipping around. I could tell from how fast the sun was rising in the background.

_"I'll do what I must to bring Rei back. I'm not losing my best friend."_

"_No!" _I shouted inwardly. "_Stop it Serena!"_

_"Very well, give me your hand."_

C.C. extended out her hand. Serena hesitated, but only for an instant. Once her hand was in C.C.'s the immortal woman spoke again.

_"I don't expect a contract from you. I already have an accomplice. I give you this Geass with no further strings attached."_

But there would be strings attached. C.C. knows that now. Serena does too, so why would the two of them still go through with it knowing what's to come. It doesn't make sense to me.

_"I understand_," Serena replied. _"Thank you."_

_"Close your eyes."_

Serena complied as a bright red light began to glow from C.C.'s forehead, illuminating the setting completely. I would have studied the area, but before I could figure out where C.C. and Serena were standing...

_"Arise, Sailor Mars."_

Suddenly a backlash of dreams and visions spun through my head, starting with the day M first contacted me and ending with the last moments of my alcohol induced dream where Suzaku stands before me, preparing to fire a bullet straight into my chest. In between those visions I hear Lelouch screaming, the same scream from when the Britannian Emperor, his father, erased his memories.

I screamed, bolting upright out of bed. Lelouch's screams continued to echo in my head, but they eventually subsided when my breathing calmed down. My gaze darted toward the clock. It was nearly seven in the morning.

"Darn it, I'm gonna be late," I muttered, pressing my palms against my forehead after glancing across the room to make sure I didn't wake Rini and Serena with my screams.

When Rini stayed here last time, the two of them slept in twin beds adjacent to each other, but sometime during the night Rini had climbed into Serena's bed. Now the two of them lay next to each other in a loose embrace, snoring loudly. Like mother like daughter I guess.

Lowering my hands I glanced at them again, smiling this time. "_It's good to see them sleeping peacefully, especially after that nightmare. Still..._" I checked the alarm clock again, which for some reason had refused to ring this morning, "..._I'll have to wake them up soon. We all have festival duties to attend to._"

Slowly I climbed out of bed, careful not to move too quickly since I still had a slight headache. A light yawn escaped me as I stepped into the bathroom and after turning on the water I wiped the sleep from my eyes. Today was definitely going to be a long day. Along with Rini staying with us, I have to prepare for a play. Ugh, definitely not looking forward to that...

Wait...what the what?

My violet eyes widened as I leaned closer to the mirror, the water still running as I leaned in as close as possible, inspecting the place where Rivalz had punched me yesterday very closely. It still fet a little sore but...

"_No bruise? Why isn't there a bruise? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything but seriously, doesn't this defy some sort of law of science?" _I leaned in closer, looking for any sign of what should have marred the beauty of my face. Instead I'm met with clear, flawless skin. There wasn't even a sign of a pimple anywhere.

Also a good thing, but how was I supposed to explain this to Lelouch, Rivalz, and all the residents of this house.

As a Sailor Scout, I've always healed up pretty fast, but this right here just isn't natural even with accelerated healing. This is super accelerated healing.

Still, while this is a freaky situation, I'd take it over an ugly bruise. After all, I have to kiss Lelouch on stage today...

Oh good grief, why did I let my mind take me there!?

"Priorities Rei, priorities," I muttered, splashing water on my face before turning the faucet off. "_Rivalz and Lelouch are the only people at school who would expect a bruise. Rivalz is probably sulking in bed from the guilt so I won't have to worry about him today. Lelouch will be a bit more difficult, but I'm sure I can stop him from questioning me about it with everything we need to do today. As for Serena and the others..._"

That's where I'm going to run into a few problems, but it still won't be major. I could say that Rivalz's punch didn't pack as much power as I originally thought.

Shaking my head, I splashed some water on my face, willing myself to focus on the day ahead and what could be potentially waiting for us at the ball tomorrow. When I add it all up in my mind, it's clear that worrying about having to explain why I don't have a bruise is a waste of energy. There are far more important things to worry about.

* * *

A/N: And that my friends is where we draw the line for this chapter. After this...NO MORE FILLER! In the next chapter, we're going to focus on the play Lelouch and Rei are involved in and then we're going to fly into the Christmas Ball. Stay tuned. Exciting stuff is coming soon. (Well, soon is a relative term at this point. I have no idea when I'll update next.) Thanks for reading everyone! And feel free to submit some ideas. That will help me out big time! Constructive criticism is welcome also. Happy Holidays to all!


	76. Prophecy of Chaos Part 3

A/N: I'll keep this breif. Enjoy the chapter guys!

Disclaimer: I'll keep this breif too. I OWN NOTHING!

Warning: Long chapter alert (Over 7,000 words) and while it is somewhat of a filler, the chapter after this will directly go to the Christmas Ball. No sideline plot, just good ole fashioned craziness. Enjoy!

Chapter 76

Prophecy of Chaos Part 3

Rei's Mansion

7:10 a.m.

C.C. hadn't slept a wink the previous night. While the other inner senshi slept, (whether like babies or fretful toddlers), C.C. was out of the house, wandering around the neighborhood as light snowfall covered the streets in a thin layer of white. The immortal witch had always enjoyed snow, from the way it fell from the sky to the way it collected and made the world seem so pure. There was something magical about snow in her eyes.

"_Strange_," she thought, pulling the dark green scarf around her neck off while opening the door to the mansion. "_For me to think in such a way about frozen water falling from the sky...it's strange._"

Tossing the scarf on the arm of the couch, C.C. laid down, her lime-green tresses spilling over the cushions as her gaze rose toward the ceiling. Lita was in the kitchen, making something for breakfast.

The brunette turned upon hearing C.C. enter. "Good morning."

"Morning," C.C. replied, her amber gaze still locked on the ceiling.

Silence filled the room as Lita continued to cook. She was making pancakes.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" she asked, barely glancing up from her work as she placed the plates on the kitchen table.

"The cold weather suits me," the immortal answered, smirking slightly. "It matches my personality. Cold, indifferent, a silent killer."

Lita stopped in her tracks, fixing her gaze on C.C. "Listen..."

"Don't worry," C.C. cut in. "I don't plan on staying here much longer. I've always been a wanderer. There's no place on this Earth where I belong."

Lita let out a heavy sigh, unsure of how to respond to C.C.'s words and from immortal's perspective, she wasn't sure of why she was saying these things to the brunette. Perhaps it was because of guilt, an emotion so foreign to her by now. Maybe it was because she was growing fond of these young women. Maybe she was starting to consider them as her friends.

Amber eyes narrowed. "_I must go soon...they're making me go soft._"

A familiar voice spoke. _"C.C., why so down?_"

"_Because..."_ the thought trailed off as the vision of the raven-haired girl with aquamarine eyes flashed before her again. Sitting up she shook her head. "_E.E. has been quiet for too long. She's going to make her presence known again soon. The girls...they won't be ready for it. I know Rei is probably expecting something but she's too distracted to prepare herself._"

Speaking of the immortal demon...

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggggh!"

E.E. stormed down the halls of the Black Knight base, physically pushing her puppets aside as soon as they crossed her path. Her mind was rampant with visions of ripping V.V.'s giant head off from his tiny little body, but having those violent thoughts weren't helping to lighten her mood. If anything it made her angrier because she wanted to rip his head off right now.

That would have to wait, but soon, so very soon, she would make her dream of killing the runt a reality.

With a loud roar she kicked the automated doors to her office open, sending the metal sheets flying across the room. D.D. was already in the room, standing by the mini-fridge with cold ramen noodles hanging from out of his mouth.

"D.D.!" she screamed, her leaf green eyes ablaze with rage. "There's an emergency! I need you to go to the E.U. now!"

D.D. chewed quickly, swallowing within seconds. "How come my dear?"

"Don't you 'how come my dear' me!" E.E. shouted, barely stopping herself from kicking him in the worst place possible. "Just go! There isn't time to explain the details. I have everything I need here to complete the ritual and regain my powers from Bakura, but if I don't have a back-up plan to deal with the developments taking place there it'll all be for nothing. Go! Right now!"

D.D. nodded, leaving without a word, though he did manage to take the container of cold ramen with him. As for E.E., she yanked a grape soda from out the fridge, opening the can before downing half of it in one gulp. Then, with a grunt she pressed a button on the desk.

"Ohgi!" she screeched. "What's the state of our prisoners?"

"Ryou Bakura is unconscious still and Cecelia Ashford is on standby, awaiting your orders."

E.E. nodded. "Thank you. Please keep watch over both of them. How about the operational plan? Have you briefed the other members of the Black Knights?"

"Yes Lady E.E.," a brainwashed Ohgi replied as she drank the rest of the soda in one long gulp. "All things are ready."

"Very well." She yanked her finger from off the button, ending communications with the deputy commander. With deliberate strides she walked toward the closet in the corner of the room. Upon opening it she immediately withdrew the black statin mermaid-style gown and tossed it on the couch. After doing this she reached to the top of the closet. Her fingers moved across the shelf until she felt the base of the artifact Bakura had loaned to her when their contract first began.

Grasping it tightly with both hands, she brought down the old hourglass. The sand had already collected in the bottom, leaving the top half empty.

She scowled. "_I can't use this to turn back time anymore; however, I can still use it to stall time wherever I want. Still, to do this, I'm going to need to sneak into the Emperor's room within C's world undetected._"

For a moment, E.E. contemplated whether she should give this task to A.A. He was the master of sneaking around, but after a few seconds E.E. decided against it. This situation was far too pressing to be trusted in another's hands. Besides that, E.E. was pretty sure A.A. would want to keep the hourglass for himself once he had used it.

"_Of all times_," she thought, cradling the hourglass closer to her chest with her left arm. After brushing the hair falling into her eyes away with her right hand she snapped her fingers. Instantly she stood inside the realm of C, near the temple like structure known as the Sword of Akasha.

E.E. smirked slightly. "_Fools."_ After taking a few seconds to gaze at the place, E.E. stared at the ground, leaf green eyes shifting into crimson. With a surge of energy, the ground beneath her feet reacted. Red lights surged through the creases in the stone before it began to move, slowly opening to reveal a stairway.

The immortal demon checked her surroundings. Double checking for any signs of Charles or his subordinates from the order. When she saw none, she turned her attention to the stairway and began to climb down, making sure to close the entryway behind her.

The winding stairway E.E. climbed was surrounded by a void of black and red with screams echoing liked whispers within the darkness. However, there was a voice among the voices that stood out slightly from the rest...at least in E.E.'s mind. Her expression soured into a dejected frown.

"_Even now after all this time...I can still recognize his voice. Despite all the other screams surrounding his I..."_

E.E. shook her head, willing her mind to steer clear of past memories. She was grateful that she was the only one that knew this particular path to the inner chambers of C's world. No one else would ever hear that voice calling her name.

How she hated that name.

After a few minutes of climbing down stairs, E.E. came to the door floating a few feet away from the staircase on her right. Using her abnormal strength, she jumped from the staircase to make the distance before slowing so that she hovered in front of the door. Waving her hand to the left of the door caused a key-pad to appear. She typed in the pass code quickly, berating herself somewhat for installing it. There was no way for anyone to find this passageway, let alone make it to the door hovering in mid-air, so what was the need for a pass code?

"If I thought I could throw caution to the wind I'd get rid of this stupid thing now," E.E. muttered to herself as the light beneath the door handle flashed from red to green.

Upon opening it, E.E. stepped onto the red carpet cutting through the center of the long hallway made of glass. Along the black tile walls hung many portraits, all of them depicting different points in her past. She moved through the hall without glancing at any of them, knowing that to glance upon any of them would send her reeling back into who she used to be.

And she couldn't allow that under any circumstances.

E.E. kept her gaze straight ahead as she walked. At the end of the hall was another door, one that led directly into Charles' sanctuary within the system.

"_Still_," E.E. thought, snapping her fingers again. In the next second, a sheathed rapier manifested above her. The immortal demon grabbed the hilt of the sword with her right hand, slowly removing the sheath from the blade with one hand as she slowed her pace down the hall. She tossed the sheath away, making it land with a clang on the glass floor.

Her instincts on high alert, E.E. turned around for a split second, making certain that she hadn't been followed somehow. Logistically it was impossible for anyone to follow her to this point, but she still felt that someone was near, that something was off in her hall of memories.

And then, just as she turned her attention back to the door that was only five feet away now, she heard it.

_"Footsteps...along the glass floor...fifty meters at a diagonal behind me_," E.E. mentally calculated, stopping in her path. She didn't turn around, instead she waited for something...anything.

"My darling, my darling."

E.E. mentally cursed herself for turning around earlier. She must have caught a glimpse of something without realizing it. Maybe her reflection in the empty spaces on the walls or at one of the portraits. It didn't matter. In any case, now she would have to relive something she'd hoped to forget...and to add insult to injury, she was racing against time.

"I should have known better," she whispered to herself, clutching her rapier tighter in her hand, "than to come through this shortcut when on edge like this." With a sigh, she lifted her gaze to the door, still berating herself silently as she addressed the phantom coming closer from behind. "We meet once again. How many times do I have to defeat you before you leave me alone for good, huh? You always had a restless spirit, but this is bordering on ridiculous."

She heard the scrape of his blade along the glass as the phantom from her memories continued to step out from wherever he'd been hiding.

"You know why I'm here."

"_Oh, do I_," E.E. thought, annoyed and conflicted all at once. She didn't have time to deal with the monsters of her past, but more than that she didn't want to deal with it. Turning around to face him in battle once more was the one thing she could not do without feeling remorse and guilt. She hated feeling that way, especially now after spilling so much blood. Those human emotions she used to have serve no purpose in her life now and yet...

"You cannot defeat me," she told him, leaf green eyes unwavering in their determination to take care of business. "I suggest you leave now. I'll come back and deal with you at a more convenient time."

The phantom of her past wasn't listening to her. E.E. could hear the rush of his footsteps as he lifted his own blade.

Closing her eyes, the immortal demon turned blocking the blow.

She knew she could defeat him with her eyes closed. She had done it plenty of times before.

But something inside caused her to open her eyes slightly, just enough to where she could see the eyes of the person she wished she could forget.

Then, with her eyes wide open, she plunged the blade straight into his heart.

* * *

Later

7:59 a.m.

E.E. P.O.V.

For the first time in nearly a century, my heart pounded relentlessly. My breaths were short, erratic, panicked...

"What a stupid waste of time," I muttered, slamming the door behind me once inside the office that served as Charles' sanctuary within this realm. "Now on top of losing nearly an hour of time, I'm going to have to clean up."

I took a few seconds to stare down at myself. This morning I had chosen to wear a white sweater, white skinny jeans, and boots to match the snow falling outside, yet another foolish choice I'd made today. Someone like me should never wear white. In the end...at the end of each day that I live on this forsaken planet...

"I end up stained in blood," I finished aloud, pressing my palms to the sides of my head. My knees shook, my eyes locking on the blood staining the sweater and my jeans as they continued to buckle against my will. It was strange to see the substance, even stranger to feel it on my skin through the layers of fabric covering me, especially when I was only combatting a memory moments before. How can a mere memory be tangible? How can a memory bleed? How is it possible for a memory to cry while gently kissing my lips.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to push those images engraved in my soul away.

It was all just a memory, manifested into something that felt real through the magic of C's world and yet...the blood...his tears...

"_There's no time for this_," I thought again, forcing myself to stumble toward the desk where the control panel rested. The giant screens in front of me lit up with images after I pressed the power button on the remote. I hurriedly set the monitors to show me what was happening currently in the E.U. and in Britannia.

Placing the hourglass Bakura had loaned to me on the table, I stared at the screens, watching the events that were taking place in the two countries, searching for signs of the emperor in either place.

After about a minute, I found him outside Pendragon Palace a few steps away from boarding a private jet that was most likely going toward the E.U.

"_Good_." With firm resolution I grabbed the hourglass and closed my eyes, willing my mind to hold on to the image of the emperor and his palace. Opening my eyes I glanced at the second screen, pausing when I noted there was a battle taking place near the border of France. About a dozen Alexandar Knightmare units were on the front line, preparing an attack against the mid-size Britannian military force headed in their direction. For a moment I continued to watch, remembering that the young man Ophelia made a contract with was in one of the machines.

"_I wonder...will that boy be a threat to me?_"

Shaking my head I concentrated on the images on the screens before closing my eyes. Energy pulsed through me as I flipped the hourglass over. I had used an hourglass similar to this many times before to turn back time, but not for something like this.

"Stall time," I whispered, opening my eyes to gaze at the sand beginning to fall through the canal. "Twenty-four hours."

Upon gazing back at the screens, I breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. The emperor was frozen as were his guards and everyone within Pendragon Palace. The same could be said in the E.U. All the knightmares preparing for battle, Britannian and European alike were stiff, the men and women inside the cockpits completely still. The same was true throughout France and some of the E.U. territory surrounding it. Within these areas, time now stood still. Nothing moved. Not the wind or the birds or the dials on the clocks.

"At the very least," I began, picking the hourglass up from the table, "I'll be ahead of Charles by a day..." a gasp escaped me, my eyes locking on the monitors as more images started to pop up at random, every frame was from a different area in the world, each image was like a photograph, a moment captured in time, but I knew better.

"What the..." my mind worked on overdrive as more images popped up.

"_I must have trapped more than the Pendragon Palace and the French Territory in the E.U. with my spell_," I thought, glaring down at the hourglass for a moment. "_Still..._"

I tapped a few buttons on the control panel, looking for Japan. After a few seconds of looking, it became clear that the residents of the country was still moving aside from a little town in Okinawa. Clicking through more screens, I let out another sigh of relief. Sailor Mars and her friends were still mobile, their world continuously buzzing around them.

"_This is actually better_," I thought, pressing the power button the remote before grasping the hourglass in my hands again. "_With the rest of the world frozen, I can do as I please here for a full day without repercussions."_

Silently I walked across the room to the bookshelf. After setting the hourglass on a nearby chair I started withdrawing a few books, looking for the duplicate time hourglass I hid in here a few years ago. After a few seconds I found it at the back of the shelf, just where I'd left it.

"Perfect." I switched out the two hourglasses, placing the one I'd just used in my hiding spot while placing the other in the chair.

"_Is it worth it? Will this really make you happy?_"

My fingers halted, hovering over the stack of books I had just placed on the floor.

"_Does causing pain really bring you joy?_"

Curling my hand into a fist, I replied to his voice. "Go away. You aren't about to send me spiraling into guilt. I've thrown away such emotions."

"_Have you really? Then why did you look so sad when you stabbed me? Why did tears well up in your eyes when my blood touched your skin?"_

I attempted to ignore his voice, repeating an inner mantra I'd created and memorized long ago for moments like this. I'm far too close to my goal to stop now. These emotions...these human emotions and time...

Time has no meaning for me.

The meaning of time is something all humans know. Time is something that binds every creature that walks the Earth. In ancient writings it is said that there is a time and season for everything; a time to be born and time to die; a time to sow seed and a time to reap what is sown; a time to kill and a time to heal; a time to break down and a time to build up; a time to weep and a time to laugh; a time to mourn and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to gain and a time to lose; a time to keep and a time to cast away; a time to rend and a time to sew; a time to keep silent and a time to speak...

A time to love and a time to hate...

A time of war and a time of peace...

In this life there is a time for everything. Time controls seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, and millenniums. Since the start of life, time has been the boundary.

Time no longer has meaning for beings such as myself and yet I am still controlled by it. Still influenced by the past. I thought I abandoned my heart a long time ago, the day I killed _him_, but even so...

I'm not strong enough yet, but once I regain the powers Bakura stole from me, I'll be able to put those emotions behind. Time will never influence me again. Gaining power and being the strongest will lead me to victory. Before I'm done this world will burn.

The weak woman I was in the past will not stand in the way of my future.

"So now, it's time," I breathed, placing the last book on the shelf to hide the hourglass stalling time throughout the world. Taking the second hourglass I walked back to the control panel, switching the monitors back on. Finding Japan, I focused in on the Tokyo Settlement, closing my eyes in the same manner as before.

"Jump ahead six hours."

* * *

2:05 p.m.

Ashford Academy Theater

Rei blinked and half the day was over.

She wasn't sure what made the day go by so fast. There was a lot going on between explaining how she didn't have a giant bruise on her face to the girls and rehearsing with Lelouch again. Still, she felt as if her day had gone by in a big blur.

To make matters worse, three hours from now the play will begin and Rei wasn't feeling confident in her abilities even though she had practiced with Lelouch for most of the day. Honestly though, she may as well not have practiced at all. She couldn't remember a thing she'd rehearsed with Lelouch at all. Again, it was all one giant blur.

"_Just take a deep breath_," Rei thought while pulling a loose, long-sleeved white dress over her head. After musing her raven locks a bit, she grabbed a light blue cloak, throwing it over the top of her head and shoulders.

"Ugh...the colors might be different but I feel like a nun right now," she groaned, remembering her teachers from the Catholic school she used to attend back in the Juban district. So many things had changed since those times. Her school, her teachers, her friends...

Looking in the mirror directly in front of her, Rei mused that she had changed most of all. At one time she was certain of where life was taking her, even with her role as Sailor Mars standing in between some of the dreams she had then. Problems that came her way were roughly pushed aside, her will to press ahead always winning out against adversity.

But now, as she continued to fiddle with the cloth resting over the top of her head, Rei wondered about what kind of woman she had become in the last few months. The girl who used to wield confidence and elegance like a sword was slowly slipping away into a woman burdened down with fear.

"_The only way to reverse the process is to stop letting fear control my life_," she thought, smiling despite the nerves gripping at her. She turned away from the mirror and stepped out of the dressing room. "_So what if I make a fool of myself out there. It's just a Christmas play meant for fun. I don't have to be perfect. I just need to relax, have fun and give it my best effort._"

As she kept repeating that little mantra in her head, her smile widened considerably. Though her cheek was still a little sore, there was no evidence of what had occurred the day before.

This little detail was Lelouch's reasoning for being near her dressing room when Rei came out. He wasn't buying the excuse that Rivalz's punch wasn't as damaging as she originally though. He had been right there by her side. He saw the force Rivalz put into the attack and knew Rei should have had a bruise on her face for a few days at the very least.

Not that he was complaining, but her skin was flawless and given the circumstances she should have looked horrible. In fact, Rivalz had made arrangements to cancel the play indefinitely because of this and because of Rei's drunken state beforehand. However, with Rei's appearance this morning, looking as if nothing had happened, the Drama Club ended up having to reschedule the play instead.

Rei turned toward him, jumping slightly when she caught his smoldering gaze. "Hey there. Everything alright?"

Lelouch nodded, his gaze shifting to Rivalz as he passed by a short distance away. "Yes, everything is fine."

Rei followed his gaze and sighed as soon as she saw Rivalz. "Lelouch, you don't have to glare at him every time he passes by." Placing her hands on her hips she added, "And you don't have to stand outside my dressing room like a stalker either. Seriously, you've been hovering more than usual today."

"That's partially due to the fact that we've had to rehearse for most of the day," Lelouch pointed out, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. He hadn't changed into his costume yet, so he wore his usual Ashford Academy uniform.

"Besides Rei," he continued after a moment, still glaring as Rivalz ran back and forth between different areas backstage. "Rivalz needs to understand that he isn't going to get away with what he did without some repercussions."

"You glaring at him every other minute and standing outside my dressing room isn't going to change what happened," Rei pointed out, glaring up at him. "I've already put it out of my mind. Worrying about what he did and why isn't worth my time nor is it worth yours."

Lelouch smirked slightly at her words. "You may have a point there. Still..." he trailed off, glaring at Rivalz again

"Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Lelouch questioned, slightly raising his voice. "What he did was unacceptable!"

"Well, I definitely agree on the unacceptable part," Rei relented, letting out a small sigh. "Look, let's not talk about it anymore, alright. The dress rehearsal is going to start soon and you still need to get changed..."

"Rei Hino."

Rei paused, turning toward the owner of the unfamiliar voice with Lelouch's gaze following hers. A few feet away, Fernando Green stood, his expression locked in a tight frown. Even as people passed between them, his golden eyes did not stray from hers.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. "Alone?"

"Let's see," Rei began, glancing back at Lelouch. "So, Mr. Bodyguard, can I go?"

Lelouch shrugged, walking toward his dressing room while rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Do what you want. It's not like I can control you anyway."

"_It never stopped you from trying before_," Rei thought as she let out a sigh while smiling at his retreating figure. After a moment she turned to face Fernando once again, her smile disappearing in the same instant. "Well you heard him. Let's talk."

Fernando nodded before leading her out the backstage doors of the theater. Rei kept her distance as she followed, aware of the somewhat "off" vibe that radiated from him. The way Shirely's cousin had interacted with him yesterday was also a pretty good indicator that he knew more about E.E. than he was letting on. Rei didn't allow herself to think much on it then, but now he was in front of her, guiding her to an area where they could talk openly without fear of the cameras catching anything.

"_This is definitely serious_," she thought, inhaling slowly to calm her nerves. "_I better be careful. He might try to pull something._"

After exiting the building, Fernando walked around the side of it, his eyes scanning for cameras in the gap between the two campus buildings. Rei searched for them as well, not trusting the guy in front of her. Once Fernando was satisfied he turned around to face the raven-haired senshi of fire.

Rei glanced around some more as she spoke. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Fernando's gaze fell toward the ground. "Before I say anything else, I want to apologize."

Cue the raised eyebrow from the raven-haired beauty. "Huh?" Rei almost laughed at him, somewhat amused but also thoroughly confused by his words. "I don't see why you would need to apologize to..."

"I needed to ask your forgiveness because of something I've done," he cut in, "something that has caused you and your friends great pain."

Rei narrowed her gaze. "And what's that?"

Fernando didn't answer.

"Well, come on. I don't exactly have all day."

Unconsciously the golden-eyed man bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. He still couldn't meet Rei's gaze and the words he wanted to say were locked in his throat.

The senshi of fire crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her patience was running thin but she figured that blowing her top wasn't any way to get the answers she needed. Besides that, she had a pretty good feeling about what Fernando was about to say.

"Miss Hino...for the last few years I've worked under E.E."

Rei didn't react outwardly. She kept her mouth shut and merely stared at Fernando blankly. C.C. would have been proud at her show of nonchalance.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked after a moment.

Fernando finally met her gaze then. The intensity of his stare took Rei aback a bit.

"Because I need a favor."

This time Rei did react. "You've got a lot of nerve to ask something of me when you've been working with the woman who's trying to kill me and my friends. Why on Earth would you even try?"

"Please listen to me," Fernando pleaded, his gaze falling to the ground again. "You don't know how ashamed I am...for the things that I've done. The only reason I worked under E.E. was to try to stop her. I wanted to make her pay! You see she...she..." he clenched his fits tightly, unable to continue with his sentence.

"What did she do to you?" Rei asked, talking a small step forward. Though angered by the information he'd given her, she felt some concern for the man too. She wasn't getting the vibe that he was a bad person, only that he'd been misguided in his intentions to do good.

Fernando heavily reminded her of Lelouch when he was still Zero.

"It's not what she did to me," he answered, lifting his gaze again while cutting into Rei's thoughts of the past. There was fire in his eyes now. "It's what she did to a good friend of mine. Someone I love was hurt very badly because of her." Fernando closed his eyes, his mind taking him back to the moment he left his dearest friend behind.

(_Flashback)_

_"But you can't go!"_

_The date was August 10th, 2013. Three years after Britannia had declared war on Japan. On the date when the war began, Britannia introduced the knightmare frame, a weapon that destroyed the Japanese forces within a month. The result of the short war forced the surviving leaders of the Japanese government to flee to underground fortresses and in some cases to other countries. _

_Fernando's best friend, Kaguya Sumeragi was the last of the Sumeragi clan which meant that her survival was an absolute priority in the early years of Japan's conquering. In those three years since the war ended, the young girl had grown up tremendously and had gained wisdom that was far beyond her age. Though only eleven, she had become a tenacious diplomat for the underground supporters of the Six Houses of Kyoto. Many had started calling her the new princess of the fallen Japanese people, later dubbed Lady Kaguya by all the people she came across._

_At the age of fifteen, Fernando had become her valiant bodyguard. Though young, he had learned how to fight and how to pilot a knightmare frame. He was also Kaguya's advisor, helping her during situations that were above her head. He was at her side for those three years, always protecting her while listening for more information about her parent's murderer._

_A few days before, he had learned the location of the woman who gunned them down. Upon this discovery, he decided he would leave on the anniversary of Japan's downfall. Though his homeland was and would always be Brazil, he had made a home in Japan with Kaguya and her family. He owed it to all of them to take down the monster that killed them._

_Of course, though he tried to keep his plans secret from Kaguya, she caught him packing away his things. When questioned about where he was going, he couldn't bring himself to lie._

_"What!"_

_That was Kaguya's immediate reaction as Fernando continued to stuff his belongings into a duffel bag._

_"Kaguya, I have to do this..."_

_"No you don't!" she screamed, a distressed pout already on her face. "What is revenge going to solve! It won't bring my parents back! It won't change what's happened to Japan..."_

_"Then why support resistance fighters Kaguya?" Fernando asked, zipping the duffel bag closed before locking his gaze on the cream-colored wall behind his bed. "What's the point if our mentality is just to roll over and die!?"_

_"Fernando, it's not the same thing!" Kaguya argued, following behind him as he threw some extra things into a red backpack. "We're fighting for equality! Britannia stripped our nation of its pride and dignity. The right of freedom is something everyone should have, but under Britannian rule that isn't possible for anyone."_

_"You can't stop Britannia with ideals alone," Fernando replied, shoving a gun into the front pocket of the backpack. "There has to be action behind words like that."_

_Kaguya didn't respond, only stared as Fernando continued to shove weapons into the backpack. _

_"Kaguya, for all the people who've been murdered...there needs to be justice for them," Fernando said after a while. He zipped up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder._

_"Two wrongs won't make things right Fernando..."_

_"You always were a fan of clichés."_

_Kaguya looked away, her emerald-green eyes filling with tears. "There's nothing wrong with a cliché if it speaks the truth. Fernando, please don't go. I need you here. You're the only family I have left. What if you get killed!?"_

_With a sigh, the fifteen year-old set his backpack down. Then, without a word he marched forward, pulling the younger girl into his arms in a tight hug. The younger girl returned the embrace, burying her head in her friend's chest as soft sobs escaped her._

_"Kagu-chan, I swear to you that I'll come back," Fernando promised while patting the top of her head. "Come on now, don't cry. You've got to be strong."_

_Kaguya shook her head slightly. "I don't know how I can without you here. Can't I go with you?"_

_"No, not this time." He pulled himself away from her to look down at her tear-stained face. "You have a job to do here Kaguya. In the future I know you're going to help lead our people to salvation." Wiping his thumbs along her cheeks he added, "And I promise that when that day comes I'll be by your side."_

_The younger girl sighed, pulling herself away from his embrace. "Okay...I can't stop you. I know how stubborn you are. Still..." she trailed off for a moment. "Wait here for a second. I have something for you."_

_Fernando blinked in confusion while pointing at himself. "For me? Really?"_

_"Yes...," she answered, walking toward the door to his room. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."_

_Fernando waited for her and when she returned she brought to him an antique short-sword engraved with two simple words._

_Love saves._

_(End Flashback)_

Fernando had carried Kaguya's gift to him ever since. His memories of her had carried him through some of the darkest points of his life during their five years of separation. The memory of the promise he made kept him alive and helped him do the horrendous deeds E.E. commanded of him despite every fiber of his being telling him to simply attack the immortal woman, even if it meant his death.

"I've spent years trying to find E.E.'s weakness but...at this point I'm not sure if she has one," Fernando revealed to Rei, who still stood before him with her arms crossed. "And by now I'm sure she's caught on to the fact that I'm not on her side."

Rei nodded. "Though evil, E.E. doesn't sound like she'd be an idiot. Anyone with half a brain cell can see you've got your own agenda. She's probably known for a while and just kept you alive because you were useful for her plans."

The words struck a chord within the young man. "Perhaps so. I'm a fool."

"I'm sorry," Rei muttered, unfolding her arms.

"Don't be," was his response. "Focus your energy on preparing for what's to come. E.E. will be at the Christmas Ball. That means chaos for you, your friends, and most of all Mina."

"You know Mina?"

"Yes, we met a few times during her time in America," Fernando stated, "Mostly during the Duelist Kingdom tournament she participated in. E.E. and Mina's mother were associates in the past and that past came back to bite Mina in the worst possible way."

"Yeah I know," Rei answered. "Mina's mom is a brainwashed serial killer."

"And the cold reality is that it's highly improbable that we'll find a way to save Mina's mother at this point." Fernando let out another sigh. "I'm partly responsible for what's happened and because of this...it's my responsibility to put an end to it. And that...means killing Mina's mother and putting an end to E.E. no matter the cost."

Rei wasn't sure how to respond to his words. Fernando's reasoning on the subject was the natural conclusion and one she'd been forced to come to a few days earlier. Of course that natural conclusion had also brought about Mina drugging her and the embarrassing catastrophe of a really bad hangover afterwards.

In other words, Mina didn't handle the natural conclusion well. She was determined to do whatever it took to save her mother, even if it meant fighting against her teammates. If pushed too far, Rei worried Mina might try to kill all of them.

"You've been E.E.'s goal this whole time," Fernando stated solemnly. "She wants you dead and she won't stop until you are."

"What are you getting at?" Rei sharply questioned, placing her hands on her hips now. "You want me to hand myself over to E.E.?"

"No, that's not it," he quickly amended, taking a slight step backward. "But...I do think it would be better if you left Japan."

Rei's mind blanked. "Excuse me? Leave Japan?"

"There's still time," Fernando continued. "If you leave now you could save this school..."

"If I leave E.E. will simply follow me to some other place and more innocent people will get hurt," Rei all but shouted. "There's nowhere for me to go!"

Fernando's gaze fell to the ground once again. "There is one place. Rei, aside from your identity as Sailor Mars..."

"You knew I was Sailor Mars!"

_Did she seriously just realize that I knew already?_ "Yes I knew Rei. But aside from that, I also know about your heritage. You are the last princess of Japan, Julianna Kyuske."

Rei shivered involuntarily, not because of the cold outside but because of the chill of Fernando's words.

"How do you know about that?"

At her inquiry Fernando reached into the inside pocket of his sport coat. Rei watched him carefully as pulled out a piece of paper. After a second of hesitation he extended his hand out to her, beckoning her with his golden eyes to take it.

Rei was apprehensive, but in the end curiosity won out. She reached for the paper in his hand, flipping it over to reveal a faded photograph. It was one she was very familiar with. After all, it was the same photograph she'd found in the underground labyrinth of Narita.

"This is..." she stared up at Fernando. "Where did you get this?"

"If you want to find answers about your past you should start by finding that girl," he told her, pointing at the raven-haired girl standing next to Rei in the picture. "Her name is Kaguya Sumeragi and last I heard she was visiting the Chinese Federation."

Rei was too dumbfounded to speak, even as Fernando walked past her saying his goodbyes. "_Could that girl really be the link to my past?_"

The senshi of fire now had a choice to make. She could chase after her past with E.E. tailing behind her or she could stay and fight against E.E. and Mina's mother when they arrived at the ball. In either case, innocent people were going to get hurt.

"But here I'll at least have my friends to help," she whispered, her gaze lifting toward the sky as a harsh wind blew. The sky was thick with dark clouds, signifying the storm that was sure to come.

In twenty-four hours Ashford Academy would become a battlefield once again.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter and THIS time it is the LAST filler! The next one is where the action of the Christmas Ball will begin. Get ready for it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I plan on having the next update sometime within the next two weeks.


	77. The Touch of Tenderness

A/N: After a long time of inactivity, I'm finally able to write for this story again. (Writer's block and lack of inspiration on top of being super busy just got in the way. It was craziness!) My apologies to everyone who follows this story for taking so long. I haven't given up on this story, but I just needed a break from it, but now I'm ready to write again, so let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: No time for that, you've got fanfiction to read.

Warning: Long chapter alert. It's 9,000 words. (I'm going to make an effort to not make the chapters so long from now on. You know, keep them around 4,000 words.)

Chapter 77

The Touch of Tenderness

That night in Lelouch's living room

8:45 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

This whole day has just been frustrating. There's no other word to adequately describe it, though the raven-haired girl following behind me could probably come up with a colorful slew or words to paint a clearer picture of how needlessly aggravating this day had been...especially since it's all her fault for letting that temper of hers get the best of her...again!

Stepping aside after opening the front door to my home, Rei storms inside to the living room, silently fuming as she makes her way to the couch. Rolo, having heard the click-clacking of her heels turned his gaze away from the T.V. and toward us, clearly perplexed by Rei's presence in the house. I was in the same boat, but Rei had made up her mind about where she wanted to be. As much as I tried to sway her to go somewhere else, she wouldn't budge.

"Lelouch? Why is Rei..."

"Don't ask," Rei answered briskly, sitting down next to Rolo while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's been a rough day and the last thing I want to do is talk about it." She paused for a minute, her gaze temporarily locking on me as I slowly step into the room with what was sure to be a frown on my face.

She didn't pay my expression any mind as she spoke solely to Rolo. "I'm spending the night here tonight."

Given what had occurred earlier, I couldn't figure out why she'd want to be anywhere near me and at the moment, I really don't want to be around her.

Still...

(_Flashback)_

_During the time that Rei was talking with Fernando Green, Lelouch had taken the time to change into his costume for the play. He knew Rei hadn't memorized many of her lines which meant that there would be a lot of ad-libbing involved during the actual performance later. Still, Lelouch figured he could keep the play going when it came to Rei since most of her scenes were with him. He didn't like the idea of simply winging it, but given the circumstances there was no choice._

_He also didn't appreciate the fact that Rivalz was still around._

_The blue-haired teen had made a show of avoiding the raven-haired teen, which was honestly for the best. Lelouch wanted to do horrible things to Rivalz after what he'd done. Sure, he knew it was an accident, but the fact he punched Rei in the face infuriated him. If Lelouch had any sort of physical prowess he would have used it to pummel Rivalz the second he saw him, but alas, (if skipping gym all the time is any indicator) Lelouch was no good when it came to physical activity on any level._

_When Rei returned to the backstage area from her long talk with the CIA agent, Lelouch watched as Rivalz finally worked up the nerve to approach her. The violet eyed male wanted to rush over and yell for him to stay away from the girl, but instead of giving into that desire, he wisely stayed stationed where he was. He couldn't help but grit his teeth though._

"_Rei!" Rivalz began loudly, gaining everyone's attention and causing Lelouch to arch an eyebrow in agitation. In the next second he was kneeling by her feet, screaming, "I'm sorry!"_

_Rei blushed a bit, looking somewhat embarrassed, but more than that she just seemed distracted. "Rivalz..."_

_"No don't say anything yet," Rivalz cut in, lowering his voice a little, but not enough for Lelouch not to hear since he was only standing a few feet away. "You don't understand. I was just so angry at Lelouch yesterday because I thought...I don't know why I thought this but I just always believed you broke up with me because you wanted to be with Lelouch. And then when I figured out that he and Shirley had broken up I just...something inside me just snapped."_

_Lelouch watched Rei's expression intently and could see that she was barely listening to his explanation. If he were to be more accurate, he would have concluded that Rei was on the verge of letting out an exaggerated groan of disdain. This perked his interest, especially since fifteen minutes ago she'd been telling him to stop glaring at Rivalz every few seconds._

_Still, she wasn't really glaring at him either. Instead she just seemed out of it, like her mind was elsewhere and that she just wishing for Rivalz to get out of her way so she could collect her thoughts in peace._

_For a moment Lelouch wondered what she'd talked to Fernando about. Obviously it was something important, he could tell from the look in her eyes._

_"...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," Rivalz continued on, seemingly unaware of Rei's lack of attention, but Lelouch knew that even he wasn't __**that **__oblivious._

_Rei, clearly distracted simply nodded, taking the steps necessary to walk around him while narrowing her gaze toward the floor. "Rivalz I understand..."_

_"No, you don't understand!" Rivalz cut in, rising to his feet while reaching out for her hands. Lelouch struggled to stay rooted in place with every fiber of his being screaming at him to kill the over-dramatic blue-haired idiot._

_Rei, now at full attention, glared down at their interlocked hands. Her eyebrow arching, she glared into Rivalz's eyes._

_"I don't want to talk about this now," she stated icily. "Let go of my hands."_

_Rivalz shook his head, begging her with his eyes to listen. "Rei, I just want you to know how sorry I am and...I know you said you weren't ready for a relationship right now because of that Eleven's death..."_

_Lelouch saw all the warning signs that Rei's emotions were going to explode at Rivalz's words. The smack she dished out echoed in the room, causing everyone to turn toward them again._

_When she pulled her hand back, Rivalz was blinking in surprise and Rei was shaking with rage._

_"Who do you think you are? Huh!?" she snarled stiffly, the volume of her voice low yet still loud enough to shake the foundations of the room. "You don't have any right to talk about..." she trailed off unable to say his name. Her gaze abruptly fell toward the floor, as if she were about to cry._

_Lelouch would have marched over there to physically separate Rivalz from Rei, (his lack of physical ability be cast aside) but before he could make a single move Rei was staring Rivalz down again, her gaze fierce and unwavering._

_"Rivalz, you had every right to feel angry," she stated, trying and failing to soften the deadly edge in her voice or suppress the hateful smirk that spread across her face." Especially since I kissed him behind your back while we were still dating."_

_Lelouch's jaw nearly fell to the floor when he heard her utter those words. His face contorted into a horrified open-mouthed frown of complete disbelief as Rei quickly passed by Rivalz and began marching toward the dressing rooms._

_"YOU DID WHAT!?"_

_Rei froze at the sound of his scream_. "_Oh, crap." She turned her gaze toward Lelouch. "Tell me that I didn't just say that out loud."_

_Lelouch exhaled slowly, trying to compose his open-mouthed expression and failing miserably. "I wish I could, but you definitely said that out loud...and in a rather vindictive way too."_

_"Well, that's how I envisioned it in my head," Rei muttered._

_"SO I WAS RIGHT THEN!? THE BOTH OF YOU JUST...LELOUCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

_Rivalz had screamed so loud that now, everyone was looking upon the trio in fright. The members of the drama club were definitely surprised by this bout of craziness to say the least._

_Angela, one of the members, rushed over to Rivalz's side before he could lunge himself to a still gaping Lelouch._

_Rivalz struggled against her hold as Mason came to help hold Rivalz back. "You backstabbing, lying, son of a..."_

_"Whoa, watch it!" Angela screeched, cutting him off. _

_"Just what is going on here!?" Mason asked, looking completely distressed._

_Rivalz didn't answer, unable to speak through his rage toward Lelouch. _

_Lelouch in turn, glared at Rei. "Nice going. I was going to wait till after Christmas to tell him that."_

_Rei had already slapped her hand against her forehead long before Lelouch spoke. "Shut up! I know it was stupid to say that! I was angry okay!"_

_"So angry that you just randomly spout out sensitive information like that!" the raven-haired boy wondered aloud, exasperated by the trouble she'd gotten them all into. The play being a success was pretty much out of the picture now with Rivalz acting like a raging lunatic._

_Rei let out a defeated groan. "Lelouch, please. My timing with this isn't any worse than yours when you told Shirley..."_

_"SHIRLEY KNOWS ABOUT THIS TOO!"_

_Rei's expression deadpanned at Rivalz's responding scream. "See what you made me do! Lelouch, just shut up!"_

_Lelouch complied, but only because Rivalz had broken free from Angela and Mason's grasp and was hurling himself straight toward him. He and Leouch fell into a scuffle on the floor seconds later. The fight looked rather ridiculous with Lelouch wearing his costume, which consisted of a white turban, a dark blue robe that may as well be a dress, sandals, a fake beard, and a wooden staff that he continually tried to hit Rivalz on the head with to defend himself. The two of them rolled all over the floor, picking up dust as they did._

_Because of the fight, the dress rehearsal didn't happen and to make matters worse, while Rei was tending to Lelouch's scratches and small cuts from rolling about on the floor, Rivalz called Shirley to rant at her for not saying anything to him._

_That set Shirley off._

_About forty-five minutes before the show was scheduled to begin, Shirely came backstage and set her sights on Rei with an enraged expression that was VERY uncharacteristic of her. _

_Thankfully there wasn't a physical altercation between the two of them, but the argument that escalated was something of legend._

_Lelouch heard the whole thing despite being far away from the two women. Shirley was the main person screaming in the beginning of the heated conversation. That alone shocked Lelouch. Shirley was someone who was upbeat and easy-going almost all the time. To hear her yelling, especially over him was unsettling. _

_Lelouch had to give Rei credit for hanging on as long as she did. It was a long while, a good thirty minutes of yelling from Shirley before Rei even responded._

_But when she did..._

_"You think I kissed Lelouch because I wanted to hurt you?" she began. "Don't be conceited! You want to know why I kissed him? I did it because I wanted to and it felt right to and last time I checked you broke up with him because you quote on quote "think he loves me"! If you wanted to keep him then you should have fought to stay with him or make him fall for you or just...something! So what if we kissed! Big deal! If you and everyone else are so convinced that we're supposed to be together then darn it just let us be together and shut up already! You spouting insults at me isn't going to change anything that happened before and I don't have the time or energy to deal with any of this pointless high school crap anymore! Grow a freakin' backbone and leave me alone!"_

_Shirley didn't respond thus ending the fight right there. It was a relief to all parties involved._

_To perform a decent play after all this happened was next to impossible, but Rei and Lelouch were forced to manage and put on a performance anyway. It wasn't too bad considering that both of them forgot a few lines and that the audience heard most of Rei's fight with Shirley before the production began, pretty much eliminating the whole "peace on Earth" message of the show. The planned kiss didn't happen either._

_(End Flashback)_

And to make matters worse, Rei had to do a Christmas concert right after and while each note was perfect, she didn't smile the whole time nor did she speak to her friends afterwards. Instead, as soon as the performance was over she grabbed my arm and insisted on dragging me back to the Student Council Clubhouse stating that when she calmed down she wanted to discuss something with me. Spending the night on her part hadn't been part of the deal, but at this point I'm too tired and frustrated to care about what she does.

"Spending the night here?" Rolo asked, clearly not tired enough to let the subject die. "Rei, not to be rude, but the way you look right now...um...don't you have your own dorm room...where you can cool down..."

"Normally I would prefer to be by myself when I'm this upset," Rei cut in, "but right now it's better that I'm not alone."

"Then why not..."

"Because the girl's would pester me with questions and that would just anger me more," Rei answered immediately, glaring at Rolo for emphasis. "I need _silent_ companionship."

Rolo sighed, turning his attention back to the T.V. "I understand."

Rei turned her gaze away, nodding slightly as the tension in her shoulders relaxed a bit. "Thanks. I appreciate it Rolo."

Rolo still looked uncomfortable, and I didn't blame him for it. Rei's fury was radiating off her and into the stratosphere far above our heads. If not for fear of that fury I would have told Rei to go to her dorm and sulk there. After all, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if she'd just kept her emotions in check.

Even so...

_If you and everyone else are so convinced that we're supposed to be together then darn it just let us be together and shut up already! _

Is that what she wanted to talk about? Does she want us to start dating after all this?

If she so much suggests anything about dates tonight, I'm kicking her out of this house. The broken bones I'll receive later would have been worth it.

She leaned back against the couch cushions, closing her eyes. "Lelouch, you should sit down. You look almost as exhausted as I feel."

Exhaling a breath I chose to make my way toward the kitchen. "I need to be alone for a few minutes. I'll be back."

Rei didn't answer and while I'm sure Rolo wanted to, he didn't move from his place next to Rei. I would have to thank him for that later.

With another sigh falling from my lips I turn on the faucet and begin to fill a coffee pot with water while turning on the coffee machine. Once the coffee pot was close to being full I poured the tap water into the machine while taking off the filter coffee grinds. This way the water would simply be heated through the machine and fill the coffee pot again. I could have shortened the process by simply placing the coffee pot in the microwave, but I wanted to extend my time in the kitchen for as long as possible.

_If you and everyone else are so convinced that we're supposed to be together then darn it just let us be together and shut up already! _

Those words spawned mixed feelings inside me. On the one hand, there was a part of me (a clearly insane part) thinking about the possibilities of a deeper relationship with Rei and wishing for it. Before now, I had silenced it for the most part, only admitting that I loved Rei in the sense that I wished for her happiness. I'm attracted to her as well, but viewing an attraction as being in love with someone is ludicrous simply put. However, part of the reason I denied feeling anything for her that went past friendship was because I believed she'd never feel the same way and if she did it would only be for the same reasons I felt the way I did. Still, those words made me feel hope for something beyond what we have now. The fact that she invited herself over yet again is a testament to that as well.

There was another part of me that loathed the warm feelings coursing through me. The more logical side of my brain was telling me to cast away such pitiful emotions, for they served no purpose but to weaken me in the end. That part of my brain went on to say that Rei is a hinderance, that her involvement in my life will only bring me torment, could possibly end my life because of her involvement with the Black Knights and the fact that she took on the persona of Zera. She is Japanese and I'm a Britannian. We were two very different people with completely different backgrounds.

And secretly, I'm still harboring a little anger towards her, not to mention that I still have those strange dreams where I watch her die over and over.

Sometimes I laugh in those dreams. There are times when I take sadistic pleasure in watching Rei suffer, not just in the dreams but in day to day life .

Of course, yesterday was different. I didn't enjoy watching Rivalz punch her in the face nor did I enjoy watching her tremble as I cradled her in my arms. But then, the reason behind those emotions weren't entirely because I cared about Rei's well-being. Truthfully, I feel somewhat possessive over her. In many of the dreams I've had of her, I'm the reason for her pain. Knowing that pleased me.

Consciously those dark feelings sickened me, but subconsciously I accepted the reality that I was missing something. There are blanks in my memory regarding Rei...Suzaku too.

And I've felt rage toward both of them, seemingly for no reason.

But there's a reason and one if not both of them know it.

The coffee machine beeps and I turn my attention to the coffee pot that was now full of hot water. With slow movements I open the cabinets above the machine, pulling out three porcelain mugs before reaching for the box of apple cinnamon teabags. Truthfully I'm not sure why I keep buying it when neither Rolo or I like it, but perhaps Rei will though, especially if I put a little sugar in it.

After making orange spice tea for Rolo and myself I placed the three cups on a tray and carried it into the room. Rolo looked somewhat agitated now, glancing at Rei every so often. She was watching the T.V. now, a vacant look in her eyes. She was thinking deeply about something again.

I'm starting to believe she gets lost in her own mind far too much. Her deep thinking is what got us into this horrible mess to begin with.

As I placed the tray on the coffee table I noted the sound of a stomach grumbling.

Lifting my gaze I asked Rolo if he'd eaten and he replied by saying he'd had dinner about an hour earlier. The grumbling sounded seconds after he answered, causing the both of us to turn our gazes toward Rei. She was still staring into space with a tense expression mirrored all over her face.

"Rei?"

She glanced at me for a few seconds. "Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?" I prompted, watching her closely as her gaze fell on the porcelain mug filled with tea. "I think your stomach growled."

Rei only nodded, the fire of her anger from earlier having disappeared into melancholy.

With a sigh I began the short trek back into the kitchen. "I'll make some sandwiches." Not a sound came from Rei or Rolo as I left, only the dull noise of the news announcer on T.V.

It only took about ten minutes to make a few small club sandwiches, but I stayed in the kitchen for an extra five to clean up the kitchen a bit while also contemplating what could be bothering Rei so much...aside from the obvious.

While I was wiping down the countertop closest to the entryway, I heard Rolo speak.

"Say, Rei...tell me..."

There was an awkward pause.

"What is it?" Rei asked, filling the silence.

"Well, just...don't you think that spending the night here will just make things worse for you tomorrow?" Rolo began. "According to Milly, everyone who was in the theater tonight heard you and Shirley fighting and about...you and Lelouch..."

"Rolo, please just get to the point," Rei cut in, sounding tired.

"It's just that..." he trailed off for a few seconds before finally mustering up the courage to say his next words.

"The implications of you staying here...well won't they make the rumors surrounding you two worse?"

Her soft scoff echoed through the house. "Perhaps, but in all honesty I really don't care about what anyone else is thinking when it comes to the two of us anymore. There are far more important things for me to be concerned about than stupid rumors. Still...you're right. I really shouldn't stick around here...around Lelouch, but...it's just..." It was Rei's turn to trail off.

Rolo decided that it was his turn to speak when she stopped. "Rei, if you've liked my brother all this time then why didn't you just try to date him?"

Rei was probably frowning and blushing at the same time. "You could ask Lelouch the same question you know. Apparently everyone else thought we should have got together from the start too, but...ugh! It's not even important anymore. I hate that I hurt Shirley and Rivalz's feelings and I regret the timing of my actions, but at this point I wouldn't take them back. To dwell on what happened now serves no purpose at all."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Believe me, it has nothing to do with Rivalz and Shirely going on tirades," Rei stated, "though the things they said did add salt to the wounds."

I narrowed my gaze on the countertop. "_So it's just as I suspected. She's worried about something else...something Fernando talked to her about. Given the circumstances of why he and Shirley's cousin are here to begin with, it most likely had to do with the safety issues surrounding the ball tomorrow night..."_

"I may have to tell Ami to stop dating you," Rei stated abruptly.

"Huh? Why?" Rolo questioned, clearly offended.

"Because," she responded weakly, "you Lamperouge men are complicated, not to mention that you're horrible eavesdroppers and overall good for nothing." The sound of nonchalant slurping echoed from the room.

Good for nothing!? After everything I've done for this aggravating girl she calls me a good for...

"Except making tea," she amended, the sound of slurping echoing again. "And maybe making a good sandwich, though that remains to be seen because _somebody_ is still eavesdropping and _not_ bringing my sandwich."

Grabbing the plate of sandwiches I began to storm into the living room. "_Ungrateful brat. It's no wonder why I like watching her suffer from time to time..._"

"_Oh please!" _my conscience was suddenly shouting. "_That girl has you wrapped around her finger in the most pathetic way possible. Where is your dignity? Where's your sense of pride!? Have you no respect for yourself anymore? To just submit to this...infuriating woman..."_

The rants of my conscience ceased as soon as I caught Rei's gaze.

The look of gratitude in her eyes couldn't be missed even though she was frowning at me when I set the plate full of sandwiches down. When she reached to the plate a second later, a sad smile graced her features.

And it was in that moment I realized that my conscience was right. I'd lost all sanity, abandoned nearly every ounce of pride I had, and pretty much killed my dignity with it.

And it was all thanks to Rei Hino.

If I were in my right mind, I would call her the bane of my existence.

Unfortunately, as my conscience pointed out, she has me wrapped around her finger. I'm putty in her hands, especially when she looks at me with that sad yet content expression. Everything she wants to say to me becomes clear and I realize that the reason she wants to stay here truly has nothing to do with making Shirley and Rivalz angrier, or avoid questions, or to have silent companionship.

As silence overcomes the room again, I sit down next her, all at once understanding what she and Fernando most likely discussed. If I'm correct in my assumption then...

The reason Rei is here is because she's worried about my safety.

* * *

Later

10:32 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

The ball, the rest of the fesitval...everything should've just been canceled. If Ashford ended up shutting down because of it then that was just what had to happen for the sake of the greater good. The sacrifice of losing a school building to the government would have been better than what's sure to come.

And it's all because of me.

E.E. will attack this school again tomorrow night. Thanks to Fernando, I truly have no doubt about that now, but I don't know what her plan is and even if I did, I've never seen E.E. before. There's no way for me to know who she is right away. I can sense evil auras, but still...the fact that she's my greatest enemy and I've never seen her gives me a good idea of what her actions will be. Most likely she's going to send someone else to the school to do her dirty work.

That someone would be Mina's mother.

Who just happens to be a long-lost Ashford.

And honestly, no matter what I do at this point, people are going to get hurt. E.E. holds all the cards and after all the needless trouble I went through today I'm not mentally prepared to face what she's going to throw at me. Then there's Rini showing up and telling us that Serena dies in the future because she accepts a Geass contract from C.C.. And that supposedly happens because I end up dying and she revives me in her grief. For all I know, Serena could have already done that. After all, that would explain how I survived through that Sakuradite explosion on Kaname Island, but there's no way to be sure about that because I created Geass and for all I know some other power of mine could have activated, saving my life in the process. Plus, I've been dealing with this crazy accelerated healing since before the Black Rebellion, so more than likely my body just repaired itself before I could die when the explosion happened.

The only way to find out for sure would be to let myself get killed and see if I come back to life, but if I don't...Serena will fall into the trap of saving me then and there and I would have pretty much killed her for the sake of an experiment. No, that's not happening.

Then there's Fernando's suggestion for me to leave the Tokyo Settlement and seek out this Kaguya Sumeragi to gather some much-needed information on who my brother is and where I can possibly find him if he's still alive. To leave should naturally mean that E.E. would follow, but what if she didn't? What if she still attacks the school anyway, whether I'm here or not? It's not like she would know whether I left or stayed behind unless she's watching my every move.

On the off-chance that I leave everything in Japan behind to find Kaguya and E.E. still attacks this school...

Digging my teeth into another sandwich Lelouch had made at least an hour ago, I forced myself to end all thoughts of what could happen if I were to leave now because in the end I already know it's far too late to go anywhere. A while ago I had the opportunity to leave Japan behind, to search for my brother without fear of E.E. targeting my friends. If I had taken that opportunity, all the people E.E. killed, (whether through that Xenian monster fiasco or through Mina's mother), would still be alive now. The fact that they're not is all my fault.

"_Why did I stay? Why didn't I leave this place when I had the chance to go? What possessed me to stay?" _ Closing my eyes I finished off the rest of the sandwich, focusing all my energy on chewing to chase away the single answer to those questions. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't afford to think about it now.

For a long while I stared up at the T.V. screen, watching the images move without really seeing or comprehending what was happening. At some point Rolo left the room, stating he was going to sleep for the night, but I'm pretty sure he stopped at the top of the stairs. No doubt he'll be listening in if I start a conversation with his "brother".

The part of my brain that wants to keep out of jail tells me to keep what's on my chest to myself for the time being. If I thought I could comply I would but...

"Rei," Lelouch called suddenly, dragging me out of my troubled thoughts. "Wasn't there something you wanted to discuss?"

My heart felt heavy when I lied to him.

"I forgot what I wanted to say."

Lelouch stared at me for a long moment. I looked away from him, contemplating whether I should just make the short trek to the parking lot where my motorcycle was parked. It isn't right for me to spend the night here. Why I wanted to stay here in the first place is lost to me now.

"_Really? Please! You didn't forget Rei."_

Well, I'm going to keep saying that I did until I really do forget then.

"I should go," I told him once the silence became uncomfortable. I didn't look at him as I rose from off the couch. "I shouldn't have come here to begin with. I should have..."

Without warning the words that spilled from my lips acted as a trigger for all the memories I've collected since M's first message to me. From the second I stepped into Shinjuku and all the way up till now, the memories flashed before my eyes in sequence. For the first time I saw the eyes of the people I'd murdered in Saitama while working undercover. I could remember facing off against Zero, working alongside Suzaku in the A.S.E.C. base, taking off on my motorcycle when my grandpa went missing, hitting the pavement and waking up in the hospital to find Chad right next to me.

Involuntarily I shook, the memories of tall buildings collapsing on Chad when I could have saved him filling my head. I know that Chad has forgiven me, but even knowing that...I can't seem to shake the guilt away. It stays with me, haunting me day in and day out.

Zero...Lelouch was responsible for that landslide in Narita and yet I could never truly blame him for it. He's responsible for the pain Shirley faced when her father died and when Mao assaulted her mind. He's responsible for the Special Zone Massacre that took Euphemia away from Suzaku. He's the reason why so many people died on the battlefield and off it. There's no telling how much blood stains his hands.

But I still protected him in the end even knowing all this. I saved him from dying at the hands of K3. Geass or no Geass, I sacrificed everything for Lelouch's sake. Even when I planned to kill him, I couldn't bring myself to take that last step.

And now, after all that we've been through in the days of his memory loss...I'm afraid he'll be ripped away from me at any time, especially with E.E.'s impending threat upon us. That's why I wanted to stay here tonight.

Even though I'd come to stand only a few feet away from the front door of the house, I couldn't bring myself to reach for the handle. Lelouch stood a short distance behind me, watching me very closely. I felt trapped between him and the door in front of me, unable to go anywhere.

I was at a crossroads over something as simple as whether to walk out the door or stay. If I'd had any energy left to get angry at myself I would have been.

But all I could feel was exhaustion and fear for what tomorrow was going to bring for us. Despite all the battles I've been through: the life or death situations where death seemed like the only option, I have never felt fear the way I do now.

His footsteps echoed in the room as he slowly strode toward me. "You're worried again aren't you?" A small chuckle fell from his lips. "Haven't I told you to stop worrying over everything? Maybe I shouldn't have let Fernando talk to you."

Lelouch placed his hands on my shoulders before slowly guiding me back to the couch so he could question me more comfortably. I didn't resist.

"What did he say, Rei?" he demanded once we were seated.

I let out a sigh, aware of Rolo's presence at the top of the stairs. There are cameras all over this house too not to mention that there could be wire taps to record sound. Viletta and the other O.S.I. members aren't in the Tokyo Settlement for the moment, (as far as I know of anyway), but if I say too much to Lelouch now, Rolo will not only be able to incriminate me when they return but the others too. Still I...

"As you already know, Mina's mother is the serial killer that Fernando and Shirley's cousin are trying to track down and that she's after a student here," I began, preparing my next words carefully. "That student is me."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Is that what Fernando told you?"

I nodded. "In a sense he did, but truthfully I'd had a hunch that I would be the target because what no one knows aside from Mina and me...and I guess you now is that Mina's mother was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? Rei I don't..."

"Just let me finish," I cut in, quickly altering the story I wanted to tell to throw Rolo off. "For the last few months someone has been trying to kill me. I don't really know much about this person aside from the alias E.E.. Other than that, I can't remember why this person is after me." I paused, hoping that Rolo would buy that so I wouldn't have to keep lying to Lelouch. I hope Lelouch will buy it too because if he calls me out on it Rolo will write me and the girls a one-way ticket to jail.

Thankfully, Lelouch didn't say anything and just waited for me to continue.

"Recently, I tried gathering some information about E.E.," I continued. "I found a file about some bio-experiments that were conducted in America." Truthfully I had no idea what had really happened to Mina's mother, but I figured bio-experiments on the woman's brain was the best explanation to give to Lelouch. If Rolo weren't a factor in all this, I would have spilled the whole story about everything, including Geass and his own memory loss.

In a way, I'm grateful that Rolo is here to reign me in.

"But I'm no bio-chemical expert," I told him, letting out a sigh, "so I'm not going to pretend that I know the ins and outs of the situation and how everything ended up the way it is now, but I remember Mina's mother being a very kind if not slightly overbearing woman the few times I met her. To kill so many people...from my standpoint it's simply against her nature. However, to E.E...killing is a means to an end and nothing more. For whatever reason, E.E. has been trying to kill me for a while and because of that...many people have died.

"I see, so those things that attacked us before Thanksgiving..."

When he trailed off I nodded. "I was the target then too and I'll be the target tomorrow."

Lelouch frowned. "Fernando must have told you that leaving the school would be the best option, to protect everyone. Am I right?"

_He's as perceptive as ever_. "Yeah, but in the end there's no guarantee that E.E. would follow me. I'm sure that E.E. takes pleasure in causing harm to the innocent as well. Even if I wasn't here, E.E. would still attack. I'm sure of that much now. That's why..." Without thinking I reached out, placing my hand on top of Lelouch's. It was a long time before I could speak again, memories of Chad's death filling my mind for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Rei...are you afraid of E.E.?"

I shook my head and the memories of Chad along with it. "No. Not of E.E." For the first time since we started this conversation I looked at Lelouch square in the eye. "But I am afraid, for Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina, Suzaku, Milly, Rolo...even Rivalz and Shirley...and...for you Lelouch."

His gaze narrowed on mine in annoyance. "Do you ever once worry about your own well-being? How many times do I have to tell you..."

"Your safety has everything to do with my well-being!" I shouted, gripping his hand more tightly to shut him up. "Believe me, I'm no stranger to danger and I've been near death so many times that it doesn't even affect me anymore. I can survive almost anything that life throws at me, but..." I paused, nearly choking on the words as his violet gaze softened into a gaze deep concern. A part of me was fighting against telling Lelouch the one thing that would destroy me. After all, if he ever regains his memory I'm certain he'll use this information against me and that's if Rolo doesn't try it out first.

Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to keep these emotions inside...I simply couldn't anymore.

So, mustering all my courage, I made myself say what was on my heart.

"The one thing I can't live through is watching someone else die because of my inability to protect them." Looking away from him I added, "I can't live through losing you Lelouch, knowing it's all my fault."

It was a long time before Lelouch said anything. In that time I loosened my grip on his hand and carefully considered the words I'd spoken. Truly I am really worried about everyone getting hurt, even Rolo despite him being a huge threat to me and the other Sailor Scouts. And while Rivalz and Shirley made me angry, I'll feel ten times worse about what I've done if anything happens to them.

However, as afraid as I am for all of my friends/possible enemies...when I think of E.E.'s impending attack, I can see Lelouch's face mirroring Chad's horrified expression when he died in my mind. I can hear Lelouch's voice echoing in my head, blaming me for letting him die just as Chad's voice had months ago.

I can't go through that pain again.

Suddenly Lelouch's hand moved under mine. Blinking in confusion I watched his fingers slip through mine, entangling them as the palms of our hands pressed together.

"Clearly you don't listen to a word I say," he began, sounding annoyed even though there was a smirk on his face when I looked at him. "Haven't I told you not to blame yourself for every terrible thing that happens? You don't need to take responsibility for things that are out of your control. Instead you should focus on taking better care of yourself. Don't you realize the people you're trying to protect worry about you too? They want you to be happy."

Avoiding his gaze I stared down at our entwined hands. "Is that how you feel Lelouch? Do you really want me to be happy?"

"I hate repeating myself, but I'll say this one last time. This endless cycle of self-hatred has to end," he replied, "and you have to forgive yourself for what happened to Chad or you'll never be able to move on. That's how I feel."

"I don't know if I can do that," I admitted, barely tensing as his free arm snaked around my waist and pulled into an embrace. My head fell against his chest. His heartbeat sounded continuously in my ear, relieving me and scaring me at the same time.

Lelouch really is going to be the death of me.

But I can't bring myself to care about that while being cradled in his arms. The truth is that I feel safer here with Leouch than I've felt anywhere in my entire life. This feeling of security is all that I wanted in the end. For now, this is enough.

"I feel safe with you," I told him, putting away all fear that he would use this against me later. "I don't want to lose that. You promised me that I wouldn't lose you so if anything goes wrong...please protect yourself. Don't do anything stupid in any attempt to save me, alright."

His grip tightened around my waist. "You can't tell me what to do Rei Hino," he muttered, sighing. "Someone needs to protect you. It may as well be me. Besides...I believe you're the closest thing I have to a real friend anymore."

If I were in my right mind I'd argue with him until he complied with my wishes, but this time I allowed him to win. Just this once, I'll throw my pride aside.

"I'll escort you to the ball tomorrow night," he continued, a smile in his voice. "That way, should anything happen, we'll be together. We'll protect each other. Would you allow that?"

Closing my eyes I smiled, concentrating on the sound of his heart. "Yeah, just this once." An involuntary yawn escaped me. "And on that note...do you want to carry me to the guest room?"

Lelouch chuckled, releasing my hand so he could lift me up from the couch. "Fine. Just this once."

"Thanks Lula," I replied, wrapping both my arms around his neck, though my body tensed slightly when Lelouch began to carry me up the stairs. For some reason he stopped moving. Barely squinting my eyes open, I looked for Rolo at the top of the stairs, wondering if Lelouch stopped because he'd caught him eavesdropping, but when I glanced up, Rolo disappeared around the corner. Opening my eyes fully, I stared at Lelouch and nearly gasped. The irises of his eyes were surrounded with a red rings.

"_That's right,"_ I thought, remembering what Ami's aunt, Tokine Mazura, told us a while back. "_Rolo has the power to stop a person's sense of time...but...just now it didn't work on me..."_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The sudden sound of Lelouch's voice nearly made me jump out of his arms. "Ah! Oh! I'm fine! Nothing's wrong...hahahahaha!"

Lelouch (red rings no longer surrounding his eyes) stared at me like I'd lost all sanity. Well, that probably isn't too far from the truth. I guess Rolo used his Geass to keep him from getting caught. Still...why didn't it affect me? Does his Geass not work on me either? That's strange, especially given that Mao was able to use his Geass on me without a problem, although his power was definitely a lot stronger than Lelouch and Rolo's. Maybe this means that the stronger the Geass, the more likely it is to affect me in some way.

Perhaps I can use this new information I've gained to turn the tables on E.E. and finally put this nightmare to rest.

* * *

_As the day swiftly drifts into the night hours, the forces of good rest, some awaiting for the battle to come and others nowhere near ready to face the horrors ahead. _

_Ami Mizuno knew nothing of E.E.'s impending arrival, but she was aware that the Christmas Ball would be dangerous for her because Rolo was going to be her date. Her father and her long-lost aunt's warning weighed heavily on her shoulders, but Ami knew she had to press on. Deep down, though she couldn't wholly admit it to herself yet, she felt that there had to be some good inside the young assassin. While afraid for her life and the lives of her friends, she was determined to bring out that goodness. She knew swaying Rolo to their side would change the dynamics of the situation. Through him, the inner senshi could learn more about Geass and about the Geass order he came from._

_Lita Kino had suspicions that something could potentially go down during the ball, having noticed the heightened security at the festival that day, but like Ami she had no clue of E.E.'s impending attack. Unfortunately, the senshi of thunder was love struck and that prevented her from thinking too much on the things that could possibly go wrong at the ball. Even so, she wasn't so googly-eyed that she couldn't reign in her emotions to keep a close eye on everything, just to be safe. She would keep a firm grip on reality. After all, Gino Weinberg was an enemy in the end. Her emotions eventually have to be set aside._

_Serena Tsukino's only concern was Rini. She wasn't sure if she should even go to the ball with her future daughter still in a state of depression. Right now, the cotton candy haired princess needed to take her mind off things. While Serena had no clue about anything regarding E.E., C.C. had mentioned that a possible threat was looming closer. Instinctively, Serena had a feeling that she needed to be at the ball. She would just have to take Rini along with her._

_Mina Aino was blissfully unaware of everything. She couldn't be happier staying at the Kaiba Estate near Mt. Fuji with Joey Wheeler, and surprisingly enough, the remnants of the non-brainwashed operatives of the Black Knights, Kallen Kozuki and Katase Urabe who had brought along the senshi of death, Hotaru Tomoe. Luna and Artemis were staying at the estate as well, making the big vacation house home for the senshi of love. To top things off, things had gone well between her and Milly. The President of the student council was going to sign the paperwork to clear Mina's father of surgery which meant her father would live. The only problem that remained was finding her mother and ridding her of E.E.'s influence as far as Mina knew._

_However, Joey was keeping a secret from Mina...a secret that would change everything._

_Because as far as Joey knew, the paperwork that needed to be signed were gone, taken by either E.E. or Mina's mother._

_And speaking of E.E..._

* * *

Just beneath the Government Bureau

Midnight

A muffled gasp escaped the dying security officer on the other side of E.E.'s now blood-soaked rapier. Her gaze was hard and unrelenting as she yanked the blade out of his torso. She stepped aside, allowing the man to fall face first on the cold white tile floor as his blood began to stain it. She winced at the sight. Killing wasn't pleasant for her today.

Her leaf green eyes skimmed the underground control room, having long since adjusted to the dim lighting. Four security guards lay dead around her. Their lifeless gazes met hers as she glanced about. She felt bile rising in her throat.

"_I have to shake this needless feeling of guilt away_," she thought, turning to the control panel as she sheathed her blade. While tying in override commands on the keys she made herself get rid of the thoughts of the man she encountered in her hall of memories. How his blood soaked through her clothes...

With a few more override codes she was able to hack into the Bureau's mainframe. Millions of data banks and control systems were open to her, but she didn't need those for the time being. Right now she only needed to set the time for the computer to automatically disable the security systems in the building undetected so her brainwashed Black Knights could attack the bureau freely when the time was right.

With a good deal of security moving out to make the Ashford Academy's Christmas Ball secure from Cecelia's rampage of terror, including three knights of the round, the Bureau will be vulnerable to not only the Black Knights but to a completely brainwashed Cecelia masquerading as E.E. herself. Once the Black Knights attack, the security would be forced to leave the ball, allowing for the real immortal demon to strike. Equipped with the Millennium Scale D.D. stole for her, she'll be able to gather the spirit energy necessary to regain the full extent of her powers once she completed a power transfer ritual from the Millennium Ring. From there, it will be no problem at all for her to rid the world of Sailor Mars and the other pesky nuisances.

She felt somewhat elated, knowing her grand scheme was so close to fruition, but at the same time...the gratification she wanted to feel wasn't entirely there.

"_I won't let him ruin this for me_," she thought, scowling in remembrance again while typing in a few extra commands into the control panel. Then, forcing herself to smile she logged out of the control panel and turned on her heel, withdrawing her rapier again in case someone else caught a glimpse of her.

There was one last thing she needed to take care of while she was here.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I made a mistake the last chapter. THIS is the LAST filler. Next chapter is the Christmas Ball Part 1. No delay, no filler talk, only non-stop drama and the beginning of BIG action! Stay tuned! The new chapter will be out soon...

**(REI): You said that last time and took nearly three months to update.  
(SERENA): Yeah! And then you didn't even bother to apologize!  
(TTY7): But I...  
(REI): Not only that, but didn't I tell you a while ago that I would NOT fall for Lelouch. What is this madness!? (Points to the above chapter)  
(SERENA): Oh Rei, just face it. You've got a big crush on Lelouch and we all know it. Everyone heard you shout that you kissed Lelouch before the play anyway so you may as well just admit...  
(REI): SHUT UP MEATBALL BRAIN!**

**(The two of them immediately end up in a fist fight)**

Um...Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far too. You guys are the best!


	78. The Christmas Snowball Part 1

A/N: And now...for the Christmas Ball Extravaganza to end them all. Now, if only could have written this before this past Christmas this would have been perfect but alas...the show must go on. So, in this chapter will be some big drama! Let us begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh (This story has somewhat turned into a three-way crossover.)

Chapter 78

The Christmas Ball Part 1

5:45 a.m.

The date is Friday, December 17th, 2017.

And that means the countdown to E.E.'s newest scheme coming to fruition has begun.

The sun is rising in the distance. Though covered by dark clouds, its light still shines through, slowly illuminating the dark room I'm in. For the first time in months I was given a reprieve from nightmares or any dreams at all. Thanks to the reassurance Lelouch had given me, I was able to sleep peacefully. Even though I've risen with the sun, I don't feel tired or weary of anything I'm going to face.

When I first came to the Tokyo Settlement, I was looking for a purpose, something of greater importance. For a while, I thought M's mission to save Lelouch and destroy his alter ego was that purpose, so when that job was through...something felt missing. I looked for ways to fill the holes I'd punctured through my own heart. To a degree, I created more problems for myself and my friends.

However, thanks to a good night's rest, everything is clear now and I'm filled with a greater sense of duty than I have in a long time. As a Sailor Scout, it's my job to protect this world. No matter the consequences, I have to fulfill that mission first. That is the lifelong oath I took as Sailor Mars.

I took an oath as a friend too: to protect the ones dearest to my heart.

Chad's death will be a permanent reminder of all that I've learned in my time here, of the things I temporarily forgot, and the reason I continue to fight.

Throwing the baby blue bed-spread off my body, I rise up from the bed, my gaze never leaving the flurries of snow falling outside. The small flakes barely sparkled in the light of the rising sun, reflecting the new hope rising within me.

After yawning and stretching my arms above my head, I move toward the dresser across the bed while throwing off the black gym shorts and blue t-shirt I'd borrowed from Lelouch last night. After shuffling through the top drawer I found the black sweater, brown vest, and dark wash jeans I'd worn for the concert last night and changed into them. I'll take a shower at the mansion.

Once fully dressed I slowly pranced across the room to grab my knee high-brown boots from the floor at the foot of the bed.

As I stuff my feet into them, I think about Lelouch's words to me, not just last night but in every serious conversation we've had together. In each one, he's always asking me why I continue to blame myself for the horrible things that keep happening. The reason I blamed myself was because I was the center of the madness and because I set these events into motion the second I stepped into Shinjuku. Then again, some of the events that happened would have still happened...even without my interference.

C.C. got to Lelouch before I could that day and he received Geass as a result. Everything that followed was his decision.

But I no longer have the capacity to place blame on him or harbor dark feelings toward him. Even knowing, (should his memories ever return), that he'll hate me in the end, I don't feel sadness. Right now, while he cares about me enough to stand by my side...I"ll cling to that for as long as I can. I'll cling to the promise he made until he can no longer keep it.

On that day, I'll welcome him to come at me with all of his hatred.

And I'll fight back without hesitance or regret. I will live.

Because in the end, Lelouch is right. The cycle of self-hatred has to end. I have to move on and continue to live. Pressing toward the future and fighting for the sake of the world is my duty. I don't have luxury to continue to wallow in self-pity or in regret any longer. I can't let my fears and worries get in the way of what needs to be done. For Lelouch's sake, as well as for the sake of my fellow Sailor Scouts, I have to detach myself from those emotions. They serve no purpose but to slow me down.

Forgiving myself is going to take a long time. I may go on the rest of my life and never forgive myself for everything...but with time I know I can let myself off the hook for some things. Right now, it isn't possible for me to do so, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to.

The automated doors open before me as I shove my arms into my black trench coat. The ends of the jacket hovered over the floor as I started on my way. Lelouch and Rolo may still be asleep, but in case they aren't, I have to get out of this house as soon as possible. Staying any longer would just cause trouble for Lelouch today. After the disaster of the play yesterday, he and I are already going to have some pests to deal with.

I almost laugh at the thought, knowing that I plan to protect the pests as well. Guess there's no way around it when the duties of a Sailor Soldier come into play.

Perhaps fighting is all my life comes down to...

My eyes widen as I come to the bottom of the stairs. Lelouch is sitting on the couch, already in his school uniform and typing away on his laptop. He noted my presence a few seconds after I arrived and closed the device before smirking at me with a devilish glint in his eyes. What was he just doing?

"Heading out so soon?" he asked, a chuckle slipping from his lips as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah," I replied, staring at the laptop. "Working on a school project or something?"

"No, nothing of that sort." His smirk widened a little as I started to pass by him. "Where are you going?"

I scoffed, trying hard not to smile when I neared the automated doors. "As if you need to know."

"Ungrateful woman," he muttered, pretending to be aggravated. "I've let you sleep over here three times now and that's the thanks I get?"

My body halted. "_Have I really spent three nights here? Okay, I'm making a mental note not to do that anymore. It doesn't sound too good."_

Blushing I scowled at him. "Well...um...I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to repay you properly..."

My voice trailed off when he started walking towards me with a weird look in his eye and an uncharacteristic smile on his face. Involuntarily I stepped backward.

"There's one thing I can think of to repay my reluctant kindness," he began, his fingers suddenly underneath my chin. My breath hitched as he tilted my head up, gently forcing me to look into his eyes.

Those stupid violet eyes get me every time.

He leaned closer and I was certain he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his lips.

But then that rotten demon pulled a fast one on me and whispered in my ear, saying, "You can teach me how to fight."

My temper flared upon hearing those words. With an angry growl I pushed him away from me, a full-fledged blush on my face. He had made this exact request after Rivalz punched me Wednesday.

(_Flashback)_

_Lelouch placed his hands on Rei's shoulders, causing her to tense up slightly. After the punch she'd received from Rivalz, she didn't really want to be touched by anyone._

_"Rei, I have a request."_

_Rei blinked in confusion. "A request?"_

_He nodded, his grip loosening on her shoulders. "Yes...this is going to sound odd but...Rei Hino I ask that you teach me how to fight."_

_The senshi of fire was at a loss for words. He wanted to learn how to fight? From her?_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"It should be obvious," Lelouch muttered, looking away from her for a moment._

_"Sorry, but it's not."_

_Lelouch scowled. "You're always jumping into danger to protect me." He stared into her eyes again. "I don't like it. Every time you do this I feel like you've added another debt to a bill of debts I'll never see the end of. Today you took the full blow of a guy's punch to your face and you did it to stop Rivalz from hurting me. Isn't that right?"_

_Rei nodded dejectedly. "Yeah but..." she shook her head. "I can't teach you how to fight Lelouch. I don't want you jumping in between me and one of my enemies. After all, Rivalz wasn't aiming to kill you. The people that have attacked me in the past..."_

_"That's all the more reason for me to learn," he cut in. "Do you honestly think you can protect yourself forever. Rei...you need someone to protect you too."_

_Sighing, Rei pulled away. "My answer is no."_

_(End Flashback)_

And now this idiot is asking me that again after making me believe he was going to kiss me! This jerk is gonna pay!

"Didn't I tell you no already," I almost shouted.

"If I remember correctly," Lelouch replied, "you said you'd think about it." He was right, I did tell him that after he dropped me off at the mansion.

"Well, I didn't think about it," I blurted, storming to the automated doors. "And I'm not going to think about it because no matter how much thinking I do the answer will still be no! Honestly, did you think nearly kissing me was going to sway my decision. I swear, you have another thing coming if you think you're going to get under my skin so easily Lamperouge."

"I think it's too late for that given the blush on your face..."

"Utter one more word and I will cut your tongue out of your mouth," I cut in, glaring behind me. "Besides, I'm not worried about the ball anymore. Everything is going to be just fine so there's no need for you to concern yourself over my protection anyhow."

Lelouch chuckled, unfazed by my rage. "Very well. I'm glad for your change of heart. We'll be able to have more fun tonight if you aren't a nervous wreck."

A part of me wanted to march back into the room and carry out my threat to cut out Lelouch's tongue, but instead I just kept walking.

I have more important things to take care of right now. Worried or not, the fact remains that E.E. is still an impending threat. I have to be prepared and the Sailor Scouts have to be prepared as well.

So, with that thought in mind I continued down the hall, taking the long route out of the building to put off going out into the cold air outside.

My gaze drifted to the windows lining the left side of the long hall. Light shone in through the glass, the shadows of the flower designs on them covering the floor. My footsteps echoed softly in the silence as I continued down the hall. Something is off.

Nearing the end of the hall I stop, listening for another set of footsteps or anything off in the air. For a long while I waited, carefully observing my surroundings. Cameras line the hall, so I know I'm being watched, but this feeling is...

When I blink my world shifts and the hallway disappears, transforming into a large rectangular room. The walls were all made of glass mirrors, each one reflecting my reflection. Metallic teal blue chandeliers hung in a line above my head, illuminating the room in cold florescent light. The floor consisted of black tile with blue and purple accents with a deep purple carpet cutting through the middle of it, leading to an elevated portion of the room. On the top step of the elevated stage sat a simple blue suede armchair. A purple accent wall stood alone among the walls of mirror behind the chair.

"_Am I having a vision?" _I wondered.

"_Not quite Sailor Mars..._"

My eyes widened as a silhouette appeared from the corner of the room shrouded in shadow. Clenching my fists I instinctively moved into a battle stance, watching as the silhouette stepped into the light.

Shoulder-length blonde hair met my eyes first, then leaf green eyes that shone with malicious intent before finally landing on the blood soaked white ensemble she was wearing.

"Forgive my unruly appearance," she breathed, snapping her fingers. The blood disappeared from the clothes, leaving the white sweater, jeans, and boots spotless.

If not for the look in the woman's green eyes, I would have thought she was an angel.

"So you're her then," I muttered, clenching my fists more tightly when she smirked. "You're E.E.?"

Placing her hands on her hips she winked at me. "The one and only Rei Hino. I've been waiting for this...the day I erase you and the rest of the nuisances from this world forever. And it all begins tonight."

I stiffened. "Don't think you'll get away with anything you've done. If anyone is going to be erased, it'll be you."

E.E. chuckled, extending her hand out towards me. "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly a surge of invisible energy slammed into my chest, knocking me flat on my back before I could even register that I'd been attacked.

"To think, this isn't even my full strength," E.E. stated, continuing to laugh as I lay on the ground gasping for air. "You're a weak girl. It's a shame that I couldn't have a stronger adversary."

Sitting up I slowly exhaled. "If I'm so easy to beat then why didn't you try killing me this way before? Why involve innocent people?"

"Why?" E.E. questioned, looking genuinely confused as she lowered her hand. "What a question. Tell me, what is it that makes you continuously throw your life away for those who are destined to betray you in the end. What makes you protect someone who was once an enemy?"

I rose to my feet, forcing out breaths while never allowing my gaze to fall away from hers.

"Because it's my duty to protect them..."

"That's not a real answer," she cut, narrowing her gaze. "And in that lies my reason for involving lives that are quote on quote "innocent". In reality, no one is blameless. Everyone has sinned. The wages of sin is death is it not? Why shouldn't I carry out the punishments God shall give in the end?"

I wanted to answer, but before I could say anything my throat closed up. I couldn't breathe at all.

"Why shouldn't I dish out the suffering you're going to find in Hell before you die?"

I couldn't respond at all. I wanted to breathe, but there was no oxygen to be found. Can E.E. really kill me so easily?

"Of course I can," she answered. I was released the next instant. Choking I gasped for air, hoping to breathe in as much air as possible. This woman hasn't even touched me and she has me on my knees. Can I even win against an enemy like this?

"No," E.E. replied. "And to think that all of this is only happening inside your mind. You're not even in danger yet and you're already afraid. Pathetic."

I glared up at her in defiance, not ready to give in to her words.

"Foolish girl," she answered, her teeth glistening as she grinned. "This little demonstration is only a small fraction of my power...and once I regain my full capabilities this won't even take effort."

"How can you mess with my mind?" I asked.

"How else but Geass?" She laughed, staring down at me with a superior look on her face. "And this Rei Hino is just the beginning. Before this day is through I will make you feel true fear and loss beyond anything you can hope to comprehend." She paused, taking a few steps back, closer into the shadows.

"And then...you shall die too."

E.E. disappeared into the shadows and I was thrown back into the long hall. Everything was still and quiet again.

However, as I started to walk once more, I felt my heart race. If E.E. is that strong...if she could make it impossible for me to breathe without even touching me...even if it was just a whacked out vision in my head...she was there and what happened was real enough to shake me to the core.

If I had been afraid before, I felt more fear now knowing that there was no way for us to prepare for what's to come. There's no way to survive through this day without some casualties...E.E. will make certain of that.

We could all truly die tonight.

If I were to die, that would be one thing but...the others...

I think I understand E.E.'s motives a little now. Killing us isn't her only goal. She wants us to suffer as much turmoil as we can possibly bear...no she wants to push us to the breaking point and make sure that we can't recover...to tear us apart so she can pick us off one at a time. We're nothing but pawns in her elaborate chess game.

My legs are shaking by the time I exit the building and I know that E.E.'s plan to strike fear into my heart worked. However, she made the mistake of thinking that was the only emotion she'd plant within me.

I'm more determined than ever to stop her now. She's too dangerous to be left to live anymore. No matter what sacrifices have to be made on my part...I have to find a way to do the impossible again and kill an immortal demon.

* * *

A little later at the mansion

7:15 a.m.

Serena P.O.V.

"And that's basically the whole story."

The room was completely silent when Rei finished her explanation about Mina and about E.E.'s oncoming attack for tonight's Christmas Ball. Lita and Ami both looked shocked, Rini was starting toward the floor as if she'd already known this subject was going to come up, and C.C. was staring vacantly at the wall, looking bored.

I only wish I could mask my emotions as well as she does. Honestly, I envy her for being able to appear nonchalant about...well everything.

"Let me get this straight so that we all understand what's going on here," Lita began, speaking for all of us. "You and Mina met up at Tokyo Tower and you told her that M gave you a mission to kill her mom? What on Earth were you thinking telling her something like that when her father is still sick in Domino?"

"Look, Mina had already figured it out thanks to her own Geass," Rei explained. "Just as I said before, she has a Geass ability that allows her to see into the past. That's how she found out and that's why she ended up drugging us. She wanted us out of the house so she could snoop around."

Ami sighed. "Well, that explains how the suit I made for Mina ended up missing. She must have taken it with her when she left. So...is Mina our enemy now too?"

"If any of us make a move toward her mother then yes," Rei replied, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm not sure what E.E.'s plan is or how she intends to use Mina's mom to carry out those plans, but at least now I know what she looks like and will be able to point her out to you guys should she show up at the ball."

"The likelihood of that happening though is slim," Ami interjected. "I don't think E.E. would have revealed herself to you if she intended on being at the ball. That would be counterproductive."

"It would be unless that's what she wants us to believe," Rei argued. "I'm not certain that she'll show up at the ball, but the possibility is definitely of a higher probability than you think."

Clenching my fists I finally spoke. "I don't understand. You mean to tell us that Mina's mom is not only Britannia's serial killer brainwashed by E.E., but that she's Milly's aunt making Mina her cousin?"

"Yeah...it's a big mess..."

"A big mess doesn't begin to explain it!" I shouted, rising to my feet. "Rei, how could you keep something like this from us for so long? What were you thinking? Has Lelouch just made you lose your brain cells or what!? Good grief! It's a wonder why I'm still called a meatball head when you're making all the meatball headed decisions around here."

Rei sighed, closing her eyes in resignation. "Serena, please calm down. I know I've messed up big time since the start of this madness, but there's nothing I can do about it..."

"What are you going to do if you come face to face with Mina's mom?" I asked, interrupting Rei's line of excuses. "Are you going to go through with it? Are you going to kill Mina's mom?"

Her eyes bugged open. "I..." for a moment she trailed off, thinking it over when the reality is that this is something she shouldn't even be thinking about.

"Did you ever think that maybe that voice in your head you keep calling M could be a result of a mental problem?"

Rei didn't hesitate to slap me, her eyes blazing with rage. Rini came rushing toward me in the same second, ready to scream her protests, but I stopped her by extending my arm out. I didn't want her to be caught in the middle of this. Ami and Lita were ready to jump into action too, but when Rini stopped moving they did too.

"A mental problem?" Rei asked softly, withdrawing her hand. "Do you really believe that's what all this comes down to? If that's the case...then...then what did Chad die for! What has all this fighting been about in the end? The reason I came to the Tokyo Settlement was partially because of M yes, but you know about the other factors Serena. You know that I have a responsibility to this country, to my lost brother, and after what I've done...to Lelouch as well."

"Rei stop it!" Lita shouted, standing in between us. "You know as well as I do that there's no time to question the past anymore. We have to focus on what's happening today. We need to figure out a plan to stop E.E. and we need to do it now."

Ami stood in front of me seconds later. "Lita is right Serena...we can't afford to fight. After all, that's exactly what E.E. wants."

I stared blankly at her, imitating C.C.'s usual show of nonchalance as Rei took a step around Lita to gaze at me.

"Tell me...if all this started because I have some kind of mental problem then what did all of those people die for Serena?" she continued, an edge to her voice as her eyes began to water. "What did your father die for!"

My body stiffened as my dad's face appeared in my mind. "Rei-chan...you're crossing the line. Don't bring my dad into this..."

"How can I not bring him into this!" Rei cut in as Lita grabbed hold of her in case she tried slapping me again. "The way you're talking it sounds like you're blaming me for everything but you know what Serena...I'm tired of shouldering the blame for everything. I'll take ownership for the pain I've caused you and the others, but a good deal of it was out of my control. There was nothing I could do to stop what happened to Juban or to your dad Serena. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that Mina's mother has gone around killing people either. Like it or not...she and E.E. both have to be stopped. You know as well as I do that it all has to end tonight one way or another. There may be a way to save Mina's mother before it's too late...but if I have to choose between saving Mina's mother and saving you there's no question about what I'm going to choose. The same goes for everyone in this house, for Lelouch, Suzaku, Milly, Shirley, Rivalz...even Rolo."

"Isn't Rolo our enemy too according to you?" Ami asked, turning to face her with a scowl on her face.

"That doesn't matter now because in the end what's most important is saving as many people as we can from Mina's mother and E.E.," Rei answered, turning away from Ami's gaze. "As Sailor Scouts we made an oath to protect this world." Her violet gaze locked on me. "Serena, you're naïve to think that you can escape a duty like that without staining your hands with blood from time to time. I'm prepared for that end."

"Thanks to Lelouch, right?" Narrowing my gaze toward the floor I added. "I'm starting to think that he really isn't any good for you. As much as I like him...he's what's breaking all of us apart. You can't deny that..."

Rei shook her head. "No Serena that's not true. I'm the one that tried to break us apart when I left Juban without a word. I wanted to keep you guys out of this because deep down I already knew facing my past would mean facing the demons of my heart. That burden was never yours to bear. You decided to help shoulder the burden of your own free will. All of you did. Don't blame me for the outcome of your decisions."

Without a word I sat on the cushions surrounding the coffee table. After everything I've done...after what I've sacrificed to help and keep Rei alive...how could she say that to me? What am I supposed to say in response? I can't exactly tell her that I accepted Geass. That information would crush her, Lita, and Ami...

And Rini...if she knew that I had already made the contract ensuring my death when her sister is born...

From her place at the kitchen table, C.C. sighed. "Who would have thought that a group of naïve girls could grow up so fast." She started munching on a piece of pizza.

Lita glared over at her. "Your comments aren't helping." She set her glare on Rei next. "You and Serena fighting isn't helping either. We've got to pull together right now or E.E. is going to win. Is that what you guys want? For E.E. to win?"

I kept my gaze on the table. "It'd be easier to let her win."

Ami sat down next to me, her scowl softening a bit. "Serena listen, we can't afford to think that way. It's too late to turn back. We have to move forward and like it or not, Rei is right about one thing...in the end our mission as Sailor Scouts is to protect the planet and protect you from harm. I know you want to save everyone Serena, Mina's mother included, but we don't know how strong E.E.'s mind control power is. If she's using Geass, we have to assume that her power is absolute and that there may not be a way to save her at all."

"Who's going to tell Mina that?" I asked, tears welling at the corners of my eyes. "Who's going to explain that to her and make her think it's okay for one of us to kill her mom?"

"Serena...none of us want to kill Mina's mom," Rei stated, "I'd like to save her too. It's not impossible to save her but...the liklihood that we can is just so small with E.E. pulling the strings."

"Well, we still need to try for Mina's sake," Lita answered angrily. "Thanks to you she thinks we're all against her. After everything she's been going through with her father being sick with a nearly terminal illness you should have explained things before letting your temper skyrocket to kingdom come."

"It doesn't even matter now," I cried, the tears finally flowing out. Rini was by my side in an instant, gently embracing me in an uncharacteristic show of concern. I know she wanted to help, but Rini's actions only made me cry harder because I knew my future couldn't be changed. I know that everyone dies someday, but no one ever knows how or when and most people don't dwell on that unknown.

But me...I may not know when exactly, but I know how and why.

For some reason, having the knowledge is so much worse than being in the dark about it. I'd give anything to be ignorant again, to be a naïve meatball head without any cares or worries to deal with. How am I supposed to survive through all this turmoil within myself and with the people I'm closest to?

Placing all the blame on Rei would relieve me, but in the end I already know that my decisions had a part in leading me to this point. I chose to follow Rei and I chose to accept Geass to save her life. Despite the resentment I feel towards her now, I can't bring myself to regret saving her.

Because I remember what it feels like to lose her and all of my friends in an instant. I've been through that pain twice now.

Rei has already gone through something similar with Chad's death...I don't want her to know that pain through Lelouch too. She'll probably never admit it, even to herself, but I know she loves him and I think he loves her too. After all, ever since Rei started going to Ashford she's been with Lelouch in one way or another. They're always together...

I envy her. More than anything I wish Darien were by my side. He never responded to my letters when he left the first time and even now, after the madness of Galaxia has ended, he still doesn't contact me anymore. Sometimes I wonder if he really does love me or if...or if I'm...no I mustn't think that way. I know he loves me more than anything else in the world.

I only wish he'd show it more. I wish for him to come back to me now when I need him most instead of having to go find him in Dallas.

Why did everything have to change?

"It's not fair," I breathed, leaning into Rini's hug. "None of this is fair. Not to Mina...not for us...not for anyone!"

Those words were the one thing we could all agree on.

Unfortunately, a situation being unfair isn't an excuse for us to stop moving. We have to pull together and come up with a game plan for tonight.

After forcing myself to wipe away the tears falling down my face I look up at Rei. She stares down at me, sadness clear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone," she stated solemnly as Rini released me. "Truly I am. I wish things could go back to the way they were before."

"Don't we all?" Ami asked, rising to her feet as I did. She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing. "Now, let's get down to business. Our strategic objective..."

"Stra-what?" I cut in.

Ami groaned. "Our plan should consist of isolating E.E. should she come to the ball. If Mina's mom is the one that shows up we have to do the same thing. In other words, we'll have to keep a close eye on everything going on in the ball." She fixed her gaze on Rei. "You know what she looks like now, but if E.E. shows up she'll be in disguise most likely. You'll have to keep a close eye on all the visitors. If you start feeling any negative vibes, contact one of us immediately."

Rei nodded. "I will."

"For now that's all we can plan for," Ami replied, lowering her hand from my shoulder. "With Mina's mother...we all know what she looks like. Even if she's in disguise, I think we'll recognize her."

"But what are we supposed to do once they show up?" Lita asked. "Wait for them to attack?"

Ami turned in the direction of her bedroom. "I don't know yet. I need some time alone to figure it out. I think it'll be beneficial for all of us if we spend an hour or two apart. The tension is too high right now to be productive." She glanced over her shoulder at Lita. "Please cover for me at the festival."

Lita nodded, already turning toward the door. "Will do."

"I'll go too," Rei offered, sighing as she fell in step behind Lita.

"Wait Rei."

She stopped and turned around to face me. Lita stopped too, a worried expression crossing her features.

But I forced out a smile to reassure her. "Listen...I know that we're all angry right now but...no matter what happens we have to promise each other that we won't break apart. We all need to stick together through this, right? Even if we're fighting one another...we're still friends in the end, right?"

"Yeah," Rei answered immediately, laughing a bit. "Only my best friend could say I have a mental problem and only get a slap in the face. Anyone else would have met one of my famous fire attacks."

"I'm..."

Rei shook her head. "No. Don't apologize Serena. You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides that, I was out of line earlier with some of the things I said." She smiled. "I'm okay with you being mad at me. I won't shoulder the blame for every bad thing that happens anymore but there's no question that I set these events into motion. For that Serena, I'll continue to apologize and try to make things right."

From her place in the kitchen, C.C. smirked a little. "And the naïvety returns."

"Yeah, whatever," Rei answered, sending a half-baked glare toward the immortal woman. "It's not like you're any help in any of this C.C. All you do is laze around here and spend all my hard-earned money on pizza."

"I provide logistical support," C.C. argued pointedly before biting down on her pizza again. "Clearly you Sailor Senshi don't use much logic to begin with, so you're always in need of someone like me."

Lita groaned, pinching her nose. "We could do without the constant smell of pizza though." After laughing to herself she nudged Rei. "Now come on troublemaker. We've got things to do at the festival."

Rei sighed. "Yeah, and I have to face the hoards of fangirls waiting to kill me for kissing their precious "Lulu". Honestly...all this random drama is making me sick."

"It's your own fault," I pointed out, still forcing the smile a little.

"Shut up," she replied as Lita walked out the door. "Do me a favor and tape that mouth of yours shut."

Crossing my arms over my chest I sent a small glare towards Rei. She laughed in response, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone I let the smile slip away.

That was when Rini finally decided to speak up.

"You're too forgiving," she said softly. "You're far too kind Serena."

I couldn't argue with her. To a degree she was right, but the kindness and forgiveness I extend toward others is part of my identity. If I allow that to change, I won't even be me anymore. That's why...I won't regret any of the decisions I've made, not a single one.

"Everything will work out fine in the end kiddo." I smiled down at Rini before reaching to pat the top of her head. She groaned a bit in protest but otherwise didn't say or do anything. I'm not used to her being so quiet.

"Will it?" she asked after a long moment, glaring over at C.C. "Or will I still end up losing you Mom?"

In all the time that Rini and I have spent together, Rini has only called me that once.

The memory isn't one I like to remember. It was during that Black Dream Hole madness where Rini ended up being kidnapped. As she disappeared away from my sight she shouted out for me, and called me mom.

And now she's calling me that again because she's lost me in the future and no matter what happens from here on...she's still going to lose me in the end.

However...

"Rini."

Rini stopped glaring at C.C. to gaze at me. "Yeah?"

Placing both hands on her shoulders, I forced another smile. "When you go back to the future, promise me you'll take good care of your sister. She's going to need a mother figure in her life with me gone. It'll have to be you Rini."

Her crimson eyes widened as she stared at me. "You mean...so then you've already..."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, but yes. The contract has already been made. It happened during the Black Rebellion..."

"Then I'll just have to go there and..."

"No," I cut in sharply, gripping her shoulders a little more tightly than necessary. "Listen to me Rini. I know you want to save me, but if you meddle in the past and change what I did, Rei will die and then...who knows what'll happen after that. Time isn't something you can play around with and bend to your will..."

"You've never said anything about it before," Rini answered. "Why can't I go back? I came back to this timeline to see you didn't I...to warn you..."

Without waiting for her to finish I pulled Rini into a hug. She burst into quiet sobs and returned the embrace. While she sobbed, C.C. rose from the kitchen table with her pizza and started making her way upstairs. Silently I thanked her.

After a minute had passed I pulled away, wiping away Rini's tears with my thumbs. "Please understand Rini. I know this is hard for you. I know how painful it is to lose a parent thanks to all this...believe me, I understand."

Rini began wiping away her own tears with her sleeves. "I don't want to lose you."

I smiled, my hands shaking on her shoulders. "But you won't lose me. No matter what happens, I'm with you inside your heart. Surely you know that."

"I do...but it's just so hard."

What Rini is going through is exactly what I went through emotionally when I found out my dad had died. I remember the tears I shed, the regret and guilt I felt even though what happened to him was out of my control. Rei reminded me of that pain today by bringing him up, but I think it may have been a blessing in disguise. I needed to remember so I could do the right thing for Rini.

Still, what needs to be said...what I have to say to Rini now will be the hardest thing I'll ever do.

"What happens to me in the future is not your fault," I began, starting with the easy part. "My death is the result of my decisions and mine alone. Don't feel helpless or ashamed for not being able to change my mind. It isn't your responsibility to take care of or save me. My job as a mother is to protect you and spare you as much pain as possible. However, I also have a responsibility to my friends and to the entire world. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

Rini stared up at me wide-eyed. Tears were ready to spill out of them again.

I wish she wouldn't cry right now. What I have to say next is difficult enough without the tears spilling down her face. Just watching her cry is breaking my heart, but...

This has to be said. I can't hold back.

"Rini...once you return to the future..." I nearly choked on my words, fighting back my own set of sobs. "You mustn't come back to this timeline."

"What, but why!?" Rini nearly shouted. "I..."

"Because I know what it means to grieve," I interrupted. "I know that the thing you want most is just to be able to see the people you love again, to hug them, to talk with them. You have the ability to travel through time and see me whenever you want Rini, but if you continue to do that, you'll never be able to move on. You'll resent your sister for the choices I made. I can't allow you to do that. You have to protect her and keep her safe. She's going to need you."

Rini stared toward the floor. "Serena. I don't know if I can go back. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you."

"I know," I replied, "and I'm not telling you to go back right this second. Just know that eventually, you have to return to the future and take your place as the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. You're strong Rini, far stronger than I could ever hope to be."

Rini stayed silent.

"Lately, I've been thinking that maybe I've made all the wrong decisions," I continued, smiling genuinely at her now. "But seeing you reminds me that there's one thing I definitely did right. I can live with knowing that I'll die because I also know that I would have left the future in your hands."

"But I..." she nearly broke into sobs again. "I don't know if I can face the future without you."

"You can," I reassured her, "and you will because you don't break promises Rini." Without waiting for her to respond I hugged her again. "I know you'll do your best and that you'll be a good sister to..." I trailed off. I never asked Rini what my second daughter's name was.

"Kousagi," Rini breathed. "That's her name. And...I promise to take care of her no matter how much it hurts to. I promise to love her and make sure she knows all there is to know about you. She'll be too kind and too forgiving...just like you."

"I'll hold you to that Rini."

* * *

A/N: And we're ending this chapter on a sad mother-daughter moment. I was actually going to make this longer initially but figured that this was the best place to end it since the main action I have planned is better suited for the next chapter. Since these last few chapters have been centering on Rei, Lelouch, and Serena...I'm going to change things up majorly in the next chapter. There'll probably be a small section for Lelouch next chapter, but mainly I want to focus in on Suzaku and everyone else attending the ball. That'll make things more interesting for you guys. Stay tuned! New chapter is coming up soon!

**(Rei): Yeah, and by "soon" she means about a month from now.  
(TTY7): Hey! What have I told you about randomly appearing in my authoress notes! Get out of here!  
(Rei): See you guys in a month.  
(TTY7): I...oh who am I kidding. She's right.  
(Suzaku): Not to interrupt, but is it alright if I decline from being in the spotlight? You tend to enjoy torturing me...  
(TTY7): That's not true Suzu, I adore you! (Pats his head) And besides, I've already made up my mind. There's no changing it. Bye everyone! See you next chapter.  
(Serena): Be sure to review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	79. The Christmas Snowball Part 2

A/N: Here we go! The Christmas Ball begins now!

Disclaimer: No time for that. You have fanfiction to read.

Warnings: The latter half of this chapter is in third person and that means I'll be jumping from character to character in this. It could get a little confusing and the chapter may be a tidbit long because of this.

Chapter 79

The Christmas Ball Part 2

A few hours later in the student council dressing room

6:00 p.m.

Ami P.O.V.

The date is December 17th, 2017. The time is six o'clock in the evening.

There's only one hour left before the ball starts and E.E. or Mina's mother arrives to carry out an attack on this school again.

The prospect of an attack wouldn't be so troubling if not for all the unknown factors surrounding tonight. The Sailor Scouts and I have no idea what E.E.'s plan actually is or any idea of how she'll strike. We don't know whether E.E. plans to show up in person or if she's going to send Mina's mother in her place. We have no idea how Mina is going to react should her mother show up and if the worse case scenario happens, we'll have to fight against her.

As the day progressed, I took all these factors into account. A plan to fight back had to be made but with emotions running high with all the senshi, I was the only one who could hope to come up with anything.

The only advantage that we have is that Rei knows what E.E. looks like now and whether she wears a disguise or not, Rei should be able to sense her should she arrive. Other than that though...we have absolutely nothing to go on.

Right now, the only plan I have is to wait and see who shows up at the ball. Once I know what we're dealing with, I'll know which plan to go with.

Until then...

"Ami, don't fidget so much," Serena muttered while patting a small make-up brush to my cheek. "You want to look good for Rolo, don't you?"

Serena was trying to make light of the situation by acting like her normal self, but with E.E.'s threat looming over our heads, I can't bring myself to relax. The fact that I have to spend most of the night with Rolo, whose objective is to keep an eye on us, doesn't help matters at all.

"Come on Ami," Serena continued, moving to dust blush onto my other cheek. "You've got to lighten up a little. If we're too tense, everyone is going to figure out that somethings wrong. The extra security today is already a dead giveaway."

"I realize that," I answered, pulling the white terry cloth robe I was wearing tighter around me, "but having that realization doesn't make this any easier. I'm worried."

Serena nodded, stepping away from me so I could look at my reflection. "Believe me, I'm worried too, but everything will be okay in the end, right? Doesn't everything always turn out that way?"

"Normally," I stated aloud, watching as she moved to where Lita was sitting, applying mascara to her eyelashes. "_But this situation is far from normal. The fact of the matter is, E.E. can completely annihilate us tonight. We aren't on guard, we don't have a plan, and we have no idea what to expect. All of this is just so unpredictable. I have absolutely no data, no stats, no nothing. We may as well be bold targets for E.E. to throw darts at."_

Having finished with the mascara, Lita screwed on the top, saying, "On the bright side, we at least have dates tonight."

Serena's expression soured. "Yeah, all but me."

"Didn't you bring Rini?" I asked.

She shook her head before reaching around me for lip gloss. "Nah. She wasn't up to coming and besides that, I didn't want her to have to deal with...all this." With a small sigh of satisfaction she unscrewed the top of the tube of lip gloss. As she swiped it across her lips she added, "I'm flying solo tonight."

Lita chuckled slightly, though the smile she wore didn't completely reach her eyes. "Now you know how we've felt for all these years."

Serena groaned, setting the closed lip gloss back on the counter before taking a seat next to me. "Whatever. I'll survive. Besides, one of us needs to keep an eye out for crazy ladies without distractions." She winked. "Right girls?"

Lita blushed. "Oh, come on Serena that's not fair."

"Oh it's totally fair," the meatball headed girl replied. "Both of you are dating guys that could turn out to be no good."

I let out a small sigh, knowing that Serena would have said that we were dating guys who would later become enemies. However, with the cameras and the potential sound recorders in this dressing room, it was better not to take chances with what we said. This is yet another factor that makes it impossible for us to prepare for E.E.

"I'd say Rei is in the most danger of getting her heart-broken," Lita stated seriously while rolling her eyes. "She's head over heels in love..."

"Oh am I?"

The three of us turned around as Rei suddenly padded into the room from the room of showers connected to this room. She stood glaring at us, wrapped in a terry cloth robe just as we all were while kneading a towel through her long locks of hair.

"Look, I've said it a million times already," Rei muttered, her gaze softening a bit. "I'm not in love with Lelouch. However...I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him."

"So you're saying you're one of his fangirl's then?" Lita asked, poking a little fun at her.

"Haha, very funny," Rei muttered, taking a few steps forward. "But tell me, weren't you one of Lelouch's fangirls too until Gino showed up?"

Lita was blushing again. "I..."

"Exactly." Rei cut in. "There's no point in denying it. Lelouch just has the ability to capture any girl's heart I guess. Even the most unwilling."

"And so, she finally admits her feelings," Serena announced, spinning in her chair. "And it's her love for Lula that's caused us all these problems. Yep, we definitely have to split you two up."

Rei's expression soured significantly. "Just shut up and go get changed. You already finished your make-up right?"

"She was just helping me," I stated somberly, keeping my gaze away from Rei. Serena and Lita seemed to have patched things up with her somewhat, but I didn't feel inclined to do the same. Serena may have been joking, but there was some truth to her words. Rei's feelings for Lelouch have completely clouded her judgement, making it impossible for me to trust her. To make matters worse, we have to put our trust in her because she's the only one who will be able to pick out E.E. in the crowd should she show up.

Still, I can understand Rei somewhat. I have mixed feelings about Rolo. I kissed him. I want to help him and possibly bring him over to our side but...

In the end, I already know that trying to change Rolo will only lead me down a road of sorrow and betrayal. There's no time for heartache with E.E. running about. Plus, there's still Mina to consider. She's not here with us now and that speaks volumes to how she feels. If her mother ends up coming to the ball, Mina will protect her, no questions asked. Given Rei's explanation of what happened, she may even try to kill us.

I hate this. I can't stand not being prepared. How am I supposed to help solve this issue when there's nothing for me to go on? How can I be of any use? I'm not a fighter like the others...I can't stand up against someone like E.E. for very long if I depend on my physical capabilities alone. That's why I need data and stats. To defeat an enemy you must know their strategy and the weaknesses of that strategy.

Knowledge is power.

We have no knowledge of what's to come which means that we have no power at all.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later

Student Council ballroom

6:45 p.m.

Suzaku Kururugi was not a happy man...

Well, he was never happy these days, but at this particular moment he was _especially_ unhappy. There were many reasons for this including the safety issues surrounding the Christmas Ball Milly (*cough* her pack-mules) had put so much effort into making a grand success. He was deeply concerned about the serial killer showing up somehow and deep in his gut he knew things were going to turn awry tonight no matter how many precautions he took. A good deal of police and military security was stationed outside the perimeter of the academy out of sight so the civilians wouldn't freak out. Other military personnel working undercover had been strategically placed at all the entrances to the student council clubhouse as well as the front gate of the campus.

Shirley's cousin, Kara Fennette, made certain that Suzaku left no holes of any kind in the security. All the undercover operatives were armed, their weapons perfectly concealed by the formal attire each of them wore. The police operatives stationed outside the campus were already in knightmare frames, ready to gun the serial killer down.

When you include three knights of the round, the head of the Britannian CIA unit, and Prince Odysseus's top bodyguard/consulting detective, there should be absolutely no room for anything to go wrong.

And yet, Suzaku was still certain that something would go wrong. The same sense of dread that had filled him when his princess walked away with Zero was overcoming him once more. Back then, he had put the thought aside, trusting in Euphemia's judgement.

He wished that he would have followed behind her anyway, even if it had to be in secret. He would have known about Lelouch's treachery then. He could have wiped clean the blood staining Euphie's good name.

Still, these foreboding feelings were surprisingly, not the main reason why he was so...on edge.

Suzaku felt anger in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling he had become accustomed to whenever he was within a ten-mile radius of his former best friend, but this anger felt worse because the reason behind it was just...ridiculous.

Rumors had spread throughout the campus like a plague. It was only a matter of time before Suzaku caught wind of them. Apparently, Rivalz and Shirely had both found out about Lelouch and Rei kissing a good twenty chapters back. There was a big blowout, which was to be expected, but Suzaku didn't care much for that. He hated the fact that Rivalz and Shirley both got hurt; however, his feelings of pity only lasted for a short time.

Because when he got the mental picture of the two raven-haired, violet eyed teens in a lip-lock, Suzaku felt his blood boil.

He didn't understand the reasoning behind it. Sure he hated Lelouch. The mere sight of him made Suzaku cringe half the time. This was a different feeling. He still hated Lelouch, but not for the reason he should. Instead of hating him for the horrible things he did, he hated him for having the audacity to pursue a romantic relationship with Rei. He hated the fact that despite the warnings he had given her, Rei wanted to stand by Lelouch's side. In Suzaku's mind, she's completely forgotten the simple fact that he's a deplorable monster with no moral compass and if she hasn't forgotten, she simply doesn't care anymore.

The thought of them together absolutely sickened him.

Taking a deep breath, Suzaku shifted his weight as he continued to lean against the wall before turning his gaze toward the elaborately decorated staircase the other men and Anya were standing around. Gino was pacing back and forth, rambling to himself about breath mints and other nonsense while Anya took pictures of him. Both were dressed in formal attire, with Gino wearing a cream suit and gold tie and Anya wearing a simple light blue dress. Rivalz stood nearby with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He glared at Lelouch, who stood by the buffet table, drinking a glass of punch nonchalantly. Rolo was next him, looking _very_ uncomfortable with the glares Rivalz continued to aim towards them. The air was tense, and Gino's rambling wasn't helping matters. No one bothered to comment though. At the very least it was a distraction.

Suddenly, the clacking of heels could be heard, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the top. Seconds later, Milly appeared, wearing a white ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The long sleeves of the dress were sheer and decorated in thin star-shaped patterns with the ends of them falling over her wrist slightly. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun, her lips painted a deep red.

Shirely was there seconds later, wearing a royal blue dress that complimented her strawberry blonde hair which was tied into a loose braid that fell midway down her back. Suzaku thought she looked pretty, but it was hard to notice her with Milly glistening the way she was. She could have been Glenda from the Wizard of Oz the way she sparkled.

"Good evening gentlemen, Lady Alstriem!" Milly called loudly, extending her arms out as she and Shirley came to the bottom of the stairs. "In fifteen minutes the Christmas Snowball shall begin." Suzaku smiled a little, unable to help himself.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, another figure came at the top. Suzaku glanced up, his smile widening slightly when he saw Lita standing at the top alone. She was glistening as well in her gold and cream-colored dress, but the way she shined in the light was softer than Milly's. He glanced at Gino as he practically squealed in joy at seeing her. He toned it down when she blushed a deep crimson, but still made loud proclamations about what a fine maiden she was. Suzaku rolled his eyes.

Ami and Serena came down the stairs together. Rolo stepped away from Lelouch to greet Ami at the bottom of the stairs. Suzaku frowned a little at this, thinking that Rolo might be getting his priorities mixed up, but that thought completely derailed as one last figure came to stand at the top of the stairs.

Emerald eyes widened as they took in the sight of a radiant looking woman with pale skin and striking violet eyes. He noted the curves of her body concealed under the layers of jade colored fabric of the strapless dress she wore. The dress was probably the most simple out of all the dresses he had seen in the last few minutes, but something about the woman in it made it look spectacular.

Suzaku shifted his gaze, watching Lelouch as he stepped toward the stairs, almost as if he were claiming his prize. She smiled down at him, a smirk lifting the corners of her ruby-red lips as she gracefully began her trek down the staircase. Her raven hair, tied in a high ponytail with a small bun at the top swayed, barely touching the creamy skin of her shoulder and collarbone.

When she came close to the bottom of the stairs, Lelouch extended his hand out towards her. Her arm, adorned in black elbow length gloves reached out towards him and their hands folded together as she finally came to the bottom of the stairs. There was a small bit of discomfort in her eyes, mostly because Rivalz was glaring, but then Lelouch outright smiled at her. The unease she must have felt practically melted under his gaze.

Suzaku's insides twisted in knots upon seeing that and he hated himself all the more for it.

Because in those moments it finally dawned on him why he loathed seeing the two of them together that way. He would have still felt this way even if Lelouch had never been Zero at all. In the end, it had nothing to do with Lelouch, but with Rei.

If Euphemia were still alive he wouldn't have been concerned with it. He had loved her and wanted to be with her the way Lelouch was with Rei now, but because she's gone...

He was attracted to Rei. Suzaku tried to fight the realization in his mind, but when Lelouch began to guide her towards the dance floor, he knew that the effort was pointless. He was enthralled by her presence, enraptured by the ethereal beauty she was exhibiting without any effort.

And again, he hated himself for it because Euphie had only been buried a few months ago. There's no way he could so quickly switch gears and start falling for someone else.

"_This isn't about love_," he concluded, watching the two raven-haired teens in contempt, "_but lust and jealousy._"

"Suzaku?"

The brunette blinked, snapping his gaze toward the person speaking to him. He was surprised to find Serena there, looking pretty and innocent in a fuchsia pink dress. Her hair wasn't in its usual meatball style, so he almost didn't recognize her. The way her hair was styled...she'd looked a little like Euphie.

"You shouldn't stand here brooding Suzaku," Serena stated, smiling cheerfully at him before extending her hand. "Have some fun. Dance with me."

Suzaku stared down at her hand, unsure of what to think or say. Memories of dancing with Euphie filled his mind, plaguing him with guilt for even looking at another woman the way he used to look at her. He couldn't accept Serena's offer either. It wouldn't be right.

"Euphie would want you to dance Suzaku."

Emerald eyes stared into sapphire blue as Serena's sugar pink lips lifted into a somber smile. He had never seen that expression on her face before. When she looked at him that way...she seemed so wise.

"Come on," Serena pleaded, turning off the somber attitude in exchange for a childish pout. "You're going to turn down a pretty lady like me?"

Suzaku stared blankly at her, panic rising in him when he felt his hand reaching out. He hesitated when his fingers brushed hers, but Serena helped him the rest of the way, taking a firm hold of his wrist before dragging him toward the dance floor.

From the other end of the room, Kara Fennette watched the student council members as they danced and talked, waiting as other guests began to slowly filter into the ballroom. Among the guests that walked in were Mina Aino and Joey Wheeler. The two blondes looked happy to be in each other's company. However, Kara offhandedly noted small traces of fear in Joey's eyes. She could instantly tell that he was hiding something from the other blonde. Kara, being the curious woman she was, started to make her way towards the couple, only to be stopped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

She turned, masking her irritation as her dark green eyes met gold. "Agent Green..."

"Don't interrupt them now," Fernando ordered, leaving no room for argument even as Kara pointedly removed his hand from her shoulder. "That girl has been through a great deal. There's no need for you to add to her stress. Give her an hour to have fun before you start an interrogation."

"And I should listen to you because..."

"Because I can understand what she's going through," Fernando answered, still staring her down.

Kara rolled her eyes but stayed put. "I don't know why I feel inclined to trust in your judgement on this. You have already proven that you aren't trustworthy. Did you use that Geass power of yours on me?"

"It didn't work when I tried it before," Fernando stated, shifting his gaze away from hers. "There's no reason to try using it again."

"Hm, you give up too soon..."

"Kara, this isn't a good place to talk about Geass," Fernando cut in, still searching the room. "The O.S.I. members still have most of this building under tight surveillance. There aren't many wire taps in this room, but they're concealed extremely well. I can't tell where they are. We have to be careful about..."

"There are three small recorders underneath the staircase," Kara interrupted, returning Fernando's rudeness. "There's one in the area near the buffet tables." Her eyes continued to search through the room like a computer might search through files. "There's one by the entrance and one underneath the floor in the middle of the ballroom." She smiled. "I wonder how they pulled that off without having to renovate."

"Most likely the circulation system underneath the school," Fernando supplied.

Kara nodded. "Yes, that's a sound deduction." She chuckled for a few seconds before snapping back into detective mode. "Now Fernando..."

"What is it?" he questioned, more than a little shocked that she had chosen to use his first name again. The first time she did so was a little over an hour ago when she outright demanded he tell her everything about E.E., Cecelia, and Geass. It had not been an easy discussion.

"You will alert me when either E.E. or Cecelia Ashford appear, right?" she asked, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I will," he replied immediately, his golden eyes shining. "But when it comes to E.E., capture will not be possible. She has to be gunned down."

Kara lifted an eyebrow at this. "There's something else you aren't telling me, is there?"

"Yes, but believe me my objective is the same as yours." He turned to face her. "I won't betray the trust you've shown me."

The red-haired woman scoffed. "Please, I don't trust you at all. The only reason I haven't put you in chains is because you provide useful information and your combat skills are decent."

"Decent?"

"If we compare your skills to mine, you may as well be a defenseless little butterfly."

Fernando laughed at this. "Well then, I'm glad we're on the same side."

"Yes, we're on the same side...for now."

The two associates shared a knowing glance. It was only a matter of time before they ended their truce and become each others adversary. Kara was looking forward to it.

During that conversation, Mina and Milly had started gossiping with one another, laughing at the fact that Mina had left the paperwork for her father's surgery back at the mansion where she and Joey were staying. There was a lot of teasing involved and the conversation was lighthearted despite Mina being slightly annoyed at the fact that she would have to wait until after the ball was over for the paperwork to be signed. It wasn't a big deal in her mind, but it was still annoying.

Unfortunately, what she doesn't know at this moment will definitely kill her enthusiasm and lightheartedness.

While Mina had been off drugging the rest of the inner senshi, E.E. and Cecelia Ashford had been locked in a tense battle...one that led them to the estate where Joey, Kallen, Urabe, and Hotaru were all residing. Cecelia snuck into the house and found the paperwork Mina had brought with her, signed it with the last of her free will and stashed it in Joey's room.

However, Joey has no idea of this and is absolutely certain that either E.E. or Cecelia stole the paperwork. He's known this for at least two days.

And with Joey Wheeler being the blockhead he is, he didn't bother to check his own nightstand for said paperwork because for one, he wasn't keeping anything in the nightstand. He hadn't opened the stupid thing once throughout the entire stay. That in itself is uncommon but the authoress has to make the plot point work somehow so this is what you get. I mean seriously, we already have a random fandom in here.

But that's getting off topic. The point is, Joey is in a real mess and if he doesn't come clean soon there's going to be one angry blonde, ribbon wearing Sailor Soldier.

Only five minutes stand between our heroes and the beginning of the Christmas Snowball.

Only five minutes stand between what should be a fabulous event and the reality of what it will become.

In five minutes, lives will be permanently altered. For some, the alterations will reveal the truth behind closed feelings, will bring light to a darkening hope to repair a broken friendship. Others will see how foolish they have been, listening to everyone elses voices yet never hearing their own. They will fight and they will be victorious over the demons that lurk in the depths of their hearts.

However, the unfortunate reality is that most of them will feel true despair and taste blood. Eyes will witness horrors that no soul can ever truly recover from.

One won't recover at all.

But Joey had no clue of any of this as he walked to Mina's side, extending his hand out towards her.

"Mina," he began. "Would you um...would you like to...dance?"

Mina nodded and took his outstretched hand without hesitation. "Sure." Quickly turning back toward Milly she said, "We'll deal with the paperwork after the ball."

Milly sent the two of them an approving nod as Joey slowly led her to the dance floor. Her brows knitted together slightly when she noted the uncomfortable smile on his face, but thought little of it as she turned to make her way to the small makeshift stage that had been built in the corner of the ballroom. She still had a job to do.

As the student council president marched up the stairs, a woman marched through the entrance to the ballroom with an escort. She wore a black strapless ball gown with her long black tresses hanging in an elaborate braid. The glare of the chandelier's light against her thinly framed glasses hid the color of her eyes.

She smiled, baring her teeth as her escort, a man with shaggy blonde hair and bright orange eyes, glanced around the room in barely contained excitement. He wore a black suit with a red rose sticking out of the breast pocket.

"We've arrived mother," the man stated, grinning like a Cheshire cat grin. "It's quite the grand affair isn't it?"

"Quite," the woman replied, lifting her gaze. The glare of the chandelier shifted on the glasses, revealing two leaf green irises.

From her place on the stage, Milly smiled, her sapphire eyes glowing as the clock finally struck seven.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE ANNUAL CHRISTMAS SNOWBALL!"

* * *

A/N: And that's where the chapter ends, but no need to fear because the next one is going to start the action right away. You've been waiting a long time and I'm not going to make you wait anymore for the good stuff. Stay tuned. The chapter will be out soon...and in less than a month's time this time. XD Thanks for reading! And special thanks to all my reviewers. You guys have stuck with this through thick and thin. All of you rock!


	80. The Christmas Snowball Part 3

A/N: And now for the most epic chapter that shall ever be written on ...okay it probably won't be THAT awesome, but it'll get pretty dang close as far as I'm concerned.

**VEGETA (who for some reason decided to randomly show up...): The table has been set. NOW LET US BEGIN!  
GOKU: Hey! Vegeta, this is the wrong story! We're part of Crimson Shakugan remember?  
VEGETA: We haven't even been introduced in that stupid filth called fiction yet and I, the Prince of all Saiyans, will not be pushed to the side by a ditzy author with sub-par writing skills. I'll invade this ridiculous author's note if I so choose Kakarot!**

Yeah, I'm not even going to bother telling them to leave. I'm not gonna bother with writing a disclaimer either. You all know I don't own any of this. That includes Goku and Vegeta who SHOULD NOT be here. We've got enough fandoms involved in this. Let's just move on.

Chapter 80

The Christmas Snowball Part 3

Across the Tokyo Settlement in underground tunnels

7:12 p.m.

Loud chatter echoed through the deep tunnels underneath the settlement as knightmare frames and a few metal tanks were transported to the planned points around the government bureau. Though the security is low around the bureau at this time, the current commander thought it best to initiate a surprise attack.

The Black Knights were about to reveal themselves to the public again in a big way. However, none of them had consented to it. They wouldn't have dared an attack on the bureau without their leader Zero commanding it, but thanks to a little brainwashing, not one of them were given a choice in the matter. The basic rules were line up, shut up and do what your told, or die. It was plain and simple, especially with the brainwashing in place.

Included in the brainwashing was none other than the current leader of the operation, a woman by the name of Cecelia May Ashford.

But at this moment, she believes that she is E.E., the manic woman who hates all humans and in particular the Sailor Scouts. With the countless bodies lying in the wake of her serial killings recently, Cecelia certainly fit the bill of a manic woman...brainwashing or no brainwashing.

And due to the microchip installed in her brain and the Geass E.E. set in place to control her with, Cecelia was a lethal killing machine. As it stands, she can only function enough to stand atop the shoulder of her knigthmare as the Deputy Commander, Ohgi Kaname, and Leader of the Four Holy Swords, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, pulled her knightmare along on cables with their own frames.

Her fingers shook as she waited in tense silence. Her body was itching to kill, to see and taste blood. She could feel her control slipping, not that she'd had any control to begin with. A puppet master was pulling at the strings, forcing her to wait until the Black Knights began their assault on the bureau. Once the operation began, she would kill whatever she could get her hands on.

Even if it meant taking out some of the Black Knights. After all, Cecelia held no care for them and neither did E.E. What's the harm in killing one or two of them off? After that she can go through the military, slicing them up to bits before moving on to the civilians. It'll be a glorious amount of fun.

"Yes," she whispered, her body still trembling as unhinged chuckles slipped from her lips. "It'll be so much fun. I can hardly stand the wait." Her sapphire eyes glazed over and she stopped laughing. The blue orbs lifted toward the ceiling of the tunnel, but they were vacant of understanding...of anything at all.

Chatter from the Black Knights continued to echo through the cave, but Cecelia was silent. Her body ceased to shake.

"Mi...na..."

The name that fell from her lips was barely a whisper and after another brief moment of mental vacancy, the long-lost Ashford snapped out of it, the tremors in her body returning. She laughed again, louder this time, not comprehending the reason nor caring to know.

The only thing she desired now was to kill.

* * *

Later

8:00 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Keeping an eye out for E.E. or Mina's mom isn't as easy as I first expected it to be.

Especially when _certain _people won't leave me be long enough for me to concentrate.

"So, you and Lelouch going steady now slut?"

A random voice uttered those words. I didn't turn around to address it as I crossed the ballroom. At the moment Lelouch is at the buffet table, getting us some punch but Rivalz and some other guy from the drama club were confronting him about our dating status. Normally this would have irked me, but tonight I'm grateful to Rivalz for taking Lelouch's attention away from me. He was being a perfect gentleman tonight and quite frankly, it was freaking me out a little. It didn't help that every girl I passed was either calling me a slut or a man-stealer. Shirley hadn't said a word to me, but she didn't need to. I can sense her eyes boring into me.

And the thing is, she's not even glaring at me now, just staring at me in disappointment and maybe even guilt. Yeah, you're definitely not helping me feel any better about this Shirley. I mean, I don't expect it but you and every other fangirl in this school could lay off a bit.

Especially when I'm trying to sense an immortal demon to ensure your safety.

I heard another insult hurled my way, but ignored it. My eyes darted around, searching for the source of the slightly off energy I felt when the ball first began. I couldn't read whether it was E.E. or Cecelia or someone else. The uncertainty of whether one of them had arrived was putting me on edge. I was sure that I would have sensed them immediately but this isn't the case.

After another minute or so I finally made it across the room where Kara Fennette was standing. She was watching the scene, surveying the dancers from her place against the wall. Her gaze met mine as I approached. The responding smirk she sent my way reassured me a bit.

"Good evening Lady Fennete," I began formerly. "Is the night treating you well?"

"I suppose," Kara replied, glancing at Shirley. "Though I could do without the sight of my cousin sulking like that. She's going to get early wrinkles if she keeps this up." She winked at me. "Though I suppose you're to blame to this. After all, you did kiss her boyfriend behind her back. I have to say, for someone with a seemingly fiery personality, that was pretty cold."

Crossing my arms in front of my chest I followed Kara's gaze to the dance floor. The couples were moving effortlessly across the floor.

"Believe me, it's not something I'm proud of," I told her, catching a glimpse of Mina's red ribbon. "I'm not proud of a lot of the things I've done lately."

"That much is obvious," Kara answered. "It's also obvious that you're waiting for something to happen here tonight."

I stumbled back a bit. "What do you..."

"Fernando told me everything," she cut in flippantly while rolling her eyes. "I know about your identity, I know about E.E. ,and the reason you came over here was to ask me whether I noticed anything suspicious among the guests, correct?"

There was no way to counter that except to let my jaw drop.

Kara sighed before grinning. "And that expression is why I love my job."

Groaning I metaphorically picked my jaw up from the floor before speaking again.

"Okay, so you know...everything about the situation," I stated. "Have you noticed anything?"

"Not in particular," Kara answered immediately, scanning the crowd with her eyes again. "There's nothing unusual going on here and all the guests appear normal. Of course, looks can be deceiving. I've been looking for someone who looks _too_ innocent, but no one out there fits the bill. It's as if they know about me and my skills and they've taken extra precautions to make sure I don't suspect them. I'll admit, this hunt is definitely tougher than most of my cases."

"You know, you could stand to catch something if you weren't standing against the wall staring at the dance floor like a creepy stalker," I blurted out, putting my hands on my hips. Glancing about I wondered aloud, "Where's Fernando?"

Kara shrugged, motioning to the dance floor with her head. "Last I saw him he was out there with some girl." She locked her gaze on mine. "He tried asking me to dance earlier, but I rejected the proposal. I don't dance."

I raised an eyebrow. "For some reason I find that kind of shocking. You aren't exactly shy."

"I'm not shy at all," Kara proclaimed boisterously, "but I do have two left feet. I can't risk twisting my ankle when there's a job to be done." She leaned back against the wall. "Now leave me be little lady. You're distracting me."

Rolling my eyes I walked away without saying anything else to the sassy redhead. _"She definitely wasn't much help, but perhaps Fernando will..."_

Before I could complete my train of thought, a girl slammed into me from behind. For a few seconds I was sure I was going to fall flat on my face, but thankfully I caught myself before my dignity suffered any damage. This wouldn't have been a big deal if this were any other time, but random girls have hurled quiet insults toward me all night. That I can handle without lashing out.

Physical abuse, however, is not something I'll tolerate, especially when I'm certain that there's a homicidal immortal demon waltzing somewhere on this dance floor.

Whirling around I opened my mouth, ready to give the girl a piece of my mind, but stopped when I found her bowing her head.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, bowing her head lower. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to the restroom."

The harsh words I wanted to throw out halted in my throat. "Um...it's okay?"

I'm not sure why that sentence decided to come out as a question and the girl didn't seem convinced as she barely lifted her head of raven hair, making it clear she rather not make eye contact with me.

"Really, it's no big deal," I told her, taking a small step closer. "I wasn't paying attention. You could say I have a lot on my mind."

The girl lifted her head fully. Her gaze would have met mine, but the glare of the artificial lighting was glinting off of her glasses. "Oh, well in that case, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the restroom. I was given directions, but it's my first time in this building. I'm not really sure what to look for."

My eyebrows lifted. "_Something about this girl doesn't feel quite right...I'm not getting a bad vibe or anything but..."_

Shaking my head I responded by pointing toward the doors near the back of the ballroom. "Just go through those doors back there and turn right. The lady's room should be the last door on the left."

She nodded, moving past me quickly. "Thanks. I'll be attending Ashford next year, so I guess I better get used to the layout now while I still have time to learn it."

"Yeah," I answered, feeling uncomfortable as I watched her leave the room. "_Was that...no E.E.'s presence is something I could sense from a mile away. The evil aura I felt when she entered my mind was so potent. There's something off about that girl, but that isn't E.E. or Mina's mom for that matter."_

"Rei."

"Ah! Hey Lelouch!" I exclaimed, jumping involuntarily upon seeing him standing less than two feet behind me. "I see you got the punch."

"And I see that you've talked with Lady Fennette about security issues," Lelouch stated, glaring at me a bit. "You're worrying again..."

"Pish posh!" I cut in, laughing almost hysterically. "I'm just socializing Lula! Everything is fine." To physically prove my point I gently took my drink from out of his hand and guzzled half of it down. "Ah! See! I'm peachy and so is this punch for that matter. Yum!"

Lelouch shook his head as a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "You're normally better at lying than this." He took a small sip of his drink before offering his free hand to me. "Now come on. Dinner has already been served at our table and Serena is inhaling a good chunk of it."

My stomach growled at the mention of food but my mind was still racing, trying to piece together the flat-out odd vibe I sensed from that girl. I want to let the girls know but at the same time I don't want to give them a false alarm. Still, if I wait...

My thoughts derailed as Lelouch's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. He started pulling me along with him, my face turning red very quickly when his grip tightened slightly.

After taking another sip of his drink using his free hand he smirked down at me. "We're going to protect each other remember?"

Oh, as if! I tell him that I feel safe with him one time and he assumes that he can protect me from someone like E.E.!? Please! Lelouch would have an easier time trying to out-do Suzaku in a fifty mile triathalon...and that's after you consider the fact that Lelouch can't do ANYTHING physical for more than five minutes. To put him up against E.E. would be like putting an ant against an elephant. Obviously the ant is going to get crushed.

And considering what I'm up against, I feel like I'm going to be flat-out curb-stomped.

Speaking of which, as Lelouch and I approach the round tables set up near the long rectangular buffet table, my eyes catch sight of Mina and Joey approaching the area. Mina looks pretty in an orange halter dress with her hair halfway pinned up with her red ribbon and a cherry blossom hair pin. When she sees me she turns her gaze away, focusing instead on Joey who is eyeing the food like a ravenous wolf.

When I caught a glimpse of her eyes I saw that there was a little guilt there, but also some well concealed anger. Of course she would still be angry with me. How could she not? Still I...

Lelouch glances down at me. "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head I smile up at him. "Nothing just...I have to make an apology to a friend really fast. Would you mind waiting for me? Keep Serena busy?"

Lelouch turned his gaze toward the table where Serena was literally inhaling all the food around her. "I believe she's adequately preoccupied."

"I know it seems that way," I told him as his grip loosened around my waist. "But lately Serena has been kind of down. You're good at cheering me up and all the girls know how hard that is when I'm upset. Serena should be a piece of cake for you."

"You would say that while she's downing a giant slice of red velvet cake," he muttered, finally letting go. "Don't take too long. I'd prefer you to stay by my side at all times tonight, but as usual you have to make up for the stupid things you've done."

Sighing I turn away from him. "Now that's the Lelouch I remember. For a minute there I thought he'd been replaced with a perfect gentleman."

Lelouch smirked, taking his leave from my side without looking back. "And I thought you had been replaced by a lovely well-mannered woman. Knowing you though, there's bound to be a temper tantrum within the next few minutes. Try to keep it quiet. We don't want to alarm all the guests."

"Haha, very funny Lula," I muttered, moving toward where Mina and Joey stood. Joey was surveying the food, his chocolate-brown eyes wide with excitement. Mina was smiling, but the smile was more reserved. I could tell that she was watching me from the corner of her eye.

"Good evening," I began, loud enough for both of them to hear. Joey turned around, having just taken a bite out of a cupcake. Mina faced me as well and smiled cheerily, but obviously the smile was forced.

"Hey," she answered, setting the drink she had in her hand down on the empty round table next to her. "Having fun?"

"For the most part," I lied. The truth would have been to tell her that I was too busy trying to figure out whether E.E. had shown up and that doing so was making it difficult to have any sort of fun. It would have been a little hard anyway with all the female participants either calling me a slut or a man stealer. The slut comment is laughably stupid, but being called a man-stealer pretty much hits the mark on what I did to Shirley.

"Can we talk Mina?"

Mina was clearly uncomfortable now, the fake smile slipping into a small frown. "I don't think we have anything to talk about. You've made your position clear..."

"No I haven't," I cut in softly, glancing at Joey. "I've had time to think about everything that's happened recently and...can we take this outside?"

Mina sighed, picking up her glass of punch. "Well, there goes my fun." With that said she threw her head back and downed the rest of the punch before slamming the glass on the table. "Fine. Let's talk Rei." Winking at Joey she added. "Wait here for me okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Joey nodded, an expression of worry clearly plastered on his face. I tried smiling at him to ease his worries, but doing that seemed to make it worse. From the corner of my eye I saw Serena race over to him with Lelouch close behind her. The normally meatball headed girl practically dragged Joey over to the table while loudly exclaiming there was no way for her to eat all the food by herself. The other blonde seemed to perk up after that, but by that time Mina and I were already heading out of the ballroom through side doors that led into the long expansive hallway that connected the ballroom to the rest of the clubhouse as well as Lelouch's home.

The hallway was dark, the only light shinning came from the stars through the windows. For a moment I stared at the sky, unable to place the last time I was able to see the stars at night. Normally the lights of the city prevented that. Even now the stars are hard to see, the moon nowhere to be found. It's probably the night of the New Moon.

Mina stared at the sky for a moment too before turning her head to stare directly at me. "So what do you have to say to me Rei?"

"Mostly I just want to apologize for the things I said to you that night at Tokyo Tower," I told her, still staring at the sky.

The laugh she responded with was chilling. "You don't say?"

I fought to keep my expression neutral because quite frankly, Mina's unstable behavior was downright scary.

"I'm not trying to trick you or anything Mina," I stated, hoping to make my position clear as I finally met her gaze. "It's just that this situation with your mother has gotten so out of hand. And...you probably don't know this, but throughout the week this school has been targeted. In fact, I believe that E.E. might be here somewhere."

Mina's sapphire eyes widened. "What?"

"E.E. came to me in a vision, telling me that tonight we would know true despair and fear," I continued. "And if that weren't enough, Shirley's cousin and Fernando..."

"Wait hold on!" Mina exclaimed, taking a small step towards me. "Fernando is here! What the heck is he doing here! I'm fairly certain that Fernando works for her..."

"Not anymore," I cut in, hoping to keep her reactions to my words at a minimum. There really isn't time for a long drawn out conversation right now. I need to get back in there as soon as possible.

"Mina, he's here as the head of Britannia's CIA. He told me about his work with E.E. and revealed to me that he was the one that released her from E.E.'s prison." I paused, taking a slow breath. "However, Fernando made a mistake. He didn't know that E.E. still has a firm grip of your mother's psyche. That's why she went on a killing spree in Britannia and here in the Tokyo Settlement. And tonight...everyone in that ballroom is in terrible danger. I don't have any idea what E.E. is planning, but if she's in there...it spells disaster for everyone."

Mina clenched her fists, taking a slow breath. "Do you still intend to kill my mother?"

"Only if there's no other choice," I replied immediately. "But for now, no it's not my intention to kill her. If it's possible, I want to try and save her because you're my friend Mina. I've talked to Serena and the others about this too. They want to help you save her. It's just that the possibility is so slim...we just don't know..."

"No matter how slim the possibility I still have to try," Mina interrupted, closing her eyes. "And in the end I don't care what sacrifices have to be made. I'll save her and stop E.E.. That's what I'm here to do." Mina turned to face the window then, sighing in resignation. "Please don't get in the way of that."

"Believe me, I don't want to."

Mina nodded, her eyes still closed. "Thank you for the apology. And I'm sorry for drugging you and the other girls. I had my reasons for doing so."

Letting out a small sigh I walked past her, my gaze briefly meeting the dark starry sky again. The stars...

Suddenly a sickening thought struck me and instantly I had a vague idea of what E.E. could be planning. There's a good chunk of military security stationed inside and around the ball, concealed from civilian eyes due to disguises and well hidden knightmares. The school is secure. Even if E.E. is here there's nothing she can do without getting caught.

Which means her target isn't this school.

Mina notices me stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the hall. "What is it?"

I couldn't answer her at first, knowing that if E.E. is here and if she's planning an attack on the settlement the one leading that attack would be Mina's mother.

But after a few seconds I turned and smiled at her, mustering all the acting abilities I'd seen her exude over the years. "I was just thinking that you and Joey make a really nice couple."

Mina's blush was instant. "We're not...oh forget it. No one believes me anyway. Just go away. I need time to think all this over."

"Will do," I answered, marching away as fast as I could without provoking suspicion out of her. It's not a good idea for Mina to get involved at this point. She's unstable and if her mother ends up being nearby she'll risk everything to save her. Mina isn't normally reckless, but in this situation there's no doubt that she would make rash decisions that could end up hurting her worse.

E.E. isn't Mina's enemy to fight anyway. She may have brainwashed her mother and roped her in, but the immortal demon's target is me. I have to be the one to put an end to all this and I will one way or another.

But first I have to be sure that I'm right.

Rushing back into the ballroom I search frantically for Suzaku, Kara, Fernando, or that weird girl I ran into earlier that must be E.E.. Kara and Fernando are nowhere to be found, but Suzaku is sitting at the table where I left Lelouch. The two of them are watching Serena and Joey eat like maniacs with expressions of complete disgust on their faces. It's probably the first time they've been on the same page with each other in months, amnesia or no amnesia.

Glancing around I search for the other Sailors. Ami and Lita are both on the dance floor with their "could turn out to be enemy" boyfriends. I'd interrupt them and get them on task, but there's honestly no time for that and I don't need to provoke Rolo's suspicion right now. Not that it even matters at this point. For all I care, my cover can be blown and I can be sentenced to whatever prison the Britannian government wants to put me in. At least that way E.E. can take me out without having to involve the innocent.

There are other problems to contend with on this plan of action though. My trust in Suzaku is shaky at best, Lelouch knows nothing about Geass now, and Serena is too busy chowing down to care about the impending doom closing in around us.

Okay, I need to calm down and take action.

Without another second wasted on thinking, I stalk over to the table and pointedly tell Joey that Mina wants to speak with him outside the ballroom. He asks where, I give him directions, (which I have to repeat twice just to make sure he won't get lost), and then he leaves. By that point Suzaku and Lelouch are giving me suspicious looks. Good grief! Is it THAT easy to tell I'm on edge?

Ignoring their stares I lean towards Serena and whisper in her ear, ignoring the growling of my stomach at the sight of the little bits of food left on the stacks of plates Serena and Joey had plowed through.

"I need you to tell the girls to meet me in Lelouch's living room in ten minutes," I told her quietly. "Can you do that?"

Serena nodded with a bright smile. "Okay." Immediately she was up out of her chair, twirling toward the dance floor. With that settled, I locked my gaze on the two teens who used to be the best of friends.

"_Oh boy, this is gonna be a nightmare to deal with_," I thought, stalking over to them before grabbing both of their wrists. "The two of you are coming with me, now."

"I'd be happier with the idea of being dragged away from this ball without Suzaku being in the mix," Lelouch commented huskily. I rolled my eyes. "Not now Lula!"

"Rei, I can't leave..."

"This is an emergency," I blurted, forcibly dragging them both to the back doors of the ballroom. No need to run into Mina while I'm trying to confirm what E.E.'s plan actually is. If I"m right, we're in way more trouble than I thought we'd be in and to top it off, in order to do anything about it, we're going to have to blow our cover for better or worse. I can't keep playing this game with the O.S.I. with lives hanging in the balance.

Sailor Mars is making an appearance tonight.

* * *

Suzaku P.O.V.

Rei Hino has completely lost her mind.

"Rei! Instead of dragging us from place to place, why don't you just tell us what's going on," Lelouch suggested irritably. For the first time in a long time I agreed with him. This was bordering on ridiculous...scratch that. With Rei, everything ends up becoming a ridiculous show of being dragged from place to place.

"I'll explain what's going on in a minute just..." she trailed off, waiting for the automated doors to Lelouch's portion of the clubhouse to open. Once they did she let my wrist go and grabbed the collar of Lelouch's tux and began pulling him behind her.

"Ouch! Hey! Let go this instant..."

"Will you just hush and tell me the quickest way to get to the roof?"

"Why do you need to get to the..."

"LELOUCH!"

With a growl Lelouch gently but forcibly removed Rei's hand from the collar of his shirt. After straightening it up he glared down at her. "When we get to our destination the first thing I want to hear is an explanation."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What are you a rapper now?"

Lelouch gave her a look of exasperation. "Just follow me."

For a moment I thought the two of them had forgotten I was there, so I turned to leave. Unfortunately...

"Oh no you don't buster," Rei chided, grabbing my wrist. "Like I said before this is an emergency." With that she began yanking me up the stairs with Lelouch leading the way to the roof of the clubhouse. We walked to the end of the hall where all the entrances to the bedroom and bathroom areas lied before turning left. This led down another small hall, with a lone door standing at the end of it. When Lelouch opened it another set of stairs were revealed.

Within the next minute we were out in the brisk air, standing on the roof of the student council clubhouse. It was windy, more so than it had been earlier today, making the already frigid air feel colder.

Lelouch groaned in response to the cold. "We're here now, so what's up?"

Rei didn't answer as she let go of me. Instead she walked past them, looking over the settlement. Lelouch and I followed her gaze. The settlement looked normal as far as I could tell. The tall buildings stood upright, the apartments and houses in the distance looked untouched, the government bureau still stood tall. It was dark throughout the settlement, the only light being the emergency power lights shinning from the government bureau...

A gasp slipped through my lips.

"It's a near blackout all throughout the settlement," Lelouch observed, staring at the back of Rei's head now.

She clenched her fists in response. "Just as I thought. That's why I could see the stars. A power line has been knocked out and from my observation it's not any type of power surge nor is it just a random power outage. After all, there are some areas where the power is still on, including the academy. This was intentional."

"But why would anyone purposely knock out the power?" I asked.

"To bring Tokyo to a complete standstill," Rei answered, still staring at the settlement. "If I hadn't left the ballroom with Mina I wouldn't have noticed this at all. That's E.E.'s intention."

My eyes widened and I glanced over at Lelouch. He didn't react. He must know about E.E.

"You told him about E.E.?" I asked, anger seeping from my words.

"It was Agent Green and Lady Fennette that mentioned the name to me," Lelouch stated. "Rei happened to be present at the time, but she didn't say anything then. She did however mention that someone was after her, that someone being Mina's mother, correct."

"Pretty much," Rei replied, finally turning around to face us. "Listen Suzaku, I understand that things are tense between all of us right now, but we're going to have to set that aside. In fact, let's just lay all the cards on the table. Here's the deal. Lelouch knows about me being Zera just as you do..."

"You never told me Suzaku knew that!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Just how many secrets are you hiding?"

"More than I care to count at this point," Rei blurted, continuing on despite Lelouch's glare being aimed at the back of her head. "Anyway, E.E. is an insane lady who has pretty much brainwashed Mina's mom into becoming a serial killer. A good chunk of police and military security are stationed around this ball because Fernando and Kara were both certain that E.E. would attack the school to get to me. That could still be the case, but now we're finding out that the power through most of the Tokyo Settlement has gone out with Ashford Academy left intentionally unaffected and do you know why..."

Before Rei could finish a loud explosion echoed in the air. All of us turned toward the source of the sound only to find that the some buildings dangerously close to the government bureau were in flames and slowly beginning to topple over. Even at this distance, screams could be heard.

"Let me guess," I began, the words whispered and cold as the flames lit up the sky, "that's why?"

Rei nodded in shock. That was all I needed to see.

Turning on my heel I ran to the opening in the roof and started to climb down. Lelouch followed after me.

"Suzaku, stop! You can't just rush down there without a plan!"

"If I don't go innocent people will die!" I shouted back, glaring at him from the corner of my eye. "Not that you would care anything about that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The only thing you care about anymore is shoving your tongue down Rei's throat," I answered harshly, resisting every instinct that told me to turn around and shove him down these stairs. There were a lot of things I expected Lelouch to do in response to the statement. Make a retort about my would be girlfriend being dead, for him to refute the statement, or even ignore it.

What I didn't expect was for him to tackle me to the floor once we reached the bottom of the stairs. Without thinking I retaliated, punching him in the stomach before throwing him off me. He slammed into the wall and coughed, spitting up a small bit of blood as he did. I realized then that I'd probably hit him way too hard. Then again, watching him suffer now is pretty gratifying.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Lelouch to rise to his feet. He leaned on the wall for a moment to support himself while vehemently glaring at me. If I thought Lelouch was any kind of threat to me physically, his gaze would have made his Geass command for me to live take over.

It was those eyes...his left eye in specific that ordered the death of hundreds. It was that eye that stained the pure persona of my beloved Euphemia.

"You moronic fool," Lelouch spat out, stepping away from the wall. His body shook slightly, but otherwise he stood tall, carrying the essence of his father within him as he spoke. "How dare you talk as if you know anything about our relationship. You know nothing Suzaku." He took another shaky step forward. Clearly his stomach was still bothering him, but Lelouch was making a valiant effort to ignore the pain. With anger veiled in his eyes he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his left hand.

"There are things I'd do for her that I would never think of doing for anyone else without question," he continued, still breathing heavily as he moved towards me. "She's become a constant in my life. She's a friend I can always count on even when she's nothing more than a blubbering mess." He paused when he finally reached me, his hands shakily grabbing the collar of my tux in what would have been a tight grip for anyone else.

"I won't say that I don't like toying with her from time to time," he whispered, managing to make his gaze even more intimidating. "However, to suggest that I would only use Rei as a pawn for pleasure is beyond insulting Suzaku. She means something to me."

"I have a hard time believing that," I muttered, meeting his gaze head on. His grip loosened as the sound of Rei's footsteps racing down the stairs reached our ears.

"We'll settle this later." With that said he let go and took a few steps back. Rei appeared seconds later, looking fearful but determined.

"I'm glad you caught him," she said to Lelouch before noting the streak of blood he'd smeared across his face. "What happened?" She glanced between us in confusion before shaking her head. "Nevermind, I'll ask you two about it later."

As she passed by us Lelouch directed one last glare towards me, making it clear that she wasn't to know what had transpired here. After that he fell in step behind her, leaving me in the hall to collect my thoughts and emotions. It would have to be a quick process because at this very moment, people are dying.

* * *

Meanwhile near the lady's room

Kara P.O.V.

I'm very impressed with how well thought out this plan of E.E.'s is. She even calculated what I would do and was prepared to meet me head on.

"Gah!"

The man in front of me sends a harsh kick to my stomach. My back collides with the wall as he surges forward with a knife in his hand. Spinning out of the way I raise my foot and sweep it under his, knocking him off balance before kicking the knife out of his hand. Briefly my eyes flash to the two guns on the floor nearby, empty of bullets and laying atop a massive pool of blood. My eyes snap back to my opponent as he rises to his feet, laughing as the bullet holes in his flesh continue to bleed.

For the first time in my life, I think I may have overestimated my abilities.

(_Flasback)_

_The second Rei Hino bumped into the younger looking raven-haired girl, Kara caught her target. She'd been eyeing all the guests tonight, that girl included, but up until that point she hadn't seen anything suspicious._

_However, after Rei had given the girl directions to the ladies room, Kara caught a brief glimpse of the girl's leaf green eyes behind the lenses and the flash of a knowing smirk._

_Immediately she knew that the girl was E.E. For a few seconds she glanced around, looking for Fernando. When she didn't find him she turned on her heel and started marching in the direction E.E. had left in, raising her index finger to the small unnoticeable earpiece she was wearing._

_"The target has appeared," she muttered. "All undercover agents inside the ballroom should move to point 501. Have the silenced rifles prepared."_

_Kara expected a chorus of "Yes my lord" from all the operatives. However, to her dismay, all she could hear was static. The operatives hadn't gotten her message. This became clear when she noted that many of the undercover agents hadn't moved from their positions. She could always walk over to each operative and discreetly tell them the plan, but the seasoned knight and detective knew that there wasn't enough time to pull that off. E.E. was on the move and she needed to be stopped now._

_Once more she glanced around the room for Fernando, but he wasn't on the dance floor anymore. Sometime during her conversation with Rei he must left. This did not bode well and Kara had the sinking feeling that she was headed for an elaborate trap._

_Even knowing this, she continued forward without hesitation._

_A minute or so later brought her to the back hall where the restrooms resided. The artificial white light lit up the hall, adding to the dangerous atmosphere that hovered in the area. Kara walked slowly, her footsteps echoing loudly against the tile floor. The sound was accompanied by a soft hum, most likely coming from the flourescent lights above her head._

_Emerald green eyes quickly darted to the left and right as the detective entered the lady's room. She let the bathroom door swung closed behind her. It creaked, once more adding to the anxiety that would have shaken anyone elses composure._

_But Kara Fennette was no ordinary woman. She was used to danger. She thrived off of it. There was no safety in her job and she preferred it that way. Otherwise she'd end up bored out of her mind._

_Still, even with her love of intense situations, she felt the weight of her movements, the shakiness in her fingertips as she pushed open all the stalls. There was something more sinister in the air. She hated admitting it, but she was a little afraid. _

_Fear was a foreign beast in her world. She lived in a reality where the prospect of death was constant. For that reason there was never any time to be afraid. That and, Kara wasn't exactly the most sane person. She wasn't any type of hero, simply a woman who loved hunting down people similar to her and seeing where they went wrong so she wouldn't go down the same road should she ever lose her mind completely._

_And that's only if she allowed herself to lose her mind, which she never would because to do so would put an end to all of her fun adventures with the detective work she loved._

_The concept of fear had alluded her for a very long time; therefore, she had never really known personally what it meant to be afraid._

_But as she stepped out of the lady's room, she started to get a clue._

_Immediately upon leaving the restroom her gaze met that of an unfamiliar man with shaggy blonde hair. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a wide smile on his face and a manic look in his orange eyes. His face was smooth, clearly from a recent shave. His black tux was tailored to perfection but..._

_Kara's eyes locked on the blood staining the white portion of the tux. As she glanced up and down his frame, she noted the blood staining his hands as well as the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth._

_His smirk widened and Kara noted that his teeth were slightly red. So then..._

_"A cannibal eh?" she muttered, returning the smirk with one of her own. Despite the rapid beating of her heart, Kara stood tall, calmly observing the maniac in front of her as if he were one of her clients. "Well, well, what brings the likes of someone like you to a ball this grand. Surely you noted some of the security hanging around sir. Did you think you wouldn't get caught by one of us?"_

_The mans smirk widened even further as he brought one of his fingers up, licking the blood off from the tips. "On the contrary, I expected you to figure us out...rather my mother expected it."_

_Kara narrowed her gaze. "Your mother?" She took a few seconds to process who his mother could be before narrowing it down to the obvious choice. "I see. So E.E. is your mother? Well, you're quite the family aren't you. I should have noticed the resemblance sooner."_

_"We aren't related," he told her, still absent-mindedly licking blood off his fingers. "I call her my mother because she took care of me for most of my life. Gave me my 'gifts.'"_

_"Gifts?" Kara questioned flirtatiously, inwardly pondering her next course of action. She could tell that the man was poising himself to attack her. "What types of gifts?"_

_"You'll soon find out," he stated, toning down his smile while letting his hand fall from his lips. With a gallant bow he added. "My name is A.A. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kara Fennette. I assure you that your death will be as painless as possible."_

_Kara discreetly moved her hand to the side zipper on the skirt of her dress. Moving it down slowly she responded with, "Somehow I doubt that. After all, you clearly ate your last victim."_

_"I just needed a little snack," he replied, licking his lips while reaching into the inside pocket of his tux. "I only ate his arm."_

_"So you didn't kill him?" Kara asked, her hand still on the zipper even though it was fully unzipped. Through the sheer thin fabric underneath the zipper she could see the holster holding her gun wrapped around her leg from the corner of her eye. Her hand was only a few inches away from it. A.A. didn't stand a chance, yet Kara's hand still shook with fear. _

_"Most likely he'll die of blood loss," A.A. responded, moving for what must have been a gun inside the tux, but Kara was already prepared. She grabbed her silenced gun, stepped slightly to the left, aimed for his chest, and sent out two shots all before he could withdraw the gun. The first bullet hit his wrist but the other hit his chest, right above his heart. For a moment he stood with a look of shock and pain on his face and in the next he was lying on the ground._

_Kara stared down at him for a moment, a sense of relief filling her. That was definitely new for her too. Slowly she lowered her gun, watching as blood expanded around A.A.'s body in a puddle. The young woman looked around, wondering if E.E. was nearby watching. She turned away from the body, searching for a lingering silhouette around the corner._

_That was when she heard the click of the gun. Surprise filtered through her mind, as she involuntarily darted to the right. The shot fired was silent, but the pain Kara felt in her right shoulder was instant. Without hesitating she darted around the corner she'd just been looking at, using it as a shield before emptying her gun. She shot him once in the arm, twice in the head, and lastly she landed a shot to his abdomen. He fell back again, but Kara wasn't taking chances this time. She grabbed another set of from the holster wrapped around her left leg, loaded the gun and then leapt from around the corner, firing the shots into his chest until the gun was empty. Then once her gun was empty she reached for his gun on the floor and emptied his gun._

_The blood surrounded her feet in a large puddle, covered her arms in splotches as well as half of her face. The black dress she wore was also covered in blood, but thankfully didn't show. She couldn't exactly go back out to the ball covered head to toe in blood._

_Thinking that she was save, Kara sighed. She had to will herself not to sink to the floor. Her shoulder throbbed painfully but she knew the wound wasn't life threatening. If it had been she would keeled over already. She'd gotten lucky._

_Unfortunately, her luck had run out._

_Chuckles of dark laughter echoed in the hall, alerting Kara that the fight wasn't over, but she couldnt' begin to guess how it was possible for A.A. to still be alive._

_That was when she realized that must be..._

_(End Flashback)_

Immortal. This man is immortal. Fernando told me that E.E. would have to be gunned down, but he never mentioned that she was immortal or that she had subordinates who were immortal.

I should have known better than to trust him. He played me for a fool. E.E. must have known that I would fall for his sob story, that the little compassion I extend so rarely would be used for him. Well, if I live through this I won't make that same mistake. Unfortunately the odds of escape are slim to none.

Once more A.A. comes toward me. The two guns we had used earlier were empty and neither of us had anymore bullets. The wound to my shoulder is getting worse. It won't be long before I pass out. It's only a matter of time.

"You made a gross miscalculation Miss Fennette," A.A. stated, having grabbed the knife off the floor. "You shouldn't have used all your bullets and you should have carried more than one gun."

I couldn't argue with his logic. I underestimated my opponent and overestimated my abilities.

The only way I can hope to get away now is if I manage to knock him out for a short period of time. Doing so is going to be difficult with this bothersome shoulder wound. Someone should have bloody told me we were dealing with immortals here. If I ever see that conniving snake named Fernando again I will make sure he's buried alive underneath the most torturous jail facility ever conceived in mankind's history.

"I can see your fear Miss Fennette."

Taking a few steps backwards I move into a fighting stance._ "My movements may have slowed down, but I can still match him. All I have to do is knock the knife out of his hand again and grab it. From there I can do enough damage to get away and warn the undercover agents..."_

My thoughts trail off as something else occurs to me. I followed E.E. back here and yet she's nowhere to be found. Not only that but Fernando is gone and none of the undercover agents have come looking for us. It's been at least thirty minutes since I came back here and Fernando has been missing in action for almost an hour. One of them would have started looking for us by now. I gave them specific instructions to do so unless there was an emergency situation.

E.E. is here in the building. I'm sure of that, but Cecelia Ashford, the serial killer we've been waiting for...

A.A. smirked. "You figured it out?" He darted forward, flinging the blade toward my face and I maneuvered away. Ducking down I swept his legs from under him again, this time reaching to take the knife from his hand, but he pulls another fast one on me, using the ball of his foot to fling me over his head. I roll over a few times before springing back up to my feet.

"You're a lot stronger than I expected."

"And you're more cat-like than I expected," I replied, watching him carefully. "I'm intrigued to know how you managed to snag all these lives. Were you conceived inside a video game?"

"Such a clever little woman," was the comment he replied with. "It's a shame I have to kill you. You're very interesting. I don't meet interesting people very often."

"Well, I'm flattered," I told him genuinely, wary of the knife still in his hand. "It's not often that I find myself scared out of my wits. I have to say, if you weren't such a vile, disgusting, freak of nature, I'd be wholeheartedly in love."

His smile returned as he narrowed his gaze. "I know I said I'd kill you painlessly, but I'm very curious as to what sounds you'd make if I tortured you."

Shaking my head I replied, "I'm not one to break easily. Besides that, I don't intend to let you have your way with me. I still have a job to do and you're in the way."

With a flick of his wrist he shifts the knife in his hand. "And baby, you're in mine."

He's rushing toward me again before I can blink and this time I meet him halfway, sidestepping briefly to reach for the hilt of the knife.

However, before I can reach for it he uses his hand to push against my shoulder wound. A gasp falls from my lips as I stumble forward, inclining my gaze backward to see that he's holding the knife high above his head.

The seconds afterward flow in slow motion as he begins to plunge the blade down. I'm still turning toward him, and I know as the seconds tick that the blade is going to go through my chest...that I'm going to die.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

The loud snarl comes from out of nowhere and before I can clearly assess what's happening, A.A. is flung into the wall and the knife is flying into the air.

Blinking I barely catch a glimpse of Fernando's enraged face and the short-sword he carried gleaming in the light. With quick movements he grabbed the hilt of the sword with his teeth before pressing his hand against my chest to push me away. My back hits the opposite wall and I sink down out of the shock. As the seconds follow I watch Fernando take the blade back into his right hand just before he starts slicing A.A. apart.

As I watch blood splatter in all directions, I question why Fernando used his teeth to carry his sword instead of using his other hand. Then my eyes dart to the large splotches of blood that littered the hallway he had come here from. I followed the splotches of blood with my eyes until they led me to where Fernando stood.

And when I looked up my eyes widened in horror.

"His arm," I whispered, my gaze never leaving the bloody stump that was Fernando's left arm. Based on the wound, someone had sliced the arm off with Fernando's short-sword.

_I just needed a little snack. I only ate his arm._

Fernando...

* * *

At that exact moment

O.S.I. Facility

"Total slaughter. Total slaughter."

An angelic voice sang as operative after operative fell to the ground. Golden aura surrounded them before lifting into an object the singer held in her hands. She smiled as she stepped into the main office of the O.S.I. where Villetta Nu normally commanded the operatives. Luckily for her, she had been called to go to the E.U. yesterday and had left accordingly.

And so there was no sound leadership guiding the remaining operatives nor was there anyone to warn them of who was coming to town.

It certainly isn't Santa Claus.

"I won't leave a single man alive," the woman sang as guns were pointed toward her. Shots were fired, but she placed a barrier around herself to keep the bullets from piercing her skin. Even though she was immortal, she didn't have the highest tolerance for pain. She tended to avoid it whenever possible.

And so many of the bullets ricocheted off her barrier, killing some and wounding others. Just the same she used the Millennium Scale to drain them of a good portion of soul energy, not enough to kill the still living operatives. After all, she needed to make sure the academy stayed afloat. She might need the place as a command center for her next plan should this one fail.

However, everything was running very smoothly and a few dead O.S.I. operatives weren't going to hurt anything. The main thing is making sure any and all security footage is erased. While Charles Zi Britannia and V.V. were hardly a threat, she rather keep them in the dark about her plans for as long as possible. A record of her presence here would put a good deal of her fun to an end and she simply couldn't have that.

"La di da di die...genocide," E.E. continued to sing while knocking the last of the operatives out with a flurry of punches and kicks. In the next second she was at the main control panel, taking care of business. She began turning all the cameras stationed around campus off before deleting all footage from the evening, including A.A.'s dealings with her rouge subordinate, Fernando Green and the too intuitive for her own good detective, Kara Fennette.

"La di da di dud...an ocean of blood..."

Smirking devilishly, E.E. removed the braided raven-colored wig from her head and the thinly framed glasses away from her leaf green eyes.

"Let's begin the killing time..."

* * *

A/N: And this is where the main action begins folks. Also, a last-minute disclaimer. The song E.E. sings is from Trigun, a short little song called "Total Slaughter" by Vash the Stampede. When he sings it, it's funny because Vash is a pacifist who hates killing and would NEVER take a life...

But when E.E. sings it, you know she plans to make good on those lyrics and that's flat-out scary. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's going to be epic!


	81. The Christmas Snowball Part 4

A/N: In the last chapter we watched Rei make quick revelations, the bombing of the Tokyo Settlement, Suzaku and Lelouch in a fist fight, and Kara combatting an immortal who happens to have an affinity for human flesh. Easy to say that this chapter is going to contain even more crazy which is why I'm going to go ahead and give the chapter an **M **rating. This chapter will be extremely violent and will have quite a bit of gore. You've been forewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh (the random fandom that got thrown in due to crazy planning. Seriously, I must have been out of my mind. This story would have been done ages ago if not for having to write two stories literally at the same time.)

Special thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 81

The Christmas Ball Part 4

_In the last hour, the joyous extravaganza of Ashford Private Academy's Annual Christmas Snowball had snowballed into one huge mess._

_Okay, huge mess is a gross understatement to what this ball had turned into for our heroes. While the ball continued on normally, Kara Fennette and Fernando Green encountered an especially manic immortal by the name of A.A. And if you've been paying attention to what's been going on in this crazy black hole called fanfiction, then you know that the latter of the two ended up with his left arm on the cannibal's menu. In fact, as A.A. recovered from being sliced up, he continued to lick his lips, savoring the taste of the flesh and blood he had feasted upon._

_Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler and Minako Aino had a discussion about the paperwork Milly Ashford was supposed to be signing later in the night. The senshi of love, with her own power of Geass, figured out what had supposedly happened to said paperwork. Easy to say that Mina wasn't happy about it. In response she knocked Joey unconscious and stashed him away in a storage closet before dialing for the Kaiba Estate. One of the assistants answered the phone and Mina requested for Hotaru to get on the line._

_The two of them talked for a few minutes with Mina's eyes widening when Hotaru revealed that the facility where the outer senshi were most likely being held captive was near the area where the bombs were going off. The senshi of death made it clear that she was going to go there first along with Kallen Kozuki. Urabe would be coming to the Academy to pick up Joey and take him back to the estate where Mina hoped he would be safe._

_Of course, until the man arrived, Mina would have to wait. And so she waited. For thirty minutes she paced back and forth in the hall between the closet where Joey was laying and the side entrance to the ballroom. Every once in a while she would peek into the room, just to make sure everything was okay while searching for glimpses of the Sailor Scouts. They were nowhere to be found. This worried Mina, but she stayed by the side entrance and waited._

_That is until she heard E.E.'s voice._

_"Good evening. May I have everyone's attention please!"_

_Mina's eyes widened in fright_. "_No...she's..._" _Snapping her gaze back into the ballroom opening, she searched through the ballroom with her eyes until they met the stage. Behind the microphone, E.E. stood, sporting a vindictive smile. She wore a strapless black ball gown and elbow-length black silk gloves. In one hand she held the microphone in front of her mouth and in the other she held a golden scale with the symbol of an eye etched into the front of it._

"_Is that another Millennium Item_?" _Mina wondered, narrowing her gaze on the item. "If so then..."_

_Mina's thoughts trailed off. Her gaze became vacant. She was seeing a vision of the past._

_When she snapped out of it, E.E. was speaking in Japanese. Mina was shocked by her use of the language, mostly because it had been a long time since she had spoken it herself. She listened carefully to the chant being spoken._

"_To thy souls of light," E.E. began, her gaze traveling over all the guests. She smiled upon seeing their confused expressions. The blue-haired boy, Rivalz, his expression was especially comical in the immortal demon's eyes. "Darkness shall reign this night." She paused for dramatic effect as three undercover agents rushed toward her. Without moving an inch she sent them hurling into the two buffet tables on either side of the room. The tables fell with a loud crash and a few of the guests screamed. E.E. almost started laughing then, but reigned in her mirth to continue her chant._

_"This scale holds the balance of life and death. Both are equal on Earth." She paused again and glanced toward the side entrance where Mina was. The girl had closed her eyes to help her concentrate. "But tonight I call upon the powers of chaos to create negative energy."_

_Raising the Millennium Scale high above her head she continued, saying, "New Moon, new moon. Drains the souls, upset the balance."_

_A few gasps echoed in the large room as wisps of gold energy surged from the scale, moving in a flash toward all the guests. Included in the list of victims were Shirley Fennette, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemon, Gino Weinburg, and Anya Alstriem. E.E. smiled, taking two knights of the round out of the picture would work nicely for her._

_"New moon, new moon...transform happiness into endless sorrow!"_

_No one had the chance to run or scream. Within seconds, everyone fell to the floor and silence filled the room. In the hall, Mina was seeing another vision, one far more horrific than the last._

_E.E. noted this and waited, her smirk widening as the soul energy collected within the Millennium Scale. As much as E.E. would have loved to commit mass murder this way, she decided against it, opting instead to focus her killing intent on the nuisances that weren't in the room. Mainly the Sailor Scouts._

_Of course, one of them was running down the hall._

_E.E. shook her head, withdrawing her cell phone from her small purse before dialing Mina's number. She heard the phone ring nearby._

_A minute later, E.E. stood in the hall, looking in both directions for the ribbon wearing blonde. She dialed Mina's cell again. Inclining her gaze to the right, she turned on her heel, listening carefully as the phone blared loudly again. _

_The immortal took her time walking to the closet where Mina was hiding. As soon as she was outside the door, she dialed the number once more. This time, Mina picked up._

_"Who is it?"_

_The immortal demon chuckled darkly in response._

_"I know where you're hiding Minako-chan..."_

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the settlement

Kallen P.O.V.

"Not to be rude Kallen, but could you stand to drive a little bit faster please."

As polite as Hotaru is, her constant requests for me to drive this heavy metal death trap faster was bordering on aggravating. Sure, you'd think that with me piloting a knightmare frame that driving a car would be no problem for me at all right?

Yeah, that's what I thought initially too, but then I got behind the wheel.

Driving a car and piloting a knightmare are two completely different things.

"Thirty-three miles per hour isn't going to get us anywhere," Hotaru pointed out, her expression of worry worsening. "Haruka, Tomaru, and the others are in terrible danger and..."

"Hotaru, please be quiet," I cut in, pressing my foot on the gas so that we'd be going at least forty-five miles per hour. "This road is icy and I can count on one hand how many times I've driven a car. Be happy we aren't in a ditch somewhere."

Hotaru stared at me blankly before looking through the windshield at the flames billowing ahead. "It's not our well-being I'm concerned about. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are my family and Tomaru is...he's my..." she trailed off, her gaze falling to her lap as she clasped her pale hands tightly together. "Please, just drive faster Kallen."

I could barely keep control of the car at the speed we were at, but instead of arguing I attempted to comply and revved up the speed until we were almost at seventy miles per hour. Controlling the car became a lot harder, but I was determined to keep my cool about the situation. After all, if I can pilot the Guren MK-II like a pro, then what can possibly go wrong with me driving this harmless little vehicle?

When we reached the settlement, I found the answer to that question.

For whatever reason, lady luck had decided to shun us and we nearly ran over a good ten people running away from three Burai knightmares. Hotaru screamed as I rammed the gear shift, forcing it into reverse. Since driving was extremely new for me, (because all the basics I knew were from movies for the most part), it took me a second to put the car back in drive. During that time the Burais started firing at the car.

I managed to swerve the car out of bullet range, but not before one of the bullets shattered the windshield, sending glass into the car. Thankfully the Burai's didn't pursue us as I drove back toward the Juban Ghetto.

"Did we lose them?" I asked, slowing down a bit while glancing over my shoulder. My face stung a little, most likely due to some of the glass hitting my face. There were a few cuts on Hotaru's face as well, but otherwise she was fine.

"I believe we did," she replied after a moment, coughing a bit as we drove through some heavy smoke. "But we aren't out of the woods yet..."

"We're not in the woods at all," I answered, speeding up once the smoke started to clear. "We're in a freaking metropolis of chaos and if we make it out, we can call ourselves extremely lucky." With a growl I turned sharply, having seen the silhouette of another Burai not too far ahead. For a moment I wish that I hadn't stashed the Guren in Juban.

Hotaru frowned, her eyes watering slightly from the exposure to the smoke and her fearful emotions. "Do you think that Haruka and the others are alright?"

Shaking my head I took a short-cut (or what I hope is a short-cut) through a construction area. "You don't need to worry. I don't know the others very well, but I do know that Haruka isn't one to go down easily. In fact, she's too stubborn to go down at all. She'll make sure everyone makes it out of this safe just as I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt while we're out here searching for them."

"Okay," she breathed, wiping away the few tears that had leaked from her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "Well, then let's hurry to Juban. We're going to need the Guren."

I nodded. "I know. And for that end we'll have to get past Tokyo Tower." Sighing I added, "I can already guess what might be waiting for us there. Are you prepared?"

"I am."

With that said, I pressed my foot against the gas again.

* * *

Back at Ashford

Lita P.O.V.

This whole situation is just getting annoying now.

"For the love of flapjacks will you please stop pacing Rei!"

Rei continued to pace despite Serena's obvious agitation. Quite frankly I'm agitated by Rei's pacing too, especially since she hasn't explained much of what's going on or why Lelouch and Suzaku are here. Plus, with the two of them glaring at each other, the tension in the room is irritatingly thick. I really can't stand it.

Plus, while I'm somewhat ashamed to admit it, I'd rather be making out with Gino right now. Forget E.E. and all the other mess we're dealing with. For one night, I just wanted to feel like a normal teenage girl at a normal dance hosted by semi-normal student council president. I mean really, am I asking for too much? Are we all asking for too much?

Needless to say, everyone is peeved right now, especially since Rei won't say anything more about the situation at hand until Ami arrives. Aside from agitation, all of us are starting to worry about what's taking her so long to get here. We're all worried that something bad may have happened and that's not helping.

All we know, thanks to Lelouch, is that the Tokyo Settlement is under attack most likely by Mina's mom.

Why we're all still standing here is something I fail to understand on a major level. At the very least, Suzaku should be out in the settlement fighting and judging by his extremely distressed/angry expression, he wants to be out in the settlement fighting.

So what the heck is the hold up? Sure, I agree that we probably need a plan, but in a situation like this, action needs to be taken and fast. We can't wait for everyone to get on board.

It's for that reason that I get up from the couch and march up to Rei shouting, "That's it! We're done waiting on Ami to get here. We're making a quick plan now." Before Rei could begin to protest, I forcefully grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit down nex to Serena. "And you Rei can just shut your mouth. I'm calling the shots now, got it!?"

Rei grumbled, but agreed.

"So here's what we know," I began. "E.E. is somewhere in the building. Suzaku and Lelouch know about the "Zera" business and the Tokyo Settlement is under attack. So what needs to happen is that Suzaku needs to head over to the settlement and take Anya and Gino with him..."

"That's a good start Lita," Suzaku cut in, "but I can't get ahold of Anya or Gino nor can I get in contact with any of the undercover agents here."

"Does that include Kara and Fernando?" Rei asked.

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah, and I'm still trying to call some form of back up, but hardly any of the military factions in the surrounding settlements in Japan are available. For one reason or another, everyone is out of sync. Lloyd and Cecile are preparing the Lancelot, but they're at the government bureau and it's under attack according to them. They can't move from where they are nor can they launch my knightmare. To make matters worse, while the security is high inside the bureau, the outside forces are being ripped to shreds and there's nothing I can do about it.."

"And that's why we were waiting," Rei stated softly, glancing at me. "I needed Ami's help to figure out a game plan for how Suzaku can reach the bureau undetected. I thought the circulation system might be a good idea, but knowing E.E., she probably knows those pathways inside and out. It's just too risky to send Suzaku down there."

Serena rose up from the couch. "Then there's only one thing we can do." She stared down at Rei apologetically. "I'm sorry for this, but there's something I've kept from you. I promised your grandpa not to say anything but to keep that promise now means to put everything else in jeopardy so here goes." She paused to take a deep breath. "Rei, you once asked me why I gave myself the name Mirage when we came up with our disguises."

"Yes, I remember," Rei answered calmly.

"Well, the reason I gave myself that name is because underneath Hikawa Temple is a lab," Serena started. "Your grandpa said it was a lab that your adoptive father built for the first knightmare creations. Before his death, he left one last knightmare in that lab...the real first 7th generation knightmare named simply, "Mirage."

Rei blinked in confusion. "No way. Really?"

"Really," Serena replied, "and after the Black Rebellion I hid the Azuela Phoneix there. So we have knightmares to use. All we have to do is make it to Hikawa Temple."

Suzaku visibly flinched at the mention of going to Hikawa Temple. Noticing that tempted me to question on why he would react that way, but instead of doing so I simply agreed with the girls while watching him.

"That sounds like a good plan," I stated, placing my hands on my hips. "The knightmare Gino gave me is at the mansion still, so I can pilot that." Turning toward Suzaku I added, "One of us can give you a ride..."

"There's still a problem though," Serena cut in, blushing a bit. "See the two knightmares under Hikawa Temple were shut down by Ami and see without her...we can't get them online..."

"Yes you can," Lelouch interrupted, speaking up for the first time since Serena and I had arrived. "Serena, I'll go with you and Rei to the Hikawa Temple to start-up the two knightmares. Besides that, you're dealing with the Black Knights here." Pausing he slowly walks around the couch and moves toward the coffee table where his chess board was resting. "You're going to need strategy and tactics to win against them." With his index finger and thumb he picks up the black king and twirls it around. Of course, without Zero, I'm certain that getting past them will be ten times easier." With that said he slammed the piece back on the board. "And with the Black Knights out of the way, Mina's mother will be exposed. Suzaku could easily capture her after that, possibly get her the mental help that she needs. As for E.E..."

"Since E.E. is here, someone needs to stay behind and face her," I finished, narrowing my gaze on the pawn he was reaching for. "Looks like I'll have to be bait for a little while. After all, I can't exactly get my knightmare online without Ami's help either."

"That's the thing," Lelouch muttered, almost angrily. "If E.E. is in this building and Ami is not in this room then she's the one acting as the pawn right now."

"WHAT!" Serena shouted, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. "There's no way Ami can stand up to E.E. She's way too strong. Even one of us would have a hard time against her. She's just..."

"Calm down Serena," Rei ordered, cutting the blonde off by slapping a hand over her mouth. "It's also safe to say that with Mina still here, she could be helping Ami out if she is indeed facing off against E.E. Honestly though, I'm not so sure. E.E. is after me. She's not going to target Ami personally..."

Rei trailed off, her violet eyes glazing over for a long moment. Lelouch glanced up from his chess board, eyeing her carefully and worriedly. Suzaku raised an eyebrow just as Rei snapped out of it. Then, without a word, she bolted from the room.

"Hey!" I shouted, following after her. "Where are you going!?"

Rei continued running ahead as Lelouch, Suzaku, and Serena followed behind me. The raven-haired girl didn't run for very long, stopping outside of the student council room as the automated doors opened before her. In the next moment she was inside.

"Rei, you can't keep running off like..." A gasp fell from my lips as my eyes locked on the droplets of blood on the floor. Serena nearly slammed into me, also gasping as she noted the blood. Noticing our reactions, Suzaku stormed in past us with Lelouch close behind.

Following the path of the blood with my eyes left me with a sight I wish was just a nightmare.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

After everything I've been through recently, I no longer have a mentality that warrants the phrase, "Things can't possibly get worse." Oh no, because anytime I even begin to think of that phrase, something else goes wrong or a situation that's already unfathomable in terms of how awful it is becomes a situation that's so terrible that mere words could never come close to describing it.

So I don't bother to delude myself anymore. I just ask, "What's next?"

Because things always get worse when it comes to us, so why bother trying to deny that it's going to get worse?

Here's an example of why the denial always finds a way to come back though, and why I end up asking that question again and again despite all the evidence telling me what's going to occur.

Just a minute ago I had a vision of Fernando dying from blood loss in Kara's arms due to the loss of one of his arms. How that happened I have no idea about, but instead of questioning it inwardly, I rushed to the scene without a word. To my relief, he wasn't dead when I arrived at the student council room.

However, he was very close to death, so I had to act fast. Lita and Serena's reactions from the doorway were barely heard as I tore off my elbow length gloves and the bracelets I'd worn over them. I ignored the blood still oozing out of the stump that used to be Fernando's left arm and I ignored Kara altogether, not that it was hard to do. She wasn't saying or doing anything and quite frankly that was scary. Kara Fennette didn't seem like the type to cave under pressure or trauma. In fact, to be a detective, a person has to have an iron will and a mental blockade for trauma.

So for her to be utterly silent during all this, unmoving was just...unsettling.

Despite her lack of action or the fact that Suzaku and Lelouch were hovering behind me trying to question Kara on what had happened, I was able to concentrate on saving Fernando the only way I knew how to.

Using my powers over fire, I seared his wound closed.

The reaction from him was immediate. His golden eyes opened wide as a gutteral scream escaped him. Kara leapt into action then, holding Fernando back so he wouldn't use his remaining arm to strangle me as I basically lit his already sensitive wound on fire.

Suzaku helped Kara hold Fernando back as he screamed while Lelouch steadied the wounded limb so I could properly close it up. I didn't want to close it up completely because knowing Fernando, he'll want a replacement arm and for that, doctors will need to be able to connect a prosthetic to something. So for now, I'll have to leave a good deal of Fernando's nerves exposed, which means he'll be in a lot of pain for a REALLY long time. He'll probably be unconscious for a while too due to the blood he's lost. I'm not an upcoming doctor like Ami...in fact the little I do know is because of Ami...

The point is, whether Fernando lives or dies now is entirely up to him. I hope he pulls through.

Still, the question that remains is how Fernando lost his arm to begin with.

"Kara," I began, throwing all formalities to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kara muttered, releasing Fernando when she realized that he'd fallen unconscious. "Thanks for taking care of him...now..." she slowly pointed to her shoulder. "You mind fixing me up too magic girl?"

Locking my gaze on her shoulder I finally noticed the bullet wound. Immediately I was at her side, wondering how to approach this one. My healing powers can only heal flesh wounds and sear wounds closed. With this I'd probably have to dig around in her shoulder first to find the bullet and then heal her, but that could lead to an infection. Again, I'm no medical expert, but the last thing this lady needs is an infected bullet wound. I mean, I just got through searing closed a bloody stump. My fingers and dress are covered in blood.

Yeah, some night this turned out to be. And to think about a week ago, I thought this night would be magical and romantic.

"Look, at the very least just numb the pain so I can function alright," Kara ordered, rolling her eyes a bit. "Clearly you aren't a doctor. I don't want you trying to remove this bullet from my shoulder."

"Fine," I replied, raising my hands over her shoulder. A red light pulsated from my fingertips and wrapped around the wound for a few seconds before disappearing. "Is that better?"

"Much," Kara answered, glancing at Fernando with clear worry in her eyes, although the words she spoke hid her concern well.

"You mind getting this corpse off me now?"

"He's still alive," Lelouch stated.

"Whatever, just get him off me."

Suzaku did most of the work getting Fernando away from Kara. She was covered head to toe in blood, some of it her own but most it was probably Fernando's. For a moment I wondered if she had cut off his arm but then ruled the thought out. It's obvious she's worried about him even though she won't admit it.

"What happened Lady Fennette?" Suzaku questioned. Lita and Serena finally entered the room fully. They had never met Kara or Fernando, so all of this is probably a shock to them.

"What didn't happen is a better question Kururugi," Kara answered with a relieved sigh. "But before I tell my tale, let me ask this. Do you know of Sailor Mars?"

"He does," I answered for him before nodding my head toward Lelouch. "And so does Shirley's ex."

There was an audible smack noise that came from behind me as well as a groan of exasperation, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Ouch," Kara breathed, laughing slightly. "You sure lead a complicated life Ms. Hino." Moaning she repositioned herself on the floor so that she was leaning more fully against the wall. "Well, it actually started after our conversation ended. I noted something off about the girl you bumped into, so I followed after toward the lady's room to investigate. While searching for her, I ran into one of them."

"Them?" Lita asked. "What do you mean?"

Kara smirked before glancing at me. "These your comrades?" She extended her hand toward Lita and Serena. "Hello, I'm Kara Alyssa Fennette, consulting detective and head of Prince Odyseuss' Royal Guard. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Serena knelt in front of Kara faster than a cheetah hunting down a meal. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Fennette. My name is Serena and behind me is Lita..."

"Um we don't exactly have time for the pleasantries," I interrupted, glaring at Serena. Turning back toward Kara I added. "Now please, get to the point. Time is of the essence here."

"Don't talk as if I don't know that," Kara responded haughtily. "At any rate, I ran into one of E.E.'s lackeys. I don't know how, but he's immortal and not only that but he has an affinity for human flesh."

"An affinity?" Serena asked, looking completely confused.

Everyone in the room except for Kara and Fernando sighed. "Affinity means to have a spontaneous or natural liking or sympathy for someone or something."

"And..."

"And," Lelouch stated, clearly resisting the urge to roll his eyes just as I was, "it means that this person Kara came across likes to eat people."

Serena stared blankly at him for a few seconds before gasping in horror. "What! But that's just...oh my gosh!" She turned away, clutching her mouth as if she were about to vomit.

"It's disgusting," Kara stated nonchalantly. "Anyway, he attacked me, put a bullet in my shoulder, nearly killed me and then Fernando showed up missing an arm. Put two and two together, the immortal ate Fernando's arm."

Lita looked as if she were about to vomit as well. "You mean...he ate..."

I was starting to feel nauseous too, but there wasn't time for any of us to be gagging and vomiting up the food, or lack of food in my case, that we'd eaten.

So I asked, "What happened after Fernando appeared?"

"Fernando chopped him up," Kara replied with a small shrug, but knowing that disgusting monster, he's prowling, looking for another snack."

"Please stop talking about that. It's nasty!" Serena exclaimed while looking green in the face.

"Nasty or not, that's what we're up against," Suzaku muttered angrily.

"What did this immortal look like?" Lelouch asked, looking skeptical of all this. I didn't blame him, all of this is difficult to swallow. I'm actually surprised that he's rolling with the craziness as if it's an everyday thing.

Well, I guess at one time...it was.

But he doesn't know that.

Kara sighed, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Shaggy blonde hair, orange eyes, had dimples, recently shaved face, wore a black tux that was covered in Fernando's blood. His teeth and lips were stained in blood as well as his fingertips. There's no way to miss him."

"What are you thinking Lelouch?" I questioned, looking him in the eye. "You don't think that..."

"I do," he answered, meeting my gaze. "We need to find Ami and Rolo now."

Lita blinked, confused. "Wait, why Rolo?"

"Why not Rolo?" Lelouch fired back, rising to his feet. "He's my little brother and he's in serious danger. In fact, he's probably with Ami at this very moment."

I bit my lower lip. "_That would explain what was taking Ami so long to begin with. Still, if she ran into this cannibal immortal then..."_

"Lelouch is right," I stated, rising to my feet as well. "We need to figure out where they are." Turning back I stared down at Kara. "In the meantime, you need to go to the hospital." Locking my gaze on Serena I ordered, "Go with them. We'll meet up at the hospital later."

Serena nodded, moving to help Kara to her feet. "Gotcha."

"Be very careful."

"I will Rei, don't worry about a thing."

Once Kara was standing fully upright she gently pulled herself away from Serena. "I can walk on my own. I'll help you carry Fernando out of here."

"Lelouch, you should probably go with them too," I suggested, already knowing he was going to be difficult about this.

And right on cue he shook his head. "No, I'm going to head underground to the circulation system. We stand a better chance of finding Ami and Rolo if I hack into the surveillance system down there."

"But Lelouch..."

"I'm staying here."

We weren't going to get anywhere arguing, but I knew I had to push the issue because there was a very real possibility that Lelouch could die, especially if he tried going to the O.S.I. facility alone. After all, while there's always been a surveillance system down there, the O.S.I. members haven't always been here...for all we know E.E. could be down there taking them out now.

"Fine, but I'm going down there with you," I told him.

"No you aren't," Lelouch answered, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Rei, I don't know what to think of any of this, but if these so-called immortal beings are capable of bringing down the head of Prince Odysseus' guard and the head of Britannia's CIA then it's clear they can't be beat with brute strength alone. However, with a good strategy we can put E.E. and her subordinates in check."

"Lelouch, this isn't a chess game!" I exclaimed angrily. "As we speak people are dying in the settlement and we're trapped here with E.E. and a freaking cannibal..."

"But you're Sailor Mars aren't you?"

His words stopped me dead in my tracks and from behind me I could hear the chorus of groans from Suzaku, Serena, and Lita

"But how..."

"Kara asked if Suzaku knew about Sailor Mars," Lelouch cut in, smirking a bit. "You said that Suzaku knew and then said that I knew as well. Thing is, I didn't know...about Sailor Mars anyway."

But he did know. At one time he knew my identity as Sailor Mars. He knew exactly who I was. The fact that he had known made it easy for me to forget that he no longer did. Given the high pressure situation we were all in, I didn't allow myself to get angry about spilling the beans again. Clearly I can't protect anyone I love, and that's why...I have to...

"Lelouch I..." He placed a finger over my lips, stopping me from saying another word.

"Rei, you have nothing to fear," he continued, lowering his hand. "You have all the power you need to face this, but to succeed you need my help. E.E. planned this whole situation. That makes her a perfect opponent for me. Despite how well delivered this plan is, it has its flaws. We can stop her...together."

I didn't know what to say, even when Lelouch finally lowered his hands and passed by me, I didn't have words to speak.

Because I was frightened at the thought of him going anywhere alone with E.E. and an immortal cannibal running about. I was frightened that said immortal cannibal had already gotten to Ami or worse that Rolo had prepared her for the cannibal. I was afraid of the fact that Mina's mother had bombed the Tokyo Settlement, that people were literally dying each minute that passed. And the ball...who knows what's going on at the ball at this point? Everyone in the ballroom could be dead for all I know.

More than ever I was terrified that Lelouch would be ripped away from me, especially now that he knows that I'm Sailor Mars again. Even if we survive this madness we call tonight, Suzaku isn't going to let this slide. Most likely he'll take Lelouch to the emperor and away from me all over again.

However, my fears, as crippling as they are, have to be set aside because I am Sailor Mars. I am the soldier of flames and a bringer of justice. E.E. has to be stopped somehow, someway, today.

And Lelouch is right, I can't do this without his help so I have to let him go.

In the meantime, I have to fight my way through whatever obstacles come until I'm face to face with E.E.

But before Lelouch leaves...

"Wait!"

Shoving past Suzaku, who for some reason wanted to get in the way, I rush out the doorway just as Lelouch turns around, blinking at me in slight confusion. Without warning I leapt towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. He stumbles back a bit, his arms wrapping around me hesitantly as his eyebrows rise.

"Rei...don't try to stop me..."

Pulling myself against him more fully I interrupt and whisper into his ear.

"Lelouch, I promise that I'll give you the most passionate kiss anyone has given anybody if you come back to me alive and unharmed."

There was a slight pause, but then he chuckled. "Are you _that_ afraid I won't come back? Oh, ye of little faith. Still, a promise is a promise. I look forward to our reunion."

I allow him to pull away even though I want to keep hanging on for the next five years. "Good luck Lula-chan."

He gives me a thumbs up without turning to face me. "Everything will be fine Rei. Stop worrying. It's annoying."

"Oh shut up you dumb jerk," I answered playfully, fighting back tears as he walked down the hall. Once he's out of sight I allow myself to shed one or two because deep down I already know...

"_Goodbye..._"

* * *

A few minutes later

Suzaku P.O.V.

He doesn't deserve her.

I knew where Lelouch would be headed. There was a route he used to take using a student elevator. Through hacking he could leave through the circulation system. He used it to get off campus back then. I wouldn't be surprised if he used it for that same purpose again.

However, deep down I already know that Lelouch meant what he said. Based off of his subdued memories he'll reach the circulation system and from there he'll look for the surveillance room which is now the HQ of the O.S.I.

If the operatives are down there watching this unfold then one of these things will happen.

One: Lelouch will be gunned down. My personal favorite honestly.

Two: Lelouch will be captured and I'll be assigned to bring him back to the Emperor for another memory swipe. Not my favorite outcome, but one I can deal with.

Three: They'll allow Lelouch to help having seen the rest of the events unfold, but then if that were the case then why didn't the agents try to stop E.E. and the supposed cannibal subordinate already or alert me to the situation...

Four: The O.S.I. operatives have been dealt with by E.E. If she is no longer there then Lelouch has free reign over the area and will be able to help us find Ami and Rolo just like he promised.

Five: E.E. is still in the O.S.I. room waiting to kill Lelouch.

Well, I have a new favorite scenario in my head at least, but that still doesn't help the situation at hand and while I hate admitting it, we do need someone in the surveillance room that can tell us where to go. Lelouch is the only one capable of doing this, like it or not.

Obviously Rei didn't like it either, though her not liking it has more to do with the fact that she's scared of losing him which is why I told her not to get emotionally involved, but does the girl ever listen?

No!

And so she's off on her own search while Lita and I stalk through the halls. Since the whole "Sailor Scout thing" is out of the bag, she's already transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Unless all of the O.S.I. members are dead, there's enough evidence to arrest Rei, Lita, Serena, and Ami.

But that's if we all live through this night. Based on what happened to Fernando...the possibility of making it out of this alive is slim.

Of course, this curse Lelouch placed on me pretty much guarantees that I'll make it out of this, even if I have to scheme my way out of it. So really, Lita is in danger around me too. If this immortal cannibal or E.E. shows up and I feel that my life is threatened I may run or use Lita as a human shield. Given that Rei still has no idea about Hikawa Temple being destroyed...if I abandoned one of her best friends too...no Geass would be able to save me.

Maybe it would have been better if I had went searching for Ami alone.

Still, I'm more concerned about Cecile and Lloyd right now. The bureau was bombed after all and I'm not sure if they escaped or not.

There's also the fact that I still can't get in contact with Gino or Anya...

"Hey, Suzaku."

Shaking my head I reply, "What is it Sailor Jupiter?"

"I just got a message from Serena," she replied without turning around. "She said that she made it off campus okay but that she saw Mina leaving on Burai toward the settlement with a mysterious girl."

"_Could it be C.C.?"_ I wondered, narrowing my gaze. "Well, at least Serena got Lady Fennette and Agent Green off campus. Hopefully she can get both of them to the hospital. Did you let Rei know?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah, I just did a minute ago. Figured I should relay the message to you too though. I can tell you're worried about what's happening in the settlement. I don't know if Mina knows her way around a knightmare frame, but she's a fast learner so I'm sure that she can at least combat what's happening."

"I would hope so," I replied distractedly. "By the way Sailor Jupiter..."

"Yes?"

"About Gino..."

"Believe me I know that our relationship makes all of this more complicated," Lita cut in, sighing sadly. "Still, you should know that I care about him a lot and that I don't want to hurt him."

"Your relationship with him is an issue we need to discuss, but that's not what I was getting at."

Lita stopped walking to face me. "Then what are you getting at?"

"I was just going to ask if you could call him," I told her. "I haven't been able to reach him. Every time I try it goes straight to voice mail."

The tall brunette sighed again. "I tried calling him earlier at least ten times. Same thing happened to me. I just hope E.E. didn't get to him."

"_Or Anya_," I thought, frowning. "What do you know of E.E.?"

"Before I answer," Lita began, turning to face me fully. "I need to know something Suzaku."

"What is it?"

The responding glare she gave me sent a shiver up my spine. "Suzaku, the Britannia vs. Japan madness is over my head in some ways. There's a lot I don't understand about it and given everything that's happened, I can't decide which side is right and wrong because both sides have done great evil."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me." I told her.

Lita sighed, taking a few moments to collect her thoughts. "All of this feels like one giant web we can't get out of and if E.E. weren't around I wouldn't be sure of where I stood in all this. I think you can help me decide though."

Taking a step backward I questioned, "How am I going to do that?"

"Earlier when Serena mentioned Hikawa Temple you acted suspiciously," Lita blurted, her emerald eyes searching mine. "There's been a good deal of fishy stuff going on around here, and it's left a bad taste in my mouth. And the main thing that's got me on edge now is the fact that your actions and your beliefs don't match up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've known all along that we hadn't lost our memories or whatever scenario you used to lie to the O.S.I.," Lita responded. "Why protect us if we're your enemy? Why protect Rei when she betrayed you? After all, you told me that friendships always end in betrayal, so why bother to be any kind of friend to her, to any of us?"

"I..."

Lita held up her hand, cutting me off before I could explain. "I'm going to ask you to be honest with me Suzaku. Did something happen to the Hikawa Shrine? Did you enact your revenge against Rei in another way?"

I couldn't answer her. Her verbal attack wasn't something I could counter. I didn't want to counter it either because I knew that trying to fight my way out of her interrogation would end up making things worse. That's the last thing we need now.

So instead of answering, I ask again. "What do you know of E.E.?"

The senshi of thunder let out another small sigh before turning her back on me.

"Not much at all to be honest," she answered, resuming her trek down the hall. "I know she has a lackey named D.D., but he's not the cannibal. Kara's description of the guy she faced doesn't match."

"Go on." I pressed shakily.

"I also know that E.E. has a huge grudge against Sailor Mars, but aside from that I really don't know anything. None of us really know anything."

"If that's the case I can't begin to guess why my mother sees you as such a giant threat."

Lita and I both whirled around toward the new voice. A man with shaggy blonde hair and unfocused orange eyes stared at us from across the hall, licking his lips that were stained red.

"Looks like we found the cannibal," Lita stated, immediately moving into a fighting stance while taking note of the blood on his fingers and around his mouth.

The man smiled. "Ah, so you've heard of my work. Why, I'm flattered. My name is A.A., adoptive son of E.E."

Lita's hands were already beginning to spark. "You know, that explains so much."

I pulled out a gun from the inside pocket of my tux and pointed it toward him. If this man really is immortal, then the best thing to do is incapacitate him and drag him to a high security prison cell.

The man scoffed at my gun. "Do you really think that little thing will do you any good Suzaku Kururugi? Please! You can't kill me with that."

"We don't have to kill you," I answered, aiming for his chest. "We just have to knock you out for a while."

"Suzaku, don't underestimate him," Lita warned, taking a step in front of me. "I know you're the knight of seven and that you're used to fighting, but this guy is gonna play dirty. That gun isn't going to be enough."

I knew that, but if Lita can buy me time...

"Your powers aren't going to do much good either," A.A. continued, cutting into my thoughts. "Your little brainiac friend and her little boyfriend are perfect examples of that."

Lita practically growled at him. "What did you do to Ami and Rolo?"

With a laugh he replied, "I've done absolutely nothing. My brother on the other hand..."

"_A brother?"_ I wondered. This guy has a brother? If this one is a cannibal then there's no telling what kind of psycho Ami and Rolo are probably dealing with right now.

Without another word Lita rushed forward, screeching loudly as she waved her hands about.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

* * *

_On the other side of the building, Ami Mizuno and Rolo Lamperouge were fully engaged in battle with another one of E.E.'s adoptive children, A1. His attack was a surprise to both of them, mainly because Ami and Rolo had been in the middle of a conflict. In some ways, the battle between the three was a two-on-one match against Ami._

_Meanwhile, Rei was rushing through the halls, still looking for the senshi of ice. She didn't have time to worry about what Mina was doing in the Tokyo Settlement. At this point, Mina's mother was Mina's business. Rei could only hope that Mina wouldn't forget her mission as a Sailor Scout. Besides that, a certain raven-haired former prince was raging through Rei's thoughts. She prayed for him and for all of her friends. She couldn't be sure of what was going to happen, but she hoped that God was listening and that he'd answer her prayers._

_Lelouch was forced to leave the student council clubhouse, opting to go to the main campus where the student elevator leading to the circulation system was. He was having a difficult time wrapping his head around everything. In fact, he had almost convinced himself that all of it was an elaborate hallucination brought on by a drug poured into the punch. _

_However, when Lelouch began to travel through the underground tunnels, he discovered that his imagination couldn't concoct the images of corpses bent and twisted in the shape of soft pretzels._

_Well, we've ruined soft pretzels forever..._

_Anyway, across the settlement, the jail facility where the outer soldiers were being held was at a complete disarray. The impact of the bomb was one that took out a good chunk of the cells, thus turning a good chunk of the criminals into unrecognizable mush. Others caught on fire, the confining straight-jackets they wore rendering them defenseless. The stop, drop, and roll technique did very little to help as most of the criminals ended up panicking._

_When it comes to the state of our outer senshi..._

* * *

A/N: You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. Muhahahaha! Don't act like you don't love my cliffhangers. No worries though because next two chapters are going to be a LONG, epic ride where all the action and madness gets tied up into a very pretty package with an elaborate bow on top...okay it probably won't be pretty, but it'll be wrapped up in a hopefully epic way. Stay tuned.


	82. The Christmas Snowball Part 5

A/N: My apologies for taking a while to update this. I've been super busy! Plus writer's block got to me again. In fact, it was probably one of the worse cases of writer's block ever. However, no I'm back on track and I know EXACTLY where I'm going with the rest of this story, which hopefully means that updates will be faster. In the last chapter...well a lot happened and there's absolutely no time to recap everything. We've got new stuff to cover so let's get to it!

Warning: Graphic and violent content ahead. The chapter is rated **M** because of said content. You have been forewarned. Also this chapter is REALLY long. Probably my longest ever. You better get comfortable. This is gonna take a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 82

The Christmas Ball Part 5

When it comes to the state of the outer senshi...well for one, they aren't all in the same place.

About five floors down from the main prison, Setsuna Meioh still lay in a hospital bed, having just regained consciousness after being in a coma for most of the week. She had only just risen out of bed when the first bomb went off. Still disoriented and burdened with a broken leg, the scout of revolution was in a pretty big pickle. However, she was still relatively safe...at least for the moment. The guards stationed outside of the hospital room had left, giving her a perfect opportunity to escape. All she needed was a little time to gather her bearings and perhaps find a wheelchair.

Shaking her head she took in her surroundings. There was a single mirror on the right side of the room, allowing Setsuna to see the shape she was in. Bruises lined her forearms and though the hospital gown she wore hid the other bruises, she could still feel them. She had a black eye as well, though in the time she'd been sleeping most of it had healed up, leaving only a few faint purple lines. Staring at her left arm she noted the wires and IV connected to it. She started to fiddle with the bandage placed over the needle in her arm, her fingers working shakily as her memories began to piece themselves together.

She remembered the blast at Hikawa temple, how she'd been sent reeling back into a tree. She remembered hearing Michiru's strangled gasp and Haruka's shout of hysteria and then...

Nothing...absolutely nothing.

Another bomb went off far above. The sterile white room shook and a bit of plaster fell from the ceiling near the hospital bed. Setsuna groaned, tugging on the bandage as hard as she could. The stinging sensation that followed was painful, but the guardian of time had faced far worse in the past and future. After taking a deep breath she steadied her hand and removed the needle from her arm, disconnecting her from the IV machine.

Her leg remained a problem though, not only that, but she was pretty sure that the door to her room was locked.

To make matters worse, she didn't have her transformation pen. On the bright side though, there was a wheelchair on the far corner of the room.

Inwardly, Setsunna groaned again. "_This is going to be bothersome._"

Meanwhile, five floors above, Tomaru was inching across the floor like an Earthworm, praying he could escape the flames that were blazing ten feet behind him. The blast had catapulted him out of his glass cell head first. For a good five minutes he was rendered completely unconscious, but the horrifying screams of his former inmates snapped him out of it long enough for him to kick himself into survival mode.

He crawled through a path of charred flesh, pieces of what used to be internal organs, and blood. Most would have vomited all over the floor at the sight, but Tomaru kept moving without a thought, partially because he couldn't see past the blood flowing into his eyes. The screams that echoed behind him didn't even register in his ears.

His only thoughts were of escape.

Unfortunately, Tomaru didn't make it far before a guard rushed on to the scene. The man stumbled forward, dealing with an injury of his own. The boy didn't know the guard's name, but he had seen him plenty of times before. Though a loyal Britannian military officer, he was a fairly descent man and overseer. He kept the Japanese prisoners in line but he also treated them like human beings instead of mutts. Tomaru could respect that.

And while the thirteen year old wished he could have escaped on his own and free himself from the custody of the Britannians, he was grateful that he'd been found by a somewhat honorable man. So, for the first time in his life, Tomaru allowed himself to scream out for help.

The man knelt to Tomaru's level seconds later, his brown eyes bright with panic as he began to lift the boy onto his back. He didn't say anything and instead searched the floor with his eyes before dashing off in the direction he'd come from with Tomaru on his back.

The boy's vision began to blur as the man rushed down a stairway. The last thing he heard before passing out was the crackling sound of the building beginning to cave in around them.

On the third floor is where Haruka and Michiru were, but they were separated as well.

Like Tomaru, Haruka had been flung out of her cell and thanks to sheer luck the force of the blast loosened up her straight-jacket. Within minutes she was able to wriggle herself free of the bindings and move in a steady sprint down the hall. The upper floors had started to collapse, cutting off certain pathways. Haruka had no clue of where she was going as she ran down the corridors of the collapsing building, but she knew that Michiru was somewhere on the same floor.

Along the way she came across two armed guards. They held up their guns and began shooting at her, but Haruka ended up pulling off a Suzaku manuever by scaling up the side wall before spinning around to kick the gun out of the first guard's hand while simultaneously ramming her foot to the side of his head. Then, ducking down she swept the other guard off his feet. Once she'd knocked him out, she took both guns and continued on her way without looking back. When she encountered more guards she simply dodged and shot at their knees. Blood spurted out as they fell, staining the white straightjacket she wore, but Haruka ignored it in favor of running.

"Michiru!" she called out, stopping when she came to a crossroads. Going straight led to a dead-end, so she could only go left or right.

Closing her eyes, Haruka focused and took a few seconds to pray before darting to the right. Her breathing turned ragged as she sprinted through the hall, her mind running frantic with worries that she couldn't get a good grip on. It didn't help that the floor was beginning to give way too. Halfway down the hall she nearly fell through it.

"Darn it," she breathed, picking up speed before attempting to round another corner. Someone ended up shooting at the wall, forcing Haruka to backtrack a bit. Barely peeking around the corner she noted three guards headed her way. She wasn't sure how many bullets were left in the guns she stole; probably not very many. The thought that entered her mind next was one she hated, however...

"_I have to kill them_," she thought solemnly, aiming her first gun straight at the first guard's head. Pulling the trigger, she watched as the bullet surged through the air before penetrating through the helmet he wore. He stumbled back, shouting out a stream of incoherent curses. The other two guards ended up stopping to check on him.

That ended up being their last mistake.

Haruka emerged fully from the corner and aimed both of her guns at the other two guards. This time she aimed for their chests. The two bullets hit their marks, instantly killing the two men. The injured third guard was the only one left. He let out a guttural growl while withdrawing another handgun from his pocket.

Upon seeing this, Haruka darted around the corner again. A barrage of shots echoed through the hall as the man fired off his weapon relentlessly. Through the rapid gunfire, Haruka breathed in deeply while wishing that she still had her transformation pen. The government rats had taken them away when they were captured and that left them pretty much helpless to defend themselves against the massive threat currently tearing the building apart.

"_If only there was a way to transform without it," _Haruka thought, gritting her teeth as the shots ceased. She waited until she heard rapid footsteps rushing toward her, then, letting out a growl of her own, Haruka kicked her leg out just as the man came rushing around the corner. Caught by surprise, the man stumbled forward while his gun soared toward the ceiling. This gave Haruka just enough time to aim her gun at the man's chest. Without hesitation she fired.

The bullet went straight through him, causing his blood to splatter on the wall behind him. His eyes widened as he slowly stumbled backward and fell to his knees. In the same moment his handgun fell to the floor with a loud clang.

Haruka sucked in a shallow breath while the man fell face forward, eyes wide open. For a moment she stood there, slight guilt resonating in her thoughts before the warrior mentality kicked back in. She didn't glance back at the dead Britannians as she continued her frantic trek down the hall.

"Michiru!"

There was no response, but Haruka caught sight of her sitting outside a prison cell a few minutes later, no guards to be found.

"Michiru," Haruka breathed as soon as she was standing in front of her. Kneeling down she placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Are you alright? Michiru?"

The teal-haired woman lifted her gaze slightly. "Haruka? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," Haruka answered, filled with relief that she had found her cousin. "Are you alright."

"I..." Michiru lifted her gaze to meet Haruka's. "I...don't know. There's so much that I don't...I don't remember."

Haruka's eyes widened in confusion. "Michiru...what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing...we were looking for the pure heart crystals...to stop the coming of the soldier of silence."

"_Oh no..._" Haruka thought in horror. "_That was at least two years ago._"

With another gasp she grapsed Michiru's shoulders a bit more tightly. "Michiru, do you remember Hotaru Tomoe? Setstuna? What about Serena?"

Michiru shook her head before lifting her hand to rest on her temple. "Serena...yes I remember Serena. She's the cute meatball head."

"Do you know who Sailor Moon is? Do you know her identity?"

"No."

Haruka didn't bother to ask anymore questions.

It hadn't been a nightmare. Michiru had died a few nights ago at Hikawa Temple. She remembered watching as a wooden stake went through her cousin's chest, staining her Sailor Suit in blood. She remembered seeing her fall to the pavement with wide open eyes and the puddle of blood that expanded around her.

She remembered reacting to the sight. She remembered screaming at the top of her lungs until she passed out.

"_But if that really happened then how..."_ Haruka started to shake uncontrollably. Her thoughts trailed off.

"Haruka? What's wrong?"

_There's no time._ "We have to get out of here," Haruka answered, slowly helping Michiru off the floor. "Right now we're in a jail facility in the Tokyo Settlement. We were prisoners here."

Michiru stared at Haruka as if she'd lost all sense. "But how...what did you do?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "_Well at least her personality is still in tact. _Listen Michiru, there's no time to explain. We've got to get out of here now."

Michiru nodded. "Alright. I understand. Let's go."

The floor started shaking again as the two cousins took off in a run down the hall.

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy

Ami P.O.V.

I've been so foolish. How could I have let this situation progress so far out of my control? How could I let Rolo have so much power over me and my actions? What did I kiss him for? Why did I allow myself to care, even if it was just for an instant?

Rei warned me and to a degree I took heed of her words, but on a whole I completely ignored her, my long-lost aunt Tokine Mazura, and my father.

Why didn't I listen?

Earlier this evening Serena practically announced that Rei was calling a meeting. Since Rolo was my date, I needed more time to throw him off but...

He ended up figuring me out. He trapped me.

And how he trapped me is the worst part of it all in my eyes. Objectivity to emotion is something I'm fairly good at when it comes to facing enemies and Rolo on all accounts was an enemy. I knew that from the start. I understood what I was doing by spending time with him. However...

I didn't count on my emotions kicking in the way they did when he simply asked for my honesty.

Forty-five minutes ago I rushed down this exact hall. The bottom of my dress kept wrapping around my ankles, slowing me down. This wouldn't have bothered me so much if the circumstances were different, but given the fact that this meeting Rei was calling was most likely because E.E. had made her presence known made the skirt hindering movement thing very annoying.

That annoyance turned to panic when I caught the sound of footsteps closing in from behind. I didn't have to turn around to know who was approaching, but I turned anyway and made the mistake of meeting his gaze.

His violet gaze was blank and the words he spoke reflected false concern.

"Ami, what's wrong?" he had asked. I stopped in my tracks, unsure how to react to his words. A lie formed on the edge of my tongue, but for whatever reason I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. Mentally I was already kicking myself for not answering, for making myself look guilty in his eyes. Rolo didn't have high test scores or anything, but that didn't mean he was stupid. After all, he was masquerading as Lelouch's younger brother, constantly covering up that he was a calculated and experienced assassin. His mission to keep tabs on Lelouch probably had underlining terms in which Rolo was allowed to kill Lelouch should his memory return. The same would go for us since the O.S.I. is under the impression that we don't remember being Sailor Scouts.

But Rolo stared at me like he had caught me in the lie.

I didn't know how to respond to him knowing that. For the first time since discovering Rolo's secret, I was afraid of him.

"Everything is fine," I replied after a long moment, my shaky voice betraying me. "I just..." my voice trailed off in response to Rolo's sudden frown.

Seconds later he whispered, "You can't lie to me Ami." He took a small step forward. "There's something wrong. The extra security around the ball is proof of that, plus you've been very tense all night. Clearly something is bothering you and it has to do with that extra security hanging around. You know exactly what's going on don't you?"

Rolo's usually hunched over demeanor wasn't present as he spoke. Instead he was looking me dead in the eye with an expression that calmly delivered a quiet promise of death. My stomach twisted in knots and my heart slowly began to pound in my chest. I was certain he could hear it. I was certain he could sense my fear.

Clenching my fists I took a small step backward. "You know something too, right?"

Rolo narrowed his gaze. "What do you mean?"

He was baiting me. I knew that. The blank look in his eyes was reminiscent of monsters I had faced in the past. That past felt like another life now.

It's funny how all of our lives were much simpler then, even with all the battles against demons and forces from the Negaverse. Back then, I felt more connected to my friends, my fellow Sailor Scouts. Back then, while fighting was difficult for me, I didn't feel fear the same way I do now. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew my friends would always be there to support me...to save me when the Grim Reaper arrived to take my life.

But looking into Rolo's eyes in those moments stripped me of any hope that they would come to rescue me, and the longer I stared at him, the more I felt death's cool grip settling around me. There was no escaping it. Even so...

Resigning myself to what would be my demise, I answered him honestly.

"It's just as you suspect Rolo Lamperouge, that is, if that's even your real name."

His gaze narrowed further, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "You have a sharp mind. I'm surprised you would let me corner you like this."

I was surprised too, so much so that I scowled in response to his words. "Rolo, I can tell from the look on your face that you aren't as surprised as you claim. You never believed me for a second."

"You're partially correct," Rolo replied. "I didn't believe you when you said your mother was still in the homeland. The look in your eyes when you mentioned her was all the proof I needed. More than that though, it was when you mentioned that Tokine was your aunt that I knew you were hiding the truth about who you really were. I ended up doing some research just to make sure that Tokine was really your aunt and found out that your mother had a medical practice in the Juban district, but the record I found stated that your mother had no siblings, only an estranged ex-husband and a daughter. There's no way you would have known about Tokine unless your mother said something to you, which you made clear that she didn't." He took a few steps closer. "After all, your mother and Tokine share the same maiden name. I don't think that's just a coincidence given your uncanny resemblance to her. So the question remains...how did you find out about her?"

Staggering backward, I prayed I'd have enough time to reach for my transformation pen. The way Rolo was approaching, I feared that I wouldn't.

"You also failed to remember that Mazura is a an Eleven surname," he continued when I wouldn't answer him. "If your mother's maiden name was Mazura, that makes her an Eleven. According to my research, your father is an Eleven also."

My stomach churned as he pointed out where I had made my mistakes. Lying was never my forte, but for years I kept my mother in the dark about being Sailor Mercury. I even kept her in the dark about going to the Tokyo Settlement. Lying was part of being a Sailor Scout. So for this to happen now...

"And your real name is Ami Mizuno isn't it?"

The smirk faded away from his expression, and in those moments I had no idea what to do. Lying was out of the question. I had blown my cover long before Rolo started throwing out the details of his research. The fact that he looked into it at all is a testament that my skills at deception are sub-par at best.

So I stood there, staring back at him in silence, wondering what I could do to distract him until I could grab my transformation pen. If he had put together the pieces enough to figure out that I'm Japanese, then he also knew my that my memories weren't gone, that I was still Sailor Mercury.

"Is that your name or not?"

I nodded my response. My throat felt too constricted for me to speak.

What happened next was both fortunate and unfortunate.

"Fools...that's what all humans are."

Rolo turned away from me as a man's silhouette appeared at the end of the hall. I didn't waste time trying to see who it was. Instead I started reaching into my clutch purse for my transformation pen.

However, just as I grabbed it, something sharp grazed my hand. My transformation pen ended up falling somewhere behind me with a loud clang.

"Let's make this quick and easy," the man stated, shadows falling over his face. "I am A1."

Rolo was clenching his fists. "I recognize you. You're...you used to be a colleague of Tokine's."

Hearing my estranged aunt's name forced me to look up from my wounded hand. "_He may have worked with my aunt once, but clearly he isn't an ally for either one of us."_

"Rolo is it?" A1 scoffed as he stepped into the light. Vacant orange-colored eyes jumped out at me against the pallor of his skin. His long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. The look of his hair didn't compliment the camo gear he wore, but of course the man's fashion choices were the least of my worries in those moments. My mind was frantic, my eyes still searching for my transformation pen.

"Yeah, that's me." Rolo answered after a few seconds.

"The failed experiment still lives?" A1 questioned somewhat nonchalantly. "I'm surprised that V.V. didn't order your execution."

"If you're after the girl," Rolo began, "you'll meet your end here A1. She's my kill."

Being anyones "kill" wasn't going to be part of the equation if I had anything to say about it. Just because I'm the weakest of the Sailor's physically doesn't mean that I'm easy pickings for someone like Rolo. I have enough mental know how to escape this mess, but first I have to find that transformation pen.

"Kill her if that is what you wish," A1 stated. "However, once you do, I will eliminate you as I have been ordered."

My eyes finally caught sight of my transformation pen. Making a mad dash down the hall, I leaped for it. As I ran, I heard the sounds of a struggle taking place behind me, but didn't look back. This had turned into a fight for my survival. There was no time for me to be concerned about the conflict between two of my enemies.

And yet...seconds after I grabbed my transformation pen, I heard Rolo scream and I reacted without thinking.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

As the icy waters folded around me, I caught a glimpse of A1 choking Rolo out of the corner of my eye. My mind was screaming at me to attack them both as soon as I became Sailor Mercury, but...

The second my transformation ended I turned around and flung an Aqua Rhapsody attack at A1, sending him halfway down the hall and off of Rolo. My feet carried me toward him as he coughed. Keeping my eye on A1, I hesitantly knelt by Rolo's side, knowing that the probability of him plunging a knife into my stomach or shooting me with a gun was very high.

So now I'm waiting for the inevitable death that's in front of me. As frightened as I am, I can't bring myself to move. I'm hyper conscious of each breath I take, knowing that these breaths could be the very last breaths I take. Could this really be it? Am I going to die here? Is this one moment of sheer stupidity going to end me?

Rolo is catching his breath and A1 is slowly rising to his feet. What do I do now? Attack A1? Rolo? Both? Should I attempt running away?

My mind is working too quickly and I feel like my heart isn't beating fast enough, like each beat is skipping, leaving me breathless.

Panicking I rise to my feet and fling out another attack at A1 to buy a little more time before kneeling down beside Rolo again. A part of me knew I needed to leave him behind so I could survive, but deep down I knew that leaving him wasn't an option for me. I care about him, and right now he needs my help.

"Rolo, come on we have to get moving," I told him, feeling his forehead as he continued to breathe erratically. He's burning up. "Rolo?"

"What are you...still doing here?" he asked, staring into my eyes. "You know that if either of us recover...you're as...good as dead Sailor Mercury. So why..."

"I guess Rei has rubbed off on me," I cut in, moving Rolo's arm and flinging it over my shoulder. "Can you stand?"

"This is foolish of you...Ami."

"I know that." I answered, looking behind us. A1 was reaching into his coat pocket.

Rolo groaned. "I tried using my Geass on him, but...it didn't work. He's an immortal."

"Is that why you're breathing so hard?" I asked, forcing Rolo to move.

"Y...yes...I..." he stopped to pant some more and that forced me to fix my gaze on A1 again. He was lifting a gun out of his pocket.

"_Act fast_," I thought, waving my free arm around to create a quick but thick ice barrier between us and the bullet A1 was seconds away from firing. Once I put up the ice wall I tightened my grip around Rolo's waist and took off running. He was still breathing erratically, but the color was slowly returning to his skin. Still, that barrier won't last very long. All it'll take is around ten shots from that gun and then...

"If you want to survive..." he trailed off for a few seconds to catch his breath as I half dragged him around a corner. "Leave me behind."

I could only respond by firmly shaking my head "no." Logically I understood that leaving Rolo behind was the best option for me to take. The probability of escape would be a lot higher if I did leave Rolo here. After all, A1 was trying to kill him too, but...emotionally I just wasn't prepared to let Rolo die.

"Tell me, why were you panting so hard before?" I asked, changing the subject somewhat while stopping midway down the hall so Rolo could properly catch his breath. "You said it had something to do with your Geass?"

Rolo nodded. "My heart stops every time I use my Geass. Sometimes it takes a toll on me, but I'll make a full recovery." His gaze met mine. "In fact, I'm almost better. So...what do you plan to do now? This doesn't change anything. I have a mission to complete and you are an impediment I've been ordered to eliminate."

"Right now we've got an immortal trailing us," I responded, narrowing my gaze on his. "You can't use your Geass and my powers aren't strong enough to take him down. He's immortal and we're mortal. The only way we're going to survive is if we work together. I can't stop him, but I can hold him off long enough for us to escape. If you want me to be your enemy, fine, I'll be your enemy, but only after we've gotten out of this mess. Besides that, if I die here, the other girls will know who the culprit is. They'll come after you and believe me, your Geass won't be able to save you."

Rolo let out a soft sigh, his gaze leaving mine. "So what do you want then? A temporary truce?"

"That's exactly what I want." I answered, releasing him as he slowly moved out of my grip. "Truthfully I wish that we didn't have to be enemies at all but..." sighing I took a step back from him. "Anyway, right now we need to come up with a plan." With that said I lifted my right hand to my ear and tapped my earring. My blue computerized visor goggles appeared over my eyes as I withdrew my handheld computer.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rolo asked as I walked past him.

Quickly tapping the keys I answered, "I'm hacking into the main system. I've been to the O.S.I. facility once. I'll need their data banks to figure out the best plan once we've escaped the building. I'm fairly certain that the building is being held hostage by E.E.. Tell me, do you know anything about her?"

Rolo was hesitant to answer, but after a few minutes of silence from him he finally said, "E.E. is an associate of V.V., my master, but...they're not usually on the same side. In fact, E.E. and V.V. are almost always at odds with one another and to the extent of my knowledge, E.E. has left the Geass Order."

"Geass Order..." I mumbled, stopping in my tracks to face him. "That's the organization Tokine Mazura...my aunt used to work for...before you killed her."

A look of conviction crossed his features before the expression turned into a solemn grin. "Yeah, my Geass is suited to assassination. I was ordered to kill her and so I did. You'll be joining her before long."

"Perhaps." Turning back around I typed in the information into my computer. "Anyway, E.E.'s target is Rei, so the best thing to do now is find her...huh?"

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer at first. My computer had started running a scan on the layout of the building, then a camera feed started to pop up.

"Someone else has gotten access the system," I stated, narrowing my gaze on the camera feeds. On one of them I could see where we were. "The signal is coming directly from the O.S.I. control room..."

My voice trailed off as the camera feeds disappeared, replaced by a sound only communication feed. There was a chat box underneath it. Someone was typing out a message.

_Sailor Mercury? Are you the one hacking into the system now?_

Quickly I typed back. _Yes it's me. Who's this? Are you a member of the O.S.I.?_

Suddenly the flatline sound monitor jumped as Lelouch's voice filled my ears. "Ami, it's me Lelouch."

My eyes widened in confusion. "_How did Lelouch get into the O.S.I. facility?"_

"Listen, at the moment I have access to all the cameras in the building through the communications system. There are some members of the O.S.I. unconcious in this room and there are others that are nothing more than corpses now. From what I gather, this is E.E.'s doing."

Blinking in confusion I typed out my response. _You know about E.E.?_

"I do, and judging by the fact that you didn't voice your concern aloud, you want to keep this information from Rolo," Lelouch stated. "That's fine, I appreciate your efforts to protect him. In your position I wouldn't say anything either. From the information I was able to gather in the last few minutes from the data banks, it's better to keep as many details about the situation as you can to yourself."

"Ami, what's going on..." Rolo took a few steps toward me. I could fee his gaze over my shoulder. Luckily he couldn't hear Lelouch's voice.

_How much do you know?_

"I couldn't gain access to the entire system and quite frankly I don't care to know every detail about the past of the Sailor Scouts right now," Lelouch answered, sounding annoyed. "The things I have learned are difficult to process on their own. Rei will tell me the rest later. For now, the important thing is getting you out of your present predicament. The enemy is on your trail and closing in fast."

"That's definitely the last thing I wanted to hear," I muttered, turning toward Rolo. "A1 is closing in on us. We need to come up with a plan to divert him now."

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied, brushing past him to get a better look at the corridor we'd just come from. "He's an ally though. That much I'm certain of." Taking a deep breath I direct my attention to Lelouch again."How long do we have before he comes around the corner?"

"I'd say forty-five seconds."

"Thank you." Turning around I grabbed Rolo's wrist and took off in a sprint. "We've gotta get out of here now!"

"Your best option at this point is to make contact with Lita and Suzaku," Lelouch stated, the sound of clicking in the background on his end. "Take the left corridor at the end of the hall. That'll lead you back to the student council room...no scratch that...take the right corridor and head for the ballroom."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked, tugging Rolo along as he shouted for me to let go of him.

"Lita and Suzaku are locked in combat with the cannibal."

My mind started whirling with questions. "What!?"

"You'll have to meet up with Rei instead, but I'll need a minute to track her exact position."

"Hold on a minute," I cut in, glancing behind me just as we took the right corridor. The sound of bullets echoed behind us just as we turned. "If tracking the others is a problem I can send you a link that'll transmit directly to our communicators. All the Sailor Scouts have a communicator they keep on hand and each communicator is linked to my handheld computer. Through it we can all make contact with you."

"I'm accessing the data of your handheld at this very moment," Lelouch stated. "It won't be long before I find the link. The operation will run more smoothly thanks to this. It would appear the two of us had the same idea Ami." He paused for a short moment. "You need to pick up the pace. He's closing in."

Right at that moment a bullet whirled past us, barely grazing my cheek. "Thanks for the warning ahead of time."

"Ami, we'll never make it like this," Rolo shouted. "We need to split up."

"No, not a chance," I fired back as we shoved our way into the ballroom. "If you want to get out of here alive you're going to need my access to information..." I almost stopped moving at the sight of all the guests laying on the floor unconscious, but Rolo ended up pulling me ahead despite his attempt to separate himself from me only seconds ago.

"No wait!" Lelouch shouted from his end. "Ami your powers are ice based correct?"

Lelouch's idea became clear. "I understand." Snatching myself from Rolo I turned toward the door A1 was only seconds away from busting through.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The icy waters flung themselves at the door, leaving behind a thick casing of ice. A1 won't be able to get through now. He'll have to backtrack.

"Seal the doors on the other end of the ballroom," Lelouch commanded.

"But won't that cut off our escape route?" I questioned.

"Do it."

With a firm nod I turned toward the other doors.

"Ami...you'll seal us in..."

Instead of listening to Rolo's protests I sealed the doors on the other end of the room as well as the front door leading outside. "Now what?"

"At the top of the stairs are two adjacent stairways," Lelouch began. "Taking the stairway on the right will lead you back to the clubhouse area. You can escape the building through the back door of my and Rolo's living quarters. I'll instruct Rei to meet the two of you there. I'll meet you all at the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"That's where Serena is," he explained, though that explanation only filled my mind panic until he followed up with, "Don't worry, she's safe. She's just there helping out Shirley's cousin. Speaking of...before you leave the ballroom, check to see which students and guests are alive."

Turning toward the unconscious bodies I answered, "From my standpoint it looks like everyone is just unconscious. I don't think E.E. killed them. I'll have to examine them for a proper analysis of what took place in this ballroom though."

"Very well."

Moving toward the guests I typed out, "_Also, what's going to happen to Lita and Suzaku? You said they were facing a cannibal?"_

He typed his response. "_I'm working on a plan for them as we speak. Keep your computer running and send all of your data to me. I'll download it onto a flash drive that you can use later. Something tells me you don't want the O.S.I. to have access to your information. Once we're through here I'll have to commence a total data deletion. It'll wipe clean both systems I'm afraid."_

_"It's for the best_," I typed out. "_Most of my data is already backed up on another computer. Just make sure I get that flash drive so I can back up the rest of my system._"

"_I will. There's no need to worry about it."_

Nodding I typed back, "_I need to ask who you are for Rolo's sake now. He's watching my every move now that he knows I'm Sailor Mercury. He doesn't trust me and he'll want to know who's helping us."_

_"He'll only worry if he knows it's me."_

_"So he doesn't know," _I thought, inwardly sighing in relief. The last thing Lelouch needs to find out is that his so-called "brother" is nothing more than an agent hired to keep an eye on him and that his real sibling is still missing. Still, there's probably a complete file on Rolo down there. I just hope Lelouch doesn't get access to it or that he deletes it before he can find it. Otherwise...

_"Go ahead and ask the question Ami," _Lelouch typed. "_For Rolo's benefit."_

Rolo was still staring at the ice covering the doors. He was probably contemplating whether he wanted to kill me here or not. That'd be a bad move on his part if he did. Lelouch would witness the whole thing and then...well this already complicated situation would take a drastic turn for the worse.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud. Rolo turned his gaze toward me in response.

There was a long pause on Lelouch's end, followed by a dark chuckle that sent a deep chill through me. "I am...Zero!"

"WHAT!"

"Gah!" Rolo shouted, taking a step back from me. "What the..."

Oh Lelouch! You...you...idiot! Why not do what most evil masterminds do and simply end communications? What am I supposed to say to Rolo!? I can't tell him that the person I'm speaking to is Zero. He'll automatically think that Lelouch has regained his memory and go storming down to the O.S.I. HQ to kill him. Besides that if I attempt to lie to Rolo now, Lelouch will get suspicious and start wondering if he was Zero which could cause him to really regain his memories. If that happens, I know that the first thing he'll do is go after Rei, forget that the two of them are practically a couple now. If he remembers what happened, he will go on the rampage and Rei will be in even more danger than before. There is absolutely no way for me to win in this situation. To tell the truth will cause more problems and to tell a lie will cause the same amount of problems to pile up.

The question now is deciding which problem I would rather deal with.

I've always regarded Lelouch as someone with extreme intellect, but now...of all the dimwits I've encountered, I can firmly say that Lelouch is by far the most dimwitted of them all.

And not to be rude, but when you know someone like Serena...that's saying a lot.

* * *

About fifteen minutes earlier

Lelouch P.O.V.

Trauma

The symptoms attributed to someone suffering through trauma stems from severe psychological discomfort. For some, trauma is slowly watching a loved one succumb to disease or quickly in the heat of battle. In other instances, trauma occurs when a person is victimized in some way and lives to tell the tale. Trauma has many forms, but one unifying fact about the variations is that they all stem from severe psychological discomfort in an individual or group of individuals.

What is one supposed to feel when surrounded by corpses soaked in crimson blood?

Disgust?

Rage perhaps?

Terror?

Sympathy?

As I traveled through the underground tunnels of the circulation system, looking for the surveillance room, I felt a small fraction of these emotions. I held no fear of the darkness that surrounded me; however, the wide open eyes of the corpses did strike a semblance of fear inside of me. Something in those lifeless eyes called out to me, almost as if to say, "You're next".

Did I feel sympathy for those that had died? The simple answer is no. There's no point in feeling sorry for a person that no longer lives. A person's pity isn't going to bring them back to life.

A part of me was furious by the meaningless death surrounding me. However, in the end the anger served no purpose for me. I was down here because there was a job only I could do and a promise to keep to Rei. For that end I needed to keep a level head.

Even so, I felt bile rise in my throat each time I locked gazes with the lifeless eyes of the security personnel, which upon closer inspection led me to discover that the operatives were O.S.I. members. Why the office of secret intelligence was here I couldn't begin to guess, not that I cared enough to waste valuable time figuring it out. Most likely it had been a security measure anyway.

When I finally arrived at the surveillance room, I suddenly remembered that two of those members had attacked me a couple of months ago, about a week before I learned Rei was Zera. They're both in this room...dead.

I'm certain "satisfaction" isn't an emotion one is supposed to feel while in the presence of the dead, especially when I'm standing in a puddle of their blood.

I felt like laughing, but choked the urge by forcing my attention on the monitor screen and the keys of the keyboard. This E.E. person had done a number on the machine. Most of the cameras were offline completely. Aside from that, she deleted the recording software installed, which means that any footage caught on camera won't be recorded. Given the situation, her plan to leave no evidence works out for the best for my purposes.

Furiously typing I work on recovering the lost cameras in the ballroom, the two main halls in the student council clubhouse, and...

"Why are there so many cameras in my house?" I wondered aloud, tapping through the working cameras before noting there were at least ten more empty camera slots that read _Lelouch surveillance cam_ and a corresponding number. The highest number was twenty-three and that meant there were twenty-three cameras throughout my home alone. What's the deal with that?

I would have looked further into the issue, but it was at that moment that a loud blaring noise filtered through the room, alerting me that there was an outside party attempting to hack the system, which I had just gotten through doing. Clicking the mouse I scanned the different camera screens before finally catching a glimpse of Ami's blue hair in the monitor. Immediately decreasing the zoom, I was relieved to find that Rolo was with her. Ami was in a Sailor uniform with blue visor goggles over her eyes. So then...the whole Sailor Scout thing really is true then.

"_I need to open up a communication link_," I thought, noting the handheld computer in her hands. I set up an instant message chat and typed out a message before working on creating a sound link while maximizing the open files on the Sailor Scouts profile. No doubt E.E. looked at this before she left.

While glancing at Sailor Mercury's profile I finished the sound link, hoping it would connect to her goggles. Based on the file, the goggles were in direct link with her handheld computer.

Quickly reaching for a nearby headset, I started speaking. "Ami, it's me Lelouch."

I saw Ami's eyes widen on the camera feed.. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question, but I cut her off.

"Listen, at the moment I have access to all the cameras in the building through the communications system," I explained. "There are some members of the O.S.I. unconscious in this room and there are others that are nothing more than corpses now. From what I gather, this is E.E.'s doing."

Ami typed out her response. _You know about E.E.?_

"I do," I replied, adjusting the microphone on the headset, "and judging by the fact that you didn't voice your concern aloud, you want to keep this information from Rolo. That's fine, I appreciate your efforts to protect him. In your position I wouldn't say anything either."

Truthfully I didn't want Rolo to be part of any of this, but he's been ensnared by the trap of infatuation just as I have. There's simply no way around it, especially when the object of infatuation happens to be a magnet for trouble.

"From the information I was able to gather in the last few minutes from the data banks, it's better to keep as many details about the situation as you can to yourself," I stated.

Rolo was speaking to Ami now. I couldn't hear him, but from reading his lips I gathered he said something along the lines of, "What's going on?"

_"How much do you know?" _Ami typed.

"I couldn't gain access to the entire system," I responded aloud, "and quite frankly I don't care to know every detail about the past of the Sailor Scouts right now. The things I have learned are difficult to process on their own. Rei will tell me the rest later. For now, the important thing is getting you out of your present predicament." Pausing I looked at one of the adjacent camera feeds while pulling up the blueprint for the building's layout. There was an armed man headed in their direction.

"The enemy is on your trail and closing in fast."

"That's definitely the last thing I wanted to hear," Ami muttered, turning toward Rolo. "A1 is closing in on us. We need to come up with a plan to divert him now."

This time I heard Rolo ask who she was talking to. She lied and brushed past him as a means to keep her eye on the corridor behind them.

"How long do we have before he comes around the corner?" she asked me.

"_Judging on the speed of his movements..."_

"I'd say forty-five seconds."

"Thank you." Without another word to me, Ami locked her hand around Rolo's wrist and took off in a sprint with him stumbling behind her. "We've gotta get out of here now!"

"Your best option at this point is to make contact with Lita and Suzaku," I stated, clicking through the camera feeds while simultaneously looking at the building blueprint. One blue light flashed continuously on it, signifying my link to Ami. With the dot moving I could see where Ami was going, as for this A1 maniac...

"Take the left corridor at the end of the hall. That'll lead you back to the student council room..." I only paused for half a second, not long enough for Ami to notice. "No scratch that...take the right corridor and head for the ballroom." Inwardly groaning I stared at the current camera feed. Things are getting a lot messier than I'd anticipated.

"Why, what's going on?" Ami asked, tugging Rolo along as he shouted for her to let go of him.

"Lita and Suzaku are locked in combat with the cannibal." I muttered, cringing as said cannibal sent Lita flying down the hall. Suzaku was quick to aid her by shooting his gun at the man, but...

The bullets weren't even slowing him down.

"What!?" Ami explained. She was starting to panic.

"You'll have to meet up with Rei instead, but I'll need a minute to track her exact position," I told her, clicking through the camera feeds again. Having to continuously click through these screens is taking too much time. There has to be a faster way of going about this.

"Hold on a minute," Ami breathed, the sound of bullets echoing loud and clear from her end. "If tracking the others is a problem I can send you a link that'll transmit directly to our communicators. All the Sailor Scouts have a communicator they keep on hand and each communicator is linked to my handheld computer. Through it we can all make contact with you."

"_That's just what I needed_," I thought, using our current communication link to hack into her networking system. "I'm accessing the data of your handheld at this very moment. It won't be long before I find the link. The operation will run more smoothly thanks to this." Smirking slightly I added, "It would appear the two of us had the same idea." Clicking to see Ami's location through the camera feed I noted that A1 wasn't too far behind.

"You need to pick up the pace. He's closing in."

"Thanks for the warning ahead of time."

"Ami, we'll never make it like this!" Rolo shouted. "We need to split up."

"No, not a chance," Ami fired back. They were entering the ballroom. "If you want to get out of here alive you're going to need my access to information..." she trailed off, obviously she had noted the sight of the student council members and the guests laying on the floor. I couldn't be sure if they were alive or dead from my standpoint and right now isn't the best time to be concerned about it. Rolo was pulling her toward the side doors on the other side of the ballroom.

"No wait!" I shouted, waiting until Ami stopped before continuing. "Ami your powers are ice based correct?" I was looking over her profile again.

"I understand." Ami answered. She turned toward the door she and Rolo had just come through. I watched closely as a swirl of water began to encircle her right hand.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The icy waters flung themselves at the door, leaving behind a thick casing of ice on the doorknob and around the door frame. A1 won't be able to get through. He'll have to backtrack. Even so, I have to make certain he won't be able to get into the ballroom through the other first story openings. Given his current scrambling, he hasn't memorized the layout of the building, so it'll take him a few minutes to find the other first story openings anyhow. That buys us some time.

"Seal the doors on the other end of the ballroom as well as the door that leads outside," I ordered, pulling up the other Sailor Scout profiles on the screen.

"But won't that cut off our escape route?" Ami questioned.

"Do it."

Ami gave a short nod before turning to the other doorways.

Rolo attempted to protest, but Ami would hear none of it. Instead she followed my orders and sealed all the ground level doorways.

"Now what?" she asked.

"At the top of the stairs are two adjacent stairways," I began, using Ami's link to pinpoint Rei's location. She was near the ballroom, on the side A1 was headed for, though for the moment he's stopped moving. He might be making a phone call. His angled away from the camera, so I can't be sure that's what he's doing.

"Taking the stairway on the right will lead you back to the clubhouse area," I continued, once more pausing for only half a second so Ami wouldn't notice. "You can escape the building through the back door of my and Rolo's living quarters. I'll instruct Rei to meet the two of you there. I'll meet you all at the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"That's where Serena is," I explained. "Don't worry, she's safe. She's just there helping out Shirley's cousin. Speaking of..." my gaze fell on Shirley. She was lying on the floor near Rivalz.

"Before you leave the ballroom, check to see which students and guests are alive."

Turning toward the bodies Ami answered with, "From my standpoint it looks like everyone is just unconscious. I don't think E.E. killed them. I'll have to examine them for a proper analysis of what took place in this ballroom though."

"Very well." I replied, somewhat relieved.

Looking through Rei's profile, I started to make a link to Rei's communicator when Ami sent a typed message.

"_Also, what's going to happen to Lita and Suzaku? You said they were facing a cannibal?"_

I typed my response. "_I'm working on a plan for them as we speak. Keep your computer running and send all of your data to me. I'll download it onto a flash drive that you can use later. Something tells me you don't want the O.S.I. to have access to your information. Once we're through here I'll have to commence a total data deletion. It'll wipe clean both systems I'm afraid."_

_"It's for the best_," Ami typed out. "_Most of my data is already backed up on another computer. Just make sure I get that flash drive so I can back up the rest of my system._"

"_I will. There's no need to worry about it." _A1 moved slightly on the camera feed. I could clearly see the cell phone in his hand now. Could he be speaking with E.E.? What are these people really after? This is an elaborate plan, one that has to have a more complicated reason behind it than just for the sake of killing Rei. What do they have against her?

For a moment I focused my attention on the file on Rei I'd just pulled up. Her file was the longest of all the Sailor profiles and probably held the most information about everything that's happened, including her involvement with the Black Knights. I could learn everything about her past within minutes...

Ami's message flashed on screen."_I need to ask who you are for Rolo's sake now. He's watching my every move now that he knows I'm Sailor Mercury. He doesn't trust me and he'll want to know who's helping us."_

_"He'll only worry if he knows it's me." _I typed back, though my mind had gone elsewhere. Now wasn't the time to piece together a puzzle, but for so long now I've wondered...

The highlights of this profile are Rei's involvement with the Britannian military facility known as A.S.E.C. It's an engineering based corporation that Suzaku used to pilot for before he became a knight of the round. Even now he still pilots the A.S.E.C.'s breakout knightmare, the Z-01 Lancelot. Rei was part of the team for a short time before becoming a Black Knight midway through the war between Zero and Britannia. The profile doesn't detail the reasons why, only that she had been a double agent working for the N.A.C. which the Japanese named the Six Houses of Kyoto. The profile also states that Rei was a bodyguard for Princess Euphemia for a short time...long before the Special Zone Massacre was instigated.

_Zero broke a promise to me and in doing so he caused thousands of innocent people to events that occurred afterward were beyond what anyone would have predicted and I was livid with fury towards Zero. Still, I blamed myself for what happened, made up excuses for him, convinced myself that if I ran away everything would work out, but…_

The Special Zone Massacre...that's what she was referring to. Was Rei implying that Zero was somehow responsible for Princess Euphemia's massacre? Was that the betrayal she was speaking of then?

_On the night of the Black Rebellion, I decided that I had to betray him. Other forces were threatening to take his life and I was the only one who could stop it. In order to save him, I had to turn him over to Suzaku. If I didn't…if I hadn't done that, I have no doubt in my mind that Zero would have died that night._

_It's been reported that he is dead…_

_A lie. Zero is alive, but…it's complicated._

In my mind I suddenly saw Suzaku, pointing a gun toward me with sorrow in his eyes. Immediately I felt anger but...

_I didn't want it...to be you..._

_You knew it was me?_

What had he known?

_These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now Suzaku. Your coming to face me doesn't matter at all. I even welcome it, of course you and I are friends..._

Dirty hands? Could that be the why the eyes of the dead haunted me so? Have I killed in the past? Why can't I remember anything?

_Le…Lelouch…I'm…sorry…that things had to end like this._

When did Rei speak those words? Why did she say them?

Then in a rush the memory I'd remembered when I saw the bodies of the two O.S.I. members became clearer in my mind. The interaction I'd had with them became so vivid that I thought I was living through it all over again. Their words...

_It's time to say goodbye to Zero once and for all._

They called me Zero. I remember that now and I know Zero...Rei altered my memories afterward.

I needed to know for certain, but Rei's profile wasn't going to solve that issue and I didn't want to waste time looking through the O.S.I. data banks. After all, the main issue is getting everyone out of this alive. Given that the cannibal is still fighting despite being shot a number of times...it's safe to say that I'm no longer skeptic about the possibility of immortality and that the best option is to lure him, A1, and E.E. away from the school. That should be my top priority. Nevertheless...

_"Go ahead and ask the question Ami," _I quickly typed, sweat gathering at my brow. "_For Rolo's benefit."_

"Who are you?" Ami asked aloud. Rolo turned his gaze toward her in response.

The timing of this is all wrong. Regardless, I have to press ahead and find out if it's possible...or if I'm just losing my mind. Whatever the case may be, I'll know through testing Ami. Her skill in deception is very poor. If she lies...if she hesitates...I'll know the truth.

"I am...Zero!"

"WHAT!"

"Gah!" Rolo shouted, taking a step back from Ami. "What the..."

Ami's gaze darted down at her computer. For a few seconds she stared at it and then a loud beeping sound began echoing through the room. My gaze darted to Ami's data, red dots were beginning to pop up one by one.

"Oh no!" Ami exclaimed. I could hear the sound of her frantically typing on her end. Her data window on the monitor was moving, narrowing on one of the red dots that was quickly multiplying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm picking up massive readings of negative energy," Ami replied, the sound of tapping still evident on her side. "I think it might be enemy reinforcements and if that's the case..." she trailed off for a moment, a shaky breath escaping her. I watched as her building blueprint continued to fill up with red dots and noted that a mass collection of those dots were heading toward Rei.

"Ami, keep your computer online," I ordered, hurriedly tapping the keys on the board. "I have to cut communication with you briefly to contact Rei. Head for the stairway immediately." Without waiting for a reply I cut the sound communication but left the chat link in case she needed to type anything out to me. The red dots were spreading throughout the blueprint and nearly all of them were moving toward Rei. She's in danger.

A part of me wanted to leave Rei in the dark about this and watch her squirm, but I ignored the temptation. She needs to stay alive so she can fill in the last pieces of the puzzle. She altered my memory to save me from those two operatives. Perhaps she altered my memory before that incident...she said it was complicated.

So then...am I Zero?

While setting up the link to Rei's communicator I clicked through the camera feeds once more. A1 had disappeared and the cannibal, A.A., was taking off down the hall. Suzaku and Lita were a bit beaten up, but weren't critically injured from what I could see. They didn't pursue A.A.. Rei is backtracking toward their position. Lita must have contacted her.

The beeping on Ami's data intensified. A disturbance was occurring underneath Rei's position. To make matters worse, she hadn't transformed into Sailor Mars yet.

Tapping out two final commands I forced a call to Rei's communicator. As soon as she heard the beeping she answered. At the same moment, at least forty little dots were collecting underneath Rei's feet. Whatever is under the floor boards is preparing for a full-scale attack.

"Rei, turn around now!" I screamed. "You're in danger there! Head back to the ballroom now! Hurry! You need to get at least thirty feet away from your current position in the next thirty seconds! Make some time to become Sailor Mars while you're at it."

"You sure take your time to warn somebody don't you!" Rei exclaimed, quickly turning on her heel. In the next second she had withdrawn a heart-shaped brooch. "Mars...oh crap!"

"_What?_" I wondered, glancing back at the feed before growling in agitation. The cannibal was directly in front of her now, cutting off her path.

He withdrew a large combat knife from his pocket and surged forward. Rei was still locked in a state of shock not to mention that there was only fifteen seconds and counting standing between her and whatever was beneath the ground aiming to blow her sky high.

"Looks like I'll have to save you this time Rei," I muttered, frantically typing on keyboard. Along with the Sailor Scout profiles I had also found some information on updated security throughout the campus. Some of the updates were still in progress, but that didn't mean I couldn't implement some of them now. Comparing the update report and the blueprint together, Rei should be in a good position but...

**11**

There's no time to hesitate. Rei may be able to dodge A.A.'s attack but she won't be able to combat what's brewing underneath her feet. I have to act now.

**10**

Rei moved out of the way of the attack just as A.A.'s knife plummeted toward her chest. The blade ended up cutting through some of the billowing fabric of her evening gown. With a loud shriek she angled her hand toward the knife just as her foot made contact with his crotch.

**9**

**8**

Rei took hold of the knife in her hand before jamming the blade into his neck. Blood squirted out, further staining Rei's dress. The man laughed as splotches of blood covered her face, then slumped over, quickly falling to a bloody heap on the floor.

Pulling the knife from his neck Rei began talking into her communicator. "Lelouch...he isn't going to stay down long." She was staring at his body. "His wound is already repairing itself."

**7**

I continued typing as I answered. "Keep moving. Go to the end of the hall, toward the student council room."

**6**

"You have five seconds."

**5**

Rei was running now. "Lelouch, I'm not going to make it down there in time."

**4**

"I know, but keep running no matter what."

**3**

**2**

**1**

"Now!"

* * *

The second the countdown reached its end, Lelouch's index finger pressed on the Enter key, activating a full-scale building lockdown.

At the same time, the floor exploded from behind Rei. The force of the blast sent her flying forward which caused her transformation brooch to fly out of her hand. Seconds after, Rei hit the ground and a few seconds after a robotic looking hand grasped the brooch.

"Get up Rei," Lelouch commanded, his eyes widening in horror as the smoke cleared to reveal forty miniature Knightmare frames in a crane formation. Although, miniature probably isn't the best way to describe the machines that were slowly approaching the frazzled senshi of fire. A better word would be...human-sized. Each frame was as tall as Prince Schniezel which equaled to six feet and seven inches. Rei's 5'5 stature couldn't begin to measure up on the intimidation scale.

Which is why Lelouch kept shouting at her to get to her feet and run.

Rei shook her head to right herself as she lifted herself from the ground. The sound of sirens blared in her ears, though she had no clue where they were coming from. What had Lelouch done?

For a few seconds Rei glanced about, her violet eyes searching frantically for her brooch only to catch a glimpse of it within the hands of the enemy.

"Hurry!" Lelouch screamed, frantically typing out a message to Ami. "You only have thirty-five seconds before that hall goes into lockdown. If you don't move it you'll be trapped in the hall with those things. Run!"

Rei blinked. "But my transfor..."

"Don't worry about that now," Lelouch cut in. "Hurry to the end of the hall. Meet up with Lita and Suzaku at my place. Ami and Rolo should be joining you soon."

"So Ami's alright?"

"Quit stalling and run!"

If Lelouch's demand hadn't been enough to sway Rei to get moving, the blast of a mini hadron cannon being fired directly at her definitely gave her the clue. She dodged the first one and bolted for the end of the hall.

Lelouch cringed at the sight of the hadron blast. "_Rei can't combat that without becoming Sailor Mars. Stupid girl! Why didn't she transform earlier?"_

At that exact moment Rei was wondering the same thing.

"_I should have transformed earlier_," she thought angrily while moving to dodge another blast. "_Okay, I'll berate myself later. For now I need to get to the end of the hall."_

"Ten seconds..."

"I was keeping a mental count you know!" Rei fired back, picking up the speed of her sprint. Her heartbeat sped up along with it as a metal door started to make its way toward the floor at the end of the hall. She prayed that door wouldn't close before she arrived. She was already so close.

The robotic voices cried out in unison behind her. "Aim and fire!"

Luckily for Rei, at that moment she remembered the "Stop, Drop, and Roll maneuver".

She stopped, dove to the ground and rolled the remaining two feet to slip underneath the descending metal door just before it locked into place. The hadron blast hit the metal but didn't destroy it.

"I...I made it," Rei gasped, rolling onto her back. "Lelouch...I made it..."

Lelouch let out the breath he'd been holding. "Good, meet up with the others and get off campus."

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked, lifting herself off the floor as another blast hit the metal door. A grimace came over her expression. The door wasn't going to last for very long.

"I have another escape route in place," Lelouch answered. "Ami has already delivered the message to Lita and Suzaku so you don't have to worry about that. She and Lita have transformed so they'll be able to combat these miniature knightmare frames. Stay safe and keep moving. The rest of the building is still going into lockdown. You'll have to move quickly."

Rei nodded. "Okay...thank you Lelouch. You saved me back there. I wouldn't have made it without your help."

Lelouch smirked in response. "Yeah, you owe me and I intend to receive the reward that was promised to me."

Rei blushed. "Oh yeah...I forgot about that..."

"Get moving Rei," Lelouch cut in, "we'll talk soon."

The raven-haired beauty took off in a sprint with a nod. "Stay safe Lula."

"I will." With that said he cut off the communication link with Rei and removed the headset from his head. "That was exhausting. Now..." he paused as he reached into the pocket of his suit for his flash drive. Why he had it on hand he wasn't sure, probably a convoluted plot element the authoress randomly decided to throw in. It didn't matter to him. The main point was to get rid of the O.S.I.'s information. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore, but if by some chance he really was Zero in the past then he needed the files for himself and out of the hands of the government to study. He needed the Sailor Scouts to lose their information as well...which is why he had lied to Ami.

After typing in a few more commands he pressed Enter.

"_Commencing total data deletion_," a computerized voice stated.

Lelouch let out another sigh. "That's the end of it."

"Yes it is."

Violet eyes widened before the amnesia ridden prince slowly inclined his gaze behind him. Illuminated in the pale light of the monitor screen, a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and leaf green eyes stood with her right arm hidden behind her back. Lelouch felt himself swallow as his hands began to shake.

The woman chuckled softly, inhaling the scent of his fear as she deliberately drug out her movements. With the grace and elegance of a swan she positioned her right arm in front of her, revealing to Lelouch the sharp rapier she held in her hand. The dim light of the monitor glinted off the pristine blade, but at the very tip of the blade there was the faintest bit of dried blood.

Lelouch felt his heart drop to his stomach, but instead of giving the woman before him the satisfaction of knowing his terror, he turned his nose up at her, stood tall, and asked, "Are you E.E.?"

The woman didn't answer immediately. She closed the distance between them until the edge of her blade touched his chest. Lelouch saw in her eyes that she was tempted to run him through with it.

She chuckled again, her gaze lifting to meet his. "Your life is destined to end on the wrong side of a blade Mr. Lamperouge. My blade will do the honors...tonight."

"Will it?" Lelouch asked, scoffing in faked indifference. "Somehow I doubt it."

"Oh it will, very soon," she stated, lowering her voice into a chilling whisper. "Or my name isn't E.E."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end to the longest chapter I have ever written in all of my life. Stay tuned for the next one because baby, it's going to be BIG, EPIC, and FULL OF DRAMA! We're pretty much at the peak of this story, so when I wrap all this craziness up, it'll be about that time start bringing this thing to a close. It's been a long time coming, but we're close. Be sure to leave a review for me. Feedback is very helpful! Also, if you guys see any errors in this, please let me know. I was so inspired that I barely edited through this for errors, so only the blatantly obvious ones are gone. Thanks to everyone for the support! You guys are amazing!


	83. Impending Battle

A/N: So last chapter was the longest chapter ever...and I can't guarantee that this one is going to be any shorter, so, grab a glass of strawberry lemonade, (that's what I'm drinking right now as I type this with one hand, haha!), get a bag of popcorn, (which I am not eating at this moment) settle yourself in your favorite chair or sofa or wherever you like to sit when you read fanfiction, and get comfortable. You're going to be here for a while.

(Actually you won't be here that long. This chapter is only about 5000 words.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh (the random anime that got thrown in). Please support the official release.

Warnings: The chapter is rated **M**. The reasons will become clear as you read. Thank you.

Chapter 83

Impending Battle

Ten minutes later

Rei P.O.V.

My erratic breaths and the sound of my heels clacking against the tile floor echo through the hall as I continue running in the direction of the student council room. Lita stood next to the hall leading to Lelouch's half of the clubhouse wearing her Sailor uniform. She was keeping a sharp eye on both ends of the hall.

"Jupiter!" I shouted out, racing toward her. "Did Ami and Rolo make it?"

Lita uncrossed her arms from her chest as I bent over halfway, pressing my hands to my knees. "Yeah, they're in Lelouch's living room. It looks like the building lockdown may have been canceled though."

Fighting to catch my breath I ask, "How do you figure that?"

"Well for one the sirens stopped," Lita pointed out. "That's why I decided to wait here for you while Suzaku took care of Ami and Rolo. I was worried you'd get left behind."

"I made it...thanks to Lelouch," I told her, lifting my gaze slightly. "Did you see those miniature knightmare things? They're deadly."

Lita nodded. "Suzaku and I had to tussle with them a little on the way here, but we managed to take care of them pretty fast. After all, they aren't immortal like A.A. and the guy Ami and Rolo ended up fighting."

"I'm actually a little worried about that." Sucking in a deep breath I lifted my torso so I'd be standing completely upright. "Before those miniature frames showed up, I was still looking for E.E., but...I haven't seen her at all."

"Yeah, and the other two guys disappeared," Lita answered, putting a hand on her hip. "They're definitely working another angle of their plan right about now."

"The unfortunate thing is that we can't afford to wait around here to find out what that plan is," I muttered. "Besides, one of those frames took my transformation brooch. If I tried facing E.E. or the other two immortals in this condition I'd be done for. It's a better idea for me to head to Hikawa temple with Ami and Serena after we meet up with her at the hospital. From there we can help Suzaku get to the bureau so we can have some help putting an end to this mess. After all, Mina's mom is still attacking the settlement and we don't know how much damage she's already caused."

Lita sighed. "Mina obviously isn't around here, so most likely she's out in the settlement fighting against her mother and the brainwashed Black Knights alone."

"I don't know," I replied while rubbing the back of my head. "It's not like Mina could just find a random knightmare lying around and suddenly start fighting in it. She'd be a goner if she tried."

"But Serena said Mina left with someone," Lita pointed out, narrowing her gaze toward the floor. "That person may have had a knightmare but...for all we know that person could be working for E.E. as well."

Man, can this mess get any worse?

I get the feeling that I really shouldn't have asked that question. Have I not learned my lesson by now?

"Rei!"

Lita and I turned to find Suzaku rushing toward us with an expression of concern etched in his features.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noting the new splotches of blood on my dress and on my face.

"Just fine," I answered, giving him a thumbs up. "After you two let A.A. get away, I ended up running into him. Of course, after that those human-sized knightmare frames showed up, and then Lelouch initiated the lockdown. He definitely saved my butt."

Suzaku smiled a bit uneasily. "I'm glad to see that you're trying to stay positive about all this."

"Trying is the key word there," I teased, smirking a little. "Anyway, we better get going now. When I last spoke to Lelouch he was headed out of here. He probably stalled the lockdown so he could escape from underground."

"Then let's not waste another second here," Lita stated, already moving in the direction of Lelouch's place.

I started to move too, but Suzaku stopped me when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked after I had turned around to face him.

Suzaku's gaze drifted off to the side. "Rei...are you sure you're up for all this?"

Blinking in confusion I replied, "It's not a question of whether I'm up for it or not. All of this is happening because of me Suzaku. I have to do what I can to rectify the situation, especially now that E.E. has my transformation brooch. The only thing I can do is pilot a knightmare and help defuse the situation in the settlement..."

"But you're shaking Rei..." his grip tightened on my shoulder as he directed his gaze back to mine. "And you look awful."

My expression deadpanned at the comment. "What? Did you expect me to come out of all this looking like a prima dona? If you haven't noticed Suzaku, I'm a Sailor soldier not a Barbie doll."

Now it was Suzaku's turn to have a deadpanned expression. "Really? A Barbie reference Rei?"

"Uh huh, I went there," I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Cause if memory serves me, you LOVED my collection of Barbie dolls when you were ten."

An immediate blush flooded Suzaku's features. "R...Rei! That's supposed to be a secret!"

"It still is a secret dummy."

Suzaku's blush darkened and his eyes blazed with fury for a few short seconds. "Believe me Rei, it's not a secret anymore."

"Look Suzaku, I'm not going to entertain your attempt to break the fourth wall," I snarled, uncrossing my arms to place both my hands on my hips. "Every second we waste arguing is another life lost out in the settlement..."

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Trailing off I unlatched my communicator from around my wrist and pressed the talk button. It's probably Lelouch. He must be having trouble getting around the partial lockdown. Does every guy in this story have to be such a...

"Greetings Rei Hino."

Suzaku stepped closer to me, unaware that her voice was still ringing in my ears.

"Rei is that..."

"E.E.," I breathed, my shoulders tensing. "How did you contact me?"

She answered with a dry laugh. "Oh I have my ways Rei. I'm a very informed woman."

"Cut the bull," I replied, barely keeping my voice steady. "What have you done now?"

She laughed again. "Nothing...yet."

My temper was starting to kick in, but now wasn't the time to unleash it. E.E. wouldn't be calling unless she'd gotten the upper hand somehow.

"How right you are."

"_What the heck? Did she just read my mind again?"_

"Not this time," she replied. "It's just extremely easy to tell what you're thinking, even when I can't see your lovely face."

"_Can't see my face...well that at least means that she isn't in the O.S.I. area..."_

"On the contrary Rei I'm sitting in the directors chair within the main office of the surveillance room," E.E. stated, cutting into my thoughts again. "I just contacted you because I thought I should warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

Once more she laughed. "My servants are trailing your darling Lelouch at this very moment. He'll be arriving at the library soon, but wait...oh no...more of my pets are waiting for him there. They'll eat him all up."

My blood boiled. "E.E..."

"It's a shame to watch such a handsome, intelligent young man walk the path towards his inevitable downfall. It's really quite sad..."

"E.E...you wouldn't dare..."

"Oh I dare Miss Hino," E.E. interrupted, her voice changing from light and feathery to low and deadly. "Lelouch Lamperouge has fifteen minutes and counting to live. Perhaps you can save him, granted that you manage to reach the library within those fifteen minutes. Of course, given that I hold your powers in my hands...the task may be...difficult."

I felt like throwing up as she spoke, but there was no food in my stomach. Even if there had been, my body was locked in a state of paralysis. Breathing hurt, thinking hurt, everything inside me writhed in pain but I couldn't react outwardly. In an instant I felt as if E.E. had made me a prisoner in my body again.

But this time it wasn't because of anything supernatural. This time it was so much deeper than that. I already felt like E.E. had shoved a stake through my heart. Now she was just twisting it inside me, dragging out the pain before she left me for dead.

That's the whole point though, to drag out my pain for as long as possible. E.E.'s goal has always been to make me suffer before she kills me. She wants me to go to the library. She wants me to find Lelouch...dead.

Did she kill him? Is Lelouch gone?

I didn't know the answer and that's why this is the perfect trap for me.

"Fourteen minutes sweetheart," E.E. breathed, clearly enjoying herself. "Better hurry."

The connection cut out, leaving the sound of static on my communicator. Without a word I turned it off and strapped it around my wrist again.

Suzaku was staring at me intensely, his emerald eyes asking what I planned on doing next. He had heard the whole exchange between E.E. and I. A small part of him is probably glad at the possibility of Lelouch being dead or near death.

He confirmed my suspicions when he said, "Rei...the library is on the other side of campus. You'll never make it in time, especially if she sends out those minature knightmare frames. They're equipped with hadron cannons, machine guns, slash harkens, and..."

"Suzaku," I cut in, "Shut. Up."

For a good long moment he stared at me, watching as I withdrew the bloodstained knife I'd taken from A.A. earlier. Aside from this I'm armed with my chainsaw gloves. There's a good chance E.E. will be waiting for me in that library, that she'll be standing over Lelouch's corpse when I arrive.

My hand started shaking when images of Lelouch lying in a pool of blood flashed before my eyes. It got so bad that I ended up dropping the knife and a for another minute the only sound in the hall was the echo of the blade clanging against the tile floor.

_"I'm scared_..._I'm so scared..I'm..."_

Suzaku's hands found my shoulders again. He was making an effort to calm me down, but underneath his concern for me was an ulterior motive to make me abandon Lelouch again. If this were happening after the Narita incident, during a time when I genuinely wanted Lelouch...Zero gone...

No, even then...even then I...

"This is a trap Rei," Suzaku stated softly. "E.E. is baiting you."

I kept my gaze on the knife laying between our feet. "I know that Suzaku...but..."

"Lelouch isn't worth plunging yourself into this kind of danger," Suzaku interrupted, his voice gentle. "Rei...you aren't ready to face E.E. None of us were ready for this. Right now we need to retreat."

"But..."

"You said it yourself Rei. Every second we waste here is another life lost out in the settlement."

Lifting my gaze, I allowed my rage to explode. "How dare you compare us arguing over something stupid to saving the life of our friend..."

"Your friend," Suzaku pointed out, interrupting me yet again. "He means absolutely nothing to me now."

"This isn't about you!" I screamed, violently shoving him away from me. "This is bigger than you and your unwillingness to forgive."

"How can you expect me to forgive someone who went out of their way to ruin my life!"

"That's not what Lelouch set out to do and you know it!" I fired back.

Suzaku scoffed, shaking his head. "Rei, you've let whatever has happened between the two of you in the last two months cloud your mind. Lelouch is a callous, pathological liar without a conscience. He's not even human!"

With a roar I gripped the collar of Suzaku's tux and slammed him against the wall behind him. "You don't even know him!"

"Are you kidding?" Suzaku asked, his glare turning cold. "I've known him for seven years Rei..."

"No...you knew him and Nunnally for a couple of months," I told him, loosening my grip on him slightly. "The three of you went through a lot together. You came to Hikawa temple, befriended me, left and then somewhere down the road the two of you went your separate ways. It was seven years before the two of you saw or even spoke to each other again. That doesn't equate to the kind of friendship you guys think you had. That's why the two of you clashed so horrifically. You guys changed and so did I." Pausing I took a step back from him. "I have spent almost every day with Lelouch from the moment he returned to Ashford until now. His Geass induced amnesia doesn't change the core of who he is. I know him better than you do Suzaku. I know him better because I've made the effort to understand him and he's done the same for me time and time again, even before he lost his memories." My communicator beeped then, flashing with a message that said "ten minutes."

I picked up the knife from the floor and then turned in the direction Lita had gone in, knowing she and the others had left already. It was the only way out of the building. Still, leaving through the escape route Lelouch provided should leave a clear path. Ten minutes is all I need...

Suzaku's hand locked around my wrist again. "Don't go Rei. E.E. will kill you. She'll kill you and Lelouch."

Snatching my hand away I replied, "I'm not wasting another second listening to your biased opinion on what I should do. Lelouch needs me. I will not abandon him again. End of discussion."

"Rei..."

"What happened to Euphemia was a terrible tragedy, one I know Lelouch regretted from the bottom of his heart," I cut in, beginning my trek down the hall. "You don't know him Suzaku. You don't know him and you don't know me, so do me a favor and go help my friends save everyone in the settlement, including Mina's mom, because this battle I'm about to face is one I have to fight on my own."

Suzaku probably would have protested if he thought he could, but I didn't give him the opportunity to say anything. The second I finished speaking, I took off down the hall, first in a sprint and then in a full throttle run that was sure to send my lungs through a firestorm within the next minute or so.

Coming into this I had known to prepare myself for battle. I'm armed with one gun, a combat knife I stole from A.A., and my chainsaw gloves. Will it be enough to get past those pesky miniature knightmare frames? I don't know. Will I make it to Lelouch before he's killed by E.E? I don't know the answer to that question either. If E.E. already killed him, will I be emotionally prepared to face the fight of my life, even to the death?

The answer is that I have no answer. The only thing I know is that I'm racing toward a trap in hopes of saving someone precious to me. Lelouch and I have a rocky history. We don't always get along and our ideals clash sometimes. Regardless of that, Lelouch is my friend...no he's more than that. He's my closest friend, the person I can almost always count on to be there when no one else can.

And I already know that losing him is the one thing I can't cope with.

So I won't allow his death to be an option in this. I won't lose him. He will not die.

I will protect him with everything I have at my disposal. No matter what, I will find a way to win without the help of Sailor Mars. Whatever it takes, I will win this fight and I will save Lelouch.

As for E.E...she's going to wish she'd kept her hands off my guy.

* * *

Five minutes earlier

"E.E..."

The immortal demon in question smirked, her teeth glinting in the dim lighting in the room as she responded to Rei's words. "It's a shame to watch such a handsome, intelligent young man walk the path towards his inevitable downfall. It's really quite sad..."

"E.E...you wouldn't dare..."

"Oh I dare Miss Hino," E.E. interrupted, lowering her voice for emphasis while taking a moment to glance at the handsome young man in question tied up and gagged near her. Her smirk widened as she ran her delicate fingers across his bangs. "Lelouch Lamperouge has fifteen minutes and counting to live. Perhaps you can save him, granted that you manage to reach the library within those ten minutes. Of course, given that I hold your powers in my hands...the task may be...difficult."

Lelouch's glare promised death, which was something E.E. found herself impressed with. Despite holding all the cards, his gaze was extremely intimidating. Once more she ran her fingers through his hair. The amnesia ridden prince tried to snatch himself away, but E.E. clutched at his hair and scalp tightly, forcing him to stop moving altogether.

"_He's very stubborn_," E.E. thought, taking note of his steady breathing despite the position he was in. She stared up at the two miniature knightmare frame phantoms standing behind the prince. Conjuring them up was definitely one of her better ideas. They would be formidable opponents for Rei, especially now that she held the girl's transformation brooch.

_She doesn't stand a chance. _

"Fourteen minutes sweetheart," E.E. breathed, a sense of joy bubbling to the surface. "Better hurry." With that she cut off her communication with Rei and turned toward the other raven-haired brat. "Well, Mr. Lamperouge. It would seem that your life is in the hands of Miss Hino. Do you feel lucky?"

Lelouch didn't respond.

Suddenly irritated, E.E. loosened and lowered the gag around his mouth. "I asked you a question, boy. It isn't polite to disrespect your elders you know."

"I won't be intimidated by you witch," Lelouch muttered, narrowing his gaze on hers. E.E. didn't know whether to be more impressed or more annoyed.

Eventually she went with the latter. To exemplify her power she cupped her right hand underneath his chin, gently squeezing his cheeks closer together little by little until Lelouch let out a small sound of discomfort. Satisfied she gripped his chin a bit harder to make her point clear.

"I made a mistake earlier," she began, her smirk falling into a grimace. "So, I'll rephrase what I said earlier. Your life is in my hands. You have thirteen minutes left on this little blue planet whether Rei makes it to the library on time or not. Tonight you die."

Lelouch's gaze didn't waver which irritated E.E. all the more.

"You're so confident Rei can save you?" E.E. questioned, genuinely curious despite all the irritation she felt. "Why? I could kill you now if I wanted to and believe me I'm tempted to run you through with my blade this very second. Tell me, how can you still have hope when you could be one wrong move away from death?"

This time Lelouch smirked. "Because Rei owes me a kiss."

E.E. was a little taken aback. "Cute, but what's the real reason?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, that's all there is to it really. Granted I haven't exactly kept my end of the deal, but I did save her from your gang of phantom robots earlier. Protecting her from someone as powerful as yourself is quite a pain. Truthfully though, I'm a little disappointed."

E.E. raised an eyebrow at him, her right hand reaching for her rapier lying on the conference table in front of them. "Disappointed? Enlighten me Mr. Lamperouge. How are you disappointed?"

"You're easier to read than you think E.E."

"Am I?"

"There are some people who hate just for the sake of hating," Lelouch began. "There are those that kill just for the sake of killing. You pretend to be these types of people E.E., but you are not either. You hate one specific person and your list of casualties aren't meaningless. The prime example lies within this room. There are ten operatives littering the floor, you left half of them unconscious and the other half dead. In the last few minutes I've carefully analyzed each dead operative."

"And what did you discover?" E.E. asked, skeptical but intrigued.

"The five men you killed have some things in common," Lelouch answered, "they were all younger men, mid to late twenties. They also had similar bone structure in their faces. To top it all off, two of the five men you killed have violet eyes that are almost identical to each other. The men you left alive are older, share no similar facial features with the men you killed, and none of them have violet eyes."

"You have violet eyes," E.E. pointed out. "You aren't dead...yet."

"That little detail actually attributes to my hypothesis," Lelouch fired back in a somewhat diplomatic fashion. "Of course, before I get to that, let me pinpoint one of the reasons you want Rei dead."

E.E. smirked. "So you figured out that there's more than one reason to my wanting Miss Hino out of the picture. Anyone could have guessed that."

"Maybe, but they wouldn't be able to guess that the reason you want her gone so badly is because she's a direct link to something painful in your past."

E.E. felt her heart jump but gave no outward inclination that Lelouch's words affected her.

"That leads me to why you haven't killed me yet," Lelouch continued. "You could have killed me long before now. You're hesitating, partially to make Rei suffer yes, but if that were the core reason you wouldn't have let me live for a second longer than necessary, nor would you be entertaining this conversation."

The immortal demon didn't comment.

"The way you touched me earlier was very intimate. You touched me as if I were your lover and not a complete stranger. I'm sure a part of you would like to kill me, but the other part is stopping you. You're hesitating because I remind you of someone you once loved and lost. My guess is that Rei killed him and now you're trying to get back at her through me."

A full minute passed before E.E. was able to speak. Lelouch may have been mistaken in some areas, but when it came to the man she had once loved...

Lelouch blinked in confusion when E.E.'s calculating expression shifted into one of crazed joy. Leaf green eyes closed and the immortal demon outright laughed in his face, her body shaking with mirth as the amnesia ridden prince continued to stare at her like she'd gone nuts.

Abruptly though, the laughter ceased and E.E. opened up her eyes. To Lelouch's shock and horror, her irises had changed from their soft, leaf green color to a deep, blood-red. Then, in movements he couldn't detect with his human eyes, E.E. reached for her sheathed rapier, uncovered the blade, and positioned the blade inches away from his Adam's apple within a fraction of a second. Lelouch gasped involuntarily.

As E.E.'s hair gently swayed back into its usual place over her shoulders, she snarled, "Wretched swine! You don't know when to hold your tongue. Maybe if I cut it out from your mouth you'll be less of an annoyance or better yet, why don't I cut up that handsome face? Then you won't remind me of anyone at all. You'll just be a disfigured, mute, an insignificant pawn on MY chess board, for you see...Lelouch...you're in my world now and in my world you aren't unstoppable. You are a mortal whose life can end with a simple flick of my wrist." Withdrawing her blade from his neck she cut through the air and slowly placed her rapier back in its sheath. "The only thing you've managed to do is piss me off. I'd love nothing more than to end your pathetic existence right now, but fortunately for you I am a woman of my word. I said your life would end in fifteen minutes...five minutes have passed since I've spoken those words."

With that said E.E. reached for her PDA and typed out a message. Then she held it out for Lelouch to see. It read "Ten minutes."

"That's all the time you have left," she muttered, pressing the "send" button. "I'm outright ecstatic to plunge this blade through your heart, but before I can do that..." she trailed off and sat in front of him again, staring into his eyes. Crane symbols appeared in both of her eyes.

"When I walk out of this room you will forget that we ever had this little conversation. You'll remember me tying you up and then you'll remember me leaving. Should anyone ask, I said not one word to you. Understood my little prince?"

Lelouch nodded, the powerful Geass leaving him in a trance.

"Very good," E.E. answered, smiling cheerfully before addressing her robotic phantoms. "The two of you will lead Mr. Lamperouge to the library after three more minutes have passed. He needs a little time for the Geass to kick in."

"Yes, my lord."

With her rapier firmly grasped in her right hand, E.E. stalked out of the O.S.I. surveillance room to prepare the library and initiate the last steps of her plan. She would kill Rei and Lelouch there, then she would return to her base of operations in Narita to restore her full powers before ridding the world of Ryou Bakura. After she could take over the world and turn it into her utopia of chaos where she would never have to remember her past again.

"It won't be long now," she whispered to herself. "I'm almost there."

* * *

A/N: So...this chapter ended up being a lot shorter than I had originally intended, but I think it's best to end things here. The next chapter will be a lot longer and will contain the beginning of the epic battle you've all been waiting for, the senshi of fire Rei Hino v.s. the immortal demon E.E. With Lelouch's life hanging in the balance, Rei better bring her A-game...but how can she without her transformation brooch? Does Rei even have a chance of winning this fight or will this spell doomsday for her and the rest of the world? The only way to find out is to read the next thrilling chapter of Here We Go Again. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. (Outright praise is too, especially if you throw in a free pizza.)


	84. The Fight for Freedm Part 1

A/N: So much...writing...oh my gosh...oh you guys are here! (Drinks a gallon of coffee.) Welcome one and all to the newest chapter of Here We Go Again! In this one, get ready for the fight you've all been waiting for since the start of this madness. Since this story has been my interpretation of what happened between the year time gap between R1 and R2, (I was Akito the Exiled before it was cool), we're coming to the peak of the story where everything gets thrown through the ringer and our heroes are put to the ultimate test. I've been waiting so long for the proper inspiration to write this upcoming battle and I am SO pumped. Get ready, cause here it comes!

Disclaimer: I do not...oh forget it! Nobody cares. Let's get this show on the road!

Warnings: Rated **M** for intense violence. I'm going to do my best to make this the most action packed chapter possible. (Writing action is actually the most difficult genre to write for me, believe it or not.)

Chapter 84

The Fight for Freedom Part 1

Tokyo General Hospital

Serena P.O.V.

Confusion has been part of my life for a long time. I'm a big scatterbrain, so it's easy for me to get sidetracked, especially if the distraction is something that I like or makes me happy. My grades have never been the best...in fact half the time they're far below average. They're getting better, but not enough for me to consider myself as someone brimming with intelligence.

Even so, I have plenty of life experience. I've been thrown into this war ridden word, into the stream of hatred that continues growing in people's hearts day after day. Everyone has been affected by it in some way. All of our lives have been permanently altered because of the events that have taken place in the last few months.

"You're asking me to just sit in the mansion and wait!?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose I willed myself to muster up some patience for my future daughter. A few minutes after arriving at Tokyo General, I decided to check in on Rini to make sure she and C.C. were out of range from the Black Knight's attack on the settlement. As it stands, this hospital is just barely on the outskirts of the downtown district, making it a somewhat safe haven for the victims to receive treatment. We've been on the phone for twenty minutes now.

"Rini, please calm down," I pleaded, opting to take a seat in the chair next to me. "Things are extremely dangerous in the settlement right now. I don't want you going anywhere near it."

"But Serena..."

"Quit worrying, Rini," I cut in. "I'm just waiting for Rei and the others at the general hospital. One of my other friends ended up getting hurt." Rolling my eyes I thought, "_Great, now I'm lying to Rini again. The truth is that I really don't know Fernando and Kara at all._"

"Well...how long will it take them to get there?" Rini asked. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

"I need you to stay right where you are," I stated sternly, lowering my hand from my face. My gaze shifted to the boy lying in the small bed in front of me. "I'll be back at the mansion before you know it. Just let us handle it, okay."

Rini scoffed. "Just promise me you won't do anything reckless meatball brain."

"I'll do my best," I replied, glancing at the digital clock hanging on the wall near the door. The numbers read 10:50 p.m. "Call if anything happens over there."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Rini."

"Bye."

After clicking my phone off I lowered it into my lap and let out a long sigh. "Joey, you really got yourself mixed into a mess."

Joey didn't respond. He was still unconscious. How he ended up knocked out is something I don't understand, though I'm pretty sure Mina had something to do with it.

Mina...

(_F__lashback)_

_The time had been 9:48. Serena Tsukino, accompanied by an injured Kara Fennette, were half dragging, half carrying CIA agent Fernando Green across the slushy pavement of Ashford Academy's campus. The temperature was steadily dropping, but Serena and Kara were barely aware of the cold. After all, they were using all of their energy to pull and/or lift a well-built, two hundred pound man while dressed in heavy ball gowns. To them the cold air was a gift from God. Just think of what this would have been like in the middle of July._

_When the two of them were about twenty feet away from the gate, Kara (who had held up the left side of Fernando's body) decided that she was done dragging dead weight around and abruptly dropped him on the spot. Serena suddenly felt all of Fernando's weight leaning against her._

_"Gaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_With a loud bang Serena and Fernando both hit the pavement face first._

_After a few seconds, Serena lifted her head from off the ground, an evident bump forming on her forehead. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"_

_"Hush," Kara replied hastily while slapping her hand over Serena's mouth. "I need silence for a moment."_

_Serena looked up at Kara with a pointed glare she normally saved for Rei when she was being annoying. She would have said something, but before she could Kara pointed toward the campus gate._

_"Thirty seconds from now a car is going to pull up to that gate," Kara whispered, lowering herself to the ground to tend to Fernando. "You're a sweet girl. Go hitch us a ride and don't take no for an answer. Give the driver the puppy dog eyes for all I care, just don't let him leave without us."_

_Serena's pointed glare turned into a look of disbelief. "Excuse me?"_

_"Twenty-two seconds," Kara answered without so much as glancing at Serena. "Go."_

_Serena was still confused. "Um Kar..."_

_"Eighteen seconds..."_

_"Alright, alright," Serena cut in, awkwardly rising to her feet before hurriedly dashing across the remaining twenty feet toward the gate. Her feet slid on the ice a bit as she ran, but she was able to keep upright and save herself the embarrassment of falling flat on her butt. The snowball had already turned into a disaster. No need to add insult to injury with an epic fail award._

_Just as Kara predicted, the car pulled up to the campus gates. Serena swallowed the lump in her throat and sped up a bit, watching as the man got out of the car. He looked a little familiar to her, but Serena couldn't place where she'd seen him before. She decided not to ask or even wait for the clearly Japanese man to speak._

_"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you," Serena began, her sapphire eyes blazing with determination, "but we need a ride to the hospital. See, um..." Serena paused for a short moment to glance behind her. Kara wasn't too far off, only a couple of feet away, so she called out, "What did you say his name was again Kara?"_

_Kara stumbled forward, her gaze on the stump that used to be Fernando's left arm. "Agent Fernando Green. That's the fifth time I've had to tell you Ms. Tsukino." She turned her gaze toward the familiar man. "Who are you waiting on? Would it be Minako Aino by any chance, Katase Urabe?"_

_The man visibly flinched, clearly unsure of what to do. Serena glanced between him and Kara, figuring that if this guy was at fault for a crime or something it would have to wait until later._

_"You know Mina?" she asked. "My name is Serena. I'm one of Mina's friends. Certainly she mentioned me."_

_The man nodded, though it still took him a moment to reply. "I'm here to pick her and Mr. Wheeler up." He lifted up his cell phone as evidence. "I was going to call her..."_

_"No need to do that now."_

_Serena immediately inclined her gaze over her shoulder. Standing two feet away was Mina, shakily holding Joey on her back._

_"So...heavy..." she muttered, inching her way across the slick pavement while Joey kept mumbling about donuts in his sleep._

_The Japanese man gently shrugged Serena out of the way and stepped forward. "Let me help you." Once the man had flung Joey over his shoulder, he moved back toward his vehicle with Kara close behind._

_It was while this was going on that Serena approached her friend. "Mina, I'm glad to see you're alright. Things have gotten pretty bad around here."_

_"I can tell," Mina muttered, glancing at Fernando's arm before locking her gaze on Kara. "Who's that?"_

_"That's Shirley's cousin Kara," Serena replied, whispering softly. "She and Fernando came here together to investigate the serial killings in Japan. Rei says you know everything about it though, thanks to your Geass."_

_Sighing, Mina gave a short nod. "My mother is the one wreaking havoc on the settlement now. I'm sure you'll be heading down there soon to stop her."_

_Serena shook her head. "No, I need to stay with Kara and Fernando and make sure they get taken care of at the hospital. Plus, now that we've run into...what's his name? I know Kara just said it a minute ago..."_

"_Urabe," Mina cut in. "His name is Urabe."_

_"Well, now that we've run into him," Serena continued, "I'll be able to keep an eye on Joey for you now. You know, make sure he stays safe through all this."_

_A hint of a smile tugged at Mina's lips. "So, you're staying out of this fight completely?"_

_Serena's gaze fell toward the ground. "No, not completely. Rei is going to meet me at the hospital and from there..."_

_"And from there what?" Mina questioned, her smile gone as quickly as it had come. "Serena, what are you going to do?"_

_"We're going to fight," Serena answered, her eyes meeting Mina's. "We're going to rescue the people of the settlement. Whatever it takes."_

_Mina shook her head as she took a few steps backward. "So, you're both planning on killing my mother then? And here I thought you'd be on my side." Laughing bitterly, Mina turned away._

_"I am on your side Mina," Serena stated, placing her hand on the other blonde's shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. _"_There's still time," she continued after a few seconds. "You can still save your mother and believe me, I don't intend to stand in your way. This is something only you can do, which is why you need to take the time offered to you now and do what needs to be done. Facing your mother in the state she's in won't be easy and even if you save her life...it doesn't mean she'll be spared from suffering or that you'll be spared from suffering." Pausing she let out a soft sigh. "We don't know for certain if your mother's mental state can be reversed. I believe it can and you believe it can, but that doesn't mean that Rei and the others will feel that way. Besides, as Sailor Scouts, we have a duty that we have to carry out, regardless of our personal feelings. I know how hard this must be for you Mina and I'm the last person who should say this but, in times like this you've got to keep a calm level head. Don't do anything reckless."_

_Mina didn't react right away, so when she did, it was the last thing Serena was expecting._

_She snatched herself away from Serena before muttering, "You shouldn't pretend to know what it's like to lose everything Serena. It makes you look like a fool."_

_A shockwave of pain jolted the future queen's heart as she gazed at the friend who had become a complete stranger. There was so much rage and sadness in Mina's eyes that Serena didn't know how to respond even though she knew first hand wat it felt like to lose everything. After all, she had watched Mina, Rei, and all the other Sailor Senshi die right in front of her at the hands of Galaxia. She knew what it meant to lose loved ones. She knew what it took to keep fighting through the pain. She also knew what it meant to make the sacrifices the other Sailor Senshi had made time and time again._

_But Serena couldn't bring herself to say any of that. All she could focus on was the look in Mina's eyes. She'd never seen them so...vacant and cold._

_She could only respond with, "What?"_

_Mina turned away again. "It's easy to be noble when you haven't been through anything. It's easy to be naïve, to act on the belief that everything will be alright in the end when you've never faced true turmoil."_

_"Mina..."_

_"Don't act like you understand!" Mina snarled, the intensity in her voice causing Serena to visibly shudder in fear. "You don't know anything about what I've been through! Rei, Ami, Lita...none of them understand what it's like to watch someone they love wither away little by little with each passing day. They don't know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone who has loved them for all of their life and then watch as they turn into a raging serial killer without a conscience. None of you have a clue!"_

_Serena wanted to argue, to say that none of that was true. She did understand, but..._

_"Tell me, what do you expect me to do out there, huh?" Mina demanded, lowering her voice. "Do you think I'm going to kill her for the sake of people who stripped our country of its name and culture? Do you really believe that I'd kill her in the name of people who supported the massacre princess?"_

_Serena narrowed her gaze. "Mina, what happened in that stadium was an accident. You don't know what happened."_

_"Mina shook her head, a dry laugh escaping her. "Doesn't matter. I don't care about what really happened! My Geass will make clear to me what really happened eventually anyway, so why bother knowing the truth right now when it doesn't make a shred of difference? If what Euphemia did was an accident, I have no doubt E.E. was the one behind it. She's the one you, Rei, and everyone should be targeting, not my mom. My entire family has had to suffer because of that demon. She's the one at fault for all this, yet all everyone wants to do is kill my mom!"_

_"Mina no one wants to kill..."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Before Serena could blink, Mina's hand made contact with her face. Involuntarily she screamed out, her body slamming against the pavement hard. Suddenly the black sky was all the moon princess could see._

_She felt conflicted as she lifted her hand to her cheek. It burned with the sting of betrayal, so when her gaze moved to meet Mina's, she could only look at her with sadness in her eyes. _

"_Don't look at me like that," Mina breathed, taking a step away from her with widening eyes. However, as she moved the sound of a gun being loaded became apparent in both of their ears. Serena shifted her gaze to find Kara standing next to her, pointing her handgun straight at Mina with one hand and holding a long coat in the other. Her expression was blank._

_"Miss Aino," she began, lowering herself to the pavement to help Serena to her feet. "If you assault this young lady again I'll be forced to arrest you. You and your mother can share a jail cell. It would seem that you're two of a kind. The way you're acting..." chuckling she continued saying, "I wouldn't be surprised if you went on a rampage of your own."_

_Serena wanted to protest Kara's words, to tell her that she'd gone too far, but not a word left her lips._

_Once Serena was on her feet again, Kara tossed Mina the coat. "Urabe asked me to give this to you. He said a guy named Bruce thought you'd need it. It's supposed to drop to under twenty degrees tonight."_

_Mina caught it in her hands, the fabric swiftly rustling in the chilly breeze. If possible, her sapphire eyes became even colder._

_"I'm sorry Serena," Mina whispered solemnly, turning to walk in the opposite direction of the campus exit. As the senshi of love walked away, Serena saw a woman standing near the student council clubhouse. Upon seeing her there, she called out to Mina once more, hoping to stop her, but Mina didn't even turn around. She acted as if she hadn't heard her at all._

_(End Flashback)_

"I should have done more," I whispered, not sure if I was talking more to Joey or to myself. Like Rini, I've been forced to wait while everyone else fights and right now it lies in my power to keep an eye on Joey until Rei and the others get here. Kara ended up helping me with that. The second she got here she arranged for Joey to rest in this small room where doctors, nurses, residents, and interns rested in between shifts. He's still out like a light, drooling all over the pillows and what not...

"I'll save you princess donut!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, turning over in bed with a very happy expression on his face. "Me and the knights of frosting will vanquish the glazed honeybun and rescue you from the jelly filled prison."

Stiffing a giggle at Joey's sleep talking, I stare down at my hands folded in my lap again and start thinking over the events that have led us into all this turmoil. With Kara getting treated along with Fernando and Joey still dreaming of donuts, I can use this alone time I have to really process everything. It was either that or keep worrying about what was happening and wishing I didn't have to wait.

It's easy to see where Rini inherited her impatience. Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina...all of them are fighting. In their own way they're trying to find a way to bring E.E. down. Thing is, I'm not sure if she can be stopped. In such a short time she's done so much damage with little effort. Up until now, she's been in the background, watching the pieces fall into place. She's been playing around with us, puling on the strings of our emotions to rip us all apart. That plan of hers hadn't been entirely successful, but everything that's happened since the start of this madness has definitely built tension in the team. We've all been shaken in some way by these events, so much so that it hasn't completely registered.

I can't speak for the others, but for me, it's starting to sink in just how life altering this nightmare is. My father is dead, my mother and younger brother are missing, and I'm going to die giving birth to a second daughter because I used Geass to revive Rei.. That's a lot to take in for a seventeen year old.

However, I think Mina is dealing with the worst trauma out of all of us because she's had to deal so much on her own. The fact that we didn't...that I didn't stand behind her when she needed me most was a blow on her psyche, especially since her mother is in the center of this crazy web E.E. has created. There's no telling just how much Mina has been through recently because we weren't there. All I know now is that it's slowly driving her insane. She's always been the sort to completely shut down and push people away when she's facing a big problem. Her mentality is that telling people what's really on her mind will just be a burden on them. I understand her feelings on that. I did the same thing when I thought Darien was just ignoring my letters while having that nagging feeling that something terrible had happened to him. I kept those feelings to myself for the longest time...

Even so, eventually I did tell someone. I told Rei.

But Mina doesn't intend to reach out for help like I did. She's made up her mind that she has to go about saving her mom alone and that we're her enemies now. I hate that she feels like that because I honestly want to help. It's just that I wanted to prepare her for the worst case scenario because the way things are going...

I'm not sure where Mina is now. She left with that woman who looked a lot like the man-eating psycho Kara described. Is it possible that the woman is his twin? If that's the case Mina could be in for trouble of the worst kind. Mina can handled herself in a fight, but the emotional state she's in is completely clouding her judgement. She isn't going to be looking out for her own safety because the only thing she cares about is saving her mom. Nothing else matters in her mind except maybe...

"Sprinkle jelly..."

Lifting my gaze to Joey's content expression, I suddenly realized that he was the only other person Mina was aiming to protect. He matters to her and that means...

"He's the only person Mina would listen to," I breathed, leaning my head towards him. "_Maybe I should wake him and talk to him about this..."_

The sudden beeping of my communicator stopped me in my tracks. I sat back down in the chair and opened my purse. After a few seconds of digging through it I pulled the little device out and pressed the "answer" button. Lita's face immediately popped up on-screen.

"Lita," I whispered happily, figuring that Joey could sleep a few more minutes. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"I'm glad you made it to the hospital alright," Lita replied, though her expression didn't show much relief. "We needed some good news."

"Huh? How come?" I asked. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

Lita's gaze fell. "E.E. found Lelouch in the O.S.I. room. He was captured and now E.E. is using him as bait for Rei. And before you ask, Rei already left to fight E.E. alone..."

"Didn't anyone try to stop her!?" I cut in, already in panic mode.

"I wasn't there when Rei received the message," Lita explained. "Suzaku was the only one around when it happened. He said he couldn't stop her from leaving."

This is bad. This is REALLY bad. "Lita, I don't think Rei can handle E.E. alone, especially with Lelouch's life on the line. Tell me Suzaku at least knows where she's headed. Someone's got to..."

"It's not that simple Serena," Lita interrupted, frustrated. "The military is scrambling trying to save civilians, but they simply can't do that and hold off the brainwashed Black Knights. Anya and Gino are passed out in the ballroom, so they can't help and Ami's hurt."

This can't be happening. "Ami's hurt?"

Ami shoved her way on-screen seconds later, looking a little pale. "I'm fine. The building became swarmed with miniature knightmare frames E.E. conjured up. One of them grazed my side with a knife. I'm okay though. Suzaku and Rolo helped me take care of it. I'll be fine for a few hours, long enough to get Lita's knightmare and the two knightmares under Hikawa Temple online."

"Regardless, you still need proper medical care," Lita argued before addressing me again. "We don't know where Mina is. You said she left with a woman who looked like A.A.?"

"Yeah, she's probably fighting in the settlement," I informed her as Ami moved off-screen. "I don't know if she's okay or not though and..." I paused for a few seconds. "Lita, I don't know what we're going to do. I talked to Mina earlier and...she's just not herself. She needs us, but Rei needs us too. It isn't possible for her to win on her own."

Lita sighed. "I know Serena, I know." Glancing at something off-screen she added. "I don't want to leave Rei behind to face E.E., but this is the only option left to us. Suzaku and Rolo can't do much against an immortal and even if I joined Rei in the fight, E.E. would still dominate us. On Kanime Island, I faced off against D.D. with Haruka and Michiru and ended up in really bad shape. E.E. is probably ten times stronger than he was and if that's the case..."

"I understand," I cut in softly, lowering my gaze toward my lap again. "All the Sailor Senshi combined wouldn't be able to stop her. It's a losing battle, so we have to direct our attention toward saving the innocent and stopping Mina's mom, but what will happen to Rei while we're off saving the world!?"

"I don't know," Lita replied, "and the truth is that Rei might not make it back but...we have to trust that she knows what she's doing and that she'll do her best to get herself and Lelouch away from E.E. before anything terrible happens. Besides, I don't plan to completely abandon Rei. We're going to the mansion first to pick up my knightmare. After I drop off Suzaku at the government bureau, I'll come back to Ashford and help Rei in any way I can."

"_That's if Rei survives that long_," I thought. "_There's no telling how long it will take for Lita to get Suzaku to the bureau. The Sailor Senshi on a whole aren't exactly the most experienced pilots. It doesn't help that the enemies are the brainwashed Black Knights and Mina's mom."_

Ami's voice called out to Lita a short distance away. With another sigh, Lita glanced back in Ami's general direction and gave a nod before looking at the communicator screen again. "Serena, Ami and Rolo have almost finished hot-wiring Gino's car. We're using it to get to the mansion." She paused, lowering her voice. "You should have Rini hide all evidence of the moldy pizza in the fridge before we get there. We don't want certain people to find it."

Lita's face disappeared from the screen before I could properly ask her what the heck she meant by that. The only response I could really muster after she rudely hung up on me was to raise my eyebrows. Moldy pizza? We don't have any moldy pizza in the fridge. There's no WAY we could ever have moldy pizza in the fridge because C.C. always eats...

That's it! C.C.! Moldy pizza must be a codename Lita made up for C.C. Huh, that's actually kind of funny. C.C.'s hair is green like mold and she loves pizza. Haha! I'll have to tease her with that one, though knowing her she'll just shrug me off.

Of course, right now there's a bigger problem I need to be thinking about.

Tossing my communicator back in my purse, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the mansion again. Lita said to hide all evidence of the moldy pizza. So for one, Rini's gotta clean the place, fast, and then she and C.C. need to get out of there.

After all, we've gotta try to keep at least one secret under wraps.

* * *

About three minutes later at the mansion

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Every Sailor Scout is a drama queen, plain and simple.

"Gotta hurry!"

None of them can handle an intense situation without becoming a melodramatic maniac. At first their silly way of dealing with stress was comical and slightly endearing. However, after a while...

"No time! No time! That ditzy meatball brain!"

It becomes intensely annoying. I can't even enjoy the pizza I'm eating with Rini scrambling around the house, picking up trash at random before gasping as she presses her hands against her cheeks and turns on her heel to rush into the kitchen to wash dishes in the most frantic way possible. Quite frankly, her panicked movements and random noises of horror make it nearly impossible for me to concentrate on the fashion magazine I'm flipping through with my grease covered fingers. She acts as if the world is ending. If only it were, then I could smile and scream, "Finally, I don't have to live with these crazy girls anymore!"

Taking another bite from my fresh pizza I ask, "Your hurried pacing throughout the house is bothersome Rini."

Breathing heavily, Rini replies as she runs past me, "I am not...talking to you!"

Oh yes, I suppose I forgot to mention that she's taken up a solemn vow of silence against me. She faults me for the future death of her mother. I don't blame her for feeling that way. I did give Serena the power of Geass after all. There's no denying that I'm partially at fault, especially since I didn't know that Serena's Geass would form the Geass Chain and thus cause some sort of cosmic imbalance. Still, Serena knew there were risks going into this and she has accepted the consequences of her actions. As annoying as Serena can be, at least she has somewhat...matured over the course of these events.

Her daughter on the other hand...

"You could get off your lazy butt and help you know!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question your highness," I muttered, focusing my attention back on the magazine as she went about scrubbing the kitchen in speeds no normal human should move in. She must have taken an adrenaline shot or something. She IS a teenager now. Even if she is a princess, there's no telling what kinds of trouble the girl could get into. If she isn't hyped up on drugs now, she probably will before long with her mother's death looming over her the way it is.

"You're really ungrateful you know that!" Rini shouted while hurriedly drying some dishes. "Serena let you stay here, she's supplied you with all the pizza you want, and to top it all off she's not even mad at the fact that you tricked her into signing her own death certificate. And how do you repay her? You just sit around, eat pizza, and read magazines all day and night. C.C...you're a parasite!"

"Ouch," I answered, uninterested in her rant. "That really hurt my feelings."

"Oh! Cut the sarcasm!"

Glancing over at her I thought, "_She's definitely smarter than her mother. It took Serena weeks to figure out when I was being serious or sarcastic. Still, the two of them have a mean temper when they get riled up."_

"Rini, it's true that your mother never blamed me for what's going to happen in the future, but this is Rei's mansion and Rei's money is paying for the pizza I consume."

Rini stopped in her tracks for a few seconds. Then, without much warning she stalked toward me, deliberately slowing down her movements as a means to intimidate me. It didn't work on the intimidation front, but it did force me to stop looking at my magazine so I could properly raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well?"

"Right now," Rini began, "your safety is under my jurisdiction. Serena asked me to clear all the evidence of your time here before Lita and Ami arrive. She told me that Suzaku and this guy named Rolo is with them and that they've been looking to capture you for a while. If we don't clear everything out of here and take you somewhere else within the time it takes for them to drive from Ashford Academy to this mansion..." She held out her hand for the magazine. "If you don't help me we're both going to prison and I for one do not have time for jail. My sister needs me back home, so get in gear and let's go."

"_Looks like she means business C.C."_

_"Shut up Marianne." _With a short nod I closed my magazine and slapped it into Rini's hand. She gave me a cold stare before turning away to get rid of the magazine. During that time I started munching on the last slice of pizza. At least she knew better than to touch that. She would have gotten her hand chopped off.

After swallowing the last of it, I asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Before Rini could answer, there was a rapt knocking at the door. Rini's crimson eyes widened in horror at the sound, but I knew there was no possible way for Suzaku to be behind that door. Not enough time had elapsed from Rini's phone conversation with Serena.

So without a word I lifted myself from my comfortable position on the couch. It didn't matter that I was only wearing one of Lelouch's old shirts and a pair of Rei's gym shorts. I had a feeling that the person at the door was used to seeing me in such a state and that they'd brought along a fresh pepperoni pizza.

"C.C.!" Rini staggered, the panic in her mind hindering her as she tried to stumble towards me. "What are you..."

"Hush," I interrupted, holding my left hand out behind me so she'd stay put. Then, with a few clicks of the locks, I opened the door with my right.

And in the doorway, with a box of pizza held high over his head, stood Shadi.

His timing is as awful as ever.

* * *

_Shadi entered the mansion demanding to know where the rest of the Sailor Senshi were, Mina in particular. Rini told him that Serena was at the general hospital taking care of a friend and that Lita and Ami were on the way. However, she also had to inform him that talking to the two available scouts would be impossible due to the fact that they were bringing along people who were aiming to capture C.C. So, in light of that situation, Shadi opted to help Rini clear away all evidence of C.C.'s presence in the house while C.C. herself ate the pizza Shadi had brought._

_Meanwhile back at the burning jail facility, Haruka and Michiru were racing to escape the building. They came across many guards, which they fought and in some cases killed as they raced down toward the bottom floors. During this time, Setsuna was still trapped in her small hospital room. This wouldn't have been too big of a problem if not for the ceiling slowly caving in around her. With her leg broken and the room locked from the outside, her only hope of escape lied in her fellow outer senshi finding her. So, since there were no guards outside her door, she continued to shout out for them._

_In the Juban district, Hotaru and Kallen had finally arrived at the small but tall garage where the Guren Mk-II and Urabe's custom knightmare were hidden. There was one other Burai frame stashed away in the garage, but Kallen figured it was a knightmare left there by one of the new recruits that escaped from E.E.'s attack on the Black Knight base. Hotaru fiddled with the control panel in the corner of the room while Kallen suited up in her trademark red pilot suit._

_Tying a red sash around her forehead, Kallen walked toward the panel. "How are the readings? Is everything working properly?"_

_Hotaru shrugged. "It looks okay to me. Tomaru only taught me a little about working these things. He brought me here once before the special zone massacre happened."_

_"Is Tomaru a pilot?"_

_"He is," Hotaru answered as her forehead creased in concentration. "His knightmare is hidden underneath our feet." She pointed to the upright corner of the panel. "These controls over here open up the underground chamber. It was made in case there was a threat of Britannians finding it. Most who come here hide the knightmares in this above ground area, but Tomaru always stashes his underground."_

_"Smart kid," Kallen commented, tightening her gloves as she stared at the panel. "What type of knightmare does he pilot?"_

_Hotaru laughed a bit. "You should know Kallen. Didn't you handle the business of attaining new recruits for the Black Knights? Tomaru was one of them."_

_"He must have been one of the files Ohgi looked over before leaving the business of new recruits to me," Kallen muttered, mostly to herself. "He slipped past my notice I guess. Was the knightmare constructed by Rakshata?"_

_"I guess so," Hotaru answered. "The name of it is Nigai-kukumu MK-IV."_

_"Bitter embrace," Kallen translated, turning toward her own knightmare. "Just as mine is Red Lotus..." trailing off she shook her head. "Anyway, do you think you can get it online?"_

_Hotaru nodded. "I can, though from what I'm getting here you might need to recharge the frame. It says the Sakuradite levels are at fifty percent. If what we encountered is any indicator, you're going to need this thing to be at full output."_

_Once more Kallen shook her head, moving toward the Guren. "Charge it up to about seventy-five percent. I can work with that and besides, we don't have time to sit around chit-chatting while it charges to full capacity. We've got to get down to the settlement and put an end to this. After all, should Zero ever return, it's better for Black Knights not to have a bad reputation. We need the support of the people. Without them, the fight for our freedom becomes meaningless."_

_"Okay, I'll work as fast as I can," Hotaru answered, lowering her gaze to the panel as Kallen used the electric cable to pull herself up to the Guren's shoulder. Hotaru had already opened the machine from the outside, so all Kallen had to do was slip inside. She would still have to wait a while for the knightmare to charge up to seventy-five percent. It would take fifteen to twenty minutes. Kallen didn't like it, but it was the best they had to work with._

_Urabe, having left Joey in Serena's care at the hospital, was on his way toward Juban. He planned to partake in the battle. He couldn't sit and wait anymore._

_Back at the hospital, Joey Wheeler had woken up and was now questioning Serena about Mina's whereabouts and about the entire situation. Serena wasn't sure how to deal with the situation, so...she told him the truth in as much detail as she could remember from start to finish in a quick frenzy of loud exclamations and crocodile tears. Joey sat and listened as all of Serena's stress spilled out of her. Unfortunately, he wasn't really catching on to anything she was saying. It was kind of hard to do with all the waterworks._

_While that was going on, Suzaku was driving to Rei's mansion with Lita in the passenger seat and Rolo and Ami in the back. Rolo looked downright confused as he continuously glanced at the girl sitting next to him, wondering why she had allowed herself to be injured for his sake. Thanks to that action, Ami's breathing was a bit laborious and sweat dripped slightly from her brow as Suzaku drove down the road in speeds one shouldn't drive when there's thick and slick ice on the road. Of course, with Suzaku being the reckless idiot he often was, he held no concern for it. He was in full rage mode. Not only was his expression contorted into a horrible sneer, but his grip on the wheel was so tight that his knuckles were continuously cracking. This sight made Lita wish she were preparing to face E.E. instead of sitting next to him, headed toward the mansion where C.C. was, lounging on the couch and eating pizza without a care in the world._

_Of course, the main issue at hand lies beyond the gates of Ashford Academy and just outside the building that housed the prestigious academy library._

* * *

Just outside the library doors

Rei P.O.V.

Ragged breaths and the relentless pounding of my heart are the only sounds that register in my ears as I stumble toward the heavy, ornate wooden doors that led to the inside of the library. Nine minutes have passed since the "ten minute" warning message filtered onto the screen of my communicator and since then I've run and fought continuously. My lungs burn and my legs feel like they weigh a good five tons.

The miniature knightmare frames E.E. conjured are no joke. They're fully equipped knightmares with all the proper functions and weapons normal 5th and 6th generation knightmares would have. To only be equipped with a few weapons made for a huge disadvantage in my quest to reach Lelouch before the remaining ten minutes I had were up. In my battered state, I did my best to fight all of them off as quickly as possible; however, doing so without any of my fire powers to help me out made it impossible for me to escape them unscathed. I'm lucky I managed to get this far without any life threatening injuries, not that it would have mattered to me in the end. There's only one thing on my mind now.

"_There's no time to rest_," I thought as my knees involuntarily buckled, sending me down to the pavement with a thunderous thump. The charred and stained fabric of my dress fell around my ankles with the longer strips sticking to my bare, bloodied feet. (Somewhere along the way I'd lost my shoes.) The other strips of fabric stuck to the small cuts along the length of both my legs, causing them to sting a bit. There were other cuts along my body where bullets had barely grazed past me and where some of the miniature frames had used knives to actually cut me. Still, even with these injuries...

"I have to get moving." Straining to get my torso from off the ground, I reached up for the door handles, praying that I could get a good grip on them before I ran out of time. I probably only had about thirty seconds left.

Frigid winds cut through me as I stumbled back into a standing position with both my hands on the handles. Then, after sucking in a deep breath, I pulled both the doors open and gazed into the room's bottom floor, dimly lit with artificial white light. There are a few bookshelves down in this area with some tables around it, but mostly this room is a conference area where teachers hold meetings from time to time and a general quiet hang-out spot where students could study or work on projects with one another. Glancing around the area reveals Lelouch's absence from the scene, which means he's upstairs in the main archives of the library.

I don't bother to close the door behind me, allowing the cold to encase the room like E.E.'s cold and bitter nature had encased itself around my heart. Truthfully I don't know if I'm ready for this fight. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury to have any doubts, so without another thought towards my readiness for the battle of my life, I race up the singular staircase off to the side of the room. My feet ache with each step I take, and about halfway up I glance back to find bloody footprints marking the path I've chosen.

"_Please...let him still be alive..."_

The thought of seeing Lelouch lying in a pool of blood was all it took for me to put all thoughts of myself aside. Despite the burning in my legs and feet, I forced them to move faster in the hope of saving my closest friend.

My breaths turned erratic again once I made it to the top of the stairs. "Lelouch!"

"Mmmmmh!"

Inclining my gaze in the direction of Lelouch's muffled scream, I watched E.E. step out from behind one of the bookshelves. In her right hand she held a thin sword, a rapier I think. She had changed from the formal attire she must've been wearing earlier into a black, fur-trimmed trench coat with a royal blue jumpsuit that stopped just above her knees underneath it and black over the knee boots. The look was complimented with fingerless leather gloves and diamond studded hoop earrings.

"Well, it seems you made it just in time Rei," E.E. began, stepping aside as two miniature knightmare frames escorted Lelouch around the bookshelf. He had a gag tied around his mouth and the two miniature frames were holding his arms behind his back, but other than that he looked unharmed. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but ended sucking in another sharp breath as E.E.'s grip tightened around the hilt of her sword.

"You're just in time to watch your boyfriend perish..." trailing off she began to pull the blade back behind her. My eyes widened as I stupidly stood there, watching her angle the sword above her head. Her leaf-green gaze moved to meet Lelouch's.

Thinking fast I withdrew the combat knife I'd stolen from A.A. It's true that I can't transform thanks to E.E.'s minions stealing my brooch, but that doesn't mean I can't buy Lelouch time. I left that door open for a reason...to give him an escape route.

So without thinking I flung the knife directly at E.E.'s face, hoping that if she didn't die she'd at least be still long enough for me to get Lelouch out of here and destroy those minature knightmares holding him.

Unfortunately for me, before the knife could hit its target, E.E. disappeared and the knife hit the wall.

"What?" I breathed, gasping when I felt a chilling breeze brush past me. Only briefly did I notice E.E.'s blonde hair swaying as she came to stand next to me, her rapier still raised high over her head, moving to plunge it through my chest. Gasping, I lifted my right arm and pressed the mechanism in my glove to reveal the chainsaw blade. The thick revolving blade caught the end of E.E.'s thin rapier, instantly breaking it at the tip.

E.E. smirked slightly. "Nicely done, but I have other ways to bring you down Rei Hino."

As soon as she finished speaking she ducked down and slammed the hilt of her blade into the side of my knee. Screaming out I fell sideways and my eyes locked on the image of E.E.'s sword. This time she outright smiled, knowing that as soon as I got close enough she could simply slice upward and the fight would be over, but I still had my right chainsaw glove in full throttle action.

Stretching my left arm, I maneuvered my momentum so I'd fall more towards the left while blocking E.E.'s first attack. From the look on her face though, I'd say she's still toying with me. She knows she can do me in whenever she wants to. To exhibit her power over me is what she wants right now though. That's the only reason why I've been able to get around her attempts to stab me.

"Mmmmh!"

Lelouch's screeching through the gag wasn't helping me to concentrate, but since he'd held off on screaming like a maniac when E.E. first attacked, I'm guessing that he's trying to give me a hint on her fighting style and how to get around it. Thing is, he's got a freakin gag tied around his mouth which makes it impossible to understand him, so there's no point in him yelling at me like that! Honestly, if he wanted to help he shouldn't have gotten his sorry butt captured in the first place.

Executing a quick backflip to get out of her reach, I press the mechanism in my left glove, revealing the second chainsaw.

"Fighting is futile you know," E.E. commented, glancing at the shattered remains of her rapier before slowly rising to her feet. "I don't need the sword to kill you...though this rapier was my favorite one." She tossed the broken blade aside. "I've thought this over a thousand times but I still can't decide which method is best to kill you with."

"You keep saying you're going to kill me, but I don't see you doing much of anything," I taunted, not sure if doing so was the best idea. Oh well, I had to make some sort of comeback.

She chuckled once she was fully upright. "Unbelievable. Even now in this hopeless situation you still manage to have a sense of humor. Of course...that's only because you haven't mentally grasped the reality of your situation. You haven't accepted that this battle is going to be your last, that you and Lelouch will die here in this beautiful library." She paused for a moment to stare at the crown molding and the paintings that hung on the walls. "I'm starting to think this grave would have been more suitable for Sailor Mercury." Shrugging she started walking toward me. "Oh well, I have no need to kill any of them now. They're meaningless to me."

"If my friends are so meaningless to you, then why bring Lelouch into this?" I exclaimed, holding my right arm in front of myself as the chainsaw continued to revolve. "Why use Mina's mother the way you have?"

"Mina's mother was vital to the plan and Mina herself is a separate issue from you," E.E. began. "I'm causing her pain simply because it's fun. Lelouch on the other hand..." she stopped moving, her eyes sparking with sudden rage and then she disappeared before my eyes again. Fearing for the worst, I lowered my right arm and raced ahead only to be sent flying backward when I was about five feet away from where Lelouch stood.

"Gah!" My body slammed against a bookshelf, simultaneously sending it backward with me on top of it. The back of my head collided with the binding of a hardback textbook. My ears rung from the impact as well as from the sound of my chainsaw glove tearing through paper, but I didn't allow it or the burn of my wounds to keep me down. After withdrawing the blade back into my glove, I slowly sat up. As I did this, E.E. reappeared again. Now she was standing on the other side of the room...next to Lelouch.

"Using Lelouch was the perfect way to bring you here," E.E. finally finished, smiling. "It's plain to see how much he means to you. He's a wonderful tool to torture you with."

Lelouch glared at her as she cupped her right hand underneath his chin. She started squeezing his cheeks with her fingers seconds later. "Aside from that, his pretty little face enrages me to no end. So, I have no problem ending him as quickly as..."

Jumping to my feet, I ran toward her again. "Don't you dare lay another hand on him!"

E.E. raised up her hand while rolling her eyes and in the next instant I was flung backward again. This time I simply hit the floor and rolled backwards.

"Oh Rei, you seem to think you can just hurl yourself into battle without any plan yet win with brute force," E.E. started, outright laughing at me. "Well then, let me show you just how silly a notion that is."

I tried getting up from the floor, but before I could, my body was airborne again. Gasping, I tried struggling against the pull of whatever E.E. was doing to me.

"See?" E.E. questioned just as our gazes met. "You're completely helpless. I could crush your little body one bone at a time. That'd be a fun way for you to go, wouldn't it? Or I could fill your mind with hallucinations. You know, drive you insane before I finish the job, though that's not nearly as fun. Rei, there are so many options for me to take, especially with Mr. Lamperouge here. It's extremely difficult to narrow down the choices to just one. Hence the dilemma I'm facing."

"What are you, a complete sadist!" I screamed, still struggling against her hold on me. "Don't get overconfident. I can still break free, save Lelouch, and take you down!"

E.E.'s expression deadpanned. "Really? You're still going to cling to the belief that everything will just 'work out' in the end. Open your eyes! There's nothing you can do! Here, let me show you just what I mean!"

Suddenly my body is spinning round and round midair. There was no stopping it.

"Let's start with a trip down the stairs shall we?" The spinning came to an abrupt halt, but then I felt myself being flung off the balcony area and into the stairs. My body rolled down to the bottom, but the pain didn't stop there. In the next moment I was flung into the ceiling. The back of my head hit first, causing dots to spot my vision before E.E.'s powers slammed me into a table below. It broke on impact, sending my battered body into the tile floor again.

Frigid air from outside once again cut through me, causing my old wounds to sting and the new wounds to burn in agony. Harsh breaths escaped me while I attempted pushing myself off the remains of the wooden table with shaking arms.

"You see," E.E.'s voice continued from somewhere above me, "there is no hope for you or for Lelouch. It's over."

My arms shook violently now and somewhere deep inside I knew that E.E. had won. Even so, I couldn't allow myself to go down without fighting my hardest and I couldn't let Lelouch join me in death.

There are things...he still has things he must do...as Zero...for the sake of the people Suzaku and I abandoned, for Nunnally, for all the people who fought and sacrificed their lives in the fight for freedom. Selfishly I thought what Lelouch needed was a chance to start over and just live. I thought I could help him have a normal...peaceful life but...

E.E. has made it abundantly clear to me that he can't escape his destiny, whatever it may be. He set out to make a better world for Nunnally and I took that away from him. I took so much away from him...so...I can't let E.E. snuff out his life, not when I'm responsible for the danger he's facing.

No matter what happens to me...I have to get him out of this place. I promised myself that I wouldn't let him or anyone else I love die.

"Lelouch..." I breathed, still trying to force my body into an upright position. "Lelouch..." my breathing hitched as E.E.'s powers lifted me off the ground and flung me back into the stairs. Once more I rolled down them and once more black spots clouded my vision. Breathing had become painful now, but I still...

"I have to..." my voice trailed off again when E.E. decided to fling me back upstairs and into another bookshelf. Everything hurt and my previous small cuts had opened into deeper wounds that slowly dripped onto the carpet. The bottoms of my feet felt numb, but the bleeding hadn't stopped. As my eyes darted around in every direction, I finally noted the bloody trail I'd made. How ironic? The path of blood is the path I chose when I decided to come to Area 11. I took part in the killing of innocent people, I tricked my friends, and I abandoned my duty as a Sailor Soldier in the hopes of finding my lost brother despite the probability of him being alive being so slim. I wanted so badly to find the keys to my past and to right the wrongs I'd done to my own people. I wanted to lay Chad's memory to rest, but never could. And now...

"_No!"_ I inwardly screamed, forcing myself into an upright sitting position once again. "_Stand up and fight! You can't let Lelouch die!" _

Shakily I started to rise to my feet, but then my knees buckled again.

"_Don't you dare give up! Get on your feet Rei!"_

Desperately I tried again and again to fully stand on my feet, but found that I just couldn't do it. My body had reached its limit. I fell to my knees once more.

"_You've fought with worse wounds than this! You're letting E.E. get to you! Don't let her trick you into believing you can't win!"_

It was my inner voice that spoke those words, but I couldn't bring myself to believe them. Going into this I knew how strong E.E. was. After all, she came to me in a vision just this morning. She brought me to my knees without having to move an inch and even now she's barely made an effort to subdue me. She's just getting started and without the ability to transform...even if I could there's just no chance. I can't win.

"Have you finally admitted defeat?" E.E. questioned. Glancing at her I noted that she hadn't moved from Lelouch's side. She was still pressing his cheeks together with her fingers. My gaze then fell on Lelouch's. His eyes were hard, reflecting the kind of determination and confidence that told me I needed to quit playing around and get serious about this fight.

"To answer your question E.E," I muttered, finally finding the strength to get into a crouched standing position, "no...I haven't given up."

E.E. glanced at my shaking legs. "Very well." Waving her hand she ordered her two miniature frames to handle me. They released Lelouch, who stumbled forward. His hands were still behind his back, so that meant that his hands were still tied. Not only that, but E.E. still had a firm grip on his jaw.

"Make her suffer a little, then make certain to hold her down so she can watch me take Lelouch apart, piece by piece."

With shaky fingers I pressed mechanisms on both my gloves. The chainsaws instantly started revolving.

"Yes my lord," they chorused, racing toward me on their small land spinners. Smoke rose up as they broke off in two directions to form an encircling formation. As they narrowed in on me, I held one chainsaw in front of me and the other behind me. The other miniatures had tried this same tactic on me, but it didn't work. All I need to do is wait for them to get close enough and then I could simply slice off their arms with one sweeping motion of both my chainsaws.

Unfortunately for me, what I didn't expect was for one of them to send out a slash harken towards me. I stumbled away from it and cut the wire with my left chainsaw, but in the process I flung out my right arm too far behind me. The second knightmare used his first slash harken to break through the center of the chainsaw and then used his second to latch on through the remaining chainsaw and wrap up my arm in thick wires. That left me with only one arm to work with.

"Let go!" I shouted, pulling my left arm forward in hopes that it would force the second miniature frame to move along with it and slam into the first knightmare coming at me with a knife from the other side. That instantly proved useless and I barely had enough time to back out of the way. To make matters worse, as the first frame passed by, he sent out his second slash harken and it wrapped around my already immobile arm. Then, in horror I watched it duck underneath the cable and begin circling me. I tried slashing at with my left arm when the cable wrapped itself around my waist the first time , but the thing countered with a small hadron blast. I was forced to block it with the revolving blade, which ended up snapping my remaining chainsaw in two.

The first knightmare continued to circle me with the cable again and again. The cable wrapped around my waist, torso, chest and though I tried to stop it from happening, my left arm. It continued to circle until I was firmly tied up with no way to break loose. Then it moved to stand on my left side while the second minature frame stayed on my right, holding my right arm away from my body. The more I struggled against the hold of the cables the tighter they became, so after a few seconds I stopped moving entirely.

"You've got to be kidding me with this," I moaned, my mind in full-scale panic mode. This was the last thing that needed to happen! Darn it! What do I do now!?

"That's the whole point Rei," E.E. stated, most likely reading my mind as she continued with, "there's nothing you can do but watch. I believe I extended the time limit for you to save Mr. Lamperouge long enough, wouldn't you agree?"

My eyes widened in horror. "E.E.! Leave him alone!"

Lelouch was glaring at E.E. as she continued to chuckle heartily. "I'm sorry Rei, but I'm a woman of my word, and I already extended my fifteen minute limit to twenty-five."

You mean I've only been here for ten minutes?

"Actually only seven," E.E. answered, reading my mind or expression or whatever the heck it is she does. "But I figured that the two of you might want to say goodbye to one another. After all Rei, this young man is going to die because of you."

"Mmmmmmh! Mmh! Mmmmh! Mmmmh! Mmh! Mmmh! Mmh! Mmmmmmmmh!"

E.E. rolled her eyes and moved her fingers around the gag. After loosening it, she lowered it from his mouth. "What was that?"

Lelouch let out a harsh breath. "I said...that you're an overconfident...witch and that this is in no way Rei's fault!" Suddenly he was smirking, "and then I did this."

Without any indication or warning, a big glob of spit hit E.E. straight on the mouth.

My jaw dropped to the floor as E.E. screamed at the top of her lungs in fury. "_Now that's a big lipped alligator moment if I ever saw one."_

Lelouch's expression was a cross between being disgusted with himself and satisfied with E.E.'s reaction to him **spitting** in her face.

He went with the latter feeling as he spoke. "As powerful as you are, I can't see you as anything but a miserable old fool collecting dust and polluting the air we breathe. I'm honestly disgusted that I felt inclined to waste saliva on you and that I'm wasting words on you now. You aren't worth anything."

My eyebrows jumped to my hairline. "_That settles it. Lelouch has lost his mind and he's so upset about it that he wants to die. Either that or he's decided that being a complete moron is more fun."_

His words sparked something in E.E. that turned her from a vindictive but playful psychopath into a malicious and deadly demon. With one loud snarl she pushed against Lelouch's chest, causing him to fly into the wall a few feet behind him. He fell to the floor face forward.

"Lelouch! No!" I screamed, struggling against the cables again. This time they saw fit to send electric shock waves through me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Lelouch barely lifted his head from off the floor. "Rei..."

The electricity stopped after a few seconds, allowing me to breathe, but now E.E. was closing in on him.

"Wretched brat!" She grabbed him from off the floor by the already ripped collar of his tux before slamming his head into the wall. "That was the biggest mistake of your short life, but you're one lucky idiot. You won't live to regret the day you trifled with me. Believe me, if you were going to live past this night Lelouch...I'd make sure you'd experience the sorrow I've spent a millennia trying to forget."

"E.E.! Let him go!" I screamed, trying to struggle against the cables again. Another shockwave of electricity hit me, but I still managed to yell out, "I'm the one you really want! Kill me instead!"

There was no response from her. For a long moment she just hovered over Lelouch and then she leaned closer to him, whispering something in his ear as another rapier manifested itself in her hair in a slow puff of black smoke. The blade was black...just like E.E.'s soul.

It hit me all at once that E.E. was really about to do it. She was going to kill Lelouch.

"E.E! Stop it! Please!" Again I struggled, not caring anymore that the electricity was becoming more intense. Instead I kept struggling and shouting at her to spare him. I didn't want to watch her send the blade through him. I didn't want to see his blood pour onto the blade before dripping to the floor. I didn't want to see his eyes widen or for those same eyes to look at me in contempt because I was the reason he was dying. I didn't want to see any of it. It has to stop! I have to do something!

"Don't do it! I'm begging you please! Don't!"

E.E. didn't hear me. She had finished speaking to Lelouch and now she was holding him against the wall with one hand and pulling back her rapier with the other. My eyes lock on Lelouch's as he whispers something else to E.E., then he shouts at me, an expression of content in his eyes.

"I'll never blame you for my death," he said. "You fought as hard as you could Rei. You didn't let me die."

"_No, I can still fight harder...if I could just..."_

Lelouch smiled at me and in that moment I knew that it wouldn't be the last smile he gave me. There was no time left, E.E. had my transformation brooch in her possession, and I was being electrocuted with every movement. There's no room for hope and yet...I forced myself to believe in it because the belief that there was still a way to save Lelouch was the only thing I had left.

Zero was the man of miracles and so, as the female persona of Zero, Zera, I will make a miracle of my own...right now!

My mind kicked into fight or flight mode as I began lifting my right arm. Despite the cables wrapped around it, I could still move my arm up. The electricity shocks continued to surge through me as I lifted up my hand, but I didn't stop, knowing that only seconds stood between Lelouch and E.E.'s sword. She was slowly angling it above her head again. I continued lifting my hand, moving it so my finger tips hovered in front of my forehead. Brooch or no brooch, I'm still Sailor Mars and that means that I control fire. I used it before to kill K3 and I'll use it again to stop E.E. now.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on all my memories of everything that had happened since arriving in Shinjuku. More importantly I concentrated on all my memories of Lelouch, the happy moments we shared when we reunited, the horror I felt when I realized he was Zero, the arguments we had, playful and serious, the moments he held me in his arms, the moments he genuinely thanked me for protecting Nunnally, the horrible day I betrayed him and handed him over to Suzaku, the kiss we shared to fool Kallen, the second kiss we shared in the Ashford theatre, the kiss that never happened in my dreams...

With every memory I felt my resolve grow stronger and in those seconds I knew that I had truly forgiven Lelouch for all the things he had done in the past. More importantly, after making a mental list of everything we'd been through together, I realized the truth behind my actions. It finally became clear as to why I'm so afraid for him, why I worried about him being taken away from me in the first place. Finally, I understood my heart and knew just what it wanted.

The realization caused a spark, and when I opened my eyes I saw a weak flame spiral around my fingertips. In front of me I noted that E.E. had stopped moving. For whatever reason she was hesitating to kill Lelouch.

That gave me all the hope I needed to speak aloud. I couldn't even feel the electricity anymore. My body is probably numb from it, but my mind is sharper than ever and my heart is stronger than it's ever been.

I won't lose.

"Mars...Celestial Fire..."

The flames grew and though I hadn't transformed, I knew I had tapped into my powers. I didn't need the brooch anymore.

E.E. snapped out of her reverie as Lelouch gasped. She turned her head around to gaze at me.

"What the..."

Lelouch, seeing an opportunity to escape, kicked his leg up the moment E.E. was distracted. His foot collided with the hilt of her blade, knocking it across the room. E.E. would have used her powers to end him there, but before she could I forced my had forward, aiming my attack directly toward her.

"SURROUND!"

* * *

A/N: And that...ends this chapter. To find out what happens next...you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
